Witchblade Sakura
by Kanius
Summary: NaruSaku. Haruno Sakura is told of an ancient artifact by Chiyo. This mysterious item, called the Witchblade, seeks a new wielder: Sakura. It's up to her to use it in the battles against the Akatsuki, the Cloneblades, and the Darkness. ON HOLD.
1. The Witchblade's Arrival

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary**: Slight AU. Slight divergence after Rescue Gaara Arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Unknown at this point. Possible NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku.

**A/N**: This is my third Naruto fanfic. Although my _Hunt for the Bijuu_ story is my second story, I've decided to put it on a permanent hiatus until further notice. I may delete it and rewrite it one day. For now, I will devote my time to write this new story. My friend, Belletiger, proposed this plot bunny and I stepped up to make her dream come true. This is a slight crossover between Naruto and Witchblade. Witchblade has been known to easily crossover with other titles such as Lara Croft, Justice League, and Battle of the Planets/G-Force. Now, I will see how well it crosses over with the Narutoverse.

For those of you not familiar with Witchblade, look it up on Wikipedia or any comic book site. I've started to read the comic series and recently watched the anime version. I have gained an inspiration to write this story.

This will be a Dark Sakura-theme fic. She will be the Witchblade wielder for this series... so her character might end up OOC due to the dark influence of the artifact. But, other than that, I will (and try) to remain true to her character as well as the other Naruto cast.

So, Belletiger, this one's for you, my friend. Thank for you the inspiration. ;)

xxxxx

_'To Kill, To Live, To Live, To Die...'_

_'Sought by the greed of Men since the dawn of Humankind, but only bestowed upon the woman whose fate it forever scars - the Witchblade. Is the Righteous Sword of God, or the Hand of the Devil himself?'_

_'Now new bearer has been chosen and she must discover the answers for herself. As she stands on the brink of destiny, she is forced to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.'_

_'The Destiny of the Witchblade Continues.'_

- Witchblade anime

xxxxx

**Witchblade: Sakura**

Chapter 1

**The Witchblade's Arrival**

More than sixty years ago, long before the Kyuubi's attack on Konohagakure, there occurred a strange phenomenon within the Land of the Wind.

One night, a bright object flashed in the calm, dark blue sky above Sunagakure. It looked like a beautiful star from a very far distance. That is until the object came falling from the skies.

It fell.

And fell.

And fell.

Until it landed in the cold sands as a bright flash of white, translucent light pierced through the ever gloomy darkness. It was for that moment that the light slowly faded. There laying in the sands was an object. It looked like a right-handed gauntlet. The armor was silver with black outlines around its sides. Embedded at the center of the gauntlet was an ornate, red jewel. There was a subtle golden aura, that burned like fire until its glow dimmed.

Surprisingly, no one seemed to have noticed the object landing outside the village.

Except for one.

Coming out of her watch post, a young red-haired girl rushed over to investigate the strange phenomenon. She stopped to where the object landed and kneeled over to place her gloved hand over it. Carefully examining it, she picked the mysterious gauntlet up and looked up at the stars above. She raised an eye of suspicion. She wondered if there would ever come a time when something would fall from the heavens... as if there were gods watching over every shinobi village on this world.

As she shook the gauntlet, she dumped out the sand that filled the inside of it. "What is this? It appears to be a gauntlet, but it came from the skies. What could this mean?" _Such a strange occurrence. _Her attention was diverted as she noticed the red jewel started to glow. "What the devil?!" Alarmed by the strange glow, she dropped the gauntlet and jumped back. Her eyes were still locked onto the artifact. _Did it just glow? _

"Hey, Chiyo! What's going on out there?!" a group of men called out to her.

The girl heard her fellow male shinobi calling out to her. She glanced over to see two men garbed in matching light brown jackets, which she, too, wore. She, like them, served as guards at the front gate.

Realizing that she left her post, she looked back at the gauntlet. A bit hesitant at first, she wasn't sure if such a mysterious object should have been left out to the open. She couldn't let the chance for a thief to come by and take it.

"That could be worth a lot if I were to sell it," Chiyo stared at the object. She kneeled over and picked it up while placing it inside her jacket. As she zipped up her jacket, she raced back to regroup with her colleagues.

Little did she realize that her life would never be the same again.

xxxxx

Two years later.

Chiyo found herself facing off against several Missing-nin from a renegade clan between the borders of Land of Wind and the Land of Fire. Her two colleagues, a pair of Hunter-nin, were brutally killed as she was left alone to face four rogue men and a woman.

Now, the men were not really any threat to Chiyo.

The woman, on the other hand, was and there was a reason for the Hunter-nin to pursue her. She was a fairly young woman in her mid-twenties. She had long, brown hair tied into a long pair of twin ponytails. She wore a long-sleeved purple top with a matching skirt. This woman was the first Jinchuuriki container of Shukaku and she had escaped Sunagakure to begin a criminal business outside the Land of Wind.

Realizing that she was nearly out of chakra reserves, she was left to fend against the five-person group. Even with her profound ninja skills and puppet techniques, she couldn't do anything.

The rogue woman stepped forward with arms folded. She dashed over and kneed Chiyo in the gut. The red-haired female doubled over as she grabbed her throbbing stomach.

"Feh, so, what were you going to do? Take me back to the village?" The female Missing-nin scoffed, planting her foot on Chiyo's right hand. "If I break your hands, you won't rely on those stupid puppets. Right, bitch? Now, beg!" As she barked out at the puppet user, she pressed her heel further deep into Chiyo's right hand. "Yes, c'mon, bitch. Beg!"

Her male cohorts watched on as they snickered over their leader's cruel treatment.

Chiyo gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the pain that shot out within her hand. Gripping a handful of dirt in her left hand, she resisted the urge to scream and bow to the female Missing-nin.

"Awww, c'mon now! Why don't you beg? Hmmm?" The cruel woman smiled, her eyes suddenly turning from blue to golden brown. Her irises turned into black stars as they pierced a blood lusted stare at the Hunter-nin. "...C'mon, you're making me impatient! BEG!! Then, maybe, I can torture you... _**nice and slowly.**_"

"Kill that Suna bitch, boss!" one of the men encouraged his leader.

Little did they realize that their leader already exposed her other 'self.' They had yet to realize the secret behind her blood lusted temperament and they were about to find out the hard way.

As she turned, the rogue woman had a malevolent grin on her face. She waved her right hand across as a column of sand shot forward and caught the poor man that cheered her on.

"_**Did I ask you to ENCOURAGE ME?!**_" She roared, crushing the man within the sand column. Her grin widened as the man exploded into a bloody mess.

The three other men looked on with horror as their colleague was brutally slaughtered. He was butchered right in front of them and killed like an animal by their 'possessed' leader.

"_**Do you want to die with him?! WHO ELSE WANTS SOME?!**_"

Horrified by what she witnessed, Chiyo slowly backed off as she shuddered. Looking down at her right wrist, she undid her sleeve and exposed a silver bracelet. Exposed at the center of the bracelet was a red jewel.

Closing her eyes, Chiyo took a deep breath. _Guess there's no choice. I'm out of chakra. This is the only way to stop the Shukaku vessel._ With that, she watched as the red jewel glowed brightly.

Ignoring Chiyo, the rogue woman advanced toward her followers. Her eyes now became filled with malice and a lust for bloodshed. Killing that man was enough to fuel her obsession to kill. As the men started to run off, the female Jinchuuriki waved her hands and caught each of them in sand columns. With each of them ensnared, she closed her hand and crushed them all with simultaneous ease.

_**SQUISH.**_

A rain of dried blood and sand showered the scenery. The female Jinchuuriki danced around the blood as she opened her mouth. Drops of dried blood fell into her mouth and quenched her thirst... enough to satisfy the beast within her.

"_**Yes... YES!! MORE!! MUST HAVE MORE!!**_" She laughed, her mind completely lost any sense of rationality. The beast had completely taken her over and wanted out. "_**KEE HA HA HA!! PERHAPS I SHOULD CONTINUE BY KILLING THAT SUNA WHORE!!**_"

Suddenly, she noticed a shimmering red glow behind her as she turned to see Chiyo rushing toward her.

"You want me? COME AND GET ME!!" Chiyo roared, her right fist covered in something akin to dark gray armor. She thrusted her right arm forward and punched the female Jinchuuriki's face.

The force of the blow sent the psychotic woman flying back as she hit the wall of a boulder.

Chiyo closed her right hand as the armor quickly expanded throughout her body. Her uniform was torn as the armor ripped it to shreds. Her hair changed from a light red to a darker shade of red and extended down her back. Her eyes became black as her pupils turned golden yellow and her irises turned black like a shadow. Her skin turned into a darker shade of peach, almost grayish pink. The armor covered both arms, her legs, her back and around her now larger buxom. The right hand of her armor had the shining red jewel, which empowered Chiyo with an ancient and extraterrestrial power. This ancient power substituted for the lack of chakra she had.

The female Jinchuuriki pulled herself off the boulder and glanced over at the transformed Chiyo. She sensed the overwhelming surge of alien power flowing within the Suna-nin's body.

A sick smile formed on her face as an urge for battle consumed her demonic mind. "_**Kee hee hee hee! HA HA! How marvelous... this energy... this power... I love it. Killing the weak and helpless was growing tiresome. You're not as helpless as I thought, Chiyo. I'm impressed. I had no idea you, too, possessed something incapable of human comprehension! Kee hee hee... Look at you.**_"

Chiyo stood her ground, closing her right hand. Claws now protruded out of her armored gauntlets. "I'm nothing like you. You wouldn't understand anything about this power. I possess the Witchblade."

"_**Don't flatter yourself. You've become a monster like me!**_" The woman licked her lips, as the left side of her face started to turn puffy and soft. Then, her entire left side became soft like brownish tan tissue as long fangs protruded out of her mouth. A long, fat tail jutted out of her back as it smashed the boulder behind her into rubble. As the boulder became crushed , rock debris kicked up into the air as it covered the area where both women faced each other.

The Suna-nin assumed a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes, preparing to engage the Jinchuuriki.

"_**Witchblade? Care to tell what it is?**_"

"You'll never know the secrets of this artifact," the Suna-nin raised her right arm, exposing the Witchblade's jewel. "And as for me being a monster like you." A cruel smile curled on her lips as long, tendril blades protruded out of her dark, wild-fire hair. As she chuckled, Chiyo's slightly deepened. "_You thought you're the only one who likes to shed some blood._" With that, her golden eyes gleamed as she advanced forward with superhuman-like speed.

The female Jinchuuriki cackled madly as she lunged across and shot her left arm forward. "_**KEE HA HA HA!! COME FORTH AND PREPARE TO DIE!!**_"

Suddenly, as Chiyo came within the demon's reach, a long blade jutted out of her right arm. She quickly slashed across vertically as she severed the demon's right left arm off.

"_**RAAAAUGH!!**_" The Jinchuuriki roared, dropping down to one knee as blood sprayed out of the limbless stump. She glanced over to see her severed, right arm laying on the floor in a pool of crimson mass. Her eyes widened as her body trembled and became consumed with insane anger. "_**Keh... You bitch... I'll... I'll...**_" Without thinking rationally, the Jinchuuriki became blinded by her and Shukaku's rage as she lunged forth. "_**I'LL CONSUME YOU AND THE WITCHBLADE!!**_"

"_Feh. You weak-minded fool..._"

As Chiyo readied her right arm, she tightened her claws and gathered a burning ball of red light. She made precautionary actions and lashed her spear-like tendrils at the Jinchuuriki. The demon tried to fight off the tendrils, but they managed to latch on tightly around her limbs. Chiyo physically restrained her as she prepared to fire the energy ball condensed in her right hand.

"_Thank you, demon. For you've given the Witchblade a reason to continue fighting... now farewell..._"

With that, she fired at the demon.

xxxxx

Standing at the foothill of tall green, lush hill, Chiyo stood twenty feet from where a cavern stood quietly in front of her. She took a moment to glance at the bracelet in her right hand.

Following the successful capture of the psychotic vessel, the Shukaku was extracted and sealed in the teakettle until another vessel could be found.

However, Chiyo could only look back to the battle with the demon. She not only acted completely out of character, but nearly obliterated the Jinchuuriki. Her orders were simply to immobilize and capture the demon. The Witchblade's dark power influenced Chiyo and corrupted her into a blood lusted berserker. Once engaging the Shukaku's vessel in battle, the Witchblade developed a new erotic pleasure of fighting these rare, powerful demons.

The Witchblade sought to challenge these demons.

However, Chiyo had other plans and denied the Witchblade any chance of fighting another Jinchuuriki or a Bijuu for that matter.

To ensure that she didn't endanger her fellow villagers, she left Sunagakure for a brief time. She did not want to further disgrace her people by wielding an alien artifact that may curse everyone close to her and completely change her into a mindless berserker that sought only to kill and develop an intoxicating lust for violence. That is not the way of life she wanted to bear.

Once the young Suna-nin arrived toward the cavern's end, she located an ideal spot to separate herself from the demonic artifact.

She found out beforehand that she wouldn't force the bracelet off. Nor could she break it.

She was left with only one other option.

Taking out a sharpened kunai knife, she pressed it against her right arm and closed her eyes tightly. "Our time together comes to an end." _From this forth, our bond ties have been severed... Witchblade._

Pressing the kunai deeper, she winced and cried out. Her cries echoed out from the cavern and to that day forever haunted her memories.

xxxxx

Shooting her eyes wide open, Chiyo was brought back to reality and to the current time.

She suddenly reminisced those events from more than sixty years ago. The old woman remembered her bond with that artifact. That extraterrestrial yet wicked artifact. The Witchblade.

Why did she suddenly remember those horrific memories just now?

Why the Witchblade?

Taking a moment to relax, Chiyo took a deep breath as she shifted her eyes to Haruno Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi walked over and gave Chiyo a hand while lifting her off the ground. The two women stared over to where puppets scattered across the devastated cavern. Sitting lifeless with his head hanging down was Sasori of the Red Sand. The battle had taken a great toll on both Sakura and Chiyo as the first Akatsuki member was slain.

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto and Hatake Kakashi pursued Deidara to retrieve Gaara's body.

Chiyo glanced at Sakura again, placing a hand on her chest as if she were about to vomit.

"Chiyo baa-sama!" Sakura cried, putting an arm around the old woman. "Are you okay?"

"Just worn out, Sakura... Listen..."

"Yes?" The pink-haired kunoichi queried, catching her breath and wiping the sweat from her brows. "We really should go find Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. They're after that other Akatsuki guy," Sakura said as her eyes turned toward Sasori. "By finding out this spy, we'll get closer to finding Sasuke-kun."

"The Akatsuki... We barely managed to defeat Sasori together. No doubt you and your friends will run into many problems with this organization. They are all S-class criminals."

Sakura mused. "I know."

"You and your colleagues can't defeat them alone... Sakura-chan, but I do know of a weapon that can ultimately bring about their downfall and prevent them from extracting anymore Bijuu."

"A weapon?" The girl blinked, befuddled by the old woman's alternative choice. "What kind of weapon?"

"A weapon that does not have any origins within this world. It... is a weapon... only a woman can wield... It was a weapon I once possessed and have long since sealed it..."

"This weapon...? What's it called?"

Chiyo murmured, breathing deeply and calmly. "The Witchblade..."

Sakura inquired with curiosity. "The Witchblade?"

"As I said, only a woman can wield it... A strong woman such as myself in my youth was able to harness a great power without the need of chakra..." The old woman coughed, allowing Sakura to hold her steadily. "...and with it I defeated the first Jinchuuriki containing the Shukaku."

The pink-haired medic-nin gasped as she heard this startling revelation. "You... defeated a Jinchuuriki using this Witchblade?! Is it that powerful?"

"Yes, and that was over 60 years ago. I since then cut off my ties with it forever, but I remember where I hid it," Chiyo exposed her wooden right arm, the exact one where she cut off her real arm. "I didn't want to have to tell anyone this. I got rid of it because I feared it would bring great misery to my people and I did not want to disgrace them... with such a demonic power... But, now, perhaps it is time for the Witchblade to be used... to stop the Akatsuki at all costs."

"And who are you going to ask to wield it? You're in no condition now..."

Chiyo smiled briefly as she took Sakura's right hand. "...I've already found her. Sakura-chan, _you_ are the one. I want you to wield the Witchblade and use it to help your friends."

Sakura was stunned to hear this. She couldn't even form the right words in her mind as she watched Chiyo undoing her glove. "Chiyo baa-sama?"

"There," the old woman pointed to Sakura's right wrist. "It'll go there."

"What makes you think I'm ready to wield such an artifact? I don't even know if I be trusted with it."

"You've proven yourself worthy in this battle just now with Sasori. By helping me to defeat Sasori, the Witchblade is more than willing to accept you as the next wielder."

Staring at her right wrist, Sakura processed everything Chiyo said in her mind. She wasn't sure whether she would believe it. An artifact with great power and enough to defeat the Akatsuki? It sounded unbelievable to many, but then again... there have been Bijuus and shinobi able to summon giant beasts.

Sakura put on her glove, turning around to face Chiyo. "Tell me everything I need to know about the Witchblade before I'm totally convinced. After all, you said you were the previous wielder."

"Are you ready to know all there is to know?"

Nodding her head, Sakura replied. "Yes."

"Very well then."

xxxxxx

Next time

Chapter 2: **Finding the Witchblade!**

xxxxxx

**A/N**: Whew, I managed to get this done in a day. I based Chiyo's Witchblade form more on Masane's, but Sakura's eventual form will look different. Anyway, this is just the start. If I made any errors, I'll just go back and correct anything in the future.

So, what do you think of Chiyo being the previous Witchblade user? Once again, Belletiger was the one who kindly suggested this to me. After her, of course, will be Sakura's turn.

I'm already starting to become inversed in the Witchblade universe. Chalk that up as another series I've gotten into. Plus, I believe this is the first attempt at a Naruto/Witchblade crossover. I think.

Tell me what you think. Should I continue? I know I do. I think I'm going to enjoy writing this. If you have any suggestions on what you'd like to see and what I should do with Sakura, feel free to tell me or PM me. :)

Please, read and review! Until then, take care!


	2. Finding the Witchblade

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Slightly AU. Slight divergence after the Rescue Gaara Arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Unknown as this point. Possible NaruHina, NaruSaku, SasuSaku.

**A/N: **I'm quite pleased with the reviews. Yeah, I can already tell there's gonna be some new readers. I'm glad to have gotten positive reviews. Now, as for couple suggestions, this story might actually become NaruSaku from ideas that I've started to plot out. There'll also be hints of NaruHina at some point. As for someone suggesting Gaara, we'll see. I do plan on having the Sand Trio show up.

Well, I've already just finished reading my first graphic novel volume of _Witchblade_. I'm already starting to become more familiar with that and watched a few episodes of the anime. My friend has already drawn a picture of what Sakura will look like in her Witchblade form. I'll post a link to it in a future chapter.

I can assure you that I'll try to be quick with these first updates. They will be short chapters, but later on I'll be writing some lengthy ones. I hope you'll stick around with this story.

Well, that's it. Here's chapter two.

xxxxx

Chapter 2

_**Finding the Witchblade**_

xxxxx

_**Memorial Grounds/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

The villagers from Sunagakure gathered around near a black obsidian stone. An inscription of the old woman's name and the hourglass symbol was written on the stone. This was the grave stone for the recently deceased Chiyo.

Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura stood in front of the grave stone as they paid their final respects. Chiyo used her _Tensei Ninjutsu_- restoring Gaara's life in exchange of her own. This was after Naruto and company retrieved Gaara's body from Deidara.

Just as Sakura approached the grave, Rock Lee called out to her and Naruto.

"Sakura-san! Naruto! We're about to head out!" Lee called out, getting their attention.

Naruto nodded in response. "Right!" He looked over toward Sakura and tapped her back. "Let's get going, Sakura-chan."

Before turning away, Sakura placed a hand over Chiyo's grave and turned away with a smile. _Chiyo baa-sama, thank you._

With that, the Konoha crew headed off back to their home village and that would take them three days to get there. This gave plenty of time for Sakura to think back to everything Chiyo explained to her.

All about the Witchblade.

Sakura looked up at the sun as she started to remember the first thing Chiyo explained.

xxxxxx

_Flashback/Two Days ago_

_"Sakura-chan. Are you ready to know all there is to know?"_

_Nodding her head, Sakura replied. "Yes."_

_"Very well then," Chiyo nodded thoughtfully, lifting up her wooden arm. The same one that used to be flesh and bone, which the Witchblade once possessed. "The Witchblade... Over sixty years ago, I was in my youth and served as a proud shinobi of my people. Our military strength was barely starting to grow as our village expanded. One night during my watch post... I witnessed a strange phenomenon. It looked as if a star fell from the heavens and it landed half a mile from the village entrance. I was the first to notice this."_

_Sitting down on a stone pedestal behind her, Sakura placed her hands on her sides and listened._

_"I rushed out to investigate and found out that it wasn't what I had expected. Buried under the sand, I found a right-handed gauntlet. It looked like a primitive artifact from the looks of it. As soon as I touched it, a link between the artifact and me was formed."_

_"A link?"_

_"Yes. I would find out that the artifact was able to develop a telepathic link to my mind and read my memories. It deemed me worthy of being its next host."_

_"The Witchblade did?"_

_"I would later find out that it is called the Witchblade. It formed a symbiotic relationship with me just like every host before me."_

_Sakura blinked as she listened with interest. "What do you mean 'before you'?"_

_"The Witchblade is not from this world. It came from another... across time and space. It is one of thirteen weapons of this type. From it has told me, it is the offspring of its opposing aspects. Those would be the Darkness and the Angelus."_

_"What are the Darkness and Angelus?"_

_"I do not know much about them, but they act as the primal forces of darkness and light. As I said, it is the offspring of these two opposing forces," Chiyo explained, trying to recollect her thoughts and jogging her memories. "The Witchblade is a male aspect created to act as a balance. Only a woman can be its suitable host as it rejects men. This artifact is a power, most ancient and terrible. Passed through generations, each bearer a mirror in darkness. Each bearer a user she herself is used. It has been passed down a long line of women over many generations. Many have been warrior women quite like you and me. This sentient weapon's last user was a woman from an alternate timeline in distant future..." She shivered while grasping her chest and fell to one knee._

_"Chiyo baa-sama! Are you all right?" The pink-haired medic-nin rushed by the old woman's side. "Chiyo baa-sama?"_

_"Yes... I'll be okay..." Chiyo smiled, forcefully trying to stand up. "It fell to me to harness all that the Witchblade is, to bend its nature to my will. It told me that if I failed, then the darkness would destroy me. The Witchblade had the ability to trace any supernatural presence... even Bijuus."_

_Sakura gasped. "It can sense Bijuus?_

_"It was able to locate the first Shukaku vessel. The Witchblade wanted to fight it... and I couldn't control its lust to challenge a demonic entity like Shukaku. So, I asked my team to accompany me on my search."_

_"Did anyone in the village know about the Witchblade?"_

_"No. I kept it a secret from everyone, including my own family. I regretted the day I became the next Witchblade host, because I was forced to cut off ties with my loved ones. I did not want to endanger them as long as I wielded the Witchblade."_

_"I understand, but it's just so sad hearing this."_

_"My bond with the Witchblade did not last long. If I recall, it was only two years at the most. Previous hosts have possessed it far longer than I have. Once I located the rogue Jinchuuriki, she killed my colleagues and then slaughtered her own followers. I was left with no choice, but to summon the Witchblade's power. I transformed and easily defeated the Jinchuuriki."_

_"Was this the first vessel to contain the Shukaku?"_

_Chiyo nodded. "Yes, and soon after it was sealed back inside the teakettle. It would be a long time before I was told to seal it in another host and this time a host without a criminal background. Soon after I took the Jinchuuriki back to my village, I left shortly thereafter."_

_"First of all, tell me. How did it feel using the Witchblade's power? Did your body endure any effects? You mentioned that you were forced to cut off ties with your family for a while. Was it that terrible of a weapon?"_

_"As the bearer of the Witchblade, while fighting, I gained strength beyond even shinobi capabilities. I discovered that I had enhanced regenerative abilities. My speed, endurance, and strength were all greatly enhanced to a superhuman weapon. How do you think I was able to defeat a Jinchuuriki as easily as I did?"_

_"I see."_

_"That's not all. While my power increased, my human personality was eclipsed by that of a berserker... deriving an almost erotic pleasure from combat and bloodshed. That is why I secluded myself from people close to me."_

_"Oh my gosh..." Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So, what next? How did you get rid of it?"_

_"I discovered that I couldn't take it off. Try as I might, I could never force it off. I tried everything... melting the artifact... burning it... and even crushing it. It would never come off... so, following my brief departure, I came to a cave hidden not too far from your village."_

_"From Konoha?"_

_"Yes, there I cut off my right arm," Chiyo showed Sakura her wooden arm. "You see? Here's the burden proof, Sakura-chan. This was the arm I used to summon the Witchblade's power. When I cut off my arm, it was the most painful experience I've ever had to endure. I can remember those screams... even to this day. I sealed off the Witchblade and buried it. This way no one will ever endure the same pain I've had to go through. Never again will it be used in the hands of another for good or evil intentions."_

_"Chiyo baa-sama..." Sakura lowered her head. "I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be... Sakura-chan. Listen..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"As much as it pains me to do this, but... the time has come to unseal the Witchblade."_

_"But, why? You just said yourself that you don't want anyone else to share the pain you've had to endure! Chiyo baa-sama, will you willing let someone else use it?"_

_"When it comes to the current Akatsuki threat, yes... there is no choice. Sakura-chan, that is why I am asking that you become the next Witchblade vessel."_

_Scanning over Chiyo's wooden arm, Sakura sighed deeply and almost regretfully. "I don't know. I... I'm not so sure I can be trusted in using it. Please, Chiyo baa-sama, you don't have to do this."_

_"Sakura-chan, you're a proven warrior. You proved that you're worthy of becoming the next Witchblade vessel in assisting me against Sasori. You are Tsunade's apprentice and that should be more than enough reason for you to use the Witchblade. If not you, then certainly your sensei."_

_"But, are you asking ME to find it?"_

_"Yeah... and only I know where it's hidden. Since it was I that hid it, do you wish to know its exact whereabouts?"_

_Sakura took a moment to think this carefully. After hearing all what Chiyo had to reveal, the pink-haired kunoichi contemplated her decision the old woman's offer. It was either take it or leave it. However, Sakura realized how difficult this war with the Akatsuki would turn out... if Sasori was any indication._

_Most importantly, the Witchblade may even be useful in locating Sasuke's whereabouts._

_Lifting her head up, Sakura looked into the old woman's eyes. "...Chiyo baa-sama."_

_"Well, what is your answer?"_

_"Tell me where I can find it, but I just want to be clear... I'll only use it in the fight against the Akatsuki and to find Sasuke-kun. I won't allow myself to be indulged by the Witchblade's corrupt nature."_

_"I hope so, Sakura-chan. Now, listen carefully..."_

_Nodding her head, Sakura was ready to listen. "Yes."_

_End of Flashback_

xxxxx

_**Present Day**_

_**Sakura's Room/Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"...near Burning Leaf Cavern," Sakura murmured as she lied in her bed, staring at the whiteness of her ceiling. She got up from her bed and plopped herself on the floor. Reaching over to her satchel, she pulled out the journal that belonged to Chiyo. Before leaving the village, she was asked by the old woman to take her diary and read up on the entries during her time using the Witchblade. The pink-haired girl scanned an entry and sighed. "Chiyo baa-sama, it must have been really difficult for you. How do you expect _me_ to overcome the Witchblade's blood lusted nature?"

Sakura took a deep breath and picked up her satchel while tossing it over her right shoulder. _All right, let's see if what Chiyo baa-sama says is true. Witchblade, here I come._

Her eyes raced toward the door as she turned the knob and walked out.

xxxxx

As soon as Sakura walked out the entrance gates, she overheard a familiar voice calling out to her.

"Sakura-chan!"

Turning around, the pink-haired girl saw Naruto hopping down in front of her. She was caught by immediate surprise as she jumped back.

"Naruto... you startled me!" Sakura barked out, nearly scolding the blonde. As she calmed down, she shook her head. "What's going on?"

"Well, I went by to see if you were home, but your folks told me you were going out for a walk?"

"Yeah, I was going for a short walk. Why? Did you need something?"

"I was going to ask if you wanted to hit the Ichiraku Ramen Bar with me."

Sakura turned around with a slightly coy look. "Are you going to be buying for me?"

That was when Naruto realized that he was again low on cash. She easily got him again where it hurt as she smiled.

"Geez, did you have to ask?" Naruto sighed, pulling out his toad wallet. Drooping his head, the blonde-haired fox boy groaned out of defeat.

"Don't feel that way. Why not ask Iruka-sensei to join you?"

"If you say so... will you be okay?"

"Sure, I just need some time alone. A little walk should be good before we head off on our first path to finding Sasuke, right?"

"Hm," Naruto nodded. "Well, in case you change your mind..."

"I'll be fine. I'll see you later, Naruto," she smiled and walked off toward the trail ahead of her.

Waving out to Sakura, Naruto crossed his arms and scoffed. "Eh, guess its Iruka-sensei again."

xxxxx

Three hours have passed since Sakura's departure from Konohagakure.

She arrived at the same coordinates told to her by Chiyo. Recalling the very last piece of information she remembered, Sakura pointed to the right as she walked across a sturdy bridge sitting above the center of a flowing river.

xxxxx

Arriving at the top of a green foothill, Sakura took a deep breath as she was twenty feet from a quiet, barren cavern.

"This must be it," she smiled, wiping the sweat from her left brow. "I found it. I can't believe it's not too far from where Konoha is." Sakura didn't waste any time or motion as she hurried over toward the cave.

As she arrived, she stopped while barely getting clear view of the cavern surroundings. Reaching into her satchel, she pulled out a small flashlight and proceeded onward through the thick darkness of the cavern. She walked as her heeled zoris clanked against wet, moist cavern floor.

She heard several drops from the ceiling while ignoring anything that might distract her. For the moment, finding the Witchblade was the incentive right now.

Just as she reached the end, she passed a narrow passage and pressed her left hand on a stone wall.

"Yeah, it ends here. This wasn't as deep as I thought it'd be," she whispered and kneeled over. "She said she buried it around here somewhere, but it would have to be reaaaally buried under these..." She started digging, her hands were covered in moist, disgusting muck, which had been built up over the years. "Ugh, gross." Her face contorted with disgust while her nose twitched from the vomit-inducing aroma. "Why did it have to be buried in here?"

After moments of digging through the muck, she felt something hard and... cold like metal. She gasped as she speculated whether it was what she was looking for.

"Can it be...?" She whispered with a goddess smile adorning her face. As she continually dug, her hands reached into something that felt pointed and cold. She pulled out what looked like a gauntlet, but she couldn't tell with the darkness shrouding her surroundings. "I can't even see!"

Reaching over for her flashlight, she beamed it over the object that she held. To her surprise, it was just as Chiyo described: A right-handed gauntlet with a red gem embedded within it. As she examined the artifact, Sakura flipped it over and was awestruck with the detail of the artifact.

"It's so pretty," Sakura tilted it around. "So, this is the Witchblade? Is this what you used to stop that Jinchuuriki, Chiyo baa-sama?" She frowned, momentarily scanning the item. _And you want me to use it. _Closing her eyes, she held the Witchblade tightly in her grasp and pressed it on her chest. "I'll treat it with care, Chiyo baa-sama."

After wiping her hands off using a towel, she placed the artifact inside her satchel and closed it up.

Once again, she made a disgusted look and stuck out her tongue. "Yuck. I better get back. It'll be nightfall by the time I get home."

With that, she picked up her flashlight and paced across the cavern tunnel.

Little did she realize that the gem on the artifact was gleaming a red glow for a few seconds before dimming quietly.

xxxxx

By the time she arrived home, it was already past dinnertime. She took whatever was left and took her dinner into her room.

As she bit into a piece of bread, she sat on her bed reading Chiyo's old diary. Sakura flipped a page as she read more entries that recorded the old woman's experience with the Witchblade.

"Unbelievable. This Witchblade doesn't even require any chakra? Who knew there was some kind of weapon like this?" Sakura whispered, reading more of Chiyo's entries. _An uncontrollable erotic pleasure for bloodshed and battle. The Witchblade corrupted your human personality. Am I willing and able to handle the Witchblade better than you ever did? _"You have too much faith in me, Chiyo baa-sama. I don't know how I'll able to use it if it's not easy to control." As she set down the diary, she plopped her head on her pillow and stared at the ceiling. Her eyes moved toward her satchel.

"At the very most, I hope it'll help me locate Sasuke-kun," the pink-haired girl sighed as she turned off her lamp and pulled the covers over her. _What a day..._ With that, she closed her eyes and slept peacefully... until her mind drifted into a long dream.

xxxxx

_Sakura opened her eyes as the light in her ceiling turned red. Then, her entire room was blanketed by a shrouding mist of darkness. She shot up from her bed and gasped at her surroundings. For a moment, she thought her lights had gone out until she noticed her right arm starting to glow._

_"What's this?" She wondered, looking down at her hand. As she touched her hand, her entire hand started to turn red. Then, she turned toward her satchel as the Witchblade levitated by itself. "What's going on here?!"_

_Suddenly, Sakura felt intense pain shooting throughout her body as she gritted her teeth. Trying hard not to scream, she tried to resist the pain as her body shivered. She looked back at her hand as a red object protruded out of the surface of her skin. _

_The girl screamed, throwing her head back. "__**AHHH!!**_" _The gem shaped around her hand as the gauntlet floated over Sakura's arm. Seven red tendrils shot out as they pierced through Sakura's arm and started to dig through her skin. Spewing out of the gem were trails of smoke, which encircled Sakura from head to toe. The gauntlet attached itself around Sakura's arm as the girl's entire body started to cover her - from shoulder to toe. Her face expressed sheer pain as she continued screaming for someone to help her._

_That is until her voice could not reach anyone. Not even her parents, Naruto, Kakashi, or anyone could hear her pleas._

_As Sakura opened her eyes, they quickly changed from green to an almost demonic gold. _

_"__**HELP!! SOMEBODY!! IT HURTS!!**_" _She continually screamed out for help._

_But, it was to no avail._

_As she closed her eyes, everything turned to pitch darkness._

xxxxx

"_**AHHH!!**_" Sakura shot up like a bullet as her face and forehead was drenched in sweat. "Ah... ah..." She took a few breaths and looked over to her side. "Just a dream... no more like a nightmare." Glancing over to her satchel, she noticed it was still sitting in place. "Yeah, just a dream, but..." Looking down at her right arm, she gritted her teeth. "It felt so real. What was that some kind of premonition or something? About the Witchblade?"

Grabbing the water glass she didn't finish, she chugged it down and put the glass down. She let out a relaxed sigh and lied back down on her bed.

Sakura narrowed her eyes while putting her right hand in front. "That gem from that gauntlet somehow came out of my hand and it was like some power entered my body. It hurt. Like something wanted to burn my entire body. Though, I felt myself getting stronger and developing this weird sensation. I can't describe what it was. It kinda felt... erotic in a sense." _Erotic, yeah... what are you going on about, Sakura? __**(Inner Sakura: 'GAH! I'VE GOT NO SEX APPEAL! I SUCK!')**_

Turning over on her right side, Sakura looked back toward the satchel and frowned. "Forget what you just saw in that dream. It's exactly just that. _A dream_." With that, she turned on her opposite side and tried to fall asleep again.

This time she managed to sleep peacefully.

_**'Sakura...'**_

The girl groaned, opening her eyes slightly as she heard a faint voice. At least, it sounded like a faint voice.

"Huh?" Sakura looked around, rubbing her eyes. "Mom?" She scanned her entire room and noticed no one was in her room. "Strange. I could have sworn..." The girl scratched her nose, getting up off her bed and walking toward her closet. She opened it and poked her head in. "Hello?" _Maybe I'm just hearing things?_

_**'Sakura...'**_

She twirled around and blinked thrice in confusion. "Okay, this is getting weird. Echo!"

She tried shouting once in attempt to hear an echo of her own voice. "Ugh, this is getting me nowhere."

_**'Sakura...'**_

As she growled out of frustration, Sakura stomped her right foot down and balled up her fists. "Stop screwing around! Who's there?!"

_**'Haruno Sakura.'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked as she heard that same faint voice - sounding almost like an old male sage. She glanced over toward her backpack as walked over and opened it up.

The Witchblade was gone.

"What?!" Sakura gasped as she threw her satchel down. "Where did it go?!" As she frantically looked around, Sakura looked under her bed. "It was right in my bag!"

_**'Haruno Sakura, you do not have to search for the Witchblade. For, I, am within you.'**_

Upon realizing this, Sakura paused as she abruptly looked up. "Huh? Wait... a voice in my head? So, I'm not hearing things."

_**'Well, it is a bit crowded in here.'**_

"Oh?" She asked. _**(Inner Sakura: 'HEY! THIS ISN'T SOME STUPID RENTAL ROOM! THIS IS RESERVED FOR ONE ALTER-EGO ONLY, ASSHOLE!')**_

_**'See what I mean?'**_

Sakura sweatdropped, scratching her head. "I knew I had a voice in my head, but never another. So, who are you?"

_**'Isn't it obvious, Haruno Sakura?'**_

"Um, no?"

_**'It is I, the Witchblade.'**_

Sakura sprang up in surprise as she cried out. "WHA?! You... you're the Witchblade, but how did you...?"

_**'While you were asleep, I came out of your bag and our bond became connected. That dream you had was us merging as one. Look at your right arm, Haruno Sakura.'**_

The girl didn't like where this was heading as she gazed down at her right arm.

To her disbelief, a red gleaming circle formed at the center of her hand.

Sakura jumped back. "WHOA! NO! Just like my dream! Are you really inside of me?!"

_**'Yes, now our minds have become one. I attached myself to your arm and entered through your skin. I'm quite surprised you didn't die in your sleep. I am impressed. Your will is far stronger than I believed. Heh, do not be afraid, child... well, maybe you should. After all, the old woman certainly was.'**_

"Oh my god... so, that dream was real. No wonder it felt so real. I could feel the pain," Sakura trembled, her eyes widening in disbelief.

_**'Perhaps, you would like to know a little more about my existence? The old woman did not tell you all there is to know.'**_

Placing her right hand on the floor, Sakura cursed under her breath. "..."

_**'Well, do you?'**_

"Tell me. Will you be able to help make me strong enough to help my friends and find Sasuke-kun?"

_**'If that is what you desire most...'**_

Sakura was hesitant even if for a moment. She gulped, nodding her head. "I'm ready. Am I simply just another vessel along a long line of women before me?"

_**'It's time for a history lesson, my dear.'**_

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 3: _**A Little History Lesson**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

_**Tensei Ninjutsu**_: Life transfer.

**Rank: **Unknown

**Range: **Close (0m - 5m)

**Type:** Supplementary

Used and secretly developed by Chiyo to resurrect Gaara. One transfers their own life force into another in exchange of their own life. The one who receives this life transfer is restored to life. From what I know, this is generally an unnamed Kinjutsu.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yeah, I know this chapter was brief. Oh well. These first chapters will be short until we get to the good stuff. I'm building up toward Sakura's eventual transformation. So, what you saw in that nightmare was just a small glimpse.

Heh, I'm really going to put Sakura through a lot of pain, but, hey, that's the price you pay for becoming a Witchblade vessel.

Hope you liked the chapter. I intend to continue this story as I've got tons of ideas to put together. Belletiger is helping me out with this story since this is her plot bunny. :)

As for coupling, it sure does seem like this story maybe heading toward NaruSaku. But, there'll be hints of NaruHina and SasuSaku. Tell me what other couplings would you like to potentially see in this story?

Please, read and review! The next chapter should be up pretty soon!


	3. A Little History Lesson

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary: **Slightly AU. Slight divergence after the Rescue Gaara Arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Leaning toward NaruSaku eventually, but will have hints of NaruHina and SasuSaku.

**A/N:** Well, well, I've gotten more reviews and some new readers. This pleases me greatly! For that, I will do my best to keep up the pace with these frequent updates... but for how long? Who knows. I have two other on-going fics I'm currently working on: YuYuGiDigiMoon and Sailor Moon: Galaxy Stars. I'm also working on rough drafts for one of my future YuYuGiDigiMoon movie fic and apart of a fantasy women's wrestling writing league.

To _Yamimaru _and _Titan Thanos_: Yes, I am blending the comic and anime versions together. Thus, Sara and Masane are part of the same lineage for this continuity. They are Sakura's predecessors.

Again, like I've repeated before, these first set of chapters will be shorter until we enter the next arc. I'll do what I can do get this intro arc out of the way and set things up nicely for my version of the Sai/Sasuke Exposition Arc.

Well, that's it. Time for Sakura to learn a brief history of the Witchblade!

xxxxx

Chapter 3

_**A Little History Lesson**_

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Room/Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As the Witchblade finished speaking, Sakura noticed her room darkened. Her right hand started to glow as the same red gem appeared. Although, she didn't felt pain like she did in her dreams. The gem shot out a red beam of light across her side wall.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked, wondering what the Witchblade was planning.

_**'Didn't I say that I would be giving you a history lesson? Do you wish to know more about your predecessors? The wielders I once possessed?'**_

Nodding her head, Sakura bit down on her lip. "Hm."

_**'Well, it starts now... pay close attention, Haruno Sakura.'**_

Before she realized what happened, her entire room was gone as darkness shrouded her entire surroundings. She then watched as the settings changed as she was being taken back through time and space. The Witchblade projected various images of women from different periods of time. Some images shown wielders hailing from many ancient civilizations, including a few from ancient Greece, Egypt, Europe, colonial America, feudal-era Japan, 19th-century America, modern 20th-century America, and distant future Japan. Each wielder chosen in a different era, background, ethnicity, and reputation. Sakura was mesmerized by the images of these strong, gifted women.

"Wow," Sakura blinked, looking at the scenery surrounding her. "Are all of these my predecessors?"

_**'Correct. And you come after the old woman Chiyo. I chose one potential woman after each generation. Although, I have rejected many since there are only few that I would accept as a potential vessel.'**_

"What happens to those you reject?"

_**'Any unworthy user loses their arm.'**_

"Um, ok! I didn't need to know that!" Sakura's face contorted with disgust.

_**'For thousands of years, I have existed. As you can see, I am not just a weapon. I am a sentinent one. I possess a mind and free will of my own.'**_

The pink-haired girl crossed her arms. "Ok, so you're alive. Is that what you're saying?"

_**'Perceptive as usual, Haruno Sakura.' **_The entity added.

"Thanks, I get that a lot."

_**'I was from two opposing forces from the world where I originated. These two opposing forces are the Darkness and the Angelus. Both represented the opposing forces of light and darkness. The Darkness was the entity who represented Chaos and Darkness. The Angelus was the representative of Light and Order. Throughout the years, they had been at constant war with each other. It was a long battle as both sought bearers to destroy one another. However, an unlikely event occurred. The Darkness and the Angelus bore an offspring. The offspring would me.'**_

Sakura was shocked upon hearing this. "Really?! Uh, wow... I'm a loss for words."

'_**I am a child of Light and Darkness. My purpose was to create a balance between the Darkness and the Angelus. Although I was born a male, I require only female hosts.'**_

"Yeah, I figured that already, but you being born from entities of light and darkness is news to me."

_**'Seeking new vessels every generation, I choose only women of unmatched strength of mind, body, and will. Any women who possess these quality traits... they successfully have worn me. The first wielder to have successfully worn me was a woman from a pre-Neolithic period from the world I originally landed. You see I landed on a world called Earth in the form of a meteor. Una was from a tribe of primitive people. Once she discovered me, I reached out and bonded with this tribal woman. This would mark the beginning of a long lineage. Sakura, she is your first predecessor. As Una became the first bearer of me, she was the first to struggle for power against it. Once we bonded, she developed an erotic lust for battle and fought to survive.'**_

Sakura watched as her surroundings turned into a jungle-like environment. She quickly turned as she noticed a woman garbed in animal skin clothing wearing the Witchblade on her right arm. Accompanying the woman was a large, brown saber-toothed cat. It was Una, the first bearer. Sakura reached over to touch Una, but her hand went through the woman.

"Whoa... but it looks so real!" Sakura exclaimed.

_**'It's simply a projection. What you are seeing is similar to a movie. You can see her, but she doesn't notice you.'**_

"And this is my first predecessor," the girl murmured, a smile crept on her face. "This is so cool."

She turned as several cavemen attempted to ambush Una. The woman scowled as she fired a blast using the Witchblade and vanquished the men in one shot. Sakura in awe by the power demonstrated from Una's Witchblade.

"Nice shot, girl!" Sakura smiled with delight.

Suddenly, the prehistoric setting shifted as it changed into an ancient Egyptian setting. Sakura scanned her new surroundings as she watched an Egyptian woman wearing a traditional ancient Egyptian attire.

"What's this now?"

_**'Ancient Egypt. Approximately 1000 B.C. in Earth's time. This woman is Princess Raquel, a woman who was a princess of Egypt. She was betrothed to a man, Prince Sallah, since her birth.'**_

"Wow, she's so beautiful. They were set to be married?"

The Witchblade noted, explaining his former Egyptian bearer's story. _**'Before their marriage would commence, Raquel discovered Sallah was having an affair with a goddess named Bastet. The princess warned him of the consequences for mingling with the Gods, but the foolish man ignored her. Realizing she couldn't stop the prince, Raquel prayed to Anubis, the Egyptian God of the Underworld, to put a stop to Sallah's foolish ways. Anubis led the princess to a cave where I was hidden. Once Raquel bonded with me, she sealed the goddess in a statue. Unfortunately, Raquel's life would end in despair. Finding out what Raquel had done to his love, Sallah received immortality prior to the goddess' imprisonment. He ended up murdering Raquel... the woman he was supposed to dedicate his life to before the goddess mingled into their affair. Sallah would be one of my loathed enemies... even to this day.'**_

The girl was struck with sorrow for the tragic end of the Egyptian princess. "That's terrible."

_**'Many wielders have had their lives end in such unfortunate tragedy. Princess Raquel was only one of the first.'**_

"Almost like Chiyo baa-sama. She got rid of you, because she didn't want to risk endangering her loved ones. I guess she realized keeping you would only bring more pain."

_**'Correct. Although, I wish she never relinquished, but now I am fortunate to have found you.'**_

"So, who else was worth mention?" Sakura inquired as she stopped to notice the scene changing into ancient Chinese setting. She looked to her left side to see a Chinese woman garbed in ancient armored attire. The most notable feature of her attire was the dragon gauntlet she wore on her right shoulder. "And this is?"

_**'According an ancient Chinese myth, there as story of a strong woman who wore a gauntlet that resembled a dragon. Gifted in the mystic arts, she was able to train a dragon and summon it at will. Her greatest feat was rumored to have single-handedly force the invading Monguls to stop their invasion. You can put two and two together of why she was able to force these invaders out.'**_

"You. It was you bonding with this warrior woman?"

_**'That's correct. Once she summoned me to battle, the invaders were astonished by the heavy amount of slain men on their side. I have enough power to destroy armies.'**_

Sakura clasped her hands. "I can only imagine what you could do to an invading ninja army."

_**'We'll see once you put me to use, Haruno Sakura.'**_

As the Chinese scenery vanished, Sakura saw herself standing within a 15th-century French battlefield. She noticed a red-haired woman riding a beautiful, white horse. The woman wore a knight's armor and carried the old French white banner. The flag displayed an image of God giving a blessing to the French royal emblem while leading French troops into battle.

"Oh my... who is this?!"

_**'Perhaps one of history's most celebrated warrior woman from the world I knew. Known as "the Maid of Orleans," Joan of Arc was a virgin saint and national heroine of France.'**_

"France?"

_**'It was a nation from the world I came from. Joan of Arc was an extraordinary warrior who led the French military to several crucial victories and she was responsible for putting her king to the throne.'**_

"That's awesome!" Sakura smiled, feeling proud of her predecessor. "You really know how to select some strong women."

_**'As I said, I seek those only women with unmatched strength, will, and body. Joan of Arc claimed to have heard voices and seen visions from God. That was not the case. It was, I, that communicated to her. After bonding with me, Joan used my power to abruptly end the Siege of Orleans to enable her French people in the long war with England. Joan's rise would come to an end as she was burned to the stake. However, she would re-emerge five years later in Paris. In truth, the person that was burned to the stake was actually Joan's lover. He had sworn a blood oath to protect Joan at the cost of his own life.'**_

Sakura was stunned silent, listening to the Witchblade's brief overview of the French woman.

_**'Joan would then change her name to Joan of Armoises and became a wanderer. Following her own path, she one day vanished along with me. She was never to be seen again. I do not recall much since she left. She may have severed our bond as I recall her removing the arm, which I possessed. In truth, even I do not recall anything about Joan's final days of life.'**_

"Most of your vessels have had their lives end with such tragedy. I feel sorry for them," Sakura gazed at her right hand. "I really hope nothing bad happens to me."

_**'As long as you are willing to never go down the path of despair... trust me. It will be difficult. Even for you, Haruno Sakura.'**_

"Well, I'm going to learn from my predecessors' mistakes," the medic-nin vowed, tightening her right hand and balling it into a closed fist.

The old French scene disappeared as a 17th-century Japanese setting assumed its place. Sakura noticed the blossoming pink-petal sakura leaves littering the ground under her feet. She kneeled over and looked at the fallen petals.

She giggled. "They're pink just like my hair. These are beautiful."

_**'This is 1632 Japan.'**_

"And who was the bearer during this time?"

_**'Look behind you.'**_

As she turned around, Sakura noticed a beautiful Japanese woman wearing a dark blue kimono. The woman carried what looked like a katana inside a black sheath.

"So, pretty," Sakura blushed, gazing at the woman's kimono.

_**'Shiori is the wife of Nabushige, the ruler of an old kingdom during their time. One day a man named Tsunemoto implemented a coup d'etat. He and his followers murdered Nabushige. Shiori was forced into exile from her former kingdom. She became a wanderer following her departure. Every night she would have horrible dreams of her husband's murder... and that was when I called out to her in her dreams.'**_

"And I saw you in my dreams going inside my hand."

_**'I asked Shiori to find me. Once she decided to look, she befriended gifted warrior women during her journeys. She befriended each of them. They would arrive at Mt. Kurama and there Shiori discovered me. She and I would then bond until she was ready to confront her husband's executioners. Once she returned to her former kingdom, she and the warrior women waged war on Tsunemoto and his followers. Using my strength, she avenged her husband by taking Tsunemoto's life and reclaimed her rightful kingdom. From that day, she defended it along with her female cohorts.'**_

"Talk about sweet revenge. That bastard had what's coming to him," Sakura added. "Good for Shiori."

Once Shiori's image faded, taking her place was a woman wearing something akin to a cowgirl's attire from the Wild, Wild West. Sakura's face became perplexed by the girl's choice of wardrobe.

"Ok, this is weird. And when does this take place?"

_**'1876 in the Western United States.'**_

"United States," Sakura repeated, trying to remember these countries. Of course, she would know nothing about any 'United States' or 'France' lands since her world was nothing like the one the Witchblade came from.

_**'During this era and part of the world, it was a place where outlaws and lawmen were the power of the area. There was no record on this woman and her amazing gunfire reputation. When she possessed me, she became the most accurate shooter to ever live in this period. Unfortunately, since there was hardly any record of her, her reputation became a myth. She remained undefeated in a duel.'**_

"And she has you to thank for it."

_**'Enola was already a skilled guns woman before we bonded. I simply boosted her status into more akin of a legendary figure.'**_

"I see," Sakura nodded.

The setting transformed into that of a snow-covered landscape set in World War II-era Russia. Sakura noticed a woman standing over a thousand bodies of slain men. The graphic scene was enough to make Sakura cringe as she backed off.

"Geez, look at all of those bodies! This had to have been a big battle!"

_**'And you are correct. This is set in 1942 in Russia during a war period known as World War II. The woman you see standing is Tasya Federova, a native Russian woman that fought on the frontline for her country. She fought in a 900-day siege at Leningrad as she and her fellow male soldiers defended a compound called Doroga Zhizni... also known as the Road of Life.'**_

"Judging from all the bodies lying, I assume she was a survivor?"

_**'She was the only survivor.'**_

"What?!" The girl gasped in shock. "Out of how many soldiers?!"

The entity noted grimly. _**'More than 600,000 people died in that 900 days. All except Tasya. She only escaped with minor injuries. She wouldn't have survived without me.'**_

Baffled by the estimated body count, Sakura looked back at Tasya - who remained hiding behind the darkness of her surroundings. _This is incredible. There were wars fought with a larger estimate of soldiers?! Not to mention these weapons of theirs are far advanced than anything I've seen! I can't believe there were even women who were involved in some terrible battles. They're really earned my respect._

The scene quickly changed to present-day New York City. Sakura watched a brunette woman entering a red leather outfit and high-heeled boots. She noticed what looked like body armor with bony protrusions. It covered her shoulders, knees and became a glove-like covering on her right arm. The woman appeared to be in her late-20s/early-30s and she stood over the body of a man that was gunned down.

"Is that lady wearing you?" Sakura queried.

_**'Yes, and this woman is one of my favored bearer. Haruno Sakura, allow me to introduce you to Sara Pezzini. She is another one of your famed predecessors. She, like you, was very perceptive and relied on intelligence to get the job done. She served as an NYPD homicidal detective and served to protect.'**_

"Wow, a female officer... Sara Pezzini? How did you two bond? What's going on here?"

As Sakura watched from the sidelines, Sara lowered her head in mourning of her slain partner.

_**'One night Sara worked undercover to an auction at a theater. She and her partner, Michael Yee, were attacked by enemies. As they attempted to shot Yee, Sara jumped in front of the bullets and took the shots. She sacrificed herself to ensure her partner's survival. But, I was there at the time of the event. As Sara was left dying on the ground, I decided that Sara would be my new bearer. In order to bond with her, I healed all of her wounds and granted her the power to destroy the ones that nearly left her for dead. However, she couldn't save her partner. Yee was killed by a stray bullet from one of the enemies.'**_

"Oh, poor Sara..." Sakura sighed sadly, cupping her hands together. "You were revived... only to have your partner taken. Yeah, I know how it's like almost losing a partner in the line of duty. Sasuke-kun... I thought he died when we fought Zabuza and Haku at the Land of Waves. That was our first real mission that meant something."

_**'Indeed. In some ways, you remind me of Sara.'**_

"Really?"

_**'Yes. With Sara as my vessel, we endured the most troubling enemies of the supernatural and demonic kind seeking my power. Sara came to form new relationships with various partners and there came a time when we were separated.'**_

"How did you get separated?"

_**'A man named Ian Nottingham. He was a former Captain of the Special Airs Service for the MI5 - the British Security Service. He was the wielder of another sentinent weapon like me. It was called the Excalibur, the male half of the Witchblade.'**_

The kunoichi quickly interjected. "Wait, hold on! I thought only women can wear you? What's so special about this Ian guy?"

_**'Thanks to some testing and certain special conditioning, his DNA was fused with special elements that allowed him to be the only man to wield me. Unfortunately, his union with me was short-lived. He could not bend me to his will. He was so self-assured that he could control me. When in truth, it was, I, that controlled that foolish man! He clearly was not meant to wield my power and thus he lost possession of me. I returned to Sara.'**_

"I see. So, Sara and this Ian guy became rivals or what?"

_**'With the Excalibur, Nottingham wielded it in the same manner Sara used me. He gave in to the Excalibur's temptation and allowed it to take him over. Nottingham was a firm believer in the power of the human will. From his standpoint, it was only through the sheer force of will that almost anything can be accomplished. The man believed that all life is chaos and that the control of life is fleeting at best. As long as he wielded the Excalibur, that man was forced to struggle even harder to control that life. **_

_**He's had several encounters with Sara. It was a war between his Excalibur and myself. Nottingham lost his Excalibur to Sara after she brutally beaten the foolish man to death. Since then, he has begged for Sara's help and was arrested. Later, he would attempt to bring comfort to Sara's already stressful life. Already a pregnant woman by that time, she turned down Nottingham's offer and this led to tension. Their final fight would be one I will never forget. The man struck the pregnant Sara and wasn't hesitant about disposing of Sara.'**_

Sakura scowled with disgust. "That asshole! What happened next?"

_**'Sara disposed of him using me.'**_

"Heh, atta girl!"

_**'Following his final arrest, Sara decided to relinquish me. The next individual in line was a young girl named Danielle Baptisete. She previously had known Sara. When they saw each other again, Sara passed me to young Danielle and I accepted my new vessel. Like Sara before her, Danielle fought her fair share of enemies, including supernatural entities.'**_

Sakura shifted her eyes on an image of Sara passing the Witchblade over to a blonde-haired girl... who was obviously the same Danielle.

"So, bearers can pass the Witchblade to each other if one chooses to?"

_**'It all depends whether the wielder really chooses to, but I am the one that gives the final decision. Sara wanted time away during her pregnancy. Danielle came at the right time. Sometime after Danielle became the new wielder, Sara returned as she and Danielle shared my power. In a brief battle against the Angelus, Danielle touched Sara and something miraculous happened. Something I never come to expect and this never happened with my previous hosts. By touching Sara, I rejoined my former host. For the first time, there were two wielders of my power. Danielle and Sara shared my power.'**_

Another image was displayed for Sakura to view. A smile adorned the girl's face as she watched the two women together wearing the Witchblade armor. Sara held her baby in her arms, which brought a good ending to a woman's troubled life.

"At least, Sara had a happy ending."

_**'A new beginning, but Sara certainly was not the last bearer. Nearly a century passed...'**_

The next scene to be shown was a futuristic setting. It was Japan, a rebuilt one. Sakura was astonished by the size and the awestruck beauty of the future Tokyo city.

"Whoa! Look at how big that city is! That's amazing!"

'You would be more amazed on how far human have advanced since Sara's time.'

'You still searched for vessels in the distant future?"

_**'Of course, I still served a purpose and will continue seeking potential vessels. This is 22nd-century Japan.'**_

"Wow, this Japan really has come a long way since Shiori's time!"

_**'You'd be surprised how much the human population grew since the turn of the 20th-century. Ever since Sara departed from the world, I witnessed catastrophes. Everything from viral outbreaks, nuclear war, and natural disasters nearly wipe out the human race. Humans have managed to survive even this far in the 22nd-century. As long as there are strong, potential women, I will always exist. It was during this era when I possessed a young mother named Masane Amaha.'**_

Sakura turned as she saw a well-endowed brunette woman wearing a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and dark shoes. She saw that the woman was accompanied by a little, girl with purple-hair.

"Wow, her boobs! They could rival those of Tsunade-sama's!" Sakura exclaimed in an outburst, pointing to Masane's 'assets.' "So, is that Masane?"

_**'Yes, and that is her daughter, Rihoko.'**_

"She's so cute," Sakura smiled, glancing over at the mother and daughter. "And they look so happy together."

_**'Masane became a bearer following a catastrophic event that destroyed nearly all of Tokyo-6 at the time. Masane and Rihoko were the only ones to have survived inside ground zero of this event. Masane lost any memories of her past previous to this affair.'**_

"How horrible and considering that little girl could have died. Still, I'm glad to see she was still cared for by her mother," the girl eyed the image display of Masane and Rihoko. "So, what happened to them? I mean, this Masane girl was the next bearer."

_**'Well, I first activated for Masane in her prison cell when a creature known as an Ex-Con tried to kill her. I activated as a reaction to Masane's danger. Using my power, she easily disposed of this monster. By this time, my power and mechanisms evolved over the course of history. After each bearer, my sentinent mind evolved. Now, once I possess a bearer, the host cannot remove me without having to cut off their own limb. And Masane was one of the few vessels, in which I granted her power to evolve into a stronger, enhanced form. However, this would take a toll on her.'**_

Shuddering at the thought of hacking one's own arm off, Sakura grasped her right arm. She witnessed the image shifting to a scene of Masane in her Witchblade form. The girl was once again mesmerized as she watched Masane battling armored, female beings. In her Witchblade form, Masane wore dark gray armor, which covered her right arm, legs and back. Her wild red hair stretched out as spear-like tentacles shot forward. another notable feature were the golden eyes Masane possessed.

Sakura was astonished with how graceful Masane was in combat. It was seeing poetry in motion as the pink-haired Konoha-nin became more familiar with her predecessor.

'The creatures you see were called Cloneblades. They were created to retrieve me from Masane.'

"Cloneblades?" Sakura wondered, looking at the individuals fighting Masane.

'_**They were an attempt to create Witchblade bearers, but they were nothing more than counterfeits. Masane was able to defeat most of them using me. No counterfeit will ever be stronger than me.'**_

"Amazing. She's taking the fight to those things!" Sakura watched, her mouth widened.

_**'Masane attempted to remove me, but realized her efforts were futile. I would not be so easily disposed. Not until she dies or she finds another suitable vessel for me. After Masane, her daughter would be my likely vessel.'**_

"The little girl?!"

_**'Yes, Masane was cursed once she became the bearer. She realized that I would come for her daughter. Masane was just a temporary host. Choosing to die to protect her daughter, she obliterated herself after a final battle. She thought that I would be destroyed. When, in truth... I arrived in this world unexpectedly. Somehow, when Masane sacrificed herself, an unlikely anomaly pulled me from that world and brought me here in your world, Haruno Sakura.**_

_**That is when the old woman discovered me. At the time, she was in her youth. Like Masane before her, once she and I bonded, Chiyo's sensational lust for battle became an obsession. She took on many solo missions using my power to satisfy my pleasure for bloodshed.'**_

Sakura nodded as she recalled everything Chiyo told her and from reading the journal entries. "Yeah, I know all about her experiences."

_**'Then, you realize why she severed our bond.'**_

"She felt she would dishonor her people. Don't forget that she didn't want to put her family through such pain than having you control her life. She was ready to settle down and start her own family," the pink-haired girl bit her lip, somewhat feeling regretful about bonding with the Witchblade. This is especially now that she's heard all about the previous vessels and how many have ended their lives with tragedy.

_**'And these women are simply apart of a long lineage of hosts I've possessed. Haruno Sakura, you hold their legacy in your hands. Do you now understand more about your predecessors?'**_

Looking down at her right arm, Sakura opened and closed her hand. Her eyes caught sight of what appeared to be a silver bracelet around her wrist. Adorning the top of the artifact was a beautiful, blood red gem. It slowly let off a subtle glow, which garnered the girl's attention.

She now realized that she would have to work extra hard not to let the Witchblade's influence eclipse her human mind.

_**'Your greatest desires are to defeat the Akatsuki and bring your beloved Sasuke, am I correct?'**_

"Seems like you know me already, Witchblade. Will you help me and my friends?"

_**'There will come the time when my power is required. I can sense this world has potentially threatening enemies.'**_

Sakura nodded, gritting her teeth. "Like Orochimaru..." She managed to murmur, eliciting her deep hatred for the cruel Sannin. _The man that murdered the Third and took Sasuke-kun away from us. _

Already sensing the girl's deep abhorrence for the snake man, the Witchblade gem started to glow in her palm. This once again caught Sakura's attention as her emotions seem to set off the gem's reaction.

Just then, before Sakura realized it, there was a knock and this interrupted her train of thought. The girl snapped back to reality as she watched everything around her turn back to normal. The images the Witchblade projected vanished. Sakura stood dumbfounded as she looked toward the door behind her.

"Sakura!"

As she shook her head, Sakura answered back to her mother. "Yeah?"

"Are you up?" The woman called out.

Before Sakura realized it, she gasped and rushed over to open her window blinds. The sun was rising in the background as morning came. It almost seemed like a couple of hours passed when the Witchblade briefed Sakura on its history.

"Yeah... I'm up..." Sakura replied, rubbing her forehead. _Morning already? _

"I just got a message from Shizune-sama. She's asking you to come and see the Fifth Hokage right away."

Sakura realized what this meant. The time has finally come for her to meet up with Naruto and their assigned team. The mission to find and retrieve Uchiha Sasuke would start today.

Closing her eyes, Sakura took a deep breath. "So, its finally time. Witchblade, please help us find Sasuke." As she opened her eyes, she eyed the silver bracelet and headed out the door. _I hope I can live up to my predecessor's expectations._

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 4: _**Enter Sai and Yamato! Road to Sasuke Begins! **_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Hope you liked that history lesson. Now, I didn't cover all of the Witchblade bearers. There are more where I left off, but only named ones that caught my interest. And I know I might have covered all of the specifics. I'm trying to find more of the comics as I can afford. As for the anime and comic connections, the anime version has no direct connection with the American comic series, but it is connected to the expanded Witchblade universe.

So, yes Masane exists on the same world as Sara did... except in the far future. And I didn't include anything about the _Witchblade: Takeru manga_. I know little about it. I'm only starting to become familiar with the American comic and am watching the anime. I hope to one day read the Takeru manga.

So, I kinda made a retcon by making the Witchblade that Sara wielded... the same one that Masane did. The Witchblade would evolve after possessing each host. If anyone would like to point out any flaws, please tell me. I know there are people far more familiar with the Witchblade story than I am. (looks to Yamimaru and Thanos). Oh, as for Joan of Arc, in the Witchblade universe, she manages to escape her execution. So, yes, the Witchblade has influenced events in history. Any other historical figures I've mentioned in this chapter are fictitious and exclusive to the Witchblade universe. As the Witchblade mentioned, there were more bearers that he possessed. I just didn't want to include ALL of them. It's a LONG list.

Well, this chapter served nothing more than for Sakura to learn about her place in the Witchblade's history. She's just another chosen like Sara Pezzini, Masane Amaha, and Chiyo before her. And I wanted to firmly establish the Witchblade as a weapon not to be taken light... for you newer readers starting to get familiar with the Witchblade-verse. I'd suggest looking into the comics or looking up online.

The next chapter will most likely be up after the weekend. On Saturday, I finally graduate from college and will earn my degree. I'll be too busy celebrating over the weekend to do any writing. So, please read and review. Favorite this, whatever.

Until next time, see you later.


	4. Enter Sai and Yamato!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary: **Slightly AU. Slight divergence after the Rescue Gaara Arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but also with NaruHina and SasuSaku.

**A/N:** Once again, thank you for the reviews. I feel more than confident that this series will do well. Please, keep sending in your reviews and comments. I do appreciate the feedback. I have a lot of ideas to use for this story.

So, now, we've gotten the introduction out of the way. Now, we're heading toward the Sai/Sasuke Exposition Arc - the next arc of this story. Though, it will be short compared to the upcoming story arcs. And I do know you all are anticipating Sakura's Witchblade transformation. Don't worry. That will come sooner than you think. ;)

Off we go. Story time.

xxxxx

Chapter 4

_**Enter Sai and Yamato! Road to Sasuke Begins!**_

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"And so now you know, Sakura," Tsunade stated, calmly sitting in her chair. Her eyes looked into her student's. "You'll be joining Naruto in this mission. In addition, you'll be assigned a third team mate and a Jounin to help you on your way."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, understood."

The blonde-haired Hokage placed her hand on a pile of papers. She handed a few to her black-haired assistant Shizune. "Now, you be off. Good luck, Sakura. Bring back, Uchiha Sasuke, in anyway possible."

"We intend to, Hokage-sama!" The pink-haired girl replied. With that, she started walking out toward the door behind her.

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, Sakura-chan," Shizune chimed in, causing Sakura to stop near the door. "Where did you get that bracelet? It looks really pretty." Shizune walked over as she looked down at Sakura's right wrist. "That's an absolutely beautiful red gem. Is it rare?"

Sakura slowly pulled her arm away as she chuckled nervously. "I just found it in a shop on the way here. It looked so nice."

"How much was it?"

"Pretty cheap surprisingly."

"No, really?!" Shizune was awestruck.

Tsunade smiled as she cleared her throat. "Ok, Shizune. You know Sakura has a mission assigned to her. Best let her go now."

Shizune apologized, bowing her head thoughtfully. "Oh, right. Sorry, Sakura-chan."

"No problem. Don't worry we'll be back with Sasuke-kun," Sakura said with a wink, waving out to Tsunade and Shizune before closing the door behind her.

"Gee, she sure was in a hurry though. Almost like she wanted to avoid my question," the dark-haired woman blinked, walking back to the Fifth's desk. "What do you think?"

"She's intent on bringing back, Uchiha Sasuke. Both her and Naruto," Tsunade sighed, clasping her hands together and resting her shoulders on the messy desk. "Still, I did feel a strange vibe. I can't put my finger on it."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?"

"I can't say for certain. Though, that bracelet may have something to do with it."

"Really? I think you're thinking too much of it. It was a really pretty bracelet. Geez, I just wish she would tell me where I could find one!"

Tsunade remained quiet and unsure of what to make of Sakura. She sighed, looking back down at the pile of paperwork. "Maybe you're right, Shizune. Oh well. We'll wait for their retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke. Until then..."

Shizune sweatdropped, pointing to the piles upon piles of paperwork. "Yep, back to work."

The Fifth grabbed one pile and groaned. "Sometimes I just hate this job."

xxxxx

Later, as Sakura and Naruto met, they were introduced by their new team mates. For starters, replacing their former team mate, Uchiha Sasuke, was a young man named Sai. The other, replacing the injured Hatake Kakashi, was Yamato. Assigned to accompany Naruto and Sakura, they were prepared to retrieve Sasuke at any costs.

While Sakura was out looking for the Witchblade, Naruto had a scuffle with Sai as the mysterious young man gave his own formal 'greeting' to the blonde-haired Genin.

Yeah, being called a 'dickless loser' was really formal.

Once Naruto and Sakura met with Sai and Yamato, the boys didn't go without 'reintroducing' themselves.

Sai smiled his normal calm, composed gesture after insulting Naruto's manhood. "I wanted to test out the abilities of my new team mate. I mean... I have to really know how much I'll need to help out this _dickless wonder._"

Reacting to Sai's insult, Naruto roared in an immediate outburst. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!" Fortunately, it wasn't long before Sakura restrained her angry friend.

"Whoa, hold it! He's our team mate! You just can't kick his ass immediately!" Sakura scolded Naruto, relying on her strength to physically restrain her blonde-haired friend. She glared directly toward Sai, feeling indifferent towards him. "Although, you're not being too friendly yourself."

Sai merely chuckled. "Hehehe, really? Well, I do like your type." Then he went saying without regret. "You're the friendly, butt-ugly types."

Almost erupting like a volcano, Sakura pushed Naruto aside as she prepared to lunge at her new 'team mate.' "WHAT DID YOU SAY, ASSHOLE?!"

This time Yamato intervened and restrained the angry girl. "Hey, didn't you just forget what you said to Naruto?!"

The Witchblade chuckled within Sakura's thoughts, watching the pink-haired girl making a scene. _**'Heh, well, well, this vessel has got quite the temper. Our bond should be quite interesting. Indeed.'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'We'll see, asshole! Don't think I'm going to enjoy sharing space with you!')**_

The ancient, sentient being merely snickered, not feeling threatened by Sakura's alter ego. _**'I'm flattered. No really. I am.'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'FUCK OFF! YOU'RE WORSE THAN THAT JERK!')**_

The Witchblade didn't stop chuckling. _**'At least I'm not calling you an ugly dog. Now am I?'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'You just watch it, asshole. Grrrrr.')**_

_**'Ah, yes. This will really be an interesting vessel to play with.'**_

xxxxx

_'If you don't mind, guys, I'll give you a brief recap of what's been going on. This is Haruno Sakura. Now, you already know about the Jounin replacing Kakashi-sensei temporarily. His name is Yamato-sensei. I don't know much about him except he's not such a bad guy. He did kinda creep Naruto out with his eyes. Heh, but I know he'll really be of good use in retrieving Sasuke-kun. As for our so-called new team mate... ugh. First of all, he and Naruto already got into a scuffle the other day while I was out looking for the Witchblade. Yeah, he's not exactly the type of team mate I asked for. _

_To make matters worse... HE CALLED ME UGLY! WHO THE HELL DOES THIS GUY THINK HE IS?! UGH!_

_I've been trying hard to restrain myself and not punch the living daylights outta him. The nerve of that guy and he referred to Naruto as a guy with 'no dick.' Um, yeah... nice one. Not._

_Anyway, since we're operating as Team Kakashi under Yamato-sensei's watch, we are to go to the Tenchikyou. With all that I've got from Sasori, there will meet the Akatsuki spy that infiltrated Orochimaru's organization. Then, we are to bring him in and take him back to the village. After that and with the information we'll gather, we'll only be one step closer to finding Sasuke-kun. _

_Yamato-sensei gave us an hour to meet him at the front gates. So, I took this time to pack up and report back to Tsunade-sama. However, there was a man named Danzo who came into her office. I obviously didn't know him, but Tsunade-sama did. I learned that he tried to compete over the chair of Hokage with the late-Third and that he is Sai's superior. This gave me more reason to not trust Sai. I don't know why, but I got a bad vibe from that Danzo guy. The Witchblade even warned me to keep an eye on him._

_Well, everything has been a little better since we left the village. We found out that Yamato has an adept ability to summon some cool Mokuton abilities. We know he's able to perform a __**Shichuro no Jutsu**_ _to confine people. And he even shown an ability to summon a house for us to camp out in called the __**Shichuka no Jutsu**_. _Really cool if you ask me._

_But, that's not the half of it. I learned Sai is a pretty good artist. Oh and I could I forget Yamato-sensei treating us to eat some delicious dishes on our venture! Not even Kakashi-sensei could do that for us!_

_Well, I can safely say that none of the guys noticed the bracelet worn on my right wrist. Heck, I'm surprised Naruto hasn't even noticed it yet. I almost kind of forgot about the Witchblade and I haven't gotten any response from the artifact in my head either. I wonder what the Witchblade is up to. Or, maybe he's waiting until we get to Sasuke-kun first. I'll never know. And I don't think I want to find out._

_Well, it wouldn't be long until Naruto noticed the thing on my wrist.'_

xxxxx

_**Outside of Yamato's Wooden House Summon**_

Rubbing his eyes, Naruto walked out to find Sakura standing outside of the wooden house. He stretched out and yawned while bringing himself out of his sleep-like trance.

Sakura became startled as she turned around. "Oh, Naruto!"

"What are you doing up, Sakura-chan?"

"Couldn't sleep. I was just thinking about how we're going to retrieve Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied, tapping her right foot down. "You think we'll actually pull it off?"

"Eh? What are you talking about? Of course, we are," the blonde-haired fox boy scoffed slightly, crossing his arms. "Why do you think we came out here?"

"You're right. I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I shouldn't be so doubtful. It's been... what? Almost three years since we've been training for this day? To find and bring him back?"

Naruto smiled, walking over beside where Sakura stood. "Got that right, Sakura-chan." He gave her an assuring smile, which managed to lift her spirits a little.

They both stared off into the stars and the moon hanging above the darkened skies. Sakura smiled as she recalled the fond memories of Team 7 during their training exercises and their first big mission at the Land of Waves.

"We've come a long way. You and me both, Sakura-chan."

The girl nodded. "Yeah, we have. I remember I used to give you such a hard time. I never once considered your feelings. Heh, I was such a brat then. Tsunade-sama's training really changed who I am."

"Well... your temper hasn't changed," Naruto slightly shuddered. "And you pack an even harder punch. You nearly killed me when I got back!"

Sakura looked toward Naruto with a coy smirk. "You needed it. I had thought you'd at least mature!"

"Well, have I matured?"

"Maybe, just a little."

"A little?" Naruto scoffed, annoyed by the girl's remark.

"Was that an echo?"

"Very funny."

This prompted Sakura to giggle as she couldn't help it. She looked at Naruto and smiled. "Yeah, I'd say you've matured."

"Sakura-chan, I've been meaning to ask you."

"Yeah?"

Pointing at the silver bracelet around Sakura's right wrist, Naruto poked at it curiously. "This bracelet. Where did you get it?"

"At a store on my way to see Tsunade-sama and before I went to see you," Sakura lied, trying to keep anything about the Witchblade to herself. "You like it?"

"Yeah, it looks really nice," the blonde-haired boy nodded, suddenly mesmerized by the red gem embedded at the bracelet's center. "That gem must have worth a lot! It looks so rare."

"Shizune-san said the exact same thing," Sakura said, holding her bracelet. "This bracelet is sort of my own good luck charm. You know to give us hope of bringing back Sasuke-kun with great success."

Scratching his head, Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I guess. Still, good luck charm or not... it's nice. It looks really good on you, Sakura-chan."

"Thanks, Naruto," the pink-haired kunoichi smiled, feeling comfortable by Naruto's comments. She looked back down at the bracelet and sighed under her breath. _I can't tell you the truth about the Witchblade, Naruto. I'm sorry, but I can't bring myself to tell you all of what I was told. Could the Witchblade really hold the key to bring Sasuke-kun back and stop our enemies in their place? _Cupping her left hand over the bracelet, she closed her eyes and prayed. _I hope so..._

Sakura opened her eyes as she gasped and dropped to her knees.

She felt a sudden rush jolt throughout her body in a split second.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong?" Naruto called out as he rushed over by his friend's side. "Are you okay?"

As she grabbed her forehead, Sakura shook her head immediately. In response, she muttered. "Yeah... it's like my body suddenly felt this weird vibe and then I went blank for a minute there. It was almost like I wanted to faint, but I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?"

"Hm," she responded, getting up to her feet and shaking her head continuously. "I'll be fine. I probably need to get back to sleep. I've been thinking too hard about our mission... I haven't had any good sleep."

"All right, but try and get some sleep."

"Sure thing. I will," Sakura nodded, considering her friend's suggestion. As she walked inside, she stopped and looked down at her bracelet - where the Witchblade's power resided. Placing a hand over the red orb, she focused her thoughts. _Witchblade, I know you can hear me. What's the deal? Why do you keep projecting these images in my sleep? I don't need anymore images of your past!_

There was no immediate response from the sentient artifact.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sakura walked into her room and fell back on her bed. Her eyes stared up at the ceiling as Sasuke and Orochimaru were the first faces that flashed before her eyes. The very thought of Orochimaru possessing Sasuke's body disgusted her. She hoped that time hasn't presented itself yet and that they were within reach of his current location.

Sakura stared over at bracelet and frowned a serious glare. _Witchblade, if you can, just give me any kind of sign that we're close to Sasuke-kun. Whatever it takes... I'm going to take him back and put that snake bastard in his place when I'm through with him. _She raised her right arm and closed her hand. Her eyes stared at the Witchblade bracelet while taking a deep, relaxed breath.

As she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifted off into darkness.

Until a beacon of mysterious red light beamed through the pitch blackness.

Sakura quickly opened her eyes to find herself in another place.

xxxxx

_Quickly opening her eyes, Sakura tried to further clear her vision and sat up. Her entire surroundings were shrouded in nothing, but pitch darkness. She rubbed her eyes until a tiny beam of light showered over her. _

_"Too bright..." Sakura murmured, covering her eyes. "What's going on here? Where am I?" As she stood up, she scanned her surrounding environment. She found herself standing amidst darkness. "Witchblade? What are you up to now?"_

_She turned on her left side and noticed a lone figure standing behind the blanket of darkness. It appeared gray and almost shapeless. Sakura further investigated as she paced close to where this 'figure' stood while trying to carefully watch her step._

_"Who's there?" Sakura called out, approaching the figure. _

_As she came closer and closer, her eyes widened in shock._

_Standing in front of her with a full back turned was the Uchiha symbol of the fan. Her eyes were even wider in disbelief once she saw the face of the figure. _

_"S... Sasuke-kun...?" The girl whispered, her voice nearly becoming faint. "Is it you, Sasuke-kun?"_

_As the figure turned his head, the ever stoic Uchiha Sasuke revealed his face. His dark eyes pierced into Sakura's green eyes as the two were face to face. The boy's face contorted as he his lips curled into a smirk._

_"Sasuke-kun... it really is you..."_

_"Sakura," Sasuke replied, turning around and giving his former team mate a full front view. His eyes did not leave hers. Not even for a moment. _

_"Sasuke-kun, it's been a while. You don't like you've changed much..." Once Sakura came closer, she noticed Sasuke's smirk fade as it became an annoyed scowl. "...What?"_

_"You know... You STILL make me sick."_

_With that, Sakura stopped her pace as she watched Sasuke place his hand over the right side of his place. She gasped and started walking a few steps back. Then, Sasuke started to rip off the side of his face... tearing off the skin. This nearly caused Sakura to vomit as she was practically seeing her old friend tearing his face off. Her eyes widened with horror as the right side of the face looked pale._

_Then, she caught a glimpse of the golden eye. That same golden eye with the thin, silted iris just like a snake's. Sakura covered her mouth, preventing herself from screaming out._

_"What's the matter, Sakura? Don't you miss me?" Sasuke chuckled, his voice changing into a darker, raspier tone. Almost like a demon. "Ku ku ku, c'mon, Sakura. Aren't you delighted to see your old friend?"_

_"No... it can't be... No..." Sakura trembled as her body became cold and frozen stiff. Her mind incessantly raced as images of that horrifying pale face with the ghastly snake eye haunted her. "No... not Sasuke... why? Why take his body?! Why... Orochimaru?! WHY?!"_

_"The boy kindly relinquished his body for me. Now, with Sasuke-kun's body, I have the Sharingan in my possession, little girl," Orochimaru chuckled, sticking his long forked tongue out in the manner of a snake's He ripped the other side of his face and revealed his true demonic, pale face. "Ku, ku, ku. You and the fox boy were too late to save your friend. Ah, yes! Now, with this body, I'll take my revenge on Konohagakure. Yes, I'll start by killing you and Uzumaki Naruto first!" As he charged forward, he opened his mouth to reveal his sword Kusanagi. He grabbed his weapon and prepared to pierce it through Sakura's chest. "Just think you'll truly be honored to be killed by your own former team mate's hand!"_

_Before Sakura could attack, she felt a pulsating pain in her right arm. She stopped and looked at the bracelet's gem. It started to glow as Sakura grabbed it. _

_"Oh god... not now..." Sakura gritted her teeth, holding her wrist. Suddenly, the gem reacted as a beam of red light shot out at Orochimaru. _

_"GUH!!" Orochimaru hissed, the beam striking his face as half of his left side melted off. The pale, serpent Sannin roared as he covered his face. "AARGHH!! YOU BITCH!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FACE?!"_

_Sakura fell to her knees as the same dark gray armor began covering her body. Then, her short pink hair quickly lengthened out. Jutting out of the long hair were spear-like tentacles as they shot forward and stabbed Orochimaru's chest._

_"GAAARGH!! LET GO!!" Orochimaru screamed out in bloody murder._

_Lifting her head, Sakura cried out as her eyes turned gold and a twisted, malevolent smile curled on her lips._

xxxxx

"_**AHHH!!**_" Sakura shot up like a bullet out of her bed. She had a terrified look on her face as layers of sweat dampened on her forehead. Her body trembled with cold chills going down her spine. "My god..."

Suddenly, there was a knock as Naruto was heard from outside the hall.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?"

Breaking out of her trance-like state, Sakura glanced over to the door and panted heavily. "N... Naruto..." She threw off the covers and walked over to open the door. "...it was... just a dream..."

"Sounded like you had a bad nightmare. Are you okay?"

Nodding her head, Sakura closed her fists and shivered. "No... I saw Sasuke-kun..."

"You did?"

"And Orochimaru."

Upon hearing the snake's name, Naruto growled as his blood boiled. "And that bastard?"

"I saw him taking Sasuke-kun's body... and I... I turned into something. Something scary..."

"Scary? Like what?"

"Scarier than Orochimaru... I... I even attacked Orochimaru..."

"Good!"

Sakura shook her head as tears swelled in her eyes. "NO! It turned into something horrible! I wasn't me... I mean I wasn't acting like myself! Something took over me..."

"Sakura-chan... I... I don't what to say, but it was just a dream. There's no way that bastard already possessed Sasuke by now."

"I hope you're right... and I hope whatever happened to me was just a dream," Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. After taking her eyes off Naruto, she stared at the Witchblade 'bracelet' and gulped. _It felt so real... The Witchblade. It completely took me over in that... no… Naruto is right. It was just a horrible nightmare. Whatever happens there, will not happen in reality. Whatever it takes... I will control the Witchblade's blood lust._

"Sakura-chan, are you going to be okay now? You need me to keep you company?"

"Nah, I'll be fine," Sakura smiled reassuringly, putting a hand on Naruto's chest. "We do have separate rooms. You go on and get some sleep. We'll need it when we continue our mission."

"Yeah, but I have every right to worry about you."

"I know. I'll be just fine. All I need to do is not think too much of it," she said, reassuring her friend and waving to him. "Good night, Naruto." With that, she closed the door and leaned her back against her. She slumped to the floor while wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her eyes shifted to the bracelet around her right wrist. She couldn't put aside the fact that the dream felt real and she believed the Witchblade might have given her a premonition. Perhaps of a likely outcome if not prevented.

Sakura touched the red gem and frowned. "Witchblade, you better not be playing games with me." As she stood up, she carefully paced back to her bed and fell back. _I really need some sleep. Or, else I won't be able to focus and I won't save Sasuke-kun... I hope you're all right..._ As her mind drifted off, her eyes closed and she succumbed to a deep, peaceful sleep almost immediately.

xxxxx

The next morning.

Sitting outside and staring out in the forest, the dark-haired Sai was drawing in his 'sketch book,' which he has kept to himself. He quietly focused and did not let anything near him distract him from his drawing.

Naruto watched Sai from a distance with an annoyed scowl. "I have a _small dick_? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Naruto!" a man's voice called out in the distance.

The yellow-haired Genin looked behind him as a brown-haired man dressed in a Jounin outfit walking out of the wooden house. "Yamato-sensei?"

"We'll be heading off now. It's time."

Nodding his head, Naruto got the message. "Right. You got the whole Sasori disguise working."

"Make sure and get Sakura first. Tell her we're ready."

"Ok!" The fox boy replied, heading off into the forest to where he last saw his pink-haired friend. "Sakura-chan!"

xxxxx

Standing alone in front of a tranquil and still lake, Sakura was in deep meditation with her right arm stretched out. She opened her palm and then closed it as the gem on her bracelet gleamed for a moment.

"I want to believe you can help me, Witchblade. Now, I'm not so sure, especially after that dream..."

_**'Losing faith in me already, Haruno Sakura? All I did was present you a likely possibility, but you can prevent it from becoming a reality.'**_ The sentient entity spoke within the girl's thoughts.

Sakura sighed, tapping the bracelet. "I won't let that monster take Sasuke-kun's body. I WON'T let him take Sasuke-kun from Naruto and me!"

_**'Heh, I suppose the day has finally come. Eh, girl?'**_

"Watch and see."

"Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired girl became startled by Naruto's voice as she spun around and saw the fox boy standing on top of a rock ledge. His face expressed determination as his eyes fixated on Sakura.

"Naruto, is everyone ready?"

"Yep, but did I just hear you talking to someone?" The blonde-haired fox boy blinked, looking around for the other 'individual' who Sakura spoke to. "Who's here?"

Sakura sweatdropped as she hopped over to her friend. "Just talking to myself. C'mon, let's go."

"C'mon, you can at least tell me! Who were ya talking to?"

"My imaginary friend."

"Real funny, Sakura-chan!" Naruto spat out.

Sakura closed her eyes as she heard the Witchblade chuckling within her mind. _You think that's funny?_

_**'Perhaps, but you do have a dim-witted friend.'**_

_Yeah, that's Naruto all right, but he's been extremely close to me lately. I'm grateful to have someone like him to understand my feelings and comfort me. Since both of us lost a team mate and we'll do what it takes to bring him back._

_**'I also sense something unusual about your friend. There's a strong presence residing within this boy. A presence of the demonic kind. Could it be...?'**_

That is when it suddenly hit the girl. Sakura looked to her left side and narrowed her eyes at Naruto.

She shut her eyes again, 'communicating' with the Witchblade. _I don't know what you're thinking, but don't you consider targeting my friend. I know you fought a Jinchuuriki before. Naruto is MY friend, Witchblade. I only need you to help retrieve Sasuke-kun._

_**'Well, the question is... can you control my blood lust? Can you, Haruno Sakura? If the Uzumaki Naruto really means that much to you, then I suppose you will have to protect him from me. Heh, but we'll see just if you tame me, dear.'**_

Closing her fists, Sakura growled under breath as the gem on her bracelet lightly glowed. "...Naruto, let's do it."

Overhearing Sakura, the blonde smiled. "Yeah." Suddenly, the Kyuubi within him probed the weird piece of 'jewelry' and picked up an ancient, mystic energy behind it.

The Kyuubi carefully monitored the Witchblade closely and waited for the opportunity.

The opportunity to challenge the Witchblade's power... much to Sakura's dismay.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 5: _**Battle at the Tenchikyou Bridge! The Demonic Witchblade Reacts!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

_**Shichuro no Jutsu: **_Four Pillars Prison Technique

_**Rank: **_S-Class (Kinjutsu)

_**Type: **_Unknown; possibly supplementary

This technique causes a large cage of wood to grow out of the ground. It is a wood-type technique, which was previously thought to be one of the First Hokage's secret techniques.

--

_**Mokuton: Shichuka no Jutsu: **_Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique

_**Rank: **_No rank.

_**Type: **_Unknown; probably hidden; supplementary

This technique causes a fully-formed wooden house to grow out of the ground.

--

_**Tenchikyou: **_Heaven and Earth

xxxxx

**A/N:** Pretty much this chapter covers most of the first half for the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Sakura simply made a brief overview about meeting Sai & Yamato, Danzo, and heading off on their mission. I only added the scene where Sai insults Naruto and Sakura from the manga for comedic purposes... also threw in some Witchblade and Inner Sakura interaction. Just some good fun until we get to the really dark, gritty stuff.

Well, there's the nightmare Sakura had. It'll get a lot more gruesome than that. Trust me.

We're not too far from Sakura's Witchblade transformation. I know I sped through some important stuff, but I think you readers already know what happens in the Shippuden storyline. Not need to repeat much of what goes on in the canon.

Although, I will say this... once Sakura transforms, the series will take a drastic change and the storyline diverges into a new direction. I personally can't wait until Sakura uses the Witchblade's power. :)

That pretty much covers it. Next chapter will be the start of the bridge battle and the Witchblade takes action!

Please, read and review when you get the chance. Feedback is always good. Take care!


	5. The Demonic Witchblade Reacts!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary: **Slightly AU. Slight divergence after the Rescue Gaara Arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but also subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **I'm gonna keep the ball rolling with this story. It cannot lose any momentum now that we're closer to the Witchblade transformation. The big moment you've all been waiting for. Don't worry it's coming. First of all, thank you for the reviews. I appreciate the feedback.

I never thought I'd be frequently updating a story again. It's been a long time coming. Now that I'm a graduate, I can work on catching up on my fics and posting more for this new story. Already, this story has 32 reviews, 13 favs, 11 alerts, and is already past the 830-hit mark. This is rapidly becoming a story I feel will be one of my most popular fics. I hope that's the case. For you new readers, if you want to put this on your favorites list or add me to your alerts, by all means go for it. Reviews are always good, but optional. :)

Now, we're getting to the good stuff. We're now skipping ahead to the Tenchikyou Bridge battle involving Orochimaru and Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto. As great as that battle was, it won't be entirely covered in detail as we already know what happens. However, keep your eye on Sakura and see what she (and the Witchblade) will do.

Well, here go. Story time!

xxxxx

Chapter 5

_**Battle at the Tenchikyou Bridge! The Demonic Witchblade Reacts!**_

xxxxx

_'Sakura speaking. Well, just as we arrived at the Tenchikyou, Naruto, Sai, and myself went stealth as we watched Yamato-sensei go to work. Cleverly disguising himself as Sasori, he walked over to the bridge as we waited for the arrival of Sasori's spy... who was said to be working undercover within Orochimaru's group. _

_Little did we know that the spy turned out to be Kabuto! I couldn't believe it for my own eyes! The same guy that pulled our strings and pretended to be a fellow Konoha-nin before and during the Chuunin Exams! So, he's Sasori's spy?!_

_To make matters worse, that snake... Orochimaru showed up! That same monster who planted the Cursed Seal on Sasuke-kun and caused our team to break up in the first place! If there was anything I wanted to do, it was to make that bastard pay for what he's done to us._

_Although, I wasn't as angry as Naruto was. When he saw Orochimaru appear, I saw a completely different side to Naruto like I've never seen before. His eyes turned red-shot red and fangs grew out of his mouth. The chakra that surrounded his body was like burning flames... I even felt how intense his chakra was. I couldn't even go near it. _

_That's when the Witchblade warned me not to go near Naruto. It told me that it had the urge to challenge the Kyuubi's strength. It could sense the anger and hatred emanating from the Kyuubi's red-orange, fiery chakra. _

_I'm now caught in between the middle of all this. I know with all that I've learned from Tsunade-sama... I can't defeat Orochimaru by myself. Naruto, on the other hand, looks like he's ready to rip him a new one... still, I don't like this. Here I am wondering... what is the Witchblade going to do about this? _

_Well, I'm about to find out.'_

xxxxx

_**Tenchikyou Bridge**_

There was the stand off at the Tenchikyou bridge. On the right direction of the bridge were the two heads of the Sound Organization: the silver-haired Yakushi Kabuto - who is Orochimaru's right-hand man and personal medic-nin. The other was obviously the founder of the Otogakure: Orochimaru, a former ninja from Konoha and being one of the three legendary Sannin.

On the left side were the four-person cell team: Yamato, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Sai.

Just as Yamato's disguise failed and Team Kakashi's cover was blown, they came out and confronted the Sound pair. Orochimaru was delighted as soon as he recognized Naruto and Sakura - recalling his previous encounter with them three years ago in the Forest of Death.

As the snake mentioned Sasuke to the two, Naruto was the first to act out of impulse. The snake's venom managed to incite a tempest of rage within the fox boy as the Kyuubi's chakra quickly seeped out. Surrounding him were wisps of orange energy with long thread-like tendrils. Naruto's eyes were already blood-shot red. His once complacent and playful nature was replaced by that of an enraged, savage-like mentality - like a feral animal waiting to spring at its prey.

"Give... Sasuke... back..." Was all Naruto muttered as his growls deepened and his body quivered.

Sakura gasped as she glanced toward her friend. Her eyes expressed horror while the Kyuubi's chakra continued to cloak the boy's body. _Naruto! Has the Kyuubi really taken over?! Orochimaru's simply using Sasuke's name to enrage Naruto! _

Just as Sakura was about to move, the Witchblade interrupted her train of thought. _**'I think now would be the time to use my power, Haruno Sakura. Understand that you do not have what it takes to restrain this boy. I'm sensing this Kyuubi will have control this boy... all thanks to this Orochimaru inciting him somehow.'**_

The girl closed her eyes and focused her thoughts. _No... I can't. I cannot rely on your power. Not against Naruto! I refuse to fight my friend!_

_**'Would you rather have him turn against you and your two colleagues? He will not only tear those two apart, but you will be next. If he's anything like the Jinchuuriki vessel I encountered, then the beast will consume every essence of his soul. You do not have what it takes to challenge a beast of titanic proportions. However, if you use my power... together we...'**_

Sakura seethed, gritting her teeth and retorting back in thought. _NO! I WILL NOT!_

_**'You will regret not summoning me, Sakura. Naruto will NO longer be your friend! He will not be able to determine the difference between friend and enemy. A beast will never think rationally. Your friend is no exception.'**_

_You're wrong... I... I believe Naruto. He won't let the Kyuubi control him! _Sakura opened her eyes, watching the blonde Jinchuuriki crouching on his hands and feet in the manner of an animal. Her eyes shifted toward Kabuto, who rambled on about Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun came directly to us on his own free will," Kabuto implied, talking down on Naruto and company. "It's about time you got over it. Going on like that is hardly becoming of a man..."

Sakura quickly cut him off as she angrily retorted. "SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, FOUR-EYES!" She tightened her right fist as the bracelet, now hidden underneath a black glove, started glowing. The Witchblade started to feed off her anger as the artifact was ready to activate at any given moment. "You don't know a god damn thing about Naruto's feelings! I've just about had enough of your 'cool' attitude!"

Orochimaru calmly paced, staring at Sakura and Naruto. His yellow, snake-like eyes did not blink even once. "If you want to know about Sasuke-kun, why don't you try forcing it out of me? If you can that is..."

And then that's when it happened.

_**BOOM!!**_

Naruto, now covered in thick red-orange bubbly layers of chakra, charged across the bridge at near sonic speed. The aura also sported Naruto long, fox-like ears and large claws.

Landing a right-hand strike, Naruto roared and knocked Orochimaru back nearly sixty feet back. The snake was sent flying back as he slammed through several trees. There was a long path cut across through the forest as Orochimaru was left laying amidst a collection of fallen trees.

Everyone else was stunned silent by Naruto's display of raw power - amplified by the Kyuubi's strength.

Sakura was shocked as her eyes widened. Her eyes did not leave Naruto as she noticed the single tail jutting out of the Jinchuuriki's back. _Naruto... Is this?! _

_**'Sakura. Did you see that? The boy clearly needed the beast's power to inflict any damage to that man. Sakura, if you allow me to grant you my power, I can grant you power... the likes of which you've never used. You can even use it to restrain the Kyuubi's control over your friend. Don't you want to use me to destroy your enemies? Save your friends? Well, do you?!'**_

Her eyes still remained on Naruto as she responded in thought. _No... what if I end up losing myself like Naruto has? I'm not even sure I'll be able to control you if I use your power the first time._

_**'Sakura, there comes a time when you'll have no other option. You do not stand a chance with your current abilities. As a medic-nin, you're not supposed to get involved in battle unless necessary. You're job is to heal your wounded comrades.'**_

_That's right. What of it?_

The Witchblade chuckled as he planned to manipulate Sakura. _**'Use my power and I can assure you that you won't even get injured even once. You'll become that much stronger. Not even this Orochimaru will know what hits him.'**_

_No... I have to... reach Naruto. I have to stop him._

_**'USE ME, SAKURA! IT'S THE ONLY WAY!'**_

_SHUT UP!! JUST SHUT UP!!_ Sakura shook her head. As she blinked, she recalled what Chiyo defined the clear characteristics of a Jinchuuriki. _Witchblade, you know Chiyo baa-sama well. Do you recall an instance where she told you a Jinchuuriki's defining characteristic is his ability to harbor an unimaginable power...?_

_**'...by working in sync with the Bijuu he harbors? Yes, she did mention this. I realized this when she fought the first Shukaku vessel. Heh, do you think the Bijuu are the only ways that can wield unfathomable amount of power? My power is clearly on their level. However, I do not require any chakra. Sakura, you have the clear advantage against demonic entities such as the Bijuus. My power alone is enough to drive demonic beings to their knees.'**_

_I guess this isn't your first time fighting with demons. _She continued her mental conversation with the artifact.

_**'And it won't be the last, girl.'**_

_How will I know I'll be able to maintain my frame of mind? If I use your power, will I become something like what Naruto is now?_

_**'Heh, that all depends on how well you can wield me. It took Sara, Masane, the old woman, and my other hosts a considerable amount of time to tame my blood lusted nature. I can't guarantee that you'll maintain your mentality.'**_

_Then, I guess... if things get worse... I'll have no choice..._ Sakura gasped as she watched Orochimaru returning with half of his face torn off. "Spoke too soon." She shifted her eyes back to Naruto, who firmly stood his ground. "...Naruto."

Waving his hand across his already torn face, Orochimaru repaired it as the lost tissue regenerated and returned as good as new. The pale-skinned Sannin set his sights on Naruto and company. "...You sure have become quite the Jinchuuriki, Naruto." He noticed Yamato in the background, easily recognizing the man's face. "That explains why you were chosen to watch over him. Yes, it appears some of my experiments were some of help. I think Konoha would be a bit more appreciative. Don't you think, my dearest subject of mine? Ku, ku, ku."

Sakura gasped, her eyes shifted toward Yamato. _What's he going on about?_

_**'Hm, it appears this man is not I would have expected. Interesting developments. Who would have thought this Orochimaru character would create humans? Does he think he can play God? Hm, who is he fooling... certainly not me. I've come across many like this Orochimaru.'**_

The girl listened to the artifact give more snide remarks. _That's Orochimaru for you. I don't even want to imagine what this freak does behind the scenes. I can't imagine what he might have done to Sasuke-kun... No, I can't think of the worst case scenario. I just can't!_

_**'Well, that nightmare you had might just give you a little reminder of what will happen to your dearest friend. After scanning your memories, your biggest fear would be Orochimaru taking your friend's body. Correct?'**_

Sakura nodded nervously. _Yes, and I can't let that happen._

_**'Then, use my power. Together, we'll crush Orochimaru where he stands. Your friend, Uzumaki Naruto, has already unlocked the demon within him. You just saw how he used the demon's power to get Orochimaru's attention. Imagine what would happen if you summoned my power. Sakura, there is no other choice. You cannot do anything as you are now.'**_

_I trained under Tsunade-sama. It's been said that I will surpass her and I truly believe that is the case._

_**'But, is it enough to tame beasts of supernatural proportions... like the Bijuus? Can you use your current strength to stop Orochimaru from taking your other friend's body? Do you have what it takes to change what will soon be written in stone? Can you change fate? The answer to those questions would be... yes, but only if you wield me. It's come down to a decision, Sakura. What is it going to be? Or, perhaps I should force myself out and demonstrate my strength?'**_

_FWOOM!!_

The air pressure within the surroundings started to get bigger. The bridge rattled under the growing power from Naruto. His entire chakra aura expanded as three-tails jutted out of his back. The wind pressure around Naruto increased as anyone who tried to get close would be blown back. The long, tails waved around as the surface of his chakra aura bubbled like hot lava.

Everyone looked on with astonished yet horrified glares. Only Orochimaru stood face to face without batting an eye.

The pink-haired kunoichi put a hand on her chest. _This is the power of a Jinchuuriki... A horrifying chakra. I can already tell how it feels against my skin. This isn't the kind of chakra that can be controlled!_

_**'I agree. You certainly cannot control it, but I can. How was it that I was able to stop the first Shukaku vessel? Sakura, if you wish to stop this, then call for me. You know there's no other way.'**_

Gripping her right wrist, Sakura closed her eyes and shuddered. "I..."

_**BOOM!!**_

Just like that, in an instant, Sakura hit the ground as the she hit the back of her head. The reason for this was after Naruto's knocked Kabuto back using the Kyuubi's chakra. The silver-haired man was sent hurtling into the forest as he laid nearly crippled and unconscious.

But, that was not all. The middle section of the bridge collapsed under the explosive pressure of the Kyuubi's chakra.

Laying prone on the bridge was Sakura, who was already rendered unconscious from the fall.

Yamato quickly sprang into action as the wood collapsed on the left side of the bridge.

"_**Mokuton no Jutsu!**_"

However, he stopped as he noticed Sakura sliding down the already collapsing bridge. He turned and noticed Sai riding a top of a giant, black bird (an animal summoned from his _**Ninpou: Choujuu Giga**_).

"Sai, help her!" Yamato roared out, hoping to get the young man's attention. No response from Sai as his bird flew past where Sakura was about to fall. Realizing that Sai had other plans, Yamato slammed his hand down as the wood under the bridge protruded out and caught Sakura just in time. "Thank goodness..."

Sakura was still out of it as the Witchblade called out within her mind.

_**'Well, that was close. It would have been a waste if you had died there, Sakura. I wouldn't had the chance to use you as my vessel.'**_

The artifact received no immediate response. The girl was still unconscious and unable to project her thoughts to him.

_**'No... you can't be out of it, Sakura! If you die here, then you have wasted my time! I can't believe that old woman entrusted me to your worthless hands! If you still have any life in you, then... WAKE UP! There is still time for us to unite. Share my power, Sakura! Sakura... Sakura... Sakura.'**_

"Sakura! Pull yourself together!"

Awakened by the wound of Yamato's voice, the medic-nin slowly opened her right eye and moaned. She began to stir about as the first person to come into view was Yamato's concerned face.

"Are you okay?" The man asked, holding the girl off the ground.

Feeling a sharp pain at the back of her head, Sakura rubbed her hand on the bump. "OW!"

"Sakura?!"

"I'm sorry, Yamato-sensei... I'll be fine now," she reassured the concerned man. She paused as she noticed a long column of dark red light swirling miles away. She noticed her 'bracelet' was somehow reacting... the Witchblade sensed the Kyuubi's growing demonic chakra. _You're already anxious about fighting Kyuubi, aren't you? _

_**'Glad to see you're awake. You're a lot tougher than I thought. Good, there is still time for us to unite.'**_

Yamato frowned, shifting toward the distance while performing a hand seal. "_**Moku-Bushin no Jutsu!**_" A clone emerged from out of Yamato's body in the form of a wooden man. The wooden man then turned into Yamato's clone as it headed off toward the battle between Naruto and Orochimaru. Performing another hand seal, Yamato created a bridge from out of the wood under the bridge to give his clone a platform to run across. The clone hopped off the wooden platform and dashed off into the forest on the opposite end.

"What happened here?" Sakura asked, noticing the demolished Tenchikyou bridge.

_**'Don't you think it's obvious. It was...'**_

"...was all Naruto's doing," Yamato answered promptly.

Taking this as an immediate shock, Sakura looked back to Yamato. "Where is he?! Where is Naruto?!"

He noted. "On the other side of the bridge... Along with Orochimaru."

"We have to get there, Yamato-sensei!" Sakura shouted as she stood up. Before she could rush out, she felt something tugging her right arm. The girl glanced over her shoulder as Yamato stopped her. "Yamato-sensei?! Why?!"

"It's too dangerous, Sakura. You'll die if you go out there now."

"But, I have to go! Naruto... he..." Sakura jerked her arm back, holding the wrist where the bracelet was bound. "He's fighting Orochimaru out there. I just can't..."

"He's no longer the friend you knew. The Kyuubi has completely taken control of him. Even if you can somehow reach him, he won't even acknowledge your presence. In his feral state of mind right now, he can't comprehend the difference friend and enemy."

Sakura shook her head. "No... I refuse to believe that... Naruto, wouldn't..."

"There's nothing you can do now, Sakura. I'm sorry."

As she stared out toward the bridge's other side, Sakura trembled as her face paled. _Naruto... no... I can't just stand here and do nothing. I have to get out there! I have to stop Naruto... before he loses himself! _

_**'Well, don't you think it's obvious on what you should be doing?'**_

_'Witchblade... how can I be sure I won't lose myself like Naruto has?'_

_**'You won't know until you at least try, Sakura. What do you think? I'd say the offer is quite tempting. By wielding my power, you can stop your friend and force the Kyuubi to relinquish his control of the boy.'**_

_'What if... you can't...? Your power just might not be enough.'_

_**'Clearly you haven't paid close attention to the history lecture I gave you. My power was enough to put down one Jinchuuriki before. The previous vessels of mine used my power to crush armies and civilizations. That itself should be enough to place me on the same level as the Bijuu. How dare you doubt what I'm truly capable of! I thought you would realize this already! You truly are a fool!' **_The entity's voice boomed, causing Sakura to flinch in fright. _**'Heh, I see I've gotten your attention again. Are you afraid, Sakura?'**_

She tightened her fists, hoping to block off the Witchblade from her mind.

_**'Nice try, but you can't block me from your mind. I know what you're thinking, Sakura. I can sense the emotions building inside you. I can sense doubt, fear, and anxiety bottled up in you. I am now apart of you. You will have NO choice, but to unlock me. The time has come. Release me now or risk seeing your friend destroy everything in his path, including you. There is no reasoning with a beast... words and pleas alone cannot stop it. A berserker will not stop until it dies. But, you can prevent a monster from getting out of control by stopping it with force.'**_

Sakura winced as she felt a sharp pain shooting throughout her right arm. The bracelet's red gem slowly began to register activity. A small red glow gleamed and dimmed for a moment.

_**'Heh, see? I think it's apparent that you're going to need me. C'mon, Sakura... give in to the exquisite power that I can grant you. I promise that you'll never EVER be the same.'**_

Trying to block the Witchblade from her train of thought, Sakura struggled to keep her frame of mind intact.

_**BOOM!!**_

It happened abruptly and without warning... a wide-scale explosion erupted from the exact area Naruto and Orochimaru clashed.

Then, another unexpected occurrence took place.

A black, shadowy figure came flying backwards with a sword impaled through its body. As it turned out, it was Naruto already transformed into his full four-tailed Kyuubi form. He now looked exactly like a miniature Kyuubi except his eyes were entirely large, white dots. His body was entirely black with a red-orange chakra aura shimmering around him.

The blade pinned 'Four-Tailed Kyuubi' Naruto against the face of a nearby rock ledge.

Sakura glanced over to where Naruto was pinned against the ledge. _Is that... Naruto?! _

_**'Well, this Orochimaru is much to be feared than I realized. I've found another individual power to challenge. This battle has now escalated into a war between monsters... Yes, how the tide has turned for your friend. Don't you think it's time we act?'**_

Sakura ignored the Witchblade as she was gripped with an overwhelming anxiety. _Naruto... stop it. _"Stop. Just stop..."

Kabuto crept from out of the forest as he had observed the struggle between the two 'monsters.' A conniving smirk crossed his face. "I think it's obvious. Don't you agree?" He chuckled calmly. "This has turned into a battle between monsters. Heh, heh."

Just then, Kyuubi Naruto started to stir as he gripped the tip of the blade away from his skin. From a closer view, the blade did not exactly pierce through his skin. He forced Orochimaru's Kusanagi back and knocked it aside.

Yamato rushed in as he pulled Sakura and jumped away. Kabuto did the same as he distanced himself from Kyuubi Naruto.

"Feh, well, well, I guess he wanted to save that much... he's pushed himself to the brink of transforming into that," Kabuto smirked, deriding every moment of this scene. "Like a freak."

Sakura kept her eyes on Naruto. Feeling deep emotion pouring out, her eyes started to water. She remembered all the vows that the blonde made. _You promised...You made a long life promise. Keeping your promise. You said you wouldn't go back on your words... Because that is your ninja way!_ "Naruto..." Tightening her fists, the bracelet moved on its own as the gem started to react again.

"Humph, what a pathetic boy. Him and his hopeless dreams," Kabuto remarked disdainfully.

Gritting her teeth and ignoring Kabuto's disparaging remarks, Sakura raced across toward Naruto.

"NO! SAKURA! DON'T GO NEAR HIM!" Yamato roared.

Running past Kabuto, Sakura continued running as she came close to Naruto.

_Naruto... you can stop. You let me save Sasuke. I'll save him with the Witchblade!_ Sakura cried out, her eyes streaming with tears. "That's enough! I'll save Sasuke for you!" She approached closer, almost tripping over her feet but managed to continue running. "That's it! No more! You don't have to..."

_**WHAM!!**_

Like a gunshot fired, Kyuubi Naruto lashed one tail across and slapped Sakura aside. The blow registered as Sakura's head snapped back. She fell back and rolled across the ground. The tail lash left a red gash on her left arm.

"_**Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu!!**_"

Responding to this immediate attack, Yamato intervened by restraining Kyuubi Naruto using the jutsu he declared. The wooden post Yamato summoned did its job in holding Naruto down - forming a pen around the wild Jinchuuriki. Unfortunately, he could not save Sakura in time.

Then, something else happened and Sakura felt a stinging pain in her right arm. Then, that stinging pain became a burning sensation. Her entire right hand turned red like blood. Sakura opened her eyes as she ripped the glove off her right hand.

"OW...!! Sssh! My hand!" Sakura cried out, gazing down at her hand. Her eyes widened as the red gem was revealed at the center of her palm. "What... What's happening to my hand?!" She stopped and recalled those nightmares. They were premonitions... a reminder of her fate in using the Witchblade.

Kyuubi Naruto's attack on Sakura triggered a reaction and awakened the Witchblade's blood lusted nature.

Just as the Witchblade wanted.

The Witchblade roared out triumphantly. The time had finally come. After sixty plus years, it would once again get the chance to seek the thrill of exquisite bloodshed and a chance to battle more worthy enemies.

_**'Yes... yes... YES!! I COULDN'T WAIT ANY LONGER, SAKURA! IT'S TIME!'**_

_NO! NOT NOW!_

'_**Too late, girl! Heh, heh, heh. I TOLD YOU NEEDED ME!'**_

_STOP! _

'_**TIME FOR US TO MERGE AS ONE!'**_

Just as Kabuto tried to move in, a pair of pink tentacles shot out of Sakura's right hand and forced the silver-haired man to jump back. He looked across at Sakura with eyes widened.

"What... the hell was that?!" Kabuto shouted, unsure of what to make of the 'tentacles' that launched at him.

Yamato watched Sakura from the distance while exerting more chakra to strengthen the wood, which restrained Kyuubi Naruto. He, too, noticed the red tentacles waving around like that of an octopus. They slithered back inside Sakura's palm.

"Oh... oh my god... no... just like the dream..." Sakura gasped in horror as she screamed. "No... no..._** AHHHH!! AUUUUUGH!!**_"

Then, what would happen next would turn the whole situation around and change Sakura for the rest of her life.

This was when everything that was supposed to happen... became altered.

For the better or the worse.

Sakura grabbed her throbbing right hand as the gem grew wider around her palm. It protruded as trails of smoke spewed out of the gem. The smoke swirled in wave-like patterns while encircling Sakura's entire body.

She screamed while throwing her head back. "_**AUUUUUGH!!**_"

Silver-line streaks appeared as they slivered from below her chin and above her forehead. Two silver markings appeared at the top of the forehead as two silver markings covered her cheeks. Her light pink hair changed into a darker shade of pink. The hair quickly lengthened out as her bangs came down her face. The back of the hair lengthened as it reached down her spine and covered her entire back. Once she opened her eyes, they turned from green to an almost demonic golden with black shadow around these golden pupils. The tiny black irises were well-rounded at the center of these pupils.

The bracelet on her right wrist expanded as dark silver armor spread across her body. Her clothes were now covered under these layers of strong, impenetrable armor. Her entire right arm was equipped with the Witchblade gauntlet as the red gem settled at the center of her right hand. Her left hand was also hidden under an armored glove equipped with sharp claws. Her fingers became sharp talons now used for tearing and ripping. Three blades jutted out of the right forearm; her shoulders became covered by large armored shoulder platting. Three blades jutted out on both of these armored shoulders.

Her chest and body underwent a drastic change. Her once small bosom enlarged into an ample chest, which was covered by bits of the armor. The large bosom barely managed to hang out as her belly was exposed. The armor covered her waist and hips entirely. Her legs were covered by long, high-heeled boots. Her entire wardrobe was basically a delicate bikini armor, which at least gave Sakura some sex appeal to her already matured body (which altered thanks to the Witchblade's mystic power).

Her screams echoed out, which brought chills down the spines of the men. Then, as her screams died down, Sakura flexed her right hand and sighed a relaxed exhale. The Witchblade completely took over the girl as she was ready to do its bidding.

As the smoke cleared around Sakura, she stepped out in her new form.

Finally fusing his power with Sakura, the kunoichi felt good as new. The red gash on her left arm disappeared as if the Witchblade healed the wound. Her body quivered as new energies coursed through her rejuvenated body.

She now felt an erotic pleasure for battle awakening within her.

There was nothing, but silence at the very moment.

And appropriately so.

This was a moment that happened so suddenly and would change the tide of this conflict.

Yamato and Kabuto witnessed the entire ambiguous transformation. Their mouths gaped in shock over what had transpired.

Opening her eyes, Sakura narrowed her now golden eyes toward Kyuubi Naruto.

Then, Sakura did something that was unlike her.

Her lips arched into a cruel smile as she licked her moist lips. Then, purring like a cat, she pointed her right arm toward Kyuubi Naruto's direction. Then, she shifted across on the opposite side of the demolished Tenchikyou bridge. There she sensed Orochimaru's vile presence.

"What... What is this?! Since when can she pull this off?!" Kabuto was astounded with disbelief. _I don't understand this! I don't recall Orochimaru-sama planting the Cursed Seal on Sakura... A forbidden jutsu of some kind? No, wait... I'm not sensing any chakra flow from this form. This energy... it's different. What could this mean? _His face started to sweat like bullets as he was unsure what to do. Even his usual calm, collective mask he would put on was replaced with that of fear and uncertainty. _Almost as frightening as the Kyuubi... I still cannot comprehend this. Huh?_ He noticed Sakura was starting to move toward Kyuubi Naruto. _What is she doing?_

"What is this...? Sakura..." Yamato tried to maintain his control over restraining Kyuubi Naruto. "Sakura! What's happened to you?!"

As she stopped in front of Kyuubi Naruto, her golden eyes glared into Naruto's lifeless, white eyes. These were no longer the eyes of the kind-hearted warrior, but those of a relentless berserker… as if a demon now possessed her.

"Sakura! Stay back!" Yamato roared, attempting to force the now transformed Witchblade-user to step aside.

However, Sakura had other ideas in mind.

Opening her right hand, Sakura smirked cruelly as she whispered to Kyuubi Naruto. Her voice sounded deeper, filled with a darker undertone. "_Goodbye..._"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 6: _**The Snake vs. The Witchblade! Two Monsters Meet Face-to-Face!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

_**Ninpou: Choujuu Giga : **_Super Beast Imitation Drawing

_**Rank: **_S

_**Type: **_Unknown, Attack

_**Range:**_ Close (0m 5m)

By drawing pictures on a scroll, the user can create life-sized beings under his/her control. The summons are all made out of ink.

--

_**Moku-Bushin no Jutsu: **_Wood Clone Technique

_**Rank: **_Unknown

_**Type: **_Unknown, Supplementary

This technique simply makes up to a few clones made of wood that merge from the main body.

--

_**Hokage Shiki Jijun Jutsu: Kakuan Nitten Suishu : **_Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique: Enclosed Hermitage Return to Society

_**Rank: **_Unknown

_**Type: **_Unknown

This jutsu produces a seal ("Sit") on the user's hand that can suppress a Bijuu's influence over its host. This is done by producing a post with spikes from the ground. It forms a pen or corral as it attaches to the host and forces the Bijuu's chakra to recede. The First Hokage's crystal necklace aids in this technique's execution, but the exact role is unclear.

xxxxx

**A/N: **And finally Sakura unveils her full Witchblade form! What do you think?

My friend, Belletiger, has already drawn a few awesome pics of Sakura in her Witchblade form. In the next chapter, I'll post up links of these well-done drawings. This will give ya a better idea of what our heroine of this story will look like.

Anyway, I took bits from the canon leading up to Sakura getting 'pimpsmacked' by Kyuubi Naruto. And that action triggered a reaction in the Witchblade and ta-da. The story will now diverge into a completely new direction with Witchblade Sakura at the forefront. That's right... there will be original story arcs in addition to the canon arcs we're familiar with, but at the same time altered!

I'm looking forward to the next chapter. Judging by the title, you already know what's going to happen. However, you won't know HOW it's going to go down and what will come of it. All I can say is that Orochimaru will be facing a completely new Sakura.

Please, read and review. Send me feedback. PM me. Whatever. I'd like some feedback.

Once I post the link to my friend's colored drawing of Witchblade Sakura, if any of you are fan artists... please by all means email me if you wish to draw me Sakura in her Witchblade form. :)

Until then, take care!


	6. The Snake vs The Witchblade!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence during Sasuke Retrieval Arc (post-Chapter 296). Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N:** I'm not going to keep you suspense for long after that _EVIL_ cliffie. I think you want to see who Witchblade Sakura will target first. Will it be Naruto? Yamato? Sai? Kabuto? Orochimaru?

You'll just have to see and find out, right? I thought so.

I'm very pleased with the reviews. Keep 'em coming. Add me to your favorites list. It matters not. As long as I know you guys reading this! I just want to update this story as often as I can before we hit longer-length chapters (and those will explore new arcs). I hope I won't let you guys down in the long run.

My friend, Belletiger, has drawn an official fanart of Sakura's Witchblade form. I will provide you guys with the link to the page. Tell me what you think. You MUST have an deviantart account (or sign up) to actually see it. That's because Belle censored it since it does have a little nude theme (but, nothing too bad).

Here's the link: belletiger(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/witchblade-Sakura-86503375

Just make sure to remove the (dot)s and replace them with actual periods. Send comments to my friend on the picture. It would be very generous and she would love to read your comments. :)

All right, the moment you've all been waiting for! Witchblade Sakura's about to tear the place down. Now, we'll see what she does with the Witchblade taking over her free will. All I can say is that things are gonna be messy. ;)

xxxxx

Chapter 6

_**The Snake vs. The Witchblade! Two Monsters Face-to-Face!**_

xxxxx

_**Near Tenchikyou Bridge/Grass Country**_

As Sakura drew closer to Kyuubi Naruto, the Witchblade user licked her lips and purred like a cat. She no longer a mask of fear. Her face and eyes were as relentless like a demon. She placed a hand under Kyuubi Naruto's chin as her lips further arched into a cruel smile.

"Sakura!!" Yamato cried out, attempting to garner the girl's attention. He failed to receive any response from Sakura while restraining Kyuubi Naruto. "Get back!" _What in devil's name is going on here?! How is this possible? Nobody ever told me Sakura can do this!_

Even Kabuto was a loss for words. Words failed to escape his mouth as he paced several steps back. His eyes widened while attempting to calm himself and not trying to draw any attention to Sakura.

"Sakura...? What is this?" Kabuto muttered, clenching his fists tightly as he drew a few whiffs of air through his nose. "I don't even recall the Cursed Seal placed on Sakura." _That's because Orochimaru-sama never did! He's the only one who can plant a Cursed Seal. Just how and where did Sakura get this mysterious power from? _He paused as he remembered the bracelet on Sakura's right wrist. _That bracelet! But, how could it grant power like that? _

Suddenly, Kabuto's train of thoughts was interrupted as he watched Sakura caressing Kyuubi Naruto's chin.

She smirked while licking the side of Kyuubi Naruto's left cheek. The burning, acidic chakra aura did not singe or even burn Sakura's tongue as she casually withdrew herself from Naruto.

Yamato gasped as he carefully observed Sakura's movements. _That armor. Did that all come out of that bracelet? Whatever this is... it's a wicked power. I cannot believe the lady Hokage... never warned me anything of this sort._ His eyes never left Sakura for a second. _I'll get to the bottom of this... and if that wasn't all. Sai's gone._

As Sakura sniffed the air, she slowly turned her head and looked on the other side of the bridge. Her eyes narrowed deeply as she sensed the snake's presence. Like the smell of fresh meat, Sakura quivered at the thought of hunting her would-be prey.

"Heh, so, the snake bastard is not too far from here," she smirked darkly. "A nice little hunt should be fun." Looking back to Kyuubi Naruto, she licked her right arms and smirked. "We'll finish this another time, Kyuubi boy."

With that, Sakura turned away from Naruto and dashed across. Yamato and Kabuto watched as she leapt across from one side of the cliff to the opposite side. Witchblade Sakura demonstrated an ability to leap far distances, which was a feat she could never pull off as a shinobi.

Once she reached the other side, Sakura quickly hurried into the forest. Her pursuit for Orochimaru begun and there was nothing to stop her.

"Sakura!!" Yamato roared as he looked at Naruto, who was already regressed back to his normal state. Although, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki was laying on the ground and writing in pain while being out of breath. "Damn..." The man cursed as he rushed over to Naruto's side. "Naruto... Hey, Naruto!" He tried to wake the boy up.

Naruto groaned while hugging himself as the pain shot throughout his body.

"I can't even treat your injuries and Sakura is gone..." Yamato grit his teeth, pressing his hand on Naruto's chest. "She's the medic-nin of the team."

"Perhaps, if you may..."

As he felt Kabuto's presence approaching behind him, Yamato twirled around and placed his right hand out. This immediate action forced Kabuto to stop as the silver-haired man looked down at Naruto.

"Get back. I'm warning you," Yamato frowned, telling Kabuto off while wondering about the silver-haired man's motives.

"Easy," Kabuto put his hands out. "Look, your medic-nin just got away, didn't she? I assume she's one, right?"

"What is it to you?"

"I highly specialize in medicine and treating the wounded. You must realize that Sakura has been possessed by something... something not even I'm aware of."

Yamato lowered his head, his eyes shifting back to Naruto. "So, you don't know either? I was wondering myself..."

"Whatever may have granted Sakura this power... it frightens me. Add the fact that she was able to approach Naruto in his Kyuubi form... it really astounds me," Kabuto walked past Yamato and knelt down by Naruto. "She could have killed Naruto there when she had the chance, but it seems she's gone after Orochimaru-sama."

"Then, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you help that snake bastard?"

"I'm sure Orochimaru-sama can handle himself, but his health is deteriorating as we speak. He's going to need a new body soon. Since he's already fought Naruto a few moments ago, Orochimaru-sama is most likely worn out. Sakura will have caught up to him... and I truly shudder to think what she'll do with this power," Kabuto focused his chakra and placed his right hand over Naruto's head. "If by some chance she beats Orochimaru-sama, then she will no doubt turn on you and Naruto."

"For someone that's working for Orochimaru, you seem to be concerned for Naruto and Sakura."

Kabuto made no direct response, still focusing and channeling his chakra through Naruto. "If there's anyone who can stop Sakura, it's Naruto. I don't what happened with Sakura, but I can say for certain that she's turned into a berserker-type. Kinda like Naruto when he demonstrated his ability to pour out the Kyuubi's chakra and manifest the four-tails."

"Are you implying Sakura's become a monster?"

"Perhaps, but you and Naruto will be the ones to find that out. It depends whether she still has a mind of her own... and I believe she does. Because if she didn't, she would have killed Naruto just now. You and I wouldn't have been standing."

Yamato listened as he watched Naruto's left hand started to twitch. The man's relieves were lifted as Naruto began to stir and slowly open his eyes.

"Sakura knew exactly who she was gunning for," Kabuto stated, his face was almost expressionless. "She's going after the one who she accuses for breaking up her team in the first place."

"...uh... ugh..." The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki groaned, trying to focus his blurry vision.

"She's going after Orochimaru-sama and there's no doubt she's going to use this new power to destroy him."

Yamato bit down on his bottom lip. He lifted Naruto's head up as he tried to get the boy to wake up.

"If you wish to save Sakura, then I advise you two get going. If she catches up with Orochimaru-sama, well, I don't like Sakura's chances of ever regaining her human mind. Whatever's possessing her will consume the very essence of her human soul. She will become a monster if not tamed," the silver-haired Oto-nin gave an omnious warning to the Jounin and the already awakened Genin. "Don't you agree, _Naruto-kun_."

Although he beginning to awake, he heard everything Kabuto stated. The boy clenched his fists tightly as he slowly stood up and shot a gaze at the cliff side.

"Naruto...?" Yamato gasped. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Naruto scowled as he glanced back at Kabuto. "I never thought you'd heal me."

"Don't take it the wrong way. I'm only doing it so you can save your friend. She needs you... whatever she's wearing has already consumed her mind and soul."

Naruto gasped as he remembered the bracelet worn on Sakura's right wrist. "That bracelet...! But..."

Kabuto went on as he gave his theory on the 'bracelet'. "I don't know what it is, but I saw it transform Sakura into a demon. Well, I can't confirm whether she turned into a demon, but she's no longer the friend you once knew. If she isn't stopped, the darkness of that artifact will take over. She might even lose herself. This all happened when you transformed..."

Naruto gasped in horror. "What?!"

Kabuto smirked. "Your anger was pushed to the brink of forcing the Kyuubi's chakra to consume you. After attacking Orochimaru-sama, you even attacked Sakura. However, that only managed to trigger a reaction and that bracelet allowed for Sakura's new transformation. So, she has you to thank, _Naruto-kun_."

"Are you implying that's MY FAULT?!" The blonde spat out angrily, baring his fangs.

"Perhaps, and it's up to you to stop her. You made the monster and now you must tame it."

"Stop calling her a monster!"

"Naruto," Yamato interjected as he cut off the boy's retort. He pointed toward the direction Sakura had taken. "Sakura jumped from here to all the way over there. That's where we will follow her trail."

"Is she far?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe. That's why we must hurry."

Nodding his head, Naruto didn't hesitate any longer and raced ahead. _Sakura-chan, what's happened to you while I was out? Well, I'll find you... if what that punk Kabuto said is true!_

"Wait! Naruto!" Yamato shouted as he followed the blonde-haired fox boy. "Sai's gone missing, too!"

As he watched the two head off and spring off the wooden platform Yamato created earlier, Kabuto adjusted his glasses and smiled darkly. "Good luck."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yamato's clone carefully monitored Sai near the site Orochimaru recovered from the fight against Kyuubi Naruto. Before the clone sent a message through to his original self, he gasped as Kabuto ambushed Sai from out of nowhere.

Sai was forced to the ground as Kabuto pressed a kunai against his neck. Dropping from out of Sai's bag were his book, an envelope letter, scrolls, a paint brush, and ink.

"Took you long enough to come out of hiding," Orochimaru remarked, annoyed by Kabuto's tardiness.

Kabuto grabbed the back of Sai's neck, pinning the dark-haired male down. "My clone did his job. Once it was time to come out, I made sure our friend here didn't try anything funny. Now, as for you..." Kabuto gritted his teeth, eyeing Sai scornfully. "What's the meaning of this?"

The Sannin chuckled. "Oh, dear... do calm yourself, Kabuto. That boy there is ours from now on."

"Can we trust him though?"

Sai spoke up, interjecting himself between their verbal conversation. "Please, take a look at the contents inside the envelope. It's... from Danzou-sama... to you, sir."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes at the fallen envelope as he methodically walked over and picked up it. As he opened it, he read the written content carefully while digesting the information into his head. "Hm, most interesting."

"What's in there?" Kabuto inquired, curiously wondering what was contained inside the envelope.

"Kabuto, let the boy go," Orochimaru ordered his right-hand man. "He will be coming with us, after all."

Looking down at Sai, Kabuto got off the dark-haired male's back.

"Ah, 'Sai', was it? Come! I'd say it's time we depart," the Sannin smirked, tilting his head to Sai's direction.

In response, Sai gave his 'smile' as he, Kabuto, and Orochimaru prepared to head out.

Yamato frowned as he listened carefully to their entire conversation. _Just as I feared... he... Wait, what's that?!_

Sai, Kabuto, and Orochimaru abruptly stopped as a figure dropped from out of nowhere. Orochimaru hissed as he glared scornfully at this figure while Kabuto gasped in shock.

"No! She... found us!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"Who?" Orochimaru growled, his yellow snake eyes stared into the pink-haired figure wearing dark armor. "Who are you? I demand to know who would be foolish to stand in OUR way."

Witchblade Sakura lifted her head as her yellow eyes stared directly into Orochimaru's. A sinister smile arched on her lips while licking the side of her left cheek.

"Orochimaru-sama! It's... Naruto's friend. That girl... Haruno Sakura!"

The Sannin's eyes widened briefly as he realized the pink hair was the clue to the girl's identity. Yet, he was just as puzzled about Sakura's new look and her presence felt just as dark as Kyuubi Naruto's. He looked back to Kabuto and then to Sakura.

A calm smile adorned the pale-skinned snake's face. He slowly stepped forward while clapping his hands. Witchblade Sakura did not move an inch as she monitored Orochimaru closely.

"Well, isn't this quite the surprise. I never would have expected _you_ of all people to come at such short notice," Orochimaru stated, putting his hands by his sides. "This is quite unexpected. Dear child... I am most surprised with this new development. And you come before me with a new look... as if you were attempting to impress me." His snake-like tongue forked out, tasting the air near Witchblade Sakura. "My tongue senses a completely different vibe coming from you, child. Tell me... how did you obtain this power?"

"Orochimaru-sama... we should... get going..." Kabuto looked cautiously toward Sakura. "You're still slightly worn out from your fight with Naruto." He advised the Sannin, reminding him of his already failing health.

Sai couldn't believe what he saw. This was a completely new Sakura to him as he couldn't take his eyes off her armored body. _So... this is what you've become? _He recalled seeing her transform before he left to meet with Orochimaru. As he tightened his hands, he slightly backed away. _Can't show fear. Not now._

Witchblade Sakura purred as Orochimaru stopped within ten feet from her.

"Well, now that you're here... perhaps you can kindly step aside and allow us to pass?" Orochimaru smiled, offering an alternative for the Witchblade user. "Of course, if you even so provoke me, well... I won't be merciless. What do you say? Be a kind, gi..."

"Heh, heh," Sakura chuckled, the side of her head twitching as her chuckles broke out into cruel laughter. This laughter oozed with malice and hatred... hatred for the snake standing before her.

"You dare mock me?" Orochimaru scowled, baring his fangs and almost hissing. If there was anything he loathed, it was anyone talking down to him, especially when that person is standing right in front of him. He quickly had the sudden urge to kill Sakura where she stood. However, he couldn't bring himself to attack Sakura... that strange, dark presence cloaking Sakura made him weary. _I don't understand. Just what is the secret behind this... no, I don't feel chakra from her. This is new to even me. Interesting._

"Look at you, _Oro-chan_," Sakura giggled, pressing her right hand against her chest and slowly moving it down to her crotch area... almost pleasuring herself sexually. "Why are you so hesitant?"

"You dare to question me?! How dare you... you brat!" The Sannin lashed out at the Witchblade user.

Sakura chuckled. "Heh, heh, you are worn out from your fight with the Kyuubi. Well, that's too bad, isn't it?"

"What of it?! I can still KILL you where you stand! Don't you dare come here and mock me, you Konoha brat!"

"Awww, are you threatening me?" She couldn't help it but to laugh. "No, really... are you?"

"_**YOU BE SILENT!!**_" The Sannin's nerves were struck as his voice boomed out.

"Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto called out, attempting to calm his superior down. However, try as he might, there was nothing he could do to stop the Sannin's venomous rage.

As Sakura made her first move, Orochimaru responded as he countered her first attack with snakes flying out of his sleeves.

"_**Sen'eijashu!!**_" The Sannin roared as his snakes opened their mouths and aimed straight for Sakura.

Witchblade Sakura quickly brought out her right hand. A long, eighteen-inch blade jutted out of her right arm as she used it to skewer through the snakes. She slices off each of the snake's heads as she continued toward Orochimaru.

The snake leaped backward as he shouted instructions to Kabuto. "You and Sai leave now! That's an order!" He quickly turned as Sakura appeared right in front of him instantaneously.

"_Boo._"

Before Orochimaru had a chance to react, Sakura slashed upward as her blade cut through Orochimaru's chest. The Sannin somersaulted away as blood spilled from the deep gash carved out on his chest.

Drawing first blood, Sakura purred with delight as she stared at the blood dripping on her blade. "Mmmm, I wonder just how you taste, Oro-chan."

"...Kabuto! I gave you AN ORDER!!" Orochimaru roared once again, landing on his feet.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama!" Kabuto turned around as his mouth gaped. "No, he's..."

Just as he feared, Sai was gone. He took the opportunity to take off with Orochimaru and Kabuto preoccupied with Sakura. Lady luck had been on Sai's side at that very moment and allowed him to escape like a thief.

"Orochimaru-sama! Sai's gone!"

"Go after him! It's time I teach this brat some respect!" Orochimaru screamed, wiping the blood off his hands. The scent of his own crimson mass aroused his killer instinct, causing him to shed away his calm nature. "Here take this!" He tossed the enclosed envelope to Kabuto.

Catching the envelope, he called back. "Yes! Leave him to me!" Kabuto nodded as he raced off to pursue the ANBU Root member.

Sakura paid no mind to Kabuto's departure as her attention was directly on Orochimaru. It was as if nobody else mattered at this point. This was her opportunity to get her hands on Orochimaru and make him pay for the grief he's given her.

As she licked the blood off the blade, Sakura's face contorted with sheer disgust. She spat out the snake's blood and stuck her tongue out at him. "Icky, your blood sure isn't nice and sweet. Well, then again, I suppose it really isn't your blood. Now, is it? Too bad." She threw her right arm by her side, displaying the blade jutting out of her wrist. "I really would have enjoyed tasting your sweet blood."

"You... you dare wound me... ME?!" Orochimaru screamed, his eyes widening. "Do you realize who you're dealing with?!"

"One of the legendary Sannin. Yes, I know all about you through your former teammate... my sensei. The Fifth Hokage. Oh, yes," Sakura smiled arched into a sinister grin. "You know who I'm talking about."

"That impudent Tsunade..." Orochimaru snarled. "So, you're her new student."

"And her successor. Though, that's not of any business of yours. _You_ know why I came here."

"Sasuke..."

The pink-haired Witchblade user giggled, licking her left arm. "You guessed right. You and I have one trait in common... and that is our _need_ for Sasuke-kun. You want him for his body and to obtain his precious Sharingan. I want simply to bring him back home. Ku, ku, ku... of course that is what Haruno Sakura wants." She stopped licking her arm and twirled a lock of her long pink hair.

"You speak as though you aren't really Sakura. Who are you really?"

"No more talk. The Witchblade craves for blood... and I promise to leave you shredded into tiny _little_ pieces!" Witchblade Sakura screeched, her eyes widening while her voice deepened.

Witchblade Sakura lunged forward with her right-arm blade ready to rip a certain snake's hide into pieces. Orochimaru twirled around as he dodged Sakura's forthcoming strike. Sakura twisted toward her left side and impaled her blade through Orochimaru's left sleeve. The snake jerked back his sleeve as the blade ripped through it.

Orochimaru sneered, flexing his arm away and launching an array of snakes again. "_**Sen'eijashu!!**_" Acting out of quick desperation, the Sannin tried to hold off Sakura.

However, the Witchblade user simply laughed as long, pink tendrils shot out of her back. These tendrils turned into spear-like tentacles as they shredded Orochimaru's snakes into little pieces.

"Ku, ku, ku, my, my... look what I did to your poor little babies," Sakura chuckled, licking her blade.

Then, she realized that Orochimaru vanished.

_**Shick.**_

She grimaced as a long blade protruded through her left gut. Sakura blanched as she gazed at the blade while quivering in terror. Shifting her eyes behind her, she spotted Orochimaru emerging out from under the ground.

"Ku, ku, ku." The clever Sannin demonstrated his quick, underhanded tactics as he threw Sakura's off her guard. The snakes provided enough time for Orochimaru to tunnel underground and impale Sakura with her back facing him.

Spitting his sword - Kusanagi - out of his mouth, Orochimaru stood up and gripped his weapon's hilt. "Just as I thought. You are nothing, but a mere child. Haruno Sakura, did you really believe you were ever on my level." He slowly walked over behind Sakura while pushing the blade further out. "Dear, girl... consider yourself lucky to have even _maimed _me. Yes, not many have lived long enough to get away with inflicting serious injury on me." An evil, malicious smile broadened on his pale face. "And here I was going to make good sport of you, but this power... it's almost tainted with the darkness of my Cursed Seal. At least, you know how Sasuke-kun feels when darkness corrupts your living essence." He approached closer as his long, tongue wrapped around Sakura's neck. "Don't you think, my dear?"

Sakura's gaping mouth became an evil grin. She grabbed the front blade, catching Orochimaru by surprise.

"What?! What's this?!" The snake sneered, feeling the girl regaining her strength. "You...!"

"So, sorry, but your dialogue was starting to bore me!" Witchblade Sakura shoved the blade back out. She quickly twirled around as her right-arm blade connected with Orochimaru's Kusanagi.

Orochimaru seethed out of absolute fury. "How?! But, you're wounded!"

"Am I? Better look closely," Sakura smirked as the hole in her stomach slowly closed up. Layers of new muscle and skin regenerated over the gaping hole where the Kusanagi pierced through.

"Im.. Im... _**IMPOSSIBLE!!**_" Orochimaru roared, lunging out at Sakura.

The Witchblade Sakura countered Orochimaru's sword strike with her right-arm blade. The two locked up into a struggle as Orochimaru tried to figure out how to counter Sakura's next attack.

"NO... I WON'T LET A CHILD LIKE YOU HUMILIATE ME!!"

Sakura growled, her gleaming yellow eyes glaring into the Sannin's pale, yellow eyes. The girl stared at him with pure hatred for all the pain he's brought to her. Add the fact that Orochimaru was responsible for causing dissension in Team 7 and causing Sasuke to depart Konoha in the first place.

The snake's outbursts did nothing more than humor Witchblade Sakura.

With the Witchblade, Sakura had nothing to worry or even lose.

"I'll take your head with one strike!" Orochimaru shouted, swinging his Kusanagi horizontally and aiming for Sakura's neck.

The Witchblade user countered by raising her blade as she somersaulted into mid-air. Orochimaru's head extended out like a snake's as he attempted to bite and tear one of Sakura's limbs off. Sakura responded as she slashed across using her blade, forcing the Sannin to jerk back.

As Sakura landed on her feet, she pointed her right hand out. Gathering the energies inside the gauntlet, the red gem started to glow.

The gem's reaction garnered Orochimaru's full attention as his eyes analyzed the gauntlet on her arm. "Is that where her power is coming from?" _Is it some kind of artifact? What is it? I must find out its secrets!_

Before Orochimaru had another thought, he blanched as Sakura's right arm gathered a ball of red energy.

Condensing the concentrated red ball, she launched it at Orochimaru.

"You think you can get me with such parlor tricks?!" The Sannin roared as he prepared to summon his _**Sanjū Rashōmon**_.

Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to finish.

The red ball launched at high acceleration. Even Orochimaru wouldn't be able to conjure any jutsu at this rate.

As the ball neared, he jumped out of harm's way. He turned as the ball crashed into a hill and incinerated it completely.

_**BOOM!!**_

The shot triggered a massive explosion as Orochimaru was thrown back.

Witchblade Sakura glided directly toward Orochimaru's direction as the spear-like tendrils jutted out of her hair.

One impaled his left arm.

_**Shick.**_

Another shot through his right arm.

_**Shick.**_

"RAAAUGH!!" Orochimaru howled, his screams echoed throughout the area. _THIS CAN'T BE!! HOW WAS SHE... IMPOSSIBLE!_

Witchblade Sakura purred with sheer delight as she moved her tendrils around with Orochimaru struggling. "What did you expect? To actually fight me after you almost worn yourself out against the Kyuubi's vessel. You lost half of your chakra. I'm fighting with all of my full strength."

"You..." The Sannin snarled, angrily screaming out of fury. "LET ME GO!! NOW!!"

Sakura giggled as she twisted the tendrils around, further torturing Orochimaru. "Now, now, why would I do that? Where's the FUN in that?!"

"You... you think you can get away with... this?! _**I'LL HAVE YOUR HEAD, YOU INSOLENT CHILD!! DO YOU HEAR ME?!**_"

Sakura scoffed at the snake's idle threats. "With both of your arms tied up, I doubt there's anything you can do, but hey I'm in no hurry." Her smile arched into a devilish grin, taking pleasure in Orochimaru's agonizing pain. "Now..._ scream_ for me."

Waving her tendrils around, Orochimaru was taken for a ride while being thrown high up. The Sannin screamed as Witchblade Sakura relentlessly continued throwing him around and laughed, enjoying every minute of the snake's shrilling cries. The cries became music to the Witchblade user's ears.

"I'll never let you have Sasuke-kun... his body won't be yours for the taking. He's coming back home with us."

Orochimaru opened his eyes, ignoring the fact that blood spilled out of his hands. He glared daggers at the Witchblade user, swearing to shred her body into pieces... that's if the Witchblade wielder gave him the chance.

That is as Sakura walked another step forward...

_**BOOM!!**_

The ground under Sakura caved in as a torrent of snakes sprang out and coiled themselves around Sakura. Orochimaru watched, his grin broadened as his trap was successfully sprung.

Sakura frantically looked at the snakes that slithered around her, constricting her body like captured prey. Orochimaru ripped the tendrils out of his hands and freed himself. He dropped down in front of the entangled Sakura as a torrent of snakes rose up to form a pedestal - allowing the master to stand atop of them.

"Looks like I'm once again one step ahead of you, dear girl," Orochimaru chuckled, closing his hands as blood continued spilling out of the wounds. "Quite interesting that you're that same girl I easily terrified in the Forest of Death. Do you recall that?" His smile, curled as his long tongue licked the left side of his face. "Do you?"

Sakura sneered as she did remember.

It was three years ago when she and Sasuke encountered Orochimaru for the first time. It was during the Forest of Death, the second part of the Chunin Exams, and where he disguised himself as a female Kusagakure ninja.

She remembered on that exact day Orochimaru planted the Cursed Seal on Sasuke - marking the Uchiha boy to be his next vessel for possession. That time was drawing near.

And Sakura realized that... that is why she chose to use the Witchblade's power.

She scowled, scornfully narrowing her now yellow eyes at Orochimaru.

"You're in no position to defend yourself. Look at you," the Sannin smiled devilishly as he flexed his neck. "I must admit you almost gave me quite a scare. An admirable feat you should be proud of. Only a few have been capable of inflicting damage to me." Pointing to the deep gash on his chest, Orochimaru smirked as he chuckled. "Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku... you know had you come to me in this form... I would have possibly allowed you to side with me. This power of yours... it's nothing like I've seen before... it's quite invigorating. I simply choose to let you roam free. With such great power, you will have to learn to control it. However, if you let a master of manipulation like me help you, you'd be in the driver's seat. You'll have complete mastery of this dark power."

Sakura shut her mind off everything Orochimaru tried to instill into her mind. She was in no way letting someone, who destroyed her team and murdered the Third, manipulate her like the many pawns he used to create his own ninja village - Otogakure.

"Who knows? I just might let you see your dear friend, Sasuke-kun. Doesn't that sound like a fair deal?" Orochimaru chuckled. "Ku, ku, ku, ku." As he edged closer, his snake eyes glistened as he waited for her response. "Well...? It's an offer you simply cannot refuse."

The Witchblade user said nothing.

That is until she started laughing. "Ha, ha, ha... Hehe, hehe, hehe... Hee... _**Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!!**_" Her laughter deepened as she spat a wad of saliva across Orochimaru's face. "How's that for an answer... oh, 'great'_ Pedophile Child-Molester_!!"

As he wiped the saliva off his face, Orochimaru's anger pushed to new heights as he pulled out Kusanagi. "I gave you a chance, Haruno Sakura. I could have let you joined me and reunite you with Sasuke-kun. Damn your Konoha-nin pride. I spit on all that YOU REPRESENT!" As he lunged forward, he aimed directly for Sakura's chest.

As he drew nearer...

Sakura's right arm reacted as the red gem started to glow. The gauntlet's blade unsheathed itself and sliced through the snakes that wrapped around her body.

Witchblade Sakura saw Orochimaru coming as she jumped forward and cut through the Sannin's right arm.

_**SWISH!!**_

_**SQUISH!!**_

Orochimaru roared, throwing his head back. "_**RAAAAAAAAUGHHH!!**_" Blood splattered around as the Sannin gazed down at his now-severed right arm, which still held Kusanagi. "Y... you... you... YOU CUT OFF MY ARM?! _**MY ARM?!**_" His screams became high-pitched, blood-curling shrills.

Satisfied with her work, Sakura placed her foot on top of the right arm. "You actually have the nerve to ASK ME to JOIN YOU? You really are pathetic... as if we would join your rankings and become your lapdogs. And we're taking back, Sasuke. Only we're doing it... _with force_." Her voice suddenly altered into a deep, sinister tone... as if the Witchblade was speaking through her. "_What's the matter? Did I just chop your arm off? I bet you get turned on during your sick experiments. I wonder... where do you start cutting things? Well, I just demonstrated my own little procedure. Now, you wonder how those people you've experimented upon felt when you cut them up! How about we go FOR A LEG THIS TIME!_"

_**SLASH!!**_

_**SQUISH!!**_

"_**RAAAAAAAAAUGHHHH!! AAAAARGHHHH!!**_" Orochimaru screamed, his voice became strained as his eyes widened at the stump that used to be where his left leg used to be attached. His face contorted with chilling fear as he was the one being experimented upon... by Witchblade Sakura.

Sakura chuckled, savoring every moment of the Sannin's agony. His screams were just lovely music to her virgin ears.

Kicking Orochimaru's left leg and right arm off, Sakura summoned her long tendrils as they lifted the Sannin up and threw him off his snake summon pedestal. As Orochimaru's body plummeted, it hit the ground as the man twitched and writhed in agony. He desperately crawled over to where his severed limbs were left laying.

Sakura grinned as she dropped down and walked beside Orochimaru's body. "_Where do you think you're going? Silly snake. Our little operation game isn't over. I was just about to take that precious left arm of yours. Or, maybe I should take your right leg? Ah, decisions, decisions. You know this is really fun playing surgeon... I'm sure dear Sakura is getting a kick out of this._" A devilish grin crossed her face. "_After all, she is a medic-nin and she'll finally know what the insides of a snake son of a bitch like yourself looks like. Shall we continue, Oro-chan? Ku, ku, ku, ku, ku._" She mocked Orochimaru's trademark chuckle.

Raising her right arm, the blade jutted out and prepared to come down onto Orochimaru's right leg.

"_**SAKURA-CHAN!!**_" A familiar voice shouted from the distance.

Sakura quickly turned around as she saw Naruto and Yamato standing at the edge of the crater. The smile that she had was now replaced with an annoyed sneer.

The Jinchuuriki covered his mouth, horrified at what Sakura had become. Images of Sasuke's Cursed Level 2 form repeatedly flashed and haunted his mind - recalling his previous encounter with Uchiha Sasuke at the Valley of the End battle.

Now, Sakura had a dark form, which started to frighten Naruto.

However, he still couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Sakura-chan... what's happened to you?" Naruto trembled, tightening both of his fists. To make matters even startling was seeing Orochimaru writhing in a pool of his own blood. _Did she do all this?!_

"_The Kyuubi's vessel..._" Sakura growled, her eyes gleaming. Suddenly, the 'Sakura' side emerged as she gave a faint voice. "...N...Naruto...?"

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Forest/Grassland/Orochimaru's Compound/Hidden Room**_

Behind a blanket of darkness, a lone figure slowly sat up from his quiet slumber.

The figure lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Two red eyes were revealed... the Sharingan.

Tilting his head, the individual sensed a new, completely alien power... he sensed the Witchblade's dark presence.

"Something's got that snake. Time to find out the source of this new power."

With that, Uchiha Sasuke was on the move.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 7: _**Naruto's Pleas of Tears! Sasuke Arrives at the Forefront!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

_**Sen'eijashu: **_Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

_**Rank: **_C-rank

_**Type: **_Offensive, Close Range

_**Range:**_ 0m5m

This technique allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually following a punching motion. The snakes are primarily used to attack from a distance and, being snakes, can cause multiple wounds on the victim's body, or hold them in place and can even poison the target.

--

_**Sanjū Rashōmon**_: Triple Rashomon

_**Rank:**_ A-rank

_**Type: **_Defensive

The Triple Rashomon is an upgrade to the standard 'Summoning: Rashomon.' These gates serve the same function as the standard Rashomon Gate, but with triple the defense. The technique requires two summoning seals to be completed.

xxxxx

**A/N:** And we end with another cliffie. Not as evil as last time though. ;)

Anyhow, the reason Orochimaru couldn't do much as due to having fought with Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto. Even Sannin have their limits and facing another berserker, especially one with more control of its host, is going not going to do the snake any favors. He was going to lose a few limbs. Heh. Hey, Oro had it coming. Don't think he didn't. Now, his pride's been torn to shreds by a girl whom he considered 'weak.'

But, of course, she needed the Witchblade to actually stand a chance.

I leave you with some news. There won't be another update for this story until at least next week. The reason being is because I'm leaving for a brief plane flight to go to my first ever anime convention! My graduation present! It's called A-Kon in Dallas, Texas. I'll get there Thursday in the late-afternoon and return home on Sunday. I'll be taking my laptop with me, but will only use it when I spend the night in the hotel. Don't expect me to write anything. So, to my readers, sorry, but you will have to wait. Don't worry though. I will continue to write this story through the summer and get far ahead as I can! As for A-Kon, I look forward to it and will have a lot of fun! :)

Well, that's all. Please, be patient for the next update. Ok?

Please, read and review while you can. I'll check my reviews in my hotel. Until then, see you on the first week of June for the next update!


	7. Naruto's Pleas of Tears! Sasuke Arrives!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence during Sasuke Retrieval Arc (post-Chapter 296). Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N:** I'm back! My first anime convention was a thrilling experience. At the event, I bought the first two DVD volumes (consisting of the first 8 episodes) of the Witchblade anime. Very good stuff. I plan to go to another before the summer is done! But, first, I must find a job to make some money and start saving up.

Anyhow, I've returned to continue this story. Well, I left off with yet another evil cliffie. Who knows how this chapter will end... we shall see, won't we?

This story already has 50 reviews and I know the count will continue to get higher. Yep, I have good confidence that this will be one of my most popular fics. This will something to tide me over before I consider updating my YuYuGiDigiMoon fics.

Now, let's get back to Witchblade: Sakura. Shall we? :)

xxxxx

Chapter 7

_**Naruto's Pleas of Tears! Sasuke Arrives at the Forefront!**_

xxxxx

_**Ground Zero Site of Previous Kyuubi vs. Orochimaru Battle/Opposite Side of Tenchikyou Bridge/Grass Country**_

Witchblade Sakura stood frozen as her eyes shifted a worried glance at two figures. The pair that witnessed her entire blood lusted scene were Uzumaki Naruto and Yamato.

Not moving his blue eyes away from Sakura, the blonde Jinchuuriki felt terrified at the very sight of his friend. She looked nothing like the kind and strong Sakura he remembered. All he was reminded of was Sasuke's Cursed Seal form... a corrupt and demonic appearance. Sakura looked exactly how a user of the Cursed Seal would appear minus the darker skin complexion.

Sakura's golden-yellow eyes narrowed as they stared at Naruto in the distance.

"_Heh, well, look who decided to join the party. The Kyuubi boy and Yamato..._" Sakura smirked, licking her bloody fingers. The blood was not hers. She had just cut off Orochimaru's left leg and right arm as the snake's blood stained her virgin hands. "_So, did you come here to see me dissect dear Oro-chan? We were having some quality time together. Isn't that right, Oro-chan?_" The Witchblade user chuckled, darting her eyes away from Naruto and onto the Sannin.

Barely managing to move on his own, Orochimaru cursed under his breath. The pool of blood spilled out from under him as he trailed his left hand across the blood. His eyes and mouth twitched as his body shuddered.

"...how dare you... you humiliate me like this?! _**YOU THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS?!**_" Orochimaru hissed, his voice booming and garnering Sakura's attention. "Mark my words... I'll get you for this..." His pale eyes narrowed as Witchblade Sakura appeared in his view.

The pink-haired Witchblade user smirked, licking the blood off her fingers. "_Really? Funny. In your current state, there's not much you can do to anyone. Let alone me. I'll make sure to deny you any right to claim Sasuke's body. Besides, you can't possess him when you're sliced into tiny, little pieces._" She giggled sadistically, placing her right-heeled foot beside Orochimaru's crippled body.

"You brat... do you... really think... you... have... full control of this new power... which you've acquired," the snake's lips arched into a wicked smile. "You... really... are a foolish... child... do you... really think... Sasuke... will go home... with you and the Kyuubi boy?"

"_He's coming back home with us. Whether you like it or not._"

"Heh... what if... he chooses to remain with me...? In order to exact... his revenge on Itachi... he will continue to learn... what I have to... offer him... I am the only one... to grant him such... power to defeat... his brother..."

"_Well then, I suppose I'll have to drag him back myself. I didn't come all this way just to let Sasuke go. I won't let him out of my reach again._"

Orochimaru barely managed to chuckle. "You... are still holding onto... foolish notions... Sasuke-kun is not... the same friend... you used to remember. He is bent on revenge... he has thrown away petty attachments like you... why don't you just forget about him? If you truly think he will return to Konoha... you're in for a great... disappointment."

Sakura frowned, her eyes glowed. "_Believe me. I have other ways of convincing him to return home._" As she moved her right arm forward, the long blade jutted out as she lowered it over Orochimaru's body. "_I suppose I could cut off an arm or leg of his..._"

"Just... what are you...?" Orochimaru asked, his eyes widened in horror at the long blade hanging over him like a pendulum. The blade swayed back and forth as the tip was inches from touching his face.

This was only one of the few instances of Orochimaru expressing fear.

He had no idea of what Witchblade Sakura was capable of doing next.

"_Heh, better yet, I think it would be appropriate to continue your dissection. After all, your screams bring such lovely melody to my ears. Oh, yesssss!_" With that, she licked her lips and caressed her buxomous chest. "_Ooooh, yessss. Continue to scream like your life depends on it!_"

Naruto overheard everything Sakura shouted from where he stood. He still couldn't comprehend what caused her to transform into this dark, twisted form. The voice he heard was nothing like the Sakura he remembered.

As more images of Sasuke's Cursed Seal form replayed in Naruto's eyes, he shook his head and looked back to Sakura. Now he has another friend that has become corrupted by a dark source of power.

"Sakura-chan!! What's going on here?!" The yellow-haired Genin shouted, calling out to his teammate. "What's happened to you?!"

Before Naruto tried to dash ahead, Yamato extended his right arm to stop him. The Genin growled as he shot an angry look at the man.

"What's the deal?! Let me through!"

"Naruto... Sakura-chan is not herself. I don't know how this happened, but if what Kabuto said is true."

"What?"

Yamato lowered his head, taking a deep breath and sighing with regret. "Have you been listening to Sakura just now? She mentioned something called the Witchblade."

"Witchblade?"

"I couldn't tell you what it is. However, it's obvious it's given Sakura a power... a corrupt power and now it has taken complete control over Sakura."

Naruto didn't take his eyes off Sakura. Tightening his fists, the blonde resisted the urge to not let the Kyuubi take over. "Are you sure this isn't that bastard Orochimaru's doing? He didn't plant the Cursed Seal on her? Did he?!"

"No, he didn't, but this Witchblade..."

"Witchblade. I have to know more about it and I'm going to find out!" Naruto snapped, slapping Yamato's arm away as he dashed off.

"Naruto!! Wait!!" Yamato shouted as he pursued the Genin to keep him from getting near the blood lusted Witchblade user.

_**SLASH!!**_

As Sakura brought down her blade, she severed off Orochimaru's right leg.

"_**RAAAAAAAUGHHHHH!!**_" The snake's howls echoed as his voice nearly screeched. He drew in deep breaths while wheezing. Nearly all of his body strength escaped him as he was left crippled and limbless - save for his right arm.

However, that right arm was going to go bye-bye soon.

Witchblade Sakura threw the snake's right leg aside as the limb continued to twitch on its way. Blood spilled out from the stumps of each severed limb, which brought a cruel smile on the pink-haired girl's lips.

"_Mmmm, you know I just might have second thoughts about tasting your blood._" Her eyes darted toward Orochimaru's right arm, which moved over the puddle of blood. Sakura licked her lips as her mouth quivered with delight. "_Ooooh, yes. I want to hear you scream MORE! Ha, ha, ha!_"

"Mark my words... I won't stay like this for long... once I've taken over Sasuke's body... the first people I'll be coming after... will be you and that Kyuubi child... yes... won't it be sweet irony to have your lives denied... by your former teammate?"

Growing irritated by Orochimaru's idle threats, Sakura slammed her right foot down on Orochimaru's left arm.

A cruel grin formed on the Witchblade user's face as she lowered her blade over the snake's only limb.

"_Heh. It's such a shame I won't let you get that chance. Sasuke is no longer yours to keep, dear Oro-chan, because this is where you..._"

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

Paying no attention to Naruto's cry, Sakura grabbed Orochimaru's left arm. Her eyes transfixed on the snake's only limb as her tongue hung out like a hungry dog. Orochimaru's eyes widened in horror as he struggled with every last ounce of strength in his body. He struggled until he could no longer gather anymore strength.

Sakura lowered her head as her eyes were hidden by a dark shade. Then, as she lifted her head, her eyes glowed a purely golden yellow light.

Then, raising her blade, Sakura brought it down swiftly...

_**SLASH!!**_

"_**ARRRRRRRGHHHHHH!!**_"

_**SQUISH!!**_

Blood splattered across the ground as Orochimaru's blood-curling screams caused Naruto to freeze in place. Sakura's right arm blade was stained with the snake's blood. Blood drops splattered from the tip of the blade and onto the ground.

The sound of soft flesh and blood splattering aroused the Witchblade's bloodlust.

Sakura giggled, licking her lips and smiling with cruel pleasure. Nothing made her happier than severely crippling the snake that destroyed the bond of her team.

Now, Orochimaru felt the pain of a girl who has waited long to get her hands on the one. The one man that was solely responsible for causing Sasuke to leave Konoha.

Looking down at Orochimaru, Sakura smelt the blood that spilled out of his severed limbs. Lifting her right-arm blade, she darted her tongue across and licked the snake's blood like sweet nectar. "_Mmhmm, oh yes._" Purring like a cat, she grinned. "_On second thought, snake blood doesn't taste too bad. I wonder how yours taste, Sasuke-kun._"

As he barely moved his head, Orochimaru felt pain shoot out through his body. Although, he could no longer feel his limbs... he continued to cry out as if pleading for someone to save him. Without his arms, he could no longer perform any hand seals or execute jutsus to help him escape from Witchblade Sakura's wrath.

If only he had listened to Kabuto's advice, the snake wouldn't have been in the situation he was now. He had no one else to blame, but himself. He gravely underestimated Sakura and the Witchblade. For that, he paid the ultimate price... and he was still fatigued following his struggle with Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto. With his already weakened body, Orochimaru had to find another body soon.

Witchblade Sakura placed her right foot on top of Orochimaru and raised her right arm. "_Let this be a lesson, Oro-chan. Never... EVER... cross a Witchblade user. We tend to get a little bloodthirsty. Not to mentioned we wanted to test our power against yours. Too bad... you had to lose your limbs. Awww, poor baby._"

Naruto was horrified by what he saw.

If Orochimaru wasn't intimidating enough, Witchblade Sakura was truly a frightening sight.

Even so, he was looking at the cruel actions of his teammate. One of his best friends. A girl he had a crush on.

Now, all that he remembered fondly about Sakura was thrown out the door.

As he shivered out of fear, Naruto tried to remain as still as he could.

Sakura still didn't pay any attention to the Genin as she continued to taunt the crippled Sannin.

"What's happened to you... Sakura-chan?" Naruto's mouth gaped as he did not even blink. Not once. His heart nearly stopped beating as chills went down his back and all the way down to his tailbone area. "Sakura-chan..."

Yamato briefly stopped as he watched Naruto glancing at Witchblade Sakura's direction. His biggest concern was what Naruto was planning to do... which would most possibly endanger his life. Or, worst case scenario: force the Kyuubi to come out.

"Naruto... whatever you're planning... don't..." The man murmured, carefully observing the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki and the Witchblade user.

xxxxx

_**Away from Ground Zero Site/Forest Area/Grass Country**_

Meanwhile, as he continued his pace through the trees, Sai desperately tried to reach Orochimaru's current hideout. Realizing he had a mission to fulfill, he was determined to carry out that assignment without question.

And it didn't take Sai long to realize that he was being followed.

Kabuto was already hot on his trail.

"Hm," Sai turned his head. Before he reached into his bag, Sai noticed a figure leaping across tree branches in the distances. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a young man with dark blue hair. _Is that... him?! _He stopped as he leaped toward the opposite direction and turned to pursue the man he was looking for.

Kabuto, too, saw who it was and bit his lip. "Sasuke!" _Just what the hell are you doing out?!_ Wasting no time, the silver-haired man followed after Sai and rushed as fast as he could to stop the Uchiha boy. _Don't tell me. You know where your former teammates are._

Narrowing his eyes, Sasuke glided across each branch while moving toward his destination. The strange presence he sensed was well within a few miles. He couldn't recognize the source of energy - since it was nothing like chakra.

His questions would soon be answered once he arrives to find out what might have beaten Orochimaru.

xxxxx

_**Ground Zero Site/Opposite Side of Tenchikyou Bridge/Grass Country**_

Sakura removed her foot off Orochimaru's chest as she caressed her own chest. She marked some symbols across her breasts with Orochimaru's own blood and purred. She gave herself self-pleasure while slowly moving her hand over and across her buxomous chest.

"_Ooooh, yes. That feels good. The smell of blood... turning me on!_" As she closed her eyes, Witchblade Sakura became satisfied with her slaughtered prey. Looking back to her right-arm blade, she watched as it jutted out further. "_How about we dissect your chest wide open? I'd loooove to see what a snake's intestines look like. Mmmm._"

Naruto trembled as he recalled memories of Sakura prior to her current Witchblade form.

_Sakura-chan. No, I can't lose you either. Not to the darkness._ The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki closed his eyes, shaking his head. He visualized fond memories of his pink-haired friend from their first meeting. Back when Sakura was a wild Sasuke fan girl and when she had longer hair. Then, an image of an older, shorter-haired Haruno Sakura became etched in his mind. "Sakura-chan!"

"_Don't fear me, Naruto-kun. Don't you feel it? My power..._" Sakura raised her right arm and smirked. "_The Witchblade's power. We are one. As one, we're unstoppable. Not even this pitiful excuse of a demon could stand up to our mighty hand._"

Naruto remained still in his position while listening to Sakura speaking in a completely dark, terrifying voice.

"_I feel strong. REALLY strong. Yes, I remember when Sasuke-kun told me that day he awoken with his Cursed Seal activated. Now, I understand... just how invigorating power can be. Look at what I've done,_" the pink-haired Witchblade user pointed to Orochimaru. "_I've severely crippled the snake bastard to submission. He can't even do a single jutsu without his poor arms!_"

"Sak..."

"_Aren't you pleased? I helped bring down Orochimaru all by myself! Well, the Witchblade helped a bit, but I did it. Now, we can find Sasuke-kun. Just as we planned to do, right?_" Sakura smiled, putting her right hand out. She offered Naruto a hand as she shifted her eyes back to Orochimaru's limbless form. "_Hang on a second."_

"Wait! Sakura-chan, I..."

As she glanced back at Orochimaru, she raised her right-arm blade and prepared to impale it through the snake's chest.

Once Naruto started running toward, he visualized every moment and time he spent with Haruno Sakura. From the time they first meet to all the times she's physically beaten him and to the moment when he promised to bring Sasuke back.

As he inched closer, Naruto was just within reach of Sakura.

_'Naruto... This is... my wish of a lifetime... Please... please bring Sasuke-kun back. I couldn't do it! I couldn't stop him! So, now... now the only person who can stop him... save him... is you. Just you, Naruto-kun.'_

_'Sakura, you sure do care about Sasuke. I know what you're going through. I know all too well.'_

_"Naruto, thank you.'_

_'It's okay! I'll bring Sasuke back for sure! I never go back on my word! That's the ninja way!'_

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto opened his eyes, which became filled with tears.

_'Sakura-chan... I'm sorry.'_

_'What are you apologizing for?'_

_'Sakura-chan! I... I will keep my promise! It's... my promise of a lifetime! I meant what I said!'_

_'It's okay, Naruto-kun. Forget it.'_

_'It's like I always say. I never go back on my word. That's MY ninja way.'_

_'Naruto-kun, I'm sorry. You'll need to wait for a while. But, next time I'm coming with you.'_

As he came closer, the Genin visualized a split image of Sasuke's Cursed Seal 2 form and Sakura's Witchblade form. Two of his best friends now engulfed by the powers of darkness.

And his greatest fear is losing them both at the sametime.

He couldn't bear to stand to lose anyone else.

Not even another one of his teammates.

"_**NO!!**_" Naruto shouted as his voice finally reached Sakura.

The pink-haired girl gasped as her eyes widened. She felt arms embracing her from behind as Naruto put two arms tightly around her waist. The boy's eyes streamed with hot tears.

"_**STOP!!**_" Naruto cried out, his voice reaching out to Sakura and breaking through the Witchblade's hypnotic control. "Sakura-chan, please stop!! Stop this senseless violence!!"

The Witchblade user snapped her head back as her glowing golden eyes stared into Naruto's blue pupils. The terrifying gaze was enough to make Naruto shiver in terror, but he refused to relinquish his hold of Sakura. The girl growled as the Witchblade's bloodlust nature started to take over once again.

That is until she slowly started to relax. Her body became less tense as Naruto buried his face against her face. The Witchblade armor was cold once Naruto's skin pressed against it and nearly numbed his sense of touch.

Witchblade Sakura looked up as she heard Naruto's crying pleas. She shifted her eyes to her friend as her eye color turned to normal. Then, she looked down at herself as she regained her frame of mind. Dropping her arms by her sides, Sakura quivered as she felt Naruto's tears falling down her body.

"Sakura-chan... no more... please. No more senseless violence." Naruto choked up, trying to refrain himself from crying anymore than he already is.

Sakura held her chin up as her eyes gazed up at the beautiful blue skies. Suddenly, she let out a choked gasp as she fell to her knees. Naruto fell down on top of the girl's back as the Witchblade armor quickly started to recede. The pink-haired ninja watched as her entire Witchblade form vanish as she returned to her normal form.

The armor shrunk down to the size of the small bracelet that remained locked around Sakura's right wrist.

The glowing, red gem continued to shimmer until its shine diminished. Its mystic powers suppressed for the moment until another danger presented itself.

Sakura took a few deep breaths as she gripped the ground with her fingers.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto whispered into the girl's right ear. "Sakura-chan, is it you?"

"...N...Naruto?" Sakura looked behind her. She released another deep exhale as she fell back and let Naruto fall off her. "Naruto...?"

As he rubbed the back of his head, Naruto faced the pink-haired kunoichi and noticed that she was a bit shaken up. He wiped the tears from his eyes and crawled over toward her.

"Sakura-chan. Is it really you?"

"Huh?" She blinked, looking down at herself and at the bracelet clasped on her right wrist. "Of course, it's me, silly. Why are you asking...?" She stopped herself as she looked behind her.

She gasped and crawled back as she found Orochimaru laying on the ground... in a pool of his own blood and limbless. If someone told her that she was responsible for this, she wouldn't believe them for a second.

"What... what happened here?! Is that... oh my god... Orochimaru?!" Sakura jumped to her feet, closing her fists. Before she could move, she collapsed back on her knees. "Ugh..."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried as he caught the girl and prevented her fall.

"Naruto... what happened here?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No... all I remember is getting hit by you and then... everything went black and I heard a voice... Oh no!" Sakura gasped as she touched the Witchblade 'bracelet.' "The Witchblade... Did the Witchblade do this?!"

"Witchblade...?" The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki was confused and bewildered. His eyes shifted toward the silvery artifact on the girl's wrist.

"Did... I really do this...?" Sakura gazed toward Orochimaru's body. "Naruto..."

"You did, Sakura," Yamato interjected himself into the conversation as he approached Naruto and Sakura. While closely monitoring Orochimaru, the man knelt over and examined the pink-haired kunoichi's right wrist. "So, this is artifact is called the Witchblade, I assume? Since, that's what it apparently called itself..."

"The Witchblade possessed me and made me do all this?" Sakura looked down at her hands. "What happened to me?"

"Sakura, you..."

Yamato abruptly stopped Naruto as he continued on. "If my assumptions are correct, the artifact triggered a reaction and transformed you into a creature. A creature with a lust for bloodshed and violence. This happened right after Naruto attacked you."

"What?!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's when you transformed and tried to attack Naruto, Sakura."

"Wait, I seem to recall trying to regain control of my body... even for a split second. That's when the Witchblade regained control over my mind and body. So, it used me like a puppet," the girl touched the silvery artifact.

"That's when you pursued Orochimaru instead and... well... Naruto and I witnessed everything. You single handedly reduced Orochimaru to a limbless, bloody mess. Look at him."

As she took her eyes off the bracelet, she slowly moved her head and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes gazed upon the limbless form of the Sannin. Sakura didn't know whether she should feel proud or horrified. For one thing, she did something that neither Naruto nor Sasuke could accomplish: humbling and leaving Orochimaru a bloody mess. She has always wanted to get her hands on the snake since the Forest of Death and now the Witchblade allowed her to exact revenge on him. On the other hand, the Witchblade turned her into a blood lusted, ruthless creature that was only fulfilling the sentinent being's lust for battle.

Sakura felt like she was nothing more than a puppet during this whole situation. She couldn't shake the thoughts of herself as a vessel for a wicked artifact.

To make matters worse, her actions frightened Naruto to no end.

"...guh... you little bitch... you don't even remember what you did to me..." Orochimaru wheezed heavily, spitting a mouthful of blood. "...mark my words... I'll get you for this... Once I take Sasuke-kun's body, you're the first victim... on MY list! You better pray for your life!"

"Fat chance! Look at you now!" Naruto snapped, shouting back at the Sannin. "Sakura-chan messed you up good! Now, you have no way of ever taking Sasuke's body!"

Sakura frowned, getting up on her own as she walked over beside Orochimaru. Closing her right fist, the red gem on her bracelet started glowing. An evil smirk arched on her lips. "You want to test me again? If the Witchblade made me do this you, I suppose I could finish the job and cut you into little pieces. It's over for you, Orochimaru."

"Sakura. That's enough!" Yamato raised his voice. "We're here to retrieve Sasuke, but you still have a lot of explaining to do. When we get back to Konoha, you will tell everything to the lady Hokage."

Sakura shook her head, her fists began to tremble. "No... I can't..."

"You'll have to and they'll want to know everything, especially what you did to Orochimaru."

As Naruto approached Sakura, he noticed that she was trembling... perhaps out of fear of what Tsunade will say. "Sakura-chan... I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry for?" Sakura stopped as she exhaled deeply. "I'm the one put Orochimaru through the meat grinder. I'll bet Tsunade-sama will be proud of me..." _Or, maybe she's going to chew me out._

"Foolish child... with your current state of mind... you'll never master your control of this dark power... which you call the Witchblade..." Orochimaru chuckled, giving his forewarning to Sakura. "...this wicked artifact... the darkness shall consume you... until there's nothing left of your humanity... you'll become just like your dearly beloved Sasuke-kun... you'll find someone to teach how to master the Witchblade's power..."

Gritting her teeth, Sakura closed her fists. "Shut up. I'll tame the Witchblade's bloodlust myself if I have to. I won't fall to the darkness like Sasuke-kun. I'll prove you wrong, you snake bastard. I don't need anyone's help... NOT EVEN YOURS!" Sakura roared angrily as she slammed her right fist into the ground as she punched a hole through the earth. Her fist was several inches from Orochimaru's head.

Naruto stepped back, keeping a small distance from the girl's wrath. _Note to self: Never piss Sakura-chan off._

As she pulled out her fist, Sakura balanced herself and took a few more deep breaths.

She went through an extremely harsh day and her first Witchblade experience was something she would never forget.

Sakura carefully eyed the bracelet and clasped a hand over the red gem. _Why... why did you do this, Witchblade?! I never gave you permission to use my body like a puppet!_

_**'Heh, I couldn't resist the urge. You should thank your beloved idiot of a friend. If he didn't attack you, I wouldn't have given any reason to allow you to use my power.'**_

_First of all, Naruto is not an idiot... he's well..._

_**'An ignoramus?'**_

_That's beside the point! You used MY body! I barely managed to resist you... but you turned me into a freaking butcher! Look at what you made me do to Orochimaru!_

_**'He's your enemy. He's the one who planted the Cursed Seal on your beloved Sasuke. He's the main cause for the dissension of your team. I only gave you the chance to get revenge on that snake bastard. Without my power, you wouldn't have stood a chance. You would have been dead. You should be grateful to have found me. Now, you possess my strength. My wisdom. My bloodlust. Yes, this was only the beginning, Haruno Sakura. Sooner or later, you will have no choice, but to fight. **_

_**As a Witchblade wielder, you are destined... to seek the balance between ecstasy and ruin.**_

_**To kill, to live, to live, to die.'**_

Sakura lowered her head, tears beginning to stream down her eyes.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto approached the girl as he put an arm around her.

"Naruto... I'm sorry... for scaring you..."

"No, don't be," the Genin smiled softly, reassuring his friend. "I'll admit I was scared... of what you became, but there's no way I'm going to stay afraid. You're my friend and we're still going to bring Sasuke back together! I mean... you kicked Orochimaru's ass by yourself!"

Sakura felt flattered as she smiled. "I couldn't have done it without the Witchblade."

"That's beside the point."

Yamato turned around as he noticed a figure standing on top of a nearby hill. His eyes nearly widened with surprise. "..."

Sakura and Naruto noticed the man was facing the opposite direction. Then, they moved their eyes toward the figure as they froze with shock. Their eyes widened, too, as they made eye contact with the certain someone they've been searching for.

Finally, that search was over.

"Ah, it's Sakura."

Placing a hand across her beating chest, Sakura's mouth became dry. She looked as if she had seen a ghost. _That voice... it's..._ "Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, keeping his eyes directly on the dark-haired Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke stared down at the trio with an emotionless, aloof expression. The older Sasuke was now taller by a few inches. He now wore the Oto-nin garb, including a large purple belt strapped around his waist. He wore a long-sleeved white, unbuttoned shirt and long black pants. On his back was a long, wooden black sheath with a sword concealed inside. He did not even acknowledge them with a formal greeting of the sort.

"And Naruto. You came, too. Does that mean Kakashi is here as well?"

Yamato addressed this to Sasuke's concern. "Unfortunately, Kakashi-san couldn't be here, but I'm here in his place. We, Team Kakashi, are taking you back to Konoha."

Sasuke didn't move or even blink. "Team Kakashi, huh?" He noticed the absence of a fourth-person of the cell unit. "And where might be your other member?"

Just then, before Sasuke could move, he felt a blade touching the tip of his neck.

Sasuke barely turned to find Sai standing next to him. The ANBU member held the weapon in hand, preparing to slit Sasuke's neck at any given moment. However, Sasuke as aloof as he was did not express any concern and shifted his eyes toward Sai.

"WHOA! SAI!" Naruto exclaimed. "What are you doing?!"

"To carry out my mission... this is part of my mission..." Sai announced, holding the blade against Sasuke's neck.

"Get away from him, Sai!!" Sakura demanded, threatening to jump in and stop Sai herself.

Sasuke scoffed. "So, _you're_ filling in for_ me_? You just seem to be one more pansy for the group. Quite the fit if you ask me."

As Sakura prepared to intervene, the Witchblade chuckled in her jumbled mind.

_**'Well, well, this is the Uchiha boy you've been telling me about. This is Uchiha Sasuke? Feh, he doesn't look like much.'**_

_I'm taking him back to Konoha. Just you wait and see._

_**'Heh, I wouldn't count on it, girl. You're in for a great disappointment. I think it's appropriate to call upon me again.'**_

_What?! You want me to attack Sasuke-kun?! Are you insane?!_

_**'Trust me, Sakura. This boy has already chosen his path. There's nothing you can do. He will kill you if you interfere with his mission in life.'**_

_NO! I'll stop him!_

_**'How? You can't beat him by yourself. With me, on the other hand, you have a fighting chance.'**_

_I'm NOT going to fight him! I refuse to believe he's going to hurt me!_

_**'Oh, something's going happen right now! Keep your eyes open and prepare yourself. I'll be ready.'**_

Orochimaru chuckled as he lifted his head. "Ku, ku, ku... so... you've arrived... Sasuke-kun..."

The Uchiha boy scoffed as he noticed Orochimaru laying in a pool of his own blood. "Who did this to you?"

Sai gasped as he, too, noticed Orochimaru. _Did Sakura... do all this?! Did she really slaughter Orochimaru?!_

"You'd... be surprised... Sasuke-kun... Even I... was overwhelmed myself..." Orochimaru smirked, resting his head back.

"It is true. My top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Uchiha Sasuke..." Sai proclaimed as he stopped and pressed the blade's tip against Sasuke's skin.

"Get away from Sasuke!" Naruto shouted.

As Sakura prepared to make her move, the Witchblade once again called out to her.

_**'Well, isn't this a surprise? That Sai kid obviously knew what he was intending to do all along. Very smooth of him.'**_

_Sai has a lot of explaining to do! I can't believe this!_

_**'Well, believe it. Perhaps, you should let him kill Sasuke. There's nothing you can do to save the Uchiha boy. Not a damn thing, girl.'**_

_Just you watch me! I'll bring Sasuke-kun back to his senses! I came with Naruto solely to help him bring Sasuke-kun back home!_

_**'Well, if I were you... I'd turn around right now. Your dear beloved Sasuke-kun is about to show his true colors!'**_

As Sakura twirled around, she saw Sasuke suddenly standing beside Naruto. It appeared as though Sasuke had 'teleported' from his previous position to where Naruto was standing.

Even Yamato and Sai were befuddled by Sasuke's speed.

"Heh, well... look at this... didn't think your close friend would even have second thoughts about killing you?!" Orochimaru managed to a choke out a snicker.

Sakura gasped as the bracelet on her arm reacted. _Why did he...?!_

_**'Now would be the good time to release me, Haruno Sakura! Do you want to see your dimwitted friend die?!'**_

"...Come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage one of your dreams?" The Uchiha noted, remembering what the Jinchuuriki proclaimed three years ago. "If you have time to chase me around, you would have been better off training. Don't you think, Naruto?"

"Sasuke-kun...!" Sakura tried to interject herself. Again, she felt a sharp pain on her right wrist. _Oh, no! Wait! Witchblade!_

"And that's why this time..." Sasuke reached behind his back and unsheathed a long sword similar to Orochimaru's Kusanagi. The weapon resembled a _chokuto_ - a type of straight and single-edged sword. "And you're going to end up losing your life all at a whim of mine."

Naruto stood frozen as he arched his eyebrows - almost frowning. "Like there's any chance someone, who can't save a friend, could become Hokage. Don't you think... Sasuke?"

"Humph," the Uchiha snorted as he prepared to impale his 'friend' with one strike.

_**CLANK!!**_

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes widened as another blade came out of nowhere and countered his Kusanagi. Sasuke noticed Sai and Yamato were still in their places.

But, no Sakura to be found.

He just then realized and looked ahead.

That same power signature he sensed earlier.

The Witchblade had responded to Sasuke's attack and forced Sakura to transform.

Sasuke gritted his teeth as he glanced toward the already transformed Witchblade Sakura. Naruto, too, was overwhelmed with shock.

"Sakura-chan...?!" The blonde Jinchuuriki watched Witchblade Sakura from the corner of his eye. _No! She's let the Witchblade take over again!_

Sasuke's eyes quickly shifted to Sharingan as he glared at the Witchblade user. "Sakura...?! What is this?!"

"_Heh, pleased to meet you, Uchiha Sasuke, but Haruno Sakura is not here at this time. Perhaps, you'd like to play with me for a while?_" Witchblade Sakura grinned a sinister smile, licking her lips.

"...Sasuke-kun... be warned... she... she's dangerous... she did this to me..." Orochimaru pleaded, almost attempting to warn the Uchiha.

"So, you're the one who put Orochimaru through the meat grinder?" Sasuke addressed to Witchblade Sakura. "You're not the Sakura... I remember... who are you? You've changed."

"_Just call me the Witchblade._" Sakura giggled devilishly.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 8: _**The Sharingan and the Witchblade Meet! Sasuke and Sakura's Uneasy Reunion!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **It feels so good to update this story again. Sorry for the wait, but I went to my first anime convention this weekend. Otherwise, I would have updated this chapter during this past weekend.

I hope this was worth the wait, but I leave you with yet... another _evil cliffie_. Haha. Better get used to it. There'll be more where that came from.

The scene where Naruto hugs Sakura was actually based off fan manga pages my friend drew for me. If you want, I can post a link to them on the next chapter. First, I just need to get her permission to do so. What do you think? Wanna see them?

Next time, we'll get to see how Witchblade Sakura fares against a Sharingan user. I mean she managed to catch Sasuke by surprise!

Anyway, next chapter should be up before the weekend is over. After this arc is done, I'll be working on an original story arc. And because of that updates might only come once every week like how the Naruto manga is serialized. Besides, I have other stories I really need to update.

But, don't worry you'll still get your Witchblade: Sakura goodness. ;)

Until them, read and leave me a review! See you in the next update!


	8. The Sharingan and the Witchblade Meet!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence during Sasuke Retrieval Arc (post-Chapter 296). Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **Ok, now I've finally watched the first eight Witchblade anime episodes. Heh, I have some nifty ideas in regards for a future arc for this fic. ;)

But, first, let's wrap up the Sasuke/Sai arc right away. We'll start this chapter right off with a Sasuke vs. Witchblade Sakura confrontation. Let's see how a Sharingan-user fares against a wielder of the legendary Witchblade!

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 8

_**The Sharingan and the Witchblade Meet! Sasuke and Sakura's Uneasy Reunion!**_

xxxxx

_**Ground Zero Site/Opposite Side of Tenchikyou Bridge/Grass Country**_

Sasuke struggled as he attempted to push Witchblade Sakura back. Their blades pressed against each other as the wielders tried to overpower the other. Witchblade Sakura had more leverage as she knocked Sasuke back and watched the Uchiha jump back.

"Sakura-chan... Sasuke..." Naruto murmured, watching the two facing off from opposite sides. "Sakura-chan... you... saved me..."

The Witchblade user giggled devilishly, licking her left cheek. "_Pretty smooth, Sasuke._" She ignored Naruto on the sidelines while keeping her glaring, yellow eyes on Uchiha Sasuke. Taking note of the fact Sasuke is an Uchiha, she couldn't let her guard down.

Gritting his teeth, Sasuke pierced his Sharingan eyes directly at Witchblade Sakura. "Sakura... what is this power? That armor. Just what the hell happened to you?"

"_Heh, wouldn't you like to know, Sasuke-kun?_" The Witchblade wielder smiled, tilting her head to the left side. "_You really are in no position to know anything._"

"No... Sakura-chan... not again. Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted, calling out to the girl. As he attempted to jump in, he felt a hand snatch him by the sleeve. Looking over his right shoulder, he saw Sai restraining him. "Let me go, Sai!"

Sai did not say a word as he grabbed Naruto and pulled him back.

"Let me go! Sakura-chan needs me! I have to help her get Sasuke!"

Yamato sneered from the sides while closely observing Sasuke and Witchblade Sakura. He never thought the mission would go this far and escalate into a battle between former teammates. It seemed as if Naruto and Sasuke would possibly clash again since their last encounter. Two rivals picking up where they left off.

No one would have guessed that Sakura would have taken center stage.

This whole mission turned completely around. Not exactly how Yamato would have expected... much less from the Witchblade.

"_C'mon, Sasuke-kun! Weren't going to play?_" Sakura shot a crazed glare at Sasuke, who was bewildered by his former teammate's unconventional behavior. She smiled sadistically, licking her lips again. "_I promise I won't bite. Well, not too hard._"

Gripping the hilt of his Kusanagi, Sasuke scanned Witchblade Sakura as he probed a strange flow of energy. _I'm not sensing any chakra in her now, but still life energy. What can this mean?_ His eyes shifted toward the glowing red gem - specifically the one on her right hand. _I'm sensing that strange power resonating in her right arm... Did she really use it to slaughter Orochimaru like a pig?_

"_Hn, what are you thinking about Sasuke-kun? Concerned about what I did to your poor Oro-chan?_"

Sasuke scoffed, looking at Orochimaru's direction. "Hm. Like I care what happens to him. All I want is how you got this power, Sakura. You've changed."

"_Well, I can say that you still haven't changed one bit, except you've gotten taller. Perhaps stronger... I'll grant you that much. Oh, yes... a power I would like to test for myself._" With that, she threw her right arm across as the blade jutted out quickly. The lust for battle boiled in her blood as she lunged straight at Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto shouted, struggling through Sai's hold.

Sasuke reacted as he brought up his Kusanagi, countering Sakura's right-arm blade. The Witchblade wielder laughed as red tendrils shot out of her hair and aimed directly for Sasuke.

The young Uchiha jumped back as the tendrils attempted to stab him. He slashed through the tentacles with his sword and twirled around to spot Witchblade Sakura charging behind him.

_She's as fast as me?!_ Sasuke thought as he leapt up to distance himself from the berserker. "Fine... so, be it." The dark-haired male gritted his teeth as he placed his Kusanagi in front and channeled his chakra.

"He's intending to hurt Sakura-chan?! Let me go, Sai!" The blonde-haired Genin roared as he finally broke loose and elbowed Sai's gut.

As Sai released his hold of Naruto, the Jinchuuriki raced to where Witchblade Sakura was standing. He immediately called out to his friend in hopes of getting her full attention.

"_**SAKURA-CHAN!!**_"

Once again, Sakura ignored Naruto's pleading cries as she flew up to engage Sasuke in mid-air combat.

"No... stop!! Sakura-chan, stop!!" Naruto continues screaming out, regardless of how futile his efforts might be. _I've got to do something! Just to get them to stop fighting... No! We found Sasuke! This is our chance to bring him back! I just wish there was something I can..._ Suddenly, Naruto's blue eyes widened as he watched Sakura and Sasuke high up in mid-air.

As he continued to tense up, his fists tightened while an orange, burning aura slowly brimmed around the Jinchuuriki's body. The chakra of the Kyuubi was about to emerge and grant the boy his imposing, demonic strength.

Yamato noticed the subtle orange aura flickering around Naruto. He didn't waste any time heading out as Sai recovered and shot a bewildered look toward the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki's direction.

Sasuke put out his right hand as streaks of lightning crackled around his body. The electrical currents formed what appeared to be a barrier as he pushed it out and directed bolts of lightning at Witchblade Sakura.

The Uchiha was not going to hold anything back... even against his former teammate.

"_**Chidori Nagashi!!**_" Sasuke cried out, his Sharingan eyes locked onto his target as he directed the bolts at Sakura. The bolts sounded like the chirping of a thousand birds - henceforth named for the lightning-based attack, Chidori.

The Witchblade wielder continued flying forward and was caught by the bolts. She winced as the bolts paralyzed her in place. Sasuke released more chakra to further strength his attack as Sakura was being electrocuted.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto finally roared as his eyes turned red. Whisker-like markings appeared on his cheeks as long fangs shaped in his teeth.

However, Witchblade Sakura started to chuckle - which did not sit well with Sasuke. The Uchiha found himself landing back on the ground while holding Sakura at bay.

_What's the deal here?! It's not doing anything to her!_ Sasuke seethed, his Sharingan eyes widened. "Just what the hell are you trying to prove?!"

Sakura's soft chuckled became crazed laughter, which completely befuddled even Sasuke. How could she laugh off at his modified Chidori attack?

"_AHAHAHAHAHA!! Oh, stop THAT! STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!! AHAHAHAHA!!_" Witchblade Sakura continued laughing, feeling not the least hurt or dazed from Sasuke's new attack. She simply brushed off the lightning that fizzled over her armor. "_That's a really cool trick, Sasuke-kun! I see you've been modifying your techniques. Not bad, but even your precious Chidori can't do SHIT to me!_"

Almost frowning, Sasuke's composed look faded as he found himself struggling. _So, she did slaughter Orochimaru. I see now. That gem or whatever on her arm must be giving her power, but I have to find out what it is!_ Just then, he turned away from Sakura and noticed the orange, Kyuubi chakra shrouding Naruto's frame. "Naruto..." He murmured silently before Witchblade Sakura broke his concentration.

"_HEY, EYES ON ME!! I WANNA SEE HOW YOUR BLOOD TASTES!!_" The pink-haired Witchblade wielder sucked it up and flew down toward Sasuke. Her right-arm blade came down and collided with Sasuke's Kusanagi.

_**CLANK-CHING!!**_

The Uchiha male found himself back in the predicament he was before. His Kusanagi's blade pressed against the Witchblade's sharper edge. Sakura once again had a leverage as her new form allowed her to tower over Sasuke. More red tendrils launched out of her hair as they shot at Sasuke. With quick reflexes, Sasuke summoned his Chidori Nagashi. The tentacles disintegrated as soon as they hit the lightning barrier surrounding the Uchiha.

"_Getting desperate, Sasuke-kun?_" Sakura giggled, licking her right hand as an evil smirk arched on her lips. "_You need a barrier to cover your ass. What's wrong... you think I'll rub off on you or something?_"

Sasuke took this time to shift his attention back to Naruto. Narrowing his eyes, he activated his Sharingan and proceeded to probe the Jinchuuriki's mind.

Meanwhile, he cancelled out his lightning barrier and channeled his chakra through the Kusanagi's blade. The blade suddenly shimmered as a pale aura surrounded it. The aura (around the Kusanagi's blade, that is) flickered and started flowing out as lightning crackled around the blade.

Witchblade Sakura was already on the move as she pointed her right-arm forward. Her hands closed up as a red, glowing sphere formed and condensed.

Sasuke remained poised as one eye remained on Naruto and the other eyed Sakura carefully. If he even takes his eye off her, he's in more trouble than he realizes. In fact, he was about to find out shortly.

"_Let's see you take this, Sasuke-kun._" The Witchblade wielder purred, the alien power began coursing through her developed body.

As Sakura launched the glowing sphere, it blasted toward Sasuke at an astonishing velocity. Like Orochimaru before him, Sasuke did not have time to counterattack as he swiftly sidestepped the glowing ball. Before Sasuke rotated toward Sakura's side, he noticed that she was gone. His Sharingan reacted as he turned to his left corner. Witchblade Sakura flew toward him and tried to impale him through her blade. The Uchiha brought up his Kusanagi and stopped Sakura's blade, which was a few inches from piercing his head.

"_Fast reflexes there, Sasuke-kun. Orochimaru's been teaching you well._" Sakura smiled, her voice deepened as her yellow eyes beamed. "_We are very impressed._"

"We...?"

"_It's been truly a blessing to have the Witchblade in my possession. With it, I made an example of the snake pedophile. If I can chop up a Sannin like him, just imagine what I can do to you... if you don't choose to cooperate._"

Sasuke scowled, his Sharingan eyes glaring into her yellow eyes. "Is that a threat?" Suddenly, the Cursed Seal was about to react as he contemplated summoning the wicked power. With the Cursed Seal, he felt he would have a better chance.

"_Oh no, dear Sasuke-kun. It's not a threat. It's a PROMISE._" Sakura smiled devilishly as a wicked chortle escaped her lips. "_Go ahead. Bring out the Cursed Seal. The thought of me fighting you in that form... turns me on. OH, YES!!_"

Sasuke sneered as he was losing leverage against Witchblade Sakura. "...when did you... become such a _freak_?"

"_Since the Witchblade and I bonded... Heh, I rather enjoy this new power. I've never had this much fun in a long time!_"

"Witchblade..." The Uchiha stammered, pressing his left foot down as he prepared to activate his Cursed Seal. _I have to find the source of this Witchblade's power!_ He turned as he saw Naruto back to normal form. _So, much for the Kyuubi._

Turning his attention from Naruto, he activated his Sharingan and entered Sakura's mind without difficulty.

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Mind**_

As he materialized within a dim room, Sasuke sighed as he successfully infiltrated Sakura's mind. He did this earlier with Naruto as he confronted the Kyuubi and weakened the demon's power.

Now, it was time to investigate the source of Sakura's new power.

However, finding the source of the Witchblade's energy would prove to be a little more than Sasuke bargained for. He scanned his surroundings in hopes of finding a giant demon like the Kyuubi. There was no demon to be found anywhere.

Sasuke scoffed in annoyance, looking around with his Sharingan activated. "Where is it? All right, where is the Witchblade's source?" _I can't even probe its chakra. So, this Witchblade doesn't even require any source of chakra?_ "Then..."

He stopped as he came to the point of where a shimmering aura of light came into view. Sasuke turned to his left side as he found a light beaming through a tunnel. As he passed through the dark room, he slowly passed through this light tunnel. Cautiously eyeing his surroundings, he came to an abrupt stop as he sensed that same wicked yet powerfully invigorating dark energy.

The young Uchiha thought how Sakura received a power as powerful as his Cursed Seal. At the sametime, he wondered how this source required no need of any chakra. As the shimmering glow faded, Sasuke found himself in a dim room. Pillars of purple, green, and red light intersected and beamed all over the entire room. He was now within the room containing Sakura's source of power. The young Uchiha found looked ahead to find a throne suited for a ruler.

Sasuke scoffed. "There's nothing here."

"_**Heh, I never thought I would see someone else in Sakura's mind.**_" A deafening voice, with a slightly aristocratic yet arrogant tone, boomed out and caught Sasuke by surprise.

Suddenly, a tall and dark haired man materialized on the seat of the throne. His skin complexion was fairly pale and his hair was as dark as a raven's feathers. The man's hair was long and hanging down to the waist. His eyes were pitch black with yellow irises that pierced through darkness. He was wearing the same body armor Sakura wore except it had more red gems embedded into it.

As he sat comfortably on the throne, the man smiled coolly at Sasuke. "_**Well, well, I never expected visitors in my host's mind.**_" Said the man. "_**But, I don't understand what dear Sakura saw in you. You're really nothing special. My past hosts' lovers were quite the handsome devils. Not to mention they had their own dashing good looks.**_" The man's lips arched into a mischievous smirk. "_**You, on the other hand, just have a duckbutt hair style.**_"

Ignoring the obvious remark about his hair style, Sasuke didn't say anything and simply glared at the man. Though the Uchiha wasn't feeling any chakra in this man, Sasuke could sense this man had a high energy level. The same power that overwhelmed Orochimaru and treated him as if he were just a Genin.

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

The man chortled as he stood up and started to walk towards Sasuke. He stopped in front of the Uchiha and knelt down to give him a good eye view. Both of their sets of eyes locked onto one another. Both waited to see who would make the first move.

"_**I've been called many names for centuries. I was called the corruptor. The possessor. The trickster. The killer. The seducer. Even, the hand of the Devil himself. But, my given birth name is the Witchblade.**_" The man replied as he looked eye to eye with Sasuke.

"The Witchblade, huh?" Sasuke scoffed, not impressed with the man's appearance. "That's a very feminine name for a man like you."

Witchblade chuckled as he placed his right hand under the young man's chin. He smirked, holding and caressing Sasuke's chin. Sasuke growled and glared at him with his Sharingan.

"_**So arrogant and yet so foolish,**_" the dark-haired man was unfazed by Sasuke's Sharingan. "_**You're no different from a man I once knew. No, you're exactly just like Ian Nottingham. Well, I have some bad news for you, boy. Your freaky, red eyes don't have any effect on me.**_" As he stood up, he removed his hand off Sasuke's chin and licked his right hand.

With his patience wearing thin, Sasuke growled as he slapped Witchblade's hand aside. Sasuke lunged forward and tried to slash the man with his Kusanagi.

_**CHING!!**_

Sasuke's eyes gaped in surprise when the Witchblade just held up his armored right arm to block Sasuke's sword. The blade of the Kusanagi cracked upon impact with the Witchblade's armor.

"That's impossible!" Sasuke shouted, looking at his blade with bewilderment. _This sword was forged with the same material as Orochimaru's Kusanagi! _Thought Sasuke as Witchblade just laughed. "..." The young man didn't know what to think of this unexpected turn of events as the Witchblade was making sport of mocking him.

"_**I can sense darkness in your heart. You're not too difficult for me to read, boy. I have no doubt my father would love to have you as a host. Too bad you can't use me for that revenge you dreamed so much about it.**_"

"How do the hell do you know about that?!" Sasuke shouted, demanding a quick response. "Can you read my mind?!"

"_**Maybe. Heh, like I said, you're not that hard for me to read.**_"

"You know nothing."

"_**I know everything from my host's memories, Uchiha Sasuke. You seek power only to kill the one who butchered you family. If you're even considering trying to steal my power, I have bad news for you, brat. I only accept female hosts.**_" The Witchblade stated, a wicked smile curled on his face.

Sasuke scoffed as if feeling insulted by the concept of 'stealing power.' "Do you really think I would want to use something like you? I admit your power is great, but I don't steal power only to get my revenge and kill Itachi."

With that, Witchblade simply laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

"_**HAHAHAHAHAHA!! That's the biggest bullshit I ever heard from a human male! Even Ian had a little more sense than you! Such hypocrisy!**_" Witchblade laughed until he calmed down, picking up where he left off. "_**I know everything about you through Sakura's and Naruto's memories. Wasn't it you who put a big hole in your supposed best friend's chest? Aren't you the one who abandoned your village just to be trained by a snake pedophile only to get stronger? Aren't you the one who left Sakura and made her cry? And just now weren't you just going to kill your supposed best friend, Naruto?**_"

Sasuke grit his teeth, tightening his fists. "..."

"_**Admit it, Uchiha Sasuke. You're as bad as that snake bastard. I have no doubts you would try to steal power. My power like Nottingham did before. Well, unlike Ian, you will fail, boy. However, apparently even now, Sakura still has feelings towards you. I'll tell you what. I am feeling quite generous, which is not within my nature. Heh, but oh well. Here's the proposition: I will give you a fair warning about that revenge of yours.**_"

"Hmph, and what does the almighty Witchblade have to offer? Spare me your fucking dribble."

The man sat down on his throne, crossing his right leg over the other. "_**It's better you don't judge a book by its cover. It can have many interesting things once you look inside its contents.**_" He chortled while twirling a lock of his raven hair.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" growled Sasuke.

The Witchblade smirked. "_**Just look at the truth behind the truth.**_" Suddenly, he looked up and sensed a disturbance within his dimension. "_**Oh and one more thing... I think its better you leave now before she comes here.**_"

"She?" Sasuke asked.

"_**Lately, she's been in a pissy-ass mood, because of me. If she catches you here, no doubt she will scream and knock you to kingdom come. Just giving you fair warning now before it's too late.**_" The ancient one snickered, looking rather placid at the moment. Even he knew what was coming. "_**Three. Two. And, one.**_"

Before Sasuke could ask what he meant, he felt a towering presence casting a looming shadow over him. He turned around. In an instant, his face contorted with bewilderment and stupefaction.

Towering over him was a twenty-foot tall Inner Sakura. Hellfire and flames shot out around Inner Sakura as the girl's long suppressed 'other half' glared down at Sasuke.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AARGHH!! THE LAST THING I NEED IS AN OVERCROWDED MIND!')**_

Sasuke paled at the sight of Inner Sakura as he backed away.

"_**I warned you, but you didn't heed my warning, boy.**_" The Witchblade smirked, entertained by the turn of events.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'I DON'T CARE IF SAKURA STILL LIKES YA OR NOT... I DON'T WANT YOU HERE! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!')**_

Not giving Sasuke a chance to escape, Inner Sakura shrank down to his size and lunged forward to knock him out with one punch.

_**BAM!!**_

One punch from Inner Sakura knocked Sasuke back and caused him to vanish from within her subconscious mind. Fortunately for Sasuke, the young Uchiha left Sakura's twisted mind before he was done in and turned inside out by Inner Sakura.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'BASTARD! THAT'S RIGHT! YOU BETTER RUN! YOU'RE NOT WELCOME HERE!')**_

As Inner Sakura seethed, the Witchblade just clapped his hands. "_**Well, that was entertaining. Bravo! Good show!**_"

The girl's alter ego spun around as her eyes burned with raging flames. _**(Inner Sakura: "SHUT UP! JUST BECAUSE YOU GAVE ME A COMPLIMENT, THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE YOU AROUND EITHER, ASSHOLE! I CAN'T STAND SHARING SPACE WITH YOU!')**_

The ancient one chuckled, not the least intimidated by Inner Sakura's savage rants. "_**That makes two of us. Heh, sorry to say this, room mate, but I plan to stay here for a long time. You better get used to me around here.**_"

Inner Sakura screamed out like an enraged demon.

"_**I simply looooove it here! Home sweet home!**_" The ancient one laughed at the expense of Inner Sakura, further antagonizing her.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'AAAAARGH!! YOU BASTARD!!')**_

xxxxx

_**Ground Zero Site/Opposite Side of Tenchikyou Bridge/Grass Country**_

Sasuke's eyes shot open as he returned to the physical world.

As he was momentarily catching his breath, Witchblade Sakura rammed her blade through Sasuke's left side.

_**Shick.**_

The Uchiha shouted as he winced in pain. The blade pierced through Sasuke's side as he pulled himself away and jumped back. He grabbed his side to stop the bleeding while not keeping his eyes off the Witchblade user.

Licking the Uchiha's blood from her blade, Witchblade Sakura savored the delicious morsel that was Sasuke's blood. Sakura purred with delight while wiping the boy's blood along her breasts, groping herself and moaning softly.

"_Ooooh, yes. Your blood is definitely tastier than the snake's. Very good. Oh... Oh, ho, ho!_" Sakura chortled, blushing under her cheeks.

"Sakura-chan! Can you hear me?!" Naruto called out as he, Sai, and Yamato were caught off guard by Kabuto's arrival.

The silver-haired man arrived too late to save Orochimaru, but he did manage to pick up whatever was left of the Sannin. Carrying the snake's limbs on his left shoulder, Kabuto carried Orochimaru's body under his right armpit.

Sasuke snorted as Kabuto landed hopped up and handed beside him.

"_Hm? Kabuto...?_" Sakura snorted, less than impressed by Orochimaru's right-hand man's arrival. Then, a cruel smile crossed her face. "_I see you've picked up whatever was left of that piece of shit. How do you like your dear master now? Be glad I didn't shred him into itty, witty little pieces._"

"I can't believe... what she did to you, Orochimaru-sama. Luckily, I came here..." Kabuto sighed heavily, watching Witchblade Sakura with caution. "Sasuke, and you..."

Ignoring Kabuto for obvious reasons, Sasuke did not take his eyes off Sakura as he recalled his conversation with the ancient one himself - the Witchblade in his humanoid form. _Now I know... The Witchblade. There's no way of me copying it. Sakura, you came better prepared than Naruto did, but I will find out the Witchblade's weakness. _Gripping his wounded side, Sasuke was oblivious to the fact that a piece of the blade's shard was buried inside the wound.

"Sasuke, we better go and have me treat you both. I don't know what's become of Sakura, but she's single handedly forced us to retreat."

Sasuke huffed while catching his breath. "What you do with him... I don't give a damn about Orochimaru."

"In any case, we're leaving now," Kabuto said.

Witchblade Sakura sneered as she prepared to lunge at her prey. "_Why leave so soon? We were just about to play some more!_"

"Sakura-chan! Please, stop!" Naruto cried out as he grabbed Sakura's left wrist.

As soon as Naruto's hand grabbed hers, Sakura regained her frame of mind and shook her head. "N... Naruto?" She blinked thrice before looking away and saw Sasuke standing next to Kabuto. "Sasuke-kun?"

"..." Sasuke did not say anything as he padded cloth over his wound.

"Oh my god... I did that, didn't I?" Sakura was shocked as she noticed the wound the Uchiha covered. Noticing blood on her right hand, Sakura gasped. "Oh my god..."

"Sakura-chan, you actually fought Sasuke and wounded him. I didn't think you... I mean the Witchblade would make you do that."

"No, it did, Naruto. Sasuke-kun somehow entered my mind and had a talk with the Witchblade itself. Of course, Sasuke was forced out... but now Sasuke-kun knows about the Witchblade."

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki listened to everything Sakura had to explain. "Is all you said true?"

"Yeah," the pink-haired Witchblade wielder nodded in response.

"Sakura..." Sasuke spoke up, interjecting his way through his former teammate's conversation. "You've changed since we last met, but don't think I'll forget this wound." He pressed his hand to keep the wound from being exposed.

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura slowly walked toward the hill, placing a hand on her chest. "Wait! We came for you! Please, come back with us."

"Hmph, next time we meet... I'll be ready for the Witchblade," the Uchiha male deactivated his Sharingan and sneered. "Let's go."

Just as Sasuke threatened Sakura, her mind shifted from normal back to the feral, savage Witchblade persona. "_Heh, anytime, duckbutt hair. I'll be waiting for you._" As she licked her lips, Sakura regained control of her mind as the Witchblade suppressed itself.

With that, Kabuto nodded as he and Sasuke (along with the limbless Orochimaru) vanished as their bodies seemingly burned away like paper. Before Sasuke vanished, the wind carried one drop of the Uchiha's blood and splattered it against Sakura's left cheek. They vanished from the spot while leaving Witchblade Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato behind.

Sakura dropped to her knees as she turned back to her normal self. Taking a few deep breaths, she stared at the bracelet clamped on her right wrist. Her eyes nearly widened as her mind clouded with befuddlement and anger.

She failed what she vowed to help Naruto do.

"No... No... Sasuke-kun..." Sakura closed her eyes. "No... NO!!" She repeatedly pounded her fists on the ground. "DAMN IT!"

"Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured as he heard the girl starting to tear up. As he approached closer, he knelt by her side and leaned his head against her left shoulder. "I'm sorry..." He put his arms around the girl while attempting to comfort her.

"Now, he truly wants to kill me... for the Witchblade..." Sakura grit her teeth as she projected her thoughts to the Witchblade. Her tone deepened as she became enraged over what happened. _It's because of you that Sasuke-kun's hurt! You made me wound him!_

_**'Don't be so naive, girl. You're smarter than this. Realize that your precious 'Sasuke-kun' is now your enemy. He's vowed to destroy me, but he will have to take your life if he wants to destroy me. Of course, that's not going to happen, dear Sakura. There will come a time when you must fight Uchiha Sasuke.'**_

_Fight him?_

_**'I showed that foolish boy just what kind of power he's dealing with. The next time you and him cross paths... heh, you're more likely going to make a painful choice. There's no saving that Uchiha brat. He is an avenger... and like any avenger he will either lose his life or lose his sanity. Either way... there's nothing you or your dimwit of a friend can do to bring him out of the darkness.**_

_**Think about it, Sakura. You will call for me and there's no denying it.'**_

_No... no... I refuse to believe that._ Sakura closed her eyes, attempting to close off the Witchblade from speaking within her mind. _I can't... and won't kill Sasuke-kun._

"Sakura-chan... c'mon... let's go..." Naruto softly whispered into the girl's right ear. "I couldn't stop him..."

"I wounded him... The Witchblade made me wound him..." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes. Now, she bore a determined look on her face. "Sasuke-kun got away, but tears are not going to bring him back."

Naruto lifted his head. "..."

"Don't forget," the pink-haired kunoichi raised her right arm and pointed to the bracelet. "I'm now bonded with the Witchblade. Even though I don't entirely trust it, it's the only thing I believe will bring Sasuke-kun back. But, I can't do it alone."

"Sakura-chan..." The Jinchuuriki muttered.

"I need your strength, too. If it comes down to us two fighting Sasuke-kun together, so be it. And when the time comes for me to use the Witchblade's power, I'll use it. Although, I prefer not to rely on it unless necessary..."

Sai interjected into their conversation. "...There's almost another half a year left. Three's better than two..."

"Hold it, Sai," Naruto cut off the ANBU member. "You were assigned to kill Sasuke, right?"

"Sai, you've got a lot of explaining to do," Sakura growled, tightening her fists as the Witchblade gem started to react.

Before a fight could break out, Yamato intervened as he turned toward the kunoichi. "And you have some explaining to do regarding the Witchblade. Sakura... just what the hell is going on?"

Taking a moment to recollect her thoughts, Sakura looked at the bracelet and sighed. If failing to retrieve Sasuke was bad enough, telling Yamato and the other adults in Konoha was going to be worse. _Guess I can't hide it anymore, Witchblade._

_**'Oh, Sakura! You've got some 'splaning to do! Hehehe.'**_

_Ugh, shut up._ Sakura scowled as her face contorted with a look that could kill.

"Well, Sakura?" Yamato approached the girl.

"..." The girl felt herself dejected, realizing there was no use talking her way out this one.

"Same goes to you, Sai," the man noted.

Naruto approached Sakura as he put a hand on her back. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll be there if anything happens."

The kunoichi sighed, rubbing her right arm. "I really shudder to think what the Hokage-sama is say about this."

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 9: _**Return to Konoha! A Discussion Between Student and Teacher!**_

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Chidori Nagashi: **_One Thousand Birds Current

It is a variation of a regular Chidori developed by Uchiha Sasuke during his two-and-half-year training with Orochimaru. This jutsu allows the user to generate electrically-charged chakra from his body, instead of just concentrating in the hand. The electricity can be channeled anywhere, allowing Sasuke or any user to enhance his attacks or defend himself. Because the electricity isn't focused... it doesn't kill directly, but it paralyzes. Can also be channeled through the Kusanagi to increase its strength and cutting power.

xxxxx

**A/N:** This only took me two and a half days to complete. I wish I could have completed it sooner. Oh, well. Another short chapter, but straight to the point. I'm placing more emphasis on the Witchblade rather than the Kyuubi (although his role will become of great importance much later in this story).

I'm also leaving the possibility of another Witchblade Sakura and Sasuke fight open. Who knows? Sasuke might find something to even the odds. What do you think?

Also, credit and thanks goes to Belletiger for that Sasuke and Witchblade meeting. I did some necessary alterations to the scene to make it flow better. Oh, and the Witchblade will be referring to Sasuke as 'duckbutt' from now on. If you don't get the joke, search on deviantart. You'll find some cute comparisons to Sasuke's hairstyle and a duck's behind! Hence the name 'duck butt.' Hehehe. And I threw in a little 'I Love Lucy' reference in the Witchblade's final dialogue in this chapter. I kinda figured he would know about it while Sara Pezzini was his host. Though, I'm not sure if Sara ever watched _I Love Lucy_. Eh.

The next chapter will officially conclude the Sasuke/Grass Country arc and start a new, original arc. What's in store for this original arc? You'll see in the next chapter.

Until then, please read and review. See ya on the next update!


	9. Discussion Between Student and Teacher!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N:** As of this post, I just watched the final Witchblade anime episode on TV last night. A very good series. I say it tops Shippuden and Bleach for me at the moment. I was half-expecting it to be a plot-less, violent, boob-fest, but it had drama and realistic characters with action on the side. Masane and Rihoko's mother/daughter bond was wonderful. And if it wasn't for this show, I wouldn't have written this story. So, yay. Best animated show of the first 2008 half-year for me.

Here we go. Just as we speak, this story will diverge to a new path. Some canon references and plot will be retained, but there will be additional alterations. The end of this chapter will mark the beginning of a new story arc, which you will know more later on.

This chapter shall be kept short (I hope) as Sakura will explain her situation to Tsunade. And the Witchblade will become known to the adults. Just wait until they see Sakura actually transform. ;)

Oh, and after this... since I will not rely on manga material to help me and I am writing a new, original arc, updates will come every once a week (maybe every two weeks depending on a possible summer job I find or if I'm on vacation). No more of my beloved 'two chapters a week' deal. Sorry, but hey at least I'll still be updating! I've become very fond of this story and plan to continue writing this to very end.

In addition, I have other fics to work on. So, please be patient. Fewer updates are better than none.

Now, on with the story.

xxxxx

Chapter 9

_**Return to Konoha! A Discussion Between Student and Teacher!**_

xxxxx

_'When I was told by Naruto about what happened to be, I was absolutely horrified. Don't get me wrong. I was pleased for what I did to Orochimaru. That snake deserved what he got and now I've reduced him to the slithering snake that he truly is. But, that's beside the point... I was told I attacked Sasuke and drew blood out of him. I couldn't believe what Yamato-taicho and Naruto informed me. The Witchblade... Sasuke-kun apparently met with the Witchblade within my mind and he gave a fair warning to Sasuke-kun. _

_Even after all that, Sasuke-kun left. Our mission was a failure. But, now the bigger issues are me and the Witchblade. If that wasn't enough, Sai's loyalties were also questioned._

_Well, we're back home and we immediately reported to the Hokage-sama. Yamato-taicho told me that I have a lot of explaining to do for her. I really hope the Hokage-sama doesn't chew me out over this. I'm in so much trouble now.'_

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As soon as Team Kakashi reported back to Konoha, they informed the Fifth Hokage about their failure to retrieve Sasuke.

Looking at the four-person cell, Tsunade nodded understandably with hands clasped together. "I see. And so?"

Naruto answered without regret. "We're _not_ giving up."

"Heh, very well then," Tsunade smirked, looking away as she shifted her eyes on her student. "Sakura. Yamato just informed me briefly of what happened." Standing up from her seat, she motioned over to the door. "Come. We have much to discuss about this 'Witchblade.' Shizune!"

"Yes, my lady?" The dark-haired female assistant replied.

"If anyone comes into my office looking for me, tell them I'm busy."

Shizune quickly nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Come Sakura," Tsunade ordered as she opened the door.

As Sakura walked by Naruto, he put a hand on her right shoulder and whispered. "I'll be waiting for ya when you're done."

"Thanks," she smiled briefly as she strode toward Tsunade and followed her out of the office.

Yamato sighed, scratching his head. "How did I get myself into this mess?"

Sai remained silent as he lowered his face and looked downward.

"She'll be fine. Granny Tsunade won't be that upset with her..." The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki smiled reassuringly. Until that smile faded when the mention of the Witchblade was brought up. "Or, at least I hope she won't get mad at Sakura-chan." Feeling rather uneasy, Naruto still could not fully comprehend the mystery behind the ancient artifact.

Only Sasuke managed to briefly speak with the Witchblade in Sakura's mind. Naruto was left out of the dark in regards to the Witchblade's background.

"I have to know... what is the Witchblade," Naruto murmured. _Cause, I'm not even sure if it wants to save Sasuke anymore._

xxxxx

As they entered inside the Hokage memorial room, Tsunade and Sakura took some seats. The Fifth sat down on the large, comfortable couch as Sakura slowly took a seat on a chair. Both glanced at one another as a brief period of silence took place.

There was no one to bother them as Sakura was ordered to close the door. This would prevent anyone from barging in. This gave Tsunade the privacy she needed to speak with her student on this urgent matter.

"Tsunade-sama, if you'll let me explain..." Sakura squeaked, abruptly putting an end to the silence. She stopped while recollecting what she needed to say.

The Fifth leaned back with hands placed on her lap. "I'm listening. What is this Witchblade business? Yamato kept bringing it up. I was truly shocked what I heard happened during the mission."

Sakura nodded. "Yeah..."

"Start from the top. What is this Witchblade? To think it gave you power that overwhelmed even Orochimaru. That feat is quite astonishing," Tsunade said, glaring at her pink-haired apprentice.

"Yes... you see..." Sakura gulped, twiddling her thumbs. "The Witchblade is this ancient artifact... but not from this world."

"Not from this world?" The Fifth blinked, beginning to become intrigued. "What do you mean _not from this world?_"

"Exactly as I said... I'm able to communicate with the Witchblade in my mind."

Tsunade nodded, waiting for Sakura to dig further and tell more. "The Witchblade _speaks _with you?" Her expression became somewhat shocked. "What has it been telling you?"

"That I'm the chosen one... a chosen one out of a long lineage of women in history," Sakura explained, looking down at the bracelet. As she looked back to Tsunade, she continued. "These long lineage of women were all former wielders of the Witchblade. Each of them had their unique traits and played a vital role in being potential hosts. The Witchblade told me it entered from another world... the details are still a little vague on how it got here, but I was told it came through some shift in space and time. Like some kind of dimension."

"Go on."

"Once it entered this world, it landed near Sunagakure over sixty years ago. The first person to find it... was Chiyo-baasama."

This caused the Fifth to literally jump out of her seat. She stood up with an astonished yet befuddled look on her face.

"Hokage-sama?" Sakura was taken back a bit.

"...Chiyo? You mean the late-Chiyo from Sunagakure?"

"Yes, we informed you that she died before we left Sunagakure."

"Yes... but, she was a bearer?"

Sakura nodded, reminiscing the conversation she and the old woman had. "After we stopped Sasori, Chiyo-baasama informed me of the Witchblade. She severed ties with that artifact years ago and hid it in a cavern near this village. She told me the exact location and that is where I found the Witchblade. You see this?" The pink-haired medic-nin displayed the silver bracelet, as the red gem embedded on it caught Tsunade's eye. "It might look like a bracelet to you, but it's really the core of the Witchblade's power. After I came home with the Witchblade, I slept... not knowing the Witchblade had somehow attached itself to my arm. I even had... these horrifying dreams of the Witchblade clamping on my right arm and it was inserting itself through my skin... and I transformed..." Sakura shuddered, trying hard not to recall those dreams prior to the Sasuke mission.

Tsunade was astonished, finding this somewhat difficult to comprehend. She walked over to Sakura's side and stroked her fingers across the bracelet. "Transformed into what?"

"What Yamato-taicho and Naruto told you... I became something like a monster... The Witchblade controlled my very actions. Only Naruto's voice was able to bring me back to reality. The Witchblade might sound like a great power and it is, but it's a corrupted artifact that thrives on bloodlust and war. Every host that has ever possessed it has displayed an erotic love for battle. They were only satisfying the Witchblade's bloodlust," Sakura closed and opened her right hand, her eyes shifting up and meeting those of Tsunade's. "And I'm doing what the Witchblade wants. I can't control it. That's why I ripped Orochimaru to shreds... a part of me wanted to make him pay for what he did to my team. The Witchblade side only cared for tearing him limb from limb. So, I guess we both got what we wanted."

"That's not all. Then, you attacked Sasuke."

"I did... only because he almost tried to kill Naruto. The Witchblade reacted in time and forced me to transform. If I hadn't been there to stop Sasuke-kun, Naruto wouldn't be here with us. And I won't forget... the wound I gave Sasuke-kun."

Tsunade took a moment to digest all of this. She sighed. "You were only trying to protect Naruto. That's all there is to it. Sasuke now is considered by many in the village a fugitive. I hope you understand this. Had you returned with Sasuke, he would have been firmly placed into custody and try him in the court."

"But, we failed to bring him back. Even with the Witchblade, I couldn't retrieve Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted.

"This Witchblade... I don't know what led you to want to possess it. Look..." Tsunade placed a hand on the silver bracelet. "After everything I've heard, I am led to believe this artifact is wicked. It's somehow corrupting you and your very mind. If you knew it was wicked, then why have you continued to use it?" She nearly shouted, her voice becoming hoarse. "Sakura, tell me..."

Sakura stood up, almost defending her position. "What do you want me to do? Get rid of it?!"

"Precisely. I don't know how long Chiyo used it, but she did get rid out of for a reason. She probably realized that it was corrupting her human mind and turning her into a beast. Sakura... I don't want the same to happen to you."

"I'll learn to control it!"

"How?!"

"I just will..." The pink-haired kunoichi turned away, eyes closed as she nearly wanted to walk out. However, since she was in the presence of her superior, she resolved her frustration and sighed.

"Sakura... don't tell me that you've become like Sasuke. Are you really that desperate for power? Were you not satisfied with my training?"

"No! That's not it! And don't compare me to Sasuke-kun!" Sakura barked, showing the 'Tsunade' side of her. "I'm not using this power for my own selfish reasons! Chiyo-baasama told me this power would stop the Akatsuki and that's exactly what I plan to do! I want to use it to help Naruto and the others defeat the Akatsuki... but, most importantly, to bring Sasuke-kun back!"

Tsunade snapped. "Even if you're using it for good intentions, will the Witchblade be satisfied with what you just said? That artifact turned you into a mindless berserker! What if you had killed both Naruto and Sasuke on the mission? Is the Witchblade worth it? Think about that."

Feeling herself defeated in this verbal dispute, Sakura lowered her eyes on the bracelet.

As the Fifth calmed down, she lowered her tone. "I'm not going to condemn you for what you did to Orochimaru though. That monster had what was coming to him... but I'm deeply worried about you, Sakura. Your well being. Can't you get rid of that Witchblade? Better to remove it now before the situation gets worse."

"That's just it... I don't believe I can," Sakura murmured.

"What?" The Hokage blinked, looking confused. "What do you mean you can't take it off? You mean you don't want to?"

"That's not it!" Sakura jerked her hand away. "I tried to remove it on the way back to the village. It won't come off. Even if I try to remove the bracelet, it's stuck to my wrist and it hurts when I even try! You see? It's not apart of me. I can't remove it without my arm coming off."

Tsunade frowned. "Sakura..."

"That's the reason why Chiyo-baasama wore a wooden arm and that's why I think she started to turn more toward the use of puppetry-style jutsus," the kunoichi replied, walking past Tsunade and stopping near the door. She inhaled while trying to calm herself, managing to exhale. "I'm sorry... I shouldn't... that was really stupid of me to retort like that."

Crossing her arms, Tsunade sternly nodded. "I'll give you this. You're becoming like me everyday." She barely managed to smirk before her face straightened with a serious look. "Sakura..."

As her eyes turned away, Sakura noticed a pipe sitting on a counter. It was the Third's pipe, which was kept in the office as a memento piece to preserve and commemorate the late-Sarutobi. A faint smile curled on the girl's lips as stared over it.

"SAKURA!"

Quickly snapping back to reality, the pink-haired kunoichi twirled around and looked back to Tsunade. "Yes, Tsunade-sama? I deeply apologize! I..."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Yeah, I did. I am becoming like you. I mean... I did start picking up your habits while I trained under you," Sakura said. "I just hope I don't drink and gamble like you do." She chortled as she sweatdropped in the Fifth's presence.

The Fifth scoffed, keeping her arms crossed while trying to keep a straight face. "Look, I was going to suggest for me to look at your arm, but... you probably would have refused for us to remove the Witchblade surgically."

"Thanks, but if I'm truly fated to bonded with the Witchblade, then so be it," replied Sakura, flexing out her right arm. "I intend to use it when I really need to. For instance, when we're off to confront anymore Akatsuki members. The Witchblade will be my last resort if my skills fail to defeat the enemy."

"Sakura. Look... what I'm going to suggest is that you..."

As she turned to Tsunade, Sakura immediately addressed to the Fifth. "Yes?"

"Well, I know you're not going to agree with me, but, due to the situation and how dangerous that Witchblade could potentially be. Sakura, I'm going to have to ask you to remain in the village."

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, slightly taken back.

"You and Naruto. This is for your own good and I was just going to assign you a mission just now. Though, that was before you and Yamato mentioned this Witchblade deal with me," Tsunade sighed, caressing her forehead. "I'm sorry, but I think this is for the best. This will give you some time to cool off."

"But..."

"I won't take 'no' for an answer, young lady."

As Sakura settled down, she sighed and took a bow. "I apologize, Tsunade-sama, but what about Sai?"

"He's under careful surveillance. After he revealed his true intentions, I've become suspicious of the man who sent him to assassinate Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura inquired, turning away as she eyes beamed over the Third's pipe. "He's not going to be placed into custody, is he?"

"For now, no. However, he will be carefully watched."

"I see... I best be going now, Tsunade-sama," Sakura took a bow as she turned away. As she turned, her right hand accidentally tipped over the Third's pipe. She gasped as she immediately hunched over to catch it in her hand. "Whew! I got it!" Suddenly, Sakura looked blankly across the room as images began to flash before her eyes.

_What's going on?! What am I seeing here?!_ Sakura's eyes widened, her mouth gaped as the entire room transformed. She heard a pair of hushed voices as she glanced over her shoulder to see not the Fifth Hokage...

She saw the Third Hokage and he appeared to be having a conversation with another individual.

Sakura was completely befuddled by the turn of events. She wondered how this happened. Still in possession of the pipe, she saw Third calmly puffing out smoke through his pipe. _Where's Tsunade-sama? What is this? Witchblade, what am I seeing here?_

There was no response from the relic as she looked over to confirm the second individual's identity. Her eyes widened further as she saw a dark-haired, young man wearing an ANBU uniform. He looked familiar as she slowly paced forward to get a better look.

The Third frowned as he stood several feet from where Itachi faced him. _'...so you did meet with him, Itachi.'_

_'Please, Hokage-sama, do not tell Sasuke the truth.'_ Itachi begged, lowering his head.

_'Very well then, Itachi.'_

As Sakura stopped, she quickly picked up on the young man's name. She couldn't believe what she heard.

"What? Itachi?!" She was taken back. Her heart pounded fast as she tried to listen to their conversation a little more.

Much to her dismay, they were gone.

"What? They vanished!" She turned, quickly scanning her surroundings. _Itachi?! Speaking with the Third? What's this about? And did I just hear Sasuke-kun's name? And what's this about the truth? And who is this 'him' the Third mentioned? _

So many questions ran rampant throughout Sakura's mind as she stopped.

The room returned back to normal as the pink-haired girl found herself back in the presence of Tsunade. Her face appeared blank momentarily as she looked toward the Fifth.

"Sakura? Are you feeling ok?" Tsunade asked, oblivious to what Sakura had seen.

"Tsunade-sama! Did you seem them?!"

"Who are you talking about?"

Sakura gasped, placing a hand over the pipe. _She didn't see them? They were just here! Wait, unless this is the Witchblade's doing. Illusions? That might be it. When I touched that pipe... it was as if I just witnessed a scene from the past. Unless the Witchblade is trying to play a trick on me._

"Sakura. Perhaps, you could use some rest... if you're starting to see things?" The older woman expressed concern for her student.

"Yeah... maybe, you're right," Sakura said as she placed the pipe back on its counter and opened the door. _Whatever I saw... I better tell this to Naruto. Better yet. There's something I need to go check out._ "Tsunade-sama, I really miss the Third."

"Likewise," Tsunade sadly sighed, giving a faint smile as she watched Sakura leave her presence. "Take care of yourself."

xxxxx

As she walked down the corridor, Sakura tried to convince comprehend what she just saw. She was greatly overcome with great shock over the visions she had seen.

She was trying to figure out what it all related to Sasuke.

_Witchblade, what's the meaning of that?_

The ancient entity chortled within Sakura's mind. _**'This is one of my special powers bestowed to a host. Sakura, you are now able to witness events that have taken place within the past. What did you think? Of what you saw? Quite an interesting development.'**_

Sakura scoffed, her nerves unsettling by the Witchblade's remarks. _I don't even know what the hell is going on! Or, are you just jerking me around?!_

_**'Easy. That's quite a temper you've got there.'**_

_Well, Tsunade-sama did say I am becoming more like her everyday._

_**'So, I noticed.'**_

_Look. I don't know how any of what I saw relates to me._

_**'Though it relates to your friend, Sasuke. Oh, that's right. He's your enemy now. Hehehe.'**_ The Witchblade chuckled, getting on the kunoichi's bad side.

_That's NOT funny! Stop taunting me, you asshole!_

_**'If you're really that curious to know about these visions, I recommend you start investigating.'**_

_How?_

Witchblade groaned irritably. _**'That's a stupid question, girl. Use your head. I know you're an intelligent young lady. Rely on some detective skills like Sara did.'**_

_Does this relate to the Uchiha massacre? I mean... it was Itachi who murdered the entire Uchiha clan and left Sasuke-kun to survive... and suffer._

_**'That's a start. Now, where do you intend to go to find more clues?'**_

_Well, there's the now abandoned Uchiha district. Though I don't think I'm allowed... Wait, I wonder. What if I searched Sasuke's former home?'_

_**'Heh, perhaps he was left with something to never forget that night.'**_

_All right then. This is going to be a really risky move, but I'm going to check this one out. I know I'm supposed to go home and get some rest, but those visions just keep coming back to me! I have to start investigating and learn more about the night of the Uchiha massacre. And this 'him' the Third mentioned. Looks like something worth checking out..._

The Witchblade once again chortled, poking fun at his vessel. _**'Ahhh, a young Sara Pezzini in the making. I love it.'**_

_Well, I don't know how good her detective skills were, but I'll do my best._

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

As the girl stepped outside the Hokage tower, she noticed Naruto waving out to her. She hurried over and pulled him aside by his right arm. She quickly turned toward the corner of a nearby market and looked around to see if anyone was watching her.

"What's the deal, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, jerking his arm away.

"Naruto... are you free today?"

"Well, yeah... I was just going to hit the Ichiraku Ramen Bar..."

"I'll join you for lunch..."

Naruto's grin widened, his heart erratically beating. "Really?!"

Sakura nodded. "But, in return, I want you to come with me tonight."

"Where to?" The blonde-haired Genin asked, befuddled by Sakura's somewhat suspicious behavior.

"The abandoned Uchiha District."

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 10: _**Searching for Signs of the Past! Sakura's Visions Unbound!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** This is more or less a transition chapter. It cuts off from the Sasuke/Grassland arc and moves toward the first original arc of this story. I properly will dub it the 'Uchiha Ghost Arc.' I don't know how long this arc will last (should be no more than seven chapters. Who knows? Might be more), but know that this story arc will take a new divergence from the canon story.

Anyway, new chapters will be posted mostly on a weekly basis. So, that means just one chapter a week (maybe every two weeks depending on the chapter length and whatever happens in life). I won't be relying on the manga as a guide for this arc. And I'm really excited about the Uchiha Ghost Arc. Some surprise guests will appear during the ghost arc and a bit of refreshing comedy will be involved. ;)

That's all for now. See you in the coming week for the next update. Chapter 9 should be posted by next Thursday/Friday (hopefully).

Please, be kind and leave a review. See ya on the next update, gang.


	10. Sakura's Visions Unbound!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N:** Hey, it's been almost a week, hasn't it? Did you miss me?

Well, I've had a little more time to plan this chapter out and my good friend, Belletiger, was kind enough to write out a scene for me. That helped me a ton and helped me get this chapter out to you, readers.

Anyway, Naruto and Sakura are about to enter the abandoned Uchiha district. What other discoveries will they uncover? And will Sakura see anymore visions thanks to the Witchblade's influence?

Just read and find out.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 10

_**Searching for Signs of the Past! Sakura's Visions Unbound!**_

xxxxx

_**Near Uchiha District/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Standing at the very outskirts of the now quiet Uchiha District were Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. Their eyes stared at the abandoned Uchiha District - which has long been abandoned since the massacre. A cool wind breeze blew past the two as they looked to one another. They gave each a nod and started toward the former clan's grounds.

"Ready?" Sakura asked, taking a few steps forward.

Naruto responded. "Yeah. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I am. When I saw those visions the Witchblade showed me, I couldn't resist the urge to come here. I need to know what happened..." She briefly paused, taking a deep breath and exhaling. The cold wind calmly blew against her. "I want to know what happened on the night of the massacre. And I want to find out if what I saw was real..."

"Did you really see the Third and Itachi?"

"Yeah, I did. I couldn't believe it myself. Though, I'm not totally convinced. The Witchblade's been known to be a trickster."

"No offense, Sakura, but this Witchblade's an asshole. I mean look what it's done to you..."

Sakura simply sighed. "I know." As she cast her eyes down on the bracelet, she bit her lip. "It's turned me into... a monster."

"Don't say that..."

"It's the truth, isn't it? Until I can learn to control the Witchblade's bloodlust, I'm going to end up hurting you and our friends of this village. The Witchblade won't stop until it is satisfied."

"But, I managed to get through to you and help you fight the Witchblade's urge!"

"Yeah, but what are the chances you can't get through to me, Naruto?" She turned, peering over her right shoulder at the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki. Holding up her right wrist, she displayed the silver bracelet. "I'm forever bonded with the Witchblade. Every time we enter a dangerous mission... it's going to react and force me to transform. That's why I'm going to learn to control it since we're not allowed to leave the village for the a while."

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know. Tsunade-sama never gave me any specific period of time. I guess we'll just have to wait and hear what she decides."

"I hope it isn't too long," Naruto scoffed.

The girl nodded. "Me, too."

As Sakura and Naruto walked past the gate, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki tapped the girl on her shoulder. Sakura spun around in alarm, nearly causing Naruto to flinch back.

"What is it?" She asked, getting a little miffed by being sidetracked. She shifted toward Naruto and crossed her arms.

"I forgot to bring up the sword," Naruto pointed out.

"A sword?" inquired Sakura as Naruto nodded to her.

"Yeah, after the Third's funeral and before I went with Ero-sennin to look for Granny Tsunade, Sasuke had opened to me a little," Naruto explained, leaning against a light post. His eyes looked into Sakura's as the stars glittered in the dark skies. "He told me briefly about the night of the massacre. You see, he even mentioned he was keeping the sword that Itachi used to kill the entire Uchiha clan. He... he kept the sword to remember... remember the one that committed the massacre. " He turned, pacing across the abandoned Uchiha district as Sakura followed him. "Uchiha Itachi."

Sakura frowned upon hearing Itachi's name mentioned. "I see. He still has the sword in his home?"

"He should."

Although the entire Uchiha grounds were abandoned, Naruto still felt a chill creeping down his spine. Sakura noticed her friend already shaking in his knees. The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki was extremely sensitive toward haunted places and that was one of the reasons why he avoided the Uchiha district.

As they passed by, they noticed the walls and several doors with the Uchiha symbol embellished on them. The crest symbol of the fan caught their eyes as they were reminded of their old teammate. They walked past a long, narrow trail as they stopped ten yards from where Nakano Shrine stood - located near the edge of the Nakano River.

"Is that the shrine?" Sakura inquired. "That's the Nakano Shrine. I've heard allot about it, but never actually seen it up close."

Naruto did not say a word as his eyes stared at the abandoned shrine.

"And where is the sword? Sasuke had told you its whereabouts?" asked Sakura.

The blonde nodded and replied. "Yes. The sword is in the same place where his parents were killed. In the dojo of the main house."

Sakura scratched her chin as she gasped. "I remember where it is! Tsunade-sama told me once of where that is."

"Really?"

"Yeah, come with me," Sakura said, leading Naruto to the right corner.

It took them about a minute or so until they reached the main house. They slipped past a back gate and entered near the dojo.

As they stopped, Naruto once again was feeling more chills. Despite having a supernatural demon of destructive power sealed in him, Naruto's had a case of phasmophobia - a fear of ghosts and other spiritual apparitions.

Sakura noted the boy's trembling knees. "Naruto. Are you shaking?"

"Huh?" Naruto quickly twirled around, oblivious to his friend's question.

"Your knees are shaking."

"Oh, my knees...? Hehehe, don't be silly!" Naruto chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh huh," the pink-haired medic-nin remarked, her left brow lifted as she walked by Naruto and approached the dojo. She placed a hand on the handle and turned it. "Ready?"

Nodding his, Naruto complied. "Yeah."

As Sakura opened the door to the dojo, they entered and began their search for Itachi's sword. Naruto began by searching through a row of cabinets. Sakura looked across at the farthest wall and noticed a long sword hanging on the wall.

"Naruto, I found it!"

"Where is it?!" Naruto poked his head out, his eyes moving upward as he noticed the sword. "I see it now!"

Sakura looked at the sword closely as she approached the wall. It was rusty because of the blood stained on the blade. The blood of the Uchiha clan, including those of Sasuke's parents. She gulped while she placed her right hand out and touched the weapon.

Her eyes widened as she came into realization that she touched the same weapon Itachi used to kill his and Sasuke's parents.

Then, before long, the same phenomenon occurred and almost exactly what happened in Tsunade's office earlier. Sakura gasped as the entire scenery changed. Naruto vanished before her eyes as the blonde-haired teen tried calling out to her. His voice failed to reach her ears as the girl found herself outside of the mansion.

_Where am I?_ Sakura came to a realization while scanning her surroundings. She was no longer inside the dojo and was back outside. "Naruto?!" Her friend was nowhere to be found. "Where did..." Her eyes noticed the Witchblade's red gem glowing. She tensed, gritting her teeth. "What did you do, Witchblade?! Where am I?!"

_**'I would pay attention and look to see who's in front of you. You might be pleasantly surprised. Heh, or maybe not.'**_

Scowling to herself, Sakura stared ahead and gasped. Her eyes widened in shock as she noticed a dark-haired boy lying on the ground unconscious. The boy had tears falling down his cheeks.

_**'Heh, does he look familiar?'**_

"Sa... Sasuke-kun?!" The pink-haired girl blurted out, almost gasping as she couldn't believe her eyes.

_**'Ah, the duckbutt hair sure gives it away. He looks pathetic.'**_

As Sakura moved in close to where young Sasuke lied, she stopped as she noticed a shadowy figure with red eyes gleaming through the pitch darkness. The eyes looked familiar as a young man wearing an ANBU uniform stepped into view. The gleaming moonlight revealed Uchiha Itachi. Sakura jumped back while tightening her fists.

"Itachi!" She exclaimed, preparing to attack the older Uchiha brother.

_**'Relax. He's just a projection image. You can't attack him. He can't even feel or see you. Take it easy, Sakura.'**_

"Why the hell should I?! He's the one who brought pain to Sasuke-kun in the first place!"

_**'Quiet! Something's about to happen.'**_

Looking back at the scene, Sakura watched Itachi carefully. The elder Uchiha cast his eyes down on his fallen brother. There was a somewhat pained expression on Itachi's face. Then, something happened, that caught Sakura's immediate attention.

There were tears rolling down the young man's face.

_Tears?_ Sakura thought, nearly gasping and befuddled at the scene.

Suddenly, a shadow crept from out of the darkness appeared behind Itachi. The shadowed figure scoffed, an eye shifted toward Itachi.

_'Are you already finished, Itachi?'_ The shadowed individual asked, his voice with a slight arrogant and calm tone. Though, there was a hint of evil dripping in his calm manner of speech.

The moonlight revealed the mysterious figure. It was a man with a mysterious presence. His presence almost felt ancient, almost like a relic from another period of time. This man wore a black vest as most of his clothing was a matching color - perfectly blending with the surrounding darkness. The most distinct feature of the man was a strange orange mask. This mask only revealed the eye on the right side of his face. Itachi stared at the figure with glaring, blood-red eyes. The masked stranger glanced down at the unconscious Sasuke.

The man scoffed, shifting his eye back and forth on the brothers. His voice was composed yet arrogant. _'Even you want to protect him from the truth. Don't you think using the Tsukiyomi on this little kid was too cruel, Itachi-kun?'_

Sakura could swear his voice almost sounded ironic with a smirk behind of his mask. She didn't say a word as she listened to their conversation.

_'I did what had to be done for the sake of the village and shinobi world,'_ replied Itachi before staring at the strange figure with a glare. _'I hope you do what you promised.'_

_'Of course.'_ The mysterious, masked man said, raising his right hand and pointing to Itachi. _'As long you live, I will not touch your precious brother. I won't attack the village for revenge. I won't even come for the Kyuubi sealed within that child.'_

_'It's better you do, Uchiha Madara.'_ Itachi said, frowning as his voice dripped with hatred. _'If you don't, I swear I will make you regret and wish Senju Hashirama-sama had killed you for good at the Valley of the End.'_ The young man brought back painful memories that hurt the masked man's pride.

The masked man named Madara nodded. _'Very well, but you have to carry out your part of the deal.'_

With that, the scene completely vanished. Sasuke, Itachi, and the Madara character disappeared from Sakura's sight.

Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself back inside the dojo. She let out a loud gasp while taking in a deep breath. Naruto stood in front of her with his hands shaking her shoulders. The Kyuubi boy had a worried look on his face, fearing that something might have caused Sakura to blank out.

"Sakura-chan?! Are you okay?!" Naruto asked, shaking his friend in attempt to bring her back to reality. "What did you see?"

Sakura blinked thrice before she noticed Naruto in front of her. "Naruto?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan," the blue-eyed blonde let out a sigh of relief. "I thought you freaked out and saw something."

"I did see something and you're going to need to listen to me," she replied. "And believe me I did more than just freak out."

Naruto noticed the girl was pale - almost scared out of her mind. "Just relax first."

"Yeah," the girl nodded, sitting down against the wall. She stared up at the ceiling, recollecting her thoughts together and recalling the everything she had witnessed.

_**'Are you going to tell him everything?'**_

_Of course, I am! Why wouldn't I? _

_**'Oh, I don't know. I suppose you wouldn't feel up to revealing what you saw. Like that duckbutt hair boy. That crazy brother of his. And that masked guy... there's something about that masked man that's ancient. Like a relic from the past. Ancient like me. His aura is evil... almost like my father's.'**_

_Almost as dark as your father's?_

_**'This Madara character is quite a mystery.'**_

_Itachi referred to him as Uchiha Madara. Is there really another Uchiha out there? I thought only Sasuke-kun and Itachi were the only known survivors of the clan._

_**'Who knows? Ah, the idiot is sitting beside you.'**_

Sakura turned her head as Naruto leaned beside her. He was ready to listen to what she had to tell him.

"Tell me what you saw, Sakura-chan."

Nodding her head, the pink-haired kunoichi went on to tell her vision. "I... I... I saw the night of the massacre."

"You did?" Naruto said, pressing his back against the wall. His hands shivered, twitching his fingers. "What happened next?"

"I saw a young Sasuke-kun unconscious," she went on. "Itachi talking to a stranger. I didn't recognize him because he was wearing a strange, orange mask. I couldn't even confirm his identity, but Itachi called him Madara or something."

Upon hearing the masked man's name, Naruto gasped in shock and sprang to his feet. This startled Sakura as she almost fell back from Naruto's quick reaction.

"Did you say Madara?! As Uchiha Madara?" asked Naruto, his eyes widened and sweat dripping down his forehead.

Sakura looked befuddled with his reaction. "I don't know if he was an Uchiha, but his name was definitely Madara." She clasped her hands together, casting her eyes on the ground. "Naruto, do you know something I don't?" Sakura glanced up to Naruto, waiting for a response to her question.

Then, Naruto explained to his team mate everything from when Sasuke entered into his mind and confronted the Kyuubi in his seal. Sakura was shocked when Naruto told her how Kyuubi was familiar with the Sharingan, and claiming that Sasuke's chakra was almost as wicked as the fox's own chakra. The pink-haired girl was even bewildered as Naruto told her something else the Kyuubi claimed. According to the demon fox, Sasuke's aura was similar to an Uchiha named Uchiha Madara.

As she digested all of this information into her head, Sakura couldn't believe everything she heard. This all happened when she was fighting Sasuke while in her Witchblade form. Of course, when he entered her mind, the Witchblade insulted the Uchiha and Inner Sakura forced the Uchiha out of the poor girl's head.

"And from the sound of Kyuubi's voice, I think he somehow fears this Madara guy." Naruto said, gritting his teeth and clenching his fists. "Do you think the Kyuubi attack and the Uchiha massacre are somehow connected?"

Biting down on her lip, Sakura frowned while drawing her own conclusions. "The Kyuubi knowing an Uchiha named Madara, and a guy named Madara was in my vision with Itachi in the night of the massacre." As she stood up, Sakura looked down to Naruto as she pulled him up to his feet. "I have no doubt those events are connected and Uchiha Madara is the link."

"I hope this leads us to something, Sakura-chan. But, if we tell this Granny Tsunade and the others? They might not believe us."

"Even so, we should look for more clues," Sakura insisted as Naruto nodded her.

As the pair walked toward a row of cabinets, they searched through scrolls. Each roll they scanned indicated no important clues as they neatly stacked the scrolls back inside the cabinets.

"I don't think we're going to find anything else here, Sakura-chan."

"You're right. I think we're done here. Maybe we should go into the house and search in there?" The medic-nin suggested, pointing toward the door.

Naruto gulped. "Yeah... sure..."

Sakura sighed, nodding her head shamefully to her team mate. "I still can't believe you're scared of things that are never really there. I mean you've got the Kyuubi inside you for cripes sakes and he doesn't seem to scare you."

"...can we just get going?" He said.

"Fine. Let's go."

Once they left the dojo, they walked toward the home and slid the backdoor open to enter what appeared to be the dining room. Naruto slowly closed the door behind him as he watched Sakura picking up a photo frame. It had a picture of Itachi and Sasuke on it as her eyes looked listlessly at the image. She then set the frame down and turned around facing Naruto.

"Sakura-chan," the blonde murmured.

"Somehow, we have to tell Tsunade-sama and the others about my visions. They need to know about this Madara character, whoever he is. If the Kyuubi knows something about him, we need to know how they're connected somehow. The Uchiha massacre and the Kyuubi's attack on the village. This Madara must have had a hand in those events somehow."

"What else can you remember from the vision?"

"I told you he was talking to Itachi."

"I see. Look... Sakura-chan, there's something else I need to tell you."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Huh? Like what?"

"Nothing related to this Madara or the massacre, but it's about the Witchblade."

"What about it?" She waited to hear what he had to confess.

"You asked if I was scared of ghosts... well, honestly, I... find your Witchblade form... even more scary. I mean... just your look and how you butchered that snake bastard. Your voice and everything about you changed completely. I was honestly really scared out of my mind..." Naruto gritted his teeth, looking down at the floor. "I thought I was going to lose you. The Witchblade had you under its control."

Sakura placed her hands on her chest, casting her eyes down on the ground. "Was... was I honestly that _frightening_ to you?"

"I shouldn't have said all that."

"No, you're just being honest. Quite frankly... I'm scared of what I'll eventually become if I continue to rely on this Witchblade," she lifted her eyes and stared toward Naruto. "And before you ask... no, I can't remove it. Not without severing my own limb off. I am now bonded with the Witchblade and am part of a long lineage of strong women," Sakura raised her arm, tapping the red gem with her fingers.

"Well, can't you try and not transform again?"

"I can't promise you that. The Witchblade will act on its own accord... I have no absolute control over its bloodlust desire. Once it finds the suitable opponent, it will fight it to the very end... until one of us is dead."

"No..." Naruto tensed up, absolutely showing his disapproval for the Witchblade's usage. "What motivated you to want to use such an evil artifact? Sakura-chan, you never seemed the type to rely on anything, but your own strength. Why accept the Witchblade?"

Biting her lip, Sakura confessed. "It was apart of Chiyo-baasama's final will. She asked that I inherited it before she died. You see... she was a former Witchblade user over 60 years ago."

"She was...?"

"Yeah, and I only accepted the Witchblade as my way of repaying a debt to her. It's my show of appreciation of what she did for me. I... I want to help you defeat the Akatsuki, Naruto. With all that I've have, and using the Witchblade, I want to stop them and bring Sasuke-kun back."

Naruto nodded, a faint smile crossed his face. "I see."

"Naruto... should I ever lose control and start to lose myself... stop me. Whatever it takes. Like you did before... can you promise me that?"

"Sakura-chan..."

"Can you promise?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded in response. A reassuring smile curled on his face. "Sure thing." He shifted his eyes from the silver bracelet and toward Sakura. "Anyway, I think we're done here. Are we?"

"Yeah, I think so," she nodded.

"Ok, then. Let's head back..."

"Fair enough. We'll look more into this tomorrow," the medic-nin suggested, stretching her arms out and yawning. "Boy, I've been so restless. I think I might sleep-in through the morning tomorrow."

"Heh, lazy bum," Naruto chuckled, poking fun at her.

"Hey, at least, I've got an excuse!" She nearly snapped.

As they opened the door, Naruto came face to face with a ghoulish, pale face. It's small eyes widened as he spooked Naruto almost immediately.

"_**AAAAHH!! A... A... GHOST!!**_"

Sakura quickly sprang forward as she saw that the face belonged to Yamato. The man stood outside the abandoned Uchiha home as he glared eyes at both Naruto and Sakura.

"Yamato-taicho?! What are you..." Sakura was taken back by the Jounin's unexpected arrival.

Naruto quickly came to his senses, slapping himself across the forehead. "Yamato-taicho?! YOU NEARLY SCARED ME!"

"What are you two doing here?" Yamato demanded, glaring at the duo as his voice raised and lowered. "Shouldn't you be at your homes?"

"Yamato-taicho, you see..." Naruto tried to explain.

Sakura immediately cut off her team mate and bowed her head. "Yamato-taicho. Naruto and I were conducting an investigation." She came up with her best excuse, which was entirely a legitimate one.

"What kind of investigation?" The Jounin inquired.

"To learn a little more about the Uchiha massacre. You see... our former team mate, Uchiha Sasuke, was the only survivor of that terrible slaughter," Sakura replied. "We wanted to find out more... and well..." _They have to know what I saw in my visions. _"I... you see... The Witchblade offered me some visions."

"Sakura-chan?!" Naruto exclaimed, surprised that the girl would even tell about her visions.

"Visions about what?" Yamato tried to get more out of Sakura.

"You see..."

xxxxx

Later that night.

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"What did you say?!" Tsunade's voice boomed, her face perplexed from what Sakura told her. As she heard the mention of 'Madara,' she didn't know whether to believe her student or not. Her mind was jumbled with confusion and shock. "Uchiha Madara...? Sakura, are you certain you've never heard this name before?"

"Never. This was the first time I've ever any mention about this man... whoever he is," the pink-haired kunoichi stated. "How come there have been no records on him in the village?"

"Well, you see..." Shizune tried to explain.

"I'm told every record or mere mention of him has been erased. From record books, transcripts, letters, and any form of written documents. No books in the library hold any historical accounts about him."

"Was he really that bad of a guy?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not inclined to say anything," Tsunade replied. Her eyes shifted back to Sakura. "Now, you're telling me the Witchblade allowed you see these visions?"

"That's correct."

"Let me get this straight... you witnessed Itachi speaking with Madara?" The Fifth reviewed what she heard according to Sakura. "And Madara's identity was concealed behind a mask?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura replied. "According to my first vision, which the Witchblade provided for me... I saw Itachi speaking with the Third. He begged the Third to not tell Sasuke-kun the truth... whatever it maybe. Overhearing Itachi speaking with Madara, I heard Madara briefly mention Itachi protecting Sasuke-kun from the truth. Itachi threatened Madara not to come and attack this village while seeking for Sasuke-kun as long as he lived."

"And according to this vision, Madara promised to leave the village alone?" Tsunade said.

"That's right."

"The Kyuubi mentioned his name and that stupid fox seems to fear this guy. I mean... do we even know if he's alive?" Naruto stated.

"I don't see how... Madara shouldn't even be alive," Tsunade confirmed. "He and the First were the founders of this village. Both hailed from different clans and formed an alliance. if it wasn't for them, this village would have not seen its foundation built."

"The First... he's..."

"My grandfather, Naruto," the older woman confirmed. "We're talking eighty years ago. Madara should not even be alive or anywhere near this village. He shouldn't logically be alive around the time the Kyuubi attacked this village. Nor should he have been around to witness the Uchiha massacre. By all accounts, he should be gone from this world."

"But, my visions... I..."

"This has to be some sick coincidence. But, I wonder how the Witchblade would know about Madara?" The Fifth wondered, setting her elbows on her desk.

"With no record on Madara, just how are you two going to go about with research?" Shizune addressed the situation to Naruto and Sakura.

Tsunade nodded, much to the duo's dismay. "No, they won't be conducting any research. We're dropping this here and now."

"But, Hokage-sama! I really want to know if this Madara had any involvement in the Uchiha massacre!" Sakura angrily retorted, attempting to convince the Fifth to change her mind.

"And I won't let you speak of that name!" Tsunade spat out, raising her voice and silencing everyone in the office. "Look I thought I told you two to go home and get some rest, especially you, young lady."

"Hokage-sama, I..." Sakura stopped herself, casting her eyes toward Tsunade. "The reason for this investigation is to get a better understanding of Sasuke-kun's pain. You see..."

"He might be considered a traitor to this village, but he'll always be our friend. And I made a vow to bring Sasuke back for Sakura-chan..."

"Except this time I'll be helping to bring back Sasuke-kun... by any means of necessary," the pink-haired kunoichi interjected, putting her hands on Tsunade's desk.

The Fifth's looked deeply into Sakura's green eyes and then into Naruto's blue eyes. She looked back to the silver bracelet - where the Witchblade lied hidden within Sakura's arm. _They're still that determined. Even going against my authority... I've got to hand it to these two._ She wanted to smirk, but kept a serious look. _These two are starting to remind me of Jiraiya and myself everyday. How truly scary... the similar traits are so uncanny._

"Please, let us investigate... look, there has to be something we can do to piece together the massacre and the Kyuubi attack. This Ma... this guy being involved might connect those two events."

"Well, Sakura, you won't be able to find anything in this village. Like I said, any or all record about him has been erased," Tsunade implied.

"Then, isn't there any place outside the village we could go check out?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade leaned back against her seat. She lifted a pen from her desk and signed a paper while giving a moment of thought. Then, she immediately recalled something she heard from the elders. "The old Uchiha feudal lands..."

Sakura and Naruto overheard her murmurs as their interests quickly piqued.

Shizune blinked, also overhearing Tsunade. "Feudal lands?"

"That's right," Tsunade spoke up, getting up from her seat.

"What are these feud-whatever you call them?" Naruto had a perplexed look, not understanding what the Fifth referred to.

"They're old abandoned lands once inhabited by ninja clans," Sakura noted. "Right, Hokage-sama?"

"Sharp and straight to the point as ever, Sakura. That's correct," Tsunade nodded approvingly. "Although, I did ask you two to remain in the village."

Sakura interjected. "Then, allow us to visit the old feudal lands."

"What? You're not seriously thinking about going there?" The Fifth was taken back by her student's suggestion. "There's nothing there you could possibly find."

"We won't know until we go there and find more clues. Who knows? We might find something out about this Ma... well you know who," the pink-haired girl said, bowing her head. "Please, Hokage-sama. Let me and Naruto accept this as a mission."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto murmured, looking back and forth between the two. "Yeah, let us, Granny Tsunade!"

"And it'll prove if the visions I saw are accurate. If they aren't, we'll stop this investigation," Sakura stated. _But, I've got a feeling what I say may have really happened. Witchblade, you better not be pulling some sick joke on us._

_**'Heh. Now, why would I do that?'**_

_Somehow, I think would be within your nature._

_**'Well, you thought wrong. Why won't you go these feudal lands and find anything worthwhile? Who knows... you might learn a little something about duckbutt hair's clan history. And it might get you closer to him than you think.'**_

"Very well. Since you two are that eager to go, I'll grant you permission to enter these remote regions," Tsunade announced, opening the blinds of the center window. She looked out toward the village and the moon in the distance.

"Really?! You'll let us go?!" shouted the Jinchuuriki.

"Yes, but under the condition that Yamato accompanies you."

Sakura smiled, realizing this was her chance to see if the visions the Witchblade offered her were true. She took a bow. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

"But, if you're unable to find anything, return to the village at once," The Fifth instructed. "And Sakura... please, I ask you. Don't rely on the Witchblade. I simply cannot trust that wicked artifact."

"I'll..." Sakura stammered a bit. "I'll try hard not to let it control me."

"Leave everything to us, lady Hokage," Yamato replied.

"You three find anything you can in those feudal lands and report back as soon as you can," the Fifth said, sitting down on her chair.

"Right!" Naruto and Sakura responded.

"One last thing. Sakura, please, come over here," Tsunade waved over to Sakura.

As the young medic-nin approached her teacher, Tsunade inched closer and whispered to her. "Please, I really mean it. Don't rely on the Witchblade."

"I can't make promise anything, Hokage-sama. As long as I'm linked to it, I cannot tame its thirst for battle. But, I hope... in this mission... for my sake..." Sakura clasped her right arm. "I can overcome the bloodlust desire."

Tsunade nodded regrettably as she slowly moved back. "And I suppose Sai can join you. Better having a cell of four people than three."

Naruto blinked. "Sai?"

"That's right. He shouldn't give you much trouble... now that you two came to a better understanding before you returned."

Sakura smiled, nodding in response. "Yeah... though he really needs work on his people skills."

"So, then, starting tomorrow... your new mission will start," Tsunade announced. "You will venture out and search on the feudal lands of the former Uchiha clan. Find whatever maybe evidence to the existence of this 'Uchiha Madara.' Understood?"

"Yes!" Naruto and Sakura shouted at once.

Shizune nodded approvingly. "Good luck. I hope you'll find what you're looking for."

"Leave to us," Naruto said.

Clamping a hand over the bracelet, Sakura took a deep breath and shut her eyes. _This is it. We have to come back with some proof._

_**'Don't you mean 'you' need to come back with proof, dearest Sakura?'**_

_Ugh, don't call me 'dearest.' Hearing that from you of all people._

_**'Well, what are you going to do? Are sure you don't want to use me during this investigation? I'm able to sense and track anything of the supernatural kind. This Madara certainly falls into that category.'**_

_You think so?_

_**'He's likely a relic who's been cheating death. Someone like him may have used something to sustain his life. We shall see.'**_

_Could this Madara be still alive? I mean he should by all accounts be gone if he was the same age as the First._

_**'Don't be foolish. This man is still alive. I can sense an evil aura out there. So, archaic and sinister... yes. Perhaps more so than the snake we butchered easily.'**_

The pink-haired girl scoffed, her left brow twitching as the ancient artifact further agitated her. _I'll see it when I believe it. You just make sure and control yourself while I'm out on this mission. There won't be any reason for me to use your power. These feudal lands are supposed to be abandoned._

_**'Heh, we'll see.'**_

Sakura opened her eyes as she waved out to Tsunade and Shizune. "We're off."

xxxxx

During the conversation, an older man listened as he strode down the hall away from Tsunade's office.

His right eye was covered in bandages.

The mention of 'Witchblade' and 'Madara' intrigued him.

As he turned on the left corner, he disappeared through a door hidden beside a wall and ventured into his compound... waiting until the right opportunity to confront Tsunade and Sakura presented itself.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Grass Country**_

"_**RAAAAAAGHHHHH!!**_" The blood-curling screams of Orochimaru filled his lair as those standing outside felt chills down their spines.

Well, only Kabuto was outside the Sannin's lair as he slowly entered Orochimaru's presence.

Laying bed-ridden, Orochimaru barely managed to move as his severed stumps (where his limbs used to be) were attached to machines... helping to stop the bleeding. The snake man wore an oxygen mask over his mouth as his breathing went shallow just a while ago. Now, Orochimaru managing to recover... although it would be a matter of time before his current body would be of no use to him anymore. It would weaken and melt as Orochimaru would be forced to transfer his soul to Uchiha Sasuke.

"Orochimaru-sama, don't strain yourself now. It won't be long until you transfer yourself to Sasuke's body... just as you intended to do all along," Kabuto reassured his master.

"That... bitch... she... did this to me..." Orochimaru murmured, his voice strained as he breathed heavily through the mask. "I swear... this first... thing I'm... going to do... once I possess Sasuke-kun's body... I'll KILL THAT WHORE!!" He roared until he coughed and hacked until he started to wheeze. "I'll kill her... and obtain that artifact... I must find out it's secret..."

Kabuto frowned as he walked out of the room. _Orochimaru has Sakura on his mind. He must be careful if he ever gets into another fight with her. If she was able to maim Sasuke the way she did... that artifact she holds must have a prodigious amount of power. Where did she manage to obtain it?_

"Kabuto."

As the silver-haired man turned around, he saw a teenage girl approach him. She stopped with her right hand placing on her hip. She wore a light blue, long-sleeved shirt that was zipped up as only her belly was revealed. She also wore what appeared to be black shorts and long, stretched out black boots - also revealing her toes. Her long, red hair hung down her shoulders and a pair of glasses adorned her face.

"Karin. What is it?" Kabuto inquired.

"Kabuto, I found something you might want to see," the red-haired girl addressed as she led Kabuto toward the laboratory.

Upon arrival, Karin pulled up a seat and pointed to a metallic shard sitting on top of a towel.

"What is that?"

Karin poked the shard with a utensil instrument. "I extracted this while I was tending to Sasuke's wound. I don't know what it is."

Kabuto gasped as soon as he recognized the texture of the shard. "No it can't be."

"What? Do you know something that I don't?"

"Yes... it's a long story, but we told you about the encounter with Sasuke-kun's former teammates?"

"Yeah?"

Kabuto picked up the shard and examined it closely. "This came from Sakura when she stabbed Sasuke."

"But, what is it? It looks like some type of armor," Karin stated.

"It's from something Sakura called the Witchblade."

"Witch...blade?"

"Karin, we're going to run a few tests on this."

"Ok, but any reason for that?"

A smile crept on Kabuto's face as he turned and faced Karin. "Oh yeah. I think I might just have the idea to help eliminate Sakura and obtain her Witchblade for Orochimaru-sama."

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 11: _**A New Mission! Venture into the Ancient Uchiha Lands! **_

xxxxxx

**A/N:** And so the new arc is underway. Madara is now revealed... well at least in name. Just what will they find in the old Uchiha lands? A few unexpected visitors. That's all you need to know.

And the final scene will hint to a future arc. Those of you who watched the Witchblade anime may already know, but newer fans most likely won't.

That's all for now and this is your weekly update.

Please, review when you're finished. Thank you. See you on the next update!


	11. A New Mission! Venture to Ancient Land!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N:** Hey, welcome back! It's time for another weekly chapter of Witchblade Sakura. At long last, the new arc will go underway.

I hope you'll enjoy the Uchiha Ghost arc. This one will be filled with what hopes to be good action and comedy. But, first, Naruto, Sakura, and company meet with old friendly faces.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 11

_**Arc II: Uchiha Ghost**_

_**A New Mission! Venture into the Ancient Uchiha Lands! **_

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Room/Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Haruno Sakura gathered her essentials and placed them into her backpack. She was getting herself ready for her next mission, which she and Naruto requested from the Fifth Hokage. Although, this mission would require more than a pair of ninja.

The Fifth assigned Yamato and Sai to join Naruto and Sakura on their journey to the ancient Uchiha feudal lands. However, before they set off, there was one other individual they wanted to visit.

As she zipped her backpack up, Sakura turned toward the door and put her hand on the knob. As she edged closer, she abruptly stopped and felt her right wrist throb for a minute.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked, examining the silver bracelet. There was no sudden glow from the red jewel as she scoffed. "Ok, what is it? I'm about to head out."

The entity within the artifact chortled. _**'Obviously. So, what are you waiting for?'**_

"Well, I've got to get going. Naruto and the others are waiting for me at the hospital."

**_'Who do you need to see that's so important?'_**

Sakura scowled, clenching her right hand. "My old sensei. He's been bed-ridden for a whole week. I thought I'd stop by and see if he's better."

**_'Why?'_**

"Because he's _my_ sensei. And I was hoping if he's good enough to join us on our mission. I mean… from what Tsunade-sama told me."

**_'About these ancient lands being haunted? You actually believe what she told you?'_**

The pink-haired kunoichi shrugged. "I'll believe a ghost when I see it. Besides, didn't you mention to me that you've dealt with supernatural entities with your past vessels?"

_**'Heh, that's right, girl. Ghosts and unfriendly apparitions are nothing new to me. If you just happen to run into an apparition, you can always summon me and I can easily exorcise them.'**_

"Are you kidding me?! No… _**N. O. **_Do I have to spell it out for you?"

**_'Yes.'_**

Sakura groaned out of irritation as she opened the doorknob. "Just be on your best behavior. This is a really important mission. We need to find proof that Madara did in fact exist and show that he's linked between two of Konoha's most important events."

The sentinent being replied, interrupting Sakura's train of thought. _**'Uchiha Madara. I wonder if your dear friend, Sasuke, knows of him.'**_

"You know… that's a good question, but I can't say for sure. We'll see what we can find."

_**'Oh yes. Still, I'm disappointed you're not thinking of using me during this mission. What? You don't trust me? I feel insulted!'**_

"As far as I'm concerned, you're dangerous. Until I find a way to tame your power, I'm relying on my shinobi skills and the abilities Tsunade-sama taught to me. That's how I intend to fight."

_**'Yes, but if that fails… you'll need my power. Face it. If you want to learn to control my power, you will have to get used to using me. I won't just sit idly if one of these apparitions attempts to take your soul. You are my property now.'**_

"I'm NO ONE'S damn property!" Sakura shouted in an outburst.

"Sakura-chan? Dear? Who are you talking to?" Sakura's mother called out, wondering why her daughter was suddenly shouting inside the home.

As she slapped her palm across her face, Sakura answered back. "It's nothing mom! I'm just talking to myself!" The medic-nin groaned. "Look, what you made me do." She muttered angrily under her breath. "You're making a complete idiot out of me."

**_'Ah, and you provide me with all the entertainment. Thank you, Sakura!'_**

"I. Am. Going. To. So. Kill. You." Sakura gritted her teeth, almost wanting to punch a hole through the nearest hall as she walked past the kitchen and out the front door. She turned to wave to her mother, who was occupied in the kitchen. "I'm off, mom! I promise to come back safely!"

With that, Sakura closed the door and walked down the path toward the hospital. Since she was in such a hurry, she didn't get to hear her mother call back.

**_'Such a nice community. Much better than the filthy streets of Sara's hometown. This is much cleaner!'_**

As Sakura turned to her left corner, she made her way to an opposite direction from the hospital.

**_'Wait, aren't you supposed to be going to the hospital?'_**

"I've got to buy a flower or two for my sensei. I'll bet the flowers in his room are starting to wither," Sakura replied as she hurried toward a flower shop in the distance. "I have a friend who works at a flower shop. She gives me some pretty good deals."

_**'This friend of yours… is she attractive?'**_

"Oh, please… you've got some nerve. I'm so glad Ino didn't end up with you," she scowled.

_**'Ino, eh? Can't wait to see this lovely lady.'**_

"Oh, yeah. Really lovely. You maybe an ancient, dark artifact, but you've got a one-track mind when it comes to girls."

_**'Only the strong women.'**_

"Right," Sakura stopped in front of the shop. "Well, here we are. This'll be quick."

xxxxx

_**Yamanaka Flowershop & Residence/Konohagakure**_

"Thanks! Come again!" A youthful, feminine voice called out, thanking yet another paying customer visiting the Yamanaka Flowershop.

The blonde girl leaned her shoulders against the counter. She wore a purple, sleeveless buttoned top – her arms showing all skin except for a pair of fishnet elbow pads covering her elbows. She wore a short, purple skirt-like bottom as her midriff was exposed with no garment covering it. A long bang concealed her right eye as she moved her left eye toward the door.

Ino smirked as Sakura entered the shop unbeknownst to the pink-haired medic-nin.

"Can I help you with something, Miss Forehead?" Ino teased her childhood friend. A sly smirk formed on her face.

Sakura quickly turned toward Ino and sneered slightly. "Well, well, if it isn't Miss Ino-pig." She walked to the counter with a pair of white daisies.

"The daisies again, huh? They must be for Kakashi?"

Sakura nodded as she set the flowers on the counter. "Yeah."

"He hasn't recovered yet, has he?"

"I don't know. That's why I'm going to visit him today. Naruto, Yamato-taicho, and Sai are going to be over there to meet me."

"Oh, I see. Are you all going out on another mission?"

"Yeah," the pink-haired medic-nin replied as she paid Ino for the flowers.

"I heard you guys failed to bring back Sasuke-kun. I'm sorry to hear that," Ino sighed sadly. Even she had lost respect and admiration for Sasuke leaving Konohagakure nearly three years ago. "It's like yesterday that he was still in the village."

"I know," Sakura nodded, lowering her eyes on the counter.

"So, where are you guys heading off this time?"

"The Uchiha feudal lands."

"Whoa! I heard those lands are haunted at night!" Ino was baffled when she heard this from her friend. "Are you seriously considering checking them out?"

"There's something I have to find. Some clues regarding this person…"

"Who?"

"I'm not allowed to say his name. Tsunade-sama has forbidden me from mentioning it outside the Hokage office."

"I see," Ino said as she handed the flower bag to Sakura. "Hey, cheer up, forehead. You guys will get Sasuke-kun back. I just know you will!"

As she grabbed the flower bag, Sakura managed to smirk – even for just a moment. "Someday, I hope… this mission might get us closer to finding and bringing Sasuke-kun back. You know… you've been sounding less enthusiastic every time I mention him."

The blonde sighed. "Although I hope you do bring him back, I just can't see him in the same light as I used to. You know… I guess the bottom line is… I've gotten over the whole fangirl obsession. The moment he left the village… I couldn't view him as the same Sasuke I remember. And now he's been gone three years already. Don't you feel the same way?"

Sakura didn't want to tell Ino, but she wounded Sasuke using the Witchblade. "Kind of… But, Naruto is bent on bringing him back… to make me happy. He vowed to bring him back no matter what it takes." She looked straight into Ino's green eyes and said it intently. I'm going to help make that a reality."

Ino managed to smile. "And I won't stop you." Just as she backed away from the counter, her eyes noticed the silver 'bracelet' on Sakura's right wrist. "Oh, wow! That's a pretty bracelet!" Her eyes gleamed as she placed a hand over the bracelet. "Where did you get it?"

"This bracelet?" Sakura blinked, looking at the artifact. "I… Well…"

Ino moved in with a sly smirk on her face. "I bet Naruto gave this to you?" She managed to snicker a bit, teasing her pink-haired friend. "He just won't give up trying to impress you, eh?"

"It… it's nothing like that. No, I bought this bracelet," Sakura waved her hands, backing off. "It was actually pretty cheap."

"Really? That beautiful piece you've got there was CHEAP?" The blonde kunoichi pointed to the bracelet.

"Yep! Aren't I lucky?" Sakura winked.

_**'Oh, indeed you are. Heh, now this Ino girl is a CUTIE.'**_

Tsunade's apprentice scowled, retorting back in thought. _What?! Are you actually implying Ino's cute?!_

_**'Yes, got a problem with that? She should have been the one to find me, but no… I got stuck with an almost boobless girl with no sex appeal. Truly a shame.'**_

_You're going to be EATING THOSE WORDS!_ Sakura seethed, her eyes looking up at the Witchblade's humanoid astral form looming over her.

**_'I'd like to see you try, flat chest. Anyway, as much as I want Ino, you and I have already bonded. I still need you.'_**

_Sure. Whatever…_

"…Forehead girl? Hey, Forehead girl! Are you there? Helllllo?" Ino's voice chimed in, interrupting Sakura's train of thought.

Sakura snapped back to reality and shook her head. "Huh? What?"

"You were spacing out there for a minute," Ino said, crossing her arms. "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah! Of course!"

"Just wanted to make sure… anyway, I have to get going, too," Ino stepped out of the front counter and zipped up her kunai pouch.

"You have a mission?"

"Yep. I can't keep Asuma, Shikamaru, and Chouji waiting."

Sakura nodded. "Right. I've got to head to the hospital."

Ino walked over and admired the red gem on Sakura's silver bracelet. "Make sure you don't lose that bracelet. It's something like a good luck charm, right?"

"You could say that."

"Ok. Well, you watch yourself and let's hope the bracelet actually brings you better luck than your last mission. I hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks. You also be careful."

Ino shrugged as she walked out the front door. "Hey, I'm always alert. See ya, girl." With that, she started heading down the left path to meet with her teammates.

Glancing down at the Witchblade bracelet, Sakura sighed. "That was a close one. Geez, why did you almost embarrass me in front of my friend? You really take great pleasure at my expense!"

**_'But, it's fun! If we're going to be bonded, we should have fun at each other's expense. Don't you think? Heh, then again… you're too easy to tease. I mean even that cute Ino girl called you 'Forehead girl.' You know… why didn't I notice that until now? You do have a billboard brow!'_**

Sakura growled as she pushed the door open. A large vein popped at the center of her forehead. _OH, GREAT. JUST WHAT I NEEDED!_

As she tried to ignore the Witchblade's taunts, she hurried down the opposite path and headed off toward the hospital.

xxxxx

**_Hospital/Konohagakure_**

Later, approximately close to fifteen minutes, Sakura arrived in the hospital room where Kakashi was occupied for a week.

The Copy Ninja was sitting up in his bed. His one eye looked across the room as Sakura and Naruto greeted him. Yamato and Sai were in the background behind the two.

"Ah, thanks, Sakura," Kakashi smiled underneath his mask. His eyes shifted toward the vase as the flowers in it already withered due to the lack of sunlight. "I wondered if you'd bring anymore. These just died a while ago."

Sakura sighed as she placed the two white daises in the vase. "You really should open the curtains. No wonder these flowers died." She opened up the beige-colored curtains and allowed for some sunlight to beam over the vase. "Otherwise, these flowers I got you will die with the rest of them."

"Heh, Sakura-chan's lecturing Kakashi-sensei," Naruto chortled. "I never thought I'd see that happen."

"Thank you, Sakura," the silver-haired man nodded, setting his arms on his lap.

"Kakashi-senpai," Yamato spoke up, addressing to the Copy Ninja as his superior. "You requested to speak with Sakura alone?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

"Ok, you two. Let's step out in the hall," Yamato eyed both Naruto and Sai. "Naruto. Sai. Follow me."

Opening the door, Yamato walked out first followed by Sai. Naruto looked over to Sakura and smiled with reassurance.

"It'll be okay, Sakura-chan," the blonde said, comforting the girl with his words. Naruto walked outside and closed the door behind him.

Only Kakashi and Sakura were left in the room. A moment of silence passed, which made Sakura nervous. She had an unsettling feeling in her body while her eyes looked into Kakashi's one-eye. The man didn't move an inch as he waited for the right words to leave his mouth.

Sakura spoke out, breaking the silence. "Kakashi-sensei… so, Yamato-taicho and Tsunade-sama told you all there is to know?"

"Yeah," the Copy Ninja replied. "I heard everything from Yamato. He described all that took place during your run-in with Orochimaru and Sasuke. But, most importantly…" His one-eye narrowed deploringly at Sakura. "…he told me all about this artifact called the Witchblade."

Sakura didn't like where this conversation would lead. She placed her hand over the silver bracelet, which Kakashi noticed.

"That bracelet. Is that the Witchblade?"

Nodding her head, Sakura realized there was no reason to lie or hide the fact anymore. "It is. It's just in a latent state. It only reacts when my life is in danger."

"I see," Kakashi replied. "So, how are you doing now?"

"Fine, but can't say I'm happy over what happened at all. I'm already starting to develop a love-hate relationship with it."

Kakashi listened as he responded. "You knew all along where to find the Witchblade. Before Chiyo passed away, you knew."

"After we defeated Sasori, she told me about the artifact. She was the previous vessel before she relinquished it…"

"Then, Chiyo realized the Witchblade contained a corruptive power."

"Yes, she got rid of it because she feared it would turn her loose against the village. She feared losing her rational human mind and becoming a blood lusted vessel," Sakura briefly went on, removing her hand off the bracelet. "She didn't want to give into the Witchblade's craving for bloodshed and violence. If she kept the Witchblade, she would have endured years of senseless fighting…"

"Sakura, that's why I am asking you not to rely on the Witchblade."

Sakura raised her head, listening carefully to what the Copy Ninja needed to tell her.

"The longer you continue to use it, the more corrupted its power will become. You, as its vessel, will find yourself giving into its power. You won't realize that the Witchblade has controlled you and eventually it will cause more harm to your body. This darkness that inhabits this artifact will eat away at your soul and leave you as nothing more than a shell of your former self. Do you understand what I'm telling you, Sakura? You need to severe your bond with the Witchblade. For the sake of yourself and those close to you."

As she clenched her fists tightly, Sakura was reminded of how difficult cutting off ties with the Witchblade would be.

"Sakura, I never expected you of all people to seek power from another source. You were always driven to become strong through rigorous training and dedication under the Hokage-sama," Kakashi stared at the pink-haired former student of his. "Look at how far you've come. You've blossomed into an excellent shinobi. Why?" He sighed underneath his mask. "Why go through the trouble of bonding with this wicked entity?"

"I did…" Sakura stopped, her throat became dry as she tried to speak. "Kakashi-sensei, I wanted the Witchblade's power to help you and the others defeat the Akatsuki. Chiyo-baasama told me that the Witchblade could be just the power to overwhelm them. I know they're not going to be easy. Our best ninja can't beat them alone. I know I strong I am… but I barely managed to stop Sasori with Chiyo-baasama. You don't get how powerful the Witchblade is… I feel like I can finally measure up and beat high-level threats! You heard what I did to Orochimaru using the Witchblade's power! I-"

Kakashi quickly cut her off. "You severed his limbs, but he was already weakened due to his already deteriorating body. Be thankful that he didn't already possess Sasuke's body."

"But, I finally got my hands on Orochimaru. Kakashi-sensei, you don't realize how long I've wanted to get that sick son of a bitch for what he did to Sasuke-kun. He…" Sakura cried out, recalling every instance of Orochimaru's dissection. "I made him suffer! I made him pay for the crimes he's committed to this village. It's because of him that the Third is gone! He's the one who gave Sasuke-kun that Cursed Seal and told him to leave this village! I don't understand how you're berating me for inflicting punishment on a monster like him! Orochimaru deserved everything he got… and I don't regret cutting off his limbs. Now, he can truly crawl away like the serpent he is."

"And then Sasuke. According to Yamato, you wounded him."

"I did, but only because the Witchblade made me do it. I wanted to bring Sasuke-kun back using the Witchblade, but it had other plans. It viewed Sasuke… as a threat the moment Sasuke-kun tried to kill Naruto. I wanted to stop Sasuke all by myself… until the Witchblade forced me to transform and that's how we engaged in battle."

"Go on."

"The moment I fought Sasuke… I was able to keep up with him move by move. The Witchblade granted me not only power, but I felt myself move faster than I've ever been. Even Sasuke-kun with his Sharingan found himself on the defensive end."

Kakashi listened as he placed a hand over his covered Sharingan eye. She was able to keep up with Sasuke using the Witchblade?!

"Somehow, Sasuke-kun entered my mind using his Sharingan. That's where he met the actual entity."

"Actual entity? You mean the spirit of the Witchblade?"

"Yeah, and the Witchblade is actually a 'he.' He looked like a man with long, black hair and he wore dark armor. He mocked Sasuke-kun and gave him some kind of omnious warning… That's all the Witchblade told me. When Sasuke-kun left my mind, that's where I impaled the blade through Sasuke-kun and injured him. I couldn't believe it myself once I regained my frame of mind," Sakura looked down at her right hand. She remembered the blood stains on her hand and the fresh wound she inflicted on the Uchiha male. "The blood. His blood was on my hand."

"Naruto told me how frightened he was of you. He truly thought he had lost you to the Witchblade's corrupt power."

"I know… if he hadn't called out to be and pleaded, I… I don't know what would have become of me," the girl closed her eyes, recalling that embrace Naruto gave her. "Naruto really came through for me."

"That he did and you really should thank him. Didn't you tell me one time you pleaded to Sasuke to stop when he first activated the Cursed Seal?"

"I did," Sakura recalled that instance. "Back in the Forest of Death. How could I forget?"

"And you witnessed how brutal someone with a Cursed Seal can be. I think it's safe to say the Witchblade is no different."

"But, the Witchblade has a mind of its own. It's not just a power, but a living entity. Right now there's something else inhabiting me. I guess you can say that I have something like a Bijuu sealed within me… except this entity really doesn't belong here."

"I was told by the Fifth Hokage that the Witchblade came from another world. A world that maybe different from our own."

Sakura nodded as she went on. "Yeah, the Witchblade told me all about its origins and the hundreds of different hosts it has inhabited. I'm just apart of a long lineage of strong women once every generation. Chiyo was the last vessel before I uncovered it recently."

"Chiyo saw the potential in you. I would assume that's the reason why she chose you to be the Witchblade's newest vessel. She believes you'll succeed after her and possibly learn how to better tame its feral power."

"I know that and I'm going to do my best to keep the Witchblade's wild nature under check! I won't let it use me like a puppet and turn me into a feral beast!" Sakura retorted, raising her voice and almost showing her volatile, Tsunade-like habit. She abruptly stopped, realizing whom she was barking at. "I'm sorry. I… I shouldn't have raised my voice like that."

"I understand. You've been through a lot of changes lately," Kakashi nodded, trying to calm Sakura down. "Since you've been a student of hers, you're becoming more like the Fifth everyday."

"Yeah, I get told that by a few people," Sakura managed to chuckle, hoping to calm herself and not lose her temper.

"Don't overexert yourself, Sakura. Try to be level-headed and use whatever skills the Fifth has taught you. You strove to become a strong kunoichi. You got there through hard work and perseverance," the Copy Ninja acknowledged Sakura's progress as a shinobi. "I never imagined you the type to take any kind of shortcuts. The Witchblade is not worth the risk."

"If you're asking me to get rid of the Witchblade, that's impossible. Once it bonds with me, it will stay with me until I die. That or I'll have to cut off my arm. And I don't think I'd want to do that if I want to continue my work as a shinobi, Kakashi-sensei."

The silver-haired man looked at her with his one eye. "…"

"I feel I still have a mission to complete with the Witchblade. I believe at some point we will have to win each other's trusts. Believe me, Kakashi-sensei… I could have gotten rid of it, but I can't… not yet. It's not time for us to sever our bonds."

"All right, Sakura. I think you've convinced me enough," Kakashi sighed with defeat. "If you feel you're convinced in taming the Witchblade, I can't stop you."

"Kakashi-sensei… you're actually allowing me to continue to use it?"

"Use it sparingly and only when you need to. I doubt this mission will require you to summon its power."

"Right."

Kakashi nodded as he watched Sakura turn away and moving toward the door. As she opened to let Naruto and the others back in, the son of the White Fang leaned his head down on the pillow. Naruto offered to give Sakura some food she declined.

"You four are already heading off? I see. I wish all of you luck… Pity I couldn't join you," Kakashi scratched his head, his serious demeanor faded once everyone else entered the room. "Another day or so of bed rest and I'll be back on my feet."

"We really wish we could wait until you get better, but these two are anxious to start their mission right away," Yamato said.

"Very well. I can't stop you. But, I be careful out there… Sakura," Kakashi smiled, glancing over to the girl's direction. "One more thing."

As Sakura looked to Naruto, she shifted her attention to Kakashi and slowly walked toward him. She knelt over beside the bed and lowered her ear, edging closer toward Kakashi.

He whispered simply. _"Do not become tempted by the wicked artifact. Do you hear me?"_

Sakura closed her eyes, nodding her head in comply.

"All right, you guys. I'll see you soon. Naruto, when you get back, there's something important I want to address to you."

"Couldn't you tell me now?" The blonde looked annoyed.

"Not until you return from your mission. I think you might find it to your liking."

As he heard this, Naruto couldn't help but feel excited. Whatever Kakashi was alluding to had enlivened the Jinchuuriki.

Sakura, on the other hand, lowered her eyes on the bracelet. She quickly linked herself with the Witchblade's sentinent mind.

_You hear that? I can't use you for this mission._

**_'Huh. We'll see about that, girl. The first moment you see an evil apparition… you're going to call for me. Just wait and see.'_**

_Yeah, right. You're not going to do anything. Do I make myself clear?!_ She rebuked at the entity.

_**'Let's see. Umm… not really.'**_

The girl rolled her eyes as she followed Yamato, Naruto, and Sai out of the room. _Ugh, you are such an annoying twit!_

Observing the team leaving the room, Kakashi leaned back on his bed and murmured before drifting back to sleep. "The Witchblade..."

xxxxx

**_Near the Front Gates/Konohagakure_**

Later, Team Kakashi arrived at the front of the village entrance gates. They were prepared to set off on their journey to the Uchiha Feudal lands, which would take them a day and a half to reach their destination.

Yamato faced the three shinobi. All three of them lined and were rearing to go. Well, only Naruto and Sakura were feeling anxious. Sai retained his calm, stoic manner while awaiting for orders.

"Is everyone ready?" Yamato inquired.

"We're ready! Let's get a move on!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura fixed her hitai-ate with her eyes transfixed on the bracelet.

"Sakura. Ready?"

The girl snapped back to reality, blinking and responding to man. "Yes, Yamato-taicho! I'm sorry."

"We'll need you to be vigilant when we arrive there. There might be Missing-nin attempting to collect shinobi heads."

"Or, ghosts… brrr." Naruto shuddered, rubbing his arms as if feeling a cold chill running down his body.

"Naruto, you're being silly," Sakura sighed.

Sai smiled as he interjected himself into their chat. "I've been reading up on ghosts. Maybe I can tell you what they might look like?"

"Eh, I'd rather you not tell me. I don't like ghosts," the Jinchuuriki backed off.

Just then, before they prepared to head out, the four noticed another group of four walking through the entry gate.

It was Team Asuma: Consisting of Sarutobi Asuma, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, and Yamanaka Ino.

"Hey, it's you, guys!" Naruto was delighted to see Shikamaru and company. "You guys going on a mission, too?"

The brown-haired, slender Shikamaru, clothed in his Jounin green jacket and accessory wear, managed to smirk. "Yep, we're off. I see you guys are heading to some ancient lands."

"We're going to the Uchiha Feudal lands," Sakura answered.

Ino turned toward Sakura and reminded her. "Remember what we talked about. Oh, and don't forget you've got your good luck bracelet!"

"Bracelet…? Oh, yeah," Sakura said, scratching her head. "My good luck charm. Right."

Naruto, Yamato, and Sai shifted their eyes on Sakura as they sweatdropped in unison.

"What bracelet?" The shaggy-haired Chouji, now taller and wearing a completely new red attire embroidered with silver plates of armor on his chest, knees, and elbows, asked, looking confused.

"Oh, something Sakura found. It's really pretty," the blonde kunoichi smiled. "I wish I could find one for myself. I could use a good luck charm."

Asuma immediately addressed to Team 10. "All right, guys. We've got a mission to get done. Shikamaru. Let's lead the way."

"Right," Shikamaru nodded, looking back to Team Kakashi. "Hey, you guys be careful out there."

"You, too," Naruto replied, giving a smile as a way to acknowledge Shikamaru and company. "See you later, Shikamaru! Guys!"

As Team Asuma dashed off toward the right direction from the village, Team Kakashi faced the center trail through the forest. Their mission officially started as of now.

Naruto glanced over to his left side. His eyes caught Sakura touching the bracelet's red gem.

"Ready, Sakura?" The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki flashed a grin.

The kunoichi turned her eyes off the bracelet and replied. "Yeah, let's go. Uchiha Feudal lands here we come."

With that, Team Kakashi raced down the path leading to a long trail toward the ancient lands.

xxxxx

**_Ten Miles from the Uchiha Feudal Lands/Fire Country_**

Approximately five miles, or so, from the ancient lands of the former Uchiha lands, the landscape was covered by a large forest. Tall trees stood upright over the horizon as a gorgeous mountain range sat peacefully in the background.

This large section of wilderness did not contain any ninja villages. Although, warrior tribes once occupied these magnificent landscapes. These tribes would move out of these forests and establish small villages. These tribes were said to be the ancestors of the famous ninja clans, such as the Senju and Uchiha clans. These people could be referred to as 'proto-ninjas' or 'pre-ninjas.'

Most of these old tribes have already gone extinct since then. Only a few scattered numbers lived in the most isolated areas of the wilderness.

However, allot of Missing-nin and fugitives would manage to settle in this lands to escape being seized by ninja authorities. These criminals would find themselves relying on stealthy tactics to ambush any unsuspecting traveler.

However, in this case, there was one traveler that knew how to deal with thieves and fugitives.

xxxxxx

**_FWOOM!!_**

"_**ARGGH!!**_" A man cried out as an explosive burst of flames ignited his back. He hurried off through the forest to put out the flames.

Three other men wielding katanas backed off. They turned toward their fleeing comrade. Another one of their colleagues, who had his back bent in an awkward position, was lying on the ground and writhing in agony.

Standing ten feet from where they stood was a slender, young blonde-haired woman in her early twenties. Her hair was tied up into a long, extension that reached the small of her back with white tape. She wore a shirt – half black at the top and the bottom a bluish white color. The woman's long, slender legs were clothed under long, dark pants. Her forearms and ankles were bandaged up with white tape. She also wore a pair of black, fingerless leather gloves and a pair of dark blue zoris. The most distinct features of this woman were her inducing, cat-like green eyes, which served as a way to draw any suspecting man to her, and the other feature was the hitai-ate on her forehead. The symbol on it looked like a cloud, which was the insignia of Kumogakure – the main ninja village in the Land of Thunder.

As the woman paced forward, the men backed off in fear.

There was a peculiar aura surrounding this woman that seemed to frighten the men.

"What's the matter, boys? I thought you were going to have your way with me?" She taunted them in a seductive tone. "I was just enjoying a good cat nap and you had to ruin it. Never interrupt a woman's beauty sleep." As she sprinted ahead, the thieves attempted to make a run for it.

She wouldn't let them off that easy as she displayed claws in her hands. She quickly crossed her arms and slashed her claws across. The thieves were knocked back by a sudden burst of flames that exuded from her claws. The men roared out in unison as they ran around frantically with their butts on fire.

The woman jumped in front of one of the men and kneed him under the chin. As the blow registered, the man fell back and was knocked out cold as his butt was put out by the grass he landed on. She dashed toward the second man and kicked him, which sent him flying into a nearby pond. Pivoting to her left side, she rushed at the third thief and thrusted her palm into his chest, knocking him across into another pond.

As she landed gracefully, like a cat landing on its feet, the blonde Kumo-nin smiled over her the fallen men.

"Well, that was boring. I was hoping to get a little fired up, but eh… I end up stuck with lowly thieves." The kunoichi shrugged, turning around as she laid her eyes on a trail through the forest. She leered as her green eyes observed the scenery. "Wish I could stay and relax, but the Raikage's been asking me to see investigate this haunted land. It's been said there's been spirits moving in closer to the Land of Thunder." Her ears twitched while shifting her eyes around in alert. "Well, playtime's over. Time to resume my mission."

As she sprinted across, she swiftly leaped up onto a tree branch and started leaping across – branch by branch – to reach the ancient lands.

_I, Yugito Nii, one of Kumogakure's top ninja, will execute this mission flawlessly!_

xxxxx

**_Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Grass Country_**

Back within the laboratory in Orochimaru's lair, the shard that Karin discovered was diagnosed and safely placed within a bottle. It was discovered that the shard contained living cells, which astounded Kabuto.

As he carefully prodded a broken piece of the shard, he observed it through a microscope and waved over to Karin.

"Take a look at this," Kabuto asked, getting off the stool as he let Karin occupy the seat.

Karin peered through the microscope as her eyes glimpsed at the rapidly growing cells. Her mouth nearly gaped with shock. "…the cells. They're…!"

"Growing and multiplying. This piece is actually still alive… almost like living tissue."

"But, it looked like nothing more than pieces of armor. I've never seen anything like it, Kabuto," Karin noted, adjusting her glasses and getting off the chair.

"Karin, I think it's possible we can replicate these cells."

"For what?"

The man smiled, almost self-composed. "To replicate this armor. What Sakura wielded was a powerful weapon. Yes, and with it, she left Orochimaru-sama a bloody, limbless mess. Now, as we speak, Orochimaru-sama is in recovery, but his current body is rotting away. In his condition, he can't possibly carry out an act of revenge on Sakura. So, we, Karin, will carry out Orochimaru-sama's desire to bring Sakura's head and take the weapon she wields."

"So, let me get this straight… you want to replicate the armor and create warriors that'll carry out Orochimaru-sama's revenge and take that artifact?"

"Heh, you're catching on, Karin. Yeah, though, this will require a lot of time and effort. And we will need test subjects."

Karin nodded. "Test subjects? I see. So, they can experiment with this clone armor. But, what makes you certain these clone armors will come out exactly like the original?"

"We won't know until we try, Karin. Now, here's what I want you to do."

"I'm listening."

xxxxx

_'Find me at least five test subjects, Karin. I am assigning you a mission to bring me five kunoichi. They must be alive and willing to cooperate. We already have one who's long been in recovery since our men retrieved her before her body was completely crushed to death.'_

_'Why kunoichi?'_

_'Well, the armor seems to be suited to bond with a female. If you noticed a piece of the armor became attracted to you… it was crawling towards her while you were probing it.'_

_'Yeah, I remember.'_

_'I know releasing her now might be too risky, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Karin, go wake up the last member of the Sound F…'_

xxxxx

Opening her eyes, Karin recollected everything Kabuto instructed her from the laboratory. She entered a code on the security lock and successfully opened the door.

As she entered, she directed her eyes toward a bed. There lied a body pinned down by leather straps. The body was heavily wrapped in a white straightjacket. The individual laying lifted its head up, revealing long pinkish red hair.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," Karin chimed in, almost teasing the individual. She flipped a switch, activating the lights in the darkened room.

Finally, the individual was revealed. She opened her brown eyes as they pierced a psychotic gaze at Karin's direction. The crazed, pink/red-haired female scoffed as she nearly wanted to spit on Karin for simply looking at her.

"Good morning, Tayuya," Karin smiled, greeting the secluded Sound-nin.

The last survivor of the Sound Four frowned. "What… the fuck… do you want, bitch?"

"Now, now, that's not how you speak to the one who helped you through your recovery."

"Answer my goddamned question… what the fuck… do you want?"

Crossing her arms, Karin sighed with exasperation. "I really hate to say this, but I'm going to need your help."

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 12: **_Arrival at the Uchiha Feudal Lands! A Dog, a Cat, and an Old Man!_**

xxxxx

**A/N:** More foreshadowing at the end of the chapter. Also, Yugito and Tayuya appear! The latter being found by Orochimaru's men after being found buried under trees and placed in recovery. Karin had a hand in her survival (at least for this story). Tayuya will play a big role later and I will reveal Kabuto's other test subjects in due time.

Speaking of Yugito, I've never read any fanfics with her in them. I'll do what I can to write my version of Yugito (since she only got a few panel appearances in the manga).

I must say I'm really enjoying writing the dialogue exchange between Sakura and the Witchblade.

Anyway, this is your weekly update. Please, send me a review when you're done reading. To those of you putting this story under your favorites and alerts lists, send me a review when you can. I'd like to read some more feedback. I want to know if I should continue this story. Note: I'm NOT begging for reviews. Just merely asking. It's your choice whether you want to or not. I won't hold it against any of you.

The fun of the Uchiha Ghost arc continues next time. See ya on the next update!


	12. Arrival at the Uchiha Feudal Lands!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **It's that time again for another weekly chapter. I'm pleased with the feedback this story's been getting. I want to continue this story for however long as I can wing it out.

My friend is in the process of drawing more sketches of Witchblade Sakura and some comic pages based on the most memorable scenes in the fic. Please, if you wish to draw some fanarts based on my story, consult with me by sending an email or a PM.

Anyway, the Uchiha Ghost arc is still ongoing. The crew arrives at the Uchiha Feudal lands where they will meet an assortment of unique characters. One of them being Yugito – the female Jinchuuriki containing the Nibi no Nekomata/Two-Tailed Magical Cat!

That said, let's get on with the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 12

**_Arrival at the Uchiha Feudal Lands! A Dog, a Cat, and an Old Man!_**

xxxxx

**_Uchiha Feudal Lands/100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

It took them a little more than two days, but the journey was relatively shorter than to Sunagakure. Not to mention Naruto and Sakura wanted to arrive at their destination sooner than later.

Now, they finally made it at the Uchiha Feudal lands.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato gazed out toward the open as several abandoned hut settlements were spotted. There were trees in the background with an overlapping mansion in the distance. The abandoned settlements appeared to be older than a century as they looked more like relics from a previous era. The huts were gathered into a neatly united community with little to no signs of the advanced apparatus that more advanced villages – such as Konohagakure – possesses. At least, they seemed to way.

Looking from atop a hill, Naruto took a deep breath and exhaled a collective sigh. "Ah, we're finally here. At least, I think we are."

"Well, the lady Hokage did give us the right directions," Yamato stated.

Letting the wind blow against her, Sakura started pacing down the hill. "I think it's time we start looking."

"Hold it, Sakura! We should start by setting up camp back in the forest we came out of," the Jounin suggested, pointing to the composed forest section behind them.

As Sakura continued onward, she already reached halfway down the hill. Yamato attempted to move ahead to stop her, but Naruto beat him to it. The blonde reached over beside Sakura and placed his hand on her back. She spun around, meeting the blonde Jinchuuriki face-to-face. Naruto slightly shuddered looking back toward the abandoned settlements.

"It's getting dark, Sakura-chan. Just going near there at that time is just… ugh, creepy," he tried to persuade her to not go on ahead. The thought of going to a seemingly haunted land did not excite Naruto the least bit. "Come on. We'll look into it tomorrow morning. What do you say?"

As she glanced back at the feudal area, Sakura wanted to start exploring it. However, she couldn't let Naruto's fear of apparitions get in the way of their investigation. She nodded in defeat, recognizing Naruto's irrational fears of something she doesn't believe exist.

"Don't worry. It's not like anything is going to leave there anytime soon, right?" Naruto smiled, attempting to further persuade Sakura.

"No, I suppose not. But, are you really scared of things that don't even exist?"

"Believe me… I just get chills just thinking about the thought of spirits."

Sakura couldn't help but groan. "You've got a fox demon inside you for crying out loud, but yet little ghosts scare you? Oh, boy…" She learned to put up with this while massaging her temples.

Yamato nodded as Naruto and Sakura returned. "We'll start looking into the lands tomorrow. It's been a long journey from the village."

"We can surely use some rest, right?" Sai said.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess so. Guess I was a little too anxious to get this mission over with."

"That's understandable, but rest will do us good. The most trouble we'll face will possibly be lowly thieves, but I'm sure you guys can handle them," the man said, uncrossing his arms and walking over to point toward the forest behind them. "Let's move out and set up camp. Naruto. Sai. You two start collecting wood. Sakura, you'll help with the tents."

"Ok!" The young men responded.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded to his behest. "Right!"

As the trio followed Yamato back to set up camp, the Witchblade's voice chimed in within Sakura's thoughts – much to the girl's displeasure.

**_'That's just sad. Your dimwit of a friend is scared of wimpy, little ghosts? He really is a wuss! I mean hasn't he forgotten about that fox demon inside his belly? Oh, that reminds me… I still have to gauge his power. Don't you forget, girl, I want to challenge the Kyuubi's true strength!'_**

Sakura groaned out of irritation. _Fat chance of that ever happening. And there's no way you're going to get me to fight my friend!_

**_'Heh, when it comes down to it, you won't have a choice. But, I suppose I'm satisfied with a few little ghosts for now. I've been meaning to sink my claws into something since I shredded that snake apart.'_**

_You honestly don't believe there are ghosts out there?_

**_'Sure, I've had my fair share of experience with supernatural entities. I eat those things for lunch. Just remember to call for me if you happen to-'_**

_Uh, uh, no way. Your services are not required for this mission. I can handle this without you._

**_'Meh, you're no fun!'_**

Sakura smirked as she continued to move along and rebuked the entity's remark. _Now, you're sounding like a spoiled little child. How pathetic._

**_'You'll regret what you've just said.'_**

_Stay in time out like a good boy. Got it?_

_'**Hell no.'**_

_Good._

The girl stretched out her arms as a wide grin appeared on her face. She felt much better scolding the Witchblade like a mother would do to her beloved child. Although, now she had to look after not just the Witchblade, but also Naruto. It was a tough job for a young kunoichi, but she's learned to put up with nonsense. Unfortunately, it had to be her.

xxxxx

Later that night, Team Kakashi set up their camp and had an evening meal before heading into their tents to sleep. Four yellow tents were set up with each ninja occupying their own space.

The winds were still yet chilly. Normally, these kinds of nights were cool around these parts but there was a sudden abnormal chill. This, of course, did not do Naruto any favors as he shivered – though it was not from the cool air factor. He still had the thoughts of ghosts lingering in his mind.

As for Sakura, she lied down in her bed and looked up at the top of her tent. She couldn't sleep as she kept thinking about her visions. Those visions that involved Itachi meeting with the Third Hokage and the night of the Uchiha Massacre. Although, the one individual that kept popping up in her mind was Uchiha Madara – the mysterious enigma hidden behind an orange mask. The same man whose man was long forbidden from Konoha's historical records. Sakura never heard any mention of this man from her time in the academy.

Now, most importantly, she needed to find any clue to Madara. At the sametime, she wanted to figure out if he was any sort of link connecting both the Kyuubi attack on Konoha and the Uchiha Massacre. By reading into Madara, she would find out his reason being involved with Itachi and understanding more about Sasuke.

And another way she will ever reach Sasuke was through the Witchblade's power. On the contrary, the Witchblade had other plans for Itachi's younger brother.

Sakura raised her right arm, extending it vertically as her fingers reached the top of the tent. Her eyes were fixated on the silver bracelet. She kept thinking back to the transformation.

Shuddering to herself, Sakura tried not to keep reminding herself of what happened on their last mission. Realizing she and the Witchblade were bond together, she had to learn to cope with co-existing with the dark entity. Although Kakashi already gave her fair warning to not rely on the Witchblade.

The warning he gave her before she departed… even she didn't forget it: _"Do not become tempted by the wicked artifact. Do you hear me?"_

The kunoichi sighed, her train of thoughts jumbled with everything that's happened lately. _It's not that simple, Kakashi-sensei. I… _Sakura lowered her right arm and rolled on her left side as her eyes gazed over the bracelet. _What if I can't control the Witchblade's corrupt nature? What if I truly lose myself and become this thing's puppet? I'll no longer be myself. Oh, why did I have to find the Witchblade? Chiyo-baasama, I don't think I'm cut out for this. I-_

**_KLANK!!_**

There was an abrupt noise that occurred from outside Sakura's tent. She shot and heard something get knocked over. Sakura's heart raced as she sprang up and looked outside. She noticed a dark shadow swiftly moving through the bushes and jumping out toward the camp. Naruto, Sai, and Yamato already came out of their tents.

"You guys! I just saw something come out of the bushes! Look!" Sakura pointed to the dark shadow racing across past the campfire.

Naruto noticed the unused logs and their bags of supplies knocked on the ground. He quickly glanced forward and watched as the shadow came at his direction.

"Whoa!" Naruto shrieked as the shadow dashed under his feet, knocking him to the ground.

"Naruto!" Yamato called out, slamming his hand on the ground.

Before the shadow could manage to move, wood sprouted from under the earth and closed over the shadow. Sakura and Sai rushed over to check on Naruto as Yamato walked over to check on his captive culprit.

"Are you okay, Naruto?" Sakura asked, lifting the Jinchuuriki up.

"Yeah, I just hit the back of my head… is all," Naruto winced, holding his head. His blue eyes shot a livid glare toward the captive inside Yamato's wood trap. "Ok! Who or what knocked me down?!"

Yamato blinked out of bewilderment as he pointed to the 'culprit.'

Naruto stopped as he looked baffled at what he saw. "A…a…"

"DOG?!" The teens exclaimed in unison.

Yes, as it turned out, it was a dark brown dog. He looked like a Labrador. His legs were long and used for running long distances. He sat down on his posterior, gazing up at the four with angry eyes. As the four ninja approached the imprisoned dog, it arched its back and growled. The dog bared its canines and barked angrily, managing to rattle Naruto.

"It must a feral dog," Sakura said, her eyes carefully observing the canine. "Otherwise, who'd be the owner of this dog."

"You're right that it could be a stray or perhaps separated form its owner," Yamato said.

Naruto scoffed as he walked over toward the wooden prisoner. He knelt over, looking eye-to-eye with the dog. "You knocked me over, you stupid mutt! What's the best idea?!"

"Naruto, you do know you're talking to a dog?" Sai pointed out.

"Yeah, so?! I'm sure he understands what I'm saying!"

Sai interjected again. "And how do you know it's a boy?"

"I don't care. He's going to apologize for stealing food from our camp and knocking me over!" The blonde snarled, persistent to get an apology from a dog that may not be able to speak. He turned, his eyes glaring at the dog. "I'm wait…"

"Naruto! That's enough!" Sakura rebuked.

That was when the dog finally spoke. "I'm giving you fair warning now. Get off of this land."

Everyone turned and looked toward the dog. Then, they turned toward one another. The voice they heard was not familiar to them as they looked back at the dog. Then, it was with that moment the dog closed his eyes and opened them to reveal a pair of red eyes…

Which Naruto and Sakura were immediately familiar with.

Naruto jumped back and gasped. "No way!"

"The Sharingan?!" Sakura exclaimed.

The dog took a step back (while performing a series of hand seals) as he inhaled and quickly exhaled an explosive, burst of flames out of his mouth. "**_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!!_**" As the flames shot forward, the ninja moved away as the flames burned through the wood and allowed the dog to jump out.

Naruto was taken back by the technique used by the dog. "Th… That's a jutsu Sasuke used!"

"That was his basic move, but how could a dog know it?!" Sakura was perplexed by this sudden turn of events. "Not to mention he can speak. He's probably a summon of some sort…"

The dog snarled, his red eyes narrowing intently at the group. "You're lucky I only used a basic technique. Any and all Uchiha shinobi are known to use it, stupid boy." He shifted his glare toward Sakura. "And I'm not a summoning, young lady. I am as real as you are."

"But… how could… wait…" Naruto was confused. "How could a dog know a jutsu used by Uchiha? And how can you not be a summon?! Real animals can't speak you know!"

The dog snapped, baring his canines. "I KNOW THAT!"

"Everyone ease down!" Yamato shouted in command. Managing to restore some order, the Jounin calmly sighed and approached the dog. "Perhaps you may tell us about yourself?"

"And you! You used a jutsu similar to Senju Hashirama!" The dog looked up at Yamato. "Am I right?"

"…I…"

"Wait," the canine shifted his eyes back on Naruto. He noticed something hanging around the boy's neck. His eyes widened as he recognized the green stone hanging down from the necklace. "That necklace!"

The blonde-haired teen blinked as he pressed his hand against the stone. "Yeah? Granny Tsunade gave this to me."

"Yes, I recognize that stone! It was worn by Hashirama!" The animal pointed his left paw at the stone.

"Hashirama?" Naruto looked confused. "Wait, I think… I heard that name before in the academy…"

Sakura sighed as she knelt over beside her friend. "That's the name of the First Hokage. He's the grandfather of Tsunade-sama."

"Oh, that's right!" The Jinchuuriki recalled.

"But, he died a long time ago. How would this dog know about him?" Sakura wondered.

The dog frowned, taking a step back and narrowing his red eyes. "I'm giving you a fair warning. Leave these lands."

"Yeah, and I recognize those eyes! That's the Sharingan!" Naruto exclaimed, pressing for an answer. "I know because I've seen Sasuke and Itachi use them! But, how can you have them?!"

There was a mysterious aura that surrounded this strange dog. Somehow, the canine not only used the basic fireball technique used by Uchiha shinobi, but it also had a pair of Sharingan eyes. However, this meant that there was another Uchiha survivor besides Sasuke, Itachi, and apparently this Madara character.

Sakura looked at the dog suspiciously and wondered. "Something isn't right here. Ok, how did you know and learn how to use the Sharingan?"

"You're asking questions you shouldn't be addressed!" the dog snarled, backing away as the fur on his back stood up. "How I know these techniques is for me to know and you to never find out, child!"

"No, you don't understand! We came here for a reason!" Sakura shouted, quickly garnering the red-eyed canine's attention. "We're not trespassing! This is mission we've been assigned… we're here to look for a clue about someone named Uchiha Madara."

As soon as the girl mentioned Madara, the dog immediately lunged at Sakura and pinned her to the ground. Naruto, Sai, and Yamato quickly rushed over to pull the dog off of their colleague.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MADARA?!" The animal bared his canines, saliva dripped from his teeth as they fell onto Sakura's neck. His fangs were several inches from her throat.

Before Sakura realized it, the bracelet's gem started to glow. With Sakura's life threatened, the Witchblade was more than ready to protect and grant her his power. However, Sakura seized the dogs arms and pushed it off her. She quickly kip-upped to her feet and pulled her right arm forward.

"I got him!" Naruto cried out as he grabbed the canine and restrained him.

As the animal struggled, Naruto had to hold onto him tightly and prevent him from escaping his grasp. Sai and Yamato helped Naruto to hold the dog down as it continually attempted to wiggle through the human pile.

Sakura stepped forward, lowering her right arm. _Not now, Witchblade. I don't need your power now. Ease down._ She let out a deep breath and walked over to where the dog gazed up at her.

"How do you know Madara?!" The canine demanded.

"Actually, I know nothing about it, except that he was one of the founders of Konoha alongside Senju Hashirama," the girl admitted as she stopped in front of the animal. "And I actually seen him in a vision."

The dog looked perplexed. "You… saw him…?"

"I believe so. In my vision, he was referred to as Uchiha Madara, but his face was concealed behind an orange mask. I couldn't tell you by the description of his face. Though, how he was still alive during the Uchiha Massacre… that's what I don't get. He's supposed to be gone from this world along with the First Hokage. Believe me I'm as baffled by this as you are."

"You mean Madara is still alive?!" The animal exclaimed.

"We believe so. I mean I only saw him in that vision I had and it was during the Uchiha Massacre. Whether it was real or not, I can't say for sure. I don't know if he's still alive now."

"I see. Please, if you all would get off me…"

Naruto frowned. "Why should we believe you? Won't you just try to attack us and escape?"

"No, if someone you know Madara is still alive, I'm interested to know," the canine stated, shutting off his Sharingan power in his eyes.

As the three males moved away, the canine stretched his legs and faced Sakura's direction.

"So, are you four from that village Hashirama founded?"

"We are," Yamato answered bluntly.

"We're on a mission to look for any clues of Madara's existence. Since all records of him have been erased from Konoha's records," Sakura explained.

"They erased his name from the records? Why?" The animal asked, almost bewildered.

"Well, that… we can't say for sure. At least, Sakura-chan, Sai, and I don't know why," the blonde-haired teen replied.

"Well, you could explain to me more about your vision, girl," the dog nodded, shifting his eyes back on the pink-haired kunoichi. He lowered his head with eyes closed. "I'm sorry if I didn't introduce myself properly. My name is Shigure."

"Shigure," Naruto repeated to himself under his breath.

Sakura smiled. "So, what is it you want to ask me first?"

Shigure lifted his head, sitting down on his butt and slightly wagging his tail. "Well, for starters, about your vision. You said you witnessed Madara, did you not?"

"Yes, I did. What I saw… well, his face was hidden behind a mask. Madara approached a man… the older brother of our friend. His name is Uchiha Itachi."

"Go on."

"Well, Itachi was the one responsible for the Uchiha Massacre in our village. He left only our friend, Uchiha Sasuke, as the only survivor. I was led to believe those two were the last of the Uchiha clan, but this vision revealed another."

"And just now we found you, but how could a dog possess the Sharingan?" Naruto wondered.

Shigure sighed. "It's a long story, but you'll know in due time. Anyway, please, continue."

The girl nodded as she continued. "This Madara… his whole demeanor had a wicked vibe to it. I could really feel his presence. He looked almost like a ghost from the past. When he approached Itachi, he was told not to come near Konoha or Sasuke. Itachi did what he had to do to protect the sake of the village… and the shinobi world. Those were the words I heard from Itachi's mouth. Madara complied as long as Itachi did what he promised… whatever that means. Itachi warned him to not to ever step foot into the village." Sakura took a deep breath after stating all she remembered clearly. "I know all of that sounds farfetched and I'm not truly convinced yet that what I saw was real. This vision might be just a possibility."

Shigure nodded as he comprehended everything Sakura stated. All of the necessary details became etched in his mind. "I see. So, Madara might still be alive."

"But, it was just a vision. It might be false for all I know."

"Perhaps and Madara possibly being alive is a shocker for me."

"As Sakura mentioned, the details are vague about Uchiha Madara," Yamato mentioned, further explaining to Shigure. "Since the First assumed the title as Hokage, any mention of Madara has been banned from our village. Our current lady Hokage has ordered us to keep it silent amongst ourselves. No word about Madara must go out to our village."

"And who is the current Hokage of your village?" The canine inquired.

"Lady Tsunade. She is the granddaughter of the First," the man responded.

Shigure lowered his head. "I see. So, Hashirama's legacy still continues to wield authority over your village. I can't imagine what would happened if Madara had been the first ruler."

"I can't imagine either," Sakura murmured.

"Please, state your names. So, I may know each of you," Shigure requested, his eyes drifted around and glancing at each of the four Konoha-nin.

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki responded. "Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm Yamato."

"Sai."

The kunoichi nodded. "Haruno Sakura."

"Interesting bunch you are," Shigure got up as he looked back at the four. "You." He pointed a paw toward Yamato. "Your wood technique is similar to Hashirama. Tell me are you anyway related to him? Are you a descendant of his?"

Yamato blinked thrice, before pointing to himself. "I'm afraid I'm not."

"Well I thought you would be. If you aren't, then I'm quite impressed with how easily you were able to summon wood. Do tell me about your secrets, young man," Shigure seemed interested in Yamato as he approached him.

"Well, perhaps, another time…?" Yamato sweatdropped. "I…"

"Hold it, Shigure. You warned us about leaving these lands," Sakura raised another point, which garnered Shigure's immediate attention. "Why go through the trouble of invading our campsite?"

"You four are on ancient grounds and these lands are inhabited by the restless spirits of my clan. They have long been wandering these parts for a century and have scared off any non-Uchiha outsiders. I would always do my best to scare off outsiders before my fellow clans people could reach them. Which reminds me…" Shigure stated. "You four have to leave now. Very soon they will find you."

This prompted Naruto to shudder as he gulped. He quickly scanned his surroundings while sweat poured down his face. Any mention of ghosts scared the ever living wits out of the Jinchuuriki boy, which was funny considering he was the container of a powerful, demonic fox.

"Gh-ghosts…" Naruto quivered, looking away from the group.

"Oh, great," Sakura sighed as she walked over to Naruto. "Calm down, will ya?"

"Sh-Shigure mentioned ghosts. You even heard him mention them!" The fox boy spun around, looking straight into Sakura's eyes.

"That's right, boy. I'd watch it if I were you," Shigure chortled, teasing the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki.

Sakura quickly shot an angry glance toward Shigure as the dog quickly backed off. She turned back toward Naruto and nodded.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Don't let him scare you. Look, there's nothing to be scared. I'll bet he's just saying that to keep us out. There's something he probably doesn't want us to find," Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Shigure.

"That's a lie!" The dog snapped.

"We'll be the ones to find out whether you're hiding something from us," Sakura turned around, crossing her arms. Suddenly, she noticed the gem on her bracelet glowing and she quickly faced her left side. She felt a pulsating beat in her arm and chest as the Witchblade reacted to something. _What's that?!_ "You guys! There's something coming this way!"

"Where?!" Naruto cried out in alarm, poising himself to attack. Then, the Kyuubi's voice boomed in his mind.

**'I RECOGNIZE THIS CHAKRA.'**

Naruto raised his head and responded to the fox. _You do?! Who or what is it?!_

**'YOU'LL FIND OUT IN A MOMENT, YOU HALF-WIT.'**

Just then, without warning, a figure leapt from the tree branches above. Naruto, Sakura, and the others watched as the figure came running toward their direction.

"Everyone scatter!" Yamato called out.

Before they could even do so, the mysterious figure threw itself onto Naruto and accidentally knocked him to the ground. The figure fell and rolled to the side with Naruto laying on his back.

Sakura gasped as she sprinted over to her friend. "Naruto!"

Sai dashed off to where the mysterious figure lied. As he came closer, the figure kip-upped to its feet and leapt up out of his reach.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Yamato called out.

"…yeah," Naruto groaned, sitting up from the ground. He looked up as Sakura knelt beside him. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, but who or what was that?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked, her eyes shifted toward the figure that swept past Sai's reach. "There!" She paused as the bracelet's gem glowed – reacting toward the danger the individual was presenting. _No! Not now! I can handle this myself!_

"Sakura! Don't you even think about it!" Yamato chided the girl from summoning the Witchblade.

"But, I'm not!"

Shigure sniffed the air as he growled and backed away from the figure – who was hidden behind the darkness.

"Ugh, geez, where the hell am I going?" The figure sneered, the voice tone sounding feminine. "This is some welcoming committee!" As the individual walked out of the darkness…

Yugito was revealed. She gasped as the four Konoha-nin and the dog faced her. She blinked as she looked at each of them.

"A lady?" Naruto was taken back.

Sakura frowned as she demanded an answer from Yugito. "All right, who are you? Are you a bandit coming to pillage us?!" She raised her voice, continually pointing an accusing finger at the woman.

"Me? A bandit?" Yugito looked confused. "You're… you're mistaken. I just happened to bump into someone. Which of you is it?" She turned as she saw Naruto from the corner of her eye. "Wait… it was you."

"Huh?" Naruto blanched.

"It was you that I bumped into… oh my…" Yugito smirked devilishly, her eyes moved up and down across Naruto. Her nose twitched as she ran over beside Naruto and checked him out from a closer view. "Oh, yes. Look at you."

"Um… what… erm… what are…you doing?" Naruto gulped as he tried to speak.

Before he could say another word, Yugito placed a hand under Naruto's chin as she raised his head. Their eyes met as Naruto's throat became dry and his eyes widened.

"Wow, you know… I must say you're really cute from his close up. Mmm," Yugito winked, moving her arms around Naruto's neck.

Sakura gaped as she cried out in an outburst. "HEY! What the hell do you think you're doing, lady?!"

"What does it look like?" Yugito kept her undivided attention on Naruto, ignoring everyone else watching. "Oh my… not only are ya cute, but…" She slowly moved her hands down his back.

"I think she seems to be interested in Naruto for some reason," Sai pointed out the obvious.

As soon as she saw Yugito attempting to hit on Naruto, Sakura's face contorted as she angrily gritted her teeth. Her eyes flared with blazing fire and her hands clenched into closed fists. Needless to say, she was pissed off as Yugito was treating Naruto like an adult… despite the apparent age difference!

Sakura roared as she grabbed Yugito's left arm and yanked her off Naruto. "LAY OFF HIM!! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She pulled Yugito directly in front of her and growled. "That's my friend you're hugging there, lady!"

"My, my, what do we have here?" Yugito chuckled, slapping Sakura's hand away. "Don't tell me he's yours?"

"He's NOT. Naruto is just my partner and we happen to be on a mission," the pink-haired kunoichi tried hard to control herself.

"Well, this has gotten a little out of hand I must say," Shigure sighed as he watched Sakura chewing out Yugito. _Hm, there's a strange vibe I'm sensing from this woman._ The dog monitored Yugito. _I definitely smell cat on her._

As Sakura prepared to pull Yugito closer, Yamato intervened as he got in between the two women. Naruto came behind Sakura and pulled her back.

"Hey, let me go!" Sakura shouted, shooting her eyes like daggers at Yugito.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan!"

"She was trying to hit on you! I couldn't let her do that! She looks obviously older than you do!"

"Awww, I'm NOT that much older. I'm only in my early twenties, little girl," Yugito purred, a sly grin formed on her face.

"That's a BIG age difference in my book!"

"What's the big deal? Even you've got to admit, he's a hottie," Yugito winked.

Sakura scoffed as she grinded her teeth. As for Naruto, he slightly blushed while restraining the wild, pink-haired medic-nin.

"C'mooooon, don't you think? I bet you want to have him all to yourself. Don't ya?" Yugito teased Sakura. "Of course, if you don't want him, you can give him to me. I promise I'll take good care of your man."

"SCREW YOU!!" Sakura roared, an angry vein appeared on her forehead. She wanted nothing more than to strangle the blonde-haired woman. "He's NOT yours to take!"

"My, my, what a horrible temper you've got. He must be terrified of you. But, I promise I'll take good care of him if you kindly hand him over," Yugito shifted her eyes onto Naruto and winked. "I mean I bet he'd rather be in the company of a **_REAL _**woman instead of a vulgar, _flat-chested broad_ like yourself."

A nerve was suddenly struck within Sakura.

There was silence.

And then like a volcano…

Sakura's face turned red like a tomato as steam shot out of her ears. "RAAAAAAGHHH!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! SAY THAT AGAIN, BITCH!!"

The Witchblade seemingly got a laugh out of Sakura's expense. **_'Oh, now THAT is a good one! Why didn't I think of that before?! You are flat-chested! Flatter than an ironing board! Oh, ho, ho, ho!'_**

**_(Inner Sakura: 'All right! Now, I'm onto you, perv! You intentionally make your vessels lose their clothes and make them look sexy just so you can enjoy it from a closer view! AM I RIGHT?')_**

**_'Ah, you couldn't be anymore right, dear friend. If you noticed, when Sakura transformed, her chest grew bigger. You wonder why?'_**

**_(Inner Sakura: 'OH, YOU SICK, PERVERTED SON OF A BITCH!')_**

**_'Ah, ha, ha! Hey, I only wanted to grant the poor girl some sex appeal. Is that so wrong?'_**

**_(Inner Sakura: 'YOU'RE WORSE THAN JIRAIYA!')_**

**_'Heh, if you thought what I did for Sakura was naughty, just wait 'till I tell you my experiences with Sara and Masane.'_**

**_(Inner Sakura: 'I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT, JACK ASS!')_**

While Sakura was madly waving her fists around, Naruto was on the receiving end of those closed fists. Of course, she wasn't aware that Naruto was still holding onto her.

"YOW! OW! NOT THE FACE!" Naruto screeched, his face already covered with some bruises.

Yugito folded her arms. "I called you a broad. Got a problem with it, brat?"

"COME HERE AND SAY IT IN MY FACE!!"

"You need to control that horrible temper first if you ever want to mature into real woman," Yugito cooed as she gave a small chortle. "Like me! I'm the definition of a classy and refined lady. I can better comprehend a man's heart. That's something a girl with _zero _sex appeal will nevvvvvver, eeeeeever have."

Yamato, Sai, and, Shigure backed off as the women traded insults with each other.

Once again, the Witchblade chortled in the girl's mind.**_ 'She got you there, Sakura. And she does have a valid point! You should be thankful I can grant you that sexy, busty look you sorely need!'_**

**_(Inner Sakura: 'KICK HER ASS, SAKURA!')_**

"Oh, that's it," Sakura growled, as an evil smile crossed her face. "You really asked for it, bitch!"

"You want to fight over who claims the hot guy?" Yugito smiled, feeling an urge to fight over the right to claim Naruto's manhood.

"I'm telling you right now! I'm not interested in my friend like _that_."

"Then, why are you yelling at me? If he's just your friend, then you shouldn't have any problems of us being a couple," the woman snorted.

"Whatever our relationship is, it's nothing more than just that of a sibling one."

"Ok. Like I said, there shouldn't be any issue then."

"That's just it! Don't you care that there's an obvious age difference? That would be like Yamato-taicho over here," Sakura said, pointing to the Jounin and then to herself. "And me together. He's older than me. Do you see where I'm getting at?"

"I don't see the big deal. I've seen girls dating and marrying older, mature men," Yugito nodded. "There shouldn't be anything wrong with me bringing happiness to your friend's lonely life. I mean… I can tell. The look in his eyes." She looked down at Naruto as she gasped. "OH MY! You're covered in bruises!" She ran down and scooped Naruto up in her arms.

"HEY! I WASN'T DONE TALKING!" Sakura bellowed, clenching her right fist. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"How could you let such an abusive brat treat yoooou like thiiiis?" Yugito cradled Naruto as she pressed his face against her chest. "Yugito promises to make it alllll better!"

"DROP HIM!!" The medic-nin came behind Yugito and tried pulling her off of Naruto.

The fox boy found himself being pressed against Yugito's large burst. His cheeks flushed while being cradled.

Sai leaned over to Yamato and whispered. "Shouldn't we do something?"

"Not with Sakura's erratic behavior out of control," Yamato remarked. "I'm surprised she hasn't summoned the Witchblade's power."

Shigure blinked as he overheard the mention of the artifact. "Huh? Witchblade?"

"I WON'T SAY IT AGAIN! LET HIM GO!" Sakura finally pulled Yugito off Naruto.

The two ladies rolled away on top of each other as Sakura pushed her aside. Yugito snarled as her claws protruded out of her fingernails. Naruto hacked and coughed while regaining his composure.

"I'm giving you fair warning! Don't come near my friend again!" The pink-haired girl warned the Nibi vessel.

Yugito simply chuckled. "You'll never keep us apart. Just watch. He will come running to me and ask me to fondle him. He could use a real woman's gentle touch. Look at him, why don't you?"

As Sakura glanced down at Naruto, she noticed the bruises on his face. He shook his head and lifted his head up.

"Sakura-chan?" The boy blinked, rubbing his face. "How about warning me before you go mad like that?!"

"I'm sorry! I… I just couldn't control myself. She just got on my nerves," Sakura tried to apologize as she overheard Yugito giggling behind her back. Her left ear twitched as she turned around and raised a fist a Yugito's direction. "Why you!"

"Sakura-chan! That's enough!" Naruto pleaded.

As she took a deep breath, Sakura relaxed her nerves and nodded. "Ok, sorry."

Yugito picked herself off the ground and dusted off her outfit. "Jeez, of all the… I've never met anyone as violent as you."

"Let me make myself clear, lady. You don't go near Naruto!" Sakura folded her arms, a frown etched on her face.

"Well, now that there's no more hostility. Do you mind if I butt in, ladies?" Yamato asked as he faced Yugito. "Perhaps, you can tell us who you are? First, we had a dog intrude on our campsite and now you randomly appear out of nowhere."

Yugito frowned. "Well, since you asked, my name is Yugito Nii. I've been sent a mission to these lands."

"By whom?" The Jounin probed for more detail.

"By the Raikage," the woman answered bluntly, tapping her hitai-ate. "You see this symbol? I come from Kumogakure and that's within the Land of Thunder."

"You're from Kumogakure?" Sakura said. She peered as she saw the cloud symbol etched on her hitai-ate. "I see. What kind of mission did the Raikage give you?"

The blonde woman flipped her long, ponytail aside and replied. "I was sent to investigate these parts and check for any abnormal, spiritual activity. You see there have been issues of wandering spirits haunting the lands near Kumogakure. These spirits seemingly do not stop wandering and will frighten people out of their homes. There have been several cases recently. The problem is that no one can offer proof of their existence. There's little the Raikage could do. However, he sent for me to scrutinize these haunted lands."

"Then, he's told you these lands were once inhabited by old tribes?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, and I'm aware the Uchiha tribes once inhabited these lands. At least that's what the Raikage has informed me."

"But, why you?" Sakura said.

"Well," Yugito couldn't help but smile. "I have a few special abilities of my own. You see… I have a special kind of chakra within me that allows me to see spiritual entities, which a normal human cannot see."

Shigure gasped, finding it incredibly astounding to hear. He barked out and garnered Yugito's attention. "You can see spirits of my people?!"

"Well, a talking dog?" Yugito blinked. "I take it you're not a summon?"

"No, but you've seen the spirits of my people?"

"Your people? You mean… the Uchiha tribes?"

"That's correct! Those are my people," Shigure answered.

"I've seen quite of a few of them on my way here, but they didn't seem to notice me," the woman replied.

Naruto gulped as he again shuddered. The fact that Yugito confirmed their existence did not make him feel any better.

"So… they are real…" The fox boy murmured.

Sakura sighed. "Don't let these things scare you."

"Can't help it."

"Yugito, you claim you have a special chakra residing within you?" Yamato pointed out, probing for more answers.

"That's' right. Well, it's not just any special chakra…" Yugito said as her eyes drifted toward Naruto. "It's the same kind of chakra that your friend here has."

"Same chakra as he…" Sakura stopped as a shocked expression appeared on her face. "You… you… mean you have one in you?"

"That's right. I'm a Jinchuuriki and I can sense this boy has the Kyuubi. So, he is the one," Yugito said, not taking her eyes off Naruto for a minute. "Yeah, he's got the _same eyes_ as I do."

Naruto was reminded of Gaara when he mentioned about those 'same eyes.' "You're a Jinchuuriki just like me. So, which one are you?"

Yugito confirmed without hesitation. "I'm the container of the Nibi no Nekomata. The magical, demon cat."

"You…you're the second one I've ever meet," Naruto stated.

"Really? Well, that's interesting," Yugito smiled.

"Yeah, Gaara was the vessel for the Ichibi no Shukaku. Though, his demon was extracted…"

Yugito lowered her head. "I see. Well, you're not the first Jinchuuriki I've met. You seen my partner should be here anytime now."

"Wait, your partner?" Sakura was befuddled for a minute.

"HEY! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO, WOMAN?!"

Everyone froze as a man's voice boomed out from the distance. They quickly searched for the source of the voice as they noticed pair of bushes rustling. The Konoha-nin prepared to mount an attack as they stood poised. Yugito simply walked forward casually.

"Hey! Where you going?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Relax. That's just my partner," the female Jinchuuriki reassured Naruto and company. She stopped in front of the bushes and lightly bonked her right fist against something hard. "Ok, you can quit scaring the kids. You can come out!"

With that, a man lumbered out of the bushes. He appeared a bit stocky as his face was covered in dark gray, shaggy hair. His beard and mustache matched the color of his hair. He wore a brown, long-sleeved robe and pants that matched the robe's color. In addition, he wore a pair of black shoes and a white bag was attached behind him (hanging on his belt). The older man wore something that looked like a flap of reddish skin, which covered only his cheeks and the top of the ridge of his nose.

"Yugito, next time… slow down will ya?!" The older man berated her. "Stupid woman."

"You'd be best to watch your mouth, Kai," Yugito chided him.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Looking at both Yugito and this Kai individual, he discovered two more Jinchuuriki. His mouth nearly wanted to drop.

"This… this crazy," the fox boy remarked as he sweatdropped.

**'HUMPH, SO THE NIBI AND THE YONBI DECIDE TO SHOW UP AT THE MOST OPPORTUNISTIC TIME.'**

Naruto snorted as he listened to the Kyuubi making a snide remark. _Hey, don't get any stupid ideas, you damn fox._

**'THE ONLY IDIOT I SEE HERE IS YOU! YOU BEST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!'**

_Yeah, yeah, blah, blah._ The blonde rolled his eyes, ignoring the demon's blatant, disparaging remarks.

"Sorry about that, but I had to drag my new partner for my mission. You see… we happened to bump into each other," Yugito grinned sheepishly.

"More like you bumped into me, you crazy woman," Kai remarked as he pulled out a bottle of sake from his bag and chugged down quite a bit to satisfy his thirst. He belched loudly much to everyone else's disgust.

"Excuse you," Sakura replied.

Naruto glanced at the old man, Kai, and Yugito. He never thought it would be possible that he'd find another Jinchuuriki… not even two more in the same place. He looked back to Sakura and the others, who each shared astonished looks.

"So, who are these folks?" Kai asked, finishing his drink.

"These four are some interesting people I've bumped into… Um… say, where are you four from?" The female Jinchuuriki asked.

Yamato addressed to Yugito's inquiry. "We're from Konoha."

"Kono-ha?" Yugito's eyes widened as the name repeated in her mind.

"Eh? Konoha?" Kai said.

"Yugito, we know about our village and your village were once at war with each other sometime ago," Sakura brought up the former conflict.

Yugito nodded. "No, it's quite all right. I do remember some Lightning shinobi wanting to research on the Byakugan. Though, really, that's none of my concern. I'm sorry if I alarmed any of you."

"No, it's fine," Yamato reassured the woman.

"That's right. We're just here looking for something else and Shigure here is going to lead us to that source. Right, Shigure?" Sakura smirked, glancing over at the canine.

Shigure felt himself out of place in the group as he backed away. "Um, me?"

"Well, of course! Besides, if what Yugito says is true, we could use some help getting past those spirits," the pink-haired kunoichi stated. "We don't want any ghost problems."

Yugito crossed her arms, giving Sakura's suggestion some thought. "That'd benefit both of our sides. Your crew can find what you need to get and I'll help you dealing with the ghosts." She smiled, nodding in approval. "As the old cliché goes: you scratch my back and I scratch yours."

"Yeah, pretty much," Sakura said.

"Ok, you got a deal… under on condition," Yugito waved a finger.

Sakura snorted and frowned. "What is it?"

Before Naruto could react, Yugito threw her arms around him and hugged him like a cuddly teddy bear. "As long as I get to stay close to your friend here!"

"**_UUGH!! HELL NO!!_**" Sakura screamed as she yanked Yugito off Naruto.

As Yamato, Sai, and Shigure backed off, they looked at Kai standing in the corner. The old man waved his hands out.

"Hey, don't look at me! That crazy woman dragged me along!" Kai barked. As he backed off, he turned away and muttered while taking out his sake bottle. "…why in the hell do I always end up in these sticky predicaments?"

"Well, before we proceed any further," Shigure spoke out, garnering everyone's undivided attention. He paced away as he turned and sat down. "If you have the time, you might want to know how I ended up in this dog's body? And how I'm able to use the Sharingan?"

"Yeah, some background information from someone who's actually familiar with the old Uchiha history would benefit our mission," the Jounin of Kakashi stated.

Shigure nodded, lifting his head as his eyes looked up at the stars. "Good. Then, you might know how I know about Madara."

Sakura smiled as the Witchblade chuckled within her subconscious mind. **_'Ah, so the doggie is going to reveal all we need to know. Should be quite a campfire tale.'_**

_Oh, shut up! This is going to be valuable information!_

**_'Sure, maybe to you. I'd like to know about this Madara character. Oh, and I never expected to meet two more Jinchuurikis like your half-wit of a friend. So, we've got a pervy cat girl who has the hots for that dimwit and a drunken old timer. Quite collection we've got here. And then we have a talking dog with a serious case of lazy, red-eye syndrome. What's next?'_**

_I don't know, but you perfectly described that SLUT! UGH! It'll be a cold day in hell if she ever sleeps with Naruto!_

**_'Do I sense a bit of jealously from you, dear Sakura?'_**

_Don't even joke._

**_'Admit it! You like him and you don't want the cat to drag him away!'_**

_BULLSHIT!_

**_'Keep denying it, girl. Heh, it'll be interesting how you and she work well together. Perhaps, there'll come a time when she needs help… you can summon my strength.'_**

_I have a better chance of showing off my own skills than relying on you._

**_'Ah, but you'll need me if you want to fight these ghosts.'_**

_We'll see._

**_'In the meantime, the doggie has a story to tell us. Wish we had some popcorn or something.'_**

Sakura sweatdropped, her face contorted with frustration. _Between you and Yugito… jeez, I don't know which one is more twisted._ As she snapped back to reality, she noticed everyone gathering around to listen to Shigure's story.

"Ok, Shigure, we're ready," Naruto said.

The canine cleared his throat. "Now, to begin…"

xxxxx

**_Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Grass Country_**

As she was getting dressed in her old locker room, Tayuya stepped in front of her mirror to check on her new attire. She wore a new, updated fashion since she got rid of her old garb.

Now being three years older, Tayuya's now well-endowed chest was covered in a short, black stringless halter top, a red vest over that said halter top, and a long, pair of black fingerless gloves (which stretched all the way up her elbow). A fishnet garment covered her well-defined stomach as it hung down from her halter top. In addition, Tayuya's pants were long and red as they stretched all the way below her knees. She wore tape below her knees as her feet were well-cushioned inside tall, black zoris. Fastened on her left leg was her taped on kunai pouch. Strapped on her right waist was a flute, a new one since her old flute was discarded after being blown away by Temari's attack.

Tayuya snorted as she walked away and out of her locker. As she turned, she spotted Karin standing outside of an open door.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Tayuya wondered as she stopped and overheard Sasuke's voice behind the darkened room. Her eyes narrowed. _Oh, god… it's that emo-shithead._

"Really, Sasuke! You should rest for a bit and let that wound heal! I'm going off for a few errands, but I'll be back. Okay?" Karin said as she closed the door. "Oh if there was anything I could do for my Sasuke…"

"What? Maybe cuddle him like a fucking teddy bear, you slut?"

Karin turned around and noticed Tayuya standing in the middle of the corridor.

"I see you're ready, Tayuya."

"I've been waiting for your ass since I finished getting dressed, but no… you were to busy with that boy toy of yours. Just what do you see in that emo piece of shit?"

Karin clasped her hands together as her eyes gleamed. "Oh, you wouldn't understand! He's actually not that bad once you get used to him."

"Yeah… and I fucking risked my life to help my fallen comrades to get this ass near Orochimaru," Tayuya spat on the ground. "Are you done fantasizing, four-eyes?"

"Yes…" Karin cleared her throat as she reverted to 'serious' mode. "Kabuto is already looking into cloning that shard to duplicate some armors for us. Armors that'll grant you and me some extraordinary power."

"Wait… I thought you need to look for five kunoichi?"

"Yes, you're one of those five and we will be looking for four others. But, I asked Kabuto to make me one since I'll be the first to volunteer as the guinea pig."

Tayuya frowned. "You probably sucked up to him, slut."

"Don't worry. In no time, we're all going to share the same power, dear Tayuya," the glasses girl gave a sly smirk.

Tayuya returned an evil smile. "Oh, fine by me. I can't wait to meet that 'Sakura' girl that Kabuto mentioned."

"In due time, Tayuya. All in due time."

With that, the two Sound-nin kunoichi walked off and prepared to begin their mission on locating four other kunoichi recruits. By bringing these potential kunoichi back, Kabuto would use them for his latest experiment: duplicating the power of the Witchblade and producing armor constructs for the six young women.

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 13: **_A Dark Tale of the Uchiha Past! Searching for a Priestess!_**

xxxxx

Translation notes

**_Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu_** : Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

**_Type:_** C-rank, Offensive

**_Range:_** Short range (0-5m)

After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja user inhales air through the mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, that ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Whew, this is perhaps my longest story of this story. Plenty of comedy to go by and the start of some mayhem to come. Nonetheless, I managed to complete it! And good timing on the Fourth of July!

I introduce two new characters: Shigure the dog and Kai. Shigure is a character creation of Belletiger and his story will be covered in detail in the next chapter. Kai is the unnamed old man containing the Yonbi. Yes, I gave him that name since I refuse to simply call him 'old man' or 'unnamed old guy.' Blah, he needs a name!

Now, Yugito… her personality does seem over-the-top. I've been told Yugito's personality is a bit stoic and calm in other fanfics. Well, I decided to do a different spin on her character and quite frankly I'm going with this. A perverted Yugito with an infatuation for our poor fox boy. Since Kishimoto only gave her about two chapters (or less) of screen time, her personality is quite vague. So, I hope you'll enjoy my version of Yugito. Naruto better look out for her. And Sakura will have herself a new rival, so to speak. Heh. ;)

Next chapter hints to a priestess. I won't say much, but wait until next time. Just another chapter and a half of build-up until Team Kakashi officially start their mission. Oh, I'll also keep you posted on Tayuya and Karin's progress in some chapters.

This is all for your weekly update. For those who live in America, have a safe and happy Fourth of July weekend!

Please, send me a review when you're finished reading. Until then, see ya on the next update!


	13. Shigure's Storied Past with Madara!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **Another week passes by and you get your weekly Witchblade: Sakura fix. Though, honestly, when the chapters reach longer-length, updates might come biweekly. Let's hope I can keep up the pace before I start working fulltime in the fall. I want to get the most I can get done with the Uchiha Ghost arc and move onto the next arc.

Anyway, the ghost saga continues. Shigure will tell about his storied past and you're probably wondering about that priestess. Well, you're gonna find out.

Enjoy, the chapter!

xxxxx

Chapter 13

_**Shigure's Storied Past with Madara! Searching for a Priestess!**_

xxxxx

**_Uchiha Feudal Lands /100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

As Shigure comfortably seated himself on the grass, Team Kakashi along with their two new additions (the Jinchuuriki pair) gathered around to listen to the to the dog. Though, it would seem rather awkward for a group of ninja to be listening to a dog telling them a campfire story.

However, what Shigure was about to tell them would give the Konoha-nin valuable information for their mission. Sakura wanted more detail on Madara's mysterious, dark past, whose name and profile have long been erased as if he ceased to exist.

Shigure cleared his throat. "Is everyone situated?" His eyes drifted around at Team Kakashi, Yugito, and Kai (who finished drinking another gulp of booze). He waited until he saw Sakura nodding her head. "Well?"

"We're ready," the pink-haired kunoichi stated.

"Ok then," the canine briefly tilted his head as he took a deep breath. Then, he noticed Yugito scooting over near Naruto. "Erm, I think I might have to hold that one off."

Sakura glanced over to Naruto as she noticed Yugito slowly moving in on him. She scowled angrily and berated the female Jinchuuriki. Sakura quickly hurried over and slapped Yugito's sneaky hands aside. "_**KNOCK IT OFF!**_"

"What?! I just wanted to keep cutie here company in case this story scares him," Yugito scoffed, beaming her eyes at Sakura. She promptly hissed like a cat. "You're way too overly protective."

"I need to be around perverted women like you!"

Naruto lowered his head slowly as the two women glared at one another. Their eyes shot like daggers towards each other and Naruto wasn't planning to get mauled by both sides.

"Ok, you two that's enough," Yamato sighed as he stepped in to stop the two women and prevent a catfight from ensuing. "Hey!" He pushed Sakura and Yugito back in opposite sides. "You two are being rude to Shigure."

"That's quite all right. I could wait," Shigure said. He sweatdropped as the two ladies sat down despite continuing to give each other threatening gestures. "Oh dear." He murmured under his breath.

"We're terribly sorry, Shigure," Sakura apologized.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief. _Thanks, Sakura-chan._

"Well, now that problem's been taken care of. Geez…" Kai said as he drank his booze.

"Yes, you may begin, Shigure. I'm sorry for that interruption," Yamato bowed his head in gesture.

As everyone faced his direction, Shigure smiled and gladly began his story. "Thank you. Now, for those who don't know me, my name is Shigure. Believe it or not this isn't my body."

"How did you end up in a dog's body anyway?" Yugito asked.

"I'm getting to that," he said. "You see I was part of the Uchiha clan that settled on these lands. That was more than a century before any of you were born. I am what you call a relic from a time before Konoha was founded." Shigure started to muse over his lifetime. His eyes started to show a brief sadness. He hasn't forgotten how difficult life was for him and his people. "During those times, we were involved in constant warfare. The Fire Country was far from becoming united. Many people died for lands, treasures, glory, or even demonstrating their superiority of their clans. In that period of constant civil wars, two clans were hailed as the strongest of the land. Those two clans were my clan, the Uchiha, and the Senju. I had the most unfortunate luck being born in the Uchiha clan because I was born semi-blind. For the Uchiha, I was considered a disgrace and that's why no body cared to train me in the ninja arts." Shigure informed them.

" Didn't your parents even consider training you?" asked Naruto, showing remorse for poor Shigure. The Jinchuuriki knew very well that same feeling of being discarded for something he has no power over.

Shigure simply shook his head. "My father didn't have time to train me because he's always going on missions and my mother wasn't an Uchiha by blood. She was a medic-nin. She preferred to heal the wounded than hurt anybody. She taught me how to heal. The only Uchiha who cared about me beside of my parents was Madara when I was 11 years old."

xxxxx

_Flashback/80 years ago_

_Near Shigure's Old Residence_

_Shigure was in the gardens of his mother's clinic. As he stared across the green garden, he sat under a peach tree. The young Uchiha had a short dark hair, as a pair of glasses adorned his face. He was wearing a dark blue yukata, a summer garment._

_He sighed as he touched the pages of a book. For being semi-blind, his mother had taught him how to read in Braille –a system used by blind individuals – to be able read, write and learn concepts. Sitting beside him was a dark brown Labrador. This dog was named Kegawa and he served as Shigure's eyes. The boy and the dog developed a strong bond as a result; Shigure enjoyed being in the company of Kegawa as it brought peace and quiet._

_However, that peacefulness wouldn't last long._

_The young boy felt a presence behind him as he slowly turned his head._

"_So, that's where you are, brat!" A voice called out from behind the blind boy._

"_Oh, hi Inori-sama, did come here to see my mother?" Shigure asked, a slight frown crossed his face._

_As Inori emerged behind Shigure, he had short black hair, but he wore something akin to red battle armor, a black yukata, and the Uchiha symbol embroidered on his back. Shigure lacked wearing the emblem of the Uchiha symbol. He never received the symbol simply because he never trained in ninja arts and never earned the honor to wear it. _

_Shigure never liked being around Inori's presence and for good reason. Inori, like many full-blooded Uchiha, were very supercilious individuals. Even someone like Shigure was viewed as a disgrace to the strong clan._

"_Yes, ever since my Sharingan evolved further, my sight has been getting worse. If this continues, I might end up like you." Inori snorted, moving his fingers away from his eyes. "Which would be a disgrace to me."_

_Shigure frowned as he listened to the man add insult to injury. The blind boy would reiterate to himself on how much he disliked Inori. The man was another example why he didn't like the other Uchiha members. The ones bearing the symbol were just like him: arrogant and complete narcissists. It was within their nature and has been for a long time. _

_Unlike Shigure, Inori trained in the ninja arts and has been out in battles while defeating strong enemies. Also, Inori was head and shoulders above other Uchiha clan members in the pecking order. He was the younger brother of Uchiha Madara, the heir of the Uchiha and a member of the main house._

"_Sorry if I am useless to the clan, Inori-sama," Shigure apologized, although not without expressing anger. The boy gripped onto Kegawa's collar as he got up and walked ahead. _

_The dog led their way back to their house._

_As child and the dog entered the home, Inori watched them and then jerked back as he felt a painful slap over his head. Inori spun around and saw his brother, Madara, glaring at him with crossed arms._

"_Hey! What was that for?" Inori yelled, instantly feeling the urge to hit his older brother back._

"_You're a complete idiot, you know that? Did you forget who his mother is?" asked Madara. "Kyoshi is our only good medic here. Because of those wars, she hardly has time to teach other people about the art of medicine."_

"_Whatever, she's only doing her job!" Inori snorted, rubbing his head. "I admit she's good for someone that's not even a blood relative. If only her brat wasn't so useless…"_

_Madara sighed in frustration as his brother entered inside the clinic for his check up. _

_Once Inori entered, Madara looked down and realized there was a book on the ground. He picked the book as he blinked in confusion. It was blank but inside the content contained dots. Madara didn't know what the meaning behind these dots, but he knew it was a type of code._

"_Hmm."_

_xxxxx_

_Later that night, Kyoshi, Shigure's mother, was cooking dinner. The boy was petting his guiding dog. Everyone seemed at pace until they heard a knock on the door. Kyoshi walked out of the kitchen and answered the door._

_As she opened, Kiyoshi was surprised to see Madara standing outside. "Oh, Madara-sama." She bowed to the Uchiha heir as Madara entered to the house._

"_Good evening, Kyoshi," Madara glanced over to Kiyoshi and nodded. "I just wanted give this book back."_

"_Oh, Shigure must dropped it and forgotten to pick it up," the woman smiled, taking the book from his hands. "Thank you, Madara-sama. Would like stay for dinner? It's only us here. My husband is still n that mission."_

_Madara accepted the invitation. _

_xxxxx_

_While Kyoshi was preparing the food, Madara was talking to Shigure about the book in the dining room._

"_You see Madara-sama? This book is written in Braille," explained Shigure._

"_Braille?"_

" _It's a type of writing for blind people. I hardly can see anything even with my glasses on. So, my mother taught me how to read and write in Braille. You can't read Braille with eyes, but with the touch of the fingers. You see? Like this." _

_Shigure demonstrated as he moved his fingertips across the dots. _

_Madara repeated what Shigure did and touched the dots on the pages of the book. As he listened to the boy, he began to comprehend how useful this technique was for blind people. Though he could feel the dots, he didn't know what was written in it. To him, it was just a pager with dots. In Shigure's case, it was written in something that Madara didn't know._

"_Wanna know how to read in Braille, Madara-sama?" asked Shigure as he pat Kegawa's head._

_Madara stared at the dots, lifting an eyebrow. "Why should I learn this?" _

_"Well…I am not saying you're going blind, Madara-sama, I mean…" Shigure blushed before he continued. "You could use the Braille language for top-secret messages. I don't think there's a lot of ninja who know Braille."_

_Madara nodded as he gave this notion some thought. He has no idea what was in written in this book. There was a possibility of the other ninja clan, especially the Senju, having no idea what was written in the book. Madara smiled as he pat Shigure's head._

"_Shigure-kun, I think you just found a solution for our top secret messages."_

_End of Flashback._

_xxxxx_

**_Present Day_**

**_Uchiha Feudal Lands /100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

Shigure smiled softly as he called that memory like it were yesterday. The Konoha-nin, and the Jinchuuriki remained quiet, still listening to his story.

"I was happy after he complemented me. For once I felt useful for the clan. My father also knew how to write in Braille. So, he was used to send messages to our feudal lands on his missions and I read for Madara-sama. I read every content that was written. We became closer because of this. Inori wasn't any happy with this because he felt inferior due to his inability to read something I could."

"Typical," Kai scoffed, nodding his head. He spoke up, recalling instances of his own lifetime. "I fought with some Uchiha in the past. They were such arrogant fools. They always thought about their superiority because they have those blasted red eyes. Sharingan, my foot." He bit down on his lip, feeling no remorse for those Uchiha clam members. "Their arrogance must be a curse in their blood beside of those cursed eyes."

There was no argument as everyone stayed silent. The old man spoke for everyone in the group. Naruto and Sakura were starting to realize this after hearing Shigure's side of the story. The Uchiha always exhibited their pride due to the Sharingan. Yamato recalled an instance when the head family of the Uchiha clan requested to surgically remove Kakashi's Sharingan on several occasions. However, both the Third and Fourth Hokages flat out refused to let that happen.

Naruto made no comment either. He knew one of the reasons why Sasuke left the village. It was because Sasuke felt inferior when Naruto demonstrated a rapid evolution in his skills. This was especially true after Naruto stopped Gaara during the Suna/Oto Invasion in the Chunin Exam. Then, following that, Sasuke's chance at revenge on Itachi was foiled. It was then that Itachi revealed he was more interested in Naruto than was his brother.

"What happened after this?" asked Sakura ending the abrupt silence.

Shigure's smile faded as he expressed a sorrowful face.

"Shigure?" The pink-haired girl said.

"Everything changed when my father died on his mission. But before he died, he asked my mother to implant his eyes onto me. After that, I could see everything clearly. The colors, the light, everything. But on that same occasion, Inori-sama died and Madara-sama asked my mother to implant Inori-sama's eyes on him. After this, Madara-sama started to act more arrogant, colder. Almost distant. I didn't like this change in him. So, I decided to help my mother bring medical plants to produce more medicine to stay away from him, but…"

xxxxx

_Flashback/80 years ago_

_Within the Old Uchiha Region_

_One night, Shigure was worried. It was the first time he was far away from the old Uchiha district. And that worried him because he fears he and his mother would be attacked by any enemy ninja at any given moment._

_Kyoshi just smiled to him. "Don't worry dear. We're still within our territory. I doubt any ninja is foolish enough to risk their life to come here." The woman calmly reassured her son while setting a chair for him. "And Kegawa-kun is with us. He will warn us of any strange presence. Okay?"_

_Kegawa barked as Kyoshi pat the dog's head. Shigure knew his mother tried to calm him down, but that didn't help much. He knew some ninjas risk their lives to enter an enemy's territory only to discover the enemy's secrets, and his father was one of them._

_Then, almost abruptly, Shigure sensed a weird presence. He twirled around and noticed a man burst through the bushes. _

_He attempted to scream, but the man quickly moved in and cupped the boy's mouth. The man then held Shigure's hands behind his back. Shigure looked on his right side and noticed his mother was attacked by another man. Kegawa tried to project them as he lunged at the man pinning Shigure. The enemy ninja threw a kunai, which pierced through Kegawa's chest. As it stabbed through and punctured through his chest, the dog collapsed on the ground and died._

"_KEGAWA!" Shigure screamed in thought, his eyes widened in horror. His best friend was killed before his very own eyes. Just like that and without mercy._

_With that, Shigure closed his eyes and reopened them as his eyes turned red. _

_The boy finally activated his Sharingan for the first time._

"_Let me go!" Shigure screamed as he bit the hand of his captor._

"_ARGH!!" The ninja snarled as he winced from the bite. He grabbed the boy and threw him into a tree. _

_The boy landed outside as he hit his head against the tree. Shigure rolled over on his back as his vision started becoming blurry. Before losing consciousness, a tear of blood dripped out of his left eye. Little did he realize that the two ninja were covered in black flames, which engulfed their bodies entirely as they were quickly reduced to ashes. _

_Then, everything went black._

_xxxxx_

_Then, the boy slowly reopened his eyes as his vision was still had blur. Shigure didn't know how long he was unconscious. He noticed it was already dark. As he quickly came to, he shot up and gasped as if he were wheezing after being submerged in water for a long time. He looked around and he saw there was a fireplace. He sat down as he felt a throbbing pain ensue in his head._

_"You're already up. I was starting to get worried." An abrupt man's voice spoke. _

_Shigure's eyes wandered as he looked for the source of that voice. He twirled to his right side and noticed a man in his early twenties. The man had a darker tan complexion, his long dark hair hang behind his back and sides. He wore red battle armor with the Senju symbol embellished on the left plate shoulder._

"_Who are you?" The boy demanded._

"_Senju Hashirama of the Forest."_

_After hearing this name, Shigure jerked back out of distress. The mere mention of 'Senju' made the boy panic in alarm. He realized that he was in the presence of a member of the enemy clan. _

_Looking toward the door behind him, Shigure started to move further away from the man. He knew this individual's name. He was the strongest of the Senju clan and also Madara's biggest rival._

"_Why did you help me? I am an Uchiha!" Shigure barked out, his eyes glaring at the man._

"_Just because our clans are rivals, that doesn't mean I kill children on sight. I am not that low," Hashirama smiled._

_Shigure slowly crawled back to Hashirama. He didn't take his eyes off the man as he edged closer. As he approached closer, Shigure hugged his knee, still afraid him. Suddenly, he remembered something and gasped when no one else was around besides the two of them._

"_Where's my dog and mother?" The boy demanded to know._

_The young man expressed a sorrowful look, sighing and patting the boy's head. "I'm sorry. I couldn't save your dog. I couldn't save you mother. I was pursuing two traitors of my clan. But when I arrived there, they were completely engulfed in black flames. I don't know what happened, but one of the men in flames seized your mother. There was nothing left of them, except for the ashes. Only your home remained intact." He remembered all that happened, including seeing the three bodies reduced to nothing but cinders. "I'm terribly sorry, young one."_

_Shigure started to shudder after listening to the news. His mother was gone. He had no idea how the dark flames came out but, somehow, he knew he had something to do with it. He started cry heavily while coming to the realization that he was all alone now. Hashirama looked down to him with a saddened face as he gave his shoulder for the young boy cry on._

_Of course, Shigure wasn't the only child that has had to cry over Hashirama's shoulder._

_End of Flashback._

xxxxx

**_Present Day_**

**_Uchiha Feudal Lands /100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

Shigure further went on, explaining the events following the horrific tragedy. "After this, Hashirama called for Madara to take me back to the district. It wasn't too long once I returned home. I didn't know what to do after this. I was completely alone. I asked to Madara-sama if it was possible to bring mother back but he said it was impossible to revive her without a body. I knew…" He sighed regretfully. "…I was being stubborn. I wanted my mother and dog back somehow and I decided to construct a new body for my mother…" He stopped, wiping a tear with his left paw. "I used all of my mother's human anatomy books to see how a human body is made. But, that was my biggest mistake. Trying to create an artificial life. Doing that is forbidden. Shinigami-sama wasn't pleased with me after my first and only try. He cursed me, sealing my soul and Sharingan eyes in Kegawa's body. It was fortunate my dog's body was never burned to ashes. My human body was butchered in the process. Everybody who were alive in that time thought I had died." Shigure explained with distressed eyes. He continued on with his tragic story. "This dog's body somehow became immortal. I tried many methods to get rid of the curse, but I figured the only way was through the use of Kinjutsus. I couldn't ask help from Madara-sama and the others because they already left to form that village Hashirama mentioned once. That village you four traveled from… Konoha." The dog shifted his eyes on Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato. "Since then, I remained here on these lands. I made sure people didn't come near because the ghosts of my folks are still wandering and they don't welcome strangers."

Everyone was in deep, utter silence as Shigure explained his past.

"And that's my story," Shigure said, casting his eyes on the ground. "That is how I ended up in my own dog's body."

Sakura gazed at Shigure sadly as she felt a sense of remorse for the 'child's spirit' trapped inside his own dog's body. She had the urge to cry and felt a tear almost dripping down her left eye.

"Shigure, wow… that's some story. I never would have expected that," Naruto said, his blue eyes looking at the canine.

"Most importantly, you've met Madara and the First Hokage," Yamato pointed out. "Shigure has seen and spoken to two of Konoha's founders."

Sai did not make any further comment as Yamato and the others spoke for him. The same implied for Kai as he nodded.

"So, let me get this straight: you tried some Kinjutsu to create an artificial body for your mother?" Yugito raised an important detail concerning Shigure's story. She sighed, folding her arms against her chest. "And as a result, you angered the Shinigami summon and he punished you by banishing your soul into your dog's body. I assume this body is really Kegawa's?"

Shigure nodded with a second thought. "That's right. I was a fool to even consider creating a synthetic body. I knew it was forbidden… but I didn't use my head. I was truly… foolish!" He cried out, slamming his left front paw on the ground. "Damn, why…?! Why did I ever believe I could create a human?!"

"You poor thing. And yet you suffered the consequences," the female Jinchuuriki murmured. "You're not the first person I'm aware of that's attempted to create an artificial body using a Kinjutsu. It's considered a forbidden art that should never be trifled with."

"Shigure, I'm sorry of what's happened," Naruto spoke up as he stood up. "Losing your mom and your body. But, now that told us about Madara…"

"Yeah, I think we could use you to help us on our mission. You're more familiar with these lands than we are," Sakura said, standing up on her own power. "If you know someplace where we can find articles or a journal Madara might've kept, then you could probably show us."

"I don't remember if he kept any journals around," the dog shrugged.

"Are you sure? If there are any written documents, those would be helpful and explain more about his motivations," Yamato stated.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if Madara-sama was the type to leave journals behind."

"We won't know until we find any, won't we?" Naruto smirked.

"That's right!" Yugito nodded obediently as she jumped behind Naruto and attempted to wrap her arms around his neckline.

Sakura immediately put a stop to the cat's sneaky attempt and growled. Her eyes shot bolts of electricity that drove Yugito back.

"What did I just get through telling you?!" The pink-haired kunoichi barked, shooting out a spiteful tongue. "Are you that dense?!"

"When it comes to cute young boys, yes," Yugito winked. "I'll bet he'd rather go on this mission with a mature woman to keep him company. And I can keep those nasty ghosts away." She reached over to grab Naruto's right arm, but turned as Sakura slapped her hand aside. "You're NO fun!"

"Do you understand the words that are even coming out of my mouth?!" Sakura spat out.

Yugito smirked furtively. "Not a darn thing." With that, she grinned at the expense of Sakura's angry disposition.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura walked past Yugito but not without looking her right shoulder a bit. She stopped as she murmured, letting Yugito hear her. "I'm warning you. If you want to be of any use on this mission, then you better be on your best behavior. Do not screw this one up for us." Shifting her eyes toward Yugito, the medic-nin frowned and demanded an immediate answer. "Are we clear?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say," Yugito shrugged.

As he put away his booze, Kai spoke up as he cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose that settles everything then. Where do we start?"

"We'll start by heading out to the abandoned huts we spotted earlier," Yamato said, pointing ahead. "Shigure, I'm sure you know which ones I'm referring to."

"I think so. There are plenty of abandoned huts in the forest on the other side from here," Shigure nodded as he recalled. "There's also a mansion if we just tread along. There's a trail that will guide us through a bridge and toward that mansion. You see… what's significant about the mansion that it used to be a quarters where the Uchiha clan used to meet."

"Really? All right then. That settles it. The mansion is where we'll be going," Sakura stated.

Naruto shuddered. "Good thing you're with us, Shigure. I mean you can see these ghosts."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Yugito called out.

"Again with being scared of ghosts, Naruto?" Sakura sighed, facepalming her head while trying to cope with her friend's phobia of ghosts.

"But, first… might I suggest we track down a local priestess that I've heard about. Perhaps she could offer us some assistance?" Shigure brought up the mention of a holy person and possible new addition to their group.

"Priestess? Around here?" Naruto blinked as he asked out of curiosity. "Can she see ghosts, too?"

"I believe so. I know where her shrine is! How about I lead the way?" Shigure offered.

Sakura nodded. "Sure, that would really be helpful. Lead the way, Shigure…" Suddenly, she felt a sharp throb in her right hand as the bracelet's red gem began glowing. The glow instantly caught the girl's eye as the bracelet's mechanism was signaling the presence of a coming danger.

She quickly gasped. _What's going on, Witchblade? Something's close! Yes, I can feel it!_ Sakura's eyes suddenly changed from green to a lighter shade of yellow. She grasped her right wrist, shifting her attention on the others. "Everyone! Something's close!"

Naruto was taken back as he surveyed the territory. "What is it, Sakura-chan?" His eyes drifted from one opposite side to the other. "Did the Witchblade pick up something?"

"Witchblade…?" Shigure overheard Naruto mentioning of the wicked artifact.

It wasn't long as Yugito's eyes glowed as she turned to her left side. Shigure and Kai faced the same direction as they sensed the presence of apparitions.

"I don't know how you were so quick to probe their presence, Sakura-san," Shigure stated. "But, you're right. We're not alone. I certainly feel them coming close to us."

Yamato turned toward Sakura as he noticed her bracelet reacting on its own. "Sakura!"

"It acted on its own, Yamato-taicho!" Sakura exclaimed, holding her right arm. _I can't transform! Not here! Not now!_ She resisted the urge to transform into her Witchblade form as the artifact begged for action. "Can't… transform here."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

"No… must… the Witchblade craves for action…" Sakura seethed as she turned away while her eyes turned gold. "We can't resist the urge!" With that, she sprinted ahead into the forest to pursue the location of the disembodied spirits.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted as he dashed off after his pink-haired teammate.

"Wait! Don't go in there! Naruto! Sakura!" Yamato exclaimed as he watched Sai follow after the two. "Geez… not now. I thought she had it in firm control."

Yugito blinked in confusion. "Wh-What was that about?"

"It's a long story," Yamato tried to explain. He hesitated to mention anything about the Witchblade and kept it to himself.

"Well, what I want to know how she was able to sense the spirits so quickly? She sensed them before I had a chance to warn you!" Shigure said as he walked by Yamato and glanced toward the forest. "Though, what's this about a Witchblade I heard about?"

As the canine brought this to his attention, Yamato looked down at Shigure and sighed. "How did you…"

"The boy, Naruto I believe his name is, mentioned it. And that bracelet on Sakura's wrist. Is that it? The Witchblade?"

Yamato nodded, immediately answering Shigure's inquiry. "That's right."

"I wonder… if it'll hold a key to tracking and exorcising the wandering spirits of this forest," Shigure said. "Especially the spirits of my people." His eyes looked back to the forest as the 'bracelet' replayed in his mind. _Interesting, somehow it can probe the presence of spirits from afar. Perhaps, I'll be able to find Madara-sama's brother with it. _

xxxxx

As Sakura landed near a still pond, she knelt down as the bracelet's red gem started to glow. She winced as a warm sensation swept throughout her body. Her eyes quickly turned black while her irises became thin and black.

An evil smile crept on the girl's face as she stood up and transformed into her Witchblade form. The right-hand gauntlet's gem glowed.

Raising her right-arm weapon, Witchblade Sakura licked her lips and snickered. "_Come out, come out. Wherever you are. Heh, you can't hide from me!_"

Then, appearing from out of the lake, several wandering spirits (all of which retained their human characteristics) hovered aimlessly.

Witchblade Sakura was able to see them as her eyes glowed, scanning the Uchiha clan ghosts who were oblivious to her presence. Her stealthy behavior made her act like a predator on the prowl while the ghosts wandered like the unsuspecting prey who went about their business.

"_Ha, don't think you can ignore me!_" She cried out, unsheathing her right-arm blade as she leaped out of the bushes and dashed at the ghosts. "_LET'S PLAY!!_" She bellowed, the tone of her voice deepened.

The ghosts quickly turned around as they scattered at once. Witchblade Sakura twisted around a large, floating tree and skidded across the pond. However, the spirits started floating up into mid-air to avoid the Witchblade vessel.

Sakura scoffed as the spirits were floating out of her reach. "_Where do you think you're going?! We were just getting warmed up! HEY!_" She snarled, baring her teeth as she crouched over and launched herself straight up into mid-air.

As she reached up, a pair of long red tentacles shot out of her hair and attempted to harpoon the spirits. Witchblade Sakura's licked her lips as the tentacles tried to snatch her prey, but the blade-like tendrils barely managed to catch any of them.

"_Hm, somehow you're trying to get away from me! Why? You must realize I can exorcise you!"_ Sakura cried out as the Witchblade was in firm control over the girl's mind and body. "_My power was made to destroy your spiritual manifestation! Most importantly, I must feed on your energy to keep myself strong… almost like nutrients. Yes, now come to me!"_

Witchblade Sakura spread her arms and legs as the gauntlet's gem started glowing. Suddenly, the floating specters turned around and started floating back to her. The gem's power was somehow attracting the apparitions almost like flies being led to a source of light. They aimlessly moved along their flying path as they encircled Witchblade Sakura.

"_That's right. Come and satisfy my hunger…_" She purred, stretching out her right arm as she started to bait in the specters to the red gem. "_Come on! Come to mommy._"

To Witchblade Sakura's pure delight, the specters moved along as the gem's light lured them in.

Just as the Witchblade was going to get his first-class spiritual meal…

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

The girl gasped as she overheard Naruto's familiar cry. Sakura quickly came to and resurfaced, conquering the Witchblade's control. She looked down and realized she was floating in mid-air.

"Wh-What the hell am I doing UP HERE?!"

_'**ARGGHH! Why in Angelus' name did that dimwit friend of yours have to interrupt my meal time?!'**_

_What are you talking about?_

That's when Sakura noticed the specters floating away toward another destination. Her eyes widened in disbelief at what she saw as she briefly communicated with the Witchblade.

_Meal time? You mean you were going to eat…?_

_'**Those spirits you just saw.'**_

_So, it's true. These lands are thriving with spiritual entities that have yet to rest in peace. They must be the wandering spirits of the Uchiha tribes that used to roam these lands._

_'**Humph, yes and they would have been a delightful meal… if your idiot of a friend didn't have to shout out! Now, I can't have my meal in peace!'**_

Sakura sighed in irritation while looking down. _Tough bad for you. Now, if you can get me down?_

_'**Meh, as you wish…'**_

With that, Sakura fell… and fell.

"_**AHHHHHHH!!**_" Sakura screamed her lungs out. Then, the Witchblade regained control of her body as a pair of tendrils jutted out of her hair. These tendrils molded and shaped themselves into wing-like protrusions, which allowed Sakura to glide across.

'_**Heh, my bad. I forgot to put on the brakes.'**_

_UGH!! WHY YOU SON OF A…!!_

As Witchblade Sakura glided through the air, she looked down across the forest and turned toward the half moon sitting in the distance. A half-relieved smile adorned her face as the wind hit her face.

_I'm flying. I'm really flying._

_'**Just another one of the benefits of wielding my power. You ninja have never flown before?'**_

_Not under our own chakra power. I don't know any ninja that can fly._

_'**Heh, guess that makes you a first? The first ninja of your world to fly without a machine?'**_

_A machine?_

_'**I've seen a lot machines piloted by humans from my world. I don't suppose you have planes or jets here?'**_

_Sorry, I wouldn't know. I've never seen one of those before. I've seen a flying ship before I think._

_'**Geez, you people are a primitive bunch compared to the world where Sara and Masane lived.'**_

_Tell me a little more about Sara and Masane. How were they like?_

_'**Like you, they were strong-willed young women. Though, they definitely had MORE sex appeal than you, girl.'**_

_OK! Forget that I even asked! Drop me off somewhere!_

_'**Fine. You're no fun.'**_

As Witchblade Sakura scanned the forest below, she spotted a yellow-haired figure leaping across several branches across. She slowly flew down and made a landing on a branch just several meters away from Naruto's position. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed deeply as she returned to her normal form.

Sakura placed a hand over the bracelet and turned away. Her eyes narrowed as Naruto came into view and jumped in front of her.

"Sakura-chan! Where did you go?" Naruto frantically asked as he approached her. "You had us scared!"

"I... I had to check something out… to see if the coast was clear…" Sakura lied through her teeth.

"It's the Witchblade. Did it detect something?" Naruto asked.

The medic-nin knew she couldn't lie anymore than she already did. She simply nodded and turned the other way, her eyes drifting toward the direction she took earlier. Naruto expressed concern as he walked behind her, but then he stopped abruptly as Sakura spoke up.

"The Witchblade found some wandering spirits near a lake. As soon as I got there, it forced me to transform and I tried to attack the spirits. You see…" Sakura turned around as she further explained her experience. "…the Witchblade was hungry. It wanted to feed on those spirits. I guess to sustain its strength. It hasn't had anything to eat."

"Wait, it can eat spirits?"

"Apparently, I mean… you see the gem?" The girl showed her bracelet and pointed to the red jewel embedded on the artifact. "It has this power to lure the spirits we encountered… almost like fish to a bait. It was ready to absorb them until your voice rang out and I was able to come to again."

"I see. So, you were able to see the spirits?"

"Yes," Sakura nodded.

"Were they Uchiha ghosts?"

"I think so. Though, they seemed timid and harmless. The Witchblade was acting as the predator here."

"Whoa," Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah. As soon as you called out, the Witchblade lost its control over me and I watched the ghosts relocate someplace else. I don't know where they could be."

"Ah, but you were able to see the ghosts! That means…"

"Well, if Yugito said she can sees the ghosts and she's a Jinchuuriki like you. The old man, Kai, claimed he saw spirits during his journeys. Naruto, you should be able to since you're a Jinchuuriki."

"Well… ehehe," the fox boy scratched the back of his head. "I would… if they didn't scare me so much."

"Oh, you…" Sakura nodded her head shamefully. "You have THE Kyuubi inside of you and you can put up with him. But, you're going to little harmless ghosts scare you?"

"…" Naruto shrugged.

"So, where are the others?"

"I saw Sai following me for a while and…"

"…I'm right here."

Just as Naruto jumped back in shock, he quickly twirled around and saw Sai standing behind him with his usual blank look.

"Hey, watch it! You scared me there, you son of a…!" Naruto shouted as he managed to control himself before going ballistic. "Anyway, we should get back. Sakura-chan, you can tell them everything you've seen."

"Yeah," she nodded. Suddenly, she turned and faced Sai's direction. "But, you know… Sai and Yamato-taicho will have trouble seeing the ghosts. I mean I can apparently see them since I have the Witchblade. Jinchuurikis are able to and Naruto… that means you should see them. Shigure has confirmed to see them around these parts. But, Sai and Yamato-taicho are a completely different story."

"You know," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki turned toward Sai. He nodded correspondingly. "You do have a point."

"C'mon, let's head back to the others," Sakura said.

The three hurried back to their previous location as they hopped across branch to branch.

xxxxx

Later as they returned to Yamato and company…

"Sakura, are you sure you saw ghosts?" Yamato asked, looking at Sakura.

"I did. Although, I probably wouldn't have been able to without the Witchblade," the girl explained her experience with the specters earlier. "You see…"

"That's quite enough, Sakura," the man stopped her.

"Ah, so you can see them, too?" Yugito inquired, pointing to Sakura. "Well, seems you're more than I bargained for."

"And you see, Yamato-taicho. I believe you and Sai are the weakest links here. Since you two will be unable to see these ghosts."

"Though, I don't think we'll be able to attack them," Naruto said.

"Not true. I was able to defend myself against some nasty Uchiha ghosts on my way here. Though, that would be due to my Bijuu's chakra. The ghosts were in pain when they came in contact with my chakra aura," Yugito explained. "That's happened to my friend, Kai, here."

The old man nodded in reply.

"Lest not forget about me," Shigure interjected. "I can see the spirits of my people. A dog's eyes can view supernatural entities… which a normal human cannot. I'm sorry to break it to you two." He informed Yamato and Sai. "However, as I mentioned earlier, I suggest we go down to the nearest shrine from these lands."

"There's a shrine nearby?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, and there lives a lone priestess. I hear she has prodigious mystical power to ward and seal away spirits."

Naruto mulled over this proposal. "Yeah, a priestess who can handle ghosts? We could use someone like that."

"Especially since we need someone to guide Yamato-taicho and Sai," Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Sucks to be you, Sai," Naruto grinned slyly.

"So, do you know where her shrine is?" Yugito inquired to the canine.

Shigure nodded, pointing his left paw toward the forest. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you there."

"Ok then. Lead the way, Shigure," Sakura requested, nodding her head attentively.

With that, the canine started walking toward the forest as everyone followed behind him.

xxxxx

Deep within the forest, there seemed to be eyes watching the group from behind the darkness. These glaring eyes came from the spirits that inhabited these lands.

In the distance, there stood a two-story mansion that looked akin to an old haunted house seen in the 1800s of Earth's time (our Earth, mind you). This was a dwelling where the noble Uchiha clan members used to occupy. This was specifically the case for the likes of Madara.

The house itself was more haunted than the lands and here resided an old, vengeful specter that has long been wandering the physical realm.

As a floating specter levitated near the mansion, it assumed the form of a middle-aged man with long, dark hair. He faced the front of the mansion as the doors fluttered open.

In an instant, a pair of glowing red eyes gleamed through the pitch blackness of the open, front door. A disembodied, sinister voice hissed behind these terrifying crimson eyes.

"_**Well? What do you have to report?!**_"

The threatened specter gulped as he knelt down. "…_we… we… have intruders on our grounds. You see…_"

The red eyes narrowed. Then, its voice boomed out, scaring the wits out of the poor specter. "_**On OUR grounds?!**_"

"_Y-y-yes, that's right… and I saw that Shigure… was with them…_"

"_**Shigure…? Oh, that foolish boy. How dare he lead those not of Uchiha pure blood onto our lands.**_"

"_What do you want to do with the intruders?_"

"_**Get them off our lands. Of course, I say let Shigure lure them here. Yes, it's been a long time since we've had any outsiders. Let's welcome them with open arms… Hehe. Won't Shigure be horrified once I get rid of his new friends?**_"

"_Certainly would._"

"_**Ah, if only brother were here to see poor Shigure begging for forgiveness.**_"

"_Inori-sama, shall I request our brethren to hold off on scaring off the outsiders?_"

"_**Do so. And let them know this is an order from me, Uchiha Inori.**_"

"_I will get on it, Inori-sama._"

As he got up, the specter's form exploded into a burst of blue flames as he vanished.

"_**Shigure, it'll be a wonderful reunion. Don't you think? And don't worry I'll take good care of your new friends.**_" The wicked spirit of Uchiha Inori chortled as his red eyes faded behind the darkness.

xxxxx

**_A Local Shrine/Outskirts of the Uchiha Feudal Lands/Forest Area_**

Sitting on an isolated area away from the Uchiha haunted grounds was a shrine. From the outside, it didn't appear there was anyone occupying it or any known activity going on.

However, inside, there was much activity taking place as the caretaker was at work.

Behind a closed sliding door, a figure knelt in front of a burning pillar of fire. From a different angle, the figure looked like a teenage girl with long, light-colored blonde hair hanging down her back as the tip of the long hair was tied in a small tail (by a green gem, which served as a hair tie). Her skin had a fairly flesh-colored complexion. She wore a long-sleeved light orange jacket. A white halter top that covered her chest was hidden underneath the jacket as her shoulders and midriff were exposed. She also wore long, baggy red pants. She didn't wear any footwear; her bare feet were exposed.

As she opened her eyes, her lavender-colored pupils stared at the dancing flames.

She inhaled softly as she closed her eyes, muttering an incantation.

Suddenly, a strong gust of air blew by as it immediately extinguished the flames and interrupted the girl's train of thought.

"What's this? I sense... something approaching... no, there's a gathering," she murmured, her Miko senses probed the presence of oddly-powered chakras. "These don't belong to any specters... but three are demon in nature." _This is odd. There's another source that's far too complicated to be considered chakra. What is this feeling?_

She opened her eyes and hurried toward the doors. As she opened the sliding doors, the girl paused as she, to her disclosure, saw newcomers standing outside the holy shrine.

It was Team Kakashi, Shigure, and the Jinchuuriki pair.

The girl blinked in bewilderment while gazing at the seven individuals. "Who… who are you?"

Shigure stepped forward. "Priestess Shion, I apologize for trespassing here with strangers, but we need to acquire your services."

"For what?" Shion inquired, looking suspiciously at the group.

Naruto answered for Shigure. "We hear you can handle wicked spirits. Right?"

"Please, if you'll hear us out," Sakura requested.

The priestess frowned, folding her arms. "This better be good."

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 14: _**Enter Shion, the Bratty Priestess! Return to the Haunted Lands!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The priestess has been revealed! It is Shion from the Naruto Shippuden movie. Granted, I haven't seen the movie yet, but I will make it a priority before I write the next chapter. That way I can have a better comprehension of Shion's character. Hopefully, YouTube still has it up.

Credit goes to Belletiger for the whole Shigure flashback scenes. I tweaked with what I felt was necessary. Hope that explains Shigure's past. Obviously, Madara's younger brother is unnamed in the canon. So, we decided on 'Inori' for this fic.

Anyway, here's your weekly update. There might not be an update this coming week. Keyword: MIGHT. There's a 40/50 chance of a Chapter 14 update this coming week. In a likely event, I will certainly post Chapter 14 the following week. Main reason for this: HUGE anticipation for the new Batman movie, _The Dark Knight_. I'll be seeing it! Hopefully on its opening night. :)

Please, send me a review after reading. See you on the next update.


	14. Enter Shion, the Snooty Priestess!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary: **Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **Look what we have here. An update. _gaspshock_. Well, I did say there would be 40/50 chance of Chapter 14 being updated this week. And here it is!

At least, I'm able to get this story rolling again. I've already watched the first Shippuden movie and got a better understanding of Shion's character. Hopefully, I stay true to her character here.

Anyway, Shion introduces herself and we're off back to the feudal lands.

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 14

_**Enter Shion, the Snooty Priestess! Return to the Haunted Lands!**_

xxxxx

_**Local Shrine/Outskirts of the Uchiha Feudal Lands/Forest Area**_

"I am Shion and I come from the Demon Country," the priestess introduced herself. "This shrine is not mine. I've only been borrowing it for a short time."

"Demon Country?" Naruto blinked, oblivious to this land's existence. "Where' and what is this Demon Country?"

"It's a land located just two countries from the Marsh Country," Sakura explained to her Jinchuuriki friend. "The Marsh Country actually has somewhat close ties to the Fire Country. The Daimyo of that land often requests for ninjas from our village to accept some missions."

"Oh yeah? Well, I know we accept missions from Daimyos of smaller countries," the whiskered teen replied.

"So, I see. You came from Konoha?" Shion spoke up. "Your names?"

Yamato addressed himself to the priestess. "I am Captain Yamato and I'm the Jounin leading this cell on this mission."

Sai came next. "Hello, I am Sai. May I address to you by a name I can remember by?"

As soon as Sai opened his mouth, Naruto and Sakura covered his mouth. Shion blinked in bewilderment over what the three Konoha-nin were up to.

"Zip it! You should remember her name!" Sakura snapped, keeping Sai from opening his mouth.

"We don't want to blow this chance, Sai," Naruto said as he stopped the dark-haired teen from fidgeting.

The pink-haired kunoichi took her hand off and sighed. She took a deep breath and smiled. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Haruno Sakura."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the fox boy stated.

The canine bowed his head. "My name is Shigure. Don't let my appearance deceive you. I'm not just an ordinary dog."

"She can see that," Naruto and Sakura murmured simultaneously.

"Yugito Nii and I travel from Kumogakure on a mission," the female Jinchuuriki asserted. "And this old man here is a new companion I happened to run into."

"The name's Kai," the old man greeted Shion.

Shion nodded as she caressed under her chin. "Huh." _What a weird bunch I've got here._

The priestess, Shion, turned her head as she faced Team Kakashi. She made no pleased gesture while sitting down on her knees. "And you three." Her eyes moved toward Shigure, Yugito, and Kai. "I sense odd energy from you."

"You see… it's a long story," Shigure replied, attempting to explain his reason being trapped in a dog's body.

"There'll be no need for that," Shion said, looking away.

Yugito scoffed. _Wow, rude much?_

"Look, Priestess Shion… all we came here for was to ask you to help us on our mission. Shigure told us that you've been stationed here for a while," Sakura tried to ask the Shion for a favor. "We arrived near these lands to search for something really important."

"How important can it be?" The priestess inquired.

"Well, we're trying to find any clue on the existence of an individual. An individual whose name was banished from our village," Yamato briefly explained.

"And it's important we ask for your help," Naruto spoke up. "Like Shigure said…"

"What your dog friend asks has little meaning to me," Shion said with a slight frown. "I didn't occupy this abandoned shrine to help any wandering travelers or ninjas from other villages for that matter."

"Then, what are you here for anyway?" Sakura asked.

"That's for me to know and you all never to find out," the priestess replied as she stood up. "All you need to know that I've been sent here for training."

"Training?" Yugito blinked, her eyes moved as they scanned the entire room. "You mean… priestess training?"

"Yes, and it's imperative that I must complete my training. I've been summoned here to destroy evil spirits that are still wandering."

"Then, you can help us by taking care of these nasty ghosts!" Naruto exclaimed. "You'll be doing us and yourself a big favor! Wouldn't this mission really help you on your training?"

"He does have a point, Priestess Shion," Yamato said.

The priestess looked at Naruto as her lavender eyes met his blue eyes. She turned away with arms crossed and opened a cabinet behind her. Looking over a mirror, she gazed at the reflection of herself and her guests. She watched Naruto from the corner as she pressed a hand against the mirror. There was something that troubled her every time she even gave the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki any eye contact. She wanted to say something, but kept it to herself.

"Priestess Shion? If you can't help us, then we'll just look for someone else who can," Shigure kindly suggested as he bowed his head.

"There is no one else. I'm the only one you can look for as far as demon exorcism is concerned. That's within my line of duty."

"Well, we aren't dealing with demons here. It's just some really vengeful spirits," Naruto stated. "Right?"

The canine nodded, kindly answering Naruto's concern. "Yes, and they probably know I'm with you all."

"They do…?" The fox boy nervously gulped. "Oh… boy…"

Shion turned around, looking at Naruto appallingly. "Humph, so we have a scaredy cat of the group? Afraid of ghosts, we are?"

"Well, heh… yeah…maybe…" Naruto stammered, twiddling his thumbs as he looked up at the ceiling. For a moment, he acted oblivious of the question addressed by Shion.

"Look, Priestess Shion. That's besides the point!" Sakura retorted as she was slowly losing her patience. "If you're not willing to help us…"

"Then, why bother coming here in the first place? Hmm?" Shion crossed her arms, looking at the group altogether and demanding an immediate answer.

The pink-haired kunoichi narrowed her eyes, waving her right hand over by Shigure's side. "Because our friend, Shigure, recommended us to you. He's claimed to have seen you dispel and destroy some evil spirits around here." She looked down at the canine and smiled. "Right?"

"That's right! You have adept abilities in the spiritual arts, Priestess Shion. You'd make a valuable addition to our group. Besides, not every one of us here can see these spirits."

"Which ones cannot see spirits?" Shion asked.

Everyone quickly pointed to Yamato and Sai. The two were left with blank looks on their faces as a spotlight suddenly beamed over them.

"I see. So, how can the rest of you see them?" The priestess looked at everyone, but Yamato and Sai. She turned toward Naruto. "You?"

"Well, I…"

"He, myself, and my friend, Kai, here have Bijuus within us," Yugito quickly answered for Naruto, much to Sakura's annoyance. "Well, I know that Kai and I are able to see the spirits. We happened to see the wandering ghosts on our travel here."

Kai nodded as he continued after Yugito. "Damn blasted ghosts were making a ruckus while I was taking a nap! How's an old man supposed to get any sleep?!"

Shion scratched her chin. "Oh, I see." She turned away from the Jinchuuriki pair and faced Naruto's direction again. "And you see the spirits, too?"

"Well, I haven't seen them yet."

"What about you?" The priestess shifted her focus on Sakura.

As soon as Shion gazed at Sakura, everyone turned toward the pink-haired kunoichi. She clenched her right hand, balling it up into a fist and contemplating revealing the artifact's power. What if Shion already sensed the Witchblade's energy? That question jumbled inside Sakura's mind as she remembered Shion's abilities as a priestess – having the power to sense the supernatural and having any possible precognitive abilities.

"Go ahead, Sakura," Yamato nodded, granting their team's medic-nin to speak about the corrupt, powerful artifact.

"Well?" Shion asked, waiting for a response.

Sakura raised her right arm, showing off the bracelet attached on her wrist. "You see this? It might seem like a piece of jewelry to you, but in truth… there's an ancient, wicked power dormant within it. This artifact has somehow given me the ability to see these spirits. Because otherwise, without it, I wouldn't have been able to view them for myself."

As Shion edged closer, she examined the silver bracelet and moved her fingers across it.

"It's okay. It won't do anything," Sakura reassured her.

The priestess gasped as she sensed living energy inside the solid artifact. "Are you telling me this thing… is alive? This bracelet?"

"Looks can be deceiving. It's only a bracelet because it's sleeping. When my life is in danger, this thing… well it comes to life. It reacts to any possible danger and protects me."

"It protects you?"

Sakura answered, nodding her head and slowly jerked her arm back. "When danger is presented, the artifact transforms me into this… armored warrior. I've already turned a few times and a couple of my colleagues here are a bit intimidated by it."

"A _bit_ is an _understatement_," Naruto murmured.

"I heard that, Naruto," the pink-haired girl coughed as she addressed her story back to Shion. "When I transform, I become blood lusted… craving for violence and blood."

"I felt the wicked power coursing through that artifact. Why do you choose to hold onto it?"

"Because, I need it to defeat these group of S-class criminals who are hunting after my friend and who knows what else. And there's a friend that I have to find. I feel this artifact will grant me the power to change everything… whether it's for the better or the worse… I won't know, but one thing's for sure…" Sakura stopped as the events of her first transformation replayed in her mind. "…I will ultimately control this wicked power and use it for the greater good."

"If you're afraid of what it'll do to you, why not get rid of it?"

"It's not that simple. I can't remove it. Once the Witchblade and I have bonded… well, it's a permanent bond until I die."

"Die?" Shion responded, gazing at Sakura in shock. She quickly jerked her hands back and shook her head. "Humph, nonsense."

Yugito scoffed as she whispered into Kai's ear. "She's bit on the rude side, isn't she?"

"Anyway, I don't see any reason to help you on this mission. It seems you have a group who can see these ghosts. Well, except for these two over here," Shion proclaimed, mentioning Yamato and Sai. "I don't take offers from strangers. I have much more important work than tagging along with you."

"Hey! Just how much more important can it really be?!" Naruto shouted as he got up and angrily spat out at the priestess. "Are you actually just going to turn down a request from a group who are also on an important mission?!"

Sakura gasped as she looked up at Naruto. She had an astonishing look on her face. "Naruto…"

Shion simply turned away with a smug look. "Whatever happens to you all, makes no difference to me. I'm not apart of this." She sat down and faced the mirror wall in front of her. "You all may leave now. Our business here is done."

Shigure sighed, lowering his head and feeling dejected. "Fine. I apologize for troubling you during your ceremonies, Priestess Shion."

Yugito nodded her head in disapproval. "Ugh, what a bitch."

"C'mon, everyone. Let's go," Yamato said as he stood up and prepared to walk out. "In any case, we already have enough people for this mission."

As Sakura approached Naruto, she put a hand on his back and lifted him up by his left arm. "Let's go, Naruto. It's not like we really needed-"

Suddenly, Naruto jerked his arm away and shot a disgruntled glare at the priestess. Her back still faced him, but he wasn't going to let her haughty mannerisms deter him and the mission.

"NARUTO!" Sakura chided him.

"Feh, you call yourself a priestess?" Naruto scowled, his voice lowered as he censured the young priestess's abilities. "Somehow I doubt you're that great."

"Naruto, she's the daughter of a well-known and powerful priestess from the Demon Country," Shigure reminded him. "Do you believe what you're saying?"

Ignoring the dog's pleas, Naruto approached Shion and angrily reproached her. "Look at you. Acting all high and mighty. Like you've got some kind of superiority complex. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Hey! That's no way to address to a priestess!" Shigure exclaimed.

"Well, are you a priestess? Or, are you just a _fraud_?" Naruto continued to chastise Shion. He never gave any minute of the words that left his mouth. Yet, he didn't care. "Answer me. It's a simple question."

Shion had her eyes closed as she tightened her fists. Even though she didn't express it, every word hurt her from the inside. Attempting to shut off Naruto's words from her mind, she tensed and slightly lowered her chin.

"C'mon, priestess. If Shigure is right, then you're able to dispel evil spirits. Demons. Whatever. Someone with that kind of power would really be of big help for us," the blue-eyed fox boy went on. "It's too bad there's no _real_priestess here. Just a fake. I thought we'd be going somewhere. Feh, whatever. We wasted time here. Shigure made such a big deal out of you. What a _freakin' disappointment_."

"Naruto! You made your point!" Sakura shouted as she pulled her friend away. "That's enough."

"Yes, you've said enough. We'd best be returning to the feudal lands," Yamato stated.

"Right," Naruto remarked, turning his head as he eyed Shion. He scoffed and turned away while following his colleagues out of the shrine.

Once everyone walked outside the shrine, Shion turned and watched them. A look of disdain crossed her face as she rushed over and shut the sliding door closed. She turned, leaning her back against the door and let out an irritated sigh. She did it again. She let her petty stubbornness make more people think less of her.

Shion realized that all the group wanted was help dealing with dark apparitions that may present problems. She did not take into account that this would have been her chance to fulfill a part of her training, which her mother recommended to her. She placed both hands on the ground as she scorned herself for forcing her guests out.

"…no, they don't need me…" She muttered, closing her eyes as her memories recalled instances of her encounter with the local ghosts near these lands. "…but they have no idea what they're getting themselves into… of course, they need me! They can't dispel spirits… only I can." _Oh, mother… what would you have done? How… how can I be a virtuous priestess like you… if I keep turning down the pleas from those in need. Mother, should I help these people or not?_

Clasping both hands together, the young priestess gave this consideration some deep thought. Her big concern was whether she would any valuable asset to this group.

'_Well, are you a priestess? Or, are you just a fraud?'_

Those simple yet belittling remarks made Shion reevaluate her position as a priestess. She wondered if what Naruto said was true.

"No… I'm not a fraud… I'll show you!" Shion muttered as she opened her eyes. Picking herself up from the floor, she turned and faced the sliding door. "Heh, you question me, you whiskered brat. Well, I'll show you." A small smirk crossed her lips as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a purple marble.

The tiny gem glowed as she closed her fingers over it.

"I will fulfill my duty."

xxxxx

"Well, so much for that," Sakura sighed, walking down the steps alongside her teammates. She looked over to Shigure and garnered his attention briefly. "Shigure, are you sure she's good as you believed she was?"

"Yes, I've actually seen her dispel dark spirits. If she can ward them off, she can see them. Though, I never expected her to cock this kind of attitude. I'm very sorry for what happened back there, everyone. I never wanted our meeting to turn sour."

"Don't blame yourself, Shigure. You had no idea that so-called 'priestess' was just some conceited brat. Not to mention she's not as great as I thought she'd be," Naruto shrugged as he walked down the stairs. "Who needs her? We have you, Shigure."

"Don't forget us, cutie," Yugito lowered her tone seductively as she crossed her arms around Naruto's neck. "You, me, and Kai can see those nasty ghosts. Thanks to the demons inside us."

"Errrr…" The fox boy was speechless as he face slightly turned red.

This shifty act further agitated Sakura as she jumped over and yanked Yugito off. "_**HANDS OFF!!**_"

But, Yugito's grip was difficult to loosen as she held tightly around the poor boy's head. Naruto gagged as Yugito's hands wouldn't let go. Sakura tried pulling off the feline with her might.

"I TOLD YOU LET GO!!" Sakura seethed as she started smacking Yugito across the back of her head.

Yugito hissed. "He's mine, you pink-haired brat!"

Finally, it took Yamato, Sai, Kai, and Shigure to pull the two ladies apart. Sakura and Yugito glared at one another as sparks began to fly. Naruto backed off while coughing and trying to get air back into his lungs.

"…ugh… need air…" Naruto gasped as he inhaled and exhaled. Letting out a deep gasp, he managed to get enough oxygen back into his body. He turned and faced everyone as he watched the sparks sizzling between the two women. "…"

"C'mon, you two. Knock it off already," Yamato sighed, attempting to restore some order. He pulled Sakura away.

Kai managed to hold back Yugito. "Damn, woman. What do you see in that blonde-haired kid anyway?"

"He's too cute to pass up! He shouldn't even be near that violent, flat-chested witch!" Yugito crossed her arms, pouting almost like a child. "He ought to let a mature woman like me take care of him. I mean really! Don't you think he rather have me keep him company?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kai shrugged as he walked down the steps. "I don't want any part of this."

"Humph, you're no fun," the female Kumo-nin scoffed, following Kai and the others down the stairs.

As Sakura approached Naruto, she walked closer to him as her eyes looked back behind her. Yugito was spotted from the corner. Sakura grabbed Naruto's right hand and walked him down.

"Naruto, I'm not letting that crazy lady near you, ok?" Sakura whispered. "Don't attract any attention, ok?"

The whiskered fox boy merely nodded and murmured. "…sure…" He made sure to play it cool and walked alongside Sakura. His cheeks started to blush. _Sakura-chan's holding my hand? Yeah, it is the end of the world._

"Don't get any wrong ideas, Naruto. I mean it…" Sakura warned him as she held her friend's arm tightly.

Yugito noticed Sakura grabbing Naruto's hands and scowled. _Oh, it's on now, brat! He's MINE!_

"Hey, Yugito…" Kai whispered to the female Jinchuuriki. "About the kid."

The feline woman looked over at Kai with a puzzled look. "What about him?"

"What do you see in him?"

Yugito quickly answered without hesitation. "He's a cutie that's what."

"That's not what meant to ask, you love sick cat," the old man groaned. As he edged closer, his whispered and made sure none but Yugito heard him. "I mean… he's just like you and me. He's a fellow Jinchuuriki."

The Kumo-nin's happy expression faded as she furrowed her brows. "I know. He's the boy with the Kyuubi. I've heard all about him from the Raikage. I heard that he was ostracized by his fellow villagers. I know the feeling." She looked toward Naruto as her complexion changed. Her eyes looked saddened as she remembered all the abhorrence her villagers had given her when she was younger. "Though, times have changed. I changed my ways and became a well-respected shinobi of my people. The Raikage saw good use of my abilities and I worked hard to raise to the rankings. Ultimately, I became Kumogakure's most dependant soldier. All thanks to the Nekomata's chakra that courses through me."

"And you think this kid's been accepted by his people?" Kai wondered.

"Yes, just looking at him and how he's cooperating with a group of fellow ninja. It seems that way," Yugito nodded with a broadened smile. "Still, I wonder how our Bijuu would interact with each other."

"I bet the fox thinks you're flippin' psycho, woman!" Kai remarked.

The female Jinchuuriki scoffed as she flicked the back of the old man's head. "Hey, watch it, old timer!" She strode past Kai and made sure to keep her distance from where Sakura was protecting Naruto.

"Yamato-taicho?" Sai addressed to the Jounin. "Are you sure we don't need the priestess?"

"Well, things didn't work out as planned. We'll simply have to follow Shigure and the others," Yamato sighed. _Of course, Sakura still has the Witchblade. That artifact seems to attract spiritual entities like a magnet._"Sakura-san?"

"Huh?" The pink-haired kunoichi's turned around and faced Yamato. "Yes, Yamato-taicho?"

"I'm sure you'll help point out where any ghosts might be hiding? The Witchblade has already proven that it can pinpoint their positions."

"Um, sure. Didn't I just tell you earlier?" Sakura replied.

"Yeah, just needed to know."

Sakura nodded her head as she kept dragging Naruto along.

"Ok, everyone. There's the forest ahead," Shigure raced down the end of the stairs and the shrine's exit. "We'll take the route here and it'll lead us back the feudal lands. It shouldn't take us long to get back."

"All right then. Everyone ready?" Yamato glanced to everyone.

As they nodded in response, Yamato walked forward and gave a signal to Shigure letting him know that it was time to depart.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted as she looked toward her right side. She tightened her hold on Naruto's arm as her Witchblade's gem started to glow. "There's something… It's close."

_**BOOSH!!**_

An unknown force of power slammed onto the ground as the ninjas quickly scattered away in every direction. Yamato and Sai landed on a boulder nearby. Naruto and Sakura perched themselves on top of a hanging tree branch. Shigure went into hiding inside a tree hole as he poked his head out to scan the area. Yugito back flipped onto another tree branch. As for Kai, he held onto Yugito's free hand and hung loosely while kicking his feet around.

"Don't you drop me, woman!" Kai roared.

Yugito paid no attention to the old man as she surveyed the area. Her eyes immediately caught sight of something moving. It only appeared clearly through Yugito's view. Through the normal human eye, they wouldn't be able to make out what could have caused that sudden disruption.

"So, that girl's senses are that acute," the female Jinchuuriki smirked. "But, she wouldn't have known without that bracelet."

Shigure jumped out of his hiding spot, barking out to everyone. "Is everyone okay?!"

"We're fine, Shigure!" Naruto answered.

Sakura glared at the entity that started to uncloak its almost invisible form. "I see it now."

'_**Consider yourself lucky I warned you.'**_

_I'll save the thanks for later. _

'_**Do you see it now, girl?'**_

_Yeah, it's definitely an apparition. No, more like… wait… that doesn't look like any normal ghost!_

As the entity started to assume a solidified form, it no longer bore any resemblance to a human being. Of course, as it stood upright, it had humanoid characteristics. However, its entire body was covered in a black layer of dry, reptilian skin. There were sections of black feathers that lined across its arms, legs, and back. It's large body hunched over slightly as a white beaked mask covered its face. The eyes of the beast were narrow and black as they conveyed little life to them.

The creature lifted its head before it tilted toward its left side. Shigure quickly hid behind the bushes while keeping quiet.

"…I don't see anything…" Naruto whispered.

"What do you mean?" Sakura murmured, perplexed by her friend's statement. "I thought you could."

"I'm sure the stupid fox can see them. That means I'd have to him to borrow some of his chakra. Maybe, if I can look through the eyes of the fox, I'll be able to see whatever's there."

"Hold it," Sakura hushed Naruto as she watched the white-masked entity rummaging through the undergrowth of the forest.

'_**It doesn't seem to notice you. You probably entered its turf.'**_

_That looks nothing like the spirits I saw earlier!_

'_**Of course, this one appears to be a corrupted spirit.'**_

_Corrupted? That thing?_

'_**It may have once been a human spirit until something evil tarnished its appearance. I've seen this happen many times when I inhabited my previous vessels.'**_

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. _That… thing used to be human?_

'_**That's right. Now, it's simply just a corrupted beast. Whatever is causing this might be linked to someone possessing a dark heart. That someone could be linked to this Madara character.'**_

_The only other person I could think that might do something like this… According to Shigure's story, he told us that Madara had a brother. You don't think that…?_

'_**That's a likely possibility.'**_

_I hope we find out sooner than later. Wait, something's happening!_

The white-masked apparition crouched as it turned its head toward something dangling from a tree branch. It was the old man as Yugito tried to yank him up. But, much to her dismay, she suddenly lost her grip and accidentally released Kai.

With a loud thud, Kai landed on the ground.

This immediately drew the creature's attention as it roared out a high-pitched scream, which almost sounded like a bellow. Kai sprang up to his feet and quickly tried to climb up the tree.

Then, he slid down and landed on his back.

"ARGH! Why did you have to let go?!" Yugito yelled. "You should've held on!"

"You were supposed to be swing me up, ya stupid feline!" Kai snapped.

"Those two just had to give us away!" Sakura scowled angrily. "All right, Naruto. No point in us hiding anymore!"

"Yeah, but I still can't see it! How are those two able to see the ghost?!" The fox boy exclaimed.

"Maybe they've already gathered enough chakra from their Bijuus that enables them to see? I dunno… C'mon!" The pink-haired kunoichi yelled as she jumped down.

"Great… just what I didn't need… ghosts…" Naruto groaned as he followed and landed down beside his teammate. He turned toward the boulder as he noticed Yamato and Sai completely lost. "Hey, are you two able to see it?!"

"They won't be able to!" Shigure cried as he came out of the bushes. "Yamato and Sai don't possess any special ability that enables their optical vision to see apparitions. In other words…"

"This thing is invisible to them," Sakura stated. "I can see it since I possess the Witchblade. Naruto, try channeling some of the Kyuubi's chakra and change your eye vision."

"But…"

"I trust you won't lose control, Naruto. Just use a little of your Bijuu's chakra. I think that should be all."

Naruto was hesitant to summon even a tiny bit of the Kyuubi's chakra. But, he realized that this was an urgent situation.

"All right, Sakura-chan."

"Good," Sakura smiled as she didn't take her eyes off the apparition.

On the other side of the beast, Yugito and Kai already summoned a little of their Bijuu's energy. The female's eyes were now yellow as her pupils thinned out like a cat's. Kai's eyes were red as his pupils dilated.

The white-masked entity looked at its surroundings. It huffed and growled before it charged toward Sakura and Naruto.

"It's coming for us!" Naruto shouted as he prepared to move away. "Sakura-chan!"

The pink-haired kunoichi scoffed as she raised her right arm.

"Sakura! Move!" Yamato roared as he and Sai moved in to pull her to the side.

Sakura stood her ground as the Witchblade's mystical power coursed through her body. Her eyes changed color from green to yellow as the gem began glowing, signaling the initial Witchblade transformation.

"C'mon!" Sakura shouted as she channeled the chakra in her right hand and closed her fist, driving it down with force. The earth cracked apart as the force turned the ground into rubble.

As the creature charged down the path, it dropped through the pit that Sakura created from her attack.

As Naruto opened his eyes, they were already red orange as he spotted the demonic-looking entity. He quickly did a hand seal, utilizing his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. Four clones appeared as they pulled out large shurikens – otherwise known as the Windmill Shuriken. They each unfolded the four-bladed weapons and threw them across at the demonic creature.

The creature quickly jumped out of the pit as the shurikens hurtled toward its position. It quickly responded to spinning weapons as its body suddenly flickered and became spectral. The shurikens passed through the demonic phantom's body as the shurikens returned back to their users.

"Not good!" Naruto and his clones shouted simultaneously.

Yugito dashed forward as she hopped onto the beast's back. The demon felt the weight of the woman pressing down on his back and kicked back its hind legs. The Kumo-nin woman channeled the Nekomata's chakra as a purple aura coated her.

"_**GAAAARGH!!**_" The beast roared as it kicked up and down like a rodeo cattle.

Yugito dug her nails through the creature's body as she sprawled across on all fours. Her eyes turned completely yellow while the purple aura formed all over her body.

"_**Ehehe, what's the matter? I bet you can sense my chakra, can ya big guy?**_" The female Jinchuuriki smirked as her voice suddenly deepened. The purple chakra glowed intensely around Yugito as she scratched her nails through the beast's scaly hide. "_**I get it. My Bijuu's chakra actually hurts ya?**_" She lifted her head and called out to Naruto. "_**Hey! This thing can't stand being near demon chakra like mine! Try channeling the Kyuubi's chakra through your Windmill!**_"

Naruto witnessed the situation and looked down at his Windmill.

"Go for it, Naruto!" Sakura called out.

"Right!" The fox boy replied as he focused his chakra and channeled it through the Windmill Shuriken in his hand. The weapon suddenly became coated with a subtle orange aura. As soon as the aura became thicker, Naruto hurled the weapon across. "Now, guys!" He barked out orders to his clones.

_**Shick!**_

"_**GAAAARGHH!!**_"

As the shuriken stabbed the left side of creature's face, one blade punctured through the eyehole of the monster's mask. The other side of his eyehole revealed a menacing yellow eye.

"_**Nice shot!!**_" Yugito shouted as she crouched down, pressing her cat claws deeper into the demon's hide. She took a deep breath as streaks of purple fire surged along her hair and back. The fire spread out as it engulfed both herself and the beast.

Yamato and Sai stopped as they backed off from the burning chakra surrounding the user and the creature.

"So, the apparition is in there!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah. Obviously," Shigure remarked, rolling his eyes. "I didn't need to point that out for ya."

"But, we still can't see it," Sai said.

"Well, if you noticed, that Kumo-nin is sitting on top of something. You can't see it, but I can clearly see a monster," the canine said as he activated his Sharingan. "And that her demonic chakra is what's weakening it."

Yugito hopped off the creature's back as she landed on her feet. Her claws were now ignited with flames as she lunged forward and delivered a slash, unleashing four spinning sickle-shaped blades covered in flames.

"_**Nenshou Tsume Dageki!!**_"

The fiery blades severed off the creature's left arm as it fell down face first. Its entire body was still engulfed by Yugito's fire chakra.

"_**GAAAARGGH!!**_"

"Would ya just kill it already? Unless you want me to pick up where you blasted kids left off?" Kai scoffed, demonstrating his typical impatience with the new generation. "I ought to show ya kids how we get the job done back in the day!"

The creature tried to position and pulled itself up using its only available arm.

"No way you're getting away now!" Naruto snarled as he turned and watched two of his clones complete an already condensed blue, spinning ball of chakra. "LET HIM HAVE IT!"

"_**Odama Rasengan!!**_"

As the clones rushed in, they shoved the spinning ball directly into the creature's face. The white-masked entity roared as the chakra ball slammed into its face and cracked its mask open. As the Kyuubi's chakra and the Rasengan mixed their energies together, the apparition's body started disintegrating as the clones vanished into puffs of smoke.

"Why isn't it dead yet?!" Sakura cried out as she watched the events unfold.

"Give it time!" Shigure shouted. "It'll be over soon! I see its body disintegrating!"

Sakura scowled as her patience wore thin. The Witchblade reacted as the gem glowed and covered Sakura all over with the armor. The girl assumed her Witchblade form and dashed forward, unsheathing her right-arm blade.

"WAIT! SAKURA!" Yamato exclaimed.

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?! Get back before you get caught within!" Naruto tried to stop his teammate.

Yugito's eyes widened in shock at the appearance of Sakura's Witchblade form. "_**What the hell?! That's the pink-haired brat?!**_" She lowered her eyes and noticed how quickly Witchblade Sakura's 'bust' grew. "_**HEY! NO FAIR! YOUR BOOBS ARE BIGGER THAN MINE!**_"

As for Kai, the old man's cheeks flushed as blood squirted out of his nose, revealing his obvious old man 'perveriness'. The old man fell down on his back and was grateful to have seen the Witchblade user's enormous boobs.

"AHAHAHA! SUPER SIZE!" Kai laughed happily.

Yugito roared out toward the old man. "She's a minor, you freakin' lecher!"

"_Oh, shut it, you feline bitch! THIS KILL IS MINE!_" The Witchblade user cackled happily as she lunged through the creature's head and decapitated its head off with her extended blade. As Sakura landed, she turned as the entity's giant head rolled across as its entire body was burned while being reduced into tiny, white particles of spirit energy.

"Ga… Sakura-chan?!" Naruto gawked in disbelief.

Putting out her right hand, Sakura utilized the Witchblade's gem and began feeding off the white particles of spirit energy.

"_Ah, yes. Feeding time,_" Witchblade Sakura purred as the spirit particles entered the gauntlet's gem and empowered its mystical properties. "_Mmmm, oh. Heh, heh. Give me more!_"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried out as he stopped and eyed the Witchblade user from the sidelines.

Suddenly, Sakura spun around and came face-to-face with Yugito. The female Jinchuuriki and the Witchblade wielder eyed each other as everyone stopped. It would appear that the sparks were about to light up. Neither woman moved an inch as Yugito depowered her chakra aura. Sakura finished siphoning off the rest of the apparition's spiritual energy.

"So, this is your so-called Witchblade form?" Yugito murmured coldly as her eyes moved up and down Sakura's body. She looked down at Witchblade Sakura's enormous bust and scoffed. "Feh, I don't know how you managed to get your boobs bigger than mine, but I'm not impressed. You cheated. That Witchblade somehow made your boobs bigger!"

"_Duh. Heh, what's the matter, kitty cat?_" Witchblade Sakura quickly got into Yugito's face and blew a whiff of fresh, pink (Sweet peppermint-like!) breath into the Jinchuuriki's face. "_Are we jealous?_"

"NOT IN THE SLIGHTEST!" Yugito hissed as she had the sudden urge to lunge at Sakura. "Where's this cocky attitude coming from all of a sudden?!"

Sakura turned away as she giggled wickedly. "_Why so serious? Be lucky I didn't turn around and cut you up into little, teeny pieces. Otherwise, if you weren't our ally, I would have turned you into dog food. Heh, that sounds about right._"

"Bah! Then, why don't you try it then, bitch?!" Yugito dared the Witchblade user to attack her.

This challenge prompted Witchblade Sakura to spin around and unsheathed her right-arm blade.

"_I'd be happy to oblige, kitty cat."_Sakura smiled evilly, licking her lips and craving for Yugito's blood. "_Finally, I get to test my power against a Jinchuuriki! Consider yourself honored to die by my blade!_"

Yugito made a sly grin as she called upon her Bijuu's chakra. "Bring it on!"

"STOP!!"

Before Yugito and Witchblade Sakura mounted their attacks, Naruto got in between the two ladies. Sakura blinked as her 'normal self' snapped back to reality.

"N…Naruto?" Sakura gasped as she noticed her body was in full Witchblade form. "Ugh, not again!"

Yugito stepped back as she let out a deep breath. "Thanks… cutie. You actually do care for me!"

"I don't want you two to fight each other! Please!" Naruto pleaded as he looked back and forth at the two ladies. "We're on the same page here for cripes sake!"

"You're right. Sorry…" Sakura nodded as she transformed back to normal. The armor retracted into the gauntlet artifact while reverting back into his dormant 'bracelet' form. "I should have handled myself better. I let the Witchblade get the best of me again!"

The fox boy grinned. "It's okay. At least we killed that monster and I managed to stop you two from tearing each other apart."

"Well, I'm glad you came through. Otherwise, it would have gotten pretty ugly. Thanks, cutie," Yugito winked to Naruto.

"Eh, heh," Naruto backed away with an embarrassed smile.

"Hey! Don't make me call back the Witchblade, kitty cat," Sakura evilly smiled as her eyes flashed.

Yugito chuckled under her breath. "I'll be waiting, brat."

"Ok, that's enough you two," Shigure interjected and put an immediate stop to the senseless bickering.

As everyone gathered around, Naruto's clones vanished and the Jinchuurikis suppressed their demonic chakras (their eyes turned back to their normal colors as well).

"Now, what you guys destroyed was a corrupted spiritual entity. That monster was once a human being," the canine explained.

"It used to be human?" Yamato inquired with interest.

"Correct."

"How did it turn out like that? What caused it to turn into that kind of freak?!" Naruto asked, shuddering. "And ugly, too."

"It was once a human being. When he died, he became a wandering spirit. A lot of the wandering souls here have yet to be judged for their good deeds and their sins," Shigure went on as he walked over to the spot where the creature's body dissolved. "Yamato and Sai clearly couldn't see it, but everyone else did. Even me. If I'm correct, the souls of my people that were tainted with darkness eventually transform into the kind of monster we've just fought now."

"You mean the darkness consume what's left of their humanity and that in turn transforms them?" Sakura asked as she tried to follow along.

"Yes, but only those who have had hate and malice pitted up inside them. I wouldn't be surprised if Inori's spirit was a monster, too. Though, he would look waaaay more grotesque than this monster we encountered."

"You believe Inori is still out there somewhere, Shigure?" Sakura asked the canine.

Shifting his head, Shigure faced Sakura and nodded nervously. "That's right… Um, Sakura, I have to admit you… looked pretty scary in that Witchblade form."

"I'm sorry, Shigure. Everyone, I really am, but it's going to take time for me to master the Witchblade. I can't help it if it's hungry for a battle," the girl admitted, grasping the bracelet attached to her right wrist. She set her sights on Yugito and Kai with an apologetic look. "And you two. What happened there… Sorry…"

"Feh, what are ya sorry for, kid? You finished the job quick. About time someone in this newer generation got it right," the old man said while wiping his nose to remove the blood. The old man's cheeks flushed as he coughed. The images of Witchblade Sakura's enormous breasts never left his mind. "Still, you made this old man very happy, dear. Very, very happy."

"Huh?" Sakura looked toward Kai. "Made you happy?"

"Stupid lecher," Naruto and Yugito both murmured at once.

As his ear twitched and heard their remarks, Kai shot an annoyed glare at both Naruto and Yugito. "You two were foolin' around too much, but that's what I expect from stupid kids!"

"Bite me, old man," Yugito scoffed, folding her arms.

Naruto snorted as he looked away. "You remind me of another old guy I used to know." The teen alluded to Tazuna the bridge builder he met during the Land of Waves mission three years ago.

Sakura plainly sighed as she faced the direction they were about to follow. "Well, we've wasted enough time here. We have to get back, don't we?"

"Right. We certainly were delayed I'm afraid," Shigure sat up and walked ahead in front of the group. "Is everyone ready?"

Before the group nodded and followed Shigure…

"I'm afraid you're going to get lost going down that route."

The group quickly twirled around and saw, much to their surprise, Shion walking through a path. The blonde priestess stopped as she noticed the burnt spot where the spirit's body had already dissipated.

"Oh, it's you," Naruto snorted, not in the least happy to see Shion. "What do you want?"

"I witnessed your fight with the spirit and I must say…" Shion shifted her eyes onto Yamato and Sai. "Those two will require assistance if the rest of you are going to be busy with dealing with these dark spirits."

"Priestess Shion. So, you've reconsidered?" Shigure asked.

The priestess nodded. "Yes, but I'm only doing this to fulfill my mother's wish. I must complete my training. If I join you, then I'll only be fulfilling my mission and what my people asked for."

"Your people from Demon Country?" Yugito said.

"Yes. So, will I be able to join you?" Shion offered. "But, don't think we'll be friends after this all said and done. I only ask for a mutual partnership."

"So, after this is done, our deal is null and void," Naruto scoffed. "I don't know… how do I know you're not just making this up just so we can feel sorry for you and let you join us?"

The priestess frowned as she angrily glared at Naruto. "Do I look like I'm faking? What? Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg?"

"Maybe you should…"

"Naruto! That's enough," Yamato butted in as he approached Shion. "We accept your assistance, Priestess Shion."

"Thank you," Shion bowed.

"Eh, I say let her come with us," Yugito shrugged. "I mean… I don't like her attitude, but if what the pup says is true we'll need her. She has the power to sense and dispel spiritual entities."

Sakura nodded. "For once, I have to agree with you, Yugito."

"Well, hell just froze over," the feline snickered, poking more fun into her new rival.

"Watch it, pussy cat," the pink-haired kunoichi snorted. "I've got the Witchblade and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Feh, kids these days," Kai grumbled.

Sakura put a hand on Naruto's back and sighed. "C'mon, you'll just have to get over it. She's coming with us."

"Whatever. Just as long as we don't look eye to eye," Naruto folded his arms.

Shion faced Naruto's direction as she walked past him. She carefully eyed Sakura from the corner as she already watched her Witchblade transformation in action. She knelt down by Shigure and asked him. "So, where will we be going?"

"Down this path."

"All right then."

Yamato walked ahead and proceeded to lead everyone across the forest. "Good. Everyone's ready then."

"Ready, Naruto?" Sakura asked her teammate.

"Yeah. Just make sure and warn us next time…"

"About?"

"Using the Witchblade… yeah… I'm still kinda afraid of it."

Sakura smiled. "It'll be okay." _Though, I'll have to control you sooner or later, pal._

The artifact chortled within Sakura's crowded mind. _**'Heh, that'll the day. If you can't control, then you fail as a Witchblade wielder.'**_

_Well, get ready to be impressed. _

'_**Meh, we'll see.'**_

_At least, you should be satisfied with the meal._

'_**Yes, quite delicious. I hope you'll provide me more spectral nutrition.'**_

_Was that supposed to be funny? Lame._

'_**I wasn't trying to be funny.'**_

_Then, why did you even bother saying it?_

'_**Shut up and look where you're going.'**_

As Sakura scowled, she barely dodged an incoming branch and tried to mask her aggravation from the others as she followed everyone down the path.

Unbeknownst to everyone, they were being watched.

A shadow popped its head out of an undergrowth as it monitored the group closing in onto the ancient feudal territories.

"_Hm. So, they've come to discover one of our weaknesses. I better warn Inori-sama of our unwanted guests._"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time…

Chapter 15: _**The Terrifying Haunted Mansion! A House Filled with Traps and Horrors?!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Fanon) _**Nenshou Tsume Dageki **_: Burning Claw Strike

_**Type: **_A-rank, Offensive

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5)

Yugito can channel chakra through her nails and unleashes a wave of sickle-like fire slashes. They are able to cut through certain elements, including iron and other metals. The strikes can be considerably lethal against an opponent. In Yugito's case, she can produce deadlier strikes by mixing her own chakra with that of the Nekomata's demonic chakra.

--

(Canon) _**Odama Rasengan **_: Great Ball Rasengan

_**Type: **_S-rank, Offensive

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5 m)

Created by Naruto while training with Jiraiya during the time-skip and prior to his return to his home village. This greater Rasengan is a result of a larger ball of condensed chakra.

xxxxx

**A/N: **The monstrous appearance of the corrupted spirit is essentially based somewhat off the Hollow (_Bleach_) designs. Some of the other evil spirits will end up with a Tengu-like appearance. Oh, and I had to figure out a specific weakness to these dark Uchiha spirits. Exposure toward demonic chakra, especially from a Bijuu/Jinchuuriki, is all I could come up with. Well, then again, Shion has now officially joined the crew. So, there's solution number two!

Yes, Kai is a pervert. No surprise, huh? And I threw in a little Heath Ledger's (RIP) Joker reference in there. It's in one of Witchblade Sakura's dialogue lines. My little tribute to Ledger and _The Dark Knight!_ I plan to see it soon!

As for Shion, I watched movie and had to make some necessary changes to her background to fit her into my story. Any mention or existence of the demon, Mouryo, doesn't exist in this story. Although, who knows? I might consider doing an alternate movie fic where Witchblade Sakura, Naruto and company tries to stop Mouryo… though the problem is that Naruto and Sakura will already know Shion. What do you think?

Anyway, this chapter's battle scene is just a prelude of what's to come. The mansion-based chapters will be fun.

Please, make sure to review after reading. See you in the next chapter!


	15. The Terrifying Haunted Mansion!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **I hope you didn't wait that long. I needed a break from writing Witchblade: Sakura for a week. I really had to work on one of my other stories and it needed to be updated.

Anyway, this story shall resume. Naruto, Sakura, and company will enter the haunted mansion. Great ready for a few laughs and scares! Ok, maybe not scares, but plenty of comedy.

Enjoy the show.

xxxxx

Chapter 15

**_The Terrifying Haunted Mansion! A House Filled with Traps and Horrors?!_**

xxxxx

**_Uchiha Feudal Lands/Near a Former Uchiha Mansion/100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

The trip from the shrine took nearly an hour and a half.

The group arrived near the site of the abandoned mansion once occupied by Uchiha clan members. They were only just about to cross a bridge, which connected two strips of land. There was a massive roaring river that intersected through the land. This bridge served as a means to cross over and has remained intact for nearly 80 years.

Standing just twenty feet from the bridge, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai arrived as they stopped for minute. They turned around as Yamato arrived carrying Shion on his back. Yugito, Shigure, and Kai were the last ones to catch up.

"So, is this it?" Naruto noticed the bridge ahead of them.

"That's right. We're at the right place," Shigure replied as he hurried over to where the bridge was intact. "Over here!"

"Oh, good. I'm so relieved Shigure knows where he's going," Sakura said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead. She straightened up and noticed Shion getting off Yamato's back.

"Will you be okay, Priestess Shion?" Yamato asked as he attempted to offer her another ride.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine," Shion declined as she walked past Sakura without giving her as much as a glare.

The pink-haired kunoichi scoffed as she watched Shion. "She didn't say _thank you_. The nerve of that…"

"Sakura, let's get going," Yamato said.

"Yes, Yamato-taicho," she quickly responded.

Shigure placed his paws on the bridge to check its condition. It didn't appear flimsy as he crossed over. "Now, once we cross here, we'll be able to get on the other side. There we'll take a path on a trail and we'll be at the mansion in no time!"

"Great. This bridge look pretty old," Naruto looked hesitant to cross it.

"Don't worry. It won't break, Naruto!" Shigure called out as he already reached the other side.

The fox boy gaped as he shouted back. "How did heck did you get over there so fast?!"

"Cause, he's a dog," Shion remarked as she started to walk across the bridge. "Now, be a gentleman and walk me across."

"Say _please_ first," Naruto snorted and crossed his arms in defiance.

"Humph, how rude," the priestess looked at him with disgust and started walking across. "You should always be considerate to ladies."

Sakura approached Naruto and lightly elbowed him in the side. "Naruto, go and help her across the bridge."

"But…"

"Look. Her attitude turns me off, too, but she does have a point. Go help her across."

As he felt defeated, Naruto slumped his head and nodded. "Yeah, yeah. You're right, Sakura-chan." He slowly walked across the bridge as he reached Shion and offered to lead her across.

Shion looked at the fox boy and extended her right arm. Naruto gently took her arm and walked her across the bridge toward the other side. Shigure paced back and forth while waiting for everyone to cross the bridge. After Naruto and Shion crossed over, Sakura and Sai followed. Then, Yamato walked across the bridge. Yugito and Kai were the last ones to cross.

Shigure turned and walked down the trail leading into the forest. "I hope that wasn't much trouble."

"Nah, piece of cake," Naruto replied.

"That's a relief, because everything from this point won't be easy. Considering you're afraid of ghosts, Naruto. Am I right?" The dog turned around as he noticed the blonde-haired fox boy shivering. "I just proved my point, didn't I?"

"…yeah, you did tell us about… a mansion… yeah…"

Sakura looked at Naruto as she released an exasperated sigh. "Ugh, Naruto. How embarrassing."

"Have you already forgotten about that corrupted spirit you fought just a while ago?" Shion said as she turned toward Sakura and Sai. "He's got a short track mind, doesn't he?"

"You don't know the half of it," the pink-haired kunoichi groaned.

Sai scanned his surroundings as everyone walked down the path. "So, Priestess Shion is considered renowned in her line of duty?"

"That's correct. She is the daughter of an extremely skilled priestess from the Land of Demons," Yamato clarified for him.

"It was a good thing Shigure told us about her. She's supposedly able to seal these evil spirits. Guess we'll see her in action, won't we?"

"Correct, Sakura," Yamato nodded, carefully treading down the path everyone was following.

Even if she didn't turn her head, Shion heard every word the others were muttering. She slightly frowned while staying beside Naruto. Her left hand slipped underneath her coat while holding onto the jewel she kept hidden.

Naruto noticed Shion holding something underneath her coat and whispered. "Hey, so, are you as good as they say?"

The priestess didn't answer as she quickly walked ahead and ignored the blonde-haired Genin said.

"Hey! Aren't you going to answer me?" Naruto scoffed as he hurried over toward her. "Are you going to keep everything in secrecy? You could at least tell me if you could dispel these evil spirits."

Shion scoffed. "Why don't you wait and see?"

"Humph, you might have everyone believing you, but I'm still NOT convinced."

"Just watch me," she looked away while zipping her coat up halfway. "Now, I've got a question for you."

Naruto slightly sneered as he was starting to express irritation. "What is it?"

Shion looked over her right shoulder. Her eyes narrowed at Sakura's direction as she whispered to the fox boy, keeping everyone else from listening. "Your friend. The girl…"

"You mean Sakura-chan?"

The priestess nodded as she went on. "What's the deal with her? I am sensing _strange_ vibes from her. And that form… during your scuffle with the corrupt spirit a while ago. It was like the form of a demon." She murmured under her breath.

Naruto frowned as he had hoped to keep any subject matter based on the Witchblade to himself. "Well, you see… it's a long story and I don't feel like bringing that up. I'm not going to talk about it behind Sakura-chan's back."

"I see," Shion said, conducting a brief observation on the situation. Her senses started to tell her otherwise. As she probed Sakura's chakra, she felt an unknown source of mystic energy coursing through Sakura's body. This made Shion a little skeptical being near the medic-nin's presence. _Hm, I wonder what this mysterious energy could be. _The priestess thought as she kept her eyes on the trail Shigure led them through.

As they walked through the forest, the group stopped as they came across what appeared to be an abandoned mansion. The old manor looked rundown from the outside and had a creepy vibe behind it. It was awfully quiet. Maybe too quiet.

This didn't do Naruto any favors as he shivered down from head to toe.

"This is it. The old Uchiha manor," Shigure stated as he lifted his snout and pointed ahead.

"How long has it been abandoned?" Yugito asked.

The canine pressed his left paw down and sniffed the air. He quickly answered the feline Jinchuuriki. "A very long time. It was abandoned ever since Madara and the entire clan left to form the village with Senju Hashirama. To be quite honest, I never entered the manor before."

"Why's that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I wasn't allowed… the other clan members deemed me unworthy of entering their premises," Shigure sighed, lowering his head as he recalled every insult spewed out of Inori and the other clan member's mouths.

Kai scoffed, shaking his head. "Just like an Uchiha. Looking down upon even their own clan members."

"Man, I'm already beginning to think the Uchihas were nothing but a bunch of conceited jerks. I mean… they're full of themselves and power hungry," Naruto said as he nearly seethed at the notion of Sasuke becoming someone like Inori.

"But, Sasuke-kun wouldn't… I mean…" Sakura immediately cut herself off as she realized she mentioned her former teammate. "N-Never mind." She apologized and looked away from the others.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto directed his attention toward Tsunade's disciple and remembered their last encounter with Uchiha Sasuke.

"Come now, everyone! This way!" Shigure called out as he already reached halfway across the trail and hurried toward the mansion.

Naruto quickly shouted as he raced through the trail. "HEY! Wait up!"

"Shigure! Are you sure that place couldn't be set up with traps?" Sakura cried out.

"Very perceptive, princes pink," Yugito remarked as she hurried past by Sakura and the others.

As he watched Yugito, Sai remarked. "She is sure in a hurry."

"If I know any better… oh no you don't!" Sakura growled as she rushed ahead to prevent Yugito from making another scene.

Yamato looked back to Kai and asked. "How did you put up with traveling with Yugito?"

"Meh, I just did. Getting drunk tends to help me forget everything she did. Though, yeah, she's a bit of a pain," Kai replied. "Can't believe a girl like her is the Nibi vessel."

"With three Jinchuurikis on our side, we shouldn't have much trouble with these evil spirits."

"Don't sell yourselves short. You've got the priestess brat to help ya and that Sai kid," the old man said as he had the sudden urge to drink again. "Whew, I could use another drink."

Yamato simply shook his head and hurried along to catch up with everyone else.

As the group stopped twenty feet from the haunted manor, Shigure stepped forward and activated his Sharingan eyes. He turned toward all corners and scanned every section outside the front of the manor. Then, his focused his vision to the inside and slowly paced forward. He carefully walked up each step and placed his paws on the dusty, wooden floor.

Shigure took a deep breath and placed his paws against the front door. As he pushed, the door slowly creaked open much to his surprise. He pushed it open and poked his head inside. Shigure looked back and forth to each corner as he looked back to the group.

"I don't see or sense anything. It's all clear from here," the canine stated as he entered the manor first.

Everyone else did as Shigure said and walked in without any trouble. As Yamato looked around the front area, he knelt down and took out a kunai while tapping the floor with it.

"What are you doing, Yamato-taicho?" Naruto asked, wondering why the Jounin is using the kunai to tap the floor.

"This floor feels hollow. Step back everyone."

As everyone did as the Jounin ordered, Yamato pulled the rug off the floor. There was a lever on the floor, which looked to be more a trap door. He turned the lever and lifted the door open to reveal a dark hole. When looking directly into the hole, one couldn't see anything without a source of light. A flashlight or a lantern would have to do.

"Hmmm, I was wondering what I stepped on," Sakura said, pointing to the level on the trap door. "What's a door doing on the floor?"

"There must be something down there," Yugito replied.

Naruto pondered for a moment while stroking his head. "But, what?"

"It's probably nothing. We really should go on ahead. I see a hallway ahead of us," Shigure said while walking ahead of everyone. "If you don't want to get lost, I'd suggest following me."

"Should we even investigate what's down there?" Sakura whispered to Yamato.

Immediately answering her question, Yamato shut the trap door and replaced the floor mat over it.

"Guess that answers your question," Kai stated.

"We'll come back to this later. Let's follow Shigure," the ANBU Jounin suggested clearly, strolling across the room while keeping an eye on the surroundings.

Naruto was about to go on ahead until he felt a hand grabbing his back. He twirled around and saw Shion with an aggravated look.

"What do you what?" he asked, almost annoyed.

Shion frowned. "I'm not going to walk. Carry me on your back."

As he spun around, Naruto scoffed as he got in Shion's face. "Why should I? You have two legs. You can walk on your own."

"You're not being proper to a young lady. If you won't carry me, I'm not going to help that boy," she pointed to Sai. "Or, him." The priestess referred to Yamato, who was already steadily pacing down the hall behind Shigure.

"Ugh, you've got to be freakin'…" Naruto growled, feeling tense as he desperately wanted to tell the priestess off. But, he maintained self-control as he was instructed. He gave in to Shion's demand and bent down on one knee.

Yugito shook her head in shame. "Poor you. It should be me on your back."

Sakura shot a glare toward Yugito's direction and popped the knuckles in her right hand. "Don't even think about it."

"Well, at least, I wouldn't treat your friend poorly like this brat is doing," the female Kumo-nin mumbled.

As he started walking down the hall, Naruto felt Shion putting her arms around his neck to make sure she didn't fall off. Sakura, Sai, Yugito, and Kai accompanied them toward the empty hallways. There were sections of closed doors as they walked across. Dust nearly covered every corner. Cobwebs settled around the corners of ceilings.

While making a turn around several corners, there was this unsettling vibe that kept everyone cautious of the haunted environment. Naruto was about to jump out of his skin. He tried to maintain his poise and not make a complete idiot out of himself, considering the fact that he was carrying Shion on his back. If he dropped her even once, she would no doubt chew him out.

"You know. I take back what I said," Sakura thoroughly observed her surroundings. "You're right, Naruto-kun. This place is already giving me the creeps."

"…so dusty in here," Sai tried to sneeze while covering his mouth. Some of the dust in the air got into his eyes as he wiped his watery eyes.

"Told ya and that's waaay before we even entered," Naruto said.

As her eyes drifted around the halls, Yugito was more observant of her environment. "So, has your Witch-thingy detected anything, princess pink?"

"First off, my _name_ is _Sakura_. And it's called the _Witchblade_!" the medic-nin growled infuriatingly. "And no. It hasn't acted up yet. I think we should be okay now."

Naruto sighed with relief. "Great, I don't want to deal with anymore ghosts like the one from the forest. Man, that thing was UGLY!"

"He sure was ugly," the feline smirked as she tried to garner Naruto's attention. "Of course, we fought well together, don't you think?" She tried to sneak a little closer toward the fox boy. "Us Jinchuuriki really should stick together."

Much to Yugito's dismay, Sakura was already fuming behind her back.

Any moment the pink-haired girl was going to blow up.

Yugito quickly moved out of Sakura's way and crawled across on all fours like a cat as she walked alongside Naruto.

"Think about it. The chakra from our Bijuu is like poison to these corrupted spirits," the Kumo-nin went on as she attempted to win over and convince the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. "I know our Bijuu probably don't like one another, but I think just you and me can."

Suddenly, there was a cough behind them as Yugito and the others noticed Kai with an annoyed look. He felt that he was being left in the dark, but he wasn't oblivious to what they were talking about.

The feline furtively grinned and then faked a smile, putting on a 'good girl' routine. "Oh, don't worry! You're apart of the team, too, Kai! We haven't forgotten ya!"

"You're breaking this old man's heart," Kai snidely remarked. _Stupid woman. _

"Yeah… well… we did work pretty good together. Still, I can't wait to see what the old man can do," Naruto said.

Yugito chuckled. "He's pretty handy. Of course, he was knocked out for a bit while looking at her knockers." The cat pointed to Sakura as she paused and looked straight at Sakura's chest. "Eh? Hey, what happened to your chest?"

Sakura blinked with a dumbfounded look. "My chest…?"

"When you changed, your chest grew! I mean… I felt inferior to you for a minute. Your entire outer form changed. Not just your chest."

The pink-haired kunoichi slightly blushed. "Well, that's the magical wonders of the Witchblade."

Kai chuckled. "And you wondered why I told you that you made a happy man."

"Augh! Are you kidding me?!" Sakura blanched as she turned around and faced Kai. "You mean…"

"He got a full view from the distance and was pretty much incapacitated during the whole fight," the female Kumo-nin recapped what happened during the battle earlier.

Sakura felt her entire face turn red as she covered her chest. _Ugh, you're KIDDING ME?!_

Even the Witchblade got a good laugh.

'_**Hahahaha! You should feel proud! You made a good old man happy. Ah, you really should give me credit. Without me, you'd just be a bland, chestless brat.'**_

_Oh, shove it!_

'_**Don't blame me for giving you SOME sexual appeal. I mean even the cat got extremely jealous of you!'**_

_And I was just about to kick her ass, too!_

'_**Well, when this whole mission is over, maybe you and Yugito can settle it in a duel. You don't know how long I've waited to fight another Jinchuuriki. That Shukaku vessel I fought years ago was a HUGE disappointment.'**_

_After this mission is over…? You know. I hate to say this, but that's not such a bad idea._ Sakura smiled as an evil thought crossed her mind. _I wouldn't mind beating the crap outta this annoying cat for trying to hit on Naruto-kun. I'll teach her a lesson she'll soon regret._

'_**Atta, girl. You and I are finally starting to think alike. I wonder if her Nekomata will prove to be a more satisfying opponent.'**_

_We'll have to find out, won't we?_

Yugito looked toward Sakura's direction and didn't like the look she gave her. "What are you thinking about?"

"Ooooh, nothing," Sakura played an innocent.

"Uh huh," the cat turned around, coughing under her breath. "_coughBullshitcough._"

As they went on, Sai watched them and remained quiet like he's always been.

Shion rolled her eyes as she listened to their entire exchange of banter and words. _What a strange group of people I've paired up with._ Suddenly, her train of thoughts was interrupted as Naruto stopped abruptly. "…What's going on?"

Naruto watched as Yamato and Shigure opened a door across the hall. It happened so sudden.

_**BOOM!!**_

In an instant, an explosion went off as Yamato and Shigure were caught within the face of the blast.

"What the hell was that?!" Yugito exclaimed.

"Yamato-taicho!! Shigure!!" Naruto roared as he dashed across the corridor while Shion held onto him tightly.

Sakura and the others hurried along as well.

"That was a trap I bet!" Sakura shouted as she was the first to reach the area as she covered her nose, preventing herself from breathing in the obnoxious fumes. "Shigure! Yamato-taicho!" She attempted to get a reply.

Suddenly, she and the others watched as the two came tumbling out. However, as soon as they plopped on the floor, their bodies went _poof_ and turned into burning logs.

Shion gasped as she scanned around each corner of the hall. "If they're not here, then where are they?"

Suddenly, the floor under them opened up as a trap door was revealed. Two heads poked out of the hole as Yamato and Shigure emerged out of hiding.

"Yamato-taicho?! Shigure?!" Naruto exclaimed as he looked at the Jounin and the dog. Then, he looked down the hole. "So, you two were hiding in there?"

"Yes, and luckily it was not bottomless pit. Otherwise, we wouldn't have come out!" Shigure joked as he tried to add a little sense to humor.

"Uh huh," Naruto responded, almost unimpressed with Shigure's attempt at a joke. "Did you figure something was wrong, Shigure?"

The canine nodded as he walked over toward the area where the explosion triggered off. "I sniffed out some powder and recognized it as an explosive powder used to put inside tags."

"Explosive tags," Sakura mentioned.

"Yes, and I was luckily able to warn Yamato ahead of time."

Sai noted. "A _Kawarimi no Jutsu_."

"But, Shigure, how are you able to do jutsus like that?" Sakura asked.

"Well, don't forget I used to be human. After I had my father's eyes implanted into me, I met this… well really scary girl who was quite adept in basic jutsus. That's how I'm able to utilize jutsus and I'm very happy I remember them."

Naruto nodded as he took note of what Shigure said. "Yeah, that makes sense. Wait… scary girl?"

"Eh? So, our new friend had a crush on someone?" Sakura furtively smiled as she knelt down beside Shigure. "Care to tell who this _scary girl_ is? Is she someone you were closely attached to?"

Shigure blushed as he looked away. "You're just teasing me."

"No, I'm just curious. Besides, Naruto-kun finds me pretty scary enough. And that's WITHOUT going into Witchblade form. Right, Naruto-kun?" She winked to the fox boy as if reminding him of all times she's gotten on his case.

"Ehehe," the Kyuubi vessel chuckled timidly. He backed off into a corner. "…you can be scarier than any ghost."

"See?" Sakura smiled.

Shigure sighed as he shook his head. "Yes, I felt the same way when I was around her. She was very kind to other people, but she was pretty stern with me. Then again, she was the only real friend I ever had. Of course, that's not counting Madara."

"She must be long gone, too. I take it she didn't seal her soul into another body?" Yugito inquired, addressing a part of his background story involving him tampering with the resurrection of his mother using an artificial body.

"No. She died a long time ago…" Shigure looked around every corner almost as if he were having an unsettling feeling. "Well, I think we should continue."

"Yes, we've been sitting around here for too long. Everyone, make sure and stay close," Yamato instructed as he turned toward Shigure. "Want to lead for us again?"

"Certainly and since I can sniff out for any more possible explosive traps. That was quite the detour we almost took."

With that, Shigure walked ahead with Yamato trailing behind him. Everyone else followed behind them while carefully observing their entire surroundings. Any door they can possibly open may be booby-trapped – whether it be with explosives or trap doors.

"You know the people that once occupied this manor set these traps up for a reason. There's got to be something that they're hiding," Yugito made a reasonable conclusion.

Naruto interjected after Yugito finished. "That's why we're here. We're looking for something that somehow links Madara to our village."

"If we come here, we just may find his current whereabouts," Sakura stated.

"If that blasted man is even still alive. He ought to be dead," Kai said.

Shigure spoke up as everyone turned to listen. "Or, he might have performed a Kinjutsu to transfer his souls into another body. I wouldn't even doubt Madara possessing that ability."

"That's a pretty reasonable theory," Sakura said. "But, we still can't be sure whether he transferred his soul or he might be… immortal."

"Not one man is ever immortal," Yugito said.

The pink-haired kunoichi was quick to interject. "No, but they can certainly lengthen their lifespan by transferring their spiritual essence from one body to another. Orochimaru possessed an ability to transfer his mind into someone else's body. Thus, it granted him immortality so as long he finds another suitable host. The notion of another being capable of such an ability is very dangerous."

"Wow, you're quite an astute girl," Kai was impressed.

"Yep, Sakura-chan has a pretty good knowledge of the ninja ways. Then again, she studied a lot under Granny Tsunade."

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," Sakura smiled. Suddenly, she felt her heart beating rapidly. Her right arm began to throb again as the Witchblade reacted on its own. "What in the…?"

"What's going on, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he made sure to keep Shion on his back. "You okay there?"

Shion merely nodded with no clear verbal response.

"Giving me the silent treatment again…" the fox boy snorted.

Yugito's eyes turned yellow and almost feral. Her now cat-like eyes drifted around the hallway as she looked ahead.

"What do you see, Yugito?" Sakura asked as she tried to get a clear perception of their impending dilemma. "The Witchblade is acting up again!"

Suddenly, they overheard loud barks from down the hall as they quickly rushed down to scope the situation. They turned and arrived to find Yamato being knocked back across the hall. Shigure dashed away to attend to the fallen Jounin.

"Shigure! What happened? What just attacked Yamato-taicho?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Obviously another one of my people's spirits! Two corrupted spirits are ahead of you!" The canine alerted the group.

Yugito had her cat-like eyes already locked onto their enemies. "Yep, the pup is right. I see two of them. They're slowly heading this way."

Nodding her head, Sakura gritted her teeth. The Witchblade enabled the girl to view the two spirits across the narrow corridor.

The two spirits that came into view almost resembled the corrupt spirit from earlier. These two ghosts had dark red bodies. Plated, white bony armor adorned their shoulders, forearms, elbows, and knees; and even encompassed their torsos. White masks covered their faces as beak-like protrusions jutted out underneath the eye socket holes. Beaming out of the blackness of their socket holes were beady, yellow orbs of light. These were their eyes and they immediately gazed at the group facing them.

"See them, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he set Shion down behind him. He immediately drew out his Windmill Shuriken and took a stance.

"Yeah, there's two of them like Yugito and Shigure said!"

Shion narrowed her eyes as her lavender eyes glowed. Her priestess perception was quickly able to pinpoint the two disembodied spirits. They were as clear as day in her eyes.

"And you, Shion?" Naruto inquired.

The priestess frowned. "They're right."

"Ok, now make sure and tell Sai that," Naruto instructed the priestess as he closed his eyes. Once opening them, his blue pupils turned red and viewed the spirits heading their direction.

"Humph, these guys don't look that tough," Kai remarked.

Suddenly, the two corrupted spirits stopped as they trudged backwards slowly.

"Hey! Don't let them get away!" Naruto shouted as he raced off ahead to pursue the corrupted spirits.

Sakura shouted as she rushed ahead to stop her teammate. "Hey! Wait! Haven't you forgotten about the possibility of more traps being laid out throughout this place?!"

"I won't know until I try! And I'm not letting these guys get away!"

Yugito chuckled, taking a stance as she crouched over and raced across on all fours like a cat. "I love this kid's style! I guess that's what attracts me to him!" She leapt forward as she and Naruto were already within a close range from the corrupted spirits.

"Hold them off!" Sakura shouted as she looked ahead and gasped.

The two corrupt spirits vanished as the two Jinchuurikis stopped their charging path. Naruto blinked as he viewed her surroundings and probed the presence of the two spiritual entities.

"Ugh, they're gone!" Naruto cried out.

"No, they're not!" Shigure called out to Naruto and the others. "They're right above you!"

As soon as Shigure warned them, Naruto, Sakura, and Yugito looked up as the ceiling exploded and began to collapse. The trio managed to move out of the way as the two corrupted spirits dropped down and attempted an ambush, which ultimately failed.

"That was close! All right, I've just about had it with these hide and seek games!" Naruto exclaimed as he readied his Windmill Shuriken. His Kyuubi chakra flowed into the weapon.

Sakura raised her right arm as the Witchblade started covering the entire limb. "Ok! Ready!"

Yugito looked behind her as Kai approached behind her. "Wanna show them your stuff, old man?"

"Feh, let me show you kids how we kicked ass back in my day," the old man spat as chakra of many various colors surrounded and flowed around him like a scorching wave of fire.

"Uh oh…" The cat backed away. "The old man's gonna show us _kids_ how to take care of business! We better run!" She remarked sarcastically.

"Naruto-kun, we'll take the one on the left," the pink-haired kunoichi readied her Witchblade armored fist.

With that, Naruto and Sakura headed off to fight the corrupt spirit on the left. Yugito and Kai were left to deal with the creature on the right. Shion watched on from the sidelines as she pointed out to the spirits' positions for Yamato and Kai.

Naruto spun forward and swung his Windmill Shuriken across, which was already coated with a flow of his Kyuubi chakra. The spinning blade slashed through the white-masked creature's left arm and severed it off. The corrupt spirit roared out a boisterous cry filled with pain and anguish. The spinning shuriken came right back and slashed off the creature's right arm. As it dropped down to one knee, the creature was limbless with blood freely flowing out of the stumps – where its arms used to be.

As he caught his shuriken, Naruto watched as Sakura was already within close range of the crippled monster. The kunoichi punched straight into the creature's white mask and shattered it on impact. The Witchblade hand impaled its way through the creature's head and removed a glowing green orb.

"What is that?!" Naruto blanched, frantically pointing to what Sakura was holding.

Suddenly feeling an urge to transform fully, Sakura licked her lips and crushed the orb in her Witchblade hand. Then, flowing out of the shattered orb was spirit particles. The Witchblade's red gem collected the flow of spirit energy and fed to its 'hearts' content. Sakura deeply sighed with satisfaction and watched as the slain creature turned into dust instantly.

"All right! That takes care of that one!" Naruto exclaimed as he walked over by Sakura. "But, what was that you just took out and crushed?"

"…Some kind of energy source? I mean when I destroyed it, the Witchblade fed on its energy. I suppose that was its life energy and then," Sakura looked down at the dust remains of the spirit. "…it just died."

"Wow, that Witchblade can do just about anything."

The girl blinked as she watched the Witchblade armor receded to its 'bracelet' state. "Huh. Well, this is a surprise…" _Are you not satisfied or what?_

'_**Meh, don't wanna waste my power on these wimps.'**_

Suddenly, there was a loud cry from the other corner as Naruto and Sakura turned to see the other corrupted spirit being blown back across the room.

The reason for this was because of Kai. Sprouted from his back were long, flowing four tail-like extensions. Each one was a different color: Red, green, yellow, and blue. The old man surprised everyone as he sprinted across the room at full speed – fast enough to leave Naruto and Sakura bewildered.

"HOO-YOW! You're not even worth this old man's time!" Kai laughed manically as he waddled across the room, almost faltering on his steps. His unorthodox style made everyone gawk in disbelief.

"Wh-what is he doing?!" Shigure was taken back by the old man's odd, almost drunken behavior.

Naruto gasped. "That's the Drunken Fist I bet! I heard Rock Lee used this before."

"That's right," Sakura nodded. "But, I didn't venture to guess that Kai knew it, too."

Yugito observed Kai's style carefully. "The Drunken Boxing technique. No wonder he was drinking a lot. I thought he was just a pathetic, drunkard old man. Heh, guess I was wrong about you."

As the monster pulled itself off the floor, Kai came at the creature with a right fist flowing with red chakra. He fluidly struck the creature across its throat and then struck it five times across its face. The creature roared as the Yonbi's chakra was starting to subdue it. The old man tripped and fell over. The corrupted spirit attempted to ambush the fallen man.

Just as he came close, the creature doubled over as Kai rammed his knee into its groin. The creature roared out and rolled around in pain as Kai kip-upped to his feet while swaying back.

"Eh?! What now, boy?! Get yer ass up!" Kai hiccupped thrice before swaying forward. The long tail extensions swayed back and forth behind him as he moved.

Everyone witnessed this odd and unorthodox style performed by Kai. Even more surprising was the fact that the old man took down the creature with such a fighting style. Of course, this could only be attributed to the fact that his Bijuu's chakra already weakened the corrupted spirit. It was already proven that exposure to Bijuu chakra was poison to these spirits.

"Nice work, Kai! Man, I never knew you had it in ya, old timer!" Naruto was impressed with the Yonbi vessel.

Sakura looked toward the fallen creature. "I'll say." Suddenly, her right arm was covered with the Witchblade armor again as she walked over by the creature's side. Her eyes narrowed after seeing the creature's body twitching.

Then, without a second thought, Sakura thrusted her right arm forward and impaled it through the creature's mask, shattering its bony surface in the process. Everyone quickly turned and watched Sakura remove a glowing green orb. It was similar to the ball removed out of the other corrupted spirit.

This ball contained the essence of the apparition's life energy.

And just like that…she cracked the ball open and allowed its essence to flow freely out. The Witchblade absorbed it's spirit particles and was happily fed.

'_**Thanks for letting me having my fill. You're too kind!'**_

The creature's withered as it crumbled into a large pile of dust.

Sakura sighed in exasperation as the Witchblade armor, again, receded into its dormant state.

"There she goes again," Yamato watched her from the distance.

Shion gingerly observed Sakura as she noted the Witchblade arm she saw. "Hm. So, it feeds off spiritual energy?" _I've got to know more of its secrets._

Yugito knelt down beside Kai and tried to pick him up. Once the old man had fallen over, the four tail-like extensions and the colorful chakra aura faded away. She stopped and heard the old man snoring. She scoffed while leaving him lying.

"Great. Now he's asleep," the Kumo-nin muttered.

Naruto tilted his head and poked the old man's side with his left foot. "You're kidding me?! We don't have time to wait for him to wake up!"

"Bah! All you've got to do is stomp him where his crowned jewels are at!" The female Jinchuuriki lifted her right foot over Kai's crotch.

All of the males covered their eyes as Yugito prepared to give Kai an old fashioned 'wake-up' call.

Suddenly, Shigure barked out toward the corner as this immediately drew everyone's attention. The canine noticed a shape drifted away at the corner and rushed off to see what it was.

"Shigure! Where are you going?!" Naruto called out.

Shion spoke up for everyone to listen. "He's not the only one who saw something. Something was just watching us."

"Who was it?!" Sakura asked.

Then, they heard Shigure's whiny cries echoing from down the hallway on the left. The group quickly headed off (Yugito had to carry Kai on her back, unfortunately) and turned around the corner to find Shigure on the ground with his paws over his head.

There was a loud banging sound as all eyes turned toward a door… that was opening and shutting by itself.

"Look at the door!" Naruto pointed out.

"I see the spirit," Shion confirmed as she narrowed her eyes.

"We know you're a spirit! Quit trying to scare our friend!" The fox boy roared, demanding that this 'spirit' stop playing its scare tactics on Shigure.

With that, the door closed shut.

Even appearing before everyone's (except Yamato and Sai) eyes, a petite girl with long, black hair stood near Shigure. She looked like a young girl – probably close to eight years old. She wore a beautiful white dress and walked around bare footed. Her outer form was clearly human unlike the white-masked creatures that attacked the group.

"W…Whoa. A girl ghost?" Naruto blinked thrice as he shook his head.

"Shigure! Are you okay?" Sakura asked the frightened dog.

Lifting his head up, Shigure gulped as he slowly turned his head and stared at the ghost girl. She hovered near him as her hands reached down toward his head. Shigure jumped back in shock while cowering away.

"What do you see? Who is it?" Yamato was still unable to see the ghost girl.

"There's a spirit. It's a little girl and she appears to be harmless," Shion informed the Jounin. "It's nothing to concern yourself with."

Sai blinked. "A ghost girl?"

The dog gulped as the fur on his back stiffened with fright. "O-oh g-g-g-great… I hoped I'd never have to run into you, Rihoko."

"Rihoko?" Naruto and Sakura looked straight at the ghost girl.

("_Humph, just typical, Shigure. You didn't even try and help these people. Acting like the coward again?_") Rihoko snorted, folding her arms as she looked sternly down at the canine. ("_Your heart was never into combat._")

"Hey! Those things looked scary! And I still find it hard to believe that they were once clan members!" Shigure barked out (figuratively speaking) while stamping his paws down angrily.

Rihoko shouted back. ("_That's no excuse!_")

"Excuse me…?" Sakura interjected.

As she heard Sakura, Rihoko quickly twirled around and was taken back. ("_You can see me? How?_")

"She's not the only one. Me and my friend here can see you, too," Yugito answered for herself and Kai.

Naruto spoke up as he confronted Rihoko. "Yeah, you aren't invisible to me either."

("_I can't believe this. You can all see me!_") Rihoko said with bewilderment.

"It's nothing to fret about, Rihoko. They're all decent people," Shigure tried to reassure the girl. "Honest!"

As she looked at them both exchanging words, Sakura quickly figured it out. Shigure mentioned a 'scary girl' earlier and she cleared her throat to garner their attention.

"Say, Rihoko, right?" Sakura asked. "You don't happen to be that _frightening girl_ Shigure told us about…"

Once she heard this, Rihoko turned around and began stomping on Shigure's back.

("_Who are you calling scary, mutt?!_") Rihoko shouted as she raised her voice. ("_You ought to be grateful I was there to teach you jutsus!_")

"Um… whoops," the pink-haired kunoichi realized what she had done. _I'm so sorry about this, Shigure!_

"Hey! Knock it off!" Naruto exclaimed as he intervened and tried to stop Rihoko. His hand went right through the girl. His entire body froze as he shivered. "Uhhh… cold…" He quickly backed off, shivering in his spine.

"He's right. We just came here to see what was all the commotion and we saw you beating on our friend, little girl!" Yugito frowned.

Rihoko turned around, dusting off her dress and bowing her head. ("_Please, excuse me. Sometimes Shigure can be a handful._")

"Well, he's not such a bad dog," Naruto said.

("_Anyway, what brings you folk here? I saw you battling two of my fellow people._")

"How in the world can you call them people?" Sakura questioned the ghost girl.

Shion interjected. "Keep in mind they used to be human souls. They've become corrupted and transformed into those monstrosities you've seen."

("_She's right_,") Rihoko replied. ("_They used to be human and members of the Uchiha clan. Though, their power and chakra diminished once they died. Now, all they have left are hollow, dead shells. Their spirits are tainted with evil. You…_") The girl glared toward Sakura's direction. ("_I'm curious to know what you did. You were able to remove the essence of their evil souls and destroy them. Do you possess some weapon that enables you to pull that off?_")

"Well…" Sakura looked at her right arm. "Yeah, kinda."

("_Then, that weapon you used must be a very practical instrument. I could venture to guess that it enables you to see disembodied spirits. That's why you were able to see those two evil spirits. You can even see me. Otherwise, you shouldn't be able to see spirits._")

"And I'm a priestess. My eyes are able perceive anything of the supernatural," Shion stated.

Rihoko looked over to the three Jinchuuriki. (_"Then, how can these three attack spirits and see them?_")

Sakura explained. "Well, they have demons within them called Bijuu. I suppose being vessels of supernatural creatures enables them to see things a normal person can't perceive."

"That's only when we awaken the demon's chakra and gain their vision," Yugito clarified.

("_Interesting…_") Rihoko noted as she shifted her eyes toward Yamato and Sai. She noticed that both required Shion guidance as the priestess pointed to where she stood. ("_I see two members of your group don't seem to know where I am._")

Naruto responded. "Yeah, that's why Shion here is with us. She's like a light detector for spirits like you, Rihoko."

("_Well, since you know my name already thanks to Shigure, mind introducing yourselves?_")

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blue-eyed fox boy introduced himself. He then faced the others within the group. "The girl with the pink hair is my teammate: Haruno Sakura."

"Hello," she said with a smile. _Whoa, her name is the same as Masane's cute little daughter. Coincidence?_

The ancient artifact replied in Sakura's mind. _**'Hm, perhaps. Their auras do feel similar.'**_

"This is Yugito," Naruto pointed to the Kumo-nin. "The geezer sleeping on her back is Kai." He then shifted to the opposite side of the room where the others were. "The man is the Jounin captain of our team, Yamato-taicho. That's Sai. And the priestess is Shion."

"She's right there looking at you, two," Shion addressed to Yamato and Sai while pointing to Rihoko's position. "Right there."

Yamato blinked. "Yes, but we still can't see her."

"Surely, you can at least feel a cold draft around you?" Shigure asked.

Rihoko smiled as she bowed politely. ("_Pleased to meet you all. I'm Uchiha Rihoko. As you can see, I am a spirit. Fortunately, I'm not one of those that have been corrupted by 'him.'_ ")

"Him?" Naruto asked.

As Rihoko looked toward Naruto, she nodded as a light blush formed on her pale ghost cheeks. ("_Yes, you see…_")

Suddenly, the hallways began to tremble as everyone was taken back by surprise. Rihoko couldn't finish what she wanted to tell the group as the disruption cut her off. As it turned out, the corridors were starting to shift around.

"What the heck is going on?! Why are the halls shaking?!" Naruto frantically asked, vigilantly observing his surroundings.

Shigure sprang up to his feet. "Rihoko? Do you know?!"

The ghost girl feared this as much as she nodded. ("_So, HE knows that you all are in this manor!_")

"Who?" Yugito inquired.

"There's only one individual I know capable of this… Inori," the canine growled as he revealed the name of Madara's brother.

"Inori?! You mean… Madara's brother?!" Sakura exclaimed.

("_Yes, and I would suggest you all go before it's too late! Inori has complete control of this manor and will trap you here! Once he has control of the manor, there's no escape!_")

"But, we can't leave! We're here to look for evidence of Madara's whereabouts!" Yamato shouted.

Rihoko gasped. ("_Wait. How do you know about Uchiha Madara?_")

Before that question could be answered, the floors started to shift as several holes opened from below on the ground and above the ceiling. They were unable to react in time and move away as the group was swallowed up by those 'holes.'

One hole managed to suck in Naruto and Shion first. They both howled out as they were dragged through the hole.

"Oh no! Naruto-kun! Shion!" Sakura screamed as she attempted to leap in to grab their hands, but she was too late to save them.

The hole closed up.

The group quickly scattered away from the other holes to avoid getting sucked through.

"Huddle up and stay close!" Yamato called out in order.

"But, we've got to find those two, Yamato-taicho!" Sakura cried out.

The Jounin nodded, reassuring the troubled kunoichi. "And we will find them! But, first, we can't get separated!"

Before long, a door opened up behind the group as another hole opened up and started to suck in the group members. Sai was the first one to get sucked in as his cries echoed until they faded. Yamato pulled out a kunai and stabbed it against the door, holding his hands firm tight around the instrument. That, of course, didn't last long as Yamato was the next to get swallowed by the hole.

"SAI! YAMATO-TAICHO!!" Sakura cried out in horror.

Yugito quickly lost grip of Kai as the old man, too, was swallowed up.

Those were three more members lost as their whereabouts were unknown.

Rihoko frowned as she took a chance and dove into the hole. Before she went through, she made sure to inform Shigure of what to do.

("_Shigure! I'm going to help those three find a way out! You make sure and guide those two to the right direction! I hope we'll see each other again, my friend!_")

With that, Rihoko's voice faded as the hole (and door) closed shut.

The only ones that left in the empty hallways were Sakura, Yugito, and Shigure.

"No… Now, how are we supposed to find them now?!" Sakura feared the worst.

Shigure took a deep breath while shaking his fur. "Look, you heard my friend. We'll find each other. I just need to lead you two to the right direction."

"But, you said yourself that you're not familiar with this mansion. How do you figure we'll find the others?" Yugito addressed this to the canine.

"Well…" Shigure sighed, lowering his head. "Just trust my instincts. I'll do all that I can. I still have my strong sense of smell. I am familiar with everyone's scents already."

Nodding her head, Sakura looked at the silver bracelet on her wrist. "I still have the Witchblade. I'm sure it'll help us figure out everyone's locations. I mean since it can detect strong spiritual entities. Once Naruto's Kyuubi aura goes off or if the old man makes a ruckus, the Witchblade will know where to find them."

"Don't forget about my cat's intuition," Yugito added.

"Yes! That's the spirit! Now, I'm fairly confident we'll locate our friends!" The dog smiled, nodding his head with enthusiasm.

Then, Sakura and Yugito both just realized it just now.

They were BOTH going to have to work together to locate the others.

The pink-haired kunoichi groaned as she made a goaded face. _Ugh, are you kidding me?! Have I work with HER?! This seductive, good-for-nothing harlot of a cat?!_

The Witchblade chortled, much to Sakura's unfortunate situation. _**'Suck to be you, Sakura dear.'**_

_Oh, shove it!_ She retorted, telling off the artifact.

"Isn't this quite the inconvenience? Of all the people I'm stuck to work with, it's_ you_," Yugito said as a sneaky smirk curled on her lips. "Should be fun."

"Yeah, reaaaaaally fun," Sakura rolled her eyes. _Gag me. Please._

'_**Wish I could, but I still need you.'**_

_Great, another pain in the rear. But, at least you're less annoying._

'_**Still wanna use me to kick the cat's butt?'**_

_I wouldn't want it any other way. _

Shigure noticed a fiery aura surrounding both Yugito and Sakura. He looked away and gulped. He muttered to himself. "…this is going to be a problem."

"All right, Shigure. We better get moving," Sakura suggested.

The dog nodded his head. "Right."

Yugito walked by Sakura, smiling furtively. "Let's be sure to be on our best behavior, little girl."

As she growled under her breath, Sakura tightened her right hand. The Witchblade's gem glowed as it glistened, reacting in accordance to the girl's emotions. "…calm down, girl. Don't let the cat get to you." She murmured as she walked alongside Yugito and followed Shigure.

It was going to a long night for sure.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere within the Uchiha Mansion/Hidden Underground Chamber**_

Three corrupted spirits knelt down as they awaited the arrival of their higher authority. They lifted their heads, revealing their white-faced bony masks.

Then, from out of darkness, a giant pair of red gleaming eyes appeared. The presence of Uchiha Inori made the spirits drop their heads, almost bowing to the superior entity.

And it spoke with an imposing yet arrogant manner. "_**Our guests have arrived and have been separated? Excellent. Ah, now, let's play with Shigure's new friends for a little while.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 16: _**Inori's Trap is Sprung! Exploring the Perilous Mansion!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Well, I hope the chapter was worth that week-long wait.

A new character is introduced. Named after Masane's daughter from the Witchblade anime, Rihoko, an Uchiha girl, is revealed as Shigure's only friend. As you can see, you can understand why he's scared of her. Poor dog… or boy trapped in a dog's body rather!

I added just a little bit of action. This simply sets things up for more action as we come closer to their inevitable showdown with Inori. By the way, did you think of me incorporating a form of Drunken Fist fighting style for Kai?

Well, there's your update. I'll hopefully get the next one posted this coming week.

Send a review when you can. See ya later.


	16. Inori Springs his Traps!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **Nothing else much to say, except Naruto, Sakura, and company have been separated. Now, we'll see how they fare inside Inori's mansion of horrors!

This should be fun. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 16

_**Inori's Springs His Traps! Exploring the Perilous Mansion!**_

xxxxx

**_Underground Level/Within the Former Uchiha Mansion/100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

"….Ugh…" The voice, belonging to groggy Naruto, groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and shook his head. As he turned on his left side, the fox boy pulled himself up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow, geez! My head!"

Then, as he opened his eyes, Naruto realized that everyone else was absent and the area he was in was nearly shrouded in darkness.

"Whoa! Hey! Where did… everyone go?!" He scanned his surroundings and looked over his right side to find Shion laying motionless on the ground. "Shion?!" He quickly crawled over to the priestess and picked up her right hand, checking for her pulse.

His worries were dashed as he felt a pulse.

Shion was still alive. If anything had happened to her, Naruto would have felt deeply responsible. Furthermore, her services were still required for the mission.

"Hey, Shion! Can you hear me? Shion!" Naruto yelled out, shaking the priestess to revive her.

Overhearing the boy's pleas, Shion's face twitched as she started to stir. Her eyes opened while looking up at the fox boy's worried face. She groaned while narrowing her eyes, clearing up her blurry vision. She lifted her head up and then…

_**Bam!**_

Her forehead collided with Naruto's chin. The fox boy recoiled from the blow while rubbing his chin. Shion gritted her teeth as she caressed her forehead. A red weal formed on the exact spot Naruto's chin hit her forehead.

"Owww! Watch where you're leaning!" Shion spat out.

Naruto retorted angrily, snapping back at her. "Watch how you get up! I was just about to move away!"

"Hum, whatever…" The priestess scoffed, twirling around as she rubbed the mark.

Naruto growled for a moment until he cooled down. Taking one deep breath, he sighed with relief. "Well, I'm just glad that you're okay. I thought you died. Heck, I thought I died… Of course, where are we anyway?" He viewed the surroundings again. "Are we still in the mansion? Last I remember, we sucked right in that hole."

"Who knows… but we've got to find the others. Your two colleagues still need me to guide them," Shion stated as she got up, dusting off her clothes.

As he got up from the ground, Naruto replied. "I know and we've got to find them fast. This place is already filled with ghosts and traps. I hope we get out of here soon!" He folded his arms, shivering from the cold breeze that blew past him.

Shion sighed, nodding her head. "Don't be such a scaredy cat."

"I'm NOT! I just have a bad feeling about this whole place!"

"Your yelling is not going to help us any," she simply shrugged. "Really. How I ended up with you of all people… it just makes our situation worse, doesn't it? It's not like you can figure out a way out of here."

"Hey, don't underestimate me. Just give me a little time to figure out where we're at."

The priestess scoffed, looking for a source of light. She looked around for a piece of wood in order to light it with fire. Naruto placed his hand on the side of a wall as he attempted to feel around his surroundings. Then, as he moved his hand across, a section of the rock wall crumbled from out of nowhere.

Naruto was taken back by the sudden collapse of the wall. A beam of light shot through from the other side as Naruto shielded his eyes. Shion quickly twirled around as she heard the loud ruckus and rushed over to where the wall collapsed.

The fox boy not only uncovered a source of light but discovered a secret passage behind this wall.

"You really did find a way out of here," the priestess gaped as she poked her head through the secret passage.

Naruto scoffed, rubbing his eyes. "Told you." He took Shion's right arm and escorted her through the passage. "Now, stay close to me." With that, he tilted his head to the left direction and viewed a narrow corridor leading to another passageway.

Lined up alongside the walls of this narrow walkway were slabs of wood. The wooden slabs jutted out on the walls as flames flickered, brightening the hallways.

Naruto walked down the long corridor with Shion by his side. Their eyes darted and observed the walls cautiously. Since they were still within the haunted manor, they were on the lookout for anymore apparitions or traps that could sidetrack their progress.

"Stay close to me," Naruto repeated, whispering to Shion as he held her hand tightly.

Shion looked around the side walls, walking closer beside Naruto. "So, where do you suppose they are?"

"Can't tell you, but they're still in the mansion. That's for sure."

"How do you know that?"

"I've got a strong feeling they are. We've only been separated and taken to another part of the mansion. Besides, I'm not about to give up finding Sakura-chan and the others. You shouldn't either."

As she looked down, Shion shut her eyes and muttered to herself. "Who said I was?"

"It sounded to me like you were going to quit. Don't even think about turning your back on us," Naruto frowned as he pressed onward. He pulled out a kunai and lacerated through a thick spider web. "You even think about turning your back on us and running away… I'll never forgive you."

The blonde-haired priestess snorted, opening her eyes. "I don't care what you think about me, but I'm not going to run away. I'm only doing this to complete my training."

"Yeah, I know. You still have a job to do and I'm going to make sure you get it done."

Shion watched as Naruto walked out of the passage and stepped through another entryway. Both of them paused abruptly as their chests pounded and their eyes slightly gaped. They stared at what was a sight to behold. They were gazing out at an empty, desert landscaped. White sand blanketed the area as large, twenty-foot tall black obelisks, with pointed ends jutted at the top, spread across the land. Although the land was desert-like, the air was freezing cold. It was a cold desert, a complete oxymoron in itself.

"Wh-where are we?" Shion couldn't believe what she viewed. "We're not outside."

Taking his time to scan the desert terrain, Naruto furrowed his brows and carefully paced a few steps. He made sure his movements were cautious as he sensed danger looming within the lifeless environment.

"No. It sure wasn't cold outside the mansion and I don't recall any deserts."

Shion slowly approached Naruto and stood by his side. "Then, we're still in the manor. How could it contain a desert like this inside?"

"Beats me," Naruto replied.

"I don't like the feeling of this place."

"Me either. How about we turn around and find another way out? This might be the wrong turn."

The priestess nodded. "Yeah, you might be right."

"Ok then. Follow me and stay close behind me," Naruto offered her a hand.

Shion scoffed as she refused to take his hand. "No… I'll be just fine walking alongside you."

"…Feh, whatever! Just stay close to me then!" He shouted, turning away and walking ahead through the entryway they took. _Ungrateful, spoiled brat… Ugh! And she's supposed to be a freakin' priestess?! _

The pair walked back inside the long passageway. However, unbeknownst to them, the sands started to move on their own as a pair of red glowing eyes gleamed through. More red eyes appeared. Then, the eyes started to move on their way as they slithered across the sand like a fish swam through water.

Then, several figures emerged out of the lands. Their red eyes stared down the direction the path that the Jinchuuriki and the priestess took. They slowly moved in and entered the passageway, following the trail the duo took. The corrupt spirits were already on the move.

xxxxx

_**Second Level/Former Uchiha Mansion**_

Meanwhile, the group consisting of Sakura, Yugito, and Shigure were exploring the haunted halls. Their search for their colleagues was becoming more complicated than they hoped for. At least, they knew for certain that they were still inside the mansion. Though, they still weren't still as long as they sauntered around the haunted halls.

Little would they realize that evil spirits and traps may still be waiting in their wings. They couldn't afford to make a wrong turn or end up caught within a trap.

Yugito paused as she placed her hands against a side wall. Her hands probed behind the walls, scanning for any unusual spiritual activity. Sakura watched her Witchblade artifact, waiting for any reaction. Nothing yet. The artifact hasn't reacted for nearly an hour.

As Shigure sniffed the ground, he couldn't pick up any scent of their colleagues.

"Well, I don't sense anything unusual near us," Yugito confirmed, turning around and being straight to the point. "Still, we should be clear of any trouble for now."

"There are still traps we must look out for," Shigure stated.

Sakura nodded attentively, looking around the halls and waiting for the artifact to respond. "Yeah. My Witchblade hasn't sensed anything yet. Still, Shigure's right, we're not out of danger. We don't have any idea of how Inori's set this whole mansion up."

"By the way, Shigure, are you sure you've never been in this place before?" Yugito asked out of curiosity, staring down at the canine.

Nodding his head, Shigure made himself clear. "Yes, I already told you. I'm only relying on my nose here. My sense of smell is better than yours and Sakura's."

"Hey, don't count us out yet," the feline replied. "Sakura and I can still sense these spirits."

"Only because you have a demon inside you and Sakura has that Witchblade artifact," Shigure shifted his eyes directly from Yugito and onto Sakura – namely only on the right-arm bracelet. "Regardless, if you two didn't have those special abilities, we would be in deep trouble. Since these abilities will allow you to combat those corrupt spirits that used to be my people."

"Don't you worry, pup. You leave those big nasty ghosts to us, ladies," Yugito smiled darkly as she turned, glaring at Sakura. "Right?"

The pink-haired kunoichi blinked as she shook her head. "Huh… Oh. Yeah, that's right!"

"Ugh, are you daydreaming or something? Stay alert or you'll get caught in a trap next!" The Kumo-nin sighed out of exasperation. "Really now. I've already been cut off from that cute friend of yours…"

Sakura angrily snorted as she followed Yugito and Shigure down the hallway. As they arrived at the end of the passage, they proceeded to their left as they arrived at stairway. The trio paced onward up the stairs as they carefully checked their surroundings.

As Yugito continued up the stairs, Sakura walked up and approached her side.

"What do you see in him?" The pink-haired medic-nin asked, almost annoyed with the fact she forced herself to address this question. She waited, expecting an obvious answer from the cat.

Yugito smiled devilish. "Why indeed. Because, we're both the same. We're Jinchuurikis. Granted, he's the kid with the Kyuubi I've heard so much about. When I heard about that, I was fascinated. I've always wanted to meet him, but I was forbidden from entering your village."

"But, it seems obvious to me that you've got a crush on him."

"So, what if I do? I can't help it if it looks like a cute guy. For his age, he's quite an attractive young man and he's got such pretty, blue eyes," Yugito smiled, already picturing the fox boy in her mind. "Besides, why should it be a wrong for me to fall for a guy like him?"

"The age difference is pretty obvious," Sakura said.

"But, does it really matter?"

"Yeah, it does. At least, to me, it matters. You're already a young adult woman and he's teen… but still a minor."

"Well, I've seen older guys fall for younger girls. Vice versa in fact. It's really not that bad. Maybe your friend prefers a mature woman to be by his side?"

Sakura scoffed. "I doubt it."

"How do you know that?" Yugito asked, almost sounding demanding for an immediate response.

"Because… well… I realized that before he had a crush on me. Of course, this is when I ignored him and had deep feeling for another guy."

"Oh, so you brushed off Naruto then?"

"Yeah… and I felt bad for what I did. I still him as just a close friend and a brotherly figure to me."

Yugito listened to everything Sakura had to say and nodded. "Like I said before, if you only consider Naruto close like a brother, then you, being a sisterly figure, shouldn't have any problem with me falling for him."

"Well, that's different."

"Why should it be different? Age doesn't matter when it comes to love and I haven't felt this sort of deep attraction to anyone. You friend…" Smiled Yugito as she placed a hand against her chest, sensing the Nibi's presence dormant within her. "There's a certain charm that I like and the fact that he's just like me. We've both been blessed but cursed with possessing a demon within us. We both have to live with that unfortunate burden."

"I understand… I've come to learn more about Jinchuurikis and I've been told of the pain you've had to endure."

"Yeah… though, compared to me, your friend had it worse."

Sakura raised her head. "Is that so?"

"That's right."

"Well, Naruto has gained the respect of me and the rest of the rookies. There are people in our village that have changed their views on him."

"I see. Well, that's wonderful to hear," Yugito smiled as she heard this. Nothing made her happier than hearing about another Jinchuuriki being treated for who he was – a human being. She stopped and shifted her head to her left side. Her eyes stared toward the bottom of the stairway where they started.

"What is it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh…?" The Kumo-nin blinked as she snapped back to reality. "Nothing, just seeing how far we walked."

"Yeah, we've been talking for a bit and I didn't even realize how far we've gone," Sakura said as she, too, looked down. "We're pretty high up."

Shigure interjected as he cleared his throat and pointed to a door ahead of them. "Ahem, ladies. Shouldn't we continue?"

"Oh, right. Sorry about that," both girls apologized at once.

As Yugito walked over to the door, she turned the knob… and it wouldn't turn. She tried again. The knob still wouldn't give and the door remained shut.

"Great, this thing's locked!" Scoffed the blonde-haired female, frantically turning and twisting the knob.

"Here, let me see that," Sakura said as she approached Yugito, waving to her to stand aside. As Yugito moved away, Sakura placed her hand on the door and turned it.

Then, not realizing it, a few stick-like thin wisps protruded out of the bracelet as they entered the keyhole and served as a picklock. With one click, Sakura easily turned the knob and the door opened.

"Wow! You opened it!" Shigure was taken back.

Sakura blinked in surprise as she noticed the little wisps going back inside the bracelet. A tiny smirk curled on the girl's lips as she turned and faced Yugito with that same, sly smile.

"Well, well, looks like it was stuck, kitty cat."

"It was locked," Yugito scoffed, folding her arms and muttering a few profanities under her breath.

"What was that?" Sakura shrugged, opening the door for herself and the other two. "Besides, it needed was a woman's touch." She again poked at Yugito, further agitating the Jinchuuriki.

"Ha, and you call yourself a woman? Please!"

"Says the feline that was jealous of me when I turned into my _sexy_ Witchblade form," the pink-haired kunoichi dug even further and mocked the blonde-haired Kumo-nin.

Yugito snorted as an angry vein popped on her head. She nearly had the urge to want to beat the daylights out of the younger girl. "Why you little…"

"C'mon, guys. That's enough! Let's get serious here!" Shigure exclaimed, trying to get the two to put their differences aside.

"She started it," Yugito pointed at Sakura.

As the pink-haired girl turned her back to Yugito, she walked over to where a long round table stood at the center of the darkened room. The table's surface was covered with layers of dust, built from years of not been dusted off. Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out a small flashlight.

As she turned it on, she started looking around the darkened room.

"There that's better," she said, holding her flashlight up and using it to carefully scan around the darkened room. "Ok, you two. We're going to start looking around here. Who knows? We might be able to find some clues."

"Yeah, good idea," Shigure nodded in agreement.

Yugito walked over toward a drawer case, which sat near the left corner of the doorway. She approached the case while opening each draw, checking for anything worthy of examining. "Hmmm, nothing in these drawers."

"Let's keep looking. We're bound to find something," Sakura's voice could from heard from the opposite side of the room.

Sniffing the floor around the table, Shigure walked under it to find anything that might get his attention. He walked all the way from one end to the other, coming out with nothing worthwhile to scrutinize. Though, some dust did get into his nostrils, which caused the poor dog to sneeze.

"_**ACHOO!!**_"

"Bless you!" Sakura turned around as she quickly went back to inspecting the room.

"Thanks, Sakura," the dog chuckled, scratching his already itchy nose. His nose twitched while trying to blow out some dust.

As Yugito walked over to one side of the room, she placed her hand on a side wall and noticed that it started to move back by itself. She somehow triggered a switch, which unlocked a hidden passage in the wall.

"Whoa! Hey, I think I just uncovered something!" Yugito called out.

Sakura spun around, gazing directly to Yugito's direction as she moved her flashlight at the secret passage the Jinchuuriki uncovered. "A secret entryway? Wow, nice going, Yugito!"

As the light beamed around the hidden passage, Yugito moved out of the way and let Sakura inspect the area. Sakura poked her head through and moved her flashlight, revealing what looked like a long, narrow corridor.

"Um, I don't mean to intrude, but shouldn't we be looking for the others?" Shigure asked as he walked over to Sakura and Yugito were. "I understand you're looking for those clues…"

"We are, but who knows? This passage might lead us to them?" Yugito pointed out.

"It's possible. They were pulled into those holes," Sakura replied. "They might have nee transported somewhere within the mansion."

The canine asked, tilting his head to his left side. "Erm? Are you sure about that, Sakura?"

"It's just a hunch of mine. It's worth a try looking behind these walls."

"There might be more traps… or worse," Shigure gulped, trembling.

The female Jinchuuriki shrugged. "I'm with her. Besides, we're going to be running more into those ghosts again. Sooner or later."

"Yep, but don't worry, Shigure. You've got us to protect you. Count on us!" Sakura gave him some self-assurance as she winked to him.

Shigure smiled, almost blushing. "Thanks. I don't what I'd do without you two ladies."

"Awww, cute," Yugito smirked.

With that, the two kunoichi and the dog stepped through the passage. They paced along slowly through the narrow, darkened corridor and stayed close together. Sakura used her flashlight to provide them a source of light through the darkness. Luckily, everything seemed to be fine. Yugito's senses and Sakura's Witchblade didn't detect anything suspicious – or remotely frightening in nature.

They made good progress while walking down a set of stairs. Sakura moved her eyes around, making sure everything around them was clear. The further they walked… the damper and warmer the path became. As they walked, the floors were wet and almost slick.

Yugito coughed, wiping the sweat off her face. "Is it me or is it getting warm in here?"

"No, it is getting hot," Sakura said as she stopped to feel the damp air entering her nose, the warmth of the air going into her lungs. "We're getting pretty far."

Shigure looked behind him as he could barely see the light of the room they left from. "Yeah, you're right."

"Just make sure and stay close to me," the Konoha kunoichi stated as she continued walking forward. Before she could say another word, the Witchblade interjected in her mind.

'_**Hmmm, awfully quiet here.'**_

_I think that's for the best, don't you think?_

'_**These corrupt spirits sure are a bunch of pricks. They're keeping a low profile. Even I'm having a hard time sensing their whereabouts.'**_

_Wait, they're cloaking their presence? I figured they weren't anywhere close to where we are. You and Yugito can't seem to sense anything!_

'_**The cat can't, but I know better. I'd be very careful if I were you, girl.'**_

Suddenly, the trio came to a halt as they met two diverging paths. They looked at each other before the debated amongst themselves which path to cross. Shigure sniffed the ground as he picked the left path. Yugito and Sakura decided that the right path was where they should cross.

"Two beats one I'm afraid," Yugito said. "Besides, I don't feel at all comfortable about taking the left one."

Sakura replied. "Sorry, Shigure. I've got a hunch the left path is not the right one."

"Humph, well, I don't agree about taking the left path. My fur is already sticking up as it is."

"Majority rules, pup. Let's go," the Jinchuuriki started to walk ahead as she crossed the right path.

Sakura and Shigure caught up Yugito as the pink-haired kunoichi led them through using her flashlight's beam. They continued onward until they reached the end of what looked like a tunnel. Sakura walked through first, pulling out a kunai to cut through spider webbings. As she entered the supposed secret room, she scanned her surroundings.

The room looked like a boiler room. Damp, cold water dripped from the bars hanging at the top of the ceiling. The air was also cold as a mist fog shrouded the entire area. Flying about the ceiling were flies and there were sleeping bats hanging from the ceiling.

Sakura squinted her eyes, attempting to get a clearer view of her surroundings. She looked over her shoulder, waiting for Yugito and Shigure to catch up.

"Huh, so where are we now?" The feline inquired, staring off at the fog-covered room.

"From the looks of it, we've entered a boiler room," Shigure poked his head, observing the area. "Hmmm, my nose isn't going to help with all of this fog."

"You're right. Just follow behind me, guys," Sakura said, walking ahead. Shigure and Yugito followed close behind her while keeping themselves alert for anything that would sidetrack their progress.

Unbeknownst to the group, a pair of red eyes started moving through the fog at a slow, methodical pace. They shifted toward the trio as the disembodied figure prepared to make its move on them.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere within an underground crypt/Former Uchiha Mansion **_

Sai suddenly sat up, breathing heavily and gazing at a darkened room. The only sources of light were the lit torches jutting around the crypt, which barely managed to light up the already murky chamber. The teen slowly sat up, carefully inspecting the dim atmosphere. The cold air brought an unsettling feeling to Sai as he looked up to find a pillar hanging from the ceiling.

Drops of cold water splattered on the ground. A drop of water splattered across his face as he wiped it off with his gloved hands.

"Eh, so, you're up."

Sai quickly spun around in alarm.

Much to his relief, the source of the voice came from the old man. Kai stood at the front of a widened entryway as if waiting for the boy to awaken from his sleep.

"What are ya so anxious about, kid?" Kai barked out.

Sai apologized. "Sorry."

"I've been waiting for ya to wake up. We've got problems."

"What could be the trouble?"

"That Jounin. He's not here with us and it looks like we've been separated from the others."

Sai blinked, realizing the dilemma they were in. "Not good. You mean even Yamato…"

"He's gone. We ought to go look for him and then find the others."

"Yes, let's go," Sai openly replied.

_("Wait! Hold on!")_

As Kai overheard the girl's cry, he looked over behind Sai and noticed Rihoko coming out through the wall. The old man smiled as the little girl floated over to where Sai stood. Sai felt a sudden chill while rubbing his arms.

"So, it's you. You followed us here?" Kai asked Rihoko directly.

Sai blinked in confusion as he looked at Kai. "Who followed us?"

"That ghost girl, Rihoko! Don't you know?"

"Yes, but I can't exactly see ghosts you know," Sai shrugged.

"She's standing next to you."

As Sai looked over by his side, he once again felt a cold chill and backed away. "No wonder I feel a bit cold. I still can't see her…"

_("He doesn't have special perception like you do, old man.")_ Rihoko giggled, almost teasing Sai as she stood by his side.

"So, now that you're here, what do you want? Why did you come with us?" Kai inquired, folding his arms.

_("You guys are going to get lost around here. You'll need a guide to lead you out of here and to find your friends. I've been roaming here for a long time… so I know every floor and section like the back of my hand.")_

"Do you know where that Jounin is?"

"Who?"

Kai explained more specifically. "The man with the green vest. He was standing with this boy here a while ago."

The Uchiha girl gasped, quickly recalling Yamato's face. _("Oh him! No, I don't know where he could be now. But, I have a bad feeling that he's been taken in. If he's not here with us… 'he' must have taken him.")_

"Who's he?" Kai asked.

_("Inori. Uchiha Inori must have him. I don't know what he plans to do, but we've got to find him!")_

"Do you know where we can find this Inori jerk?"

Rihoko nodded. _("Uh huh. I know where his chamber is, but we have to be extremely careful. He knows I'm up to no good and has scared me out of his territory. But, it's going to be extremely hard for me to lead you if your friend here can't see me.")_

The old man scratched his head, wondering what she had in mind. "What do you suggest?"

_("Well, I don't want to do this against your friend's free will, but I'm going to have to borrow his body for a while.")_ Rihoko shifted her eyes on Sai and examined him. _("Perfect. He's just the type I want.")_

Sai looked at the old Jinchuuriki. "What's going on?"

Kai nodded to Rihoko, pivoting his head and looking back at Sai. "You might want to hold still and relax."

"But, what for…?"

_Fwoom._

Suddenly, Sai felt his entire body become stiff as he couldn't move. His arms, legs, head, feet, fingers, toes, and body were all paralyzed as a cold gust of air swirled around him. Rihoko placed her hands behind Sai's back as she closed her eyes.

_("Here goes nothing.")_

With that, Rihoko concentrated as her entire spectral essence dissipated into spirit particles. These particles entered Sai's body as the teen's body jerked forward. Sai fell to his knees, breathing heavily as if out of breath. He took several deep breaths, closing and opening his eyes.

Kai stepped forward as he saw Rihoko through Sai.

Sai looked down at his hands as if examining his entire body. As a smile curled on his lips, Sai jumped up and down like a frivolous child. He acted completely out of character, which made Kai blanch out of shock. However, considering a little girl ghost possessed his body now, it was not a big shock.

"Sai…?" Kai had a blank look.

"It worked! I didn't think it would, but I did it!" Sai smiled as he turned and faced the old Jinchuuriki. "It's me, old timer!"

"I know. That was a neat trick you did, little Rihoko."

Sai/Rihoko nodded. "Thanks. This is the first time I've ever possessed a human body."

"That's great, but, shouldn't we get going? We need to find the others."

"That's right. Come on. If you'll just follow me, I'll lead the way!" Sai/Rihoko said as he walked out of the room.

As Sai/Rihoko turned left and dashed down the long path, Kai managed to catch up and stay on the possessed teen's trail. They were heading directly to Inori's chamber, which wasn't too far from where they were.

However, little did they know that Inori already had other plans with a certain Jounin.

xxxxx

_**Hidden Underground Chamber/Former Uchiha Mansion**_

Within the gloomy, haunted, and cold crypt, there was nothing but silence as a mantra was hummed in the background. Haunted Uchiha spirits hovered in the background as they gathered around to cast their ghastly gazes on a newly arrived guest.

Yamato was hanging as a long, moist rope tied around his wrists. As the man dangled from the rope at the top of the ceiling, the spirits gossiped amongst themselves in whispers. They did not remove their eyes off Yamato as they slowly moved in, encircling the Jounin.

"_He looks like a tasty morsel. I say we devour his soul!_"

"_No! We rip him piece by piece while we share a meal together! Don't be so greedy!_"

"_FOOLS! You're all greedy!_"

"_I saw him first! I call first dibs on this sack of meat!_"

"_I wonder how delicious his soul might taste._"

"_Ehehehehe, how about we find out?!_"

Suddenly, a vociferous roar boomed out. "_**What do you think you're doing?! He is not simply just a meal to you! I have big plans for our guest! SIMPLE-MINDED TWITS!!**_" The imposing roar forced the corrupt spirits to recoil and move away from Yamato.

"_Inori-sama…_"

"_We're sorry, Inori-sama. We did not mean to anger you._"

"_**Humph, greedy low-levels,**_" Madara's younger brother scoffed as his presence hid behind a blanket of darkness. He opened his large red eyes, which stared keenly on Yamato's hanging, unconscious form. "_**Do you realize how special this one is?**_"

The corrupt spirits chattered amongst themselves.

"_What's so significant about him, Inori-sama?_"

Inori's eyes continued gawking at Yamato, chortling to himself cruelly. "_**This man… My eyes can sense his chakra. It's similar to Hashirama himself.**_"

There was a hushed silence amongst every spirit within the chamber. They couldn't believe what they had just heard as the mention of the First Hokage, a man that Madara knew.

"_**I've only seen Hashirama a few times, but I sensed he possessed powerful chakra. Though, quite honestly, my older brother knows him better than I do.**_"

"_I can't believe this! Could this man be one of Hashirama's descendants?!_"

"_**Quite possibly. His chakra feels very much similar to Hashirama.**_"

"_We see. And that's why you prevented us from ripping out his soul and devouring him?_"

Inori observed Yamato, his red eyes continually gleamed. "_**Yes, he will become of great use to us. You see… he didn't come alone. That foolish Shigure brought some new friends of his. I think it's about time we teach him a lesson.**_"

"_How do you intend to do that?_"

"_Yes, enlighten us, Inori-sama!_"

"_**This man must be able to summon powerful Mokuton techniques and they become very useful to me. I'll use this man to take care of Shigure's new friends.**_"

"_You plan to possess this man and use him to destroy those foolish people that destroyed our brethren?!_"

Inori chuckled as he shot out a long, extended tendril created from his own dark essence. It cut through Yamato's rope, causing it to snap and release the Jounin. The tendril morphed into a giant hand as it caught Yamato like a baseball glove catching a ball.

"_**Precisely! Now, let us proceed with the body possession!**_" Madara's younger brother declared as he slowly pulled Yamato toward him.

With that, Inori chortled with glee as his essence suddenly faded and the darkness surrounding him vanished. Yamato's body was revealed, laying on top of a pedestal, with unknown writings engraved around the sides.

As the corrupt Uchiha spirits watched from the surroundings, they waited.

Then, Yamato opened his eyes, which were now glowing red. Then, his lips curled into an evil smirk.

The man whispered to himself, his voice now raspier than before. "_**Success.**_"

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in the Underground Level/ Former Uchiha Mansion**_

Naruto and Shion continued walking down as they entered another narrow path. They had taken a wrong turn, but were now closer to reaching another exit out of the gloomy, warm halls. As they walked closer, the light became lighter and it was clearer for them to see.

"We can see better now," Naruto said, walking toward the end of the tunnel. "Thank goodness. Hey, Shion, how are you doing?"

"Fine," the priestess said rather bluntly.

Suddenly, the floor started rumbling under their feet. Naruto turned around as that same rumbling sound became louder… as if coming in closer. Shion got behind Naruto as the fox boy stopped her from coming through.

_Rumble. Rumble._

"Shion, stand back."

"What is that sound?" Shion wondered.

Then, before they could utter a sound, a pile of white sand came pouring out of the tunnel they walked out of. The wave of white sand came pouring through the corridors as it shot directly toward Naruto and Shion.

"GAH!!" Naruto panicked, screaming out of his lungs. However, he realized that he didn't have time to waste standing around and screaming for his life

He had a sworn duty to protect Shion and was committed to carry it out. As much as it pained him to do so anyway.

Naruto quickly grabbed Shion's right arm and threw her onto his back. "HANG ON!!"

With that, the fox boy sprinted ahead as fast as his two feet could take him. He didn't turn back as the white sand came tumbling in their direction. Looking at the tunnel ahead, Naruto took a chance as he leapt through, taking a risk with Shion still firmly holding onto him.

As Naruto fell, he landed on top of a wide rock column. He turned around as the pile of sand came pouring down toward them. The genin executed a hand seal, calling forth a barrage of thirty clones.

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**_"

_POOF._

The thirty clones leapt up as they provided as a shield and slowed the incoming sand. This gave the real Naruto to leap off the rock column. The fox boy slid down the rocky slope as he leapt forward and landed on the sandy white terrain. Shion opened her eyes as she watched the Naruto clones explode (_Poof!_) one by one. The sands poured all over the rock column as more came tumbling down toward Naruto and Shion.

"Ugh, crap!" Naruto growled, gritting his teeth as he sprinted off.

Shion held her arms tightly around Naruto.

Ahead of them was a long, narrow trench. Naruto took a chance as he leapt into the deep trough and set Shion down. The sands spread across the terrain as it barely covered the top.

Both of them let out a deep sigh. They leaned against the wall faces while staring up at the sand-covered ceiling.

"You ok?" Naruto asked, looking over at Shion.

The priestess panted, dropping down on her backside. "…yeah…"

"Good. I'll get us out of here," he stated.

Suddenly, they heard foot steps from the top of the surface. Shion gasped as she edged close to Naruto.

That's when they heard low chortling from a pair of voices.

"_Did they come this way?_" One of the voices asked directly to his collaborator.

"_No, but let us search this area. I'm sure those two little worms will come out to play!_"

Shion whispered to Naruto. "I can feel their dark auras. Some corrupt spirits must have followed us through those tunnels."

"Huh. Well, don't worry. From the sounds of their conversation, I can only hear two of those jerks," Naruto smirked ingeniously. "I'm gonna hit those two before they know it."

"Humph, foolish as usual," Shion scoffed, folding her arms and rolling her eyes at her guardian.

Naruto walked along the trench as he stared at the sand layer. "I wonder how the other guys are doing. I hope they're all right."

xxxxx

_**Boiler Room/Former Uchiha Mansion**_

As for Sakura and company, the trio already walked through the fog-covered room without delay. They faced what looked like another tunnel leading to yet another hallway.

"Now, let's proceed with caution," Shigure stated.

_**BOOM!!**_

A loud explosion erupted from behind them. The explosion pushed away the fog as the trio turned around in alarm. Behind them were four white-masked, green-skinned behemoths. More corrupt spirits. Only this time they had horns jutted out of their foreheads. Red eyes gleamed through their eyeholes as they directed their attention on the trio.

"Heh, I knew it. This place was suspiciously too quiet if you ask me," Yugito said, almost smiling.

Sakura frowned. "Yeah, they were waiting until the right time to attack. These four picked the wrong time to pick a fight with us!" With that, a cruel smile curled on her lips and the Witchblade gem began glowing – signaling the girl's initial transformation.

"_HEHEHEAHAHAHA!! WE'LL FEAST ON YOUR SOULS!!_" The four seemingly mindless beasts lunged forward.

"Ready?!" Yugito shouted as a thick, purple chakra aura shrouded her. Her eyes turned feral and cat-like as she got down on all fours. She quickly charged at the enemies, taking two of them on herself.

"C'MON!!" Sakura roared, activating her Witchblade's mystic power as she quickly changed into her Witchblade form. "_**Yes! It's play time!!**_"

As Yugito and Witchblade Sakura dealt with the four corrupt spirits, Shigure quickly hid behind a pile of coal bags. The dog barely poked his head out, observing the two ladies in action.

"Wow… so this is the strength of the Witchblade…" Shigure murmured, watching Sakura in action. "Such poetry in motion. Her attacks are gruesome but fluid."

Witchblade Sakura lunged at one of two of her prey. She launched six tentacle spears (out of her hair), which stabbed into one corrupt spirit and pinned him down. She watched the other came charging down her path. The blade jutted out of her right arm, which she used to stab through the creature's head.

"_**Is this all you've got?!**_" Witchblade Sakura chuckled, licking her lips. "_**I was looking for a more sporting challenge!**_"

Yugito utilized her demonic chakra, unleashing a whip-like utensil and used it to slice off the arm of an approaching spirit. "You sure like to throw down hard, do ya?"

"_**What can I say? Violence does turn me on,**_" the Witchblade user purred with delight, cutting her blade through the creature's mask and easily ripping through his flesh.

The female Jinchuuriki twirled around as she lunged at the other spirit she was fighting. As she sank her claws deep into its chest, she called out to the kunoichi. "We better make this quick! We still need to look for Naruto and the others!"

"_**Got it! Just don't spoil my fun now!**_" Sakura spat out, as she shot a glare at the other corrupt spirit. She managed a chuckle, her lips curling into a wicked smirk. "_**Wanna play with me next, big guy?**_"

As Shigure observed the two ladies fighting off the corrupted spirits, he lowered his head and kept a close eye on Sakura.

The dog murmured to himself, twitching his nose. "Wow. What is the Witchblade and where did it come from?" He wondered. "If Sakura can use it against Inori, she might be able to exorcise his wicked essence." _If it's as powerful as I believe it to be!_

xxxxx

_**Away from the crypt area/Former Uchiha Mansion**_

Sai/Rihoko and Kai were almost near the underground chamber where Inori's evil presence lurked. They made a right turn down another path as Sai/Rihoko led the way for them.

Just then, Sai/Rihoko immediately stopped.

Kai quickly put the breaks on and turned toward Sai/Rihoko. "What are we stopping for? Shouldn't we keep going?"

"No… it's him…" Sai/Rihoko gasped, backing off. His eyes widened with utter dread.

"What?" The old man looked ahead as he noticed a figure standing at the center of the hall.

The figure was seemingly blocking their path. As the individual walked out of the darkness, the fire-lit torches revealed his face.

It was Yamato.

"Hey, it's that blasted Jounin! Where the hell have ya been?!" Kai spat out.

Sai/Rihoko shook his head, trembling. "That's not Yamato."

"What are ya talking about? He's standing in front of us!"

"It's his body, but he's not in current possession of it," Sai/Rihoko explained. "Remember how I possessed this boy's body? It's the same thing. We spirits can possess a body if we have the ability to do so."

Yamato chuckled, folding his arms and formed a cruel smile. The out-of-character behavior became even more obvious as Kai and Sai/Rihoko stared him down.

Kai narrowed his eyes, which changed into their Bijuu vision. He scanned Yamato and sensed a dark, spiritual presence behind him. "I see now, but who is he?"

Sai/Rihoko scowled, his entire body became tense. "…so, it's you… Uchiha Inori."

"Hello, Rihoko dear. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Yamato/Inori formally spoke, his tone sounded more arrogant and akin to Inori himself. He faced the pair down, unfolding his arms. "You've made it this far, but this is the end of the line for you."

xxxxx

To be continued

Next time…

Chapter 17: _**Evil Spirit Army Gathers Forth! Inori's Attack at All Fronts!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Sai and Yamato have been possessed! Witchblade Sakura finds more prey. Naruto has a bratty priestess to protect. Whew, there's a lot going on from all fronts! The action gets even intense next chapter. Hope you're all looking forward to it. Time for me to put forth some effort.

Anyway, this arc might last a few more chapters. Probably no more than four to five chapters. We'll see how much I can put forth.

Update for this week is done. I hope for sure I can finish the next chapter for this coming week. Sooner or later, I'll be working and updates won't come weekly like they used to. Just, please, I ask you to have patience, ok? Good.

Please, do send me a review. See you on the next update!


	17. Evil Spirit Army Gathers Forth!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **If you didn't know, Yugito finally makes her first appearance in the Naruto Shippuden anime. Seems we're back in the canon. I wonder how long it will be until Shippuden is dubbed for America? I'd say early '09.

With that out of the way, let's continue with the Ghost Arc. This one should have some good action, my friends. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 17

_**Evil Spirit Army Gathers Forth! Inori's Attack at All Fronts!**_

xxxxx

**_Near Inori's Underground Chamber/Within the Former Uchiha Mansion/100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

Yamato/Inori firmly stood at the center of the hallway. He glared directly at two uninvited guests that were getting closer the underground chamber he just left.

Sai/Rihoko and Kai the Yonbi stood on the opposite end of the hallway, glaring at the possessed Jounin. With quick perception of Yamato's chakra flow, Sai/Rihoko could easily sense that there was a sinister aura presence surrounding the man.

"Oh, dear Rihoko," Yamato/Inori chortled deeply, his smile curled into a maliciously wicked smile. "Don't you know it's not nice to possess a person's body without their permission?" It almost sounded like he was chiding the child spirit, whom he really expressed no concern for in the first place.

Sai/Rihoko felt insulted from the man scolding her. She scoffed in response, accusing the spirit of Madara's brother pulling off the same body possession trick. "You're one to talk, Inori! What are you doing with that Jounin's body?! He's a friend of theirs!"

As he closed and opened his hands, Yamato/Inori smiled evilly. "I know. I'm quite pleased with this body. In fact, I'm going to savor every last minute using it to my complete advantage. This man's chakra is strong and I've read his mindset. I've come to understand which jutsus he utilizes. Of course, that means you two just ran into me at the wrong place and the wrong time." He said, raising his right arm across and let out a deep relaxed sigh, feeling pleased with himself.

"Geez, this is gonna be a pain," Kai snorted as he stretched out his arms. "Well, looks like we've got no choice then."

"Fight him and force Inori out of that man's body," Sai/Rihoko said, looking straight at Yamato/Inori and vigilantly observed him from the distance he stood. "Luckily I've possessed a pretty skilled ninja myself. This one knows some interesting techniques… but I don't think…"

"What?" Kai asked.

"I don't think it'll be enough to beat Inori in that current body. He's possessed a skilled Jounin," Sai/Rihoko said. "I need you to back me up, mister old timer."

"Hey, I do have a name, ya know!"

"Sorry… my apologies."

Kai scoffed as he popped his neck. "No problem! Let's kick his ass!!" He shifted toward Yamato/Inori and pointed a thumb-up. "Ya hear that?! We're forcing ya out of the Jounin!"

Undaunted from their collective, idle threats, Yamato/Inori simply snorted and dropped both arms by his sides. "You'll what? What was that I heard, old man? I couldn't quite hear you."

"You call me an old man and ya can't even hear from that far?! That's really pathetic!" Kai mocked the possessed man.

"…All right, I do believe that's enough idle chat," Yamato/Inori sighed as he slowly paced several steps across the hollow corridor. "Remember, you're in my domain. Here I make the rules. This is MY manor of horrors! You two are just pawns in my little game!" He roared out as he leapt across, executed rapid hand seals, and slammed two hands on the ground, causing the ground to crumble and unearth spiraling, pillars of wood. "I'll get rid of you two first and soon Shigure's other friends will follow!"

"Heads up!" Kai called as he and Sai/Rihoko leapt back several feet back from the approaching wood.

The wood itself transformed into long, narrow spears. They came flying out across the hall as the pointed tips attempted to reach out and impale the duo.

The Mokuton-user utilized his **_Mokuton: Henge_** as wood emerged from out of his sleeves. The wood spread all over Yamato/Inori's body, which covered his arms, body, and legs. As he clenched his fists, the wood spiraled around his hands and shot forward at his two adversaries.

Utilizing the skills of Sai, Rihoko/Sai opened up a long scroll and sketched depictions of Brahma bulls – executing the Ninpou: **_Chōjū Giga_**. As the artist threw the scroll across, the animal drawings emerged out of the paper and suddenly came to life. At least four bulls were summoned to life, transforming into life-sized animals.

"Wow, neat trick," Kai smirked as he witnessed Rihoko/Sai pulling off the artistic ninjutsu.

Yamato/Inori directed his wood spears directly at the charging ink bulls. The spears impaled the bulls and dispelled them. Rihoko/Sai was taken back as he jumped back. Kai grabbed Rihoko/Sai and pulled him to the side.

"What are you doing?" Rihoko/Sai blinked in confusion. "I was just going to try out more of this guy's jutsus!"

Kai frowned as he smashed his fists together, cracking his knuckles and stretching out his arms. "Try it drawing out more of those animals." He lowered his voice, whispering to Rihoko/Sai. "They'll make perfect distractions… I've got something to show this arrogant son of a gun!"

"You have some strong jutsus to show off?" He asked.

"Heh, watch this!" A big, confident grin rounded the adamant old man's face. "Hey, you! Inori, right?!"

Yamato/Inori scowled as he scurried across the corridor. "What of it?! Why suddenly pull Rihoko aside?! I knew she wasn't cut for a real battle!" As he threw across another branch out of his arm, he compressed the wood into a long, spear and shot it towards Kai.

"Now, Rihoko!" Kai called out.

As he leaped in front of the old Yonbi, Rihoko/Sai repeated his same tactic and opened his scroll.

"This again?! Your attempts are useless!" The possessed man roared as he directed his wooden spear at Rihoko/Sai.

Suddenly, Sai/Rihoko quickly altered his tactics and threw the scroll in front of him. The paper rolled out and caught Rihoko/Sai, wrapping him up completely. The spear drilled through the scroll sheet, impaling the victim inside.

"I've got you!" Yamato/Inori shouted as he jerked his wooden spear out of the shredded paper. Suddenly, his face contorted and his eyes widened in shock as…

_POOF!_

There was no Rihoko/Sai. No blood was spilled out of the supposed victim. Instead, there was four broken pieces of wood fell down. The paper slumped on the floor, laying next to the wood pile. Much to Yamato/Inori's dismay, the ninja executed a quick, successful **_Kawarimi no Jutsu._**

"Huh?! A substitution?" The Uchiha-possessed Yamato murmured as he turned and…

_Bam!_

Yamato/Inori was on the receiving end of an uppercut. Kai sprang upward as he buried his fist into Yamato/Inori's chin, sending the villain flying straight upward. Yamato/Inori hit the ceiling as he fell to the ground, though he landed back on his feet. Rubbing his chin, he growled angrily.

"Did I break ya jaw, boy?" Kai grinned as he balled up his fists and swaggered from side to side, almost strutting his moves and taunting the Mokuton user. "This old man still has some tricks up his sleeve! C'mon!"

As he wiped a trickle of blood from his lip, Yamato/Inori spat on the ground and pointed to Kai. "Old timer, just so you know, you're damaging this man's body. Anything you do will NOT harm me in the least bit."

"Humph, you don't think I know that?!" Kai scoffed, annoyed with the 'old timer' remark being spouted.

"This man possesses an extensive array of powerful Mokuton abilities. It'll be a pleasure to kill you with one, but I think I've got just the special trick for you, my Jinchuuriki friend!"

Kai gritted his teeth anxiously as he realized that Inori absorbed this knowledge from Yamato's mind.

"Yes, so, it's true!" Yamato/Inori smirked as he readied himself for battle. "Well, don't worry. I'll make your death quick, old man."

"Well see… but, um, aren't _you_ forgetting something?" Kai chortled as he folded his arms. "Or, rather… _someone_?"

"What are you…?" The possessed man cut himself off as he realized the situation. He angrily grimaced after he saw through the old man with his perceptive eyes. Inori/Yamato realized the situation and quickly turned around as…

Kai lunged forward and backhanded Yamato/Inori, who countered at the last second and leapt onto the left-sided wall.

_POOF!_

Suddenly, a smoke cloud covered the other 'Kai' and in his place was Rihoko/Sai.

"Humph, how annoying! Tricked by two substitutions?" Yamato/Inori scoffed as he jumped off the side wall and over Rihoko/Sai. "My skills have gotten quite rusty. Well, it's about time I get serious with you annoying vermin! You won't make a mockery out of Uchiha Inori!"

"Ready to fight to take him, Rihoko dear?!" Kai called out to Rihoko/Sai.

Nodding his head, Rihoko/Sai steadied himself and glared toward Yamato/Inori. "Yes, I am! Inori, don't overlook us! We're going to remove your spirit out of that man's body and you're not going to hurt the others! I'll make sure and see to that?!"

"Heh, don't delude yourself, foolish Rihoko. Shigure has been very disobedient. You're no different, you troublesome child! When I'm done with these people, I'll make sure you and Shigure are severely punished for bringing outsiders to our sacred lands!"

Rihoko/Sai took a fighting stance and unsheathed a single-edged katana. "I don't think so! Old man, you ready to show off your stuff?"

"Are ya kidding? My best attacks may kill this guy and the Jounin probably won't even survive. But, oh… what the hell?! It's a risk I'm willing to take!" Kai exclaimed as he slapped both hands together, almost as if he were clapping. Then, a bright chakra aura brimmed his entire body, which consisted of multiple colors. "I'll show ya why I'm a Jinchuuriki, boy! Hope you're ready for this old timer to kick your ass!"

Yamato/Inori calmly chuckled. "You two can try all you like." As he said that, he brushed his feet across and planned out his next move.

Rihoko/Sai watched Yamato/Inori carefully while shuffling his feet. "We've got to be carefully." Then, Rihoko's own voice commented in Sai's thoughts. _Knowing Inori too well, no doubt he's going to utilize all of that man's Mokuton techniques. Wait, didn't a man that Inori and Madara know use Mokuton? I wonder if this Yamato is related to 'him'?_

"Here he comes, Rihoko! Get ready to attack!" Kai called out as he watched Yamato/Inori dashing toward them at a swift pace.

"Right!" Rihoko/Sai replied as he rushed across to attack the enemy head on. I won't lose! I'm doing this for you, Shigure!

xxxxx

**_Boiler Room/Former Uchiha Mansion_**

"GAH!!" Yugito hollered as she was thrown back into a pile of wooden crates. She groaned while pulling herself up, pushing off the broken pieces of wood.

After defeating two of the evil Uchiha spirits earlier, two more quickly ambushed them from out of nowhere. Yugito didn't fare as well as her opponent tossed her across the room, but Sakura quickly dodged her enemy's trap.

As a corrupted spirit smashed the ground with its left fist, Witchblade Sakura rolled away to avoid his attack. She kip-upped and kicked the creature hard across its lower jaw. The kick's force knocked the spirit back as Sakura readied her right-arm blade.

"_Gahahaha! You're putting up quite an effort, woman!_" The corrupted spirit chortled, his yellow eyes beamed directly to Witchblade Sakura's direction. "_Now, I'm beginning to understand how you were able to kill my fellow Uchiha kin._"

The Witchblade-user gave a wicked smile. "_**Your friend's spiritual core was a delicious meal. I wonder if yours will taste any better.**_" She said it while licking her lips, almost savoring this whole battle.

"_Gahaha! I'd like to see you try!_"

"_**So, be it.**_" With that, Sakura dashed across and extended her right-arm blade, which cut through the fog air and used it to slash across the spirit's body.

The corrupted spirit rebounded from Sakura's reach, jumping up into the ceiling and crawled across. Witchblade Sakura quickly followed his movements and sprinted around, pursuing her would-be prey. As the corrupted spirit dropped from the ceiling, he landed in front of Witchblade Sakura and caught her with a backhand slap, which knocked her across the room. The Witchblade-wielder promptly landed on her feet, sprawling on all fours.

Rather than being scared, Sakura was relishing every minute of this fight. The enemy aroused a wilder, sadistic side out of the Witchblade-user.

And Sakura couldn't be any happier.

"_**C'mon! Is that all you've got?! Huh?!**_" She roared as if challenging the demonic entity to engage her once again.

The corrupted spirit deeply chuckled as he slithered across, turning his whole body into a serpentine form. He opened his mouth, releasing a green, acidic spray at Sakura.

She openly dodged the spray as she sidestepped it. As another spray blast came toward her, she jumped high to avoid it. Witchblade Sakura was high enough to plant her feet firmly against the ceiling, using it as a platform to launch herself down at the demon. However, the evil spirit opened his mouth, releasing another spray. Witchblade Sakura hissed as the spray splattered her. The spirit cackled with cruel pleasure as he watched Witchblade Sakura… not melting. Much to his dismay, his acidic spray wasn't melting Sakura's armor or flesh.

"_What is this?! Why aren't you dissolving?!_"

"_**Awww, too bad! Guess this armor is acid proof?**_" She giggled sadistically as she swooped down over the towering creature, raised her right-bladed arm and cut through the creature perpendicularly - from head all the way down to his lower extremity.

The creature cried out its final screams as his body split into two halves. With this, its body dissolved into dust as its spiritual essence (in the form of a yellow orb) floated in front of Witchblade Sakura. She snatched the orb, crushed it in her right hand, and absorbed the spiritual properties through the Witchblade's gem – which satisfied the artifact's tastes.

"_**Just another tasty meal. But, still a disappointment. Heh, no… it's Inori that I want!**_" Witchblade Sakura smirked as she turned and saw Yugito pinned against the wall by the other evil spirit. "_**Humph, the kitty cat needs help after all.**_"

As Sakura sprinted toward the spirit, she stopped as the corrupted entity fell back. There was a hole drilled through its head as Yugito shoved her hands through it. The female Jinchuuriki yanked out the yellow orb, which contained the spirit's essence.

"_**Scratch that part. She doesn't need my help.**_"

Yugito dropped down from her position, holding the spirit's essence in her hands. The corrupted spirit slowly began to lift its head, twitching its body the entire time. It looked straight at Yugito as his eyes dithered, watching what the Jinchuuriki was going to do.

A cruel smile adorned Yugito's face as she tossed the orb up, catching it with one hand.

"_NO! WAIT! GIVE THAT BACK!_" The spirit pleaded, waving out his right hand. "_PLEASE! DROP IT!_"

"I dunno. You did try and kill me a minute ago, right? Why shouldn't I do the same?" Yugito smiled evilly. "I mean I must be thoroughly mistaken. I might have developed a case of amnesia, but I could have sworn you were trying to kill me. Care to help me out here?"

The spirit shook his head, pleading to the point of looking pathetic and like a whimpering puppy. "_Please, give back! I'll die without it! I promise to leave you alone! Just, please… I BEG OF YOU! GIVE IT BACK!_"

"Hey, tell me," Yugito said, throwing the orb up and catching it, letting it slid across her left arm and letting it drop to the floor.

The evil spirit gasped as his eyes watched the orb drop.

Before it was inches from hitting the ground, Yugito stopped it by raising her right foot. The orb landed softly on her foot. She kicked it up like a hacky sack and caught it with her other foot, kicking it up again. She continued the procedure, kicking it up with both feet and using her quick, cat-like reflexes. The evil spirit was already panicking, sweating and trembling anxiously.

Witchblade Sakura chuckled, watching Yugito toying with the corrupted spirit. "_**That's not a bad way to torture someone. Heh, nice work, kitty cat.**_"

"What would happen if I accidentally dropped this?" Yugito smirked as she continued kicking the orb up. "You have nothing to worry about. My feet are relatively quick… and I mean _really _quick. You've got nothing to worr-"

"_GAAH!!_"

The orb was about to hit the floor.

Yugito dropped down and caught it with her left hand.

Yugito snickered, seemingly taking pleasure at the evil spirit's grief. "See? Nothing to worry about!"

"_DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!_"

"Now, tell us where to find this Inori guy," Yugito demanded. "If you won't cooperate…" With that, she opened her other hand and whipped out a long, shiny green whip, covered in the Nibi's chakra. "…you can kiss this baby goodbye."

Looking back to Witchblade Sakura, the evil spirit gulped as he turned back to Yugito. The Jinchuuriki firmly held his essence and hanging her whip over it.

"All I need to do is one quick swipe and it's over. Now tell us."

"_Ok! OK! You win! I'll… tell you what you need to know!_" The evil spirit nodded frantically. "_Just keep that thing away from my precious core!_"

Yugito waited. "Now. Where is Inori?"

"_He's not too far from here. Just another level below from here…_"

As Shigure poked his head out, he listened to the evil spirit telling the ladies about Inori's exact location: the underground chamber.

"_There's an underground dwelling. This is where we gather and await Inori-sama's orders… He… He does know you are all here… and he will do what it takes to erase you._"

"Huh. Ok, just one level below this one?"

"_Yes, just as I said… now GIME ME BACK MY CORE!_"

As he firmly grasped the orb and caressed with it, the Kumo-nin tossed it up and caught it with her other hand.

"Say please."

"_What?! Never!_"

"No? Oh, well. Your loss," Yugito shrugged as she tossed it up.

The corrupted spirit sprang up to his feet and jumped up to catch it. "_It's MINE!!_"

_Swish!_

The core suddenly shattered.

However, it wasn't Yugito who cracked it with her whip.

In less than a second, Witchblade Sakura lunged across before Yugito or the spirit could react. The Witchblade-wielder split the core with her blade and absorbed its spiritual contents, feeding the artifact once again. With its core gone, the spirit's body shuddered before it crumbled to dust.

"Ugh, that was MY kill!" Yugito spat out, annoyed by Sakura's actions.

Witchblade Sakura smiled, blowing fresh-scented smoke in the air. "_**You snooze you lose, kitty cat. You're just not quick enough.**_"

"Oh really? Hey, I'm not the one needs a supplement to beat these spirits," the Jinchuuriki scoffed.

Sakura smirked as she raised her right-arm blade, causing Yugito to flinch. She softly stroked Yugito's right cheek, purring with cruel delight. "_**You're one to talk about 'supplements,' Jinchuuriki.**_"

"You wouldn't call my Nekomata a _supplement_, would you?" Yugito took offense to this.

"_**What if I am? Just saying how I see it.**_" Witchblade Sakura smiled as she turned away. Her eyes darted around the room. Her cruel smile broadened as she purred with delight. "_**Oh, lucky us. We have some more company, kitty cat.**_"

"Yeah," Yugito nodded as she walked over beside Sakura. "Shall we dance with these devils?"

"_**I'm game.**_"

The female Kumo-nin noticed the canine in the far right corner. "Hey, Shigure! Make sure and stay hidden!"

Shigure quickly nodded and lowered his head, hiding behind the bags. He placed his paws over his face as he kept picturing Witchblade Sakura in his mind.

As numerous glowing, yellow eyes appeared around the room, the two female shinobi waited. They had their backs toward one another. Yugito began channeling the Nekomata's chakra, which enhanced her strength tenfold. Sakura pumped the flow of the Witchblade's energy, enhancing her chakra and physical strength.

"Here they come. Ready for round two?"

"_**A pretty stupid question, but yeah… I am.**_" With that, Witchblade Sakura crouched and licked her lips like a savage predator. "_**This is gonna be fun.**_"

"Now, you're talking my style. Here they come!"

From out of the dark corners of the boiler room, ten corrupted spirits sprang out and lunged toward the female duo. Each of them wore masks resembling Tengus, with long beaks protruding out of their face masks. Their forms also more closely humanoid as their bodies were covered in layers of black and brown feathers. All of them were equipped with long scythes, forged out of bones of their fallen kin.

Yugito dropped down as she sprawled across on all fours and lunged at four of the corrupted spirits. As the enemies opened their mouths, they fired bursts of green flames at her direction. The Jinchuuriki dodged as he hopped over the blasts and sidestepped them while crawling across. She flexed her entire body, unleashing her demonic chakra aura as it expanded and incinerated four of her enemies.

As six corrupted spirits rushed toward Sakura, the Witchblade-user opened up her right palm and created a billowing ball of mystical energy. Gathering enough to create a ball larger than herself, she fired the ball into a condensed beam, which swallowed three of evil spirits and reduced them to dust.

The three other evil spirits lunged at Sakura, attempting to catch her with her guard down. However, Witchblade Sakura twirled around while prying off their attempted scythe strikes. She utilized her right-arm blade, countering their attacks. She caught one evil spirit, impaling him in the head and cleaved it horizontally in half. Sakura turned around, catching the second one by thrusting her blade vertically through it and lacerating it in half. The third evil spirit spat green fire, which engulfed Witchblade Sakura completely.

"Hey! Don't you die on me, kid!" Yugito screamed out as she watched her rival swallowed up by the hellish, green flames.

_Swish!_

Much to the evil spirit's horrifying dismay, Witchblade Sakura dashed through the flames unscathed. She dashed in front of the spirit, impaling her blade through its chest. The creature twitched as it dangled on the blade. Sakura smiled as she thrusted her other hand forward, ripping out its spiritual core out of its face mask. Disposing of the core, she crushed it and absorbed its spiritual energy. Witchblade Sakura relished in her meal, her body quivered with sheer delight from the nourishment.

"_**Must have more! I wonder how nourishing Inori's energy must be…**_" The pink-haired terror purred, licking her right-arm blade like a feline.

"Well, that about clears this place," Yugito said as her demonic chakra dissipated. Her eyes regressed to normal as she stood upright, walking over towards Sakura. "God, and I'm supposed to be the cat. Look at you!"

Witchblade Sakura turned around, snorting. "_**What of it? Can I not enjoy myself after eating a nourishing meal?**_"

"What the hell are you really?"

"_**Where were you when the brains were handed out?**_"

As she recoiled form Sakura's snide remark, Yugito scowled. "Oh! Why I've never met such a… Ugh! Was comment even necessary?!"

"_**Yes.**_"

"Listen here! Whether you like it or not, I am still your senior! You'll show me with some respect!"

"_**Act your own age and maybe I will.**_"

Yugito couldn't believe the verbal abuse she was receiving from Sakura. Being insulted by another shinobi was one thing, but being verbally mocked by a younger girl was a whole other matter to Yugito. She couldn't take Sakura's snide remarks, especially now that the girl has taken on her darker, crueler Witchblade form.

On the other hand, she knew it was a mistake to irritate a Witchblade-wielder. The corrupted Uchiha spirits learned that the hard way.

"Hey, Shigure! Are you there?" The Kumo-nin called for the canine.

As Shigure emerged from his hiding spot, he walked over to where the girls waited for him. As soon as Sakura faced him, Shigure paused, gasping with fright as her Witchblade form made him weary yet fascinated of her presence.

"Sak… Sakura… are you still there?" Shigure stuttered nervously, hoping to get a response from the medic-nin.

Witchblade Sakura smiled as slowly knelt over and placed her right arm hand. She offered a friendly gesture, waiting for Shigure to approach her.

As the canine paced several baby steps, he watched Sakura carefully.

Then, Sakura frowned as her right-arm blade jutted out. Shigure recoiled in response and ducked for cover.

Shick!

Yugito was taken by surprise as she watched Sakura driving her blade through a body… as green ooze dripped out.

Shigure opened his eyes as he looked up to see Witchblade Sakura impaling a corrupted spirit. The dog jumped back as he pinned himself to a side wall. Sakura used her other hand to pull the creature's core essence, crushing it to feed off its spiritual nutrients.

"Th…. Th…. Thank you, Sakura…" Shigure gulped with fright.

As the creature's body dissolved, Witchblade Sakura smiled. "_**Don't be afraid, Shigure. I'm still here.**_"

"My god… you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Yugito snapped as she spat out. "You even scared Shigure!"

As she finished her meal, Sakura twirled around and faced Yugito.

"_**Whoops, I missed one.**_"

"You think this is all just a game to you. More like a feeding game actually," the female Jinchuuriki scowled as she walked past Sakura. "Can you even learn to control that Witchblade?"

Sakura looked at her right arm and sighed. "_**Without this, we'd be dead right now.**_"

"No, I'd be saving our asses. I can actually fight these things using my Nekomata's chakra. You can't fight these spirits without depending on that artifact. Consider yourself lucky you're even fighting alongside me, brat!"

"Please, girls! Calm down! No fighting!" Shigure pleaded as he stepped in between the two kunoichi.

"You know… I think your friend was better off not here with us. I think he'd be scared of what you're becoming! You're letting this Witchblade control you like a puppet!" Yugito rebuked the pink-haired kunoichi. "And what if feeding off these spirits could lead to serious negative side effects?"

Sakura scoffed as she flexed her right hand. "_**I don't feel any negative effect. I feel… like I'm getting stronger… the more I feed… the stronger I become. It satisfies me and the Witchblade. We still crave for more energy. We've decided…**_"

"What?!" Yugito demanded.

"_**That feeding off Inori's essence will finally sustain our appetite. Only then will our strength return to its original state.**_"

Shigure gasped. "You mean… you aren't even at your highest level?"

"Are you kidding me?! You're seriously gonna feed off Inori's essence?! That's insane! I think you've done enough feeding!"

"_**Gee, it sounds like you're concerned for me.**_"

"You are Naruto's friend. Don't let this Witchblade cloud your way of thinking. You can speak right now… it seems you're gaining a little control over the Witchblade's power," the Kumo-nin stated, giving her view on the situation. "Guess what I'm trying to say is… don't do anything rash since we still have your friends to look for. Let's all get out of here in one piece… but after we've completed this mission."

As Sakura ingested all this in, she took a deep breath as her feral eyes turned green. She then returned to her normal form.

"Shigure, just so you know, I'm still here," Sakura turned, reassuring the canine.

The dog slowly walked over toward her, sensing that the Witchblade regressed to its bracelet form. "S…Sakura… are you able to tame the Witchblade's feral control?"

"Well, I think… I'm starting to," the medic-nin smiled. "It's not going to be easy, but I believe I'll have this thing tamed before this mission is over."

"That's quite optimistic… hearing that from you," Yugito chuckled.

"Hey, don't underestimate my will power, kitty cat," Sakura replied. "Besides, I feel more energetic… like my chakra's been replenished after absorbing those spiritual cores."

"Well, that's good to hear, Sakura. You'll need it if we're going to confront Inori. I…" Shigure turned around as the fur on his back stood up. He sensed a distressing presence from the level below them.

"What is it, Shigure…?" Sakura immediately looked at her bracelet as the gem reacted to the same disturbing presence. "We're not out of the danger yet, guys."

Yugito nodded, flipping her braided ponytail to the side and fixing her gloves. "Let's get on with it. There's more of those spirits? Fine. As long as we get to Inori and find the others."

"Oh, don't… I'm sure we'll be meeting Inori soon," stated Shigure. "Come on. No time to waste."

As both ladies nodded their head, they and Shigure hurried through the doorway. They entered what looked alike another narrow, cold corridor. Shigure followed the wicked chakra flow he sensed as Sakura rushed ahead to lead the group.

The Witchblade quickly pinpointed two locations: Inori's position and the underground chamber where the evil spirits gathered..

Sakura focused, projecting her thoughts through the Witchblade. _So, you can already sense them? We're not too far from Inori, are we?_

'_**Yes, and he's got quite a plentiful source of energy for me to feed on. It'll be a pleasure to siphon off that delicious core he has sealed within himself!'**_

_Well, you won't have to wait long, but don't forget we have to look for the others!_

'_**Oh, I forgot to mention that I also sense that old Jinchuuriki and that girl spirit. They're really close to where Inori is.'**_

_WHAT?! Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!_

'_**To keep you in suspense, my dear! What?! Where's the fun in just telling you they're in danger? I've gotta keep the suspense up, or else… it's just boring. Know what I mean?'**_

_OH, YOU ARE SO DEAD! Just wait until this mission is over!_

'_**Oooo, I'm shaking. Sakura's having another case of that terrible disease… what do they call it? Oh, yes… PMS.'**_

Sakura screamed out as she accelerated her pace and rushed down the hall. "OH, SHOVE IT, ASSHOLE!!"

"Hey! Sakura! Wait up!" Shigure called out as he followed the kunoichi.

Yugito blanched, blinking thrice at Sakura's sudden antics. "Geez, what's that freakin' girl's problem? Psycho much?" Shaking her head, the female Jinchuuriki didn't want to delve any further in regards to Sakura's jumbled psyche. She stepped up her pace and caught up with the others. "Just lead the way."

As she reached closer to the end of the hall, Sakura spotted a gap on the floor. She jumped through the hole and found herself in the lower level. The Witchblade probed Inori's presence from nearby and pointed ahead.

"Getting warmer. He's close," Sakura said as she closed her right hand, the Witchblade armor began to materialize around her arm. "We've got a date with you, Inori." The entity once again controlled Sakura.

Suddenly, she stopped as Yugito and Shigure dropped down behind her. They stopped, gazing across the murky hallway.

"It's this way, guys. C'mon," Sakura ordered as her voice slightly deepened.

Yugito frowned, giving her a mock military salute. "Yes, ma'am!" She rolled her eyes as she followed the medic-nin.

Shigure kept up with the two ladies. His eyes narrowed, staring at Sakura's position. He noticed the Witchblade armor beginning to surface around the girls' right arm.

He noted. _If Madara were here now, he'd want to know investigate the Witchblade' for himself. Well, as long as we stay away from Inori's chamber… yes, too dangerous. _"Guys, we must avoid the Inori's chamber at all costs!"

"Why's that?" Yugito queried the canine.

"We can't afford to go in… considering there'll be too many spirits for us to contend with. We'll likely get ambushed if we enter."

Sakura nodded. "Understood. Our friends come first and we'll take care of Inori. We'll make sure he doesn't go back to that chamber of his."

"Good… I'm glad to hear this," the dog looked rather pleased hearing this. His stuttering words gave Yugito a slight sense of suspicion.

"Is there something you're hiding, Shigure? Why don't you want us to go in there?" The Kumo-nin directly asked.

Shigure shook his head, preventing himself from giving off a wrong impression. "It's nothing… just for safety measures. Can't afford to fight too many enemies at once."

"I see. Thanks for warning us then," Yugito smiled.

"Anytime."

Sakura frowned as she readied herself for battle. "We're close! Get ready!" The armor began covering her face, half of her body already half-way transformed. Her eyes altered from green to golden yellow.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in the Underground Level/ Former Uchiha Mansion**_

Meanwhile, the two corrupted spirits continued exploring the sand-covered vicinity. They plowed their hands through the sands, probing for any flow of chakra that might have concealed itself underground.

They knew Naruto and Shion were hidden, but they needed to reconfirm their positions.

"_Anything yet, Shinsuke?_"

The other spirit replied. "_Nothing, Kensuke._"

"_Damn! Where could they be hiding?!_"

"_Inori-sama will be very displeased if we don't find them immediately, Kensuke,_" Shinsuke said.

Kensuke scoffed, bellowing out angrily. "_I know that! You don't have to remind me!_" While scraping the sands with his fingers, he meticulously probed for chakra signals. "_Hmmmm_." The specter concentrated, standing still like a statuette.

Suddenly, Kensuke sensed something brewing activity underneath the sands. He quickly turned his head, giving a signal to Shinsuke. The other specter rushed over, jamming his fingers through the sands and pinpointed flowing chakra activity.

"_Ah, yes! Nice work, Kensuke! You've found them!_"

Shinsuke opened his eyes in alarm. "_Wait, something's wrong._"

Suddenly, plowing out through the hands, a spinning windmill shuriken whirled across and directed its move on the two specters. They quickly sidestepped the weapon, which hurtled at their position. Shinsuke pulled out the scythe from out of his back and waited as the windmill shuriken rotated toward him. He rebounded the spinning shuriken away with his scythe.

Kensuke brought out long katana, utilizing it as he stabbed it through the sands. He continued stabbing, attempting to draw out his enemy.

"_Come on out! Wherever you are!_"

_**BOOM!!**_

Bursting out of the sands, Naruto came shooting out as he drove his knee into Kensuke's bony beak. The specter was knocked back, finding himself on the receiving end of Naruto's knee attack. Naruto then followed it up with a heel kick across Kensuke's head.

_Pow!_

Kensuke roared, howling out of shock and disdain. He fell face first on the sands as Naruto hopped off him. Shinsuke twirled around scythe overhead, charging down Naruto's path. The genin rebounded as he sidestepped Shinsuke's charging wrath and leaped up away from the specter's reach.

"_You're wide open!!_" The evil specter cackled as he threw his scythe up like a boomerang.

Naruto scowled, clasping both hands together as he executed his patented technique. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**_"

_POOF!_

Fifteen Narutos dropped down to where Shinsuke awaited them. They all bumrushed the specter and attacked him from all angles, punching and kicking him. Their fists battered the specter's bony hide. Shinsuke quickly rolled up into a ball, in the manner of an armadillo. The clones continued to have their way with the corrupted spirit yet none of their hits seem to be fazing him.

Meanwhile, Kensuke began getting up on his own. He glared ahead to find his colleague in a heap of trouble.

Before he could lend a hand, he felt his entire body being constricted as a purple aura solidified around him.

"_Wh… What is this?! What's happening to me?!_" The specter screamed out, his entire body stopped moving altogether (except his mouth).

Emerging from underneath the sand, Shion got up and raised her right hand. The purple jewel in her hand unleashed a shimmering beam of mystical light.

"_YOU!! You're… you're a priestess!_" Kensuke gulped, realizing the dilemma he was now in.

"Evil spirit… prepare to be exorcised," Shion whispered, clasping her other hand over the purple orb.

As she uttered an incantation, the orb's purple light flowed around Shion's body. She gathered enough of the mystical energy, condensing it in her right hand and forged a long, purple arrow. Then, a long bow appeared in her left hand. Grasping the bow, she placed the arrow on the string provided. Following that, she pointed and aimed for the specter.

"_GARGH!! WAIT!! DON'T!! NO!!_" Kensuke pleaded, begging for mercy as he tried to move… but to no avail.

Shion gave Kensuke a cold glare as she released the arrow.

_Shoom._

_**Shick.**_

Kensuke screeched as he threw his head back. The arrow plunged deep through his head as the mystical energy poured throughout his body. His body quivered, breaking down and exploded into dust. A streaming burst of purple light expanded around the specter's core, which shattered as the evil spirit's life source dissipated.

Shion took a deep breath, relieved that her attack vanquished the evil specter. She quickly turned as the fifteen Naruto clones were engaged in a battle with ten specters.

In actuality, Shinsuke performed his own clone technique and summoned five clones. However, they were more than enough to overwhelm many of Naruto's clones.

_POOF!_

Two Shinsukes were able to incinerate five Narutos with a burst of green flames.

Naruto (the real one) charged head on at the (real) Shinsuke and blasted him in the face with a closed fist.

_Pow!_

As the ever expanding orange-red aura covered him, Naruto's strength was supplemented by the Kyuubi's chakra. The specter stumbled back from the blow, taking another closed fist from the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto roared angrily as he lunged out at Shinsuke and head butted him directly in the torso. The specter doubled over from the blow, which allowed for Naruto to jump straight upward with an uppercut.

_Pow!_

The punch packed enough force to send Shinsuke flying upward. Naruto pounced up high enough to reach Shinsuke, somersaulting over and ramming an elbow into the evil spirit's head. Shinsuke gagged, sent plummeting below and crashing through a rock ledge. Debris fell from the shattered stone, piling on top of Shinsuke.

The Naruto clones finished off the Shinsuke clones, sending torrents of orange-red chakra at the spirits and vaporizing them altogether. Once their enemies were dealt in, the Narutos popped into various puffs of smoke.

Naruto landed on all fours, growling as he waited for Shinsuke to emerge.

Looking on from the distance, Shion couldn't believe what she was witnessing. She stood almost frightened, noticing the flickering aura of mixed orange-red chakra. The chakra burned out like fire.

"N…Naruto…" The priestess paused, feeling her knees shaking and her throat becoming parched. No words could escape her mouth as witnessing the genin's transformation astonished her. _So, this is it… this chakra is clearly demonic! Nothing like I've ever sensed before… he is… the child with the Kyuubi._

Suddenly, Shinsuke shot out of the rock piles. He flipped down and landed thirty feet from where Naruto was positioned. His yellow, beady eyes stared at the 'Kyuubified' Naruto. He noticed the one-tail sprouting out of the Jinchuuriki's chakra aura.

"_Wha… What are you?_" Shinsuke snarled as he glared at Naruto. "_Your chakra… can somehow damage me?_" He placed a hand over his face mask, which was starting to crumble. The blow where Naruto punched him left a deep indentation across his forehead.

"…Naruto," Shion murmured, sitting on the sidelines as she didn't move from her spot.

Naruto snarled as he charged across on all fours.

The specter retorted as he opened his mouth, unleashing blasts of green fire.

Relying on the Kyuubi enhancing his overall speed, he Jinchuuriki easily sidestepped, maneuvering around the blasts. Each of them missed their mark.

"_HOLD STILL!!_" The specter roared.

Suddenly, before he realized it, Naruto swerved around toward Shinsuke's left side. The Jinchuuriki lunged at the enemy, punching him in the face again. This time… the mask shattered into pieces as Shinsuke was knocked back twenty feet across.

As the evil spirit staggered, he turned around as Naruto jammed his right hand through the enemy's head. The Kyuubi chakra poured freely through the specter's body. Shinsuke roared as the demon energy started to dissolve him. Naruto leapt back as he watched the corrupt spirit being turned into a pile of dust.

Looking down at his right hand, Naruto crushed the specter's core… ending Shinsuke's life source.

"_**Guh… Ugh…**_" Naruto huffed, sniffing the air around him. He looked behind him, noticing Shion in the distance.

The priestess gasped, taking a few paces back. "Naruto… no, the demon fox has taken over you!" As she placed on foot back, she fell and tripped over. "Ow!"

Uttering a low growl, Naruto sprinted toward Shion.

The priestess screamed as she quickly pulled out her purple gem. She quickly turned around and placed it in front, closing her eyes and uttering a quick incantation.

A tenth of a second passed…

_Ba-bump. _

_Ba-bump._

Naruto abruptly stopped. His right hand was just several inches from Shion's face. The mystical purple gem released a bright, shimmering glow, which suppressed Naruto's Kyuubi chakra.

The genin dropped to both knees, feeling the demon chakra receding. His red eyes turned back to their normal blue. His fangs disappeared.

Shaking his head, Naruto came to his senses and blinked thrice. He took a quick scan of his immediate surroundings and noticed Shion with her back to him. He saw that she was holding the purple jewel.

"Shion…?"

The girl opened her eyes, twirling around as she saw Naruto staring at her. She gasped, scooting back from his spot.

Naruto was confused. "Shion?! What's wrong?!"

"Naruto…? Is it you?"

"Huh? Of course it's me!" He replied.

Shion gulped as she crawled back toward him. She examined his face, probing his chakra. _The Kyuubi's chakra has been suppressed. But, how… wait!_ The priestess looked down at her mystical gem as its glow dulled. "The jewel… it…"

"What about it?"

"Did you see me? I destroyed an corrupted spirit with it and I…" She abruptly cut herself off, averting herself from mentioning about Naruto's 'Kyuubi' moment. "Never mind. Just forget it."

"No, what happened?"

"Let's just forget what about. What matters is that we beat those spirits."

"We… did?" Naruto scanned the environment and noticed the absence of the two specters. "Oh, I see. Hey, but yeah… I did see you destroy that other jerk! Nice work, Shion! I never doubted ya!"

Shion turned away, almost blushing. She coughed to herself. "Yes, well, thank you. I am a priestess!" She declared with pride.

"Now, how do we get out of here?" Naruto wondered as he looked around.

Suddenly, they both paused. Their eyes moved around, sensing the presence of more wicked presences. Naruto and Shion came together, their backs facing one another.

"Stay close to me, Shion."

"Right."

There was a chorus of low howling… and chattering. They could hear these sounds getting louder from all over the deserted vicinity. There was no telling when and where these creatures would pop out next.

"Make sure and have your gem ready, Shion."

"I got it… Oh, no!" The priestess cried out, pointing up to a shadowed figure emerging out of the ceiling.

Then, another large figure emerged from underneath the sands. Another popped out from out a crevice within a rock bulge. Three more came out of narrow tunnels from different sections of the vicinity.

"There's more of them!"

"Stay close to me, Shion!" Naruto ordered as he remained close to her.

As the creatures emerged from their hiding spots, their faces were revealed yet concealed by the same white, beaked masks. Their bodies were slender and elongated like lizards. Their legs protruded out the sides, dragging their heavy tails behind them.

A few others, three approximately, walked out hiding. Their forms were much smaller, humanoid. Walking upright in bipedal forms, they looked similar to Shinsuke and Kensuke. However, their faces were not hidden behind masks. Their faces looked strikingly pale yet human. Though, their eyes glowed that same yellow, terrifying gaze. Spiked, snow white hair covered their heads.

"Great… so, they've hiding this whole time…?" Naruto gulped, trying to remain confident as he can be.

There was already a group of evil spirits gathering. They knew that Naruto and Shion purged two of their fellow spirits. Judging by the incensed looks on their faces, they weren't happy to see their numbers dwindling because of these 'outsiders.'

"Naruto, we're surrounded…" Shion said.

"Obviously…" Naruto grumbled as he scanned around the area.

One of the humanoid spirits stepped forward, unsheathing a long katana from his bone-encrusted scabbard. The others drew out their weapons.

"Hey, Shion. Grab on to me," the genin said.

As she placed her arms around him, Naruto pulled out a windmill shuriken and threw it up toward a rock ledge. As the spinning blade attached itself onto the edge, a rope was extended out of the end of the shuriken as Naruto grabbed on. The rope pulled him up along with Shion, who was still holding onto the genin.

The specters quickly looked up as they spotted Naruto and Shion already the top of the ridge.

"They spotted us!" Shion exclaimed.

"C'mon, let's move!" Naruto called out, pointing toward a tunnel ahead of them.

As the pair ran through the tunnel, they entered a concaved path. They slid down a long slope, which landed them in a wet puddle. Naruto landed on his back as Shion fell on top of him.

"ACK!" The genin gasped, crushed under Shion's weight.

Shion winced as she rubbed her backside. "Ow!" She removed herself off Naruto's chest and looked around the cavern surroundings. "Are we even still in the manor anymore?"

"I don't know. We've gone pretty far," Naruto replied, getting up and shaking off the water out of his hair. "Looks like we're in a cave."

"Those specters are going to find us sooner or later."

The blue-eyed blonde nodded, readjusting his hitai-ate. "I know. We should get away and far from here." He, too, viewed his entire surroundings.

The surrounding air was cold and moist. Fog covered nearly the entire area, which made it harder for the two to see.

"Stay close to me, Shion."

"Yeah…" She replied, huddling close to the genin.

Naruto grabbed her hands, leading her through the thick layered fog. However, what seemed to be a sanctuary of tranquility… turned into a haunted one as there were low howls bellowing in the background.

The genin lifted his head, listening to the howls. "Great… they must have followed us!"

"_Gahahahaha! Surely you can't escape from us within our own sanctuary!_"

"_You've entered our domain! We can come and go anywhere before you realize it!_"

"_Ehehehe. My, my, what do we have here? Two children alone in a cavern._"

Naruto snarled, screaming out and berating the disembodied voices. "Stop screwing around with us! Come out here so I can kick your ASSES!"

"_Is that a threat?_"

"_Hehehe. Surely, he isn't attempting to challenge us to a duel._"

"_So, have it your way, boy! It's your funeral!_"

As the fog cleared away, the corrupted spirits emerged with their bone-encrusted katanas. Naruto growled, realizing the predicament that he and Shion were in.

"_I'm Mero_," one specter introduced himself.

The second chuckled. "_Nagata._"

The third one answered. "_And I'm the lead captain… Gedo._"

"Naruto… don't…"

"I'm not. These jerks aren't going to beat me."

The three white-faced specters encircled Naruto and Shion. They positioned themselves into split-legged stances, pointing their katanas out horizontally. They quickly lunged forward simultaneously, attempting to impale Naruto.

The Jinchuuriki countered as he clasped his hands together. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**_"

_POOF!_

Fifteen Narutos emerged as they ambushed the three specters. Five Narutos dogpiled Gedo as they battered him with closed fists. The specter projected an aura barrier, which knocked the five clones back and caused them to explode.

Mero intercepted two charging Narutos, slashing and hacking through them with his sword. As he turned to see three clones coming toward him, the specter opened his mouth and unleashed a blast of green fire. As the fire engulfed these clones, they were quickly eradicated.

Nagata slammed the blade of his sword through the ground, uplifting the terrain and causing five Narutos to fall into a deep pit.

_Shit! _Naruto thought as he hid behind a stone pillar. "All right, I'm going to have to fight them off myself."

"Wait…"

"Shion, you stay here. Don't come out! Is that clear?"

"Yes," the priestess turned away, who suddenly had an urge to rebuke Naruto and refuse to hide. She took cover behind the pillar and crouched into a fetal position.

Naruto jumped out of hiding and stood out in the open. "Over here, jackasses!"

The three specters turned around, glaring at their would-be prey.

"Feh, is that the best you've got?!" Naruto snorted, folding his arms with sheer determination.

As she listened, overhearing Naruto's loud remarks, Shion felt at ease. _Is this the same… boy who was frightened at the notion of specters? Now, he's already standing up to a group of them…? Does he become like this when given the right motivation? _

The leader of the trio, Gedo, scoffed as he was taken back by the boy's valor. "_You dare to challenge the three of us at once? Have you been driven insane by your own fear?_"

"_Gahahaha! Isn't it obvious? He's playing the act of a brave fool,_" Nagata chortled, amused by Naruto's antics.

Mero snickered. "_This cavern will be the perfect place for you to die, boy._"

"More like I've arranged your tombs here!"

"_FOOL! We're already dead!_" The trio roared out in unison as they hovered toward Naruto's path.

As they brought their swords forward, they impaled their blades through Naruto's body and ripped him to shreds. Shion watched in horror while covering her eyes.

"_ERM?! HUH?!_" The specters were stunned as the shredded pieces of Naruto's body turned into piles of wood.

It was a substitution.

Suddenly, Shion smiled devious as she jumped out of her hiding spot. She roared out as a puff of smoke covered her. It wasn't Shion… it was Naruto all along.

The specters quickly turned as Naruto's Kyuubi chakra shrouded him. Simultaneously, with the Kyuubi chakra coating him, a spiraling ball of blue chakra compressed in his right hand – coagulating with his demonic orange-red chakra. He slammed both hands together, unleashing streaming beam of blue light at the trio.

"_**Ryuusui… RASENGAN!!**_"

_BOOM!!_

The enemies roared out in unison as the modified Rasengan knocked the three back. As they were launched back, they were engulfed by the streaming beam as they were incinerated completely.

"Got 'em!" Naruto exclaimed, almost grinning from ear to ear. _Finally got to show off my modified Rasengan! BOO-YA! _

'_**THAT WAS PATHETIC.'**_

The fox boy rolled his eyes. _What do you know? Oh, right… you're an old-fashioned demon fox. Whatever. I'll do what I want. It's my attack!_

'_**WHERE'S THE ORIGINALITY? OH, THAT'S RIGHT… MY DIMWIT OF A VESSEL CAN'T EVEN FIGURE THAT ONE OUT.'**_

_Oh, go cry me a river. I did all the work. _

'_**MARK MY WORDS. YOU'RE GOING TO BEG FOR ME TO SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS MEAT CARCASS.'**_

Naruto ignored the Kyuubi's threats as he sighed with exasperation.

He learnt this ability to modify his Rasengan during this two-year training… though, he learned to complete it on his own. All he needed to do was compress the Rasengan ball, releasing a tsunami-like blue wave of chakra. This worked wonders as he used it to blast apart tall tree stumps and boulders. Finally, he was able to use it against opposition.

Meanwhile, as the area was cleared, Shion emerged from her hiding spot, which was inside a narrow tunnel. She walked out, daunted by the genin's clever tactic display.

"That really worked!" Shion called out.

As he closed his hand, Naruto faced Shion, chuckling. "…yeah. Am I a good actor or what?"

"Well, you… could have acted a bit more _damsely_," the priestess critiqued him.

"I'll take note of that."

"_Gehahahaha! Is that the best you can do?!_"

"_A nice strategy, but don't peg us down as amateurs! We were fully adept shinobi of our time!_"

"_We are and forever members of the Uchiha clan!_"

Suddenly, much to Naruto and Shion's horrifying disbelief, the three specters emerged out of the ground. The trio snickered amongst themselves, glaring at the two.

Gedo chortled, flexing his right arm and licking his katana's tip. "_You can utilize the substitution. Well, so we can…_"

Nagata smirked. "_A basic technique, but still a lifesaver._"

Mero blatantly snorted. "_Don't think we'll easily be done in like Shinsuke and Kensuke. Those two weak twits._"

"Geez, this is going to get annoying," Naruto scoffed as he tightened his fists.

As he slashed his katana around twice, he pointed the blade toward Naruto. "_Now, I hope you're ready to die, boy._"

xxxxx

_**Near Inori's Underground Chamber/Former Uchiha Mansion**_

Sai/Rihoko was thrown against the side of the wall as he slumped on the floor. His head and back ached from the brutal body slams he received from Yamato/Inori.

As Yamato/Inori reached over to grab him, the ground trembled by an unknown tremor. The possessed man spun around as he noticed bolts of electricity streaming around a colossal platform with a cannon. The platform was forged from the ground, which the old man used to unearth and create the platform. The canon was realized from a large mass of metal, which was removed from underneath the ground.

"What in devil's name…?!" Yamato/Inori exclaimed.

A big grin broadened on Kai's face as he stood behind the canon. "Say hello to my… _**Kinton: Kyanon Fukashigi Kasai!!**_"

Yamato/Inori was taken back, looking at the canon pointed to him. "You… can combine elements?!"

"You think the guy you've taken over is the only one who knows elemental fusions? Bah! You've just pissed off the wrong old guy!" Kai spat out as the four tails behind him convulsed. He blew a whiff of fire into the fuse and crouched behind down, covering his ears.

"READY, AIM… FIRE!!"

_**BOOM!! **_

_**BOOM!!**_

BOOM!!

As the cannon fired three concessive blasts, Yamato/Inori quickly leapt to the ceiling. The hurtling balls exploded as they bombarded a wall section and torn it down completely, reducing the path into rubble.

Kai cursed as he watched Yamato/Inori drop from the ceiling. His shots didn't even hit the intended target.

"You crazy old man!" Yamato/Inori exclaimed. "Are you insane?!"

"Want some more?!"

"Ah, so this cannon is a result of your so-called _elemental fusions?_ Impressive," the possessed man noted.

Sai/Rihoko blanched, witnessing everything from the sidelines. "Wow…" The expression on his face said it all. "That's incredible, old timer!"

"This is my rare metal element. I have other ways to create new jutsu elements. I'd gladly use them to make an example outta ya, bastard," Kai grinned.

"Heh, foolish. You'll just end up blowing up this man's body. What's that going to prove? My spirit will continue to exist!" Yamato/Inori chuckled, feeling sure of himself.

"_**Maybe, I'd reconsider those plans for eternal life, dear Inori.**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Another explosion occurred as the left side of the wall was blown apart. In its place was a widening gap. Yamato/Inori snarled as he uncovered his eyes and noticed three figures coming out of the smoke.

Yugito was the first to emerge.

Then, Shigure.

Finally, Witchblade Sakura stepped forward. Her eyes were fixated with cruel delight on Yamato/Inori. She already sensed Inori's spirit within the Jounin's body.

"You guys!" Sai/Rihoko called out.

Kai scoffed. "About time you jerks came."

"Oh, shove it, old man," Yugito snorted as she walked out into the open.

As Witchblade Sakura hopped at the hallway center, she turned and faced Yamato/Inori.

"Shigure…?!" Yamato/Inori growled as he noticed the canine.

"It's been a while, Inori," the dog frowned, giving Madara's brother a scornful glare.

"Heh, so these are your new friends?! Well, they've made quite the ruckus, haven't they?" Yamato/Inori chortled as he stepped back. His eyes shifted to Witchblade Sakura. "And you… according to this man I possess, you're the one that wields the wicked artifact known as the… Witchblade." A wicked smile curled on his lips. "Haruno Sakura, the Witchblade-wielder."

The pink-haired host smiled evilly. "_**Ah, you must be Uchiha Inori.**_" She flexed her right arm, sharpening her claws. "_**We finally meet. I hope you're ready to die and sustain me with your essence.**_" With that, she licked her lips and purred.

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 18: _**Pursue Inori! A Rumble in the Catacombs!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Canon) _**Mokuton: Henge : **_Wood Release: Transformation

_**Type: **_No rank

_**Range: **_Short-range, 5-10 m

This variaton of the Transformation Jutsu possess an elemental affinity, wood, which can only be performed with someone possessing the Mokuton Kekkei Genkai. Yamato performs the necessary hand seals as wood surfaces, covers his entire body, and a puff of smoke/chakra covers up this transformation. Once done, the transformation is complete.

-

(Fanon) _**Ryuusui Rasengan: **_Streaming Rasengan

_**Type: **_S-rank, offensive

_**Range: **_Short range, 5-10 m

This variation of the Rasengan was modified by Naruto. As he forms the initial ball of condensed chakra, he compresses the ball and breaks it… releasing a streaming blue ray of chakra. Similar to the Kamehameha.

-

(Fanon) _**Kinton: Kyanon Fukashigi Kasai : **_Metal Release: Cannon Miracle Fire

_**Type: **_A-rank, offensive

_**Range: **_Short Range, 10-15 m

Mastered by Kai, this summon is forged from the rare metal element. Combining earth elements with more allows Kai to produce and manipulate an elemental fusion: Kinton. Though rare, this can only be done by those possessing a Kekkei Genkai. In Kai's case, he doesn't require it as the Bijuu grants him special elemental chakra produced from the four-tails.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Whew, this was a long chapter. I did promise action and you got it. There's plenty of more goodness to come. I foresee this arc coming to a close pretty soon. As far as I'm concerned, there really isn't much to cover.

Now, as for the Kinton/Metal element situation, it is not canon in the series (obviously). However, I can't rule out the possibility of many elemental fusions being exploited. It can be done and has been effectively used, but not everyone can do it. A genin normally has one affinity. However, with experience, they can learn other elemental jutsus. Those with the Kekkei Genkai/Bloodline Limit traits can mold these elements adeptly into these fused elements. Evidently, in Kai's case, he has the chakra power of the Yonbi/Four-Tails and utilizes it in creating these fusion elements. Because, outside of Kekkei Genkai, this ability is very rare to attain. I believe for as long as he's been a Jinchuuriki… he's had enough experience to experiment and master with all kinds of elements. Unfortunately, it's a shame Kishimoto never used him… since he was going to be Akatsuki fodder in the manga. (sighs) Well, Kisame did credit him for giving him a "difficult battle." So, that has to count for something.

Naruto's new modified Rasengan is, of course, based off Goku's Kamehameha. It makes sense since Goku was an inspiration for Naruto's character (same for Luffy's character in One Piece). Yeah.

That about wraps up this chapter. I'll hopefully have 18 before the end of this month.

Please, send a review when you're finished this chapter. See ya on the next update!


	18. Pursue Inori! A Rumble in the Catacombs!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **Nothing much to say, but a slightly shorter action-packed chapter coming your way! Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 18

_**Pursue Inori! A Rumble in the Catacombs!**_

xxxxx

**_Near Inori's Underground Chamber/Within the Former Uchiha Mansion/100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

Witchblade Sakura smiled evilly, licking her lips hungrily as she diligently eyed Inori/Yamato.

Taking a few steps back, Inori/Yamato gritted his teeth. "What did you just say?"

Sakura repeated herself. "_**What are you deaf? Retarded or something? I said… I hope you're ready to die and sustain me with your delicious essence. Mmmm.**_"

"Feed on me? Don't get too ahead of yourself…" He gritted his teeth, springing back several feet as he tried to distance himself. "You're not going to add my essence to your collection."

"_**You're going to fill me up for a long time. I won't have to go without any food for a long time. Now, come here and… be a good little evil spirit!**_"

"Be careful, Sakura!" Shigure warned the Witchblade wielder. "Inori is not someone you should overlook! He'll certainly have a few tricks up his sleeve!"

Inori/Yamato snorted, his eyes moved directly to where the dog was. "Naughty Shigure. You shouldn't speak out so loudly when I'm around. I heard you quite clearly, fool."

"Eeek! I forgot about that!" Shigure gasped, covering his snout with both paws.

"Hey, don't worry about it. He's got nowhere to go anyway," Yugito reassured the canine. As she faced Inori's direction, a purple chakra aura formed around her body and shimmered lightly. "Right, Kai?"

Kai scoffed, preparing to fire off his cannon. "Got that right. Just make sure he doesn't get away."

Sai/Rihoko readied himself for battle once again. As he attempted to ignore the nagging pain in his body, he opened up his scroll vigilantly and kept his eye on Inori.

"C'mon? What are you all waiting for then?" Inori/Yamato challenged the group. Taking a few precautious steps back, he peeked over his shoulder and smirked. "I'm out here in the open! You could easily attack me…"

"_**Sure! Why not?! Piss on that! You don't tell me to come to you!**_" Witchblade Sakura retorted as she quickly charged toward Inori/Yamato's path. With her right hand extended, she took aim and launched a red beam at the man. "_**I'll come to you instead!**_"

"GAH!!" Inori/Yamato roared out as he sidestepped the beam and watched as it blasted a large hole through the wall behind him.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Before Yamato/Inori had a chance to retreat, Witchblade Sakura grabbed him by his right arm and flung him up across the hole her last attack made. She quickly turned, pursuing the possessed man.

"Geez, look at her go. C'mon, you guys! We've got to at least catch up with them," Yugito called out as she raced ahead, following the Witchblade's energy trail.

"You heard 'em. Let's get a move on!" Kai exclaimed as he hurried down to follow Yugito.

Following directly after Kai were Sai/Rihoko and Shigure.

The exhausted canine took a deep breath, recollecting air into his lungs as he slowly walked across last. "I just hope… they don't… enter Inori's chamber…" With that said, he jumped through the hole and pursued everyone else.

xxxxx

"Ugh…" Yamato/Inori picked himself off the ground, grunting under his breath and shaking his head. "…didn't expect that witch to…"

Scanning through his surroundings, Inori/Yamato realized that he was in a room containing a massive gathering of stone tombs lined up along the sides of a room. He was knocked straight into a catacomb, which contained the bodies of dead Uchiha clan members.

As he dusted the debris off his head and back, he turned as his ears picked up on a scratching noise. It sounded almost like a loud screech until it died down… causing the man to view throughout the darkened, barren crypt, which saw little to no light – save for a few fire lit torches.

"Is she here…?!" He wondered, glancing around the room. "Where are you? Come out!"

"_**Kee hee hee hee!**_" A low, hushed chortle echoed throughout the burial chamber.

Inori/Yamato scowled angrily as he threw several kunais around, in hopes of attracting his pursuer's attention.

Suddenly, a claws hand shot out of a dark corner and caught a kunai with just two fingers. A pair of yellow eyes pierced through the thick, blanket of dimness that shrouded around her position.

"Come on out!" Yamato/Inori exclaimed. "What are you afraid of?!"

"_**Definitely not you. That's one thing for sure.**_" Witchblade Sakura hissed as she quickly paced through the darkened room. She pounced on a side wall and launched herself toward the top of a ledge, where she crawled along a ceiling platform. "_**You really think I'd be afraid of you? Heh, no. It'll be you to show fear, my friend. Hell, look at you. I can see you trembling. I can smell that stench of fear from a mile away. You're too easy for me to read, dear Inori.**_"

"Be silent, you… Stupid child, just who do you think you're talking to?"

"_**Awww, did I just hurt your precious little Uchiha pride, Inori? You're all the same. Sasuke is definitely not different.**_"

"You laugh at me?!" Inori/Yamato snarled as he ran over toward a tomb and pulled off a kunai.

"_**Well, I'm not laughing with you. Why? You want me to laugh at you? Sure I can do that.**_"

"Shut your mouth!" The man shouted as he threw the kunai upward toward the ceiling. He watched as a figure swiftly pounced from one platform to another.

"_**You call that aim? You seriously suck! C'mon, aren't you Uchiha supposed to be adept and proficient in ninja combat? You're apart of one of the most illustrious and powerful ninja clans throughout the land…**_"

Inori/Yamato couldn't take the insults being directed towards him. The fact that Sakura was putting him down was humiliating enough. Very humiliating and downright made him look like a fool.

"_**I mean you have to take Yamato's body just to even fight me. What's the matter? Afraid of facing me on your own? If you were ANY kind of Uchiha, you'd fight me! It's what you live for… correct?**_"

"Who do you think you are to know so much about us?! You know nothing!" The man hissed, utterly on the verge of lashing out at the Witchblade wielder.

"_**Ha! I know nothing? Look at you… You make me laugh. Not because you're funny, but because you're just sadly pathetic.**_"

"DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!!"

"_**Dismal for an Uchiha clan member. Your hype has been nothing short than anti-climatic! BORING!**_" She managed another low chortle. "**_What's the matter? The truth hurts doesn't it? Awww, does it hurt? Poor baby. Deal with it and let that pitiable shame bottle up inside of you, dear Inori._**"

"Then, why must you hide?! If you call me feeble, then you're a coward! What do you say to that?!"

Suddenly, as Yamato/Inori turned around, he came face to face with Witchblade Sakura's evil sneer. She was already hanging upside down, close up to his face as she licked the sides of her mouth.

"_**Boo.**_"

As Inori/Yamato attempted to grab her, Witchblade Sakura flipped over and landed behind him. She spun around quickly, kicking Inori's back and knocking him back through a side wall. The man cried out as he landed in a heap of broken rock debris. Sakura moved to where he was laying buried under the pile. As she knelt over, she reached over to pick Yamato/Inori up.

_**BOOM!!**_

She triggered an explosion as Yamato/Inori's body exploded. The explosive blast knocked Sakura back ten feet back. She landed on her back, hitting the ground with a thud. Sakura rolled back and flipped back up onto her feet. She snarled, throwing her long pink hair back as her eyes scanned around the catacomb. There was a sudden stillness that befell the area, which made Sakura cautious of her surroundings.

Standing up on her own, Witchblade Sakura steadied herself.

"_**Lay a trap on me?! Ya piece of crap! Come on out!**_" She dared the man to come out to the open and present himself. She quickly turned and tried probing for Inori's wicked spiritual presence.

Just then, she shifted her eyes toward her left side. The gem on her right armed gauntlet started glowing, indicating Inori's position.

"_**Heh, so you were just hiding…**_" She smiled, unsheathing the long, blood-strained blade through her right armed gauntlet. She quickly dashed in for the kill and stabbed her blade through a tomb.

Suddenly, long wooden stems streamed out of a tomb behind her. Sakura quickly turned as the stems coiled around her arms, tightening their grips on the blood lusted wielder.

"_**Ugh! You son of a bitch!**_" Witchblade Sakura scoffed as she brought down her blade, cutting off one wooden stem. After freeing her hand, she used it to snap the other stem to release her blade-wielding right arm.

Suddenly, more wood stemmed out of nearby tombs. Each one flew straight at Sakura, hitting her from all angles. She responded to the attacks, cutting away at the wooden stems and seizing them. Snorting with irritation, Sakura activated her gauntlet as a long protrusion jutted out of her elbow. She quickly pulled it out and whipped out the long, blade-like instrument.

The weapon turned itself into a long sword as Sakura hacked through the wooden bark.

_**Slash! **_

_**Swish!**_

Sakura danced around several wooden stalks as she cut them with her sword. She hacked away at more incoming stems, branching out of other piled tombs.

Watching on from inside a stone vase, Yamato/Inori observed the Witchblade user in action. He was astounded by how easily she lacerated numerous wooden branches he summoned, relying on the Mokuton jutsu of the man he currently possessed.

"_**I've grown bored of playing hide and seek! Bring your ass out here, Inori!**_" Sakura roared out, her voice became raspier and sounded almost similar to how a snake would speak in human tongue. "_**I will find you eventually! There's no use in hiding as long as I'm here!**_"

Inori/Yamato restrained himself, inhibiting the control of the wood jutsus he was utilizing.

Witchblade Sakura scoffed as she shifted and pointed toward a row of ten stone vases. One of which contained Yamato/Inori.

The man uttered a low gasp as he jumped out of the vase, breaking open the top. Witchblade Sakura dashed straight toward him, managing to hold a firm grip on her sword.

In response to Sakura's direct approach, Yamato/Inori utilized the Ram-Ox-Pig-Snake hand seals. He quickly slammed both palms down to the ground, causing the ground to shatter as pillars of wood stemmed out around Sakura.

"_**Mokuton: **__**Shichūrō no Jutsu!**_" He shouted, summoning one of his most advanced Mokuton Kekkei Genkai jutsus.

Glancing around her surroundings, Sakura found herself trapped inside a giant wooden prison. She dashed around inside the prison, kicking at the sides with her feet. She stopped frantically as she snorted and pointed her right arm gauntlet at the front of the wooden prison.

"_**Please, you can't keep me trapped in here. Now, pay close attention…**_"

As her right palm gathered up a condensed ball of intense energy, she compressed the ball and released a streaming red beam. It had enough power to shatter open the front section of the wooden prison, crushing the wood into fractured splinters and cinders.

Yamato/Inori leapt back away as he distanced himself from the explosion. His eyes widened as Witchblade Sakura walked out of the prison.

"Wha… what are you?!" He nearly snarled, gritting his teeth. _How is she able to contain so much chakra in her body… no, this doesn't feel like chakra at all. What is the secret power behind this Witchblade? I must know! _

"_**Oops, oh my… did I ruin your piece of art? My bad.**_" Sakura snickered as she passed through the smoke cloud. Her eyes intently shifted to Inori/Yamato. "_**So, what else do ya got? Eh?**_"

"…Trust me. This isn't over. I still can use as many jutsus that this body can utilize."

Witchblade Sakura snorted, flexing her right arm out. "_**I'm through fucking around here. You're going to stay still…**_"

As Inori/Yamato shifted his eyes away, he turned and fled toward the catacombs. Witchblade Sakura hissed angrily as she leapt forward and pursued her prey. She managed to keep up pace with Yamato/Inori. The man kicked down vases and tombs along the way, which Sakura batted aside or shattered with her sword.

"_**Ugh, this is getting annoying!**_" Sakura growled while readying her right arm gauntlet. She took a chance, leaping across from her previous position and landing in front of Yamato/Inori. She stood up, blocking the man's path. "_**Who the hell do you think I am?! I'm NOT going to waste my time chasing after you!**_"

Yamato/Inori looked behind him, noticing the trail of broken vases and shattered tombs. _I was getting so close to my chamber! Fine, I'll take a short cut. Oh yes, girl. Let's see how you'll react once I leave this body and you get a glimpse of my true form!_

Taking another chance of escape, Yamato/Inori risked himself as he threw another vase in Sakura's direction and fled toward a open passage leading into another dark passageway.

"_**Ugh, again?!**_" She snorted as she pursued him again. She, too, entered the corridor. "_**Where in the hell is he leading me?**_"

As she raced through the passageway, she noticed a bright glow in the distance. That glow faded and shimmered, catching Sakura's attention as she dashed toward that glowing object. She threw her sword across, which went right through it.

She then realized that it was a simple flickering light instead of a glowing object.

Witchblade Sakura abruptly halted as she slid across, viewing her surroundings.

"_**Now, where did he go?**_" She wondered as her right arm gem robed the man's location. "_**Oh? Ehehe, you can't hide forever. As long as you're possessing that body, I'll find you!**_"

As Sakura had her back turned, Yamato/Inori hid behind a corner as he suppressed his chakra and spiritual presence. He waited until the Witchblade wielder moved to a new location. Glancing over toward a hallway ahead of him, he waited until the timing was perfect to make his escape getaway.

"_**Hmmm.**_" Sakura shifted her eyes from one side to the other, scanning the corridors thoroughly with her gem-embedded gauntlet. "_**Damn it! I need to feed now!**_"

Yamato/Inori seized the opportunity as he dashed off from his hiding spot and toward the other side of the hall. There was a gap on the right corner, which would lead him directly into his dark chamber.

However, just as he was about escape, the wall on his right side collapsed.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

The walls crumbled down into rock piles as Witchblade Sakura launched herself at the man. Yamato/Inori reacted quickly, sidestepping to his right side and letting Sakura thrust her right fist forward. The kunoichi's closed fist hit the wall directly, shattering it whole and causing it all to crumble to the ground. Shifting her attention back to Yamato/Inori, Sakura flexed her right arm.

Flinching back from the girl's Tsunade-like force, the man made sure to distance himself and avoid close contact with Sakura. One punch would easily flatten and knock him out directly, even outright kill Yamato. If this happened, Inori would be forced to leave the body as he required a living body for possession to work.

"_**Going somewhere, dear Inori? Thought you could get away from me?**_" She cackled a dark chortle, her tongue hung on her left side like a panting dog. "_**Hungry… need to feed.**_"

"I won't let you feed off my essence. Not I," Yamato/Inori retorted. "My spirit is the only thing that's kept my name preserved in the physical world."

"_**So, you're doing all you can to preserve yourself before people forget about you?**_" Sakura smiled evilly, pacing slowly toward Yamato/Inori. "_**Once I've had my fill of you, you'll just be erased from this world for good. No one will even acknowledge your existence. Kind of sad that it had to end this way… for you at least.**_"

"You won't simply just make me disappear."

"_**Time moves forward and relics have to be replaced. Out with the old and in with the new... you know what I mean. It's a common law of life. Unfortunately, time has ran out for you, Inori.**_"

"Not yet…" He opposed the idea of being eradicated from the physical world. "I'm not done here… not yet! Not until I see my brother again!"

"_**Madara?**_" Sakura replied. "_**Shigure's told me all about him and a little about yourself. You know where Madara is, do you?**_"

"Even if I do, I would never tell you…" Yamato/Inori frowned as he placed both hands forward, allowing wood branches to stem out from out of his sleeves. "I'LL NEVER SELL MY BROTHER OUT TO YOU!!"

"_**You don't have a choice.**_" Sakura retaliated as ten pink, tentacle-like spears stemmed out of her hair and intercepted the branches. The bladed tendrils lacerated and ripped through the branches, like buzzsaws cutting through wood.

Yamato/Inori turned tail and ran down the hallway. He passed around the corner, fleeing into the doorway leading to the chamber.

"_**You have nowhere to run now!**_" Sakura chortled delightly as she sprinted across the passage and followed the man's direction. She turned and passed through the entrance, jumping inside the chamber. She landed on top of a pile of broken columns, gazing around her surroundings. "_**Huh. So, this must be…**_"

There was a low chuckle from the right corner of Sakura's position. She quickly twirled around, locating the source of the chuckle. She looked up to find Yamato/Inori standing atop of a platform, which was forged from the bones of dead Uchiha clan members.

"_**Found you.**_"

"Yes, but you're now on my turf I'm afraid. No more pursuits from this point on."

Sakura snorted as she readied her right arm blade. "_**Good. I was getting fucking tired of chasing you. Let's get this over with.**_"

Yamato/Inori grinned mischeviously, noticing the room slowly beginning to shift. "Yes, let us."

-

Meanwhile, Shigure, Yugito, Sai/Rihoko, and Kai arrived in the catacombs. They noticed the large pile of shattered vases and tombs, which left a trail across the tomb chamber. Shigure's nose picked up on Sakura's scent, leading him directly to the path she and Inori/Yamato had taken a moment ago.

"They went this way…" Shigure abruptly stopped as he realized where the path was leading. "No…"

"They went this way? Straight ahead?" Yugito asked.

"Yes… but…"

Kai looked down at Shigure, wondering what suddenly troubled the canine. "What's wrong?"

Sai/Rihoko was the only one to understand why Shigure was feeling anxious and almost weary about moving ahead. Nonetheless, he went straight ahead. Yugito and Kai immediately followed his direction. Shigure was hesitant of moving onward, but soon gave in and chased after everyone else to lead them to the chamber.

"As if I have any choice now," grunted Shigure, running ahead to catch up to Sai/Rihoko. "You know where Inori's chamber is, Rihoko. Obviously…" _I just hope Sakura knows what she's doing! _

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere in the Underground Level/ Former Uchiha Mansion**_

The three evil spirits - Gedo, Nagata, and Mero – flew in toward Naruto and Shion. The genin quickly snatched Shion by her arm and leapt upward, landing on top of a tall, slender rock ledge. Naruto maintained his balance, preventing himself from tipping over as he placed Shion down.

"_Humph, fool. You can't get away from us,_" Gedo noted as a condescending grin formed on his face.

Nagata chortled. "_As long as you're in our territory, you can't escape from us!_"

Mero readied his katana, staring up at the fox boy. "_Prepare to die, boy. Because we will send you to your early grave._"

"I'm sure as hell not going to die in a piece of dump like this place!" Naruto exclaimed, making himself clear about not dying at any given moment. He peeked over his shoulder as Shion stood behind him. "Hey, sit down."

"No, I still want to help…"

"You did enough, Shion. C'mon…"

"Remember, I'm a Miko. I possess powers that can weaken these wicked apparitions. Plus, you only have your demon's chakra to use to beat these guys."

"So? I'm supposed to protect you…" Naruto replied.

"You're not going to possibly win against all three of them yourself?"

The genin smirked a confident grin. "Just watch me."

"You're being a fool," the blonde-haired priestess sighed, shaking her head regrettably.

Slamming his right fist into his left palm, Naruto gritted his teeth and puffed. "Ok, then!" Shifting his blue eyes at the three evil spirits, he clasped his hands together – activating his _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_. The genin managed to summon up at least thirty clones of himself as they leapt off the ledge in droves.

They all landed around the three apparitions and engaged them into an all-out brawl. Gedo swiftly drifted off to the left distance with ten charging down his path; Nagata flew off, leading ten more away and toward his direction; Mero lured the last ten into a fog.

As the Narutos took care of business, Shion pulled out her gem and channeled a portion of her mystical power through the object. She harnessed enough to forge another bow and arrow, this time powerful enough to wipe out the three evil spirits.

"Don't get yourself killed… I mean it," she muttered, monitoring the ongoing brawls ensuing below the ledge.

The once quiet caverns became a haven for a loud, battle-frenzied war zone. The Narutos' loud cries echoed throughout the caverns as punches and blows were heard from every corner.

As seven Narutos jumped on top of Gedo, they held him down long enough for three to gather enough chakra to mold a spinning blue sphere of chakra. As they completed the Rasengan set-up, the middle Naruto charged forward with the blue orb compressed in his right palm.

"_GRRR! GET OFF OF ME!!_" Gedo screamed out, throwing his arms out and sending the clones on his back flying across. He looked ahead as the Rasengan-wielding Naruto came dashing toward him at full speed.

Gedo intercepted the incoming attack, sidestepping the clone. He quickly took to the air, levitating from out of the clone's reach. Lifting his sword overhead, in a vertical angle, he executed a few hand seals and slammed his left palm to the ground, which channeled spiritual energy through his sword as it transformed into a long, black eel-like creature with brown leopard spots covering its entire body.

"_**Summoning no jutsu! **_Come forth… _**Kuro Unagi!**_" The spirit roared out as his giant eel summoning emerged, twirling its long, massive prehensile body around its summoner.

The Narutos gaped in horror at the giant eel as it swooped down and opened its mouth.

_**BOOM!!**_

As the giant eel smashed its head into the ground, it borrowed underneath the ground and uplifted the earth. This only managed to rattle the entire ground as the Narutos were thrown off balance. Each of them exploded into puffs of smoke. The only one standing was the clone holding out a Rasengan.

The lone Naruto clone jumped back ten feet away as the eel's head popped out. As it opened its mouth, it flickered its tongue, which itself extended out. The giant eel roared out a high-pitched screech as the clone braced himself and charged forward.

The clone leapt at the eel's head, waiting as it shifted his giant face forward. As the behemoth widened his mouth, steak knife-shaped teeth were lined up along the jaws as green, ooze dripped from the corners of its gigantic mouth. The clone tossed the Rasengan ball into the eel's mouth, which it swallowed… thinking it had already eaten the clone.

"EAT THAT, YOU UGLY CREEP!" The Naruto clone roared out.

_**BAM!!**_

As the eel extended its tail out from behind Naruto, it slammed against the clone's back and sent him flying across the cavern. The clone exploded into a puff of smoke, leaving the giant eel to digest the giant spiraling ball.

Suddenly, the behemoth's prehensile body expanded as the Rasengan did its trick. Its body grew. And grew. And GREW.

_**BOOM!!**_

The eel's body stomach area exploded as skin and intestines splattered all across the cavern section it was positioned.

Gedo snarled as he called off his beast. The giant eel disappeared into a huge gust of smoke, leaving nothing left of the behemoth. He discarded his bladeless weapon, pulling out another katana that was mounted on his back.

"_Lucky break, boy. Kuro Unagi wasn't exactly fighting at his very best._" The spirit snorted, turning his attention to where Nagata manhandled his share of the Narutos.

As he slashed his katana vertically across, Nagata struck down three Narutos and cut them down in two halves. The clones each turned into puffs of smoke, leaving six left to contend with. Nagata swiftly moved across, clasping his katana tightly.

The six Narutos formed a line as they charged head on altogether. Nagata quickly twirled around two Narutos, slashing through their stomachs and letting them drop to the ground. He turned and stabbed the third in the head. Pulling out the katana out of the clone's head, Nagata opened his mouth and unleashed a burst of green fire, which engulfed and incinerated the last three clones.

Closing his mouth tightly, Nagata sheathed his weapon.

"_What a waste of time._"

"Oh, I wouldn't be sure about that!"

Nagata looked straight up as Naruto came falling from the cavern ceiling. The genin had a ball of his chakra and the Kyuubi's chakra, both coagulated into a spinning orange-red ball of chakra.

"_**Rasengan!!**_"

Nagata quickly swerved away from Naruto's Rasengan attack. The spirit levitated away, distancing himself. A clever grin adorned the genin's lips as he expanded his Rasengan, as it started spinning across the ground like a top. Naruto sat on top of the spinning Rasengan, directing it toward Nagata.

"_WHAT THE…?!_" The spirit exclaimed in shock.

"If you aren't coming to me, I'll come to you!" The genin shouted as he hopped off and punched Nagata square in the face.

The genin's fist was already coated with the Kyuubi's thick chakra, which allowed the fox boy to deal some damage to the evil spirit's face. Nagata reeled back from the blow as he went through a stalagmite and rolled around the ground.

Catching the spinning Rasengan, Naruto kicked it toward Nagata's fallen form. The attack collided against the stalagmite, destroying it and letting the debris fallen on top of Nagata.

"Got him!" Naruto grinned.

Mero turned around as he noticed the explosion in the background. Before he could make a save, his opponents pounded him with rapid closed fists, which covered with the Kyuubi's chakra. The apparition reeled back from the vicious blows, his body being damaged by the demonic chakra powered fists.

"_What in devil's name is going on?! How are we losing to a boy?!_" Gedo watched, displeased with the results of the ongoing battle.

"Shouldn't underestimate me," the (real) Naruto called out, garnering the apparition's attention. The fox boy folded his arms, furrowing his brow and sneered at the enemy. "What did ya expect? That I'd die here?! You're out of your mind! I've got important places to go and things to do."

Gedo growled, not taking this situation lightly. "_You'll regret making me and my brethren look like fools!_"

"You guys are way past your time. Time for you all to rest in peace," the genin remarked. He lifted his head as if looking out at someone in the distance. "Right, Shion?!"

"_What are up… Huh?!_" Gedo came to a quick apprehension as he twirled around and watched as a glowing beam of light fired at his direction.

Mero was the target as the trajectory, holy beam blasted his entire body into dust – save for his head. The Naruto clones were also caught within the attack as they exploded into puffs of smoke.

The one who implemented this attack was verified as Gedo glanced toward the distance. He saw Shion standing with another holy energy arrow ready.

"Nice shot, Shion!" Naruto exclaimed.

Mero came to realization over his lost body and panicked frantically, his head bouncing up and down. "_GAAAAH!! MY BODY!! MY BEAUTIFUL BODY IS GONE!! LOOK WHAT THAT BRAT DID TO ME!_"

Gedo growled as he reached down and picked up Mero's head. "_Look at what you did to Mero, young priestess. Don't think you can get away with that!_"

As Nagata barely stirred out of the rubble, he floated off the ground and noticed Mero's head in Gedo's possession. He gingerly (barely recovering from Naruto's Rasengan attack) flew over by Gedo's side, staring down the Jinchuuriki and the priestess.

"_What happened to Mero?! Why is he just a head?_" Nagata gasped as he gazed down at the bodiless apparition.

"_That wench with that boy is a priestess. No doubt she's an even greater threat to us than the boy. I advise caution if we're going to approach her,_" Gedo stated, setting his eyes on Shion.

This forced Naruto to promptly pull himself in front of Shion. The genin snarled, tightening his fists as his eyes turned blood red.

"Fat chance, you creeps. You're not getting anywhere near her!" The Jinchuuriki growled, raising his left fist as a coat of orange chakra glowed around his knuckles. "I'm gonna stomp your asses to the ground!"

"_I doubt that, especially not after what you've done with poor Mero here,_" Nagata snorted.

"Blah, blah, who cares about your idiot friend!" Naruto retorted, already losing his patience as Shion backed away from him.

"_Just you wait, you brats! Gedo and Nagata will remove your heads from your bodies! Let's see how you like it when you're just a head with no body attached to it!_"

Gedo sighed. "_No need to get melodramatic, Mero._"

"Are you three clowns done?! If not, I'm coming right at you!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted forward, mounting his next attack on the three evil spirits. This time he was prepared to utilize the Kyuubi's chakra to finish off his enemies.

Before their battle could continue, the caverns started to tremble. Everything within the cave started shaking. Naruto immediately stopped as he gazed at his surroundings.

"What's going on?!" Naruto looked around frantically.

"_So, Inori-sama's done playing. No matter… we'll all be in his chamber soon,_" Gedo stated, his complexion softened as he stood calmly.

Naruto shifted toward Gedo, questioning the spirit. "What are you talking about?!"

Nagata replied. "_Stupid boy. We're still inside the mansion… as long as we remain inside, Inori can manipulate his territory. The whole mansion IS his territory. He can control, alter, and shift anything by his own will. As you can see, this cavern will vanish and we'll be transported into Inori-sama's chamber._"

Mero cackled happily in a demented manner. "_There'll be a hole to suck us right up. Oh yes… once we arrive, you two will be done for! We will empower Inori-sama with enough vigor to send you fools to hell!_"

"What?! You mean that hole again?! The one that sucked us up?!" Naruto blanched as he reached out and grabbed Shion's hands. "Grab on, Shion!"

"Wait! What?!" Shion exclaimed as she was pulled toward the genin. "You mean we're going to get sucked in again?!"

"_It is time._" The three spirits announced.

_Shoom._

Widening out and expanding above the ceiling was a giant black hole. Naruto and Shion cried out as they were immediately pulled right in. The three evil spirits floated upward, following the two through the hole.

As the hole closed up, the caverns faded into obscurity… as if they never existed in the first place.

They would soon arrive within Inori's chamber, where everyone else would be waiting for them.

xxxxx

_**Inori's Underground Chamber/Former Uchiha Mansion**_

Back in the chamber, Witchblade Sakura intercepted numerous wooden branches that Yamato/Inori unleashed through his sleeves. She landed onto a rock ledge, launching herself off the slope. She then body slammed herself into Yamato-Inori, knocking him off another ledge and sending him plummeting into a pile of bones.

Sakura landed on the bone mound and prowled across, glaring at Inori/Yamato's fallen form. "_**Is that all you've got?! C'mon! You're a disappointment! Yamato-taicho can fight better than this!**_" She snorted as her right arm blade jutted out. "**_Get out of his body and fight me in your true form!_**"

"SAKURA!"

Suddenly, as she heard the loud cries in the distance, Witchblade Sakura peeked over her shoulder.

Yugito, Sai/Rihoko, Kai, and Shigure arrived inside the underground chamber. They looked toward Witchblade Sakura and noticed Yamato/Inori laying across the bone mound.

"Sakura! Thank goodness you're okay!" Shigure called out, relieved to see the girl safe.

Yugito turned up her nose and folded her arms. "Trying to steal my thunder, aren't you? Typical Konoha brat."

Witchblade Sakura merely chuckled. "_**Nice to see you, too, kitty cat.**_"

_Shoom._

Sakura and the others turned around as they saw a gaping, black hole materialize above them. They watched as Naruto and Shion falling through the gigantic hole.

Yugito seized the opportunity as she sprinted across and leapt upward to catch Naruto…

Only for Sakura to 'steal her thunder' as the Witchblade wielder pounced up, catching both Naruto and Shion.

"ARGGH!! YOU!" The Kumo-nin hissed as she landed on her feet, disappointed in her unsuccessful attempt to catch the fox boy.

Sakura landed softly as she placed Naruto and Shion down.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled while getting up to his feet.

Shion nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"Naruto! Shion!" The canine cried out as he ran over to greet them.

Naruto grinned as he pat Shigure's forehead. "Nice to see all of you guys…" Just then, he looked over and noticed Yamato/Inori getting up to his feet. "Oh, you, too, Yamato-taicho!"

"That's not him, boy," Kai spoke up as he shot a cold, hardened glare at the Jounin.

"What are ya talking about, old man? Has your sight gone bad? That's him!" Naruto spat out.

"_**The old timer's right. That's not Yamato-taicho,**_" Witchblade Sakura answered, some of her human personality started to resurface again. "_**And that's not exactly Sai over there either.**_" She shifted her glare to Sai/Rihoko.

"HUH!?" Naruto looked back and forth… from Sai to Yamato. And again. He blinked thrice before shaking his head. "Wait… what the heck is going on here?!"

"So, you know?" Sai/Rihoko addressed to Witchblade Sakura.

"_**That you're possessed by Rihoko? Yeah.**_"

"Heh, I can't believe Sai let that ghost girl take his body! That's really something else!" The genin shook his head.

"_**Yamato's body is in possession of Uchiha Inori!**_" The Witchblade wielder growled as she snapped her head back and pointed to Yamato/Inori.

"Inori?!" Naruto exclaimed as he gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "You better get out of Yamato-taicho's body, asshole!"

"_You shall address to him as INORI-SAMA!!_"

Suddenly, everyone looked up as the corrupted spirit trio levitated through the hole. As the portal closed up behind them, the trio floated over to where Inori/Yamato was standing.

"…you three idiots finally came…" Yamato/Inori coughed as he stood up straight.

Gedo bowed his head. "_Forgive us, Inori-sama._"

"_But, we brought you those two brats we were pursuing," _claimed Nagata.

Mero whined, his head jumping up and down on Gedo's hand. "_THAT LITTLE WENCH DESTROYED MY BEAUTIFUL, PRECIOUS BODY!_"

"Be quiet…" Inori/Yamato growled in irritation. As he turned his head, he quickly raced toward the cavern space he occupied earlier. "You three hold them off!"

"_Yes, Inori-sama!_" The trio shouted in unison.

Mero hopped off Gedo's hand as he bounced toward Inori/Yamato's direction. "_Wait! I still don't have a bo-"_

_**Bam!**_

Naruto ran over, kicking Mero's head across like a football. "SHUT UP ALREADY! GEEZ!" _Ugh, I just kicked a talking head!_

"_**You guys hold them off!**_" Witchblade Sakura instructed as she rushed ahead, chasing after Yamato/Inori.

Yugito scoffed. "Screw that noise! I'm NOT letting you take the glory for yourself!" The Kumo-nin Jinchuuriki followed Sakura's path. _Especially after you didn't let me catch MY future husband!_

While Kai, Sai/Rihoko, Shion, and Naruto held off the three corrupted Uchiha spirits, little did they realize that more spirits started to emerge from every corner of the chamber. Soon the chamber's ceiling was flooded with disembodied, floating corrupted spirits.

"Shit! There's too many of those damn things!" Kai gritted his teeth.

Shion forged another bow and arrow, preparing to open fire on the airborne spirits. "Not if I can clear most of them!"

Meanwhile, Yamato/Inori stopped as he sat down and closed his eyes. Placing both hands together, he muttered a low incantation and opened his eyes.

"_**RELEASE!**_" He announced.

With that, Yamato's body collapsed to the ground and became unconscious. A black, disembodied mist materialized as it expanded out of the tunnel. A pair of grisly, golden pupiless eyes pierced out amongst the pitch darkness. The bodiless form uttered a chuckle – one filled with a certain iniquity.

The evil spirit of Uchiha Inori finally emerged. His body slowly started to expand, almost growing.

As soon as Sakura and Yugito stopped, they stopped as Inori gazed toward them.

The evil spirit's voice boomed, sounding demonic and no longer composed like before. "_**YOU'VE STUMBLED UPON MY DOMAIN! HERE I WILL SEND YOU TO YOU GRAVES AND FEAST UPON YOUR SOULS! NOTHING AND I MEAN NOTHING IS GOING TO DESTROY WHAT'S LEFT OF MY CLAN!**_"

The female duo exchanged glares to one another. Both of them smiled as they turned back toward Inori.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but, your time has long gone," Yugito snorted as a purple chakra covered her again. "As the vessel of the Nibi, I'm NOT gonna let a relic take me out just as I'm about to hit my stride!"

Witchblade Sakura chortled as she stretched her right arm out. "_**Like kitty cat just said, you're done. Finished. Ka-put. History. Blah, blah, blah. You get the idea, but I won't bore you with the juicy details.**_" With that, the mere mention of _juicy _made her lick her lipsas her frame of mind relapsed back to its berserker state. "_**Your foul stench makes me wanna rip you to pieces! Please, satisfy me!**_"

"Ooookay." Yugito murmured, gawking at the pink-haired Witchblade wielder. "Seriously, what is your childhood trauma? You're creeping me out."

"_**You're one to talk, kitty cat.**_"

"At least I'm not a freakin' schizophrenic…"

Inori shifted his eyes back and forth, observing the two ladies exchanging snide remarks toward each other. "_**THIS SHALL BE INTERESTING INDEED. SINCE YOU TWO LADIES ARE THE FIRST ONES HERE, YOU'LL DIE FIRST! BUT, I PROMISE THAT YOU'LL BE GRANTED HONORABLE DEATHS!**_"

Sakura and Yugito cried out simultaneously. "_**BRING IT!!**_"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 19: _**A Prideful Dragon Ascends from his Warren! The Nekomata and Witchblade Tag-Team!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Canon) **_Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu : _**Wood Release: Four Pillars Technique

_**Type: **_Unknown

Utilized by Yamato's Mokuton Kekkei Genkai, this technique allows him to create a giant wooden prison. This jutsu has a practicaly use in battle as it serves as a quick place to hold captives.

(Fanon) **_Summoning no Jutsu: Kuro Unagi_** : Summoning Technique : Black Eel

This is a giant black eel, an underground type that inhabits caverns, summoned by Gedo. It's giant form can wrap around its enemy, constricting them in the manner of a snake. It can also inject its poisonous fangs into its victim when need be. The venom can paralyze another giant summoning beast, except Snakes, Slugs, and Gama/Toad summoning types.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yeah, this chapter was intended to be short. Now, I've gotten everyone together and ready to rumble against Inori's legions. The next chapter will involve more action and hopefully be the penultimate chapter of the Uchiha Ghost arc (with 19 probably being the end of the battle). We're winding down to this arc's end. Two chapters at most. I'll see if I can produce a longer chapter next time.

Updates will come fewer than usual. Expect a chapter probably at a bi-weekly pace. There's two reasons for this: One, I'll be working in a new job soon. Two, I need to get back on track with my YuYuGiDigiMoon fic series. Hey, I was able to produce 18 chapters worth of _Witchblade: Sakura_ for the past four months! If you ask me, that's excellent progress! This story isn't even halfway through either! So, at least, be grateful you've been getting new chapters.

You've been spoiled with weekly updates. But, I ask you all to be patient as updates will a little slower. Hey, look at it this way, I can produce more quality chapters and improved battle scenes from now on. Then again, I can always go back and edit my previous chapters! FF(dot)net did something _right_ for once and it'll work to my advantage.

That's all for now. Be sure to send me a review after reading. See ya on the next update!


	19. A Dragon of Pride Ascends!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait. There were factors that prevented me from writing this chapter. Three of which include my new job, Hurricane Ike, and other writing (fanfic & original) commitments. Don't worry I managed through the hurricane and am back to writing!

This is it. The penultimate chapter of the Uchiha Ghost arc. The battle may end here… or not. You'll have to find out yourselves. Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 19

_**A Dragon of Pride Ascends from his Warren! The Nekomata and Witchblade Tag-Team?! **_

xxxxx

_**Inside Inori's Underground Chamber/Within the Former Uchiha Mansion/100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

There was a sudden rumbling inside the hollow chamber where Sakura and Yugito pursued Inori. The lingering Uchiha spirits howled as they sensed an abrupt rise of wicked power swelling inside Inori's den. They realized something was about to erupt at any given moment.

The entire underground room was already shifting, the side walls moved upward to the ceiling as cracks started to appear. Purple fog began to burst through the cracks, shrouding different sections of the room.

Naruto took the time to observe his surroundings. "What's going on?!" His eyes moved around, looking confused by the shifting movements of the rock faces.

"There's something coming," Shion stated as she faced the direction Sakura and Yugito went. "There. Inori's power is beginning to augment exponentially."

"What?! Aug-what's that?!" Naruto lacked any comprehension of what the priestess mentioned.

"His energy is growing quickly!" she answered plainly.

"Yeah, I can tell! But, Sakura-chan and Yugito should have gotten by now!"

Shigure snarled as he glared toward Inori's three subordinates: Nagata, Mero, and Gedo. "Maybe they didn't. They were probably too late to stop him!"

"Then, I've got to go after them!" The blonde-haired Genin shouted as he fled toward Inori's den. "Hang on, guys!"

Gedo simply chuckled as he vanished and reappeared in front of Naruto, blocking out his path. "_Where do you think you're going, boy? We're not done here._"

Mero hopped up and down on Gedo's right shoulder, blabbering out at the Genin. "_THAT'S RIGHT! YOU AND THAT WITCH ARE GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY BODY! YOU WILL PAY!_"

"Heh, I don't know. I think that look suits ya," Naruto grinned.

"_OH, YOU ARE DEAD!_" Mero roared out as his eyes turned red, fueling with rage.

"Way to rattle him up, kid," Kai remarked as he faced Nagata, holding off the third evil spirit.

"Sakura-chan! Yugito! What's going on in there?! Can you two hear me?!" The Genin cried, hoping to get a quick response.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as they overheard Naruto's cries, the Kumo-nin kunoichi and the Witchblade user turned away. They overheard Naruto's cries more as he continued calling out.

"_**Naruto! We're fine!**_" Sakura answered as she redirected her attention to Inori. "_**All right! That tears it! I'm pulling your ass out of there!**_"

With that, Witchblade Sakura raced toward the hollow cavern as she stared directly into the looming, golden eyes, which widened behind the blanket of darkness. Sakura clenched her right hand as burning, ball of red energy condensed and launched toward the eyes.

_**Boom!**_

An explosion ignited the entire cavern as Inori's roars howled throughout the chamber. Sakura launched herself onto the entity and unsheathed her right arm blade, stabbing it into the entity's right side.

"Whoa! I can't let you take all the glory, brat!" Yugito shouted as she ran across while a purple chakra aura cloaked her body. Her eyes quickly turned yellow as claws grew out of her nails. "_HISS! HE'S MINE!_"

"_**Finders keepers, kitty cat,**_" Witchblade Sakura replied as she smiled happily, letting her tongue hang out like a hungry beast. "_**I must feed! Inori, you must sustain me!**_" Her body quivered from the sheer delight of draining his entire spiritual essence.

"_**AS IF I'D LET YOU FEED ON ME! YOU'LL NEVER GET THE SLIGHTEST CHANCE!**_" The entity's voice boomed out, laughing sadistically as he shook his entire body and tried to throw Sakura off. Much to dismay, Sakura wouldn't let go.

Digging her blade through Inori's side, Sakura forced the blade deeper as she latched herself onto the growing entity.

Then, without warning, Yugito leapt onto Inori's back and sank her claws into him, seizing grip of the entity. The purple chakra fanned out, surrounding Yugito as her form quickly started to change.

"_**YOU TWO MUST WANT TO CLAIM ME AS A PRIZED KILL. HN, WELL NO MATTER… VERY SOON YOU'LL ALL BE DEAD ANYWAY!**_"

Sakura shot an irritated glare at the female Jinchuuriki. "_**He's mine! Don't you interfere with MY MEAL!**_"

"_Heh, so sorry, but I've come here to get rid of the course of the evil spirits that have been wandering about and killing some of my fellow Kumo-nin! I'm NOT going to fail Raikage now, especially how far I've come!_"

"_**Tough shit! I claimed Inori first! You butt out, cat!**_"

"_Not gonna happen… NOT YET!_" Yugito hissed as her cries turned into deep growls, similar to a big cat would.

Her human body now turned into a giant, blue wild cat. Her form was nearly fifteen times larger than it was before. Black, spiral-like markings embellished the Nekomata's body as two, long tail-like extensions waved behind her back. The cat gaped his mouth, revealing a set of sharp teeth and long fangs at the front. Claws jutted out of her paws as they gripped Inori's hide like furnished carpet. Yugito directed her yellow eyes toward Sakura, shooting back her own irritated glare.

Witchblade Sakura smirked as she used her left-handed claw hand to grab Inori's soft flesh. "_**Nice change, kitty cat. You sure live up to your name, Nekomata.**_"

Suddenly, Inori also was undergoing his own transformation. His entire body extended out from both ends. His entire head jutted out, forming a large head that nearly immense enough to fit the whole chamber. The corrupted entity's body widened as it grew out, almost 10 feet wider in diameter. His yells became loud, deafening roars that echoed throughout the room and caused everyone else to freeze in horror.

As Naruto and the others stopped, they twirled around as their eyes gaped at the sight of the growing entity. Inori's form was already gargantuan, his body extended out in a serpentine-like shape and looked approximately thirty-feet in length. Black gray hide covered nearly his entire body, save for the purple skin around his belly. Four limbs slammed on the ground, displaying long white claws. There were at least four claws on each foot. His golden eyes widened, gleaming out as they scanned the entire underground chamber. The mouth was elongated with tufts of silver white hair around his neck. A bony, white mask concealed the upper section of his head. An array of spiked protrusions lined around the mask's sides and encompassed the forehead section. Large bat-like wings extended out from the sides of his rib areas, which they stretched out to be fifteen feet wide.

Naruto freaked out at the sight of the dragon that emerged. "WHOA! Where did that dragon come from?!"

Gedo simply chortled at the boy's remark. "_That's not any dragon. That is Inori-sama._"

"THAT THING?! That's Inori?!" Naruto exclaimed.

Shigure growled as he crouched back. His entire back fur stood up all the way. "I didn't imagine Inori was ever capable of this."

"Look! Up there!" Kai pointed toward the gigantic beast though not necessarily to Inori himself. He noticed Witchblade Sakura and Yugito in her transformed state. "Sakura and Yugito!"

"They… they both transformed! But, Yugito… she's changed into her Bijuu form!" Shion called out. "So, that's her Nekomata form."

Kai nodded. "She's fully transformed now."

"And Sakura-chan's with her, too!" Naruto said.

As he lifted his head, Inori opened his eyes and chuckled deeply, his voice deepened to compensate for his colossal size.

"_**SO, ARE YOU ASTOUNDED BY MY MONSTROUS FORM?! THIS IS WHAT I'VE BECOME! A DRAGON OF PRIDE… **_" Inori growled deeply as he looked up at the bothersome 'pests' that latched onto his hide. "_**YOU TWO AREN'T THE ONLY ONES WITH A DEMONIC TRANSFORMATION!**_"

Sakura scoffed as she pushed her blade deeper, attempting to rip through his hide. "_**Obviously. We're not stupid. We saw you transform… you still don't scare me!**_"

Yugito roared out as she dug her claws deeper, clenching Inori's hide tightly. "_GAAARGGHH!!_"

"_**Heh, I'm inclined to agree, kitty cat,**_" the pink-haired Witchblade user replied.

As he unfolded his wings, Inori shook off the piles of rocks that covered nearly his back. Both Sakura and Yugito hung on for dear life, making sure that they don't fall off and lose their grip on their prize claim.

Meanwhile, as Naruto turned toward what was left of the den… he spotted Yamato laying unconscious on top of the rocks.

"Yamato-taicho!" Naruto shouted as he attempted to beeline for the Jounin.

Unfortunately, Gedo quickly sidestepped Naruto's path and backhanded him to the side. The Jinchuuriki teetered several feet back as he balanced himself and summoned four Shadow Clones. The clones all directed their attack on Gedo, which gave Naruto the opportunity to grab Yamato's body.

"_Gah! You think this is going to hold us back?!_" Gedo sneered as he ran through the clones, slashing them up one by one with his sword.

_Poof! Poof! Poof! Poof!_

Each clone dispersed into smoke as Gedo quickly threw Mero's head at the real Naruto. The headless spirit laughed manically as he landed on Naruto's right shoulder and bit down onto it like a hungry dog.

"GAAH!!" The Genin hollered as he felt spirit's teeth chewing on his shoulder. "LET GO!"

"_GAAAARGGH!!_" Mero savored the moment, taking out his frustrations on Naruto.

"Naruto, hold on! I'm coming!" Shion exclaimed as she hurried to where the Genin was being mercilessly bitten. She quickly pulled out her jewel while harnessing some mystic energy, materializing another bow and arrow out of it.

Gedo turned as he noticed the priestess coming to the Genin's needed rescue. He snorted angrily and flew toward Shion, blocking out her path.

"No!" The priestess stopped.

"_Going somewhere, young priestess?_" The evil spirit chuckled, pointing his katana directly at the girl's direction. "_Don't worry. Your friend will be dealt with soon once Mero has bitten out his throat._"

"You… monster…" Shion gritted her teeth as she jumped back to distance herself. She quickly swerved around Gedo and fired an arrow at his direction, catching him off guard.

Gedo deflected the arrow with his katana. Shion jumped aside from the redirected arrow, which blasted the ground she previously stood on. Shion desperately raced ahead, hoping to reach Naruto in time.

"_Humph, she's persistent._" Gedo noted.

"SHION! Go get, Yamato-Taicho! He's right up ahead!" Naruto called out to Shion, hoping to get her to alternate her objective. "Don't worry about me!"

"But, I've got to get that thing off you!"

"Just go and get Yamato…" Naruto winced as he grabbed Mero's face and punched him across the head. "LET GO, YOU!!"

As she redirected her gaze ahead, she spotted Yamato's prone body sprawled across the rocks. She took a chance as she jumped on top of a rock ahead, then she catapulted herself across to where Yamato was. She landed near the Jounin and checked on his condition.

"He's unconscious," she murmured.

"Shion! What are you waiting for?! He's coming!"

Suddenly, the priestess paused as she sensed a cold presence slip behind her. She twirled around as a long katana stabbed forward.

_Boosh!_

As if her jewel came to life on its own, it floated in front of Shion and projected a purple wall of light. The katana barely touched the barrier as it and the wielder, Gedo, were repelled back. The evil spirit grunted out of frustration as he tried slashing his sword through the wall.

It was all but to no avail.

Shion sighed with relief, realizing that her life could have been snuffed out at that last second.

"Thank goodness," she muttered.

The jewel continued to stay afloat, keeping the barrier up. This gave Shion enough time to check on Yamato.

"He seems to be doing well."

"SHION!"

As the priestess stood up, she replied back and waved out to him. "He's just unconscious! But, we need to get him away from here!"

"Shion! You need to get out of there!" Shion warned the priestess while running toward her in a hurry. "Inori's spotted you and Yamato!"

"Oh no…" she realized the horror of the situation as she looked up to see the giant dragon lumbering toward her. "Shigure! We need to get the Jounin away from here!"

"Just put him on my back!" The canine called back as he lunged across, landing on the site where Shion awaited him.

As Shion nodded, she knelt by the Jounin and lifted him up by his head. Shion then placed her arms under and around his armpits, dragging the unconscious man over to Shigure.

"Hurry, Shion!" Shigure said as he quickly snapped his head back, looking up at Inori's gigantic frame. "Oh no... Shion! You have to get out of here!"

The priestess found herself stuck in between two dilemmas. One was Gedo, who was being held at bay by Shion's jewel barrier. Inori was the other problem as his gigantic dragon form blocked the opposite path. Either way she was going to get killed: stabbed by Gedo or burnt to ashes by Inori.

The dragon shifted his golden eyes toward Shion, blowing purple miasma through his nostrils. "_**Well, if it isn't that priestess who's been staying close to our sacred lands recently. A few of my fellow clansman have encountered this one. She's certainly no threat to me as long as she's cut off from that sacred jewel! YES! I know you've come to exorcise my soul, but you see priestess... I CANNOT REST! I MUST CONTINUE TO EXIST! MY DEATH CAME ABRUPT... and I intend to find my brother. Wherever he is... I know he's still out there.**_"

Shigure listened to the dragon ramble on. The mention of Madara's name caused the canine to pause abruptly. He lowered his snout, reminiscing the memories of when he knew Madara.

"_**Don't you agree, Shigure?! You've wanted to find Madara. For as long as you can remember, he left our ancestral lands. He didn't bring either of us. I was left for dead and you... you trapped your soul inside a mongrel because you deliberately wanted to restore your mother. The Shinigami wouldn't allow that and he punished you. Yes, just as he's punished me... and punished our people. **_"

Shigure growled. "No..."

"_**Do not deny it, Shigure! You know I speak nothing but the truth! Heh, you're so pathetic! Now you've brought some new friends to our sacred lands... what do you suppose Madara would say if he found out? Bringing outsiders... individuals outside of our clan's bloodline. It's unforgivable, you stupid child! Unlike Madara, I am apathetic toward your existence... you're nothing but an insignificant piece of waste.**_"

Suddenly, without warning, the dragon slammed his right arm, crushing the earth underneath his claws.

"_**Shigure! You are a disgrace to YOUR own clan! But, I'll decide your punishment after I'm finished killing your pitiful new friends!**_" Inori growled as he opened his wings. Then, he shook his long, serpentine body to throw Witchblade Sakura and Yugito off his back.

As the dragon turned toward Shion, a cruel laughter uttered from out of Inori's mouth.

"_**Yes, I'll start with you, priestess! You and the Jounin first!**_" Inori opened his mouth, spewing out a large burst of green flames toward Shion and the still-unconscious Yamato.

"SHION!!" Shigure cried out.

"GET OUT OF THERE!!" Naruto shouted as he yanked Mero off his cloth and tossed him aside. He quickly raced ahead, attempting to cut off Gedo from his obvious path. "SHION!!"

The priestess couldn't move as she was in a state of shock. As the flames expanded, they prepared to swallow Shion whole and incinerate her completely.

That is until...

Shigure jumped forward as he pushed Shion back. Then, the canine turned as he took the brunt of the force. Shigure braced himself, throwing himself across as a sacrifice while the flames engulfed him.

"NO! SHIGURE!!" Shion and Naruto cried out.

Witchblade Sakura gasped in horror as she, too, shouted. "_**SHIGURE!**_" Then, with a quick adrenaline rush, she used her left hand and punched the dragon's side, relying on the chakra-powered fist that granted her superhuman strength.

_BOOM!_

Inori grunted as he felt a thunderous blow catching him off guard. He was knocked back several feet from where he stood as the dragon staggered. Sakura roared out as she yanked her right-arm blade out of the dragon's hide. As her fists were powered with chakra, she repeatedly punched the dragon, making the beast reel from her powerful blows. Enough to break down walls, her fists were enough to teeter the giant beast, keeping him away from Shion and the others.

"_**YOU BASTARD!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!**_" Sakura screamed as she repeatedly punched Inori's side.

_BAM! _

_BAM!_

_BAM!_

Her echoes left huge dents all over Inori's hide.

Even Yugito's fury was pushed to new heights as she slashed Inori's back with her claws, biting down onto him hard with her teeth.

"You son of a bitch!" Naruto screamed as his eyes already turned red, a clear sign of him drawing out the Kyuubi's power. "THAT WAS OUR FRIEND YOU KILLED!!"

Without hesitation, or any second thought, Naruto raced toward the dragon. Gedo quickly intervened as he attempted to cut off the Genin from the dragon.

"You won't get by..."

"OUTTA THE WAY, ASSHOLE!"

_BAM!_

Naruto punched Gedo in the face. The teen's fist was already covered in orange-red chakra, which was enough to burn the apparition's face. With Gedo taken down, the Genin went ahead to get his hands on Inori.

Meanwhile, Shion knelt over by the remains of Shigure's body. There were nothing but black ashes and bones sticking out. The girl turned away, almost wanting to shed tears.

"No... Shigure..." The priestess whispered as she put a hand across her chest. "You gave yourself willing to save me." Moving her hands across, she touched the remains of what used to be Shigure. "I won't... We won't let your... sacrifice go in vain..."

Once Naruto leapt upward, he nailed Inori's side with a punch to his ribs (on the left side). He grabbed a handful of the giant's skin, crawling up across the monster's back. The Jinchuuriki was already close to being consumed by the Kyuubi's chakra and ultimately the demon's control.

"YOU'RE GONNA PAY!! YOU BIG SCALY BASTARD!!" The boy shouted.

"_**Naruto?! What are you doing up here?!**_" Witchblade Sakura spat out as she rushed toward him. "_**Look, this is my kill!**_"

"Forget that! He killed Shigure!"

Sakura lowered her eyes as they surveyed around the dragon's back. "_**For what he did to Shigure... I'm going to drain his essence until there's nothing left.**_"

"That's right! Make sure you drain him good, Sakura-chan! Wait until he realizes that your Witchblade just sealed his own fate!"

Suddenly, the dragon's roars echoed even louder as the entire chamber trembled. Rocks began fall from the ceiling. Inori even started shaking his back, trying to throw Naruto and company off his back.

"_**DON'T THINK I EVEN IGNORED YOU, YOU LITTLE INSECTS! SO, YOU'RE GOING TO SEAL MY FATE?!**_"

The dragon's chortles turned into a deep, haughty laughter.

"_**HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT?! YOU JUST SAW WHAT I DID TO THAT PITIFUL SHIGURE. YOU'LL BE JOINING HIM SOON!**_"

Naruto snorted as he clenched his right hand. "No, because we're going to kick your ass in Shigure's honor!"

Witchblade Sakura smirked. "_**That's the spirit, Naruto. Now, LET'S TEAR HIS ASS APART!**_" With that said, she activated her right-arm blade. "_**C'mon, kitty cat. We're in this together!**_"

As she raised her head, Yugito overheard everything Sakura said.

Although she didn't nod or give any hint of acknowledgement, she fully understood what the Witchblade user suggested. All she could think about was tearing into Inori and claiming her kill... before Sakura does.

"Gaaaargh." The Nekomata growled as she rushed ahead, running past Sakura.

"_**Oh, ho, ho, ho! Is that a challenge? You want to race? First kill wins,**_" the pink-haired berserker purred. She raced after Yugito, not willing to let the Nekomata steal her thunder.

"Wait up! Oh, geez... we're supposed to be working together!" Naruto scoffed as he went after the two crazed kunoichi.

Inori raised his head as he began slowly lifting off the ground. He turned, maneuvering his entire serpentine frame around and smashed a rock face with his tail. Sakura and Yugito teetered a bit while running up the dragon's back. Sakura threw herself near Inori's head but the Yugito knocked her back.

"_HE'S MINE!! THIS IS MY KILL!!_" The feline hissed, baring her fangs.

Witchblade Sakura back flipped, landing her feet. "_**Sorry to disappoint, but I got him first. I'm hungry. I need to feed.**_"

"_I must kill him in the name of the Raikage and Kumogakure!_"

"_**Yap, yap. If you ask me, my need is more important than your mission.**_" Sakura frowned as she flexed out her right arm. "_**Now… BACK OFF!**_"

"_NEVER!_"

As the two kunoichi shot a glare to each other, Inori's laughter quickly cut them off.

"_**WAHAHAHAHA! WHAT'S THE MATTER? CAN'T SEEM TO WORK OUT AN AGREEMENT? AWWW, DON'T WORRY. I'LL MAKE SURE AND KILL YOU… THAT WAY YOU TWO CAN ARGUE IN HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!**_"

"_**Hey, no one asked for your two cents, you big stupid lizard!**_" Sakura growled as she stabbed her right-arm blade through the monster's hide. "_**The only one who's going to laugh will be me once I've had my fill with you!**_" A wicked smile curled on her face, her tongue licked around her lips.

"_NOT UNTIL I KILL HIM!_" Yugito roared, charging down Sakura's path.

As the Witchblade user turned, she leapt up and somersaulted over the charging Jinchuuriki. Sakura landed as she launched a burning energy ball out of her right hand.

_KA-BOOM!_

Yugito howled in pain as the blast exploded in front of her. Sakura readied her blade and charged toward Yugito's path. As she sensed Sakura's approach, Yugito responded as her two-tailed extensions twirled about. The tails coiled around each other as they spread apart. Then, as the tails spread, they lit up. Dark blue chakra coated the tails, brimming with an intense fiery aura.

"_**Katon: Nenshou Shippo Honoo!!**_"

The two-tail extensions released a burst of blue flames, which covered the entire section and prepared to engulf Sakura along with it.

_FWOOSH!_

However, Sakura proved to be resilient as she pushed through the flames with her blade. She slashed through the scorching, intense blue flames. Her armored body remained unscathed as she kept coming.

"_You won't die?! WHY DON'Y YOU DIE?!_"

"_**Because you're wasting time fighting me! C'mon, don't you see I NEED TO FEED!**_" Sakura screamed out.

Then, without warning, Sakura unleashed a barrage of red tentacle spears out of her hair. The Nekomata was caught by the deadly spears, which pierced through her body and knocked her down. Sakura quickly hurried toward the Nekomata's fallen form as she leapt forward and landed on top of her.

"_**Not so tough, are ya?! Now, you can't interfere… Mmmm,**_" Sakura purred as her tentacle spears recoiled back into her hair. She knelt over, placing her right-armed blade underneath Yugito's neck. "_**Shall I tear into you first?**_"

"_Get off… Grrr…_" Nekomata hissed as she barely began to budge.

Sakura frowned. "_**Even if I could kill ya, I'm not gonna waste my time. I have a bigger prize to collect… isn't that right, Inori?**_" She turned away and directed her eyes to where the top of Inori's head.

"You guys! Stop fighting!" Naruto shouted from the distance, garnering Sakura's immediate attention.

The pink-haired warrior scoffed. "_**She started it. I finished it. Now, I can go after Inori. Naruto, you leave him with me.**_"

"No way! We're in this together! You can't win on your own! I mean… look at how BIG this freak really is!"

This led to Sakura chuckling in amusement.

"What's so funny?" Naruto blinked.

"_**You think THIS is big? The Witchblade's faced even bigger monsters and sealed them. I intend to absorb his essence and seal him away for good. I need kill this monster… to feed. The Witchblade is hungry. He hasn't had anything good to eat for the longest time. Do you understand, Naruto?**_"

"Sakura-chan… is it really you?"

Answering the Genin's question, Sakura turned around and faced Naruto. A small smile broadened on her face. It looked to be more of an assuring smile. Her eyes were their normal green for a moment until they turned back to their yellow hue. The berserk, savage nature of the Witchblade regained control of Sakura.

"_**Leave him with ME! NOW, I MUST FEED!**_"

"SAKURA-CHAN! NO!"

With that, Sakura sprinted across as she prepared to attack Inori's head.

"_That… brat…_" Yugito growled as she barely lifted herself off the dragon's hide.

Meanwhile, Shion tried picking up Yamato as she tried to relocate his body elsewhere. She reached over and grabbed her jewel, closing her right hand over it. Then, she focused on dragging Yamato's near deadweight along.

"Shigure…" She looked back toward the ashes.

Just then, she noticed something moving around the ash pile. Her eyes caught what looked like a bone moving on its own. Then, the ashes lifted from the ground and collected around the bones.

"What's going on?" Shion was briefly taken back. Then, her sixth senses probed a reawakening of life energy coming from the remains. "Can it be?!"

The ashes consumed the bones. Then, the ashes became moist, turning into pink flesh. The flesh covered the bones entirely as muscle tissues built up. Following that, a layer of fat came; then, more muscle tissues and the organs. Tendons and ligaments came next. Then, layers of fur emerged, covering the revived body. Finally, the canine's body was restored completely.

Shigure shook his head and blinked thrice before he turned to see Shion, who gaped in shock.

"Shigure?! You're… but, how?!"

The canine smiled. "Did I scare you? I'm terribly sorry, Priestess Shion."

"But, you regenerated?! Your body…"

"Yes, my body. You see… after my visit with the Shinigami… I believe he realized it and intended for this to happen. You see… this body is immortal. My punishment was to remain in this body forever. Therefore, as long as there are even dust remains of my being, I can regenerate my body. It's a blessing yet a curse I've come to accept."

Shion was still in shock over what happened. "I… I had no idea."

"Well, now you know, Shion."

"I'm glad you're okay…"

"Likewise…" Shigure turned as he noticed something creeping up near Shion. He quickly growled, crouching in a defensive stance. "SHION! BEHIND YOU!"

Suddenly, Shion turned as Mero's head lunged out toward her. The evil spirit opened his mouth, preparing to bite into the girl's throat.

"_DIE, YOU BRAT!_" Mero laughed out with insanity.

"No, you don't!" Shigure threw himself toward Mero, slapping him aside with his right paw. "Do it, Shion!"

The priestess drew out a purple aura of mystic light from her jewel. She then compressed the aura, forging a bow and arrow. She grabbed the arrow, placed it on the bow, and released without hesitation.

"For all that is good… BEGONE!" Shion shouted.

The arrow pierced through Mero's head, vaporizing what was left of the corrupt spirit. Shion threw her jewel across as it hovered over the remains of Mero and purified what was left of the wicked entity.

Shion fell back, sighing with relief as she reached out to grab her jewel. She placed it firmly in her right hand, letting its warmth glow comfort her after placing it against her chest.

"Well done, Shion. You'll make a great priestess one day. If you haven't already," the canine said, giving words of comfort to the girl.

Shion smiled. "Thank you."

"But, we're not done. You see… Inori is around and so are his other cohorts. Plus, if we don't get out of here, the spirits of my people here will escape and flood the entire outside territories."

"We should help Naruto and the others," the priestess suggested.

"Leave the Jounin with me. I'll make sure his body is safe," Shigure asked of the priestess as he sat down beside Yamato's prone body.

"You're not coming?"

"I'll only get in the way. Go!" The canine instructed as he remained near Yamato. "Use your jewel. That should stop Inori."

Shion carefully eyed the jewel in her hand. Her worried look shifted into a more determined glare.

"I won't let you down! This is my ultimate test… to prove my worth as a head priestess of my land. For my mother…" The girl made her declaration known and clear. She shifted her focus to the giant dragon and raced to where the beast was positioned.

Shigure nodded. "Good luck, Shion." Then, as the priestess went off ahead, Shigure changed his focus toward the pile of rubble that used to be Inori's den. "Time to see if it's still there."

With that, the animal sprinted back to the rubble site and began to dig through, searching for the aforementioned item he referred to – 'it' hinting at something important.

xxxxx

"_**You're all MINE! INORI, SATISFY ME!**_" Sakura yelled out as she stabbed her blade through the dragon's head. Then, without warning, she started to drain Inori's essence. "_**It's feeding time!**_"

The behemoth roared as he smashed his head into the nearest rock face, throwing Witchblade Sakura off her balance. Sakura grabbed a hold of her blade, keeping her still and positioned atop the beasts' cranium. She continued draining Inori's essence, which caused the dragon to go berserk. Inori repeatedly slammed his head into a rock face.

"_**Come on now! You're making this TOO exciting!**_" Sakura cackled with delight.

"_**YOU THINK YOU CAN SIMPLY FEED OFF MY ESSENCE?!**_"

"_**Yes. I've got to admit… this is very exhilarating! OH YES! Your spiritual essence will pleasure me greatly!**_"

The dragon drove his head a section of the ceiling, pushing his way out of the underground chamber. He could visibly see the outside as the winds blew against his facemask.

"_**Oh, no you don't! You're NOT going anywhere, dear Inori!**_" Sakura smiled sadistically, shattering a section of Inori's facemask. She pulled out her blade and summoned her tendrils, which extended out across Inori's facemask. The piercing blade-like tendrils punctured fissures throughout the bony face structure.

Yugito glared directly toward Sakura after getting back on her feet. She invoked the flowing demon chakra that pumped throughout her body and ran forward.

Naruto watched Yugito running off toward Sakura. "Hey! Are you going to be okay?!"

"_You should be more worried about your own damn self, boy._"

As he quickly turned around, Naruto was taken by shock as a blade extended out toward him. The Jinchuuriki sidestepped the blade thrust, kicking it out of the hands of Gedo.

"You! Geez, don't you give up?!" Naruto snapped as he discarded the katana to the side.

Gedo chuckled as he stretched out his right arm. "_Not until I draw the last breath out of your body. I will see to it that Inori-sama eats you and your friends._"

"You talk way too much! You can shut up now!" The Genin charged down toward Gedo, performing a hand seal simultaneously.

"_Again with the conventional choice of assault. How predictable,_" Gedo scoffed as he floated back, keeping himself distant from Naruto's reach. "_Just how did you qualify to be a shinobi?_"

"Don't try and lecture me!" The Kyuubi vessel snapped as he quickly drew out another Windmill Shuriken.

The Uchiha spirit snorted, apathetic to Naruto's choice of artillery. "_I repeat: PREDICTABLE._" As he said that, his eyes widened as flashes of light shot across and blinded Naruto.

"AUGGH!!" Naruto cried out, covering his eyes. "YOU FREAKIN' CHEAT! MY EYES!"

With the teen temporarily blinded, Gedo slowly drifted behind Naruto with the katana back in his possession. He placed it near the Genin's neck, preparing to apply a decapitating blow.

"_Now. Die._"

As Gedo raised his katana…

_**Shick.**_

Gedo's blade stopped as it barely touched Naruto's side neck. The blade was just a few centimeters from barely touching the skin.

As for Gedo, he gasped and looked down at what looked like a blade jutting through his chest. He turned around as Witchblade Sakura stood behind him.

"…_you… how did you…_"

Sakura scoffed as she pulled out the blade. "_**You rudely interrupted my feeding time. Just for that, you're joining Inori. Mmmm, be gone!**_" With that, her right hand opened up as she absorbed all of Gedo's spiritual properties.

"_No… no…. NOOOOOO!!_" Gedo howled as Sakura slashed him down in half. The spirit's body split vertically as both halves dispersed into spiritual energy.

Once Gedo's essence was all drained into Sakura's Witchblade, all that remained was the corrupted spirit's core. The pink-haired kunoichi reached out, snatching it core and cracking it open with proficient ease. She then allowed the gauntlet feed off the remains of Gedo.

Naruto quickly turned and opened his eyes. Once Witchblade Sakura came into view, he jumped back in shock and looked around.

"He… He's gone?!" He lifted his chin up, staring up at his teammate. "Sa… Sakura-chan?"

"_**Just needed a little snack before I go back and feed on my main dinner course,**_" Sakura smiled as she licked the hand gauntlet, kissing the red gem embedded. "_**Now, if you'll excuse me, Naruto. I've got to get back to feeding...**_"

_BOOM!_

The dragon penetrated through the ground as his head came to the surface out of the chamber. Sakura and Naruto were thrown right off the giant monster's back as they fell to the chamber's ground. Sakura quickly activated her flight mechanism, opening up a pair of wings that allowed her to glide through the air.

"_**Ah, perfect timing...**_" She remarked as she turned and swooped down to catch Naruto. "_**Gotcha. You can breath easy now.**_"

"Oh, god... but, hey. I was going to save himself there/"

"_**How so? You were already going to drop to your death. You owe me one.**_"

"I sure do. Thanks..."

Witchblade Sakura refocused her sights toward Inori. She glided across while carrying Naruto across. As she landed back on Inori's back, she placed her friend down and sealed up her wings.

"Geez, how were you able to... do that?! I didn't know the Witchblade can give you wings!"

"_**I tried out before we got here. I was surprised myself...**_" Sakura stopped as she turned to see Shion climbing up the dragon's leg. "_**Well, we've got company.**_"

"Shion!" Naruto called out as she rushed over and helped the priestess up.

As she grabbed a hold of Naruto's hand, Shion pulled herself up and landed on top of Naruto. The teen struggled to get up with Shion on top of him.

"Oh, sorry," Shion apologized, getting herself off Naruto. She dusted herself until she shifted her eyes to Witchblade Sakura. "I've got good news! Shigure's just fine. Somehow he was able to revive himself..."

Naruto was stunned as he heard this. "Really?! You mean... Shigure is just fine?!"

"_**That's what she said. But, in any case, that's good to hear.**_"

The priestess nodded as she continued. "His entire body regenerated from just those pile of bones and ashes. He claimed that the Shinigami punished him by making his current body immortal. In other words, he can't die as long as any part of him remains. That includes just bones and ashes..."

Suddenly, Shion was abruptly cut off as the dragon's body trembled. The trio overheard Inori's loud roars, but it didn't take long for them to realize that the dragon was already emerging through the surface. Inori pushed his head through as his entire body plowed through the earth. Inori slithered out from which he came and flew up above the mansion.

"We're outside again!" Naruto gawked as he scanned around the area.

Shion covered herself, keeping the wind from blowing into her face. "He's managed to get out freely!"

"_**He thinks he can enjoy his freedom? Humph, over my dead body!**_" Sakura snorted as she ran back to where Inori's head was positioned. She quickly spotted Yugito already slashing the dragon's cranium. "_**Hey! Get your paws off MY kill!**_"

"_I don't think so! He's mine!_" Yugito growled as she started biting down on the bony armor.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out.

"Wait!" Shion reached out and grabbed the Genin.

"What's the big idea, Shion?! Those two are going to get hurt if they don't... and they just might fight each other again."

"There's a way for us to stop Inori, but I'm going to need your help," the priestess suggested.

Naruto frowned, curiously wondering what the girl was getting at. "What are you getting at? You have something we can use?"

As the priestess nodded, she opened up her hand to unveil the jewel. "Did you forget that I'm a priestess? This is the jewel I've been entrusted with."

"How could have I forgotten? That's right!" The Jinchuuriki felt stupid for even asking. "Then, what are we waiting for? C'mon, we'll knock him out of commission for good!"

"It won't be that simple... which is why I'm asking you to help me. Your Rasengan..." Shion pointed out. "What if we combine your Rasengan with the jewel's mystical energies? You see. The combined energies should intertwine, producing a powerful pure effect of spiritual power. Even Inori's going to feel a lot of pain. It might even destroy him."

"Will it work?"

"It doesn't hurt to try."

Naruto nodded, comprehending most of what Shion said to him. "Then, we better do it and right away. Sakura-chan and Yugito are not going to be happy about this."

"Don't worry. I'm sure they'll be satisfied picking off whatever's left of him."

"Then, let's get this over with..." Naruto said as he bent over. "Get on my back! Hurry!"

Shion mounted the teen's back as she held on tightly. Naruto picked himself up on his own and began sprinting across the dragon's back. As he ran at his own quick pace, Shion activated the jewel's power as its purifying glow shimmered.

"Please, let this work..." she whispered while concentrating.

xxxxx

Back within the underground chamber, Nagata found himself surveying through the tunnels in search for Kai. He readied his katana, hoping to catch the old man off guard. However, there weren't any signs of Kai anywhere the corrupted spirit could look.

"_I can't believe I'm the only one of three left. Argh, where did that foolish old man go?!_"

Just then, a shadowed figure sprinted through behind him.

Nagata quickly spun around, slashing through the rock face behind him. The katana he used split a rock column vertically in half. He frantically turned as he tried to pinpoint Kai's exact position.

"_Damn it! Stop toying with me, old man! Come on out and face me, coward!_"

"Ehehehehe! You didn't say _please_!" The old man's voice echoed from out of nowhere.

The evil spirit continued to look around, frantically trying to call out the old Jinchuuriki.

As he placed his back against the wall, he quickly turned and unleashed a green burst of fire, blowing through rocks and reducing them into rubble. He growled as he found nothing behind the wall of smoke.

"_He continues to toy with me..._"

There was a sudden growl as a pair of red eyes that opened behind a blanket of darkness. Little did Nagata realize that the eyes were close in behind him. As he stepped back, he heard low growling behind him as he slowly turned. Nagata gaped in shock as he came into eye contact with looked like massive red eyes.

Nagata gulped as he stepped back. "_All right! Come out of there! I... I'm NOT afraid of you!_"

"_EHEHE, then why do I smell a stench of fear coming from you a mile away?_"

"_You won't take me! I won't fail Inori-sama!_"

Kai's voice cackled with deep laughter as if his voice altered into a demonic tone. The malice-induced tone even sent chills down Nagata's body as he backed off.

"_**WHAT ARE YOU AFRAID OF?! SHOULDN'T SHINOBI ALWAYS BE FEARLESS?!**_"

As the giant red eyes widened, a massive mouth widened into a big smile. A pair of long fangs were bared as he slowly poked his head out. Nagata's eyes gaped in horror as the old man unveiled his true Yonbi form. Although only the head was revealed, the face looked distinctively similar to a feathered reptile. It had a long, pointed beak like a bird of prey's but with sharp teeth. His eyes were also reptilian. He shifted his stilted irises forward, shooting a glare at Nagata.

"_Wha... What are you?!_"

"_**The last thing you will ever see... goodbye.**_"

With that, two of his four tails emerged out of the dark cavern. The tails coiled around one another, combining two different elemental chakras together.

"_**Earth and Fire elements intertwine...**_"

Nagata turned away as he began to flee. "_No! DON'T! I DON'T WANNA DIE!_"

"_**You brought this on yourself. You and your cohorts should have never attacked us!**_"

As he completed his jutsu, the Yonbi fused his earth and fire elements together, crafting a new elemental fusion in the process. He spat out a torrent of lava as a result of combining the fire and earth elements. "_**Yonton: Maguma Taiga Ryuudou!!**_"

Nagata didn't have a chance of outpacing the flow of lava coming toward him. Before he could even put up any resistance, the lava flow rose up and came crashing down, swallowing Nagata whole. The corrupted spirit's screams echoed before being silenced forever. The lava quickly dried up as it turned into dried, black magma rock.

Kai smiled as he slowly drifted behind the darkened hollow tunnel. "_**It is done. Now, to see if those young 'uns need my help.**_"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Inori was completely out of the underground chamber. His massive serpentine form encircled the forest canopies below as he freely soared across.

"_**GAHAHAHAHA!! YES, NOW I AM FREE TO MOVE ABOUT! OH YES... AND I PROPOSE THAT I START DESTROYING EVERY VILLAGE THAT I SEE!!**_"

Naruto overheard Inori's declaration as he stopped to place Shion down. "No you don't! You're sure as hell not going to destroy Konoha! I'll see to that myself, you overgrown lizard!"

"Naruto! Get your Rasengan thing ready!" Shion shouted as her hand was already covered with a plentiful amount of mystical energy. Her right hand overflowed with a thick, purple aura. "The jewel's power is stabilized enough, but I can't hold it like this for much longer!" She said, panting as if she was almost out of breath.

"Shion, are you..."

"I'll be fine. Just hurry!"

With that, Naruto summoned four shadow clones. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**_"

As three of the Narutos dashed ahead to help Sakura and Yugito, the fourth one stayed behind to help (the real) Naruto to set-up for a Rasengan.

"Good..." Shion smiled as she slowly walked over to the Genin.

As for Sakura and Yugito, the two kunoichi were already halfway through destroying Inori's facemask. Sakura's tentacle spears ripped apart pieces of a broken mask section. Yugito already yanked off the nose piece of the mask, revealing the creature's nostrils.

"_**You won't be hiding under this mask forever, Inori! I'm going to enjoy draining you until there's nothing left!**_" Sakura cackled happily as she smashed open another section, using clubbed fists that dented enough impact to break apart more sections.

Yugito sunk her claws into the soft, squishy flesh of Inori's forehead. "_Now all I need to do is rip out your core..._"

"_**HA! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND GET IT! YOU TWO ARE WASTING YOUR BREATH!**_"

Overhearing Yugito's vow to take out the core, Witchblade Sakura used her right-arm blade to stab through Inori's flesh, dissecting a part of Inori's head. "_**That delicious core is MINE!**_"

"_I don't think so!_" Yugito hissed.

"You guys! You're going to have to get out of the way!" The three Naruto clones called out in unison.

Sakura turned as she spotted the clones stampeding her way. "_**Naruto...? Hey! Why should I get away and miss this opportunity?!**_"

"Cause Shion is about to do something that's going to stop this giant lizard!"

Suddenly, as the Narutos continued running, the dragon's skin started to move on its own. Then, emerging from out of the skin were three whip-like tendrils. These tendrils shot forward, stabbing through each clone and destroying them.

"_**What the hell just happened?!**_" Sakura exclaimed in shock.

"_**OH, WERE THOSE THREE ANNOYING PESTS I JUST KILLED? AW, DID I FORGET TO MENTION THAT I HAVE COMPLETE CONTROL OF THIS BODY'S FUNCTIONS?! MY SKIN CAN EVEN ACT AS A DEFENSE MECHANISM!**_"

As she looked ahead, Sakura watched as Shion approached Naruto. The Genin already had a Rasengan spinning inside his palm. The priestess got near Naruto, placing her glowing jewel next to the Rasengan.

"_**He's got his Rasengan ready and Shion... what are they up to?**_" Sakura paused as she took a moment to realize what the Naruto clones were trying to warn her about. She sensed a build-up of two powerful energies being coagulated. "_**I see now.**_" She quickly looked over her shoulder and called over to Yugito. "_**Hey, kitty cat! You better get the hell out of the way!**_"

"_What for?!_" Yugito demanded to know as she was busy pulling apart another mask section.

"_**Cause there's gonna be a little fireworks! If we stay here, we're going to be blown apart!**_"

The Nekomata's ears perked as she turned. She, too, probed Shion's jewel brewing with intense mystical power. "_Damn it. I'm dead if she I get hit by that._"

"_**That's my point! We'll finish what's left of this giant freak!**_" Sakura finished as she jumped ahead. "_**If there's anything left of him...**_"

Then, Sakura stopped as she felt something grab her ankles. She quickly turned and saw a pair of tendrils coming out of the dragon's skin. They ensnared Sakura.

"_**What the hell?!**_"

As Yugito rushed forward, more tendrils shot out and ensnared the Nekomata. Since she was a larger beast, the tendrils emerged in a swarm. They wrapped themselves around Yugito, pinning down her limbs and entire body.

"_**I'VE GOT YOU TWO NOW! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!**_"

Sakura growled as she cut through the tendrils with her blade. "_**Hands off, you sick freak!**_" As she freed herself, the Witchblade user rushed over to where Yugito was restrained. Using her blade, she sliced through the tendrils and released the Nekomata. "_**That's the last time I'm saving your ass, kitty cat.**_"

"_Like I needed your help, brat!_" Nekomata growled as she raced off.

As soon as Sakura and Yugito sidestepped out of the way, Naruto readied his Rasengan. Shion channeled the mystical jewel's energy through Naruto's other hand, which condensed as it spiraled into a sphere-like shape.

"Ready to do this?" Naruto asked the priestess.

Shion nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok!" The Genin shouted as he charged forward, with Shion holding onto him. In both of his hands were two spiraling spheres. One was created from his own chakra - that being his patented Rasengan. The other was forged from Shion's mystical jewel, which assumed the shape of a sphere itself. "NOW!"

As he jumped forward, he compressed the two spheres together. The blue and purple energies coagulated as they formed one spinning maroon orb. The chakra and mystical energies flowed wildly together as it began burning Naruto's hand, which is understandable considering the Jinchuuriki's demonic chakra nature.

"_**RASEN-**_"

_**BAM!**_

Inori tilted his head around as he slapped Naruto down with his tongue. The Genin fell as he still held the Rasengan in hand.

"Gah... NO!" Naruto snarled as he tried to stand up. "Cheap shot!"

Inori cackled with haughty laughter. "**_GAHAHAHAHA! WHAT KIND OF PATHETIC PARLOR TRICK WAS THAT?_**"

"NARUTO!" Shion cried out.

Witchblade Sakura growled as she sprinted forward. "_**Ugh, you almost had him! Oh well... this is my chance to seize my kill.**_"

"_**BE GONE, YOU PITIFUL MORTAL!**_" The dragon gaped his mouth as he released a burst of green flames.

Naruto's tried to move but still felt the effects of Inori's attack. Shion prepared to mount her move...

Suddenly, the mystical energy from the Rasengan beamed out in directions. These beams fired toward Inori's direction in the form of purple streams of light. These beams impacted Inori's face as they shattered his facemask and burnt away pieces of his flesh. Inori roared out in excruciating pain, feeling the holy effects of Shion's mystical jewel's power.

"_**GAAAAAAARGH!!**_" The dragon howled, his roars echoed throughout the area and awakening a flock of birds in the distance.

"What... happened?" Naruto blinked as he stared at the maroon-colored Rasengan.

"Naruto! Use it before it gets extinguished!" Shion called out from the distance. "Hurry!"

"_**Do it before he recovers!**_" Witchblade Sakura shouted.

As Sakura charged down the path, Yugito followed her trail and stepped up her quick pace.

As he snarled, Naruto stood up and closed his hand over the Rasengan. "Here goes nothing..." Taking a deep breath, Naruto uttered a prayer and dashed across. He took a chance, leaping up into the air as he pulled his arm back. "Now... EAT THIS, YOU FREAK!"

Without hesitation, Naruto seized the moment. He threw the maroon-colored, spiraling sphere into the behemoth's gullet.

Shion clasped her hands together as she uttered Shinto mantras. She made it quick and precise, executing a quick succession of hand seals.

"HURRY, SHION!" Naruto shouted as fell back, landing on his left side. He wasn't able to break his fall as he gripped his left shoulder.

The priestess completed her manta. "_Now... __**Uchiha Inori. You've cheated death long enough. Return to the after life in which you came!.**_" Completing her final hand seal, Shion's body was covered by a purple cloak of mystical energy. Her eyes turned white as her voice boomed out with authority. "_**Akuryo... TAISEN!!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

The giant dragon's head imploded as the Rasengan exploded from within. Then, before Inori realized it, his head blew apart as rays of purple light beamed out at all directions. Slowly, the light engulfed the beast's entire body.

"_**WHAT?! NO! NOOOOO!! IT CANNOT BE...!! HOW COULD SHE... THEY PRODUCE SO MUCH POWER?!**_" Inori roared out. "_**I... I CANNOT BE... DEFEATED THIS WAY!! ARRGGHHH!!**_"

As the dragon's roars slowly faded, his body was breaking down.

"We... got him... didn't we?" Naruto smiled stupidly as he chuckled.

"Naruto! We have to get off of here or we'll fall off!" Shion quickly garnered the Genin's attention. "Since we destroyed his current body, it's going to dissolve and we won't have a body to stand on!"

"Gah!" The Jinchuuriki sprang to his feet. "Why didn't you say so sooner?!"

Witchblade Sakura scoffed. "_**And he just realized that now? Figures, but I'm disappointed. Where's MY kill?!**_"

"_And this whole trip was a waste. Such a shame,_" Yugito commented as her current Nekomata form shrank... slowly reconstituting her human form again. "Ugh... that sure takes a lot out of ya." The Kumo-nin panted as she was almost out of breath.

"_**Welcome back,**_" Sakura sardonically remarked, pushing aside her long pink bangs covering her face. "_**Anyway, looks like I'm going to have to carry you three.**_"

"Why's that?" Yugito inquired.

"_**I'm the only one who can fly. As long as I maintain this form that is...**_" The pink-haired kunoichi stated. "_**Hey, you two! Come on! Get your asses in gear!**_"

Naruto chuckled nervously, knowing full well that Sakura in her Witchblade form was an entirely scarier beast. _Better stay on her good side as long as she's in this form. Or, she might... gulp... rip me to shreds._

"You heard her. Come on," Shion said, pointing over to the two kunoichi.

"Well, when it was all said and done... That bastard, Inori, sure wasn't what cracked out to be..."

Then, Naruto stopped as he felt a quick heartbeat. He froze as he shot a glance forward.

_**Ka-Thump!**_

Sakura, Yugito and Naruto all looked on with horrified shock as it came so sudden.

A pair of tendrils impaled through Shion's torso.

Then, a long snake-like head poked from out of the dragon's skin. The head's face morphed into that of a man's with a pair of red pupils gleaming out at Naruto, Sakura, and Yugito.

The face replied with a wicked smile. "What was it you said, boy? Hmmm?" He chuckled sadistically.

Naruto bellowed out. "SHION!!"

Witchblade Sakura growled as she readied her right-arm blade. "_**Inori... Oh, just for that... you can kiss your ass goodbye!**_"

"Then, come... and GET ME!" Inori cackled madly as he hung Shion's dangling, near-dead body over him.

"_**YOU'RE ON!**_" With that said, Witchblade Sakura charged forward.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 20: _**The End of the Haunted Mission? The Diary of Uchiha Madara.**_

xxxxx

Translation Notes

(Fanon) _**Katon: Nenshou Shippo Honoo**_/Fire Release: Burning Tail Blaze

**Type:** A-Rank

**Range: **Short range (0-5m)

Yugito curls her two-tails together to build up a flow of chakra. She then expels a burst of dark bluish flames, which can cover around a short distance.

--

(Fanon) _**Yonton: Maguma Taiga Ryuudou**_/Lava Release: Magma River Flow

**Type: **No rank

**Range: **All ranges

The Yonbi, Kai, combines fire and earth-based chakra to create his own form of Elemental Fusion. He spews out a flow of lava and can cover entire surrounding landscapes, which can cut off an enemy from escape or engulfs them while killing them.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry, I had to end it on a cliff hanger. I figured I could let your hopes up. Don't worry. Just one more chapter to go (and the battle next chapter shouldn't take long anyway) and the Uchiha Ghost arc will finally be done. I've debated going with a full-length 15,000 word chapter, but decided against it. Thus, we're getting two separate chapters.

The wait won't take long for the next chapter as long as nothing happens to me. Anyway, that idea of a 'Yonton' technique isn't really my idea. I usually fall back on the Narutopedia Wiki site. I looked up the Yonbi's entry to find something really interesting. Now, I'm very positive this is a fanon attack.

Here's the entry: naruto(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Yonbi

Make sure to replace the (dot)s with (.)s. The old man has also been called 'Roshi,' but there is no specified name for him. The name is just as fanon as the identity I've given him, Kai. Regardless, this was an interesting idea and created a specific Lava-based attack for Kai. Keep in mind, the old man was said to have mastered many elemental fusions outside Kekkei Genkai. And I decided to give a reptilian bird for Kai's Bijuu form. I will not change anything. These will be my final decisions.

I did base Shion's Shinto chant on the incantation Rei Hino/Sailor Mars uses against youma and monsters in the _Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon _series. _Akuryo Taisen_ essentially translates to 'Evil demon be gone.'

Again, I apologize for the delay. The hurricane and recent events in life have prevented me from getting this out to you sooner. The next chapter will NOT take longer. I promise. But, I will go back and edit my previous chapters to keep certain continuity in check (eliminate any plot holes!).

Please, leave me a review after you finish. Take care and see you later.


	20. The End of the Haunted Mission!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** Storyline divergence after the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and a transition to an original story arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **We're winding down to the final part of the Uchiha Ghost arc. It's been on-going since (at least) late June. So, without further ado, here's the final part before we close out the arc!

We'll see wherein lies the fate of Shion and the others.

xxxxx

Chapter 20

_**The End of the Haunted Mission? The Diary of Uchiha Madara.**_

xxxxx

_**Outside the Ancient Uchiha Feudal Lands/100 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"_**ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE MINE ASSHOLE!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared as she hurried across, readying her right-arm blade and lunging straight toward Inori.

The corrupted Uchiha spirit snickered as he quickly held Shion in front of him. "Ah, you want to shred me into little pieces?! You'll end up cutting her up too!"

Sakura gasped as she quickly halted in mid-air and landed.

"SAKURA-CHAN! SAVE HER!" Naruto cried out.

"_**You cowardly piece of crap. You just had to take Shion and use her like this…**_" The Witchblade user cursed as she stood her ground.

"Ah, that's better. I have your immediate attention," Inori chortled as he lowered Shion in front of him while keeping an eye on Naruto and Yugito in the distance. "You fools really thought you had me, but I won't give in so easily. These are MY lands and trespassers like you will be eliminated. In fact, your priestess is a good start. She doesn't have much time left before she dies."

Naruto growled as he tried to move ahead.

Yugito made sure to stop Naruto, putting her left arm out. "Don't do it. If we even approach him any closer and he's going to rip her apart."

"Yeah, but I'm NOT going to stand here!" The Genin exclaimed as he snapped toward Yugito.

"_**Naruto. Calm down.**_"

As he turned, Naruto saw Witchblade Sakura looking toward him.

"I can't calm down! That bastard has Shion in his clutches!"

Sakura responded with a confident smirk, which caught Naruto by surprise. "_**It's okay. Shion will be fine. I promise.**_"

"But, how? Sakura-chan… do you have a plan?" Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What the hell are you whispering about?!" Inori hissed as he shifted his gaze toward Sakura, keeping an observant eye on her. "Do you not care what happens to your dear priestess? Heh, I suppose not."

"YOU SHUT UP! PUT HER DOWN!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs, quickly losing his temper as his last nerve was struck like a cord. He balled up both fists while his eyes slowly turned red, exposing his feral Kyuubi side.

"Naruto..." Yugito murmured as she sensed the rekindling of the Kyuubi's chakra. She turned, looking toward Inori's direction. "Yeah, let him have it. Kick this bastard's ass." A smile adorned her lips as she slowly pulled herself up onto her feet.

Suddenly, as Yugito paused, the Nekomata within her spoke out, catching the Jinchuuriki's immediate attention.

_'Hehehe, it's a real pleasure to watch the ol' might Kyuubi rip into someone! Too bad I couldn't get a chance to sink my claws into him... just to prove once and for all that us Nekomatas are superior to foxes. Oh well... that Witchblade certainly provided me with a sufficient challenge.'_

_'HUMPH, MORE LIKE YOU RECEIVED A WELL-DESERVED BEATING, STUPID FELINE! AND YOU'RE NOT THE FIRST JINCHUURIKI TO HAVE CHALLENGED THE WITCHBLADE IN BATTLE!'_

Yugito felt a loud growl bellow out in her thoughts, causing her to flinch and shake her head. _Gah?! What the hell?! Who was that I just heard?!_

_'Oh, don't panic. It's that stupid fox interrupting our pleasant conversation.'_

_The Kyuubi. So, that's him. He sure is freakin' loud! Ugh, ever heard of knocking?!_

_'FOOLISH WOMAN. WELL, I'LL GRANT YOU THIS. YOU ARE CERTAINLY SHARPER THAN THE IDIOT OF A HOST I'M CURRENTLY BINDED IN.'_

_'He maybe a foolish boy, but he's got enough motivation to beat someone's ass to the ground when he's pushed too far. Like now...'_

With that, Yugito quickly snapped back to reality. She looked ahead to find Naruto crouched on all fours as a thick, orange aura covered him completely. One-tail already protruded out of the boy's thick aura as he charged across, catching Inori by surprise. Sakura watched as her friend rushed past her and lunged forward at Inori.

Inori sneered as he prepared to impale his tendril further through Shion. "So, you really don't care about your friend! Ha, fine with me!"

"_**RAAAAAGH!!**_" Naruto roared as he quickly dropped down below Inori, catching the spirit by surprise.

"Eh?!" Inori was taken back. "What in the hell are y-"

_**BAM!!**_

Inori's head snapped up as Naruto's fist shot up, hitting the corrupted spirit's lower jaw. The force of the blow knocked Inori straight up as he relinquished Shion, causing her limp body to fall. Naruto paid no attention to Shion as he was already fixated on Inori. As the Kyuubi's chakra augmenting his strength, Naruto's punch did enough damage to break through Inori's defenses and disrupt Shion's torture.

Before Shion's body plummeted toward one of the dragon's spiked protrusions, Witchblade Sakura jumped straight up as she caught Shion. The pink-haired kunoichi dropped down on one knee, holding Shion's limp body. She looked down, noticing blood plopping to the ground from the hole near her torso. The priestess coughed as blood trickled out from the right side of her face.

"...Naru...to..." Shion murmured as she shivered, feeling parts of her body becoming cold.

"_**Your body's getting cold and I've got to close that wound, but...**_" Sakura glanced over her shoulder, watching Naruto pummeling Inori in mid-air with repeated punches and strikes. "_**I can't pass up this opportunity to FEED! I said I won't let anyone take this opportunity to feed off you, Inori! YOU ARE MINE!**_"

Suddenly, Sakura paused as she grabbed the sides of her head. This caused her to lose hold of Shion, dropping her.

"No... First, things first... Shion needs help! You can wait to eat, Witchblade! Quit being such a stingy bastard!" Sakura snapped as she punched herself in the gut. Doubling over from her own punch, Sakura shook her head while attempting to regain her senses. "Just wait a minute or two... only I can heal Shion!" Then, the Witchblade immediately regained control of the girl's body. A wicked smile curled on her lips. "_**Please, like I care for this foolish priestess... you can't let me pass this chance to feed now! You have to LET ME FEED! DON'T YOU SEE?! I HAVE TO SUSTAIN MY POWER AND YOUR BODY!**_"

Shion barely managed to cough, feeling the lower extremities of her torso becoming cold and numb. "Pl... please... someone... help."

"Hey! You better go and heal her! Aren't you the medic-nin of the team?" Yugito called out as she rushed over, kneeling beside Shion. "I wish I could heal her, but that's not my job."

"Tell it to this greedy son of a bitch! Ugh! Please, just wait for a minute!" Sakura screamed out, pleading for the Witchblade to withhold the artifact's hunger.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the Witchblade responded within Sakura's thoughts.

_**'Very well. But, you only have a minute and a half. In the meantime, your friend is holding off Inori. Make it fast, girl!'**_

Sakura smiled as she let out a sigh. "Thank you. You won't regret this." With that, the pink-haired kunoichi knelt over by Shion's left side and placed her hands over the injury. Yugito provided assistance as she grabbed Shion's hands, allowing the priestess to grab a hold of something while the medical procedure was set into motion. "Thanks, Yugito. Ok, Shion... this is going to hurt a little, but I'm going to close this up."

As she said that, Sakura's hands glowed with a thick aura of green chakra. This healing chakra flowed out of the medic-nin's hands as it covered Shion's torso. Yugito watched as her eyes caught onto something remarkable.

Even Sakura was astounded at what she was seeing.

"What in the...?" Sakura gaped in shock as she watched the hole through Shion's torso close up. "This hasn't happened before! The hole is closing up and the skin's regenerating quicker than I imagined!"

Yugito blinked thrice as she witnessed the miraculous healing process. "Is this supposed to normally happen?"

"Not at this accelerating pace! I mean... wait..." Sakura quickly caught onto something and smiled. _Witchblade, is this your doing?_

The artifact chortled, picking up on Sakura's quick realization. _**'You just noticed? I thought you were sharper than that, dear Sakura. Nah, just playing with you. Heh, impressed? With my power and your chakra coagulated, you can heal injuries of others and yourself more quickly. That's just the benefit of being my host, Sakura. I can grant you abilities that no shinobi will ever receive through training alone. Though, it does help in your case. Now, your ability to heal others can be considered miraculous.'**_

_Is that so?_

_**'You practically have the hands of God, my dear.'**_

Sakura watched as Shion started to twitch and slowly open her eyes. The medic-nin gasped once her eyes looked down to Shion's torso. The hole where Inori drilled his tendril through was gone.

Sakura looked at her hands, realizing what she had performed.

"My god... even Tsunade-sama is going to be shocked when she sees this," Sakura murmured.

As she sat up on her own, Shion felt no excruciating pain. She looked up at Sakura. The priestess then touched her torso and noticed the area where her skin completely regenerated and the blood was removed.

"Wow, that's really incredible. I never thought you'd have it in ya, pinky," Yugito commended the medic-nin for once. "I'll make fun of you for many things, but I'll never talk crap about what you just did."

Sakura flashed a sly smirk toward the Nibi Jinchuuriki. "I'll make note of that, kitty cat."

"Sakura? Th... thank you... really, this is astounding," Shion was astounded as she stared at her torso. "I don't feel any pain anymore. You... you truly are a remarkable medic-nin, but I sensed that most of it wasn't chakra. Did your Witchblade... somehow help you to heal me?"

Sakura stood up and nodded her head. "You could say that. Now, listen, you stay here with Yugito. The Witchblade helped me to heal you, but he only did it so I can cooperate with him. I've got to go help him finish off Inori and let him feed." As she finished, Sakura turned as she closed her eyes. _I'm ready. Ready whenever you are._

_**'It's about time. I did you a favor. Now it's time you repaid the debt by letting me feed. Brace yourself. You'll get to see how I made some of my previous hosts into efficient hunters. Are you ready, Sakura dear?'**_

Without saying a word, Sakura took a deep breath. She allowed the Witchblade to take full control of her mind. She opened her eyes, revealing a pair of golden yellow eyes. A wicked smile adorned her face as she unsheathed her right-arm blade and dashed ahead.

Yugito helped Shion up to her feet while watching Sakura dashing off into the distance.

"Can you stand on your own, priestess?" Yugito asked directly to Shion.

The priestess nodded. "Yes. Thank you. Sakura did more than close up this hole. My body is completely healed."

"Good. You stay here then," Yugito stated as she ran ahead, following Sakura's direction. "I don't think so! Didn't I say Inori would be mine?! You're not going to steal MY thunder, you pink-haired brat! I'm not going back to my village without finishing this mission!"

Witchblade Sakura ignored Yugito's boastful cries in the distance. She jumped up to where Naruto was caught by one of Inori's tendrils. She roared out, slashing through the long tendril with her right-arm blade. After freeing Naruto from Inori's clutches, the Witchblade-user shifted her eyes onto Uchiha Inori.

"You again!" Inori growled in complete irritation. "I swear you're becoming a nuisance, girl!"

"_**And you won't... SHUT THE HELL UP!**_" Sakura bellowed out as she threw herself toward Inori. "_**You're mine, Uchiha Inori! I'll see to it that you'll sustain me for a long time!**_"

Inori defended himself from Witchblade Sakura as he extended tendrils form out of his back. The pink-haired kunoichi lashed out, slicing through the deadly tendrils using her blade. The more tendrils Inori desperately threw out led to Sakura cutting them down. Meanwhile, Naruto slowly jumped back to his feet as he turned to where Sakura and Inori engaged in battle. He roared out, charging down the path while gaining up toward the two.

"You're all nuisances!" Inori snapped as he thrusted his hands through the beast's hide. Then, as he brought his hands up, more tendril-like extensions protruded out of the dragon's skin.

Sakura and Naruto were cut off from Inori's path as the tendrils protruded out like spikes. They covered nearly one section, serving as a barricade to keep Naruto and Sakura at bay. However, this did not deter Witchblade Sakura and the 'Kyuubified' Naruto from breaking through this obstacle. Sakura ferociously slashed through the tendrils, making a path for herself through the forest of spiked protrusions. Naruto crouched over as another tail extended out of his chakra. There were now two tails extending behind the Jinchuuriki's back.

"Outta my way! I'm busting through that!" Yugito shouted as she came within several feet of the barricaded wall of spikes.

Witchblade Sakura scoffed as she aimed her right arm, releasing a concentrated beam that ripped through the barricades. She turned, spotting Inori sitting on top of the dragon's head.

"_**You can't hide like a chicken shit anymore, Inori. Give up.**_"

Just then, Sakura turned as Naruto and Yugito came behind her. And it didn't take long for Naruto to lunge toward Inori.

"Hey, kit! Not so fast!" Yugito called out as she raced ahead, following Naruto's path.

"_**Oh no you don't!**_" Witchblade Sakura growled. She immediately took off after Yugito, gaining ahead of the female Jinchuuriki by running on foot.

Yugito scowled angrily as she threw herself at Sakura, attempting to push her down.

However, Witchblade Sakura jumped across to leave Yugito in the dust. The Nibi Jinchuuriki slid across, putting the brakes on.

As both Sakura and Naruto came within reach of Inori, the dragon's ahead quickly turned as it blew purple miasma at their direction.

"One whiff of my miasma and you're dead! Now... DIE! JUST DIE ALREADY!" The evil spirit exclaimed, laughing sadistically as his eyes turned blood red as if he were about to activate the Sharingan.

Witchblade Sakura growled as she and Naruto plunged through the poisonous smoke. Frantically trying to pull herself from any further miasma exposure, she quickly grabbed Naruto and threw him out of the smoke cloud. She then held her breath.

The Two-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto landed on all fours, shooting a glare to where Inori was positioned on the dragon's ahead. Another tail came protruding out of his demonic chakra, granting the Jinchuuriki three-tails thus far. Naruto's entire body quivered as the red-orange chakra expanded around him like a burst of flames.

"_**RAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!!**_" Naruto screamed as his red eyes and fanged mouth gaped. Already his entire body was being eaten away as his skin was being replaced by a pitch black shadow with white eyes. Finally, a fourth tail slowly jutted out to complete the Four-Tailed Kyuubi transformation.

Yugito immediately turned to where Naruto completed his transformation. "It... it's... it's the four tails of the Kyuubi." She shifted back and forth, gazing at Witchblade Sakura and Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto. Her entire body quivered almost out of ecstasy. _Geez, who would've thought? They're both monsters. Just like me, old man Kai, and Killer Bee. Makes me feel good about myself to be honest. _"Hell, as far as I'm concerned... your ass is dead, Inori!"

Inori watched in shock as Sakura flew out of the smoke cloud. She cut through the dragon's forehead with her blade, ripping and slashing through the beast.

Suddenly, without warning, Inori turned as the Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto lunged at him at accelerating speed. Naruto caught Inori's right arm, biting down onto it as the flowing demonic chakra seeped through and began eating away at Inori's body. The corrupted spirit roared as he jerked himself away, losing his right arm to Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto.

"CURSE YOU!!" Inori hissed as he prepared to retaliate.

"_Don't you dare hurt MY kit!_"

_**BAM!**_

The corrupted spirit was knocked back a few feet across as he pushed off the dragon's head.

The perpetrator behind the sucker punch was Yugito, who already was covered in a bluish chakra aura. She utilized half of the Nekomata's chakra.

"...why you..." Inori growled as he stopped in mid-air, suspending himself above everyone aboard the dragon. "My dragon body is just about done. It'll vanish. Heh, maybe if I let these fools fall to their deaths..."

"_**Fat chance. Did you forget that I could fly?**_" Witchblade Sakura cried as she opened up the wings behind her and glided up to catch Inori.

Yugito shook her head with displeasure, springing herself upward to reach Inori.

The two kunoichi were on a 'race' as one of them was close to reaching Inori.

As Inori frantically gazed at both sides, the evil Uchiha spirit faded from the spot and reappeared out of their reach.

Then, like a cannon being shot, a ball of condensed chakra launched toward him. Inori turned and tried to counter, but was on the receiving end of the attack.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

The corrupted spirit bellowed out as the chakra ball blasted him, swallowing him up completely as an explosion ignited around him.

Witchblade Sakura and Yugito were both taken back by this unexpected development. They turned as they spotted Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto with his mouth wide open and preparing to unleash another _**Yonbi Koimari**_.

"He got him before we did! Damn, what a shot, kit!" Yugito exclaimed as she dropped down, staring over at the four-tailed berserker. "Um, kit? Naruto?" _He's not completely self aware of where he is and what he's doing! Looks like he hasn't learnt to control his Bijuu's power like I have and old man Kai has. Killer Bee would have a field day training the kit. You know. I think that's exactly what I'm going to tell him._

Sakura descended next to Yugito as she watched Naruto collecting another ball of chakra in his mouth.

"_**Naruto, don't waste your chakra on him! Let me take the kill!**_"

"Gah! Look!" Yugito pointed up.

As the ladies shifted their eyes upward, they watched as Inori's body fell from above. The corrupted spirit fell hard on top of the dragon's head. Suddenly, the dragon itself shifted its head away as began fading away.

"It appears the kit killed that bastard. About time. He was getting annoying," Yugito scoffed as she paced toward Inori's fallen body.

Before Yugito could advance, Sakura caught her off guard and sidestepped her path. The pink-haired kunoichi leapt across and snatched up Inori's body. Then, as she was ready to claim her prize...

_**BOOM!!**_

The body exploded, triggering a trap as Sakura was knocked back. Yugito quickly jumped back as she caught Sakura and turned around as Inori emerged from behind Naruto with his right-arm turned into a blade-like weapon.

"HEY, KIT! MOVE!" Yugito called out, attempting to reach Naruto as best as she could.

Sakura screamed, trying to get through into her transformed friend. "_**NARUTO!**_"

"FAREWELL!!" Inori snarled as he brought down his weapon.

_Blam!_

In an instant, an arrow shot out of nowhere and blasted Inori's back. The Uchiha spirit screeched out as a purifying force exploded into a shimmering purple glow, igniting his entire body in purple flames.

"GAAAAAARRRRRRHHHH!! CURSE YOU, WENCH!!" Inori turned as he shot a glare at the perpetrator.

It was Shion, who held a bow and arrow she managed to forge from her jewel's mystic energy.

"That's what you get... never turn your back on a priestess," Shion snorted as she gave a nod to the kunoichi.

Sakura returned a smile as she and Yugito both had the same idea. They quickly rushed Inori simultaneously. The corrupted spirit screamed out in horror as he fled back to his dragon.

"You two! Aim for the dragon's head! I've a powerful container of demonic energy in its head! His life essence is contained in a core inside the dragon's head!"

"Hear that, Sakura?"

"_**Right on cue, kitty cat! Let's go!**_"

Yugito gave a sly smirk as she remarked. "What about our little competition?"

"_**We'll call it even! Here we go!**_"

As soon as they reached Inori, both kunoichi rammed themselves into the corrupted spirit. Realizing that this body was not their primary target, they pushed him aside.

"NOOO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! STAY AWAY!!" Inori screamed as he levitated to where the two kunoichi were. However, as he came closer, Naruto bit down on his left arm. "ARGH! LET ME GO!" As he jerked away, Inori lost his left arm. "Argh! Look at what you've done! This CANNOT be happening!"

Shion paused as she carefully observed Naruto's four-tailed transformed state. Her entire body froze in fright as she shivered from being near the exposure of the Kyuubi's chakra.

The priestess gulped, taking a few steps back. _So, Naruto can take his transformation even further?! I... I never even imagined he'd go this far... I can't even move... This demonic chakra is making my entire crawl want to crawl! _She shook her head, trying to cope with this uncomfortable sensation. Suddenly, her eyes caught onto her jewel, which floated out of her hands. "What's this?"

As the jewel levitated on its own, it flew out of Shion's hand and hovered over where Kyuubi Naruto was. As if scanning the transformed Jinchuuriki, the jewel probed through and around Naruto. The jewel shifted as a purple aura covered it, sending down a purple beam that washed over Naruto's body. Naruto felt his body tense as he was binded, almost as if his entire body was restrained. Naruto threw his head back, roaring out with excruciating pain.

"Naruto!" Shion called out as she raced over to where the Jinchuuriki was binded by the jewel's light. _The jewel must have been attracted to his demonic chakra! And as a result it must be trying to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra! But, that's only just my educated guess! There's also the chance it'll kill Naruto! _"Jewel! Come back to me!"

There was no immediate response as the jewel continued to bind Naruto, slowly suppressing the Kyuubi's chakra.

"It's not working! Oh no... please, Naruto! You've got to listen to me! The jewel must want to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra! But, I need you to cooperate with me!" Shion called out as she tried to get close to both Naruto and the jewel. As she reached out for the jewel, she was pulled directly toward the sacred item.

Then, as the priestess came within close contact with the jewel's light, a shining white aura surrounded the priestess. Shion felt a burning, warm sensation engulf her as the jewel somehow unlocked a hidden power that she had kept suppressed... until now. Her entire body altered as her clothing vanished. Her body was almost semi-nude, covered by a translucent white pigmentation with pink linear markings embroidering her chest, legs, and arms. Her face was also covered by white pigmentation. To complete her new, unlocked priestess advanced stage, her hair expanded out and changed into a lighter, pinkish color. A pink aura outlined her entire frame, giving her an almost goddess-like presence, which stemmed from her unlocked priestess powers.

Shion opened her eyes as she reached out for the jewel, lowering herself over Naruto. Her voice became slightly deepened, almost speaking in a powerful authoritative tone. It was both imposing yet gentle.

"_It'll be okay, Naruto. Relax... I will suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. Now..._" Shion whispered as she placed her hands across Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto's back.

The demon's chakra didn't seem to inflict harm on Shion as her own holy aura flickered, suppressing the Kyuubi's power. She watched as Naruto's body started to shrink down, much to her relief.

-

Meanwhile, the pink-haired kunoichi roared out as she kicked the dragon square under its jaw, shattering its jawbone in the process. Then, she exerted enough of her chakra/Witchblade-power in her right fist and punched through the dragon's head as she ripped through the cranium. Her eyes scanned through the inside of the creature's skull as she spotted something significantly bright. A glowing, green orb pulsated like a heart, which caught Sakura's immediate attention.

"Ah, there it is!" Yugito said as she reached out to grab it.

Suddenly, Inori flew out toward Sakura and Yugito. The kunoichi acted together as they grabbed the glowing green core, pulling it out with little effort.

"PUT THAT DOWN!!" Inori screamed out.

Sakura shouted. "_**Now!**_"

With that, Yugito and Sakura punched the orb simultaneously, shattering it in the process. The female Jinchuuriki smiled with satisfaction as she tossed the shattered remains of the core. Then, she lunged out at Inori and delivered an uppercut, sending him flying straight up. As for Sakura, she stretched out her right arm, allowing the Witchblade to feed off the central energy of Inori's essence. Sakura purred happily, licking her lips as her entire body was covered by a lucid white glow.

"_**Ahhhh!! Yes... yes... YES!! ALL MINE!! THANKS A LOT, KITTY CAT!**_"

As Sakura flew up, she reached Inori in mid-air. Closing set of her fists, she rapidly battered Inori all over with repeated blows. Inori was beaten from all angles by the girl's powerful punches, which had enough impact to blow holes through his fragile body. She quickly came down, slamming her right heel across Inori's head. This sent Inori crashing down to the top of the dragon's back as Sakura descended to where he fell.

Inori barely managed to move on his own as he looked up to see Sakura approaching his fallen form.

"Pl... ease... mercy...?" The corrupted spirit barely managed to choke out, pleading out to the Witchblade user.

Sakura smiled as she lifted Inori off the ground.

"M...mercy?"

"_**Sorry, but your existence no longer has a place in this world. Ta-ta.**_"

_**Shick!**_

As she plunged her right-arm blade through Inori, she ripped the spirit's body in half with her claws.

"Noooo... nooo... _NOOOOOOOO!!_" Inori screamed out as his body quickly started to break down. "Th... this... isn't possible... Madara... my brother... avenge me..."

Sakura watched as the halved body of Inori exploded into particles of spirit energy, which the Witchblade gauntlet happily feed on. Witchblade Sakura raised both arms over her head, relishing over her rich meal and laughing manically out of sheer joy.

"_**Oh, what a grand day! At long last, I've been fed. Thank you, Inori... for the delicious rich essence of yours! You've made me a happy entity,**_" Sakura licked her lips, bending over as the already consumed energy pumped through the inside of her body. Her chest, stomach, arms and legs pumped as the gauntlet artifact's power filled completely. "_**Oh god... yes. I won't have to go hungry for a long time.**_"

Then, all that remained of the dragon was converted into a flow of spirit energy. That dragon's energy was then channeled through Sakura's Witchblade, sustaining the artifact's appetite.

"_**Uchiha Inori... all I have to say is... GOODBYE.**_"

Suddenly, Sakura turned as something else caught her eyes.

She was taken back by shock, probing a powerful spiritual presence coming directly from Shion. She and Yugito were both astounded as they saw Shion's transformed priestess state.

"_**Shion? I didn't realize it until now. I was too busy feeding off our dearly departed Inori.**_"

"I'm feeling some intense spiritual power from that girl," Yugito confirmed.

Sakura nodded. "_**Likewise. What's the deal?**_" She turned, noticing the jewel and Naruto's body already changed back to his normal form. "_**Naruto?!**_" She quickly dashed over to where Naruto was laying and slid over to where was positioned. "_**Naruto!**_"

After taking a deep breath, Shion floated down to where Naruto was and placed her hand across his chest. "_It'll be okay. My jewel's managed to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra back within him._" Her now adult-like tone caught Sakura by surprise.

Sakura looked down over Shion's transformed priestess stage. "_**How did you become like this?**_"

"_The jewel's power granted me this power and enabled me to transform, but I can't maintain it much longer... it'll drain away my life force and I'll die if I stay in this form for a long period of time._"

"Um, guys! In case you didn't notice, but what's left of the dragon is fading! We have to get off before we fall!" Yugito exclaimed.

Sakura quickly looked back to Shion. "_**Can you fly in you current form?**_"

"_Yes, I should,_" the priestess answered with a nod.

"_**All right then. You carry Naruto. I've got the kitty cat.**_"

As she heard this, Yugito scoffed as she watched Shion scoop Naruto in her arms. There was an obvious hint of jealously written all over her face as Sakura put her arms around the Nibi's waist.

"You've got to be kidding," Yugito frowned as she watched Shion fly off with Naruto. _Even the freakin' priestess gets to hold him! Heh, well, I suppose the kit has his way with the ladies. They did spend some time together. It should have been ME and HIM!_

"_**Ready, kitty cat?**_" Sakura asked.

Before she answered, Yugito spotted a speck of green light. It was all that remained of Inori as she snatched it and pulled out a glass vial, which she used to contain the tiny harmless speck.

"Let's go."

With that, Witchblade Sakura opened her wings and glided off with Yugito in her arms. The remains of the dragon vanished into tiny white particles of light as Inori's presence was forever erased from the living realm.

xxxxx

As everyone turned to the underground chamber, they regrouped with Shigure, Sai/Rihoko, and Kai. They all gathered over to where Yamato was and waited for the Jounin to awaken.

"Uh..." Yamato groaned as he opened his eyes and tried to sit up. "Wha... what happened?"

"It's a long story, Jounin," Yugito answered as she knelt beside him. "Inori possessed ya and you attacked us."

The Jounin looked all over his body, realizing that he was himself now.

"Don't worry. He's gone now," the Nibi Jinchuuriki reassured the man.

"They defeated Inori! Sakura already absorbed all that was left of him," Shigure said as he pointed toward Sakura.

As the Jounin looked ahead, he noticed Sakura healing Naruto with her hands. The girl was back in her normal form as the Witchblade regressed to its bracelet form. She and Shion were seen sitting together while treating Naruto's injuries. Much to Sakura's surprise, once again, her healing technique quickly relieved the Jinchuuriki of the burns that the Kyuubi's chakra inflicted on him.

"Your healing technique is much better than I thought, Sakura," Shion credited the medic-nin.

Sakura finished as she pulled her hands back. "Thanks, but it normally doesn't heal this quickly. The Witchblade gave me extra energy to heal Naruto while preserving a lot of my own chakra."

"In other words, it's letting you save your chakra?"

"Yeah. I swear this Witchblade is a pain, but it's a real keeper. I mean right now... I feel much stronger. When the Witchblade feed off Inori, I feel the Witchblade's power coursing through me rapidly."

"Is that so?" Shion inquired.

Sakura nodded as she showed Shion her bracelet. "This is the Witchblade. It's asleep now."

"It's so beautiful..." Shion said as she placed her hand over the artifact. Then, all of a sudden, the priestess gasped as she jerked back. Her eyes widened as she visualized images being projected into her head. _What is this?! What am I seeing?!_

As Shion paused, she briefly viewed a massive explosion encompassing a section of a tower rooftop. The scene depicted displayed a dark setting, raining pouring, and a glimpse of three figures standing within the explosion. As the shimmering ray of light faded, the three figures in question stood for a moment until each of them collapsed onto the ground.

Shion recognized what looked like a tall woman with reddish hair and an armored body. Then, she saw a blonde-haired individual. The third figure had a face hidden behind a darkish, gray mask. The priestess couldn't recognize the face of the masked figure, but she gasped once she viewed the woman and the blonde.

Shaking her head, Shion questioned the significance of these premonitions. She looked toward Sakura as if she had seen a ghost. _What was the meaning of those images...? Just by touching the Witchblade, I was able to foresee an even that could likely happen. Sakura... will she have anything to do with it?_ Then, she gazed down at Naruto as he face became pale. _And Naruto? No... that event CANNOT happen! I have to tell that Jounin about this!_

"Shion, what's wrong?" Sakura asked as she noticed the restless priestess staring at her.

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

Shion nodded. "Yes... just feeling a little woozy from expending so much of the jewel's power." She placed the sacred item inside her pocket.

"That must have taken a lot out of you, Shion. But, I'm glad that its power was enough to stop the Kyuubi's chakra from completely consuming Naruto. Thank you, Shion," the medic-nin shook Shion's hand. "With Yamato-taicho out, I'm relieved we have someone like you."

The priestess smiled, feeling better about herself. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, Naruto started to stir as he opened his eyes. He narrowed his eyes, clearing up his blurry vision. Sakura and Shion were the first two people to come into his view.

"Everyone! Naruto is waking up!" Shion announced.

As soon as she said his, Yugito quickly dashed over to Naruto and picked him up, hugging him like a mother would for her child.

"Oh, are you ok?! Oh, you dear poor kit! I thought you weren't going to come around!" Yugito hugged Naruto, unknowingly shoving his face into her chest. "Don't worry. Yugito Nii will make it all better!"

Sakura angrily growled as she pulled Yugito away. "HEY! HANDS OFF!" She pulled Yugito directly in front of her. "Naruto just got done healing! You're going to reinjure him that way!"

"Sheesh, jealous or something? It's okay. Besides, didn't the Witchblade grant you an ability to treat injuries better at an accelerating rate? His body ought to be fine," the female Jinchuuriki stated.

"Still, he doesn't need you to be going 'huggy kissy' on him like a teddy bear!"

"So, tell me. Are you just sexually frustrated that you can't get any from a boy?" Yugito smoothly replied as she blew Sakura off.

With that, Sakura snapped as she grabbed Yugito by her shirt. "You better be lucky I'm NOT in Witchblade form now. I'd shove my blade far up where the sun doesn't shine!"

Yugito coolly smirked. "Oh, believe me, brat. That part of my body gets plenty of sunshine, but I opt not to show it off now."

"You really are a perverted cat," Sakura frowned as she released Yugito.

"If you've got the body, don't be afraid to flaunt it and I do it all the time. Of course, as you are now, you really don't give me any hard competition."

The pink-haired kunoichi shot a glare at Yugito. "WATCH IT."

"C'mon, ladies! That's enough outta ya!" Kai interjected himself in between Sakura and Yugito's heated quarrel. "Or, am I gonna have to knock some heads?!" As soon as he came between the girls, he tried to restore order and reached out to restrain them.

Unfortunately, his hands touched their chests. Yugito and Sakura both reacted on impulse, giving Kai a double punch that knocked the old man against a boulder. Kai was splattered smack dab across the boulder as his eyes were spinning.

"Ah... I just love... female abuse... it's so hot..." Kai grinned, getting what he finally asked for.

Yugito scoffed. "I had a feeling he was going to cop a feel sooner or later. Old men... typical."

"Sakura-chan? Shion? Yugito?" Naruto looked up at the three. "What the heck is going on here? What happened with Inori?"

"We stopped him, Naruto," Sakura informed her teammate as she helped him stand up. "Well, let's just say that the Witchblade finally got his meal."

The female Jinchuuriki walked beside Shion, patting her back. "And you should've seen Shion! She did something really incredible!" She winked to Shion. "Right, girl?"

"Well, yes," Shion said as her cheeks lightly blushed.

"I can't believe this, but I don't even remember anything that happened after Inori held Shion hostage. But, I saw him stab through Shion!"

"Like I said, we'll recap everything so you can understand what happened," Sakura stated.

"Fair enough," Naruto said.

Just then, as Yamato and Shigure approached everyone, they all noticed the lingering spirits in the chamber started to drift upward. Then, another strange phenomenon occurred as something distorted around the skies. A beam of light came out of the hole as it covered the area near and within the haunted manor. The light quickly engulfed the underground chamber, leading the wandering Uchiha spirits towards it. The spirits all moved toward the light like a light would attract fireflies at night.

"What's going on?" Naruto watched the spirits leaving. "Where are they going?"

Shigure answered as he happily watched the spirits departing. "They're being taken to the spirit realm. With Inori gone, they are free."

"You mean Inori kept these spirits from going to the after life?" asked Sakura.

"Yes. He acted as a barrier that kept our fellow people from leaving. As a result, Inori forced them to against their will to work for him and drive out any intruders that enter this land," Shigure answered.

Sai/Rihoko finally spoke out, waiting for the right opportunity to get everyone's attention. "That's right and soon I will be joining them."

"I really don't want you to go, Rihoko," Shigure said with a sad tone.

"I have to leave this body. You and I both know how long I've waited for this moment. I have no right to remain in the world of the living."

Sakura smiled as she approached Sai/Rihoko. "I've got to admit I'd rather you stay in Sai's body. You actually give Sai a bit more personality."

"Yes, but I have to give your friend back to you... still, it was fun to possess a living body," Sai/Rihoko folded his arms. "I did what I could to hold off my people from attacking you, my friends."

"We really appreciate it, Rihoko," Naruto replied.

Shigure walked over as he sat up and placed his paws onto Sai/Rihoko's hands. "Goodbye, old friend."

Nodding his head, Sai/Rihoko embraced Shigure. "You, too. I hope we'll see each other one day. That is if you can leave your dog's body."

"I'll find a way, Rihoko. Take care and have a good journey to the after life."

"Yes," Sai/Rihoko said as he set Shigure down and approached Naruto. "And thank you. You and your friends were a big help. It's thanks to your friends that Inori was finally defeated. Our bondage chains have been severed. At long last, we may achieve eternal peace."

The Genin smiled, giving a nod to Sai/Rihoko. "I hope you'll get to see your family there, Rihoko. Safe journey to you."

Then, as Sai/Rihoko came close, the ghost girl emerged out of Sai's body and planted a kiss on Naruto's left cheek. Sakura and Yugito were taken back by Rihoko's smooth approach.

"Whoa! Even the ghost girl makes a sneaky move on the kit!" Yugito exclaimed. _The kit sure knows how to attract the ladies. Heh, you're a lucky one, Uzumaki Naruto._

Naruto was shocked by Rihoko's kiss and rubbed his cheek.

_("Just my way of saying 'thank you,' Naruto. I hope we will all see each other in the after life. Take care all of you.")_

With that, Rihoko's human figure transformed into a white orb of light. Her spiritual core then floated off along with the sea of spirits that traveled directly through the portal.

Everyone witnessed the phenomenon occur as the last remaining spirits departed. After another minute or two, the portal sealed off and thus granted the wandering Uchiha spirits a chance to rest eternal in peace. At last, they were free from servitude and being pawns of Inori's control.

Sai blinked thrice before returning back to reality. "Huh? Where am I?"

"Let's just say Rihoko decided to take your body for a test run," Yamato answered.

"She did...? Oh, I remember now. She did," Sai recalled as he stretched out.

Yugito faced everyone as she folded her arms. "So, that's it. We're done here."

"Not quite yet," Shigure stated. "I have to lead you out of this land myself."

"No, hold it! We still haven't brought anything back to show Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto exclaimed, reminding his teammates of their mission's primary purpose.

Sakura gasped in shock. "Uh, wow... you actually remembered?"

"Of course! You thought I'd forget after all the crap we went through?! I'm not going back to Konoha with another failed mission under my belt!"

"He's right. We still need to find anything that links to the existence of the one named Uchiha Madara," Yamato said.

Suddenly, something caught Sakura's immediate attention. Her eyes narrowed as what she noticed was a book encased in brown leather. She stood up and walked over toward the debris where the book was sitting. Shigure gasped as he realized what Sakura was looking at.

Shigure snarled, racing across as fast as his legs could take him. _No! I didn't bury it deep enough!_

"Sakura-chan?! What is it?" Naruto called out as he followed behind his teammate.

As Naruto and Sakura approached the debris, they both eyed the book that was laying on the ground. Yugito helped pull Kai off the rock face she and Sakura punched him toward. Shigure rushed past Yugito, nearly causing her to fall.

"What the...?! Hey, Shigure! Watch where you're going!" The female Jinchuuriki shouted as she helped Kai stand up. She, too, noticed Sakura and Naruto kneeling beside the book. "Huh? What did they find?"

As he picked up the book, he handed it to the medic-nin. "Wanna try and open it, Sakura-chan?"

"Ok," Sakura said.

Just as she opened the front cover, Shigure jumped from behind Sakura and snatched the book in his mouth. Sakura jerked back in reaction, nearly scared out of her wits. The dog slowly paced a few steps, protectively holding the book by the mouth.

"Shigure?! You scared me!" Sakura cried, placing her right hand against her beating chest.

Naruto was confused by the canine's strange behavior. "Why did you take the dog from her? Shigure, is something wrong?"

Shigure set the book down, placing both paws down on top of it. "I can't let you have it. This book is Madara's journal! It's very special to him!"

"Wait... you mean..." Sakura was quick to draw her own conclusion. "So, you knew that Madara hid his journal here? You lied to us so you could keep it from us?"

"Is this true, Shigure?!" Naruto glared at the canine.

"Listen to me! I had to lie to you... of course I knew my way around the mansion. I had to lie... to protect Madara's journal. You see... it's all I have left that brings back memories of the times I spent with him. I'm sorry, but... I can't let you have it. Even if I've grown to like each of you... my friends," Shigure lowered his head, not giving an inch to relinquish the journal.

Sakura's eyes softened as she showed sympathy for the canine. "I understand, Inori. He was someone you considered a father figure. We all have someone we consider special to us."

"Who's special to you, Sakura?"

The girl took a moment to reminisce her days with a well-unified Team Seven. "I have two people I consider special to me. Naruto being one of them... and the other... well..." She sighed as Naruto and Yamato clearly understood whom she was referring to. "Please, Shigure. I'm asking as one friend to another."

"I can't..." Shigure shut his eyes.

"Shigure-kun, please, give me this journal," Sakura pleaded, her voice tone lowered as she tried to be gentle yet as persuasive as she could. "It's the only way for us to learn more about Madara and to complete our mission."

There was a moment of silence as everyone gathered around. Sakura and Shigure looked at each other as neither side budged an inch. Then, realizing that he couldn't escape with the book, Shigure removed his paws off the journal. The canine was reluctant to relinquish possession of the journal to them, but it was the only way to confirm if Madara was alive or not. Shigure looked sadly at Sakura, who knelt down in front of him. he pushed the book to her, allowing Sakura to pick it up

"I'm sorry, Madara..." Shigure whispered as he sighed sadly.

Sakura bowed her head. "Please, don't be angry with me, Shigure We really need it." As she held the journal in front, Sakura gasped as her body jerked back. Then, her eyes watched as everything around her started to distort and change. _Wait, what's going on?! Witchblade, are you giving me more premonitions?!_

_**'Why don't you take a look for yourself...?'**_

The Witchblade's voice repeated over and over in Sakura's head, a ringing sound caused her to cover her ears as her surroundings transformed. She scanned around, realizing that she was no longer within the underground chamber and her colleagues were gone.

Sakura stood at the center of a long narrow hallway leading toward a balcony. She stared ahead at looked like a man staring off at the darkened clouds.

A woman's voice called out from behind Sakura, catching her off guard._ 'Pein, come. He is here.'_

Sakura spun around as she noticed a beautiful, blue-haired woman with a white flower adorning her hair. The blue-haired woman wore dark makeup around her eyes with black eyeliner underneath - giving her a distinctive but beautiful Goth image. She wore the traditional Akatsuki garb: a black cloak with red clouds embroidered around the attire. The clothing was a quick giveaway as she recognized the same attire worn by Itachi, Sasori, and Deidara.

Then, she saw the named 'Pein' walk away from the balcony. He entered the tower as the woman stood at his side. The man wore spiked, reddish-orange hair. His eyes were grey with a unique, haunting concentric circular design. There were a number of piercings through his ears, nose, and bottom lip. He, too, wore the uniform Akatsuki wardrobe - black cloak with red cloud designs.

They quickly addressed to a shadow standing before them.

The figure in question spoke out, standing behind the darkness. _'Pein. Konan. I've received the reports from Zetsu. The Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi has defeated Kakuzu using his newly upgraded Rasengan and eradicated two of his hearts at once. That boy should not be overlooked. He can accomplish and persevere over even the most troublesome opponent. He's adapted and enhanced some of his skills. There may even come a point where he may learn to master control over the Kyuubi's power.' _The figure continued as he walked past the Akatsuki pair. _'Needless to say, he has many allies. Obtaining to him will not be easy.'_

The blue haired woman just looked at shadow with jaded eyes. She began to comprehend how much Naruto has improved was from Madara's description, but that didn't make her worried.

_'There's no need to describe our target as a way to startle us,'_ the blue-haired woman, Konan, answered. _'Pein has never lost a battle. He will get the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki in no time.'_

_'This is true,'_ said the shadow as it walked over to the balcony outside the tower. He shifted his head, gazing up at the sky. In the distance, there were darkened clouds gathering. It was a sign that rainfall was coming. _'Soon our goals will be achieved. And you being Akatsuki leader... you will capture the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Any failure will be not tolerated. Are we understood?'_

The man named Pein just stared at the figure with an aloof expression as the man in question continued. The figure stopped as the light of the thunderstorm displayed his concealed image. He was garbed in the same Akatsuki wardrobe, except he wore a hood and a brightly, distinctive orange mask that only showed his left face.

Recognizing the color and embroidered design of the orange mask, Sakura was taken back. _That's the same guy I saw in my vision with Itachi in the night of massacre!_

The man spoke up, displaying his Sharingan eye. _'The Sharingan's power, my power…. Uchiha Madara's power!'_

Sakura let all of his sink in as she tightened her fists. _So, that's it. He IS still alive! He's out there plotting and has members ready to capture Naruto! No way am I going to let this happen! Witchblade, we're going to do everything to prevent the Akatsuki from taking Naruto!_

_'As long as these aforementioned Akatsuki members provide me a challenge, I don't care. I'll be pleasure to fight these guys!'_

The kunoichi nodded, shutting her eyes as she placed her hand over the artifact's gem. "And you'll get what you want. I promise you, Witchblade."

With that, the scene distorted as the entire dark, disclosed surroundings faded. Madara and the other two Akatsuki characters disappeared from Sakura's sight.

As she quickly reopened her eyes, Sakura found herself back in the underground chamber with others. She released a deep, loud gasp while taking in a deep breath. Naruto stood in front of her with his hands shaking her shoulders.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" asked Naruto as her unresponsive gaze had him worried. "What did you see?"

"Madara," Sakura said. "I saw Madara! He's alive and commanding the Akatsuki!"

Needless to say, the group was shocked as Sakura announced this startling piece of information. What Sakura feared came to light, Madara- one of Konoha's fathers - was alive, but she never expected he was the one leading the Akatsuki.

Shigure couldn't believe what he was hearing. _He's alive! Madara-sama was alive!_

Sakura opened the journal and scanned the contents inside. Then, just like that, her face went blank and she blinked in confusion.

"What the…" The kunoichi remarked as she turned the book around, trying to figure out whatever contents were written. It was painfully obvious what she read was completely foreign to her.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Yamato inquired as he walked next to her.

"This book has no written words! Just dots!"

Everybody looked inside the journal as they got close to Sakura. She was right. There's nothing in there. No words or any kind of written dialogue. There were only dots.

Shion touched the first page. As her fingertips rubbed the surface, she could feel the volume of the dots.

"I think its Braille code," the priestess answered.

"Braille?!" Exclaimed Naruto. "Isn't it those written codes Shigure mentioned to us that you can't read with eyes, but can comprehend with the touch of your fingers?"

Yamato took the book. He scanned through several pages as he thoroughly touched the dots. "Shigure mentioned he used to read and write Braille codes to Madara for their top secret messages in the past. I think Madara must have learned how to write and read it, too."

Naruto scoffed out of frustration. "Great. The only one who can read this is gone. How the hell are we supposed to find him now?!"

"Stop whining, Naruto," Sakura scolded him. "When we return to Konoha , we will ask Tsunade-sama to find someone who can decipher these codes. Anyway, we have to get out of his underground chamber first."

"Allow me," Yamato offered as he prepared to summon a Mokuton.

xxxxx

Later, as everyone reached the surface thanks to assistance from Yamato's Mokuton technique of setting up a wooden bridge for the group to climb up. Shion was the last one to jump down from the branch as Naruto jumped up to break her fall.

"There you go," Naruto smiled as he set the priestess down gently.

Shion nodded. "Thank you, Naruto."

Just then as everyone got situated, Shigure glanced over his shoulder and started walking off on his own. Yugito was the first to notice Shigure moving away as she tapped Sakura's shoulder to get her attention.

The pink-haired kunoichi called out to the canine. "Hey, Shigure! Where are you doing?"

"What do you think, Sakura? I am going to after _him_," Shigure plainly stated as he turned, staring at the girl. "Now that I know he's alive, I need to find him."

Yugito addressed to the canine. "Um, pup, didn't you hear what she just said? That guy is commanding a group of S-ranked criminals! Are you even sure you _want _to find this guy?"

"That doesn't matter to me! I have to find him, because he's _my _precious friend!" Shigure snapped as he made his point clear, which quickly grasped Naruto's attention. "Sakura. Naruto. My friends... I thank you for everything you've done and set my people's spirits free. With Inori gone and my people sent to the spirit realm, there's no more incentive of me remaining here."

"Shigure... I... you can come with us. We can talk to Tsunade-sama to provide you a place to stay," Sakura tried to persuade the dog.

Shigure acknowledged the kunoichi's kind offer. "Thank you, Sakura, but I would prefer to search for Madara. Don't worry. With this nose, I'll be able to recognize his scent. After all, this is my dog's body and he has been around Madara before."

Shion stepped over beside Shigure, petting him. "Please, be careful on your journey, Shigure."

"And thank you, priestess. I'm glad I was able to find you," the canine acknowledged the young priestess. "Likewise. Return to your land safely."

As he made his final farewells, he shot both Sakura and Naruto one final glare before he hurried off into the forest. Sakura ran across as she watched the canine disappear through the brushes in the forest.

"Goodbye, Shigure," Sakura whispered. "I hope we'll meet again."

Naruto was still taken back by what Shigure mentioned, referring to Madara as his 'precious person.' This wasn't the first time the Genin has heard a proclamation of that sort. He remembered Haku during his first big mission at the Land of Waves. Haku's precious person was Zabuza despite Zabuza using him in the beginning as his pawn. It didn't matter to Haku. In Haku's point of view, he was the most important person to him because Zabuza gave him a reason to live.

"Shigure… in a way, he's like Haku," Naruto said.

"Naruto…" whispered Sakura as she, too, remembered Haku and Zabuza.

Yugito overheard the Genin. "Hmmm? Haku?"

"Long story short... someone who had a deep attachment to another important person in his life."

"I see," the Nibi Jinchuuriki noted.

"Well, I suppose this is our time to make our departure. Don't ya think, Yugito?" Kai said.

The female Nibi nearly pouted as she didn't take her eyes off Naruto. "Noooooooo, not now!"

"Look, I don't wanna stay here. It's time for me to continue my journey across the lands."

"But, but..." Yugito quickly threw herself onto Naruto, hugging him. "I can't leave MY kit with the Witchblade girl! Please, Naruto... reconsider and join with me! I promise I'll comfort you! I'll do anything you ask!"

Kai groaned out of exasperation. "Ugh, you're such a hopeless woman, Yugito."

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Sakura's voice bellowed out from the distance.

Then, in a flash, Sakura rushed toward Yugito and pulled Naruto out of her grasps.

"He's is NOT going anywhere with you, kitty cat!" The pink-haired kunoichi snapped. "You're going to be a bad influence to him!"

"Moi? Bad influence? I'm NOT the one who goes screaming like a crazy psycho and turns around acting like a schizophrenic! And I don't go around transforming into a freak..."

Sakura shot an evil smile as she got directly into Yugito's face. "Ah ha! Did I just catch you contradicting yourself, kitty cat? You say you don't transform into a freak? Then, that giant two-tailed cat must be my imagination!"

"At least I maintain some dignity..."

"Dignity? Should your name and dignity even go into the same sentence together?" The pink-haired medic-nin shook her head, downplaying Yugito further and getting the better of the situation.

"Ugh! You see Naruto?! Why even bother staying with this deranged lunatic? She's violent, abusive, and can turn into a scary monster!" Yugito grabbed Naruto's right arm. "C'mon, I know a reaaaaaally good, relaxing hot springs we can use together. You can ask me to bath you if you'd like. You can tell me everything about Konoha!"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she balled up her right fist. "Didn't I just say... _**HANDS OFF?!**_" She grabbed Naruto, pulling him out of Yugito's clutches.

"Oh, are you really jealous?"

"Why would I be?!"

Yugito smirked as she approached Sakura and whispered into her ear. "You're not fooling anyone, brat. You can deny it all you want, but I know you have a thing for the kit. I can tell from the base in your voice and how protective you are of him."

Sakura jerked back as she shook her head, throwing Naruto behind her. "That's not true!"

"What's not true?" Naruto asked, a befuddled expression appeared on his face.

"Um... uh... nothing! Nothing at all!" The girl tried to lie to Naruto, proving Yugito right about any denial regarding her relationship with Naruto.

Yamato looked toward Sai and shrugged. "This just might go on forever."

xxxxx

Later on, as the heated argument between the ladies cooled down, the group headed through the path they had taken to enter the manor grounds. They arrived back at the site where the Konoha-nin set up camp. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Yamato gathered up their belongings, preparing for their departure back to Konohagakure in the morning.

Yugito, Kai, and Shion decided to remain near the camp to rest.

This gave Shion the opportunity to approach Yamato. She took him away from the campsite, telling him everything about the premonition she had of the three figures that collapsed. She told Yamato about the red-haired woman, the blonde, and the masked man. Yamato folded his arms, taking in everything the priestess claimed. He was taken back by what he heard, shifting his eyes toward the campsite.

"Please, if you can... you must make sure that never happens. For their sake... they must not die. No matter what. The fate of this world lies in their hands," Shion forewarned the Jounin. "Jounin, I've come to understand why Naruto is important. Being him has given time to think about my future. I will become the next head priestess of my land and pass this jewel to my heir."

Yamato looked at the jewel in Shion's hand. "You used that to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. I wasn't there to stop Naruto... I should be grateful you were, priestess."

"Everything turned out better in the end," Shion smiled as she looked toward Naruto, who was sleeping outside his tent. "I was fortunate to have been there to stop Naruto from being completely succumbed to the Kyuubi's influence."

Yamato nodded. _This will likely surprise Jiraiya-sama and Kakashi-sempai when I tell them about what Shion did._

Shion whispered as she eyed a sleeping Naruto. "Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto."

"As for your premonition... I won't tell them yet... until the time is right, but I highly doubt it will ever lead to that."

"I hope so... for _their_ sake and for the world's sake. They need to live and bring about a brighter future," Shion alluded to two individuals, whom she kept secret with Yamato.

xxxxx

The next morning.

xxxxx

Team Kakashi was already packed and ready to return to Konoha. Before they left, they prepared to say their goodbyes to the two Jinchuurikis and the priestess.

"Are you sure you don't need us to escort you, Shion?" Naruto asked.

"I'll be fine with old man Kai escorting me. He was kind enough to offer to take me back to my land," she reassured the Konoha-nin.

Kai shrugged. "It's the most I can do since I don't got anywhere else to go."

"A wandering traveler like you can go about wherever he wants," Yugito remarked.

"That's right and visit the local villages..."

The female Jinchuuriki cut him off, poking fun at the old man. "To buy or steal booze?" She grinned mischievously much to Kai's chagrin.

"What does it matter to you, woman?!"

"Thank you three for helping us," Yamato addressed the trio. "We couldn't have completed our mission without you."

"That's right. We all worked really well together. Yugito, I suppose we scratched each other's backs on this one. You completed your mission, but... are you sure that essence of Inori is all you needed?" Sakura said, pointing to the small vial Yugito held in her hand.

Yugito held the vial and smiled. "This is all I need. Once I show this to the Raikage, we'll have the proof we needed to prove the ghosts existence. Once we're done with this thing, we'll have one of our priests to destroy the remains."

"Good. Last thing we need is Inori to revive himself," Naruto scoffed.

"Somehow, I doubt that, kit," Yugito said. "This tiny speck is harmless. It won't even hurt a fly, but we can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Hey, Yugito. Just one more thing..." Naruto addressed as he warned the female Nibi about another approaching threat. "You and the old man need to know... the Akatsuki. They're going to come looking for you two to take your Bijuu."

Kai and Yugito were silent as they listened to what Naruto had to say.

"You'll know it's them from the black cloaks they wear and the red clouds on their outfits," the Genin warned the two. "I've had a friend who lost his Bijuu. I'd really like to see you guys again... so, if you see them, avoid them."

Kai noted. "Black cloaks and red clouds. Yeah, I heard about 'em."

Yugito also took heed of Naruto's warning. "Understood. I'll be ready for them. Don't you worry."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for listening. It's for your own good."

"Well, this is it. This is where we make our departure," Sakura announced as she and Naruto walked over to the trio. The pink-haired kunoichi shot one final glare toward Yugito. "Let's just hope when our paths do cross again... things will be different, kitty cat."

"Likewise, brat," Yugito smirked. "I swear that I'll win the kit's affection and there won't be a damn thing you can do to stop me."

Sakura scowled. "Wanna bet?" She closed her right fist, showing off her bracelet. "I won't even need the Witchblade to kick your ass."

"Is that a threat? Wanna go right here and now?" Yugito challenged the kunoichi. "We're both well rested."

"I'd say it's the perfect time for us to go," the medic-nin smiled evilly, crackling both of her knuckles.

"Um, guys...?" Naruto nervously looked between the two kunoichi. "Not now."

"The winner takes the kit all to herself," Yugito proposed.

Sakura snapped. "Don't drag Naruto into our feud! This is just between you and me... its not some lover's dispute! Naruto can decide who wants to date!"

"Sure, that's his choice, but I'll leave the kit something to remember me by..." With that said, Yugito quickly dashed past Sakura and bolted toward Naruto. She quickly grabbed the Genin and planted a smooth kiss on his lips.

Naruto's eyes shot wide open as his lips met Yugito's. His face turned red like a tomato as Yugito pulled her lips off. She turned, giving a wink to Sakura and company as she waved.

"Later. Let's hope our paths cross again."

As she made her farewell, Yugito hurried off into the forest as Sakura roared out and chased off the female Jinchuuriki.

"OH, YOU SNEAKY CAT! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Sakura screamed as she barely could catch up with Yugito anymore. "HEY! THAT WAS LOW OF YOU!"

Both Yamato and Sai sweatdropped as they watched Sakura screaming her head off. Then, they turned to notice Naruto who was blushing red for a moment.

As Naruto quickly came to his senses, he ran up and restrained Sakura from pursuing Yugito.

"Calm down, Sakura-chan!"

"No way! The next time she and I meet... _**SHE'S ASKING FOR IT!**_"

"Excuse me."

Team Kakashi turned as they faced Kai and Shion. The priestess stepped forward as she approached Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh, Shion... sorry about that," the medic-nin humbly apologized as she cooled off her incensed anger.

"That's okay, but I was going to say my goodbyes to you."

Sakura nodded, smiling. "I see. Well, Shion, I hope you make it back safely with Kai escorting you."

"Yes, and I'll be sure to reward him once we arrive there," the priestess said. "Naruto, I..." She stopped for a moment as Naruto looked her straight in her eyes.

"I wanted to thank you. For what you did with... my demon..." Naruto spoke up as he touched his belly. "Since Yamato-taicho wasn't there to prevent it from taking over me completely, you and your jewel did the trick. We also couldn't have kicked Inori's butt without you."

"Your power was a truly great asset that our group badly needed," Sakura stated. "Now that you helped us defeat Inori, you can go back to your people and tell them of the great accomplishment you achieved. Serve your people well once you become head priestess."

"Yes, just as my mother wanted..." Shion smiled as she bowed to Team Kakashi. "Thank you all. May you have a safe journey to your village, my friends."

Kai put a hand behind Shion's back. "Ready to go, dear?"

"Yes, I am."

"Farewell, you two. Travel safely," Yamato said his farewell.

Sai simply nodded, acknowledging Shion and Kai as the two started walking together.

"Oh, Naruto..." Shion spoke up as she turned around. A light smile adorned her face as she looked straight at the teen. "There will no doubt be more ancient lands with evil spirits like Inori and there are no doubt demons living amongst us. I must continue the line of priestesses that can suppress them. Naruto, what do you say? Can you help me?"

As soon as she said this, everyone else twitched and gaped in shock at how casual she asked.

"Sure, I'll do whatever it takes," Naruto replied ignorantly, unaware of what Shion applied to the meaning of _help_.

As Shion returned to Kai, she walked down with him leading through a path into the forest and toward her homeland: the Land of Demons.

"Heh, if she ever needs my help, she can count on me," Naruto smiled, scratching his nose to get some dirt off his face.

"Um... Naruto... you do realized what she meant by _help_, right?" Sakura pointed out.

Naruto simply nodded. "Sure, she needs my help to find new priestesses after her and to stop jerks like Inori."

"Well... not quite what she had in mind," Yamato replied.

"What's the big deal?"

Sakura sweatdropped, lowering her head. "You have no idea, do you?"

"..." Naruto blinked thrice as he shrugged. "Look, it doesn't matter now. We need to get going. Sakura, don't forget the journal."

As she took out Madara's journal, Sakura held it tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes, listening to the Witchblade chuckle inside her head.

_**'Well, you finally came what you were looking for. Ready to go?'**_

_Yeah. So, were you satisfied with your fill?_

_**'Oh, yes! Ah, I've never felt so much better! Inori tasted better than I expected. On the bright side, I helped get rid of one arrogant Uchiha fool. Now, I look forward to taking care of this Madara and that duck butt-haired friend of yours.'**_

_Well, it comes down to Sasuke... you let me take care of him._

_**'You can't stop him without me. You need me, Sakura dear. AND YOU KNOW IT!'**_

Sakura gritted her teeth, lightly shaking her head. _Look. When the time comes for us to fight the Akatsuki, I will call for you. In the meantime, I've got to learn how to control your power. Witchblade, I really need your cooperation._

_**'Well, girl, you haven't reached your full potential as a host. When it comes down to it, my power will evolve right alongside yours. I just need stronger opponents and these Akatsuki members better live up to their hype.'**_

_Who knows? Maybe we can fight Yugito again. I know you're craving for another Jinchuuriki fight._

_**'Now you're talking! Of course, I could have attacked your dimwit of a friend... the boy with the Kyuubi earlier, but Inori was more of an incentive as I was hungry. Now, I'm well fed and won't require any vigor for a long time.'**_

_Why did you need to feed?_

_**'To maintain my power and to keep you alive.'**_

_Keep me alive? What do you mean...?_

_**'I just don't... want to lose you like I did with Masane. That's all.'**_

Sakura recalled the history lesson the Witchblade presented her following their fusion bond. _Well, you won't... lose me. I can tell you that right now. But, I scratch your back and you scratch mine. Will you help me control your power? _

_**'To get what I want, yes.'**_

_That's a good boy. See? A little persuasion works._

_**'Hoo boy... you're starting to remind me more of Sara every time we speak like this. You both have very commanding demeanors.'**_

The kunoichi smiled proudly. _Guess we have similar qualities. That pretty much speaks much for itself, huh?_

_**'Humph, I suppose.'**_

As she ended her conversation with the Witchblade, Sakura looked at the journal one last time before she followed her teammates on their journey back to Konohagakure.

"Tsunade-sama, we finally have what we need. We can prove Madara's existence and take down the Akatsuki," Sakura murmured, making her own vow in order to appease the Witchblade's hunger for battle. _Shigure, I just hope that... Madara doesn't do anything to harm you. Please, don't do anything reckless._

xxxxx

_**Somewhere outside the Land of Fire**_

Later on that night, in a forest area outside of the Land of Fire, there were two Akatsuki members already on the move.

Well, they were resting after a long venture across large forest landscape.

Sitting close to a campfire, Deidara and Tobi sat close to a campfire as they discussed on how they would capture the Sanbi. This Bijuu was rumored to be a three-tailed sea monster. As usual, Tobi was complained on why he had to be the bait while Deidara would do all of the work. Deidara attempted to keep his cool and not beat the living daylights out of poor Tobi.

Deidara thought as he eyed Tobi from the corner of his eye. _Sometimes I wonder why Leader-sama allowed this idiot to be a member of OUR organization! And to make matters worse... this idiot is MY partner! Why do I always get royally screwed? Hmmm._

"But, I don't wanna be bait!" Tobi continued whining like a spoiled child.

"Tobi! If you keep whining like that, I'm going to..."

Deidara never had the chance to finish when suddenly he felt very sleepy.

"Huh...? Something got caught in my eye... very sleep... hmm. Need sleep. Sleepy time... hmmm..." The blonde-haired clay artist collapsed as he fell back against his log seat.

Tobi was taken back by this sudden occurrence as he scanned his surroundings. Then, he realized there were feathers falling around them. He quickly performed a hand sign, abruptly and quite _adeptly_ canceling this sleeping jutsu.

"Ok, get out here. Whoever you are," Tobi's voice changed. It quickly altered from a goofy tone to a sinister, imposing one. He then turned around, exposing the single Sharingan inside the eyehole of his orange mask. "I know you're there."

"It's been a while, Madara-sama," a voice spoke out.

Madara, not Tobi, noticed a dog coming out of the shadows. He wondered how in the world a dog knew his true identity. From what he could remember, no one of his clansmen ever used a dog as a summoning or as a Nin-dog. The only member who ever had a dog was Shigure, but that animal was only used as a guide and not as a ninja. Much less one that can speak formal human language.

"Don't you recognize me, Madara-sama?" The animal asked as he sat down before him. "Well, I can't blame you. The last time you saw me I still had my human body before being trapped in Kegawa's body."

That's when Madara released who the dog truly was.

"Shigure?" Madara was stunned as he recognized the boy's voice. The animal simply nodded, confirming Madara's suspicions correctly. "I never thought I would meet anyone from the old feudal lands... much less in a form of a dog. I was the one who found your body. Can you tell me what happened in here?"

"Well, you see..."

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Grass Country**_

Kabuto was in the process of developing the weapons that he planned to improvise for Karin, Tayuya, and the volunteers they were bringing back. He stood in front of a cylinder-shaped tank as something that appeared similar to a glove was slowly being materialized.

"This is astounding. From just a single shard and replicating it, I get this. Exact copies of that weapon Sakura used... but the question is if it's imperfect. I can't say for sure what will happen if I have one of the girls use it."

There was a knock on the door as Kabuto spun around. He walked over, opening the door as Karin and Tayuya stood outside.

"Knock, knock, four-eyes," Tayuya remarked. "What the fuck took you so long to answer?"

Karin peeked inside as she noticed the glove-like blue gauntlet floating inside the tank. She gasped in shock. "Oh my god... Kabuto! Is this one of the cloned armors replicated from that shard?"

"That's right," Kabuto smirked, lifting up his glasses.

"And we've only been away for a few days! This... this is incredible... the growth must have been extraordinarily rapid! Damn, and I missed it, too!"

"You'll get the chance to witness the other clone armor grow, Karin," Kabuto reassured her.

As Tayuya walked over towards the tank, she placed her fingertips against the glass. "So, this is it? We're going to be wearing these?"

"Well, this subject is not complete yet. I can't say for sure if they're ready and if it's the right time for you girls to wield them. I have to recheck and see if you girls have the suitable bodies to withstand using these armored weapons. In other words, you two and the four other kunoichi you found... as wielders, you'll have to be physically and mentally _ready_ to use these cloned weapons. You have to be compatible with the weapons. If not... well... who knows what might happen. The results could be catastrophic. I can't fully measure the compatibility of the armor Sakura used."

Karin folded her arms as she took note of what he said. "Yes. Well, I'm here and I'll do what I can to help. If you want, you can experiment that cloned armor you produced on me first."

"Are you sure, Karin?"

"Somebody's got to be a guinea pig, right?" She said.

"I still need you to help me produce the other armors... I mean... what if something happens to you once you've bonded with that clone armor?"

"It's a risk I'm willing to take, Kabuto."

The silver-haired man nodded as he firmly sat on a chair. "Very well."

Tayuya moved her hand across the tank as she noticed the claw slightly twitch. "Huh? What the fuck?" She watched as the gauntlet press itself onto the glass as if almost bonding with the Sound-nin. "Hmmm. Nah, screw that noise. Do me first!"

"What? You?" Karin scoffed.

"Yeah! I mean Kabuto still needs ya and I don't got shit to do! So, how about you try the first clone armor on me!" Tayuya suggested as she glared toward Kabuto and Karin. "C'mon! I'm ready!"

Kabuto shrugged. "I don't have a problem... unless you do, Karin?"

"No. That's fine. Let the foul-mouthed one have her way. I still have work to do here with you, Kabuto."

"Well, first, we need to see the four kunoichi you've assembled. Show me who you two brought."

Karin nodded. "Right this way. Come, Tayuya."

"Fine, fine," the red-haired Sound-nin griped as she stared at the tank, eyeing the gauntlet armor. An evil smile crossed her lips. "You and I are going to have some fucking _fun_ together." She said this as if communicating with the clone armor... in her own sick, twisted mind.

With that, she followed Karin and Kabuto out of the laboratory.

xxxxx

_**Somewhere outside the Land of Fire**_

Meanwhile, Shigure explained his plan regarding his attempt to revive his mother. In addition, his failed attempt in creating an artificial body for her and how the Shinigami wasn't pleased with his reckless action. He mentioned how the Shinigami punished him by sealing his soul inside his dog's body. No matter how much he got hurt, his body quickly heals from any wound. Only Kinjutsus would be able to kill him.

"You did a very stupid thing, Shigure-kun. I thought you where smarter than this," Madara sighed in disappointment, folding his arms.

Shigure scoffed in response. "I should say the same to you, Madara-sama! I heard stories about you! Not to mention you look ridiculous in that mask. I have no idea what do you plan to do with the Bijuu, but I came here to warn you."

"A warning? What of great importance do you need to tell me? You told me you stayed on our old lands since you're trapped in this body."

"That's true, but that didn't stop a group of Konoha-nin to visit our lands recently," said Shigure as Madara tensed. He slightly backed away, sensing Madara's enraged aura blanketing around him. " They all know you're still alive, my lord."

"WHAT?!" Madara bellowed out of shock and horrifying disbelief.

"One of then had possessed a powerful, wicked artifact. So powerful that doesn't need chakra and it rivals a Bijuu's power. And it also destroyed your brother's spirit."

"You mean this power destroyed Inori's spirit?" Madara calmed down as he couldn't believe what Shigure revealed. _Humph, well Inori had it coming. That arrogant fool never was quite as skilled as I. _"What type of artifact is that? Nothing can rival a Bijuu power and the Sharingan is the only thing can control them."

"I don't know much myself," Shigure admitted. " I only know it is called the Witchblade and it has a wicked power. It gives the user visions of the past and future by touching on their important artifacts and it also grants the user the ability to witness the last moments of a person's life once touching their dead body. Another thing you need to know is that only women can wield this power. There was a young kunoichi out of this Konoha-nin group and she was the one that destroyed Inori's spirit. That's all I know. I was astounded by how powerful she was!"

"What is this kunoichi's name?"

"Haruno Sakura."

Madara digested all the information Shigure presented him with. _Enough power to rival a Bijuu? The ability to see visions form the past and foreseeing premonitions? Only a woman can wield it? And three Jinchuurikis were amongst them? One of them had to have been the Kyuubi's container._

"Madara-sama?"

"Why did you come all this way out of our ancient lands only to find me?" He asked Shigure, showing a little suspicion and rightfully so. He still remembered Shigure used to be a good kid and also had a devotion to him before both of them received their eye implants.

Shigure lowered his head to the ground, avoiding contact with Madara's face.

"After all those years, I am still loyal to you, Madara-sama. You were the only one who didn't look down on me. You made me feel useful for the clan, especially in the period of the civil wars, " Shigure muttered as he looked up at Madara with his Sharingan eyes activated. "I want to serve you once more, Madara-sama! I know you felt betrayed when the whole clan agreed with the Senju alliance to form that ninja village Konoha. I also wanted the peace, but I wouldn't have agreed to the Senju alliance... because no matter how much I respected Senju Hashirama ideals... an alliance between the Uchiha and the Senju would never work out. The pride and power is in our blood and we're bounded to be eternal rivals."

Madara raised his arms. Shigure expected he would give a slap or a blow when he said he respected Hashirama's ideals. But to Shigure's surprise, Madara didn't hit him or anything of the sort. He gently patted the dog's head.

"After all those years, you're still loyal to me, Shigure-kun," Madara stated, the base in his voice lowered. "If I had you with me in the beginning, I think the things would be easier to me."

"Madara-sama… I…"

"Now Shigure-kun, how about you tell me this Witchblade artifact? I want you tell me everything you know about it and the incident in our old lands before Deidara here wakes up. Do we have an understanding?"

The dog nodded as he told him everything he knew about Witchblade. Madara listened to everything Shigure informed him very carefully, including the recent events that occurred in the ancient feudal Uchiha lands. From what Shigure was telling him, the Witchblade sounded like it could potentially present problems for him in the future.

"We must eliminate this Haruno Sakura before she learns to fully master this Witchblade's power," Madara declared as he stood up. _I must tell Pein and Konan about this new dilemma. The Akatsuki must be warned. Now that three Jinchuuriki were confirmed to be with them... the Akatsuki can go about to find the other two that were with the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. In the meantime, I must remain hidden for a while longer... but once Deidara is of no more use to me. _"Shigure-kun, will you help me by keeping an eye on this girl?"

Shigure sighed as a smiling Sakura flashed before his very eyes. _I'm sorry, Sakura, but it has to come down to this. _The dog nodded in response. "I will not let you down, Madara-sama."

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 21: _**Back in Konoha Village! A Short Interlude!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Canon) _**Yonbi Koimari**_/Four-Tailed Strong Ball

_**Type:**_ S-Rank

_**Range: **_Long range (5+m)

During his Four-Tailed Kyuubi phase, Naruto can produce a massive amount of his chakra and blood into the form of a sphere, which he then consumes as it explodes within him. He then expels the explosion in the form of a massive wave of chakra from his mouth.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Whew and that ends the Uchiha Ghost arc! This is by far the longest chapter (over 14,000 words!) I've produced for this story. Next chapter will be a lot shorter. I promise.

I hope that ten-chapter long arc was fun while it lasted. I introduced new characters. We got a different take on Yugito's character and I've utilized the old man/Yonbi. In addition, I put a movie character (Shion) to good use as her powers were really required in the long run. Exorcising evil spirits and suppressing the Kyuubi's chakra with her jewel for starters. Plus, some OCs that had believable back stories (Shigure and Rihoko). As for Inori... well, he's dead... again.

I had a blast writing all of those characters. If only there were fillers that actually utilized the Jinchuuriki like Yugito and the old man. The recent image of the nine Jinchuuriki made me realize there was plenty of wasted potential. So sad, but nothing we can do. Yugito only lasted an episode or two in the Shippuden anime. We'll see if there'll be a Gaiden based on them in the distant future or any flashback chapters of the sort (Kishimoto loves his flashbacks). Speaking of Jinchuuriki, did anyone spot the Killer Bee references? For those of you who keep track of the current manga.

As you can tell, the last scenes of this chapter do hint at the future events to come. You can look forward to seeing where all those lead up (the Cloneblades already got me excited).

Well, that ends the ghost arc. The next chapter will be a filler/interlude based on happenings within Konoha and outside it. This will all lead up, of course, to this fic's version of the Hidan & Kakuzu arc (shouldn't take me long to finish). Expect there to be a big divergence during and following that arc. I plan to take the story to a completely different path!

That about wraps it up. Send me a review after you've finished reading. I'd love to head feedback or suggestions.

Until then, the next chapter should come out later in the month. Take care and see you later.


	21. Back in Konoha Village! An Interlude!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** An interlude chapter bridging a transition between the Uchiha Ghost arc and the Zombie Duo arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku, but with subtle NaruHina and SasuSaku scenes.

**A/N: **The Uchiha Ghost arc is finally behind us and we're moving along to a brand new arc! But, first, here's an interlude/filler chapter to tide you over. Ok, I'd wager to say that it's half filler/half canon. But, there will be stuff going on. Yes, stuff.

Anyhow, enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 21

_**Back in Konoha Village! A Short Interlude!**_

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

It was two days since Team Kakashi departed the Uchiha feudal lands. As soon as they returned to the village, they reported back to the Fifth Hokage immediately.

Sakura walked forward to present Tsunade the journal that they picked up. The Fifth opened Madara's journal as she, too, looked at the written contents with a perplexed look.

"These inscriptions… I've seen this form of writing before," Tsunade stated as she set the journal on her desk. "It's usually used to conceal messages so only Braille code breakers can comprehend the messages. Unfortunately, I can't decipher these codes."

Naruto folded his arms, staring at the written Braille codes. "Well, is there anyone can read these codes? If you can't do it, Granny Tsunade… who then?"

"Sakura," The Fifth Hokage addressed to her pink-haired apprentice. "Would you take this journal over to the Konoha Cryptology Unit. There's that one girl there who can decipher even the most advanced codes."

"Shiho?" Sakura said. "Oh, yeah! That's right!"

"Can she crack this Braille code?" Naruto inquired.

"We'll just have to wait and see. So, once these codes are deciphered, we'll be able to determine whether Madara is in fact still alive."

"About that. I can say that he is very much alive," Sakura quickly replied.

Shizune blinked in confusion. "How can you possibly know that, Sakura?"

"Because… I… I had another vision. The Witchblade presented me with another vision. I even saw other people with him."

Both Tsunade and Shizune were taken back by surprise. They waited as Sakura tried to explain how the vision went down in full detail. They would never have taken into account that Sakura's Witchblade would confirm Madara's existence.

"The Witchblade presented you with more visions? This time involving Uchiha Madara. If this is true…"

"It is, Tsunade-sama!" Sakura spoke up. "I actually was there… well not really there, but the scenery it looked so real. I could hear everything that Madara and his two followers. One of them was a man named Pein. He had orange, kinda spiky hair and strange spiral-looking eyes. I'm not sure if they appeared to be some kind of Kekkei Genkai eye trait. I looked nothing like the Sharingan or the Byakugan."

"What else did you see?" Shizune asked.

"Along with that man was a blue-haired woman with a white flower in her hair. They both wore the Akatsuki cloaks. Madara wore one. This pretty much sums it all up. They're a part of the Akatsuki!"

"What you saw was a vision though. There's still no proof that Madara is alive or if he's involved with the Akatsuki."

"What about that last vision I told you all about? The night of the Uchiha massacre? I saw Madara in it, too!" Sakura tried to convince Tsunade. "Don't tell me that you don't believe me!"

Tsunade sighed as she got up from her chair. "I wish I could, but we can't do anything without knowing the whereabouts of our enemies. However, if there is anything in this journal that the Cryptology Unit can decipher, we'll act as quickly as we can."

Yamato nodded. "For now though, I think we should get some rest. We did just get back from our mission."

"Right. Be sure to write a report for me, Yamato," Tsunade instructed. "The rest of you are dismissed. Oh, wait… except for you, Sakura. Remain here."

"What? You mean we can't stay?" Naruto scoffed.

"I still need to speak with Sakura. This is something only she and I can discuss. You're dismissed, Naruto."

As Naruto faced Sakura, he faintly smiled toward her. "See you later then, Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, later," she said.

As Naruto, Yamato, and Sai left the room, only the Fifth Hokage, Sakura, and Shizune were left. However, even Shizune was dismissed as Tsunade instructed her to leave. Once Shizune walked out, only Tsunade and Sakura occupied the Hokage office.

Sakura stood at the center of the room as Tsunade checked the girl's right arm. As the Fifth tapped the Witchblade bracelet, she carefully examined the red gem embedded in the artifact.

"So, tell me. Did you really use the Witchblade to feed off those spirits? The Witchblade actually has that ability?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I went against you and Kakashi-sensei's orders, but I can't fully master control of the Witchblade. It was hungry. It needed to feed and those corrupted spirits were what the Witchblade required for subsistence. The Witchblade's instincts are too much for me to restrain… once it puts its mind to something, it does it against my will!"

Tsunade stood up in front of her student as she checked Sakura's eyes. "How are you able to communicate with it?"

"It has linked our minds together. Our bond is a symbiotic one. It communicates with me telepathically. Look, don't think that I'm going crazy here!"

"Did I say you were? Calm down," Tsunade sighed regretfully. "Listen, Sakura. I know it's hard, but you need to learn how to master control over this artifact's power. You have adept intelligence and can quickly figure out problems."

"That's true. I have figured out things that'd normally be a hard task, but the Witchblade… if you were in my position…"

"If I were, I would have done everything to fully master its control and kept its blood lusted hunger in check."

Sakura sighed. "You're right."

"Your new assignment will be to control the Witchblade's blood lusted nature. If it's anything like developing a new jutsu, you should be able to handle it. You didn't become my apprentice and the most adept medic-nin in this village for nothing. I know how good you are, Sakura. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am!" The pink-haired kunoichi responded as she bowed.

"Now, another thing I wanted to address… your group met with two Jinchuurikis and the priestess from Demon Country."

"Yes, we did. They really helped us pull through that whole mission. Without them, I don't think we would have made it back. We're lucky."

The Fifth Hokage smiled. "Very lucky. At least they were able to help you complete the mission. You mentioned that one of them came from Kumogakure?"

"Ugh, yes," Sakura scowled as Yugito's smiling cat-face appeared in her thoughts. The devious cat cackled like a madwoman possessed in the girl's mind. _UGH! The next time I see that no good cat again! She's dead meat! _"Her name was Yugito Nii. She was the Jinchuuriki containing the Nekomata no Nibi."

"Doesn't sound like you two got along very well."

"Well, let's just say… we had a few _disagreements_," the girl faked a smile.

Tsunade barely held back a chuckle. "Nonetheless, you two still worked together well. But, I never would have imagined someone from Kumo assisting you."

"And that old man Kai. I don't know what village he was once affiliated with. He's just a wanderer. Shion was a big help. Luckily we were able to find her in an abandoned shrine near the ancient lands. Her holy powers were incredible!"

Tsunade nodded. "Indeed. If she was able to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra."

"I also can't forget about Shigure…" Sakura sighed as she recalled hearing the dog mention finding Madara. "I hope he's doing ok."

"That talking dog you mentioned earlier. He knew Uchiha Madara. If only you had brought him along, we might have gotten a little more information."

Sakura bit down on her bottom lip. "True, but he left as soon as we finished our mission. He also didn't want to let go of that journal. I had to persuade him to hand it to me."

As she picked up the journal, Tsunade closed it and handed it to Sakura. "We'll find out what was inscribed in this journal. Our team will have this deciphered."

"Do you know how long it will take them?"

"Well, the Braille form of code is extremely rare. It's an archaic and out of date text. Even during my time, it was still a rare form of code writing. However, I have faith our team will figure it out. Just make sure and give it to them, Sakura."

Sakura took the journal from Tsunade and nodded. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!"

"Good. You're dismissed."

With that, Sakura walked out of the Hokage office with Madara's journal in hand.

Tsunade watched her apprentice close the door. The woman sighed as she turned to face the windows behind her. The thought of her student wielding the Witchblade still bothered her. She wondered if Sakura will ever find a way to gain restrain the artifact's wicked power. Though, she also perished the thought of her student hurting any of her teammates and fellow Konoha-nin.

"Sakura, please be careful. Don't let the artifact's dark power consume you. If only I could find the time to train you myself."

xxxxx

_**Konoha Cryptology Unit Office/Konohagakure**_

"Hello?" Sakura poked her head inside the front office. She opened the door, scanning the inside to see if anyone was available. "Huh. The door is open, but there's anyone here."

Just then, a light blonde-haired girl walked out of a back door. She appeared to be wearing a white, long-sleeved lab coat, which was worn by the members of the cryptology teams. The girl also wore a pair of swirly glasses.

"Oh, hello?" The girl noticed Sakura while readjusting her glasses. "Oh, it's you Sakura!"

The pink-haired kunoichi acknowledged the girl. "Shiho, have I got something for you to look at."

"Oh? What is it?" Shiho asked as she watched Sakura walking toward her. She noticed the journal in Sakura's hand. "A book?"

"Not just any book. It's an old journal. We collected it during our mission to the Uchiha feudal lands."

"Yikes! That must have been scary for you! I heard those lands are haunted!"

Sakura chuckled a little. "Well, kinda. I'll tell you all about it another time. But, this is really important that you decipher the writing in here."

As soon as she heard this, Shiho felt a 'tickle' feeling in her gut. She quickly became enthused. "Oh! What kind of writing?"

"Ever hear of the Braille form of writing?"

"Braille? Oh, yes! I've done some study from some texts. It's considered an ancient form of writing. It was really only used by blind people. Nowadays, it's extremely rare ever since eye implants became a common practice. I don't think I know anyone who ever uses it."

Tsunade's apprentice nodded. "That's what I thought. Well, there's no telling what the contents say in this journal. You see... Tsunade-sama requested me to give this to you and your team. I hear you're really good at decoding messages."

"Well, I don't know how to crack every code you know!" Shiho chortled as she took the journal from Sakura. She took a peek while opening the front cover. Her eyes scanned the archaic text as already she seemed excited. "Oh, boy. Sakura, you've given me something to work with! Finally something fun!"

"So, are you sure you can decipher it?"

"We'll see what we can do."

Sakura smiled as she turned away. "Ok then. How long will it take you?"

"To actually finish the whole journal? Eh... well... it depends really, but we'll let you know what we'll find."

"Right. You see it's important we know what the writer in there has recorded."

"May I ask who wrote this journal?" Shiho's interested piqued.

The medic-nin replied. "I'm not supposed to state the writer's name. You'll find out for yourself when your team finish deciphering the journal."

"Fair enough. Okay, we're right on it! I'll get started on this right away!"

"Just to be on the safe side, why don't you keep the identity of the writer of that journal to yourself and your team."

Shiho nodded as she came to an understanding. "No problem. Our lips will be sealed."

"Thanks a lot. Tsunade-sama will probably come by to check on the status of the journal's translation. Just don't overwork yourself, okay?"

Shiho smiled. "Yeah. Leave it to us. Our team consists of Konoha's best translators! By the way..."

The pink-haired girl blinked. "What?"

"Good to have you back in the village, Sakura."

"Me, too," Sakura nodded as she smiled a little. She turned, waving goodbye to Shiho. She opened the door and walked out of the office. "Yeah, home sweet home. I better get home and get some sleep."

_**'Awww, I bet you miss your bed, sleeping beauty.'**_

_Ugh, I thought you'd at least keep quiet for tonight. Listen to me, I'm tired as hell and need to sleep! I plan on sleeping in until mid-day because of how exhausted I am. Got it? Don't go and try anything funny!_

_**'I wouldn't dare to incur the wrath of Haruno Sakura! I'm not worthy!'**_

_Was that sarcasm or were you just being humble?_

_**'That's up to you to decide. So, shall we get home? I bet your momma and poppa would love to hear what their precious princess did on her mission! Oh, momma, you won't believe this! I ate an annoying ghost who tried to kill me! Oh, but don't worry I came back in one piece, but I did get into a fight with a crazy cat girl who tried to steal Naruto away from me!'**_

As she walked along by, Sakura was quickly getting strange looks from a few villagers as she balled up her right fist. The Witchblade continued on and on, which didn't sit well with the kunoichi. Her eyes were set ablaze with burning fire (literally) while she cursed under her breath.

_Ignore the Witchblade. Ignore the Witchblade. IGNORE!_

_**'What? Have I struck a nerve already? C'mon, don't deny it. You have a thing for that idiot friend of yours.'**_

_I'm not listening to you. When I get home, I don't want to hear your stupid voice anymore!_

_**'That's a shame. I WANT to talk to you. Maybe even sing you a lullaby when you go to sleep!'**_

_I'M NOT FREAKING FOUR, OKAY?!_

_**'Humph, you're no fun. Fine. Party pooper!'**_

As the Witchblade stopped, Sakura shuddered as she walked down the path leading to her home. The best she could hope for her parents to greet her, eating a nice meal, and getting a decent night's sleep. Of course, with the Witchblade, anything could happen and her routine would be destroyed. Sakura prayed for a normal night and nothing more.

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Room/Haruno Residence/Konohagakure**_

After she received a warm greeting from her parents, the girl ate a decent meal and quickly walked up to her room. The meal was enough to satisfy Sakura as she plopped herself on her soft bed. She stretched out her arms while staring up toward the ceiling.

"Mmmm, it feels sooooo good to be sleeping in my own bed again!" She smiled, feeling nice and cozy on top of her bed sheets. Her eyes moved from the ceiling and toward the Witchblade bracelet. "Hey, you awake?"

With that, the artifact chimed in the girl's mind. _**'You rang?'**_

"Yes. Just checking to see if you're there."

_**'I'm always going to be here. As long as we're bonded and you don't die, you are my host, girl.'**_

"You know. While I was eating, I did some thinking."

_**'You want to learn to control me? You wish to train and master the blood lust of my power?'**_

"Yep, you know me very well. How about it? I did ask you if you'd help me before we left the haunted lands. Remember?"

_**'I do. Are you still sure you want to do it? Sara and Masane didn't have it easy.'**_

"Please, I've learned from some of Konoha's best, including the Fifth Hokage herself. I am her apprentice. She even said that I might surpass her one day."

_**'Hm. We'll see. That is if you survive through your missions. Don't forget... aren't we supposed to face those Akatsuki bastards?'**_

Sakura sighed. "Only time will tell. We won't know when they'll make their next move. Besides, that vision you gave me, I'm not familiar with that setting. So, I can't be sure where their hideout is located. It's no use fighting an enemy if you can't find them."

_**'Well, maybe Madara's journal may offer some clues? Or, we might be lucky and end up running into one of the Akatsuki! You have no idea how long I've waited to fight my first Akatsuki opponent. They're supposed to be these elite super ninjas... finally a challenge!'**_

"Too bad you weren't there when I fought Sasori alongside Chiyo-baasama."

The Witchblade sighed with sudden grief. _**'Chiyo. She was such a great warrior and quite the hot looker during her youth. Now she had a nice bust! I made sure to make her as sexy as possible! Kekekeke!'**_

"Just like a typical perverted man," the pink-haired girl scoffed as she turned on her left side. As she threw a blanket over herself, Sakura reached over to turn off her light. "Let's get some sleep, Witchblade. My parents won't wake me up since I told them I'd be sleeping in late."

_**'What the hell am I supposed to do? Sit on my ass and watch you sleep while you dream of typical girlie stuff? Maybe something about your old crush, Sasuke... or maybe your new one, that idiot fox boy.'**_

Sakura quickly sat up from her bed and opened a cabinet sitting next to her bed. She pulled out a pair of cotton balls and placed them in her ears.

_**'You're in denial, girl! I know you're emotionally attached to those two! There's no use hiding! I can see everything that happens in your twisted mind! Hey! I'm talking to you! Sakura!'**_

As the Witchblade went on and on, Sakura tried her best to ignore the artifact. At the sametime, she concentrated on falling asleep peacefully without any unnecessary interruptions. As she closed her eyes, the girl fell deep asleep while murmuring to herself about her teammates.

The Witchblade hovered over Sakura in non-corporal/spiritual form. He folded his arms and carefully eyed his host.

_**'Humph, silly girl. You won't shun me out that easily. Heh, oh yes... If you're not going to chat with me, I know my roommate would LOVE to chat.'**_

With that, the Witchblade's face shaped with a big grin. With such an evil smile, there was a dubious motive behind his actions. Therefore, he looked at one another source to keep him entertained for the rest of the night. Unfortunately, this could ruin a perfectly tranquil evening for the Witchblade's current host.

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Mind**_

As Sakura fell almost dead asleep, the Witchblade whistled to himself as he sat comfortably on his throne. He turned as he noticed someone entering his chamber. A wicked smile curled on his pale lips as he saw Inner Sakura enter.

Needless to say, the girl's inner spirit was huffing and puffing as she balled up both fists.

"_**Well, hello there. It's been a while since we've chatted.**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?! I WAS GETTING SOME SLEEP UNTIL YOU MADE THAT DAMN RUCKUS WITH YOUR WHISTLING!')**_

The dark-haired man got up from his throne as he folded both arms. "_**I just had a splendid idea, roommate. How about we play some games?**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: 'WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?! I'M IN NO MOOD TO PLAY YOUR GAMES! NOW, DIIIIIIIIE!!')**_

As Inner Sakura lunged forward, her right fist grew and nearly caught the man.

Suddenly, the Witchblade teleported behind a blanket of black smoke. He quickly reappeared behind Inner Sakura and tapped her right shoulder. He then leaned behind her, whispering to her softly to rile her up even further.

"_**Uh, uh, you aren't playing nice, dear roommate!**_" The Witchblade chimed in a sing-a-long manner, taunting Sakura's inner spirit. "_**I really want to see which of us is really fit to be Sakura's alter ego. If you ask me, she's speaking to me more often. I'm winning the war, roommate.**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: 'GRRRR. FINE. WHAT GAMES DO YOU SUGGEST WE PLAY?!')**_

Suddenly, as the Witchblade snapped his fingers, a big screen television appeared. Then, a stack of video game consoles appeared in front of the television; additionally, there was a large selection of games to choose from. Inner Sakura turned around as she blinked thrice.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?!')**_

The Witchblade reached over to lifted up a flat black box. "_**This is what the people from my world call a video game console. I learned more about them through Sara and Dani. There's sooooo many neat games to choose from. You see, my friend... you put a game disc in these contraptions and I can guarantee you that it'll be addicting.**_"

Walking toward the Witchblade Inner Sakura poked her head in to glance at the consoles. She noticed a Playstation 2, an X-BOX 360, a Wii, and a Playstation 3. Also sitting net to the consoles were the handheld systems, including the Nintendo DS and PSP. Sakura's inner manifestation knelt over to pick up several boxes, in which each contained a different game.

"_**I'll have you know that I've randomly selected the best and popular games from Sara's time.**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: 'HMMMM. WELL?! WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR, DUMBASS?! SET EVERYTHING UP!')**_

The Witchblade managed to grin an evil smile. He waved a finger as if scolding the inner spirit. "_**Patience, roommate. I just want to remind you that I won't go easy on you.**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: 'SCREW GOING EASY! I WANNA SEE YOU TRY AND KICK MY ASS, BITCH!')**_

"_**Ah, I warned you. Well, don't say I didn't warn you. Let's see. We can start with a lil' Soul Caliber IV and Street Fighter. Then, some Devil May Cry. Oh, and there's some DDR to get our hearts pumpin'!**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: 'YOU'RE STARTING TO SOUND LESS AND LESS SCARY, YOU KNOW.')**_

As he chuckled, the dark-haired man pat Inner Sakura's back. "_**Even I need some leisure time and you think I'd rather be bored sitting my ass on that throne all that? Besides, I've never had to share space with someone else inside my previous hosts. You at least keep me company, dear.**_"

Inner Sakura growled as she withdrew eye contact from the man. She did not even bother looking into the Witchblade's eyes.

"_**Let's make most of our friendship, my friend. For once, let's have some friendly competition.**_"

Inner Sakura quickly turned around with fire burning in her eyes.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'FAIR ENOUGH, BUT YOU'LL SHOW ME HOW TO PLAY THESE FIRST! DEAL?!')**_

The ancient one nodded as he calmly smirked. "_**Let the games begin.**_"

xxxxx

The next morning.

xxxxx

_**Hospital/Konohagakure**_

As Kakashi sat in his bed, he listened to everything Tsunade informed him in regards to the recent mission. The fact that Naruto and Sakura both transformed got him unnerved. Even though they completed their mission, he had given specific orders to Sakura to not transform on this assignment.

"Oh, those two..." Kakashi sighed, nodding his head with disappointment.

Tsunade stood in front of the window as she opened the curtains. "That's the lowdown of what occurred on the Uchiha feudal land mission. Of course, this was mostly told from Yamato's point of view."

"I understand."

"Well, as far as I know, Naruto and Sakura will be coming here. I'm sure they've wanted to see how far you've recovered." The Fifth Hokage gave a self-assuring smile. "I'll make sure that Sakura trains her butt off on how to properly master that Witchblade's power. I truly believe that with the adequate training she will adapt to harnessing its strength to its full capacity... at the sametime taming the artifact's blood lust."

The Copy Ninja eyed the Fifth as he watched her pacing toward the door.

"Well, I must make my leave now. Those two should get here any minute..."

"Lady Hokage, please don't mind me asking."

"What is it, Kakashi?"

The silver-haired man spoke as he leaned back against his pillow. "How would you have mastered the Witchblade?"

This didn't take long for the Fifth Hokage to respond.

"I would have trained my mind and body to the ma. Nonstop until I am certain I have conquered that artifact's wicked thirst for blood shed. Though, I can admit that it wouldn't be easy. If it would have be hard for me, I can only imagine the stress and hardship Sakura would put herself through."

"Sakura's a fighter, my lady. She did learn from you."

Tsunade smiled proudly. "Yes, and I'm happy to see how far my training has taken her. I just hope... she doesn't throw it all away just to rely on that damn Witchblade. For now, we can only monitor it. But, should anything go wrong, I'll confront Sakura myself. Good day to you, Kakashi."

With that, the Fifth closed the door behind her and left the Copy Ninja to rest.

As he looked at his lap, Kakashi shifted his head and faced the window as the sun fully rose in the distance.

"The Witchblade ate the spirit of an Uchiha spirit? Oh, Sakura. We get enough from Naruto, but you as well?" The Son of the White Fang closed his eyes, as he took a nap while waiting for his former students to come. "This getting far too complicating. The Witchblade... can its power really be trusted in her hands? Lady Hokage, you have confidence in her adept skills and ability to adapt to new circumstances. But, can even she learn to control a wicked item? It's all on you, Sakura. I just hope that it didn't have to be you."

xxxxx

_**Outside of Konoha Library/Konohagakure**_

Later in the day, Sakura went to the library to collect some books for research. She happened to find Sai there as they left to meet Naruto. The whiskered Genin sat on a bench by himself, finding no interest to sit in a 'boring' library as he called them.

Sakura told Sai and Naruto all about the dream she had. The boys could tell Sakura was looking drowsy and a little exhausted from her 'sleepy eyes.' The poor girl did not get as much sleep her body required. This was all because of the 'competition' that Inner Sakura and the Witchblade had all night.

"...and you see it was one of the weirdest dreams I've ever had! I saw a sorts of these characters from these things called video games. There was this kid with a weapon called a Keyblade. Let's see there was a silver-haired guy wearing a red coat who calls himself Dante or whatever. Oh, and some little game called Okami. Oh, and there was this blue spiked hedgehog who was running over these undead people with something he calls a 'spin dash.' Oh, and there was this interesting card game called Duel Monsters... whatever it was. It looked fun. I saw all of these fighters who call themselves 'Street Fighters' and a group of monsters calling themselves 'Dark Stalkers.' I mean it was crazy and I was in the middle of it!"

As she went on raving about her 'dream,' Naruto and Sai shot her befuddled looks. They looked at her as if she finally flipped her lid! Although, Naruto was starting to believe the Witchblade was causing her stress.

Sakura faked a laugh as she realized the boys were being weirded out by her dream. "Uh, heh... you guys think I've gone psycho, have you?"

Naruto shook his head. "What?! No way! I've had plenty of weird dreams, but this tops it all! I mean... what's a video game? You're telling me these are something you put in a box and play using some controls?"

"You see... well..." Sakura stuttered a bit scratched her head. Then, after a few seconds of being in inner thought, Sakura finally drooped her head and sighed. "Never mind. You guys aren't going to understand. It's too complicated. The Witchblade was the on who invaded my dreams and introduced me to all that stuff."

"The Witchblade...? Sakura-chan? I think you're still stressed out from that last mission. Heck, with all those ghosts we've faced, I don't blame ya!"

Sakura covered the left part of her face and sighed. "You could be right, Naruto. I hardly got any sleep." _No, thanks to you, Witchblade. _"I probably need to get home and sleep after we see Kakashi-sensei."

"Yeah, we still need to see him. Man, I hope he's already out of bed by now!" Naruto scoffed. "I'd like to get some training done."

The pink-haired kunoichi chuckled as she pushed aside a lock of hair. _Ugh, again thanks a lot, pal! You almost made me embarrass myself after I told my friends about you playing your stupid games inside my head! Did you really need to drag ME along?!_

_**'Tsk, tsk, I can't play all of those two-player games by myself. It's boring without a friend to play against.'**_

Sakura miffed. _Fine. The next time we play against each other... I'm kicking your pompous ass and you're going down! _"HELL YEAH! I'm going to kick your ass!"

Suddenly, as she returned to reality, Sakura paused as she watched Naruto and Sai distance themselves from her quick outbursts. Naruto was especially scared as he gave her a funny look.

"Guys...?" Sakura blinked as she walked towards them. Then, as she realized what she did, the girl groaned and slapped her own forehead. _There?! Is this how you get your kicks? Seeing me make an idiot out myself?!_

_**'You did that to yourself. Don't blame me for acting like a fool in public. You need to learn more about tact, dear Sakura.'**_

"Ugh... I hate you..." Sakura muttered, finding herself being lectured by the artifact.

"Sakura-chan! C'mon, we're going now!" Naruto called out from the distance.

The girl looked ahead as she hurried over to follow her teammates. "Whoa! Wait for me!"

xxxxx

_**Hospital/Konohagakure**_

As Team Seven arrived at the hospital, they were escorted by a nurse toward Kakashi's room. Needless to say, the Copy Ninja was delighted to see his former students, Naruto and Sakura. On the other hand, he was just as glad to be introduced to the new team member, Sai.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as he made eye contact with Sai. "Sai, was it? Nice to meet you."

Sai answered while rubbing his cheek. "Thank you."

Both Naruto and Sai were sporting bruises on her faces as Sakura stood alongside them bearing an 'innocent' smile on her face. The reason the boys got bruises was quite painfully clear: Sai insulted Sakura again with a crude remark and Naruto got involved in the middle of the mess.

"Hoo boy..." Kakashi sighed. _They must have caught Sakura in a bad mood. _He chuckled to himself as he shifted his eye on the girl. "Sakura, can you come here for a second."

"Um, sure," the pink-haired female answered as she walked over by Kakashi's bedside.

The silver-haired man whispered into Sakura's ear. "_Both of them got hurt. Did they get into a fight? You know how short-fused Naruto can be. It wouldn't surprise me..._"

Sakura quickly put on a facade as she denied anything happened. "Oh, no! It's nothing really! Weeeee're all reaaally good friends!" As she faked a smile, she laughed a bit.

Kakashi nodded understandably. "I see then. I guess there's no real conflict within the group. Oh, one more thing..." He whispered again in her ear. "_I know all about what happened with the Witchblade. Lady Hokage told me all about your use during that mission._"

Sakura's smile faded as she gripped her chest. Her eyes moved toward the bracelet on her right wrist.

"_Don't worry,_" Kakashi reassured her. "_But, she highly suggests you begin training and find a way to control the Witchblade's power. For the time being, and for your own good, you won't be given any new mission. You and Naruto actually will be going without a mission for the next two weeks._"

Sakura whispered back. "_Two weeks? So, you want me to somehow control the Witchblade in two weeks? I... I'll do my best, but why do you need Naruto to stay?_"

"_You'll see._"

As Sakura walked back to her teammates, she waited for Kakashi to state his announcement. Naruto glanced over to notice the girl not as high-spirited as she was earlier.

"Naruto, go ahead," Sakura murmured.

"I know," he said as he faced Kakashi. "About our last mission... we..."

Kakashi nodded as he listened and read his book simultaneously. "I know what happened. Lady Hokage and Yamato told me all about it."

"We... we faced some really tough enemies at those haunted lands... and not to mention from our last mission Sasuke was too strong. I feel like I'm way behind, especially now that Sakura-chan has the Witchblade."

Kakashi answered as plainly as he could. "Well, in that case, you only need to get stronger than Sasuke. And stronger than your enemies, right?"

Sakura interjected. "Even if I'm the Witchblade host, I still haven't mastered its full control. I'll do my best to tame its feral nature. I'm not relying on my own power. I was only able to match and outmaneuver Sasuke with the Witchblade. Without it... well... I wouldn't have stood a chance. This mission with those evil spirits allowed the Witchblade to feed and grow stronger. Right now this artifact has gotten stronger, but I need to master its use."

"Hmmm, yes that's for certain," Kakashi added.

"As far as Sasuke goes, I consulted Tsunade-sama before I left on our recent mission. She told me that it's possible he's been using forbidden jutsu or taking some kind of drugs to augment his strength," Sakura continued on.

The bedridden man replied. "I wouldn't be surprised. Don't forget that Kabuto is with them."

"I feel like I'm just as guilty as Sasuke-kun. I'm relying on a short cut... I feel like I've let Tsunade-sama down. Like I've dejected her ways of teaching just to use this wicked artifact. I..."

Kakashi added as he stopped Sakura abruptly. "It's ok, Sakura. I've spoken with her. You know what you must do for the next two weeks. That is exactly what she asks of you. Can you at least honor the Lady Hokage that request?"

"I will," Sakura nodded.

"Perhaps you possessing the Witchblade can also be a gift. Use that to get stronger, but you yourself must learn to overcome its dark and corrupt nature. You must be the one to command its power, Sakura," Kakashi added.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

The masked man smiled. "Good girl." With that, he shifted his attention from Sakura and back on the Jinchuuriki. "Naruto. While Sakura tries to control the Witchblade, you'll endure a training that is specifically made for you."

"What is it?" Naruto trembled with excitement.

"With this training, you might even surpass me."

"Me?! Surpass you?!" Naruto was taken back by surprise.

Kakashi nodded. "During this training, I'll be with you the whole time. Also it's going to be different from any training you've had so far."

"And what is it?" The Genin inquired as he stood still, feeling his knees trembled with excitement.

"You'll develop an ultimate ninjutsu to call your own..."

Sakura listened to Kakashi discussing the requirements necessary to complete this new training Naruto must endure. She lowered her eyes on the Witchblade bracelet, pressing a finger on the red gem.

_You hear that? I'm going to need your full cooperation on this, pal._

_**'Yeah, yeah, I know. I have to fulfill my end of the bargain. Since you did play with me and your Inner self last night... So, when do we start?'**_

_Tomorrow. First thing in the morning. You're going to have to coach me through if I need you._

_**'Whatever you say. Just don't go blame me if you fully transform and go berserk on my watch.'**_

_That's why I'm counting on you to stop me if I go crazy. Besides, I suggest to train out in the wilderness so no one gets in the way. That'll be easy for us._

_**'Heh, I know I'm going to enjoy watching you train half-naked. You know...'**_

_DON'T START, PERV._

The ancient one chortled in amusement, much to Sakura's chagrin. _**'Admit it. I've altered your image when you transform. Be grateful I gave you an appealing sexy body and nice, round boobies to boot. They call come with a price as long as you're my host, my dear.'**_

As Sakura shook her head, she lightly groaned in exasperation. "Two weeks of hell here we come."

xxxxx

_**Akatsuki Hideout/Amegakure/Rain Country**_

Meanwhile, far away from Konoha, there was some activity taking place inside a tall and massively structured tower. The village this structure towered over was a small village albeit a highly industrialized one. Compared to the other villages, the technology greatly enhanced as its people relied on advanced ways of living. The village itself was a loosely knit one, befitting a destabilized country. Its residents also included missing-nin from other villages.

Amongst these missing-nin was the Akatsuki. Three of them currently occupied this tower, which was their actual hideout. Little is known about their activity and those who try to probe their activities will result in death. The current leader, Pein, was not only the Akatsuki leader, but he recently claimed the status as Amekagure's village leader. He became leader immediately after killing Hanzo the Salamander, the former village leader, during the country's civil war. Prior to Pein's rule, and after the Third Great Shinobi War, Amegakure already suffered losses and became a worn-torn country.

As Amekagure's village leader, Pein reigned as an enigmatic and godlike figure. He had single-handedly ended the war and overthrew the country. Thus, he effectively placed fear amongst all of Amegakure's citizens. The people of Amegakure feared the mysterious Rinnengan-user's power as few attempted to assassinate him, which onlyto led to failure.

However, one other individual stood on top of the pecking order within the Akatsuki rankings. Pein only answered to one other and that was Uchiha Madara.

xxxxx

As he arrived within the Akatsuki headquarters, Madara introduced Shigure to Konan and Pein. Shigure had insisted on coming along to meet with Madara's other accomplices.

Madara spoke up as he placed a hand on Shigure's head. "Konan. Pein. I'd like to introduce you to someone I knew from my past. This is Shigure. He will stay with you until I have announced the change in our plans."

Konan blinked in confusion. She never questioned either Pein or Madara's decision, but she wondered why Madara insisted to keep a dog in the tower. From what she could garner about Madara, the old Uchiha wasn't the type to enjoy the company of animals... much less pets.

"But, why bring a dog here?" Konan inquired as she shifted her eyes on Shigure.

As he used his Rinnengan, Pein scanned the dog's entire body. It was then that he realized Shigure was no ordinary canine. From what his eyes could probe, the dog's body contained a human soul within it.

Pein spoke as he focused his eyes on the animal. "It's not an ordinary dog, is it Madara?"

"Heh, looks like you already noticed," said Madara as he smirked behind his mask.

"It's not difficult to see a human soul trapped in an animal's body with my Rinnengan."

Shigure's eyes widen in surprise when he heard about the one that possessed the Rinnengan eyes. He never thought he would personally see the legendary eyes that was said to surpass both the Byakugan and Sharingan.

"Rinnengan?! But, it's said to be the legendary eyes!" Shigure exclaimed in shock.

"I see you know about the Rinnengan, Shigure-kun," Madara chuckled.

"Mother and father used to tell me about them, Madara-sama."

Both Pein and Konan looked at the dog. Although, they didn't express any emotion on their faces, but, deep down they were a little surprised. They heard about beasts and animal spirits being sealed in humans. This was such the case with the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki. However, this was the first time they saw a human soul trapped and sealed in a dog's body.

Pein walked over by Madara and queried to the old Uchiha. "Can he be trusted?"

Madara calmly pat Shigure's head as he faced at the Rinnengan user's face. "Shigure-kun can be trusted, Pein. Unlike my clansmen, he's very loyal to me. He also informed me the events that happened to our old lands and he told me about an artifact called Witchblade."

"Witchblade?" inquired Konan, who seem somewhat intrigued.

"Shigure-kun will tell you everything you need to know about this Witchblade, Konan, I have to return to Deidara before he suspect about where 'Tobi' went. And Shigure-kun…" Madara said as Shigure looked at his master. "While I am out, I want you to follow Pein and Konan's orders without any questions. Understood?"

The dog nodded before bowing to his master. "Yes, Madara-sama."

With that, Madara was vanished out of thin-air and Shigure was left with Pein and Konan inside the Akatsuki tower.

"Well, now that I'm here I suppose I should tell you all you need to know... about the Witchblade," Shigure started to tell his point of view about the Konoha-nin who arrived on his lands and the Witchblade's current host to the top ranked Akatsuki.

xxxxx

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand/Konohagakure**_

After they left the hospital, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai were having their lunch at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand. Naruto was eating his ramen so fast like his life was depending on it.

"Naruto, slow down!" Sakura snapped as she scolded her teammate.

"Can't help, Sakura-chan," the Genin remarked after he slurped the miso soup of his ramen. "After that mission and being scared a lot by those ghosts, I just wanted eat my ramen in peace! Besides, I'm finally going to get some training with Kakashi-sensei that he told us about!"

"I know, but you don't need eat like a pig," she added

Sakura narrowed her eyes as Naruto just plainly ignored her. He returned to eat his ramen before he asked to Ichiraku about a third dish. Sakura wondered how Naruto can eat so much ramen at once.

Just then, she heard the Witchblade chuckling.

_**'Well, that's nothing compared when some of my past hosts were pregnant. You should have seen Sara eating when she was pregnant! She could eat two times more food than your blondie friend here.'**_

Sakura answered back to the artifact's sentinent mind. _I can understand a pregnant woman eating more since she's eating for two, but we're talking about Naruto here._

_**'In a way Naruto is like a pregnant woman!'**_

As soon as she heard this, Sakura nearly fell out of her seat and nearly wanted to bust out laughing. Sakura was lucky for she had finished her lunch or else she would have choked on her noodles after Witchblade comment's.

Naruto and Sai looked at their friend. They wondered what had suddenly made Sakura fall out of her chair

_Oh my god! Now, why didn't I think of that?!_

The ancient one scoffed. _**'Come on! Did you forget he has a demon sealed in his stomach?! It's painfully quite obvious! I can't believe you missed the mark!'**_

"Are you ok, Sakura-san?" inquired Sai as he noticed Sakura covering her mouth.

Sakura tried hard not to bust out laughing out loud. "Hehe, I'm fine. I just almost gasped too deeply."

xxxxx

After finishing their meal, the trio paid for their lunches. Luckily for them, Kakashi came walking by as he left the hospital.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei! Did they discharge you?" Sakura asked as she addressed to the Copy Ninja. "I thought they would do that until tonight."

Kakashi scratched his head. Yes, well, the nurses told me that I could go and as you can see... here I am."

Naruto clasped his hands as if he were imploring to Kakashi. "Well, maybe we can start training today?!"

"Eh, we'll see..." The Jounin chuckled.

"Hey, check this out, guys!" A young boy's voice called out behind them.

As they walked out of the ramen stand, they turned to see a young boy. It was Konohamaru, who greeted the three. Naruto's smile widened when he noticed a second Konohamaru standing beside the original.

"Wow! I see you finally mastered the Kage no Bunshin!" Naruto complimented Konohamaru. "Show me what else you can do!"

With that, both Konohamaru smirked as they simultaneously formed hand seals.

_**POOF!**_

"_**Oriroke: Onna no ko Doushi no jutsu!!**_"

Konohamaru and his clone transformed into two beautiful, well-endowed women standing in extremely sexy poses. One had long, dark hair and the other had long blonde hair. Both of them were completely nude and had killer bodies, which would catch any lustful man's quick attention.

"Oooo, what do you think of our jutsu? Tee-hee!" The two women winked, striking more sexy poses. "But, eh, he, no touching! Hee-hee!" They almost tried to kiss each other, implying the obvious 'Yuri' undertones

Naruto exploded as his eyes widened and his smile widened. At the sametime, a trickle of blood poured out of his nose. "_**WHOAAA!! WHAT A GAME PLAN!!**_"

Sakura looked disgusted. Kakashi watched in embarrassment as he slightly twitched a bit from this sudden jutsu transformation. Sai didn't show any expression from this.

As he ended his little hentai show, Konohamaru undid his transformation with a big grin on his face.

As his voice chimed within Sakura's mind, the Witchblade cackled happily like hot-blooded perv that he was. _**'Ohohoho! For once I agree with the whisker face here. WHAT A GAME PLAN!! I LOVE THIS KID'S STYLE!!'**_ Witchblade happily as he gave two thumbs up, approving Konohamaru's perverted jutsu.

_**(Inner Sakura: OF COURSE YOU'D LOVE IT! YOU MAKE ALL YOUR HOSTS LOSE THEIR CLOTHING, YOU FREAKING PERVERT!)**_

"How about that, Naruto?!" Konohamaru asked his 'big brother.' "That was two girls and I could do more with them. Just watch..." The poor young Sarutobi never had the chance to finish it when Sakura's fist shot forward, punching Konohamaru in the head. "GAAAH!"

"NO NEED GO ANY FURTHER!!" Sakura roared out as she stood over Konohamaru.

Naruto quickly rescued Konohamaru from Sakura's wrath.

"Sakura-chan! That's also used to work as a type of diversion! Did you forget?" Naruto inquired as he tried to convince the already fuming girl.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura was still fuming. There was no convincing an enraged woman.

"No way! The only ones to fall for crap like that would be the freaking perverted types!" Sakura snapped as she rubbed her right hand.

"Oh, is that right?!" Konohamaru just smirked.

Sakura shifted her eyes on the boy. "You got that right!"

"Oh yeah?! How about this?!" shouted Konohamaru as he formed another hand seal. This time he and his clone performed another type of jutsu.

_**POOF!!**_

"_**Oiroke: Otoko no ko Doshi no Jutsu!!**_"

Following the completion of the jutsu, Konohamaru and his clone had transformed into Sasuke and Sai in a very intimate position. Both of them were almost nude as smoke clouds covered their private areas. Sakura just had the similar reaction that Naruto had a while ago, catching everyone else by surprise.

Sakura screamed out as a trickle of blood spilled from her left nostril. "_**KYAAH!! WHAT A GAME PLAN!!**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: OH MY GOD!! A NAKED SASUKE AND SAI!! THANK YOU HEAVEN FOR MY PRAYERS!!")**_

Inner Sakura roared out happily with hearts in her eyes. The Witchblade simply just laughed at his roommate.

_**'Ahahaha! And you said I am the perverted one?!'**_ The ancient one cackled.

Kakashi looked more embarrassed as Naruto simply freaked out. Sai didn't show any reaction again. He just stared at the scene like as if nothing happened.

"That's just me and Sasuke?" Sai remarked

Almost immediately, Sakura just blinked as she returned to her senses. "Huh? Oh..."

_**Bam!**_

Naruto just slapped Konohamaru's head for performing a creepy 'Yaoi' version of Sasuke and Sai.

"Don't do creepy things like that again!" Naruto shouted as he angrily scolded the boy. "That was really unnecessary!" He shuddered and perished that Yaoi thought.

"Hehe, yeah. Don't do anything useless like that again. You should practice more useful jutsus," Sakura said as she addressed to the young boy. She still felt a little embarrassed as her cheeks turned pink. As she turned, she sweat-dropped as Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, and Konohamaru eyed her as if she was caught doing something wrong.

Sakura gasped as she backed off. "W-W-Wait! I-I am not like that! Honestly!"

Of course, no one believed her.

The Witchblade chimed in an annoying, sing-along tone. _**'Oooooo, looks like someone is in deeeeeeeenial again!'**_

The girl snapped at the Witchblade as she was trying to get her dignity back. _No one asked you!_

"Looks like you're one of us after all," Konohamaru smirked.

_**'I agree with the kid there. You're just like one of us. Now give into your inner-perviness!'**_ The Witchblade nodded, even though no one can see his spiritual form.

Sakura groaned, feeling like she's been put in her most embarrassing moment in her life. _Ugh, I can't believe this!_

_**'Wow, you keep surprising me every single time, Sakura dear. I never imagined you'd be a closet pervert, girl! Though, you're not the first host I had who were closet perverts. Dani and Masane were totally into that kinky stuff.'**_ Nodded the Witchblade, though no one can see his spirit form. _**'Now, I have another good reason to keep you as my host. Perhaps, you could show me some naughty magazines or toys you have hidden in your closet?'**_

Sakura covered her face and tried to hide her pink cheeks. "This just isn't my day. Could the next two weeks get any worse?"

_**'Do, you got any other kinky secrets you'd like to share?'**_

"Like I said, two weeks of hell..." Sakura sighed in defeat.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Kabuto's Lab/Grass Country**_

Kabuto walked forward as he faced three figures concealed behind a darkened section of his lab. As Kabuto checked the tanks, he carefully observed the six hand gauntlets that floated inside their glass seals.

His two leading ladies, Karin and Tayuya, walked alongside the three figures.

"Ok, we double checked our volunteers and gave them thorough physical checkups. Their vitals are good. Their bodies are quite the suitable types we're looking for," Karin explained as she scribbled notes to complete her report on their current subjects. "I have the profiles of our three... err four rather... volunteers. They will kindly help us to test out our new weapons."

Tayuya folded her arms. "Yeah, yeah. Don't forget that I'm the first to go."

Karin nodded. "I haven't forgotten. Now, when I call up your name, step forward." With that, she scanned the first profile page on her clipboard. "Fuuma Sasame."

As her name was called upon, the first subject walked forward. This subject was a young teenage girl who physically appeared to be 15-years-old. Her brown eyes cautiously scanned the surroundings as she wondered why she decided to join. Her long, shoulder-length orange hair flopped back and forth behind her back. She wore a light gray, sleeveless vest with a black collar adorning around her neck. Her black pants stretched down all the way above her knees. A tan brown weapon holster hung on her left hip. She wore a pair of dark blue zoris and a blue, ski hat that covered her entire top half of her head.

"Answer when I've called your name."

"I'm... I'm here," Sasame nervously answered.

"Feh, she's clearly not cut out to be part of this project," Tayuya scoffed.

Kabuto smiled as he approached Sasame. "I disagree. Fuuma Sasame has every reason to join us. Isn't that right, Sasame dear?" He spoke calmly, causing the girl to turn away.

"Y-Y-Yes," the orange-haired Fuuma clan girl stuttered.

"Fuuma Sasame of the Fuuma clan. I promised that you'd see your cousin again if you chose to cooperate?" Kabuto reminded her.

Sasame nodded. "Yes. If I cooperate, you'd let me see my cousin, Arashi."

"That's the deal and I intend to carry out that end of the bargain if you follow our instructions."

Tayuya managed a small chuckle. "Oh, you can be such a smooth bastard, Kabuto."

Karin checked the next profile and called the next subject's name. "Isaribi."

The next subject stepped forward and revealed herself. She was a fairly young girl who appeared 17-years-old. She had long, purple hair that stopped mid-length near the neck with two pigtails hanging down the sides. She wore a sleeveless, blue dress that hung all the way down above her ankles. She wore white bandages, which covered her forehead, the right side of her face, and her right arm.

"Present," Isaribi answered.

Kabuto smiled coolly as he shifted his eyes toward Isaribi. "You must be one of Amachi's test subjects from the Land of the Sea. That man used to work for Orochimaru-sama before his services were no longer adequate. Many of Amachi's subjects were failures. Isaribi, we wish to correct your flaws and find a cure to for your condition."

Isaribi merely turned away, not giving eye contact to Kabuto. "..."

"You are going to cooperate with us, Isaribi. Correct?" Kabuto said as he patted the girl's head. "If you do, we will cure you. Isn't that what you've always desired?"

The girl nodded slowly, not saying a word.

Tayuya snorted in irritation. "Sheesh, another pain in the ass. At least speak up! Are you fucking shy?!"

"Y-Yes, Kabuto-sama," Isaribi whispered. She looked toward Tayuya and scowled, taken back by the red-head's unflattering remark.

Karin checked the next profile. "Kira... and Kisa. Please, step forward."

With that said, the third subject walked forward. However, there only appeared to be one individual. She was revealed as a tall, slender pale-skinned and violet-eyed girl. She had light blue hair, worn with pigtails that hung down the sides. The girl's lips were painted pitch black. Her black body suit covered her entire body, save for the collarbone and above her well-endowed bosom. An embroidered fishnet cloth covered her waist area (well below her midriff) as a tight black belt tightened around the same area. Her black leather boots stretched from above the ankles and all the way down to her feet.

"Kira here," the blue-haired girl smirked evilly. "Oh, twin sister, answer the role." With that said, another head popped out from behind Kira's back and turned around to confirm her presence. "Kisa here."

Kabuto faced the twins. "So, you two managed to find the twin cousins of Sakon and Ukon."

Karin added. "Yes, and these two share the same Kekkei Genkai as their older cousins."

"It didn't take these two long to cooperate. When I told them about their cousins, they want in our group," Tayuya said. _Of course, if they're anything like Sakon and Ukon, I expect these two to be complete bitches._

"And we're going to get the job done unlike our cousins," Kira smiled.

Kisa giggled sadistically. "We look forward to using these cloned weapons to get rid of this pink-haired bitch and her little friends."

"You'll get your chance to avenge your cousins, correct? Is that what you seek?" Kabuto said.

"Pfft, avenge our older cousins? We're only doing this to get our kicks in by killing a few worthless lives and to gain power," Kira snorted. "Maybe even get paid."

Tayuya turned up her nose toward the twins. "Yeah, complete bitches, all right."

Kira and Kisa shifted her beady eyes toward Tayuya, overhearing the Sound 4 survivor's snide remarks.

"She knew our cousins, Kira," Kisa smiled seductively.

"Yes, I know. Heh, if Sakon and Ukon annoyed her... just wait until she works with us."

Kabuto cleared his throat as he garnered the girls' attention. "Ok, Karin. Thanks for the role call."

Karin nodded. "Not a problem."

"As you can see, you were all called here for a reason. I've stated three days ago that you will become the bearers of our newly developed cloned weapons. Your objective will be the carry out Orochimaru's revenge on the one named Haruno Sakura and her fellow Konoha-nin."

The six ladies listened as Kabuto assigned them a code number for which cloned gauntlet they would wield.

As Tayuya faced the tanks, she became fascinated with the gauntlet that floated inside the middle tank. She stepped forward, placing her hand against the glass. The cloned gauntlet twitched as it placed its fingers against Tayuya's as if the two were beginning to form a bond.

Karin noticed this occurrence and carefully monitored Tayuya's activity.

"Just you wait, baby. You and me are gonna raise some fucking hell together," Tayuya grinned evilly. She stared hypnotically at the weapon.

xxxxx

_**Sewer Systems/Kumogakure/Lightning Country**_

As soon as she returned to Kumogakure, she confirmed her successful mission and gave the Raikage to evidence of Inori's essence. Once that last piece of Inori's essence was examined by the village's priests, they discarded and destroyed what was left of Inori.

Yugito was quickly assigned a new mission to investigate a disturbance near the sewer vicinity of Kumogakure. There were reports of a pair of missing-nin bearing the black cloaks and the red cloud designs.

Without question, the Akatsuki were drawing near.

As she heeded Naruto's warning, Yugito decided to take the mission to confront the two Akatsuki members to prevent them from coming near her village.

xxxxx

Yugito found herself in a huge pinch as she faced the two Akatsuki members, both of whom stood twenty feet away.

The female Jinchuuriki recognized the cloaks as Naruto described them to her. _So, the kit was right. _"I see. So, you two are from the Akatsuki."

The two Akatsuki members stood side by side.

On the left was a silver-haired man who had his hair neatly combed. He held out his trademark weapon: a three-bladed scythe that resembled three blood-tipped hooked talons. The weapon, which was attached by a long rope, had extended out to grab Yugito, but quickly retracted back to the red-eyed, silver-haired man. He wore the traditional Akatsuki garb as he left the front part of his cloak unbuttoned. This man was Hidan, deep follower of the Jashin religion.

The other was a giant of a man. In addition to his cloak, the white hood, and his Waterfall hitai-ate, the giant man's eyes and nose were only visible. His eyes looked visibly red - the pupils were green and well-rounded - from a closer distance if one could see them. He wore a black mask, which covered his mouth. This behemoth was Kakuzu, formerly of Takigakure.

"Let's do this," the giant man spoke in a deep, harsh tone that made him sound distinctively like a beast.

The silver-haired man stopped as he held out a hand with a bead necklace. Hanging down from the necklace was an amulet, which bore the indentation of Jashin's symbol.

"Hold on there. Before we do that," Hidan said as he closed his eyes and uttered a prayer. "I need to be sure and offer my prayers to Jashin-sama."

The giant, Kakuzu, growled in irritation. "There you go again with those pointless prayers."

"Hey, I don't like 'em either, but..."

Yugito watched the Akatsuki pair exchange words as she clasped her hands together. _I will survive this and see you again, kit. And I intend to finish our rivalry, you pink-haired brat! _"I've got you trapped, you two bastards!"

_Sssszzzt._

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Paper bombs were ignited through the tunnels of the sewer structure behind the Akatsuki pair. The two cloaked men jumped back as they shielded their faces.

"What the fuck?! She lured us out here!" Hidan cursed angrily.

"Now that I've been warned that you're with the Akatsuki! Yes, black robes with red clouds! I can't let you go. I've been sent by the Raikage to kick your asses off _my_ land!"

Hidan sneered. "Oh jeez... looks like she's got us trapped, Kakuzu."

Kakuzu bluntly added. "No problem. Things are getting more interesting this way."

As she crouched over, Yugito became shrouded by a thick aura of bluish flames. "I swear on my own name, Yugito Nii of Kumogakure... _**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**_" Her voice altered into a loud big cat cry.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 22: _**The Zombie Duo, Hidan and Kakuzu! Akatsuki Makes its Move!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Canon) _**Oiroke: Onna no ko Doushi no Jutsu**_/Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique  
_**Type: **_Unknown

Konohamaru's own version of Naruto's _**Harem no Jutsu**_. He creates a Bunshin of himself, and initiates the technique, transforming into two naked, and well endowed women in a suggestive pose.

(Canon) _**Oiroke: Otoko no ko Doshi no Jutsu**_/Sexy: Double Knockout Guys Technique

_**Type:**_ Unknown

The alternative to the Sexy: Double Knockout Girls Technique. This has the same effect on females as the original has on the males.

xxxxx

**A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed this filler chapter. Well, half-filler. There were still important stuff going on outside Konoha: the formation of the Cloneblade girls, Madara introducing Shigure to Pein & Konan, and Yugito facing Hidan & Kakuzu. Well, I implemented some comedy to lighten the mood until we hit a darker arc. Credit for the Akatsuki meeting and the perverted humor scenes go to Belletiger. Thanks a lot, my friend!

The perverted humor scene is the actual scene where Konohamaru shows off his two sexy techniques (the one where Sakura reveals her true perverted colors!). As you can see, this scene occurred after the Hidan & Kakuzu arc, but, intents and purposes for this story, it has been moved up before that specific arc. And the Witchblade was a part of the fun. Oh, and let's not forget Inner Sakura introduced to the concept of video games. Heh.

We've also been introduced to plenty of new characters. First, there's Shiho - that girl with the glasses who has a crush on Shikamaru and works within the cryptology department. For those who haven't read further into the manga, she comes much later in Shippuden. Three (four if you count Kisa) new girls have been introduced: Sasame, Isaribi, and Kira/Kisa. Two filler arc girls and an OC (two OCs if you count Kisa, again). Hey, if I can use a movie character like Shion, then I can use characters from the _Filler Era of Hell_. Eh, but that's fine. I'm using two filler girls that were actually quite decent characters. These two will be new in this universe since I'm basing this story's timeline through the manga version. So, neither of them have met Naruto, Sakura, or any Konoha-nin yet. I may even rewrite those filler sagas Sasame & Isaribi were a part of and implement them into the Witchblade: Sakura storyline. We'll see how that goes once they've become fully-powered Cloneblades. Kira and Kisa are two OCs created by me & Belletiger. They are the younger cousins of the deceased pair, Sakon and Akon of the defunct Sound Four. Notice any resemblences between the cousins? Last, but not least, we can't forget Hidan and Kakuzu - the Zombie Duo.

The next arc will be the Zombie Duo arc. Yes, Hidan and Kakuzu take over as the next set of villains Witchblade Sakura contends with. This arc won't take long. Probably a max of 3-4 chapters. We'll see.

Ok, that's all for now. As of Wednesday, October 29th, 2008, I will turn 25 (though I don't feel like I'm any older). Leave me a Happy B-day wish if you want. Take care and have a Happy Halloween, my readers! Leave me a review after you finish reading. Take care and see you on the next update.


	22. The Zombie Duo: Hidan and Kakuzu!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an alternate Zombie Duo (Hidan & Kakuzu) arc. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku with hints of NaruHina and SasuSaku.

**A/N: **October is behind us. Both my birthday and Halloween have gone by quickly. I hope to end this short arc before this year is done. And really there's no excuse this arc needs to go beyond December. It's going to be at least 3-4 chapters long. I intend to keep it that way. Though, the Zombie Duo arc will be short... there will still be crucial events that'll influence the events of this story.

In any case, let's get on with the chapter!

xxxxx

_**Sewer Systems/Kumogakure/Lightning Country**_

All was quiet outside the sewer facility within the Kumogakure lands. However, that brief tranquility would quickly come to an end.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

A portion of a wall came tumbling down as an explosion erupted from the side. Then, parts of the ceiling plummeted to the ground as it kicked up a ton of cloud dust. There was an ongoing struggle occurring inside the facility.

Two black-cloaked figure swiftly raced out of the facility as they took cover behind the debris. They ducked for cover as something large slowly emerged from out of the building. Hidan and Kakuzu peeked out to notice a pair of glimmering, golden eyes scanning its surroundings.

"Shit. That's what I get for opening my fucking mouth," Hidan cursed under his breath, pressing his three-bladed scythe against his chest.

Kakuzu snorted as he glared toward his Akatsuki partner. "You should have acted first. Act first and then you can spew all the trash you want from that vulgar mouth of yours."

"Quit lecturin' me already!" The Jashinist quipped as he gritted his teeth.

The giant, blue Nekomata (Yugito) emerged with her body ignited entirely in flames. The cat focused her eyes directly toward the Akatsuki pair's direction. She could easily smell their scent with her giant nose. Yugito growled under her breath as she quickly paced across the rubble landscape. Hidan and Kakuzu quickly leapt up into mid-air as the Nekomata battered their hiding spot using her two-tails.

"_**Raaaaaargh!!**_" The Nekomata growled as she noticed Hidan and Kakuzu above her.

"Sheesh, this is gonna take us all night. Leader-sama actually want us to kill this bitch?!" Hidan exclaimed as he descended atop of a pedestal.

Kakuzu followed as he landed on a stone ledge. "That's our mission! Don't forget about your secret weapon."

"I can't believe I'm forced to use it now," the Jashinist muttered as he observed the Nekomata prowling across the rubble. He shifted to where Kakuzu was standing and barked out. "Hey! Hold her off and keep this bitch busy! I'm gonna finish this now!"

The giant growled in response. He turned and leapt off the ledge. His eyes looked ahead at the Nekomata that stalked toward him. Kakuzu grabbed a large rock slab and lifted it effortlessly over his head. He hurled the giant slab across at the Nibi. The demon cat countered as her two-tails slapped the slab aside, shattering it into pieces. The Nekomata roared out and charged ahead at Kakuzu. The Akatsuki giant desperately jumped away, distancing himself from the Nekomata's reach.

The Nekomata looked up as she set her sights on the giant man. Her two-tails intertwined with each other as chakra flowed through the extensions. A flow of chakra seeped out of her tails as they built up around the tips. She quickly expelled a burst of dark bluish flames.

_**Fwoom! Fwoom! Fwoom!**_

As it unleashed repeated flame bursts, Kakuzu maneuvered away from the flames as he kept his distance. Kakuzu landed on top of another ledge as he looked ahead. Yugito lunged forward and smashed her large body through the stone ledge. Kakuzu jumped away again and landed on another side ledge.

The giant turned as he watched Hidan heading back into the battlefield.

"It's about time."

As the Nekomata pulled herself out of the rubble pile, she shook her head.

Then, without warning, Hidan charged forward as he plunged his three-bladed scythe through its right side. The Nekomata roared out angrily as she threw Hidan off. However, Hidan seemed rather confident as his smirk widened. He brought the scythe close to him and noticed the blood he drew out of the Nekomata. The demon's blood soaked the tips of the Jashinist's weapon.

"Step one complete," Hidan chuckled as he licked the blood off the three blades. He then swallowed the Nekomata's freshly-drawn blood down his throat and jumped back several feet to perform what appeared to be a ritual. "Now, it's show..."

_**Bam!**_

Hidan was knocked back twenty feet across as the Nekomata battered him with one of her tails. The demon cat quickly raced across as she went for the kill on the fallen Jashinist.

Kakuzu scoffed as his tone sounded slightly irked. "You can't do everything by yourself." With that, he picked up a sixteen-foot long steel pike off the ground. He noticed it laying beside him as he pursued the Nekomata.

"Shit..." Hidan cursed under his breath as he struggled to stand up. As he lifted his chin up, the Jashinist's face complexion turned black with white markings. The markings were made out to look like a skull face, which was a symbol that signified absolute death. A wicked smile crossed the man's face as he waited for the Nekomata to grab him. "C'mon... c'mon, bitch. That's it. Come to me! You're as good as dead anyway!" He cackled madly as dropped his scythe down. "You're already under my curse!"

"_**ROOOOOOOAAAARRR!!**_" The Nekomata screamed as she came closer and closer.

Then, from out of nowhere, Kakuzu threw the pike across.

The Nekomata leapt up as she prepared to crush Hidan under her weight. Hidan braced himself as he turned to notice the pole.

_**Shick! Shick!**_

The steel pike quickly impaled itself through the Nekomata's extended paws. The Nekomata found itself pinned against a wall face. The pike pinned both of her hands together, restraining the Bijuu for the moment.

Kakuzu jumped down beside Hidan and muttered. "You owe me for that one. Now, end it."

"Yeah, yeah. Hang on a minute," Hidan smiled as he looked straight at the Nekomata. "Heh, you almost had me there! Not so tough now, are ya?! Well, bitch, this is what ya get! You could have made it easier for both of us, you know. But, you just had to make it hard. This is the price that all you non-believers will pay."

With that, the Jashinist used his scythe to draw the Jashin symbol under him. He drew the symbol using the Nekomata's own blood. He quickly assumed a stance at the center. By standing inside the circle, Hidan forged a link between himself and his victim. This was all apart of his Jashin ritual, which he utilizes to kill his enemies. This basically makes Hidan a living voodoo doll as any harm done to him will inflict damage to the victim (which he drew blood from).

"_**RAAAAOAAR!!**_" The Nekomata roared as she struggled to remove herself from her pinned position.

Kakuzu scoffed. "Do it."

"Fuck you! This is my kill!" Hidan spat out as he held the scythe up over himself. "Behold, Nekomata! This is my secret jutsu! The secret jutsu of the Jashin religion I've perfected. Now, let Jashin-sama's judgment rain down on you!"

_**Shick!**_

Hidan quickly impaled his scythe through his chest, piercing his own heart. The Jashinist quickly fell back as he dropped like dead weight.

As for the Nekomata, she cried out in painful agony as her body slowly shrank down to human form. Yugito transformed back to herself again as blood spilled from her mouth.

"It's about time," Kakuzu commented as he observed the ritual in progress.

Yugito felt every ounce of breath being forced out of her body. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest as her heart was quickly pierced.

As she slowly lifted her head, Yugito noticed the blurriness in her eyes. She panted while gurgling the blood spilling out of her mouth.

"N....no..." Yugito muttered. "Nar...u....to...Sak....ura..." She uttered as she drooped her head. _Little kit. Pink-haired brat. I guess... we won't be seeing each other anytime soon. Shit, this sucks... Looks like the pink-haired brat won after all. And the kit won't be mine. Regardless, Sakura... he's all yours, but you better damn well take care of him. Who knows...? When you die, you and me can settle our score and try to win the kit's heart in the spirit world. Guess... this is the end... my friends. The end of Yugito Nii... but those final days were sure worth it. Ugh... shit! Dying sucks... oh well. Maybe it... won't be so... bad. Uh._

As Yugito exhaled, her body twitched a bit.

The sun began to rise in the background as the beams shone down around the devastated sewage facility.

Kakuzu sighed as he walked over beside Hidan's dead form. The black-and-white skeleton pigmentation slowly receded as Hidan's skin returned to their normal color.

"Humph, you can get up now."

Suddenly, Hidan's eyes opened as he retorted angrily. "Shut the hell up, ya slow ass! I ain't done yet! And you have no idea how much I hate pain!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, hurry and get up. Our mission here is done. Zetsu should be here any minute and we're already going to be closer to the Fire Country."

Hidan snorted. "Just to collect some stupid ass bounty."

"Perhaps," Kakuzu implied as he sat down. "We're going after the monk Chiriku."

"Eh, that can wait! My ritual's not done yet..."

"This is going to take a little while."

The Jashinist snickered as he shifted his eyes back on Yugito's twitching form. He watched as the female Jinchuuriki slowly respired her final breaths. He smiled and leaned his head back.

"Fire Country... here we come..." Hidan chortled as he finished the final part of his ritual.

Little did the Akatsuki pair realize, a smile formed on Yugito's face just before she let out her final breath. This smile signified that she knew what trouble Hidan and Kakuzu would encounter toward the Fire Country.

She recalled Sakura and Naruto hailing from Konoha.

One was the Jinchuuriki containing the Kyuubi.

The other was the current Witchblade wielder.

_You two are done for if you encounter her... heh, I hope you two do meet her. And you better pray for your stupid Jashin. You're just more prey for the Witchblade._

xxxxx

Chapter 22

_**Arc III: The Zombie Duo**_

_**The Zombie Duo, Hidan and Kakuzu! Akatsuki Makes it Move!**_

xxxxx

_**Local Hot springs/Women's Section/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Haruno Sakura sat peacefully in the hot springs as the hot water relaxed her body. She had gone through yet another training session with the Witchblade. So far, it has been difficult. The last two weeks were roughly harsh on Sakura as she continually attempted to control the Witchblade's blood lust.

She tempted to quit during the first week, but she made a promise to Tsunade. That promise was to, by any means necessary, tame the Witchblade.

"Uh, god. My body feels like a wreck now," Sakura muttered as she leaned back and closed her eyes. The hot water soaked her body, relieving it completely of the pain and stress from another day's worth of training. The girl moved her eyes onto the silver bracelet.

Inside the bracelet was the dormant Witchblade power, which can and will activate when danger presents itself to Sakura. However, the pink-haired kunoichi was out of any danger and can relax.

"Mmmm. This feels soooo good," Sakura remarked as her cheeks flushed.

Her peace and quiet was then abruptly interrupted.

_**'Hehehe, feel better, my little princess?'**_

Sakura scoffed as her left brow twitched. "Ugh, did you have to call me _that?_ Do I look like royalty to you?"

_**'Well, I suppose not. No, I think royalty doesn't suit a violent and vulgar child like yourself.'**_

"Why don't you just keep to yourself like a good little boy and let me enjoy quality time by myself?"

_**'Oh, yessss, your highness. Shall I hand you your towel and robe?'**_

Sakura gave a sly, evil grin. "You know if you had a human form, I wouldn't mind if you massaged my shoulders and feet."

_**'Now, you're PUSHING it, girl.'**_

"I've just begun, dear Witchblade," Sakura chortled evilly while sinking slowly in the water.

"SAKURA!"

Suddenly, the pink-haired girl paused as she overheard another girl calling out to her. She turned around to see Yamanaka Ino standing outside the hot springs pool. Sakura waved to her friend as she swam across toward Ino's direction. The blonde wore a towel, which covered around her chest and lower abdomen.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ino-pig," Sakura smirked, slightly teasing her friend.

Ino returned a sly grin as she placed her feet into the water. "Ahhh, doesn't the water just feel nice?"

"I've been training hard a lot lately."

"I've noticed. What's the deal?"

"Tsunade-sama wants me to improve. She realizes how much potential I have and she's really confident I'll surpass her someday."

Ino sighed. "Geez, even while I was training under you and her, I can't keep up. Even though my medic skills have improved." She swam over and tapped Sakura's nose. "I'm not going to let you get the head start over me. I will catch you, Big Forehead."

Sakura chuckled. "We'll see. Don't give it up, got it?"

"I don't intend to. Anyway, that's not what I want to talk about."

"Huh? Then, what do you want to talk about?"

The blonde leaned back as she stared at the ceiling. "For starters, your mission at those haunted lands. It must have been scary for you guys. Too bad we couldn't come with ya."

"Oh, believe me. It was really an breath-taking experience, but I honestly don't want to go on that kind of mission again."

"Did you guys actually see ghosts? Like really scary ones?"

Sakura nodded as she leaned her shoulders back. "You could say that. Though, we did meet this crazy cat lady. She was so annoying! I mean she was trying to hit on Naruto! That woman had no self-respect... but, she was really helpful on our mission."

"Really? This cat lady had a crush on Naruto? OUR Naruto?"

"Yep. More like she was obsessed with him. She even vowed that she'd treat him like royalty. I swear it was really pathetic." The pink-haired kunoichi muttered angrily as she gritted her teeth.

Ino busted out laughing. "Oh my god! That's so funny! I didn't think there'd be a girl out there who'd submit themselves to him!"

"It's not that funny. The really sad part was that she was an older woman. Well, not much older than Naruto. She looked like she was physically in her early-twenties. Naruto's only 15 and a half."

The Yamanaka female member blinked. "That's quite an age difference. I mean... what are we talking about here? Five or six years of an age difference?"

"Somewhere around there. Anyway, I doubt we'll see her again. She seemed intent on going back to her village to deliver an important item."

"Where did she come from?"

"Kumogakure," Sakura answered bluntly.

Ino was taken back. "Whoa! Kumogakure, huh?"

"That's what she said."

The blonde-haired girl fixed her ponytail as she faced Sakura. "Well, our mission was pretty dull. Nothing much except act as bodyguards for the Tea Daimyo at Tea Country. Like I said, I wish we could have gone with you, but you guys seemed to have pulled it off. Nice to have you guys back."

Sakura added. "You, too."

"Just another thing," Ino grinned mischievously as she pointed to Sakura's bracelet. "May I have a look at that?"

Sakura gulped as she reluctantly move her arm out. "Well..."

"What's the problem? I'm not going to take it from you. I just want to see it."

As she gave in, Sakura showed her friend the closer view of the bracelet. Ino's eyes became mesmerized by the beautiful texture of the Witchblade's dormant form. She rubbed the old, metal sides and the red gem embedded in its center. Sakura sweat-dropped as Ino admired the piece of jewelry.

The pink-haired medic-nin sighed. _Ino, you have no idea what this thing really is and the hell it puts me through. I'm glad you didn't end up being its host._

_**'This sucks! This Ino girl is really cute! Now, why oh why didn't SHE find me? We could have made beautiful music together!'**_

Sakura nearly wanted to smack her forehead. _Ugh, you've got to be kidding me?! Right?!_

_**'Just at her. Between you and her, she's a beautiful goddess...'**_

_Yeah, well, what am I?_

_**'A princess, which makes you less than a goddess.'**_

The pink-haired girl folded her arms and scoffed irritably. _Gee, thanks a lot! You're very supportive... NOT!_

_**'Hehehe, I know I am. In fact, I'm saying that with a big, fat grin right now!'**_

As Sakura nearly wanted to jump out and scream, Ino shot a befuddled glance at her direction. Sakura quickly snapped back to reality as she nervously chuckled.

"What the heck is your deal? You're acting a little weird, Billboard Brow. Is there something you're hiding?"

Sakura chuckled. "Whatever do you mean? I don't know what you're implying." She played innocently as she turned around and twiddled her thumbs.

"You were making some funny faces. It's like you were thinking about saying something and are keeping it to yourself. Hey! I'm talking to you!"

As Ino approached Sakura, she tapped Tsunade's apprentice and turned her around. Sakura and Ino looked at each other eye-to-eye.

_**'Oh, this should be interesting. Hey, maybe you two ought to hook up and you know...'**_

_She's MY friend. And no we're not THAT close. Don't even let those perverted thoughts even cross your mind, pal!_

_**'Awww, no fair!'**_

"Hey! Are you there, Miss Billboard Brow?" Ino's voice interrupted her friend's train of thoughts.

Sakura blinked as she shook her head. "What?"

"You have a lot going on in that head of yours, girl. I swear I am going to have to force them out of ya?" Ino smiled evilly as she tickled Sakura's sides. "Huh? C'mon!"

As Ino tickled her, Sakura laughed out loud and tried to swim away. However, the blonde-haired kunoichi caught up to her friend and continued the tickle-torture. As Sakura couldn't take it anymore, she tried to jump out of the hot springs.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ino laughed as she pulled Sakura right back in and tickled her friend's feet.

"AHAHAHA!! OH NO!! MY FEET!" Sakura cried out laughing as she slapped the water with her hands.

The devious blonde seized control of the situation as she held Sakura at her mercy. Every other woman who occupied the hot springs watched the two friends horse playing in the water. They giggled amongst themselves as they went about their business.

As for the Witchblade, he was thoroughly enjoying the playful show.

The Witchblade appeared in humanoid form as he watched Sakura and Ino. _**'Awww, man! I wish I could be in here and join them! These two are absolutely... uh oh.' **_His eyes widened as he watched both girls pull each other's towels off one another. Then, the Witchblade's entire face turned red like a fresh tomato and then a gush of red blood squirted out of his nose.

"HEY, GIMMIE BACK MY TOWEL, INO-PIG!"

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU, BILLBOARD BROW!"

As the Witchblade wiped his nose, he sighed happily. _**'I feel like I'm in heaven. Oh, why. Oh, why. Why couldn't I just let all of these young, cute kunoichi be my hosts?! A whole harem of hosts is better than one!'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN JIRAIYA, YOU PERVERT!')**_

_**'You know I'm a little disappointed that cute girl with the huge tits didn't turn up. What's her name? Ah, Hinata! That's her name! I just wish she could have been here with Ino and Sakura. A threesome would've been perfect. If she were my host, I'd definitely help her get over her shyness.'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: YOU'D PROBABLY FREAK HER OUT! THE POOR GIRL DOESN'T NEED A PERV LIKE YOU TO HARRASS HER!)**_

_**'But, but, she's sooooo cute and shy!'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: DIDN'T YOU HEAR ANYTHING I JUST SAID, DUMBASS?!)**_

As Sakura and Ino yanked their towels from each other, they both realized they were butt naked. They turned as the women in the hot springs were laughing at the two kunoichi. The duo blushed as they quickly wrapped their towels back around their bodies before they headed out.

_**'Awww! C'mon! The show is over?!'**_

As she followed Ino toward the dressing room Sakura opened the door and quickly bumped into someone.

"OH!" A girl's voice shrieked out an ever-so familiar squeak.

Sakura saw that it was Hyuuga Hinata. The Hyuuga clan member's hair was long, dark blue as it reached all the way down her back. She wore a light blue towel, which a few inches above her now well-endowed chest.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry about that, Sakura," Hinata apologized.

"Oh, not a big deal. I should have watched where I was going," Sakura smiled as she moved aside.

That was when the Witchblade immediately chimed in.

'_**Oh my god… it's her! Cute and innocent Hinata! Oh, you sweet little thing! Sweet, sweet Hinata! You and your big tits… SUPER SIZED!'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: YOU'RE SAD AND PATHETIC, YOU KNOW THAT?!')**_

As Sakura watched Hinata leave, the girl balled up her right fist and was tempted to punch the bracelet.

Sakura angrily responded to the artifact. _You're driving me crazy with your infatuation with Hinata! You better be glad you're not in human form or I'd knock you the hell out!_

_**'I have to admit I was enjoying you and that cute friend of yours tearing each other's towels off! It was so hot... Ooooh yeah! You really made my day, Sakura dear! But seeing Hinata made my day ever so better! Ha, ha!'**_

For every 'dear' and 'princess' that's uttered from the Witchblade, Sakura is tempted to lash out or take them as act of endearments. These past two weeks, the Witchblade has somewhat brown attached to Sakura. He has treated her as if she were his child. Although he mostly poke fun at her (at her expense most of the time), the Witchblade has given the girl a few pep talks and has supported her through the hard training she's put forth. The artifact is not one to admit it, but he hopes that Sakura will manage to control his power, effectively producing an efficient and stable host.

At least, that's what both Sakura and the Witchblade hope for.

Little did they know that a new threat vastly approached the Fire Country.

For the Witchblade, this may in fact be the worthy challenge he has savored since the ancient Uchiha feudal lands. A possible battle with the Akatsuki was drawing near and this could be the lucky break the Witchblade was looking for.

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure**_

"But, Tsunade-sama, you've already sent Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu to begin the Akatsuki search. You're pressing to send more to assist them?" Shizune questioned the Fifth.

Tsunade faced the windows behind her as she viewed the Hokage Mountain. She calmly turned to address her assistant's concern.

"You know as well as I do how dangerous the Akatsuki are. They are classified S-Class criminals. They're among the most deadliest rogue ninja of all the lands. We cannot afford for anyone of them to enter this village. I will not allow it. As long as Naruto remains here, the Akatsuki will no doubt find any means to invade this village, which I have been entrusted to protect."

"So, will you be sending Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji as backup for Asuma and Shikamaru's group?"

The Fifth answered bluntly. "That's correct. Please alert them and have them report here immediately. This must be done quickly."

"Yes, ma'am!" Shizune bowed as she hurried out of the Hokage office.

Tsunade turned away as she looked toward the Hokage Mountain again. Her train of thoughts was continually disrupted as Naruto and Sakura came to her mind. Both have already undergone two weeks worth of hard training.

The Sannin placed her hands behind her back as she let out a relaxed sigh. Though, it was apparent the stress of being Hokage was getting to her. With the recent sightings of Akatsuki members reported, she was on the edge of wanting to take action for herself. However, she was still needed to remain in the village as a village without a Kage would be seen as an easy target for an invasion. Tsunade opted to remain in the village as she could now depend on her village's resources, including the Konoha 11. The younger generation of ninja has proven to be not only efficient, but ready to lead the future generations. They would be the lead the village to a new age

Tsunade sighed. _Naruto was already close to completing his elemental affinity training. As for Sakura, I hope she's mastered control of the Witchblade. With these recent Akatsuki sightings increasing, those two will have to be deployed into missions soon. I just hope those two have all they need to stop the Akatsuki, especially you Sakura. Does the Witchblade have the power to defeat them?_

xxxxx

_**Fire Temple/Forty Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

A few days have passed since Hidan and Kakuzu delivered Yugito to Zetsu. The extraction of the Nekomata no Nibi would soon begin. As for the Zombie Duo, they already headed out into the Fire Country. Their first stop would be the Fire Temple. Kakuzu had already claimed for a bounty on the head temple monk Chiriku.

Hidan and Kakuzu killed all, but one monk. That one survivor fled to Konoha to alert the Fifth Hokage and the others about the incoming Akatsuki threat. This led to Tsunade assembling the _**Niju Shotai**_: in which one group consisted of Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo. This one group was then sent to locate the Zombie Duo.

It has been a day or so since Hidan and Kakuzu killed Chiriku.

Kakuzu grabbed Chiriku's body off Hidan's scythe and flung the monk over his right shoulder.

"Let's go. This monk has a thirty million Ryo bounty on him. I can't wait to collect the money from the bounty station. There's one not too far from here."

Hidan scoffed as he rubbed his chest. "Sheesh, that monk was a persistent bastard! I had to go and do my ritual again just to finish him off."

"I asked for a quick kill and that was the only way to end this skirmish."

"Still, I hate having to feel pain every time I stab myself with this scythe. Seeing others in pain turns me on, but me... fuck that! I hate feeling hate! It fucking sucks!"

Kakuzu looked away as he walked ahead. "Your excessive complaining irks me. Now, c'mon, let's go."

The Jashinist scoffed as he followed his partner. "Fine, but don't take too long! You and your love for money piss me off."

"You and your love for Jashin annoy me."

"Better believing in Jashin-sama than being greedy for money, I'd say!" Hidan's voice echoed out.

As the Zombie Duo left, the once majestic Fire Temple was left in ruins behind them. Years of hard work the monks put forth in the temple's construction was destroyed in a single battle. There wasn't anything left that remotely looked like the temple anymore. Nothing but a pile of rubble and a few tall, stone pedestals remained standing in their places.

However, within the debris, there was a symbol of an angel plastered on a piece of broken stone. This angel looked feminine in appearance. A pair of horns protruded out of her head as large feathered wings expanded out across her back.

Then, if only for a few seconds, the angel's eyes shimmered a golden color. The eyes then shifted to the left by themselves and watched as the Akatsuki pair left the holy grounds. A tiny smile crept across the angel's face as a flow of golden light slowly emerged out of the stone.

Whatever this meant... could mean anything.

xxxxx

_**Yamanaka Flowershop & Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

After they left the hot springs, Ino and Sakura returned to the flower shop. In fact, Ino asked for her friend to come to show off some flowers she was going to give to Kurenai.

Sakura gazed at the bouquet of white dandelions and pink roses. As the blonde held the bouquet, she sniffed them and pressed toward the front door.

"Kurenai is sure going to like these. Why don't you come and deliver them to her with me?" Ino inquired as she prepared to open the door.

Sakura nodded. "Sure, ok. But, what's the occasion?"

"Well, I'm not sure if you know, but..." Ino approached her friend and whispered in her right ear. "_Asuma-sensei and Kurenai are an item together._"

"They are?! I mean... oh, they are!" Sakura recalled seeing the two together on a few occasions. "I always assumed they were just friends."

"Not anymore. They've really been getting close and Asuma-sensei asked me to deliver these to her since he and Shikamaru are out on a mission."

"Another mission already for those two?" Sakura blinked as she curiously asked. "You and Chouji didn't go?"

"We aren't needed right now. Unless something serious happens on their mission, Chouji and myself will only be called upon as back-up."

"I see."

Ino nodded. "Anyway, let's get these flowers delivered to Kurenai. She'll love them!" As she opened the door, she quickly ran out... and bounced back. She fell right into Sakura's arms as she steadied herself. "Hey, watch where you're going!" The Yamanaka girl snapped as she paused, realizing whom she bumped into. "Ch-Chouji? Oh, it's you."

Akimichi Chouji stood at the entrance as he walked in.

"Chouji. It's good to see you," Sakura said.

"Likewise," the Akimichi clans member replied. He shifted his attention back to Ino and shook his head. "Ino, we're needed. Shizune told me to come get you. We have to report to the Hokage-sama."

Ino was taken back. "Now? Are Asuma-sensei, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo fine? Did something happen on their mission?" She expressed grave concern as she waited for a quick response.

"I don't know, but the Hokage-sama wants to see us. We have to go now."

"Right," Ino nodded as she turned and faced Sakura. "Look, girl. Can you do me a favor and give these flowers to Kurenai? I can't do it now. Looks like Chouji and I are going to be deployed to help the others."

Sakura took the flowers from her friends' hands and nodded. "Sure, no problem. You two be careful and come back safely."

"We will. We can handle this," Ino smiled as she followed Chouji and hurried down the path leading to Hokage Tower.

As Sakura watched her two fellow Konoha-nin leave, she held the bouquet in her arms and headed off toward Kurenai's home. She had nearly forgotten that Shikamaru and Asuma were out on a mission. She heard about the recent Akatsuki sightings, but was surprised the Witchblade hadn't bugged her about it yet.

"So, what do you think?" Sakura muttered as if talking to herself. When, in reality, she was communicating with the Witchblade. "Could they have run into Akatsuki members?"

The artifact responded in jest. _**'Mmmhmmm, maybe. Or, could be just some criminals that aren't worth my time.'**_

_Somehow, I doubt Asuma, Shikamaru, and company needs back-up to take care of some lowly criminals. It's got to be the Akatsuki._

_**'Perhaps, but then again perhaps not. We can't say for sure, Sakura dear.'**_

_Well, we can't know for sure until we find out._

_**'Didn't your teacher with the big tits tell you to stay put and train?'**_

_WHOA! If you actually said that to her face. Oh, boy... I'd laugh my ass off!_

_**'You'd LOVE that, wouldn't you?'**_

_HELL YEAH I WOULD!_

_**'Uh, uh, remember she can't see nor hear me! Ohohohoho!'**_

_Anyhow, back to more serious matters. Look, I have to convince her to let me start accepting missions again. Besides, I've been meaning to test your power out, especially since I'm close to taming your blood lusted nature. I just hope I don't go berserk again._

_**'It just depends how well you've tamed me, girl.'**_

Sakura stopped at the front door of a building containing many condo-like rooms. She opened the door and walked through. As she took the stairs leading to the sixth floor, Sakura tried to remember Kurenai's room number. In an instant, she remembered the specific number and stopped in front of Kurenai's room door. It had the number '_**604**_' engraved on the front.

As she cleared her throat, Sakura knocked on the door and awaited for a response.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice demanded behind the closed door.

"Haruno Sakura. I'm Ino's friend. She asked me to give these flowers to you since she was called on for an emergency mission just now."

With that, the door opened and Sakura looked at the tall, dark-haired and red-eyed woman. Yuhi Kurenai was dressed in her usual attire (the white outfit with the long-sleeved red shirt underneath). Kurenai smiled as she took the bouquet from out of Sakura's hands.

"Thank you, Sakura. Were these from Asuma?"

"Yeah, that's what Ino told me. She was supposed to give these to you. They were from Asuma."

The dark-haired woman smelt the flowers. A relaxed smile curled on her lips as she opened the door all the way.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Oh, thank you, but I've got to get going."

"Actually, I have something I want to give you. It's for Asuma."

Sakura blinked as she stepped inside Kurenai's room. _Gee, am I playing messenger girl today or what? _"What did you need to give him?"

As Kurenai set the bouquet down, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to Sakura.

"When Asuma and the others return, can you give it to Ino?"

"Sure," Sakura said as she took the envelope and tried to look inside. However, it was sealed and Sakura knew it would be rude to open another person's letter. "I'll make sure Ino gets it and that she passes it to Asuma."

Kurenai smiled as she picked up the bouquet and walked toward the balcony. Seven flower pots sat lined up across the platform near the balcony. Sakura admired the flowers in each pottery and walked over to view them.

"They're so pretty."

"Asuma gave me all of these. I've made sure to give them enough sunlight and provide water for each of them," she stated as she placed a hand across her belly. "And soon... very soon."

"What do you mean by... _very soon?_" Sakura inquired out of curiosity as she faced Kurenai. She walked over and placed her hand over a batch of white roses in the center pot.

Suddenly, Sakura watched as her surroundings altered and images flashed before her very eyes. She quickly twirled around and noticed Kurenai was gone. She frantically glanced around the condo as the setting changed into an open spaced area near a station-like facility.

_Oh no! Not again! Witchblade, what is this?! Where did you take me?!_ Sakura thought as she noticed two men, Hidan and Kakuzu, garbed in Akatsuki attire. _Another vision?! The Akatsuki... but... I haven't seen these two before!_

Along with the two Akatsuki, Sakura noticed Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo together. However, her eyes caught onto something that horrified her. She witnessed as Hidan stabbed his chest with his three-bladed scythe. Then, Sakura gasped in horror as she watched Asuma collapse with blood spilling out of his mouth.

_No! Asuma! Witchblade, why are you showing me this?! Stop it!_

The scene changed as the two Akatsuki men disappeared. Ino, Chouji, Yamashiro Aoba, and Namiashi Raido appeared. She witnessed Shikamaru and company carrying Asuma off to safety as Aoba and Raido kept the Akatsuki pair at bay. Sakura was befuddled by the on-going events. She never recalled any instance of Team 10 confronting Akatsuki members until their recent mission.

Unless, of course, this event somehow signified a premonition. It could be a future event that may likely occur if it's not prevented.

_Asuma?! Why are they... oh no._

Sakura watched as Ino and Chouji were starting to shed tears. Shikamaru was driven to a near broken state as he lowered his head.

_Asuma gets killed in the battle with the Akatsuki?! If this is what might happen... I... we have to stop this from happening! Witchblade! Witchblade, can you hear me?!_

"Sakura?"

Suddenly, as Kurenai's voice called out to her, Sakura snapped right back to reality. The vision quickly vanished as Sakura found herself back in Kurenai's condo. The girl looked up at Kurenai as her face turned pale. Kurenai was taken back as Sakura stepped back cautiously.

"Sakura? Are you okay?"

"Look... I've... gotta go, Kurenai. Thank you and I'll make sure to give this to Ino. You take care!" Sakura bowed as she sent her regards to the woman. She quickly hurried out the door and left Kurenai bewildered by the girl's strange behavior.

Kurenai blinked as she shook her head. "I wonder what's wrong. She looked at me strangely... is there something she's not telling me?"

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure**_

Later on, Sakura arrived outside the Hokage's office. She panted while taking a deep breath and calming herself down. She turned, glancing down across each hallway.

"Just another vision. That's it. That can't really happen... could it?"

_**'That's a very good question. What I showed you was a possibility. And more likely to happen. You not only do I possess the power to witness visions from the past and present. I can also see the future. You, Sakura, share that ability with me. So, what are you going to do now?'**_

"Stupid question to ask," Sakura frowned as she pushed open the door to Tsunade's office. "Tsunade-sama!"

The Fifth turned around as she was bewildered by her apprentice's sudden entrance.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?"

"Tsunade-sama! When did Ino and Chouji just leave?"

"A few minutes ago. They just departed the village with Aoba and Raido. I've sent them to assist Asuma and the others," Tsunade confirmed as she sat down in her chair. She looked up at Sakura and saw that her apprentice appeared pale. "Sakura, are you okay?"

"Listen to me... I... I have to go with them."

"With Ino, Chouji, and the others? You wish to join them?"

"Yes, please let me join them, Tsunade-sama!"

The Fifth clasped her hands together and sighed regretfully. "I can't let you do that."

"Why not?! I just had another vision. This time I saw a likely event that will occur in the future and it involves the death of Asuma! I saw it with my own eyes!" Sakura exclaimed as she nearly wanted to slam her hands on the Hokage's desk.

Tsunade was shocked as she heard this from her apprentice. "What? You can't mean... Sakura, another vision? And you witnessed Asuma killed?!"

"Yes! You have to let me go with them, Tsunade-sama! I don't think even Ino, Chouji, and the others will make it there in time! If I can find them, I can prevent that event from happening. Yeah, I can stop it with the Witchblade."

"Which is why I'm forbidding you to go, Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi gritted her teeth as the Witchblade's blood lust slowly influenced her. "Because of the Witchblade, right?! Is that YOUR reason?!"

"I don't think you're ready to take another mission, especially not with a wicked artifact like the Witchblade. I've sent Ino, Chouji, Aoba, and Raido to give them all the support they need. That'll be sufficient enough! In truth, I cannot fully trust a power like that in your hands. You need more time to train..."

"Train?! I've been training for TWO weeks! I cannot wait anymore!"

"There's no reason for you to raise your tone to me!" Tsunade snapped as she sprang out of her chair. Her temper flared as she placed her hands on her desk. "I'm doing this for your own good, Sakura! I can't risk letting you go out there with that Witchblade! What if by some chance the Witchblade corrupts your senses... or worse, you lose yourself and let its blood lust consume you? Haven't you indulged the Witchblade's power enough? You might endanger Asuma and the others!"

"No, that's not true."

"With the Witchblade, you are your own worst enemy!"

Sakura snarled as she swiped Tsunade's pile of papers off her desk. "BE QUIET!"

The Fifth Hokage gaped in shock as her own student had lashed out in a violent manner. She never would have expected this kind of disobedient behavior coming from Haruno Sakura, one of Konoha's most gifted kunoichi and the best medic-nin for her age. As Tsunade looked straight through Sakura, she visualized her younger self.

"You listen to me, Tsunade-sama! I understand you want to keep me for my own good, but I can't let whatever happened in that vision take place! Besides..." Sakura sighed as she shifted her eyes on the bracelet. The red gem slowly shimmered a bright, crimson glow. "...the Witchblade has been waiting for a worthy battle. I cannot afford to keep it waiting. Chiyo-baasama probably went through the same crap I'm enduring right now. Her people probably tried to confine her in the village... not letting her see any active mission until she mastered control of the Witchblade." As she went on, Sakura closed her right hand. The armor slowly started to web-out and crawl across her right arm. "I'm sure she defied her superiors and went against their wishes. Just as I'm about to do right now. I'm sorry it has to come to this, Tsunade-sama. You've been a good teacher. Under you, my medic skills have greatly improved and I've become an adept fighter on my own. I'm a much different ninja that I was before you took me under your wing." The Witchblade armor covered nearly both of her arms as it slowly moved across her body. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade was in a bewildered frame of mind as she watched her student transform.

"You're surprised. I know. This is the first time you've seen me transform. Mmm, what's the matter? Don't be afraid, Tsunade-sama..." Sakura reassured the Fifth as her voice slightly altered. Her hair lengthened out at least 10 inches longer. Several markings appeared on her side cheeks. Sakura's eyes changed from green to gold. "..._**it's okay. It's only me.**_"

"Sakura... you..." Tsunade stepped back, almost taken back by her student's transformation. _So, this is her transformation. I'm beginning to see how she's letting the artifact's influence corrupt her. Chiyo... so, this is the Witchblade and the form it grants its host. But, why choose Sakura? She's not ready to manage this feral power! It should have been me and not Sakura! I don't want to see Sakura with an unfortunate fate!_

As Sakura was now entirely garbed in her Witchblade armor, she puffed out red smoke through her nostrils. A wicked smile curled on the girl's face as her gaze fixated toward the window behind Tsunade.

"Sakura..."

"_**I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. I must go. Please, do not try to stop me.**_"

With that, Sakura dashed across as she quickly passed by Tsunade. The Fifth quickly grabbed Sakura's right arm and tried to stop her despite her apprentice's warning.

"Sakura, please, let me help..."

Witchblade Sakura slapped Tsunade's hand aside and retorted angrily. "_**Hands off! Get back before I lose myself!**_"

Just then, Shizune quickly barged in through the office door. She paused as she noticed Witchblade Sakura standing near the window.

"Tsunade-sama! What is that?!" Shizune shouted as she pointed toward Sakura.

Tsunade exclaimed. "Sakura, wait! Please, let me help you control the Witchblade!"

"_**Too late. I cannot delay the Witchblade's hunger for battle any longer. It thirsts for battle. I thirst for Akatsuki blood!**_"

"But, you don't even know where you'll find them!" The Fifth Hokage cried out.

"_**The Witchblade will trace their direction. Don't worry. I will reach them.**_"

"SAKURA!"

As Tsunade tried to reach for Sakura, the Witchblade-wielder jumped through the window and activated her glider wings. She flew across Konoha and directed her flight toward the front gates. Tsunade watched as her apprentice disappear in the distance. She quickly turned and faced Shizune with an enraged glare.

"Shizune! Find Naruto and Yamato as quickly as you can. Alert them as quickly as you can. They must follow the direction Asuma and company traveled! They should find Sakura there!"

"What's going on? Was that really Sakura?!" Shizune inquired as she looked toward the shattered window. She bit her lip as she backed out of the room. "Right! I'm on it, Tsunade-sama!" With that, she hurried out of the office.

Tsunade knelt over to pick up the scattered papers laying on the floor. She then shifted her eyes toward the broken window and gritted her teeth. Her emotions were mixed with anger and fear. Had it already been too late to save her student? Tsunade felt she had failed to help Sakura control the Witchblade's blood lust.

"Sakura... if only I could comprehend the nature of the Witchblade. I should have bore the burden of wearing that artifact myself. Only then I can understand the reasons why it thrives on bloodshed and violence," Tsunade murmured as she let the papers fall out of her hands. She shut her eyes as she balled up both fists. "Sakura, for our sake... I hope you can prevent this event from happening. If by some chance Asuma dies, I won't doubt the Witchblade's ability to see the future. But, what then? Will you let the darkness of the artifact consume you? Why would you even accept a bond with this entity? I never took you as someone who would take a shortcut to gain more power like Uchiha Sasuke. You're too much of a hard worker to do that. Even if this is for unselfish reasons to stop the Akatsuki… I can't fathom what kind of clout the Witchblade possesses. Sakura, what do you plan to do with it after the Akatsuki are defeated? Maintain an inherent union with the Witchblade until you die?" She shook her head. "No, I can't allow that to happen. I WON'T let the Witchblade destroy you! Sakura!"

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure**_

As Shizune informed Kakashi, Yamato, and Naruto of the recent developments, Naruto quickly dashed out of the training field and headed through the gates.

"NARUTO!! WAIT!!" Yamato called out as he hurried after the Genin.

Kakashi followed along Yamato. "We better follow him! We'll use Pakkun and my Ninken to follow Asuma and company's scent!"

Ignoring what the Jounin were discussing about, Naruto concentrated solely on his teammate. _Sakura-chan! You let the Witchblade take you over, didn't you?! Well, it doesn't matter! I'm on my way!_

xxxxx

_**Outside of the Bounty Station/Thirty Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Meanwhile, the battle with Hidan and Kakuzu took a drastic turn of the worse. The Zombie Duo proved to be a formidable pair. Izumo and Kotetsu were taken out of the fight a moment ago by Kakuzu. Shikamaru was in a vulnerable spot as Hidan binded Asuma in his curse jutsu.

"Asuma!" Shikamaru cried out as he rushed in to save the Jounin. "ASUMA!!"

Hidan snickered as he raised the three-bladed scythe, preparing to impale himself with the pike of his weapon.

"ASUMA!!"

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE, BITCH!" Hidan laughed aloud as he prepared to bring the pike toward his chest. "LET JASHIN-SAMA'S JUDGMENT STRIKE YOU DOWN!"

Suddenly, in the nick of time, Ino and Chouji came running out of forest with Aoba and Raido. Kakuzu noticed the arrival of the other squad and quickly cut off their path. The giant stood in front of the squad and smashed his right fist into the ground. Ino and Chouji jumped out of the way to the left side as Aoba and Raido hopped on the right.

"We have more unwanted rats, Hidan. Finish him off!" Kakuzu called out.

Hidan grinned evilly. "Anyway, time for you to die!"

"ASUMA!!" Shikamaru cried out.

Ino and Chouji noticed their sensei in a helpless state. They quickly rushed in to save the Jounin from impending doom. The premonition Sakura had was about to come to pass.

Just as Hidan brought the pike toward his chest...

_**BAM!!**_

Hidan's face was smashed in by something similar to a high-heeled foot. The Jashinist was knocked right off his feet and sent flying out of his blood circle. However, right as Hidan flew out, Kakuzu quickly rushed in and rammed his right fist into Asuma's chest. As the blow registered, Asuma dropped down to his knees as the giant held the Jounin as his hostage.

Fortunately, Asuma was at least spared from Hidan's death blow... for now.

Everyone turned as they watched a dark-gray armored figure descend from out of nowhere. This figure had long, pink hair and a long, blade jutting out of her right hand.

Hidan slowly brought himself back on his feet. "Fuck! That hurt, you bitch!" The Jashinist angrily glared at the Witchblade-user. He scanned the pink-haired, blood lusted warrior from top to bottom. "Who... or what the fuck are you?!"

Shikamaru was in a state of shock as he looked toward Witchblade Sakura. "Who... who is that? Wait, that pink hair... Could it be?!" He looked over his shoulder and noticed Asuma in Kakuzu's grasp. "Asuma, I've got to get you out of there."

Chouji looked toward Sakura in shock and added. "That's... Sakura?! But, what happened to her?"

However, the one person that was befuddled the most... Ino. The blonde-haired girl couldn't take her eyes off her childhood friend's new form.

"Sa-Sakura?" Ino stammered as she looked confused.

Kakuzu observed Witchblade Sakura from the distance where he stood. "Not quite what we were expecting. Who is that?"

Hidan scowled as he spewed out more derogatory remarks. "Hey! Whatever the fuck you are... WHO. THE. FUCK. ARE. YOU?!"

Witchblade Sakura smiled evilly and licked her side cheeks. "_**The name's Haruno Sakura, bitch. Now, let's dance.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 23: _**The Witchblade vs. the Zombie Duo! An Unfortunate Accident Occurs!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** I zipped by through quite a bit of the Zombie Duo arc, haven't I? Well, I'm only covering the more important parts. I plan to keep this arc short around 3-4 chapters. So after this chapter, 2-3 parts are more likely to occur. This more or less sets up everything that'll take place. You can expect some nice action in the next chapter.

Anyhow, on a side note, did anyone catch the 'angel' within the ruins of Fire Temple? Yeah, that 'angel' will factor into a future story arc in this series, but it's going to be kind of a long wait until the 'angel' is further addressed. I'm just throwing you a small clue of what's to come.

Next time, Witchblade Sakura fights the Zombie Duo! Asuma's been saved... for now. I'll be getting right back to some good action and Witchblade butt-kicking. Just wait until Hidan tells Sakura about Yugito. She won't be happy to hear about losing her second rival. =)

That's all for now. The next chapter will be up soon. This arc will be a breeze (hopefully).

Send me a review when you're finished reading. See you on the next update.


	23. The Witchblade vs the Zombie Duo!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an alternate Zombie Duo (Hidan & Kakuzu) arc. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Potentially NaruSaku with hints of NaruHina and SasuSaku.

**A/N: **I'm happy to see new readers jumping on board and readers favoriting my story. I'm pleased to see this story's amount of feedback and reviewers growing. But, let's keep it coming, guys. If you know anyone who's a big Naruto and Witchblade fan or even a Sakura fan, recommend this story to them. I'm honored to write a fic featuring the pink-haired kunoichi as the main lead.

Anywho, business is about to pick up. Hell is about to be unleashed in this chapter. Witchblade Sakura is ready to throw down with Hidan and Kakuzu. How will the outcome of this fight alter the story? You'll see and find out. Enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 23

_**The Witchblade vs. the Zombie Duo! An Unfortunate Accident Occurs!**_

xxxxx

_**Outside of the Bounty Station/Thirty Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Witchblade Sakura flexed her right arm and purred with ecstasy. At long last, the Witchblade would finally test his strength against two Akatsuki members. He has long anticipated a run-in with a member since learning about them from Sakura. The first Akatsuki victims on the Witchblade's hit list would be the self-proclaimed 'Zombie Duo': Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Haruno Sakura? Feh, never heard of you!" Hidan scoffed as he already grew irritated of her. "I don't know what kind of jutsu you pulled off, but your skimpy look disgusts me. And what the hell is up with that scary look? You trying to one-up me, bitch?!"

"_**What if I am? What are you going to do about it?!**_" Sakura chortled as she paced toward the Jashinist. "_**Nothing, that's what.**_"

"You've got a mouth there."

"_**Yeah, I could say the same to you. Judging by your garb, you're one of the Akatsuki.**_"

Hidan frowned as he looked over toward Kakuzu and gave him a 'what now' expression. Kakuzu merely returned an emotionless glare as he held Asuma hostage in his arms. The Akatsuki pair were unsure of what to make of this sudden turn of events. They never expected Sakura to arrive the way she did and prevent Hidan from completing his Jashin ritual. With that, Asuma was saved, but the question was... for how long?

As her eyes were fixated on Sakura, Ino was shocked by the appearance of her childhood friend. It wasn't just the timing of her surprise entrance, but the Witchblade form she had now taken on. The blonde-haired girl stepped back as she was a loss for words.

"Is that really Sakura?!" Chouji exclaimed as he looked straight at the Witchblade wielder.

"Wh-what caused this to happen?" Ino stammered. "Sakura, what happened to you?" She couldn't believe what she was looking at. "Sakura!!"

Shikamaru looked back and forth between Asuma and Sakura. Although seeing Sakura in her Witchblade form baffled him, he still had his mind set on rescuing Asuma from Kakuzu's grasp. He nodded toward Raido and Aoba, giving them the 'signal' with his nod. Both Jounin spread out as they surrounded Kakuzu.

"I'd forgotten we had another troublesome bunch," Kakuzu scoffed as he eyed Aoba and Raido carefully. "Hidan! You take the one with the pink hair!"

Hidan's grin widened as he pointed his three-bladed scythe toward Witchblade Sakura. "Ah, you're too kind, Kakuzu. For once. Feh, as long as you kill that bastard since you're after his bounty!" He methodically circled around Sakura while twirling his scythe. "That's fine. You can take his place, bitch. Now, I can kill you and please Jashin-sama!"

While she eyed Hidan, Sakura licked the sides of her lips. "_**I've been meaning to ask you.**_"

"What?" Hidan snorted.

"_**Well, your skin. Your overall appearance. It's freaky. What the hell are you trying to be? Some kind of ugly ass Shinigami?**_"

"You're one to talk, bitch! Haven't you taken a look at yourself?!" Hidan snapped as his face contorted with a disgusted look. His smile turned into a frown as his brows furrowed, displaying an irritated expression. "You've practically committed a hundred sins over! Jashin-sama would be ashamed to look down upon you, heathen! You insult Jashin-sama's presence with your demon-like appearance! Your choice for attire is entirely unacceptable! TRULY UNACCEPTABLE!"

"_**Jashin-sama? What the hell are you going on about?!**_" Sakura retorted as she began losing her patience with the proud Jashinist. "_**Jashin-sama this! Jashin-sama that! Argh, quit preaching your bullshit to me!**_"

"How dare you insult the Jashin beliefs, you monster! You and your inappropriate choice for attire! Put some clothes on already!"

Sakura growled angrily as her right-arm blade jutted out. "_**Shut up already! You're really starting to piss me off with your annoying preaching. And you call me a monster? Hypocrite much? Look at yourself before you go judging how I look, asshole!**_"

"ASSHOLE?!" Hidan gasped.

"_**YOU HEARD ME, BITCH!**_"

"YOU'RE THE BITCH! NOW PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"_**Sorry, but I'm happy how I look. Besides, my semi-nude body will be the last thing you see before I cut you into little pieces. Mmmm, maybe just to add a little insult to injury... I'll rub my big, enormous breasts in your face? What a way to live the final moments of your pathetic life. Then, you can tell your Jashin-sama how I soiled you.**_"

Hidan covered his ears while keeping himself from listening to Sakura's 'dirty language' (though, he should be one to talk). "NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN! I WILL NOT LET YOU DEFILE ME, YOU WITCH!" As he quickly removed his hands off his ears, the Jashinist charged forward with his three-bladed scythe. "I SHALL PUNISH YOU IN THE NAME OF JASHIN-SAMA!!"

Sakura cackled evilly and bum-rushed Hidan. "_**It's about time you shut up! Bring it, bitch!**_"

As Hidan and Sakura struck each other, their weapons met. Hidan's three-bladed scythe was locked in a struggle with Sakura's right-arm blade. Both teetered back and forth as Sakura jumped out of Hidan's reach. Hidan missed an attempted impale strike as Sakura dropped down on top of him. The Witchblade user shoved her blade through the Jashinist's right shoulder and twisted it around, tearing through the man's flesh. Hidan snarled angrily as he jerked his shoulder back and covered his wound.

"Guh! You... bitch..." Hidan cursed.

Sakura licked the blood off her blade and smirked evilly. "_**Not bad. Could have been a little sweeter.**_"

Watching the events unfold, Kakuzu was astonished by how easily Sakura matched Hidan. Though, from his experienced outlook, he began to realize that Sakura's speed was superior to Hidan.

"Hidan, you idiot. You have to watch yourself. This shinobi is able to match you! You best not slip this up!"

Hidan scoffed as he looked at the blood on his hand. "Shut up, Kakuzu. That bitch is gonna pay for making me bleed! But, most of all, she's going to pay for defiling the name of Jashin-sama!"

As she listened to Hidan ramble on toward his Akatsuki partner, Witchblade Sakura snorted. "_**What the hell? I thought this Akatsuki freak would be much stronger? Where's the freakin' challenge?**_"

Ino dropped down to her knees as she was still bewildered by her friend's new form. "Sa-Sakura... you... you're actually fighting an Akatsuki member on your own?" She stammered as she gripped a handful of dirt in her hands. _But, what's with the change of your appearance? Did you gain something to change your look? Like some kind of crazy jutsu or something? No, this new look... it scares me. I don't even know where to begin to think you might have gained it! I have to know! _

Before Ino got up, Chouji moved behind her and whispered in her ear.

"Listen, Ino, I don't know what's going on, but we have to save Asuma-sensei from that other Akatsuki creep. I'm going to need your help."

"But, Sakura..."

"Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are. This new form looks wicked, but I'm even more astounded by how she's taking that other guy on herself."

"Me, too."

"She'll hold that creepy skull-face freak on her own. Look, Raido and Aoba are already on the move," Chouji whispered as he went on. "We should give them a hand."

Ino seemed hesitant as she watched Sakura dodging all of Hidan's scythe attacks. She turned and nodded her head.

"You're right. Let's give them hand, Chouji."

"Good. Now, let's hurry! Shikamaru's already ahead of us!" The Akimichi clan member said as he hurried over to join Shikamaru and company.

Before she followed, Ino looked back and eyed Sakura from her own position. Deep down, she wanted to know how Sakura managed to change her look and learn about the Witchblade. Although, the girl has no knowledge on the artifact's existence. Ino has only seen the Witchblade's 'bracelet' form and considered it a beautifully rare piece of jewelry.

"Sakura," Ino whispered as she dashed off after Chouji. _I'm going to find out what you did, Sakura. Whatever you did... it's made you strong. Now, you're holding your own against an Akatsuki member? Insane! What kind of new jutsu did you learn? _

As Hidan executed a horizontal slash with his scythe, Sakura ducked under the attack and shoved her right foot Hidan's abdomen. The high-heeled end of Sakura's foot caused Hidan to double over in pain. The Witchblade-user quickly slashed Hidan's right side with her blade and backhanded the scythe out of the Jashinist's hand.

"_**Awww, did we lose something?**_" Sakura smiled as she spun around and delivered a back kick, which struck Hidan's chin. As the blow knocked him down, Sakura attempted to stab him with her right-armed blade.

Hidan rolled away and jumped back to his feet. The Jashinist sprinted off while distancing himself from the pink-haired terror. Sakura pursued the fleeing man. Fortunately, it didn't take Sakura long to reach Hidan as she jumped out in front of him.

"_**BOO!**_" The girl scared Hidan out of his wits as she punched him in the gut with her left fist.

As the blow registered, Hidan grabbed the area where Sakura punched him. The punch did more than enough damage to crack his ribs. Once in Witchblade form, the girl's monstrous strength tripled.

"OOOOOH! UGH! DAMN!" Hidan cursed as he fell down to one knee and grabbed his rib abdomen area. "FUCK! I HATE FEELING PAIN!"

Sakura scowled in annoyance. "_**Why aren't you dying? I cracked both of your ribs!**_"

"Heh... this is the secret technique of my Jashin religion...foolish girl..." Hidan coughed out blood from his mouth. Despite the excruciating pain and the mouth full of blood, the Jashinist was able to stand up on his own. "...you are right... I should be dead... a cracked bone in my rib should have punctured my lungs... and with my lungs destroyed... no oxygen to breath in and I'm dead as shit."

Sakura frowned as she listened. "_**You ought to be dead. Unless you're...**_"

"If you were going to say... immortal... then excellent guess... a smart girl you are..." Hidan grinned as an evil chuckle escaped his lips. "Very observant of you."

As she watched Hidan pulling himself up, she pulled out a small protrusion from her right shoulder and forged a sword out of the item. Sakura twirled the sword in her hand and stepped into a fighting stance. She narrowed her eyes, carefully studying Hidan's movements as he stepped back. Hidan picked up the scythe off the ground and jumped back, distancing himself from Sakura again. However, the Witchblade host headed off to attack the Jashinist. Hidan pointed his staff, pressing a button to activate the three blades protruding out the front. The three-blades sailed across to impale Sakura. However, Sakura countered the first blade with her sword. The second blade was countered as one of Sakura's tentacle spears batted it aside. Sakura spun around the third blade and came within close reach of Hidan's position.

Hidan gritted his teeth in frustration as the girl easily fought off the three blades. He failed to draw any blood off Sakura and thus could not perform his Jashin ritual, the _**Jujutsu Shijihyouketsu**_. As the three blades recoiled back into the scythe, he hurried off into the marshes to distance himself from Sakura.

"Sheesh, just what the hell is this bitch made of?!" Hidan cursed as he rushed through the wet marshes.

Sakura grinned as she pursued Hidan like a hungry predator. "_**Hehehahahaha, where do you think you're going? Where's YOUR Jashin-sama now?! He can't save your ass from me!**_"

The Jashinist set his scythe down and grabbed a hold it as he swung around the weapon. He then twirled around and launched himself straight at Witchblade Sakura like a missile. Sakura didn't have time to put on the brakes to halt her charging path. Hidan headbutted Sakura in the face as he knocked her down. Hidan rolled across the marshes as he jumped back to his feet on top of the water's surface. Taking a deep breath, Hidan turned around as he saw Sakura slowly getting up. Hidan raised his right hand as the scythe moved on its own. Utilizing his Jashin jutsu, he commanded the scythe back to his hand. The weapon flew right back to its master's right hand, who grabbed it willingly.

"You have yet to comprehend everything there is to know about the Jashin religion, you freak of nature," Hidan sneered as his skin returned to his normal complexion. "A heathen like yourself will never be graced by the will of Jashin-sama. I have been chosen as one of Jashin-sama's soldiers and my job is to rid the world of sinners like you. You will be judged..."

"_**Spare me your fucking bullshit about your religion? Do I look like I'm interested in this?**_"

"I will silence you, you witch."

"_**You religious fanatics really piss me off.**_" Sakura spat as she raised her right hand out. "_**C'mon! You're one of the Akatsuki! I thought you'd provide me with a sporting challenge! I've been disappointed with you, Jashinist!**_"

"So, I'm not challenging enough?! Heh, you make me laugh."

"_**Actually, I should be the one laughing at you. You're just wasting my time. Maybe your other partner will provide me with a fun challenge. In fact, I just figured you out.**_"

Hidan frowned. "How?!"

"_**You're not the first and surely not the last fool who's had this power of immortality. You claim to be immortal, but yet you still bleed and feel pain. You are no omnipotent being**_," Witchblade Sakura added as she created a ball of red, condensed energy inside her palm. "_**Does Orochimaru ring any bells?**_"

"Orochimaru? No, I've never met him, but I know a lot about that snake freak."

"_**Well, I just ripped him to shreds and left him in a pool of his own blood,**_" Sakura chortled as her eyes became fixated on Hidan, anxiously preparing to launch her attack on the Jashinist. "_**We both know that Orochimaru is a Sannin. He is a top-class ninja throughout the lands. Yet, with my power, I treated him like he was a pathetic child. I humiliated the great Orochimaru! He claimed to have wanted immortality and came sooooo close to gain that desired achievement. Now here we are, there's another fool who relies on immortality.**_"

"At least, I can never die."

"_**True, but you're gonna wish you are when I'm through with you. That's your disadvantage. You probably never planned ahead on what you want to accomplish beyond what the Akatsuki needs from you. Trust me. Being immortal isn't all it cracks out to be. Can you imagine an eternal threshold of pain? Sounds like a horrifically, beautiful fate for you.**_"

As the Jashinist was letting Witchblade Sakura's words sink in, Hidan lost his composure and angrily growled. Never before has anyone gotten to Hidan like this as the Witchblade practically insulted his immortality.

"Shut up... Shut up... YOU SHUT UP!!" Hidan snapped.

"_**Truth hurts, doesn't it? Awww, poor baby,**_" Sakura mocked the immortal. As she finished taunting, she launched her charged-up ball toward the Jashinist.

Hidan's eyes and mouth gaped in shock as the ball hurtled toward his direction. The Jashinist quickly sidestepped the attack as he dove into the water.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

The ball exploded in the background. A nearby forest landscape was instantly wiped out by Sakura's attack.

"_**Coward. Where did he go?!**_" Witchblade Sakura yelled out.

_**Sploosh!!**_

"Here."

Sakura quickly spun around as three blades impaled through her stomach.

_**Shick!**_

The pink-haired kunoichi froze in horror as she looked down at her stomach. Three, red bladed tips jutted out the other side of her stomach. Hidan laughed manically as he finally stabbed Sakura as he intended.

"Well, well, didn't anyone tell you to always watch your back? And to keep your eyes open? Basic shinobi rules, bitch! Now, you're fucking dead!" Hidan laughed. "Hahahaha! Now, to sacrifice you to Jashin-sa- HUH?!"

_**POOF!**_

In an instant, Witchblade Sakura turned into a cloud of smoke. A wooden log had taken the kunoichi's place as a substitution. Taped on the front of the log was a piece of paper with the Witchblade's human face. The face had an angry frown with a silly tongue sticking out.

"WHAT IN THE HELL?!"

_**Shick!**_

Hidan froze in shock as he stared at the blade protruding out of his chest. He slowly moved his head to find Witchblade Sakura purring in his right ear. She placed her left hand on his shoulder and moved her hand across his chest.

"_**And you just got fooled by a basic ninja technique. And you're supposed to be an S-Class criminal? What a sad, pathetic state of affairs you're in, my friend.**_"

Hidan grabbed Sakura's right-armed blade and pulled himself off the blade. He grabbed his bleeding chest and immediately took off through the marshes. Sakura scoffed irritably as she chased Hidan back toward the battle near the bounty station.

"_**Get your ass back! I still need to make stir fry out of you! Ahahahaha!**_" The pink-haired Witchblade wielder cackled evilly.

"GET AWAY YOU CRAZY BITCH! YOU'RE NOT HUMAN!" Hidan cried out as he tried outrunning Sakura.

Witchblade Sakura skidded across the waters like a skater as she jumped up like a ballerina. She then dropped down behind Hidan and kneed his back, sending the Jashinist flying out of the marshes. Hidan cried out as he landed on the trail near the bounty station. Sakura leapt out of the marshes as she threw herself on top of Hidan. The Jashinist recovered in time as he sprang to his feet and evaded Witchblade Sakura's blade strike. Hidan immediately distanced himself from Sakura as he glanced over his shoulder to find Kakuzu engaged with Team 10 and company in battle.

"Hey, Kakuzu, you ass! Get over here and give me a hand! This bitch is tougher than I thought!" Hidan hollered out, attempting to draw his partner's attention from the other Konoha-nin. "HEY! Did you hear me?!"

xxxxx

Kakuzu angrily scoffed as he countered Aoba and Raido's frontal attacks. He jumped away as Chouji charged toward his path. As Shikamaru attempted to ensnare Kakuzu with his _**Kage Nui no Jutsu**_, the giant countered with a punch to the ground as he uprooted a rock slab. The long shadow extended out into a network of tendrils. They webbed and fanned through the rock slab, shattering the large rock. Ino quickly got behind Kakuzu and tried her _**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_. Kakuzu quickly picked up on her sneak attack and punched the ground, causing the earth to quake under Ino's feet. The young medic-nin was thrown off her feet as she leapt backward to avoid a close encounter with the powerful giant. Since she was the medic-nin of her team, her role was vital and she couldn't afford to get seriously injured - or worse, killed.

"Annoying gnats," Kakuzu growled intensely as he flung Asuma's body over his left shoulder. "Go ahead. Try as you might, but you'll never take back your Jounin. I can guarantee that you won't lay a hand on me."

"You're not taking Asuma-sensei from us!" Chouji exclaimed as his entire body expanded, growing into the size of a giant. "_**CHO BAIKA NO JUTSU!!**_" The giant Chouji roared out as he towered over Kakuzu.

Shikamaru called out to his teammate. "Chouji, wait! If you're going to smash that guy, you're going to get Asuma-sensei as well! CHOUJI!"

"CHOUJI!" Ino cried out.

Kakuzu merely scoffed in disappointment. "Please, who are you trying to fool here?! You've only made yourself a bigger target."

"I'LL TAKE BACK ASUMA-SENSEI FROM YOU!! KYYYAAAA!!!" Chouji roared as he charged forward and shot his right arm forward. "TIME TO TAKE BACK WHAT'S RIGHTFULLY OURS!"

"Humph, fool." Kakuzu sighed, almost disappointed with Chouji's direct approach. Then, he simply put out his right hand and... stopped Chouji's giant fist. "You make yourself bigger, but yet I still possess greater strength. Such a shame."

Chouji paled in shock. "WHAT?!"

"My turn," Kakuzu remarked as he thrusted his left fist forward, which hardened into iron. "_**Kurogane Ken!!**_"

_**BAM!!!**_

Then, like a missile being shot out of a cannon, Kakuzu's fist blasted Chouji's stomach and halted the giant ninja's pace. Chouji froze in immediate shock as his body quivered. An unimaginable amount of pain erupted throughout his body as he shrunk back to normal size.

"CHOUJI!!" Shikamaru, Ino, and company cried out.

"Here. Pick up your trash," Kakuzu snorted as he kicked Chouji's body over to Shikamaru and the others. "Anyone else willing to avenge this fool? No volunteers?"

"Chouji! Hey, Chouji!" Ino knelt by Chouji's side as she tried to revive him. "C'mon, stay with us!"

"Ino, you stay with Chouji! Tend to his injuries. Make sure to get Kotetsu and Izumo healed! Aoba and Raido, let's move!" Shikamaru barked out orders as he quickly attempted to conjure up another plan to counter Kakuzu's Iron Body.

While the three kept Kakuzu at bay, Ino placed her hands over Chouji and began healing his near broken body. She glanced over her right shoulder, closely observing Sakura.

"Sakura. I wonder... that bracelet... could that bracelet have some kind of power? And did it turn you into this?" The blonde muttered as she watched her childhood friend fighting off Hidan.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Sakura ran up close to Hidan as she battered his body with repeated punches. Each blow made contact and inflicted enough damage to break many bones in Hidan's body. The Jashinist doubled over as Sakura stabbed him in the gut with her right-armed blade. Then, as if it tasted Hidan's blood, her back sprouted ten tentacle spears that pierced through Hidan's hands, legs, chest and head. The Witchblade-user quickly slammed Hidan's body against a nearby tree as her tendrils restrained the Jashinist in place.

"GAH!! YOU BITCH!! LET ME GO!!"

Sakura snarled as she slammed her right knee into his gut. "_**Shut up! You scream like a girl!**_" She cruelly teased the Jashinist and removed her right-arm blade out of the man's torso. She then pinned her hands against Hidan's wrists and sniffed the blood spilling out of his chest. The smell of Hidan's blood became invigorating to Witchblade Sakura, almost 'turning her on.' "_**Ohohohoho! How does it feel, heretic? You claim to know everything about this Jashin. So, tell me... where is he now? Where is Jashin now so he can bail your ass out? Hmmm? Well?!**_" As she leaned closer, Sakura hungrily licked some blood off his left cheek. "_**Mmmm. You know your blood isn't bad after all. Like I said, it could be sweeter.**_"

"YOU THINK I'M GOING TO FORGET THIS?!"

"_**I don't know about you, but I sure won't forget this.**_"

"I assumed you'd be an easy kill just like that cat witch my partner and I just killed..."

As soon as Hidan alluded to Yugito as the 'cat,' Witchblade Sakura let out a choked gasp. She grabbed Hidan by his throat and slammed his head against the tree.

"_**Cat?! Did you just say CAT?!**_"

"The Nekomata no Nibi. We just defeated that Jinchuuriki two weeks ago... heh... she was really troublesome at first... but even she couldn't stand up against the might of Jashin-sama..."

Sakura gritted her teeth as a brief sadness overwhelmed her. _Yugito?! She's gone?! So, the Akatsuki already got to her! _"_**You wouldn't mean Yugito, would you?!"**_

"Yugito Nii. That's what... she referred to herself... but why the fuck would you care?!"

"_**Because she and I were supposed to have settled a score! I was going to kick her ass, but YOU took that second opportunity away! Oh, just for that... YOU'RE GOOD AS DEAD!!**_" The pink-haired Witchblade-user retracted her tentacle spears out of Hidan's body and threw him to the ground.

Hidan spat blood from his mouth as he chuckled a bit. "Me dead? What are you... a dumbass?! You CANNOT kill me! I've been bestowed immortality by Jashin-sama to get rid of heathens like you."

"_**Immortality. Jashin-sama. Heathen. Sins. Judgment. Good god, don't you ever shut the fuck up? You ought to be a sinner for dressing up like a creepy-ass looking Shinigami!**_"

"At least, I don't go prancing around semi-nude with those things on your chest! You were gonna to place them against my purely baptized body?! How dare you! And you look more like a monster than I do! You leave me NO choice, but to baptize and cleanse you of this evil!"

"_**Baptize this,**_" Sakura flipped Hidan the 'bird' and raced towards him. "_**I've heard enough out of you! This one's for Yugito!! HEEEE-YAAA!!**_" As Sakura came forward, she blitzed in front of Hidan and shot her right fist into Jashinist's chin.

_**BAM!!**_

As Sakura's fist shot upward, she delivered a thunderous uppercut and removed Hidan's head right off his shoulders! Hidan's head was sent flying as it plopped onto the ground. With his head removed, Hidan's body started walking aimlessly around and bumped into a tree.

"GAAAAH, NOT THIS BULLSHIT AGAIN! YOU FUCKING PUNCHED MY HEAD OFF?! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!"

Suddenly, Hidan froze as Witchblade Sakura towered over him. Her entire shadow frame covered Hidan's entire head.

"_**You know I don't know what's more annoying. You with a body? Or, you as just a head? Hmmm, you know you've just given me an idea,**_" Sakura smiled evilly as she folded her arms. "_**You ready for a little game I call 'Kick the head?'**_"

As soon as Hidan got the idea, his face sweated heavily. "Oh shit... you don't mean..."

Meanwhile, Kakuzu quickly noticed his partner was already in a dilemma. He sighed with disdain as he noticed his partner in an utterly pathetic state. He turned as Aoba spat out a mouthful of flames toward the giant.

"_**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!!**_"

Kakuzu's iron skin protected him against the scorching flames. As the durable skin protected Kakuzu, the Akatsuki member fled to where Hidan's head was being kicked around. He stopped as he watched Sakura kicking Hidan's head around like a soccer ball.

"What... in hell is this?" Kakuzu muttered.

As Ino looked across, her eyes and mouth gaped in shock. She and everyone else (except the unconscious Asuma) were flabbergasted as their expressions looked absurdly priceless.

"SAKURA?! OH MY GOD!!" Ino shouted as she watched her friend kicking Hidan's head around.

Hidan screamed out like a whiny girl as his head was kicked from one side of the area to another. "GYAAAAH!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!?! I'M NOT A BALL!! STOP-OW! MY HEAD-OUCH! YOU BITCH! GAH! OW!"

Witchblade Sakura evilly laughed out loud while she kicked Hidan's head like a happy child. "_**Kick the head! Kick the head!**_"

"NOOO!! DON'T KICK MY HEA-OW!! I'M GONNA BITE OFF YOUR FEET-OW! OUCH!!"

"_**How will you if my feet are covered in armor, dumb ass! Now, let's go for a goal! Now, let's kick the head!**_"

"What's gotten into her?!" Shikamaru exclaimed as he observed Sakura's rather eccentric behavior. "She... she's playing with that freak's head! She practically defeated him all on her own?!"

"You, Asuma-sensei, Kotetsu, and Izumo had trouble with him. What... what is the deal with Sakura's form? Her form has completely changed," Raido noted as he watched Sakura kicking Hidan's head back and forth.

"Who cares?! She kicked that freak's ass! Now, all we need to do is take that other guy out!" Ino shouted as she stood up. "Go for it, girl! Kick his head up into the heavens!"

"_**Your wish is my command, Ino-pig,**_" Sakura chortled as she prepared for the final kick. "_**This one kick... you're going to remember me by. This time I'm sending you flying straight into the heavens.**_"

"WAIT! PLEASE!" Hidan pleaded as he hollered and spazzed out frantically. "I-I-I'M SORRY! P-P-PLEASE!! LET ME GO AND WE'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE!"

"_**I'm so sorry, but I can't disappointment my viewing audience. What they ask, they shall receive!**_"

"NOOOOO!!"

"_**Ta-ta!**_" Witchblade Sakura waved and sang in an innocent tone.

With that, she charged across and delivered a powerful right kick to Hidan's head.

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

With an explosive blast, Witchblade Sakura put enough force to kick Hidan's head straight upward. Hidan's screams echoed out as he was sent flying straight into the skies.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! FUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!"

As he disappeared through the stratosphere, a star twinkled at the area he vanished.

_**Ding.**_

"_**And Hidan just left the building!**_" The pink-haired kunoichi twirled around and bowed to her audience.

As he punched the ground, he shot his fist out through the ground and forced Shikamaru's group back. Shikamaru, Aoba, and Raido scattered across to avoid Kakuzu's iron fist. Kakuzu chortled a bit with sheer delight, much to say this was an extremely erratic behavior coming from him. Witchblade Sakura focused her sights on the giant.

"Well done. I can't believe you did something that I had planned on doing a long time ago," Kakuzu remarked as he, oddly, showed some gratitude toward Sakura. "I never did like that idiot Hidan. I should have kicked his head away after these fools removed his head."

Witchblade Sakura frowned. "_**You had your chance, but you blew it. Not my problem, but at least we both thought that bitch was a pain in the ass.**_"

"Yes, and that leaves me."

"_**That's right and it shouldn't take that long. I've watched you fighting the others and all you've got is that iron body. Well, I've got means to blow off that puny armor of yours and I can sense you have several vital organs inside you keeping you alive.**_"

As Sakura quickly picked up on his secret, Kakuzu was frozen with disbelief. He didn't reveal this fact to anyone. Not even Hidan. He focused intently on Witchblade Sakura and dropped Asuma's body on the ground.

"So, you know?"

Witchblade Sakura smiled with cruel pleasure. "_**More or less. My power can pick up on these little details quickly. Though, it's really the Witchblade that picked up on your precious hearts.**_"

"Witchblade?" Kakuzu noted as he slowly paced forward. _What is this Witchblade she refers to? This armored form she's acquired? _

"_**Assuming that I know you better, I hope you'll provide a better challenge than your partner did!**_"

"Don't expect to get into any squabble with me. I fight seriously."

Witchblade Sakura purred with ecstasy as she licked her lips. "_**Lovely.**_"

As Chouji groaned and moved about in Ino's arms, the Akimichi opened his eyes as he saw Sakura and Kakuzu facing off. He blinked thrice and looked up to see Ino not taking her eyes off the two shinobi. Chouji coughed, which quickly garnered Ino's attention.

"Chouji? Hey, you're awake!" Ino said.

"Sakura's going to fight that guy?!" Chouji exclaimed as she tried to stand up. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself..."

"Relax, she took care of that other Akatsuki freak," Ino reassured him as she pointed to Hidan's headless body. "See that? She kicked his head off. You should have seen how she kicked that guy's head around!"

"She did _that_?" Chouji was stunned at what he was told.

Shikamaru, Aoba, and Raido regrouped with Ino and Chouji. They all watched as Sakura and Kakuzu began to exchange blows. Ino turned back and forth, cheering on for her friend.

"Geez, look at her go. I've never seen Sakura like this before," Shikamaru closely monitored Sakura. His eyes studied her move patterns. "How the hell did she get this strength? Did the Fifth teach her some Kinjutsu that's allowing her fight toe-to-toe with these Akatsuki creeps?"

"I think it might have to do something with that bracelet she's been wearing," Ino spoke up.

Raido inquired. "Bracelet?"

"It's kinda weird for me to explain, but I've sensed a change in her demeanor. Ever since she first showed me that bracelet, Sakura's been acting weird."

Shikamaru nodded as he interjected. "Yeah, I've been getting that feeling, too. She's been acting really aggressive. It's not like she hasn't acted hot before, but she's been pretty moody. Ino, didn't you tell me how you asked Sakura to teach you some advanced medical jutsu? And she kind of blew you off."

"That's right," Ino admitted as she watched Witchblade Sakura from the distance. "She told me that she needed to blow off some steam. I'm beginning to think this new power is changing Sakura somewhat. And I... I don't think I like it. Otherwise, I'm glad she's here to take care of these two Akatsuki jerks and she saved Asuma-sensei."

"That's what matters... Oh! Asuma-sensei!" Chouji noticed his instructor's body still laying motionless on the battlefield.

"Leave this to me!" Aoba offered as he sprinted off to remove Asuma's body from the battlefield.

As Witchblade Sakura came forward, she thrusted her right arm forward and punched Kakuzu square in the face. The girl's augmented strength (a combination of discharging chakra through her fists and the Witchblade's power) shattered Kakuzu's hitai-ate and knocked the giant back several feet. Sakura lunged forward and activated her right-arm blade, which she utilized to slash Kakuzu's chest. The blade immediately ricocheted off Kakuzu's iron-hardened chest, but the veteran's iron body wasn't enough to sustain its luster. The impact of Sakura's blade broke a section of his iron armor.

"_**Looks like your iron body isn't so impenetrable now,**_" Witchblade Sakura licked her right-armed blade. "_**Is that all? If so, you're a disappointment just like your partner. I was expecting a challenge from you Akatsuki fools!**_"

Kakuzu scowled as he covered his chest with the tatters of his ripped cloak. "No, this is not all I have to show. Now, I can see how you humiliated my idiot of a partner. Yes, there's a mysterious power saturating inside that armor of yours. This form.. this isn't your real power. Where did you obtain this ambiguous source of power?"

"_**Pfft, as if I'd tell you! You're a lot dumber than you look!**_" Sakura scowled as ten tentacle spears sprang out of her long, pink hair. "_**Enough talk! LET US CONTINUE OUR FIGHT!**_"

Kakuzu evaded the incoming tentacle spears as he distanced himself from the pink-haired girl. However, Witchblade Sakura caught up to Kakuzu as she blasted him in the face with a closed fist. The giant reeled back as the punch sent him crashing through the bounty station. A section of the station collapsed as stone and metal hinges fell on top of the giant Akatsuki member. Sakura dashed over to the rubble pile that where Kakuzu was buried under.

As Aoba brought Asuma back to the group, Shikamaru checked his Jounin's condition.

"Well?" Ino asked.

"He still has a heart beat, but it doesn't look like he's waking up!" Shikamaru confirmed. "Ino, check on Asuma-sensei. See if you need to treat him."

"Right! I'm..." Ino abruptly stopped as she turned and watched as Kakuzu pop right out of the rubble pile. "Sakura! Look out!"

Sakura quickly turned as Kakuzu attempted to smash her with his right fist. Witchblade Sakura caught Kakuzu's gigantic fist, as a result countering the giant's punch. Sakura relied on her augmented strength to hold her ground and push Kakuzu's fist back.

"Thi... this can't be!" Kakuzu was taken back by the girl's overwhelming strength. "No... Not one ninja has been able to stop my punch!"

Witchblade Sakura purred as she pushed Kakuzu back, surprising the vicious veteran. "_**Why so surprised? No matter what you do... my power simply trumps yours. That is the power of the Witchblade. You, my friend, have no clear comprehension of what I can truly do. This power has destroyed armies, demons, and god-like entities. It has possessed many gifted women with a warrior's spirit like me! I have within me a thousand years of knowledge and power in my grasp. Do YOU honestly think you, a single man, stand a chance in holy hell against ME?!**_"

"Then, whoever you are... whatever you are... you call yourself..."

"_**Oh, I am Haruno Sakura. I am from Konohagakure and I am the apprentice of the Fifth Hokage, but right now... you're not only fighting against me, but the Witchblade. WE are ONE!**_" Sakura cried out as she impaled her right-armed blade through Kakuzu's chest.

_**Shick.**_

"_**Mmmm, perfect. One heart down and four more to go,**_" the pink-haired kunoichi panted hungrily with her tongue hanging out. The gem on her right hand proficiently probed the five hearts inside Kakuzu's body. With one pull, Sakura yanked out the first heart. "_**Ah, bingo!**_" An eagle-like ANBU mask hung at the tip of Sakura's blade.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Kakuzu bellowed out as he gripped the area where Sakura left a large stab wound.

Sakura studied the mask and discarded it. Then, she crushed the mask under her right heel.

_**Crack!**_

"_**Whoops! Ooooh, my bad!**_" Sakura acted innocently as she cackled evilly. "_**Awww, why so glum?**_"

Kakuzu quickly jumped away, keeping his distance from the pink-haired terror. _There goes the heart with the knowledge of wind-affinity! I can't afford to lose another heart!_

Before Kakuzu could move, Witchblade Sakura appeared and reappeared in front of Kakuzu.

"_**Going somewhere?**_"

Kakuzu gasped in horrified disbelief. _What speed!_

_**Shick.**_

"_**You don't mind if I play operation? After all, I am a medic-nin!**_" Witchblade Sakura smiled as she yanked out another heart. This time it had an ANBU tiger-like face. "_**And you can kiss this heart buh-bye!**_" With that, she threw the tiger mask down and stepped on the heart, shattering it into pieces. "_**Whoops! My, my, how clumsy of me!**_"

"GAARGH!! HANDS OFF!" Kakuzu roared as he pushed Sakura off and jumped back twenty feet, standing not too far from where Shikamaru and the others stood. _Now I've lost my ability to create any fire-affinity jutsus! What... what is this girl?! Just now, she removed two of my hearts! He's made a fool out of Hidan... and me. I... I have to warn Leader about this! This may even hinder our hunt for the other Bijuu!_

For the first time, in a long time, Kakuzu expressed concern...no make that absolute fear for his own life. He chose to attack at the wrong place and the wrong time once Witchblade Sakura arrived. For as long as he's lived, Kakuzu has experienced many grave challenges. With age and experience, he has been around long enough to recall his first encounter with the First Hokage. However, never before has he ever had to deal with anything as potentially dangerous than a Witchblade wielder.

Even Kakuzu can't defeat something that he cannot comprehend and the Witchblade is one much concept. Not even all of the elemental affinities he's gained could possibly stop a Witchblade host.

As Shikamaru and company witnessed the events unfold before their eyes, they still couldn't fathom what they were witnessing. This was the total and utter humiliation of two Akatsuki members. Witchblade Sakura single-handedly made the Zombie Duo look like low-ranked Genin. Although, Kakuzu didn't seem to be out of the fight just yet... or was he?

Shikamaru immediately picked up onto Kakuzu's strategy. "He's gonna make a break for it. This is our chance to hold him off. Once we have him binded down, Sakura can deliver the killing blow."

"Whatever she ripped out of that freak must have contained a humongous amount of chakra stored," Chouji implied, remembering the heart 'masks' Sakura removed from out of Kakuzu's body.

"Then, we'll have to hold him off, Shikamaru," Ino said.

"Right. You lay low, Chouji. You were just healed..."

Chouji frowned. "No way! I'm paying that guy back for earlier! I'm gonna pay him back ten-fold!"

"Well, no use arguing with him, Shikamaru. We better hurry!" Ino quickly suggested as she clasped her hands together.

Shikamaru utilized a hand seal as he conjured shadow tendrils from his own shadow. He was able to complete his _**Kage Nui no Jutsu**_, but this time hoping to ensnare Kakuzu as Sakura kept him preoccupied.

The giant Akatsuki member backed off as Witchblade Sakura bum-rushed him with full velocity. Kakuzu prepared to head off to grab Hidan's body, but as he tried to move... he was firmly stuck in place. He couldn't budge an inch as he noticed black tendrils ensnaring his legs and arms. Underneath the older ninja's feet was a shadow as he saw Shikamaru standing yards from his position.

Witchblade Sakura halted her attack as she noticed Shikamaru and Ino implementing their assault.

"I've got him neutralized! Ino, make your move!" Shikamaru barked out.

Ino added. "Here goes nothing!" With that, she quickly ran toward Kakuzu as her hands were imbued with a blue chakra aura. She sprang up, leaping over Kakuzu's paralyzed form. Utilizing her hands with great precision, she placed her glowing hands against Kakuzu's side.

"_**Shosen no Jutsu!!**_" Ino shouted as she severed Kakuzu's left side. "I've got him! Now, to for the other arm..."

Witchblade Sakura blinked thrice as she felt a burning sensation develop inside her right hand. The Witchblade's bloodlust quickly eclipsed Sakura's senses as the pink-haired kunoichi grabbed her head.

"_**UGH! NO!! NOT NOW!!**_" Sakura screamed as she thrashed her hands around. As she dropped down to one knee, the Witchblade-user tried to put up a resistance against the Witchblade's corrupt power. Her lips arched into an evil smile as she faced Kakuzu's direction. "_**No... not satisfied just yet! Must... finish my kill! Even if you were a disappointment like your pathetic partner.**_" She quickly drew her right-arm blade and charged down toward Kakuzu's path. "_**Now, you can kiss your ass... GOODBYE!!**_"

Ino twirled around as she saw Witchblade Sakura coming toward the giant. "Sakura! Wait!"

"_**Get out of the way, Ino! He's MINE!!**_"

Shikamaru gasped as he called out to his teammate. "Ino! Get out of there!"

Suddenly, Kakuzu regained some control of his body as he ripped through Shikamaru's shadow tendrils with his good arm. He then pivoted his head forward, catching Witchblade Sakura coming down his path.

Then, out of an act of desperation, Kakuzu quickly snatched Ino and applied a headlock around her. The girl screamed as she struggled to break free.

"HEY! LET ME GO, YOU ASSHOLE!!" Ino shouted as she kicked and punched at the gigantic ninja repeatedly.

"INO!!" Shikamaru, Chouji, and the others shouted in unison as they moved in to save their teammate.

Everything quickly moved into slow motion as if time was slowing down. Kakuzu held Ino as a human shield in front of him. Witchblade Sakura continued charging down Kakuzu's path. As soon as she saw Ino, her eyes widened in shock.

"INO!!!" Everyone, including Shikamaru and Chouji, cried out.

Witchblade Sakura shook her head as she closed her eyes. "_**In... Ino?! INO!! NO! STOP! STOP IT NOW, WITCHBLADE!!**_"

"SAKU-" Ino screamed until her cries stopped abruptly.

_**Shick.**_

Time itself stopped shortly as Witchblade Sakura stood in front of Ino and Kakuzu. Her right-armed blade penetrated through Kakuzu's torso. However, as Ino lowered her head, she saw that the blade impaled her torso as well. The blonde girl's eyes widened in bewilderment as she let out a choked gasp.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked down at the blade that impaled her friend's torso.

Blood spilled from out of the stab wound. Ino slowly moved her hands across Sakura's blade and convulsed.

"Sak-Sak-Sakura..." Ino murmured softly as her vision quickly blurred.

"_**Ino... Ino...? No...**_" Sakura gasped as she retracted her blade and grabbed Ino's heap body. "_**INO!!!**_"

Kakuzu coughed as he gripped his bleeding torso. However, he wasn't as gravely injured as Ino. He quickly fled toward the forest and picked up Hidan's body, but not long before he collapsed onto his left knee.

As Shikamaru and the others gathered around Sakura and Ino, Chouji was the first to reach Ino as he jerked her away from Sakura's grasp.

"INO!! Oh no... C'mon, Ino!" Chouji pleaded as he tried to revive his female teammate, shaking her body desperately.

Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and felt a slight chill from the girl's skin. "No... this isn't good! Ino!"

Witchblade Sakura stepped back as she looked at her hands. What she done had caused Team 10 to grieve and firmly believed that she was responsible for not stopping the Witchblade's blood lust.

Sakura closed her eyes and shook her head. "_**No... No... NO!!!**_" _What have I done?! Why didn't you stop, Witchblade?! Ino and the others had him! There wasn't anymore reason to attack!_

As Witchblade Sakura tried to approach Ino, Shikamaru drew out Asuma's trench knives and held the Witchblade-user back.

"_**Shikamaru?! What's the meaning of this?! Let me heal her!**_"

"No... I don't know what the hell you've become... but you're not getting anywhere near her!" He retorted angrily as he stood in front of Chouji and Ino. "What gave you the idea to attack?! We had that creep..."

"He's getting away!" Aoba pointed out toward Kakuzu.

As Kakuzu dashed off toward the forest, he immediately received a telepathic message from Pein/The Leader. Before anyone could attempt to pursue the giant, Kakuzu disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"He's gone!" Raido exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter now. We'll find them again..." Chouji said as he lifted Ino's right arm. "Oh, Ino. C'mon, girl! Wake up!"

Shikamaru ripped a piece of cloth from his vest and placed it over Ino's chest. "I've got to stop the bleeding! Chouji, go get Asuma-sensei and bring him over here!"

"Right!" Chouji replied as he hurried over to pick up Asuma and placed him next to Ino.

Aoba and Raido collected the bodies of Kotetsu and Izumo, placing their prone bodies next to Asuma and Ino. Although Sakura arrived to save Asuma from Hidan's Jashin ritual, her battle with the Akatsuki pair did not prevent anyone from getting hurt. Ino was the most unfortunate victim of the horrible predicament.

As Witchblade Sakura lowered her head, she let out a deep sigh and transformed back to her normal self. Shikamaru and company watched the girl's entire transformation. There was an assortment of mixed reactions. Shikamaru and Chouji expressed anger toward Sakura as the pink-haired kunoichi slightly backed away.

"You guys! Listen to me! You need me to heal Ino's wound or she's going to bleed to death!" Sakura pleaded as she hurried over to kneel beside her friend's side.

"After what just happened?! And you just showed us transform from that monstrous form!" Chouji snapped as he threatened Sakura. "How could you...? You..." The Akimichi member closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Shikamaru begrudgingly allowed Sakura through. "Do it, but you better do it fast. After that, you keep your distance." His voice deepened, almost trying to hold back the anger pitted up inside of him.

"Shikamaru... I... I'm sorry..." Sakura tried to apologize.

"Just hurry up and heal Ino. I'm only doing this since you two are best friends."

"The Witchblade... it made me do this... I couldn't control it..." Sakura said as she placed her hands over Ino's body. Green chakra imbued from the girl's hands as it covered the deep wound where Sakura impaled Ino. "That form... that is what I transform into. I overheard you and Ino talking about me. She's right. I haven't been myself and as you can see... I... I did this to Ino..." She continued talking while healing Ino. "I'm truly sorry, Shikamaru. You and Chouji... I didn't want for this to happen."

Shikamaru said nothing. He lifted Ino's right arm, checking the girl's pulse. "She barely has a pulse. We better take her, Asuma-sensei, Izumo, and Kotetsu to Konoha hospital as fast as possible."

"Izumo and Kotetsu only sustained minor injuries," Aoba confirmed after he checked on his fellow ninja.

Chouji deeply sighed. "It's Asuma-sensei and Ino we need to worry about. Asuma-sensei still has a pulse, but it's faint. We can't stick around here."

"Right," Shikamaru said as he stood up and looked down at Sakura. "Tell me. Does the Fifth know about that Witchblade?" He shifted his eyes to where the silver bracelet rested on the girl's right wrist. "That's the Witchblade?"

"Yes and yes to your questions, Shikamaru," she answered, holding back whatever tears she wanted to shed.

The Nara clan member simply nodded, closely eyeing the bracelet. "That's I needed to know."

"I know I'm going to have to explain all this to Tsunade-sama. I was so foolish... all of this because of me and the Witchblade... how irrational of me," Sakura finished healing Ino. As she tried to take Ino's hand, Shikamaru blocked off Sakura's reach. "Shikamaru! She's my friend!"

"And she's my teammate! After what you did, I'm not even sure I can trust you with that Witchblade! You hurt Ino! Isn't she supposed to be your childhood friend?!"

"She is...!"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as he allowed Chouji to pick up Ino. "Yeah, we're all going to have a long talk with the Fifth. You're going to tell her everything that's happened!"

"I intend to... but... you've got to let me see Ino..."

"Not as long as you wear that damn Witchblade and turn into that... that creature," Chouji frowned as he shifted his eyes off Sakura.

As frustration and grief overwhelmed her, Sakura screamed out in an outburst. "LOOK! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN FOR ALL OF THIS TO HAPPEN!! OK?! WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY, DAMN IT?!"

There was silence amongst the group as Shikamaru approached Sakura.

"The way I see it... you're no better than Sasuke was when he showed his Cursed Seal in the Forest of Death," Shikamaru muttered as he looked straight into Sakura's green eyes.

Once Sasuke's name was addressed to her, Sakura felt a sharp pain in her chest as she stumbled back. The painful memories of Sasuke's first Cursed Seal transformation were still etched in her mind.

"No... NO! YOU TAKE THAT BACK! I'M NOTHING LIKE SASUKE-KUN!"

"I always pegged you as the hard-working type! I never viewed you as someone who'd take a short cut to gain some forbidden power! Now with that Witchblade, look what happened! How do you explain that, Sakura?! Well?!"

Sakura lowered her head as she held back tears and gripped her Witchblade bracelet. "I meant what I said, Shikamaru. I'm sorry... for Asuma-sensei... and Ino."

As he turned away, Shikamaru tightened his fists and shut his eyes. "Well, I'm sorry, too. Sorry that I'm also going to explain everything that happened here to the Fifth."

Suddenly, as Shikamaru prepared to turn around and face Sakura, he noticed Naruto, Yamato, and Kakashi running down toward them.

"SHIKAMARU! SAKURA! YOU GUYS!" Naruto called out to his friends. He blinked thrice as he noticed Chouji carrying an unconscious Ino in his arms. Then, he saw Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu lined up across the ground. He also caught a glimpse of Sakura with tears falling down her cheeks. "Sakura-chan?"

"You guys! We're glad you're here! We're going to need help!" Chouji hollered as he garnered Naruto and company's attention.

Kakashi muttered. "We were too late."

Yamato looked toward Shikamaru and Sakura as he dropped in beside Chouji. "Were there any Akatsuki here?"

"Yes... and that's not all," Shikamaru spoke up. "You see..."

"No, Shikamaru," Sakura interjected as she walked past the young Nara male. "Let me explain everything that occurred here."

"Fine," Shikamaru frowned as he stepped aside and let Sakura by.

"Everyone... all of this happened... because of me," the girl admitted as she clasped her Witchblade bracelet. "Because of me and the Witchblade."

The artifact tried to console Sakura telepathically. _**'Sakura, I did not mean for this to happen to your friend. I...'**_

Sakura retorted angrily as she tightened her fists. Her projected as much frustration with the Witchblade's rash actions. _Don't start with me! YOU were the one who couldn't restrain yourself! Because of YOU... all of this happened! _

_**'I CANNOT HELP MY BLOOD LUST! DID YOU THINK I'D LET THOSE AKATSUKI BASTARDS ESCAPE?!'**_

_NO, FUCK WHAT YOU WANT! I'M NOT EVEN SURE MY FRIEND IS GOING TO MAKE IT NOW! BECAUSE OF YOU... INO GOT HURT!_

_**'Look. What do you want me to do? I cannot show my true self to everyone and explain the situation. You're going to have to tell them. I'm sorry it had to come down to this.'**_

Sakura cried, wiping tears form her eyes. "...what have I done?!"

Naruto rushed over toward Sakura. "Sakura-chan! I'm sure there's something we can do to explain to Granny Tsunade!" As he stopped near Sakura, he put his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, whatever happens..."

"No, I'll have to bear the responsibility of dealing with the consequences..." She added, choking back on her tears. "Thank you, Naruto."

"Sakura-chan..."

The pink-haired kunoichi placed her hands against her chest and sighed. "I'm the one cursed to fight and arouse the Witchblade's blood lust. I can't this sensation and lust for battle… so long as I bear the Witchblade and remain its host. Until I'm dead, I'm stuck with the burden of hardship with this thing. But, now this happened... even I'm questioning my role as the Witchblade's current host." _Witchblade, am I even deserving to harness your power? Even after what I've done? _

_**'Yes as you are my current host. We cannot separate...'**_

_Unless I cut off the arm you're attached to or if I die... I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Ino's not going to die either!_

_**'Then, you better hope she does make it... IF she makes it! I don't want anything terrible to befall your dear friend Ino.'**_

_You and me both. Unfortunately, what I have to tell... this is not going to be easy. Witchblade, I don't know what I'm going to do when we return back to the village. Tsunade-sama is never going to forgive me._

_**'Be strong, Sakura.'**_

_Easy for you to say._ Sakura thought as she placed a hand on Naruto's chest. "Let's go home, Naruto." With that, she removed her hand and walked alongside her teammate.

"Are you going to be okay...?"

"Naruto, let's just go home. No questions please..." Sakura put on a brave front, but, in actuality, she tried to hold back any doubt and wiped the tears from her eyes. "I've got to explain this all to Tsunade-sama by myself." She firmly covered her Witchblade bracelet and let out a stressful sigh.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto muttered as he closely eyed the kunoichi.

_**'I have faith in you, Sakura.'**_

_Coming from you... that means a lot. I mean it. But, don't think I'm going to let that Akatsuki bastard get away with what he did. Witchblade, if and when we cross paths with him, we're going to avenge Ino._

_**'I have no problem with that. As long I get to tear those two jokers into pieces.'**_

_Good. Now, let's face the music. _Sakura looked toward Chouji who held Ino in his arms. _Ino. It's all up to you to pull through. You and Asuma both. Those two Akatsuki bastards are not going to get away with what they've done! _

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 24: _**Naruto's Declaration 'In Defense of Sakura!' The Akatsuki Target the Witchblade!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Canon) _**Jujutsu Shijihyouketsu**_/Sorcery: Death Controller Possessing Blood

_**Type: **_Jujutsu (Sorcery)

This technique is Hidan's primary method of killing his opponents in a way of the Jashin religion.

-

(Canon) _**Kage Nui no Jutsu**_/Shadow Sewing Technique

_**Type: **_Ninjutsu. Hidden Jutsu. No-rank. Offensive. Supplementary

_**Range: **_Short to mid-range (0-10 m)

The Shadow Sewing Technique is a technique unique to the Nara Clan. The user first extends his shadow by using the Rat hand seal, then creates shadow tendrils by using the Bird hand seal. The tendrils can serve various purposes such as attacking or binding an opponent and/or attacking multiple targets.

-

(Canon) _**Shintenshin no Jutsu**_/Mind Body Switch Technique

_**Type:**_ C-Rank. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_Short to mid-range (0-10 m)

The Mind Body Switch Technique is a technique that allows the ninja using it to enter the mind of an other person, or even an animal. There are several levels of this technique. The lowest level of this ability makes the user enter the body of their opponent, but if they get hurt while there, their body also gets harmed. The known highest form of this jutsu allows to enter the opponents body while staying in control of their own body, and the user does not get harmed unless their original body is attacked.

-

(Canon) _**Chou Baika no Jutsu**_/Super Multi-Size Technique

_**Type: **_Hidden. Supplementary.

The Super Multi-Size Technique is very similar to the Partial Multi-Size Technique except it expands the entire body, effectively transforming themselves into giants. It also increases the size of anything they might happen to be wearing or holding.

-

(Fanon) _**Kurogane Ken**_/Iron Fist

_**Type: **_Taijutsu. A-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5 m)

Kakuzu's skin hardens from any part of his body. As his fist hardens into iron, the driving force of his punches are augmented ten-fold as well as his physical strength. Any direct punch from his Iron Fist can destroy bones in an enemy's body.

-

(Canon) _**Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

_**Type: **_C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5 m)

After performing the necessary hand seals, a ninja inhales air via mouth, and utilizing a large amount of fire chakra, a ninja is able to spew a large fireball from their mouth, incinerating everything in range. The fireball ignites externally. This is, of course, not a technique exclusive to the Uchiha clan.

-

(Canon) _**Shosen no Jutsu**_/Mystical Palm Technique

_**Type:**_ A-Rank. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5 m)

The Mystical Palm Technique is a multipurpose technique that can heal wounds and perform surgery. This aspect of the ability can be used in combat, though it requires great precision to be effective. When utilized in combat it allows the user to sever their opponent's muscle fibers or their chakra circulatory system at the point of contact. Ino and Sakura have both learned to utilize this technique in this timeline.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Hope you all enjoyed the action. Witchblade Sakura was kicking butt and taking names. Yes, she made an example outta the Zombie Duo, but it had to be done. If any of you ever read the Witchblade comics or watched the anime, you'll understand that the artifact has faced more threatening and powerful enemies than Hidan and Kakuzu. All those two have really going for them are their semi-immortality abilities. The Witchblade has battled demons, interdimensional beings, god-like aspects, and Cloneblades. Not to mention it has confronted both of its 'parents': the Angelus and the Darkness. Nobody should be surprised with how easily Witchblade Sakura humiliated the Zombie Duo here.

Yes, there is a South Park reference in there. I hope you were able to spot it. Some of you might question Sakura knowing about SP's existence by stating these lines, but, remember the Witchblade will most likely have known about it from his past hosts' memories (namely Sara and Dani). Does 'Kick the Hidan's head' sound fun to you? Sakura invented a new ball game!

And yes... the big change has happened. The event that will change the course of the entire action is Ino's accident. Yes, unfortunately this means that Sakura will end up losing trust from some of her peers. Starting with Shikamaru and Chouji. Sooner or later, Sakura will have to find a way to win back her friends' trusts. How will she do that? Well, you'll find out in the Cloneblade arc. I'm just adding more drama to this story.

Just two more chapters left of the Zombie Duo arc. I should be done with this in December. The sooner we get to the Cloneblade arc... the better. That way we'll see Sakura battle even greater enemies whilst struggling to master the Witchblade's power and winning back the trust of her friends (namely Shikamaru).

Be sure to send me a review when you're done. Take care and see ya on the next update!


	24. Naruto Declares: In Defense of Sakura!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an alternate Zombie Duo (Hidan & Kakuzu) arc. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Eventually will become heavily NaruSaku. There may be a few touches of NaruHina and SasuSaku, but not explicitly.

**A/N: **Well, after an action-packed chapter, we're back to another dialogue one. I know. They're not much fun, but we'll be straight back to some epic action. Besides, we'll see how the Akatsuki will find Hidan's head! Ha, ha. Oh, and how Konoha will truly feel about Sakura's possession of the Witchblade.

For the record, my friend, Belletiger, drew a fanart based on Witchblade Sakura kicking Hidan's head around! Here's the nifty link: btfan(dot)deviantart(dot)com/art/WS-kick-the-head-104322801

Make sure to remove the (dot) and replace them with actual periods. After that, be sure that you sign up for a deviantart account so you can view it (if you aren't a deviantart member already). Enjoy the picture! If any of you are artists and wish to draw ANY scene for this story, be sure to send me a PM. I'll try and answer as quickly as I can. :)

Anyhow, on with the story!

xxxxx

Chapter 24

_**Naruto's Declaration 'In Defense of Sakura!' The Akatsuki Target the Witchblade!**_

xxxxx

_**Near Mt. Hakurei**__**/Outskirts of Fire Country**_

The highest mountain peak in the world stood near the center of the borderline of the Fire and Wind Countries. This well-known mountain was highly regarded and revered by the Five Great Nations. This was Mt. Hakurei. This peak was known to be the summit where holy priests and monks would visit to pay respects to the divine rulers of the heavens. Though, only very few have ever attempted to climb. Many have died trying.

Today, one individual reached near the top of the mountain's peak.

And he was sitting in a single bird's nest.

That man was Hidan.

xxxxx

Hidan (head only) sat inside an eagle's nest as the newborn chicks pecked at him hungrily. It has been a day since Witchblade Sakura kicked his head across from the Bounty Station all the way over near the boundary where Mt. Hakurei stood.

And hungry chicks continuously pecked at him, trying to rip out his eyeballs.

"HEY! FUCK OFF!! I'LL BITE YOU BACK, YOU LITTLE COCKSUCKERS!" Hidan snapped as he chomped and scared the chicks away. "RAAAGH!! DIE!!"

Suddenly, a shadow loomed over behind him. Hidan slowly turned as the mother eagle, a beautiful red-brown feathered kind, screeched directly at him. Hidan jumped back and immediately stuck out his tongue.

"Yeah?! Fuck you, too! Pfffffft!" Hidan retorted while sticking his tongue out. "If I had my body, I'd rip you little maggots to pieces and eat you myself!"

The mother eagle had heard enough as she raised her foot and scratched away at Hidan's face.

"HEY!! NOT THE FACE!! YOU BITCH!! OOWWW!! GAAAAH!!"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, near the edge of the forest below Mt. Hakurei, Shigure was speaking with an owl who sat perched on a tree branch. As he 'spoke' with the owl, he managed to obtain some information about someone spouting and screaming out curse words from the top of Mt. Hakurei.

Shigure noted as he listened to the owl. "Ok, so, you mean to tell me that you someone cursing. And that his screaming was very annoying?" Being a dog, Shigure was able to comprehend what other animals said when they spoke to him. This was one advantage Shigure had for being trapped in his dog's body. For that, he was very thankful.

The owl turned, pointing his feathered left wing toward the large mountain in the background.

"Ummm... you mean I have to climb all the way up there?" Shigure sweat-dropped as his eyes widened in shock at the sheer height of the mountain. "Mt. Hakurei... wow... you sure do live up to your name." As he turned, he bowed his head to the owl. "I thank you very much, my friend. You may go back to your sleep. I do apologize for waking you up at such an inconvenient time."

The owl simply hooted as it ruffled its neck feathers and closed his eyes. As the bird drifted back to its peaceful sleep, Shigure hurried down the path leading to Mt. Hakurei.

"Geez! Do I really need to climb this mountain just to get that idiot's head?! Ugh, I know Zetsu and the others are sealing the Nibi's Bijuu, but they could have sent someone with me!" Shigure griped as he accelerated his speed and hurried across. "Luckily, Zetsu was able to pinpoint his location for me! All right, here goes nothing!"

xxxxx

Half a day passed.

xxxxx

Shigure finally reached the eagle's nest. He was able to pick up on Hidan's scent as he pressed his paws down on the nest.

Hidan growled as he jumped up and down in front of Shigure. "Gaaah! Who the fuck are you?!"

"Yep, you must be the one with the potty-mouth," the canine sighed as he looked up to find the eagle mother looming over him. "Excuse me, but was this jerk bothering you?"

As if the eagle understood Shigure, it nodded its head and swooped down behind her chicks.

"Don't worry. He's going to be out of your feathers for good. I'm taking him back with me!" Shigure said as he placed a paw on Hidan's head.

"HEY! ANSWER MY QUESTION, BITCH!"

"I'm a male dog, you fool," Shigure sighed as it became evident Hidan was getting under his skin (or, fur in Shigure's case). "Anyway, I'm the Akatsuki's errand dog now. I've come to take you back to your partner Kakuzu. He has your body."

"Really?! Well, that's good! Now take me back to him! I have to get back at that pink-haired bitch!" Hidan ranted and raved.

Shigure gasped as he heard Hidan mention 'pink hair' and knew right away he was referring to Sakura. _Can it be that he confronted and fought Sakura?!_ "Hey! It's true you fought Haruno Sakura?!"

"Eh? You know her?" Hidan inquired as he turned and faced the dog.

"Know her? Well, let's just say I've seen her fight and I know all about the artifact she possesses. But, your partner is already explaining everything to the other Akatsuki members. Leader was quite intrigued with everything I've told him regarding the Witchblade."

"So, that's what that thing is called?"

"Yep, but it's better that we head back. They're going to have a meeting really soon," Shigure stated as he tried to pick up Hidan with his mouth.

Hidan twirled around and growled. "Hey! I'm not riding in that mouth of yours! Especially with that drool messing up my hair! Hey, what are you doing?!"

As Shigure dropped Hidan on the ground, the dog sighed in irritation and lifted his right leg up. Hidan's eyes widened in horrifying disbelief as he knew what was coming. The Jashinist screamed out as Shigure peed all over Hidan's face.

"GAAAAH!!! YOU DISGUSTING PIECE OF SHIT!!!"

As Hidan's screams were heard echoing out, the birds in the forests flew off in flocks. His screams reached out as far as the two countries: Fire and Wind. Any poor animal hearing Hidan's echoing curses were awakened as many fled from the forests - in fear of Hidan's potty mouth.

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Room/Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

It was a full day and a half since the incident at the Bounty Station. Sakura had been told to return to her home as Tsunade forbade her from taking on new missions. Feeling horrible for Ino and Asuma, Sakura confined herself in her room. She spent most of the day staring at the ceiling. Even her parents wondered why their daughter locked herself in her own room and have been unable to get any straight answers from Sakura.

As her eyes stared at the ceiling, Sakura recalled the sequence of events following the return to Konoha.

_It all happened so fast. It just happened a day and a half ago. I've really done it now, Witchblade. Now, it's going to be really hard to convince everyone._

Her meeting with Tsunade didn't turn out as she wanted it to. Even worse, she lost trust from some of her peers.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Hokage Office/One Day Ago_

_As Teams 7 and 10 returned to Konoha, the cell components of Team 7 (Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, and Yamato) and Team 10 (Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji) were ordered to report to Tsunade's office at Hokage Tower._

_Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji all lined up near Tsunade's desk to explain the situation that went down. Tsunade carefully listened to all three sides as she frowned every time she faced Sakura. _

_"And that's what went down, Lady Hokage. We had that masked Akatsuki member where we wanted. Ino and I had him binded until Sakura attacked... and well you know from Sakura's side of the story," Shikamaru explained._

_Sakura objected to Shikamaru's claim. "I didn't just charge in there and attacked! The Witchblade's blood lust kicked in! How could I have known and controlled-"_

_"SAKURA! You weren't asked to speak. Wait until it is your time. Otherwise, do not speak until you're asked," Tsunade angrily retorted as she shifted away from her apprentice. _

_Kakashi and Yamato didn't say a word as they remained by their teammates. Even the two Jounin couldn't afford to incur the wrath of the Fifth Hokage when she was in this current state of mind. She was already infuriated when Sakura went against her orders, but now having learned that there have been two Konoha-nin critically injured... it only poured more salt over the wounds than before._

_Shizune sighed as she read off a few update conditions on Asuma, Ino, and company's injuries. "Thankfully, Izumo and Kotetsu sustained minor injuries, but they'll be inactive for about a week. Asuma and Ino have both been placed in isolated rooms. It looks worse than we thought."_

_"Will they be okay?" Chouji asked, fearing the worst possible condition for his teammate and the Jounin. _

_"In Sarutobi Asuma's case, he's suffered severe head and chest trauma. He's in a comatose state... I'm afraid, the chances of his survival will be slim to none. I'm sorry."_

_Shikamaru trembled with anger pitted up inside of him. With mixed emotions, he feared for the conditions of Asuma and Ino. He also held so much anger toward the Zombie Duo and Sakura's rash action. He felt that he had everything all under his control until Sakura attacked Kakuzu head-on, stabbing Ino instead. He had forgot to mention how Kakuzu desperately pulled Ino in as a human shield to protect himself from Witchblade Sakura's blade._

_"And Ino's suffered a severe stab wound through her torso. We're stitching her up as quickly as we can. We managed to stop the bleeding, but she, too, is in a comatose state," Shizune sighed regretfully as she looked toward Shikamaru and Chouji. "We're doing all that we can."_

_Tsunade nodded as she stood up from her seat. "Have they been transferred to any rooms in the medical center yet, Shizune?"_

_"As far as I know, yes, but no visitors until further notice."_

_"I see then."_

_Sakura tried to speak up but couldn't think of anything to say that could otherwise upset both Tsunade and Shikamaru._

_"Now, onto another subject... this Witchblade. That damned artifact that Sakura possesses," Shikamaru turned his attention toward the pink-haired kunoichi. His eyes narrowed angrily as he gritted his teeth. "It's because of THAT THING that Ino's in the condition she's in!"_

_"I prevented Asuma from getting killed by that skull-faced freak!" Sakura retorted as she snapped toward Shikamaru. "What happened with Ino was beyond MY control! The Witchblade..."_

_"You keep bringing that thing up! What in the hell is it?! Tell me!" Shikamaru shouted._

_Tsunade slammed her hand on her desk and demanded. "That's enough! You two of you stop this! I won't have any of this in my office!"_

_Both Shikamaru and Sakura sighed as they apologized. "We're sorry, Lady Hokage."_

_Kakashi sighed as he nodded. "I'm not liking where all of this is leading. Oh, Sakura..."_

_Yamato couldn't concur more. "Yeah."_

_"I can tell you what it is," Naruto spoke up as he addressed to Shikamaru's question. "Well, I'll tell you what I know."_

_"Naruto..." Sakura murmured._

_"It's okay, Sakura-chan. He needs to know anyway," the Jinchuuriki smiled to his teammate, almost reassuring her. "Shikamaru, you see..."_

_"The Witchblade is an artifact I found in a cave! The late-Chiyo told me about it. You see... she was the possessor of it before I ever attained it!" Sakura quickly interjected, cutting off Naruto. "It contains this ambiguous alien power outside this world... our world. It doesn't power from any source of chakra. With it, it enables me to fight with an extra boost of extraordinary power! It.. it kind of operates like a demon would. Like the Kyuubi."_

_Shikamaru folded his arms as he listened. "Like the Kyuubi you say? You mean the same monster that nearly reduced this village to the ground!"_

_"I don't mean to compare it to the Kyuubi, but you see..."_

_Naruto slightly shuddered each time the mention of the Kyuubi was mentioned. Sakura took careful note of her friend's discomfort and whispered an 'I'm sorry' to him._

_"The point is that the Witchblade's an ancient entity. It's history goes back far as anyone here can comprehend. Remember, I did say it came from another world. And it only possesses women. So, as you can see..." She displayed the silver bracelet resting around her right wrist. "I'm just another addition added to the long lineage of female hosts it has possessed. I carry with me the memories of those brave women. I am a part of their legacy. I am Chiyo-baasama's successor. I bear the arms of responsibility with the Witchblade. I must satisfy its lust for battle. So, you see... I've been relying on this artifact since the mission to retrieve Sasuke-kun. I failed to bring him back, but I've defeated and absorbed the evil spirit of a powerful monster using this artifact. And you two just saw how easily I beat those two Akatsuki members. When I turn into that thing, I'm not completely there. Two weeks prior to this incident, I've been training my butt off to control the Witchblade's blood lust. I thought it would've worked, but it didn't."_

_"Two weeks and you got nothing out of it? And look what happened when you used that Witchblade..."_

_"I heard you the first time, Shikamaru! I'm sorry for what happened, but were you blind to have not noticed that asshole pull Ino in as a human shield?! I couldn't stop myself! The Witchblade is even sorry for..."_

_"I don't care what it thinks. That artifact you're wearing is more trouble than it is worth. You're better off getting rid of it before you put someone else into a coma!" Shikamaru exclaimed._

_Chouji tried to calm his teammate down. "Shikamaru! Calm down!"_

_The pink-haired kunoichi cried out. "I'm not getting rid of the Witchblade! I made a promise to myself that I'd help you guys bring down the Akatsuki with it!"_

_"Whose to say that thing won't corrupt your mind and turn you loose against us?! I'm not taking my chances and neither should you!"_

_"The Witchblade is staying with me, Shikamaru. I'm truly sorry all that's happened, but you're just going to have to deal with me holding the Witchblade!"_

_"So, tell me... were you really that desperate to gain power that you squandered Lady Hokage's teachings? The way I see it... you're no better than Sasuke was! And we all know what happened with him!"_

_Sakura growled as she tightened her fists. Her temper started to flare as she let Shikamaru too far with his statements. _

_"Am I right?!" Shikamaru demanded an answer._

_"THAT'S A LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Sakura screamed, her voice became hoarse and made Shikamaru flinch a bit. _

_"You better lay off, Sakura! Shikamaru's right! That Witchblade is nothing but trouble!" Chouji said._

_"That's enough and I mean it!" Tsunade quickly interjected into the heated argument that was ensuing. "Look, the fact remains is that we have two of our fellow Konoha-nin in comatose states and there's no telling whether they will awaken. What happened was truly unfortunate."_

_"Tsunade-sama, I..." Sakura abruptly stopped as Tsunade settled her eyes on her student. _

_"Listen to me, Sakura. What you did was rash and foolish. You went completely against my orders. You went out through my office and flew out into a battle you were unsure of what to expect from the enemy. Your presence there put one of those two people at risk. Right now Ino is inactive. I hope you realize the damage that this battle has caused."_

_"It was a battle with two Akatsuki members. I know..." The pink-haired Chunin said as she lowered her head. "What I did was completely foolish, but I couldn't let what happened in my vision happen in reality! It was my chance to prevent a likely death!"_

_"Vision?" Shikamaru noted to himself._

_"Regardless of what you saw, what we have now are two Konoha-nin out of commission... perhaps for good. Sakura, it pains me to say this, but I am forbidding you from taking on any mission until further notice. I will be reviewing this situation. This won't go without punishment. I hope you realize this, Sakura."_

_"Punishment?" _

_The Fifth Hokage sighed regretfully as she rubbed her forehead. "Go home, Sakura. I want you to think about what's happened. I will think of what punishment I will issue to you."_

_"So, I'm on house arrest?" Sakura asked._

_"No, but you are not allowed to leave this village for any reason. Now, leave," Tsunade ordered as she pointed out the door. "I don't want to see you until I summon for you. Do I make myself clear, young lady?"_

_Sakura frowned as she turned away. "Tsunade-sama, but what about the chances those two Akatsuki members turn up again? You can't deny me the chance to get back at that bastard who did this to Ino."_

_"When news turns up, they will be dealt with. Now, go."_

_"Fine," the pink-haired kunoichi angrily scowled as she walked toward the door._

_The two Jounin shook their heads in disappointment over what Sakura had done. Kakashi warned her for letting_

_Naruto shifted his eyes on his female teammate. "Sakura-chan..."_

_"It's ok, Naruto. Just give me some space. I'd appreciate that... and if you are my true friend, you'll do just that."_

_As he nodded, the Jinchuuriki pumped his left fist and smiled. "That's a promise I can keep."_

_"Thanks," Sakura smiled back as she closed the door._

_Shikamaru frowned as he turned his back toward the door. "So, are you going to send for me and Chouji to find those two Akatsuki bastards?"_

_"I've dispatched two Chunin to locate them. We'll hear from them through messenger bird soon," Tsunade informed the two remaining members of Team 10. "I know this has been difficult for you two."_

_"Yeah, but even harder for Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out, garnering everyone's attention in the room. "I wasn't there, but I saw the sadness in her eyes! Shikamaru. Chouji. You were there to see the whole event happen! Was what she said about that Akatsuki member using Ino as a human shield true?!"_

_"That's right, but she was the one to inflict that stab wound into Ino's torso!" Shikamaru retorted. "Look... we've all been stressed out over this."_

_"Well, I can only imagine Sakura-chan is going to be mentally destroyed after what happened. I really feel for her."_

_"But, Naruto... don't you find the fact that she wields that Witchblade too much to believe? Don't you think it's too much trouble?"_

_The Genin angrily gritted his teeth and clenched both fists. "Even with the Witchblade in her possession, I trust her because she is MY teammate! And I will do what it takes to help her overcome this grief, but right now... all she needs is some space alone. Got that?!"_

_Tsunade and the Jounins shifted their gazes toward Naruto, taking clear note of the blonde-haired Genin defending the girl. Sai made no motion, but he heard what Naruto had to state. As for Shikamaru and Chouji, they settled with the fact that the Genin was sticking up for his teammate. However, they weren't to let what happened to Ino and Asuma go. _

_As angry as the two were with Sakura, they still wanted to get back at Hidan and Kakuzu._

_Outside the office door, Sakura leaned her back against the side wall as she listened to Naruto defending her cause. She felt grateful and relieved that someone was willing to stick by her side - through thick or thin. The fact that she possessed the Witchblade didn't matter to Naruto. _

_"Thank you, Naruto..." Sakura slightly, placing a hand on her chest and letting out a relaxed sigh. "But, do I really deserve to be defended at this point?"_

_End of Flashback_

xxxxx

The pink-haired kunoichi raised her right hand, closing and opening her fingers. Her hand relaxed as she moved her eyes toward the silver bracelet around her wrist. She then shifted her eyes on the red gem embedded on the artifact. Her eyes were fixated on the red gem and the beautiful silver alloy of the bracelet.

"Naruto. Even now, with all that's happened... I'm glad you understand what I'm going through. Then again, I'm already starting to understand the pain that you've had to bear." She whispered as she lifted herself off her bed and gazed over at the mirror. As she extended her right arm out, red tendrils slowly slithered out of the bracelet and covered her arm. "Witchblade, I mean it this time. You're going to learn self-restraint. How can I ever trust you again after what happened with Ino?"

_**'Sakura, I'm truly sorry for what I did. I didn't mean for any harm for your friend.'**_

"That masked bastard was the one who used Ino as a human shield. I'm not going to forget his face because that's who I'm going after."

The Witchblade added, quickly interrupting Sakura. _**'But, the Fifth told you to stay in the village. You're not able to leave... unless you plan to sneak out? Surely, you don't plan that. She hasn't even decided what your punishment will be!'**_

"She won't punish me."

_**'How do you know that?'**_

"Because, she knows I haven't learned to control you fully. Plus, I'm sure she's blaming herself for not trying to stop me in the first place. She probably regrets letting me go off to stop those two Akatsuki members. She's as much at fault as I am."

_**'You think so?'**_

"I hope so. If anything, I hope she reconsiders and allows me to help Shikamaru find those two Akatsuki freaks."

_**'Do you realize what the hell you're saying, girl?! That guy hates you for what happened! I doubt he'd want you to work with him! He thinks that I'm more trouble than I'm worth!'**_

"Well, I guess he'll just have to learn to put up with you then," she slightly smirked. "Besides, you can track those two again. After all, you've learned to adapt to my body during these last few weeks. You've learned to read off chakra signals. Am I right?"

_**'It didn't take long for me to fully grasp the concept and ideologies of utilizing chakra. A few of my past hosts used chi.'**_

"Chi? Is that like chakra?"

_**'Kind of. I'd say they're pretty similar. I'm already used to possessing hosts who already have their own powers at their disposal. I merely unify our power sets together. In our case, we make a pretty deadly combination. My power and your plentiful amount of chakra.'**_

Sakura nodded. "Well, out of my team, I do have the best chakra control. In fact, a lot kunoichi do."

_**'Which is why I'm blessed to only prefer female hosts. You kunoichi are the perfect hosts for an artifact such as myself.'**_

"We're going off topic here, Witchblade. I'm serious. Whether Shikamaru and Chouji like it or not, they're going to need to find those two Akatsuki freaks again. I know they hold hostility toward me now, but no doubt they want to get their hands on those two even more, but..."

_**'But, what?'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi bit down on her lip. "Convincing Tsunade-sama and gaining her trust is going to be the hard part."

_**'That is true. What if she says no?'**_

"Persuade her. I'm not going to give up. Shikamaru and Chouji need me more than they think with Ino out. Besides, I have my own little payback to dish out on those two for what happened to Asuma and Ino!"

_**'Are you going to see her tomorrow?'**_

"I don't know. I really need some time to think about what to say to her and we have to until we hear word from ninja she dispatched. The messenger birds haven't even arrived yet."

_**'I see. Then, take it easy from here on out.'**_

"Yeah..." Sakura sighed as she kicked her feet up. _I wonder if Naruto's going to be eating ramen tomorrow. I really need to talk to him._

_**'About what?'**_

Sakura scoffed irritably. "Hey! Don't invade my thoughts without permission!"

_**'Well, he's the only one that understands the problems you're going through right now. So, maybe, it's the best.'**_

"Am I hearing this right? I'd thought you'd tease me about seeing Naruto."

_**'I'm dead serious. Go and see him if he's there. He's your friend, isn't he? He's the only one right now who could talk with you.'**_

Sakura simply nodded and lied back down on her bed. "Right then. I'll do just that. I hope he's there when I see him." She stared back up toward the ceiling and closed her eyes. _Naruto, you did stick up for me earlier. You really are the only one who understands what I'm going through. _"I write him a letter and tell him to meet me at Ichiraku Ramen! Now, to get a writing utensil and some paper."

xxxxx

_**Naruto's Apartment/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Uzumaki Naruto couldn't sleep as he thought about the defense argument he made for Sakura's case today. His blue eyes turned toward the picture frame of the memorial photo he had taken with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi three years ago. To him, it almost felt as if he had taken the photo yesterday. When in truth, time passed quickly.

_**Knock. Knock.**_

Naruto sat up from his bed and gazed toward his door. As he jumped off his bed, he walked to the door and opened it... to find nobody there. His eyes blinked with utter confusion as he looked around. Then, his eyes noticed a piece of paper posted on his front door. He ripped the note off the door and read it.

His eyes blinked thrice as he recognized the writing.

"What the...?"

xxxxx

_Naruto,_

_If you're not busy tomorrow, how about meeting me over at Ichiraku Ramen Stand? Does lunch time sound good? I'll meet you there. There's stuff I want to talk to you about._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

xxxxx

As he finished the letter, a big, toothy grin widened on Jinchuuriki's face.

"Sakura-chan wants to see me? Is this a date? Oh, boy..." The Genin couldn't help but feel giddy. "Tomorrow? Ichiraku Ramen? Oh, boy..." _But she wants to talk to me about something? I wonder if she's doing okay after what happened yesterday. _"Don't worry, Sakura-chan. I'll come."

xxxxx

The next day.

xxxxx

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Arriving in time at his favorite ramen stand, Naruto sat down on a stool and tapped his feet down. It has been almost fifteen minutes and there were no signs of the pink-haired Chunin. Naruto began wondering what may have kept his teammate from meeting him early.

"Ugh, is she playing a game with me or something?" Naruto groaned as he rested his chin on the counter. "Sakura-chan, where the heck are you?"

xxxxx

_**Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Sheesh! Why didn't you wake me up mom?!" Sakura's voice rang out as she hurried out through the front door. She quickly, and so frantically, closed the door behind her while catching her breath. "I can't believe I'm keeping him waiting! Geez, I feel like such a tease!"

_**'You slept too peacefully, Sakura dear. I didn't want to interrupt your beauty...'**_

Sakura scoffed as she folded her arms. _Don't try and butter me up, pal! _

_**'So, are you going to see Ino?'**_

_If they let me. I mean they're forbidding for any visitors to see them. I guess they're still running tests and keeping them safely isolated. Shizune said that Ino and Asuma-sensei were transferred to a different medical facility. We'll just have to find out. I really want to see how Ino's holding up. I hope... she pulls through._ Sakura sighed as she prayed for her friend's and Asuma's speedy recovery. Although, both only had a slim chance of recovery.

As Sakura headed down the path toward Ichiraku Ramen, her eyes caught onto two familiar figures approaching behind her. She dashed off ahead as she turned into an alley corner and sprang upward, kicking herself/bouncing off the side walls to reach a rooftop. She landed softly on the rooftop as her eyes narrowed forward to spot the two figures that followed here.

It was Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

"You two," Sakura scowled as she directed an agitated glare at their direction. "Listen, I'm in a hurry."

"Where are you off to?" Chouji demanded.

"That's for me to know and you two to butt out," she retorted irritably. "I don't have time for your bullshit, you two."

Shikamaru's face contorted as he frowned. "Don't think this is over between us. Do you think we're just going to let you walk around with that thing around your arm. That damn Witchblade." He pointed out to the bracelet around Sakura's right wrist. "If you know what's good for you, you'll remove it."

"I won't. This belongs to me!" Sakura snapped.

"You want to make this hard for yourself?" Shikamaru inquired.

The pink-haired kunoichi growled as she put her gloves on. "If it comes down to that, so be it. Shikamaru, you've gotten on my last nerve!"

"That's enough, Sakura! You heard Shikamaru! Get rid of it!"

As Sakura paused for a second, she recognized the voice tone belonging to none other than Hyuuga Neji. She twirled around and saw the three members of Team Gai. Standing alongside Neji were Rock Lee and Tenten. Neji and Tenten both glared at Sakura disapprovingly as Rock Lee looked at her sadly. Shifting her eyes to the left corner, she also noticed Team 8 minus Kurenai in full formation: Inuzuka Kiba riding on top of the giant, white furred Akamaru's back, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata.

Haruno Sakura frantically scanned her surroundings, realizing that eight members of the Konoha 11 blocked off her path. Against these overwhelming odds, Sakura wouldn't stand a chance. However, why would they arrive to keep her from escaping?

Sakura had it all figured out. She immediately faced Shikamaru and Chouji, berating the two male Chunin. "Don't tell me you two told them about... no... you couldn't have?! Did you do what I thought you did?!"

"That's right. That Witchblade is a danger to all of us. We can't just stand by and let you continue carrying that thing," Shikamaru replied.

"I thought I knew you better than that, Shikamaru! You...!" Sakura roared.

Suddenly, Neji and Tenten dropped down beside Sakura. They both seized her arms.

"Sakura, we heard everything about what happened on that mission. About Asuma and Ino currently being treated. We were even informed about this Witchblade you hold in possession," Neji said. "For your sake and the safety of the village, we must seize the Witchblade."

"Sorry, Sakura, but we can't trust something corrupt in the hands of our own fellow ninja," Tenten added, shaking her head with disappointment.

"Sakura-san. Is this all true?" Rock Lee interjected as she jumped down in front of Sakura. There was a gleam of sadness in his round eyes. "Please, do not tell me this is all true. Have you been carrying a wicked artifact?"

"Lee..." Sakura whispered as she turned away. "You guys don't understand! This Witchblade is what's going to defeat the Akatsuki! Is that what you guys want? I swear in the bottom of my heart... what happened with Ino was an accident!"

"Even so, she was still put in harm's way," Kiba spoke up as he held onto Akamaru's back. The dog escorted his master over toward the restrained kunoichi. "That Witchblade. Yeah, Akamaru can sense the negative vibe that bracelet on your arm is giving off."

"My insects, too, are weary of being near you, Sakura," Shino added as a swarm of beetles went back inside his coat, out of fear of the dark energy emanating from the Witchblade's aura.

Hinata wearily approached Sakura. "Sa-Sakura, is... is it true what happened to Ino was because of you stabbing her?"

"It was an accident! I swear... please! Why are you going to believe?! What do I have to do to convince you?!" Sakura shouted, screaming out at the top of her lungs. "I thought I knew you guys better than to gang up on me like this!"

"How do you think we feel about you taking a short cut and using a dark power at your disposal?! You think I'm going to stand by idly and let you use that Witchblade?!" Chouji exclaimed as he walked up toward Sakura. "Neji and I nearly died trying to save that traitor Sasuke... all because he left to gain power from that bastard Orochimaru!"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE SASUKE!" Sakura snapped as she pushed Neji and Tenten back. As she jumped across, the medic-nin distanced herself from her fellow Konoha-nin. Well, at this point, she wasn't even sure if she could regard them as comrades... yet alone friends. her body tensed as she tightened both fists, readying herself for what could be a nasty fight with the former rookies of Konoha.

"Look. We didn't come to harm you. We're just here to remove that bracelet off your arm," Neji stated.

Tenten frowned. "Any respect I had for you just went down the tubes. Why would you squander all that the Hokage-sama taught you?! I would have been truly honored to fight with all the techniques she would've taught me. I really did envy you, Sakura! You wearing that Witchblade is a slap in the face to the Fifth Hokage!"

"Sakura-san... I can't believe this. I really did respect you. I always figured you to one of the hardest-working ninja of our village!" The Green Beast shook his head, nearly wanting to shed tears.

"That thing is evil! Whatever it is... Akamaru and I can't even stand going near it!" Kiba snarled, flashing his canines as the hair on the back of his neck stiffened.

"Sakura, please get rid of it," Hinata pleaded. "It's too dangerous."

"If Ino were here, I bet she'd give you a piece of her mind!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

As each Konoha laid in a hurtful comment toward her direction, Sakura covered her ears and tried to phase them out. Nothing seemed to work as she dropped down to her knees. To think that this day would ever come. Just like Naruto before, Sakura was being ostracized by her fellow Konoha-nin. They quickly judged her recent actions simply from what they've heard from Shikamaru's and Chouji's point of views. To add to that, they heard all that was to know about the Witchblade.

"Shut... up..." Sakura muttered, shaking her head. "Please, stop..."

"Sakura, last warning! Take it off or we're going to remove it by force!" Shikamaru shouted.

"_**SHUT UP!!!**_" Sakura screamed as she sprang to her feet.

"Fine! So be it!" Chouji sprang forward as he charged down Sakura's path. "I'll take it from her, Shikamaru!"

As Sakura readied herself, she balled up both fists and waited for Chouji to approach.

Then, like a gust of wind, a shot blasted Chouji across the face.

_**BAM!!**_

Everyone blanched in shock as Uzumaki Naruto punched Chouji in the face. The Jinchuuriki's blow sent Chouji skidding back. Naruto landed in front of Sakura and stretched his arms out, shielding her from the other Konoha 8's disparaging looks. They were even more shocked that it was Naruto who arrived.

"Naruto?!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

Neji blinked in surprise. "Naruto, what's the meaning of this?"

"N-N-Naruto-kun?!" Hinata blanched as she was even more surprised.

"Naruto-kun!" Rock Lee was taken back.

"What gives?! Unless you're here to help us remove that wicked artifact off Sakura!" Kiba said.

Chouji grunted as he rubbed the bruise on his face where Naruto punched him. "Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he looked behind to see Sakura with tears in her eyes.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded as she covered her face. "I am!"

As he spun around quickly, Naruto shot an infuriated gaze toward his fellow Konoha-nin. "You guys better have a good explanation for this! What's the meaning for this?!"

"What do you think?! That Witchblade has to come off and there's no way we can let this go!" Chouji retorted.

"As long as she holds that artifact, she'll turn into that _monster_ again! Naruto, don't you realize that she's dangerous so long as she wears the Witchblade! How can you even stick up for her after what's happened?! She put Ino into a comatose state!"

"You better back off now, Shikamaru! I thought I knew you better than this!" The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki cried out, silencing the Shadow-user. "If you keep this up, I'm going to put ALL OF YOU in your places! NO ONE talks down to Sakura-chan so long as I'm here!"

As she stepped back, Sakura stammered in soft whispers. "Na-Naruto." She felt warm teardrops falling down her cheeks. Never before had she been happy to see Naruto than now (other than his return to Konoha following his near three-year absence). She clasped onto the silver bracelet while hugging herself tightly.

Seeing Sakura in this pitiable state, Naruto couldn't stand it. He quickly rebuked at the other Konoha-nin. "You have no right to make Sakura cry! What is this all about?!"

Shikamaru answered. "I think you should know. The Witchblade. How can you defend Sakura at this point after what she and that thing have done?! Ino..."

"I'm really sorry for what happened to Ino and Asuma. But, you shouldn't blame Sakura-chan for Ino's being bedridden in a comatose state! Or, have you forgotten about the Akatsuki creep that used Ino as a shield?!" The Jinchuuriki went on as he reminded Shikamaru of the incident, referring to what Sakura said to Tsunade. "You should be taking your frustrations out on THAT guy! Not Sakura! We might be friends, but you're no better than that Akatsuki creep if you keep trying to hurt Sakura-chan in this manner! I won't stand for it, Shikamaru!"

Chouji tried to interject into their discussion. "But..."

"Don't you _but_ me, Chouji!" Naruto snarled angrily as he bared his fangs. His eyes were on the verge of turning red with indignation.

"We saw Sakura in her transformed state. She... she was a like monster. You should have..."

"And I have seen her transformed state many times now. I'm not scared of her Witchblade form anymore. Do you want to know why?! Because, no matter how much of a blood lusted creature she becomes, Sakura-chan is still MY teammate! More importantly, she's MY friend and I will see to it that she's happy to the very end!"

Sakura was shot back with surprise as very word Naruto said touched her heart. She continued to cry, but this time with happiness. As she closed her eyes, she choked up with tears. _Thank you, Naruto! Thank you... I... I will never forget this. You defended me even though I truly... don't deserve, but you care for me. I'll never forget this, Naruto!_

Hinata watched Naruto from a far distance as every word he said made her somewhat proud. "Naruto-kun..." _You... you're actually standing up and defending Sakura's case? I... I don't know what to think... but... for some reason... I admire it. What you're doing to defend your teammate's case._

"We're warning right now, Naruto! For your own sake, you might as well leave Sakura behind She's too dangerous and we don't want to see you get hurt!" Kiba exclaimed as he tried to persuade the Jinchuuriki.

"That's right. We don't want you to end up like Ino," Tenten added.

"And I won't because I trust Sakura-chan. You guys are even worse than scum!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "It's just like Kakashi-sensei said, those who abandon their comrades are even worse scum!"

As Sakura gasped, she reflected on the first training session she and Naruto undergone with Kakashi. The first bell test was a nice trip down the road of nostalgia as she recalled those exact words from Kakashi. He made this point very clear to her, Naruto, and Sasuke. Although Sasuke was the first to break their team's bond, Sakura and Naruto stuck together through thick and thin. Even with the Witchblade now involved, Naruto did not leave Sakura's side and he did not judge her wrongly.

Sakura was already beginning to understand the torment that Naruto went through in his early childhood. Words of resentment and unfair judgment were directed toward the boy. She even remembered her own parents ostracizing Naruto's own existence.

Today, her own friends were already ostracizing her simply because of her bond with the Witchblade. However, deep down, the other Konoha kids were just scared and confused. Unlike Naruto, they couldn't fully comprehend the power it wields. Sakura wielded an artifact with a power that rivals the Bijuu. In Sakura's possession, it was in good hands - so as long as she doesn't let the power fully consume her and strip of her humanity away.

Sakura watched as Naruto still stood in front of her.

"Naruto-kun! I... I admire what you are doing," Rock Lee spoke up until Neji abruptly cut him off.

"But, you realize that Sakura is dangerous with that weapon in her possession," Neji interposed as he gazed at Naruto.

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki scoffed irritably. "It doesn't matter to me. You're never going to break our bond. And you call her a monster when she transforms into that thing, but let me share with you guys a dark secret that's been kept hidden away from you all your lives. I bet your families never told you about what I really am."

As Naruto said this, there was a sudden modicum of silence amongst what was left of the Konoha 11.

Sakura knew where this was going to lead as she tightened her fists nervously. "Naruto... don't..."

"It has to be said, Sakura-chan," he sighed.

Shikamaru blinked with befuddlement. "What's so important that you need to tell us?"

"Yeah, I'm rather curious to know myself," Shino added.

Kiba nodded. "C'mon, spill it!"

Hinata gave a hushed gasp. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"Well, what is it? Tell us already," Neji demanded as he and the others awaited Naruto's response.

Naruto faced the whole group as a serious demeanor etched on his face. Without any hesitation, he flat out answered plainly. "Inside of me is the spirit of the Kyuubi. The same Kyuubi that nearly destroyed this village."

With that said, the children gasped in utter disbelief at this staggering revelation. Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Hinata all opened their mouths wide in shock. Their eyes were all on Naruto instead of Sakura at this point. Right now the Witchblade didn't even matter. Their own Konoha-nin, Uzumaki Naruto, revealed to his friends about the source of where his true power resided.

Sakura noticed the bewildered looks on all of their faces. She wanted to smile at the fact that they all looked rather ridiculous, but she was worried how they were going to take this sudden revelation. Would they start to treat Naruto cruelly like most of the adults have done so in the past?

"N-Naruto-kun? is this true?" Hinata inquired as she was the first to break the silence.

Kiba shook his head, finding this difficult to grasp. "You're just pulling our legs, right? You couldn't be the one with the Kyuubi!"

"I'm finding that logic to be rather difficult to believe myself," Shino said.

Neji frowned as he stared directly toward Naruto. He immediately remembered his Chunin Exam match with Naruto. _That orange chakra... that same chakra that I couldn't even recognize. Was that really the chakra of the Kyuubi exuding out of his body? Is that how I was truly beaten?_

Shikamaru tried to speak. "Naruto, no offense, but I'm finding this hard to believe. I..."

"Well, it's true! So, if you guys are going to continue to treat Sakura-chan cruelly... well, by all means, you really should also start treating me like crap!" Naruto rebuked harshly as she glared at each of the eight Konoha-nin. "Quite frankly I don't give a damn, but I'm not going to stand by and watch you make Sakura-chan cry anymore. She's a fellow Konoha-nin and a comrade of ours. And you're not going to dissolve _OUR_ bond!"

Shaking her head, Sakura couldn't take it anymore as she jumped across another rooftop. Naruto and the others quickly turned as they watched her leave.

"You guys better give her some space and I mean it. This is your first warning," Naruto turned as she shot the group an enraged glare. His eyes turned completely blood red, which caught Neji and Shikamaru's attention the most. "Now that you know, you can start hating me. Call me a monster. Call me worse than scum. I don't care, but think about all that happened here." His voice deepened, exuding off deep anger through his tone.

With that, the Jinchuuriki hopped off onto the nearest rooftop and left the other Konoha-nin behind. They watched as he disappeared in the distance. They immediately faced one another as they were left speechless. The group didn't know what to think or even believe. Naruto finally unveiled the true source of his power and being the Kyuubi's vessel.

Shikamaru shook his head and turned, facing the direction Naruto went. "...no way. I can't believe it."

"Yet, somehow I do somewhat believe," Neji whispered.

Rock Lee bit down on his bottom lip. "Naruto-kun, this is... too much for.... even me to comprehend."

"Oh, Naruto-kun," Hinata sighed sadly, trying to let it all sink in.

xxxxx

_**Temporary Akatsuki Meeting/Disclosed Location/Cavern/Outside Konohagakure/Fire Country  
**_

The Akatsuki gathered to perform the sealing ritual, transferring the Sanbi into a giant golem statue. With Yugito's soul transferred through, only three Bijuu were left to collect.

Pein had already discussed his true intentions for the formation of the Akatsuki group. It was described as a three-step process: to obtain a large sum of money to support their organization, to set up a mercenary group loyal only to the Akatsuki, and to conquer the other countries. Before the third and final goal could be reached, there were a lot of obstacles the group would need to overcome and other certain goals to be met.

Quickly thinking this was all a ruse, Hidan was the most outspoken out of the whole group. He questioned Pein's true motives, pointing out how flawed his fabricated plans seemed to be. Though once Pein explained his reasoning, the Jashinist seemed somewhat convinced.

And yes, Hidan had his head attached back to his body again!

Once Pein finished his explaining his plans, another subject matter came to his and the other members' attention. The Witchblade became a hot topic amongst the group, especially after Hidan and Kakuzu's recent scuffle with its current host.

Deidara couldn't help but laugh after listening to the Zombie Duo's story. "_**BWAHAHAHA!! Oh, that's a GOOD one! You... you mean to tell me that a little girl humiliated you two?! That pink-haired brat from Konoha? You've got to be kidding me! Oh, boy... we really have lost some credibility since we lost Sasori-senpai. I mean... I'm now stuck with freakin' idiot Tobi! Hm!**_"

Hidan rebuked angrily. "_**HEY, FUCK YOU, MAN! She only got lucky against us!**_"

"_**At least I didn't get my head kicked from Konoha all the way over to Mt. Hakurei! That's so sad! BWAHAHAHA!**_" The clay user bawled out laughing as he nearly cried. "_**OH GOD... oh boy... pffftt... AHAHAHAHAHA!**_"

Even Kisame shared a good laugh with Deidara. "_**You let that girl with the pink hair beat you up? That's really pathetic. Hehehehe... AHAHAHAHA!**_"

"_**YOU WANT ME TO COME OVER AND SHOVE A CLAY BOMB UP YOUR ASS, BITCH?!**_" Hidan roared. "_**AND YOU WANT SOME OF THIS, KISAME?! LAUGH IT UP IN MY FACE!**_"

Kakuzu coughed. "_**Shut up, Hidan.**_"

As for Itachi, he stayed quiet. "_**...**_" Although, deep down, he was interested at the notion of Sakura single handedly defeating Hidan and Kakuzu. He found it hard to believe until he heard what Kakuzu had to tell them. "_**Kakuzu, are you sure it was the girl named Haruno Sakura? She is Sasuke's former teammate. In fact, one of our subordinates disguised as me encountered her, Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi, and the old woman Chiyo.**_"

"_**Yes. Exactly as I heard from her own mouth. Itachi, you must be quite interested in this Witchblade's power.**_"

Sasuke's older brother stared motionlessly at Kakuzu without saying a word. "_**...**_"

"_**Feh, Itachi's always giving us the silent treatment. It annoys the shit outta me,**_" the Jashinist scoffed irritably.

"_**Still... of all people... that girl? She wields this Witchblade? I've never heard of anything of such. What in the hell has this world come to?**_" Kisame shook his head.

"_**This wicked artifact... the Witchblade. It intrigues me. The fact that its power is said to rival a Bijuu's astounds me,**_" Pein spoke up, immediately garnering everyone's attention. "_**Our newest spy, Shigure, has proven to be quite a valuable asset to our group.**_"

The Jashinist griped. "_**Eh?! You mean that damn mutt who peed on MY head?! What has he done for the group that's so damn noteworthy?!**_"

"_**He was the one to retrieve your head from Mt. Hakurei. If it wasn't for him, I would have discarded your body and feed it to Zetsu,**_" Kakuzu added as he managed to tell his partner what he intended to do in the first place.

"_**Oh, you lousy son of a bitch! Somehow, I knew you'd pull something half-cocked like that!**_"

The Leader interjected, cutting off Hidan. "_**That's enough, Hidan. Shigure has been of great use to our group. Hidan. Kakuzu. Listen to me clearly. While you have brought the Jinchuuriki containing the Nibi, your duties are not finished.**_"

"_**What do we have to do now?**_" Hidan inquired.

"_**Bring the Jinchuuriki containing the Kyuubi and the girl with the Witchblade. Both must be obtained if we are to reach our goals. We can't seal this Witchblade inside the statue, but removing it from girl's possession can be done.**_"

"_**Does that mean... YES! I can finally get revenge on that pink-haired bitch that kicked my head! Let's see how she feels when I kick HER head right off her shoulders!**_"

Kakuzu groaned as he turned away. "_**That dog should've left his head in that bird's nest.**_"

"_**I HEARD THAT, KAKUZU!**_"

Deidara chortled. "_**I swear all the crap you spew out never gets old, Hidan. Hm.**_"

Kisame added as he joined in with Deidara to lighten the mood. "_**Watch. He's going to get his bum kicked by that little girl again. Be careful, Hidan... don't get too careless now. Kehehehe!**_"

"_**If you two weren't holograms, I'd kick my feet so far down your throat!**_" Hidan snapped, threatening his two fellow Akatsuki associates.

"_**Hidan. Kakuzu. You will go to Konoha and infiltrate the village to locate those two. But, be cautious. They will likely anticipate your arrival if you're not careful.**_"

"_**Understood,**_" stated the giant.

The Jashinist giggled like a giddy child. "_**I can't wait to get my hands on that bitch! I'm not going to let her actions go unpunished!**_"

Konan (who was considered unidentified to the other members, excluding Pein) faced Pein. Even without uttering a word, Pein clearly saw that she was just as intrigued with the recent developments involving the Witchblade. It was clear that the Witchblade's existence in their world would hinder their progression toward reaching their intended goals. Even in the hands of Haruno Sakura, the artifact was considered dangerous and a threat to even the Akatsuki group. If Witchblade Sakura was able to humiliate Hidan and Kakuzu, Pein and Konan imagined how effective she'd be in confrontations with the other Akatsuki members.

_The Witchblade. Interesting how this artifact only accepts female hosts. So, the one named Haruno Sakura currently wields it. If what Shigure states is indeed fact, we will need to step-up our progress. The girl and the Witchblade must be eliminated at all costs if we are to collect the other Bijuu. Failure is not an option at this point._ The Leader thought carefully as he directed his eyes toward the golem statue and observed Sanbi's body being absorbed through the golem's mouth._ Madara, your friend will only be useful until the girl and the Witchblade are destroyed._ "_**Kakuzu, your report was essential. Now, I'm beginning to have a clear basis understanding on the Witchblade. Make sure that you two kill the girl and bring the Jinchuuriki containing the Kyuubi. At all costs. You two will go there in three days.**_"

Both Hidan and Kakuzu nodded as they continued soul transfer process.

Konan turned toward Pein and noted to herself in thought. _An artifact that only accepts female hosts. I wonder... can this girl's weapon really possess such a power to rival a Bijuu? And a power that humiliated two of our members? Hmmm. Sounds like a worthy opponent for me to face. I can't wait to meet this Witchblade wielder._

As for Itachi, he didn't let the warning of the Witchblade conflict with his train of thought. On the contrary, he questioned how Sasuke's former teammate could easily humiliate the Zombie Duo.

Pein turned as he gazed toward Itachi's direction. _What is going through your mind right now, Uchiha Itachi?_

xxxxx

_**Near Honorary Stones/Konoha Cemetery/Konohagakure/Fire Country  
**_

Later, as she fled from being persecuted by her own friends, Haruno Sakura isolated herself from everyone else in the village's local cemetery. She sat on a stone as she buried her face in her hands. While being in a state of melancholy, the pink-haired kunoichi lamented as tears poured down her eyes. Now all of her friends, excluding Naruto, had turned against her. At least, that's what it seemed like to Sakura.

"...Naruto... you're... the only one I can depend on now..." Sakura cried as she choked up through her tears. "Why did this have to happen...?"

_**'Sakura, I...'**_

"Don't start. Just please... leave me alone, Witchblade. I need some time by myself."

_**'If that's what you want, then so be it. I just wanted to say that I didn't want it to turn out this way... I have myself to blame for this.'**_

"We're both at fault..." Sakura muttered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But, how am I going to win back their trusts?"

_**'You're going to have to figure that out on your own, Sakura.'**_

Sakura couldn't help but agree. "I know, but... that's easier said than done."

_**'You'll figure something out. I'm sure y- We've got company.'**_

As the pink-haired kunoichi spun around, she caught Danzo standing twenty feet from where she sat. Sakura sprang to her feet and shot an angry gaze at his direction.

"Danzo?!" She quickly tightened her fists and frowned. "What... what are you doing here?! Tsunade-sama told me to never be near you!"

"I've heard about the recent incident with Yamanaka Ino and Sarutobi Asuma being in critical conditions. Both of them are in comatose states after a run-in with two Akatsuki clan members. And rumor has it that you involved the Yamanaka girl in danger... resulting in her critical conditioned state."

"That was an accident!"

"Is it?" Danzo pointed out. "Well, that's not what I've heard, my child. I hear you wield a powerful weapon known as the Witchblade."

As Danzo revealed this, Sakura was bewildered with disbelief. _H-H-How in the hell did he know?!_

"You're looking at me as if asking how I know such a detail? My dear... you underestimate my ability to obtain crucial intelligence from top secret sources."

Sakura quickly figured this out. "You sent an ANBU Black Ops to spy on me?"

"Perhaps, but that's for me to know. That's not why I'm here."

"Then, why are you here? Spill it!" Sakura glared at him as she sounded demanding in her voice tone.

Danzo strode across as he walked past Sakura. He faced the honorary stone of the late-Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. The man frowned as his eye caught sight of the Third's photograph encased inside a picture frame.

"Haruno Sakura. I understand how troubled you must feel. Did your own comrades reject you?"

Sakura stood her ground as she didn't take her eyes off the shady man.

"Don't feel terrible, my child. They're simply jealous. You've obtained a great and powerful weapon that they could only hope to find for themselves. You were lucky, Haruno Sakura. The Celestial Ones from the heavens had chosen you to become this village's new savior. That boy, Uzumaki Naruto, was never intended to save this village or become its Hokage. Those are nothing but false pretenses. he will never become Hokage so long as he contains the Kyuubi's spirit inside of him."

Sakura gritted her teeth and tightened her fists. "You know nothing about Naruto or his dreams."

"When I look at you, I see Tsunade-hime. You clearly are her successor, Haruno Sakura," Danzo turned as he faced the medic-nin. "You have a lot of potential, my dear. That's why I am led to believe that Tsunade-hime is holding you back. Holding you back from reaching your full potential. Is that why you chose to find this artifact? This Witchblade was once use by the late-Chiyo from Suna. Am I correct?"

"What's it to you? It's becoming clear you've been spying on me!"

"Yes, perhaps, but hear me out. Haruno Sakura, I wish to make you an offer."

"An offer?"

"Yes. It is one that you simply cannot refuse."

"What do you want?" demanded Sakura.

"If you joined me, I can allow you to reach your fullest potential. Under my guidance, I can help you utilize the Witchblade better and overcome its dark influence. I can do it under the condition that you serve for me and me only," the older man gave a faint smile as he extended his right hand out, waiting for Sakura to extend her hand out. "You have a lot more to gain if you allow me to become your teacher. If you stay with Tsunade-hime, you will never realize your full potential."

Sakura stared at the man's hand and down at her own.

The artifact was none too pleased with Danzo's manipulative approach. _**'I don't trust this man, Sakura. He reminds me too much of that bastard manipulator... what's his name? Ah, Kenneth Irons!'**_

Sakura asked, channeling her thoughts through to the Witchblade's mind. _Who's Kenneth Irons again?_

_**'He's the one who was obsessed in obtaining the full capacity of my power. He has done research the past hosts I have claimed. He was the one to have discovered me in recent history back in Sara's world. He found me and used me to lure in the one host he would claim as his own. When that potential host turned out to be Sara. He wanted to use her for his own personal gain. Heh, but I was sure to warn Sara about the man. In the end, we never join that man. Sakura, if you're anything like Sara, you won't accept this man's offer. **_

_**Please, do not let this Danzo use deception to lure you in. He will only use you for his own personal gain. I have no idea what he intends to do, but it's not worth it. It'll only bring you and this entire village misery.'**_

"...what do you say, Haruno Sakura? Do you wish to accept my offer?"

Sakura blinked twice as she looked straight at Danzo. "I'll reach my full potential?"

"More so and I can teach you to fully control the Witchblade."

_**'Don't be foolish, Sakura! He's only going to use you!'**_

"I await your answer, Haruno Sakura."

_**'Sakura! Don't!'**_

"I..." Sakura murmured.

"Yes?"

As Sakura lifted her chin up, she beamed an angry scowl at the man's direction. Her eye color changed as her hair extended all the way down her back. The bracelet quickly reacted as black and gray armor covered her. Sakura transformed directly into her Witchblade form as Danzo jumped back with surprise.

"What is this?!" Danzo blanched in shock. _So, this is what she transforms into?! This is the Witchblade's power?!_

"_**I WON'T BE MADE A FOOL OF THROUGH YOUR DECEITFUL LIES, DANZO!!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared out as three pink tentacle spears extended toward him.

Danzo quickly jumped out of harm's away, avoiding the deadly tendrils. He landed atop a tree branch and panted heavily after being caught completely off his guard by Sakura's initial transformation.

"_**I could have chopped off your head if I wanted to, but I'm already in enough trouble as it is. I don't want to deal with anymore bullshit right now.**_"

"You..." Danzo angrily scowled.

Sakura assumed a defensive posture. "_**If you speak ill will about Tsunade-sama or Naruto again... you're going to lose more than a head! This is your final warning. Do not come near me again!**_"

Danzo sighed as he shook his head. "This isn't over yet, child. Mark my words. You will come to me and I will be waiting." As a smile barely escaped his lips, he vanished in a blur and disappeared from sight.

"_**Bastard. I'm not naive to be led by your deception... nor will I ever give myself to you.**_"

As Sakura sighed heavily, her Witchblade armor and power receded as it reverted back into its bracelet form. Sakura dropped down to her knees and pounded her fists to the ground, cracking the earth with her brute strength.

"Ugh, what in hell is going to happen next?!" Sakura exclaimed. _First, my friends think I'm a freak! And now some asshole wants to use me as a tool for his own persona gain?! What next...? When's my real punishment going to come, Tsunade-sama?! Just get it over with!_

"Well, I didn't think I'd find you hear, Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi twirled around and sprang up in a defensive posture, almost ready to kill in that instance.

"WHOA! Hold it! It's just me!" A purple-haired young woman wearing a light brown coat. She sported that same sadistic smile that was famous for.

"Anko-sensei?" Sakura was taken back by surprise.

Indeed it was. It was Mitarashi Anko.

"What are you doing here?" The pink-haired kunoichi asked as she looked around behind her.

"That's a pretty stupid question to ask. I just thought I'd stop by and pay my respects to the Third... until I see the ruckus that was taking place here! What the hell was that all about?"

Sakura gasped. "You saw what happened...? I mean... you saw me and Danzo..."

"I saw the whole thing. Danzo was trying to persuade ya to join him? Yeah, good thing you turned down that war hawk's offer. That man can't trusted," the female Jounin turned her nose up at the name of the aforementioned 'war hawk.' "He used to oppose on a lot of the Third's policies and philosophies. Good thing our current Hokage was trained under the old man."

"I know."

"And you're her student. You should feel honored. Not many kunoichi would ever be granted the role as successor of the great Tsunade, granddaughter of the First Hokage," Anko grinned.

"Yeah, I know."

"When I look at ya, I do see her. You're likely going to surpass the Fifth."

"Look... Anko-sensei, I know you're trying to deny what you saw... so, did you see? What I transformed into?"

The purple-haired Jounin's smile etched into a serious frown. "I did. So, what I've been hearing from Kakashi and Yamato is true."

"They told you?"

Anko sighed as she walked over and sat down on a log behind Sakura. "They referred to an artifact called the Witchblade. That bracelet on your wrist... is that it?" She pointed to the silver item around Sakura's right wrist.

The younger Chunin nodded. "That's right. This is it. It's actually in a dormant state right now."

"I see. It looks so pretty," the woman remarked as she gazed at the solid, silver texture. She moved her fingers across the red gem embedded at the center and smiled. "So, does it activate when you're in danger?"

"You just what happened a minute ago when Danzo approached me."

"I see now."

"So, what did you think?"

Anko rolled her eyes. "I expected you to look a little scarier than _that_."

Sakura turned around and gaped. "WHA...?! You mean you weren't scared off by my Witchblade look?! I mean I had tentacles coming out of my back! My eyes, my claws..."

"Nah, I wasn't even phased at all," Anko's lips curled into an evil grin. "So, the Witchblade gave you a new form and some extra power to boot. It's no different from my Cursed Seal. Though, I haven't utilized that thing for a looong time."

"That's right. I remember you also were planted the Cursed Seal by Orochimaru."

"The same Orochimaru that you shredded to pieces with the Witchblade, right?"

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded. "Yes."

"I can't believe it. Man, you really do wield a powerful artifact. I envy you, Haruno Sakura."

"You envy me?"

"If only I would have found that Witchblade, I would've had a load of fun with it!"

"You can't be serious, Anko-sensei! This thing is hard to control! I've barely started to tame its blood lust!" Sakura exclaimed.

Anko crossed her left leg over her right one as her eyes were fixated on Sakura's bracelet. "Calm down. I was just kidding. Anyway, it's a good thing I found you here."

"My friends... they've started to hate for what happened to Ino. They're accusing me of relying on a dark weapon and for endangering the lives of two people. I... I don't even know what to think. Naruto came to my defense and stood up for me. I was thankful... I... Oh, I'm sorry for going off like this, Anko-sensei."

The purple-haired Jounin waved her right hand as if telling Sakura to 'ease down.' "Relax. Your mind is just too jumbled with so much going on. You're conflicted. I know how it's like."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean... I know how you feel. You see when my friends found out about my Cursed Seal... well, they started to think I was cursed. They no longer viewed me as a friend and abandoned me. I was really hurt at the time," Anko stared at the blue skies as she sighed. "That was so many years ago." As she touched her right shoulder, she undid her coat and displayed the Cursed Seal of Heaven to Sakura. "This is what I was branded with."

Sakura walked over as she got a closer look at it. _It almost looks like Sasuke-kun's! The Cursed Seal. _Her smile etched into an angry frown. "I'm glad that I cut up that snake bastard into pieces!"

"Rightfully, I should have died. I shouldn't be alive right now."

"Anko-sensei..."

"But, I'm still alive. I still have a mission in life. I vowed to myself that I would never use the Cursed Seal and hope that one day it would disappear," the woman sighed. "Before I die, I want to be relieved of this Cursed Seal for good."

"There's always hope, Anko-sensei. Don't give up."

"And you better not give up trying to master control of that Witchblade. So, is it really hard to tame the artifact's blood lust? I've been told that you've spent two weeks worth of training trying to master restraint over its feral nature."

"The training's been kicking my butt, Anko-sensei. Even with all that training, it wasn't enough to restrain the Witchblade's hunger for blood and battle when I fought those two Akatsuki members. I deliberately went against Tsunade-sama's commands... I endangered Ino... That Akatsuki bastard used her as a human shield. I couldn't stop... I..."

"Whoa, hold it! You can stop right there."

"What's the problem?"

Anko frowned. "Quit blaming yourself! Geez, just what the hell are you doing kicking yourself like this?"

"If aren't the one with the Witchblade, I am! How would you know what I'm enduring?!"

"You're right. I'm not a Witchblade bearer, but I know what it's like trying to control a dark power. Something that will consume me and my humanity completely. Sakura, you can't afford to go down that path to darkness. It happened to Sasuke. Don't let it happen to you."

Sakura took this advice to heart. "What do you propose I do?"

"Well, for starters, don't rely on that Witchblade far too often. I noticed how quickly you initially activated it. You were driven by pure emotion when Danzo tried to manipulate you. You saw right through his deception and attacked with that pure emotion clouding your judgment. You could've killed him and everything would've gone straight to hell after that."

"I'm glad I stopped myself... I think I'm already starting to restrain the Witchblade's feral nature. I just need some more training."

"Then, go for it. Since you're not allowed to leave the village, now would be a good time. Try and hold that desire to utilize the Witchblade's power," Anko advised Sakura as she stood up. "Remember, you've been gifted with the Fifth Hokage's knowledge and techniques. You learned from one of the best. Utilize your own skills. They're at your disposal. Only use the Witchblade if you really need to."

_**'Wow. Best advice ever. Now, why couldn't your teacher with the big tits have told you that, Sakura?'**_

Sakura ignored the Witchblade's obvious remark and nodded. "I'll make note of that. Thanks, Anko-sensei."

"No problem. Anyway, I've got to get back to my duties. If you need anything, you can always come and see me, girl," Anko smiled as she waved to Sakura. "Laters!" She gave a playful smile and sprinted out of the cemetery grounds.

"Sometimes, she can be such a nut, but I was glad she came. I feel a little better," Sakura smiled as she sighed in relief.

_**'Ah, so her name is Anko? That's the first time I've seen you talk to her. Man, what a sexy woman. She would've made a PERFECT host! Now, just imagine our minds as one!'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi shuddered. _That's a scary thought! Anko's already a psycho in her own regard!_

_**'My type of woman. I bet she's a freak in bed.'**_

_Ugh! I didn't need to hear THAT!_

_**'Anyway, are you going to do what she suggested?'**_

_Only if you can calm your blood lust, pal. It's about time I start balancing out my use of your power. Remember, I was trained under the Fifth Hokage! I've inherited a lot of her knowledge and techniques, Witchblade. From now on, I'll be relying on you when I need your power._

_**'What if those two Akatsuki fools decide to attack the village?'**_

Sakura tightened her right hand and raised her closed fist. "Help the others defeat them. But, most importantly, avenge Ino and Asuma-sensei!" She clarified her declaration loudly and with pride.

xxxxx

Three days later.

xxxxx

_**Southeast Wall/Front Entrance Gates/Konohagakure/Fire Country  
**_

After receiving word on Hidan and Kakuzu's whereabouts from ANBU spies, Shikamaru and Chouji did not waste time to head out to confront the Akatsuki pair. This was their chance to avenge Asuma and Ino. Kakashi accompanied the two as he left Yamato in charge of Naruto's training - which was almost complete.

As Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kakashi walked off from the front gates, they set out to prevent Hidan and Kakuzu's advancement toward the village.

One of Naruto's clones poked his head out as he watched the trio leave. He quickly turned and sprinted off to inform Sakura.

xxxxx

"So, they're already heading out to find those two Akatsuki creeps?" Sakura inquired as she faced the Naruto clone.

He nodded. "That's right. Looks like Granny didn't call for you."

"I did tell Kakashi-sensei about that masked freak's hearts. That was the most I could do for them."

"What is Granny going to do with you now?"

"She hasn't decided my punishment yet. Somehow... I get this feeling there's going to be even more casualties!" The pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed as she stood up. "I know I'm not allowed to leave this village, but there's got to be something I can do. Something... anything." She grasped her bracelet, feeling the Witchblade's energy flowing madly inside the artifact. "The Witchblade senses the enemy is approaching. It wants to fight. And quite frankly... so do I!"

"Well, my real self is almost complete with his training. I've got an idea and it sounds crazy enough to work!"

"_Crazy _enough to work?" Sakura blinked in confusion. "Somehow, I don't like where this leading."

"Trust me. You'll be in action soon and get payback on that creep who used Ino!"

"Now?"

Naruto smiled as he pounded his chest with a single fist. "Leave everything to me, Sakura-chan!"

_**'Heh, looks like the fox boy has a plan. Should be interesting what he does.'**_

Sakura sighed. _Somehow, knowing him... this is going to lead to a big mess._

xxxxx

_**Twenty Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country  
**_

Hidan and Kakuzu stood side by side as they faced the direction leading to Konohagakure.

Sporting a devilish grin, Hidan raised his three-bladed scythe overhead. "Heh, it's payback time, you pink-haired bitch."

"We must eliminate the girl and retrieve her Witchblade. On top of that, capture the Jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi."

"Right, right."

"Let's go, Hidan."

The Jashinist approved. "Fuck yeah!"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 25: _**Countering the Zombie Duo! The Rasenshuriken-Balance Blast Combo!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Managed to get this done in less than a week. Not bad. After this, there's one chapter to go in this short Zombie Duo arc. Expect a big battle to close out this arc. Anyone excited for the Cloneblade arc? I know I am. That arc will also serve as the basis for when Sakura must earn the trust of her friends again. At least, Sakura still has Naruto to count on. Plenty of NaruSaku to build off from there.

Anyway, Ino and Asuma's fates have yet to be decided. One of them may die later on. Maybe both. Maybe both of them survive. I don't know yet, but expect Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura to get payback on Hidan and Kakuzu.

You gotta wonder how Shikamaru and the others are going to take in the revelation of Naruto being the Kyuubi's vessel. We'll see where this will lead in the future chapters.

For those of you who read the Witchblade comics (or at least know about them), Danzo really does come off as a Kenneth Irons. No joke. At least to me. That does make Sakura seem like Sara in this situation.

On a side note, I named the largest mountain in the Naruto world Mt. Hakurei. It's a homage to the same mountain from the Inu-Yasha series during the Band of Seven arc. You can thank my friend, Belletiger, for suggesting that name for the mountain.

What about Anko's appearance? I figured I had someone who's had experience dealing with a cursed power and tries to give Sakura advice on how to control the artifact's corrupt nature. Gotta love using underutilized characters in a series. That's what fanfics are for. :)

Sakura's going to learn to balance the use of her Witchblade and her own ninja skills (which she might start utilizing in the next chapter). So, yeah... expect a big brawl next time and a side of NaruSaku. And we'll see what Naruto intends to do to get Sakura involved in the fight with the Zombie Duo.

I hope all of you have a safe holiday and a Happy Thanksgiving!

Leave me a review after you finish reading. Take care and see you in the next update!


	25. The Rasenshuriken & Balance Blast Combo!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an alternate Zombie Duo (Hidan & Kakuzu) arc. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Eventually will become heavily NaruSaku. There may be a few touches of NaruHina and SasuSaku, but not explicitly.

**A/N:** Welcome back to another thrilling edition of my popular (ever so and growing) of _**Witchblade: Sakura**_! It's December and already this story is officially in its 25th issue. Quite an impressive milestone as this fic has reached its first quarter. Yay, I'm satisfied. From May until now, this story has seen two arcs (soon to be three after this one) over and behind us. We'll see how far this story will progress in 2009. I hope to get more reviews by then. :)

Who knows? I might go for beyond 50 chapter/issues. It all depends on what new ideas come to mind as I do my best to read the Witchblade comic books (I'm still working on that and hoping to delve into the Darkness stories). I want to make the next set of arcs to be made of _epic win_ as I possibly can. Good luck me.

Anywho, that's enough from me. We've reached the 25th chapter and it's time to wrap up the (otherwise short) Zombie Duo arc! And we're back to some sweet action! Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 25

_**Countering the Zombie Duo! The Rasenshuriken-Balance Blast Combo!**_

xxxxx

_'Haruno Sakura here. Guess you want an update on what's been happening? Well, I'm forbidden from leaving the village. Most of my friends hate me, especially Shikamaru and Chouji! I mean... geez... what else can go wrong? That manipulative bastard, Danzo, tried to sway me to his side! He only views me as nothing more than a weapon! If Tsunade-sama doesn't trust him, I sure as hell don't!_

_Luckily, Naruto and Anko-sensei were able to lift my spirits._

_Ok, so, Naruto told me that he had a plan. He said he'd help me to exact my revenge on that masked Akatsuki bastard that used my friend, Ino, as a human shield! As much as I want to get my hands on those two assholes, how could I fight them if I can't leave the village?! I'd be dead as they come if I caused anymore trouble! Tsunade-sama would be pissed as hell if I disobeyed her again!_

_Naruto, wherever you are... I hope you know what you're doing. And I'm curious to know what new technique you wanted to show me._

_Something tells me this is just gonna lead to a big mess. A really BIG mess.'_

xxxxx

_**Hanging Neck Valley/Ten Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As Hidan and Kakuzu were near the outskirts of Konohagakure, the team comprising of Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji were able to stop the two Akatsuki members. Without Ino, they had to rely on Kakashi and his Ninken (four at most) to pinpoint Hidan and Kakuzu's exact locations. Shikamaru cleverly utilized his shadow technique to hold down the two enemies. Though, it wasn't long before Kakuzu caught onto Shikamaru's plan, using a separate arm, to break free out of the trap.

Having learned through Sakura about Kakuzu's hearts, Kakashi tried to take out one of the last three remaining hearts (two of which were destroyed by Witchblade Sakura from the last encounter). Kakuzu unveiled the body under his cloak, revealing the three remaining masks. One mask was left on his chest (the Water-based mask). The two other were on his back. One of them had the shape of a bull's face (a heart with a lightning-affinity) while the third heart had an odd-looking animal face emblazoned on it (this one contained an earth-affinity).

Two of these hearts, the lightning and earth-affinity ones, already crawled out of Kakuzu's body. The two masks formed bodies as they assumed monstrous forms. The lightning-affinity creature looked deformed in nature as long, skinny arms and legs allowed for it to stand upright. The earth-affinity beast stood on all-fours like a monitor lizard.

The battle turned out worse for the Konoha trio as Kakuzu, Hidan, and the two masked heart creatures attacked relentlessly. As he shifted his focus away from Shikamaru and Chouji, Kakuzu made it clear as he focused on taking Kakashi's heart to replace one of the two destroyed by Sakura's Witchblade. Although, the tide of the battle turned once Naruto and Yamato arrived.

And this would lead to the first step to Naruto's plan in helping Sakura exact her revenge on Kakuzu.

Kakuzu shifted his eyes the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki, taking note of what Deidara informed on him in the meeting.

Hidan sneered as he noticed the two arrivals. "Hey! Who the fuck are these two, Kakuzu?!"

"That boy. Could it be the Jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi?" Kakuzu noted as he faced Naruto's direction.

Naruto surveyed Kakuzu as he stood far away from where the masked giant stood. "He's got a mask and he's a big guy. That fits the description that Sakura-chan told me. You must be him. HEY, YOU!" He shouted toward Kakuzu, quickly capturing the giant's attention. "ARE YOU THE ONE WHO HURT INO?!"

"Naruto...?!" Shikamaru was stunned as he watched his friend from afar. "Hey, what are you doing here?! These two are coming after you!"

"Who cares?! These two are the reason Asuma and Ino are laying in bed comatose! And that masked freak is the main reason for Sakura-chan's sudden depression!" The Genin shouted. "I'm _never_ going to forgive you, you masked freak! If you want to fight someone, come and get me! I'm the one you want!"

Kakuzu chortled as he opened up a stitch on his right arm. "Foolish boy. You've come running to your death. Indeed, we've come to take you."

"Naruto! What do you think you're doing?" Yamato frantically looked worried at Naruto.

"Relax, I know what I'm doing," the Genin gave a reassuring smile.

Kakashi could barely stand as he had taken most of the most punishment from the Zombie Duo. He weakly muttered, watching Naruto challenging Kakuzu. "Naruto...?" _Have you finally completed your training? If so, now to see the fruits of your training. _

"Naruto... get away... while you still can..." Chouji gritted his teeth, holding his left shoulder.

Naruto noted both Shikamaru and Chouji didn't express any resentment toward him. Although, it did come across as a shock to him, especially with how cruelly they treated Sakura. The Jinchuuriki could only guess that his accomplishments as a ninja had overshadowed the truth of being the Kyuubi's container. On top of that, Naruto wasn't the one who hurt Ino. However, Naruto wouldn't forgive his two friends on how poorly they treated Sakura.

"Not a chance. The masked freak is mine," Naruto scoffed as he angrily glared at Kakuzu, almost staring a hole right through him. "Sakura-chan cried because of you! How about we take this someplace else?!"

"Are you trying to humor me, Jinchuuriki?" Kakuzu chortled.

"More like trying to rile you up. Come on! I'm the one you want! Come and get me if you can!"

With that, Naruto turned and raced off across the wasteland. He immediately headed off toward the thick forest ahead. Kakuzu wasted no time as he pursued the Jinchuuriki. The two elemental-affinity masked beasts followed Kakuzu to hunt down Naruto.

"What does he think he's doing?!" Yamato exclaimed as he tried to pursue Kakuzu and Naruto.

"Yamato! Leave him... Naruto has a plan..." Kakashi called out to Yamato, stopping his Jounin partner in place. "...no doubt he's going to lead that monster to her."

"Sakura?" Yamato noted.

Hidan twirled his three-blades scythe as he positioned himself for battle. "Guess that leaves you four bitches with me! Don't worry I'll end this quick. Jashin-sama will be pleased once I've eliminated all of you sinners! Prepare yourselves to be cleansed!"

"I don't think so..." Shikamaru frowned as he garnered Hidan's attention. "Don't think I'll forgive you for what you and your partner did to Asuma-sensei and Ino! Come and get me! Try and take my blood, you bastard!"

"Ohohoho, so we have ourselves a volunteer! All right, bitch! So, glad you could speak up first!" The Jashinist cackled madly as he dashed forward, heading over to Shikamaru's direction.

"Shikamaru! He's coming! Get outta there!" Chouji shouted to his teammate.

Then, without warning, Shikamaru ran off as he headed out toward the same direction Naruto had taken. Hidan followed his would-be prey into the thick forest.

"Go after them, Yamato!" Kakashi ordered. "I'll tend to himself and Chouji."

"Yes, Kakashi-senpai!" The other Jounin answered. He turned and headed toward the same route the other two took.

Dropping down to one knee, Kakashi panted as he grasped chest. The son of the White Fang took in several deep breaths as he focused his chakra in his right arm. "Do I have enough to at least use another Raikiri?" _Naruto, do you intend to lead that Akatsuki monster to Sakura? Into OUR village?! If that's true, what ere you thinking?! But... if anyone can destroy that monster, it's you... and Sakura's Witchblade._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto continued to run across the thick bushes that lied in his wait. He pushed through brushed and wooden trunks that were like obstacles to him. Once he took to the air and pounced across branches, he hoped that he had outpaced Kakuzu.

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan! If you can't leave the village to fight, I'll BRING the fight to you! We'll finish this guy off together!"

Suddenly, the Jinchuuriki looked over his shoulder as he spotted the lightning-affinity beast opening his mouth.

"Ah, crap..." Naruto muttered as he swayed out of the lightning blast, which the beast spat out. "YEOW! THAT WAS SO CLOSE!"

Kakuzu was already hot on Naruto's tail as his masked beasts were beginning to unleash their attacks on the Jinchuuriki.

"Don't let him out of your sight. Whatever you're up to Jinchuuriki, you're not getting away!" The giant bellowed out as he smashed through a giant tree trunk like a charging bull.

As determination clouded his judgment, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki did not halt his course. Not even for a moment. He intended to lead Kakuzu right toward Konohagakure... where Sakura and her Witchblade waited. Although, sooner or later, the entire village was going to be in a state of panic as an Akatsuki member would have infiltrated their territory.

"Sorry, Granny Tsunade, but this has to be done. Sakura-chan needs this chance for revenge!" Naruto exclaimed. "You hear me, freak?! My friend is waiting for you!"

"Hmmm?" Kakuzu overheard the loud ninja boasting like no tomorrow. "So, that's it. Leading me to that girl? Well, no matter." _This time I'm far more prepared than last time. Yes, it will be fitting when I kill the girl, destroy her Witchblade, and take the Jinchuuriki. Everything is going accordingly to how I want it. Thank you, Jinchuuriki. _"You did all the work for me. You two shall be easy pickings!"

Naruto smiled evilly as he jumped across twenty feet onto the next branch. "That's what you think." _Sakura-chan, here I come!_

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Sakura sat down next to the bed where Yamanaka Ino was laying still in bed. The pink-haired girl had both hands clasped together as she watched over her friend. It was only a day ago that Ino and Asuma were transferred to Konoha's main hospital.

Ino's nose and mouth was sealed inside an oxygen mask as an IV needle was stuck through her right arm. A heart monitor machine sat beside Ino's bed as it carefully analyzed, reading the girl's heart rate. So far, Ino was in stable condition. Sakura watched the monitor carefully and turned to the right corner of the room where Asuma was laying.

"Ino. I'm really sorry this had to happen. I...If only I had a little more control over my actions... and the Witchblade's actions... you wouldn't be in this condition," Sakura murmured as she lowered her face. "You'd probably hate me like Shikamaru and Chouji do now. Right? Maybe, but I can't say anything for sure." As she raised her right arm, Sakura gazed at the bracelet. "All I wanted to do was help defeat the Akatsuki using this Witchblade. I never meant any harm to come to my friends. Not anyone of you, guys! But, what do they take me for now?! Some... some kind of monster?!"

As she pulled away from her chair, Sakura stood up and closed her fists. "Even worse, they even compared me to Sasuke?!" Every time she reflected back on Shikamaru and the others lashing out at her, her anger boiled. The more her anger boiled, the more the Witchblade reacted to her self-contained emotions. "I'm nothing like him! Ino, would you have stood up for me like Naruto did for me? Or, would you have ridiculed me?"

"Hello?" a voice called from outside the door.

Sakura twirled around as she recognized the voice. She saw that it was Konohamaru and fixed her hair.

"It's open!"

As Konohamaru opened the door, he stepped in with a bouquet of flowers. He looked over toward Asuma with a saddened look. Sakura watched the boy set the bouquet on the table next to Asuma's bed.

"Konohamaru, I..."

"Will he be okay?" The boy asked.

"I can't say for sure, Konohamaru. Shizune-san said he and Ino are comatose. We don't knot for sure what's going to happen later on. I do hope they'll awake soon, but it doesn't look like it'll turn out that way."

"Oh, uncle..." Konohamaru cried as he shed a tear.

"I don't know what else to tell you, but to stay strong," she said as she barely managed to smile. "I'm not going to lose faith in Ino either. You and I need to pray to the heavens... wishing for a speedy recovery and for them to get back on their feet again."

"I hope so," Konohamaru sighed deeply while wiping a few tears away.

Sakura smiled, trying hard not to shed tears. "Besides, Shikamaru and Chouji are out there with Kakashi-sensei. Sooner or later, they will find those two culprits..." Her body tensed as she balled up her hands into fists. "...those two monsters. I should be the one to punish them and make them suffer."

"Huh?" Konohamaru overheard Sakura's whispers. "What are you saying, Sakura?"

"Nothing. Listen, I'm going to step out for a while. I need to get something to drink," she said as she walked out to the door. "Are you going to stay in here?"

"For a bit. Yeah."

"Ok, I'll be back," Sakura said as she closed the door behind her. As she leaned against the door, she clasped on her bracelet. The red gem was giving off a soft, warm glow that made Sakura feel tense. _This feeling... I'm getting it again. Is the enemy approaching? _The Witchblade's energy manifested within Sakura as she was beginning to have an urge to fight. "No... gotta calm down! Resist the urge!"

_**'I'm trying to restrain myself, but I can't help it! I MUST fight! That feeling you're getting right now. Well, I'm telling you that one of those two jerks is heading toward this village.'**_

_WHAT?! So, that's what is it?!_

_**'And it appears the fox boy is bringing that masked creep over here.'**_

_NARUTO IS.... WHAT?! BRINGING THAT CREEP HERE?!_

_**'He's bringing him here for you to fight him. Don't you want revenge on what that masked guy did to your friend? Ino's in bed and she could possibly die if she doesn't recover from her coma!'**_

Sakura shook her head as she placed her hands against her ears. _I know! But, Naruto would actually go out of his way do this?! Is he insane?!_

_**'He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he does care for you. He cares for you enough to allow you to exact your revenge. Well? Don't you agree? That masked freak put your friend into a coma! Are you going to take that lying down?! Huh?!'**_

_I can't fight him in this village so as long as I endanger the villagers!_

_**'Take the fight to him once he arrives and force him out of the village then.'**_

_I can't believe I'm doing this._

_**'So, what are you going to do?'**_

Sakura gritted her teeth as she stormed down the hall. _What do you think?!_

_**'That's my girl. Hehe!' **_The artifact encouraged his kunoichi host.

As Sakura continued running down the hall, she saw Tsunade and Shizune walking down her path. The pink-haired kunoichi quickly rushed past the two and headed out the front door.

Tsunade whipped around and watched Sakura. "Hey, wasn't that Sakura just now?!"

"That was! What do you think she's up to?" Shizune wondered.

"I don't know. That girl has been really unpredictable lately," the Fifth sighed, almost wanting to rub her temples. "And all this Witchblade talk is giving me a headache."

"Want to see what she's up to?"

"I haven't even decided her punishment yet... oh, all right. Let's go," Tsunade said as she and Shizune walked out the door to follow Sakura. _Just what the hell are you up to this time, Sakura? Haven't you put us through enough trouble?!_

xxxxx

Later on, Sakura stood near the front gates of the village. She stayed twenty feet from outside the boundary line where she was forbidden to cross over. By doing so, she didn't violate Tsunade's orders.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes noticed something approaching. She noticed a familiar yellow-haired character wearing an orange-and-black jacket. Her hands balled up into fists as she waited.

"Naruto?! So, it is true!" Sakura exclaimed as her face contorted out of shock. Her eyes and mouth gaped right as Kakuzu came charging down the path. "He did intend to lure that freak here!"

_**'What did I tell ya, girl?' **_The Witchblade laughed out loud in Sakura's mind.

"SAKURA-CHAN!! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!!" Naruto called out.

"YOU IDIOT!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" The girl screamed out as she reached and pulled Naruto away. "But, thanks for giving me this shot at revenge!"

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he was thrown aside. "Anytime!" He landed right on his back feet and sprawled on all fours. "Nice throw!"

"WHAT IN NAME IS GOING ON HERE?!" Tsunade's voice boomed out from the distance.

Before anyone could reply, everyone turned and faced the entrance. The front guards were already knocked out by Kakuzu. The masked giant slowly walked forward as she entered Konoha's grounds.

"Tsunade-sama! Look! One of the Akatsuki that Shikamaru and the others alluded to us!" Shizune pointed out to the giant.

Tsunade scowled as she turned toward Naruto's direction. "Naruto, do you have any idea what you've done?!"

The Genin attempted to persuade the Fifth Hokage. "I'm only lured him here to allow Sakura-chan to get her revenge! She didn't plan this out. It was all my idea! I'll be the one to take full blame for this!"

Sakura smiled as she put on her fighting gloves. "Naruto, thanks a lot. You... you really do care for what I really want."

"So, this is Konoha. Interesting," Kakuzu gazed at his surroundings. He noticed the frightened glares peering toward his direction. His sudden appearance quickly ignited crowds as they stormed away. "They run like cattle, alarmed by the presence of the hungry predator. Yes, I'll be able to find many bounties to collect and hearts to add to my already powerful body."

"Hey, jack ass! Your fight is with me and my friend here!" Naruto cried out as he attracted Kakuzu's attention. "Remember her?!" He quickly pointed to his pink-haired teammate. "Because she hasn't forgotten!"

Narrowing her eyes at the giant masked man, Sakura snarled and yelled directly at Kakuzu. "Hey, asshole! I haven't forgotten your ugly face!"

"Naruto! You realize what you've done?!" Tsunade barked out at Naruto. Her temper flared as she prepared to stop Kakuzu at his tracks. "As Fifth Hokage of this land, I will get rid of you myself!"

"Tsunade-sama! Naruto and I will take full responsibility of this!" Sakura cried out as she interjected, cutting off the older woman. "He dragged this freak here for me to fight. Even if I had nothing to do with this plan, I will still take full responsibility and we'll defend this village!"

Overhearing her student making a bold and powerful statement, Tsunade stood her ground. She folded her arms and simply nodded, giving her full approval to her student.

"Thank, Tsunade-sama. Naruto, I believe this is _our_ fight, right?" Sakura smiled to Naruto. "After all, I think it's time we show the fruits of our training."

"You read my mind, Sakura-chan," the Genin's grin widened. But, as he faced Kakuzu, his smile faded and his face contorted with a mixture of anger and valor. "As for you..."

"_**GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR VILLAGE!!**_" Naruto and Sakura cried out in unison as they bum rushed Kakuzu.

As Kakuzu jumped back, he distanced himself from the charging ninja and took their fight immediately away from the village. However, little did Sakura and Naruto realize, Kakuzu's masked beasts were hiding and lying in wait to attack at any givens notice.

Tsunade walked up in front of the gate as she ordered Shizune to tend to the fallen guards.

"You know you're something else, lady Tsunade!" Shizune said while examining the guards for any injuries. "You would deliberately send those two to fight an Akatsuki?! Are you sure they're even ready?! What if they-"

"Relax, Shizune."

"Relax at a time lime this?! Weren't you the one who nearly bit Sakura's head and ordered her to stay in the village?"

The Fifth smiled as she watched Naruto and Sakura from afar. "Didn't I say that I haven't decided Sakura's punishment yet? I'm not going to get mad at those two this time. No, I think they've earned this shot. That Akatsuki member must be the one along with his partner to have put Ino and Asuma in their current conditions."

"If he's one of the Akatsuki, Naruto and Sakura won't beat him by themselves. We should send-"

"Who? All other teams comprising of the Konoha 11 are out on missions. We still need to keep Jounin for security reasons. I already sent Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Chouji to deal with those two Akatsuki members. Apparently, Naruto managed to bring one of them here to settle a score with Sakura."

"That notorious group are the ones that want Naruto since he is the Jinchuuriki containing the Kyuubi's spirit! They-"

"I wasn't finished, Shizune. Have you forgotten that Naruto has been training with Yamato and Kakashi over these past few weeks? I've been reassured that Naruto has developed an advanced form of his Rasengan. How he utilizes remains to be seen, but this is the perfect time to use it. He is Jiraiya's student after all. And let's not forget my student. Sakura helped to defeat one Akatsuki member-"

"Only with the old woman Chiyo's assistance," Shizune reminded her.

"-and she will defeat another Akatsuki member. She's learned all she knows from me and has studied the medical arts. She has the potential to surpass me, Shizune."

"But, what about the Witchblade? That artifact is too dangerous and untrustworthy in Sakura's hands!"

"Or, in this case, it'll lead to that monster's downfall. I'm willing to gamble just this once and wager Sakura will have self control over the Witchblade."

Shizune blinked out of bewilderment. _Uh, did she just say gamble? Wager? _"Those qualities don't exactly go well with you... with all due respect." She gulped nervously, hoping the remark she made didn't incite the older woman.

"I'm ready to be proven wrong, Shizune. Naruto and Sakura have shown a lot of growth. This is their time to show us how far our training has taken them and how far they are willing to push themselves. I'm foreseeing the passing of the older generation. It's coming sooner than you think, Shizune. Even that monster who fought my grandfather so long ago can't stay in this plane of existence forever. Naruto and Sakura's will of fire is what will defeat him."

"Did you just say that Akatsuki member Naruto and Sakura chased after fought... the First Hokage?!"

Tsunade calmly sighed and looked up at the skies. She reflected to her early childhood and remembering the First Hokage. "That's right. He would used to tell me of a monster who attempted to steal the hearts of others to prolong his life. Unfortunately, this time his semi-immortality won't guarantee victory. With immortality, there's always a price to pay. Besides, once they defeat him, we can extract information regarding the Akatsuki's current positions. Regardless if he's dead or alive."

"Oh! You do have a point, Lady Tsunade. But, we actually have to put our faith in those two?"

"I do. At least, this time around. I'll let this one slide with Sakura," the Fifth proclaimed. _Sakura. Naruto. Let's hope you can manage to overwhelm this monster. That feat in itself should prove how far you two have come along. Sakura, whether you utilize the Witchblade or not doesn't matter to me now. Just don't overuse it. Perhaps that talk with Anko made you changed your outlook on the Witchblade's power. Let's see how well you can do without it. _

"Lady Tsunade?"

"Yes, Shizune?"

"The elders are sure going to give you hell once they hear about this. You know that right?"

Tsunade slightly groaned out of irritation. "Yes, but I could care less. Sakura and Naruto will save this village. Mark my words, Shizune. If they don't come back within thirty minutes, I will personally go and lend them a hand."

Shizune sighed, looking out to the direction Sakura and Naruto pursued Kakuzu. _I wish I could be as optimistic as you are, Lady Tsunade. Please, come out of this alive, you two._

xxxxx

As they pushed through some bushes, Naruto and Sakura stopped at the center of an enclosed forest. They scanned their surroundings, which comprised of a small lake and green grass covering the ground. Surrounding them were tall, oak trees, whose canopies barely blocked out the sunlight from passing through.

Naruto panted heavily as he moved his eyes toward Sakura. His heart raced and pounded quickly along with this pulse rate. Then again, he was still a little worse for wear after running nearly ten miles from the wastelands all the way back to Konohagakure. And just now he along with Sakura chased after Kakuzu.

"Keep your eyes peeled, Naruto," Sakura ordered as she moved her eyes back and forth.

The Jinchuuriki nodded, catching his breath. "Yeah, got it. But, where the hell did he go?"

Suddenly, both teens heard a rustling sound coming from behind them. They literally jumped back as they assumed defensive postures. Both felt sweat pour down their faces as they scanned their vicinity.

Then, Sakura felt a burning pain in her right arm as the Witchblade bracelet gave a faint, red glow (through its red gem). Naruto noticed this sudden reaction and stared at the jewel piece.

"The Witchblade's reacting again."

"Yeah... he's close. Really close. Stay on your guard," Sakura warned him as she grasped her bracelet. "WHAT?! GET DOWN!"

_**Swish!!**_

The duo quickly twirled around as the bull-faced mask creature charged toward them. Sakura and Naruto sprang up simultaneously, avoiding the masked beast's charging path. Sakura grabbed a hold of a branch, swinging around it as she flung herself up on top of the branch. Naruto did the same as he positioned himself upright. The bull-faced monster opened its mouth, spewing twin bolts of lightning at the duo.

"Look out!" Naruto shouted.

The two Konoha-nin leapt off the branch as the lightning blasts incinerated the wooden branch, which was reduced to charred remains.

Sakura grabbed a hold of Naruto and flung him (and herself) toward another branch. Naruto landed first as Sakura fell right on top of him. Both ninjas gazed into each other's eyes briefly before they scrambled to their feet. Naruto's eyes caught more lightning blasts launched by the masked beast. Sakura quickly raised her right arm, allowing the Witchblade armor to cover her arm. As the lightning blast struck Sakura's Witchblade armored limb, it struck against the armor and sizzled around it.

"Hm, a beautiful counter, young lady," the deepened voice belonging to Kakuzu spoke out.

As the Witchblade armor receded back to bracelet form, Sakura watched as Kakuzu materialize from out of the forest. The masked giant fixated his yellow eyes on the two teenage ninja.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto panted as he gazed toward Kakuzu. "We better be careful with that... thing over there!" He shifted his gaze on the tall white-masked creature whose body was thin and covered in thick, black slime.

"What is that?!" The pink-haired kunoichi wondered as she made a disgusted face.

Kakuzu raised his right arm as black, tentacle-like threads emerged out of his stitches. "This creature is a part of me. Whether you want to believe it or not, it's your prerogative. I can assure you that I always have tricks up my sleeve." With that, the white-masked creature walked over beside its 'master' as its long tentacles emerged out of its slimy, black body. More tentacles protruded out of Kakuzu's open stitches as they intertwined with the creature's tentacles. "This creature as you may refer to is a heart that I've added to my body... allowing me to obtain the technique of a great fallen ninja I've slain several decades ago. I can specifically remember the face of the ninja I murdered. I can even reflect on those final moments when I heard him breathing his last ounce of breath. This man was a renowned ninja from a clan near Kumogakure. So long ago and I remember our battle clearly... as if it happened yesterday." The giant chuckled as a sick grin formed behind the mask. "And with another heart, my life was prolonged. As long as I collect more hearts, I will continue to live for however long I can."

"Wh-what the hell are you? Immortal?!"

Kakuzu scoffed as he pierced a terrifying gaze at the Genin. "Jinchuuriki, you know as well as I do that immortality doesn't exist in this world. We can only prolong our lives and cope to survive against the tests of time. But, no such concept as immortality exists."

Sakura gritted her teeth. _Though, the Witchblade would disagree._

_**'I do big to differ, you masked freak. Spare me your philosophies. Can't wait to vanquish this unworthy piece of trash!'**_

"Well, then. Enough idle chit-chat. Let's end this," Kakuzu scowled as he charged ahead with his lightning-affinity beast. As he came within reach of the tree Sakura and Naruto occupied, the giant punched through the tree.

"Naruto, let's show this creep what we're made of!" Sakura exclaimed as she balled up both of her fists. Her eyes directly narrowed, focusing their sights on Kakuzu._ This one's for you, Ino!_

As Naruto and Sakura landed on the ground, they sprinted off to the opposite end and landed on the lake's surface. Kakuzu twirled around as he commanded his lightning-affinity bull beast to attack the duo.

"Haruno Sakura, I will take your heart and replace the one you've taken from me! I'd say that is a far trade!" Kakuzu exclaimed.

Sakura focused the chakra in her fists and readied herself. "You want MY heart?! I dare you to try and take it!"

"This would be a good time for me to use my newly modified technique. Sakura-chan, you're going to get a kick out of this," Naruto grinned as he steadied himself.

"Can't wait to see it. Here it comes!" She warned her teammate.

"Summon the Witchblade, young lady! I want to see how my hearts fare against your Witchblade's power!" The 'immortal' demanded as he challenged the artifact's strength. "What's suddenly holding you back?!"

As the beast opened fire, it fired another stream of lightning at Naruto and Sakura. The two teammates evaded the blast as they split off from each other. Sakura charged down toward Kakuzu's path while channeling her chakra in her right arm.

"Bring forth the Witchblade, Sakura! I'm NOT going to tell you again! I wish to kill you when you're fighting at your best!"

Sakura reflected back on Ino's tragic accident and how ruthlessly Kakuzu used her friend as a shield. That very thought made her blood boil and allowed the Witchblade to feed off her dark emotions.

_No, I've got to prove to myself that I can fight my own battle. Witchblade... just for a few minutes at most, I want you to let me fight with everything Tsunade-sama taught me! Can you at least honor my request?_

_**'Well, I was going to step in, but... fine. Do what you must. But, the moment you and the fox boy are in trouble, I'm going to interject myself into this fight.'**_

Sakura nodded as she opened her eyes, focusing on the battle at hand. _Thank you, Witchblade._

As Kakuzu came within reach, Sakura closed her fist and drove with devastating force through the ground. The mighty punch uplifted the earth and nearly threw the stitched gargantuan off his feet. However, Kakuzu prevented his fall and sprang upward to avoid the rock face that pushed toward him. Kakuzu moved his hand as his lightning-affinity beast headed toward Sakura.

"Hang on! I've got your back!" Naruto shouted as he formed a hand seal and summoned ten 'shadow clones' of himself. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**_" With that, he directed his clones to form a wall and hold the beast at bay.

As the beast spat out a burst of lightning, it blasted the Naruto clones away in one shot and left Sakura wide open for the monster to attack. Kakuzu swooped down behind Sakura as he opened his right hand. Long, black threads spread out and formed a net, hoping to ensnare the pink-haired kunoichi. Finding herself caught between the beast and Kakuzu, Sakura was left in a predicament... where she was forced to summon the Witchblade's power. Nonetheless, she refused.

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto roared as he summoned a clone and ordered the clone to fling him toward Kakuzu.

Sakura managed to evade her predicament as she moved aside. However, coming right out of the forest, a swarm of black tendrils fired out of nowhere and ensnared Sakura by her neck. More tendrils shot out, snatching both her arms and legs. The kunoichi struggled the break free, kicking and lashing out of desperation. The culprit behind this sneak attack emerged from the forest. It was the other heart beast: the earth-affinity one.

"Stupid girl. Why don't you show me the Witchblade's power?! If you don't summon its power, you'll end up dead and your heart will be mine!" Kakuzu roared out as he watched his earth-affinity monster choking Sakura with its tendrils.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she frantically struggled to break free. "NO! DAMN IT!" _I've got to get myself out of this...! Witchblade, don't interfere! Let me... do this!_

"Say farewell," Kakuzu said as he moved his hand, directing his earth-affinity beast to throw Sakura against a tree.

As the earth-affinity monster slammed Sakura against a tree, it pinned the Witchblade wielder down. It then tightened its grip, choking the ever life out of her. Sakura gagged out, trying to break free. Even her brute strength wasn't enough to snap the monster's tendrils.

"If you won't transform, I'll have to kill you. After that, I'll confiscate the Witchblade and take your heart. Consider it an honor for your heart to replace one of the two you destroyed. Yes, a beautiful trade off, but well worth it..."

_**BAM!!**_

From out of nowhere, Naruto punched Kakuzu directly in the jaw (after being thrown by his shadow clone) and knocked the masked man back. The Genin landed as he lifted his head, revealing his already reddened eyes. He snarled angrily, baring his long fangs.

"Na-Naruto!!" Sakura choked out, barely moving as the earth-affinity creature was choking her out.

"Sakura-chan! Why aren't you summoning the Witchblade?! Hurry before-" Naruto was abruptly cut off as Kakuzu retaliated and launched a swarm of black tendrils at the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto evaded the long, thin threads as they formed a network of webs. Utilizing a bit of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto cut through the tendrils with his claws. Removing his mask, Kakuzu spat out more tendrils as they spawned out like slithery snakes. Naruto dodged the slippery tentacles as they tried to ensnare Naruto.

To make matters even worse, the lightning-affinity beast pounced behind the Jinchuuriki. As it opened its mouth, it blasted the ground under Naruto's feet. The whiskered Jinchuuriki sprang up, avoiding full contact of the lightning affinity monster's attack. Kakuzu seized the opportunity as he launched a net forged out of his own deadly tendrils. Naruto ended up getting caught by the net as Kakuzu slowly pulled him in.

"You're mine for the taking, Jinchuuriki!" Kakuzu bellowed.

"GAARGHH!!" Naruto shouted as he clashed through the tendrils with his claws.

As for Sakura, she slowly felt every ounce of breath leaving her body. The earth-affinity monster opened up its mask as a long thick tendril protruded, sticking out like a needle as it moved toward Sakura's chest.

Suddenly, Sakura's eyes widened as the Witchblade bracelet reacted to the danger. The gem embedded on the Witchblade shimmered brightly as Sakura's right arm became covered by the Witchblade armor. Flexing the finger sin her right hand, Sakura summoned new strength as she ripped through the tendrils. The earth-affinity beast sprang back as Sakura ripped away at the tendrils that tied her limbs down. As she released herself from her predicament, Sakura fell down to her knees while catching her breath.

_**'Sorry, Sakura, but I can't afford to lose. I cannot let you throw your life away like that and...'**_

_I know, but at least let me try and fight on my own. In fact, thanks to you, I think my punch should pack an even bigger blow._

_**'Why don't you give it a try then?'**_

Sakura smirked while the Witchblade armor around her arm receded into bracelet form. "Sure, I will."

The earth-affinity monster stood back on all fours as it rushed toward Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi charged ahead, meeting the beast head on. Sakura roared out and thrusted her right fist forward, smashing through the creature's white mask.

"TAAAAH!" Sakura shouted as she cracked open the mask and yanked her arm out of the creature's head. She struggled as tendrils sprang out of the broken mask and ensnared her. Then, utilizing her super strength, she lifted the white-masked creature off the ground and slammed it against a nearby tree. "HEE-YAAAAAH!" She slammed it against the tree once.

_**Bam!!**_

And she did it again.

_**Bam!!**_

And again.

_**WHA-BAM!!**_

Sakura slammed the creature so hard that she caused the tree to tip over. After one more body slam into the tree, Sakura raised her right fist and punched the creature's face, shattering the last remnants of the mask.

_**CRACK!!**_

With that, she destroyed the earth-affinity heart and watched as the creature's body melted on the floor. Sakura panted hard as she yanked her fist back, which was covered with sticky, black slime.

"Three hearts down. Two more to go," she noted while catching her breath. "Naruto, the next one is all on you." The Jinchuuriki swiftly twirled around as she noticed Naruto latched onto Kakuzu's back, biting down on the giant's neck.

"Gaaargh!!" Kakuzu roared as he pulled Naruto off and tossed him aside.

Naruto sprang up on his feet as he turned and noticed the lightning-affinity monster gliding over toward him. As the creature gaped its mouth, it prepared to fire another lightning blast at the Jinchuuriki.

"Game over, Jinchuuriki."

"I don't think so!" Sakura shouted as she sprinted forward and flew toward the white-masked beast. Thrusting her right arm forward, Sakura landed a blow against the creature's white face. "YAAAAAH!!" The impact of her punch broke one side of the mask, rendering the monster immobilized.

Even Sakura was surprised at the brute force of her punch. She felt almost as if her strength increased several times over.

_Wow! I knew I was strong, but... whoa._

_**'You're already naturally that strong thanks to your big-breasted teacher. I had nothing to do with it, but I can augment your physical strength ten-fold if need be.'**_

_Oh yeah? Show me._

The lightning-affinity monster retaliated as he spewed out a massive electrical wave. Sakura gasped in shock as she tried to evade the attack. Naruto quickly sprang in as he took the attack head on.

"SAKURA!! I GOT THIS!!"

"NARUTO!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" She screamed out in horror.

Kakuzu gaped, realizing his error. "No! I was supposed to bring the Jinchuuriki alive!"

_**BOOM!!**_

As Naruto was engulfed by the electrical wave, his body was disintegrated into nothing. Sakura gaped in shock as she watched her teammate disappear before her eyes.

"Na-Naruto... _**NARUTO!!**_" The girl screamed out as her Witchblade immediately reacted to her emotions. The Witchblade armor emerged out of the gauntlet as it spread all over the kunoichi's body. Sakura focused her angry intent toward Kakuzu and his white-masked heart monster.

"What a waste. Leader will not be pleased..."

Sakura angrily retorted as she summoned her right-armed blade, ready to kill Kakuzu at any given's notice. "_**Who the fuck cares what your Leader wants! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!**_"

"Then, why don't you try and avenge your comrade's death? He died a fool's death!" The giant added, attempting to rile up and lure Sakura toward him.

"_**DIE YOU BASTARD!!**_" Sakura exclaimed as she dashed toward Kakuzu at a quickened pace. Her movements became difficult for even Kakuzu to keep track of.

_She's fast! Faster than the last time we faced! Heh, fool. You'll be joining the Jinchuuriki soon!_ Kakuzu snickered as he nodded to his lightning-affinity beast. "You're only rushing to your death, young lady! Your Witchblade won't be enough to triumph over ME!"

Then, without warning, Sakura came within reach of Kakuzu and went to impale him with her right-arm blade.

Kakuzu quickly called for his affinity heart monster to attack Sakura.

Suddenly, Sakura abruptly stopped as her blade was now three inches from Kakuzu's forehead. The archaic shinobi opened his eyes, staring straight toward the tip of Sakura's blade.

"_**Go for it, Naruto!!**_" She called out to her... friend?!

Kakuzu gasped in disbelief. "WHAT?!"

As the Akatsuki member spun around, he saw that Naruto (the REAL Naruto) stood at the center of the lake with a spinning, ball of chakra condensed in the Jinchuuriki's hand. Standing on opposite sides of the REAL Naruto were two shadow clones.

"Leaving yourself wide open to gather chakra? A rookie's mistake, foolish Jinchuuriki," Kakuzu turned around in bewilderment. _Impossible... he utilized more shadow clones? Then, the one my heart beast destroyed was a doppelganger?!_

Witchblade Sakura smirked. "_**Ooooh, nice. Not bad. Now, use the Rasengan! take his ass out!**_"

"Unless you want to take him out together? He is the one who put Ino add Asuma into comas!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_**It'd be my pleasure**_," Sakura smiled evilly as she licked her lips.

Kakuzu focused his sights on Naruto's Rasengan, carefully analyzing his adversary. "You're not going to hit me from that distance. A nice attempt, but it will ultimately fail."

Then, taking on a better approach, Kakuzu attempted to eliminate Naruto from a distance and fired out a swarm of black threads at Jinchuuriki.

"_**Oh no you don't!**_" Sakura snorted as she dashed forward, hoping to stop Kakuzu's attack.

The giant turned around and fired more threads at Witchblade Sakura.

"_**Two can play it that game!!**_" With that, Sakura's hair turned into tentacle spears and sliced through the threads with exquisite ease. "_**Nice try!**_"

"I'm not through yet..." Kakuzu proclaimed as he focused his attack from both sides. He fired more threads, ensnaring Sakura with them.

The pink-haired warrior cried out as the threads turned into a net and caught Sakura like an animal.

"_**Let's see you escape through that! Now, for the Jinchuuriki, you won't escape death this time!**_"

As the threads reached Naruto, the blonde-haired Genin exploded and dispersed into a cloud of smoke. Kakuzu uttered a gasp in bewilderment as he watched as Witchblade Sakura emerged in place of Naruto.

"_**HELL YEAH!!**_" Sakura roared out as she sprinted forward.

"What?! But..." Kakuzu quickly turned and watched as the 'Sakura' he ensnared dispersed into a puff of smoke, ultimately replaced by a giant log with Witchblade Sakura's face sticking her tongue out inscribed on it. "Fooled twice?!"

"_**We fooled you twice. Shame on you,**_" Sakura giggled. "_**Oh, dear. Watch that first step!**_"

_Swoosh! Whoosh!_

Kakuzu overheard a 'high-pitched bell-like screech' sound. He snapped his head around as his eyes widened in disbelief. Naruto swooped in from out of nowhere with a Rasengan condensed firmly in his right hand. It looked like a variation of the Rasengan, but there were four-bladed protrusions around the ball. From one big angle, it looked and was shaped like a giant shuriken. It spun repeatedly like a propeller. Naruto came dropping in on Kakuzu with his 'shuriken Rasengan.'

"...It...can't be...!" Kakuzu was astounded in disbelief.

Sakura surveyed Naruto's newly modified Rasengan. "_**That's your new technique?! Ooooh, nice!**_"

Witchblade Sakura quickly rushed in as she stabbed through the lightning-affinity monster's mask. As a result, the creature's mask shattered and thus another heart was destroyed. At the sametime, Naruto slammed his shuriken ball into Kakuzu's chest.

"_**FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!!**_"

Sakura slashed through the slain heart monster. As she came toward Kakuzu, she collected enough burning energy in her palm to create a ball, condensing it and firing it directly at the archaic shinobi.

_**'This would be a good time to give this attack a name. Hmmm... how about...'**_

"_**...BALANCE SHOT!!**_" Witchblade Sakura cried out as she launched the massive, burning ball at Kakuzu.

"NOW..."

"_**TIME...**_"

"FOR..."

"_**YOU...**_"

"TO..."

"_**DIE!!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!**_" Naruto and Witchblade Sakura screamed out in unison.

_**SHA-BOOM!!!**_

Both attacks crashed into Kakuzu as the Rasenshuriken/Balance Shot combo overwhelmed the monster. Kakuzu's yells boomed out as a massive explosion encompassed everything within a forty-feet diameter. Kakuzu's body was flung upward while being shredded into pieces.

Through Kakuzu's eyes, he watched his lifetime flash before his eyes. From his start as a full-fledged shinobi, his duel with the First Hokage, his successful assassination of his village's elders, his initiation into the Akatsuki, his partnership with Hidan, all the bounties he had collected over the years, and up until his death.

The last of Kakuzu's hearts was destroyed.

Kakuzu lamented his final words. "So, I, the great Kakuzu... who has seen many battles for nearly a hundred years... has drawn his final breath... to think that _I_ would be _defeated_ by mere children... so, this is the overwhelming power of today's generation..." _And the Witchblade._

As Kakuzu's scattered body remains plopped to the ground, the smoke cleared around the section where the grand explosion occurred. Trees were uprooted and completely leveled - thanks to the sheer overwhelming power of the Rasenshuriken/Balance Shot combo.

Suddenly, a blade protruded from under the ground as it cut through the dirt. Witchblade Sakura popped the pile of earth that buried her. She emerged while pulling Naruto out as well. Luckily, Witchblade Sakura was quick enough to use her blade to puncture a hole through the ground. She and Naruto jumped into the hole while hiding from the massive explosion.

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki coughed out dirt while shaking his head. "Did... did we beat him?"

Sakura smiled as she noticed Kakuzu's remains. "_**He's dog meat.**_"

"Oh... good. Sheesh, I didn't think it would work..."

"_**Give yourself more credit than that, Naruto. We crushed him together... with our best gambles.**_"

Naruto nodded as he plopped himself on the ground. "Yeah... whew..."

"_**Honestly, I couldn't have done it without you.**_"

"Huh? Erm?" Naruto blinked with confusion. "You needed my help?"

Sakura nodded as she carefully walked over toward Kakuzu's scattered body remains. "_**Of course. The only reason I easily kicked this freak's butt last time was mainly due to me ambushing him and his partner. This time he came well prepared and ready to take me out. I could have easily died just now... but I needed to convince myself that I could still fight without the Witchblade.**_"

"You did well, Sakura-chan."

"_**For a while until that guy completely overwhelmed me. Like I said, I could have died just now if I wasn't careful. Oh!**_" The medic-nin winced as she held her right side.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled as she put a hand out to stop Naruto from coming near. "_**It's okay. I can just heal myself anyway. With the Witchblade, my body can now endure punishment and my injuries have healed quickly.**_"

"Wow, that's amazing. Almost like my quick healing..."

"_**Only thanks to the Kyuubi inside you.**_"

"At least, we can relate more now."

"_**I know,**_"she nodded with a smile. As she knelt over by Kakuzu, Sakura shoved her right arm through the dead man's head. Then, as the red gem on her gauntlet shone, the Witchblade absorbed what was left of Kakuzu's soul. Sakura purred with delight, siphoning Kakuzu's soul into the gem and sustaining its appetite once again. As she licked her lips, Sakura chortled. "_**Mmmm, thank you for providing me with more sustenance. Just a little more and my power will be restored to what it once was... before I went into a near hundred year dormancy and met Masane...**_" The Witchblade gained control of Sakura as he spoke through her.

"Sakura-chan? What are you talking about?"

The girl snapped back to reality as she turned around. Before she could answer, the Witchblade armor quickly receded and turned back into its dormant bracelet form. Sakura returned to her normal form as she dropped down to both knees.

"Ugh, what a rush. I have to admit... that did feel good..." Sakura barely managed to smile, shifting her eyes down at the artifact. _Thanks for helping me avenge, Ino, but this is not going to help bring her out of that coma._

_**'At least that fool, Kakuzu, won't be going to heaven or hell anytime soon. Soon? No, more like never. His soul will not find peace or be reincarnated. His soul has become nothing more than food to me. What's a more horrifying fate? Death or being erased from existence? Because, I will have to say the latter. Kakuzu's soul ceases to exist. Such a fitting end to a so-called 'immortal.' What a fool.'**_

Sakura sweat-dropped as she shook her head. _Sheesh, there you go... acting high and almighty. But, thank goodness. That freak deserves an even worse fate than death. That's what he gets for hurting my friend._

Just then, as Sakura tried standing up, Naruto walked beside his teammate and offered her a hand. Sakura gladly accepted while Naruto put an arm around his friend.

"We did great, Sakura-chan. Wait until we tell Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho," the Genin grinned his usual fox smile.

Sakura added while getting back more feel in her legs. "They're going to be shocked..."

"I'd say you're more or less, right, Sakura," the familiar voice of the Copy Ninja inserted himself.

Naruto and Sakura quickly pivoted their heads around as they saw Kakashi. The Copy Ninja barely stood upright while leaning against Yamato.

"So, this is where that explosion occurred. Luckily we were away from it, Kakashi-sempai," Yamato added as he gazed at the surroundings where Naruto and Sakura's Rasenshuriken/Balance Shot discharged earlier. His eyes quickly scanned the ground as he noticed Kakuzu's remains scattered around. "There's that other Akatsuki member! Sakura. Naruto. Did you two...?"

Naruto and Sakura looked at each other as they shared a smile together, almost wanting to laugh together.

"So, Naruto did utilize his newly modified Rasengan technique," Yamato noted. "And no doubt... Sakura used the Witchblade again."

"It was the only way we could have defeated him, but I didn't overuse the Witchblade's abilities in this fight. You see. Now, I'm beginning to understand how to balance out the use of that artifact," Sakura explained as she briefed the two Jounin. "A little advice from Anko-sensei kinda opened my eyes a little bit and I think it worked."

Yamato blinked. "Anko?"

"Apparently, she had a talk with Sakura a few days ago. Anko mentioned this to me and Iruka," Kakashi recalled the outside conversation.

Sakura sighed. "Kakashi-sensei... I'm really sorry. You told me to not let the Witchblade corrupt my senses."

"Well, you seem to be doing better now, but we're still going to carefully monitor your progress. But, I must say that this is a start," the Copy Ninja said with a smile behind his mask.

As he surveyed the entire area, he was astounded by the amount of forest cleared away by Naruto and Sakura's attacks. The power of the Rasenshuriken and Witchblade's Balance Shot were forces to be reckoned with. However, when combined together... consider any chance of escape null. Not even Kakuzu could have survived a combo attack from the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and the Witchblade's current host.

"Now if only they would've used this on the entire Akatsuki," Yamato remarked.

Kakashi chuckled as he strained from the pain numbing his body. "Very funny, Yamato. Rest assured... the Akatsuki will be dealt with. Sooner or later."

"I'm hoping for the former. The sooner we act... the sooner we can find them," Sakura said.

"And we will. We're going to confiscate the remains of this Akatsuki member. We should extract any hidden information this one should have as it pertains to the Akatsuki location and any vital intelligence," Yamato stated as he stared over Kakuzu's remains.

Scratching his head, Naruto chuckled a bit. "Luckily Sakura-chan and I didn't blow him into little bits!" Suddenly, the Genin yelped out in pain as he looked at his right hand. "Ow! Geez, what's with this pain..."

Yamato noted Naruto's hand, which seemed to have cuts and his fingers seemed to tremble as if he had broken them. "You actually used it, Naruto. I knew it was too soon for you to utilize that technique."

"What?" Sakura was confused. "What's the problem?"

"We'll discuss about it when we get back to the village," Kakashi said. "We'll have some of our medic-nin come and collect these pieces. Chouji and Shikamaru will be here soon."

"I'm sure Tsunade-sama will arrive here since she was the one who let me and Naruto fight this Akatsuki member," the pink-haired kunoichi explained as she took another glance at Kakuzu's scattered remains. "She'll definitely want to know more about this guy. Luckily, Naruto and I stopped him from invading the village."

"Hey, since you guys are here, what happened to that other Akatsuki member? The one that had that three-bladed scythe?" Naruto curiously inquired.

Kakashi reassured the Genin. "All taken care of. In fact, Shikamaru gave him a _proper burial_."

"Wow, you mean he actually buried him?" Sakura was perplexed.

"Literally," Yamato replied. "As soon as engaged that other Akatsuki member, he was already hot on Shikamaru's trail. Later, as we caught up, we noticed explosions being triggered as we later found out were the result of explosive tags laid out by Shikamaru. We eventually found Shikamaru entombing that Akatsuki member's head."

Suddenly, the Witchblade chuckled as he abruptly laughed altogether, taking advantage of Hidan's misery.

_**'BWAHAHAHA!! Sucks to be him!!'**_

Sakura nodded. _I second that notion, Witchblade. Wow, that means two more Akatsuki members have been beaten. _

_**'And many more to go.'**_

_We're getting close, but we're not quite there yet. Sasuke-kun's brother is amongst them. _

_**'Do you even want to attempt to face that duckbutt-haired punk's brother?'**_

_I'm going to have to... in order to confirm those visions I had involving Itachi and the Third Hokage. And that night of the Uchiha Massacre. I have to know. I hope Shiho has found anything important from deciphering Madara's journal._

_**'Me, too. I am quite curious to know more about this Madara character. We know for a fact that he is affiliated and running the Akatsuki operations. How we find him is a different matter.'**_

Clasping her hands together, Sakura sighed deeply. _And when we do... we'll dismantle the Akatsuki completely. And hopefully confront Sasuke. _

_**'Forget about him, Sakura. Let's stay focused on the Akatsuki.'**_

_Don't be mistaken, Witchblade. In retrospect, I've always felt like such a fool blindly believing that Sasuke ever harbored any feelings for me. At most, he only will acknowledge our old companionship. If and when Sasuke ever tries to attack me or Naruto... I won't hesitate to stop Sasuke myself. Witchblade, against even Sasuke, I'm not going to hold back._

_**'Whatever happened to 'Sasuke-kun'?**_

_I no longer harbor such blind devotion to him anymore, Witchblade. You see... the one I look to for comfort is... well._

The Witchblade quickly caught onto Sakura and interjected in the girl's thoughts. _**'Ah ha! I see now! So, it's **__**him**__** after all.'**_

Sakura turned her head toward Naruto and smiled. "Ready to go back? I'll check your injuries."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan..." The Jinchuuriki gave a cheesy smile while leaning his head against Sakura's right shoulder.

_**'Awww. Make sure and fix his boo-boos, Sakura dear.'**_

Shaking her head, Sakura walked alongside Naruto through the forest. "Stupid... you really are stupid, Naruto." Her smile broadened a bit while heading through the path leading back to Konohagakure.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, unbeknownst to them, something green protruded through the bark of a tree branch. The green figure was easily distinguished by two large Venus flytrap-like extensions, which enveloped his entire body to make him seem more like the type of plant itself. The extensions opened up, revealing a human's face. The face was revealed to have two different colored halves: completely white on the left side and completely black on the right side.

This strange character was Zetsu, whose main role was the function as the Akatsuki's spy. He was the official 'Hunter-nin' of the group.

The unique feature of this member was that the two different-colored halves acted as two completely opposite personalities (in other words, giving him a split personality). They always seemed to communicate with each other in thoughts. More often or not, they would argue with differ opinions on a situation.

However, in this case, they were in complete agreement that the Witchblade was to be carefully observed.

The black-half spoke in a deep, almost-booming tone. "_**Hidan and Kakuzu have been incapacitated. Now that we've surveyed the Witchblade's astounding power, we'll know what we're dealing with. Shigure wasn't over exaggerating after all.**_"

"Indeed," the white-half concurred, his voice tone was slightly younger and a bit more higher-pitched. "Leader and the others will now be better prepared. At least Hidan and Kakuzu have given us something to compensate for their defeat."

"_**This was their final parting gift to us. We will know how to engage the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki and the Witchblade girl. They will be dealt with when the time comes.**_"

xxxxx

_**Akatsuki Tower Hideout/Amegakure/Rain Country**_

As Zetsu returned back to report his observation, Pein and Konan listened to all that their 'Hunter-nin' had to confirm. Madara sat down in a chair behind the heads of the Akatsuki while Shigure stood beside the masked man.

"I see now. So, the girl with the Witchblade is protecting the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki," Pein said after listening to Zetsu finish his report. "Both of them defeated Kakuzu, but not without injuries."

"At least, those two left us with some vital intelligence we could utilize," Konan replied. "If the girl needed the Jinchuuriki to help her stop Kakuzu, you won't need to concern yourself, Pein."

The Rinnengan-user shifted his attention to Konan. "Regardless, even in the hands of the girl, the Witchblade's power is as powerful as a Bijuu. We must not underestimate it. Kakuzu and Hidan suffered the consequences for letting down their guards."

"For once, I agree," Madara interjected as he got up from his chair and sauntered over to Pein. "I really do concur with your stance. Yet, I cannot possibly think the girl has full mastery over her Witchblade yet. Harnessing a great power like this artifact takes a long while to fully master. Just like my Sharingan."

Pein stared directly into Madara's orange mask. "Zetsu will alert Deidara, Itachi, and Kisame. If they come into contact with the Witchblade, they must avoid any direct confrontation until further notice."

_Humph, I must hurry back to that fool, Deidara, soon. This 'Tobi is a good boy' facade is starting to grow on me a bit. Hehe. _"When the time is right, I do wish to confront this girl myself. Shigure-kun has informed me that she has a connection to Itachi's younger brother. Perhaps... no... that would be _too good_. But, perhaps. If it would be the only way I can test my Sharingan on the girl's Witchblade," Madara wondered as he walked out toward the balcony. As his the hole in the center of his mask widened, his single Sharingan eye gazed out at the view of the highly-advanced Amegakure setting. "Haruno Sakura, eh? Your Witchblade intrigues me. Just as much as the Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Still, I never would have figured you'd emerge out of the shadows and throw yourself into the forefront. You certainly do have my attention, young lady."

Shigure walked outside as he stood beside Madara. "Be careful, Madara. Don't forget that Sakura not only destroyed your brother's soul... she absorbed it. The Witchblade's will continue to grow. There's no doubting she's gotten stronger after she and Naruto defeated Kakuzu."

"I appreciate your concern, Shigure-kun, but you need not worry. Everything is falling into place. Yes, the Witchblade and the girl have suddenly gotten in the way of my plans, but this certainly adds a new, interesting twist."

"What are you possibly thinking?" Shigure inquired.

Madara closed his Sharingan eye. "Replace one brother for another in our collective group. Then, lure the girl and the Jinchuuriki to meet him. A lovely yet bloody reunion."

The canine tried to discern what Madara stated. Then, he immediately picked up on what he said.

"Well, Shigure-kun?"

"I understand now."

"Good. Now, to wait out and see what new twist of fate will abruptly shake things up. Things are getting quite interesting," Madara murmured.

Pein listened to the Uchiha conversation as he sauntered over to Konan.

"Pein. How will we deal with the Witchblade wielder?" The blue-haired woman inquired.

The mysterious Rinnengan kept to himself as he walked past Konan, leading her off toward another room.

"Madara has his own plans. I have my own methods to deal with the Witchblade and the girl. Above all else, she is to be eliminated if we are to fully capture the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki."

"Yes," Konan replied, acknowledging Pein's method. As she moved her eyes, the woman surveyed Madara from behind her. _And what are you exactly planning, Madara? _

xxxxx

Two days later.

xxxxx

_**Ichiraku Ramen Stand/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Since the defeat of the Zombie Duo, the Konoha crew that pursued them took two days to recover from the last battle. Kakashi and Naruto were the ones that were a little worse for wear. Once again, Kakashi was transferred to the hospital and had his body healed by medic-nin. Naruto only came out after a few hours of thorough examination. After finding out the Rasenshuriken had damaging effects to Naruto's body, she declared that the newly modified technique was prohibited from use.

Despite only suffering a few broken bones in his hands, this didn't sit well with Naruto.

"Ow! I can't even pick up my chopsticks!" Naruto winced as he dropped his sticks. "I haven't even touched a thing!" He nearly wanted to shed tears as each time he tried to pick up ramen noodles, his hand would give out and drop the sticks. "SHEESH!"

As for Sakura, she already downed her second bowl of ramen.

"Holy crap! Since when did you eat like that?! That was your second bowl!" Naruto was flabbergasted at the girl's ravenous appetite.

She answered after wiping her mouth. "Well, have you ever sat down to think that using the Witchblade expends a lot of _my_ energy? I've eaten a lot more than I used to. It's the same with you since... well you know."

Naruto knew she was alluding to the Kyuubi. He simply nodded, answering her inquiry. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Here," Sakura said as she picked up Naruto's bowl and his chopsticks. She picked up a few noodles out of the bowl and pointed it toward Naruto's mouth. "Eat up. Since your hurt, I'm going to feed you."

As she offered him some, Naruto could feel his heart beat. _Wow, Sakura-chan's actually going to feed me?! Am I dreaming?_

"Hurry up before it gets cold!" She raised her voice, causing him to snap out of his trance.

"Oh, right! Sorry about that!" Naruto grinned sheepishly as he opened his mouth.

After feeding Naruto one chopstick full of noodles, she scooped up another handful. "You know you can be so reckless."

"You could've ended up damaging more than a few bones if you used that attack a second time. Or worse, Tsunade-sama said you could have ended up paralyzed!"

"Look who's talking. You used the Witchblade again."

"Well, at least, I had better control over this time," the girl sighed as she put the chopsticks down. "We were both reckless, but that's besides the point. Look at you now. You learn one new technique and you're already forbidden from using it. I know Tsunade-sama did it for your own good, but it just feels like a waste."

"Guess I'll have to figure out other ways to utilize my wind chakra, but how could I do that?" The Genin wondered.

"Isn't Asuma adept in wind chakra manipulation? You could probably ask Kurenai-sensei if he has any scrolls with instructions on how to manipulate wind chakra. I'll bet there's more to it than what you've been learning."

"Hey, that's a great idea!"

"It's just a suggestion. I'm only assuming that he has any scrolls."

"It never hurts to ask, right?"

Sakura smiled. "Yeah. Now open up."

"Awww," Naruto opened his mouth and swallowed another mouthful. "Mmmm."

"is it good?" Sakura asked as she pulled the chopstick out of the Genin's mouth. As she stared over the bowl, she lifted her head and stared straight into his eyes. "Naruto, do you remember when you and I first became teammates? That same day Iruka-sensei picked us and Sasuke to be apart of Team 7?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"It seems so long ago yet not too long ago. Do you know what I mean?"

The Jinchuuriki implied. "It wasn't that long ago. You're right."

"I remember how I always pegged you down as a pest. I never once considered how you must have really felt. You acted like such an idiot just to get people to notice you. You were always the class clown. I figured you were just trying to get under people's skin. Poor Iruka-sensei had to deal with you a lot."

"Those were the good times."

"My parents would always tell me to avoid you for whatever reason. I had no idea what you must have been going through everyday. You've had to put up with a lot of suffering. The adults of the village ostracized or flat out denied your existence. I..." Sakura sighed as she set down the bowl. "I absolutely had no idea you were the vessel for the Kyuubi then. I never fully understood you. Back then, I was so foolishly trying to win over Sasuke. I never once considered to become your friend."

"Sakura-chan..."

"It was painfully obvious you had a crush on me. I was too blind to even notice that. I was too fixated on Sasuke like all the other girls were. In hindsight, I realized how much of a fool I was. I was just another stupid fan girl, hopelessly trying to win over the heart of a guy... who didn't even share the same feelings. Sasuke never really saw me for anything but as a teammate. There's nothing wrong with that, but the day he left... my mind was completely out of whack. I couldn't stop him... but I ever wondered if I let him go..."

"Don't say that. You couldn't have tried to stop him by yourself."

"That's why I've gotten so much stronger now. I want to help you bring him back."

"You know that's not going to be easy."

"I know. And I've already told the Witchblade this," Sakura affirmed. "If Sasuke in any way tries to attack you and I, I'm not going to hold back. I will attack him to protect you."

Naruto nodded, comprehending what his teammate stated. "Sakura-chan, you..."

"It's okay, Naruto," Sakura shook her head as she smiled. "I'm not that whiny little fan girl anymore. I only consider Sasuke as a former comrade now. If and when we do bring him back, I'll help in anyway to snap him out of his desire for revenge."

"Are you not in love with him anymore?"

Sakura sighed. "Any romantic feelings I had for Sasuke went out the window as soon as he tried to attack you. When the Witchblade convinced me that there was no saving him from the darkness, I figured it was time for me to grow up and move on. Sasuke usually ignored me outside our important missions. Naruto, you always try and attempt to strike up a conversation with me... even if was about the stupidest things I could ever imagine. You have annoyed the hell out of me and I would always knock you out for it, but... never once did I pretend that you never existed. I've always acknowledged you whether it was through words or my fists."

"I lost count how many times you've punched me," Naruto chuckled nervously. "Now, I'm lucky to even be alive."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled evilly. "And now I have the Witchblade. You better stay on my good side."

"Ehehehe," the Genin slightly backed off.

"Anyway, what I wanted to tell you... I..."

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"Yugito was right. Gosh... I can't believe she's gone."

"I was shocked when you told me that those two freaks killed her."

"Yeah, I heard that they defeated her and have by now extracted the demon inside her. Ugh, I can't believe."

"I'm not going to let her death be in vain, Sakura-chan."

"Me either. She and I have might had our rivalry going on... and I still owe that cat a fight, but she didn't deserve a fate like that. But, Yugito did have a point... she saw the bond between you and I."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "_Our_ bond?"

"Yes. I know you like to bring up your bond with Sasuke and how that was broken the moment he left our village. But, don't forget about our bond. Sasuke has broken our bond, but all that remains is ours, Naruto. Yugito claimed that I had fond feelings for you... even greater than any friendship."

"What else did she say?"

"That I was in denial. She said that I was inhibiting any deep feelings for you. And... she was right."

Naruto was taken back. "Sakura-chan, you..."

"It's okay, Naruto. There's no way I can no longer hide it," Sakura couldn't bring herself to hold back anymore. "I value our bond beyond the level of friendship. I really do have deep, fond feelings for you."

Upon hearing this, Naruto's world completely turned upside down. He didn't know what to think. He thought to himself about what world he was living on and tried to pass this off as a dream.

Naruto tried to pinch himself on the cheek, but no before hurting his fingers. "Ow!"

"Stupid. You're not dreaming. That's how I really feel about you!" Sakura flat out stated.

"Sakura-chan, you... you really do like me?"

"Yeah, I do," she replied as her smile broadened. "I can't believe I've had to hide these feelings I had for you. I've watched you grow and improve yourself over. I have to admit I admire and envy you. It wasn't until you returned and I gained the Witchblade... that I was able to comprehend the issues you've had to deal with in your childhood. The most admiral thing you've done outside of promising to bring Sasuke back... you stood up for me. When our so-called friends went against me for my possession of the Witchblade, you stood up for me. I could've stood up for myself... but you did it to show how much you really cared for me. My level of respect for you shot up all the way to the skies." A few happy tears streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you, Naruto... for being there for me."

"Sakura-chan," Naruto smiled as he reached over, ignoring the fact that his hands were heavily bandaged, and embraced Sakura. "Anytime. I don't care if you're a Witchblade host or not... you're still my friend."

"Thanks." She repeated. "Heh, you know... even the Witchblade knows that I've been hiding my true feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he sort of talked me into doing this. He couldn't stand seeing me acting all mopey and pathetic," Sakura smiled as she stared at her bracelet. _Isn't that right, pal? _

_**'Well, it's about time! Sheesh! Now all you need to do is get in bed with him! C'mon! We're still in Act I of this TV novella!' **_The Witchblade rambled on inside the girl's mind.

_TV novella? What is that?_

_**'Something Sara used to watch. Just some soapy, melodrama involving two lovers struggling to admit their feelings in a relationship. But, I have to say that you outdid all of those ladies, Sakura. Bravo. Next step, its Act II: the inevitable kiss.'**_

_That's TOO soon! Look, I've just gotten started admitting my feelings. These things do take time you know. Just let this develop naturally. Okay? I'm not doing this for your own entertainment._

_**'Heh, so, sorry. Sometimes I just get a little excited over these type of situations. Remember I am an erotic creature. Many of my hosts have been in relationships with men. I have watched these relationships blossom and falter. Sakura, with you, I hope you will have a blossoming relationship with Naruto. With all the crap he's endured in his life, and you being shunned by your so-called friends, you have someone you can trust. As dimwitted as he can be, the fox boy has always stuck by your side. He will never betray you. That I can promise you, Sakura.'**_

_And I won't betray him either._

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto's voice interjected, interrupting the girl's train of thoughts. "You feeling ok?"

"Sure, I was just... um... thinking. That's all."

"Oh, about what?"

"Eh, nothing really important," Sakura smiled as she picked up the bowl of Naruto's ramen. "Anyway, we can consider this our _first date_."

"Wow, do you really mean that?"

"Yep, because I didn't get a chance to meet you last time. I owed you a meeting and I'll be paying for this meal."

"Wow, you're the best, Sakura-chan!"

"But, you'll be buying next time. Got it?"

Naruto nodded. "Right. Man, I could use another bite!"

"Open up," she offered him another chopstick full of noodles. "It's just like feeding a baby. I'm telling you."

_**'Heh, wait until you actually have a child.'**_

_Me with a child? I don't think so. Not this soon._

_**'Sara said the exact same thing and look what happened? Life does tend to be funny that way.'**_

_We'll see._

_**'In the meantime, Naruto can be your baby. At least until his body heals up and it will soon. The Kyuubi's chakra will heal him.'**_

_With those two Akatsuki members gone, we have more to go. Still, I could use a little break... to spend time with Naruto and go see Ino. On the downside, Tsunade-sama still has decided my punishment. She's proud over what Naruto and I did saving the village from that freak, but I still have to take my punishment._

_**'I wonder how bad it could be.'**_

_We'll just have to wait and see. But, for now, I'm going to nurse Naruto right back to full health. It finally feels good stating my true feelings. I just hope everything will turn out all right. Still, I can't help but wonder what the Akatsuki... or Kabuto and Orochimaru are up to. They're still out there. Witchblade, we've only won a few battles. The wars have yet to be finished._

As she watched Naruto swallowing his noodles whole, Sakura scolded him. "Chew your food!"

"Look whose talking! You downed two bowls in five minutes!"

Sakura scoffed. "And I have a good reason to!"

_**'Well, this is a wonderful start. You're beginning to sound like a married couple! Ahahahaha!'**_

The pink-haired girl groaned. "Very funny."

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Training Facility/Grass Country**_

Meanwhile, deep within a large facility in Orochimaru's compound, there was a room where Orochimaru's Sound-nin would report for training. It was here that the six kunoichi selected to become part of Kabuto's project trained hard to take part in experimentation with the cloned gauntlets. Out of the six, only Karin and Kira (& Kisa) have tested negative and have been considered perfectly compatible with their cloned gauntlets.

However, in the case of Sasame and Isaribi, they have yet to wield their gauntlets.

That just leaves Tayuya, who was already showing signs of an obsessive compulsive behavior in regards to her gauntlet.

xxxxx

Karin stood outside the fighting arena circle as she watched Tayuya and Sasame sparring with one other.

"C'mon! What are ya waiting for?! Throw a fucking punch already!" Tayuya snapped as she came forward and executed a vicious side kick (with her right leg) to Sasame.

Sasame tried to counter but was too late. Tayuya's foot nailed her across the face, knocking her down to the ground.

"Augh!" Sasame yelped as she fell back.

Then, feeling an adrenaline rush overcome her, Tayuya threw herself on top of Sasame. Pinning both of Sasame's arms down, the former Sound Five member felt a tingly vibration in her right arm. A silver bracelet adorned Tayuya's right arm and glowing at the center of the gauntlet was a blue gem. The sparring fest quickly turned ugly as ecstasy for battle stimulated Tayuya's state of mind. Tayuya watched as blue armor slowly covered her right arm.

"No! Please, don't...!" Sasame pleaded as she closed her eyes.

"C'mon, you're boring me already! FIGHT BACK!" Tayuya screamed out in a fit of rage.

Karin quickly jumped in as she pulled Tayuya off Sasame. "Tayuya, stop it right now!"

"HEY! LET ME GO, YA BITCH! LET ME GO!"

As Sasame got up, she backed off to the corner and shivered out of fright. For an instant, she could have been killed by Tayuya. And this wasn't the first experimental guinea pig that Tayuya attempted to slaughter. 25 Sound-nin foot soldiers have already died after sparring with Tayuya. This all since happened following Tayuya formed a compatible union with her cloned gauntlet.

"What the fuck are you ruining MY fun, Karin! I was just going to show her how to release the power of the bracelet! Why the hell are you stopping me?! Let me continue to plaaaaay _nicely_ with sweet, adorable Sasame! Besides she needs a good ass-kicking if she wants to be a stronger kunoichi like me!"

_**Whap!**_

Karin quickly slapped Tayuya across the face and stood her upright. "Tayuya! Are you there? Can you hear me?"

As Tayuya looked straight back at Karin, she quickly came to her senses and shook her head. "Huh? Wha-what the fuck just happened?"

"Don't worry about it, but I suggest you get to your room and get some rest. Training sessions are over today," Karin stated as she waved over to Sasame. "Sasame-chan, dear, you go back to your room, okay? Get some rest."

Shaking her head, Sasame headed out toward the door behind Karin.

As Sasame passed along by, Tayuya watched her leave and smiled evilly.

"Tayuya! Eyes on me!"

The female Sound-nin shifted her eyes back on Karin. "I don't know what came over me. Damn, I fucked up bad again."

"At least you didn't end up injuring or end up killing Sasame-chan. Fortunately, I was here to stop you. You already killed 25 of Orochimaru's men. Kabuto is not pleased with how erratic and dangerous you've become since you bonded with the cloned weapon."

"Fuck what Kabuto wants. I'll do what I want!"

"Not as long as I'm here. Now, calm down," Karin sighed out of frustration as she put her hands on Tayuya's shoulders. "You were the one to first volunteer for what Kabuto and I decree as the _**Cloneblade Project**_. Since the weapon Haruno Sakura wields is called the Witchblade, it's only fitting we coin the term 'Cloneblade' for our weapons. Your weapon, Tayuya, is a Cloneblade." As she went on, Karin opened up her right sleeve and unveiled her silver bracelet. "You, Kira and her twin, and me wear these bracelets, in which the power of the Cloneblade lies dormant. Just now, you were going to summon your Cloneblade power to hurt Sasame-chan, weren't you?"

"So, what if I was?"

"Sasame and Isaribi have not been issued their gauntlets yet. They cannot fight yet without them. When they do, they will become Cloneblades like you and I. Until then, be more gentle toward Sasame-chan."

"Ugh, if only she wasn't too soft. She needs to learn to release her aggression!"

"Well, starting tomorrow, Sasame and Isaribi will be issued their Cloneblade gauntlets. Once we've trained those two how to properly harness the power, we will begin by fulfilling Orochimaru-sama's wish to extract revenge on the one named Haruno Sakura the Witchblade."

Tayuya scoffed. "Fine with me." _But, oh... I have even bigger plans. Revenge on the lazy bastard and that Suna bitch._

"Kabuto expects us to accelerate with the training. Keep in mind that Orochimaru is severely poor health. He will need to require a body soon..." Karin sighed as she rather showed disdain toward the idea of Orochimaru taking Sasuke's body.

"So, the emo punk's finally gonna give his body over to Orochimaru-sama?" Tayuya inquired as she stood up straight. "You don't seem happy about it."

"What I think shouldn't concern you. Now, let's get you to your room. I'm going to run some tests on you."

Tayuya smiled as she lowered her eyes on her Cloneblade bracelet. Her eyes showed a little green and blue hue as she snickered. "As long as its you and not that not rat bastard Kabuto checking on me. As much as I think you're a whore, I still trust you, _doctor_."

"I'll take that as a compliment, Tayuya," the glass-wearing female acknowledged her assistant. _Tayuya, slowly but surely, you are letting the Cloneblade's power influence your darkest desires. You've becoming unstable and completely out of control. I shudder to think what would happen if you somehow escaped with your Cloneblade._

As the Cloneblade bracelet's gem glowed briefly, Tayuya closed her eyes and sighed. _Ah, I can feel it. Soon, I'll be free out of this shit hole. The fun is just about to begin. I'm coming to get ya... Shikamaru, that fan-wielding Suna bitch, and especially you, Miss Witchblade. Kukukuku._

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 26: _**Orochimaru's Newest Warriors! The Cloneblade Five Gather! **_

xxxxx

Translation Notes

(Canon) _**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**_/Wind Release: Spiraling Shuriken

_**Type:**_ Kinjutsu. S-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5m)

This is a variation of the Rasengan. By manipulating the wind chakra of the Rasengan, Naruto was able to create four large points, making the Rasengan looking like a giant shuriken. The Rasengan remains a perfectly shaped sphere at the center. Giving off a loud bell-like screech, it is so strong that it creates a storm around the area. It cannot be thrown. Instead, Naruto (or the user) must attack with it from a close range. Once the attack lands, the victim becomes trapped in a vortex of wind chakra blades that attack the body on a cellular level. The wind chakra severs the chakra and nerve channels in the body.

There is a drawback to utilizing it and acts as a double-edged sword. While it can destroy any opponent trapped in the vortex, it utterly causes severe damage to the user's body. It has been decreed by Tsunade that this technique is a Kinjutsu.

xxxxx

**A/N: **With that, this ends the Zombie Duo arc. The Cloneblade arc finally begins next time. It will probably be the longest arc in the story as there will be other events that will occur during the timeframe (the Cloneblade and the Sasuke Revenge arc will both take place simultaneously). Now, how will I handle Karin and her eventual departure with Sasuke? I've got it figured out. The divergence from the canon will become glaringly obvious in this arc.

While the Cloneblades do take over as the next set of villains, the Akatsuki will still be involved. Tayuya will be the main Cloneblade villain. Judging from the last scene, she's on the verge to losing her sanity. And in this arc, Sakura will attempt to win back the trust of the other Konoha 11.

As for this chapter, Kakuzu falls to the Rasenshuriken... and the Witchblade's 'Balance Shot.' I didn't really cover Hidan's fight, because I felt his final showdown with Shikamaru was fine. There was really no need for me to go back and alter it. Naruto suffers less damage than in the canon after utilizing his Rasenshuriken... but is still forbidden from using it. It sucks, but I will have Naruto utilize other wind chakra manipulation attacks in this story. I have a good idea of what to give him since he will need it to fight the Cloneblades. I will work on giving Naruto new wind-style attacks (possibly more)!

As of this chapter and following Kakuzu's defeat, Naruto and Sakura have become close. This story will eventually become full-fledged NaruSaku, but at least this is a start. Normally, I'm a NaruHina fan myself, but I don't mind NaruSaku. I really dislike coupling fan wars. I don't want to get myself involved in that drama online (it happened with me in the Digimon fandom. I don't want history to repeat itself). I've actually started to become quite fond of NaruSaku (especially during Shippuden). I felt this couple makes most sense as I reflect back from the previous chapters (starting when Sakura first transformed). I admit I'm not good with romantic/fluff scenes. I may go back and redo the scene if need be. Heck, you know what, I'll go back and re-edit these past 25 chapters. I'll do that before I start on the Cloneblade arc.

Well, that's it. I'm going to take a short break from _**Witchblade: Sakura**__. _I will resume this story with the Cloneblade arc near Christmas week. You see I have to catch up writing the final chapters of one of my other fanfics. On top of that, I still need to update my Sailor Moon fic, _**Galaxy Stars**_. That hasn't been updated since early October. So, yeah, I've been spoiling you Naruto fans with my WS story. I can't neglect my other fans.

Until then, send me a review after reading. Take care and see you on the next update! :)


	26. The Cloneblade Five Gather!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **The holidays are just around the corner. Before we end the year, I'm going to kick-off this story with a new saga: the Cloneblade arc. I'm not sure how long this saga will turn out, but it will include several arcs. They will all cover each Cloneblade. Sasame and Isaribi will have their own arcs based off their respective filler sagas. Keep in mind, I am following the main manga storyline.

Fury Cutter - By incorporating Sasame and Isaribi in this story, I will use their filler stories and tweak them to fit the storyline. These two are also a few years older than they were in the Pre-Time Skip filler sagas. To put it bluntly, Naruto hasn't met THIS Isaribi yet. He and Sakura haven't met THIS Sasame yet. He won't meet them until this Cloneblade saga. The overall basis of _**Witchblade: Sakura**_ plot is based off the main manga storyline. Actually, this is an alternate timeline for _Naruto: Shippuden _(the Post-Time Skip). It's a AU/Crossover essentially.

I'm adding anime/movie-exclusive characters (i.e. Sasame, Isaribi, and Shion) in this AU. I'm doing this to avoid falling back on too many OCs. However, at this point, the story will deviate from the original manga story more gradually in this arc (Sasuke's escape, his meeting with Suigetsu, and battles with Deidara & Itachi will still occur. However, I won't be covering much of Sasuke's story except through tidbits).

REMEMBER: Sasuke's arc and the Cloneblade arc are taking place simultaneously. Both will occur through a period of a few months (probably at most four and I'm only basing this off the amount of time during Kurenai's pregnancy period. In the manga, after Madara revealed himself to Sasuke, it was depicted that Kurenai's belly enlarged when she talked to Naruto and Shikamaru. I can't say how long it's been since she's been carrying the unborn child).

How this will affect Karin's, Tayuya's, and the other Cloneblade girls' roles… remains to be seen. Just wait and see.

Anyway, onto a new saga! The Cloneblade arc begins!

xxxxx

_**Slums/Southwest of Otogakure/Sound Country**_

Beyond the Sound Country were numerous slums that scattered across the once unoccupied lands. In these vast and underprivileged territories, the people relied on thievery and deceit to make a living. As the populations exploded, there weren't enough homes to suit the growing numbers. Many of these homeless people were recruited, or rather taken in by Orochimaru's Sound-nin, to become part of his sick experiments.

Many of which became experiments to his Cursed Seal. Others were trained to become Sound-nin themselves. Meanwhile, many others became guinea pigs of Orochimaru's other sick experiments - mostly those that involved forbidden jutsus.

However, a few notable young kunoichi were taken in to become part of Kabuto's newest project: the_** Cloneblade Project.**_

xxxxx

Southwest of Otogakure lied the slums of Konshu.

This heavily-populated vicinity was home to many wanted criminals, including Missing-nin, rapists, murderers, and thieves. The lowest of the low stationed here in this sector. It was certainly not one place any sane person would ever want to visit. Although, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and their Sound-nin have frequently visited these parts to recruit new members to the Sound Clan.

However, since the encounter with the Witchblade, Orochimaru had been inactive for sometime. His body had not yet recovered, but his deteriorating health prevented any chance from getting out of his bedridden state.

Kabuto was left in charge and using a shard of the Witchblade (extracted from out of Sasuke's wound after being stabbed by Sakura's blade) to produce a collection of cloned gauntlets. He had given five (six if you count the twin) of the cloned gauntlets to five kunoichi.

As part of their training regime, Kabuto sent the five kunoichi to take care of some unsettled business with a group of thugs. There was some debt to be collected that these thugs hadn't paid up to Orochimaru.

_**BOOM!!!**_

A massive explosion erupted from within a closed factory facility. Fire emerged from out of the windows as loud chorus of blood-curling screams echoed. These screamed filled the air as the obnoxious smoke polluted the air.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!! RUN!! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!"

"ARE THEY DEMONS?! OH HELL... HERE THEY COME- GAAAAH!!"

"OKUBO-SAMA!! NO!!"

_**Swish!!**_

"AUUUGH!! GAAAH!!"

From within the factory, bodies started to fall. All of them were middle-aged men. All of them were corrupt business men looking to bail out of paying debt to Otogakure's most feared figurehead.

And they paid dearly with their lives.

One man fell back in terror as he reached for the nearest exit door. He looked middle-aged, approximately 46 years old, and was bald. His eyes gaped in horror as he gazed at four figures that walked through the fire. All of them possessed shiny-looking armors and their eyes glowed intensely; each of them wore colorful, shiny body armor (which covered their whole bodies).

"Ple-please! Implore you! Spare my life! I've only worked for my boss for three months! I... I'll help pay the debt! Ple-please! I'll do it!"

Before he could even turn the knob, a long blue blade protruded and stabbed the man's hand. He howled out in pain as the blade receded back to its user's hand. The man looked gaped at the hole in his hand and backed against the door. He quickly picked himself off the floor and opened the door using his other hand.

"Get away from me... YOU MONSTERS!!"

The one who stabbed the man remained standing. It looked feminine in physique and appearance, but the darkness of the room concealed her most of her body and face. Though, her armor was shown to be dark blue and her eyes gleamed a beautiful, neon green flare.

The blue-armored figure giggled a psychotic chuckle and licked the blood off her blade. Her tongue lapped up the blood like a cat drank its milk. "_**Mmmm, so delicious. The taste really TURNS me on. I need more.**_"

"**That's enough of that, **_**Flute Diva**_," a girl's voice interjected. "_**We only came here to exterminate all those who are affiliated with Okubo. Are we clear?**_"

As she stopped licking, the blue-armored female sighed in irritation. "_**Yes, Lady.**_"

"_**That man won't get away. I can assure you that. Not with our giant insurance policy waiting outside,**_" the voice approached closer. Her figure was barely unveiled behind the blanket of darkness. What was shown were a pair of glowing, yellow eyes and a white-purplish armor.

"_**She better get him.**_"

"_**She will.**_"

Behind them were two other feminine, armored figures. Though, they remained hidden as only their eyes pierced out of the dark corner.

xxxxx

"Monsters... they're monsters!" The man hurried out of the factory. He grabbed his bleeding hand as he frantically looked around. "They killed them... those monsters killed them! Did Orochimaru really send them to kill us?!"

Suddenly, the man froze as his ears picked up on a pair of thunderous sounds. The ground trembled where he stood. His heart raced faster than ever before. Layers of heavy perspiration dampened his face while the breath in his voice went shallow. He closed his eyes and slowly turned around.

Once the man recollected his thoughts, he uttered a prayer and... opened his eyes.

What he saw were a large pair of red, soulless eyes gazing at him. He felt as if he were looking into the face of a demon waiting to drag him to the pits of the Underworld.

"Mercy..." The pathetic man murmured, almost breathless.

"_**RAAAAAAARR!!!!**_" The creature bellowed out (like Godzilla), loud enough to alarm those within the outskirts of the slums and certainly enough to the point where the earth shook around it.

The giant, crimson eyes closed as a widening gaping mouth filled with large, jagged teeth came toward the man. He screamed but not for long as the beast snatched him by his right arm. The man cried out in horror as the giant creature lifted itself upright, towering almost halfway over the factory.

As the man struggled with all his might, the beast opened its mouth and swallowed the man whole. Just like that, the man was rendered helpless like any prey would be for a hungry predator. In one gulp, the monster roared out and backed off as the four armored women emerged out of the burning factory.

"_**Awww, did you enjoy your meal? Too bad I couldn't lick anymore of his blood!**_" The 'Flute Diva' griped as she watched the towering giant hiding behind the darkness.

'Lady' merely nodded. "_**Yes, yes, but our work here is done. Cloneblade Five, let us return to Otogakure.**_"

xxxxx

Chapter 26

_**Arc IV: The Cloneblades**_

_**Orochimaru's Newest Warriors! The Cloneblade Five Gather!**_

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Tayuya's Room/Grass Country**_

Tayuya quickly opened her eyes and shot up like a bullet from her bed. She heavily gasped while grasping her head. While recollecting her breath, the former Sound Four member felt the sweat covering her face. Wiping some sweat off her brows, Tayuya twirled around to find Karin holding out a tube.

"Ugh, damn... what a fucking dream I had. Karin, how long were you here for?"

The glass-wearing redhead added as she walked over beside Tayuya's bed. "For about fifteen minutes. I was waiting for you to wake up."

"Oh. Well, why couldn't you just wake me up?"

"And ruin your _beauty_ sleep?" Karin said with a coy smile.

"Very funny, whore. I can tell from that damn smile you went and visited that Uchiha punk," Tayuya scoffed as she eyed Karin carefully.

"Wow, how did you ever guess? I've been assigned to treat you two."

"But, you give him more attention."

"Maybe that's because he puts more strain on his body than you do?"

The flute-player gripped her white blanket tightly while her hands quivered. Gritting her teeth, Tayuya pulled herself out of body. "And you don't think I put enough stress on my body?! My body was a complete mess when that Suna bitch took me out with that stupid fan of hers!" She snapped as she approached Karin, nearly grabbing the girl by her shirt. "Well?!"

Karin stood her ground and slapped Tayuya's hand away. "Calm down. You shouldn't be out of bed, Tay." She referred to Tayuya by her nickname.

"So, what? I've been in bed for a whole day! I need to get some training in today anyway."

"I reported our mission's success to Kabuto. He's quite pleased with how well the Cloneblades are working."

As Tayuya stood in front of a mirror wall, she stared straight at her own reflection. Her eyes still looked tired after just getting out of bed. As she turned on the sink, Tayuya splashed cold water on her face to wake herself up.

"Though, I'm very concerned about you, Tay. You collapse every time you let the Cloneblade's power influence you. You don't know how to properly focus and utilize its power, Tay. It's going to effect your mental and physical states."

Tayuya patted her face with a towel and threw it into the sink. "Well, gee, thanks for your concern, _doctor_. But, really I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Do you feel any side effects?"

"Nah, I should be good to go with my training. Are Sasame, Isaribi, and the twins going be available?"

"Perhaps, but I'm going to monitor you again."

"All right then," Tayuya replied, walking back over to her bed and began to fold up her blanket sheets.

"Before we get to training, Kabuto has summoned for all of us. You, me, Sasame-chan, Isaribi, and Kira are to go to the laboratory. We've obtained some new recruits. If all goes well, we could possibly bolster our numbers."

"Heh, and Miss Witchblade won't even stand a chance against all of us," Tayuya smiled evilly as she picked up her flute. "What are we waiting for?"

"For you to get dressed," Karin coughed as she walked behind the door. "You better hurry."

"Right." With that, Tayuya proceeded to pick up her clothing and changed from her white, hospital gown. As her eyes stared at her Cloneblade bracelet, the blue gem glowed, which triggered a reaction out of Tayuya. She uttered a tiny, psychotic giggle and whispered to herself. "_It's okay, baby. We're going to play later, okay? Just be good... be very good. Kukuku._"

Karin noted her colleague's peculiar behavior. _Tay, that Cloneblade's changed you. What am I going to do with you? I need to discover what's triggering this deviant behavior. Have I not picked up on any flaws to her Cloneblade? _She lifted her glasses up and watched Tayuya finish putting on her get-up. "Ready, Tay?"

Tayuya nodded. "Let's do it."

xxxxx

_**Snake's Lair/Laboratory/Grass Country**_

Later, the Cloneblade Five arrived in their collective group within Kabuto's laboratory. They turned as the silver-haired man emerged from out of an entrance, where he was attending to the bedridden Orochimaru down another corridor. He noticed all five kunoichi just arrived.

"Glad you all could come, Cloneblade Five," he acknowledged the girls. He turned toward Sasame. "Codename: Spider." He shifted his eyes on Isaribi and smiled. "Codename: Sea Beast." Kabuto turned and faced Kira. "Codename: Twin Blade." He looked over to his far left side and spotted Tayuya. "Codename: Flute Diva." Finally, his eyes turned as he looked toward Karin. "Codename: Lady. Remember your designated names, Cloneblade sisters."

Karin walked forward as she handed him a manuscript containing disclosed information. "Here's the report you wanted."

"Good, I'll have a look at this later."

Tayuya scoffed as she scanned the laboratory. "Look. What did you need us for anyway, you fucking four-eyed freak."

"Now, now, Tayuya. You really need to watch that dirty mouth," Kabuto coolly smirked, shrugging off the potty-mouthed girl's insults.

"Fuck you," she retorted and folded her arms.

"Anyway, yes, I summoned you all here because our fellow Sound-nin has collected a few subjects from the Land of Sea. Amachi was successfully able to clone more gauntlets and applied them to a few kunoichi."

"So, that piece of the Witchblade we gave him was beneficial. That's wonderful news to hear," Karin added as she approved of the thrilling news.

On the contrary, Isaribi turned away as the mere mention of 'Amachi' caused her to shudder a bit. Sasame noticed her colleague showing distress and attempted to console her. Kira quickly put a stop to that as she put an arm out, barricading Sasame from Isaribi.

"You better pay attention," Kira snorted arrogantly as she pointed toward Kabuto.

Sasame simply nodded and backed off. "Y-yes, Kira." She quickly turned and whispered, "_I'm sorry_," toward Isaribi's direction.

"So far, one new Cloneblade warrior has arrived. Two more will be coming to us and others are still being manufactured by Amachi as we speak. That's just the good news."

The glass-wearing redhead became weary and inquired. "There's bad news?"

"Unfortunately," Kabuto sighed as he pressed a button behind him, which turned on a monitor screen. A clear picture was displayed of the training room. Kabuto stepped aside as he allowed the Cloneblade Five to observe the on-going developments occurring in the disclosed arena. "One of the test subjects that Amachi recruited was a woman, a leader of the Kamizuru Clan."

"Kamizuru Suzumebachi," Karin noted as she pulled up a file from the nearest examination tables. "She actually volunteered to use one of our Cloneblades after we, the Cloneblade Five, formed. So, are you telling me that she ended up as a failed test subject?"

"Look at the screen, Karin," he advised her.

As Karin and the others watched the screen, they saw a short-haired, redhead woman garbed in a black cloak. They noticed the same Cloneblade artifact strapped around her right wrist. To their surprise, Suzumebachi roared out a blood-curling scream, which echoed throughout the arena. As the Cloneblade activated, Suzumebachi's body was quickly covered by a black and gold layer of armor, which covered her from head to toe. Protruding out of her back were four pairs of insect wings. A long tail came out of her back with a stinger jutting out at the tail's tip. Her face took on an almost insect like form with large, red bug eyes and a pair of antennae sticking out of her head. Suzumebachi collapsed to her knees as she screamed out in agony.

As three Sound-nin came running in to restrain Suzumebachi, the Cloneblade warrior's bloodlust was awakened as she lashed her long tail out. She stabbed one Sound-nin, piercing his chest with her stinger. As the other two tried to hold her down, Suzumebachi summoned enough strength to smash both men's heads together, crushing both of their skulls.

Sasame watched as she covered her mouth. "Oh.. my... god..."

"Pfft, please! Don't act surprised. You killed a few people just two days ago," Kira scoffed as she eyed Sasame. "Depending on the user, the Cloneblade brings out the monster within you to the surface."

"No... how could you... this thing make me kill?!" Sasame cried out as she tried to deny any allegations of killing another person (let alone several).

Kira chuckled as she tilted her head, allowing Kisa to poke her head out and speak. "Those men were corrupt and they outlived their usefulness to Orochimaru-sama. You did the right thing. They were planning to escape without paying their debt." "Kisa is right, sweetie. You eliminated the wicked and made sure injustice did not go unpunished." As the twins giggled wickedly, their laughter sent chills down Sasame's back.

"So, her Cloneblade gauntlet made her go off the deep end? What's so special about that? I killed thirty of those fuckers," Tayuya had an unimpressed look on her face. Her face contorted, expressing pleasure as she watched Suzumebachi licked the blood from her hands. "Want me to go and deal with this reject?"

Kabuto gazed at Tayuya and nodded. "That won't be necessary. I'll leave that to Kira and Kisa. Won't you two see to it that our failed subject is subdued and taken care of?" He shifted his focus on the evil twins.

"Leave it to us!" Kira and Kisa responded simultaneously.

As the Kira walked out of the room, Kabuto left the monitor on for all to witness what was going to happen next. Karin approached Kabuto as she whispered into his ear.

"_There's something I have to talk to you about, Kabuto._"

"We'll discuss it later, Karin. Okay? Just make sure you monitor the girls during their training," the silver-haired man instructed. "I have to attend to Orochimaru-sama."

"How is his recovery coming along?" Karin inquired, her curiosity piqued as she wondered how far the wicked Sannin recovered from his altercation with Witchblade Sakura.

Kabuto couldn't give her a straight answer. He simply put it bluntly. "His old body is giving out. He's going to need a new one soon."

"So, he still intends to take Sasuke's body. I see..." Karin sounded slightly if just a bit apprehensive.

Taking notice of Karin's troubled state, Kabuto quickly addressed to her. "Are you okay? You don't seem enthused."

Tayuya scoffed as she walked in front of Kabuto. "Hey, back off. Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it, four-eyes."

"I told you not to call me that," his face contorted as he sneered directly at Tayuya. "You're all dismissed. You may go and start your training. You'll need it if you hope to carry out Orochimaru's will and defeat Haruno Sakura's Witchblade. Karin, come see me when you're done." With that, he slowly headed out the backdoor leading out to a hallway where Orochimaru was resting.

As Kabuto left, Tayuya flipped the 'bird,' showing how she really feels about him.

"Thanks, but I could have stood up for myself..."

"No way. I had to put that jackass in his place," the flute user replied as she faced the redhead. "He isn't all that. All he does best is suck up to Orochimaru-sama."

"Yet, you actually defended me..."

"I wasn't intending to defend you. Heh, don't flatter yourself, whore. I'm only owing you my debt since you've nursed me back to health. I wouldn't be back on my feet thanks to you."

Karin smirked. "I guess we're even then. And you owe A LOT to me."

As Tayuya looked behind Tayuya, she saw Sasame and Isaribi standing together. A devious grin curled on the flute user's face. Sasame shuddered a little as she walked back, taking Isaribi's right hand.

"Don't scare Sasame-chan like that, Tayuya. C'mon, now," Karin turned as she placed a hand behind Tayuya's back. "Down, girl."

"I ain't a fucking dog, Karin."

"No, but I have to keep you in line. I'm the only one who can really put a leash on you."

"Listen... I... I'm ready for some training, Tayuya-san," Sasame spoke up, her voice sounding meek while being intimidated by Tayuya's presence. "I don't plan on... holding back. I..."

"So, you're finally going to grow some backbone? I tell you. There's a good reason why I prefer you in your Cloneblade form. You're a pretty vicious bitch when you transform, Sasame."

"I... I don't think I can go and train today," Isaribi bowed. "I'm so-sorry."

"Feh, what's with you? If you don't train, you can't get any stronger!" The former Sound Four member snapped as she turned, facing Isaribi.

"Tayuya, settle down. I've got this," Karin said as she approached the two girls. "Listen you two. I know Tayuya is being harsh toward you, but she's right. You two need to toughen up. The training is going to get more difficult. You two, like Tayuya, haven't fully mastered your instincts as Cloneblade warriors. Especially, you two. You have to keep your mind focused and free of any dark desires you might have. These Cloneblades can and will feed off your emotions, altering your way of thinking and dispositions. Don't let the Cloneblade's corrupt power consume you. I've come to discover that emotions, desires, and a lust for power is what fuels the Cloneblade. The same might hold truth for the Witchblade. Do I make myself clear, Isaribi? Sasame-chan?"

"Yes, Karin-san," Sasame responded.

Isaribi promptly added. "But, why haven't you suffered any negative effects from your Cloneblade?"

"That's something I'm trying to figure out myself."

"Because she hardly has any desires or anything shit like that the Cloneblade might try to corrupt. Right?" Tayuya replied.

"I suppose, but I'm going to examine myself."

Sasame nodded. "Well, I'm ready. Tayuya-san, I want to get strong like you!"

"Oh yeah? Well, don't cry when I kick your ass."

"I won't."

Karin looked toward Isaribi and smiled. "Let's go and join them, Isaribi."

"Oh... yes! I'm coming!" Isaribi answered as she followed her fellow Cloneblade sisters toward the training arena.

Once they left, the monitor screen was still left on as it displayed Kira and Kisa standing over a pile of crystallized dust remains. The remains were all that was left of Suzumebachi after the Cloneblade twins disposed of her. The twins quickly swept up the dust from the arena floor as their other Cloneblade sisters were about to enter the training facility.

xxxxx

_**Snake's Lair/Orochimaru's Room/Grass Country**_

"You gave that shard of the Witchblade to my old accomplice... Amachi?"

"Yes, he has it. With it, he's been able to manufacture more Cloneblade gauntlets and we'll be receiving new warriors. It's truly astounding to know how many we've been able to conjure up with just one shard of Sakura's Witchblade, "Kabuto said as he stood over the Sannin's side. That artifact's power is incredible. Everything is going according as you wished, Orochimaru-sama."

Slowly pivoting his head, Orochimaru opened his eyes and coughed out blood. "Good. On another subject, Ka-Kabuto... I will require Sasuke-kun soon. This body is already decomposing. I cannot recover with this body anymore... skin regeneration is impossible at this point. The Cloneblade sisters are only... of use to me... when it regards that Konoha brat and her Witchblade... she must pay for the humiliation... SHE'S BROUGH FORTH TO ME... GACK! AUGH!!" The white-skinned snake coughed out a mouthful of blood and panted, almost wheezing. His breath was shallow for a short minute before he recollected his breath.

"Orochimaru-sama, don't strain yourself! Please-"

"Be silent, Kabuto! I... I will hold out for a little while longer. This body has at most a few weeks before I must transfer my soul to Sasuke-kun..."

"And you will have his body. The Sharingan will be yours."

"And I'll use it to kill that ungrateful girl first! Then, I'll go... after Uzumaki Naruto. Won't it be... glorious... to use Sasuke-kun's body to kill his two closest... most precious friends?"

Kabuto had a calm, collective disposition. "Indeed, it would, Orochimaru-sama. Of course, don't count out the Cloneblade sisters. One of them may very well end up killing Haruno Sakura and take her Witchblade."

"Th... that would be the next best thing... those five young kunoichi... they will help... carry out my revenge."

"And they will. Once they've been fully trained, they will be sent directly to hunt down Haruno Sakura. What happened to you will not go unpunished. I can rest assure you that and give you my word."

The pale-faced Sannin evilly smiled, if only trying hard not express any sign of weakness. "See to it... that you do, Kabuto. They are your responsibility."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said as he adjusted his glasses and calmly looked toward the door.

xxxxx

_**Snake's Lair/Training Facility/Grass Country**_

Tayuya and Sasame stood on opposite sides of the training arena. Both of them displayed their Cloneblade wrist-bracelets. Karin and Isaribi watched from the sidelines to observe the spar session.

"Just a question, Karin-san. Where's that Suzumebachi girl who was here earlier?" Isaribi suddenly noticed the abrupt absence of the aforementioned woman.

"We had to relieve her of her services. She was no longer needed," Karin answered as she turned toward the door behind her. Her eye caught Kira and Kisa both holding a bag of red crystallized dust - the remains of Suzumebachi.

Isaribi blinked thrice. "Really? I see. I hope Kira and Kisa didn't do anything horrible to her."

"I wish I knew..." Karin sighed. _I can't believe those two went that far. They should have at least sent her to me, but... nothing more I can do for Suzumebachi at this point. _

"So, ready to get started?! We'll start with dodging and testing your reflexes," Tayuya barked while pulling out her flute.

As she stood in a battle stance, Sasame readied herself. "Let's go!"

With that, Tayuya evilly smiled as she pulled a tune through her flute. While she played a unique melodic tune, three giant ogre-like demons appeared behind her. The one on the left had its entire head and upper body covered in bandages; the one in the center carried a large club over its right shoulder and had long, bushy hair covering its face; the third one on the right sat down in a crouched position with its eyes covered in bandages. These demons were Tayuya's summoning beasts: the Doki.

"Oh gosh! She's sending those three in already?!" Isaribi was shocked to see the demon trio.

Karin made no direct comment as she quietly surveyed the match.

Sasame stood her ground, despite feeling a little shaky in her knees. She pulled out a kunai and stepped back a few feet.

Tayuya stopped playing her tune and called out. "I'm going to send one at a time! You better fucking dodge with the first one!"

"Right. I'm ready!" The orange-haired girl responded as she gulped.

Playing another unique tune, she commanded the third Doki to attack Sasame. The giant with the club charged forward like an angry bull and smashed the club against the floor, uplifting the slabs of stone off the ground. Sasame pounced back as she landed on the side of a wall. The Doki pulled its club out of the floor and charged toward Sasame's position. It smashed its club against the wall, but completely missed Sasame. The girl bounced right off the wall and landed back at the center of the arena.

"Wow! So, Sasame-chan!" Isaribi cheered on the Fuuma clan member.

Tayuya played a different tune, this time controlling the first Doki on the far left. The giant, bandage-faced demon charged toward Sasame and bodyslammed itself onto the ground. Sasame bounced up high in mid-air, avoiding contact with the demon.

However, much to Sasame's dismay, the third Doki leapt right up in front of her. Sasame clasped her hands together and sprang threads right out of her hands. As her thin threads attached to the ceiling, Sasame pulled herself up and out of the demon's reach.

"Here I come!" Sasame cried out as she dropped down from the ceiling, performing numerous hand seals. As she inhaled a deep breath, she blew out a burst of fire. "_**Katon: Kasumi Enduno Jutsu!!**_"

As Tayuya watched the streaming fire aimed toward her, she cracked a smile. "You've got to be shitting me! Attacking me head-on?!" She jumped out of the way as the flames incinerated the floor.

Sasame landed on the floor as the threads were still attached to her fingers.

"An amateur move on your part! I thought we taught you better than that!" Suddenly, Tayuya felt her body suddenly stiffen. She stopped as she noticed threads tied around her ankles, which pinned her feet down. Even her arms were tied by threads. "What?! Threads?! Where... Ah, shit!" She glanced up and saw that the threads (which could barely be seen inside the near darkened room) extended from the ceiling and reached all the way to the bottom of the arena floor. _So, she pulled her threads along as she came falling down and lured extra threads from under my blind spot?! _"Son of a bitch. You got me."

The Fuuma clan member smiled as she charged forward. "Now, I've got you!"

"All right, Sasame-chan!" Isaribi exclaimed.

Suddenly, Tayuya cracked another evil smile. "Psyche!" With that, the flute user surprised Sasame as her Cloneblade bracelet's gem lit up. A blue glowing light enshrouded Tayuya completely.

Sasame stopped as the glowing blue light blinded her.

Tayuya cackled happily as her eyes turned black with her irises now a sky blue color. Her reddish-pink hair wavered out behind the flute user's back and changed into a beautiful, silver coloration. As she turned her head, intricately-designed upside down triangular shapes appeared on her cheeks. As her helmet went flying off, two fan-like protrusions jutted out of the girl's head. Her clothing was replaced by dark blue armor, which covered every section of her body - excluding her face, upper bosom, belly, the back side of the legs, and her rear end. The armor covering her cleavage pushed outward, granting Tayuya a more defined, feminine image - a stunning contrast to her rather brute, tomboyish appearance. Her right arm transformed into a two-bladed scythe-like instrument, which she brandished beautifully. The blue gem, which harnessed the core of the Cloneblade's power, imbued with an elaborate, brilliant glow. She walked forward on high-heel armored feet, which made her several inches taller. A thick blue aura outlined the imposing Cloneblade warrior, which made her armor shinier. With her strength rejuvenated, Tayuya broke out of Sasame's threads, causing them to snap loose to release the flute user.

As Sasame glanced at the imposing, blue-armored Tayuya, she fell back and gasped in shock.

"W-w-what?! No! Y-y-ou didn't say you'd t-t-t-transform!" Sasame stammered as she tried to crawl away.

"Whoa! That's going too far, Tayuya-san! You're going to really hurt Sasame-chan that way!" Isaribi shouted as she attempted to jump in.

Karin quickly stopped Isaribi as she put her arm out.

"Karin-san! Why?!"

"Relax. Sasame-chan is not helpless. She, too can transform. Just stand back and watch," the glass-wearing redhead stated as she carefully observed the match. _So, what will you do now, Sasame-chan?_

Tayuya smiled as she slashed the air with her double-bladed scythe. "_**Well, what the fuck are you waiting for, Sasame-chan? Transform! You, like me, are a Cloneblade! Activate it now before I come at you!**_"

As Sasame took a deep breath, she sucked it up and picked herself off the floor. She stared down at the Cloneblade bracelet around her right wrist. "Tayuya-san, you're right. I..."

"_**Yeah? What?**_"

The Fuuma clan member twirled around as she faced Tayuya. Her face no longer conveyed fear. She showed a determined glare as she raised her right arm, displaying her bracelet. "...I have to face... _**MY FEARS!!**_" She cried out as her eyes turned neon green.

Her skin complexion turned from normal peach tan to a lighter shade of orange. Layers of dark orange armor replaced the girl's clothing. This shiny, powerful armor covered all around different sections of Sasame's body, except around her neck collar, the face, the upper bosom area, her belly and around the center of the waistline, and around her hips. Sharp, razor-edged protrusions extended out of her shoulders and elbows. Four fan-like protrusions jutted out the sides of her head, adding more unique features to Sasame's Cloneblade armor. Embroidered on her knees, hips, and feet were green designs, which looked like large arrowheads. The Cloneblade's blue gem settled on her right wrist where the bracelet used to be. Her long hair all condensed nicely into a long Ahoge hairstyle (here, it's a long, lock of hair that sticks out from the top of the head), which went down from her head all the way down to her kneecaps.

As Sasame stepped forward, her high-heel armored feet (which made her taller by a few inches) made a clicking sound. The young Cloneblade warrior had a completely opposite demeanor than she did before. In her Cloneblade state, her personality made a complete 180 as she seemed much calmer and eager to fight. The girl had turned into a sexy, female warrior in seconds. All she could think about now was bringing the fight to Tayuya.

Speaking in a slightly deepened voice, Sasame chortled. "_**Well? Weren't you going to come at me?!**_" A new side of aggression came to surface, completely opposite of the gentler, softer Sasame. As she flexed her entire body, six, long armored tendrils came shooting out of her back, which looked like spider's legs. "_**The Spider's come to play, Flute Diva.**_"

"_**About time you showed your true self, Spider! Here I come!**_" Tayuya roared as she charged forward.

Sasame giggled wickedly and raced ahead to meet Tayuya head-on.

_**Clank!**_

Tayuya came forward, bringing down her two-bladed scythe against Sasame's six armored tendrils. The two Cloneblade sisters pushed against each other, attempting to overpower one another. Tayuya headbutted Sasame, knocking her back a little. She seized the opportunity and bashed her two-bladed scythe across Sasame's face. Sasame collapsed, but quickly sprang up to her feet. The Fuuma clan member licked her lips and giggled.

"_**Well, well, Spider, you sure can take some punishment,**_" Tayuya smirked as she complimented the orange-armored kunoichi. "_**Gotta hand it to ya. You're a tough bitch.**_"

"_**I've got to be if I want to hang with you. I've learned from the best.**_"

The flute user chuckled. "_**Hell yeah. I am the best. I will be the strongest of the Cloneblade sisters.**_"

"_**Not unless I take you out first!**_" Sasame cried out as she launched out her six tendrils.

Tayuya timed Sasame's attacks as she raced forward, dodging around each tendril that came at her. The blue-armored kunoichi leapt up and came down hitting Sasame's right shoulder with her double-edged scythe hand weapon. Sasame winced as she grabbed Tayuya and punched her in the face. Tayuya's head snapped back as she immediately twirled around and smiled.

"_**Nice punch, Spider! But, you've got to do better than that!**_" Tayuya shouted as she grabbed Sasame by her waist, lifting her off the ground and throwing her up into the ceiling.

As Sasame was thrown toward the ceiling, the Spider used her tendrils to attach herself into the ceiling. As she cushioned herself against the ceiling, Sasame moved her eyes to where Tayuya was positioned.

"_**I'm not going to lose to you, Flute Diva!**_" Sasame declared as she threw several threads to the bottom and dropped down from the ceiling - almost in the fashion of a real spider. As she landed on her feet, Sasame positioned herself upright and closed her right hand. Four claws jutted out of her right hand (like Wolverine) as she dashed toward Tayuya. "_**Here I come!!**_"

The Flute Diva simply scoffed. "_**Don't announce when you're going to attack. Typical amateur.**_" As she raised her scythe, Tayuya countered Sasame's claw strike and kicked her in the stomach.

Sasame doubled over as she was on the receiving end of more vicious kicks. This time... these kicks were aimed at her face. Tayuya grabbed Sasame by her neck and hoisted her up.

"_**Who's the top Cloneblade sister, Spider? Well?**_" Tayuya cracked an evil smile as she dangled Sasame in front of her. "_**Who's the top bitch around here?**_"

"_**I-I won't give up!**_"

Tayuya sighed with annoyance in her tone. "_**That's not the answer I'm looking for.**_"

"That's enough, Tayuya! End it here!" Karin called out.

As Tayuya snapped back to her senses, she dropped Sasame and turned away. Sasame rubbed her neck as Isaribi came over to check on the Spider. Karin approached Tayuya and nodded approvingly.

"Nice to see you NOT snap for once, Tay," Karin remarked.

Tayuya gave no response as she walked over to Sasame and helped the orange-armored kunoichi back on her feet. "_**Nice fucking show, Spider. I think you might be ready to face Miss Witchblade.**_"

Sasame whipped around in surprise. "_**You think so? Am I truly ready?**_"

"_**Hell yeah! I can sense the killer instinct in ya, Spider. I think she should be the one to face that Haruno Sakura bitch.**_"

Isaribi turned toward Sasame. "Sasame-chan?"

As she gave this some thought, Karin folded her arms and walked over beside Sasame. "Well, the next best thing is to convince Kabuto. I was rather impressed with your showing out there, Sasame-chan."

"_**Thank you,**_" the Spider smiled as she transformed back to her normal self. "But, I think I need a little more trai-"

"_**Screw that noise. I say you're ready. What do you say, Karin?**_"

Karin added, placing her hands against her hips. "Just give me some time to convince, Kabuto. Personally, I'd rather wait and let Sasame-chan continue training, but there's no time. Orochimaru-sama expects us to kill Haruno Sakura and take her Witchblade."

As Tayuya transformed back to her normal self, she interposed. "Yeah, that's right. Fighting Miss Witchblade is better than killing some weak shitheads. Let's get this show on the road."

"All right, it's settled then. Sasame-chan, come with me," the glass-wearing, redhead turned toward the Fuuma kunoichi.

Sasame responded as she followed Karin out of the room. "Coming, Karin-san!"

Isaribi watched Sasame leave with Karin and smiled. _I'm proud of you, Sasame-chan._

"Feh, if you ask me, I should be the one to fight Miss Witchblade first," Tayuya gritted her teeth as she called off her Doki summons.

xxxxx

_**Outside Konoha Library/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

After spending half a morning in the local Konoha library doing medical research, Sakura walked out to took a break. She took a seat on a stone ledge as she stared toward the blue skies.

Her mind was in complete meditation. She tried to take her mind off the mess that occurred recently with her altercation with the other Konoha 11 crew. Understandably so, she was still upset with all of them, especially Shikamaru and Chouji. She never once had to raise her voice towards them until they accused her of possessing the Witchblade.

Even now, the remaining Konoha 11 avoided eye and verbal contact with Sakura. Although Rock Lee was the only one who attempted to speak with her, Neji advised against it.

Of the younger shinobi, only Naruto (and to some extent Sai) would approach her casually.

"I hope they'll get over it, but somehow I doubt it," Sakura sighed as she took a deep breath. "At least, there's someone I can count on. Right, Naruto?" Her eyes shifted backward as she spotted the blonde-haired Genin standing behind her. "What took you so long?" She directed a smile followed by eye contact toward Naruto. She was delighted to see her teammate/best friend/boyfriend.

"I had to go see Yamato-taicho. Glad I could find ya here, Sakura-chan."

Sakura stood up as she answered. "Yeah, I'm taking a break right now. I've been studying on how to better hone my medical jutsus. I can only get better if I study and practice."

"Why don't you go see Granny Tsunade? I thought she would help teach you some more?" Naruto wondered as he sat down beside Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi crossed her legs together. "Not happening anytime soon. She's still somewhat upset with me. Besides, she hasn't decided my punishment yet. Ugh, I can't even think about that now!"

"It'll be okay, Sakura-chan. Maybe she'll forget all about it?"

"HA! I doubt it. She seemed pretty convinced I was going to get punished really bad," Sakura faked a laugh as she turned to face Naruto. "Besides Rock Lee tried to talk to me, but Neji wouldn't let him. Ugh, sometimes, I wonder if wearing the Witchblade is worth it."

"What are you saying?! You helped me beat that freaky Akatsuki guy a week ago! We saved the village! Even Granny Tsunade was proud of us!" Naruto exclaimed as he tried his best to brighten Sakura's spirits. "The Witchblade kicked Inori's ass and now that freak!"

Sakura shook her head. "Yet Ino's in a coma and most of our friends pretend like I'm some kind of disease."

"Screw them. That's all I have to say."

"But, you told them what you were. You revealed about having the Kyuubi inside of you."

"That's right. Yet, they weren't even bothered with that fact. They still treat me like a friend, but they won't give you a chance? I call bullshit on that one if you ask me."

"Because, even with the Kyuubi inside you, you never once put any of our friends in danger or put them into comas. That's why they trust you! You weren't the one who put one of our comrades in a coma!"

Naruto frowned. "Quite frankly, I don't care if they want to be on friendly terms with me. As long as they continue treating you like crap, I'm not going to acknowledge them. That's what a true friend should do another, right?"

Taking this all in, Sakura stood up and extended her right arm out. "Got that right."

"Heh, I know I am," Naruto took her hand and grinned his usual fox smile.

"So, what were you about to do?"

"I'm going over to Asuma and Kurenai's place."

Sakura blinked twice. "Why there?"

"When I asked Kakashi-sensei about working on my wind-element jutsus, he told me to go over to their place. He thinks that Asuma-sensei might have a scroll on some neat wind jutsus I could really use."

"I see. You're planning to expand on your technique set?"

The Jinchuuriki nodded. "Yeah. I think it'll be better for me in the long run. Since Granny Tsunade forbade me from using that awesome Rasenshuriken! Humph, this really sucks!"

"Well, he is right. You'll only hurt yourself more if you keep using that move unless you find some solution to master it. I heard Yamato-taicho said your Rasengan isn't even halfway complete. Just keep what you do best, Naruto."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Well, I have to get going. I'll see you later, okay?"

Sakura smiled as she watched Naruto turn and run off. "Well, hopefully, you'll find what you're looking for."

'_**Desperate to expand his move set, eh? Well, at least we won't be using the Rasengan too much. That really expends a lot of his chakra, doesn't it?'**_

_Yeah, but we'll see what new tricks Naruto will have up his sleeve. Knowing him, he'll create some off-the-wall jutsus._

'_**We'll just have to see, won't we?'**_

Sakura folded her arms and smiled, keeping an eye on Naruto in the background. "Yeah, no doubt."

xxxxx

_**Local Konoha Condos/Kurenai's Room/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As the Jinchuuriki arrived at the front door, he knocked on the door and waited for Kurenai to answer. Once the women opened, she was taken back by Naruto's sudden appearance.

"Naruto...?"

"Um, hi, Kurenai-sensei. I came to ask you something... it's about Asuma."

The woman shook her head as she opened the door. "I was about to go visit him by his bedside. What is it? Is there something you need to know?"

"I was going to ask if he keeps one of his important scrolls here. Kakashi-sensei told me I could find it here."

"He does keep a lot of belongings here and I keep watch over them."

"Does he have his scrolls?" Naruto inquired as he looked inside the room. "I'm really desperate on learning new wind-jutsus."

Kurenai overheard the mention of 'wind' and opened the door. "Asuma excels in wind jutsus. He told me that your affinity is wind based. Yes, he does have the scroll with the basic and advanced wind jutsus inscribed."

"Kurenai-sensei, if you could let me borrow it? I promise I will give it back. I really need it for my training."

"I see," the dark-haired woman looked over toward a flower vase on the dining table. As she looked back to Naruto, Kurenai smiled. "For Asuma, I'll give it to you. Wait here, Naruto."

"Yes!" Naruto replied as he smiled with excited glee. "Thanks, Kurenai-sensei!"

"It was you who gave Hinata the courage to continue improving herself. She, Kiba, and Shino have the highest regard for you. With that, I, too, hold the highest degree of respect for you, Naruto."

Upon hearing this, Naruto felt proud... at least somewhat. He still harbored hostility toward Kiba and company for mistreating Sakura.

Kurenai walked toward the dining table as she popped open the jar, releasing the soil and pulled out a long rolled up parchment. She grabbed the scroll and walked over to Naruto, offering the item to him. Naruto examined the object as his eyes read the Kanji inscribed on the front.

"I trust you will use it well, Naruto. Become an excellent wind user like Asuma. No, I believe you'll surpass even him."

"I should thank him, too, if and when he gets out of his coma."

Kurenai barely managed to smile. "I'm happy to know you believe Asuma will recover."

"He will, Kurenai-sensei. He and Ino will recover," Naruto reassured the woman as he tucked the scroll under his right arm and walked off. "Thanks and I'll bring it back when I'm done!"

As Kurenai walked out to watch Naruto leave, she waved and felt her spirits lifted. "Good luck, Naruto."

Little did Kurenai realize, one of her flowerpots on the balcony started to show a little less life. One petal started to slowly fell off the flower, allowing the wind blow it away. What this signified was ambiguous and could mean _anything_.

Anything bad that is.

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Akimichi Chouji watched Asuma in his bed as he came by to give his prayers, hoping that the Jounin/his sensei would recover from his coma. Since visitation hours were still active, Chouji decided to take a break from his training to see Asuma and Ino.

"Hope you'll recover soon, Asuma-sensei," Chouji sighed deeply as he turned away, focusing his sights on Ino. He walked over by his teammate's bed and pivoted his head, staring at Ino's serene and motionless face. "Ino."

As he recalled what he, Shikamaru, and the others said to Sakura, Chouji stopped to contemplate what he said. He remembered when Sakura mentioned how Ino was used as a human shield by Kakuzu. He had let his emotions get the better of him, forgetting all about the underhanded tactic Kakuzu pulled off.

"Why didn't I see it before?!" Chouji said as he gritted his teeth. "No! She was telling the truth, but I never even gave any second thought about what that masked freak did! I... We blamed it all on Sakura!" He took a moment to watch Ino and placed his hand over her forehead. "Ino, I wonder... what would you have said if you were there with us? Would you have blamed it on Sakura? Would you have blamed her or stuck up for her?"

And, obviously, there would be no immediate response. Ino remained motionless as she only exhaled a few shallow breaths through her breathing mask.

"Well, I'm not the type to hold grudges forever. Just for _you_ and since Sakura is your best friend, I'm going to give Sakura another chance. I don't trust the Witchblade, but I will give Sakura one more chance. I want to see for myself if I can depend on her again." With that, he gave a prayer to Ino and walked out of the room.

As he closed the door behind him, Chouji took a deep breath and relaxed. "This one's for you, Ino."

xxxxx

_**Hyuuga Clan Estate/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As she watched her cousin sparring on the training fields outside of their mansion, Hyuuga Hinata sat down to think. She reflected back on the incident where the Konoha 11 severely accused Sakura of possessing the wicked artifact known as the Witchblade.

Hinata felt somewhat terrible for being one of those who watched and questioned Sakura's Witchblade. She looked up as Neji walked over to sit beside her.

"Is something troubling you, Hinata?" Neji asked his cousin.

"We-well, I was thinking about what we said to Sakura. All of those hurtful comments about her..."

"And that Witchblade. Listen, Hinata, what happened with Ino was unfortunate. However, what Sakura did was reckless. She deliberately went against the Fifth Hokage's orders."

"But, how could we accuse Sakura of hurting Ino if we weren't there?"

"Shikamaru and Chouji were witnesses. It's true we didn't witness the event unfold, but those two told a very accurate and concise side to their story. Perhaps I was too hard on Sakura... and maybe I should have listened to her story. Hers might have been slightly different, but we'll never know."

Hinata raised another point. "And N-Naruto-kun. He... Could you actually believe it? Do you think any less of him?"

"Of course not. Although, I was befuddled to say the least, but I don't think any less of him. I still view him as a valuable asset and a fellow Konoha-nin. It was because of him that my views changed. He's had a very profound and positive influence to each of us."

"I'm glad to hear this. I feel the same way, but don't you think we should treat Sakura fairly? What if it really was an accident?"

Neji took a moment to reflect on what he and the others said to Sakura. "One can't go living and holding grudges for the rest of their lives. Perhaps, if myself and my team were to go on a mission with Sakura, that'd be the only way to convince me to trust Sakura. However, I must see this Witchblade in action for myself."

"I'm curious to know myself," Hinata added.

"But, I will only do it out of respect for Naruto. I need to be proven wrong about the Witchblade's wicked nature."

Hearing this straight from her cousin made Hinata smile. On top of all that, she would be willing to place her trust in Sakura again only if she were to go on a mission with her to witness the Witchblade's power and out of respect to Uzumaki Naruto.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Laboratory/Grass Country**_

Kabuto listened to Karin's request as he looked toward her and Sasame. The silver-haired man considered what Karin had offered him and that was Sasame willing to accept a mission to confront Haruno Sakura/the Witchblade.

"What do you think, Kabuto? Tayuya was the one who suggested this. Sasame has improved since we've been training her."

"Well, let me ask you, Karin. Do _you_ feel comfortable about letting her go through with this?"

Karin bit down on her lip and faced the Fuuma clan member. "Sasame-chan, are you sure you want to do this? It's your choice. Don't feel pressured."

"I'm ready. I want to prove myself to you and Tayuya-san. And... I want to do this so I may see my cousin again," Sasame said as she shifted her focus on Kabuto. "You'll let me see my cousin, Arashi, again?"

"You have my word, Sasame. In fact, I think you should call for your other cousins. I've made sure that a few of your fellow clans members remained on guard over at the Land of Rice Fields. You do remember that one of our posts is stationed there."

Sasame nodded, answering Kabuto immediately. "Yes."

"I'll be sure to bring your cousin over there. After you've killed Haruno Sakura and retrieved the Witchblade, you can hand the artifact to me and I will allow to see your cousin."

"Then, I'm ready."

Kabuto smiled as he shifted his attention toward his lab associate. "Karin, I ask you and Tayuya accompany her. However, I want you to stay low and keep far away from where Sasame will be positioned. You two are the emergency reserves. If and when Sasame is in trouble, you two will mount your attack."

Karin interjected as she challenged Kabuto's plan. "You want me and Tayuya to remain low? Do you not trust in Sasame-chan's abilities?"

"I'm only doing this for her sake. You are all Cloneblade sisters. Orochimaru-sama and I couldn't even imagine losing one of you in battle."

Sasame gulped as she began to reconsider what she said earlier.

"Don't worry, Sasame-chan. Nothing is going to happen as long as you have your clans people to aid you. Don't forget that Tayuya and I will be waiting in the wings," Karin tried to reassure Sasame. "You're one of the Cloneblade Five. Just trust in your new power and you'll defeat Haruno Sakura."

The orange-haired girl barely managed to smile, her spirits lifted by Karin's words. "Thanks, Karin-san."

Karin turned around, facing Kabuto as she balled up her fists. _What are you up to, Kabuto? You keep bringing up her cousin, but I'm out of the dark when it comes to this Arashi guy. Where are you really keeping him? Poor, Sasame-chan. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into._

"Hey, boss!" Kira called out as she entered the laboratory with the bag containing Suzumebachi's crystal dust remains. "Did you want this?"

"Yes. Please, set that over on that table," Kabuto requested as he pointed to an empty table desk.

As Kira strode along by carrying the bag, Karin carefully eyes the bag and looked back to Sasame. "So, how are you planning to lure Sakura and her friends, Sasame-chan?"

"Well, I-"

"Better yet. I have a better idea," she clarified.

xxxxx

_**Second Floor/Medical Research Section/Konoha Library/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Two days later, Sakura resumed her medical studies.

She sat down in a table by herself as she flipped through a book based on utilizing chakra scalpels. Her eyes moved back and forth, scanning the contents written in the book. Suddenly, the girl's vision began to blur as she leaned her head back a bit.

"Ugh... c'mon, stay awake," Sakura grumbled as she shook her head. _Why couldn't you have stayed quiet last night? _

_**'I was having too much fun with my roommate. She makes for very good company when she's pissed. Ah, how I love to tick her off! She's too easy! Ahahaha!'**_

_I couldn't get ANY sleep! Now, I can't even stay awake and study! Thanks a lot!_

The Witchblade giggled like a little girl much to Sakura's irritation. _**'Anytime, princess pink.'**_

_Would you stop calling me th-_

"Sakura," a voice whispered behind the kunoichi.

As Sakura twirled around, she noticed Yamato standing behind her. "Yamato-taicho? What brings you here?"

"The Fifth wants to see you."

Sakura knew where this was heading and gripped the edges of her seat. "Oh crap."

_**'Ah, so she's FINALLY decided what your punishment will be. Can't wait to see the drama unfold!'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi groaned as she almost wanted to facepalm herself. _You don't have to sound so casual about it! _

"Let's get going, Sakura," Yamato stated as he headed out.

Sakura stood up from her hair and sighed. "Hell training, here I come."

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Haruno Sakura. Despite you and Naruto defeating that Akatsuki member, I really hate to do this," Tsunade sighed as she looked across her office, staring toward Sakura.

Haruno Sakura and Yamato both stood at the center of the room. Shizune eyed Sakura as she shuddered to contemplate what grueling punishment the Fifth Hokage was going to enforce on the young medic-nin.

"I, Tsunade the Fifth Hokage, decree that starting tomorrow... you punishment will be-"

Suddenly, a pigeon came flying in through Tsunade's window as it landed on top of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade stopped and noticed the bird with a pouch strapped around its left side. She opened the pouch to open a letter.

"A message at this time?" Shizune was surprised.

Sakura stood still as she waited for Tsunade to finish scanning the message.

"It's from the Land of Rice Fields. There's been some recent killings and reported deaths. There's been a discovery of an orange-armored creature of some unknown origin... it was seen aggressively attacking villagers in the rice fields." Tsunade noted the _armor_ word in the letter and looked straight toward Sakura.

"Is there something wrong, Tsunade-sama?" Sakura inquired.

The Fifth Hokage stood up from her chair and handed the letter to Sakura. As Sakura scanned through the letter, she gasped and looked straight at Tsunade.

"How could this be possible? _Orange-armor_? And with a blade equipped in its arm?" Sakura pointed out the most important details on this 'sighting.' "This... this doesn't make any sense! There can't be another Witchblade-user out there? Could it?!"

"I don't know, but... Sakura... I'm going to hold off on your punishment for a little while longer. I think it would make sense if you were to go investigate this sighting."

"Me?" Sakura pointed to herself.

"I want you to be accompanied by your team. That includes you, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Yamato, Hatake Kakashi, and another member to bolster the numbers. I'll hand select someone from one of the other squads."

"Why so many, Lady Hokage?" Yamato inquired.

"We can't take any chances with this enemy, especially with so little detail. That is why I am bolstering your numbers. Sakura, you and Yamato go find the others and report back here. You will all go immediately after that."

Sakura let out a deep sigh of relief. "Yes, Tsunade-sama!" She utterly and deeply relieved. _Thank goodness. At least I'm okay for now. Am I this lucky or what? But, this orange-armored creature sighting intrigues me. And it's said to be equipped with a blade. Witchblade, what do you know about this?_

_**'Yes, this feel so familiar. Sakura, do you remember when I mentioned to you about facing counterfeit Witchblades during Masane's time?'**_

_Yeah? What about it?_

_**'I don't know if this is some sort of coincidence, but it looks like we've got a Cloneblade at our hands.'**_

_What, but I thought I was the only one who can wield you?! How did your power get replicated? And who would manufacture Cloneblades in MY world? Did someone from Masane's time slip through a dimension portal like you?_

_**'I don't know, but we have to investigate. If this is true, then... it appears we have some very strong opponents. And that's VERY good for me! I've been craving for some tougher opponents!'**_

Sakura held the letter in her hand and frowned with determination. _Whatever this means, we need to find out what it is and where it came from. But, I have to admit... some of Masane's memories are coming to the surface. These Cloneblades I'm seeing through her eyes look really strong. _

_**'Mmhmm and that's why I am thrilled to face another Cloneblade. Aren't you at least curious?'**_

_Kinda and it's definitely better than receiving my penalty from Tsunade-sama. I have to admit I'm kinda excited to fight one myself._

_**'And we're going to show this Cloneblade just what we're made of.'**_

_HELL YEAH! Let's kick some Cloneblade ass!_

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 27: _**Mission to Land of Rice Fields! A Cloneblade Sighting!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

_**Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Mist Covering Technique

_**Type: **_C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5m)

After completing the necessary hand seals, the user inhales a deep breath, which utilizes a large quantity of flammable gas. It's power can be more destructive when close to fire. Used by Fuuma Kagero (disguised as Kabuto) in the true filler arc. Used by Fuuma Sasame exclusively for this story.

-

_**Doki**_/Angry Demons

The three demons summoned by Tayuya. She playes various melodies on her flute to control the trio, each melody causing them to function with different actions.

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Cloneblade Saga is about to get underway. The first part of this long arc will be the Sasame/Rice Fields arc. The basis of this arc will different, but similar to that filler arc. However, I plan to make it better, especially when I throw in the Witchblade and the Cloneblades. No, I don't plan to follow exactly like that filler story. This entire saga will serve as the on-going story that takes place concurrently as Sasuke's Revenge arc (from his escape to his battle with Itachi). How this will play out in the long run... you'll have to wait and see. Be patient.

I did base the Cloneblade designs off the ones from the actual_ Witchblade_anime. Tayuya is essentially wearing Shiori's armored colors and using half of her nickname 'Diva.' Henceforth, I'm calling Tayuya - 'Flute Diva.' (For her love of flutes!) Sasame's Cloneblade design is based off Nora's and she has taken Nora's nickname - 'Spider.' Karin takes Reina's nickname 'Lady' and her obvious Cloneblade armor design. Only Kira/Kisa and Isaribi have original code names, but the twins' Cloneblade designs are derived from... oops. Can't tell you right now!

By the way, yes, that woman - Suzumebachi - was also from the Naruto Part I fillers (the _Bikochu _arc). She is that hornet lady and she gets a brief appearance here... only to die. Hey, just wanted to show you guys what happens to the fate of a Cloneblade. It's not pretty I tell you.

Next time, Sakura and the others will arrive at the Land of Rice Fields. The first Cloneblade battle will be coming your way in the next couple of chapters!

If I don't update another chapter by X-Mas, I want to wish you all a Happy Holiday/Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy Kwanzaa/whatever! But, I should be able to update another chapter before the end of 2008. No guarantees though.

Later, and send a review!


	27. Mission to Land of Rice Fields!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Well, I originally intended to release this on the final 2008 day, but I was delayed. Oh well.

Anyway, Happy New Year! A Happy 2009 to all!

I hope this story will go further in 2009. However, updates will start to slow down after this chapter. I really need to catch up on my other fics. I've spoiled you NaruSaku fans long enough. Don't worry though. I INTEND to finish this story and not leave it hanging.

So, anything else left to say? Nope. Now, onto the story and the continuation of the Cloneblade arc!

xxxxx

Chapter 27

_**Arc IV: The Cloneblades**_

_**Part I: The Sasame Arc**_

_**Mission to Land of Rice Fields! A Cloneblade Sighting!**_

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Uzumaki Naruto returned to his training regime. This time he insisted to teach himself as he practiced a few new jutsus after reviewing the contents inside Asuma's scroll. These contents contained fundamental methods of utilizing some basic and advanced wind-style jutsus. Naruto spent nearly all of his two days practicing these new techniques to absolute perfection. Of course, this led to the boy working his hardest to achieve the best results on learning these new techniques.

Like always, he wanted to surprise all of his peers and decided to keep this secret. The right opportunity would present itself in the heat of battle.

"Yeah, that about does it. It's not perfect yet, but all I need is a little 'oomph' and I think it'll do!" The fox boy smiled as he wiped his left brow. "Ok, I think some ramen would really hit the spot right now!"

Then, as he stood up, Naruto placed the scroll back into its container and slid it inside his coat pocket.

Just as he turned around, she noticed Sakura running up towards him.

"Naruto! Hey, there you are!"

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki grinned, thrilled to see his friend again. "Sakura-chan! You came just in time. I was just going to ask-"

"As a matter of fact, I came to get you! We have a new mission and Tsunade-sama expects me back with you," Sakura stated as she lightly grabbed Naruto's left arm. "C'mon, we better hurry!"

"A mission? What's this all about?" Naruto became intrigued yet irritated he wasn't going to get his ramen lunch. "Sakura-chan?"

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head. "No time to explain! Follow me!"

Naruto responded as quickly as he could. "All right then. Must be important then." With that, he walked up beside Sakura and followed her direction, leading him back toward the village.

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As Sakura returned with Naruto, Yamato and Sai stood by waiting for them. Tsunade faced the two members of Team Kakashi, shifting her eyes back and forth on Sakura & Naruto.

"Glad you could arrive, Naruto. As you know, I have now assigned Team Kakashi a new mission," the Fifth Hokage proclaimed.

Yamato spoke up. "We're still waiting for Kakashi-senpai. That should make five of us."

"I'm already considering adding a sixth member to join you."

Sakura blinked thrice. "Um, who are you going to have join us?"

As Tsunade shifted her eyes toward the door behind Team Kakashi, she called out toward the unannounced sixth person. "Akimichi Chouji! You may come in!"

Once his name was addressed, Chouji opened the door and stepped inside the Hokage's office. The hefty member of Team 10 walked past Naruto and Sakura. His eyes narrowed, shifting toward Sakura's direction as he took a deep breath. Chouji bowed his head slightly, showing respect for his Hokage.

Sakura scoffed irritably. "_Chouji?_"

"Why is he joining us?" Naruto frowned as he eyed the Akimichi clan member.

"So, are you sure this is what you've wanted?" Tsunade asked Chouji. "You don't have to accept this mission."

Chouji answered bluntly while tightening his fists. "No, I've made up my mind. I'll accompany Team Kakashi on the mission to the Land of Rice Fields."

Shizune noticed the uneasiness Sakura and Naruto seemed to be showing. _Didn't those two get into a scuffle with the other Konoha 11?_

"Very well then. But, I will ask you to cooperate well with Yamato, Kakashi, and the rest of their team. That goes for Sakura as well."

Chouji acknowledged the Hokage's behest, taking his eyes off Sakura. "I'm only doing this for Ino's sake."

Sakura muttered to herself. "_I find that hard to believe._"

"Not now, Sakura," Yamato replied as he overheard the girl's remark.

"Right. Now, all we need to do is await Kakashi and tell him-"

Suddenly, as the Hokage was going to address the man, the Copy Ninja poked his head out as Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Chouji, and Yamato spotted the silver-haired man. They sweat-dropped in unison as Kakashi hopped right inside the Fifth Hokage's office. Tsunade and Shizune quickly noted Kakashi making his late-as-usual entrance, which everyone had grown adjusted to.

"Yes, I know. I know," Kakashi apologized as he scratched the back of his head. "But, you see-"

"We're already used to your excuses!" Naruto and Sakura cried out in unison, barking out toward the poor copy Ninja.

Kakashi sighed as his left brow twitched. "...you didn't even let me finish..."

"Glad you could make it here, Kakashi-senpai," Yamato addressed to his superior.

"Anyway, Kakashi, I've just given your team a new assignment. I will fill you in on everything you need to know. But, just know that you will be going to the Land of Rice Fields," Tsunade stated.

Kakashi nodded as he turned, facing the Fifth Hokage's direction. "Land of Rice Fields? Have there been more Akatsuki activities?"

"Nothing of the sort, but it's imperative you and your team investigate. It appears we've got a Witchblade copycat on our hands."

"Witchblade _copycat?_" The silver-haired Jounin inquired as his interest slightly piqued.

"As I've informed Sakura and the others, there was a sighting of an entity garbed in strange orange armor," Tsunade stated as she handed the message letter to Kakashi. "This was written to us from an anonymous source. It's been stated this orange-armored creature slaughtered an entire village of people within the Rice Field lands. Well, in accordance to this message, this eye witness managed to escape with their life and perfectly detailed the appearance of this creature."

"And this witness claims this creature wore orange armor?" Kakashi queried.

"Correct and it wielded a long blade. Sakura's Witchblade form, on the other hand, possesses an armor that is a more darker shade of gray. I cannot say whether to believe this report is true, but this must be investigated. It's imperative that we know there aren't anymore of these so-called Witchblades."

"Hokage-sama," Sakura spoke up as she addressed to her teacher. "The Witchblade... it's told me that there shouldn't be any other Witchblade artifacts like him. It's a one of a kind entity. That thing... the orange-armored creature... the Witchblade referred to it as a 'Cloneblade.'"

"A _Cloneblade?_" Chouji repeated as he listened to what Sakura had to say. "You mean to say there's clones of THAT thing!" He quickly pointed out to the bracelet (still in its dormant state) around Sakura's right wrist.

"Hey, cool it, Chouji!" Naruto snapped as he butted in, cutting off Chouji before he could spout out any derogatory remark. "I don't know about these Cloneblades, but don't blame Sakura-chan for this! Besides, this thing has orange armor and it killed these villagers. Sakura-chan's been here in this village this whole time anyway! There's no way you can place the blame on her!"

Yamato quickly placed a hand on Naruto's right shoulder and restrained him. "Ease down, Naruto!"

"I wasn't accusing Sakura of anything, but... it does seem a little peculiar. Don't you think? Where the hell could this thing have come from?" The Akimichi clan member wondered.

"The Witchblade even said to me that it has fought Cloneblades before in it's own world," Sakura added as she went on while paying Chouji no mind. "The artifact itself was somehow cloned by some engineers working for some company... these Cloneblades were also called Neogenes. I don't know who could produce Cloneblades without having been in contact with the Witchblade."

"Well, didn't you say the old lady, Chiyo, was the previous host before you?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, that's right, but she had safely secured it inside a cave where no one could ever find it. Only I've been able to find it with Chiyo-baasama's instructions. Unless..." Sakura gasped as she came into a realization. "My fight with Orochimaru and Sasuke. Could either one of those two have...?"

Tsunade gritted her teeth angrily at the mere mention of her former teammate. "Orochimaru. That snake. I wouldn't put it past him or Kabuto to have copied the Witchblade's power to create monstrosities."

"Yes, but they would have needed to take the Witchblade from me if they wanted to produce Cloneblades! And do they even possess the technology to do it?" The pink-haired kunoichi was weary of this entire situation.

"That's the entire point of this mission. You and your team will conduct an investigation within the Land of Rice Fields. You are to find the village where the attacks occurred and locate this orange-armored Cloneblade entity... whatever it is, it is considered highly dangerous."

Naruto nodded as he walked over beside Sakura. "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. We're gonna get to the bottom of this thing and find out what we're dealing with. This Cloneblade or whatever is... we're gonna stop it. I mean... c'mon! We took out that Akatsuki creep together!"

Hearing her overly enthused friend, Sakura felt her spirits being lifted. Her lips curled into a smile as she responded. "You're right! Let's get to it and stop this Cloneblade."

Chouji watched Sakura and Naruto exchange smiles as he noticed how much stronger their connection became. Then, he immediately noted how quickly Naruto came to Sakura's defense against the entire Konoha 11 tandem.

_Man, I can't believe what I'm seeing. These two are even tighter than they've ever been before!_ Chouji noted in thought as he blinked twice. _Now, I really feel bad about saying all those unflattering comments. Sheesh, I feel like such a jerk! _

"Chouji," Sakura spoke up, her words interrupted Chouji's train of thought. She walked up in front of the Akimichi clan member and folded her arms. "Look I know you and I are not on the same page, but just for this mission..."

"I know. We'll need each other's cooperation and I intend to do just that, Sakura," Chouji replied. "But, I'm taking this mission to see for myself if I can really trust you with the Witchblade. If Ino were here now, she'd probably be chewing me out and telling me to go apologize to you."

Sakura slightly trailed her eyes away from Chouji and toward Naruto. _Ino. _"Yeah, she'd probably be annoyed with how you're treating me. Anyway, all I ask is that you put aside ANY differences we might have and let's pull through this mission in one piece. Are we clear, Chouji?" As she pierced a glare into Chouji's eyes, she awaited for his response. "Well?"

Although he was a bit reluctant to speak, Chouji sucked it up and shook her hand. "Fine. I'm in. Count on me."

Everyone else, including Naruto and Tsunade, were relieved to see some issues slightly resolved. However, the trust bond hadn't completely been patched up between Sakura and Chouji. This was just the first step toward rebuilding trust amongst the Konoha 11. At least, in Sakura's case, she gained a little of Chouji's trust to help and her team on the mission to the Land of Rice Fields.

Tsunade nodded in approval, eyeing both her student and Chouji. "Well, I'm glad to see this. We don't want to have any dissension within the rankings. You can't afford it on this dangerous mission."

"Got that right. Did you hear that, Chouji? We're dealing with something that has a power identical to my Witchblade," the pink-haired kunoichi advised as she faced Chouji. "And there's no doubt I'm going to be the one to fight this thing. Only the Witchblade knows how to deal with a Cloneblade."

"Hey, we're all going to be there to help you, Sakura-chan. This Cloneblade won't be expecting all of us to ambush it!" Naruto replied. "I know this thing couldn't be any tougher than the Akatsuki we fought, right?"

Sakura shrugged. "We'll never know, but I hope you're right."

"In any case, we'll head out first thing tomorrow morning. We'll meet at the front gates," Kakashi said.

"That'll do. Be careful to you all and report whatever it is you discover. You are all dismissed," Tsunade spoke up as she quickly shifted her gaze onto her student. "You remain here, Sakura."

Before Sakura could attempt to leave, she stopped midway in the office and turned around to face Tsunade.

As Kakashi, Yamato, Chouji, and Sai walked out of the office, Naruto was the last one as he patted the girl's back.

"I'll see you later, Sakura-chan. Don't let her chew you out."

The young medic-nin sighed regrettably. "Yeah, right. I'll be fine." She remarked in a sarcastic tone.

After Naruto smiled and walked out of the office, Sakura was all alone with Tsunade and Shizune in the Hokage office. The pink-haired kunoichi kept silent as she awaited for Tsunade to address to her.

"Sakura. The only reason I'm letting you go on this mission is to investigate this situation in the Land of Rice Fields. If this creature possesses this Cloneblade and is modeled after your Witchblade, it's imperative you go and stop this creature on your own."

Sakura nodded in response. "It only makes sense that I go and confront this Cloneblade. Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, Sai, and Chouji don't have the experience to deal with a Cloneblade. But, this artifact has defeated some before." She stated while idly tapping her bracelet. "I can't tell whether we're dealing with an enemy more powerful and dangerous than the Akatsuki."

"Wait a minute. Tsunade-sama, isn't the Land of Rice Fields within the Sound Country's prefecture?" Shizune pointed out as she asked the Fifth.

"Orochimaru assumed control over the land which he named the Sound Country and established Otogakure. it's right directly within the Land of Rice Fields. According to the ANBU, there hasn't been any activity from Sound-nin around that territory. This has me gravely concerned. It's been this way since Orochimaru has become inactive."

"And we've still be unable to uncover Orochimaru's latest hideout. He may have relocated, Tsunade-sama."

The Fifth Hokage made sure to note this. "Thank you for reminding me, Shizune."

Sakura frowned as the evil Sannin's name was addressed. "Not since I was the one to butcher him. Could these Cloneblades be linked to him and Kabuto?"

"We'll know once you and your team conduct thorough investigations in the Land of Rice Fields. If this is linked to Orochimaru…"

"Then, I'll be the one to stop this Cloneblade. If it is a Cloneblade, that is. No matter… the Witchblade will be thrilled with the excitement of a worthy opponent," Sakura said with a smile as if the Witchblade's ecstasy came to the surface. "Yeah, and I'll come right back with all the evidence we'll need."

Tsunade noticed the slight alteration in her student's personality. She noted that dark, coy smile on Sakura's face for a moment.

"Sakura, just make sure and be careful. Don't go crazy again," Shizune pleaded.

"Don't worry about that. I have more control over the Witchblade now," Sakura reassured Tsunade's assistant.

"Just remember that when you come back… I'll already have decided your punishment. Make sure and don't forget that, Sakura."

Sakura groaned a bit as she shuddered at the horrifying possibilities. "Yes, I know." _Great, for some reason, I'm tempted to not come back to the village at all._ "We will be back, Tsunade-sama. Rest assured." With that, she bowed to the Fifth Hokage and headed out of the office.

As Sakura left the room, the Fifth Hokage sighed out of exasperation and rubbed her forehead. Shizune walked over and helped the Hokage by massaging her shoulders.

"This is getting way out of hand."

"On the bright side, Sakura did claim she has better restraint over the Witchblade's feral power. She and Naruto did drive that Akatsuki member out of our village, saving everyone in the process. Together they defeated him."

Tsunade added. "That's what she claims, but have we even seen her in action? I have yet to see Sakura in a battle utilizing the Witchblade's power. I've only witnessed the Witchblade transformation once."

"I hope they'll be okay. I keep worrying about those kids after all the missions they partake on," the dark-haired young woman sighed. "Especially those two. Naruto and Sakura."

"They'll be fine, but I do worry about Sakura and all of the rash moves she's made. Some brave and other times quite foolish. I pray she has full mastery over that artifact's power."

"Change of subject: have you decided Sakura's punishment? How severe do you plan to make it?"

As soon as Shizune raised this question, Tsunade's ears perked. The older woman's red lips slowly curved into an evil smile as her eyes tweaked. Shizune was struck by the Hokage's frightening eyes and recoiled a bit, intimidated by the Hokage's approach.

"Oh, that reminds me. Hehe," Tsunade chuckled.

Shizune shuddered. _Eek! It's THAT look again! Great… I really feel sorry for you, Sakura!_

xxxxx

_**Outside Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Did you get your fill?" Sakura asked Naruto while folding her arms. She noticed the Jinchuuriki smiling his usual fox grin, which indicated satisfaction after his hot ramen meal. "Judging by that smile, that's a _yes_." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head accordingly.

Naruto scratched the left ridge of his nose. "It was even better with you sitting beside me."

"Well, I kind of figured I could keep you company since we're getting to know each other outside missions."

"That's a bonus for me. So, how about tomorrow?"

Sakura turned her head away as she faced the front door of her home. The references to the orange-garbed 'Cloneblade' bothered her. To make matters worse, the enemy was equipped with a weapon similar to her Witchblade. She was going into a battle where she had no way of knowing how to fight a Cloneblade. Her and Chiyo's predecessor, Masane Amaha, had firsthand experience with Cloneblade warriors. The biggest question that ran through Sakura's mind was simply put: how were these Cloneblades produced?

"Tomorrow, we're fighting an enemy we have no prior knowledge on."

"Yeah, but didn't you say that one of the Witchblade's former hosts fight Cloneblades before?"

"Yes. That was Masane and she fought her fair share of those Cloneblades, but how did Cloneblades manage to arrive in this world? If Orochimaru and Kabuto are behind this, what did they do to obtain data on the Witchblade? Sometimes I wonder if they or one of their Sound-nin spied on our fights with that Akatsuki pair."

Naruto couldn't say anything more and shrugged. "How would I know? We haven't even faced this Cloneblade yet. I'm not really thinking about where it came from. All I care about is kicking its ass."

"Same here. Besides, if we don't stop that thing, it might even come to our village. No way am I letting a Cloneblade attempt to attack our home!"

"You got that right, Sakura-chan!"

The Witchblade wielder smiled while clasping her bracelet. "The Witchblade can already feel its presence. It's excited and excited to fight this Cloneblade."

"I've got a question, Sakura-chan."

"What is it?"

The Genin walked over and pointed to the silver bracelet. "Does... well, you know. Do actually hear the Witchblade's voice in your head?"

"Yeah, I do," Sakura scoffed as she almost wanted to stomp her left foot down. "He can be very insightful and he gives me plenty of encouragement. Unfortunately, even he has his _obvious_ flaws."

"Like what?"

"Well, for start... he's BRASH!"

Upon hearing his host's snide remark, the Witchblade rang out. _**'HEY!'**_

"He's TOO obsessed in blood and combat."

_**'Well, can't help it.'**_

"He's ANNOYING."

_**'Takes one to know one!'**_

"And worst of all... he's a FREAKIN' PERVERT!"

_**'Ah, did you have to go and announce it upfront like that?! Sakura, you're one to talk you Yaoi fangirl!'**_

Naruto was taken back by everything Sakura said about the Witchblade. The last remark really got to him as he was reminded of his mentor, the Toad Sannin Jiraiya. He nearly wanted to burst out laughing, but soon stopped as he realized who was standing in front of him. Sakura panted heavily while trying to contain her anger.

"...scary..." Naruto squeaked.

Sakura relaxed a bit while unclosing her fists. "Don't take it the wrong way. All of that was only directed toward the Witchblade."

"Sounds like he could get along well with Ero-Sennin!" Naruto grinned.

"Are you kidding? They'd be peeping at every single hot lady in the world. Besides, the Witchblade could have picked any hot kunoichi to be his host."

"Until you found him."

"And he makes fun of me for having such a small chest," Sakura blushed a bit as she touched both sets of her rather nimble breasts. "Ugh, I can't help if I've got such a small bust!"

The Jinchuuriki blushed a bit. "Though, when you transform, your..."

"I know. He makes my chest bigger to complete my _sexy_ image. At least, in his sick and twisted mind, he feels that he brings out the sexier side out of me. Ugh, he's such a sad case."

Naruto sighed. "Man, sometimes I wish the damn fox would be like that!"

"Like what? Perverted?"

"At least the Witchblade sounds like a funny guy..."

Sakura smiled a bit, blushing. "Well, sometimes... I do kind of admit he can be quite a charmer. And he always finds a way to lift my spirits."

"Now I really want to meet him. Have you actually seen what he looks like?"

"No, I haven't," Sakura nodded. "Only my other self has... oh, well... never mind. I don't want to get into _that!_"

The blonde-haired Genin blinked in befuddlement, unaware that Sakura alluded to her other darker alter-ego. "Get into what?"

"Nothing. Just forget! Listen, I just wanted to let you know that we need to be extra careful. As far as this Cloneblade goes, you guys are unprepared..."

"Didn't I say that we'd help you kick its ass?" Naruto reminded his teammate. "Now, don't you think you're going into this fight alone! You have me, Sai, Yamato-taicho, Kakashi-sensei... and..."

Both Naruto and Sakura spoke out simultaneously. "Chouji." Both of them retained some pitted frustrations with the rest of the Konoha 11. Although, they were mostly disappointed with Shikamaru and Chouji.

"Naruto. No matter what Chouji says about me... I'm not going to pay him any mind. All I require from him is cooperation during this mission."

"And I'll be there to keep him in line, Sakura-chan."

Sakura nodded, smiling in approval. "Thanks, Naruto. Really, you've been there for me."

"We are teammates," Naruto replied as he reached over and placed both hands on her shoulders. "We're gonna find this Cloneblade and show it that no copycat is better than the original." He attempted to liven up the kunoichi's spirits once again.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick that pretender's ass!" Sakura exclaimed as she closed her right fist, shaking it in front of herself. "But, let's get some good rest and get ready. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. See ya then. Take care," Naruto replied as he flashed a big smile and waved off to the pink-haired girl.

As she waved to Naruto, Sakura once again pressed her hands against her chest and scoffed. _C'mon, I don't really have THAT small of a set of boobs. Do I?!_

_**'Why don't you look in the mirror often! You ought to be thankful I gave your underdeveloped body a little 'oomph' to it! Without me, your bust would still be flat as a board!'**_

_Gee, thanks a lot. Jerk ass._

_**'Tomorrow is a big day. I can no doubt sense the Cloneblade. It's energy is quite similar to the Cloneblades I faced in Masane's time, but no doubt I can sense a source of chakra flowing within it.'**_

Sakura gave this some thought. _So, I'll most likely be dealing with another kunoichi wielding this Cloneblade power. But, I want to know how this kunoichi gained this power. Gee, I'm tempted to leave the village and head over to the Land of Rice Fields now!_

_**'Then, why don't you? I'm already excited to go and fight this Cloneblade. Besides, I need a REAL challenge! Those two zombie freaks were quite a disappointment.'**_

_Don't worry. You'll get your chance. On top of that, we'll find out the source of where these Cloneblades are being made and destroy them. After you shared me some memories of Masane's fights with Cloneblades, I have to stay in top form or else I'm in deep trouble._

_**'Let's hope so. I do wonder. Will these Cloneblades compare to the Neogene weapons Masane and I dealt with? If so, then I'm very much excited for what's to come! Ohohoho.'**_

As Sakura tightened her right hand, she turned and walked toward the front door. For the rest of the evening, she would eat dinner and start packing her essentials for what could be a less-than-a-week mission. She planned to get up early the next morning to head over to the front gate to meet with her team.

"I swear this time I'll finally fight with a more concise and focused mind. This Cloneblade is going to get some of the real deal. Namely you and me, buddy," Sakura declared as the red gem embedded on her bracelet glowed a bit. A small devilish smile curved on her luscious lips.

xxxxx

_**Disclosed Underground Sector/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Danzo had his back turned as he faced Sai, whom knelt down on his right knee. As Danzo spun around, he gazed his shady eyes directly into Sai's closed eyes. Sai barely opened his eyes, staring up at the older man.

"You'll be joining the girl with the Witchblade and her team?"

"Yes."

Danzo maintained a composed expression. "To find these Cloneblades which Haruno Sakura refers to?"

"Correct."

"Sai, you've failed on your mission to eliminate Uchiha Sasuke. If I were to ask you to eliminate Haruno Sakura and hand me the Witchblade, would you carry out it?"

Sai kept himself as he made no immediate response. This managed to irk Danzo a little as he waited for Sai's answer.

"Well?"

"I told you all that I know about the Witchblade. You confronted Sakura yourself."

"I witnessed the Witchblade transformation myself. The power is as dangerous as the Kyuubi contained inside Uzumaki Naruto's body."

"I wouldn't carry out your request, Danzo."

"And why is that?"

Sai simply answered. "Because you wish to implement Sakura and her Witchblade as a weapon for the village. If you asked me to kill her, she would be of no use to you."

Danzo barely managed a conniving smile. Once again, he seemed rather calm and collected despite Sai's annoying habit of putting on a 'fake smile' to mask his true inhibited emotions.

"I am going on this mission to grant Sakura back-up against this Cloneblade."

"Do as you wish."

"The Cloneblade might be a by-product of Orochimaru's experiments. That is considered a threat to our village, is it not?"

Danzo responded. "It would."

"Then, I have a duty I must carry out then. That is to protect the village from this Cloneblade…"

"But, you'll allow for Sakura to deal with this Cloneblade. No doubt she will unlock the Witchblade's power to combat this unknown enemy."

Sai stood up from his kneeling position and fastened his left glove. "I will become a witness to Sakura's inevitable face-off with the enemy. I will report back to what I'll see."

"Your information pertaining to Haruno Sakura's Witchblade has been vital. I await the day that girl sees me."

Sai, on the other hand, hoped that day would never come. He bid his farewell to Danzo and pounced across through a tunnel hole, taking him back outside out of the underground quarters.

As Sai shot through the tunnel, all he could think about was Naruto and Sakura, two people whom he began to open up to.

xxxxx

The next morning.

xxxxx

_**Front Gates/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As everyone a part of Team Kakashi (and Chouji) arrived at the front gates, they prepared to head out to the Land of Rice Fields.

As Sakura picked up her backpack, she felt the Witchblade shaking a bit as its red gem glowed. The glowing aura indicated that the Witchblade's ecstatic mood was becoming more obvious, especially in regards of facing a Cloneblade.

The medic-nin chuckled, speaking through to the Witchblade in thoughts. _Whoa, down boy. We're going to get there soon enough._

'_**Soon enough is NOT good enough! I've been inching for a fight with another Cloneblade!'**_

_I'll be my first time to fight one. I hope we can both manage to beat it._

'_**We will. Just so long as we cooperate together.'**_

"Sakura-chan," Naruto interjected as he interrupted the girl's conversation with the artifact. He blinked twice as he noticed Sakura staring off into space. "Talking to _him_ again?"

"Yeah, just talking about a little strategy to him. Anyway, don't worry about me losing any control over myself. I've finally managed to tame the Witchblade's feral nature. You're all in good hands."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's good to hear."

Chouji, on the other hand, remained skeptical as he observed Sakura's Witchblade bracelet closely. Add the fact that he overheard Sakura's reassurance that she's overcome the Witchblade's corrupt nature… he had every reason to have his doubts.

"Are we all ready?" Kakashi turned as he directed his attention to the group.

Yamato added. "We're ready, Kakashi-senpai."

"Land of Rice Fields here we come," Naruto declared as he tightened his hitai-ate.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "And here we come, Cloneblade."

xxxxx

_**Eastern Plains/Land of Rice Fields/Otogakure/Sound Country**_

Near the Land of Rice Fields, there lies a village where a shinobi clan called the Fuuma resides. They are not to be mistaken with another Fuuma clan (who were renowned to be creators of the Fuuma Shuriken); this clan specialized in adept use of chakra threads.

However, right close to their village homeland was the center of Orochimaru's established stronghold. It was here that the evil Sannin's own country was formed: the Sound Country. And it was here where Otogakure was established, allowing Orochimaru to firmly rule the neighboring villages. The Fuuma clan was amongst those oppressed by the Otogakure leader. Recently, the clan's most skilled and powerful members were lured by Orochimaru, whom promised to restore their clan's former prominent status. Unfortunately though, those members have yet to return to their village. And one of those clan members became part of the Cloneblade Project.

Fuuma Sasame was one of those notable and gifted clan members.

What she had been promised was a reunion with her missing cousin.

There was only one condition she had to follow.

Sasame had to confront Haruno Sakura and exterminate her and seize possession of the Witchblade.

The question was: could she follow through and not let her Cloneblade sisters down?

xxxxx

Meanwhile, within the thickets of an enclosed forest, Karin and Tayuya stood by on patrol as they finished escorting Sasame near an open grassland where the Fuuma village was. Ten Sound-nin stood behind the Cloneblade kunoichi, waiting for direct orders.

"Feh, I sure hope she knows what she's doing," Tayuya snorted as she twiddled with her flute.

Karin replied. "Relax. I have full confidence in Sasame-chan. _We_ did train her for this."

"I don't know. She's too fucking soft for battle. Even if she's a total freak in Cloneblade form."

"Don't worry, Tay. Just let her work her stuff," the glass-wearing redhead reassured her colleague. However, as calm and collected she seemed, Karin expressed some concern for Sasame's ability to fully grasp her Cloneblade power. _Sasame-chan._

Tayuya quipped. "Why couldn't you have sent me? You trying to keep me from having some fun?"

"Don't worry. You'll get your turn. IF Sasame-chan fails, you and I will step-in," Karin advised her.

Upon hearing this, Tayuya shivered with delight and firmly grasped her flute. "Now, you've got me fucking excited. I want to see the see the Witchblade in action for myself."

"And you will get your chance, Tay," Karin turned away, rolling her eyes without Tayuya noticing. _Though, you might not if Sasame-chan finishes off Haruno Sakura first._

xxxxx

Elsewhere, as they emerged out of the thickets of a forest, Team 7 (Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai) in addition to Chouji arrived on a flat grassy foothill. They stared off toward the distance of what appeared to be a village of sorts. It had taken them approximately a day to arrive at the point of their destination.

"There's the Fuuma village," Kakashi stared off as he glared toward the village's direction. "We're well within close to Otogakure territory. We must be careful around these parts."

"But, that's not where we'll be going, right?" Naruto inquired as he squinted his eyes, staring off at Fuuma village across the horizon.

Yamato quickly interjected as he pulled out the message letter. "Recall that this letter was written by an anonymous source. It said the attack came from a small village outside of the main Fuuma village."

"So, where should we start?" Chouji wondered.

"We could try and go into the village. We might be able to get some word on where to find the village this Cloneblade killed those people," Sakura suggested as she took the letter from Yamato. As she scanned the letter, her Witchblade bracelet started moving. The red gem embedded on its side triggered another reaction, which garnered Sakura's attention. _Witchblade, what's going on?!_

_**Swoosh!!**_

Sakura's eyes shifted on her left side as several kunais flung toward her, Naruto, and the others. Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Kakashi countered the incoming kunais; Kakashi pulled out his own kunai, which allowed the other kunai to ricochet off his own. Sai brought out his blade to block out the kunai flung toward him. Naruto applied the same method as Kakashi, countering the 'attacker's' kunai with his own. Sakura raised her right arm, which already transformed into the Witchblade arm gauntlet. The attacker's kunai ricocheted right off the Witchblade's protective armor.

"Over there!" Yamato called out as he pointed toward a figure standing on top of a tree branch.

Naruto gritted his teeth angrily as he noticed the figure. "I see him!"

"Attack us, will he?!" Chouji growled intensely as he prepared to mount an attack.

Suddenly, the figure jumped down from the branch and sprang off back into the forest.

"He's getting away!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not letting him get away!" Sakura cried out as she raced back into the forest in pursuit of the attacker.

The blonde-haired Genin raced off after Sakura immediately. "Sakura-chan! Hey, wait! You can't go alone without us!"

"There she goes again," Chouji frowned as he ran ahead alongside Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai.

"Sakura... Naruto... don't you two lose any self control," Kakashi muttered, fearing the worst possible outcome.

xxxxx

The attacker quickly pounced across each tree branch, trying to distance himself from the Konoha group. This individual from a close up seemed to be wearing a dark blue hoodie mask, which concealed his face and identity. Only the eyes and mouth were shown to be visible.

As the attacker glanced over his right shoulder, he noticed Sakura was already gaining ahead.

"STOP!" Sakura's voice boomed out, alarming the attacker.

As Sakura took a chance, she leapt across and threw herself onto the attacker. Sakura applied her arms around the masked individual and fell down toward the forest ground. The pink-haired kunoichi quickly restrained the masked figure and pinned him down.

"I've got you! You aren't going anywhere!" Sakura frowned as she completely pinned the masked figure down. "All right, you creep! What's your deal attacking us?! Huh?" She raised her voice, sounding as demanding and resolute as her teacher would be.

The masked attacker didn't respond as he continued to struggle under Sakura's strong grips.

"Guess I'll have to force you to talk, you no good bastard!" Sakura grabbed the front of the figure's mask. As she pulled it off, her eyes widened in shock as she looked into the face of the aggressor. "A... GIRL?! You're a girl?!"

The supposed male turned out to be a young female.

Opening her eyes, Sasame noticed that her mask came right off. Her identity was exposed. Though, she managed to keep her Cloneblade bracelet hidden under a gray wrist band. She crawled right out of Sakura's grasp and threw herself against a tree.

"Why did you attack us?" Sakura asked as she stood up and faced Sasame.

Sasame looked straight into Sakura and mumbled. "You... you shouldn't be here."

"Huh?"

"There's a monster around these parts."

"I know. That's why me and my team are here."

"Wait, are you from...?"

"Konohagakure. We received your letter. Was it from you?"

Sasame turned away as her eyes trailed off along a path leading through the forest.

"Please, answer me. We came here to investigate and you're going to need to help us. We can't do anything if you don't tell us anything."

The orange-haired kunoichi barely nodded. "Yes. I was... I was the one to write the letter. So, you've come to find that monster?"

"We are and we're going to stop it. So, are you the survivor from the village?"

Sasame answered as she slowly walked forward. "Y-Yes... well actually I don't know. That's why I was going back... to see if any survivors came out of their underground shelters."

"But, the letter said there was one survivor and that'd be you."

"I miscalculated... you see..."

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto's voice echoed from the distance, diverting the pink-haired kunoichi's attention.

Sakura spun around as Naruto jumped down in front of her. "About time you got here."

"Where's the ass who attacked you?!" He demanded.

Sakura smiled coyly and pointed toward Sasame. "Right here."

"What?! _**A GIRL?!**_" Naruto exclaimed as his mouth widened in disbelief.

"She was the survivor of the Cloneblade attack."

"So, she wrote the letter?" Naruto blinked as he walked over toward Sasame. "You shouldn't have attacked us like that."

"I'm sorry... I... I was trying to stop you..." Sasame stammered. "I... I didn't think you'd come all the way from Konoha to stop the monster. I doubt any of you can stop it." Her eyes slowly shifted toward Sakura. She kept to herself and tried to remain composed. _So, you are Haruno Sakura. I've finally found you, Witchblade._

"The others should get here any moment," Naruto said. "So, don't you worry. We're all going to beat the crap out of this freak!"

"Let's wait until they come and she can lead us to her village," Sakura suggested. "By the name, what's your name?"

"My name... it's... well you don't need to know," Sasame turned away.

"We're going to need to know our client's name if we want to work with you," she said.

"It's Sasame. That's all you need to know and I suggest we go on ahead now."

"Why in a hurry?" Naruto inquired, feeling a little curious.

"Because... so we can get there before the creature does."

"That's a good point, but we should really wait for our other teammates to come, Sasame-chan," Sakura replied.

"No time! Please, follow me and hurry!" Sasame pleaded as she grabbed both Naruto and Sakura. With that, she raced off ahead down the trail that cut through the forest thicket.

"Hey, wait!" Naruto cried out as he chased off after Sasame.

"Sasame-chan! It's dangerous in there!" Sakura exclaimed as she followed behind Naruto. "You even said that monster is possibly still within the area!"

Once Naruto and Sakura ran along the trail, they caught up with Sasame. The orange-haired girl looked over her shoulder, spotting the two Konoha-nin behind her. She sprinted across and disappeared through the thick brush ahead.

Sakura and Naruto quickly leapt through the brushes as they found themselves in front of an empty village. They found no signs of Sasame anywhere. However, what caught their attention was a body laying against a wooden pedestal.

"Look over there!" The Jinchuuriki pointed toward the body of what appeared to be a dark-haired, middle-aged man.

Sakura gasped. "Oh my gosh... he doesn't appear to be wounded. Let's go check him anyway!"

As the two Konoha-nin hurried over by the man's side, Naruto shook the man to revive him.

"Hey, mister! Wake up!" He cried out, shaking the man hard.

"Naruto! Be careful!" Sakura barked at the Genin. "Don't shake him too hard." Nonetheless, she offered to help Naruto pick up the man. She noticed the man had cuts lacerated across his back. "Oh god... look at his wounds!"

"Ugh, gross," Naruto cringed.

"Ple-please leave," the man barely mumbled as he surprised the Konoha-nin pair.

"Looks like he's coming to," Sakura said as she put an arm around the man. "It's okay. Can you stand?"

"Le-leave. There's... a monster... a monster in orange armor..."

"We just bumped into a girl a while ago and she warned us to stay away," the Jinchuuriki said as he helped walk the man toward the abandoned village. "By the way, where are the other villagers? Shouldn't there be bodies?"

"Yeah, I was expecting there to be some bodies, but I see nothing," Sakura scanned her empty, barren surroundings.

"You two should leave... Go... that girl... she..."

"What about her?" Sakura asked.

"The monster with the orange armor... beware... she... she... the one who attacked our village and killed my fellow villagers was Sa-"

_**Shick!!**_

The man gagged as he grasped her throat. A kunai stabbed through his neck, puncturing through his throat. The villager struggled to inhale air into his body as he grasped his neck. Blood spilled from his wound as he fell to the ground... twitching violently.

"What the hell?!" Naruto exclaimed.

As she felt her Witchblade bracelet vibrate, Sakura spun around as she spotted five figures wearing dark blue masks. Three of which stood up on tree branches and two of them were on the ground.

"Who are they?!" Naruto quickly pulled out his kunai. "So, which one of you did this?!"

The pink-haired kunoichi eyed the five masked figures. "Five of them. We can take them, but let's be careful."

"Right."

"Did you attack this village?!" Sakura cried out as she angrily faced the five masked shinobi. She noticed each of them wore the '8th Note' symbol of the Sound on their hitai-ate. "So, you're Sound-nin. Figures. You're facing us... members of Konoha! We're looking for a monster that attacked this side of your country. Do you know anything about it?!"

The Sound-nin didn't respond to Sakura, which irked the pink-haired kunoichi.

The Witchblade spoke out within the girl's mind. _**'Sakura, I'll leave you to fight these five on your own with Naruto. You won't require my help.'**_

_All right then._

_**'They might have unleashed the Cloneblade on these people. Oh and another thing. I advise you to keep an eye on that Sasame girl if we see her again. I'm sensing a strange, familiar flow of energy within her.'**_

Sakura nodded as she readied herself for battle. _I'll make note of that. But, what kind of energy do you sense from her?_

_**'All I can say is don't be fooled by her appearance. She's more than she's letting on.'**_

_You mean Sasame-chan? Are you sure?_

_**'I'll tell you in a minute. Stay on guard!'**_

Hiding behind a bush, Sasame observed the face-off between Sakura and Naruto against the five masked Sound-nin. The orange-haired Fuuma member gripped her right hand, clasping the Cloneblade bracelet underneath.

"So, it begins. The Spider's trap has been set," Sasame murmured as her eyes gleamed, giving off a pure green glow.

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 28: _**Clash in the Land of Rice Fields! The Fuuma Clan Strike!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Awww, we start a new year and I end the first 2009 chapter on an _EVIL_ cliffhanger?! Ahahaha! And yes... I kinda ripped the first part of the next chapter title 'Clash in the Land of Rice Fields' from the movie title 'Clash in the Land of Snow.' Oh well. What can you do? It's a catchy title. And a mouthful, too. =)

This was merely the set-up chapter. Next time, the clash begins in the Land of Rice Fields. We'll find out who the masked figures are in the next chapter. No, they are not the other Cloneblades. That's all you need to know.

Anyway, this saga will take an alternate direction from the original filler arc itself. Two facets I hope to improve on are the battle scenes and the basis of Sasame's arc. Let's see how far I can alter this entire arc.

Remember, this is just part I of the Cloneblade Saga. We have more of this long arc to cover.

Don't expect another update until the middle of this month. Until then, I'm going to try and work on one of my other fics. I may also go back and edit through this whole story for glaring errors (I definitely need to edit my first chapters!).

Take care and see you on the next update.

_**Happy 2009!**_


	28. Clash in the Land of Rice Fields!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **How are you all doing? Me? Nothing much, except life, writing and working. All is going well I suppose.

Anyway, we're picking up this story again with some good action. Sakura and Naruto are about to encounter some Sound-nin and those ninja are about to unmask. On top of that, Sasame is waits for her opportunity to take action.

So, without any further delay, let's continue the Sasame arc!

xxxxx

Chapter 28

_**Arc IV: The Cloneblades**_

_**Part I: The Sasame Arc**_

_**Clash in the Land of Rice Fields! The Fuuma Clan Strike!**_

xxxxx

_**Northwestern Forest Section/Land of Rice Fields/Otogakure/Sound Country**_

Naruto and Sakura stood their ground as the five masked Sound-nin glared intimidating stares at the Konoha duo. However, the pair quickly sprang back as the three Sound-nin jumped down from the tree branches.

"Look at their hitai-ates, Sakura-chan."

"I know. They're Sound-nin. Looks like they might have caught on to our arrival," Sakura whispered as she quickly put on her fighting gloves.

Naruto noticed his friend wasn't utilizing the Witchblade's power. "I guess you won't need the Witchblade to beat these creeps."

"Nah. Witchblade is sitting out for this one. These guys shouldn't be much trouble."

The Jinchuuriki nodded assertively. "Yeah, I can agree with that."

Just then, one of the masked ninja came forward. This individual was the largest member of the group whose muscular size distinguished him from the other members. A Zanbato sword was attached behind his back, which he quickly gripped with his right hand.

"Judging from your hitai-ates, you two come from Konoha," the giant masked man spoke in a deep, formal manner. "What is your business here?"

"None of your business. We came here because we heard a monster was roaming around this land and that man you just killed was going to tell us something important!" Sakura retorted while putting up her guard. "Have you encountered this supposed monster? It bears a type of orange armor."

The large man narrowed his eyes. He stared at the Konoha-nin with a degree of suspicion. He quickly turned around as his colleagues stayed eerily quiet on the subject matter.

"She asked you a question! Have you seen an orange-armored creature called a Cloneblade?!" Naruto shouted, demanding for an answer.

Suddenly, the large masked man reached for his Zanbato and lunged forward to impale Naruto. The duo immediately jumped up, flipping over behind the masked man. Naruto jumped right at the man and drove an elbow into his back.

This immediate attack prompted the other masked Sound-nin to jump right in to attack Naruto and Sakura. As Naruto prepared to summon clones, a kunai flew from out of nowhere and struck the ground.

Everyone stopped to look at the kunai… until they realized there was a tag attached to it. Naruto grabbed Sakura as they leapt out of the way.

_**BOOM!!**_

As the tag exploded, the Sound-nin were all thrown back from the proceeding explosive blast. The Zanbato-wielding man was on the receiving end of the explosion as he was launched straight back into the abandoned village.

"An explosive tag?" Sakura wondered as she looked up to see Kakashi, Yamato, Chouji, and Sai arrive at the scene. "Kakashi-sensei!"

"Yamato-taicho! Man, you know how to make an entrance!" Naruto was relieved to see the group.

Kakashi surveyed the area and noted the five masked Sound-nin. "Looks like Sound-nin were monitoring us. Are you two okay?" He looked over to Naruto and Sakura.

"We're fine, but these guys ambushed us before we had a chance to get a villager to tell us about the Cloneblade," Sakura explained as she watched the Sound-nin, who were already getting up.

"They killed the guy before he even had a chance to speak! Now, we'll never know where to find that stupid Cloneblade!" Naruto growled.

"Calm down, Naruto," Yamato said as he carefully watched the enemy ninja's movements. "We need you to stay on your feet and alert."

"I've already declared that I would refrain from using the Witchblade against these Sound-nin," Sakura proclaimed, letting her fellow peers know already. "These guys shouldn't be too difficult to deal with."

"Heh, you seem so sure of yourself, girl," the Zanbato-wielding Sound-nin chuckled as he stood right back on his feet. He twirled around, lifting the long blade up in front of him. "You've entered our territory, Konoha-nin. We've been instructed by Orochimaru-sama to slay those who travel from Konohagakure!"

Chouji snorted as he smashed his right fist against his left palm. "Is that right? Let's see if you're not just all talk!"

As Sai looked over his left shoulder, he watched as the other four Sound-nin quickly removed their masks to unveil their faces. "…" Drawing out his weapon, Sai remained attentive and carefully monitored the Sound-nin.

The first Sound-nin to unmask was a middle-aged, bald man with thick black eyebrows. A nasty scar wound went down vertically across his left eye, which gave him a distinctively savage appearance.

The second one to unmask was revealed as a grotesque man with rodent-like 'buck teeth.'

The third Sound-nin was revealed as a man with a blue, 'mop top' hair style and thick eyebrows. His slanted eyes gave him a rather shifty appearance.

The fourth individual was revealed as a young, pale-skinned woman with long, black hair. She had an almost striking resemblance to the late-Tsuchi Kin.

As she looked on from behind a thick bush, Sasame watched Team Kakashi facing off against the five Sound-nin. She anxiously gripped a side branch while shivering a bit. Her eyes went back and forth as they finally settled onto Sakura.

"Show me what you can do, Witchblade," Sasame murmured silently, watching the pink-haired kunoichi. She placed a hand over the wrist tape, which covered her Cloneblade bracelet.

As Team Kakashi stood their ground, the Sound-nin armed themselves with weaponry. The Zanbato-wielder dashed right by Team Kakashi and rejoined his team while removing his mask. The man's face looked menacing as his eyes pierced an icy glare at the Konoha-nin. Long, green hair hung down around his head as a red bandana tightly adorned his forehead. He threw his mask aside, taking off his Sound hitai-ate and tying it around his right arm.

"As Sound-nin serving under Orochimaru-sama, we were given the orders to get rid of anyone who comes from Konohagakure," the Zanbato-wielder declared while taking a fighting stance. He held his Zanbato in front, preparing to attack at any given moment. "I am the leader of the Fuuma clan... Fuuma Hanzaki! I will destroy anyone who dares to trespass our territory with my Zanbato... Horse Slayer!"

The bald man quickly announced, jumping over by the Fuuma leader's right side. "Likewise, I am a member of the Fuuma clan! Fuuma Jigumo!"

Next, the man with the buck teeth jumped over by Jigumo's side and snarled. "I am Fuuma Kagero!"

The blue-haired man hopped over on Hanzaki's left side. "Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Fuuma Kamiriki!"

Finally, the young woman jumped right over in between Hanzaki and Kamiriki. "Fuuma Kotohime is me and it'll be the last name you'll ever hear before you die!"

Sakura immediately readied herself while tightening her fists. "There's five of them."

"And six of us," Naruto pointed out. "These guys really don't look like they'll give us any trouble."

"Still, we must stay on our toes and be assertive," Yamato was quick to remind the two.

Sai slowly shifted his head, staring over toward Jigumo. "I'll take him." He pointed his blade directly at his selected opponent.

"I'll take the buck-toothed freak!" Naruto snarled as he stared at Kagero.

Kakashi looked over to Yamato and nodded. "I'll take their leader. You want the guy with the blue hair?"

Not taking his eyes off Kamiriki, Yamato smiled in a collective manner. "Sure thing, Kakashi-senpai."

"The girl is the only one left. I'll take her!" Sakura called out as she watched Kotohime carefully.

Feeling completely left out, Chouji snorted as he stepped forward. "Hey! What about me?! I'm the one that gets left out?!"

"Well, if you don't mind... you can probably take the leader, no?" The Copy Ninja turned around and shrugged.

As he puffed up his chest, the Akimichi member let a grin escape his lips. "That would be great! Besides, I'm the powerhouse of this team! Let me at him!"

The Fuuma clan members looked flabbergasted at the Konoha-nin. They sweat-dropped in response. They were taken back by how casually Team Kakashi (and Chouji) handled this. It was almost insulting to the proud Fuuma clan members, realizing that they might be in over their heads.

"Wait, that man with the silver-hair," Jigumo quickly recognized Kakashi's hair color and his one eye covered. "Isn't that... the Copy Ninja?! The son of the White Fang of Konoha?!"

Hanzaki frowned as he addressed to his colleague. "Hatake Kakashi. Yes, he is the son of the legendary White Fang of Konoha. It would be an honor to test my skill against that man."

"Pfft, not if the fat guy decides to take his place," Kotohime scoffed.

There was a sudden pause as Chouji's ears twitched. As the taboo word was uttered from the female Sound-nin, everyone from Team Kakashi flinched and backed off.

"She didn't just say... the taboo name in front of Chouji... did she?" Sakura shuddered as she backed off.

Another silent pause took place until Chouji finally screamed out with fury.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!" Chouji screamed out, stomping his feet into the earth and breaking apart the rocks under his weight. "C'MON AND SAY IT AGAIN! WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS SAID IT?!"

The Fuuma clan watched Chouji going ballistic with blank yet priceless expressions.

Kamiriki gulped as he quickly murmured in Kotohime's ear. "...look what you gone and done!"

"How the hell was I supposed to know he would go off like this?!" Kotohime snapped as she grabbed Kamiriki by his collar.

"Enough!" Hanzaki roared out while twirling his Zanbato overhead. "No more foolish games! This time we will eliminate you in the name of Orochimaru-sama! Fuuma clan, spread out!"

With that said, the Fuuma members fanned out to direct their assault on their chosen opponents. Both sides effectively spread out across the forest, pursuing each other in a game of survival. Hanzaki charged across the path toward Kakashi. However, Chouji quickly threw himself in front of the Fuuma clan leader and caught his Zanbato swing with his hands.

"Going somewhere?! I'll show you that I'm just big-boned!" The Akimichi clan member said while pushing Hanzaki back.

Kakashi nodded as he quickly moved right in to stab Hanzaki with a kunai. "Hold it tight, Chouji!"

"Right!" Chouji smiled as he summoned enough strength to match Hanzaki, gaining enough leverage over the Fuuma leader.

xxxxx

As Sai pursued Jigumo, the ANBU Root soldier scanned his surrounding environment. He was already in the middle of an undergrowth as trees towered over him, blocking sunlight from passing through. Sai noticed long, white threads attached against a leaf while stretching upward to a branch.

As he stood his ground, Sai passively waited and held his blade.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid? Well, don't be. You'll be dead very soon. So, fear shouldn't hinder you for too long!" Jigumo's disembodied voice called out. "I see where you're standing!" His voice seemingly began to scatter into multiple directions, prompting Sai to frantically look around every corner of the forest. "You can't see me, but I can see you!"

Just as Sai spun around to his left direction, he noticed a small spider on his right shoulder. He quickly swiped it off and noticed it spinning a thread to make a getaway.

"My children have helped me to pinpoint your exact position!"

Sai remained on guard, gripping his blade tightly. With Jigumo out of sight, Sai had no way to discern the spider controller's exact location.

"The forest is my domain. You have no way of locating me as long as we remain here!"

It was then that Sai figured out how a flaw to Jigumo's web technique. He quickly whipped out a tiny piece of paper and pulled out an ink utensil while writing a word in Kanji. Then, he placed the paper in his right fingertips while concentrating and channeling a small amount of chakra. He placed his fingers and the paper over one web string muttered.

"_**Transport.**_"

With that, Sai disappeared in a cloud of smoke and completely threw Jigumo off his guard.

"What?! Wh-where did you go?!" Jigumo poked his head right out of the leaves of a branch. He quickly scanned around the area, desperately looking for Sai. "How did he-" He suddenly stopped as he felt a sharp stab in his back.

_**Shick.**_

Jigumo looked down at his torso to find a blade jutting through his gut. The spider user trembled in shock as he slowly turned to find Sai behind him.

"Found you," Sai said with a fake smile before jerking his blade out of Jigumo.

"But, how... did you... get pass.. my webs?" Jigumo groaned as he collapsed and fell from the branch, landing to the forest floor. His head hit the back of a rock and inflicted a deep gash to the back of his head.

Sai jumped off the branch and landed over by Jigumo. He abruptly stopped, standing tall over Jigumo's defeated form. "I have to protect my team from you. In your state, you can't fight back."

Jigumo grunted as he closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

Sai turned as he quickly headed out of the forest to regroup with his other teammates.

xxxxx

Kamiriki and Yamato quickly clashed across the barren forest floor. The Fuuma clan member tried to counter Yamato's punches with his metallic pincer-like instrument, which was strapped around his right arm.

As Yamato saw an immediate opening, he moved right in to seize the advantage and placed his hands against a stone underneath him. "Hm." As he released a certain amount of chakra, he condensed the stone and manipulated its structure, shaping into a long spike.

"What are you doing standing?! Are you trying to buy yourself enough time?! You're dead!" Kamiriki laughed as he lunged forward, preparing to skewer Yamato with this pincer-like weapon.

"Not quite," Yamato smiled as he brought out the long spear, launching it directly at his attacker. "_**Doton: Doryuusou!!**_" The spear launched forward, breaking up into an assortment of sharp spikes.

Kamiriki was too close to get a chance to avoid the spears. As he was within target's range, the spears penetrated him all over and knocked him back.

As Yamato pulled himself up, he stared at Kamiriki's body covered with rocky spikes.

"...ugh... curse you..." Kamiriki muttered as he closed his eyes and ceased anymore movement.

Taking careful observation over Kamiriki's motionless form, Yamato sighed and hurried off out of the area. He fled ahead to search for the younger Konoha-nin, specifically Naruto and Sakura.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto was on avoiding a large pit that suddenly appeared out of the ground. This pit was produced by Kagero, who resorted to underground dwelling tactics. Kagero referred to this technique as his _**Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu**_. This was a method similar to what an antlion does to capture its prey.

In this case, Kagero attempted to trap Naruto into his pit.

As the dirt expanded and attempted to drag Naruto to the pit, the genin quickly summoned two clones and collected chakra in his hand to form his Rasengan (with help from his clones). He then moved right in through the flowing dirt by plowing right through Kagero's defenses. As Naruto saw Kagero popping right out of the pit, he lunged right at Kagero and slammed his Rasengan into the man's stomach.

"_**Rasengan!!**_"

_**Bam!!**_

As the Rasengan made contact, Kagero was knocked across and sent flying back against a rock face. Kagero hit a nearby giant stone as his body weight left a huge dent to the rock wall.

"Whew, that takes care of him," Naruto said as he prepared to head out to find Sakura.

xxxxx

"Hee-ya!" Sakura cried out as she punched a rock face, causing the stone to crack and crumble into pieces.

Kotohime managed to dodge Sakura's deadly blow and jumped up onto a tree branch. She luckily dodged what could have been a devastating blow that could have easily put her out.

"What... incredible strength this girl possesses," Kotohime was astonished by Sakura's rock-crushing fists. "Sasame, could this really be the one with the Witchblade? The one Orochimaru-sama seeks to destroy?"

Sakura frowned as she rushed toward the tree Kotohime occupied and punched it. "Get down here and fight!"

As the tree snapped and collapsed from Sakura's earth-shattering blow, Kotohime hopped off her safe spot and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. Then, as if the hair started to come to life on its own, they extended out like a swarm of snakes and quickly ensnared Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi tried to punch the hair, but they became too thin to penetrate. The hair ensnared Sakura by her wrists and ankles, pulling the girl up.

"Augh!! What the hell?!" Sakura exclaimed as she struggled to break free from Kotohime's hairs. _She can extend and use her own hair?!_

"Heh, foolish child. You may possess strength to crush rocks and trees, but you'll never break my lovely threads," Kotohime smiled evilly as she landed on her feet and used her hair and slam Sakura to the ground.

As Sakura hit the ground, she grunted and couldn't break free.

Kotohime waved her fingers as if controlling her hair like a puppet. As more hair closed in on Sakura, the hair threads wrapped around Sakura's neck and began to choke her.

"Ack!!" Sakura choked, struggling to breath while Kotohime continued to manipulate her hair.

"What can you do now? It'll be a matter of time before you die of suffocation. Yes, wouldn't it just suck if you died without even using your Witchblade?"

Sakura eyes opened wide in disbelief. _How does she know about the Witchblade?! Then, that must mean..._

_**'Well, don't these ninja work for that snake bastard?'**_ The Witchblade inquired. _**'Perhaps, that Sasame girl knows, too. That snake pedophile must have sent these soldiers to take you out and protect the Cloneblade.'**_

_So, you think... Sasame-chan is working with Orochimaru?!_

_**'I wouldn't know. Did you see her wear one of those Sound hitai-ates that these ninja are wearing?'**_

_No and it's too soon to jump into any conclusions! In any case... it doesn't matter... I have to get out of this predicament! _

_**'Need my help?'**_

Sakura managed to give a tiny smile despite being choked out by Kotohime's hairs. _Don't be silly. I've got this in the bag._

With that said, Sakura reached into her kunai pouch and cut the threads that tied around her neck. She quickly inhaled air right back into her lungs before cutting the threads that tied her wrists and ankles. Kotohime snarled out of irritation as her prey freed herself completely.

"Damn you! You won't escape!" Kotohime shouted as she manipulated her hair to grab Sakura again.

This time Sakura was ready as she stepped around the threads. She cut through the hair strings with her kunai as she came toward Kotohime.

"Why aren't you bringing out your Witchblade power?! Show me what it's like!" The Fuuma woman cried out, demanding Sakura to reawaken the artifact's mystical abilities.

Sakura smirked as she quickly came within close range of Kotohime. "Sorry, but the Witchblade thinks you're a waste of time anyway! Say GOODNIGHT!"

"WHAT?! NO! GET BACK!!" Kotohime screamed as she tried to call back her hair threads.

Sakura's right fist thrusted forward as green chakra imbued it. "KYAAAA!! HEE-YA!!"

_**POW!!**_

Sakura's fist connected with the woman's stomach. Kotohime was knocked back several feet across. The dark-haired woman hit the back of a tree. The force of the blow and the impact of Kotohime's weight left a huge hole on the tree. Kotohime slid off the tree's side and collapsed on the ground.

"See? I didn't need you to beat a small fry," Sakura chuckled a bit as she coughed. "She just caught me off guard."

_**'Heh, then why are you coughing? She nearly killed you, Sakura dear.'**_

"Hey, I'm still alive, aren't I?" The pink-haired kunoichi scoffed as she walked off. "I can't say the same for her, but once I find Sasame-chan... she has a lot of explaining to do!"

"Sakura-chan!!" Naruto's voice rang out from out of nowhere.

Sakura's ears perked as she looked up to find Naruto hopping down from a branch. As the blonde-haired genin raced up to Sakura, he noticed Kotohime's body laying on the ground.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I had just a teeny bit of trouble, but I managed to knock that bitch out!" Sakura put on a confident smile.

"So, you didn't use the Witchblade?"

"Nah. There was no need to waste it on small fry, right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, you got a point. Look, we need to head back to Kakashi-sensei and the others. I hope they're all ok."

"They should be fine, Naruto. These Sound-nin didn't look all that tough to me," Sakura shrugged without a second thought. "But, I think Sasame-chan could be associated with them."

"What? You think so?"

"That's what the Witchblade and I believe. We've got to get back to Kakashi-sensei and find that girl. She might be hiding something in regards to that Cloneblade. She might even know where it's at. Let's go."

The Jinchuuriki responded initially. "All right!"

xxxxx

Chouji leveled Hanzaki with a right hand. As Chouji's fist collided with Hanzaki's Zanbato, the blade shattered and completely disarmed Hanzaki. Kakashi rushed up in front of Hanzaki and shot an uppercut toward his jaw. The Fuuma clan leader fell on his back in defeat.

"That settles it. You and your group tried to hold us off, but this is how far you guys go," Kakashi proclaimed.

Chouji added. "Want me to get him to talk?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I think we've already found that certain someone to interrogate," the Copy Ninja replied while shifting his eyes towards the bushes. "I know you've been hiding in there and watching us. Come on out!"

Sasame gasped as she realized that her cover was blown. She quickly looked around her hiding spot and sighed with defeat.

Finally, Sasame poked her head out and raised her hands.

"I see. So, it was you," Kakashi stated as he saw Sasame emerge out of her hiding spot.

The orange-haired girl looked anxious, almost overwhelmed with fear now that Kakashi confirmed her presence. However, she recalled that they still didn't discover her Cloneblade bracelet, which remained hidden under a wrist band. Sasame took a deep breath and walked forward with her hands still up.

"Stop right there," Kakashi demanded. "Are you affiliated with these Sound-nin?"

Sasame initially tried to speak. "I..."

Then, as if she were saved by at the last minute, Naruto and Sakura arrived at the scene. Kakashi and Chouji turned around as they acknowledged their unexpected arrival. Sasame sighed with relief once again while trying to maintain some composure.

"I take it you two were able to beat those Sound-nin," the Copy Ninja said.

"They were a bit of a problem, but we managed to pull through!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura turned as she saw Sasame standing out with her arms up. "Sasame-chan?"

"Oh, yes. I was able to pick up on her scent and forced her out of hiding. Judging by the colors of her attire, she looks to be in league with these Sound-nin," Kakashi confirmed.

"You know. She might have been that masked ninja that tried to attack us once we arrived at the Land of Rice Fields," Chouji pointed out as he watched Sasame from the distance.

"Yeah, she's the one Sakura-chan and I pursued in the forest. She led us here near that abandoned village where the Cloneblade was last seen. At least... according to a surviving villager who tried to speak to us," Naruto explained his side of the story, retelling everything he and Sakura witnessed before the skirmish with the Fuuma clan.

Sasame remained still as she stared at Sakura and Naruto. _Those two beat Kagero and Kotohime?! Then, Kamiriki and Jigumo might have been defeated, too. Hanzaki-sama couldn't even beat the Copy Ninja and that big guy. I guess this leaves me no choice... I might to have my Cloneblade. To find Arashi, I have to kill the girl and take her Witchblade! But, do I even have the heart... to kill...?_

"Sasame-chan," Sakura spoke up, interrupting Sasame's brief train of thoughts. "You have a lot to explain about all of this. Tell us. Were in league with these Sound-nin?"

As she stared over at Hanzaki, Sasame cowered away as she walked back. Naruto quickly threw himself behind Sasame to keep her from escaping.

"There's no use trying to run from us, Sasame-chan. We need an honest answer," Sakura demanded as she walked up to the orange-haired girl and stared at her suspiciously.

Realizing the futility of trying to escape, Sasame gave in and sighed. The Fuuma girl placed her hands behind her back and looked down at the ground. Just in time, Sai and Yamato arrived at the scene. Their arrival pretty much confirmed Sasame's suspicions that Kamiriki and Jigumo were defeated. She subjected herself to giving into the Konoha team's demands and began speaking.

"There is a monster lurking around this land... just recently... it attacked," Sasame gave in, telling everything she knew. "I was the one to send the letter."

This drew hushed silence as they listened to the girl explain further.

"Go on," Naruto said.

"I... I wrote the letter because... I need your help... you see... I'm trying to look for my cousin. His name is Arashi. But, ever since that monster arrived on these lands, my cousin suddenly disappeared without a trace. I... I've tried looking all over for him, but I've found no traces of his whereabouts. I don't... want to believe that he, too, was killed by that monster."

"Monster. That would be the Cloneblade, correct?" Kakashi inquired.

"I believe so. All I know that it has orange armor. According to reports, it usually stays within the forest regions to ambush villagers and it has attacked several villages within these vast forests. That includes the one behind you all."

"But, why did one of your friends kill that man with a kunai. He was just about to warn us something about that Cloneblade. It had to be something of significant importance!" Sakura added to the on-going discussion.

"That man and these forest villagers are our rival clan," Sasame stated. "They've raided us, the Fuuma clan, for a long time. They've pillaged our valuables and attempted to destroy our village. After many incursions from these raiders, we lost many clan members and our populations started to decline. Our clan's reputation was tarnished after suffering losses to outsiders. This was before Orochimaru established his authority on our lands. We became assimilated into the Land of Sound. It was Orochimaru who promised to restore our clan status. In exchange, we allowed many of our men to become part of Orochimaru's legion of Sound-nin. The most notable of them were the ones you just defeated now."

"But, how does all explain the Cloneblade?" Sakura asked curiously.

"It's my belief that it's one of Orochimaru's experiments. All I can tell you is that my friends here were assigned to cover-up and protect the monster."

"WHAT?! They're protecting this monster?!" Naruto raised his voice, causing Sasame to flinch from his outburst. "Did you know about this?!"

Sasame nodded. "Yes, I did... but I was too scared to help my fellow clan members. The monster... I couldn't bear to be near it. It's eyes... they were haunting and it made me sick." She shivered, wrapping her own arms around herself while trying not to envision the Cloneblade. "So, my assignment was to ward off outsiders like yourselves from the forest, but... I couldn't... you see... I'm still worried about my cousin Arashi. In my heart, I want to believe he's still out there somewhere. I wanted to see if you Konoha-nin were capable of helping me locate him."

"With that monster still out there?! What if that thing already killed your cousin? How can you be so sure he's still alive?" Chouji questioned the girl.

Sakura quickly interjected, cutting Chouji off. "That's enough! Let her finish!"

Chouji bluntly frowned; nonetheless he gave in and let the Fuuma girl speak.

The orange-haired Fuuma girl explicitly stated. "I know he's out there. And I know he's out there looking for us. In fact... wait... how could I have not known it sooner?!" She started to come to quick realization. "That's it!"

"What's it? Did you just figure something out? Is it about your cousin?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. He could be in Orochimaru's former lair!" Sasame pointed out. "But... from what my friends have told me... the monster is there, too."

"So, the Cloneblade is hidden there?" Sakura asked directly. "Please, Sasame-chan. We have to find this monster and stop it. If that thing was created by Orochimaru, then there's no doubt it will come to our village... specifically for me."

"You?" Sasame blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."

Sakura sighed as she placed her hands on Sasame's shoulders. "One of your friends demanded that I unveil my Witchblade. You see..."

"Wait... You? You're the one with the Witchblade?! The one who crippled Orochimaru?!" Sasame was taken back as she backed off slightly.

As Sakura turned while looking at Yamato and Kakashi, the two Jounin gave her nods in approval. Sakura sighed as she removed her glove to display the Witchblade bracelet to Sasame. The Fuuma girl settled her eyes on the Witchblade bracelet and slowly approached the pink-haired kunoichi. Sasame reached over and touched the Witchblade, feeling the cold texture of its beautiful design.

"This is it? I was told you wore some kind of armor... according to what I was told."

"Well, you'll see it in action, Sasame-chan. It's simply resting now."

"This ornament actually comes to life?"

"Heh, oh yeah. Trust me. You're going to be awestruck when you see me in action!" Sakura smiled as she put her glove back on.

"I assume you know where this lair of Orochimaru's is located in this region, correct?" Yamato directly approached Sasame.

Sasame answered explicitly. "I do. I can show you the way. By finding the monster, maybe... just maybe you can help me find my cousin! Oh, thank you so much!"

"What about your friend here?" Chouji removed his foot off Hanzaki's back.

Sasame shook her head. "They didn't suspect that you'd be stronger than them. You, Konoha-nin, by fare showed me how effective you are in battle. I believe that'll be necessary to stop the monster!"

"So, leave them?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. If they wake up, they'll no doubt attack you and assume that you took me as hostage," the Fuuma girl replied. "It's better that we get going now. C'mon, I know the path that leads to the lair."

"All right then. Lead the way, Sasame," Kakashi said.

"Right! Follow me!" Sasame smiled as she pushed up a pair of bushes and ran through them while heading down a narrow path into the forest. "Just a word of caution, there are Sound-nin that travel here. If they see me with you, they will think you took me as hostage."

"Don't worry. Just as long as you're leading us the right direction," Yamato added as he went along with Kakashi and Sasame.

Nodding her head, Sasame continued running along the narrow path that cut its way through the forest. Team Kakashi swiftly closed right in and followed along Sasame's direction.

Chouji wasn't entirely convinced with Sasame's sudden eagerness to go to this 'supposed' lair. He developed a deep suspicion that Sasame was only leading them to a trap.

"You guys. I don't entirely trust that girl," Chouji whispered to Naruto, Sakura, and Sai.

Naruto added. "Probably, but she's leading to us to that Cloneblade. Once we take it out, Orochimaru won't send it after Sakura-chan."

"And we're not going to risk letting it get near our village," Sakura replied. "Just like that Akatsuki member attempted to do before Naruto and I drove him out."

"If Sasame tries anything, I'll stop her myself if I have to," Sakura advised the boys.

Even the Witchblade shared the same sentiments as he offered his insight to Sakura. _**'Good idea. I've already had my suspicions on that girl. I'm sensing a familiar energy from her. She's certainly not one to trust.'**_

The pink-haired medic-nin reassured the entity. _I'll keep my eye on her. _

Suddenly, Naruto overheard the Kyuubi giving his own warning to his vessel.

_**'DON'T FEEL TEMPTED BY THE GIRL'S SEEMINGLY KIND NATURE. I SENSE SHE BEARS AN ITEM IN RESEMBLENCE TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S WITCHBLADE!'**_

The fox boy frowned. _Oh, it's you. Yeah, I know not to trust this girl, but she is leading us to where the Cloneblade is supposed... HEY! WAIT A SEC! STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS WITH SAKURA-CHAN!_

The demonic entity scoffed within the boy's mind. _**'TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH, IDIOT.'**_

_WHY YOU! GRRRR!_

_**'JUST STAY FOCUSED AND GET READY FOR THE WORST. I WANT TO SEE HOW THIS CLONEBLADE MEASURES UP. BECAUSE, DON'T FORGET, I INTEND TO CHALLENGE THE WITCHBLADE'S POWER MYSELF. WOULDN'T BE INTERESTING TO SEE THE TWO VESSELS FIGHTING TO THE DEATH?'**_

_No, it wouldn't, because I won't fight Sakura-chan! You better keep yourself in check, you rug carpet!_

_**'I'M JUST REMINDING YOU THAT ONE DAY... I WILL TEST MY POWER AGAINST THAT CURSED ARTIFACT! A BIJUU DESTROYER? WE'LL SEE IF HE CAN DESTROY ME!'**_

Naruto shook his head, trying to block out the fox's booming voice.

Sakura slowed down enough to approach Naruto. "The fox giving you a hard time again?"

"Yeah... that bastard."

The pink-haired kunoichi giggled a bit. "The Witchblade can be a jerk, too, but he's also a pretty nice charmer. I guess it just depends on his mood. When we face this Cloneblade, I'm sure he'll be very happy. This isn't his first time fighting a Cloneblade."

"Yeah, I'm sure he's full of himself now," Naruto couldn't help but to smile.

"Let's kick some butt and take this Cloneblade down, Naruto. If Orochimaru and Kabuto are somehow manufacturing Cloneblades, we need to put a stop to it before it's too late," Sakura offered as she winked to the Jinchuuriki.

"Yeah!" Naruto answered as he and Sakura caught up with everyone else, who were already ahead of them.

As Sasame glanced over her right shoulder, she settled her eyes specifically on Sakura alone. _By showing me the Witchblade, you pretty much confirmed you are the Witchblade. Kotohime-san, thank you and the others for testing the Konoha team in battle. Now, I know how they'll fight. But, yet... Oh dear... between my mission to kill Sakura and finding my cousin... I... I don't know what to do! I can't even bring myself to kill Sakura! She seems like a nice person I'd like to be friends with!_

xxxxx

Back at the site of the previous battle, Karin and Tayuya arrived to find Hanzaki laying on the ground unconscious. Sound-nin foot soldiers came with the other Fuuma clan members and set them down after retrieving them.

As Karin walked passed each fallen Fuuma clan member, she sighed out of disappointment.

"You guys were supposed to be one of our most efficient foot soldiers," Karin remarked until she relaxed a bit, realizing that their opponents were elite members of Konoha. "Then again, you did face some really strong ninja from Konoha. I can't entirely fault you."

"I sure fucking can," Tayuya snorted as she looked down at the Fuuma clan members in disgust. "How could ya lose to them?!"

"Calm down, Tay," Karin instructed. "Look at it this way. They didn't exactly failed. Everything is going as planned."

"How ol' _Miss Know it all_?"

The glass-wearing redhead smiled with composure. "Sure, the Fuuma team here lost the battle, but Sasame-chan is doing what I suggested to her. She's leading them directly to one of Orochimaru-sama's old lairs. Kabuto told me that he has found Sasame-chan's cousin, Arashi, and will be bringing him over there."

"Have you even seen that Arashi guy?"

Karin shook her head. "Unfortunately, I haven't. Kabuto has been keeping close tabs on him. Even I don't have access to everything Kabuto holds. Once we get there to the lair, it'll be my first time to see Sasame-chan's cousin."

"Heh, so she's leading them to a trap. I knew that girl was good for something," Tayuya smiled evilly as she noticed Kotohime stirring a bit. "Hey, looks like one of them is already waking up."

Karin walked over and knelt beside Kotohime. "Hey, can you hear me?"

"Karin... has everything gone as we planned?"

"Yes. Sasame-chan is leading them to the mansion. Very well we'll be going there," Karin reassured the young woman, settling her arm around Kotohime's back. "You guys will have another chance against Haruno Sakura's friends. Now, let's get those wounds of yours and your colleagues healed."

Kotohime smiled while holding her gut, receiving fractured ribs following Sakura's bone-crunching blow. "How about me first?"

"Sure thing," Karin smiled in gesture.

Tayuya folded her arms as she and the other Sound-nin remained standing on guard.

"Hurry the fuck up and get these losers patched up, Karin. Ugh, I hate waiting!" Tayuya grunted while tapping her left foot.

"Patience, my dear Tay."

"Patience is for hospitals."

"Very funny, Tay. You should quit being a ninja and become a comedian," Karin teased her associate a bit.

The foul-mouthed kunoichi snorted in response. "Ha, ha. Whatever." With that, she twirled around and showed her back to Karin, grumbling to herself.

"Your ribs were fractured, Kotohime. Who did you end up fighting?" Karin asked as she offered the woman her right arm, which Kotohime bit into. "Ssss... augh!" She winced a bit as she allowed Kotohime to suck up a portion of her chakra to heal her internal injuries.

After sucking up enough healing chakra, Kotohime swallowed and answered. "Haruno Sakura herself. Even without the Witchblade, she's a force to be reckoned with."

"I see. Then, Tay and myself need to be careful and on our toes if we have to intervene in Sasame-chan's fight."

"I'm worried about Sasame. I can't believe you're having her fight that Konoha brat!"

"Don't worry. We'll arrive at the lair as soon as we can. Remember, we can always use the short cut to get there."

Kotohime nodded. "That's right."

"Now, relax and leave the rest to us. What you need to do is prepare yourselves since you'll be fighting Sakura's colleagues. Then, when Sasame-chan and Sakura are alone... it's on. Sasame-chan will have her chance to show off her Cloneblade power," Karin stated while pulling up her sleeve. "All is going according to plan."

xxxxx

_**Outside of Orochimaru's Main Mansion/Outskirts of the Land of Rice Fields/Otogakure/Sound Country**_

One hour passes by as Team Kakashi, Chouji, and Sasame finally arrived at their destination. Sitting at the very distance and centered around a thick fog bank was a large two-story mansion. The outer perimeters of the vicinity were eerily silent with fog covering the landscape.

Chouji shivered a bit from the cold air. "Sheesh, it's a bit cold out here."

"Is that the lair you've been telling us about?" Kakashi directly asked Sasame.

"Yes. That is the main lair that Orochimaru once inhabited," Sasame confirmed.

"You're not referring to him as _Orochimaru-sama_?" Naruto shuddered with disgust as he let that slip off his tongue.

"How could I even consider myself to be aligned with that... monster... he created that creature and has let it loose around on those lands. I want to find out if my cousin survived an encounter with the creature. One time he mentioned to me that he would hide out in this mansion should things get bad. I have a feeling he's in there..."

Sakura walked up behind Sasame and placed her hand on the Fuuma girl's back. "Don't worry. We're here now. We'll find your cousin and stop the Cloneblade. Leave all the work to us."

"That's right!" Naruto declared, raising Sasame's spirits.

"Thank you all," Sasame smiled.

"Let's go everyone. The sooner we get there, the better," Kakashi ordered as he and Yamato moved ahead.

As Sakura walked alongside Sasame, she closely monitored the orange-haired girl.

_Witchblade, I really do hope you're wrong about her._ Sakura thought as she pressed onward with her teammates toward the mansion.

As for Sasame, she looked anxiously at the mansion and bit her bottom lip. _This is it. Time to see if I'm cut out for this._ As she tightened her right hand, she felt the Cloneblade bracelet holding its grip on her wrist. _The Spider is ready to weave her web._

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 29: _**Terror in Orochimaru's Mansion! The Spider's Trap!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

_**Doton: Doryuusou**_/Earth Release: Rising Stone Spears

_**Type: **_C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short to mid-range (0-10)

This ability lets the users condense mud or stone from the ground and shape them into spike that will protrude from the ground to skew the target. The user can either create a long row of spikes jut away from him/her or make them appear anywhere within the target range. They cannot penetrate targets of greater density.

-

_**Doton: Arijigoku no Jutsu**_/Earth Release: Antlion Technique

_**Type:**_ B-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Mid to long range (5-10 +)

This jutsu causes the ground and everything on it to be sucked in towards the middle of a large pit. Upon being dragged to the center, the victim will then be sucked underground. The victim will then be trapped and/or suffocated. The range of the pit is determined by how much chakra is put into the jutsu.

xxxxx

**A/N:** The Sound-nin are revealed as the same primary antagonists from the actual Sasame/Land of Rice Fields filler. These are members of the Fuuma clan (anime filler-wise, that is). Next chapter, they'll have another go against the Konoha crew. This brief exchange of fights are just a precursor of what to expect. The big boss fights will take place in Orochimaru's old lair. =)

In any case, this chapter had a bit of action and sets things up for the next chapter. More action scenes and Sasame will reveal her true Cloneblade form. On top of that, Naruto will reveal a new wind-style jutsu attack (just need to come up with a name for it! That's why I didn't introduce in these fight scenes yet. So sorry!). So, expect a much longer chapter next time.

That's all. Take care and see you on the next update!


	29. Terror in Orochimaru's Mansion!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **What's been going on? Nothing much here, but just writing my stories. This one included.

Now, before we begin the chapter, there are a couple of issues that need to be addressed. Let's simply get this out of the way. This goes out to my critics (namely darthgamer and Ms. Sunday). Listen up.

First of all, as you can see, Kyuubi is starting to become a presence once again. This will eventually lead to Naruto getting his own power-up. Right now the new wind-style jutsus he will use is just something to build up his strength before his 'big awesome moment' (which will take place in the next Cloneblade arc after this one). As you can see, I have great things planned for the fox boy and won't be 'neglecting' him as a few may have assumed. What I have planned probably won't be as awesome as Sage Mode, but it'll have to do. It's hard to top anything great as Sage Mode.

Second, there's the issue of Sakura being 'overpowered.' Ok, first off, this all goes back to the Witchblade artifact itself. Of course, without the Witchblade, Sakura would get massacred against Orochimaru and the Zombie Duo. This is simply fact. However, I assume you have never read the Witchblade American comic books that are published by Top Cow or watched the Witchblade anime. According to the comic books, the Witchblade is an alien sentinent entity, which is considered one of the most powerful weapons in its universe. It acts as THE balance of darkness and light from its universe. Those who have wielded its power have faced gods, semi-immortal beings, Cloneblades, and other supernatural creatures. This includes creatures that are on a Bijuu's level. Plus, the Witchblade can heal its user from injury and I would suspect it would have removed the toxins of Orochimaru's Kusanagi out of Sakura.

Furthermore, I don't feel like I'm underpowering the Akatsuki. In my opinion, despite their unique abilities and semi-immortal powers, I've always regarded Hidan and Kakuzu as the weakest members. On top of that, it wouldn't be the first time the Witchblade has faced semi-immortals in its long history. Besides, Hidan and Kakuzu had no idea about the Witchblade. They were engaging an enemy without prior knowledge of its existence. As for Orochimaru, he was already fatigued after his hard fight with the Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto. Plus, his body was already deteriorating and in need of Sasuke's body soon. The Witchblade simply took advantage of a weakened foe. If Orochimaru had been completely healthy, I believe the outcome would be slightly different. The fight would've been more even I'd say. Even he had no prior knowledge of the Witchblade and fought an enemy completely 'blind.' Simply put, as powerful as those three are, the Witchblade has been challenged by even more powerful opposition. The Darkness and the Angelus come to mind. Hidan and Kakuzu don't come close to be on the level of those two entities.

Oh and speaking of underpowering the Akatsuki. Look at Kishimoto's manga prior to the Pein invasion, don't get me started on what he did to Deidara, especially in his fight with Sasuke. Kishimoto overpowered Sasuke and had him defeat Deidara in an unrealistic manner. He had no business beating Deidara the way he did... and escaping that explosion through a Deus Ex Machina was crap. Deidara was someone who's regarded as a dangerous and unpredictable (not to mention BAT CRAZY) ninja. He successfully defeated/captured Gaara (a Jinchuuriki and Shukaku's vessel at the time) in the first Shippuden arc. So, the way I see it... Deidara shouldn't have lost to Sasuke. A more acceptable end would be Sasuke and Team Hebi (Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu) working together to defeat Deidara. Teamwork overcoming an Akatsuki member should be the way to go. That's exactly what Sakura and Naruto did to defeat Kakuzu in Chapter 25 of this story. Plus, Kakuzu was more prepared for the Witchblade and Sakura relied on her own skills before getting beaten to the ground... until Naruto SAVED her and they teamed up to beat him down.

Back to the Witchblade: the entity's power is vague and I consider it on the power level of a Bijuu. Now, that doesn't necessarily mean it can defeat any Bijuu. Just cause she was able to take down Yugito in her Nekomata state, doesn't mean she can take the Kyuubi. Also, remember Chiyo defeated the first Shukaku host in this story when she wielded the Witchblade. Does that make Chiyo overpowered, too? I don't think so. All of this crazy power comes from the artifact itself. NOT the host.

Also keep this in mind: When wielding the Witchblade's power, it all depends on the user's will power. Some end up losing their sanity and others eventually learn to adapt to its feral power. It's like taming a wild animal. It takes a lot of time, dedication, and patience. Sakura is starting to come into her own and is learning to control the Witchblade's power. She's already showing signs of restraint right now if you didn't notice.

Now, judging from your reactions to what I've done with Sakura and the Witchblade, it seems you have no knowledge of what the Witchblade is. I doubt you've even read the comics, the manga versions of it, or watched the anime series. I'm only following the story of how the Witchblade's nature develops overtime through the comics and the anime. Yes, there have been situations where it overpowers an already threatening enemy, but even the host gets severely beaten by another greater enemy. The Witchblade does NOT always win (this is true) and I will show that in this story (technically Sakura being unable to save Ino and Asuma should be considered a loss). Sakura will NOT be lucky in the Cloneblade arc. Expect her to sustain some heavy losses, but not without a few victories.

Therefore, I believe my defense stands. I am only following the correct path of how a competent Witchblade host develops her powers overtime. Sakura is not the one being overpowered. The Witchblade itself is what grants Sakura this alien power and allows her to move one step ahead of her enemies. ANY woman given the Witchblade will be given extraordinary power. Believe me. If I had chosen Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, or even Tsunade, they would all be granted the same power and enhanced abilities. Just as long as they are female (though there have been a few male hosts, but I won't get into that). Before you even consider accusing me, you should look to Kishimoto's manga. Naruto didn't get ANY upgrade during his training with Jiraiya, except a bigger Rasengan and canceling out certain Genjutsus. Meanwhile, Sasuke trained under Orochimaru and suddenly got all of these crazy jutsus that made him all powerful before Itachi removed Orochimaru out of his brother. At least with Sakura, her new power is derived from the Witchblade. It's not her own natural chakra. Ok, I'm getting off tangent here. Oh, and another thing... I am compensating Naruto's move-set a bit before he obtains an awesome power in conjunction with Sakura's Witchblade strength.

Whew. That was a lot I had to get off my chest. But, I just had to say it. I'm sorry if this rant of mine was long-winded. Anyway, we're already past those previous arcs. Let's all concentrate on the present state of affairs and the future arcs of this story. With Sakura having better control of the Witchblade, we should see her power being stabilized and less feral. Besides, she's facing a group of even deadlier enemies and she won't be as lucky as before. Oh, by the way, it's too soon for Pein and Madara to come into the story. Even Witchblade Sakura is NOT ready to face someone like Pein yet. I've already planned ahead to the story's end. If Sakura does manage to lose to a Cloneblade, don't be disappointed. A loss is a loss. Tough cookies. Deal with it. On top of that, keep your eye on Itachi. He's about to make his move soon. There could be a possible Itachi vs Witchblade Sakura confrontation... and NO it won't be an easy fight for the Witchblade. Even I wouldn't have Itachi lose to a Witchblade wielder on a first try.

By criticizing my story, you simply motivated me even further. I intend to continue writing this story to the very end.

If you still don't approve of the direction of the story, that's fine. I can't please everyone. I know this. Once I become a professional author, I will have to learn to cope with harsh criticism, but I will do my best to defend my work. Original novels or fanfics. They are all works I write to entertain my readers. In the meantime, let's just keep everything friendly and don't let this delve into a flame war (that's a very EVIL thing to do). Are we clear? Good, I hope so. Besides, overpowered characters? There's too many of those 'Super Naruto' stories. I intend to set this story apart from all the others (at least TRY without fail).

With that said, I don't wish to get into any further debate and wish to end this on a final note.

Have a nice day.

(rant over)

On with the story.

xxxxx

Chapter 29

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part I: The Sasame Arc**_

_**Terror in Orochimaru's Mansion! The Spider's Trap!**_

xxxxx

_**Front of Orochimaru's Main Mansion/Outskirts of the Land of Rice Fields/Otogakure/Sound Country**_

As they followed Sasame toward the mansion, Team Kakashi and Chouji stood outside the entrance. Kakashi and Yamato both paced toward the front doors, pushing them wide open for everyone to pass through. Sasame was the first to enter as Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, and Sai walked behind her.

"I'm surprised the front doors were even open," Chouji carefully noted as he eyed the doors. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

"You'd think that Orochimaru's followers were expecting us to come here?" Sakura wondered. "Sasame, have you been in here before?"

Sasame answered. "Yes, I cam here looking for my cousin. I just want to advise caution to everyone that there are dark rooms and this place can run almost like a maze. You will get lost easily if you're no too careful."

Naruto shivered as he wasn't too keen of the gloomy atmosphere. "Sheesh and here I thought I'd never visit another creepy place. That haunted mansion with the ghosts was enough for me!"

"Suck it up, Naruto. We have to find the Cloneblade and destroy it at any costs," Sakura sighed as tried not to let the Jinchuuriki's fear of haunted places undermine the mission. "After all the creepy stuff we went through with the ghosts, this should be nothing."

"I kinda wish Shion was here with us. She'd be really helpful," Naruto remarked.

"Well, she isn't. We just have to trust our own instincts," the pink-haired kunoichi added as she walked over by Sasame. "Want to go ahead and led us, Sasame-chan?"

"Yes. Follow me, everyone," Sasame advised as she carefully walked down the front hallway, leading toward a darkened assembly hall.

"Still, this was the place Orochimaru once lived in," Naruto gulped a bit as he followed Sasame. "He might have some freaks hiding out, waiting to ambush us."

"That's why we must stay alert and prepare ourselves, Naruto," Kakashi advised the Jinchuuriki.

"Yeah, right," Naruto concurred as he trailed along and watched Sasame carefully. _I wonder if she knows where she's leading us. I mean she has served that snake bastard. Maybe she knows where he must be keeping Sasuke._

As the group made their way toward a staircase, Sasame put her arm out to halt them from getting any further. She paced over beside a wall connecting to the staircase's right side. As Sasame looked up, she noticed a light torch sitting on a jutted edge. She pulled the torch right off the wall and turned as the wall slid to the side, revealing a secret door.

"Wow! You really do know you're way around here!" Naruto exclaimed as he peeked inside the secret room.

"Where will this lead us?" Yamato directly asked Sasame.

"To an underground section of the mansion. This is where we will find what we're looking for. I heard the creature likes to dwell underground in this mansion," the orange-haired Fuuma member proclaimed as she walked through and used the torch to guide her through the darkened path. "Be glad I'm using this torch or we'd really wind up lost."

"No kidding..." Chouji blinked thrice as he looked, more or less, hesitant to walk through the darkened space. "Geez, it's so dark."

"Yeah, but we still need to get through. Believe me... you would've freaked out at that haunted mansion," Naruto had the urge to remind the Akimichi member.

Sakura quickly grabbed both Naruto and Chouji, yanking them into the dark secret tunnel. "C'mon, you two! We don't have any time to waste!"

"YIPE!" The Jinchuuriki and the Akimichi clan member shrieked out in fright.

As everyone became situated, they began walking down the long dark path with Sasame leading them. The lit torch provided them with the substantial light source they sorely needed to walk through these dark tunnels. Since they were within Orochimaru's palace, there was no telling what could ambush them from any corner. Whether they run into Sound-nin, one of Orochimaru's released experiments, or even the Cloneblade, the dangers remained high in this deceptive fortress.

Kakashi and Yamato studied their surroundings attentively as the younger Konoha-nin walked close behind them. As Sasame put her foot down, she nearly fell as she stumbled onto an underground staircase. Yamato quickly reached out and grabbed Sasame, preventing her fall down the stairs.

"I've got you!"

Sasame felt her heart beating fast as she sighed with relief. "Th...thank you, sir."

"Are you okay, Sasame-chan?" Sakura asked as she approached the girl.

"I'm... fine... just almost scared to me to death. I almost fell..." She replied, clutching her chest while feeling her beating heart.

Sai observed the stairway descending to a lower level. "Let's be careful everyone."

"Yes, let's," Sasame nodded as she carefully paced herself down the stairs. "Watch your step. I forgot to warn yo-"

_**Crack!!**_

"GAAHH!!!" Naruto cried out as he fell through a broken section of the stairs.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura and Chouji shouted as they both leapt across to grab Naruto's hand, stopping him from descending to a dark pit.

"Traps," Kakashi noted as he hopped over to where Sakura and Chouji pulled Naruto out of his predicament. "She did warn you to watch your step."

As Naruto was pulled out, he threw himself on the stairs and picked himself up. While he dusted himself off, Naruto leered over to where Sasame was and smiled sheepishly, almost feeling embarrassed over his carelessness.

"Sorry," he grinned while scratching his head.

Sasame smiled a bit. "Didn't I say to be really careful?" As she advised the Jinchuuriki, Sasame felt a stinging pain in her right wrist and winced. She made sure to conceal this obvious hint from the others while shifting away. "I forgot to warn you all that there are traps. Just make sure and watch the floor. If you see any cracks, avoid them as you can."

"You should've told us sooner, you know," Chouji snorted a bit as he carefully treaded down the stairs, watching out for any signs of cracks.

As he carefully walked down the staircase, Naruto became more attentive of the potential dangers of traps in the underground tunnels. He scanned around his surroundings, keeping a close eye on his own teammates. Sakura hopped over beside Naruto to make sure he didn't set off another obvious trap. Sai, Chouji, Yamato, and Kakashi finally cleared the staircase as they made it to the end path. Then, with one giant leap, Sakura and Naruto joined their team and shifted their attention to Sasame. The orange-haired girl turned away and walked ahead, holding the lit torch to pass through the pitch darkness.

Team Kakashi and Chouji continued to scan the creepy tunnels. The silent, haunted atmosphere was starting to remind Naruto of the haunted mansion. Fortunately, there were no evil spirits to sneak up on the group. There was an even dangerous enemy lurking within these tunnels. The only sounds they could pick up on were light drips of water splattering to the ground from the ceiling. As they passed along narrow corridors, chilly air currents passed through air ventilations, which gave off soft, eerie whisper.

"It's really c-c-cold down h-h-h-here," Naruto muttered while rubbing his hands together, keeping them warm.

Sasame whispered. "There's an air ventilation down here. Ok, straight up ahead. I think we're almost there..." She abruptly stopped mid-sentence as she pressed her right foot down on a stone, which slowly sank into the ground. "...no."

Suddenly, the floor began to shift on its own as everyone was thrown off their guards. The floor trembled as the floor split into two. Sasame quickly twirled around as she gasped in horror.

"Everyone! Get on this side!" Sasame called out to the Konoha-nin. "Over here!"

Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai were the first ones to make it across as they landed on the opposite side where Sasame stood. The next one to make it across was Chouji. Sakura quickly turned around as she grabbed Naruto's right hand and threw him across the other side.

"SAKURA-CHAN! JUMP!" Naruto called out as he landed on his feet.

Before Sakura could manage a jump, the ground already split apart on both sides and the pink-haired kunoichi fell through.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" The Jinchuuriki cried out as he threw himself across to catch Sakura's hand.

As the medic-nin grabbed Naruto's hand, she tried to hold on the best she could.

"Don't let go!" Naruto gritted his teeth. "Let me have your other arm!"

Before she could, more tremors erupted around the tunnels as a rock hit and stabbed Naruto's hand. The whiskered teen yelped as his hand let go of Sakura, accidentally releasing her.

"NARUTO!!" Sakura screamed out.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!" He cried out.

Suddenly, catching everyone by surprise, Sasame dashed through everyone and jumped right into the pit where Sakura fell.

"SASAME-CHAN?!" Naruto was stunned beyond belief at the suicidal approach Sasame had taken. "NO!!"

"What the hell did she do that for?! Hey!" Chouji rushed over toward the edge as he pulled Naruto up. "Where did those two go?!"

Before long, as Yamato and Kakashi leaned walked forward, they activated two more traps as the walls behind them slid open and air currents quickly 'swallowed' them up. Yamato and Sai were pulled through the right direction as Kakashi was sucked into the left direction. Naruto and Chouji rushed in to save the Jounins, but then the walls sealed shut. This quickly cut off access from either side. Naruto and Chouji looked around, coming to realization that there were alone in the dark tunnels.

"Damn it all! More traps?!" Naruto growled as he punched the left side wall. "We even lost Sai, Yamato-taicho, and Kakashi-sensei!"

Chouji frowned as he clenched his right hand. "Don't forget I can break through these walls, Naruto. Stand back."

The genin nodded, giving Chouji enough room. "You got it. It's all yours."

Allowing enough chakra to build in his right hand, Chouji watched as his right hand grow into a giant fist. Then, exerting enough force, Chouji punched right through the brick wall, shattering into rubble. He poked his head through, but saw no signs of Kakashi behind the walls. Naruto searched through the little section and bared his teeth out of anxiety.

"Not behind here," Chouji stated the obvious.

"Damn. Where could they have gone?!" Naruto exclaimed as he picked up the lit torch that Sasame left behind. "I'm also worried about Sakura-chan and Sasame-chan. We need to find those two."

"Where can we start? We shouldn't split up though. We don't even know our way through this place!"

"I'm going down to where the girls went!" The Jinchuuriki cried out as he hurried over toward the pit.

Chouji quickly dashed off to catch up with the blonde-haired teen. "Hey, wait up! You couldn't possibly be thinking of-"

"I have to go and find those two! Are you coming or what?" Naruto immediately turned around, grabbing Chouji's shirt.

"Fine... just let go..." The Akimichi clan member gave in to Naruto's demand.

As he released Chouji, Naruto turned as he stared down at the pit. "We'll go look for Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, and Sai after we find the girls. Those two will probably be fine. I hope." Clenching his fists, Naruto took a chance he would not regret and jumped down the pit.

Chouji gulped while his knees shook. However, he overcame this anxiety and closed his eyes. Like Naruto before him, he let himself fall off the ledge and took the initiative, which Naruto had taken. Though, the question is if he would end up in the same place as Naruto and the girls.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Main Floor/Sound Country**_

Upon stumbling on the open secret door, Karin, Tayuya, and a small band of Sound-nin scrutinized the passage. They quickly suspected that Sasame lead them down the secret passage leading to the mansion's underground tunnels. Karin and Tayuya watched as their Cloneblades emitted a soft, blue glow around the bracelet gems. These sudden reactions allowed them to pick up on Sasame's position, probing her Cloneblade's presence.

"They must've taken the tunnels. Heh, that kid's got guts for leading them there," Tayuya smirked.

Karin added. "Nonetheless, this is where we will follow them. Sasame's good friends have already entered their domains. Sakura's friends will be dealt with one by one."

"It should've been me to take out Miss Witchblade," the former Sound Four member grumbled. "I've waited too long to not get my hands on her."

"She's Sasame-chan's prey now, Tay. Let's trust in Sasame-chan," Karin admonished her assistant. "Men, we'll lead the way for you. Make way for Tayuya and myself!" She shouted a direct order to the Sound-nin fleet.

With that said, the ninjas moved aside to let the kunoichi pair to enter through the passage. They started down the path, following behind Tayuya and Karin.

"How can you be so confident that brat will get the job done?" Tayuya whispered as if attempting to force Karin to reconsider. "She doesn't have enough experience! I should-"

"We discussed this a hundred times, Tay. This is Sasame-chan's chance to prove herself to us, the Cloneblade Five," the glass-wearing female rebuked. "I have all the faith in her. She won't let us down!" Then, as she turned away, Karin wore a distressed expression. _At least, I hope so... or else I'll end up looking like the worst liar ever! Sasame-chan, please... I'm counting on you! At least hold off the Witchblade before we get there!_

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Lowest Underground Passage/Sound Country**_

Laying side by side on a moistened floor, Sakura and Sasame were sprawled out together. The first to stir was Sakura as she tilted her head to the side. She slowly opened her eyes as cold water drips splattered her face. The cold water immediately woke her up as one drop fell in her right eye.

"Ack! Cold!" Sakura shot up and rubbed her eye.

"...Uhhh..." A voice groaned behind Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi spun around as her eyes stared over at Sasame's fallen side. She crawled over by Sasame and shook her, attempting to wake her up.

"Sasame-chan! Wake up! Can you hear me?"

"Uhh... S... Sakura?" Sasame murmured, slowly opening her eyes. Clearing her blurry vision, she looked straight up at Sakura's face. "Oh, Sakura! You're..."

"Don't worry. I'm fine..." Sakura smiled, embracing Sasame. "Glad you're okay though."

"But, didn't we fall?"

"Yeah, we did, but..." The medic-nin investigated her body and Sasame's. _Wait, we're both fine after a long drop? It looked like we fell forever and I remember blacking out. Then again..._ Sakura briefly stared at her Witchblade bracelet. _Did you save us, Witchblade?_

"Sakura, looks like I was the one who got careless. I tried warning you, but I ended up triggering a trap," the Fuuma clan member sighed, feeling distraught for not being attentive.

Sakura immediately shook her head. "Don't blame yourself, Sasame-chan. We'll find a way out of here."

"We're also separated from the others."

"But, you said you're familiar with this place. I trust you to lead us back to where the others are."

"Really? You would trust me?" Sasame looked into Sakura's green eyes. "Even someone who hid and allowed her fellow clan members to attack you? How can you trust me?"

"You're a good girl, Sasame-chan. That I can say much. Your friends were the ones who attacked us directly first. On top of that, they know that I wear the Witchblade. Orochimaru will no doubt do anything he can to kill me and take my Witchblade."

"That artifact wields a lot of power, doesn't it?" Sasame inquired earnestly.

"More than enough to disfigure that monster. Sasame-chan, wouldn't you rather be with us in Konoha? I'm sure I can talk to the Fifth Hokage to allow you stay with us. You really don't need to be associated with these people."

"But, I can't..." Sasame declined the offer as she stood up. "You see... my fellow Fuuma clan... they're like family to me. They've taken care of me since I was a child. My cousin, Arashi, was someone who I looked up to and he's always been there to look out for me."

Sakura stood up as she walked behind the girl. "You really do want to see your cousin again."

"That's why I wanted to come here again. I need to find my cousin. I know he has to be here somewhere."

"But, with that Cloneblade running around..."

"I know he's still here. My conscience thinks differently, but my heart's telling me that he's here waiting... waiting for me."

Sakura wasn't entirely sure about the state of affairs. Yet, it didn't stop her from trying to comfort Sasame. "If he's here, we'll look for him together. But, first, we really need to find Naruto, Chouji, Sai, Yamato-taicho, and Kakashi-sensei. We're better off together than split apart."

"You're right. After all, it was my fault I split you guys all up..."

"Don't blame yourself! Have a little faith!" Sakura exclaimed as she assured the orange-haired girl. "We'll find all of them. I trust in your instinct. You're able to get through this place."

"Yes, but there's a chance we'll fall into another trap."

Sakura placed her hands on Sasame's and smiled. "Then, we'll just have to be extra careful. Won't we?"

Sasame gasped a bit as she looked up at Tsunade's successor. She immediately reminded herself of the mission she was assigned yet a part of her couldn't bring herself to execute it flawlessly. The situation became an even bigger obstacle for her to suddenly overcome. Between confronting Sakura in battle and finding her cousin, she was slowly starting to lean more on the latter. The innocent side to Sasame's personality denied anything to do with killing Sakura, whom she was beginning to form an unquestionable bond with.

_I can trust her! Sakura IS someone I can depend on to find my cousin... No, but Karin and Tayuya are depending on me! I... What should I do?! They'll get angry with me if I don't bring back the Witchblade!_ Sasame was struggling between her mission and her new friendship bond. There was a sudden battle between the two personalities inside her mind. So far, Sasame's true self was gaining the upperhand over her darker Cloneblade personality half.

"Sasame-chan?" Sakura expressed concern as she overheard the girl whispering to herself as if talking to someone else. "Who are you talking to?"

As she came to her senses, Sasame shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Let's go look for your teammates. They're no doubt still in the underground tunnels, but they're on a top level."

"We're at the bottom then."

"That's right. We're in the deepest pits of Orochimaru's palace," the Fuuma clan member turned and pointed to a narrow light in which a row of lit torches lined up across the wall. "Luckily for us, there's light ahead."

"Good. We're good to go then," Sakura replied as she walked alongside Sasame. Her eyes rested on Sasame, watching her every approach. Doing what the Witchblade advised her, she observed the Fuuma clan member. _Can't believe you're still making me watch her. She can't be bad._

_**'I'm telling you. I'm getting a bad and familiar vibe from her. Don't let her front deceive you. There's more to her than just a cute, innocent face. It's a mask.'**_

_You're getting really paranoid. _

The ancient entity sighed out of defeat, warning his vessel again. _**'You're the one who's blind. Wake up. If you won't believe me, you'll find out the truth the hard way.'**_

_We'll see._

_**'I'll say this. I bet the fox will agree with me. I bet he's sensing a really dark vibe around that Sasame girl. She might turn out worse than her friends who attacked you and your friends.'**_

Sakura ignored every warning the Witchblade gave her. "Sasame. Are you sure you know your way through the bottom level?"

"I... I think so. Wait, look ahead!" Sasame called out as she pointed toward a shining ray of light piercing out through the tunnel's end. "I see light ahead!"

"Lead us there, Sasame-chan. There might be someway there where we can find our friends."

"Right then. Follow close behind me, Sakura!" Sasame grabbed the female medic-nin's hand and led her across the narrow path.

Almost thrown off her guard, Sakura was taken back by Sasame's overly erratic behavior. "Sasame-chan, whoa! Where did you suddenly find this sudden burst of energy?!"

"Once I saw the light, I don't know... something positive came over her. Like I'm being drawn to it somehow!" The orange-haired Fuuma girl smiled as she was halfway through the tunnel. Her eyes moved back as she watched Sakura closely. _Wow, I don't know how I'm doing it, but I'm actually resisting the urge to fight Sakura! If I can somehow keep this up, we can find her friends and my cousin... without any violence between us! Maybe I can escape with my cousin! I'll be out of Orochimaru's grasp for good! _

Once the Witchblade's warnings echoed in her mind, Sakura closely monitored Sasame. "Can't be true. Not Sasame-chan. Are her, her cousin, and that Cloneblade somehow connected?" She lowered her voice, making certain Sasame doesn't listen to her.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Mid-Level Underground Passage/Sound Country**_

Yamato pressed his hands against a steel wall, which stood in his path. He happened to stumble into a room containing steel-plated doors that blockaded the exits. Analyzing the surroundings, Yamato assessed his situation carefully and looked up to find a sealed trapdoor. Of course, he could attempt to utilize his Mokuton techniques to reach the top.

That would be no problem, but there was a problem getting there.

Yamato quickly dodged a spinning-blade projectile. He turned upward as he spotted his previous Fuuma clan opponent, Fuuma Kamiriki. The Fuuma clan member positioned his giant pincher-like weapon on his right arm, which he used for cutting down opponents.

"You again," Yamato frowned upon the sight of his opponent.

Kamiriki grinned with psychotic glee. "Isn't this just swell? Just you and me locked in a battle to the death! You have no way of escaping except through the ceiling door!"

"Not problem as long as I get rid of you."

"You're so sure of yourself! Humph, I'm about to wipe that smug look off your ugly face!" Kamiriki snorted as he leapt off a side ledge, landing softly on the ground. "You were lucky last time. This time I'll make sure to cut you into pieces!"

The ANBU member readied himself for battle. "I won't even need to go all out with my Mokuton."

"Time for you to die! In the name of the Fuuma clan!" Kamiriki roared as he dashed toward Yamato. He jumped forward and attempted to cut him down with his pincer-like instrument.

Yamato back flipped out of Kamiriki's range, quickly distancing himself from his enemy. _Kakashi-senpai. I wonder how you and the others are holding up?! _

xxxxx

Although on the same underground level as Yamato, Sai was in another isolated stage room. He found himself caught in a small-contained room where webs were scattered across the room. This was the perfect haven for the Fuuma clan member: Fuuma Jigumo.

Sai distanced himself from the sticky spider webs which Jigumo regurgitated from his mouth. The dark-haired Konoha-nin timed each of Jigumo's web spits, dodging each one tactfully. Growing irritable of Sai's calm finesse, Jigumo decided to take it up a notch and began expelling spiders from out of his body.

"Now what?" Sai observed his opponent's next move.

Jigumo smiled wickedly. "Prepare to be food for my lovely spiders, annoying brat."

xxxxx

As he came to, Naruto shot up and glanced around the new arena he stumbled into. He picked himself off the floor and stood out at the center of a large circular column. As he glanced at the roof, he noticed the foundations of the ceiling as sections had broken off. Rays of light beamed down through the cracks of the ceiling.

"Where the heck did I wind up in?!" Naruto scanned the area. "Chouji?! Sakura-chan?! Sasame-chan?! Hey, are you guys here?!"

Suddenly, Naruto's ears twitched as he overheard someone deeply chuckling. He spun around to find out the source of the chuckle. To his surprise, he saw the Fuuma clan member he faced earlier. The buck-toothed, hunchbacked Fuuma Kagero stood on a low platform.

"You again!" The Jinchuuriki snapped as he prepared himself for battle. "I thought I took your ass out!"

Kagero smiled a bit, not flinching from Naruto's threatening gesture. "You should have killed me when you had the chance. Now, you'll pay for your folly, stupid boy." With that, Kagero's body quickly began to turn clear and wilted as if his skin was shedding. Then, to Naruto's surprise, the beams of light from the cracks shone down over Kagero as the shedding process accelerated. The top half of Kagero's body split as four insect-like wings protruded. Then, a pair of glowing green-blue eyes opened and blinked inside 'Kagero.'

"Wh-what the heck is going on here?!" Naruto gaped in shock.

_**'HUMPH, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS?'**_ The Kyuubi snorted as he interrupted his vessel's train of thoughts.

_But... it's like he's shedding off his skin like an insect! Wait, I see something coming out of it!_

_**'LOOKS LIKE WE'RE ABOUT TO FACE ITS HER TRUE FORM. SHOULD BE SOMETHING TERRIFYING.'**_

To Naruto (and Kyuubi's) surprise, the new creature that emerged out of the shell looked completely OPPOSITE to what the grotesque Kagero looked like. The winged creature looked human in outer appearance; in fact, it looked child-like yet feminine and gave Naruto the quick impression that it was a girl. No longer maintaining a large, bulky form, this new Kagero was delicately thin with pale skin. The now sea-green hair was a shoulder-length. The eyes were entirely cerulean with no signs of irises in them. The only article of clothing the bare-footed individual was wearing looked like a white gown with one strap across the right shoulder. A gray collar seemed to adorn her neck, which adjusted perfectly around her. On top of all that, the most distinguishing feature of the individual was the four insect-like wings that fluttered behind her back. Her appearance made her look more like a beautiful fairy than anything else.

"Wow... it... it changed?" Naruto blinked in bewilderment. "It went from looking like THAT ugly thing to THIS?!"

_**'A BIT DISAPPOINTING. I WAS EXPECTING SOMETHING SCARIER. LIKE ME. A TRUE MONSTER.'**_

"The thing... looks... like a she," the fox boy frowned as he watched the new Kagero stare down at him.

The stoic Kagero tilted her head to the right side and observed Naruto.

"What's she waiting for?"

_**'FOR YOU TO MAKE YOUR NEXT MOVE, IDIOT.'**_

_Shut it, fox._

Kagero's stoic look changed into a frown as she raised her right hand above her. "As I've said before..." Her voice definitely did sound feminine as there were no more traces of the brutish, masculine tone. "...you had your chance to kill me. Now, you face my true form. We, the Fuuma clan, are dedicated to serve Orochimaru-sama's cause. You and your friends must be eliminated in order for our clan's status to be restored. Orochimaru-sama has promised us glory if we destroy you and your group. Most of all, Jinchuuriki..."

Naruto bared his fangs angrily after the girl branded as a demon vessel.

"...you and your friend with the Witchblade must die. To ensure the balance of this world, you two can no longer walk this world."

"I'm not letting you do anything to me or my friends! Especially NOT Sakura-chan! And why do you even go as far as to respect a bastard like Orochimaru?!"

"He promised us glory and a return to our former status of power. I, Fuuma Kagero, wish to see my clan revived as the strongest of this land."

"That's not the point. You and your friends are selling yourselves out to that guy! He's just using you just like he's done with everyone else! He doesn't give a damn about you or your clan! All he cares for is getting rid of me, Sakura-chan, and my friends! I'll you this right now... it's because of that bastard that Sasuke..."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, I know."

"Then, you know he's my friend."

"Sasuke has chosen his path, Jinchuuriki. He chose to leave with Orochimaru to seek power. To train. To improve himself. He wishes to kill his brother to avenge his fallen clan. Yes, I know everything. Orochimaru-sama has informed me and my fellow clan members. And allow me to give you a piece of advice, Jinchuuriki."

"What?"

Kagero frowned. "Give up on Sasuke. He no longer wishes to be affiliated with the likes of you. Your presence only holds him back from reaching his full potential. You can't save him."

"I won't give up trying."

"Foolish boy. You know nothing. I'd suggest you leave Uchiha Sasuke alone. He's gone down his own dark path. I'm not going to repeat myself. I'm simply here to keep you from reaching your friends. You won't live long enough to call out for them, Jinchuuriki!"

As he balled up his fists, Naruto shook his head. "You might be a girl, but I'm not going to pull back any punches that'll keep me from kicking your ass!"

"You're more than welcome to try," the female smiled coyly as she performed hand seals while drawing in a deep breath. "_**Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu!!**_" She immediately exhaled, spewing a large burst of flames that expanded and engulfed the entire arena floor.

The Jinchuuriki pounced out of harm's way as the flames engulfed the circular platform he stood on. Naruto landed on narrow, stone pedestal while holding his balance and keeping himself from falling off. Kagero repeated her attack, spewing another burst of flames at the fox boy. Naruto pounced right on another platform, avoiding the fire blasts as fast as he could. As Kagero shifted her eyes toward Naruto, she aimed and fired more flame blasts. Naruto brought his right hand down in front of him as blue chakra spiraled around his fingertips. The flames averted his attention as it forced him to jump back onto another platform column.

"If it comes down to him and me having to fight, then so be it," Naruto growled as the chakra around his fingers spun around like a whirlwind. He focused, harnessing the flowing wind chakra around his fingers as it extended out. The chakra base itself formed into the shape of an extended blade. He whipped out the wind sword, holding it firmly in his grip. _It's not perfect, but it'll have to do!_

_**'THAT'S IT? WHAT CAN THAT DO?!'**_

_Watch._

Kagero glided down as she positioned herself well above Naruto. She noticed the weapon harnessed in Naruto's grip, which was entirely created from his wind affinity.

"Now, what do I call it...? Oh yeah... _**Fuuton: Kaze Ken.**_ Not bad, eh?"

_**'YOU NEED BETTER MATERIAL.'**_

_Shut it, fox. Now, watch this!_

Kagero sensed the wind flowing from out of Naruto's sword and flew up, distancing herself from the Jinchuuriki's position. Naruto quickly turned and hopped onto a side wall. After that, he kicked right off the wall face and launched himself straight up at Kagero. Kagero sailed back to distance herself even further from Naruto's reach. However, as Naruto slashed his sword wildly, the weapon released a powerful gust of wind that caught Kagero and flung her back against the nearest wall face.

_**Boom!!**_

Kagero hit smack against the wall as she groaned out of pain.

Naruto landed down on a platform while holding the wind sword. His eyes moved up, tracing over toward Kagero's position.

"I got her!" Naruto smiled a bit. "Yeah, but I doubt it finished the job."

And his assumption was right on the mark. Kagero slowly stirred as she removed herself from the wall. As she coughed, the winged girl focused her sights on the unpredictable Jinchuuriki.

"I... didn't anticipate he'd... do that... he is as unpredictable as they claim to be... but careless..." Kagero scowled as her stoic look seemingly faded. _I can't let this drag on forever and I can't use my ultimate technique yet. No. Too much of a game right now. It'll possibly cost me my life._ As she clasped her hands together, Kagero chanted what sounded like a beautiful hymn.

"What's she doing now?!" Naruto wondered as he kept his eyes on Kagero.

Before long, Kagero's form suddenly vanished from the spot.

The whiskered fox boy gasped in shock as he quickly looked behind him. Kagero had her back against his. Naruto assertively slashed across, cutting across Kagero's back. He only managed to cut through a reflection image as he looked up to see Kagero shooting fire blasts at him. Naruto quickly jumped off the platform he stood on and hopped on a side wall, remaining in standby position. Kagero floated over near where Naruto was and spewed more flame bursts. In response to her attack, Naruto utilized his _**Kage no Bunshin**_ technique and allowed his clones to take the full blast of the fire burst. The real Naruto managed to avoid contact and hopped over onto the nearest (and tallest) platform in the entire room.

As Naruto looked down, he realized that the platforms he used earlier were blasted into cinders. At the bottom was a dark, seemingly bottomless pit. If he made even one grave error and slipped, he would wind up falling to an endless pit of no return.

Of course, between a bottomless and Kagero, Naruto would prefer facing the latter. The fox boy scanned around the room as his eyes stumbled upon a cliff side leading toward a door.

"That must be the exit, but I've got to get by her first," Naruto murmured as his eyes fixated on Kagero.

"Talking to yourself? Perhaps praying before you meet your inevitable demise, Jinchuuriki?" Kagero taunted the boy.

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Naruto growled out of irritation.

Kagero shook her head, realizing that Naruto's efforts are becoming more futile. "You will never escape alive. You've got only two choices. You either die by my hand or you fall into the abyss below. Your choice, but I can assure that you won't live."

"Yeah, I'd figured it that much," Naruto said, tapping his left foot on the platform he stood on. "I'm going to clip those stupid wings of yours! Now, c'mon!" As he jumped across, he landed across six platforms to get across the room and toward Kagero.

Kagero smirked calmly. "Gladly." As she glided across, she prepared to mount another assault on Naruto.

xxxxx

Chouji winded up in different room, cut off from Naruto and the others. Much like Naruto, he found himself engaged in a battle with a Fuuma clan member. This time he faced the leader himself, Fuuma Hanzaki.

The large man charged toward Chouji and plowed through a side wall. Without his Zanbato, Hanzaki resorted to effectively putting his brute strength to good use. However, against Akimichi Chouji, it wouldn't be enough.

"Is that the best you've got?!" Chouji spat out. "Without your Zanbato, you can't do a damn thing to me!"

Hanazaki grunted as he pulled himself out of the broken down wall. "Don't be sure of yourself, boy. Heh, I won't fall that easily and you don't have Hatake Kakashi to assist you!" He immediately charged forward, ready to attack once again.

Chouji made sure he was ready as he effectively rolled himself up into a ball. Then, his hair extended and covered nearly his whole body, providing as a defensive barrier. Hundreds of tiny spikes jutted all around his ball-like form as they protected him from Hanzaki's punches.

"_**Nikudan Hari Sensha!!**_"

With that, he quickly began to roll toward Hanazaki. The Fuuma leader distanced himself and hopped over on the nearest side wall. But, this didn't protect him from Chouji smashing through the wall barrier that knocked Hanazaki off. Chouji guided himself through and prepared to flatten Hanzaki against the wall. Hanzaki shook the cobwebs out before he quickly sprang up and let Chouji hit the wall. Hanzaki snuck up behind Chouji and tugged, yanking Chouji's ball form. Try as he might, the spiky needles forced him to release Chouji.

"Hahaha! Nice try, but I'm protected all around! Now, I'm going to run you over!"

Hanzaki stepped back, plotting a way to get Chouji to uncoil from his ball state. "What now...?"

"HERE I COME!!" Chouji roared as he slowly turned and rolled toward Hanzaki. "WOOOO!!!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as he strode along a narrow path, Kakashi tried to figure his way out and stared toward a mysterious ray of light. Somehow, he was being drawn toward it as he continued walking forward. There was a sweet scent from a powder that his keen nose picked up on.

"That might be my way out of here," Kakashi narrowed his eye. As he passed through the light, he stumbled into a gate door. Kakashi put his hand on the door as he thoroughly sensed a presence inside the room.

As he paused, a woman's voice spoke in a hushed, seductive tone. "Do you wish to come in? Please, do come in."

"Well, might as well," Kakashi mumbled as he slid the door open and entered.

The Copy Ninja was taken by surprise as he saw a dark-haired woman wearing a pink kimono. She sat down cross-legged in the center with her arms by her sides. Kakashi observed the woman carefully as she projected a seductive smile in his direction.

"What's the matter? Are you shy?"

"That's a frivolous question to ask."

"Come on. Perhaps, I may offer you some pleasurable entertainment, good sir," the woman stood up as she slowly undid her kimono belt. She slowly turned around and showed her bare left shoulder. She smiled, seductively trying to appease Kakashi. "I'll let you rub my shoulders. I've been pretty sore lately. So, what do you say?" She asked, almost trying to persuade the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi recognized the woman for looking like one of the characters from Jiraiya's _Make Out Paradise_. In his current situation, it was his chance to reenact that scene. He smiled and walked over behind the woman while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yes... Yes. Right there," she smiled as she raised her head and sighed happily as Kakashi rubbed her shoulders. "You have such a gentle touch. I've never felt this relieved in a long time. You can be _my_ hands. What do you say? Pleasure me and I'll grant you anything you desire."

"Anything?" Kakashi inquired as he smiled underneath his mask.

The woman smiled as she turned around and gently rubbed Kakashi's chin with her finger. "Anything."

"Perhaps, you can help me find my students and my fellow ninja. They're in this mansion."

"Sure. Anything you desire I'll grant you," the woman turned around as she finally removed her kimono and let it plop to the floor. "Now, just relax." With that, she turned around and performed an erotic dance in right of the Copy Ninja. "Wanna try and give me a hand, sir?"

"I'd be more than happy to..." Kakashi nodded as he came up behind the woman and reached over behind her.

"Yes, just like..." She paused as she felt something cold and metallic pressing against her neck. Her eyes widened as she realized it was a kunai. Her eyes shifted over to find Kakashi behind her and with a kunai ready to slit her throat.

"Nice try, but I was able to recognize you the moment I got in here. Your scent was also very familiar to me."

The woman chuckled as she gave in. "You're better than I thought, Copy Ninja. I thought I almost had you. Alas..." She quickly pulled out a kodachi from under her black halter top. "But, not good enough!" She twirled around and attempted to strike Kakashi.

The silver-haired man countered her kodachi strike with his kunai. The ninja bounced away from each other and distanced themselves apart. The woman quickly undid her disguise as a smoke cloud covered her and unveiled her true self: Fuuma Kotohime.

"I'm not going to let you out of here alive, Copy Ninja," Kotohime smiled cruelly.

Kakashi readied his kunai and faced the deadly Sound kunoichi. "I'll extract any information on my comrades' whereabouts."

"You'll have to defeat me first. Of course, don't be fooled. I am one of the elite Fuuma clan members and one of Orochimaru-sama's deadliest servants! If you underestimate me, it'll be your last mistake!"

Without wasting any time, Kakashi threw his kunai toward Kotohime. The kunoichi adeptly countered the kunai, allowing it to hit the steel blade of her kodachi.

"I figured you'd be more efficient than this, Copy Ninja. You managed to beat Hanzaki, but you're not showing anything worthy of such a renowned title! I suggest you do something quick or you'll lose your precious head," Kotohime smiled as she licked her kodachi's blade. She assumed a stance and sprinted forward. "C'mon, Hatake Kakashi! What are you waiting for?!" Suddenly, her hair started to move on its own as they extended out like snakes.

"Humph, this won't take long," Kakashi snorted as he prepared to unveil his Sharingan eye.

xxxxx

Naruto roared as he slashed his wind-based sword upward, sending out a projectile of cutting wind blades. Kagero glided out of harm's way and distanced herself from the fox boy's reach.

"Jinchuuriki, didn't it ever occur to you that Sasame-chan is not who you think she is?" Kagero raised a vague question.

"Sasame...? What do you mean? She's not like you! She never even wanted to attack us! You're using her!"

"How dare you accuse us of using our own clan members! You and your friends don't know what we've been through!"

"She even told us that she'd leave Orochimaru's group once she finds her cousin."

Kagero frowned as soon as Naruto revealed Sasame's intentions. "Oh, she did? Well, has it also occurred to you that she led you all here to die? This was all an elaborate plan to destroy you. Orochimaru-sama wants all of you, including the Witchblade bearer, to die!"

"Sasame-chan? No, she wouldn't use us!" The Jinchuuriki snapped, projecting his anger toward Kagero. Through this initial reaction, his eyes turned red as the Kyuubi's influence slowly surfaced.

"Let's just say that Sasame-chan and the orange-armored monster are somehow linked. You ever wonder why none of you have yet to run into that creature?" Kagero added more obvious hints. "C'mon, why do you think Sasame-chan was willing to help you and your team get in here? She didn't do it out of good charity. No, no. Your dear friend, Haruno Sakura, is with her as we speak. I do wonder if the Witchblade host knows what she's getting herself into."

Naruto denied any of this to be true. "I don't think so!"

"The only way you can save your friend is if you can get by me."

"You... _**DON'T HAVE TO TELL ME TWICE!!**_"

_**'YES, NOW LET'S GET DOWN TO THE BLOODSHED! DON'T YOU WASTE MY CHAKRA, IDIOT.'**_

"_**RRRROOOOAR!!!**_" Naruto yelled out and vanished from Kagero's sights.

Kagero gasped. "What?!" Before she had a chance to react, she turned and was met with a...

_**POW!!**_

...a fist from Uzumaki Naruto.

The Kyuubi-powered fist sent Kagero flying into the ceiling of the arena. Naruto swiftly landed on stone pedestal and clenched his right fist.

"_**You're not going to kill me. I will find my friends! Now, let's go!**_" The 'Kyuubified' boy directed a challenge to his enemy. "_**Get ready to get your ass kicked!**_"

Kagero winced as she struggled to move. _Yes... perhaps it's time to... use my... last resort. _

"_**Sakura-chan, I hope you and Sasame-chan are okay,**_" Naruto muttered to himself.

xxxxx

_**Outside Orochimaru's Mansion/Forest Area/Sound Country**_

Meanwhile, the remaining Sound-nin who were asked to guard the vicinity outside were all laying all over the grounds. Their bodies were left scattered all over the area as two figures stood out in the open. These two figures wore Akatsuki cloaks. One of them was taller than the other. The tall one carried a large bandaged sword behind his back. The other, moderate-sized individual stared at the mansion quietly like the stealthy ninja that he was.

"So, let me get this straight Itachi... you want us to stay out here until they come out?" The taller Akatsuki member asked directly. He removed his straw hat to unveil his face: which had a distinctive shark-like appearance, complete with pale blue skin, small white (predatory) eyes, gill-like facial structures that adorned his face, and opened his mouth to unveil rows of sharp triangular teeth.

"Yes, Kisame," Uchiha Itachi answered plainly. He was the older brother of Uchiha Sasuke and has long since been a member of the Akatsuki since his departure from Konohagakure. The young man wore black hair with bangs hanging the sides of his face. He wore the headband of the Konoha symbol, except this one had a scratch over it - which indicated he had completely severed his ties from his former village. He wore a stoic expression, which he has always been seen with and made it that much harder to understand his motives.

"Hum, I don't know about you, but I think we should just bumrush through those doors and find that Haruno Sakura girl. She's the one with that Witchblade. At least that's what Hidan and Kakuzu informed us."

"We will not engage her in battle yet," Itachi reminded his partner.

"Ah, so, we're here to simply observe?"

Itachi made no direct answer.

"Still, at least we got to take care of these Sound-nin. I needed to unwind and unleash a little bloodshed every once in a while. I can't contain my savage nature. I mean... I am a KILLER from Kirigakure!"

"Kisame."

The Kirigakure swordsman chuckled a bit. "Sorry, I couldn't contain myself. Anyway, that's Orochimaru's main palace, isn't it?"

"Yes, but he's not there. His local men are currently occupying it. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, and their comrades are in there. Also, in there... the Witchblade is in Sakura's possession."

"Tell me, Itachi. What do you plan to do if and when you confront that girl? Do you intend to challenge the Witchblade's power?"

Itachi vaguely answered. "It all depends. That's _if_ she survives."

Kisame grinned, exposing his shark teeth. "You've really stimulated my eagerness, Itachi. It should be something to look forward to!"

The elder Uchiha brother remained silent as his eyes stared at the mansion, waiting for the Konoha-nin to emerge.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Lowest Underground Passage/Sound Country**_

Within the lowest levels of the mansion, Sakura and Sasame stepped through the tunnel's end. They stumbled into what looked like an empty basement chamber. Numerous lit torches hung across the walls and columns in the arena.

"What is this place?" Sakura scanned her surroundings.

"This is where my cousin is supposed to be... and where the creature usually comes..." Sasame stuttered as she leaned against a side wall, almost out of breath for no reason. This prompted Sakura to walk over by her side. "I'm fine..."

"You look out of breath," the pink-haired kunoichi noted as she put an arm around Sasame. "I'll help you up."

"No... I'm okay... thanks."

"Sasame-chan."

Sasame smiled as she deeply sighed and grabbed her right wrist. "Let's get going. We better hurry or that Cloneblade will show up here."

"Right."

The girls paced across the walkway leading to a pair of steel doors. As Sakura moved ahead, Sasame collapsed on her knees and breathed heavily. She felt a stinging pain that spread all over her right arm.

"Sssss.... ow!" Sasame winced as she yelped. "Sakura!"

Sakura turned around and raced over toward the orange-haired girl. "Sasame-chan!"

"I... I can't go any further... I... the pain... it hurts... it's coming..." Sasame pleaded to Sakura, grabbing her collar with her free hands. "PLEASE! You... have to get out of here... before it comes."

"What? The Cloneblade?! Where is it? Sasame-chan?!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock as she noticed Sasame removing her wristband, revealing her Cloneblade bracelet. The encased gem emitted a blue glow. Sakura's eyes were already fixated on the gem, which triggered a reaction from her Witchblade. "Why... why is this happening?"

_**'What did I tell you, Sakura? I knew I sensed a familiar energy from this girl! That bracelet she's wearing... SAKURA! GET AWAY FROM HER! SHE IS THAT CLONEBLADE!'**_

As soon as the Witchblade warned her, Sakura jumped back and watched Sasame standing up screaming.

"SAKURA!! PLEASE GO!!" The Fuuma girl screamed as she put her hands against her head. "I DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU! You... You've become a really good friend... and I don't want to end it... FORGET ABOUT ME AND GO SAVE YOUR FRIENDS!"

"SASAME-CHAN!!"

"NO! GET OUT OF..." Sasame's entire body stiffened as the Cloneblade's energies coursed through her inner being. Her eyes turned completely green as a familiar orange-armor, which was described as being the base color according to the letter, covered Sasame's body from head to toe. Jutting out of her back were long extensions that looked like a spider's legs. "No... not now... not..." Finally, her kind and gentle demeanor was replaced with a cruel, sadistic smile. Sasame stood upright, fully displayed in her Cloneblade form. She flexed both arms out while clenching her fists. "_**Hmmmhmmm... finally my goodie side can stay in time out. I can finally have my fun.**_" Sasame's voice altered to a more refined, mature tone. "_**Greetings, Witchblade. Fuuma Sasame will be sitting out now. For the time being, you will be dealing with me... the monster that has terrorized this land.**_"

"Sasame-chan... no... you can't..." Sakura couldn't believe what just occurred.

"_**Hmmm. Fuuma Sasame... Codename: Spider. Pleased to meet your acquaintance, Haruno Sakura.**_**" **Sasame licked her lips and smiled. "_**Draw your Witchblade and unleash its power. By orders of Orochimaru-sama, I'm here to kill you and collect your Witchblade. But, I can't be satisfied if you don't transform. I'm giving you this opportunity. NOW TRANSFORM!**_"

"No, Sasame-chan... whatever Orochimaru did to you... you have to resist the Cloneblade's power! The Witchblade has told me the risks of using its power! You have to remove it!"

"_**Why should I? I feel much stronger. At last, I can finally fend for myself. I don't need anyone to protect me!**_"

"But, your cousin! Don't you still want to find your cousin Arashi?!" Sakura tried to plead with Sasame.

Sasame gasped as her true self briefly surfaced. "Arashi...?"

"Sasame-chan! Fight its control!"

"_**Heh, sorry, but my other self can't be saved. Now transform or I'll kill you where you stand!**_"

Sakura sighed and clenched her right fist. _Witchblade?_

The ancient entity simply warned her. _**'There's no choice, Sakura. Unless you can somehow reach her, you'll have to fight her to the death. This is the task a host must accept as long as we are bonded. A battle with a Cloneblade will be your most difficult challenge, because she will utilize abilities and deadly maneuvers similar to your own. You might even die. Are you willing to take the risk?'**_

_In order to save Sasame-chan, I will. You've convinced me enough._

_**'It's now or never.'**_

Not wasting anytime, Sakura activated the Witchblade's dormant power and transformed. As she allowed the armor to cover her, Sakura assumed a battle stance and sheathed her right-arm blade.

The Spider crouched on all fours as she giggled manically. "_**The spider's web has been sprung.**_"

Witchblade Sakura readied her right-arm blade and frowned with determination. "_**Sasame-chan. I'll bring you back to your old self!**_"

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Canon) _**Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Mist Covering Technique

_**Type: **_C-rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5 m)

Following the necessary hand seals, the user inhales and utilizes a sustainable amount of flammable gas so when it is close to fire it produces a big and destructive flame burst.

-

(Fanon) _**Fuuton: Kaze Ken**_/Wind Release: Wind Blade

_**Type: **_Unknown. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short to Mid-range (0-10m)

Created by Uzumaki Naruto. When utilizing wind chakra in one's fingertips, those with excellent wind affinity could produce a weapon. The flowing wind chakra must rotate around the fingers to allow for this to occur. In the case of the Wind Blade, the wind chakra shapes itself into an extended blade. When used against an enemy, it can cut and unleash a powerful wind force to throw the enemy out of course. This is only the basic level. It can be advanced if one continues to utilize this technique.

-

(Canon) _**Nikudan Hari Sensha**_/Spiked Human Bullet Tank

_**Type: **_C-rank. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short to Mid-range (0-10 m)

More recently, Chouji is now able to use the _**Hari Jizo**_/Needle Guardian to allow him to execute this technique proficiently.

xxxxx

To be continued

Next time...

Chapter 30: _**The Spider vs. the Witchblade! Sasame's Cries of Anguish!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **We definitely have a lot of things going on. Team Konoha are locked in another battle with the Fuuma clan. The stage is set between Sasame and Sakura. The first Cloneblade vs Witchblade fight is about to get underway. It's going to be a fierce fight! Oh, and Itachi... yes, look. Itachi and Kisame. Keep your eye on those two. The Witchblade has piqued Itachi's interest.

I just want to be clear that rant isn't directed toward everyone. I just needed to clarify something with my critics. Before you judge, do a little research. You know all about Naruto, but you don't know anything about Witchblade (at least I assume you don't). And I will simply drop it here. No more. If you have any further questions, just send me a PM and I'll try to get in touch with you.

Send me a review and see you in the next chapter!


	30. The Spider vs the Witchblade!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Here we go. Yet another update and another chapter. The Sasame/Spider/Land of Rice Fields arc portion of the Cloneblade saga continues. And this one marks the first true battle between a Cloneblade and the Witchblade hosts in the story.

Sasame and Sakura preparing to throwdown! It should be a full chapter's worth of action.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 30

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part I: The Sasame Arc**_

_**The Spider vs. the Witchblade! Cutting the Spider's Thread!**_

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Lowest Underground Passage/Land of Rice Fields/Otogakure/Sound Country**_

Sasame hissed as she pounced right for Sakura. "_**GAAARGH!! FIGHT ME, WITCHBLADE!!**_"

As Sasame stabbed the ground with her claws, Sakura quickly sidestepped her enemy's attack and jumped forward with her right-arm blade ready. She and Sasame both swiped at one another, letting their blade and claws collide. Sakura gained some leverage over Sasame and slowly pushed her back.

"_**Sasame! Stop this! Get a hold of yourself!**_"

"_**Ha, screw you, bitch! I came here to kill you and take your Witchblade! In the name of Orochimaru-sama!**_"

Sakura growled as she felt Sasame slowly overpowering her. The pink-haired kunoichi tried to hold the 'Spider' back while pressing her blade against her opponent's claws.

"_**Listen to what you're saying... Orochimaru-sama? You said you'd never give that monster any high regard!**_"

Sasame gritted her teeth angrily. "_**The weak, pathetic Sasame-chan said that! I, the Spider, will carry out Orochimaru-sama's revenge! Me and my Cloneblade sisters were gathered to carry out his bidding and destroy you... and your pathetic Konoha friends!**_" She quickly saw an opening to Sakura's stomach and shot her right foot into her abdomen. "_**HEE-YAH!!**_"

As she reeled back from Sasame's kick, Sakura doubled over and tried holding her stance.

"_**Fine, Sasame-chan if you won't listen to reason... you left me no choice!**_"

Sasame smiled wickedly. "_**No choice, eh? I thought you wanted to save me?**_"

"_**I can't save anyone who can't save themselves. That Cloneblade power is fucking up your mind. You're not the Sasame-chan who wants to look for her cousin! Now, you are my enemy!**_" Sakura snarled as she readied her right-armed blade, ready to attack the Spider.

"_**That's it! C'mon, Witchblade! Get ready to feel the Spider's bite!**_" The orange-armored Cloneblade snickered as she charged forward.

Sakura came forward and went for a vertical blade slash, which Sasame was able to avoid. Sasame jumped right over Sakura, catching the Witchblade warrior by surprise. As the 'spider legs' on her shoulders shivered, they slithered across and struck Sakura's back. Sakura immediately found herself bounded by the Spider's tendrils and pulled directly towards her. Sasame clenched her right hand and shot her fist into Sakura's face. The pink-haired Witchblade-wielder grimaced as the blow staggered her. Sasame utilized her tendrils and tossed Sakura across, smashing her through a column.

_**BAM!!**_

As Sakura was sent flying across the room, the column collapsed and broke apart into a pile of debris. Meanwhile, as Sakura slowly moved, Sasame stalked towards her enemy.

"_**C'mon! Get up, Witchblade! Is that the best you've got?!**_"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she stood up on her own power. "_**NO!!**_"

"_**I thought you'd say that,**_" Sasame giggled as she sprinted right toward Sakura and punched her in the gut. As Sakura doubled over, the Spider took advantage of her foe and pummeled her with a series of closed fists. "_**Fight back! Witchblade! Don't you want to survive to see the next sunrise?! I won't be satisfied if you don't fight back! C'MON!!**_"

Sakura tried to pry each blow, but Sasame's fists connected with the Witchblade-wielder's each time. She was unable to react accordingly to Sasame's rapid fists and was left wide open for Sasame to batter her. As she lifted her right leg, the orange-armored Cloneblade shot her knee into Sakura's abdomen. The vicious blow knocked Sakura back as it caused her to double over and fall back. Sasame sprang up and jumped right on top of Sakura, pinning the pink-haired girl's arms down. Sakura struggled to break free but Sasame's body pinned her down like a deadweight.

As Sasame lowered her face next to Sakura's she whispered into the Witchblade-user's left ear. "_**Mmmmm. How does it feel... to be completely overpowered, Witchblade? Soon, you will realize that we, the Cloneblade Five, are Orochimaru-sama's future elite. These new abilities will grant even the most underachieved kunoichi like myself... extraordinary... invigoratingly delicious power.**_" The Spider purred as she lowered her claws over Sakura's throat, letting the blades hang freely. Her frown curved into a cruel, sadistic smile while watching Sakura struggling to free herself from this predicament. "_**Yes, and its all thanks to your Witchblade. Cloning one piece of that artifact was all that was needed to construct and enhance these Cloneblade models.**_" She moved her claws toward the left side of Sakura's side and shoved them through, twisting and turning her claws to tear through the kunoichi's skin.

Sakura yelped out, trying to mask the pain on her face. Though, it became painfully clear that she wasn't going to hide that pained expression for long. For the first time, Sakura found herself completely overpowered while utilizing the Witchblade's power.

_Is... is this the power of a Cloneblade?! Witchblade, you weren't kidding...! Even Sasame's managing to overpower me!_ Witchblade Sakura thought as she cried out, no longer able to contain the pain as Sasame's claws drew out Sakura's blood. As she raised her right leg, she raised the other and jerked both knees upward to push Sasame off. It came to no avail as the Spider remained sitting on top of Sakura. "_**GET OFF! DAMN IT!**_" The pink-haired kunoichi cried out aggressively as kept jerking her knees up to kick Sasame off.

The orange-armored Spider savored every moment of Sakura's defenseless state. Each attempt Sakura made to kick Sasame off only incited the Spider enough to taunt Sakura. "_**Don't feel so powerful now, do you?! This just proves we are the future. Us Cloneblades are all superior to the original model. We will be what replaces all of Orochimaru-sama's Sound-nin. It's only a matter of time before me and my sisters destroy your village!**_" The tone in Sasame's voice lowered, sounding demonic in nature but not enough to intimidate the pink-haired kunoichi.

In fact, this only incensed Sakura as she closed both of her fists and channeled her own chakra in her arms. With the Witchblade's energy and her chakra flowing simultaneously, Sakura's strength was enhanced and allowed her for to grab Sasame's arms. Sakura summoned enough strength, augmented from the power of the Witchblade and her natural chakra. Sakura gritted her teeth, pushing Sasame off her body and roared out monstrously like an enraged beast. Sakura tightened her grip on Sasame's wrists, forcing the Spider to cringe with pain. The Witchblade-user jumped up and kicked Sasame's lower jaw, causing the Spider to fall back. Once Sasame relinquished her hold of her prey, Sakura dashed forward and thrusted her right arm, attempting to punch Sasame. The Spider recovered quick enough to leap over Sakura and glide toward the opposite end of the room. Sakura punched the nearest column, shattering its side to cause it to collapse altogether.

Sasame gracefully landed on her feet and turned around, facing Sakura's direction. The Spider uncoiled the tendrils out of her hair and shot them forward to ensnare Sakura.

Rushing ahead to meet the danger head-on, Sakura utilized her adept use of agility and moved around each of Sasame's tendrils. Sakura jumped up and fell down, clenching her fist to strike Sasame. As Sakura came down, Sasame sprang back and avoided the medic-nin's fist contact.

_**BAM!!**_

"_**Okasho!!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared as her fist drove at the center point in the ground, creating a huge crater in the wake of the attack. "_**Get back here!**_"

"_**Come and get me,**_" Sasame smirked as she flew up and landed on top of a stone platform. "_**That was some intense power you packed in that punch. I imagine you were hoping you'd catch me. Mmmm. Too bad, so bad.**_"

Sakura chuckled, smiling seductively. "_**Oh, I'm just getting started!**_" Her smile faded as wings sprouted out of her armored back, guiding her upward and allowing her to glide toward the Spider.

In response, Sasame shot one of her spider's 'legs' up to the ceiling and pulled herself up. Sakura glided toward the ceiling, hoping to catch Sasame. Sakura charged up the energy in her right arm and fired a condensed, red beam at Sasame. The Spider teetered a bit while hanging (like the spider that she was) and threw herself across, flinging both one of her legs toward a side wall. The beam blasted off a large chunk of the ceiling, leaving a large hole behind as debris fell to the ground. Sasame quickly scurried across the walls as Sakura continually fired more blasts to stop the Spider's path.

_**BOOM!!**_

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

The Witchblade-user became relentless in her attacks, but none of them even slowed Sasame down. The Spider timed every blast proficiently and jumped all over the side wall.

"_**Oh, you are making this more fun!**_" Sasame laughed out loud, toying with her enemy.

Sakura smiled evilly. "_**Oh? Am I now?! You won't be laughing for long!**_" With that, the pink-haired powerhouse glided toward Sasame and readied her right arm. This time she came forward, going for a straight punch.

Sasame quickly jumped aside once Sakura's fist smashed through the side wall. The force leveled nearly the entire section of the wall, leaving behind yet another crater. The Spider cackled evilly, mocking Sakura's futile efforts to catch her.

"_**You might have amazing strength, but you can't catch a Spider!**_" Sasame shouted.

"_**You won't be getting away for long,**_" the Witchblade-wielder growled irritably. Sakura clicked her fingers on her right hand, firing repeated energy blasts at Sasame. She glided across, launching blasts to knock Sasame off her guard relentlessly.

Just like before, Sasame hopped across the room, catapulting herself from column to column while evading Sakura's blasts altogether. The beams shattered through the standing columns, reducing them to a pile of rubble. As the Spider fired a tendril spear toward the nearest column, she flung herself across and attached herself on another side wall. Ten tendrils sprouted out of Sasame's back, each one twitched as they probed Sakura's energy like an antennae would detect an electrical signal. The tendrils shot forward, attempting to catch Sakura. The Witch-wielder evaded the tendrils gracefully, pivoting around each deadly spear-like tentacle.

"_**Two can play it that game!**_" Sakura grinned as she unleashed ten of her own pink tendrils to match Sasame's orange ones.

The two warriors manipulated their tendrils, allowing them to intertwine with each other aggressively. Sakura and Sasame's tentacle spears grabbed each other as the two tried to yank each other forward. Sasame snarled as her tendrils receded back and she crawled all the way up the side wall. Sakura reached the wall as she planted both of her feet firmly, utilizing the high-heeled blades to quickly race up the wall face. Sasame responded to her adversary's direct approach by unleashing a swarm of needle-like quills. Sakura evaded the quills as she jumped aside and skated across the side wall, moving like a professional ice skater would.

Making a u-turn path around another swarm of quills, Sakura jumped across and punched the section where Sasame was attached.

_**BAM!!**_

_Again_ she missed.

Sasame fired another tendril like a grappling hook, attaching itself to the nearest column. As the Spider flew toward the column, she landed on its side and turned as Sakura came off the wall in pursuit of her.

"_**Damn! There's no end to this, is there?!**_" The Witchblade-user growled as she prepared to fire another charged blast. "_**Balance Blast!!**_"

Sasame evaded the massive blast and lunged right toward Sakura. The Spider unleashed her tendrils, which ensnared the pink-haired kunoichi by her wrists and ankles. Sasame quickly tossed Sakura aside and watched as the Witchblade-wielder landing on her feet on all fours like cat.

"_**Guess I was wrong about you, Witchblade. You're making this quite fun.**_"

Sakura snorted as she shot a determined glare at the Cloneblade. "_**It's not over yet!**_" She knelt over, pumping out more of the artifact's energy through her right hand. _Naruto. How are you and the others holding up?_

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Mid-Level Underground Passage/Sound Country**_

Meanwhile, Naruto still engaged Kagero in an on-going battle that... unfortunately for Naruto, had taken a turn of the worse. Kagero glided so far up the ceiling that she's distanced herself from Naruto's melee.

However, this strategy wouldn't last for long as Naruto created two Wind Blades in his hands. With two successive slashes, the Jinchuuriki unleashed four blade projectiles that the force of wind behind it. Kagero quickly evaded the attacks as they hit the ceiling, piercing holes through them. As Kagero turned around, she saw that Naruto lunged straight at her.

Kagero paled as she tried to evade Naruto. _Those were just a distraction! NO-_

_**BAM!!**_

The blonde-haired teen managed to catch Kagero by drilling his fist in her left cheek. The blow packed enough force to send her flying back through the wall face, leaving her in a helpless state again.

"Can't... take anymore... of those punches..." Kagero groaned, stirring a bit on her own. _I've got to finish this right away! I must use that move... even if it does cost me a large portion of my life._

Taking a risky move, Naruto flipped across in mid-air and threw myself toward Kagero. The Fuuma clan member quickly pulled herself off the wall face and crawled up the wall, allowing her to fly off toward the ceiling. Naruto missed Kagero and landed on the side wall. He quickly grabbed onto a piece of stone that protruded off the side, preventing himself from falling off into the pit below. Kagero flew near the center of the ceiling as she opened up her wings.

"You've pushed me too far, Jinchuuriki," she frowned furiously, allowing her body to relax despite the punishment she endured against Naruto's assault. "...didn't think you'd force me to do this... but, I didn't take into account you'd be this dangerous."

"Quit your yammering and get down here," Naruto growled intently.

Kagero closed her eyes, sighing as she relaxed her entire body and allowed for her chakra to flow profusely. "It's time that I end this, Jinchuuriki. Brace yourself. For your limited life expectancy is about to expire." With that, her wings sparkled as green chakra flowed, allowing for a bright aura to shimmer majestically. That same green, subtle glow outlined her entire body while relinquishing the stress that hindered her entire being. "..."

Naruto was vexed as he jumped right off the side wall, launching himself straight for Kagero. "Oh no you don't! I'm NOT giving you the chance!" But, as he reached Kagero, her aura gleamed and blinded Naruto's eyes. The Jinchuuriki cried out while closing his eyes, but that did not seem to stop him from coming toward Kagero.

Kagero frowned, concentrating on the flow of chakra within her wings. "Don't push your luck!" As she opened her wings, the aura flowing through her wings and fired a concentrated, green blast at Naruto.

"What the-!" Naruto shouted in despair as the blast came toward him. Suddenly, he felt a burning sensation overwhelm his body. An orange-red aura quickly shrouded his entire body. The Kyuubi quickly took over, responding to Naruto's own life being threatened. He opened his eyes, which turned blood red as his whiskers darkened on his cheeks. "Gaarrr...." He snarled as he rolled up into a ball and fell down on top of a pedestal. He lured Kagero's attack toward him as he crouched over and lifted his head, letting out a monstrous roar. "_**ROOOOOAAAARR!!!**_"

Kagero's face showed an exaggerated look, taken back by Naruto's Kyuubi transformation. _Again?! But, can you take my attack?! _"_**Kagero Ninpo: Utakata!!**_"

As Kagero's blast struck Naruto, the Kyuubi's chakra repelled her attack and shielded the Jinchuuriki. Once Kagero watched the light from her attack faded. To her dismay, Naruto was left unaffected and unscathed while the Kyuubi's orange-red cloak protected him.

"It-it stopped my attack?" Kagero muttered as she somehow felt a little winded following her initial attack release. "...so, this is the power of the Kyuubi... it protected the boy... forcing me to bring out my ultimate attack... I don't have any chakra for me to prolong this battle..."

As Naruto stared at Kagero, he prepared to mount his next move as the Kyuubi had control over his host.

_**'YOU CAN THANK ME LATER FOR SAVING YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE, IDIOT.'**_ The Kyuubi's voice boomed within the fox boy's mind.

_Well, you won't be getting any medal from me. Now, let me take back control of this fight. Looks like she's winded... did that move take a lot out of her chakra?_

_**'SHOULD BE AN EASY KILL.'**_

_Wait! I need her to tell me where the others are! They could've run into her other crew! Now give me back my body, fox!_

_**'FINE, BUT THE NEXT TIME YOU CALL FOR ME... YOU'RE LUCK OUT OF LUCK! AND YOU WON'T KEEP ME FROM CHALLENGING THE WITCHBLADE!'**_

_You're not going to make me fight Sakura-chan! Now, shut up and let me take control of the driver's seat! My body, bottom line!_

Snapping right back into reality, Naruto found himself standing as the fox's chakra cloak vanished. The boy regained his human mentality while looking across the room to find Kagero landing on top of one of the taller columns. After expending nearly all of her chakra, Kagero lost her power of flight and overall ability, giving in to fatigue as she lay slumped across the column. Her body was on the verge of slipping off the edge, which prompted Naruto to hurry over and hop over where her body lay sprawled.

Naruto looked down over Kagero, suspicious of what she might attempt to pull. "I don't want to do this since you tried to kill me, but I'm going to need your help. You must know where my friends are."

The pale-skinned girl barely moved, weakly opening her eyes to get a better view of the Jinchuuriki. "...uh...."

"Tell me where they are. They all better be okay or you'll be dealing with me. Got it?"

"...your friends... are fighting my fellow clan members... right now... whether they are dead or not..."

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki snorted irritably. "They're not weak enough to let themselves get killed, especially not those five. Another thing... what's going on with Sasame. You're hiding something about her."

"Sasame... she has a power... just like... your dear friend Haruno Sakura..."

"A power like Sakura-chan's?" Naruto listened clearly. Finally, he came to the quick realization, causing him let out a deep gasp. "No... you mean."

"Soon, Sasame-chan... will battle your friend... and kill her in the name of Orochimaru-sama."

"You're lying."

"Am I... Jinchuuriki?" Kagero smiled weakly. "I can... lead you to their location... if you wish to save your friend... but I doubt it'll make any difference."

"Why would you want to help me? We're enemies."

"I wish to see Sasame-chan's... beautiful... new form..."

"How can I trust you?"

"My... power... my chakra is all but spent... I can't do anymore jutsus... even if I wanted to kill you... I can't do anything now," Kagero stammered between her words while weakly smiling. "We both want... to see our special... someone... don't we?"

As he let everything Kagero say to him sink in, Naruto didn't hesitate to pick up Kagero as he put an arm around her. "You better lead to the right direction."

"...the door ahead..." The female pointed toward the door that remained closed throughout the duration of the battle. "Go through... there... it's open and it should led... to a narrow tunnel... there'll be a trap door... to lead you to the lowest underground passage in this mansion. Take another tunnel... and it will you to their supposed location... if they've made it that far that is."

"Don't you underestimate Sakura-chan. She's strong with the Witchblade."

"And so is Sasame-chan with her Cloneblade."

Naruto gritted his teeth, suddenly getting an unsettling feeling in regards to Sakura's predicament. _If what this girl says is true, then I've got to get there fast! Sakura-chan! Hopefully the others will get there soon!_

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Humph, don't rush me. Don't even try and pull a fast one on me," the fox boy hopped across several columns and landed on the ledge, which led toward the door out of the secluded battle arena. He hurried over to the door, opening it and raced down the narrow path with Kagero leading the directions.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Lowest Underground Passage/Sound Country**_

Lifting up a large broken column off the ground, Sakura relied on her super strength - augmented ten times over by a simultaneous discharge of her chakra and Witchblade energy. She cried out while throwing the column toward Sasame, which the Cloneblade evaded by gliding out of harm's path.

_**BOOM!!**_

Fortunately for Sasame, she lucked out by avoiding contact with the giant pillar of concrete. Shifting her attention on Sakura, the Spider glided down to where Sakura stood and sprinted ahead to meet her head-on.

"_**Here I come, Witchblade! Let's see if you can hit me now!**_"

"_**HAH!!**_" Witchblade Sakura screamed as she slashed her right-arm blade across, finally striking Sasame's chest.

Sasame cringed as the blade inflicted a deep cut on her chest. The Spider fell off a side wall she perched on and landed back on the ground . As Sakura dropped down from the wall, she fired another energy blast out of her right hand.

"_**Balance Blast!!**_"

Sasame quickly performed hand seals and expelled a burst of flames out of her mouth. "_**Katon: Kasumi Endu no Jutsu!!**_"

_**FWOOSH!!**_

Sakura's blast and Sasame's fire collided as they converged and ignited into a massive explosion. The two kunoichi were on the receiving end of the ensuing explosion and were knocked back. Sakura grunted after she hit the side wall while Sasame rolled across the floor to evade the explosive blast.

"_**Damn… that was close…**_" The pink-haired kunoichi muttered as she slowly pulled herself off the side wall.

'_**I don't know about you, but DAMN! I haven't been this excited since I fought the first Shukaku host! She was a tough opponent no doubt, but this girl is proving to be just as deadly as her predecessor.'**_

Sakura fell down to the floor as she gingerly stood up. _Sasame-chan's predecessor. You must mean the last one to adopt the codename: Spider. Nora, right?_

'_**Yes, and she defeated Masane. If you're not careful, Sasame will take advantage of you. We can't afford to lose to this girl!'**_

_I know that!_

'_**Then, you must understand that there's no other choice. You must kill Sasame. She obviously made her choice to accept the Cloneblade.'**_

_She just wants to find her cousin._

'_**By killing you and taking me to that snake bastard… she might be a kind person, but what she's doing is through an act of selfishness. Do you really believe that snake will really tell her about her cousin's whereabouts?!'**_

The medic-nin nodded, finally comprehending what the Witchblade said. _She really must be naïve. Naïve enough to believe every claim Orochimaru and Kabuto must be telling her. I really do pity her, Witchblade, but… can I really kill her? I… I don't think I can. I want to help her!_

'_**As long as she bears that Cloneblade, she's no longer the kind girl she used to be. Considering I've dealt with Cloneblades, some ended up letting the corrupt power consume them and strip every trace of humanity they once had. Sasame… has doomed herself.'**_

_No! I refuse to believe that! I've managed to train hard to master restraint over your power. It took me time and required a lot of patience, but I'm sure I can help Sasame overcome her Cloneblade's dark power._

'_**Forget it. Sasame doesn't seem the type to want to dedicate herself to fighting and learning the craft of handling an alien power. She will never go back to what she used to be.'**_

Sakura refused to give in and hear anymore of the Witchblade's cruel truth. However, that was exactly what the entity spoke about: the truth. Prior to this battle, Sakura was never involved in a Cloneblade fight. Despite being told of what a Cloneblade might be capable of, she didn't know how to approach an impending fight with one. Looking at Sasame and her Cloneblade, Sakura analyzed how similar of a fighting style the Fuuma kunoichi exhibited.

"_**I get it now. The reason I'm having such a hard time with her is because… fighting a Cloneblade is like fighting myself. I'm not just battling Sasame, but a part of myself.**_"

Sasame smiled cruelly as she huffed as if she were out of breath. "_**Talking to yourself?**_"

"_**A little, but that's none of your business. Is it?!**_"

"_**Well, you are correct about one aspect of this battle. You are fighting a part of yourself… namely the Witchblade. My power was cloned directly from that artifact. So, the way I see it… this Cloneblade and the others are not just clones, but cloned offspring of the original parent. Heh…**_" The orange-armored kunoichi straightened her posture and unsheathed her hand claws (on both hands). "_**Guess what, Sakura? I guess that makes you my mother, doesn't it?**_"

"_**Hardly, but that won't stop me from whipping you like the child are you!**_" Sakura gave an evil smile as she charged forward with her right-armed blade ready to cut Sasame to bits.

The Spider jumped straight into mid-air and launched a swarm of ten tentacle spears at her enemy. "_**I'd like you to see you try! C'mon, Witchblade! Try and whip your offspring daughter!**_"

Like before, Sakura evaded the tentacle spears and bounced up to meet Sasame in mid-air. The Cloneblade anticipated Sakura and unleashed more tentacle spears. Throwing out her hands in front, Sakura firmed a palm blast through her right hand and vaporized the deadly, flesh-ripping tendrils.

"_**Finally, a satisfying fight. Let's keep this on, Spider!**_"

"_**Not before I rip you to shreds!**_" Sasame licked the side of her face, feeling a strong urge of ecstasy while the fight continued.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Mid-Level Underground Passage/Sound Country**_

Meanwhile, Chouji smashed his palms together and suddenly grew into a towering giant that took up half of the entire room's space.

Hanzaki looked up as his face turned pale with fright as Chouji's shadow loomed over him. The Fuuma clan leader backed off away from the oversized Chouji and attempted to flee toward the door, which was his only way out.

"Heh. Going somewhere?!" Chouji bellowed as he swept his right foot across and kicked Hanzaki aside like a kickball.

_**WHA-BAM!!**_

With one kick from giant Chouji, Hanzaki hit the nearest side wall. His entire body was squished, nearly splattered all over the wall as he slipped off and fell on the ground.

"That takes care of you!" The giant Chunin laughed as he shrunk down to his normal-seized, ending his jutsu altogether. As he noticed Hanzaki twitching, Chouji realized that this was the right time to extract information. He strode right over by Hanzaki's body and knelt beside him. "Yeah. I wouldn't try and move. I must have broken every bone in your body."

"You… garrghh…" The man groaned in excruciating pain, barely even lifting his head and neck. Both sets of his arms and legs were dislocated after having been crushed against the side wall. "…what… do you want?"

"Simple. Tell me where my friends are."

"…since you've bested me… I'll tell you… though… there isn't much… you can do to stop Sasame… from killing your friend… with the Witchblade…"

Chouji was taken back as Hanzaki brought Sasame's name to his attention. "What about Sasame?"

"She… is the… orange-armored… monster…"

"No! You've got to tell me where Sakura and the others are!"

"Very well… but what you attempt… will do you… no good…"

Chouji frowned as he grabbed Hanzaki by his shirt. "We'll see when it comes to that, pal. Now tell me where Sakura and Sasame are."

xxxxx

As Sai found himself trapped in a corner, a giant brown tarantula slowly stalked toward his prey. The giant arachnid's giant black fangs twitched as venomous saliva dripped from its pointed tips.

"Give it up, fool!" Jigumo berated the black-haired shinobi. "You have nowhere to go, but into my pet's stomach!" He smiled malevolently while he watched his spider preparing to make a meal out of Sai.

As the giant tarantula approached Sai closer, the young shinobi looked behind him and turned around to meet death head-on.

"THAT'S IT! EAT HIM ALIVE!" Jigumo commanded his summon to devour its prey.

Inexplicably, a giant black spider slowly crawled along the ceiling and stopped right above where Jigumo stood. Sai gave a serious frown and quickly clasped his hands together.

"What are you-!" Jigumo stopped mid-sentence as he looked up and saw the black spider fall right on top of him. "NO!! ARGHHH!! STOP!!"

As the tarantula's fangs came within a few inches of Sai's neck, it abruptly stopped and dispersed into a puff of smoke. Sai hopped right over where Jigumo was pinned down by the black spider… made out of Sai's ink.

"You… no good… kid… using a spider… against a spider master?!" The spider tamer exclaimed, struggling to break free out of the ink spider's legs, which held a vice grip around him. "Who… the hell do you think you are?!"

"I want you to confirm my friends' whereabouts. You must know where they are."

"As if… I'd tell you!"

The ink spider tightened its grip, squeezing the man and nearly crushing his ribs. Jigumo choked out for air as he desperately tried to escape.

"Fine. I could always just have my friend kill you here," Sai said with his trademark 'fake smile.'

Jigumo barely managed to squeak out. "Wa-wait… I'll tell you…"

"I'd suggest you do it quick or you'll die."

"They're spread apart… but I think… you want to look… for your friend… the girl with the Witchblade… she's with the real monster…"

"Real monster?" Sai blinked as he realized whom Jigumo referred to. "Sasame."

"That's… right… that girl lured you all here… and you fell for it… she's going to kill your dear friend and… take her Witchblade… at last, Orochimaru-sama… shall be avenged."

As Sai heard enough, he turned away and left the ink spider to crush him to death. Jigumo choked out as he waved his right arm out, attempting to reach out for Sai. The dark-haired shinobi walked toward the door, which was the exit out of the room.

"...wait... I can tell you where they are...!"

This prompted Sai to stop as he turned and stared at the Fuuma male. With his attention fully garnered, Sai whipped out his scroll and called back his ink spider. The arachnid released Jigumo and crawled right back into Sai's open scroll. After sealing his scroll, he knelt over by Jigumo and grabbed his head.

"Where are they? Sakura and Sasame... where are their location?"

Jigumo coughed while shaking the cobwebs out of his head. "...they... they're deep in the lowest underground... level of Orochimaru-sama's... mansion... but face it... you'll be too late to save your friend."

"I don't see it that way," Sai retorted as he pulled out a kunai, placing it under Jigumo's throat. "Now, tell me where I can find them."

"Fine... I'll tell you..." Jigumo conceded, realizing his efforts were futile with the kunai just one throat slit away from ending his life.

xxxxx

"_**Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso!!**_" Yamato roared out as he immediately summoned tree branches that sprouted under Kamiriki.

As the branches came out, they encircled Kamiriki and binded him down. Yamato rushed directly toward the captured enemy and seized the man's face. "Now, tell me where the others are!" The man demanded as he lowered the base in his voice, sounding intimidating enough to force Kamiriki to speak.

"Ok... I'll tell you...! But, let me... warn you... the orange-armored creature you and your colleagues have been seeking... the creature is with the Witchblade girl... you all fell for our trap... Sasame lured you here... She's a very clever girl... pretending to be nice just to fight your colleague and kill her."

The Jounin didn't take this well as he pulled out a kunai, putting it toward Kamiriki's forehead. "You'd best tell me where Sakura and Sasame are! You mean to tell me... Sasame is that Cloneblade we've been looking for?!"

"...you dense fools... now Sasame's fighting Haruno Sakura as we speak..."

"Where can I find them?!"

"...it won't do you any good since you'll be too late to save the Witchblade girl... but I'll humor you... by telling you their location. You can find them by starting with..." Kamiriki proceeded to entail Yamato the specifics of the directions leading to the lower underground level.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kakashi raced across Kotohime's domain while deflecting the woman's pin needles with his kunai. Kotohime asserted herself back into the fray as she threw long, thin threads toward Kakashi. The Copy Ninja sprinted across, using his kunai to cut through the threads proficiently.

As Kakashi came closer within range, Kotohime performed hand seals in quick succession while her body dispersed into a smoke cloud.

Kotohime cruelly laughed as she perched high up in the ceiling. She kept her distance as Kakashi jumped right up to catch her. Kotohime immediately performed hand seals and dispersed into a smoke cloud.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho! Is this all you have, Hatake Kakashi?!" The kunoichi gave a haughty laugh, further irritating the Copy Ninja. "Seems you've been too dependant on your Sharingan so much... your own skills have deteriorated overtime. Such a shame I have to kill a pathetic man who's beyond his prime!"

Kakashi passed through the smoke cloud as he missed the opportunity to utilize his Sharingan. Kotohime had proven to be a proficient Sound kunoichi on her own as she's caught Kakashi off his guard by 'teleporting' around her domain.

"You'd think I'd fall for your Sharingan?! Think again!"

Kakashi dropped down from his mid-air position and landed on the floor, analyzing his surroundings to pick up on Kotohime's presence. Using his nose, he tracked down the woman's scent and shifted to the lower right corner. He quickly threw a kunai across to confirm Kotohime's location as the kunoichi jumped right out of a vase. Her hair lengthened across and caught Kakashi's kunai in mid-air.

"Nice try," Kotohime smiled as she discarded the kunai and turned around to... find Kakashi gone. "What?! Where did he-"

"Here."

As Kotohime turned around, she saw Kakashi behind her. She quickly pulled out three pin needles and threw them at the Copy Ninja. Like the proficient ninja that he was, Kakashi caught all three needles and threw them aside. Kotohime jumped forward as she went for a front side kick, which Kakashi timed and raised his right arm to counter her kick.

"Nice try," the silver-haired man scoffed, blocking the woman's kick with one arm.

"I'm not done yet!" The woman shouted while hopping back, distancing herself from Kakashi. "You'll realize I'm second strongest behind Hanzaki! I won't be outdone by the likes of a pitiful man!"

"Funny. Considering I've beaten your friend," Kakashi frowned intently, looking over behind Kotohime. "Oh...?"

As the dark-haired woman twirled around behind her, a second Kakashi unveiled his Sharingan right-eye and executed the genjutsu effects. Kotohime looked straight into the man's red-eyed Sharingan and felt drowsy as her eyes glazed over. She fell right into Kakashi's arms as he set her down. The other 'Kakashi' vanished into a smoke cloud, which clearly indicated that it was a clone from the start.

"Who's the pitiful one now?" Kakashi shook his head as he covered up his Sharingan eye. He put his hand over Kotohime's face and grabbed her face, quickly awakening her. "You should be lucky I went easy on you... otherwise I'd have no trouble killing you. Do I make myself clear?"

The woman nervously shook her head, not making one single peep.

"Good, since I need you alive. Now, listen to me. I need you to tell me where my comrades are. That's the only reason why I allowed you to live."

"...so... it's their location you want..." Kotohime stammered as she nervously looked up at her interrogator. "...they're spread out... but you seem to want to know the whereabouts of that Witchblade girl..."

"Where is Sakura?"

"...she's with the monster you seek... the orange-armored creature is Sasame..."

"Just as I thought..." Kakashi narrowed his eye as he yanked Kotohime off the floor and threw her over his right shoulder. "Since you and your colleagues are more familiar with this place, you'll lead me to Sakura's location first! Just point to the directions and I'll pick up on their scent. But, I'm warning you..." The Copy Ninja growled as lightning discharged from out of his right hand. "...you try anything underhanded and you'll be on the receiving end of my Chidori. Am I clear?"

Kotohime meekly shook her head, conceding to the Copy Ninja and in fear of her own life. "...c-c-clear as crystal!"

"Now, point the way," he demanded.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Lowest Underground Passage/Sound Country**_

Hanging up from the ceiling, Sasame utilized one of her many threads and hung around while staying true to her 'Spider' codename. She quickly fell straight from the ceiling and swung herself at Sakura. The Spider glided directly for the Witchblade-wielder. Sakura lunged straight forward, seizing Sasame's hands to restrain her.

"_**Face it, Witchblade! We're the future! We're going to carry out Orochimaru-sama's revenge on this world!**_" Sasame snarled as she slowly overpowered Sakura, putting her feet on top of her enemy's. "_**Your artifact is obsolete! You'll never defeat me!**_"

Sakura angrily retorted. "_**Well, that remains to be seen! You'll have to kill ME first!**_" She evilly laughed and headbutted Sasame's face, pushing the Spider away. Seizing the opportunity, Sakura charged forward and stabbed her right-armed blade through Sasame's gut.

"_**Augh!! You... you... AUGH!! THAT HURT!! YOU BITCH!!**_" Sasame screamed as she grabbed Sakura's blade and pushed it out of her gut. While holding her gut, red blood slowly spilled out of the wound. "_**And now... you MAKE ME BLEED?!**_"

"_**Oh yes and I'll bet it's quite delicious! Mmmm!**_" Sakura smiled, licking Sasame's blood off her blade. "_**Yum.**_"

"_**BITCH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!**_" Sasame bellowed as she jumped at Sakura and kicked her square in the face.

Following being blasted by Sasame's kick, Sakura was knocked back. Sasame charged forward and pierced her right-handed claws through Sakura's stomach and bit into her opponent's right shoulder like a savage animal.

"_**GAAAUGH!!!**_" Sakura let out a blood-curling scream as she felt Sasame's teeth biting whatever skin was exposed on her right shoulder.

Sasame pulled herself off Sakura, yanking out her claws in the process. She followed it up directly with a swift kick to Sakura's stomach, forcing the kunoichi to protect the claw wounds Sasame inflicted earlier. The Spider grabbed Sakura's face and punched her in the face, knocking the pink-haired kunoichi down.

"_**Don't feel so dominant now, do ya?**_" Sasame smiled as she grabbed Sakura's legs and started to spin around. "_**Let's see if you can recover after I do this! WHEEEE!! AHAHAHA!!**_" She continued spinning out of control, faster and faster until she let Sakura go.

Sakura was sent flying across the arena as she hit the side of a nearby column. The Witchblade-user grunted as her back hit the side column and dropped to the floor, covering the stab wounds that Sasame made to her stomach.

"_**Sasame-chan... you've got to stop this!**_"

The Spider cruelly smiled, displaying both sets of hand claws while stalking toward Sakura. "_**Too late, bitch. The Fuuma Sasame you knew is gone forever. I only serve Orochimaru-sama as his delicate but deadly Spider. Now... time for you...**_" She adjusted her posture and sprinted ahead to deliver the finishing blow to Sakura. "_**...to DIE!!! GOODBYE, HARUNO SAKURA!!**_"

Refusing to look away, Sakura stared straight ahead. She looked death straight in the eye. Death came in the form of Fuuma Sasame... the Spider.

"_**Guess... this really is it for me. It was a good partnership while it lasted... Witchblade...**_"

_**BAM!!!**_

Inexplicably, and from out of nowhere, Sasame felt as if something punched right square in the face. Sasame was on the receiving end of a powerful blow as she was sent flying into a pillar.

Sakura blinked in confusion as she stared ahead to find her blonde-haired Jinchuuriki friend. "_**N-NARUTO?!**_"

"Sheesh, you look a little worse for wear, Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he hurried over with Kagero on his back. He knelt over by Sakura and checked the stab wounds on her stomach. "Whoa! How did you get these?!"

"_**Well, let's just say... I got my ass kicked pretty bad... the Witchblade's really enjoying himself...**_" Sakura winced in pain while covering her wounds. "_**Shit... it still hurts...but I can still manage to heal myself.**_" With that, her right hand glowed with a green chakra aura. She placed her glowing hand over her wounds, utilizing her healing chakra. The stab wounds slowly vanished as her skin regenerated. "_**There.**_"

"Good. Glad you can still heal yourself."

"_**I couldn't have healed myself without exhausting more of my chakra, but the Witchblade was fortunate to share some of its own healing power to get rid of these wounds.**_"

"Yeah, but there's something I need to ask you."

Sakura gingerly tried standing on her own. "_**What?**_"

"Sasame. Is it true? She's the Cloneblade we've been looking for?"

"_**Yeah... and that's who I've been fighting here. She's the one who wounded me...**_"

Naruto turned around as he saw the orange-armored Cloneblade fall off the column's side. His blue eyes scanned the Spider in the distance. "It can't be... I... I don't want to believe it. Not Sasame."

"_**The Witchblade warned me. We've all been very wary of her. Now, she's shown her true colors.**_"

"And that's who I punched," the Jinchuuriki mumbled as he stared at his right hand. "But, she lied to us. She led us all here. It was all a set-up."

"_**Pretty much and now... she's revealed her Cloneblade form and we've been fighting. It's my Witchblade she wants... but there's something strange about her.**_"

"What do you mean?"

Sakura shifted her eyes toward the distance, carefully eyeing Sasame. "_**Remnants of her old personality is still in there. The Witchblade is telling me to kill her, but... there's a chance I can save her. To help her resist the Cloneblade's corrupt power.**_"

"But, how are you going to attempt that, Sakura-chan?!"

"_**I haven't figured that out yet myself, but I'm going to do what I can.**_"

"It's too late to save her. She's made her choice... she will destroy you, Witchblade."

Taken back by Kagero's voice, Naruto threw the pale-skinned girl off his back. "Don't be too sure about that! My friend here isn't someone you should never cross."

"I know Sasame-chan better than you two realize..." Kagero weakly smiled as she turned her around. She finally got a glimpse of Sasame's Cloneblade form and chuckled. "Yes... it's just as I thought... you look very beautiful, Sasame-chan. Your new form transcends and epitomizes the sheer beauty of a full grown woman. You... have now surpassed and made us Fuuma clan members proud. Avenge us. Conquer the Witchblade and restore... the glory of our clan!"

Naruto growled as he ignored Kagero encouraging the Spider. "Seems Sasame-chan is going to be tough for you by yourself. Sakura-chan, I don't know what you're planning, but I'll do what I can to help you snap Sasame-chan out of her senses."

"_**Thanks, Naruto. But, do be careful. We'll watch each other's backs!**_"

"Right!"

Sasame steadied herself upright as she found the culprit who struck her. "_**Humph, so, it's that fox brat! I'll make sure you pay for striking my beautiful face!**_" She hissed as she sprinted ahead and unsheathed her hand claws. "_**Killing the Witchblade and the Kyuubi brat in one full swoop will really earn Orochimaru-sama's respect!**_"

"Get ready, Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared while conjuring up ten clones.

"_**Hold on! Look!**_" Witchblade Sakura pointed up as a kunai with tag flew out of nowhere and pierced the ground in between both parties.

Once Sasame pressed her right foot down...

_**BOOM!!!**_

The tag ignited a fuse as Sasame was thrown back by the resulting explosion. Sasame immediately landed on a side wall and shifted her gaze upwards to spot Kakashi coming out of the tunnel that led him into the current arena setting.

"Kakashi-sensei!!" Naruto cried out.

Sakura watched Kakashi running towards her and Naruto. "_**Sensei! It's about time! Where are the others?**_"

"I could ask the same thing, but I'm glad you two are ok," Kakashi replied as he set Kotohime down. "Seems there's been a battle here. It's a mess." He scanned his surroundings, taking note of all the demolished columns and cracked wall faces. "Is this your work, Sakura?"

"_**More or less. I've been fighting the Cloneblade. It's Sasame.**_"

"Yes, just as I've suspected. Glad that you're still with us, Sakura."

The pink-haired kunoichi acknowledged Kakashi's concern. "_**I'm fine, but don't let your guard down. Utilizing the Cloneblade's power, Sasame practically has the same abilities and sheer love for bloodlust like I do when I've used the Witchblade. I barely even came out alive. This Cloneblade is no pushover.**_"

"Thanks. I'll take note of that," the Copy Ninja added.

"But, we can still manage to save her? I hope we can despite what her own fellow clan members say otherwise!" Naruto angrily gritted his teeth as he faced Kagero and Kotohime.

"Even if it's you three... you still won't... beat Sasame-chan..." Kagero murmured softly as she coughed. "Kotohime... are you okay?"

Kotohime opened her eyes and put a hand over Kagero. "I lost to the Copy Ninja... I failed..."

"No, you only softened him up for Sasame-chan. She will finish him, the Jinchuuriki, and the Witchblade off... Sasame-chan... will restore the glory of our clan."

The blonde-haired fox boy turned away as he shifted his sights on Sasame. "I can't take this! Kakashi-sensei, we've got to be careful."

"I know."

As Sasame walked forward, she counted the three Konoha-nin. "_**So another joins the fray? It doesn't matter how many reinforcements come to your aid. You're only adding more needless bodies on the battlefield. When it's all said and done, you will all be dead!**_" Then, as she faced Kakashi, Sasame smiled as her cheeks blushed. "_**I must admit though... that's one sexy man.**_"

"What...?" Kakashi was baffled as he overheard the girl's remark.

"What did she say?" Naruto inquired to the Jounin.

Sakura growled angrily and readied her right-arm blade. "_**Don't you even try and hit on our sensei, Sasame!**_"

"_**What happened to 'Sasame-chan'?**_"

"_**The way I see it... now as the Spider, you're my enemy.**_"

The Spider snorted irritably. "_**Flattered. Really I am, but I don't give a fuck what you call me.**_"

Then, more unexpected guests came sprinting out through the tunnel. Sai arrived with Jigumo. Behind them was Chouji who carried Hanzaki on his back. Finally, Yamato came with Kamiriki.

At last, Team Konoha were back together.

"Look over there!" Naruto noted to Sakura and Kakashi. "Sai, Chouji, and Yamato-taicho made it! Hey, we're over here!"

As the three Konoha-nin set the Fuuma clan members down, they hurried over to where the other three stood. Sasame watched as the entire group came together, counting six in total.

"Glad you all could join us," Kakashi said as he approached Yamato. "Seems you three handled yourselves well against the other three."

"Yeah, we took them out easily," Chouji stated while setting his sights on the orange-armored Cloneblade. "Is... is that really Sasame?!"

"It's her all right, Chouji. I hate to say it, but it's true," Naruto added while not taking his eyes off the Spider. "She was even too much for Sakura-chan to handle on her own."

Yamato watched Sasame from the corner of his eye. "Looks like we were right with our suspicions."

"Yeah, but we still need to be cautious. If Sasame's Cloneblade power is anything like Sakura's Witchblade," the Copy Ninja forewarned everyone. "I doubt I can copy the Cloneblade's power. I don't sense any chakra from it. It's just like the Witchblade."

"_**Great... here she comes! But, why she seems to be taking her sweet time... watch yourselves, guys,**_" Sakura observed Sasame, who seemed to be taking a slow stride as if being less concerned with the arrival of Sai, Yamato, and Chouji.

Naruto frowned as he and his clones stood poised to attack. "What does she think she's doing? She can't take us all on her own!"

"_**Quite the contrary, little boy,**_" Sasame purred as her lips curved into an evil smile. "_**The Witchblade and the fox are the ones I have a deep urge to kill. The rest of you are expendable... No, I take that back.**_" Her eyes shifted toward Kakashi and Yamato. "_**Mmmm. Now, you two are very hot-looking guys. I've always preferred the older men types over the pathetic little boys.**_"

Chouji growled as he took offense to Sasame's snide remark. "Hey, who are you calling a pathetic little boy?! I always knew you were up to no good!"

"_**If that's the case, why didn't you do anything about it? You're all talk, boy. Besides, looking at you, YOU are definitely NOT my type!**_"

Sakura couldn't stand to hear Sasame mocking her friends and sprinted toward the Spider. "_**Not so fast! You stay away from my friends!**_"

Sasame snorted as she spun around and unleashed her tentacle spears, which pelted Sakura and knocked her aside. "_**I'll play with you in a minute. These men are mine to play with.**_"

"I don't think so! MOVE!" Naruto shouted out a command to his clones as he led the charge against Sasame. He and his clones scattered as they all jumped right at Sasame from all directions. Sasame retaliated by stabbing through five of Naruto's clones.

The real Naruto put out his right hand, allowing for one of his clones to help him collect a compressed ball of chakra. Naruto grabbed the spinning ball and charged ahead to meet Sasame head-on.

"_**Nikudan Hari Sensha!!**_" Chouji rolled right up into a spiked ball and moved right in toward Sasame.

However, Sasame responded to Chouji's attack and jumped right over his rolling path. The Spider landed behind Chouji and spun around the Akimichi clan member, using a thread to tie him up completely and binded him down. Sasame finished tying up Chouji and sat right on top of him, proud of her accomplishment.

"_**Choju Giga.**_"

Sasame spun around to her left direction as Sai summoned a giant ink tiger. The beast lunged right at Sasame, attempting to catch the Cloneblade. The Spider responded by gliding through the beast and slicing it in half with her claws. She then attentively gazed toward Sai and threw a long thread at his direction, which seized him by his right arm. Sasame yanked Sai directly toward her and quickly flew around the dark-haired shinobi, tying him up like a spider would do with its prey.

"_**Really? C'mon, is that the best you've got?!**_" Sasame snickered.

"Heads up, Sasame!!" Naruto cried out.

Before Sasame had any time to react, she turned around and...

_**BAM!!**_

"_**RASENGAN!!**_"

Naruto slammed his compressed chakra ball into Sasame's gut. The Cloneblade was knocked straight up into the air with the ball still buried in her gut.

"That should take care of- What the...?!" Naruto gasped in shock as 'Sasame' dispersed into a smoke cloud. He watched as a pile of threads fell down in place of the decoy. "No! A substitution?!"

Suddenly, the Spider snuck right behind Naruto and put her arms around his waist. The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki gasped as he felt her cold hands grasping his sides, causing him to flinch and shiver.

"_**Awww, what's the matter? Did you miss me?**_" Sasame purred blissfully as she licked Naruto's left cheek. "_**You should be a little more gentle to a lady.**_"

"I'd... hardly call... YOU a lady!" Naruto snapped as he seized Sasame's hands and pushed her back. "Lay off!"

"_**What's wrong? Do you have cold feet toward women or something?**_" The Spider giggled, mocking the Jinchuuriki and his sexual preferences. "_**Don't tell me you prefer your Witchblade friend over me?!**_"

"At least she doesn't go around trying to kill me! Besides, I liked the gentle Sasame-chan! I don't like you!"

"_**Pfft, not like I really liked an annoying brat like you. Now, those two Jounin are sexy hunks. Mmmm,**_" Sasame licked her lips. "_**I'd be more than happy to keep those two around as my man slaves.**_"

The Jinchuuriki's face contorted with absolute disgust. "What the hell are you talking about?! You're still underage like me!"

"_**Nonsense. As a Cloneblade, I've fully blossomed into a beautiful, adult woman. I no longer retain my childish outlook on life! Now, stand still and let me kill you.**_"

"Naruto! Stand back!" Kakashi called out as he and Yamato jumped right in front of him. "We'll hold her off. You go and check on Sakura."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Go now!" Yamato instructed as he and Kakashi headed off to keep Sasame back.

As the Jounin left to hold off the Spider, Naruto looked over his shoulder to find Sakura down on her right knee.

"Sakura-chan! What's wrong with you?! Get up!" The blonde-haired genin encouraged his teammate to stand up.

Witchblade Sakura knelt over as she waited for her injuries to recover. She finished healing her right leg, relieving herself of the pain that aggravated her after Sasame's tentacles stabbed her all around her body.

"_**There. I don't think how long that should hold up...**_" Sakura winced as she gingerly stood up. "_**Naruto! I'm ok!**_"

"Why did you stay behind?!" Naruto called out to Sakura's immediate attention.

"_**I didn't exactly come out of my fight with Sasame unscathed... I had to heal whatever injuries I might have had.**_"

"Oh, makes sense, but Sasame's taken out Chouji and Sai! Yamato-taicho and Kakashi-sensei are trying to take down Sasame on their own!"

Sakura flexed her arms and unsheathed her right-armed blade. "_**I've got to somehow neutralize her. There's a chance I can bring back the old Sasame-chan... the one who wants to find her cousin Arashi.**_"

"Arashi...?" Kagero interjected, interrupting Sakura and Naruto's conversation. "Is Arashi-san here?"

"_**What do I know? Sasame is looking for him.**_"

"He's one of us... a member of the Fuuma clan..."

Naruto folded his arms, staring down over Kagero's prone body. "Yeah, we know. We just don't know where he is. Sasame said he was supposed to be here in this place. That's why we came here in the first place!"

"_**That's right! If I can just remind Sasame of her cousin, then I might be able to bring her back!**_"

"...you won't... she's completely been seduced... by the Cloneblade's power," Kagero muttered. "She will... avenge us... and bring back our clan's glory. I put... all my faith in Sasame-chan."

"It's no use, Sakura-chan. We've got no choice, but to fight Sasame."

"_**Maybe so, but I doubt the old Sasame is truly gone!**_"

Just then, Naruto and Sakura quickly turned the other corner to find Kakashi and Yamato being binded up the ceiling from Sasame's threads. The Spider wove her threads around the two Jounin, tying them up completely.

"Oh no! She's even got Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho!" The blonde-haired fox boy gaped in bewilderment.

"_**Grab a hold of me, Naruto. I'm taking us up there!**_" Sakura said as she grabbed Naruto's hands and let him grab her waist. "_**Don't let go.**_" As she said that, Sakura opened up a pair of wings from out of her back and flew up to the ceiling.

Meanwhile, Sasame crawled across her threads and placed her hands around Kakashi's face.

"_**Mmmmm, oh yes. You are a sexy hunk up close. I bet you're even hotter without the mask. Maybe... I should remove it? I'd love to get a kiss from you, Copy Ninja,**_" Sasame seductively purred as she pushed her chest closer toward Kakashi's face. "_**Ooooh! Don't be shy!**_"

"Kakashi-sempai!" Yamato exclaimed as he bit off one thread, pulling out his kunai to cut through the other threads that tied him up.

"_**You should await your turn. I will come to you next...**_" the Spider smiled evilly as her hair waved around on its own, allowing tendrils to slither out of her hair and move toward Kakashi's face. Sasame's cheeks blushed as she moved right in to kiss Kakashi, fulfilling her erotic desires. "_**Now, to get a look at your real face... peek-a-boo! Ah, ha! I see-**_"

_**BAM!!**_

Witchblade Sakura intervened and punched Sasame in the face. Following the pink-haired kunoichi's mighty punch, the Spider was knocked across the air and sent crashing into a side wall.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Naruto called out. "Nice shot, Sakura-chan!"

Utilizing her right-armed blade, Sakura cut off the threads that imprisoned Kakashi and Yamato. She caught both Jounin and landed back on the floor, setting the two men down.

"_**Ugh, are you serious?! Sasame was trying to seduce them?!**_" Sakura's face contorted with disgust over Sasame's actions. "_**And I thought Yugito was bad!**_"

"Here she comes, Sakura-chan!"

Before Sakura had a chance to turn around, Sasame caught her with a straight punch. Sakura fell down, reeling from Sasame's sucker-punch.

"_**Bitch. You ruined my fun! I was going to mark my new man slaves!**_" Sasame hissed as she stepped over by Sakura and kicked her face. "_**You're just jealous you'll never find yourself the perfect man!**_"

"BACK OFF MY FRIEND!"

The Spider twirled around and faced Naruto's direction.

"Sasame! What did you want us to come here for?"

"_**Idiot. It's just like I told your Witchblade girlfriend... I came here to kill you, her, and take the Witchblade. I wish to carry out Orochimaru-sama's revenge.**_"

Naruto frowned as he looked straight into Sasame's eyes. "I don't believe that. You still wish to find your cousin, don't you?"

Sasame gasped as she shook her head. "_**No... I didn't... that's what I lured you here for.**_"

"You're in denial. You didn't just drag us all the way down here to kill us. You wanted us to help you find Arashi. Right? Well?"

As the Spider backed off, she seethed and slashed the air with her hand claws. "_**Shut up... shut up... SHUT UP!! I LURED YOU HERE TO KILL YOU ALL!**_"

"LIAR! THE REAL SASAME NEVER WANTED TO KILL US!"

"_**I...I... I wanted... Arashi...? My cousin Arashi...? Where is he?!**_" Sasame blinked thrice as she pressed her hands against her ears. Shaking her head, Sasame attempted to block out everything Naruto said from her mind. She clearly didn't want to be reminded of her cousin, which served as a distraction from her objective. "_**NO! KILL HARUNO SAKURA! TAKE HER WITCHBLADE! No... where is Arashi?!**_" Sasame screamed as she fell down to her knees, shaking her head. "_**Arashi... tell me where he is! I need to find him!**_"

Sakura witnessed this unexpected twist. "_**Sasame-chan! That's right! You wanted us to help you find your cousin! Don't let the Cloneblade's dark power consume you!**_"

"Fight its control, Sasame-chan!" Naruto tried to encourage her.

Kagero lifted her head as she watched Sasame struggling between her two personalities. "Sasame-chan? Can it be...?"

"She...she's managing to resist? Her conviction in Arashi is overriding that device's power?" Kotohime was astounded as she witnessed the event unfold.

"_**Arashi... where are you?! Please, I need to find him... he's alive! I know he is!**_" Sasame stammered between her words, her two sides were in conflict with each other. "_**Please, help me! I don't... want to kill anyone!**_"

"Then, don't! We can stop Orochimaru together! You said you didn't want to be associated with that monster anymore!"

The Witchblade-wielder sprang to her feet. She, too, tried her hand in reaching out to Sasame. "_**Naruto's right, Sasame-chan! Listen to us! We wish to help you, but you need to decide which side you're really on! Resist the Cloneblade's corruption!**_"

"_**You're confusing me! Stop it!**_" Sasame screamed as she backed off, attempting to run out toward the tunnel.

"We can't let her escape! Let's go, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he and Witchblade Sakura hurried off to restrain her.

As Sasame reached the tunnel, the three male Fuuma clan members stepped right in to stop Sasame.

"_**Please! Get out of my way... Kamiriki-san! Jigumo-san! Hanzaki-sama! I... I can't seem to hold myself together anymore!**_"

"Sasame! I thought you were chosen by Orochimaru-sama to restore our clan's glory! You were the one selected to be one of his Cloneblade warriors!" Hanzaki bellowed out as he grabbed Sasame and tried to restrain her.

_**Shick.**_

Little did Sasame realize, her tendrils shot out of her back and pierced through the three men. Hanzaki, Jigumo, and Kamiriki each collapsed to the ground as Sasame's tentacles slithered out of their chests. Sasame watched in absolute horror as she killed her clan members before her very eyes.

"_**No... no.... NOOOOO!!! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!**_" Sasame screamed as she looked down at the three clan members. "_**KAMIRIKI-SAN! JIGUMO-SAN! HANZAKI-SAMA!**_"

Kotohime and Kagero were just as horrified, but even less than Sasame herself.

"It c-c-can't be.." Kagero struggled to say anything as she turned away. "Sasame-chan... what have you done?"

"But, wasn't she supposed to have mastered that Cloneblade?!" Kotohime exclaimed, horrified upon the realization that Sasame going berserk was all a part of the evil Sannin's scheme. _Did Orochimaru-sama intend to use her to kill us, too?! _

Sakura quickly ran up to Sasame and seized her by her right hand. "_**Sasame-chan! Stop! You've got to stop! Calm down!**_"

The orange-armored Cloneblade screamed as she jerked her arm back. "_**Don't... DON'T TOUCH ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!**_" What was happening to Sasame was becoming very clear. Her Cloneblade was showing instability in conjunction with her already broken mind. "_**You made me do this! You made me kill my own clan!**_"

"Sasame-chan! It's the Cloneblade! It's making you unstable! Get rid of it before it's too late!" Naruto shouted.

"_**If you don't get rid of it now, there's no telling what'll happen to you. You'll lose every trace of your human self! Please, for your own sake, destroy the Cloneblade!**_" Witchblade Sakura pleaded, expressing pity for the Spider.

"_**I... I... I can't... I must keep it if I want to find Arashi!**_"

"_**Sasame-chan, that method of finding Arashi is selfish on your part! And you're better than that!**_" Sakura snapped as she reached out and seized Sasame, grappling her toward a wall and pinning her down. "_**Listen Sasame-chan!**_"

Before long, Sasame reverted back to her 'Spider' personality and shot her right knee into Sakura's abdomen. The pink-haired kunoichi doubled over in pain, grabbing her stomach. Sasame snatched Sakura by her neck and threw her aside.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran up to Sasame and punched her in the face. "She was trying to help you!"

However, Sasame quickly caught Naruto's fist before it even connected with her face. She lunged forward with her right-armed blade.

"Two can play it that game!" The blonde-haired genin snapped as he summoned his Wind Blade in his right hand. He hit his wind-based blade against Sasame's blade. But with the force of wind behind it, Naruto's blade knocked Sasame back across the arena.

"_**Where did you suddenly pick this up?!**_" Sakura exclaimed as she noted Naruto's newly forged weapon. "_**A weapon made out of wind?!**_"

"I'll explain later! Here she comes again!" Naruto snarled as he stood in a defensive posture, gripping his weapon in hand.

"_**You... are so dead, you bastard!**_" Sasame growled as she extended the tendrils out of her hair, sending them directly for Naruto. "_**Let's see you escape this!**_"

"_**NARUTO!!**_" Sakura screamed as the Witchblade's instincts started to kick in. She jumped right back on her feet and dashed right in between the Jinchuuriki and the Cloneblade. "_**Sasame-chan, cease your attack!!**_"

"_**NEVER!! YOU CAN DIE RIGHT ALONG WITH HIM!!**_"

"_**You leave me no choice. I'm sorry it had to end this way, Sasame-chan.**_"

The Witchblade shouted from within his host's mind. _**'Finish this now, Sakura!'**_

Witchblade Sakura lunged forward as she shoved their blade through Sasame's chest.

_**Shick.**_

One stab through Sasame's chest was all it took.

The Cloneblade froze as her eyes gaped open and her body twitched intensely. She lowered her head, staring at the two blades that went through her chest and the blood that spilled out of the wounds.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, witnessing the event unfold before his blue eyes. _Sh-She really did stab Sasame-chan!_

"_**S-S-Sakura. N-N-Naruto. Do... do you... know where my cousin is?**_" Sasame asked as tears swelled in her eyes. "_**...I feel... so cold...**_"

The Witchblade-wielder withdrew her blade and dropped her arms by her sides. Then, Sasame fell right onto Sakura while leaning her head on the medic-nin's right shoulder.

"Sa-Sakura..." She whispered as her voice reverted back to normal. Once she closed and opened her eyes, they were normal again. "...I'm sorry. Guess... this means... I'll never find... my cousin."

"_**Sasame-chan. I...**_" Sakura stopped as she and Naruto looked ahead to find two figures standing at the entrance of the tunnel.

It was Karin and Tayuya with a fleet of Sound-nin behind them.

"Fuck. We're too late," Tayuya snorted as she gazed toward Sakura's direction. "The bitch got Sasame."

"Sasame-chan?! SASAME-CHAN!!" Karin screamed out as she saw Sakura holding Sasame's limp body. Then, she suddenly felt a deep sense of guilt completely eating her away from the inside._ I was too late! Sasame-chan... I'm sorry. I let this happen to you. This is my fault for putting my faith in you!_

"Sound-nin?! Damn it! Just we didn't need now!" The blonde-haired fox boy gritted his teeth, holding a firm grip around his Wind Blade.

"_**Who the hell are you two?!**_" Sakura demanded as she angrily glared at the two Sound kunoichi.

"Heh. Your worst nightmare come to life," Tayuya smiled wickedly. "At last, we meet, Witchblade."

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Canon) _**Okasho**_/Cherry Blossom Impact

_**Type: **_Taijutsu. C-Rank. Offensive

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5 m)

This Taijutsu technique is utilized by Haruno Sakura, in which the user gathers an immense amount of chakra in their fists and then releases it on contact with an object, usually the ground (or a wall), creating a huge crater or that extent. The Cherry Blossom Impact can also be used in lesser forms, utilizing the chakra to enhance muscle strength. It is regarded as the ultimate technique for a medic-nin because it would require all the correct training to use it properly. It can also be transferred to different parts of the body to create the same effect. A fully-powered Cherry Blossom Impact could also be as powerful as techniques like the Rasengan and the Chidori.

-

(Filler Canon) _**Kagero Ninpo: Utakata**_/Antlion Ninja Arts: Ephemeral

_**Type: **_Unknown. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short to mid-range (0-10 m)

The user creates four firefly-like chakra wings and fires out a powerful energy blast from them. It is said that it can only be used once in a lifetime since it exhausts so much chakra that the user is left in a near-death state after performing it.

-

(Canon) _**Mokuton: Jubaku Eiso**_/Wood Release: Binding Nest

_**Type:**_ Kekkei genkai. Defensive.

_**Range: **_Short to mid-range (0-10 m)

Yamato uses this technique to summon a tree around the opponent to bind him/her. It is relatively powerful and holds opponents much more gracefully, with less strain on the user, because the user sinks them into the ground. Following this initial process, the user can enclose the opponent so that their body implodes.

xxxxx

To be continued

Next time...

Chapter 31: _**Another Cloneblade Battle?! The Flute Diva and the Lady Intervene!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Well, I hope this chapter made up for the last one. Sakura and Sasame finally lay the smackdown on each other. Good while it lasted, but I didn't want to drag out the fight too long. As you can see, Sasame bites it... (well technically she hasn't died yet).

And behold... Karin and Tayuya make their grand entrance in the last scene. Our favorite foul-mouthed tomboy has set her sights on Sakura. You can guess where this will lead to.

Furthermore, yes, this chapter lacked Itachi (and Kisame's awesome presence), but I was clearly focusing on Sakura and Sasame here. They'll reappear in the next chapter, rest assured. What they'll do remains vague at best for now.

Anyway, there's nothing else left to say. I hope you're all still following this story. I hope to carry through the rest of the long (and I do mean LONG) Cloneblade arc. There'll be a few unexpected twists to come. So, watch out for those.

Until then, send me a review after you finish reading. Take care and have a Happy Valentines weekend!

...oh, and let's not forget Friday the 13th. ;)

Signing out.


	31. More Cloneblades! Lady and Flute Diva!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Heh, and you thought the fun was over? Not by a long shot. The action is just getting heated up as I prepare to close the book on the Sasame arc. The Spider is out. Enter Karin/The Lady and Tayuya/The Flute Diva. Yes, and I know some of you have been waiting to see Tayuya to finally get her fight with Sakura/Witchblade.

Well, the wait is over. Oh, and I made a slight change to the chapter title. That's all, folks!

Enjoy the show. ;)

xxxxx

Chapter 31

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part I: The Sasame Arc**_

_**More Cloneblades?! The Flute Diva and the Lady Intervene!**_

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Mansion/Lowest Underground Passage/Land of Rice Fields/Otogakure/Sound Country**_

Tayuya placed her right foot down and eyed Sakura's direction. "Well, what are ya stalling for, bitch?! Drop Sasame and fight me!"

Sakura stumbled back as Sasame leaned against her. The Witchblade-wielder glared intently toward Tayuya as she felt the urge to fight her. However, as Sasame held onto her, Sakura retracted the blade out of Sasame's chest and caught the Cloneblade in her arms.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto cried, stepping over beside his friend as he firmly held his Wind Blade. As his eyes moved onto Tayuya, Naruto quickly recognized her. "It's... it's you! I remember you!"

Tayuya glared toward Naruto and smiled. "Oh, well, well, who do we have here? Yeah, you're that loud-mouthed idiot who tried to save Sasuke and punched me! I haven't forgotten about you, ya whiskered bastard!"

"Tayuya! Stand back!" Karin ordered as she put an arm in front of Tayuya, restraining her partner.

"No way. Now I have every reason to use my new power," the flute-user scoffed irritably.

As Sakura sat up, she held Sasame in her arms and jumped back to distance herself from the new arrivals. "_**Sasame-chan. Who are these two?**_"

Lifting her chin up, Sasame weakly turned her head and set her eyes on her fellow Cloneblade sisters. "It's... them. My fellow sisters... I... I failed...

"_**Failed?**_"

"They've... come to finish me off... since I failed... to take the Witchblade."

Sakura frowned after hearing what Sasame affirmed. "_**Kill you simply because you failed?! How... how could they?!**_"

"Why are you angry...? I was the one who tried to kill you and your friend... not to mention trying to hit on those two Jounin. I crossed the line... I let the Cloneblade control me."

"_**Sasame-chan. I...**_"

"It's too late for me, Sakura... I honestly wanted us to be friends..."

Naruto overheard Sasame's plead behind his back and angrily gritted his teeth. "Sasame. You're just being used by them."

"I...I'm willing to do whatever it takes... to see my cousin again. Arashi... he's alive... I know he has to be...ack!" The Fuuma girl coughed as out a silverish form of mucous. "He has to be alive."

"_**Listen to me, Sasame-chan! Do you even know where he is?! When was the last time you even seen him?!**_" Sakura demanded as she shook Sasame. "_**Did they even tell you where he's been?**_"

"All right, you two!" Naruto growled as he barked directly at Tayuya and Karin. "Where are you keeping Sasame's cousin?! Did you really put her up to all of this?! Just to take Sakura-chan's Witchblade?!"

Before any of the Sound-nin could move in to attack, Karin put her right arm out as if to tell them to 'stand down.' Nonetheless, Tayuya interjected and stepped right in between the two sides.

"Feh, who the fuck cares about what the little bitch wants?!" Tayuya snapped as she pulled out her flute. "Though, she is right about her assumptions. Her cousin is alive."

"Where is her cousin Arashi?!" The fox boy demanded, raising his voice tone. "Where are you keeping him?!"

Karin quickly answered as she pointed across the room. "That door just ahead of you." As Naruto and Sakura turned, they saw a pair of closed wooden doors in the view. "He's been confined behind those doors."

"How do we know you're just lying and setting us up for another trap?!" Naruto gritted his teeth as he glared down Karin.

"Why would I lie about someone precious to Sasame-chan?!" Karin cried out, almost losing her nerve.

"Relax, Karin. What they'll find won't be all pleasantries," Tayuya smirked.

Just then, Sasame jerked herself right out of Sakura's arms and garnered what little strength she had to walk across the room. Sakura jumped right on her feet and dashed right off to stop Sasame.

"Heh, that brat's full of life isn't she?" Tayuya chortled a bit as she watched Sasame slowly dragging herself along.

"She doesn't have much life left after the Witchblade stabbed her. Her obsession to find her cousin is what's keeping her alive," Karin added as she tried to intervene. "Sasame-chan, wait!"

Tayuya cut Karin right off, preventing her partner from going on ahead. "It's too late to save her. Besides, I'll be the one to fight the Witchblade!"

Looking back and forth, Naruto was oblivious to what was really going on. He watched Sasame and Sakura reach the doors while holding off the two Cloneblade kunoichi.

As Sasame placed her hand on the doors, Sakura stood beside her and noticed the girl weakly falling down on her right knee.

"_**Sasame-chan, stop! Don't strain yourself any further! Your wound...**_" The pink-haired kunoichi abruptly gasped and watched Sasame unleash her tendrils to rip the door off its hinges. "_**I said stop! How can we be sure your cousin is even behind that door?!**_"

"Arashi... are you there? My cousin...?" Sasame murmured weakly as her eye color slowly faded. Nevertheless, she intently stared through the dust collecting from the demolished door. "Arashi, is that you...?"

Sakura knelt over by Sasame as they stared ahead to find a lone shadow figure standing behind the dark, confined room. There was a sudden clicking sound coming from the dark room, which attracted both girls' undivided attention. The clicking came from the lone figure standing inside the room. Sasame narrowed her eyes to get a tiny glimpse of what the figure looked like. She and Sakura noticed a pair of glowing, crimson eyes shooting a ghastly stare toward them.

"_**Wha-What is that?!**_" Sakura gasped in shock, bewildered with confusion. Her face suddenly contorted with disgust at what she viewed. "_**Sasame-chan, is that...?**_"

"Arashi? Is that you?" Sasame asked as tears fell down her eyes. "It... it can't be... you..."

Emerging from out of the darkness was a disfigured face. However, that was not all that they saw. What was supposed to be Arashi was a skinny, brown malformed figure of a man. The head was twisted at a 180-degree angle, which made crackling noises as it slowly turned. Long, silver spread all across the floor. Arashi's entire body twitched repeatedly while trying to reach out for Sasame.

From what he could see in his position, Naruto's anger coupled with disgust as he saw Arashi's disfigured form. "Is... no, that can't be him. Is that... Arashi?"

"Arashi... no... NO!!" Sasame screamed as she reached out for her cousin's outstretched, right hand. As she grabbed it, she held a firm grip and refused to relinquish her grasp. "Arashi... just when I've finally found you. What happened... what have they done to you?"

"..._Sasame...Sasame..._" The disfigured man that was once Fuuma Arashi barely croaked coupled with a faint hissing sound.

Sakura looked down at Sasame, feeling pity for the poor girl. "_**Don't you see? They used you. They never intended to reunite you with your... cousin. At least, not the cousin you were expecting to see again.**_"

"No... it's him. IT IS HIM!" Sasame shouted as she pressed her chin against her cousin's face. "Ssssh, it's okay, Arashi. I'm here. They promised me that they'd reunite us."

"_**Whatever that thing is... it's no longer your cousin! Arashi died long before we got here! Orochimaru and Kabuto did this to him! Don't you see that?! Sasame-chan!**_"

"Listen to her, Sasame!" Naruto cried out.

"No... you don't understand," Sasame growled as she turned around, glaring up at Sakura. "You haven't seen my cousin before. So, why should I listen to you?!"

Sakura scowled as she grabbed Sasame's right arm and jerked her away. "_**I'm not the one you should be mad at!**_"

"Let me go! I.. I need to be with Arashi! I need to- What?! No... Arashi?!" Sasame gasped as she noticed the malformed human stopped moving.

"_Sasame... I...I'm happy... to... finally... see you again... my beautiful... Sasame._"

"Arashi?"

"_Farewell... Sasame..."_

The last thing she saw was a tear pouring down Karachi's left eye. His life expired right before her very eyes as she lowered her head. "Arashi. He...he's gone."

"_**I'm sorry, Sasame-chan.**_"

"And my time is coming up soon."

"_**Sasame-chan, wait...**_"

Suddenly, before Sakura could finish, Sasame coughed out more silver mucous out of her mouth as her body started to liquefy. Sakura gasped out of shock as she quickly knelt over beside Sasame and held the girl in her arms.

"Sakura-chan! Use your medic jutsu!" Naruto exclaimed.

"_**No! Sasame-chan! Stay with me! I can save you! I have my medical jutsu...**__"_

The Spider smirked as she looked up at Sakura. "No... I got to see my cousin... regardless of his condition. That creature... it was him. I'm more than satisfied now. As long as I can see him, regardless of his condition… I'm happy."

"_**But, I'm not going to let you die like this!**_"

"Hey, I tried to kill you... now you don't want me to die? C'mon, Sakura... make up your mind," Sasame murmured softly as her entire body turned clear as crystal. Her eyes swelled with tears as she smiled. "Now, I'll be joining my fellow clan members... on the other side. Thank you, Sakura." With that, her body shivered as it turned into crystallized dust.

Sakura watched as she let the dust remains of Sasame fall freely out of her hands. As the dust plopped to the floor in a giant pile, Sasame's Cloneblade gauntlet fell on top of the crystallized remains.

"Sasame..." The Jinchuuriki sadly whispered. "Find peace in the after life with Arashi and the others. Something you should've had in the first place."

"_**Goodbye, Sasame-chan.**_"

Naruto angrily growled, shifting his gaze back on the Sound-nin. "You robbed her of a long, happy life!"

"Hey, didn't you just hear her? Sasame made the choice to become the Spider. She did exactly as she was told," Tayuya rebuked harshly with venom in her tone. "This only shows how much of a failure she turned out to be."

"_**Shut up,**_" Sakura snarled as she pivoted her eyes toward Tayuya. "_**What the hell did you do to her cousin?! Huh?! What did you do?!**_" She crouched over into a pre-battle position and readied her right-arm blade. "_**If you two know anything, spill it!**_"

"And what if we refuse?" Tayuya coolly smiled.

"_**I'll beat it out of you.**_"

"Sakura! Naruto!" Kakashi called out from above.

As the two Konoha-nin looked up, Kakashi and Yamato dropped from the ceiling to join the impending battle. The Jounin noticed the army of Sound-nin standing behind Karin and Tayuya, which prompted the two to arm themselves. Sai and Chouji both recovered, but were still lingering a bit from Sasame's attacks earlier.

"You guys! About time you came to!" Naruto remarked.

As Chouji laid his eyes on Tayuya, his mouth nearly dropped. "I-it's her! But, I thought she was confirmed to be dead! She was one of the Sound Four!"

"Yeah, I was shocked as you were, Chouji," the blonde-haired fox boy added as he didn't take his guard off the Sound-nin kunoichi. "And looks like she has herself a new tag team partner."

"Shikamaru's not going to be pleased when he hears of this," the Akimichi clan member shook his head.

"Looks like we have some uninvited guests," Kakashi said as he eyed the Sound-nin. "Yamato and I can take care of the extras."

Yamato nodded concurringly. "I'll back you up, Kakashi-sempai."

"That leaves these two with us, Sakura-chan," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki stared down both Karin and Tayuya.

"Tayuya!" Karin said as she dashed right by Naruto and Witchblade Sakura. "You take on the Witchblade! I'm going to gather Sasame-chan's remains!"

"Hold it! You're not taking anything with you!" Naruto shouted as he chased down Karin.

"Sai. Chouji. You two come give us a hand," Kakashi added as he and Yamato headed off to battle the Sound-nin fleet.

Once Sai and Chouji joined right in the skirmish, Tayuya and Sakura were the only ones left as they glared down each other. Sakura didn't waste any time as she sprinted ahead to attack Tayuya. The flute-user quickly sidestepped Sakura's blade slash and distanced herself from the Witchblade-wielder.

"Heh, not bad. You're pretty quick when you're motivated," Tayuya chortled as she put her flute against her lips. "But, Sasame-chan gave you trouble? Out of us Cloneblade Five, she's the weakest."

"_**What?! Out of you five?!**_" Sakura exclaimed. "_**And yet there's still four of you left.**_"

"Four and counting. In no time, Orochimaru-sama will amass a big Cloneblade army. We're just the beginning of a new nightmare," Tayuya smirked while licking her flute like a piece of candy. "It's all thanks you and your Witchblade. Orochimaru-sama has all he needs to wipe you and your fucking village off the face of the map."

"_**I'd like to see you and that snake pedophile try, but you're all talk. C'mon, you've got a Cloneblade. I want to see how you measure up!**_" Witchblade Sakura smiled evilly as she licked her bottom lips. "_**You and your friend over there possess those bracelets that Sasame-chan wore!**_"

Fully displaying her Cloneblade bracelet, Tayuya chuckled a bit and took a fighting stance. "Ah, you noticed? Heh, well why don't I show you MY Cloneblade form?! Feast your eyes on this!" With that, the gem on her Cloneblade reacted as it gave off a subtle glow of blue light. Then, right in front of Sakura, Tayuya transformed directly into her blue-armored Cloneblade form.

Sakura looked astounded, quivering with ecstasy. "_**So, that's it? Not bad. And what do they call you?**_"

Tayuya stepped forward as she took a slight bow, firmly holding her flute in her right hand. "_**I'm Tayuya of the North Gate, but you may call me... the Flute Diva.**_" The blue-armored vixen giggled sadistically. "_**Let's see what you're made of, Miss Witchblade!**_"

"_**Bring it on!**_" Sakura roared as she dashed toward Tayuya.

As Sakura reached her adversary, she jumped forward and tried to stab her. Tayuya countered while raising her right hand, which transformed into her two-bladed scythe-like weapon. While Tayuya secured Sakura's blade, the two 'Blade-wielders stood at a stand-still as though they were evenly matched.

"_**You're as strong as they claim. It's no surprise you skewered Orochimaru-sama!**_"

"_**And soon you'll end up just like him!**_" Sakura smiled as she grunted like a blood lusted, vicious animal.

"_**I beg to differ, Witchblade!**_" Tayuya cackled as she tried to overpower Sakura.

As neither was able to budge the other, Sakura and Tayuya jumped away from each other and encircled one another. Sakura jumped at the opportunity and charged, thrusting her right arm across. Tayuya quickly sidestepped Sakura's fist, which connected with a column and shattered it to a pile of broken debris. As the Witchblade-wielder turned, she countered Tayuya's scythe with her blade and kicked Tayuya in the face. As she stumbled from Sakura's kick, Tayuya shook her head and giggled.

"_**Now, THAT'S more like that! Give me some more!**_" Tayuya cackled with excitement.

Sakura replied with a cruel grin. "_**My pleasure. Next time, I'm going to tear you to shreds!**_"

Immediately putting her lips on her flute, Tayuya chortled. "_**Give it a try, you pink-haired bitch.**_"

The Witchblade interjected within Sakura's thoughts. _**'So, this flute-using hottie has taken Shiori's gimmick. I wonder if she's as mentally unstable as that psychotic woman.'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi responded to the entity. _From what you've told me, I hope that's not the case. The last thing I need is dealing with a deranged psychopath. _

_**'That big boy said that she was one of the Sound Four.'**_

_She was one of Orochimaru's henchmen and actively took part in taking Sasuke to Orochimaru. Naruto, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Neji, who were all later joined by Rock Lee, were sent to stop the Sound Four and bring Sasuke back to the village. Though, this is the first time Tayuya and I have actually faced each other! I noticed she has the Cursed Seal mark on her, but she hasn't utilized it._

_**'She won't need it as long as she has that Cloned gauntlet. It possesses the same power as I wield, but it's imperfect. The dark lust of that cloned artifact will corrupt this girl.'**_

_Just like Sasame-chan before her. These girls... don't they realize what kind of weapons they're wielding?!_

_**'Don't forget about the other girl. The fox boy is already on her trail.'**_

_I hope he can deal with her. In the meantime, I've got Tayuya. Sheesh, something tells me this is going to get messy._

_**'I'd pay attention if I were youuuuu...'**_

Sakura snapped back to reality as she quickly seized Tayuya's left fist and executed an overhead toss. The Flute Diva gracefully landed right on her feet on all fours like a cat and purred with delight.

"_**Playtime's over, Witchblade.**_"

"_**Mmmm, I hope so. Please, don't disappoint!**_" Sakura licked her lips, exhaling a puff of pink smoke out of her mouth.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Karin hurried toward Sasame's crystallized remains and pulled out a small container from out of her left sleeve.

"I won't let your death be in vain, Sasame-chan," she murmured as she dove right in and opened the container. As she picked up a handful of the dust, she dumped it right in the container. "Now, to…"

"HOLD IT!!"

Before Karin had a chance to look, Naruto sprang right in front of Karin and seized her by her right hand sleeve. Karin tried to jerk her arm away, but the fox boy held a firm grip and slammed her against the wall behind her.

"You better tell me what you did with Sasame-chan's cousin!" Naruto snapped, demanding an immediate answer. As his anger heightened, the boy's blue eyes turned blood red.

Karin gasped in immediate fright, gazing straight into Naruto's Kyuubified eyes. "Le-let me go! You don't understand that Sasame-chan was a friend of mine! She-"

"A friend wouldn't have hid her cousin from her and turned him into something… well something that's no longer even human!"

"I wasn't the one who did that to him…"

"Then, who was it?! OUT WITH IT!"

The red-haired girl gritted her teeth as the gem on her Cloned bracelet started to glow. "I'd advise trying to kill me. If you know what's good for you…!" With that, her eyes turned white as gusts of air encircled her. Then, an influx of energy seeped right out of the Cloneblade, empowering Karin with a power similar to Tayuya, Sakura, and Sasame's. "I would never deliberately try to hide Sasame-chan from the whereabouts of her cousin! You'd dare make such an accusation without proof?!"

Naruto sensed the Cloneblade's power flowing through Karin's body as a white aura surrounded the girl. As the aura expanded, a bright gleam of light blinded Naruto and forced him to relinquish his grip.

"Augh! Too bright!!" The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki screamed while covering his eyes.

As Karin closed and reopened her eyes, they turned from black to blood red with tiny white irises. Her long, red hair wavered out behind her back and grew out into long metallic glider-like appendages. The intricate design textures of these protrusions were a lighter shade of silver as unique red lines curved around the armor protrusions. Whatever was left of her hair (turned into a lighter shade of red) flowed down all the way over her chest, covering her breasts. Her clothing attire was now replaced by light pink and silver-colored armor, which barely covered her cleavage, midriff, and thighs. Armor extended over her arms and legs, covering most of it- the only areas the armor did not cover were her hips, upper legs, armpits, most of her crotch, and her butt. Her feet shaped and curved out, looking akin to a skater's blades, which made her several inches taller than before. Extra blades protruded out of her ankles and elbows. Finally, to complete her transformation, a pair of fan-like protrusions jutted out the sides of Karin's face. Even her face slightly changed, almost making her more mature and doll-like. In her right arm, a long curved blade protruded out from out of Karin's elbow. Her stunning Cloneblade form was a complete contrast to what she looked like before. In place of the plain, red-haired girl was a stunningly beautiful pink and silver-armored lady. Henceforth, her codename was designated to her: the Lady.

The Lady stepped forward as a white aura outlined her shiny armored body. Looking almost like an armored angel, she emerged from out of the holy light with a power that would overwhelm a mere mortal.

However, Naruto didn't budge an inch as he stared down the Lady.

"_**You don't look that impressed. Why is that?**_" Karin demanded, her voice sounded more elegant than her usual tone. Removing her glasses, she slipped them inside her breasts and smiled composedly. "_**Ho. That's right. You're the Kyuubi's vessel. No wonder you're not intimidated.**_"

"You're one of those Cloneblade sisters. After seeing Sakura-chan and Sasame-chan transform, I'm not the least bit shocked anymore."

"_**I don't have time to deal with you! I came for what I needed! I advise you back off!**_" The Lady warned as she pointed her blade toward Naruto, threatening to attack at any given's notice.

"You aren't leaving until you tell me what you did with Sasame-chan's cousin and why are you working with Orochimaru?!"

Karin scowled as she backpedaled a few steps. She turned, staring over Sasame's crystallized remains. "_**I was too late…**_"

"What?"

"_**I was too late to help Sasame-chan. I… I knew she couldn't beat the Witchblade on her own. That's why I came here with Tayuya… to monitor Sasame-chan's progress. I… I put too much faith in her.**_"

"You didn't you stop her in the first place?!"

"_**I was told to not to interfere, but I couldn't let her willingly go through with this mission on her own. Her wanted to do this… just so she can see her cousin again.**_"

"Did you know that Sasame-chan's cousin was behind those doors?!"

"_**No, I didn't, but…**_"

"You're lying! Otherwise, how did your friend know?!"

"_**Kabuto must have told her. That… bastard… he still keeps scheming behind my back!**_" Karin screamed as she flew toward Naruto and tried to stab him with her blade. "_**I encouraged her, but that son of a bitch manipulated her! He must have experimented on Arashi here before and left him here to suffer… as another failed experiment.**_"

"Why are you telling me all this?! Are you saying Kabuto experimented on her cousin for whatever reason and left him here because he was another failed lab rat?! Did he even tell her that he'd be in this place?!"

"_**I don't know! I'm always left in the dark on these matters!**_"

Naruto balled up his right hand into a fist and retorted directly at the Cloneblade. "You're no matter than Kabuto!"

"_**You're wrong! I cared for Sasame-chan. That's why I'm collecting her remains to figure out the flaws behind the Cloneblade's power. This was a parting gift from her and I won't let her death be in vain. You and the Witchblade will pay dearly for this!**_" The Lady glided forward to strike Naruto with her blade.

As the Genin spun right out of the Lady's path, he quickly turned around and thrusted his right fist at the Cloneblade.

Karin countered his punch by raising her blade.

"Why are you even in league with Kabuto if you're disgusted with his actions?"

"_**I have my reasons. One of them has a whole lot to deal with you.**_"

"What do you mean?!" Naruto growled angrily.

"_**Oh, you'll see soon enough. Let's just say you and him had quite a reunion recently,**_" Karin smirked as she glided up and out of Naruto's reach.

"You couldn't mean…"

Staring at the container filled with Sasame's remains, Karin's expression softened with grief. _Sasame-chan, I won't let your death go in vain. With what I just saw, you've given me reason to believe our Cloneblades may in fact be imperfect. I need to analyze these remains to be sure. And Kabuto has A LOT of explaining to do!_

"Where you going?! I'm not through with you!" Naruto shouted as he jumped up and gathered a handful of wind chakra in his right hand to recreate his Wind Blade. "STOP! If you aren't going to tell me, then I'll have to beat the information outta you!"

Karin scowled irritably as she readied her elbow-blade. "_**Ugh, this guy is incorrigible!**_" _Exactly as Sasuke said he'd be!_

_**Clank!**_

Both wielders' blades struck each other. However, Naruto's Wind Blade unleashed a gust of powerful wind pressure that knocked Karin back twenty feet into the ceiling.

"_**AUGH!!**_" The Lady cried as her back hit the ceiling. As she pulled herself off the ceiling, Karin shook the cobwebs out of her head and refocused her attention toward Naruto, who was back on the ground following his initial attack. "_**What the hell was that? Was that some kind of sword forged from his own chakra? Like it was made out of wind or something.**_"

Then, as Karin checked her armor, she noticed a few scratches on her shoulder armor.

"_**Ugh, this isn't looking good. It was enough to cut through my armor? If he had managed to hit me head-on, I would've been screwed. All right…**_" She shifted her attention to Tayuya and the remaining Sound-nin left. Utilizing her chakra tracking ability, the _**Kagura Shingan**_, she was able to discern the chakra levels of her fellow Sound-nin and the enemy Konoha-nin in an already darkened room. "_**Damn. Nearly all of our Sound fleet has been beaten. That just leaves Tay… and she's engaging the Witchblade in battle. Then again, Tay hasn't gotten serious yet. She just better not go nuts.**_"

Naruto noticed that Karin was facing the opposite direction. He turned directly to where the Cloneblade was looking and saw Sakura locked in battle with Tayuya.

"Sakura-chan! Are you ok out there?!"

xxxxx

Overhearing Naruto's cries from the distance, Sakura stayed focused on Tayuya and raced right up to the Flute Diva.

"_**TAKE THIS!!**_" The Witchblade-wielder roared as she thrusted her right-arm blade through Tayuya's torso.

_**Shick.**_

Tayuya's jaw dropped as she slowly looked down at her torso, noticing silverfish fluid pouring out of the area Sakura stabbed her.

Sakura licked up her lips as her nose caught a scent of Tayuya's fresh blood. The sweet scent caught her attention as her lips quivered and her tongue hang out like a dog.

"_**Awww, look at that. Poor baby didn't even stand a chance. You're dead meat!**_"

Then, without warning, Tayuya's eyes shot wide open as a crazed look appeared on her face. "_**Oh! Am I?!**_"

"_**What?!**_"

Tayuya grabbed Sakura's blade and yanked it out of her torso. She then followed it up by backhanding the pink-haired kunoichi's face, knocking her back a few feet.

"_**Did you think I'd be done in like that weak, pathetic Sasame? Heh, you really are a fucking dumbass,**_" the Flute Diva giggled sadistically as she put her left hand on the freshly-made wound and collected enough of her own blood in her hand. She then thoroughly licked the juices off her hand like sweet nectar and purred. "_**Just a flesh wound. That's all. I can still kick your ass!**_"

"_**Let's see you try it!**_"

"_**With pleasure**_," Tayuya sprinted toward Sakura and lunged right at her. As Sakura tried to stab her, Tayuya timed her adversary's blade strike and tilted to her left side. She came back with a left punch, which decked Sakura in her face. "_**C'mon, Witchblade! Where's the momentum you had earlier?!**_" Tayuya grabbed a handful of Sakura's long, pink hair and twirled her around. "_**Where's the spunk you had earlier?! C'mon, you're putting me off here! FIGHT BACK!!**_" As she released, the flute-user threw Sakura across the room and against a side wall.

Sakura grunted as she her back hit the wall face, quickly collapsing to the floor as she recovered from Tayuya's attack.

"_**Here I coooooome!**_" The Flute Diva glided toward Sakura and decked her in the face with a right-handed punch.

"_**Augh!**_" The Witchblade-wielder grunted as her head snapped back.

"_**Have you lost your nerve, Miss Witchblade?! Where's that fighting spirit you had earlier?!**_"

_**Bam! **_

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

Tayuya's vicious impact blows were taking a toll as Sakura was forced to cover up. This didn't stop Tayuya's relentless attack as she quickly went for body shots, punching Sakura's stomach and ribs.

"_**I didn't make you out to be this much of a wuss, Witchblade!**_"

_**Pow!**_

With one uppercut shot to her jaw, Tayuya decked Sakura and nearly knocked her out. Sakura stumbled back against the wall while shaking her head.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!"

As she glanced over her right shoulder, Tayuya noticed Naruto charging toward her direction. The Flute Diva put her flute against her lips and played a unique tune.

"Let my friend go!" The Jinchuuriki demanded as he wildly slashed the air with his Wind Blade.

"_**Annoying, loud-mouthed bastard…**_" Tayuya muttered crossly, turning completely around to focus her attention on Naruto.

Fortunately, this gave Sakura the opening she needed. The pink-haired kunoichi seized Tayuya by her neck and pulled the Cloneblade back, restraining her from attacking Naruto.

"_**Let me go, bitch!**_"

"_**I don't think so! You're not getting your hands on my friend, but I will stick that flute right up your ass!**_" Sakura retorted as she applied a full-nelson embrace, fully restraining Tayuya from going any further.

However, Tayuya placed the flutes on her lips and played another melodic tune. _That's what you think! Now, come out, my friends!_

As Naruto came within close range, he noticed three ogre-like behemoths summoned in front of Tayuya.

"What in the…?! What did she just summon?!" Naruto exclaimed as he stopped. His Kyuubi senses heightened as the three Doki charged toward him. "CRAP!!"

"_**Naruto! Get back!**_" Sakura shouted as she firmly restrained Tayuya.

_**BAM!!**_

Tayuya elbowed Sakura 's gut, forcing the Witchblade-wielder to release her. As Sakura stumbled back, Tayuya turned around and delivered a spinning back kick to Sakura's left cheek. Sakura dropped like bricks following the Cloneblade's kick.

"_**That takes care of your knight in shining fuckin' armor. Soon, it's gonna be checkmate here,**_" Tayuya taunted Sakura as she stalked her fallen opponent. As she approached closer, she kicked Sakura's stomach and grabbed her by her long, pink hair. With one swift knee thrust, she rammed her knee into Sakura's face and repeatedly bashed her with knee strikes.

Sakura grunted and tried to bear the blows to the face, but Tayuya's repeated blows were taking their toll. The Witchblade-wielder felt her nose being broken as a result while Tayuya's knee rammed against her cheeks.

As she seized Sakura's hair tightly, the Flute Diva threw Sakura into mid-air and flew right up to catch her with an elbow shot to her stomach. The blow sent Sakura plummeting to the ground. Sakura could barely even move as she struggled to move her arms.

"_**C'MON! Is that all?!**_" Tayuya bellowed from above.

Then, something just snapped within Tayuya's psyche. It was as if the Cloneblade's power was slowly eroding her normal train of thought.

Tayuya blinked thrice as the look in her eyes looked demented. "_**Mmmm. No, still NOT satisfied!**_"

With that, Tayuya took a nosedive down directly toward Sakura's fallen, beaten form.

"_**Ehehehehe, no! I'll make sure to flatten you!! Eehehehe!**_"

Sakura opened her eyes as she saw Tayuya coming down at her at full speed.

"_**Ugh… can't move…**_"

"NO! SAKURA-CHAN!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped back form being clobbered by one of the Doki's clubs. Wasting no time (but more of his own chakra), he summoned ten clones to stay behind and deal with the Doki. "Hang on, Sakura-chan!!"

But, right as Naruto dashed right in to retrieve Sakura, Karin swooped down out of nowhere and slashed her blade right over Naruto's head. The Jinchuuriki immediately lowered his head, barely coming within a hair's breadth of losing his head.

"_**Don't think you'll save her in time!**_" Karin shouted.

Suddenly, before Karin could react and defend herself, Kakashi and Yamato lunged out of nowhere while tackling the Lady to the ground. This allowed Naruto to dive right in to grab Sakura and roll right out of Tayuya's destructive path. Tayuya's blade only managed to pierce through the ground, completely missing her intended target.

"_**You whiskered bastard! You just keep annoying the hell outta me!**_" Tayuya screamed out in a fit as she charged ahead to stab Naruto. "_**This time I'll kill ya both!**_"

"Get away you deranged freak!" The Genin angrily retorted, lifting his Wind Blade in front of him and countering Tayuya's blade strike. "Seems my new jutsu can damage your armor. Wanna get closer and see what happens?! I almost got your friend with it!"

Tayuya growled intently as she flew back, noticing the effects of Naruto's Wind Blade scathing parts of her armor. "_**Shit! Can't let myself lose to the likes of you! So, you're going to fight on that bitch's behalf?!**_"

"Sakura-chan, let me take her," Naruto whispered to Sakura, whom was sitting up behind him.

"_**No… don't. This is my fight, Naruto. I'm the one who's going to kick her psycho ass!**_" Sakura snapped, grabbing a hold of Naruto's left sleeve as support to pull herself off the floor. As she panted, a deranged smile curved on Sakura's face.

"Sakura-chan? Are you actually _smiling?!_"

"_**Call me crazy, but this fight… was getting too exciting. Even if she was about to kill me, I was ecstatic. Sasame… she was tough, but this Cloneblade is in a whole different league,**_" Sakura whispered as she eyed Tayuya. Slowly shifting her focus off the Flute Diva, she watched as the Lady glided back into the air. "_**Naruto, I bet the other one is just as strong, right?**_"

"I guess, but you'd normally wouldn't be saying this."

"_**I know, but the Witchblade is excited. He's been craving for a good fight and now he's getting the full pleasure of engaging another Cloneblade in battle.**_"

Tayuya suddenly stopped as she grabbed her face and uttered a low, evil chuckle.

"Uh oh. Something tells me that nutcase is about to lose it," Naruto stood his ground and monitored Tayuya's actions.

"_**Allow me, Naruto. This is my fight!**_" Sakura declared, rushing right by Naruto and back toward Tayuya.

"Sakura-chan! Hold it! You don't know if she's luring you in!"

As Sakura jumped right at Tayuya, the Flute Diva uncovered her face and sprang up at her opponent. The two kunoichi wrestled each other to the ground as they rolled around. Sakura pinned Tayuya down until the Cloneblade seized control and kicked Sakura off. Tayuya jumped up and kicked Sakura's chin, knocking the Witchblade-wielder off her feet.

"_**Ugh, where's all that energy you had before?! Get your lazy ass up!**_" Tayuya berated her fallen opponent, slowly kneeling over to grab Sakura's hair.

Suddenly, Sakura reached out and seized Tayuya by her left arm.

"_**Mind if I give you a hand?**_" Sakura smiled evilly, throwing Tayuya overhead and toward the ceiling. "_**HELL YEAH!! UP YOU GO!!**_"

While being flung up toward the ceiling, Sakura launched herself straight to catch up to Tayuya. Once the two kunoichi were face to face near the ceiling, they clashed heads and traded punches against each other. Sakura seemed to have the upperhand until Tayuya hit the pink-haired kunoichi's face with her flute. The Flute Diva shifted forward, ramming her right shoulder into Sakura's stomach and slammed her directly into the ceiling.

"_**ACK!!**_" Sakura cried as her back was repeatedly slammed against the ceiling. "_**Don't... think this is going to be enough!**_"

"_**Get real, Witchblade. I'm planning to take this fight outside! It's too cramped up in here for my tastes!**_"

"_**What?!**_" Sakura suddenly realized that a sudden collapse of the ceiling would cave everyone below. "_**Everyone! Get out of here! She's planning to take me through the ceiling! It might collapse and bury you all!**_"

Quickly taking heed to Sakura's warning, the Konoha-nin realized that they needed to regroup. Naruto hurried back to regroup with Kakashi and Yamato. Meanwhile, Chouji and Sai took care of the remaining Sound-nin as they joined up with the trio.

"Ok, we're all here!" Chouji said as the sweat off his brow. "We took care of those Sound-nin."

"But, now, Sakura's engaging that Cloneblade in the ceiling," Kakashi carefully viewed the skirmish in the ceiling. "That ceiling is likely going to collapse anytime."

"But, Sakura-chan is still up there!" Naruto exclaimed as he watched Tayuya slamming Sakura against the ceiling again. He turned as he watched his clones making short work of the last Doki with a Rasengan. "That also takes care of that Cloneblade's summons!"

Yamato watched as sections of the ceiling started to come down. "They're almost going through! Perhaps if we can use your clones to climb our way out to the top."

"That'll do," Kakashi agreed. "Naruto, create more clones and have them form a ladder."

"All right!" The Genin hollered as he whistled out toward his remaining clones. "Over here, guys! Line up and stand on each other's shoulders! We're outta here!"

As Team Kakashi was occupied with their situation, Karin observed Tayuya slamming Sakura into the ceiling. She noticed the cracks forming and sections of the stone ceiling crumbling.

The Lady slipped the container filled with Sasame's remains in her chest, tucking it nicely between her breasts. She firmly looked down as the remaining Sound-nin fled through the entrance/exit tunnels.

"_**Seems Konoha's team were too much for them. Oh well. They can find their own way out of here. I better get myself and Tay out of- Wait...**_" Karin quickly realized that she left the two remaining Fuuma clan members behind. "_**Did I just forget Kagero and Kotohime? I could've sworn I sensed their chakra. I was able to discern theirs from the men since the three male clan members were killed. I have to- No, it's too late. I-**_"

"_**FUCK YEAH!! AND HEREEEEEEE WE GO AGAINNNN!**_" Tayuya's laughter echoed throughout the room.

"_**Tayuya! Stop! This whole ceiling is going to come down!**_"

_**BAM!!**_

After one last bodyslam into the ceiling, Tayuya successfully shattered the stone ceiling and flew out through an opening with Sakura in tow. More cracks formed along the ceiling near the hole Tayuya made. Thus, this led to the entire roof to crumble as stone started to fall.

"They just went on ahead!" Chouji exclaimed.

"Ok then. We're all set!" Naruto announced, standing alongside a tall ladder consisting of a hundred clones. "Yeah, that took quite a bit out of me." He managed a low chuckle while climbing up the Kage Bunshin ladder. "Follow me! The faster we go, the sooner we'll get to Sakura-chan!"

With that, Chouji and Sai followed behind Naruto as they climbed up. Just as Kakashi was about to climb, a hand reached out and grabbed his left leg. He and Yamato both turned as they saw Kotohime carrying Kagero on her back.

"Please... don't forget us..." Kotohime pleaded, carrying Kagero on a piggyback. "I know... we... gave you and your friends trouble... but..."

Kagero weakly murmured, carrying a handful of Sasame's crystallized remains. "After... learning what really happened... to Arashi... we... cannot bring ourselves to... ever work under the likes of Orochimaru again."

Suddenly, Naruto hopped off the ladder and landed in front of Kotohime. He overheard what Kagero said, noticing the dust remains and the armored gauntlet that used to be Fuuma Sasame. His frown lifted into a smile as the Genin grabbed Kotohime's hand.

"Let's get out of here," he affirmed.

"You're willing... to help us, especially... after what we've tried to do to you?" Kagero was befuddled by the boy's kind approach.

"I'm doing this mostly for Sasame-chan. You and your clan were used by Orochimaru. And Sasame... she... volunteered to be a Cloneblade, but she really didn't know what she was getting herself into. I'm sorry."

Kotohime sighed sadly, nodding her head. "It's fine. Hanzaki, Jigumo, and Kamiriki died in the line of duty. Though, their last act was trying to restrain Sasame-chan. Now she and those three are gone. Arashi, too, has joined them. Kagero and I are all that's left of this group."

"And even... I'm not sure... how long I can go on... my life expectancy is short after I used my Ephemeral Vengeance," Kagero weakly said.

"Well, you two have a chance to rebuild and maybe start a new clan. A better, stronger clan in honor of Sasame-chan and the others who died," Naruto added as he put his hands on Sasame's dust remains. "Now, c'mon. We've got to get out of here."

Yamato nodded, leading Kotohime and Kagero toward the ladder. "Let's go. The whole ceiling is about to come down."

Approaching Naruto, Kakashi put a hand on his Genin's back. "You've grown up, Naruto."

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto replied as he walked past Kakashi. He carried on with a serious, not-so-cheerful expression, while a burning hatred swelled up within him. This feeling of abhorrence was directed solely toward Orochimaru and Kabuto for using a proud shinobi clan as mere pawns in their sick ambition for revenge - namely on Sakura and the Witchblade. _Orochimaru. Kabuto. I swear I'm never going to forgive you. I don't know whether Sasame really volunteered to take part in your sick experiment or you forced this upon her. Either way, you two make me sick for what you've done!_

_**'TAKE THAT ANGER AND USE ME TO DESTROY THEM. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO.'**_

_No way. After what happened last time, I'm not taking any chances. Sakura-chan, her Witchblade, and I will take those two sick bastards down ourselves. But, who knows? Maybe I can let you have what's left of them._

_**'SPLENDID. I CAN'T HAVE IT EITHER WAY!'**_

_Whatever._

xxxxx

Tayuya picked up Sakura off the ground and punched her in the face, sending her flying into a small pond nearby.

_**Sploosh!!**_

As the Witchblade-wielder fell into the murky pond, Tayuya levitated over to where her adversary was crawling. The Flute Diva slammed her right foot on Sakura's back, drowning the medic-nin's face in the water. Sakura struggled to break free as her face was submerged, cut off from gathering oxygen in the air.

Tayuya snickered, holding her foot down on Sakura and keeping her submerged. "_**It's always good to bathe when you're feeling dirty!**_"

Sakura barely pushed her head out of the water. As she coughed hoarsely, she spat pond water out of her mouth. Grabbing a handful of Sakura's long, pink hair, Tayuya pulled Sakura's head up and sat on top of the defeated kunoichi.

"_**I'm a little disappointed. I mean you put up a fucking good fight for a while, but now you're at my mercy,**_" the blue-armored vixen licked her top lip, smiling evilly like a psychotic lunatic. Her voice tone altered from sounding deep, sexy to a distinctive, child-like articulation. "_**Me wanna play with you more. Yesssss, I do, but you should fight back! Otherwiseeeee, it won't beeee fuuuuun!**_" The Cloneblade's gem started glowing. With her odd behavior, it became clear that the Cloneblade was having adverse effects on Tayuya's mentality. Her impulses and emotions, like Sasame before her, were becoming enslaved by the carnal drive of her Cloneblade. "_**Yes, yes. Sssssh. It'ssss okayyyy.**_" Tayuya purred, whispering into Sakura's left ear and putting her bow-like blade instrument over Sakura's throat line. "_**Just relax. You can save yourself from death if you can get yourself out of his predicament. I'm giving you this chance.**_"

Reaching out for the nearest rock, Sakura attempted to grab it and smash it across Tayuya's face.

Then, Sakura finally gave out of exhaustion as she closed her eyes.

"_**Disappointing. Guess I have to kill youuuuuuu!**_"

_Drip!_

As her senses alarmed her, Tayuya jumped right out of the pond and released Sakura from her grasp. Naruto dove right in and caught Witchblade Sakura, keeping her from falling facefirst in the pond. Tayuya turned as the other members of Team Kakashi/Team Seven, now joined by the surviving Fuuma clan members, arrive in droves.

"Sakura-chan, hey! Stay with us!" Naruto cried as he lifted Sakura's head up. He shot a provoked glare directly at Tayuya. "Get our ass down here! We're not finished with you!"

"_**Feh, you are annoying! This time I'll make sure and slit each of your throats!**_" The Flute Diva threatened the group.

Just then, the Lady flew right out of a tree and subdued Tayuya, pulling away from the scene. "_**That's enough, Tayuya!**_"

"_**Karin?! What the fuck are you doing?!**_" She snapped while struggling to break out of Karin's arms.

"_**Kotohime and Kagero... I'm sorry for what happened to your clan and especially Sasame-chan. You two are free...**_" Karin clarified toward the two surviving Fuuma clan members. "_**And this won't be the last time we'll see each other, shinobi of Konoha. We will come for you and Haruno Sakura the Witchblade! Until we meet again!**_" With that, Karin bid her farewell as she flew off with Tayuya, completely restraining the psychotic Sound kunoichi.

Naruto stood up with Witchblade Sakura leaning on his right shoulder. "You can bet your asses this won't be the last time we'll see each other. Next time, Sakura-chan and I will be ready to kick your asses!"

Stirring a bit, Sakura barely opened her eyes as she watched Karin taking Tayuya afar. "_**Is... is she gone? Damn it. She... she sure kicked my... butt.**_" Once again, Sakura closed her eyes and fell into an unconscious state.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered as he put an arm around his friend. "Sheesh, that crazy Cloneblade girl with the blue armor really did a number on you. Was she really that strong?"

"Let me see her, Naruto," Yamato asked for him to relieve Sakura over to him.

As Naruto handed Sakura over to Yamato, the man confiscated the girl's body and set her down to tend to her. Kakashi completely refocused his attention toward Kotohime and Kagero, who were standing behind Sai and Chouji.

"You two better head back to your village," the Copy Ninja advised the two, adjusting his hitai-ate to cover his left eye. "We'll let you off after what we truly learned."

"We couldn't save the others' bodies…" Kagero weakly sighed, holding Sasame's Cloneblade gauntlet. "At the very least, we retrieved what's left of Sasame-chan, but as a parting gift… we'll hand her remains."

"Are you sure you don't want to spread her remains? You know to pay your final respects?" Chouji inquired, walking over beside Kakashi and turned to face the Fuuma women.

"We'll give you some of her remains and this gauntlet. You'll need something… to analyze if you want to find out more… about where the Cloneblades power are being derived from…"

"From what Sakura-chan told us, these Cloneblades were replicated from her Witchblade," Naruto spoke up as he revealed to Kagero, taking Sasame's gauntlet from her hands. "Kabuto might have somehow gotten a piece of the Witchblade at some point, but I don't remember him being anywhere close to Sakura. This happened when we tried to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru. It was there that Sakura-chan first transformed using the Witchblade's power." He then collected a handful of Sasame's dust remains. "We'll only need a little. You can have the rest of Sasame-chan's remains. I'm sure she'd rather have her remains spread over the spot where the ceiling collapsed."

Kagero blinked for a moment as she stared into Naruto's eyes. "Yes, since that's where Arashi… and the others died." She suddenly coughed huskily, still feeling frail from discharging most of her chakra in her battle with Naruto.

"Are you going to be okay? Hey, you're coughing pretty bad!" The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki expressed concern for the weakened, pale-skinned young lady.

"You've exhausted all of your chakra using _that_ attack," Kotohime stressed as she shook her head. "Looks like I'm going to be tending you for a while, Kagero."

"It's fine. I know you'll take care of me well, Kotohime…" Kagero smiled weakly.

Kotohime turned around, glaring intently toward Sakura. "No, but somehow I can't put all this aside. That girl with the Witchblade. She was the one who killed Sasame-chan. You and I both saw her stab our beloved Sasame-chan. Kagero, I don't understand why we're letting these Konoha shinobi go."

"Sakura-chan only did it to protect me!" Naruto interjected, calling out to the Fuuma woman's attention. "That Cloneblade somehow changed Sasame-chan. She wasn't being herself anymore. I doubt the real Sasame-chan would've intended to kill us!"

"…you're correct. It was the corrupt nature of that Cloneblade that altered Sasame-chan's perception," Kagero revealed as she continued on, enlightening everyone on what she experienced firsthand with Sasame. "Sasame-chan told me about this the night before. She seemed truly frightened. I could… sense the fear that overwhelmed her body. The Spider was a second personality, which surfaced as soon as she received the Cloneblade. The more she used the Cloneblade, the Spider slowly eroded her old personality. The old Sasame-chan as we knew it would eventually vanish… only to be replaced by the Spider. I truly loved Sasame-chan… and I only wished she would've overcome that darkness."

Everyone listened in stunned silence as Kagero enlightened them on the situation.

"I had no idea, Kagero," Kotohime lowered her head shamefully. "But, that still doesn't change the fact that the Witchblade girl murdered Sasame."

"She only acted out to protect her dearest friend. Isn't that right, Naruto?"

Once Kagero directed this inquiry toward him, Naruto simply nodded, vaguely answering her. "Yeah."

"As I thought… she had no choice in the matter. Even if it meant killing Sasame to protect your life, Naruto. In the end, Sakura killed the Spider and relieved Sasame of the torment that consumed her soul."

"And she finally saw her cousin… only to find a creature that…" Naruto gritted his teeth, trying to remove the images of the horrid, malformed Arashi out of his head. "In the end, it was all for naught."

"No… I don't think… I believe Sasame died happy… to finally see her cousin," Kagero went on. "I believe your friend, Sakura, can agree."

Looking back over his shoulder, Naruto watched Yamato putting bandages over the cuts on Sakura's body.

"In the end, Orochimaru used us to be his simple pawns… and we paid the price…" Kagero sighed sadly, mourning those loved ones she and Kotohime lost. "But, this isn't the end of the Fuuma clan. Kotohime and I will rebuild."

"And this time without relying on Orochimaru," Naruto implicitly stated. "You don't want anyone else getting involved with him or Kabuto."

"After learning what happened with Arashi and Sasame going berserk from the Cloneblade, we can't rely on monsters like them," Kotohime replied, taking heed to Kagero's wish. "Shall we go now, Kagero?"

Kagero nodded. "Yes, let's go and spread Sasame's remains."

"Just a moment," Naruto abruptly stopped the Fuuma pair. "Tell me. About those two Cloneblades we've faced."

"They are two of five of the main original Cloneblades," Kagero affirmed. "Sasame was the first to fall. That leaves four, but I advise you not to be careless. Kabuto will no doubt have one of his followers to conjure more Cloneblades. Be warned that they may start recruiting or even kidnap women from various villages. Orochimaru intends to use them to carry out his revenge on your friend. He wants nothing more than to retrieve the Witchblade from your friend and unleash hell on the shinobi world with a massive Cloneblade army."

"No way! If just Sasame alone was tough enough to give us trouble… and Tayuya used her Cloneblade to overwhelm Sakura," Chouji dreaded the possibility of a Cloneblade army invading Konoha. "I don't think our village can take on a whole army of those things!"

"That won't happen, because we're going to get to the bottom of this and find out where they're producing these Cloneblades," Kakashi firmly stated.

The Jinchuuriki concurred with the Copy Ninja. "You can count that and shut down Orochimaru's plan. There won't be any other girls like Sasame-chan turned into Cloneblades!"

"Somehow, I believe you Konoha-nin can make that possible. But, I advise you… be careful," Kagero cautioned Team Kakashi. "The other Cloneblades, including Karin and Tayuya, are dangerous. They will stop at nothing to target Sakura now that Sasame has died."

"Like I said, we're shutting down that bastard's plan to amass anymore Cloneblades," Naruto repeated his vow.

With that, as Kagero acknowledged Naruto's promise, she grabbed onto Kotohime as the dark-haired kunoichi sprinted off into the forest ahead. As they departed, they headed back to their village.

"How do we even know where to locate the location of where these Cloneblades are being produced?" Sai wondered, offering his thoughts on the current state of affairs.

"They warned us to keep an eye on any village where a large population of women are being taken away as captives," Kakashi reminded everyone, taking heed to Kagero's forewarning. "That's the one clue we'll know where to investigate."

Naruto noticed that Sakura hasn't budged an inch since she fell unconscious. "Hey, Sakura-chan hasn't moved. Yamato-taicho, is she okay?!"

"She's still breathing, but I haven't been able to awake her. She suddenly lost consciousness. We must head back to the village."

Kakashi concurred. "Agreed. All right, everyone. Our mission here is done. Let's head back."

As Chouji strode over by Sakura's side, he looked over Sakura's battered form and smiled. _Looks like I was wrong, Sakura. It was really stupid of me to accuse you of putting Ino in a coma. What you did… well, you opened my eyes and now I understand just how unpredictable that Witchblade is. Sasame going nuts was proof enough. But, that girl… Tayuya I believe is her name. Shikamaru's not going to be happy to hear about her still being alive._

"Sakura-chan! Wake up! Can you hear me?!" Naruto pleaded as he knelt over beside his friend's side. "Sakura-chan!"

Meanwhile, as if she were in her own little world, Sakura saw nothing but darkness in her field of vision. Then, instead of Naruto's voice, she overheard the Witchblade's.

'_**That Tayuya girl was just as tough as Shiori. Sheesh, she did a real number on you.'**_

_Why am I not waking up? Witchblade, what's the meaning of this?_

'_**You got your cute ass handed to you by that psycho with the flute! My, my, you're like Masane all over again. History's sure repeating itself. Oh, speaking of Masane, she and a couple of guests wish to have a word with you.'**_

_With me?_

'_**Yep. They want to talk to you on how to improve yourself and what to expect in the impending future. In fact, I'd say we better get started, Sakura dear.'**_

_Am I actually going to meet the previous Witchblade hosts before me?!_

'_**Sound elated, don't you? Well, I can promise you that you'll learn a lot. Now, pay attention. Are you ready to meet them? Your predecessors?'**_

_Without a doubt. Take me to them._

'_**Very well. Here we go.'**_

As the Witchblade's voice faded in the background, a white light beamed out of the pitch darkness and engulfed Sakura's vision. From there, her mind and spirit were being transported to another realm within the Witchblade's mind.

This realm was the Vestibule of the Predecessors.

xxxxx

"_**Let me go, you four-eyed bitch! I was gonna kill the Witchblade!**_" Tayuya lashed out, struggling out of Karin's hold. She shot an elbow into Karin's side and turned around with an incited glare. "_**You denied me the kill! I could've taken that bitch's Witchblade!**_"

_**Whap!!**_

Acting out on impulse, Karin slapped Tayuya and grabbed her companion's chin. "_**Tayuya! Can you hear me? It's me!**_" _For god's sake, she's gone off the deep end again!_ "_**Tay! Answer me!**_"

As she blinked thrice, Tayuya shook the cobwebs as she reverted back to her non-blood lusted state. "_**Ugh! That hurt!**_"

"_**They saved Sakura. You wasted too much time playing with your victim. If you had gone for a quick kill, you could've retrieved the Witchblade.**_"

"_**Damn. So, I went crazy again? Fuck,**_" Tayuya cursed under her breath.

Karin sighed while pulling out the container with Sasame's crystallized remains. "_**You're inconceivable, Tay. Oh well. There's always next time and I did manage to collect what was left of Sasame.**_"

As Tayuya stared at the bottle, she scoffed petulantly. "_**Did you really need to collect her remains? Sasame failed and ended up being a liability.**_"

"_**Don't speak ill of her, Tay!**_"

"_**Feh. You really liked that brat, didn't you?**_"

"_**Yes, because she was cooperative… despite not understanding what she was getting herself into. She only did it so she could see her cousin again.**_"

Tayuya folded her arms, looking away. "_**And yet she ended up meeting an ugly blob.**_"

"_**I'm going to have a word with Kabuto about this.**_"

"_**I doubt you'll get anything out of him. Don't even think about jumping ship already. Orochimaru-sama and Kabuto won't be pleased.**_"

The Lady snorted as she examined the bottle. "_**Don't be ridiculous. There's still work needed to be done. At least, Sasame-chan has left me a parting gift. I can analyze these remains.**_"

"_**For what?**_" The Flute Diva inquired.

"_**To find out the flaws of our Cloneblade gauntlets. I'm shocked I haven't lost my sanity like Sasame and you have demonstrated.**_"

"_**Pure luck?**_"

"_**Doubt it. My Cloneblade might not have any flaws, but I'll figure this out. One way or another, Tay.**_"

"_**I don't care either way. I'm just glad I was able to beat the shit outta the Witchblade! That proves I'm the superior model!**_"

Karin carefully monitored Tayuya's armor, giving a slight hint of suspicion. _But, you, Tay… you're the one I need to observe closely. In fact, your Cloneblade may be the most flawed and in need of repairs. If my hunch is correct, Tay may have little to no control over her impulses while wielding her Cloneblade. _

"_**Hey, are you daydreaming about that Sasuke bastard? C'mon! Let's head back!**_" The vulgar-mouthed kunoichi interrupted Karin's train of thought.

Karin scoffed as she flew ahead, catching up with Tayuya. "_**I'm not! And Sasuke is none of your concern!**_"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame witnessed the entire events unfold. They remained cloaked from out of sight, monitoring Sakura and company's skirmish with the Cloneblades.

"Hmmm. Interesting, so there's more of these 'Witchblade' things?" Kisame said, getting off a rock as he lifted Samehada off the ground. "Cloneblades, eh? From what I could comprehend, Orochimaru is behind this. He's a troublesome one, isn't he? That Orochimaru is conjuring up his own army of Witchblade clones."

Itachi added to the situation. "That's not my concern."

"Then, what is? You do realize these Witchblade clones are going to possibly put a damper on the Akatsuki's goals. If the original Witchblade was able to make a fool out of Kakuzu and Hidan…"

"Naruto and Sasuke's teammate, Haruno Sakura, is my concern. I plan to confront the Witchblade myself."

"Yourself?! Itachi, are you certain…"

The Sharingan-user turned away. "Other than Naruto, she's the one closest to my brother. Before, she offered me no interest. But, this Witchblade… I must determine how it stands against my Sharingan."

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Itachi?"

"Yes, and I'll do it alone."

Kisame was unsure of what to make of this. Nonetheless, he nodded with encouragement. "As you wish, Itachi, but be careful."

"Don't you have a Jinchuuriki to capture, Kisame?"

"Oh, that's right! I almost forgot!" The blue-skinned man chortled as he stretched his arms out. "Ahhh, I must get the blood flowing! It's going to be fun chasing down the Yonbi!"

As Kisame rambled on about capturing the Yonbi, Itachi recalled everything he witnessed involving Sakura and the Cloneblades. _Yes, I must confront you, Haruno Sakura. Perhaps, your Witchblade will be of some relevant use, but I must determine that for myself. If everything is to go according to how I intended… to stop him. Uchiha Madara._

xxxxx

Back at the site where the ceiling collapsed, Kotohime and Kagero stood near the hole to find the debris completely burying the underground chamber from within. There was no way for either woman to dig out their colleagues and give them proper burials.

"Ready, Kagero?"

"Yes, spread the remains."

As Kotohime collected Sasame's dust remains, she tossed it all over the area and watched as the dust settled on the ground. A gust of wind picked up, collecting bits of the crystallized sand.

"Farewell, Sasame-chan, Hanzaki, Arashi, Jigumo, and Kamiriki," Kotohime whispered, lowering her head as she paid her respects to her fallen colleagues.

"As of today we severe our ties with Orochimaru's cause forever and we will rebuild a new Fuuma clan. Let's head back to the village, Kotohime."

"Yes. As you wish."

After praying for their loved ones to make a safe trip to the afterlife, they departed from the scene as Kotohime carried Kagero back to the village.

Just then, as the area was clear, a shiny beacon of golden light gleamed around the area. Then, a shadowy outline of an angel appeared on a tree from where the light was beaming out.

A tiny voice came directly from the light source, sounding distressed at the current events that unfolded. _**'Yet more souls die fighting for an unjust cause. It seems Witchblade has a big mess to clean up before I must confront him. Very soon this world will know darkness.' **_The serene voice left a vague and omnious message before it faded… along with its golden light.

xxxxx

Translation Notes

(Canon) _**Kagura Shingan**_/Mind's Eye of the Kagura

_**Type: **_Ninjutsu. Hidden Jutsu. No-Rank. Supplementary.

_**Range:**_ All ranges

This unique technique is exclusively used by Karin. It enables her to probe nearby chakra, which is utilized in tracking specific people within specific positions.

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 32: _**Sakura and the Predecessors Meet! Yet Another History Lesson!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** And that wraps up part one of the Cloneblade Saga. Sasame/Spider is done. Tayuya finally gets her long-awaited match with Witchblade Sakura and leaves our heroine completely battered. The Flute Diva sure is a vicious one, isn't she? Don't worry. You'll get more Tayuya goodness since she is slated to be the main villain and Sakura's nemesis during this arc.

Oh, and Karin unveiled her Cloneblade form. Hers is based on Reina's 'Lady' form, but I decided to alternate her armor's color scheme. Instead of lavender/light purple, it's more light pink and silver.

On top of that, Itachi is set to meet with Sakura sometime down the line. Whether it's a fight or a chat, we'll see. But, it will be applicable to the future storylines. And did you get a glimpse of the final scene with the 'voice'? That's another future plot story that'll shape up one big future arc. Though, it'll take a while to get there. Don't worry. It'll be worth the wait.

Special Note: What were thoughts on this week's recent turn of events in the Naruto manga (Chap. 437)? It's 6-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto vs Pein! And Hinata's been taken out! Uh oh! IT'S ON NOW! KONOHA SMACKDOWN! =O

Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did what I could. Send me a review after you're done reading.

Take care. See you in the next update!


	32. Sakura and the Predecessors Gather!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Well, it's that time again. Here's the next edition to the ongoing _Witchblade: Sakura_ series. Wow, it's been nearly 11 months and this is the 32nd chapter. Quite an accomplishment and hope there's many more chapters to come before this year ends. I hope to at least finish the Cloneblade arc by then. This all depends on time and commitment.

Anyway, this is probably a chapter some of you have been anticipating. Sakura will finally meet her Witchblade predecessors. Some you will remember when the Witchblade gave Sakura that history lesson back in Chapter 3. Otherwise, expect a few surprises.

And so. Let's begin.

xxxxx

Chapter 32

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Intermission/Interlude**_

_**Sakura and the Predecessors Gather! Yet Another History Lesson!**_

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Mind/Vestibule of the Predecessors**_

Haruno Sakura, now back in normal form, was sitting on what appeared to be a comfortable, cushioned throne. The venue was barely lit and dim, hardly a place for anyone who was alone.

_Drip._

A drop of water splattered across Sakura's face, which revived her from a deep sleep. As she started coming to, Sakura opened her eyes and groaned.

"Five more minutes… mom."

The girl turned her head as another water drop splashed against her face. She cringed, wiping the cold water off her face and quickly opened her eyes. She whirled around, jumping out of the chair.

"Wh-Where am I!?" She shouted, carefully scanning her immediate surroundings. "Where's that crazy girl I was fighting?! That Cloneblade… wait…" She abruptly paused and pinched her right cheek. "Ow. No, I'm not dead. Otherwise, I was starting to think I was in the after life. And I haven't done anything to deserve to go to hell. This place is really gloomy…" She then felt a cool breeze as she wrapped her arms around chest. "…and kind of c-c-cold."

While she sauntered onward across the room, she saw that there was a passage of light beaming out of an open door. She pressed onward, approaching the beaming light source.

"An exit? I hope so," Sakura murmured to herself as she walked ahead. _I have to somehow get to Naruto and the others._

Once she walked up to the door, the kunoichi passed through while shielding her eyes from the intense light. As the light quickly faded, Sakura noticed a long corridor. Within the vestibules of the venue, there were paintings hanging across the walls. Unlike the dim room Sakura was in before, this passage was lit with ceiling light chandeliers and marble pillars lined across the hallway.

Sakura blinked thrice as she looked around, astonished by the vestibule setting. "Wait a minute. This can't be right. I remember the Witchblade said he wanted to show me something. Something about meeting my predecessors. Can it be that I…?" She immediately gasped, realizing where she was. "I'm not even in my world anymore. Am I really inside the Witchblade?!"

Then, from out of nowhere, the Witchblade's voice boomed out, catching Sakura off guard. "_**And you just realized that now?**_"

"Witchblade?!" She looked around, searching for the source of the entity's whereabouts. To her surprise, there was no sign of anyone else within the corridors. "Where are you hiding?! Come on out here!"

"_**Heh. Nah, I kinda enjoy this little game of hide and seek.**_"

Sakura scoffed irritably as she clenched her right fist. "I don't! I'm not kidding around here! You better tell me what the deal is here!"

"_**My, my, you're cute when you're angry, dear Sakura.**_"

"CUT THE CRAP!" She screamed out severely, her voice rang out and echoed down the quiet hallway.

The Witchblade chuckled a bit, which didn't sit well with the infuriated kunoichi. "_**Now, now. Didn't I tell you that you'd be meeting with your predecessors? Or, have you forgotten?**_"

Once the Witchblade readdressed this issue, Sakura relaxed and sighed. "Yes, you did. But, where are they? Am I really inside my own mind?"

"_**I can answer the latter question. Yes, you are. Technically, it is our mind. We both share and occupy the same mind. We are one after all.**_"

"I see."

"_**Patience, my dear. I've taken the liberty to congregate them. Your predecessors will be here shortly. They are very eager to meet the current 'blade wielder. Most of all, I'm sure you're very excited.**_"

Sakura smiled a bit, turning her head as she walked down the long aisle. There was a long red carpet that spread across the floor, which led toward a long path.

"I have to admit. You really outdid yourself and elaborately decorated this part of my mind. It looks nice," she noticed paintings of women on the walls. "You're very artistic."

"_**I'm an entity of many talents. Besides, your mind was kind of lacking something and there were too many cutesy, girlie things I've had to discard.**_"

Sakura paused as she addressed another matter. "I'm sorry."

"_**For what?**_"

"For letting myself being beaten by that psychotic Cloneblade! That Tayuya girl completely overwhelmed me! On top of that, Sasame wore me down pretty badly as well. These Cloneblades… they're definitely an enemy on a whole different level."

"_**These Cloneblades are even stronger than the first ones Masane had to deal with. This time these weapons are being processed by skilled kunoichi. That alone makes these kunoichi Cloneblades ten times deadlier. You're lucky to even be alive. You have absolutely nothing to be ashamed of.**_"

"I'm glad you're not disappointed in me."

As if he were sighing out of reprieve, the Witchblade replied. "_**Why would I be? I was enjoying every minute of fighting those Cloneblades. They really do bring the best out of me. To find out these Cloneblades are stronger, I couldn't be much happier.**_"

"Yeah, well, you're happy, but I'm really scared of what these other Cloneblades might do. Orochimaru will do whatever it takes to see me dead and confiscate you. I won't allow it to happen!"

"_**I know. I'll make sure our partnership doesn't end anytime soon. I enjoy being inside you. You're just like Sara. Ah, speaking of her, she'll be very pleased to meet you.**_"

"And the honor will be mine," Sakura smiled as she leaned against the nearest marble pillar, her back resting against the pillar's side. "Can't wait to meet them all. My predecessors."

Suddenly, the side walls started to shift as the room began to dim. The chandelier lights were losing their light, which threw Sakura off as she felt the floor trembling under her feet.

"W-what's going on?!"

"_**They're here. Relax. The rumbling will subside.**_"

As she grabbed onto the pillar, Sakura ducked for cover. "I'll take your word for it!"

After what seemed like five minutes, the rumbling suddenly stopped and the lights lit back up. Sakura took her hands off her head, glancing around slowly as she stood up. Everything went eerie quiet, which caused Sakura to whirl around to check her surroundings. She briskly walked toward the center of the hallway and stared across to find a person.

Could it be?

There was another person in the same arena as Sakura.

"A person?" Sakura whispered as she slowly approached the figure. "Excuse me. Could I ask..."

The individual turned around and was revealed as a young lady. She physically appeared to be at least in her mid-twenties. Her red hair reached down her shoulders, which was the most distinguishing feature that made up her beauty. She wore a long-sleeved gray shirt that covered up her upper body, long black pants that covered her lower body, and wore a hitai-ate (around her right forearm) with the symbol of 'Suna' inscribed on the front. She was bare-footed and stood at least four inches taller than Sakura in height.

Sakura was astonished by the young woman's presence. _Wow, she's pretty._ Her eyes turned, noticing the hitai-ate on her right arm. "You... you have a hitai-ate and that symbol...." She gasped in disbelief. "It couldn't be... you couldn't. That's the symbol of Sunagakure! Then, you're...!"

The red-haired woman smiled, putting a hand against her hip. "About time you figured it out, Sakura-chan." Her voice sounded much younger, completely different from the old woman Sakura met.

"Chiyo-baa..."

"Hey, whoa! I'm not an old woman here!" Chiyo abruptly cut off Sakura, crossing her arms to form an 'X' in disapproval. "Do I look like a senile old granny with gray hair and wrinkles? No way! I always knew I'd regain my youth after death!"

Sakura sweat-dropped in response, scratching her head. "Um, sorry... didn't know you'd overly sensitive. Then, what should I call you?"

"I know you're trying to be respectful and I appreciate it, but I'm fine with just plain Chiyo. I don't want to be remembered as that crazy old hag."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded. "Right then. Chiyo, I'm so glad to see you. I just can't believe I'm seeing your younger self inside my mind."

Chiyo smiled widely as she scratched her nose. "You're looking at me when I was in my twenties. What do you think?"

"You're beautiful."

"I'll take that as a compliment, but I'm not really one to compete in beauty pageants."

"Um, ok."

There was an awkward moment of silence... until Sakura walked over and hugged Chiyo. The red-haired woman smiled, returning the hug.

"I'm proud of you for continuing the legacy. I knew I made the right choice in choosing you and it seems the Witchblade agrees."

Sakura smiled, almost wanting to tear up with happiness. "I've done the best I can, but now I've got to deal with Cloneblades. To think Kabuto and Orochimaru took a piece of the Witchblade. With that piece, they've created Cloneblade weapons to grant kunoichi such corrupt power."

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have prevented this from happening. That fight with the Uchiha boy caused you to let your guard down and hell you couldn't even control the Witchblade for the first time. It's only natural that a host is consumed with dark blood lust when the Witchblade's power is first triggered. Believe me... when I let the corrupt nature take over, I couldn't contain myself. I've had to keep out of my village to train myself to contain the sheer insanity. I have faith you'll defeat these Cloneblades. You haven't even hit your full potential as a host. The power of the Witchblade is almost limitless. Just make sure you survive and I know you will."

As Sakura removed herself off Chiyo, she looked down at her own right arm where the bracelet was.

Chiyo smiled as she pulled the sleeve on her right arm, showing off her Witchblade bracelet. "After I died, a part of my soul came here. Not only was my youth restored, but the bracelet I once had was restored to me. It's there to remind me of who I used to be."

"You're my predecessor, Chiyo."

"And there were many more before me. Sakura-chan, I think it's time that you meet a few of my friends."

Sakura felt her heart pound as she knew where this was leading up to. "Y-Y-You mean?"

Chiyo smiled widely as she took Sakura's hand and led her down the corridor.

"Hey, girls! I've brought the current 'wielder! It's my successor! Yo, yo, yo, c'mon on out!" Chiyo hollered out, her voice echoing across the room. The once tranquil arena was disrupted by Chiyo's echoing calls.

The younger girl had an almost priceless expression, her mouth nearly dropped. _Sheesh, she's even nuttier in her youth!_

"C'mon, get your lazy asses out there! Or, do I have to drag your asses out of your beauty sleeps?!"

"Um, I don't see anyone here."

Suddenly, from the left side of the hall, a section of the wall shifted as it split in half. A secret passage formed from within the wall as a figure emerged out of the entrance. Sakura's eyes caught a glimpse of woman she remembered clearly from her visions.

"Eh?! Why the hell do you have to be so noisy, Chiyo?! I was trying to get some sleep!" A voice belonging to the figure yelled out, rebuking toward Chiyo. This woman's voice had an almost 'Yankee' accent behind it, making her sound tomboyish.

Chiyo and Sakura watched as the figure turned out to be a woman with short brunette hair. She wore a small yellow shirt, which covered the most distinguishing feature of her body - her well-endowed chest (which was as big as Tsunade's). In addition, she wore blue jeans and dark brown shoes. The woman's facial disposition alone made her look tomboyish and less feminine.

"About time you got your lazy ass up, Amaha Masane," Chiyo chortled.

"Next time, I ought to wake YOUR ASS UP, BITCH!" Masane snapped as she pointed toward Chiyo.

The red-haired woman stuck out her tongue. "Nyeh! Want to make something of it, melon chest?!"

Masane gasped while covering up her chest. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Sakura watched from the background as her two predecessors bickered back and forth. "Great. What have I gotten myself into?" _And man, Masane's breasts really could give Tsunade-sama's a run for their money! _

As the two stopped arguing, Masane looked behind Chiyo and saw Sakura standing idly.

"Oh, you must be her!" Masane smiled as she approached Sakura and knelt over to shake her hand. "Hello. You must Haruno Sakura, right?"

"Yes," Sakura shook her head as she gladly shook Masane's hand. "I take it that Chiyo has told me-"

"Yep, everything. You're doing a pretty good job putting up with the Witchblade, kid. I'm impressed you aren't dead yet!"

Sakura chortled as she looked to the side. "You're telling me. Well, I guess it was just luck?"

"Luck or not. Chiyo had a lot of faith in you. I didn't think you'd be up for it, but you proved me totally wrong."

"Coming from you, I'm glad to hear that. I... I was just afraid I'd never live up to your expectations. You, Chiyo, and my other predecessors... you all were watching me during my trial as a Witchblade wielder."

Masane nodded. "I understand you're having Cloneblade problems right now. Believe me. I've been there and done that. They are a total nightmare and a pain in the ass. Looks like you're dealing with your world's equivalent of Tsuzuki Shiori. That Tayuya girl is just as demented and psychotic like her."

"She completely dominated me. I... I couldn't even find any room to fight back like I could."

"It can't be helped. Be happy you're even alive," Masane smiled as she placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "You'll only get stronger if you train and I'm really surprised you're able to put up with the perverted artifact for this long."

The Witchblade cleared his throat, overhearing his previous host's remarks. "_**Ahem. I heard that, Amaha Masane. Must I call you... Melons?**_"

"Ugh, see what I mean?!" The brunette gritted her teeth, trying to hold back her frustration.

"Don't worry. He makes fun of me for having a flat chest. I'm doing my best to contain my anger."

Masane blinked as she noticed Sakura's chest and poked her almost flat chest. "What...? Well, this is a _first_."

"You mean...?"

"I'm even surprised the Witchblade even accepted you! He usually only accepts woman with chests like mine!"

Chiyo cleared her throat, garnering Masane and Sakura's attentions. "I don't have a big chest, but I was chosen."

"Yeah, but... well, I suppose you two are kunoichi and that pervert also likes warrior type of women. I'm nothing compared to you two..." Masane twiddled her thumbs as she backed off, walking toward the entrance she took. "Anyway, Chiyo, let's take Sakura into the Spirit Realm."

"The Spirit Realm?" Sakura inquired. "Is that where you came from, Masane?"

"Yeah. It's another dimension within the Vestibule of the Predecessors. Actually, it IS the main room. We're only in the main hallway."

"She's right. Everyone else is waiting for you, Sakura-chan," Chiyo proclaimed as she grabbed Sakura's hands and led her through the passageway.

As Chiyo and Sakura passed through, Masane followed behind them.

When it was all said and done, the trio found themselves walking down a long, narrow road enshrouded by a thick fog. Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to get a clear glimpse of the new section they've stumbled upon. From across the road, they saw pillars of white light intertwining in the background. Sakura was captivated by the streaming lights crossing with each other as if putting on a light show spectacle. It was then that Sakura's Witchblade reacted, the red gem started to glow on its own.

It wasn't just Sakura's bracelet.

Chiyo and Masane felt their bracelets twitching, actively coming to life as they were drawing closer toward the lights.

"Our bracelets are reacting. What's going on?" Sakura asked her two predecessors.

"Relax. They're only reacting because we're about to enter the Spirit Realm. They're feeling the spirits of the past hosts..." Chiyo stated.

Masane noticed the entrance door leading to the central arena. "We'll be passing through there. Looks like they know we're coming." The brunette looked over her right shoulder and smiled to Sakura. "You're going to meet the women who each wielded the Witchblade before my time."

Sakura felt a mixture of overwhelming excitement and nervous anxiety. She didn't know what to possibly say or even think. This was truly going to be an honor to meet the most significant women the Witchblade had chosen throughout historical record.

"Relax, Sakura. They're all thrilled to finally get the chance to meet you," Chiyo reassured the girl. "Trust me."

"I do, Chiyo. I just hope they'll think I'm worthy of being a wielder."

Masane chuckled. "Relax, kid. I felt the same way when I met them, but everything turned out great in the end."

"Let's hope so," Sakura smiled.

Finally, as the trio reached the end point, they passed through the entrance. Chiyo and Masane had to show off their bracelets, which served as the key to grant them passage through. Sakura had to do the same as she displayed her bracelet, which allowed the current wielder access into the Spirit Realm. The trio walked toward the center where a giant circle was. The circle was actually a giant clock, which the three ladies stood at the center of.

"Now what?" Sakura asked, looking around the white, blank room.

Chiyo and Masane answered simultaneously. "We wait."

Then, as if right on cue, a white pillar of white shot out of the ground behind Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi jumped back, startled by the white pillar of light solidifying behind her. Behind this pillar of light, a human figure materialized. The figure turned out to be a feminine shaped figure.

"I'm seeing a person in there!" Sakura said with astonishment.

"Heh, somehow I knew it'd be you," Masane asserted as she folded her arms. "Dani."

The Konoha girl recalled that same blonde-haired girl who received the Witchblade after Sara. "Dani...?! You mean..."

Sakura watched as a beautiful, Caucasian young woman emerged through the pillar of light. As long, straight blonde hair blew behind her, the girl known as 'Dani' opened her eyes, revealing a pair of lively green eyes. She wore a clean, white short-sleeved shirt, a pair of light blue winter breaker pants, and black tennis shoes. Her lithe figure was stood straight as she bent over to stretch out her arms. Once she straightened herself upright, Dani stretched her arms behind her back and smiled, taking in deep breath of fresh air.

"Whew, man! That felt good!" Dani said in a complacent manner. "How long was I for, guys?" Once she came to realization to the situation at hand, she was taken back by Sakura's appearance. "WHOA!! Who brought an anime girl here?!"

Masane and Chiyo looked at one another as they sweat-dropped, thinking to themselves in a 'She's having another one of her blonde moments.'

"Sorry, I... I didn't mean to startle you... Dani, right?" The pink-haired kunoichi addressed to the blonde.

"Wow... you're real.. you're actually real!" Dani stared at Sakura as she circled around the kunoichi, gazing in marvel as if she had just bumped into a well-known celebrity. "You mean... YOU'RE the current wielder?!"

Sakura blinked thrice, chuckling nervously at the gawking girl. "Ehehe, yeah. Um... what's the big deal? You're acting like I'm that big of a deal. I know I'm new and all."

"Are you kidding me?! Don't you know?! You're in one of the many manga I used to read!" Dani exclaimed as she shook Sakura's hands.

"Man-Manga? I'm a manga character...?" The pink-haired girl had a rather astonished, priceless expression on her face. Her eyes shrank into tiny dots while her jaw dropped. "Come again?"

Dani couldn't help but feel privileged to meet Sakura. "Yeah. Believe or not, you're featured in one of my favorite manga titles. Haruno Sakura, I presume?"

"Uh... huh. Yeah."

Before Sakura could say anything else, Dani whipped out the first _Naruto_ manga book. She held it right in Sakura's face, which prompted the kunoichi to go wide-mouthed in shock as she saw a younger Naruto on the front cover. Most surprisingly of all, the title series was printed in large, orange bold-fonted words. _**NARUTO**_. Sakura's eyes scanned the cover as Dani handed it to her.

"Take a look inside. You're even in it, Sakura!"

Sakura did as she was told and opened the book, immediately flipping through the pages. As her eyes scanned through the images, her eyes widened in disbelief as she saw herself back at the Academy. Sakura felt a sudden rush of nostalgia as she continued reading on.

"You... You've got to be kidding?! How... how did someone manage to chronicle these events?! No way... this has to be a coincidence!" Sakura spat out as she scanned through the pages.

"I told you! In my world, you're a manga and an anime character. Completely fictional and created by a manga writer," the blonde-haired girl pointed to the panels on pages 98-100 (for the American version).

Sakura couldn't understand the context of the language in the manga. "I'm having trouble understanding what..."

"You shouldn't have trouble. You should have said the exact wordings as you did during these scenes. Don't you remember?"

As her eyes followed along the pictures, the kunoichi picked out the scenes and pictured these images that actually played out four years ago. "I was twelve back then."

"You had a big crush on Sasuke back then..."

Once Dani addressed this, Sakura sighed with obvious grief. "Keyword... _then_. I was so pathetic back then. Looking back at these exact scenes... this is exactly how things played out. To think I had such a pitiful fangirl crush on a boy who never once acknowledged anything short of companionship."

Dani nodded while fully comprehending Sakura's dilemma. "I understand. I'll never forget how you pleaded to Sasuke not to leave the village."

"..." Sakura stood silent, holding the manga in hand.

"Maybe, it wasn't such a good idea to..."

"No, it's okay, Dani. This really is incredible. To think..." Sakura smiled as she quickly changed the subject. "...I'm a type of celebrity in your world!"

"Well, only amongst the anime and manga freaks like me," Dani asserted as she took the manga from Sakura. "If you had gotten the Witchblade anytime before the time skip, the Witchblade would've rejected you in a heartbeat and cut off your arm. You're lucky you became a suitable warrior for him to choose you."

"Tell me. If everything I've endured played out in the comic, how did things end?! What happened to me, Naruto, Sasuke, and the others?"

As she steered her eyes off to the side, Dani put the manga back in her left pocket. "I never actually got to finish this story. I really lost track after I received the Witchblade from Sara. So, yeah... sorry!" The blonde apologized, taking a bow. "Anyway, so you're the new 'wielder. That's so awesome! You know that red-haired lady behind you was also in the same Naruto manga."

"That's Chiyo."

"Yeah, I was surprised to see her younger self. She was an old hag in the manga though..."

"AHEM!" Chiyo cleared her throat, startling both Sakura and Dani. "Well, girls?! What was that about the _old_ remark?"

"Nothing, Chiyo!" Sakura waved her hands off, suddenly backing off from Chiyo's frightening glare. _She's even nuttier and crazier as a young woman!_

"Sheesh, don't chide at them like that, Chiyo!" Masane scoffed as she lightly tapped Chiyo's head. "Don't worry, you two. Carry on!"

Once Dani and Sakura carried on with their discussion, the blonde showed her bracelet to Sakura.

"Here's living proof that I was once a host and I was Sara's immediate successor," Dani explained. "I'm sure the Witchblade has already told you about me and Sara being co-partners, sharing two halves of the same artifact."

Sakura nodded. "That's right. I know. I'm really fascinated with how two people could actually share the Witchblade."

"It was beneficiary for both of us. We needed to protect her child."

"You keep mentioning Sara. Now, if there's one predecessor of mine I want to meet, it's that woman," the teenage medic-nin pointed out, already feeling ecstatic at the prospect of meeting the most legendary and renowned Witchblade wielder of the assemblage. That time may finally come as Sakura eagerly tapped her right foot. "The Witchblade has told me all about her and has been quite fond of Sara. He's even gone as far to say that I remind him of her. That's really the main reason he's quickly grown fond of me. I'm kind of like a younger Sara to him."

"Heh, yeah. She's definitely his favorite. I can't say I blame him, but he really likes each of us equally... as if we were his children."

"Huh uh," Sakura looked at Dani blankly.

"Yeah... that came out wrong. _Really wrong_," Dani shook her head. "Despite being a big perv..."

"Biggest _understatement_ of the year."

"Heh, true, but he really does care for each of us. He goes out of his way to protect each of us from death. Each one that dies... he mourns and collects a portion of their soul. Even if that host completely severs ties with the 'blade, a part of their soul will still come here. Because, as far as the Witchblade goes, you never really left him to begin with."

"So, did you severe ties with your half of the Witchblade..."

Dani didn't respond immediately as she faced the opposite direction. "Come, Sakura. I think I've kept you waiting long enough."

"Um... are we skipping out on my question?"

"We'll discuss it for another time. I want to make sure you and Sara finally get acquainted. She wants to meet you now."

"Really? She's coming here?"

Dani looked toward Masane and Chiyo, projecting a smile toward them.

"Dani?"

"Yeah. Keep on your toes, Sakura. Sara's about to make her 'oh so glamorous' entrance!" Dani whirled around as she winked playfully toward Sakura.

Sakura gulped as she anxiously waited. "I'm finally going to be honored with THE Sara Pezzini's presence. This is _so_ cool."

_Shoom._

Suddenly, the entire enclosed section rumbled as the lights dimmed. Then, a light blue beam of light shot out from out of a hole that unsealed itself. The light beam widened as a circular plane extended outward, producing a spotlight in the center of it. Just as Dani made her entrance before, this one encased a human figure inside the column of brilliant, shining white light.

Everyone was in silence as the legendary Witchblade wielder was set to emerge, stepping forth out of the glistening light.

"That has to be her...?" Sakura looked awestruck as she noticed the lithe, beautiful feminine figure slowly uncurling herself out of a fetal position.

The figure turned her head as she planted her feet on the ground. She then slowly paced across, exiting out of the column of light.

"We're glad you could come, Sara," Dani, Masane, and Chiyo said in unison.

"Sara Pezzini..." Sakura whispered as she felt her hands shaking and her heart pounding.

Stepping right out of the light was a tall, attractive woman. Her captivating, seductive appearance captured Sakura's full attention. The woman had an alluring smile as her long, brunette hair hung so loosely behind her back and in front of her. Her body was stunning and built like a swimsuit fitness model, albeit a little less muscular and less defined. Just like Masane, her chest was well-endowed, which became more evident to Sakura that the Witchblade indeed had a 'boob fetish.' Sara wore articles of clothing that covered her alluring, knock-out body: including a small sleeveless, black shirt that barely cut off above her belly. Her lower midriff was shown with well-defined abs and a pierced belly-button. She wore long blue jeans that stretched all the way to her ankles. She wore brown, low-heeled shoes, which her feet fit comfortably into. On top of that, she wore a pair of black sunglasses, which she promptly removed to reveal seductive brown eyes.

To prove that she was a former host, the same bracelet was clasped around her right wrist.

Sakura was standing face to face with the woman whom has been an active Witchblade bearer longer than anyone in history.

This was Sara Pezzini, former NYPD homicide detective and former Witchblade bearer.

"Hey, Sara. Sorry we had to wake you," Dani apologized as she approached Sara. "But, we brought the new bearer!"

Sara nodded as she turned, her eyes analyzed the pink-haired girl standing several feet from her.

"So, is this the new girl?" Sara inquired as she clipped her shades on her shirt collar.

Masane immediately responded, turning toward Sara. "Yep, that's her! She's the one the Witchblade has chosen. Chiyo really did make the right call."

Chiyo folded her arms, smiling proudly of choosing her successor. "See? I always have a knack of spotting great talent."

The pink-haired kunoichi was a loss for words. And who could blame her? The legendary Sara Pezzini was standing before her. This was the one woman the Witchblade spoke very fondly of and declared her the most recognized bearer of all.

"Your name?"

Sakura snapped back to reality. "Huh...?"

"Your name, young girl. What's your name?" Sara asked.

"Oh! My name... it's Haruno Sakura!"

"Huh. Cute name," the brunette woman stated as she walked in front of Sakura, slowly checking out the teenager.

Sakura gulped, flustering a little while finding herself in an awkward situation. Nonetheless, she tried to stay composed and kept to herself without making a complete fool out of herself. She had something to prove, hoping that Sara approved of her position as the current Witchblade bearer.

"Look, I know I don't have much sex appeal compared to you girls and my chest isn't exactly... well. You know..." Sakura tried to speak up, almost stuttering a bit. She tried to speak, but nothing escaped her mouth as Sara slowly turned around and placed her right hand under Sakura's chin.

"Hmmm."

"Sara-san, is... is there something wrong?"

"Lift up your arms."

"Huh? You mean... like this...?"

Without warning, and catching Sakura off guard, Sara quickly placed her hands against the younger girl's bosom.

Sakura blushed quickly and... oddly didn't feel compelled to strike.

She felt Sara's free hands fondling Sakura's small breasts, closely examining the girl's bust size.

"...Um... Sara...?"

"Relax. Now, take a deep breath."

As she inhaled, she let out a small exhale.

"Ok," Sara replied as she removed her hands off Sakura's chest. She couldn't help but chuckle as she saw Sakura's strawberry face. "What's wrong? It wasn't like I was trying to _cop a feel_ or something. You can relax, kid."

"I... I just wasn't... expecting you do that," Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "But, any particular reason you did that?"

"Well, normally the Witchblade always seems to choose bearers with large bosoms. To find out that you're the new bearer... I honestly wasn't expecting a small-chested girl."

Sakura folded her arms as she scoffed irritably. "Well, that pervert does make my boobs grow when I transform. I guess that makes up for the lack of... _knockers_."

Sara shook her head. "Yeah, he hasn't changed one bit, hasn't he? I really feel for you, kid."

"How did you ever put up with him, Sara-san? I mean... your boobs are about the same size as my Hokage's! The Witchblade really must have had a field day with cracking jokes about those!" Sakura exclaimed as she pointed to Sara's overly endowed chest.

As the brunette fixed her shirt, she adjusted her chest a bit. "I got used to it. That's all. He was just another typical male perv who fantasizes about me." The woman simply shrugged. "I've lost count of many of the guys who only stared at my boobs."

Sakura shuddered. "I would've gone crazy and knocked their asses out. Oh, how I wish I was so composed and cool-minded as you are, Sara-san."

"I'm not always cool-minded. Anyway, we're going completely off the topic here," the brunette-haired woman stated as she faced Sakura. "You're the new bearer. I've been watching you along with the others. You've really made some progress. I mean, you've learned to master full restraint of the Witchblade's blood lust."

"I'm still kinda working on it, but I have better control than I did when I initially transformed for the first time."

"Very good. But, to make matters worse, you're facing an enemy that my friend, Masane, over there had to endure."

"Somehow, some creep in Sakura's world took a piece of the Witchblade and decided to clone himself his own version of Neogene Cloneblades. I don't know how he did it though," Masane explained from what she knew.

"That's bad news. Sakura, as the bearer, it's your job to maintain the balance," Sara said as she clarified Sakura's role as a Witchblade bearer. "By the laws of the universe, there can't be more than one Witchblade wielder."

"But, how can I defeat these Cloneblades?! I only managed to defeat one... and I was horribly beaten by that psycho Tayuya!"

Chiyo rushed over behind Sakura and massaged her shoulders. "Calm down, Sakura. We'll discuss this once all the important bearers have arrived."

"Wait... there's another?" The medic-nin inquired.

"Um, hello? There were MANY more that came before Sara. Didn't you recall the Witchblade's history lecture?" Dani reminded Sakura. "I swear he sounded like one of my old professors."

"Yeah, I remember. God, I feel stupid..." Sakura shook her head.

Sara turned as she saw a shadowed figure sitting down on a stone pedestal, which was isolated near the far left corner of the room.

"Una, I see you just woke up?" Sara addressed to the 'shadowy figure' sitting in the background.

"Huh? Una?" Sakura whirled around as she faced the same direction as Sara. "Hey, there's someone else!"

Suddenly, Sara grabbed Sakura's hands and led her directly toward the mysterious figure.

"Sara-san?"

"Sakura, who you're about to meet is everyone's predecessor. The first Witchblade bearer and a woman I've closely become acquainted with. Allow me to introduce to you my friend... Una."

Once Sara stopped, she and Sakura stood in front of a woman sitting alone on the pedestal. As she lifted the long, raven-colored hair, she revealed brown eyes and red lips. This woman barely wore anything save for an animal skin cavewoman article of clothing - wearing only a bikini top that barely covered up her well-endowed chest and panties made out of deer skin. The only other pieces she wore were a necklace made out of animal teeth she collected, earrings forged out of bones, and animal skin wrist bands. In her right hand, the woman held a long hunting spear equipped with a long, stone arrowhead at the very tip. She was also barefooted, completely unfazed by the cold exterior of the floor. Like Sara and the others, she wore the same bracelet on her right wrist.

The prehistoric woman shifted her eyes toward Sara, smiling to her successor. "Sara Pezzini." She answered, surprisingly speaking with clarity. "How are you my friend?"

"I'm doing well, Una. You must have been sleeping like the rest of us?"

"Indeed..." Una turned her eyes toward Sakura. "Ah, so, this must be the new bearer." With that, the first 'blade bearer sat up from her seat and confronted Sakura.

"It's... it's a true honor to meet you, my predecessor. Una-sama," Sakura bowed to the woman.

Una smiled as she put her hand on Sakura's head. "No, the honor is mine. I was truly astounded to witness your trial so far. You've shown me how quickly each of my successors has mastered control of the artifact's dark lust for bloodshed. As the first bearer, I came into contact with the Witchblade as it landed from a shooting star that turned out to be a meteor. At the time, I didn't know what I'd be dealing with when I approached the rock... as I reached out and became bonded with the entity. Once I became the bearer, my behavior completely changed into that of a berserk, feral predator. I could no longer hunt like the skilled hunter like I was before. It took me nearly my life to fully master the Witchblade as my human mind was restored. I nearly came close to losing myself completely to the Witchblade's thirst for violence and bloodshed. Thankfully, I didn't give out completely to insanity."

"Your whole life? I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nonetheless, child, I'm proud of you. No, I'm proud of all of you, my successors."

Sakura felt elated, earning Una's full respect. _Wow, the first bearer actually complimented me! I knew I was doing something right!_

"We're all proud of you, Sakura," Sara added, putting an arm around the pink-haired girl.

Una's smile faded into a frown, completely changing the atmospheric mood. "But, this isn't the time to celebrate. No, this is only the beginning of your trial, Haruno Sakura. I was listening to the entire conversation. Your world has already been plagued with clones of the balance."

Sakura nodded regrettably. "I do feel I'm the one responsible. I don't know how that bastard... Kabuto took a piece of the Witchblade! Unless... no wait. Unless a piece of the Witchblade buried itself in Orochimaru or Sasuke? What if Kabuto found the piece in one of them?"

"Whatever may be the case, that piece was all that Kabuto guy needed to clone himself his own Neogenes," Masane spoke up, garnering everyone's attention. "Sakura's only managed to fight with two of them. There's no doubt more if that third one the fox boy fought was evident enough!"

"Yeah, I did see a third Cloneblade fighting with Naruto!" the pink-haired kunoichi affirmed. "Kabuto no doubt is producing more Cloneblades. That's bad news if he's able to round up a group of kunoichi to carry out Orochimaru's dirty work!"

Masane replied. "Sakura. You and me will be the only two to have ever dealt with Cloneblades, but you're in a far worse situation than I was."

"I know and it's a mess I have to clean up, but how can I beat Tayuya? If Sasame was considered the weakest Cloneblade, I'm in serious trouble."

Una interjected as she once again spoke amongst the women. "Sakura, you needn't worry. Lest you forget that the Witchblade has scanned your memories and has begun to comprehend the fundamentals of your ninja training."

Chiyo spoke out. "I do believe he's already adapted to using jutsus. Even recently, you've utilized jutsus in your Witchblade battle form, Sakura-chan."

"That's correct. We've all witnessed for ourselves how quickly the Witchblade has adapted to using these jutsus," the first bearer proclaimed, pacing toward Sakura's side. "Young Sakura, as the bearer, it is your duty to maintain the balance. Just as Sara told you before, these Cloneblades are completely upsetting the balance in maintaining the light and the darkness."

"Which leads us to the next subject you might face, Haruno Sakura," Sara said as she moved aside, giving Sakura room to stand on her own. "The Angelus and the Darkness... the two fundamental aspects of light and darkness. They are the parents of the Witchblade."

"And you are the bearer of their offspring, Sakura," Dani said.

"There shouldn't even be Cloneblades being produced in your world, Sakura. You have to deal with this quickly," Masane reaffirmed.

"Before the Angelus and the Darkness were ever to arrive in this world," Chiyo promptly stated.

Recalling everything the Witchblade alluded to, Sakura murmured the names of the two universal aspects. "_Angelus_ and _Darkness_."

"That's correct," Una confirmed. "Be warned. They may still be on the other side of your world or they're still without host containers."

Sakura sat down on the floor, cross-legged while making herself comfortable. "Tell me. What is it I need to do to prepare for them?"

"The thing is. You'll know about their presence through visions. It's what Dani and I have foreseen before," Sara addressed as she knelt down beside Sakura. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. _Visions are a major pain the ass_. Believe me. They are, but they'll prepare you for the worst case scenario."

Dani concurred with her friend. "Worst case scenario... you're fucked and you have to face those two. Just like Sara and I have before."

"Fortunately, in our world, the Darkness possessed a man who became a very dear friend of mine."

"Who was it, Sara?"

"His name was Jackie Estacado and he has fought alongside me many times before. I admit he was a bit creepy, but I became very fond of that man."

Dani giggled a bit. "Sara even had the hots for him."

Sara gave the blonde a somewhat cross look, but quickly put on a foxy smirk. "Dani. What did I tell you about talking about me and Jackie?"

"Well, it's true!"

"We were only partners..."

"Yeah, the first time. Then, later, you had his baby, Sara."

Sakura immediately interjected. "Excuse me, but this baby. Is it actually possible for a Witchblade bearer to have a child with a Darkness host?"

"Well, Sara was able to bear a baby girl named Hope. So, yeah," Dani replied.

"It's a bit complicated though," Sara said, staring up toward the ceiling as she watched streams of light passing along like shooting stars. "The Darkness within Jackie wanted to bear a child with me since I was the Witchblade bearer at the time. The Darkness wanted to harvest a new entity to aid it in this long war with the Angelus. He went on to claim that the Darkness took complete control over his body as he mated with me while I was comatose in my hospital bed."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura exclaimed in disbelief. "That's rape!"

"Actually, I didn't know until later on. I hold no grudge toward Jackie over what happened. I can believe it was the Darkness who did this. Nothing could be done. I was proud to have a child and Hope was the offspring of the Witchblade & Darkness. I named her after my grandmother."

Sakura smiled, listening to Sara reflect on her tenure as a Witchblade bearer and a faithful mother. "That's wonderful, Sara-san."

Overhearing their conversation, Masane interjected into the chat. "Sara, I know exactly how precious a child can be. I miss my daughter dearly."

"Just pray that if you do face the Darkness and the Angelus, that you don't end up like me, Sakura. Don't let the Darkness find a host in order to procreate with you since you are the current bearer. If this happens, the Angelus will no doubt intervene and destroy you all."

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded, giving a determined glare while furrowing her brows. "I won't let history repeat itself."

"Learn from history or you'll be doomed to repeat it, Sakura," Una proclaimed.

"Yes, I agree," Sakura said.

"Sakura-chan," Chiyo garnered Sakura's attention as she approached Tsunade's pupil. "Listen to me carefully. What Sara told you was to warn you of a possibility. It's a likely outcome."

"About the Angelus and the Darkness?"

"Yes. Now, I've never had to deal with those two entities and I shoulder consider myself lucky. Likewise for Masane. The worst she's ever had to deal with were those Neogene Cloneblades. Now, you've got Cloneblades in our world. But, just because I've never faced the Darkness or the Angelus... that doesn't mean you won't. As the current bearer, you must always prepare for the worst. If you dearly love your friends and fellow villagers, you'll be ready to face the forces of the darkness and the light."

Sakura wasn't sure what to think. The notion that the Darkness and the Angelus arriving in her world was farfetched, but yet... the Witchblade did arrive in her world. According to what the Witchblade alluded to before, wherever it goes... the Darkness and the Angelus are sure to follow.

"Nonetheless, you must stop Orochimaru's men and prevent anymore Cloneblades from being manufactured. When you wake up and leave here, your friends will brief you on everything that's happened up until now."

"Got it. Hopefully, with some training, I'll be ready to face Tayuya and those other Cloneblade girls. I just... can't believe I let this happen. Now, there are poor girls out there being turned into Cloneblades if I don't do something fast. Like Sara and Una said, I'm the bearer of the balance. By eliminating the Cloneblades and their source, the balance will be restored."

"Right since these Cloneblades are false entities. They shouldn't even exist in our world, Sakura-chan."

Clenching her right hand, Sakura noticed a little of the armor spreading over her right arm. "Don't worry, Chiyo. You can count on me, Naruto, and the others to put an end to Orochimaru's sick ambition."

"I know you will, Sakura-chan. That's why I recommended the Witchblade to you. And don't think you'll be fighting in this conflict alone," the red-haired woman placed her hands on Sakura's armored right hand. "You share our knowledge. Our strength."

"That's right, Sakura," Masane spoke kindly as she put her hand over Chiyo's. "We're your friends."

"We're not just there to guide you, but we are your sisters," Sara said, putting her hand over Masane's. "Sisters bonded by the same artifact... dating back since prehistory."

"Yep and the legacy continues to this very day," Dani walked right to Sara and put her hand over her friend's.

"We are all here. Each of us who has gone before," Una stated as she stepped forward, putting her hand on top of everyone else's.

The five women spoke out in unison, showing their undivided support of their sister. "Because... _**WE ARE A PART OF YOU.**_"

"One day a part of your soul will join us here when you pass on from the living," Chiyo said.

"But, reassured, your time has not come yet," Sara said. "You still have work to do. We have faith that you'll carry on the legacy without fail."

Una smiled, entrusting her strength to Sakura. "The experience of millennia is yours, child."

"HELL YEAH! Now, go out there and kick some ass!" Masane exclaimed, expressing her way of 'expressing support.'

Dani chuckled. "Going a little overboard, aren't we, _Melony_?"

Sakura pulled her right arm back, quickly raising it in front for her predecessors to gaze over. Each former bearer raised her right arms, showing off their bracelets.

"As the current bearer, I will uphold my duty to carry out the legacy and ultimately swear to carry out my role as the balance!" The kunoichi yelled out, immediately and unregrettably making her declaration know to the other bearers.

As soon as Sakura finished, the lights in the disclosed arena turned back on. Sakura watched as images of numerous women appeared. There were about a hundred or so of these women, all of which were a variety of different ethnicities, heritage, life backgrounds, and different time periods. However, what they all shared three things in common: all have been former Witchblade bearers, have endured tragedies at some point in their lives, and all have died before Sakura.

Once Sakura's time comes, a part of her soul would be sent directly into the Spirit Realm inside the Vestibule of the Predecessors.

Unfortunately, as Sakura gazed at many women across the mirrors on the wall, she came to a realization that the vast majority of them had massive busts. Sakura felt completely awkward being one of the few girls with a small chest. That notion was completely eating away inside of her as she gazed at all the large bosoms.

"Don't feel bad, Sakura-chan. My chest isn't that big," Chiyo chuckled as she tried to lift the girl's spirits.

Sakura gawked at Chiyo. "Compared to you, I'm still flat chested! You at least have a decent-sized chest!"

"What can I say? I can't help how I look," the red-haired woman shrugged.

"Ugh, terrific," the Konoha girl hung her head, feeling dejected.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere a woman's voice spoke out and startled Sakura. "So, this is the new girl? My, my, I wasn't expecting the Witchblade to pick a petite girl like her."

Sakura whirled around as she saw a red-haired woman garbed in an almost scantily-clad armor that covered mainly her well-endowed chest and waistline. She wore a long, linen cloth gloves that covered up her arms and armored, high-heeled boots that encased her legs. She carried with her a giant spear, which she carried and utilized in battle during her time as a warrior in Medieval England.

"Wow, that's a really neat weapon!" Sakura said, awestruck by the woman's spear.

"My name is Katarina."

"Haruno Sakura."

"You really don't look like a warrior, Sakura."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"I know after I've seen you in battle. I'm impressed, child."

Sakura smiled, acknowledging Katarina's compliment. "Thank you."

"Though, the Witchblade's taste in women has certainly changed since my time. You wear such an odd article of clothing."

"Um, well... at least I don't feel cold and am more comfortable. You'll definitely attract the attention of a perverted sage in my world."

"Really now? What vile creature is this sage?"

"A dirty old man," Sakura groaned.

"Seems we have something in common, Sakura."

"Maybe."

"Well, I was talking more along the lines of having a lover bestowed with a demonic power."

Sakura blinked in confusion. "Come again? What are you grabbing at?"

"The man I had a relationship with in my time was a knight bestowed with the Devil's power. This warrior was named Spawn. Together, we clashed with the Darkness' armies."

"You mean you and your lover fought against the Darkness?!"

"Yes, we vanquished the Darkness and his armies. In the end, the knight claimed that we were lovers from another time. At the time, I simply laughed... but, alas, I've already come to the realization that I did develop fond feelings for the Spawn knight."

"Well, I guess you could say Naruto has a demonic entity in him. The Kyuubi..."

Katarina turned as she faced Sakura. "Is he your lover?"

"Well... just recently. We also fight together."

"Just like Spawn and myself. Even through future generations, a bearer and her lover continue to wage battle against the forces of darkness. Nothing has changed. I'm somewhat relieved."

Sakura smiled a bit. "Like I told the other bearers, I won't let you down."

Katarina nodded as she walked past Sakura and pat her right shoulder. "Continue to fight against the devils that plague your world, Sakura. Our strength is yours." While Katarina pressed onward, she stopped and allowed a red-haired woman wearing knight's armor to pass by.

"Oh! I saw images of you! You're... Joan of Arc, right?" Sakura ran up toward the French warrior. "The Witchblade told me that you fought a long war to put your king on the throne. I must say your back-story was something I definitely remember!"

The historical figure spoke rather boldly, giving her highest regards to the current bearer. "Bonjour, Haruno Sakura. It's an honor that we share the same lineage as Witchblade bearers. Fight on valiantly and crush these enemies of yours. You possess the power of balance."

"I know."

"And hope that your life doesn't end in such tragedy like many of us have had to endure. Au revoir."

As Joan of Arc took a bow, the French woman walked off.

"_Bonjour? Au revoir?_" Sakura was befuddled, completely lost in translation in regard to what Joan said in French.

"Bonjour means 'hello there' and 'au revoir' means goodbye," Sara answered as she walked right up to Sakura. "Getting to know more of your predecessors? What do you think?"

"...I feel better. This whole experience was just truly awe-aspiring," the teenager felt more confident about herself as she faced Sara. "You, Chiyo-sama, Dani, Masane, Una-sama, and the others have really given me the lecture I needed. There's still a few questions unanswered, but I think I'll figure them out along the way."

Sara folded her arms, staring off at the other bearers conversing with each other. "You know what you have to do, Sakura."

"I understand."

"These Cloneblades must be destroyed. Whatever the costs may be."

"I'll destroy the source and completely shut down Kabuto's scheme. Before I do, I have to train and prepare myself. But, how do I get back?"

The brunette smirked as she turned and waved over to her four friends. "We can arrange that for you, kid."

"How?"

"We're going to transport you back and you should wake up back in your world."

Sara, Chiyo, Dani, Masane, and Una formed a circle around Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi looked around in confusion, completely oblivious to how they were sending her back home.

"Relax, Sakura-chan. This is the way we're going to send you back," Chiyo calmly reassured the girl.

Una extended her right arm out, touching the red gem as it produced a thin beam of red light. "Everyone. Set your bracelets in front and activate your gems. I'd suggest you hold still, Sakura. With our Witchblades, we're going to transport your spirit back to your body."

Sakura nodded as she closed her eyes. "Understood, Una-sama."

After each of the five bearers extended their right hands, their bracelets each triggered a reaction and their gems released thin red beams. Sakura found herself soaked by the streaming red lights, allowing herself to relax as her body started to dematerialize from the Spirit Realm.

"Sakura, don't forget everything we've discussed. I understand there are still vague details to comprehend about the Darkness and Angelus, but don't hesitate to return to ask us even the most rudimentary questions," Sara advised the young kunoichi. "All we told you is crucial as you will need to undertake your role as the new bearer. This is just the first meeting with the former bearers. We will meet again."

"You have more trials to endure, Sakura-chan. Please, survive and learn to fully harness your full potential as the current wielder," Chiyo stated.

Waving out to her predecessors, Sakura bid her farewell as her body vanished from the arena. The bearers each lowered their bracelets, lifting their heads up as prayed for Sakura's safe passage back to her comatose body in the living world. The lights within the Spirit Realm dimmed as each bearer returned to their tombs, to continue their long sleep. They would only awaken if and when Sakura required any guidance from them.

xxxxx

As Sakura opened her eyes, she found herself 'floating' across pitch darkness. Her entire body was outlined with a bright pink aura, which allowed her to see through the darkness while guiding her toward a far-off source of white light.

This light was the gateway that would allow her to return to her physical body.

Just then, the Witchblade's voice chimed right in, catching Sakura off guard. _**'So, what did you think?'**_

_Thank you, Witchblade. That was probably one of the most astounding experiences in my life. I never thought I'd ever meet my predecessors. It was even good to see Chiyo-sama again… in younger form._

'_**Heed their warnings well in regards to the Angelus and the Darkness. You may never know when my parents will ever appear in your world. Chiyo's assumption was quite clear. Even if never faced those two entities, that doesn't mean you're off the hook. Be ready for anything, Sakura. The balance of the universe is unpredictable.'**_

_I'm surprised you didn't come barging in to spoil the party._

'_**This was your moment, Sakura. I wanted you to meet your predecessors. I merely watched from my position, completely invisible from your sights.'**_

_Heh, I bet you tried peeking on us._

'_**Maybe~, but how would you know?'**_

_Oh, dear Witchblade… I know you too well. The fact that most of your former hosts all had breasts that could rival my teacher's! But, who am I to complain?_

'_**What about when Sara grabbed your chest? I have to admit that was hot.'**_

_AH-HA! I KNEW IT! You were peeking! You can't deny it now!_

'_**Sakura, that's not the first time my hosts have grabbed each other like that. Nevertheless, they provide me with all the entertainment I could ever ask for!'**_

_Ugh, you're sick._

'_**More importantly, you'll be returning back to your body. After speaking with your predecessors, you understand that your role as the balance is not finished. It will never be finished until you die.'**_

_I know. The first thing I need to do is train to prepare myself for those Cloneblades._

'_**That's for the best. Remember, you always have me and the other ladies to lean towards if you need our help.'**_

_Thanks, Witchblade. Well, here I go… back to the living… and back in my body._

As she opened her eyes, Sakura passed through the white light and found herself completely engulfed by the perpetual translucent glow.

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room # 23/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Once she opened her eyes, light beamed down across her face as it stung her eyes. The kunoichi stirred as she was finally coming to, shielding her face with her right hand. She continuously stirred, groaning while focusing her blurred vision.

"Ugh… am… am I back?" Sakura muttered while sitting up from bed, lifting her head as she felt a cramp around her neck. _Looks like I'm back… I can recognize this scenery. I'm in the hospital… wait! Hospital?!_

As Sakura whirled around, she saw Naruto sitting down next to her bed. He was sitting on a chair, completely out of it and asleep. Sakura cringed as she saw drool dripping down Naruto's mouth.

Although, Sakura was shocked to see Naruto as the only person in the room.

"Has he been here this whole time?" Sakura blinked in confusion as she straightened her posture in bed.

"Uh… Sa-Sakura-chan…?" Naruto muttered as if he overheard the girl talking to herself. But, he was still very much asleep and 'sleep talking.' "You wanna… go hit the ramen stand? How about a kiss, Sakura-chan…? Ehehehe."

Sakura listened to the fox boy as she had somewhat of an affectionate smile on her face. _He's dreaming about me… wait… kissing?! He better not have any have dirty thoughts in that mind of his! Or, else I'm going to…_

'_**He still thinks about you even in his dreams. The boy's acts like such a love puppy towards you!'**_

_I'm going to go and wake sleepyhead. _Sakura reached over and shook Naruto's shoulder, trying to snap him out of his love fantasies. "Hey, Naruto! Rise and shine! You can quit dreaming about me now!"

Naruto groaned, quickly snapping back to reality as he opened his eyes and saw Sakura close-up in front of him.

"Sa-Sakura-chan?! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Naruto exclaimed as he lost his balance on his chair and fell back, landing on his butt. "Ye-ow! Ow, my pride hurts."

"Welcome back, Naruto."

"I should be the one welcoming you back!"

"What do you mean?"

"You were out for three days!"

Sakura's jaw dropped as she was struck with this startling detail. "THREE DAYS?! Then, was I here this whole time?"

"We tried to wake you and the doctors confirmed you were comatose like Ino was. But, I'm…" Naruto sprang up to his feet and threw his arms around Sakura. "I thought you'd never wake up, Sakura-chan! You couldn't imagine how worried we were!" As he tightly embraced Sakura, a few happy tears dripped down his cheeks.

"Naruto…" Sakura returned the embrace, patting Naruto's back. "It's okay. I'm back and better than ever. But, you won't believe all that I went through. It was incredible. You won't believe who I met."

"Do tell."

"My predecessors."

Upon hearing this, Naruto jerked himself out of Sakura's arms and looked at her in disorientation. "What? Your predecessors?"

Sakura nodded, sitting cross-legged on her bed. "I mean every woman who has been a bearer before me. It all started…"

xxxxx

As Sakura explained all she had experienced, Naruto had an astonished look on his face. Everything she told him completely came as a total shock to him, especially when she met a younger Chiyo.

"…and that's how it all went down."

"That's really amazing, Sakura-chan! You mean… you even talked to them?"

"We chatted somewhat. They're all a part of me and I intend to continue the Witchblade legacy."

Naruto added. "Yeah, we still have those Cloneblades we need to deal with."

"I intend to defeat them, especially that psychopath Tayuya."

"Well, while you were out, one of those Fuuma clan survivors told us of some place that's been producing these Cloneblades. No doubt Kabuto and Orochimaru are behind it."

Sakura frowned, biting down on her bottom lip. "Have you guys found the exact location?"

"Sorry, we don't yet."

"I see then. I suppose I can use this time to train and improve. I have to get ready to face Tayuya and the Cloneblades again."

Naruto brought up another crucial detail to his friend. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Shiho and her team managed to translate that diary!"

"Diary…? You mean Madara's diary?" Sakura gasped as she remembered handing the old diary to Shiho. "Really? She had the whole thing translated?!"

"Yeah. Now that you're up, we can go and get her to tell us!"

"I've already made that arrangement, Naruto," Tsunade's voice was heard from beyond the other side of the room.

Sakura and Naruto both whirled around as Tsunade walked into the single-bed hospital room. The Fifth Hokage was relieved to see her student finally out of her brief comatose state.

"Tsunade-sama! I'm deeply sorry for worrying you and everyone. I… I was completely overwhelmed by the enemy," the young apprentice apologized, humbly bowing her head in Tsunade's direction. "There were two other Cloneblades who intervened and…"

"That won't be necessary, Sakura. Kakashi and Yamato have given me reports on the mission. I only came here to check on your condition. I'm relieved to see you out of that comatose period. Three days," Tsunade said as she sat down on the chair Naruto occupied earlier. "Naruto. Sakura. I want you two to come to my office as soon as you can. I've arranged for Shiho to reveal to us what her team has scrutinized in the translation of the diary."

Upon hearing this, Sakura threw her blanket off and planted her feet on the ground. "I'm ready to check out then."

"Let me give you a hand, Sakura-chan," the blonde-haired teen offered as he put his left arm around the girl and stood her up straight.

"We're also analyzing the remains of the Cloneblade you defeated, Sakura."

"Sasame…?" Sakura gasped. "And what were you able to find out?"

"We haven't received any new information, but we'll know soon."

"Ok then," Sakura sighed, leaning her head against Naruto. "Let's go. I want to hear what Shiho has to confirm."

Tsunade nodded as she got off the chair. "Likewise. Let's go."

xxxxx

_**Hokage Tower/Hallway/Konohagakure**_

Nara Shikamaru leaned against the wall as she stood outside of the Fifth Hokage's office, his face showed some distress after the shocking news Chouji had to bring him. When he heard straight from Chouji about Tayuya, Shikamaru didn't want to believe it. He was even there to see Temari take Tayuya out with one blow.

"I still can't believe... damn... I even saw the body. Temari took that foul-mouthed psycho out!" Shikamaru gritted his teeth, pulling himself off the sidewall. "I've got to send a messenger bird over to Sungakure quick." With that, he hurried over toward the messenger station. _Temari has every right to know. If that Tayuya girl is a Cloneblade, then she'll no doubt be coming for Temari and me! Temari has every right to know. Sakura was lucky to have survived against her! Sheesh, I'd hope that crazy bitch was dead. _"That's what I get for jinxing myself!

xxxxx

_**Hokage Office/Konohagakure**_

Upon arriving in the Hokage office, Sakura and Naruto saw Kakashi, Sai, and Yamato standing at the center of the room. Tsunade took a seat in her chair as Shizune and Shiho walked right up toward her desk. After thorough and extensive periods of research, Shiho and her team finally managed to translate the entries inscribed in Madara's journal. Sakura was now eager to know what was written in that book that took a lot of time to scrutinize.

Taking her eyes off Team Kakashi, Tsunade pivoted her head and addressed to Shiho. "I think its time to get down to business."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"I take it you could finally translate what was written in this journal," Tsunade said to Shiho.

I have, Tsunade sama." Shiho said, holding the old journal in her arms. "Though my Braille deciphering is very rusty, I translated what was written in this journal. I have to say… it was a very sad love story."

Now everybody in the room was stunned to hear this.

A love story? Everyone else, including Sakura, wondered _'What did she meant by that?' _

Sakura was expecting to hear some dark, vile secrets in the journal and not a love story.

Shiho displayed the book in hand. "You see… Uchiha Madara wrote an entry in this journal a day before the Uchiha clan arrived on these lands during the Great Alliance to form Konoha. That was 80 years ago." She continued on said as she opened the journal, running her fingers along the dots. As she trailed her fingers along, Shiho read aloud to everyone in the room.

"Go on," Tsunade said.

"March 15th: Leaves started to fall in maroon and golden colors. Today is the first day of autumn and our last day here in our motherland as well. I feel betrayed when the clan forced me to accept the Great Alliance presented by the Senju Clan - our greatest rivals. I can understand they want peace and for the war to be over with. As a result of the bloodshed and disputes, we lost many of our family members. But, I couldn't simply accept and join this Great Alliance. We were born together, grew up together, and became lords in those lands, but now we have to abandon them. I feel a sense of betrayal… leaving my motherland is no different from discarding a piece of myself behind. I would've felt better if Kyoshi was alive. Thought I do not trust or share any sympathy for the Senju members, ironically Kyoshi was the only Senju I could trust. She was the only one who understood me." Shiho read, speaking through Madara's point of view and referring to a relevant event in his lifetime.

Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato were surprised by this confounding revelation. The name, Kyoshi, was familiar to them; it was the name of Shigure's mother. They knew that Shigure's mother wasn't part of the Uchiha bloodline, but they were completely oblivious of the notion that she was a Senju.

"Hey, isn't Kyoshi the name of Shigure's mother?" Naruto asked the others who were there during the mission to the ancient Uchiha lands.

"Shigure? You're referring about that talking dog, correct?" asked Tsunade as Sakura nodded toward the Hokage.

"Yes, that right, he was a human before the Shinigami punished him for trying to create an artificial body for his mother," Sakura explained what she remembered from Shigure's story. "From what Shigure told us, he accidentally killed his mother when he activated his Sharingan for the first time when those man attacked them."

"Please Shiho, continue reading for us," Yamato motioned toward Shiho as she continued. She would ask them about their mission in the Uchiha lands later.

"… I am happy for both Kyoshi and Shigure. They had taught me how to read and write Braille… that way, I can write my thoughts in this journal without the fear of someone reading it. Kyoshi is the only person I could trust. Though, she was a Senju and knowing who I was when she nursed my wounds on the day we met. From what she told me, she was having problems with her own clan as well. After her 15th birthday, the Senju elders declared that Kyoshi came of the age to marry Senju Hashirama - the strongest Senju and my greatest rival. She told me she preferred to eat dirt than being forced to marry someone she didn't love."

Then, Sakura promptly interrupted Shiho. "The elders could really do that?! I mean forcing someone so young to marry like that!"

Tsunade went on to explain to her pupil. "Sakura. 80 years ago, shinobi lived very differently than we do now. You see, 80 years ago, a shinobi and a kunoichi reach their full adulthood after their 15th birthday. Arranged marriages were very common during those days and most of the ninja clans of that time forbade any women to take part on the battlefield. The women were only taught to utilize ninjutsus through acts of self defense and most other woman became medic-nins. Women were ineligible from becoming active duty shinobi. It would only be a few years afterwards that kunoichi like Chiyo became pioneers for all future kunoichi."

"Anyway, allow me to continue finishing this entry," Shiho cleared her throat before she continued to read. "…After saving my life, Kyoshi came to me and offered me a deal. She would serve the Uchiha clan as their healer as long I keep the fact that she was a Senju a secret and to never to force her to reveal her clan's secrets. I really wanted to know more about the Senju and their secrets, but my clan always came first. Due to those wars and the years of terrible bloodshed, we lost many members of our clansmen. This was due to the lack of any medics in our clan. I accepted her deal. At first, my clan was against someone with no Uchiha blood living in our lands. But, as time progressed, Kyoshi earned their respect and trust after saving them on many occasions... no matter how critical the wounds were. I never realized I had feelings for this woman before she married to Touya, a distance relative of mine. I sent Touya on many long missions as much as I could… that way I could get any chance with her. But, Kyoshi only had eyes for Touya. Even after his death, Kyoshi's heart still belonged to him. I was devastated when Senju Hashirama called me to get Shigure and explain everything that happened. I never blamed Shigure for Kyoshi's death. I blame the Senju for her passing. Those men who attacked the Kyoshi and Shigure were Senju members sent by the elders to murder Kyoshi for her 'betrayal.' Hashirama tried to stop them. After her death, it didn't take me long to find Shigure dead in his home. I don't know what the boy tried to do, but I know he failed. I found his body butchered and his house was painted with his own blood. It was an appalling scene… one I will never forget. I buried Shigure next to Kyoshi . The last of Kyoshi's memory is gone and tomorrow I have to leave them behind."

With that, Shiho closed the book as she looked at the bemused and bewildered faces of Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Yamato, and Kakashi. Each of them had a different reaction after Shiho read the journal, interpreting its context to the group.

Sakura was speechless. "I… I can't believe what I'm hearing."

"If this is true… no way! So, the Senju are the reason why Shigure tried to revive his mother… and he lost his body while his soul ended up inside his own dog?!" Naruto exclaimed, angrily gritting his teeth as he glared toward Tsunade. "Did you know any-"

"I'm as shocked as you are, Naruto. But, these events took place well before my time," the Fifth promptly stated, proclaiming no prior knowledge of this collective information.

"This information is exclusively only written by Madara in his journal," Yamato said.

"Hokage-sama, with all due respect… your grandfather was going to marry this Kyoshi woman. Has he not told you anything regarding her?"

"He only referred to a woman he was going to marry at one point, but I never knew her name. Though, after hearing this…" Tsunade stood up from her seat, somewhat having a cross and angry look on her face. She scowled upon hearing about these horrendous actions by the Senju Clan members. "I'm not proud of what the Senju has done to these people, especially getting a child involved!"

Shizune cringed as she heard the tone in the Hokage's deepen. "…"

"NO! What those Senju bastards did was deplorable! Shigure's mother just wanted to be with someone she can depend on. The Senju elders arranged a forced marriage! No one should be forced to marry someone they shouldn't have to marry. The First Hokage probably thought the same thing, but they wouldn't let him decide either. It's not fair to them! And Shigure ended up losing his mother… that poor boy… now trapped inside his own dog's body," Naruto made his point clear to everyone, which got through to Team Kakashi and Tsunade.

Sakura smiled. "Well said, Naruto."

"Regardless, Madara remains an enemy. And if what Sakura's Witchblade allegedly believes is true, he is the one pulling strings behind the Akatsuki activities," Kakashi emphasized clearly to his team.

"If anyone of you would like to know any more concrete details from this journal, feel free to come by and see me," Shiho offered to everyone in the room. "This discovery was really astounding."

Tsunade scowled, putting her hand across her face. "These details can longer be kept confidential. After hearing this, I can't imagine what other secrets the council has kept concealed. Shizune, we must get to the bottom of this."

"How do you intend to do that, Tsunade-sama?"

"Give me a little time to think about that, but first things first…" Tsunade shifted her attention toward Sakura. "Now that Shiho revealed what she wanted to show us, how does it feel to know that Madara actually had deep love for a woman?"

Sakura nodded, trying to comprehend the notion of Madara in love with a Senju woman. "Shocking. I just… can't believe a man who formed the Akatsuki had fallen in love with a woman from the Senju."

"It's hard to believe, but these kinds of revelations can change a person's views."

"Although, I'm saddened what happened to Shigure and his mother. Madara may have been a good man to them, but he's still the mastermind behind the Akatsuki. He's ultimately a threat to this village and its people. By getting to him, the Akatsuki will fall."

Tsunade slammed her right hand on her desk. "But, not without more extensive training, Sakura!"

Everyone flinched as the Fifth Hokage shot an irate stare toward Sakura's direction. The pink-haired kunoichi sensed a chill down her back as her eyes stared into Tsunade's, who let an evil smile curl across her lips.

"Don't think you can get off your punishment so easily, Sakura," Tsunade smiled evilly, which scared the daylights out of Shizune and Shiho. "You do remember, correct?"

Sakura nervously replied, stammering between her words. "Y-Y-Yes… I-I-I d-d-do! T-T-Tsunade-sama!" _Damn, I thought she'd forget!_

"I've already made the arrangements. Your punishment will be extensive training…"

As if the weight was lifted right off her shoulders, Sakura sighed with relief. "That's… it? I thought it'd be more severe than that."

"Oh, it will be severe and I intend to push your limits. In fact, when it's all over, you'll be a new woman. On top of that, I won't be the only one putting your ass through this extensive training. I've made a deal with someone who'll make sure that your punishment goes as arranged."

Sai looked toward Sakura with incredible unease as if he knew who Tsunade selected to carry out her punishment training.

Naruto tilted his head over by Sakura's side and whispered into her ear. "_I really don't like that scary look she's giving you. Just what does she have planned?_"

Shaking her head, Sakura wasn't aware of what Tsunade had to store for her. "I can't say, but… I'm willing to take anything she and whoever she selected to put me through this training. I'm ready. No doubt the Witchblade is ready, too." Her eyes lowered toward the Witchblade bracelet.

Kakashi shook his head, analyzing toward how Tsunade conveyed her evil smile. _Hokage-sama, don't tell you actually… no… I feared as much._ The Copy Ninja groaned as he faced Sakura's direction and cringed behind his mask. _Sakura, I feel sorry for what you're going to go through._

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura blinked in befuddlement. _Something tells me this training is going to be harder than I can imagine. Can it really be THAT horrible?_

xxxxx

_**Forest Area/Outer regions of Fire Country**_

"What? You want to me to stay behind?" Kisame asked, flabbergasted as Itachi started walking off.

Itachi didn't pivot his head, simply replying without making eye contact. "I intend to go to near Konoha on my own."

"You simply can't go barging in there again like last time. Besides, I won't be there to back you up, Itachi."

"That's just it, Kisame. You will only draw unwanted attention with your thirst for blood. I know you too well. I intend to confront Haruno Sakura and seek this Witchblade by myself."

The blue-faced Kiri-nin's face showed discouragement. "That Witchblade critically dismembered Hidan and was responsible for Kakuzu's demise. Don't you think you're being too careless? I mean... just before you wanted to face your brother again? What if something happens to you? That Witchblade is unpredictable. It even has Leader-sama somewhat distressed. On top of that, we have other Witchblade look-alikes out there. Rumor has it and according to Zetsu, Orochimaru has someone manufacturing these new Witchblades. The Akatsuki plans are being put on the backburner as we speak."

"But, didn't Leader declare he's deal with these new Witchblades? They don't matter to me. The original one is all that concerns me."

Kisame sighed, quickly giving up trying to convince Itachi not to depart. "Have it your way."

"You have to capture the vessel of the Yonbi. That mission is very crucial and you must seek it out."

"Oh yeah!" The Kiri-nin picked up his Samehada, standing right off the ground. "How could I let that slip my mind? Whoops. So, we'll see each other again?"

"...Perhaps."

Taken back by Itachi's vague remark, Kisame watched his partner leave. _Perhaps? Itachi, are you telling me...? You might not come back? No, you still have to face your brother._ Once Itachi sprinted off and was out of sight, the shark man grinned, baring his full set of razor teeth. "Time to fetch me a Jinchuuriki."

xxxxx

_**Akatsuki Tower Hideout/Amegakure/Rain Country**_

Standing outside on the platform post his hideout, Pein observed the vicinity of Amegakure in the background. His Rinnengan eyes surveyed the clouds darkening over the tallest structures pointing up toward the skies. Without batting an eye, he felt Konan's approach behind him. The blue-haired woman stopped just several feet from where Pein stood. Sticking his head out from a corner, Shigure observed the two Akatsuki members as he continued sticking around, waiting for Madara.

"Konan. Our plans have been delayed."

Konan nodded concurringly. "After hearing Zetsu's reports through Itachi and Kisame, we've come to learn about more Witchblades. Though, it appears they wore different armors and colors."

Pein added, "Zetsu sent a spy to relay a new piece of information. It appears Orochimaru, who has long defected from our group, is behind these new 'Witchblades.'"

"Orochimaru. He's always getting in our way of progress."

"The report also confirmed that the factory producing these new Witchblades is in the Land of the Sea."

"Land of the Sea?"

Pein turned around as he turned toward Shigure, who was hiding behind a curtain. "Shigure. It's time that you made yourself useful for the Akatsuki."

The dog walked through the tattered curtain and sat down obediently. "Pein-sama, I'm still waiting for Madara-sama."

"He will come once he leaves Deidara soon. But, I need you to go with Konan to the Land of the Sea."

"What do you need us to do?" Shigure inquired.

The Akatsuki leader simply answered, not batting an eye. "Shut down this Cloneblade factory."

"Cloneblade?"

"Understand this, Shigure. We have more Witchblades that are somehow being manufactured by one of our former members... a man named Orochimaru. Though, his activity has been low recently since his encounter with the true Witchblade wielder."

Konan spoke up, adding to the discussion. "He must have a subordinate creating these Cloneblade weapons."

"Yes. Therefore, you two must shutdown this factory. By doing so, no more of these fake Witchblades can deter our progress to hunting the other Bijuu."

Shigure couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Cloneblades? There are fake Witchblade wielders roaming? Madara-sama is not going to like hearing about this. _

"Shigure, do you understand the prime objective of this mission? This is crucial for the sake of the Akatsuki plans. You and Konan have been bestowed this important task."

The dog took a bow as he crouched all fours. "Yes, Pein-sama. We'll have this done as soon as possible."

The blue-haired woman pat Shigure's side. "We shall return, Pein. Let's go, Shigure." With that, the origami-maker strolled off with the dog following her trail as they made their way out of the tower.

Shifting his focus back toward the still, darkened clouds, Pein closed his eyes and probed the atmospheric changes around him. There was another storm brewing as he felt a drop of water pelt his nose.

"Another storm is coming. Peace can't be realized with these Witchblades threatening its very existence."

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Kabuto's Lab/Grass Country**_

Since returning to the underground compound, Karin and Tayuya returned with a bag of Sasame's remains. Now that they've returned, the next phase of the Cloneblade movement was about to play out.

However, Karin had other ideas as she went to confront Kabuto on a serious matter regarding Sasame's defective Cloneblade.

Needless to say, she wasn't too happy with Kabuto concealing the truth of Sasame's cousin either.

xxxxx

Karin grabbed Kabuto by his throat, using both hands to slam him against a side wall. The silver-haired man was taken back by his lab assistant's hostile approach and tried to play it cool, like he always does.

"Karin… what's the meaning of this?" Kabuto choked out, feeling the circulation of air being cut off from out of his body.

"Don't give me that shit!" Karin snarled as she tightened her grip around the man's neck. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO SASAME-CHAN'S COUSIN?!"

"…Oh… so… you saw him? He… turned out to be a failed experiment… after all…"

"Experiment?! And why wasn't I told about this?!"

Kabuto grabbed Karin's hands, trying to force her to relinquish her hold. "He asked me… to experiment on his body… to see if it was suitable for Orochimaru-sama. When he rejected Arashi's offer, Arashi asked… me to supplement his body… with drugs to make him strong… enhancing his body to offer Orochimaru-sama with."

"Is this true…?" Karin gritted her teeth, looking right into Kabuto's beady black eyes. She trembled with anger swelling inside of her. "Did Sasame-chan know any of this?"

"Not that I'm aware of…"

"Why didn't you tell her what happened to her cousin? And why didn't you tell her where he was?"

"You'd think I'd want to let her see him… in that repulsive… condition? That thing… that hideous thing… was no longer the Arashi she would want to call her cousin. I'd deny that thing to be my relative if I… saw it up close."

_Whap!_

Slapping Kabuto's face, the red-haired kunoichi let him have it. Her face still contorted with anger and disgust toward the man she has helped assist with lab work for three years.

"I always knew you were a shady man, but… now… you disgust me! Well, let me tell you that Sasame-chan finally saw her cousin."

Kabuto frowned. "Was she repulsed by that hideous creature? A creature that used to be a man… now turned into a mutated freak of nature?"

"No, quite the opposite. She was… happy to see him. Right as Sakura stabbed her, she had the final opportunity to see her cousin. She died happy… realizing that her cousin was still alive… yet he died because of the complications his body had to endure with the drugs that wrecked him completely."

"I see… so, she died happy…"

"Yet, I can't be satisfied knowing that you only used her…"

"She was used as a means to an end. Sasame never really wanted to be a Cloneblade… nor did she want to fight the Witchblade. All she cared for was seeing her cousin… I've granted her that wish… she so long desired."

Karin released Kabuto, letting him fall back against the sidewall. "Tell me then. You told Tayuya about Arashi's location behind that door we discovered him in?"

"Yes…"

"And why wasn't I told about this?"

"I didn't want to take any chances of you pulling Sasame-chan out of this mission."

"She's dead now. Does that make you satisfied?!" She rebuked angrily, slamming her hand near Kabuto's head.

"She was the one who accepted the Cloneblade I gave her."

"A defective weapon no less."

"Yes, but you should be grateful that your Cloneblade is perfect."

"What about the others?"

"Well, I think you may have noticed Tayuya suddenly losing grip of herself, didn't you?"

Karin gasped as she recalled Tayuya showing some signs of losing a firm grip of her sanity during her skirmish with Sakura. "No, Tay… then, she has a defective weapon, too?!"

"She has the most damaged weapon. I'm surprised she's survived this long."

As she hurried over to grab the bag containing Sasame's dust remains, Karin hung the bag right in Kabuto's face to show him all that was left of Sasame.

"You see this?! This is all that is left of Sasame-chan!"

"What do you intend to do with that?"

She answered coldly, not giving Kabuto any benefit of the doubt. "I'm going to analyze her remains. She's given me the honor of finding the flaws in the Cloneblade's design. I will find out what's wrong with the defective weapons."

Kabuto rubbed his neck, feeling sore from Karin nearly strangling him violently. "You don't intend to stop anymore of our Cloneblade weapons from being produced? I'm expecting Amachi to manufacture more."

This prompted Karin to stop as Kabuto mentioned the man who was behind the manufacturing of the Cloneblade gauntlets.

"Amachi…?"

"That's right. So, tell me. How do you intend to stop anymore defective weapons from turning more kunoichi into rogues?"

"Then, I'll be the one to analyze each weapon as they ship in. But, if there are anymore cases like Sasame-chan and Tayuya… then, I intend to stop more Cloneblades from being made. What you and Orochimaru-sama are doing… even you two won't be able to tame every single Cloneblade."

"Is that a warning? Are you trying to warn us of a likely possibility?"

"You risk gambling with weapons you can't tame."

Kabuto simply gave a smug grin, unfazed by his assistant's warning. "If it's to eliminate the Witchblade, then I'll take the _that_ risk."

"Arrogant as always, Yakushi Kabuto. Don't gamble with the unknown," Karin sneered as she turned away and walked off with Sasame's remains.

Watching Karin leave the laboratory, Orochimaru's assistant shifted his eyes toward a medication bottle. He snatched it, putting in his left pant pocket.

"Defective weapons, eh? We'll see, young Karin. Something tells me your loyalties are not where they used to be since you obtained your Cloneblade. What do you intend to do now? Hmm?"

xxxxx

_**Snake's Lair/Training Facility/Grass Country**_

"…Pfft! Is that the best you've got?!" Tayuya chuckled evilly, licking blood that splattered across her cheek off her left cheek. The taste of blood brought a satisfying smile on the flute-user's face as she surveyed the arena.

Laying across the arena floor were ten lifeless bodies of Sound-nin, ones who had fled during the last mission at the Land of Rice Fields.

As punishment for their failure, Tayuya decided to take matters to her own hands and slaughtered them out of pure fun. She utilized her Cloneblade, which once again caused her to attack out like a feral beast.

More blood dripped off Tayuya's hands as she gazed down at the crimson mess staining her hands. Her eyes twitched as if she hadn't gotten any sleep for days. In fact, ever since she returned with Karin, she hasn't sleep at all for three days straight. Insomnia had already kicked in, clouding her sane judgment.

Sighing with deep relief, Tayuya dropped her arms and turned toward the doors out of the training room. "Mmmm. Need to go wash up. I'll let someone else clean this shit up for me."

"TAYUYA!" A girl's voice called out from the other side of the room.

Without turning around, Tayuya muttered the name of the other individual. "Kira. That you?" Then, as she whirled around, she saw Kira kneeling over by some of the decapitated bodies of the Sound-nin corpses.

"Tayuya! What the hell is the meaning of this?!" Kira snapped as she stood up and glared intently at Tayuya, whom was covered with the Sound-nins' blood. "I was going to have a few Sound-nin escort me and Kisa to the Land of the Sea very soon!"

"What? You need these useless wimps to follow ya?" Tayuya scoffed.

"You can't just keep killing whoever you like!"

The former Sound Four member smiled evilly, almost psychotically like a deranged sociopath. "Why not? It's fun! Besides, I needed a little warm-up before I go out and fight Haruno Sakura again! But, it'll be to the death and I'll conquer the Witchblade!"

"Yet, you failed to do so! You got too carried away and let the madness consume you! You need to stay here and rest!" Kira rebuked, giving quick and strict orders to the unstable Sound kunoichi.

In response to Kira's command, Tayuya slowly activated the Cursed Seal… and then her Cloneblade. "You wanna make something of it, bitch?"

"Don't make me kill you, Tayuya."

"Is that a threat, you whore?! I don't care if you're cousins of Sakon and Ukon! Heh, I bet you get your kicks on trying to impress Kabuto and Orochimaru-sama. Have you sucked Kabuto's dick for too long now?"

Taken back and insulted by Tayuya's crude remark, Kira lifted her right arm up and prepared to unveil her transformed Cloneblade state.

That is until… the door behind the girls opened. They both heard someone creeping in.

"Is there a problem in here?"

As Tayuya and Kira twirled around behind them, they saw someone they didn't expect would arrive.

Uchiha Sasuke entered the training room.

However, just as he was about to claim the room for himself, he saw the dead bodies scattered around. His eyes then shifted toward the kunoichi, namely on Tayuya.

"Well, well, if it isn't Orochimaru-sama's pet," Tayuya smiled evilly, her crazed eyes beamed directly at Sasuke. While licking the blood off her hands, she inquired toward the Uchiha. "What brings the 'oh so wonderful, king of pompous jerks' here? Hmmm?"

Sasuke frowned, disgusted with Tayuya's blood-licking habits. "What the hell happened here?"

"Just sparred a little with these losers, but they couldn't hack it as you can see. Besides, they needed to be punished for their failure," Tayuya chuckled as she slowly pressed forward. "So, did you come here to train?"

"By myself and clean up the mess while you're at it. After that, leave. I don't care what else you two do after that."

Kira snorted as she folded her arms out of rebuttal. "I'm not cleaning her shit up."

"And who's going to make me? Eh? You?" Tayuya giggled psychotically. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Leave. I have no intention of fighting you, Tayuya. I only came here to train."

Tayuya stopped as she stood right in front of Sasuke's face. "Then, why don't you train with _ME_?! Hmmm? What's wrong? Are you wussing out?!"

"No. You're just not worth my time. Now, move aside…"

Before Sasuke could pass freely, Tayuya grabbed his right shoulder and allowed her Cloneblade armor to cover her right arm. Activating her weapon's core, her arm turned into her trademark two-bladed scythe. She promptly raised it and brought down, barely missing as Sasuke sidestepped Tayuya's two-bladed weapon. Sasuke quickly unsheathed his Kusanagi sword and countered Tayuya's scythe.

"What the hell…?!" Sasuke was taken back, his eyes analyzed Tayuya's blue armor that covered her right arm. He immediately had brief flashbacks of Sakura in her Witchblade form. _That armor! It looks the same as Sakura's Witchblade… but this is a different color. What's the meaning of this?!_

"Heh, oh that's right. I forgot. You've been pretty much kept out of the dark on the whole Cloneblade project," the tomboy replied, standing her ground as her scythe stopped the Kusanagi blade in place. "Kabuto and Amachi have been cloning these cool weapons. You see a piece of the Witchblade was taken out of ya after you were brought back from your fight… with the Witchblade."

"What? You mean…?"

"Yep, we should really be thanking you. Otherwise, I wouldn't have gotten this really badass weapon. Now, I look even cooler and I feel so much more powerful in Cloneblade form than I ever did using my Cursed Seal! Fuck yeah… I should be thanking you."

Kira tried to step in to stop the fight. "Enough you two!"

"Hold on. There's more…" Tayuya smiled as she looked toward Sasuke, her smile curled wider into a big grin. "I just fought the Witchblade."

"Sakura…"

"Heh, yeah. That bitch. She's pretty tough for her own right, but I completely kicked her ass. On top of that, I came back still looking good as new. But, when you fought her, you came back with a nasty stab wound… as far as I heard. I guess that makes me better than you. How shameful for one of the last Uchiha to lose blood at the hands of a girl who once considered you her friend!"

Sasuke growled, firmly standing his ground as he jerked his arm back with his Kusanagi and jumped back. The Sharingan-user watched as Tayuya readied her two-bladed scythe to tear her opponent apart with.

As she attempted to stop the fight, Kira stepped in between Sasuke and Tayuya.

"Ok, that's about as far as you two will go!" Kira exclaimed.

Tayuya snorted as she continued to antagonize Sasuke further. "What's the matter, Sasuke? Did the Witchblade piss all over your Uchiha pride?"

Trying to block out Tayuya's taunts from his head, Sasuke attempted to remain composed as he could.

"EH?! Hey, I'm talking you, dumbass! You hard of hearing? Well, let me say it out loud…" Tayuya snickered. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOUR SHITTY PRIDE?!"

"…" Sasuke gritted his teeth, blocking out Tayuya's taunts from his mind.

"Ooooh, that's right. I forgot. Uchiha pride. You talk about crap about killing your older brother? Well, if you can't even beat the Witchblade, what makes you think you'll even stand a chance against Itachi? Eh? Even all that training did jack shit to the Witchblade! I defeated the Witchblade by myself! ME! You hear?!"

The young Uchiha male offered no counter response.

"So, no witty comeback? I can go on and on…" Tayuya giggled as the blue armor quickly covered her all up, quickly transforming her into the Flute Diva. "_**But, I've been inching for some good practice. So, why don't you be a dear and duel me. I want to know if the great Uchiha can measure up against the one that defeated the Witchblade! C'mon, you little shithead! Come at me!**_"

Sasuke was stunned in shock as he gazed upon Tayuya's Cloneblade form. _Is… is this the Cloneblade form?! What the hell have Orochimaru and Kabuto been concocting?! She… she almost looks like Sakura in her Witchblade form! _

"_**Fine. Then, allow me to say this. I've been wanting to share my thoughts on your shitty clan. You call yourself an avenger of your fallen Uchiha Clan? Right? Heh, then tell me this. Why would it take just one man to slaughter a whole clan in just one night? Guess the Uchiha Clan were the weakest bunch of pussies that I've ever heard in shinobi history. And now their pretty boy avenger wants to avenge them? Awww, sooooo pathetic.**_"

Sasuke quickly sprinted towards Tayuya as he charged up electrical chakra in his hand. Kira quickly sidestepped Sasuke's incoming direction, landing on her feet as she watched him charging against Tayuya. The Flute Diva jumped back and flew backwards, distancing herself from Sasuke's reach.

"_**Awww, now that's more like it!**_" Tayuya licked her lips.

As Sasuke thrusted his hand forward, Tayuya sprang up and let the young man smash his fist through the stone wall. Sasuke quickly watched Tayuya from above while channeling his chakra through his Kusanagi.

"Come on down here if you want to fight."

"_**It'd be my pleasure… to splatter your guts across the wall,**_" the Flute Diva purred as she landed on the ground.

"Sick freak."

"_**In more ways than one, pretty boy.**_"

Sasuke's frown shaped into an evil smile as he raised his right hand up. "I was going to save this technique to kill my brother with, but I'll honor you by letting you be the first one to see it up close!" With that, an electrical surge of chakra started to discharge in his palm and his Sharingan eyes were activated. "Die."

"_**Go ahead and try!**_" Tayuya charged across as tentacle spears sprouted out of her back and headed toward Sasuke.

"Stop you…" Kira abruptly paused as she watched the doors open and saw someone barge right into the room.

"SASUKE! TAYUYA! BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

As Sasuke and Tayuya both halted their attacks, they turned to see Karin standing at the doorway. The red-haired, glass-wearing girl had a crossed look on her face as she headed over toward Tayuya.

_Whap!_

With one slap, Tayuya's head reeled back from Karin's hit. The Flute Diva quickly reverted back to her sane self, shaking the cobwebs out. Karin approached Sasuke and asked him to lower his arm.

"It's ok, Sasuke. This is my fault. I'll take Tayuya back to her room and have this mess cleaned up. Ok? Did she harm you in any way?"

Sasuke sighed as he sheathed his weapon. "I'm fine."

"I'm glad to hear this. Don't worry… I'm going to have a chit-chat with _Miss Nutcase_ over here," Karin turned, giving Tayuya a cold glare.

Turning her head away, Tayuya scoffed as she rubbed her welt on her cheek. "_**You slap hard, bitch.**_"

"You can't go around killing and attacking anything that moves! I'm going to make sure you're confined to your room, Tay. I'm sorry, but you leave me no choice."

Tayuya snorted. "_**Whatever. Quarantine me all you like. It doesn't make a difference. Your precious pretty boy here wasn't going to last too long with me anyway. If he can't defeat the Witchblade, then he has no chance in hell with Itachi.**_"

Sasuke turned away and headed out the door.

"See?! You just have to go and run your mouth, Tay!" Karin admonished her assistant harshly. "Ugh, I swear… first Kabuto… and now you! I don't need this stress!" She grabbed her hair, forcibly wanting to rip it out of her scalp. Suddenly, she stopped to notice the absence of one particular member of the Cloneblade Four (formerly Five since Sasame is gone). "Um, guys. Where's Isaribi?"

Kira answered. "She just left and returned to the Land of the Sea. Amachi called her to return. I believe Amachi is getting ready to supply Kabuto with more Cloneblades soon."

Karin frowned upon hearing this piece of news. "What? She did…?" _Damn, and I was just about analyze her 'blade! I hope she doesn't have a defective one like Sasame-chan and Tay._ She turned, pivoting her eyes toward Tayuya. "Not good."

xxxxx

_**Seaport/Land of the Sea/Water Country**_

A giant cargo ship sat near a dock quietly as sailors and passengers carried out stocked boxes. There was a giant storm occurring as heavy rain and wind blasted the areas near the dock.

"We have to get the supplies off the ship as fast as we can! The storm's going to get worse if we don't hurry!" One of the sailors shouted to the labor men.

Suddenly, there was a brief and bloodcurdling roar that echoed from the background, which alarmed the men on board.

"What was that?!" Another sailor promptly asked as he frantically scanned the ship around him.

"What did you hear?!" The captain came running toward the sailor. "Sailor, what did you hear?!"

"Sir, I heard… OH! BEHIND YOU! SIR!"

As the captain and the sailors turned, a giant red eye glared maliciously at the sailors on board the ship.

"MONSTER!!"

With that, the giant shadow behind the torrent of rainfall jumped right out and threw itself on top of the ship. Then, the weight of this creature crushed the ship under and sank it to the bottom of the ocean, taking down sailors and supplies along with it.

What waited the men at the bottom was death.

The local sea monster has struck again.

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 33: _**Sea Monster Sighting! Onward to the Land of the Sea!**_

Xxxxx

**A/N: **Whew! I do believe this is the longest entry in _**Witchblade: Sakura**_. Just a few more thousand words and it would have been 20 thousand. =/

Anyway, at long last, I've introduced some of the most important players in the Witchblade mythos. Namely Sara, Dani, Masane, young Chiyo, and Una. Oh, let's not forget about Joan of Arc and Katarina. =)

In case you ask, yes, the Spawn that Katarina is referring to is a Hell Spawn from the _Spawn_ comic series. I haven't read this crossover, but I believe its canon to the Witchblade universe.

Any and all references to Sara's baby, Hope, can be traced to the Witchblade comic mini-series entitled _**First Born**_. This one entails Sara giving birth to her baby and finds out that the one who impregnated her was Jackie/The Darkness. Even the Angelus plays a significant role in the story, trying to kill Hope to destroy the Darkness' chances of shifting the balance to absolute obscurity. For those interested, I'd highly recommend it. Yep, this chapter was pretty much a long advertisement. That was my evil plan all along. Heh.

I do hope I have the former wielders' personalities done right. But, I think I should stop having Sakura being the butt of the 'boob' jokes. Should I? Hmmmm… nah. Oh and what do you know? Dani is a manga lover (at least in this story)! I've always picture a younger Chiyo to be wild, feisty, and a bit of a crazy nutcase. I suppose it's the red hair.

Overall, a lot of stuff happened in this chapter. Whew. I tried to fit as much as I could in this chapter. A scene with Madara's journal being read out to reveal a shocking love story, which was written by Belletiger and credit goes to her for that. Two Akatsuki scenes (one of Itachi heading off to Konoha; Konan and Shigure head off to the Land of the Sea). Plus, we get a glimpse of Tayuya's sanity slowly decaying and her antagonizing Sasuke was the final straw. Lastly, we get a glimpse of the 'sea monster.'

Oh, and Sakura will finally find out about her harsh 'punishment' will be next chapter. It's scary I tell you. As a result, she won't be a part of the Land of the Sea mission. She'll be staying in Konoha. =(

But, don't worry. Naruto will be going off on this mission with his team and I've picked someone who will replace Sakura on this new mission. If the real Land of the Sea filler arc is any indication, you wanna take a guess? Feel free, but it's not a big spoiler.

Anyway, yeah, I'm a bit winded from writing this whole chapter. The next chapter will come in a little while. Until then, send a review on your way out.

See you next time!


	33. Sea Monster Sighting at Land of Sea!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Bad news. This will be the last chapter for _**Witchblade: Sakura.**_ Suffice to say, I've lost all interest and cannot continue. I lost my drive…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**APRIL FOOLS!**_

I'm not very good at telling jokes, but don't worry. _**Witchblade: Sakura **_is still going on strongly! I don't plan on quitting this story! It's been nearly 12 months (the one year anniversary is next month!) and I've been having a blast with this story! I'm glad you all are still with me. Thank you all so much. =)

Onto critical matters, I've delayed this chapter to begin my new Witchblade Sakura movie fic. Its entitled _**Iron Demon**_. I will require a little more time to plan out the outline for that story. So, in the meantime, I'll work on getting us through the first half of the next Cloneblade arc.

Oh yes. This arc will be based off the Land of Sea filler from the first Naruto anime, but with obvious differences. My version won't be filler as some crucial events will take place that'll change the direction of this story. Unfortunately, Sakura won't be joining the crew. She's staying in the village to receive her punishment training. Heh and I can't wait to unveil Tsunade's evil plan. Poor, poor Sakura.

Who'll be taking Sakura's place? I'm about to unveil that individual. This person will join Naruto, Yamato, and Shino on the Land of Sea mission. Sasame's story is done. Now, it's Isaribi's turn.

Well, that's it.

Onward with the second Cloneblade arc!

xxxxx

Chapter 33

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part II: The Isaribi Arc**_

_**Sea Monster Sighting at Land of Sea! Another Cloneblade?!**_

xxxxx

_Four days since the Land of Rice Fields mission._

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Standing by Ino's rest room, Sakura took more time out of her free schedule to visit her friend as much as she could. Tsunade has kept her student out of the dark on her punishment training. Sakura somewhat wondered what the Fifth had in mind, but that didn't deter her from resting following a two-day coma period.

"Ino. Please, I hope you and Asuma can open your eyes... I just want to let you two know..."

"Sakura."

As the pink-haired kunoichi pivoted around, she saw Tsunade standing by the door outside the room. The Sannin folded her arms against her chest, not taking her eyes off her student.

"Tsunade-sama. Is it time?"

"I have a few important things I need to take care of. I've gotten word from the ANBU that there's strange occurrences coming from the Land of Sea."

Sakura lightly gasped, feeling the bracelet on her wrist pulsating with anxiety. Taking her eyes off the artifact, she listened closely to what the Sannin had to state.. "Are you going to send a team there?'

"Your team will be going, but I am prohibiting you from leaving. You understand this, correct?"

"But, what if there's another thing out there... if what that Fuuma clan member warned us was true... there's more of those Cloneblades out there being manufactured! Naruto and the others won't stand a chance!"

Tsunade sighed. "We don't know for sure, Sakura. Besides, who's to say you won't endanger Naruto and your team with that Witchblade?"

"I... I've learned to fully control it now! Listen to me..."

"That's enough, Sakura! You are to stay and accept your punishment for deliberately going against my order. Ino is in her current condition thanks to that wicked artifact."

Feeling defeated by Tsunade's words, Sakura lowered her face and looked over Ino's comatose form. Looking over her friend's current state made Sakura guilty of her actions.

"Let's go back to my office, Sakura. After I take care of handing out your team's assignment, I will take out you onto the training field."

Sakura nodded dejectedly and walked forward without hesitation. Any further vocal defiance would only worsen her situation and the severity of her punishment training. And as Tsunade's student, she knew better than to talk down to the Hokage and not invoke her wrath. This was a woman who can flatten and dismember any ninja with a single punch.

Tsunade turned her back to Sakura and walked ahead. "Follow me and close the door on the way out."

"Tsunade-sama..."

"Yes?"

"I'm just wanted to know. Who did you select as my replacement on this mission?"

The Fifth barely turned her chin, glaring over her right shoulder. She answered without making any eye contact. "I'm glad you asked. Your replacement is..."

xxxxx

_**Outside Konoha Academy/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Oh yeah! These dangos hit the spot!" A delighted cry filled the air.

The source of this shrilling cry came from a particular purple-haired woman sitting on top of a tree branch outside Konoha Academy nearby. The voice came from no other than Mitarashi Anko, who held some dango on a stick and a can of sweet bean soup. Like a child enjoying sweet and sugary candy, Anko engulfed a dango from her second stick and sipped some of her canned drink.

"Mmmm! Just what I need right now!" Anko smiled with delight after swallowing her food. Her eyes quickly captured some commotion as she saw twenty-five academy students filing out of the academy. "Ah, so these must be _his_ students. Class must be dismissed." With a devilish smile, she swallowed the rest of her dangos and washed them down with her drink.

After that, she swung and landed on the ground.

"Let's see what you've been up to..."

Just then, as the last of the students stepped out, a man in his late-twenties, and wearing a horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose, stepped out of the door. He wore the usual Jounin garb, which was official ninja ranking. He came out carrying a box of folders containing student records inside them.

As the man stepped forward, he looked ahead and stopped his pace as he felt a hand pat his back. Before he realized it, an arm came around his neck and someone suddenly whispered a psychotic, seductive voice in his right ear.

"_Mmmm, so how about that other night, Umino?_"

The man felt a tongue lick his right cheek, which immediately startled him and caused him to jump back.

"GAH! ANKO?!"

"A scaredy cat as always, Iruka Umino. You need to learn to loosen up a little!" Anko snickered with a devilish smile.

Iruka angrily protested. "Not if you're always sneaking up on me like that!"

"Huh. So, you're done teaching classes for the day?"

"Yeah, I'm going home to work on organizing these files."

Anko folded her arms, nodding. "Need some help?"

"I'll manage. Thanks, Anko."

"How about dinner another time? My treat," she offered. "After that, we can go my place just like last time." She teased the poor man, giving him the ever-so sweet and innocent smile. Although, like always, many perverse and dirty thoughts crossed the young woman's mind.

"We'll see after I get these done."

"Suit yourself, but I hope it's sooner than later," Anko snickered as she watched Iruka leave. "You're such a knucklehead, Umino."

"Mitarashi Anko," a pair of voices spoke out from behind the woman.

Without turning her head, Anko comfortably stood her ground. Two men wearing white ANBU masks stood behind her, waiting for her immediate response.'

"ANBU. What is it?"

"The Hokage wishes to see you."

The purple-haired woman slowly turned her chin, furrowing her brows as she approached the ANBU pair. "Very well. Escort me to her office."

"Yes, ma'am."

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Later, as her ANBU escorts departed, Mitarashi Anko stood in the center of the Hokage's office. Tsunade remained seated in her chair as Sakura and Shizune stood on her left side.

"What did you need, Hokage-sama?" Anko inquired as she walked forward, turning her head as she saw Sakura standing by Shizune. "Sakura?"

Tsunade answered as simply put as she can. "Well, I've received witness reports of a monster terrorizing our neighbors at the Land of the Sea. The locals call it the _**Sea Demon**__. _Additionally, I dispatched those same ANBU to scrutinize the area because Team Kakashi were able to extract vital information from a few of the Fuuma clan members..."

"Regarding?"

"...a factory or a plant that has been producing and amassing the Cloneblade weapons. One of Orochimaru's men must be operating this and aiding in his cause to destroy this village."

Once the wicked Sannin's name was mentioned, Anko felt tense from throughout her body. She couldn't move as her eyes shot wide open as if she had fallen into a trace of sorts. Tsunade noticed the distress on Anko's face, realizing her deep connection with Orochimaru in the past as his former student.

"Anko? Is something wrong?" Shizune asked.

"No... please, go on," Anko shook her head, coming back to her senses.

Nonetheless, Tsunade continued without interruption. "As I said, one of Orochimaru's aides is said to be amassing weapons. If what those Fuuma ninja said was true, these weapons are Cloneblades. On top of that, there have been confirmed reports of young women and girls mysteriously disappearing from within that region and around neighboring vicinities."

Sakura tensed as she tightened her fists. "They're already rounding up as many women as they can! They're going to be used as experiments to create more Cloneblades! Listen to me, Anko-sensei!"

"Cloneblades? You mean... there's more like you?" Anko turned as she faced Sakura. "I mean, more kunoichi with these weapons. Can they transform like you can?"

"You did see me when I transformed. I recall that day I attacked Danzo..." she easily recalled. "That's right. Just recently, I managed to kill one. Two more arrived to attack me, Naruto, and our team. One of those Cloneblades easily defeated me! Anko-sensei, you have to be careful if you're going. I know you're an extremely skilled Jounin, but I don't think you can..."

"That's enough, Sakura. I'm sure Anko understands the situation better now."

"Actually, Hokage-sama. If I may, Sakura has a point. I've never seen any of these Cloneblades myself. How can I be sure I won't have to deal with these things?" The purple-haired woman tried to speak out. "If one defeated Sakura, what the hell can I do? There might be more within that region than we're letting on."

"I'm sending a team to escort you. As much as I'd like to send Sakura with you, she has punishment training she must carry out."

"But, Anko-sensei... don't worry. Naruto will be joining you. I saw him fighting off one of the other Cloneblade," Sakura spoke up as she raised a little hope for the situation. "He's developed a new wind-style jutsu that's able to dent the Cloneblade armor. Naruto's managed to discover some sort of weakness in them."

Upon hearing this, Anko blinked in astonishment. "Is that so?"

"I have confidence you and my team will be able to pull through this mission without me," Sakura said. "Because, you'll be taking my place."

"Me? So, that means..." But, before Anko could finish, she heard a knock on the doors behind her.

"Ah, here they are now," the Fifth Hokage smiled as she immediately called out to the people outside the door. "You may enter!"

With that, the four women turned their attention forward as the doors opened. Walking into the room were Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, Yamato, and Sai. Once Naruto looked ahead, his blue eyes widened as he pointed toward Anko.

"GAH! Don't tell me that Sakura-chan's replacement is... this psycho lady?!" The whiskered teen exclaimed, looking completely perturbed by the idea of being paired in the same group as the woman who's personality was similar to his own. Although, she had her own distinctive and unorthodox charm.

Anko gave a devilish smile as she glared directly at Naruto. "Been a while since we've seen eye to eye, Uzumaki. I forgot how much taller you've come. And you've grown into a handsome guy."

"You're not fooling me," Naruto snorted. "I'll never forget that time you licked blood off my face! Ick!"

The purple-haired woman stuck out her tongue, recalling that juicy moment. "Yep, and I'd be more than happy to do it again!"

"You sick freak!" He angrily retorted.

"Ok, that's enough you two," Tsunade groaned as she got up from her chair and pulled out a scroll in her hand. She opened it to unveil a map of the Land of Fire as she trailed her finger south, moving past the Land of Tea. Further south of the Tea were a group of several islands. "If you can recall from your lessons from the academy, the Land of Sea. Here it consists of four main islands. There's the main island in addition to its isle neighbors. Moreover, since the Land of Sea is an island nation, it heavily relies on the Water Country and Hidden Mist for protection. But, most importantly, for supplies and vital resources."

"So, what are we looking for?" Shino queried about the details of the new mission.

"Yes. From what I've gathered from the ANBU, there's been reports of a 'demon' attacking the ports around the main island," Tsunade stated.

Shizune interjected as she further explained even more crucial detail. "In conjunction to these creature attacks, there have been reports of women disappearing from the main island at the Land of Sea. It's believed that the main factory of where one of Orochimaru's aides is mass producing Cloneblade artifacts."

"Shino, he wants to use those women to create more Cloneblade warriors to kill me and destroy this village," Sakura spoke up.

Shino grunted, furrowing his brows a bit. "You mean like those Cloneblades you, Naruto, and your team faced at the Land of Rice Fields."

"That's right."

Naruto added. "But, why can't let you give Sakura-chan this chance to help us shut down this factory?! She can fight those Cloneblades with her Witchblade!"

"It's okay, Naruto. I've already decided to stay," the pink-haired kunoichi answered bluntly. "I have to go through my punishment training. I must pay for disobeying direct orders and putting my friend, Ino, in danger. I'll manage... I can get stronger with this training and join you on the next mission."

"Sakura-chan, but..."

Sakura smiled as best as she could, hoping to lift Naruto's spirits up tenfold. "Don't worry. You have that new wind jutsu that you used against that other Cloneblade. You've managed to discover a weakness to their armor. Besides, Anko-sensei will be taking my place. I trust her to bring all of you back."

Anko spoke up. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," the girl nodded without hesitation.

Naruto smiled back to Sakura. "If you have faith in us, then that makes it all the better. Don't you worry. We're gonna have that Cloneblade factory shut down in no time!" As a way to give Sakura some semblance of reassurance, the Jinchuuriki gave her a thumb-up. "That snake freak and his band of jerks aren't going to turn those women into Cloneblades. Not as long as I'm there to put him."

"I know you and the others will do it. Don't let me down," Sakura formed a small grin.

As she seated back in her seat, Tsunade quickly spoke up to garner the group's attention. "Yamato and Anko. I trust you two will lead the team. You understand your orders?"

"Very clear," Yamato said.

Anko nodded. "Got it."

Sai raised his hand. "Hokage-sama, if I may..."

"Yes, Sai. I've asked you asked to volunteer in assisting with Sakura's _training_. Are the preparations set?"

In response, Sai nodded. "Yes. He's ready to see us."

"Good."

Sakura gulped as she tightly clenched her fists. There was a dreadful shiver coming down her spine as her feet became cold. _Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_

The Witchblade quickly interjected. _**'What's the big deal? So, it's more training? It doesn't sound that bad.'**_

Tsunade smiled evilly as she turned and glared at her student. "The time is almost near, Sakura. I hope you're ready to dish what you can take."

"Uh... right..."

"With that settled, Team Kakashi... Yamato, Mitarashi Anko filing in for Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Aburame Shino. You four are to go to the Land of the Sea. Investigate what you can find and shut down this Cloneblade factory if you can locate it. You're all dismissed and good luck to you all."

As Shino and Yamato walked out of the office, Naruto stopped as he waved toward Sakura.

"Good luck with your training, Sakura-chan. I hope it won't be harsh..."

The pink-haired girl sighed pessimistically. "Pray for me."

"I will," the fox boy said as he walked out of the office.

The last one to leave was Anko, who promptly headed toward the door.

"Anko," Tsunade's voice caused her to pause.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Be careful."

The female Jounin sighed as she replied. "Right." With that, she opened the door and walked out with her three cohorts on the Land of Sea mission.

Once the door closed behind Anko, Tsunade turned her chair as she picked up Tonton from the floor. The Fifth once again got up from her chair and walked away from her desk, waving over to Sakura and Sai to follow her. Sakura, feeling more dejected than ever before, lowered her head and walked forward. The time has finally come to go through with her penalty training, which Tsunade has delayed up until now. From this point, there would be no further delays. Sakura would receive what Tsunade described as 'grueling and rigorous training' that would make her previous training look like mere child's play. Sai made sure to set up the preparations and inform 'him' about supervising Sakura's punishment training.

"Tsunade-sama, tell me..." Shizune interrupted as she approached the Hokage.

"Hmm?"

"What happened to Anko? She didn't seem at all enthused about accepting this mission."

The blonde-haired woman replied to her assistant's concern. "Well, sort of."

Shizune held a book in hand, containing Anko's previous mission and field records. She scanned each page, only to find sections 'blacked out' with ink as a way to erase certain records from the file. "I've just noticed these sections. These are her track records at age 10 and on. These pages are so fragmented."

"Fragmented?" Sakura inquired.

"If you recall, Anko was one of Orochimaru's students at one point," Tsunade clarified.

"So, all these blacked out sections are connected to Orochimaru's activities? They must correspond to confidential files."

"Some of them."

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" The dark-haired woman asked.

"Well, for parts of it, we have no records of those activities at all."

"Nothing? Not even during the duration she was here in the village?"

Tsunade sighed out of grievance, disgusted with her former teammate's conniving ambitions. "That bastard Orochimaru. He didn't want anyone to know what he's doing. Once he left the village, he was prudent in erasing sections of Anko's memories." She handed Tonton over to Shizune and casually stepped out of the room.

Hearing this, Sakura hoped that Naruto and the others would return from this dangerous mission. Without her and the Witchblade, they were entering dangerous territory with possible 'Cloneblades' and a 'sea demon' to look out for. _That bastard. Even after I sliced him into pieces, his evil influence will give go away. Poor Anko-sensei. She was just one of those who was simply used to further Orochimaru's agenda. _"That bastard... I should've killed him when I had the chance."

"Sakura? Let's go! No dawdling around!" Tsunade barked as she was already in the hallway with Sai.

Sakura raised her head and returned to reality. "Forgive me, Hokage-sama."

Once Sakura left, Shizune was the only one left with Tonton.

"Good luck, Sakura. You're going to need it. Oh... you poor thing," she sighed, holding a sleeping Tonton in her arms.

xxxxx

_**Sunagakure/Outside the Administration Summit/Wind Country**_

Standing outside the summit building, Temari was doing her daily routine of waiting for her brother, the Kazekage, speaking with council members regarding constructing security walls to block out intruders. The problem was building something to keep out aerial intruders, considering what happened with Deidara fairly recently.

Temari, dressed in black and carrying her trusted iron fan, leaned against the wall while staring off in the distance. Her eyes noticed a Sand-nin running towards her with a folded piece of paper in hand.

"My lady! I've an urgent message from Konoha!" The Sand-nin frantically hurried over toward Temari, completely out of breath after searching nearly every corner of the village.

Temari raised her left brow out of concern. "Pretty winded out, are you?"

"Please, excuse me."

"You're excused. Now, this is a message from Konoha?" She asked as she received the paper.

"It's from the one named Nara Shikamaru."

Once realizing this, Temari opened the paper and quickly scanned the message. Her eyes moved back and forth, reading each sentence. Once she came to a certain point, her eyes widened in apparent disbelief.

xxxxx

_Kazekage, Kankuro, and Temari_

_This is Nara Shikamaru. This one goes especially to Temari... I've been told from my teammate Chouji and Naruto's team that they recently faced off with that sound girl with the fan. You remember that crazy girl you killed to save my hide? She apparently survived and is wielding something called a Cloneblade. Looks like Orochimaru and his cronies have made some kind of powerful weapon._

_You don't know this, but Sakura has been wielding a powerful weapon called the Witchblade. She's been fighting these Cloneblades and the Akatsuki with it. I'm sure you've heard about Naruto and Sakura defeating an Akatsuki member recently near our village. This Witchblade grants a woman some kind of grand power that according to Sakura can rival a Bijuu... that's all I know. Sakura uses it to transform into this... thing that looks like a creepy demon. She quickly took out two Akatsuki members and forced them to retreat. When the weapon is dormant, it kind of takes on the form of a silver bracelet that's somehow stuck on her right wrist. There's even some kind of red gem embedded in the center of that thing. _

_There's also something important you need to know. The Witchblade... according to Sakura was in the hands of the late-Chiyo from your village. Chiyo was the one who told Sakura about its location. I don't know what to suggest, but you three should look into this and find some kind of record of Chiyo's life recalling her experiences with this Witchblade. I think it's very important you need to understand the history behind this artifact. If these Cloneblades are its offspring, then its better to know your enemy... learn from what you can from you can gather from any journal Chiyo may have had._

_I hope we'll see each other again soon... and let's prepare. If more Cloneblades are being cloned and mass produced by Orochimaru, then he'll use them to destroy not just Konoha, but possibly the Five Great Shinobi Nations._

_- Nara Shikamaru_

xxxxx

Temari was stunned in silence after reading this. "What...? No, this can't be. Chiyo...? Witchblade?"

"I don't know who or what he's referring to, but you seem troubled."

"You're dismissed. I'll take care of this," Temari said to the Sand-nin. "Go back to your post."

"Yes, my lady," the message deliverer stated as he jumped off from his spot.

Temari felt somewhat unhinged as the news of Tayuya's survival came as a shock to her. "It can't be... I was sure I killed her. I even took her out myself!"

"Temari! Hey, sorry to keep ya waiting!" A voice belonging Kankuro called out from behind her.

As Temari whirled around, she saw her brothers coming out of the council building. She snapped her attention back to Gaara and Kankuro as they approached her. Both brothers noticed a look of dismay on their sister's face, which Gaara could easily construe.

"Temari, you seem unhinged. Is something wrong?" Gaara inquired, showing concern for the princess.

"Yeah, you look like you've just seen a ghost," Kankuro said.

Temari frowned. "That's putting it mildly. You're not going to believe this." With that, she handed the message from Shikamaru to her siblings. "This message is from Shikamaru."

Kankuro was dismayed by the message. "You mean... one of those Sound-nin we defeated is still alive?! I thought for you told me you killed that girl with the flute!"

"Apparently, not. I even saw those trees crush her!" The fan wielder exclaimed. "But, that's not all. Chiyo... the late-Chiyo wielded something called the Witchblade. She's gotten rid of it and has handed it over to Sakura."

Gaara frowned, holding the paper in hand. "If this is true, we must quickly tighten up security in this village. We must prepare for the worst if these Cloneblades are as dangerous as the Akatsuki. And we must quickly look into Chiyo's home."

"Damn that Orochimaru. But, could she have left recorded journal entries about her life?"

"She might've, but we'll need to look into that," Kankuro frowned. "Gaara... what do you think about Sakura wielding this Witchblade?"

"So, she's wielding a powerful weapon only a woman can wield?" Temari proclaimed. "I mean... as long as she's fighting these Cloneblades with it, we should be fine, right?"

Looking across Suna before him, Gaara deeply sighed and folded the paper. "Yes and as long as Naruto is fighting with her. However, we must take precaution."

Kankuro nodded. "Right. Understood."

"Chiyo must have had a reason for giving Sakura this Witchblade. Her last battle prior to her death was against Sasori... where she and Sakura killed him," Gaara noted, recalling from what he was briefed about after being revived by the old woman. "It was thanks to Chiyo sacrificing herself... that I was granted another chance at life. To pay my respects to her, I'll closely look into any recorded entries and study her life as a Witchblade wielder."

Temari gripped her chest, closing her eyes as the news of Tayuya's survival still bothered her. "I wonder how this all came to be. Where did this Witchblade originally come from? How did Chiyo come into contact with? And how was Orochimaru able to clone weapons from this artifact?"

"It's as if the world is suddenly changing. There may be dark times ahead for all of us. The likes of which we may never see before," Gaara added to this conversation, predicting a likely outcome in the nearest future. "We must prepare for it. And Temari... don't be distressed. As long as this Witchblade is in Sakura's hands, she and Uzumaki Naruto will correct the wrongs Orochimaru has brought upon this world."

"We'll have this village heavily secured," the puppet-user added.

"We'll deal with any Cloneblade that dares to cast its dark shadow upon this village," stated the Kazekage. "You are my sibling, Temari."

"Thank you, guys," Temari smiled, feeling somewhat relieved but not yet clear on whether Tayuya was out there somewhere. "Heh, guess I have you to thank... you lazy bum." She smiled, looking up toward the skies as an image of Shikamaru casted his watchful eyes over her. "That flute bitch won't be so lucky if she crosses me."

Gaara walked ahead down the stairs while Temari and Kankuro followed him. "First order of business. Let's go to the home of Chiyo's family... namely her brother."

"Right," the other two siblings answered in unison.

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Tayuya's Room/Grass Country**_

Speaking of Tayuya, the flute-user was peacefully asleep on her bed as she wore a composed look on her face. She was asleep for the past fifteen hours after a whole day of training. With all of those hours spent, she was escorted back to her room and sedated with a sleeping drug by Karin.

Standing beside her bed, Karin sat down while flipping through a magazine.

"..." Tayuya snored a bit as she snorted and turned on her left side. "...fucking lazy bastard! Gonna kill ya and your fan whore of a girlfriend!"

Startled by her friend's outburst, Karin blinked with befuddlement. She got up and approached Tayuya's bedside, lifting her right arm and pressing a finger on Tayuya's wrists. "Sheesh, don't scare me like that. Well, your pulse is ok." She sighed with relief. "Probably just dreaming, but I still wouldn't want to know what you're dreaming about."

"...ugh..." Tayuya groaned as she barely opened her right eye. Her vision blurred as she tried to clear her eyesight, getting a clearer view of the room. She saw Karin by her side from the corner of her eye. "...you woke me."

"Hello there, sleepyhead."

Tayuya scoffed as she slowly rose from her bed, rubbing her eyes. "Is it time for my daily afternoon torture?"

"Haha. What you call _torture_ is _your_ _examination_. Now, get up."

"Whatever, it's still a pain in the ass," sighed Tayuya as she got off the bed, in a white hospital gown, and stood up in front of Karin.

The lab assistant put her hand under Tayuya's chin and closely examined her eyes. Taking Tayuya's right arm, she pressed her fingertips on the flute-user's wrist and checked her pulse. Karin closely examined her friend's Cloneblade bracelet, noticing what looked like tiny cracks.

_So, my suspicions were right. I'm starting to notice those cracks,_ Karin thought as she forced Tayuya to open her mouth. "Hmmm."

"Whath tha ftuck athe yee dooeng?" Tayuya spoke incoherently while her mouth was open as Karin checked her tongue. "Eh?!"

The glass-wearing redhead closed Tayuya's mouth. "Just a physical examination. Now, sit down and be sure to hold still."

Tayuya scoffed as she did as told. "I know what's coming."

"Your favorite part," she teased.

"Don't cock tease me."

Picking up a clean syringe with a needle from a pan, Karin stuck it into Tayuya's right arm and drew enough blood to fill the container.

"There. That wasn't so bad."

Tayuya rolled her eyes. "Quit trying to butter me up."

"C'mon now, you're my friend, Tay. The only thing I ask from you is to not pick a fight with Sasuke, ok?"

"Why? So you can have him all to yourself? Eh? Still haven't tried fucking him?"

Karin took Tayuya's right hand and led her out of the room. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. Let's put you through the x-ray scanner."

"Exams suck," Tayuya groaned as Karin jerked her off the bed and walked out behind her. "So, did Isaribi leave for the Land of the Sea?"

The Lady answered bluntly. "Yeah, but I haven't heard from her. I hope... she's ok. That Amachi better not have... continued to use her for his own sick methods."

"He probably is."

Karin bit on her bottom lip, realizing that's the likely case scenario. "Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of."

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Here we are, Sakura," Tsunade announced as she, her student, and Sai stood at the center of an empty training field.

Sakura scanned her surroundings, suddenly feeling antsy. "Um, Tsunade-sama? Isn't someone supposed to be here."

"Yes..." The Fifth Hokage turned her chin, looking over her right shoulder as she spotted the 'one' she summoned for. "Oh, yes. There _you_ are."

"Huh? What are you-" Sakura turned all the way around as her mouth dropped. "You've got to be kidding me...?"

Standing right in front of the trio was the 'sensei' of Team Gai... the one and the only green jumpsuit-wearing, big eye-browed, handsome son of a gun himself. It was none other than the 'sensei' who embodies the power and spirit of yielding youth. The man who turned Rock Lee from a total hopeless failure to the Green Beast of Konoha.

"I have come, Hokage-sama!" Gai howled out exuberantly. "Sorry, but my old rival Kakashi delayed me! I've had to beat him in another round of 10,000 sit-ups!"

Maito Gai stood in front of the trio, showing off his 'nice guy' pose.

Tsunade and Sakura both sweat-dropped, groaning in unison. Sai didn't say utter a single word. Gai undid his usual pose and stretched.

As he appeared over Sakura, the Witchblade scratched his head and blinked. _**'Who the hell is this weirdo? It's almost like I'm watching one of those Looney Tunes cartoons.'**_

"So, you've called me over to put Sakura through some rigorous training, Hokage-sama?" Rock Lee's teacher inquired as he looked over toward Sakura.

Tsunade coughed, nodding her head. "Yes, just as we agreed upon."

"Hold on! Are you telling me Gai-sensei is going to be putting ME through this training?!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw herself in between Gai and Tsunade. "After all that I've heard from Lee... all of those crazy stories of the hours of hard training!"

"We've made this arrangement and it's final. You will be required to take part in this training, Sakura. No ifs or buts... you have to do this if you want to be excused!" Tsunade retorted to her student. "This training will make you stronger than you've ever been!"

"But, why don't you kick my ass in training, Tsunade-sama?!"

"Oh don't worry. Gai and I have agreed that we'd both supervise your training," the Sannin let an evil smile curl on her lips. "Believe me, Sakura. When Gai and I are done with you, we're going to make a real woman out of you."

Sakura slumped her head. "Oh great..."

However, the Witchblade offered a differing opinion on the matter. _**'Humph, so what? I don't see what the big deal is. More hard, rigorous training is exactly what you need after that psycho flute girl kicked your ass! Besides, you'll have me to support you all the way! Woo! Go, Sakura!'**_

"Relax, Sakura-san," Sai reassured the pink-haired kunoichi. "Gai has even found a way to lift your spirits."

"How...?" Sakura groaned as she turned her head toward the green jumpsuit-wearing man.

Without wasting any time, Gai smiled a full set of white teeth (which flashed) and pulled out an extra green jumpsuit that was exactly Sakura's own size.

"Sakura, you really don't know how much it means to me that you'll be wearing this jumpsuit, which my precious student Lee has SO PROUDLY WORN!" Gai sniffled happy, manly tears.

"GWA~H!!!!!!! NO~!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the top of her voice as her entire body turned snow white. "I'M NOT WEARING THAT!!!!"

Quickly changing his mind, the Witchblade concurred and join in with Sakura's misery. _**'WHAT THE FUCK?! OH HELL NO!! YOU'RE NOT PUTTING THAT SHIT ON MY LOVELY HOST! GREEN IS DEFINITELY NOT MY FAVORITE COLOR!'**_

"Knock it off, Sakura! As part of your punishment training, you will be required to wear that jumpsuit..." Tsunade snarled as she folded her arms with authority. _As much as I'd like to agree with you, that suit is so frickin' retarded. Just how do you put up with wearing that, Gai?_

"C'mon, Sakura! Once you wear the green, you'll feel the power of youth coursing through your MAN... errr WOMANLY veins! C'mon, try it on," Gai grinned as he handed the jumpsuit over to Sakura.

Just then, from out of nowhere, the Witchblade bracelet awoken from its dormant state and unleashed numerous red tendrils that shredded the green jumpsuit into pieces. Gai's eyes and mouth widened in utter, horrifying disbelief as the shredded pieces fell to the ground.

"...gah..." Gai gave a priceless expression.

Tsunade sighed. "Oh boy. Never mind then."

Sakura never felt happier than before as the Witchblade saved her pride. _HELL YEAH! I never thought I'd say this, but... YOU SAVED ME FROM FURTHER EMBARRASSMENT! MY PRIDE'S BEEN SAVED!_

_**'There's no way I'd let you wear THAT monstrosity. Of all the terrifying demons, gods, and entities I've faced, this one is the MOST horrifying thing I've ever seen! It even tops the Darkness and the Angelus as the worst abomination I've ever had the displeasure of seeing with my own, virgin eyes! I've been raped completely ten times over... oh woe is me.... woe is me.'**_

"Heh, I don't always go without a spare..." Gai quickly put on his cool act and pulled out spare green jumpsuit from out of his backpack. "HERE YOU GO, SAKURA!"

Sakura and the Witchblade screamed in unison. "NO~!!!!!!" _**'WA~H!!!!!!! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!! WA~H!!!!!'**_

Tsunade cracked her knuckles as she walked up behind Sakura. "Go ahead, my favorite student. Put it on. Once you do, get ready for the hardest training you've ever had to endure."

Slumping her head, Sakura cried tears of shame as Tsunade chased her off into the nearest woods to put the 'suit' on.

"SAKURA! YOU HAD BETTER PUT THAT SUIT ON!" Tsunade roared as she forced Sakura into the nearest forest beyond the training grounds.

"With Lee, Neji, and Tenten gone, this gives me a little free time to mold another student," Gai grinned. "With Sakura's track record as Tsunade's student, she'll no doubt come out stronger than ever before. Sai, you'll help encourage her, won't you?" He turned, looking over his shoulder at the young male.

"I'll be supporting Sakura all the way," Sai smiled his fakest 'Nice Guy' smile.

Gai flashed his real deal 'Nice Guy' smile and grinned his full set of whites. "Let's get to work!"

xxxxx

_**Ebizou's Residence**__**/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Later that day, the Sand Siblings arrived at the old residence of the former Legendary Sand Siblings. With Chiyo's recent passing, her brother, Ebizou, was the only one to currently reside in this home. Everything that Chiyo once owned was kept here, which Gaara and his siblings wanted to investigate.

It was here that would find any written records of Chiyo's time as a Witchblade wielder.

However, the best evidence one could find was the journal that Chiyo passed over to Sakura. The sibling trio couldn't get that journal unless they left for Konoha and they couldn't afford that after Gaara was recently been captured by the Akatsuki.

As Kankuro and Temari pulled open several cupboards inside Chiyo's room, they didn't find anything related to a journal. Gaara turned as he approached Ebizou.

"Are you certain you don't remember your sister wielding something called the Witchblade?"

Ebizou nodded. "I'm sorry, but I can't for certain what you're referring to, Kazekage."

"Well, isn't there anything you recall about Chiyo-sama?" Temari asked the older man directly.

Ebizou gave this query some thought as he arrived at a moment during his youth. He pictured his sister wearing something akin to a shiver bracelet and a red gem embedded in its center. "I distinctly recall a time during her youth when Chiyo wore a bracelet. A silver one. At the center there was a red gem. A very beautiful jewel. It was around that time that my sister... her behavior was more erratic and she became moody... really aggressive. It was almost if she became an entirely different person. The shinobi she worked closely with told me she would act out cruelly against certain enemies. Nothing like the sister I knew and loved... until she one day returned back to her normal self, but with her right arm completely severed off."

The Sand Siblings looked toward each other as they gathered what appeared to be the first puzzle piece leading to the mystery behind the Witchblade.

"But, did you ever see any other changes? Like any physical changes?" demanded Kankuro.

"Not that I recall. Oh, Chiyo... how I miss you."

Gaara frowned, furrowing his brows. "Ebizou, we'll come by later. Temari. Kankuro. We'll discuss this matter in private."

"Right," the siblings replied in unison.

Ebizou sighed as he sat down and reminisced the old days to when Chiyo wore that 'silver bracelet.' _Chiyo, just what in the world.... did you leave behind that even your brother knows nothing about? You were always one to keep secrets._

xxxxx

_**Kazekage's Office/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

"Silver bracelet with a red gem. It's exactly how Shikamaru described it in that letter," Temari pointed out as she and the siblings returned to the Kazekage office. "Now that we've extracted a piece of information from Ebizou..."

"It's the same Witchblade, right? I mean, I've never seen a silver bracelet on her right arm. She might've removed it a long time ago," Kankuro said. "How she gave it to Sakura is anyone's guess."

Gaara stared outside his office window. All he could think about was the weapon in Sakura's possession and how it could effect her just as it did Chiyo beforehand. "According to Ebizou, Chiyo had a journal of her recorded life starting with her youth. It's my belief she may have given it to Haruno Sakura, while pointing to the location of the Witchblade."

"But, can we be sure to trust Sakura with it? What if she's not capable?" Temari wondered. "I mean... speaking as a woman myself... I don't even know how I'd manage to wield something like this Witchblade. Would I somehow lose myself like Chiyo nearly did?"

"It all depends on Sakura's well-being. We must find out directly from Haruno Sakura herself sooner or later," the Kazekage said as he looked down at his right hand. "We'll have to send a message directly to Konoha soon. There's more to this Witchblade than we are starting to comprehend. Only Sakura can tell us since she's the only one who holds Chiyo's records."

"I'll send a response message soon," Kankuro stated.

"Good."

Gripping the clothing which supported her iron fan, Temari couldn't shake off the possibility that Tayuya wields a Witchblade-like clone just like Sakura. "And perhaps... get an idea of how and where these Cloneblades fit into all of this. If they're anything like this Witchblade, we... and I don't just mean our village, but every other shinobi nation is in danger."

_Chiyo, didn't you even consider the consequences of what this Witchblade could bring?_ Gaara thought, sitting down in his seat.

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"This… can't be… happening," Sakura cried sad tears, now fully dressed in the trademark green jumpsuit worn by Gai and Rock Lee. _I LOOK FREAKIN' RIDICULOUS! THIS THING IS ON TOO TIGHT! MY BUTT STICKS OUT! HOW CAN LEE STAND WEARING THIS?!_

Even the Witchblade concurred with his host. _**'THIS IS THE ABSOLUTE WORST! I'LL NEVER… EVER GET THIS SICKENING IMAGE OUT OF MY MIND! NO!!!!'**_

_At least, you don't have to wear it!_

Gai smiled his usual 'Nice Guy' grin. "OK! Are you ready for some REAL youth training, Sakura?!"

"…" She said nothing.

Tsunade watched from the sidelines, sighing to herself. "Perhaps, this wasn't such a good thing. Poor dear… you look silly wearing that thing. Now, I see why Jiraiya hates it so much."

"Sakura, you can start off by running 1,000 laps around the training field."

"1,000 LAPS?!"

"Actually, that would be a little too easy for you. Ok, how about I put forty pounds of extra weight in your legs. Trust me. It's worked for Lee. It'll do wonders for you. I promised the Hokage-sama that I'll make you stronger than you've ever been! Now, let me get those weights!"

Sakura slumped her head. "…ugh, great… thanks a lot, Tsunade-sama."

The Fifth listened to her student gripe and murmured to herself. "Trust me, Sakura. This is for your own good. You'll become stronger than you've ever been."

xxxxx

_**Near a Shoreline/Main Island/Land of Sea**_

Since leaving Port City at the southern tip of the Tea Country, the Konoha team arrived at the main island of the Land of Sea. This island was known for its fishing being one of its chief operations. However, it was a land that has been ravaged by what seafarers and locals refer to as the 'sea demon.' One of the neighboring islands, Mother island, was been declared as the cursed land.

Anyone who has gotten near that island has mysteriously disappeared.

Moreover, just recently, young women have started to disappear, especially those who have attempted to journey near the island. Others have went up and disappeared without a trace from their homes. This has lead to many to believe that the 'sea demon' has planted a curse on main island, punishing the men who have gotten near the island. They not only paid with their lives, but their women have vanished.

Whether or not a curse may be the reason, the locals have remained unhinged by any mention of the 'sea demon' or the 'cursed island.'

However, to nearly everyone's shock, only one girl came out of Mother island.

And that individual was declared as an abomination to their village.

It was here that the Konoha group would investigate the situation behind the 'sea demon.'

Could a Cloneblade somehow be linked to this 'demon' and 'cursed island'?

xxxxx

"Here we are, you guys. We made it to the Land of the Sea," Anko announced as she let the warm, salty wind blow against her face. "Smell it?"

"Fresh, but a little salty," Naruto remarked, sniffing the air. "The view's really nice."

Focusing his sights on the nearest local town, Yamato pointed on his map. "If we can go into this local town, they can probably lend us a boat."

Shino added. "In any case, we better head on over and see what we can find."

Staring off toward the neighboring island in the distance, Anko gasped as she felt a stinging sensation on her right shoulder - right where her Cursed Seal was planted by Orochimaru many years ago. She gritted her teeth, grasping her shoulder as she tried to hide her distressed look. Yamato turned, noticing Anko's sudden distress.

"Anko-sensei, are you feeling okay?" Naruto asked, worried about the already shakened-up Jounin. "....hello? Anko-sensei?"

Quickly snapping back to reality, Anko focused as she almost stared off blankly toward the island. She snapped her head, looking toward her team.

"...It was nothing. Really. Just recalling some old memories here..." Anko sighed, acting rather peculiar as even Naruto was starting to show a little concern. "Let's go and find ourselves a boat, guys! We don't have a moment to lose!" Almost immediately, the woman regressed back to her cheery self.

Yamato didn't take his eyes off the woman as he watched Anko leave with Shino and Naruto.

The smile Anko wore was simply a 'mask' to conceal her emotions, regarding her past with Orochimaru and the Land of Sea. That sudden rush of nostalgia, which harbored horrible images, overwhelmed her state of mind. Even the crazy Anko shown moments of breaking down and wanting to unleash her Curses Seal, that urge to find the one who left her for dead.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, on northern side within the outskirts of the local town, Konan and Shigure finally arrived at their destination. It had taken them two days to leave the Akatsuki Headquarters post all the way to the Land of Sea. Nevertheless, despite having to deal with a canine, the only female Akatsuki member made it in no time.

"Wow!" gasped Shigure in surprise at the sea of the beautiful seacoast sitting near the local town. "So, that's what the sea looks like!"

Konan and Shigure both stared off toward the Land of Sea, which Zetsu confirmed to be the site of Orochimaru's 'Cloneblade factory.' The duo stood on a hilltop, getting an excellent view of the town near the sea. Konan watched Shigure happily wagging his tail simply because he was looking out at the sea.

"Shigure, don't forget why we came here in the first place," Konan reminded the talking canine.

Shigure looked at her before looking at the ground in shame. "Sorry Konan-sama. I couldn't help myself. I lived more than 80 years in my old lands. It's the first time I could see the sea." He explained as he smiled, sniffing the salty, moist air.

The blue-haired woman sighed, forgetting about the obvious age difference. "Sometimes I forget you're technically triple my age."

On their way toward the Land of Sea, Konan had gotten to know Shigure a little bit more. She learned about how he ended up in his own dog's body and how he was cursed with immortality as a severe penalty made by the Shinigami. And from what Konan could notice: Shigure didn't act like a typical Uchiha like Madara and Itachi. Unlike those two, Shigure was naïve and gentle, but extremely loyal. Konan wondered if Madara deserved such devoted loyalty since she really didn't have complete trust in the ancient and deceptive Uchiha. On top of that, she also wondered how Itachi would react towards to Shigure since he has no knowledge about the existence of a fourth surviving Uchiha member. To make the matter more baffling was the fact that this Uchiha's soul was sealed in a dog's body.

"Well, we better get going," Konan instructed as she turned to leave toward the local town.

"Wait, Konan-sama!" Shigure ran up toward the woman and jumped right in front of her.

Konan stopped as the canine blocked her direction. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think it's better you take off your Akatsuki cloak?"

Konan quirked an eyebrow, taken back by Shigure's question. "Why should I take off my cloak?"

"Well, you see..." Shigure simply put it. " From what you've said about this Orochimaru guy, he was an Akatsuki member for a while right?"

Konan nodded. "He was."

"Since he was a member of the organization, don't you think he would tell his subordinates about what the Akatsuki members looked like? And from what you've told me before, you're unknown to most of the members. Only Madara-sama, Pein-sama, and Zetsu know your face and identity. Without your Akatsuki cloak, no one can tell you're a member. You'll stand out too much around areas where Orochimaru's men may be watching. If you take off your cloak, they will think you're just a lady with a normal dog." He did all he could to convince the blue-haired woman, wagging his tail.

Konan blinked in befuddlement. What Shigure said made absolute sense. No one knows her face except for a relatively few people - namely the three Shigure mentioned beforehand. Without her Akatsuki attire, no one can suspect her being affiliated with the organization as their name has became quite established with the many shinobi countries and nations. Extracting information from people would be much easer if no one suspected her. Konan gave in to what Shigure asked and removed her Akatsuki cloak. As she unbuttoned and laid the cloak down on the ground, she revealed clothes underneath it. As her usual attire, she wore high ninja boots, black pants, and a Chinese-styled blue shirt, which exposed her bare belly. Within her umbilicus there was a piercing.

Shigure sighed with relief, thanking the Shinigami that he had fur. Otherwise, Konan would have seen him blushing the entire time she undressed.

_Oh my… women really changed from my time! _ Shigure thought as Konan sealed her Akatsuki cloak in a sealing scroll. _Rihoko would be so proud of women during these modern days!_

"Lets get going, Shigure," Konan casually said, walking off.

Shigure finally woke up from his thoughts, rushing off to follow her. "W-wait for me, Konan-sama!"

xxxxx

_**Local Seaport town/Main Island/Land of Sea**_

As Yamato and Anko left to find a boat to cross the sea, Naruto and Shino went into the town to buy food. What they found was mostly what they'd expect in a town near a large body of water... mostly fish and shellfish. Unfortunately for Naruto, there were no ramen stands.

Shino stopped as he walked over toward a stand where cups and pots were being sold. Naruto walked up behind Shino to see what his friend was looking at.

"What are you looking at? Shouldn't we be looking for something to eat?"

"Tell me, Naruto. I wanted to know..."

Naruto scoffed. "About what?"

"Sakura. How has she managed to wield the Witchblade?"

"Well, she has better control over it. I mean... no one else has gotten hurt since that incident with the Akatsuki. I'm still here."

Shino furrowed his brows, which were barely seen underneath his hood. In fact, nearly his entire face was hidden and it was almost impossible to read his expression. However, one could tell from the tone in his voice.

"Chouji has started to come around and started to trust in Sakura again. Perhaps, now would be my time to give her a second chance."

"Shino."

"If we happen to run into one of these Cloneblades, I wish to understand how one can wield such a feral yet powerful weapon while somehow trying to maintain their human sanity. According to what I've gathered from you and Chouji, these Cloneblades are exactly how Sakura is like when she's transformed into the Witchblade. Correct?"

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki nodded. "Yeah, but I can't believe you're giving Sakura-chan a second chance."

"I believe everyone should have second chances. But, let me be the judge once I've studied how these Cloneblades behave accordingly when they're in the heat of battle."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, Shino." Just then, his eyes shifted ahead as they noticed a girl covered in bandages carrying a bag of food. "Who... who is that?" He noticed a man holding a plate of red salmon and approached him. "Sir, that girl just now. Why is she covered in bandages? Is she hurt or something?"

Shino turned, observing the bandaged girl walking off into the distance. "..."

The man replied, answering Naruto's inquiry. "No, but there's something odd about her. She's a diver and lives in a small town over near Mother Island."

"But, if she's an islander... what is she doing on the mainland for?" Naruto wondered as he watched the girl walking off.

"That's because none of the other people on the island won't do business with her. Sometime ago, she was taken away by some spirits."

"What are you talking about?" The whiskered teen continued to ask. "You're saying she suddenly disappeared?"

"One day, she and a band of islanders went up and vanished. Soon afterwards, fairly recently, many of our women disappeared," the local man said. "Here's something you should know. Out of all of those people, only _she_ turned up again. We're a tiny village and she makes everyone nervous being near her. They say she lives outside the village now... alone."

Naruto gasped as he didn't take his eye off the girl, who already disappeared far off in the distance. "That's awful."

"After all we've heard and seeing her like that... how can you not feel unhinged? Right...?" The man abruptly stopped as he watched Naruto running off after the bandaged girl.

Shino headed off after his teammate. "He gets like that sometimes, sir." With that, he raced off to find the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki.

xxxxx

As Isaribi passed by carrying her bags, she watched several children playing in a local playground. As she passed by, the children stopped playing and started to flee as her presence drew nearer.

"It's that monster again! Run!" One of the children, a boy, shouted as he and his friends ran off.

One child fell down, scrapping his knee on the pavement. The boy cried, bawling with tears. Isaribi stopped as she knelt down in front of the boy, rubbing his knee while patting his head to relieve him of the pain. The child wanted nothing more as he hopped up on one leg and skipped away, crying.

Isaribi gave no response, her eyes distant and cold. "..."

She continued onward toward a narrow path leading into a street corner. She turned and accidentally bumped into someone. Isaribi slightly turned her head and stepped aside, not glaring into the bystander's face. The person she bumped into was Konan, who watched the girl pass along by.

"Shigure, stay behind me," Konan said as she walked ahead.

The dog barked, following the woman's direction. Isaribi barely pivoted her chin as she watched Shigure running past her.

"..." The bandaged girl gave no response, completely silent and oblivious to the people who passed by her.

Then, as she turned around another corner, Isaribi stopped as two men stood in her path. Both of them looked like random villagers, but wore conniving smiles on their faces. They appeared to be street urchins, looking to steal food and money from anyone who passed along their 'turf.' Isaribi turned as she tried to flee, but one of the two men dashed right past her and slid right in front of her to block out her path.

Isaribi frowned as she felt a stinging sensation pulsating on her right wrist. She had the burning urge to lash out and defend herself, bringing out her 'other self' to the surface. But, she realized she couldn't do it here. Not now.

The man in front of her ran up toward her, waved his hand in front of her. Isaribi felt a gust of air from the man's hand blasting her in the chest. She gasped, coughing as she fell to her knees and dropped her grocery bag. As the men approached her, Isaribi coughed hoarsely as she was more than willing to activate her Cloneblade and crush the two men where they stand.

_Not now... how I wish I could bring it out, but not here. I... I can't!_ Isaribi trembled, clenching her hands into fists.

That is until...

"HEY! What the hell do you two jerks think you're doing?!"

The two men turned as Naruto bumrushed them. They quickly jumped up and disappeared from the spot, leaving Naruto to tend to Isaribi.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he knelt beside the bandaged girl.

"Yes," she said blankly.

"Tell me. Are you from Mother's island?"

"Huh...? No..." Isaribi stared at the food that fell out of her sack. Then, as she stared at Naruto, her eyes narrowed coldly as she saw his hitai-ate. _He... he's one of them!_ Without hesitation, she quickly gathered the food and put them back in her sack.

"Wait, let me help..."

"I've got it!" Isaribi shouted as she hurried off, leaving the teen behind.

"Wait a sec!" He tried calling out to her again. No avail. "What's her deal?"

xxxxx

As the sun set, evening came in the Land of Sea. Luckily for the Konoha team, a local ferry became available to them for a sailing near Mother's island.

While the ferry passed along the sea, Naruto stared off out toward the almost full moon. His eyes twirled, moving around in complete circles as he was already getting motion sickness.

"Don't get too close to edge or you'll fall right off, Naruto," Yamato added as he pulled Naruto away from the edge.

"Sheesh, you're right," Naruto shook his head.

Shino watched from the background, as usual keeping to himself and standing guard. As for Anko, she didn't take her eyes off Mother island even for a second. Whatever link she may have to that particular island, she wasn't intending to share that with anyone on this mission.

The waters were still and quiet. Perhaps a little too quiet.

Then, there were bubbles that started form at the water's surface. More bubbles appeared, forming giant foams that began spreading over the water. From deep within the mystifying sea, a pair of giant red glowing eyes stared intently toward the ferry.

"Ugh! Damn, I really… need to…" Naruto covered his mouth, ready to vomit at any given's notice.

_**SPLOOSH!!**_

Suddenly, an overwhelming force slammed into the ferry and rocked it hard. The people board cried out in panic as they feared that they may have hit something underneath them. The Konoha team, minus Naruto, was taken by surprise as they saw water being shot from out of the sea.

"What the hell was that?!" Anko exclaimed as she hurried over to where Yamato, Naruto, and Shino were standing. "Did we hit something?!"

"I… I don't know!" Yamato turned as he saw the people aboard scurrying around. "Shino! You go and provide crowd control!"

"Yes!" Shino replied as he headed off to lead the people back inside the boat.

"We might have to get them off the boat, but… no, what if it's the sea demon?" Anko feared the worst.

"Whatever it might be, this ferry can't take anymore blows," Yamato stated.

Naruto shook his head as he finally started to notice the distressed, alarmed crowds. "…huh? What's going on?"

"Naruto?! You just started to realize that now?!" The purple-haired woman snapped. "Go help Shino get the people to safety! See if you can find some boats! This ship should have some!"

"Uh, what? What the heck is going on?! Is it the sea demon?!" Naruto exclaimed.

_**BOOM!**_

Again, an overwhelming force slammed against the ferry's side. This time it rocked the boat hard that it started to tilt on its left side. Naruto gasped as he was suddenly knocked right off his feet and thrown into the ocean.

"GAAAAH!!!" The boy cried as he fell into the sea.

"NARUTO!!" Yamato exclaimed as he immediately jumped right in after him.

"Damn it! So, it is the sea demon!" Anko growled as she watched Yamato swimming right after Naruto. "C'mon, you two! Get out of there!"

_**SPLOOSH!!**_

Before Anko could try and jumped right in, a giant shadow emerged from out of the ocean and roared. Anko was thrown off her feet as the boat tilted on its right side as the giant behemoth knocked the ferry back with its tail. All Anko could tell up close was that this monster had dark blue reptilian skin, a row of giant spikes lined down across its back, and crimson eyes that glowed like a creature from out of the underworld.

"…the sea demon?!" Anko gasped.

"_**ROAAAAAAAAR!!!**_" The monster bellowed, as a high-pitched screech followed.

Suddenly, as Anko tried to get up, the giant shadow descended back into the sea for some inexplicable reason. Even Anko was baffled the 'sea demon' didn't try to crush the ferry.

Anko panted heavily, scared out of her wits as her entire body froze. Never before had she seen anything as terrifying as what she saw. "…Yamato… Naruto… get your butts back here… if you two are still down there…"

xxxxx

Naruto found himself descending into the ocean depths below. He tried to swim up, but the ocean currents dragged him down. He gasped, losing breath as his oxygen supply was being cut off from his body.

_I've gotta get out of here! Need air… Yamato-taicho! Anko-sensei! Shino! Where…_

_**Bam.**_

The boy hit the back of his head against a rock. He was immediately knocked out cold as he fell toward the ocean bottom.

_Is this it…? Am I dead for good…?_

'_**YOU BETTER NOT DIE! I'LL DIE FOR NOTHING YOU BRAT!'**_ The Kyuubi bellowed inside Naruto's mind.

Before he could say anything more, a shark came swimming toward Naruto. The poor boy was on the verge on becoming the shark's next meal.

_Damn it all._

_**'****FINE. I'll LEND YOU SOME OF MY CHAKRA TO SAVE YOUR WORTHLESS HIDE.'**_

As he fell completely unconscious, Naruto closed his eyes…

The last thing he saw were a giant pair of glowing, red eyes scaring away the shark as it drew came toward Naruto.

'_**WHAT IS THAT?'**_ The Kyuubi saw the shadowed entity swimming towards his vessel.

Finally, everything faded to black.

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 34: _**Isaribi's Fractured Heart. Sakura's Blossoming Youth Training!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake Segment:

_**Kill Temari and Shikamaru. Vol.1**_

"Tay? Time for your daily examination…" Karin paused mid-sentence as she saw Tayuya dressed in a yellow jumpsuit and carrying a katana in hand. "Um, Tay? What's with the get-up?"

"What the hell else for? I'm off to finally kill that fan whore and that lazy bastard boyfriend of hers."

"Looking like that? Yellow definitely looks so tacky on you."

Tayuya snorted. "Fuck off. I'm leaving."

With that, Tayuya walked past Karin and stepped out the door.

As she closed the door behind her, Tayuya smiled evilly. "Now's my chance. Ehehe, finally time to kill those two shitheads!"

_**(Cue Kill Bill theme)**_

xxxxx

Later that night in Sunagakure, Temari arrived at the central quarters of the meeting administration summit.

Once she turned on the lights, she saw the bodies of numerous decapitated, skewered, and just plain dead Suna-nin.

Temari gaped in horrifying shock, her face pale. "What happened here…?!"

"I happened."

Temari grew cold as she recognized the voice and whirled around. As Temari turned, she felt the tip of a katana pressed against her neck. Her eyes widened in shock as Tayuya, with her yellow suit and jacket covered in blood, smiled while licking blood off her cheeks.

"Miss me, bitch?"

"But, how?!"

"This time I'm not letting you off so easily. You left me for dead. So, now I'm going to kill you, but first… I'll need you to bring that lazy bastard here. Better yet. You send a letter to that punk and tell him you have something important to tell him. Now, make it fast! And don't try anything funny, ya hear?!" She pressed the blade deeper into Temari's neck. She immediately kicked the fan out of Temari's hands and snatched her by her shirt. "I've taken out all you've cared about. Now, go do it!"

As she threw Temari down, the Suna princess quickly scrambled across for a paper and pen.

"I haven't got all day! You try anything else and you're dead."

With that, Temari began writing the letter.

xxxxx

_Two days pass._

xxxxx

Shikamaru arrived at Sunagakure as he saw Tayuya holding Temari captive.

"No way… how can you even still be alive?" Shikamaru paled in shock.

Tayuya chuckled, holding the katana in front of Temari's head. "Ku, ku, ku, ku. Long time no see, shithead. You and this bitch left me for dead. Now, it's about time I return the favor! You two have a heavy debt to pay!"

_**(cue Kill Bill theme again)**_

To be continued until next time…

xxxxx

Karin checked her DVD player to find one of her movies, _Kill Bill Vol. 1_, inside. "Tay, you've been watching my movies again, haven't you?"

xxxxx

**A/N:** And we begin a new Cloneblade arc. In conjunction with the ongoing story, this marks the debut of the Witchblade Sakura omake segments. Tayuya gets the first spot as she plays the Bride from Kill Bill, but will she finally get her revenge? There'll more omakes to come. If you happen to have any ideas for omakes (or if you'd like to write one for me, which I will credit you for), that would be very much so appreciated. =)

Anko has now taken Sakura's place mission. I'm telling you. Anko is one of the most underused characters in the series and I think it's only fitting I gave her a somewhat bigger role in a story arc. After all, this story already has major kunoichi involvement (not just Sakura). More on Isaribi and her Cloneblade transformation to come. Sorry for the lack of action scenes, but storytelling is critical along with buildup. Hopefully, this arc will be evenly paced.

Before you ask about how Shikamaru knew about the bracelet and the matter about Chiyo, go re-read Chapter 24. Sakura explained this Tsunade and the others. Shikamaru was there to hear it. Because of that message, the Sand Siblings will now begin looking into learning more about the Witchblade. Just something for you all to keep in mind. =)

Last, but certainly not least, poor Sakura. Her punishment is even worse than even I could imagine… she has to wear the green jumpsuit of youth! Even the Witchblade has been traumatized for eternity.

During the next chapters, I'll try going back and forth between Naruto and Sakura. Also, Itachi will be appearing again soon to confront Sakura.

Well, that's all for this update. (plugs shameless promotion) Please check out my first Witchblade Sakura fic, _**Iron Demon**_. You'll get more WS-goodness from yours truly! (ends shameless plug)

Send a review and I will see you on the next update!


	34. Isaribi's Heart! Sakura's Training!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Ah, it feels good to update this story. The Land of Sea/Isaribi arc continues, picking up from the prior chapter.

Oh, and how could I forget about Sakura's oh-so-wonderful 'Gai youth training'! I know you all are looking forward to that! =)

Anyway, back to _**Witchblade: Sakura**_!

xxxxx

Chapter 34

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part II: The Isaribi Arc**_

_**Isaribi's Fractured Heart; Sakura's Blossoming Youth Training!**_

xxxxx

_**Underground Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Inside this facility, one could describe it as dark and secluded. This factory was recently running again for nearly a month or so. The once abandoned facility was operated by medical researcher, who was currently operating what the ANBU have confirmed to be a 'factory.' This man, an accomplice of Orochimaru, has been solely given the responsibility of creating new Cloneblades, using the fractured shard of the Witchblade that was removed from Sasuke's wound.

After Kabuto and Karin studied the shard, they dissected more pieces of the specimen, genetically engineered them using Orochimaru's blood, and cloned several armed gauntlets, which they have dubbed 'Cloneblades.' Much like the Neogene Cloneblades created during Masane's time, these 'Cloneblades' were derived from the original Witchblade artifact and made specifically for kunoichi. The first set of kunoichi chosen for Orochimaru's _Cloneblade Project_ consisted of five young kunoichi, all recruited to serve Orochimaru and Kabuto's as revenge tools to kill Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and the entire Konoha-nin that have faithfully served their village.

The five kunoichi selected included Tayuya/Flute Dive, the last survivor of the Sound Five; Karin/Lady, the lab assistant of Kabuto; Kira (and Kisa)/Twin Blade, younger cousin of the late-Sakon (and late-Ukon); Isaribi/Sea Beast, a mysterious girl from the Land of Sea; and Sasame/Spider, a young kunoichi from the Land of Rice Fields.

These five made up the Cloneblade Five.

Well, now they can be called the Cloneblade Four.

Sasame was KIA (killed in action) at the hands of Witchblade Sakura.

Amachi was left with the responsibility of not only creating more Cloneblades, but finding suitable women who can wield these weapons.

With Sasame's recent demise, a replacement to fill the gap was essential.

Quite a handful of women were kidnapped. A few missing-nin and criminal kunoichi volunteered, including Kamizuru Suzumebachi. Unfortunately, the experimentation with Suzumebachi's Cloneblade ended in failure. This miscalculation proved to be fatal as Suzumebachi was quickly disposed of before the corruption of the Cloneblade eroded her animal-like bloodlust. There were still flaws in the Cloneblades that had to be corrected and Amachi was attempting to correct these design flaws.

The fact that women were kidnapped solely for these Cloneblade experiments explains the situation at the main island. The neighboring mainland away from Mother Island witnessed a large number of young women disappearing without a trace. These women would then find themselves locked in prisons against their will. Little did they know that they would were about to have their livelihoods robbed. They would become weapons serving solely for Orochimaru's sick ambition on eradicating the Konoha-nin, especially Sakura and her Witchblade.

However, out of all the experiments who turned out a true success, it was Isaribi. She was one of the lucky few to turn out with a perfect Cloneblade. As a former human test subject herself, she was a test meant to give shinobi the ability to breathe and adapt to aquatic operations. Her body was given the Kaima form, through some genetic splicing between her human DNA and that of a marine reptile.

Now equipped with a Cloneblade, Isaribi's body adapted to the abrupt and massive changes she underwent. Combining the Kaima DNA with the Cloneblade turned Isaribi to a powerful weapon that Amachi has utilized to his advantage.

But, like any successful experiment that showed promise, some problems started to show in Isaribi's Cloneblade.

There were cracks being exposed, which became evident once Karin analyzed her artifact.

But, before she could confront Isaribi, the bandaged girl returned to her homeland.

And this is where the story behind the 'sea demon' is linked - to the Land of the Sea.

xxxxx

"Damn her. Where has she gone off to?" A man's gruff voice annoyed tone became evident behind a pitch black room.

Walking back and forth inside his laboratory, a middle-aged man wearing a white lab coat and teal hair stared intently toward the nearest window. It was dark outside as it was inside. His patience was already growing thin as he paced around.

"She should've returned, but she's taking too long!"

"_Oh, I wouldn't worry too much, Amachi_," Kabuto's voice called in, quickly garnering the aforementioned man's attention. "_With a monster like her, you can't really predict her next course of action. I'd sit back until she's ready to come back._"

"She's my experiment, sir," Amachi stated. "And you were the one who supplied her that damn weapon! Her behavior has been erratic that I don't how long I can detain her!"

Chuckling behind his calm breath, the silver-haired man pushed his glasses above his nose bridge. "_And you've done well. At least, she hasn't killed you._"

Amachi scoffed. _That smug look again. _"I've done my part in supplying you and Orochimaru-sama with more Cloneblades. Suzumebachi was a failure. Karin's analysis reports have allowed for me to correct the flaws that completely affected the weapons, altering and corrupting their progressive development."

"_Sasame-chan perished due to her Cloneblade's untimely instability. The poor girl didn't deserve such a terrible fate. So young, so promising. But, in the end, the power became too much for her young, innocent mind. Her biggest flaw was her willingness to selfishly want to see her cousin and she paid for it. With her life._"

"Her Cloneblade was imperfect?"

"_It would seem so. Of course, I'm sure you'll find a way to help dear Isaribi. We can't have another mistake on our hands, do we?_"

The scientist nodded attentively. "Yes, I understand."

"_As soon as you've corrected those flaws, please do have the new shipments of Cloneblades ready. Orochimaru-sama and I are certainly looking forward to adding more Cloneblade wielders to our side. Have you rounded up as many women from the Land of Sea?_"

"I have, including one of Orochimaru-sama's subordinates. She has willingly been serving us well in getting the Cloneblade Project running in a timely manner."

"_Ah, you mean Guren?_" Kabuto inquired, realizing that one of Orochimaru's most proficient subordinates was taking active part in collecting specimens for the ongoing Cloneblade Project. With a sly grin, Orochimaru's right hand man couldn't be anymore pleased. "_Good. Has she found any suitable replacement for Sasame-chan?_"

Amachi nodded in an 'as-a-matter-factly' manner. "She should be back with some worthy specimens. She's stepped out to lead my Chimera soldiers towards the other islands. They're collecting more women as we speak."

"_Perfect. Then, after you get the flaws corrected, we can expect great results from you, Amachi. Make sure that Isaribi doesn't cross the line._"

Bowing his head down slightly, Amachi answered promptly. "Rest assured. She might be troublesome, but she knows she can never cross me. Why do you think I'm still here speaking with you?" The man remarked with a conniving grin, concealing something he hasn't yet shared with anyone except with Isaribi herself.

Kabuto quietly chortled under his breath. "_Indeed, you do have a point. Well, I will let you go for tonight. I'll be sending Kira and Kisa over to pick up the new Cloneblades. Once again, thank you for all the hard work and I can assure your services will be greatly rewarded._"

"Anything for Orochimaru-sama."

Once Kabuto cut off his connection feed, the screen filled with static. Amachi promptly shut off the screen and shifted his attention toward a long, columnar tube containing a Cloneblade gauntlet. A wicked smile passed along the scientist's face, glaring at the cloned artifact obsessively like any test subject he has taken to his liking.

"Surely, you're being a good girl now, are you? Isaribi dear," Amachi grinned an ever-so sickening smile.

xxxxx

_**Local Seaport Town/Main Island/Land of Sea**_

Following the attack by the 'sea demon,' the ferry returned to the mainland to drop off the passengers. All and any ships prepared to sail out were told to remain on stand by. This meant there would be possibly a few days before any more shipments could leave for other lands. Natives and travelers were once again attentive at the possibility of the 'sea demon' attacking.

Team Konoha were able to find any trace of Naruto after the monster's attack.

Yamato returned out of the waters with no body.

He, Shino, and Anko feared the worst.

Anko stared off toward Mother Island, which was seen not too far off from the mainland. She gritted her teeth, placing her hand over her Cursed Seal. "Naruto, I can't believe this just happened."

"I've tried looking for him, but when I reached deeper... I couldn't find him and I was running out of breath," Yamato squeezed his right sleeve, getting out most of the water out of his soaked clothes. "I don't believe Naruto has been taken by the demon."

If one could see through Shino's hood and shades, it looked like he was furrowing his brows. He glared at the murky, dark waters of the giant lake, which has been long cursed by the spirit of a 'sea demon.' Even he had faith that Naruto was still out there, clearly not underestimating his fellow Konoha-nin's resiliency and resourcefulness.

"But, still, the demon..." Anko murmured.

"No, if there's one thing I've learned about Naruto... he's not one to roll over easily," Shino mused calmly.

Yamato nodded. "But, wherever he is... let's hope he'll return here."

Anko tensely narrowed her eyes at Mother Island, reflecting on more unforgiving memories. _You two aren't familiar with this place like I have. Damn it all. Orochimaru... if this sea demon is your doing..._

"Anko-sensei, I would suggest we find a place to stay," the Aburame clan member said.

Yamato added to the ongoing discussion. "If I know Naruto and lately that boy has surprised me like none other... he probably has drifted to another shoreline. At least, that's what I believe."

The purple-haired woman sighed. "Let's hope you're right, Yamato. For Naruto's sake..."

"Let's go. It's too dark and late for us to search out for Naruto. We'll begin a thorough search in the morning. Once we find him, we'll begin by locating the exact location of that Cloneblade Factory."

Shino and Anko replied in unison. "Right."

With that, the two Jounin and the Chuunin walked back into the local seaport village. Once they find a local inn, they would get plenty of sleep until the morning. However with Anko's knowledge with this land, she hoped that Naruto had managed to escape from the local sea demon.

xxxxx

_**Unknown Residence/Eastern Coast of Main Island/Land of Sea**_

There was nothing but secluded darkness.

Suddenly, there were drips of water splattering against another body of water.

Then, once light passed through the pitch blackness, eyes opened up from a first person's view. The eyes leered around at what looked like a dark, isolated room that barely had any source of light. He heard someone mumbling to herself in the background, though he could barely make out the tone of this particular voice. He was unfamiliar with his current settings, no longer underwater and drowning. The last thing he could make out from his mind was a hungry shark coming towards him to make a meal out of him. However, he distinctly remembered seeing a giant shadow driving the shark away and from there his vision faded to pitch darkness. He couldn't remember anything else following that.

Now, he was inside what looked like a secluded hut. His blurry vision became clearer once he closed and reopened his eyes, regaining his senses as he slowly lifted his body off the floor. He threw off a brown sheet, which served as a blanket for him to use while resting.

"...huh? Where... am I?" The fox boy blinked in confusion, attentively scanning his surroundings. His eyes looked back and forth until he heard footsteps coming closer to where he was. Then, as his ears heard a door open behind him, he quickly turned and saw the purple-haired, bandaged girl he met at the local market the other day. "Wha... it's you."

"You're finally awake I see," Isaribi said as she carried a bowl of water with a dampened towel it. "You should lie back down."

"You're that girl from the other day!" Naruto said, turning with a kind smile. "I remember you. You saved my life. Thanks, I appreciate it! I thought was I going to be shark food!"

Isaribi stared at him with near lifeless eyes as if her mind drifted off elsewhere. She lowered her chin, shaking her head. "It was just a coincidence."

"No, seriously. You really saved me out there! By the way, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What about you?"

The bandaged girl answered dully. "Isaribi."

"Isaribi? Then, I won't forget it," Naruto said with a smile as Isaribi's gasped, coming out of her sullen state of mind. "I guess that kinda makes you my hero? Heh." He chuckled a bit as he stood up, stretching out his arms and legs to get back circulation into his body. It suddenly came to his attention that he was without his black-and-orange jacket. "Hey, my jacket?"

Isaribi turned the other way as she walked over to a closet, where Naruto's jacket was left hanging out to dry. She pulled it out and paced back to the blonde, handing back his jacket.

"Thanks."

The bandaged girl looked away as she walked out of the room. "I'm making some breakfast. You're more than welcome to have some."

"Really? You don't have to..."

"I don't think I can eat it all."

"Sure, I'd like some." Naruto folded his arms as he followed Isaribi out the room and down a darkened corridor, going straight into the dining area.

The dining room itself was essentially a small room in front of a kitchen. In the dining room, there was a fireplace with a pot inside. Isaribi went over to open the pot and picked up a bowl.

"Mmmm, feels good. What did you make?" Naruto asked.

"Just some fish soup," she answered while filling the bowl with orange soup that contained chunks of cooked white fish meat. She handed the bowl over to Naruto, who gladly accepted. Although he would rather have a bowl of ramen... this was all he could get as far as a free meal goes.

"Thanks," Naruto said as he sat down with the bowl in his hands. Isaribi handed him a spoon, which Naruto used to dip into his fish soup. He ate a spoonful of the soup as he smiled with delight. "This is good. You're a good cook."

"So, tell me. What were you doing in such a remote area, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Oh... right. Well, you see me and my team came here to find and stop a sea demon. And there's a Cloneblade factory that we need to shutdown. My friends and I have been dealing with a group of these armored girls with really crazy strong powers. They have these weapons called Cloneblades, which are copies of an ancient weapon a friend of mine uses. It's called the Witchblade."

As Naruto went on, Isaribi suddenly felt tense and at complete unease. Her hand trembled, which held the bowl of soup in her hand. Her left eye narrowed, piercing a glare toward Naruto's face. "I see." Isaribi dully answered as her eyes drifted down, looking at the bandages covering her right wrist. "What else have you came here for?"

"Well, nothing else. That's our mission. Just find this sea demon and shutdown the Cloneblade factory. A lot of girls have been disappearing from this place and I have no doubt Orochimaru wants to turn them into Cloneblades... just to kill me, Sakura-chan, my friends, and my whole village. Well, I'm sure as hell not going to let that happen. I'll make sure no other girl suffers the same fate that Sasame-chan went through..."

Isaribi lowered her head, saddened as Sasame's name was mentioned. _Sasame-chan, so you did die. Did the Witchblade girl kill you?_

"I'll never forgive Orochimaru and Kabuto for using a good girl like Sasame-chan."

"...that's terrible," Isaribi said.

"I know."

"But, you should give up. If you even come into contact with this sea demon, you won't survive."

Naruto grinned his usual fox smile. "Ah, you don't have to worry about me. I've been on dangerous missions before. These recent missions have been even more dangerous, especially dealing with these Cloneblades. They fight just like my friend using the Witchblade. They use blades, tentacle spears, and have really nasty claws."

"Tell me about this Witchblade. What is it?"

"It's an ancient weapon that's been wielded by really strong women from past history. My friend, Sakura, has recently been using it during our recent missions. You see when a woman wields this Witchblade, she has this extraordinary power! It's nothing like I've seen before. Sakura-chan has really been amazing! If you would see her in action, you'd be amazed."

Isaribi furrowed her brow slightly. "I'm sure I would be."

"But, she's not with us on this mission. She's back at the village training with Granny Tsunade. No doubt when we get back from this mission, she'll be stronger and more disciplined than ever! I'm so proud of her!"

As the bandaged girl dipped her spoon in her soup, she ate and listened to Naruto rave on about Sakura's 'greatness.' "She really must be a gifted shinobi."

"She's the Hokage's student. That should tell you much."

"Yes, now I see," Isaribi murmured after swallowing her food.

"I'll admit I was thrown off my guard when that monster attacked our ship, but once I find my friends we're going back to beat that sea demon."

"So, are you feeling any better now? Naruto?"

The Jinchuuriki swallowed another spoonful of his soup and nodded. "Yeah, thanks to this great food and getting some rest, I'm feeling much be-"

Before Naruto could finish, Isaribi abruptly cut him off mid-sentence. "...then when you're finished with your meal, please leave." As soon as she let Naruto know about this, she stood up and paced out of the dining room with her bowl.

"Wha...? Hey, wait a minute!" Naruto watched the girl set her bowl on the kitchen counter and walk outside of her hut. He quickly drank the rest of his soup, set his bowl down, and ran off after the girl. "Isaribi, wait!" After he ran out of the hut, he stepped out the front and turned to see Isaribi facing the front of her home. "What gives, Isaribi? Why are you in such a hurry?" He closed the door and approached her. "I just wanted to give my than-" His eyes suddenly widened in shock as he saw the front of Isaribi's home was vandalized.

There were windows broken.

The front area and the door were covered in dry paint (which was left splattered across the walls), from a variety of many colors.

Most of all, Naruto noticed written disparaging and vulgar remarks.

What he saw were '_**monster**_,' '_**go away you freak**_,' '_**go back to Mother Island**_,' '_**leave and never return**_,' '_**you're a curse**_,' and even wishes of eternal damnation. Naruto felt an unnerved grip in his body as he was completely taken back by all of the hatred and venom behind the messages of these remarks. He was quickly reminded of the same kind of treatment he endured early in his own life.

"Wh-who did this?!" Naruto demanded as he didn't take his eyes off the vandalized home.

"Just some children from the local village. I can't let it bother me," Isaribi answered in an unsympathetic tone. She walked off, leaving Naruto behind.

"Isaribi, wait... before you go. I just wanted to say thanks," he said.

The bandaged girl stopped to acknowledge him before setting off toward the lakeshore nearby.

Watching her heading off to the lakeshore, Naruto prepared to set off back to the local seaport. "Ok, now time to find Yamato-taicho and the others. I hope the sea demon didn't get them. All right, here I go-"

"LOOK! IT'S THE MONSTER!" A child's loud cry shouted from nearby, exactly near the area Isaribi explored.

Quickly twirling around, the blonde-haired teen overheard the cry. "Monster?" He headed off to investigate the situation. _Could it be the sea demon?!_

Before Naruto arrived at the scene, Isaribi angrily hissed as numerous snake-like tendrils emerged out of her right hand. While the children had further antagonized her, this led to the Cloneblade reacting on instinctive impulse and lashed out at the four children who attacked Isaribi by throwing her a rock at her.

"I told you she's a monster!" One of the children screamed.

"Take this!" A boy picked a rock and threw it, watching it hit Isaribi in the face.

Isaribi shifted her face around as her eyes glowed and she let the tendrils quickly snatch the boy by his wrist.

"Hey, let me go! LET ME GO!!"

As Isaribi closed her right hand, she controlled the snake-like tentacles like a puppet and turned, snapping the child's arm into two places.

"_**AAAAUGH!!!**_" The boy cried out a blood-curling scream while Isaribi forced the tendrils to recoil back into her wrist bracelet (which she kept hidden underneath bandages).

"Stay away... or else!" Isaribi hissed angrily, her voice tone deepened as rage pitted up inside of her. She had taken enough abuse and finally lashed out, but at the sametime, she hurt a child. Not just hurt him. She snapped his arm in two, utilizing the power of her Cloneblade weapon.

"YOU HURT OUR FRIEND, YOU MONSTER!!" A girl shouted as she tended to the injured boy.

Another boy yelled out, throwing another rock at the bandaged girl. "YOU'RE A CURSE TO OUR VILLAGE! GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG, DEMON!"

As the rock came flying at Isaribi, Naruto jumped right in and with quick reflexes caught the rock. The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki snarled angrily as he threw himself in front of Isaribi.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU LITTLE SHITS!" Naruto exclaimed, showing another side that Isaribi never seen before. "What the hell are you punks doing throwing rocks at her?!"

"Are you friend of that _monster_?!" snapped the fourth child, who was a boy.

"Monster?" Naruto was taken back by surprise, oblivious to what the child was referring to. "I don't see any monsters, except you four little pricks. Now apologize to her!"

"Anyone who's a friend of the monster doesn't belong here! Your friend there is gonna pay for breaking our friend's arm!" The girl exclaimed as she and her two friends carried the injured boy back to the village, where they would possibly learn of what Isaribi did.

Naruto snorted and turned his back toward them. "Little shits. Hey, are you okay?"

Isaribi didn't face Naruto eye-to-eye as she stared down at her hands. _No, I shouldn't have... let that happen. If the village finds out... they'll..._

'Isaribi? Hey, what's wrong? That little girl said you broke their friend's arm. Is that true?"

"It doesn't matter. Just leave me alone here. It's better that you go."

"And you want me to leave you alone? If those kids come back with their parents and the villagers, they'll..."

"NO! JUST GO AND LEAVE ME ALONE!!" The once sullen, quiet girl snapped, prompting Naruto to step away. "What I do is none of your business!" She took a few deep breaths and sighed. "Look. Those children were right about me being strange. I was taken away by the local spirits. I was the only one to return where others have not."

"It wasn't your fault though."

"It doesn't matter... no one would ever want to associate with someone like me. I'm different from normal humans. You have no idea."

With nothing else to say, Isaribi slowly walked across the shoreline and left Naruto behind. The teen tried to stop her, but he immediately let himself stop and let her go. He watched her leave, walking across the beach toward the opposite end of the shore.

"Isaribi, I'm sorry," Naruto sighed, turning away as he stared off to find a small boat sitting on the shoreline. "A boat? Did Isaribi leave that behind for me?" He looked back to find Isaribi already crossing the shoreline toward a cave. "Thanks, Isaribi. Now to get back to the main island. Yamato-taicho, Anko-sensei, and Shino must be still looking for me. Time to shut down this Cloneblade factory!" With that, Naruto quickly walked toward the boat and pushed it across the beach into the water. He jumped right on board and began rowing his way off the coastline and back toward the mainland. "I hope you'll be ok, Isaribi."

Watching Naruto rowing the boat across the water, Isaribi stayed hidden within the cavern. Her eyes began to glow, turning yellow as low growls, sounding draconian in nature, were heard.

"_**Uzumaki Naruto. We will meet again.**_"

xxxxx

_**Local Seaport/Main Island/Land of Sea**_

"Anything?" Yamato inquired as he, Anko, and Shino arrived near the seaport.

Shino solemnly replied. "No signs of him anywhere."

"He could've swam to one of the other remote areas away from the main island," Anko stated as she grasped her right shoulder, feeling some stinging pain that came back and irritated her.

"Well, we searched all throughout the market place. It would be about time we find a boat and swam across the ocean," Yamato suggested, glancing over toward a small wooden rental boat near them. "There."

"Good idea. We're not going to find him here," the Aburame clan member said.

As she ignored the two, Anko veered eye contact with her fellow Konoha-nin and stared toward Mother Island. "Once we find him, let's head to Mother Island. These spirits the locals refer to are said to be near that island. That's where we might find the Cloneblade factory." Grinding her teeth together, the Jounin tried ignoring the pain from her Cursed Seal. "Let's get moving then. No use of us dawdling here."

"Right, let's go," Yamato added.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, after stopping his boat near a shoreline, Naruto arrived at the back areas of the local seaport. He jumped off and hurried toward the local town to find his cohorts. Luckily for him, he was able to recognize the town and was able to go through sections where he was familiar with. He swerved around a corner as he bypassed the place where he met Isaribi for the first time.

Then, as he turned another corner, he accidentally bumped right into a blue-haired woman. He staggered back, rubbing his face where he had hit the woman's side.

"Ow, ow!" Naruto rubbed his face as he nearly stumbled back.

Turning her head, the blue-haired woman turned forward and looked down at Naruto.

It was Konan, but without her Akatsuki cloak.

Konan was speechless as soon as she came face to face with the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki. _It's him! The container of the Kyuubi. I never expected to find him here._

"Excuse me, lady," Naruto apologized. "I didn't mean to bump into you like that."

"No, it was my fault," Konan said. "Please, go on by."

Naruto smiled as he walked by. "Sorry, but I'm in a bit of hurry. Sorry about that!" With that, he quickly took off and headed toward the seaport where his teammates were about to rent a boat.

Watching the boy run off into the distance, Konan frowned and walked off in the opposite direction. _Yes, this is quite the unexpected development. I should report to Pein quickly, but... I can't pass this opportunity. I'll not only shutdown Orochimaru's factory, but capture the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. Nagato, you won't even need to capture Uzumaki Naruto. _"I'll make it easier for you."

"Konan-sama!" Shigure's voice called from behind her.

As the blue-haired woman turned her head, she saw Shigure running up toward her.

"There you are! I found you!"

"Where have you been, Shigure? I've been looking all over you," Konan sternly remarked, almost scolding him like a master would do to a pet.

"Well, I just came back talking to some sea gulls..."

Konan blinked with a quizzical expression. "Talking to sea gulls?"

"They told me that there's unusual activity from that island away from the main island. It's called Mother Island."

Konan raised her left brow in curiosity. "Oh? You mean... that island that's nearest to here? Yes, I've seen it, but didn't pay it any mind."

"That's Mother Island, Konan-sama," Shigure added. "If there's strange activity there, then it might be where the Cloneblade factory is located. We have to check it out!"

"Hmmm, yes," the blue-haired woman nodded. "I could've asked the locals here."

"It's ok. We didn't know the name of the island, but you can thank me for speaking with the local animals."

"Shigure, you really are a special kind of dog," Konan slightly smiled, which immediately turned into a frown. "By the way, I saw the Jinchuuriki. He's here."

"_He_? You mean..." Shigure gasped, realizing to whom Konan implied to. "Naruto?"

"Yes. He just passed by here a few minutes ago. He's here and no doubt he came here with the girl with the Witchblade."

"Sakura and Naruto..." Shigure murmured, almost smiling at the notion of being reunited with his friends during the mission on the Uchiha feudal land.

"I understand you told Pein and myself about your new friendship with those two."

"Yes."

"Remember, you're with us and Madara has entrusted you with your loyalty to our cause. Shigure, you understand that you must prove yourself and adhere to what we do. Do you understand?"

The canine seemed hesitant to answer, but he quickly gave in and nodded. "Yes, Konan-sama."

Konan narrowed her eyes, closely observing Shigure and attempting to comprehend what his motives were... if he had any. Regardless of her suspicions, she did as told and cooperated with Shigure.

"Shall we get going, Konan-sama? We can go and check the island if you want."

"Naruto is in this village. They're possibly here to seek out what we're also looking for."

"You mean the Cloneblade factory?"

"Possibly. What else could they be here for?"

Shigure shrugged. "Perhaps to sight see? I mean, they probably never get to see an ocean like I have."

Konan sweatdropped as she shook her head. "Shigure, you claimed to have never seen an ocean in your life."

"I know. It's beautiful and nothing like I've seen before."

"We're here on an important mission, Shigure. Now, let's go. We're heading off to Mother Island," the blue-haired Akatsuki member said as she walked ahead with Shigure following her side.

"Yes, Konan-sama!"

Konan smiled a bit as she opened up her hand. A small origami crane flew off her hand, fluttering its wings to follow the direction Naruto had taken. _We're right onto you, Jinchuuriki. Just lead the way._

As Shigure watched the origami bird fly off ahead, he lowered his snout while pacing along Konan's side. "Naruto. Sakura. We'll be seeing each other again soon, won't we?" Under his breath, he managed to chuckle a little. "It's too bad. You two became such good friends of mine... but we'll reunite... this time as enemies." He sighed, lifting his head up. "How unfortunate. I wish fate didn't have to turn up like this."

"Keep up with me, Shigure."

"Yes, Konan-sama."

xxxxx

Once Naruto arrived at the seaport, he was lucky to find his team already about to jump aboard their boat. The fox boy hurried toward them while waving out to the group.

"Hey you guys! I'm here!" Naruto shouted, quickly garnering their attention. "I'm still alive!"

Yamato turned, his face contorted with a relived expression. "Naruto, thank goodness. I told you he was resourceful on his own."

"See? Like I told you, he probably was washed up on some far off shore," Anko grinned his usual vigorous self. "Hey, kid! Over here!"

Shino acknowledged Naruto's presence as he stepped aside, allowing Naruto to step aboard. "We're glad you're ok."

"Thanks, but fancy seeing you guys here. I'm lucky I was able to find you with a boat, but you're not going to believe it... I was saved," Naruto said.

"By who? A local villager?" Anko guessed.

"Yeah, she was a kind but really quiet girl. She fed me and I think she lent me her boat. I used that to come back here."

Anko smiled a mischievous grin. "A girl, eh? Was she cute?"

"Well, kind of, but that's not really the story here. Listen, she warned me about the sea demon. We have to be very careful around here."

Realizing the dangers that lied in wait for them, Yamato noted this warning. "Understood. Actually, from what the local inn keeper informed me, the sea demon is active only at night. So, we should be ok now."

"At night you say?" Naruto blinked. "Thank goodness it's nocturnal then."

Putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders, Anko snickered and spoke in a low, spooky tone. "Yes, we should be veryyy lucky, right? We wouldn't want the sea demon to snatch us while we're out there, eh?" She chuckled evilly, sending chills down Naruto's back and making him feeling scared out of his wits.

"You shouldn't spook him like that, Anko," the Jounin proclaimed.

"Awww, he shouldn't scared if he was already taken down before, right? Hey, so, did you see the sea demon?"

Naruto frowned as he jerked his shoulder from Anko's hands. "If I had, I wouldn't be here, would I?"

As Shino pulled his hands from the water, several water beetles crawled up his hand and went right up into his hood.

"The water beetles are telling me that the waters are calm now. We should be safe to go," Shino confirmed, letting Yamato and the others know.

"Right then. Shino and Naruto, I want you two to row the boat. Anko and I will keep an eye out for any danger," he advised the boys.

"Right," they responded in unison.

Anko scowled as she once again glared at Mother Island. The painful memories came back to haunt her as she shuddered, already getting a tense and uneasy feeling about that vague island. _It's back to that island... where my life turned into a living hell._

Through the corner of his eye, Naruto noticed Anko getting rather antsy all of a sudden. He leaned over to ask Shino. "_What's wrong with Anko-sensei?_"

"Beats me."

Once Naruto and Shino began rowing, Yamato and Anko sat down as they carefully scrutinized the area while keeping their eye out for anything unsuspecting. Although Yamato was told by an inn keeper about the demon's inactivity during the daytime, the Jounin remained cautious and readied themselves for a possible attack on their boat.

_I wonder how you're doing, Isaribi._ Naruto thought as he helped row the boat with Shino. "The sea demon. I have no doubt in my mind it's a Cloneblade."

"You think so? This demon is said to be big. According to Yamato, the Cloneblades you guys fought at the Land of Rice Fields were human-sized," the purple-haired woman wondered. "Could a Cloneblade possibly grow into a giant?"

"We'll never know until we actually see it, right?" Yamato added to the discussion.

Nodding his head, Naruto agreed with this notion. "Right. We won't know until then. But, let's go and shutdown that Cloneblade factory. This way we can prevent more girls from being turned into Orochimaru's weapons." _Especially, since Sakura-chan, me, and the entire village can't fight off a whole army of Cloneblades! Sakura-chan, I wonder how your punishment training is going with Granny Tsunade._

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"ALL RIGHT, SAKURA! KEEP IT UP!" Gai's shouted in an overzealous tone, as usual being his fiery-spirited, youth self.

As Gai watched from the background, Sakura was already on her 7,997th pushup. She was still fully dressed her the green jumpsuit. While pushing down, Sakura's arms were trembling as if they were about to snap.

Sakura gritted her teeth as Gai's overly enthusiastic voice echoed from the background. Underneath the orange leg warmers were 600 of weight strapped around her ankles. The extra weight added to her ankles was to build up her lower leg strength, though Gai might have taken it too far with a girl.

"...shit... shit..." Sakura cursed as she pushed down, her face barely touching the grass blades. She came up and breathed heavily. "7,798... oh god... this is... too much... just two more."

Gai watched Sakura continuing her progress. "She really is Tsunade's student. She's been keeping up like this for seven hours, but even she's already winded. Keep it up! Just two more!"

"I... know...!" Sakura barely had enough energy to retort. She concentrated, blocking out any outside intervention. "C'mon... just two more of this... hell."

Interjecting into her mind, the Witchblade offered his complaints. _**'I can't believe this! How can I even look at you the same again?! I'll never get that horrifying image of this stupid green suit! It's completely raped my virgin mind!'**_

_You're NOT the one who has to wear it! I have every right to complain! You don't!_

_**'Man, despite his horrible fashion taste, his training is pretty hardcore. Look at you... you're at your limit.'**_

_That's not all. I have more exercises to go. _

_**'I feel so sorry for you, but hey, you should get stronger, right? This Gai fellow knows how to push someone to their limits.'**_

_He's the one who turned my friend, Rock Lee, into a hardcore fighting machine. Now, he and Tsunade-sama intend to do with same with me... only this time... I'm closer to really becoming Tsunade-sama's successor._

The ancient entity chuckled. _**'Really? Even finally growing your tiny boobs into giant tits like hers? You won't even need me to help you grow them...'**_

Sakura's face turned red with embarrassment. _I swear if you were a real person, I'd knock you flat on you ass, you asshole! _"7,999...! One more...!" As she came up, her face was red from exhaustion. "Yes, just this once..." She finally came down, pushing right up. "8,000!" Finally, she let herself fall facefirst on the ground and took several deep, heavy breaths. "Oh god... I did it..."

Gai smiled as he paced over by Sakura's side. "Great work. Your youth is just as full of fire like my precious Lee!"

Sakura breathed heavily, her mind now drifting off into her own little world.

"What do you say I'll let you have a break for now? Then, in about an hour, we'll continue. You're doing good!"

Faking a Gai smile, Sakura raised her right hand and gave a thumb up. "...ehehe." _Why the hell am I doing that for?!_

_**'I don't give a damn if you embarrass yourself, but DON'T you dare embarrass me! Ugh, that suit needs to be BURNED!! GARGH!'**_ The Witchblade cried out with bloody murder within Sakura's mind.

Meanwhile, as Gai walked off to leave Sakura, Tsunade watched from behind a tree. She closely watched her student enduring Gai over-the-top rigorous training.

"Looks like it's been going well so far. Hmmm, with those legs in your legs, no doubt your kicking strength will be close to my level," Tsunade murmured. "You're well on your way to becoming my equal, Sakura. But, you'll still need some years to go."

xxxxx

Next up on Gai's training was running through the forest, performing 100 laps around with the weights still in her legs.

Like the previous exercise, she endured and passed, but not without getting exhausted altogether.

xxxxx

Within the clearing of a forest near the training field, Tsunade watched as Sakura was punching and kicking the air while sparring with an 'invisible partner.'

"Maybe I should go out there and take over for Gai," the Hokage muttered to herself as she paced forward.

"Hokage-sama!"

This interruption prompted Tsunade to pause and turn around. Tsunade saw Shikamaru coming toward her with a message in hand.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Tsunade blinked as she noticed what looked like a letter in his hand. "Is that for me?"

"It's from Suna. From the Kazekage."

"Oh? What's the message?" Tsunade inquired. "Is there anything urgent?"

Shikamaru nodded. "There's no enemy attack on Suna, but I did write a letter to Temari. I wanted to get some questions answered..."

"About what?"

"The Witchblade. Sakura mentioned that old woman, Chiyo, being a wielder before her."

"That's right. Chiyo was the one who told Sakura where to find the Witchblade and passed it onto her."

"Well, Sakura also said the Witchblade came from another world. When it first arrived in our world, it landed in Sunagakure first of all places."

The Fifth Hokage interjected. "Yes, and Chiyo was the next woman in line to wield the Witchblade. So, you asked her if she knew anything about the Witchblade and if anyone from Suna had any knowledge of Chiyo possessing the weapon?"

"As it turns out, Temari doesn't know. Gaara doesn't know. They asked Chiyo's brother and he wasn't sure about it. But, according to that old guy, Temari wrote that Chiyo was said to have worn a silver bracelet with a red gem in her youth."

Tsunade gasped.

"Sound familiar?"

"Yes, and the fact the bracelet Sakura wears is silver. It, too, has a red gem embedded in it."

"Temari said in this letter that Gaara wants to meet with Sakura and discuss the matter about the Witchblade. Here, explaining it in detail just isn't my style. it's bothersome," he said while handing Tsunade the letter.

Seizing the letter in hand, Tsunade scanned the message as she read along to herself. She turned around and watched Sakura training. Shikamaru noticed Sakura wearing the eye-glaring green suit, which was Gai and Lee's trademark.

"GAH... you... you've got to be kidding! So, this is Sakura's punishment?!" Shikamaru's jaw dropped, completely taken back by Sakura (of all people) wearing the infamous green jumpsuit. "Oh brother... I can't believe this. Sakura's going to become like Gai and Lee?"

"More or less, but she will get much stronger through this training. But, no, she won't become like Gai and Lee. I shudder that that image. Instead, her Taijutsu skills will become better."

"Yeah... somehow, I can believe that, but this is not training, Hokage-sama. It's torture. Even I couldn't be caught dead wearing _that_."

"Now, I can't let Sakura see the Kazekage until she's done with her training. However..."

"Why don't we invite Gaara and them here? Shikamaru offered.

"Give me some time to think about this, Shikamaru. Sakura still has to go through her training."

Shikamaru acknowledged this with a nod. "Ok then, but let's not keep them waiting for too long."

"I know," Tsunade replied as she turned and watched Sakura training. "You're dismissed. We'll discuss it for another time in my office. I'll have Sakura with me there."

"All right," he said as he walked off, taking the letter from Tsunade who handed it back.

The Sannin folded her arms, closely watching Sakura like a hawk. _What you're doing takes me back to the old days, Sakura. Back when I was a young kunoichi in training._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, a black crow sat on a branch away from Tsunade as it monitored Sakura closely. The black bird cawed and flew off toward the direction of the giant walls. It flew by a guard post and flew off into the distance, directly toward a secluded area where its summoner awaited it.

xxxxx

"...Ready for the next regime, Sakura?!" Gai roared.

Sakura looked apathetic and completely unenthused. "...yay."

"Not good enough! Say it with more SPIRIT!"

"Yay!" Sakura faked an excited glee.

"I can't hear you!"

Sakura nearly wanted to facefault as she facepalmed herself... letting her Inner Sakura curse everything that was horrendous about the jumpsuit. _Urge to kill rising. _"_**YES!**_" She cried out, throwing up a 'Nice Guy' pose and flashed her white teeth (which sparkled bright enough captivate Gai!). "I am a blossoming flower of youth!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT! So much... burning youth. Just like your namesake, you are a flower ready to fully blossom!"

The pink-haired kunoichi shuddered in thought, keeping a fake smile on her face. "I am ready to blossom, Gai-sensei!"

Gai smiled, turning to study Sakura's posture with analytic eyes. "Hmm. Good, good." _Still needs work, but I'll make sure to correct that._

"GAI-SENSEI!! WE HAVE RETURNED!!" An every-so youthful cry shouted from out of nowhere.

Gai and Sakura quickly turned to find the source of the loud cry. They saw three Konoha-nin leaping off a tree nearby.

It was Gai's team: Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Tenten.

"Ah, you're back! My wonderful youthful trio... how did everything go?" Gai smiled as Lee ran up toward him and saluted him.

"The mission was a success, Gai-sensei!" Lee exclaimed, his eyes burned with fire in those black, bold eyes. As his attention shifted from Gai to Sakura, Lee gasped in shock... and glee as he ran up toward the girl in the jumpsuit. "SAKURA-SAN! Can it be?!"

Sakura was stupefied as Lee took her hands. "Lee...? Let me explain. It's not like you think."

"She's training with me under the Hokage-sama's orders," Gai admitted. "This is only temporary."

"I see," Lee turned around and tightly held Sakura's hands. "Oh, Sakura-san! I promise that training with Gai-sensei will benefit you! That I can promise you!"

However, Neji and Tenten were not so overly enthused with Sakura training with Gai. Even more so, they gawked at what was a horrifying sight to behold. Even more so than Gai and Lee hugging each other behind a dramatic sunset.

"Is... it... really _her_?!" Tenten pointed at Sakura wearing the green jumpsuit. Her jaw dropped as she saw Sakura facing her direction.

"Oh... it's you two," Sakura frowned as she turned away. "You coming here to make fun of me?"

Neji blinked, glaring at Sakura's jumpsuit. "Don't tell me you feel comfortable wearing that?"

"How should I put it in simpler terms...?" The girl turned around, taking a deep breath. She then let it all out. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?! IT MAKES MY ASS STICK OUT!!"

Neji and Tenten sweatdropped in unison. "..."

Rock Lee stood by Sakura's side and put his left foot forward. "Relax, Sakura-san. I'll help guide you through this. Trust me. It will all work out in the end."

"By the way, where the heck is Sai? He should've been here," Gai scratched his head, noticing the obvious lack of Sai's presence near the training field. "Hmmm. Oh well."

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Gai-sensei," Sai's voice came from out of the clearing behind the man.

Once everyone turned around, they saw Sai. But, he wasn't in his normal attire.

He, too, was fully dressed in... _**A GREEN GAI JUMPSUIT!**_

"Hey, check it out!" Sai smiled, showing a full set of white teeth as a bright sparkle blinded everyone else. "How do I look?!"

Gai and Lee both cried manly tears of joy. "_**YOU'RE ONE WITH THE FAMILY!**_"

Sakura's jaw dropped as her white complexion turned pale. "...you've got to be.... kidding?! IS THIS YOUR WAY OF SUPPORTING ME, SAI?!"

Neji and Tenten were both speechless.

"Sakura-san, now you have me, Sai, and Gai-sensei to lend you the full support!" Lee reassured. "I vow on MY word that you'll be stronger than ever and you'll reach a pinnacle of true kunoichi greatness!"

Sakura groaned. "If you say so... Lee..."

Even the Witchblade couldn't bear the stand this nightmare anymore. _**'I CAN'T TAKE IT! GET ME OUTTA HERE! THE BRIGHT GREEN! AAAH, IT BURNS THE EYES!!'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'AT LEAST YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THAT PIECE OF CRAP! YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE A TOTAL DRAMA QUEEN! MAN UP, BITCH!')**_

Sai hopped over by Sakura's side and flashed her a 'Nice Guy' pose. "So, how do I look?"

"...totally gay," Sakura said with stinging words.

Sai facefaulted as he groaned in defeat. "...that hurts, _butch girl_."

"GRRRR!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" Sakura bellowed as she picked up Sai and kicked him in the groin.

"OOOFF!!" Sai's eyes bulged wide open.

_**'DAMN! That's gotta hurt!'**_ The Witchblade remarked as he sounded like he wanted to whine. _**'But, he called you a butch girl? Well, I suppose it's because of your lack of real womanly assets.'**_

Team Gai all winced (the guys grabbed their crotches) as Sakura one-shot punched Sai into the forest.

_**'And... it's good. Ow.'**_

Sakura snarled, clenching her right hand.

"Well, if this not proof that the training is helping, then..." Gai shook his head. "Nonetheless, splendid, but you took out one of your training partners."

"Um, Gai-sensei. Sai does not look like he will be getting up," Lee pointed out to Sai's unconscious body hanging on a tree branch.

"Point taken. Well, he'll be ready whenever he wants to join," Gai shrugged as he twirled around and pat Sakura's back. "Let's continue. Shall we?"

Sakura looked at her hands, which were bleeding underneath bandages she had applied earlier on. "...I think I'm starting to notice the signs of my strength growing."

"See, Sakura-san? I told you it was well worth it," Lee smiled proudly for his friend.

"Gai-sensei, as much as I hate this retarded suit, this Taijutsu training has been very helpful. I do feeling I'm getting stronger... like I'm reaching a certain peak of my strength," the pink-haired kunoichi knelt over to put her hands around the leg warmers on her ankles. "I'd like you to add a little more weight. If you can... not too much, but only a little."

Gai answered with his trademark 'Nice Guy' pose. "Sure!"

"Oh, Sakura-san! You're truly going to blossom into Konoha's strongest kunoichi!" Lee roared out, acting like Sakura's own personal male cheerleader.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Gee... thanks... no seriously. You can stop now."

_**'Hm. I have to agree. The training is going rather well. I do wonder... how long will this keep up?'**_

_For as long as Naruto and the others are still on their mission... it shouldn't be too long, Witchblade. I hope. Wait until Naruto sees me improved and better than ever._

However, as the lively activity with youthful trio continued, Neji and Tenten looked at them with blank stares.

"Huh. I suppose this is how Sakura's getting her punishment? More training?" Tenten snorted, folding her arms as her face contorted with irritation. "Why couldn't the Hokage grant me training with her? Sakura... she's so lucky."

"Maybe not so. This training is going to take a toll on her," Neji watched Sakura with analytic eyes. "Let's see if she can endure without using that Witchblade as a crutch."

"Seems Chouji has already forgiven her. What do you think, Neji? I think... we might have been too hard on Sakura."

Neji replied, shutting his eyes as he turned away. "Perhaps, but I'd rather see Sakura in action using the Witchblade. Only then will I judge for myself."

"Same here, Neji. I want to see this Witchblade everyone's been hyping about. Sounds like it's pretty powerful... if it was able to defeat Akatsuki members."

"I heard from sources this weapon can only be wielded by women."

This revelation caused intrigue Tenten. Her interest suddenly peaked as she inquired to her teammate. "Really? Only a woman?"

"That's what I've heard."

"Interesting..." Tenten murmured, biting down on her lip. Her eyes looked away from Neji and turned to analyze Sakura. _I'm curious. That Witchblade really must grant a wielder a whole lot of power. I wonder how differently things would've turned out if I had it. Sakura, you're lucky. First, you become the Hokage-sama's student and now you're getting all this treatment. I truly envy you._ She said with a coy smile.

Rock Lee got down on all fours and began doing his regular routine of 9,000 push-ups. "As soon as I'm done, we'll get ready, Sakura-san!"

"Right..." Sakura sighed under her breath. _This might take all day._

_**'Stay focused, Sakura. I know you can pull through this torture. Once it's over, please... burn that horrifying suit.'**_

The girl let an evil smile curl on her face. "Oh, I will. Hehehehe." An evil chuckle escaped her lips.

xxxxx

_**Southern Shoreline/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

At the southern sector of Mother Island was an unoccupied shoreline. There were no fortified walls or fences to ward out intruders. In fact, it looked rather tranquil by first glance. There was nothing that could lead someone to believe it was a 'cursed island.' However, from within this almost secluded island, there has been inscrutable activity. Not one of the villagers could really comprehend what goes on there as everyone, but Isaribi, mysterious vanished from coming near the island.

That is where the rumors started to spread. These rumors then became stories... about vengeful spirits.

But, in truth, it was not related to any spirits.

Behind the undergrowth and the forests was the site of the Cloneblade factory.

xxxxx

Rustling on through the thick brushes and undergrowth was a long, pink crystallized protrusion. This crystallized protrusion extended out, jutting through the branches of the forest as it trailed along. From in the distance, one could make out what looked like a long serpentine dragon. Its body was composed entirely out of a pink, crystallized stone composition. Sitting top of the crystal dragon's head was a unique kunoichi, one who specializes in a rare ninja art (one that only she possesses): the _**Kesshō**_, or Crystal Release.

The woman standing atop of the crystal dragon looked like she was in her mid-twenties. She wore blue hair, which she tied her already long hair into a bun. The back of her hair wavered out into spiky ends. Long bangs came down the sides of her face. The lady wore a green Chinese-styled coat which had a unique design embroidered on the lower right side. A thick, pink rope tightened around her waist, keeping the coat tied up and from falling off. Underneath the green coat, she wore an article of red clothing - something akin to a bodysuit. Thick tufts of fur surrounded the neck collar area of the coat. To top it all off, she wore a pair of black zoris, which her feet fit comfortably in.

Her allegiance was firmly dedicated to Orochimaru.

This was the woman to whom Kabuto alluded to during his conversation with Amachi.

"Guren-sama!" A pair of low growls came from out of the undergrowth of the forest.

The name, identified as Guren, turned and shifted her eyes toward the forest floor. She commanded her giant crystal dragon to lower its head, allowing for Guren to descend into the forest floor. She hopped off the dragon's head and saw two figure hidden behind dark brown cloaks.

"What is it, you two? Do you have anything to report?" Guren demanded, her tone was stern and commanding.

"We've taken the fresh collection of women and taken them to Amachi-sama's lab. But, we have a few intruders coming this way."

Guren frowned. "Who are they?"

"Mind if I cut in, my faithful Chimeras," Amachi's voice was heard behind the cloaked pair.

"Amachi?"

Amachi slowly plodded through the undergrowth and stepped out of the shadows. "Guren. It appears Konoha has sent their team. These two were able to see them. They're on a boat."

"I see," Guren replied. "Do you want me to take care of them?"

"Not yet, but I was meaning to ask if you've seen Isaribi."

"Isaribi hasn't returned?"

Amachi nodded. "I'm afraid not, but I'm certain she will come here very soon."

"Very well. If she happens to come on the shore and if I see her, I'll lead her back to the lab."

"At least before nightfall. You and I both know what transpires in those waters when the sun sets."

Guren acknowledged the presence of the 'sea demon.' "Yes, I understand. You two..." She directed her focus on the cloaked figures. "You're coming with me. We have a few uninvited guests that need to be dealt with. Follow me!"

"Yes, Guren-sama!" The duo acknowledged as they sprinted through the forest.

Hopping back on top of her dragon's head, Guren directed her crystallized beast through the forest and headed out toward the southern coastline. There they would greet the four Konoha-nin with a 'welcome greeting.' Amachi chuckled to himself as he opened his right palm, revealing a necklace with a seashell hanging from it.

"You'll be coming right back, won't you? Isaribi?" The man's forced an evil smile, cupping his hand over the necklace.

xxxxx

Team Konoha's boat was closing in on Mother Island. However, there was only one occupant on the boat. There weren't any signs of Yamato, Naruto, Anko, or Shino occupying the rental boat. Instead, there seemed to be a blonde-haired girl wearing long pigtails leaning on the side. Covering her almost nude form was a thick, orange cloak, which she shivered under due to the cold air that surrounded the still waters. She was unconscious from up close, not moving an inch of her body.

As she slowly came to, her blue eyes drifted around and noticed the island that was at least five kilometers away.

"Huh...? Ow, my head..." The blonde girl groaned, rubbing her head. She winced as her fingers trailed over the bump that formed over her scalp area. _Sheesh, Anko-sensei! Did you have to go THAT far?!_

xxxxx

_Flashback/Twenty Minutes ago_

_"We're getting closer to Mother Island," Yamato informed the cell team._

_Shino acknowledged with a nod. "..."_

_Naruto focused his eyes towards Mother Island sitting in the distance. His skin began to crawl, feeling the cool air near the secluded area. He could already tell. There was something about the island that was really getting to him._

_"I'm getting a bad feeling about this," Naruto proclaimed._

_**'NO SHIT.' **__The Kyuubi growled within his vessel's mind, already getting on Naruto's bad side._

_"Hey, Yamato, that inn keeper mentioned that many women and young girls have been disappearing. He claims that phantoms of some sort have been taking them. Rumor has it that these women are taken to Mother Island."_

_The male Jounin responded. "Yes, but I don't believe we're dealing with spirits here."_

_"Yeah, this is nothing like that freaky ghost mission we were involved in. This is definitely the work of Orochimaru's men," Naruto said. "These girls are being kidnapped for something and I don't want to venture to guess either."_

_Then, Anko smiled deviously as an idea quickly came to her mind. She shifted her attention solely on Naruto and chuckled._

_Creeped out by Anko's stare, Naruto gulped and looked at her nervously. "Um, Anko-sensei? What... what are you thinking about?"_

_"I know you can use Oriroke no Jutsu. I've seen you use it on perverts, namely Jiraiya-sama and the late-Third."_

_"What are you getting at, psycho lady?" He narrowed his eyes._

_"Today, I will make your Oriroke finally being useful for once besides using it to throw off poor Ero-Jiraiya!" Anko grinned evilly as she reached over and pulled Naruto toward her. "Won't you do that? Then, once these 'phantoms' catch you, we'll follow you to the island. What do you say?"_

_"I say you're crazy!" The fox boy snapped, attempting to squirm right out of the demented woman's arms._

_Anko chuckled. "Oh no, you don't! Now, perform your Oriroke! You're even cuter when you're a girl!"_

_"LET GO!!"_

_As Anko pinned Naruto down, she pulled out a kunai and slowly edged it towards his neck._

_"Don't forget that we're on a mission. It's vital that we reach that island, or did you forget that? Hmmm?" _

_Finally giving in, Naruto performed the Oriroke no jutsu and transformed into a naked, blonde-haired girl with pig-tails. She still retained his more distinctive features, including the blue eyes and the whisker marks on the cheeks. _

_Shino and Yamato both sighed, realizing that Anko's most hair-brained scheme was the most effective way of finding the Cloneblade factory on the island. After all, women have been taken captive to Mother Island and have all disappeared without a trace. Only Isaribi returned without as much of an explanation. _

_"So, ready to cooperate, __**Naruko-chan**__?" Anko giggled as she let 'Naruko' up off her back. _

_Naruko scoffed. "Whatever."_

_"Now, listen to me carefully. Yamato, Shino, and myself are going to leave you behind."_

_"You're leaving me here alone on this boat?! Without any clothes?!" _

_Yamato noticed an article of orange clothing on the boat. "Here, you can use this." He handed the article of clothing over to Naruko._

_"Thanks, Yamato-taicho."_

_"As I was saying," Anko continued as she pointed toward a collection of giant rocks jutting from out of a nearby shore. "We're going to hide behind those rocks. You remain here and play as bait. We're going to see if anyone comes by to pick you up. Once they take you to Mother Island, we'll follow you. Got it?"_

_Naruko reluctantly gave in. "Yeah, sure."_

_Anko smiled as she covered Naruko up with the orange cloth. "It'll work. Trust me on this!"_

xxxxx

"Ugh, why do I get myself stuck in these situations," Naruko sighed, sitting down while covering herself up.

Meanwhile, the other three Konoha-nin remained hiding behind the rocks near the shore of a smaller isle. They popped their heads out, observing Naruko closely.

Yamato whispered to Anko. "_Let's hope this works._"

"_It will. I hope..._" Anko gritted her teeth.

"_Look. I see something coming,_" Shino whispered, narrowing his eyes toward two shadowed figures closing in on the boat.

The trio watched as two cloaked figures approached the boat. They saw Naruto sitting still, restraining herself from attacking. The cloaked figures turned toward each other as they started to push the boat ahead through the water. Naruko quickly turned as she eyed the trio sitting behind the rocks.

"_See? What did I tell you?_" Anko smirked as she slowly got off the ground.

"_Let's wait a while and approach slowly,_" Shino suggested.

"_Yeah, let's..._" Yamato stopped mid-sentence, his hands felt vibrations on the ground and quickly set off his senses. "MOVE!"

_**BOOM!!**_

A cliff face suddenly crumbled behind them, prompting the Konoha-nin trio to scatter in different directions. They retreated towards the water, racing across to distance themselves from the attacker. The trio turned and saw a giant, pink crystallized dragon extended its long neck through the destroyed cliff face.

"Damn it! You guys!" Naruko cried out as he saw his teammates being attacked by the giant crystal dragon. _What the hell is that thing?! A dragon?!_

While the cloaked figures dragged the boat along, Naruko was being taken near the island. He immediately turned around, facing the omnious island that lied ahead of him. Anko's plan partially went according to plan, but it fell flat on its face once the dragon appeared.

Naruko gulped, her entire body became tense while tightening her hands into fists. A rush of anxiety overwhelmed him as he realized he was in the most important role in the plan. One screw up would jeopardize the entire mission. _Hopefully, they can catch up somehow. There's Mother Island... here goes nothing. _

Back at the isle site, the Konoha trio saw that Guren stood on top of the dragon's head.

"There's someone up there!" Shino exclaimed, pointing toward Guren.

"What the hell kind of summon is that?!" Anko snarled as she opened her coat, revealing many kunais hanging by strings. "It's a crystal dragon, but I've never heard of someone utilizing crystal element. This is something new."

"I can't say if it's even a Kekkei Genkai trait either..." Yamato concluded as he turned to find Naruko already further in the distance. "They're already taking him to the island."

"I see they were right," Guren frowned while scanning each Konoha-nin and their hitai-ates. "Three Konoha-nin. What brings you here to the land of Sea? Well, I can't have you going near Mother Island. Whatever goes on there is none of your concern." _Aren't there supposed to be four? Oh well. If that girl Amachi's servants took away was the fourth Konoha member, I don't need to worry about her._

Shino studied the woman's crystallized dragon. "It's going to be hard to penetrate through her crystal."

"Well, I hope you don't mind if you let us pass through," Anko smiled devilishly as she armed her right hand with a kunai. "Pretty please?"

Guren snorted and turned her nose up at the woman. "_**Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken!!**_" She opened her right hand, collecting chakra as she molded it into a disc. This disc turned into a giant crystal shuriken, which resembled more like a snowflake. She quickly tossed it down at the three Konoha-nin.

The trio scattered as the crystallized shuriken came toward them. Anko quickly tossed five kunai at the shuriken. They all rebounded off Guren's crystal shuriken.

Forming the hand seal of the bird, Yamato condensed wet rocks into giant spikes. "_**Doton: Do**__**ryūsō!!**_"

Just as Anko's shuriken rebounded, Yamato's rock spikes crumbled as they hit Guren's crystal shuriken.

As the shuriken spun closer toward them, the trio scattered and let the spinning disc spin across the ocean.

"As I deduced earlier, her crystal will be hard to penetrate," Shino added as he turned and watched Guren with analytic eyes.

The crystal-user smiled as she put her hands together. "You'll never make it to that island. I'll see to that!"

xxxxx

Finally, as they arrived on the shore, Naruko was pulled out of the boat by her kidnappers. The two cloaked figures slowly escorted Naruko into the forest, leading her directly into the mysterious island.

_I made it. Now, I'll be the first to see this Cloneblade factory for myself._ Naruko thought as she walked alongside the cloaked figures.

xxxxx

_**Forest Undergrowth/Ten Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

The crow stopped flying as it roosted on a tree branch. Suddenly, the bird tilted its head as a figure wearing a black cloak decorated with red clouds appeared near it.

"So, she's there," Itachi muttered as he lifted his right hand, letting the crow sit on top of his hand. "Haruno Sakura. It's time we meet."

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 35: _**Guren, the Practitioner of Crystal Jutsu; Itachi and Sakura Face-off!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake Segment

_**Kill Temari and Shikamaru. Vol. 2**_

Tayuya threw Temari aside as she pointed her katana against the Sand princess's neck. Shikamaru attempted to utilize his Shadow jutsus until a blade jutted out of his side stomach.

"Gah...!!" Shikamaru coughed as he gripped his right side.

Standing behind him was a Tayuya clone. She immediately yanked a small dagger from out of Shikamaru's side, licking the blood off the bladed tip.

"Look at ya! Laying there like a little bitch!" Tayuya chuckled like the demented lunatic she truly was. "What do you say? How about get down on your knees and beg? If you don't, your sand princess of a whore gets it!"

Shikamaru gritted his teeth, kneeling over in front of Tayuya.

"Now what do you say?" She asked, letting an evil smirk curl on her face.

"...she's the one who killed you."

"She killed me, but I was going to FUCKING kill you! She denied me that chance, but she can't save ya now! You have now idea how long I've fucking waited for this chance!"

Shikamaru snarled. "Let her go. And what's with that stupid yellow outfit? Are you trying to cosplay as Beatrix Kiddo or something?"

"_**COSPLAY, YOU SAY?**_ Heh, cosplay..." Tayuya chuckled as she jerked her katana away from Temari's neck. "COSPLAY... he says. Heh, you're a really funny guy."

"I don't try to be."

Pressing her right foot down Shikamaru's back, Tayuya forced him to kiss the ground. "Cosplay this, bitch..."

_Swish!_

Tayuya gasped as wind picked up and collected, knocking her right off her feet. "GAH!!"

Barely managing to make use of her giant fan, Temari knocked Tayuya back and sent her crashing into a wall.

"Ugh... damn it all..." Tayuya groaned as she collapsed and fell unconscious.

As Shikamaru tried getting up, Temari plodded along and knelt beside him.

"Hey, that wasn't how the movie was supposed to end... right?" Shikamaru pointed out. "Wasn't she supposed to kill us?"

Temari frowned, scoffing at the sight of Tayuya. "Not in my movie." With that, she pulled Shikamaru up and faced up.

"Temari, I just wanted to say..."

"Shut up and kiss me."

With that, Temari pulled Shikamaru towards her and kissed him.

While the two made out, Tayuya groaned and pulled out what appeared to be a mask with a 'Ghost Face.' "Maybe I should've asked what their favorite scary movie was."

xxxxx

Meanwhile...

Karin rummaged through her movie collection to find one titled _Scream_. As she opened it, she saw that its DVD disc was gone.

"Don't tell me you saw that one, too."

xxxxx

Translation Notes

(Filler) _**Kesshō: Kyodai Rokkaku Shuriken**_/Crystal Release: Giant Hexagonal Shuriken

_**Type:**_ No rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_All ranges

_**User:**_ Guren

Used exclusively by Guren, she forges a giant crystal shuriken, which resembles a snowflake. Once completed, she throws it at the enemy.

xxxxx

**A/N: **And the action was about to get heated up! Cliffhangers are evil, aren't they?

Well, I just left off with Itachi. So, who knows what's going to go down between him and Sakura next time!

This chapter pretty much covers a few details and sets up for a more action-based chapter. We'll also get a look at the Cloneblade factory.

Isaribi and Naruto's scene is based off the original filler anime, but with necessary changes (including Isaribi injuring one of those little ungrateful brats!). Speaking of filler, I've managed to shoehorn the new filler villain from the recent Shippuden arc. Her crystal jutsus are pretty neat. Since she's a kunoichi and the kunoichi are a strong theme in this story, I thought why not give Amachi a bodyguard and someone who's not a Cloneblade? Quite frankly I don't think she needs one as her jutsus are pretty powerful on their own accord.

Hope, you guys enjoyed that brief Team Gai and Sakura moment. I decided throwing in Lee was a bonus. Now, as for that fanart, Belletiger is going to cover that. The fanart should be finished soon. I'll even post it whenever the next chapter of this story is complete. Or, just Belletiger about it and she might consider posting it up on her deviantart page. =)

On a side note, please if you can... check out the Witchblade Sakura fic, _**Iron Demon**_. If you want more Witchblade and Sakura action, you can get your fix there. It's a movie fic that won't be as long (No way!) as this one, but it should be worth a peek. Just throwing it out there for you guys.

Anyway, that's all for now. Leave me a review when you're done! See you until the next update!


	35. Guren, Crystal Jutsu! Itachi vs Sakura!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Back with another edition for April. That makes it three updates this month. I'm on a roll. I'm also aiming to post a chapter (hopefully, real life aside) by May 10th. What makes that day significant is because it'll be the one year anniversary since _**Witchblade: Sakura**_ was first posted. By then, the 36th chapter should be up.

I'm making wonderful progress. With this story and the _**Iron Demon**_ story, I've prioritized this fic series above my others (Though, I need to get on the ball with the Taiyoukai Awakening final 2 chapters. Yes, for you fans of the YuYuGiDigiMoon series, I've written up to the last two chapters. My beta is working on the chapters I've given him and we should be getting those up soon through the summer).

Anyhow, time to get back into the story! Here's lots of action coming your way!

xxxxx

Chapter 35

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part II: The Isaribi Arc**_

_**Guren, the Practitioner of Crystal Jutsu; Itachi and Sakura Face-off!**_

xxxxx

_**Main Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

As 'she' was being led through a narrow corridor, Naruko was taken alongside the two hooded figures. Looking up to her captors, Naruko furrowed her brows and shifted her blue eyes ahead to where a beam of light penetrated out through the entrance way. She closed her eyes, the lights beamed through and quickly blinded her.

Once they passed through the end of the corridor, the hooked figures took Naruko near a set of prison cells. The cells were near an unoccupied laboratory, as if someone was actually working in it a while ago. There was a fresh, revolting stench of sulfur mixed with other gases, which caused Naruko to close her mouth and keep herself from regurgitating after almost inhaling obnoxious gas fumes.

"In you go," one of the hooded figures hissed as he threw Naruko into a cell.

As Naruko was thrown onto the floor, he was not along. Across the other side of the cell was a brunette girl wearing nothing but tattered rags. She sat down in a fetal position, her face covered in dirt and her eyes still and lifeless. Naruko got off the floor, shaking her head as she looked toward her cellmate.

"Don't worry. You won't become an experiment for a while... so enjoy your time while it lasts," the other hooded figure chortled darkly, slamming the door behind Naruko.

Naruko gritted her teeth, turning her head as she watched the two figures walking away from the cell.

"Damn... you could've thrown me a little more gently," Naruko muttered, cursing the two figures that walked off. Veering back on her cellmate, Naruko cleared her throat. "Hi... um... how long have you been in here?"

"..." The girl said nothing.

"Um? Hello?" Naruko tried asking again. "Well, you're no help, but being in here probably took a lot out of you."

"...six months. I've been in here for six months..."

Naruko gasped. "Six months?!" She repeated. "Listen, I'm going to get you and the rest of these girls out of here."

This caused the girl to raise her head, hearing the mention of 'escape' leave Naruko's mouth. "..."

"I don't know how yet, but I'm going to. I'm not exactly what I seem, but I'm only in disguise."

"How do you intend to... free us? Escape is impossible in this facility..."

"Nothing's impossible. I'll have something figured out..."

"Well, it seems you two have finally outdid yourselves!" Amachi's voice exclaimed in the background.

Overhearing the demented researcher's voice, Naruko quickly hid in the back with the girl and curled up in the same fetal position.

"_Never mind that. Let's keep quiet,_" Naruko whispered to the girl, pulling up the orange cloth over her nude body.

Amachi entered his laboratory with the two hooded men walking behind him. The researcher walked toward the cell where Naruko and the girl were in, tracing his fingers along the cell bars and smiled a sickening grin. Naruko focused her sights on Amachi, attempting to restrain herself from undoing her henge form and bust down the cell door. Suddenly, Naruko noticed the girl sitting beside her shivered. The girl's eyes widened as if she had seen a monster right before her eyes, her entire body quivered violently. Looking back and forth, Naruko figured out that the man with the mad scientist disposition was the one responsible for kidnapping the local women.

Naruko snarled as she shifted her eyes at Amachi. _He must be the one who's directly responsible for what's going on._

"Hmmm, this one looks like a fine specimen," Amachi, like the sick man that he was, scanned Naruko from the distance the two were positioned. "Delicate features, but she'll make a nice Cloneblade experiment. Still, the other one is due for the experimentation."

Upon hearing this, the girl next to Naruko froze completely still. She quickly broke out of her silent state and began shouting out, grabbing the bars next to her.

"No... NO!! I WON'T!! YOU WON'T MAKE ME!!" The girl shouted, shaking the bars madly while attempting to break out... but it was all in vain and to no avail. No matter what she said, her fate was set to be changed. "DON'T LET THEM TAKE ME!!"

Naruko grimaced intensely as he rushed over by the girl's side and yanked her off the cell bars. She set the girl down, shaking her shoulders to try and calm her down.

"Oh, you're an ecstatic one, aren't you? My dear?" Amachi snickered, staring a hole through both Naruko and the girl. "Seems like you're ready to jump at this opportunity and become renewed. You'll serve Orochimaru-sama well and help him eliminate the Witchblade."

"Bastard..." Naruko muttered to herself while holding the crying girl. _I've got to do something and fast. Anko-sensei, I don't think I can hold this form for too long. You guys better get here quick... if this creep keeps pushing it, I'm going to let him have it!_

_**'THEN, WHY DON'T YOU JUST CALL FOR ME AND I'LL HAVE THESE VERMIN ERADICATED.'**_

_Butt out, fox. I can't just flip out and let you take control. I have to play my part just as Anko-sensei and Yamato-taicho instructed me._

_**'WHY LISTEN TO THEM? HOW DO YOU PLAN TO ESCAPE WITHOUT ME?'**_

_Simple. I won't. Just watch how I'm going to handle things from here on out, fox. I'll have this Cloneblade factory shut down in no time!_

Amachi walked alongside the other cells, peering into each prison to glare at each kidnapped woman and young girl from the local village. Many of them have tattered clothing and pale skin, mostly from the lack of sunlight exposure and proper nutrition. There were at least thirty women locked in these cells. All of which were taken against their will. When Kabuto and Orochimaru required only women for the recent Cloneblade experiments, all male captives were utilized for other forms of experimentation.

"Yoroi. Misumi. Thank you two for bringing another live specimen," the scientist showed his gratitude as he directed his attention toward the two hooded figures.

Once both figures removed their hoods, they were both revealed as males. Although, they seemed unrecognizable from the first glance, but they were apart of Kabuto's team during the Chunin Exams three years ago. Since then, they have served as Amachi's top researchers and bodyguards.

Misumi was a young man wearing a pair of glasses, but the left half of his face was covered in scales. His left eye looked reptilian, yellow with black thin irises like a snake's.

Yoroi looked much older with more defined facial features since the cloth that covered his lower face removed. His hair was much long and shaggier than it was before. Like his partner Misumi, half of his left face was mutated. But, it was covered with wet amphibious skin rather than reptilian.

These two men voluntarily took active part in Amachi's Chimera experiments, changing their appearances and undergoing profound changes in their physical attributes and appearances. Their genetics were intertwined with other species of animal. Most of them were of the reptilian, avian, and amphibious kind. This became a more practical use for the male specimens while the women were now being utilized specifically for the Cloneblade Project.

"We humbly serve you and hope to find potential specimens to complete Orochimaru-sama's new Cloneblade army," Yoroi stated, bowing his head to the top scientist.

Misumi nodded in agreement. "I hope this one we've captured will become a perfect weapon."

"I hope so. We've had quite a few failures recently and I've almost given up hope, but with Kabuto's recent discovery about the Cloneblade's imperfection to their designs... we can correct these flaws and produce more advanced weapons."

Overhearing their conversation, Naruko made quick note of the details. _Failed experiments? So, they're trying to make better Cloneblades? Damn it! This isn't good! If they can manage to do that... damn it all!_

"Of course, we know all what happens once an experiment fails," Amachi's frown arched into a sick grin. He shifted his eyes back toward the cell where Naruko and the girl were watching. "Let's hope you two won't up as failures... or else. We can't afford anymore failures!"

As the girl quivered out of fear, Naruko held her tightly while keeping her from making eye contact with the scientist.

"We have to make this quick. Kabuto has sent Kira and Kisa to collect the new upgraded weapons. They'll be here in a day. So, by tomorrow night, we need to have at most ten women wearing perfect Cloneblades."

"Yes, Amachi-sama," the two men replied in unison.

"Oh, and be sure Isaribi is here. She should've arrived here almost an hour ago."

As soon as the man mentioned that girl's name, Naruko froze in shock and almost bewildered.

_Isaribi?! Don't tell... this freak knows Isaribi! What relation does she have with these freaks?!_ Naruko couldn't believe what he was hearing. He looked at the three men as they started walking out of the room. As Naruko leaned back, she let the girl free out of her arms. "Please, try and calm down. Listen, I'll convince them to let them use me instead."

The imprisoned girl nodded reluctantly. "...no... it's too late. I've been locked up here longer than you. I've realized... there's nothing left for me outside this facility."

"No, that's ridiculous."

"Not if my only purpose is to serve as one of Orochimaru's weapons..." The girl cried, putting her face into her hands.

"Tell me. Do you know Isaribi?"

She replied. "Yeah. She's the only... one of us who's been able to freely move out of this facility. For as long as she's served Amachi, she's... she's done her job to ensure that more of us get captured."

Naruko gasped as she crawled up to the girl. "No! Isaribi wouldn't do that!"

"How do you know Isaribi? You act like you know her well...?" The girl looked up at Naruko, befuddled by her sudden outburst. "I didn't think Isaribi had any friends."

"We recently just met, but I refuse to believe she has anything to do with these kidnappings!"

The brunette-haired girl shook her head. "I'm sorry to say... you're in for a disappointment, I'm afraid."

"How?"

"Just wait and see for yourself when _she_ arrives... but, here's something you should know."

"What?"

"She's the only one to have been a product of both the Kaima Chimera experimentation and the Cloneblade project," the girl added. "She's both a Chimera and a Clonebla-"

Naruko gaped in shock, taken back by the other shocking revelation. "She's a Cloneblade...? You... you can't mean..."_ Then, where was her bracelet? Isn't she supposed to be wearing a bracelet like Sasame-chan and those other two? This doesn't add up at all. _"...that explains why she's in league with these guys, but she's probably used against her will."

"I don't know her full story, but she was one of the first taken by Amachi years ago. She was indeed from my village on the mainland. She's changed..."

Naruko sighed as she stood up and put her hands against the wall. "Well, I guess I'm going to have a talk with her once she gets here."

"...there's no reasoning with her. She won't listen to you."

"We'll see, but I think I can manage."

As the girl watched Naruko, she wondered what the blonde-haired vixen had in mind. "My name is Asagi. Just so you know."

"Naruko," the blonde stated her 'henge' name. _Damn, you guys better get her fast! Looks like they're really going to rush through these Cloneblade experiments! But, why the hell is Isaribi in league with these guys?! _The blonde-haired vixen stopped processing her thoughts and whispered under her breath. "_Yeah, I'm going to get to the bottom of all of this. Isaribi, are we really going to have to fight each other now?_"

xxxxx

_**Underground Lake/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Emerging through an underwater lake below the facility, a green-skinned figure stood still as water dripped from all sides of its body. The figure had a fin-like protrusion extending from its head all the way down its back. A long pair of floppy appendages hung down the sides of its face. The skin of this individual was reptilian in nature, scaly from top to bottom. From a close-up view, the individual wore the same article of clothing as Isaribi.

Then, as the figure's green reptilian skin faded, it became replaced by normal human skin.

The reptilian Chimera was revealed to be Isaribi.

"Ah, there you are, Isaribi," Amachi's voice called out from out of another direction.

Isaribi slowly turned her head, directly facing Amachi's direction. The man strode through a tunnel with his two Chimera cohorts following him. Standing her ground, Isaribi watched as Amachi approached her.

"You almost had me worried. What took you so long?"

"...I had to ward off another boat of sailors," Isaribi replied, her cold and lifeless eyes narrowed.

"Ah, good. We can't have any nuisance getting the way out of progress. Am I right, Isaribi."

"Yes... Amachi, I have a concern that needs to be addressed."

Amachi raised his left brow, piqued by Isaribi's sudden inquiry. "Concern? What about?"

"My cure..." She answered bluntly. "When will I return to normal? Like you said, I... I..." She distanced eye contact with Amachi, diverting her eyes to the side. "You deliberately said... that if I become one of the Cloneblade Five and sprang those recent attacks near the local villages and seaports... So..."

"What are you trying to say?" Amachi slightly grimaced upon hearing Isaribi stammering between her words. "You can't possibly have forgotten your role in the grand scheme in Orochimaru-sama's plans. You were selected to take active part in this Cloneblade experiment as one of the first volunteers. You should feel honored. This was one of the conditions of the promise. Don't worry. It'll soon be over. Though, even if I remove the Kaima genes from your body, you're required to still use the Cloneblade. So, I'll keep my promise..."

"...I..." Isaribi was about to say something until she was abruptly interrupted.

"...as long as I don't change my mind, that is. Are we clear?"

The bandaged girl nodded almost reluctantly. "Yes."

"If that's the case, then prove yourself by going to the lab and start leading ten women out. You'll come to know that we've captured a new addition to the Cloneblade Project."

"Yes." Isaribi paced forward, walking past Amachi and the two Chimera Sound-nin.

As Isaribi disappeared toward the tunnel, Amachi and the men turned to watch the girl from the corner of their eyes.

"Heh, you've got her doing your bidding," Yoroi smirked, watching the bandaged girl fully disappear through the tunnel.

"You're cruel. Very cruel," Misumi remarked, nonetheless he smiled evilly.

Amachi added. "What can I say? I've been so _good_ to her. You two have no idea."

"Amachi-sama," Yoroi addressed to the man, changing the subject immediately. "That new specimen that we captured. She's probably one of the Konoha-nin that we've confirmed to have discovered earlier. There were four in a boat."

Misumi spoke up. "Yes, that's right, but we can't confirm if she really is from Konoha. She wears no hitai-ate with the Konoha symbol."

"It doesn't matter," Orochimaru's former top researcher said. "She'll soon serve as one of Orochimaru-sama's prized Cloneblade weapons in due time. Heh, and soon the ones who butchered our lord will perish against these new advanced Cloneblade models."

"That's not even including the current Cloneblade Four," Yoroi said.

"Correct, but it'll truly be worth a sight to see Konoha fall. Then, the one who possesses the Witchblade will die," Amachi snickered, his smile widened into a sadistic evil grin. "But, first things first... we have those three other Konoha-nin near this island. No doubt Guren has already engaged them as we speak. How quickly things are turning out right in my favor."

xxxxx

_**Southern Shoreline/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Back outside the Cloneblade factory island, the ongoing battle between the three Konoha-nin and Guren was escalating into a near island shaking war. Yamato, Shino, and Anko found themselves in an extremely tight predicament with the rare, crystal jutsu-user. Almost anything they utilized was countered by Guren's crystallized defensive barriers and projectiles.

Yamato and his two cohorts raced around the waters while Guren implemented her next series of attacks. The Sound kunoichi unleashed a vast amount of crystal shuriken, this time summoning them into a bigger swarm.

Guren called out, summoning the crystallized shuriken. "_**Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu!!**_"

The spinning shurikens turned into more like discs, while resembling the movements of Frisbees. The Konoha-nin took cover as they hid behind a giant rock. However, the spinning crystal shurikens sliced through the rock, cutting through the stone like a hot knife through butter. The Konoha-nin sighed with relief as the discs barely passed right by them, coming close to getting skewered into pieces.

"Humph. Hiding are we?!" Guren exclaimed as she hopped off her dragon's head and landed on the water's surface, firmly planting her feet down. "You can't take cover for long. I'll drive you out." With that, the crystal jutsu user clasped her hands together while partles of light swirled around her body like cherry blossom petals, which turned into crystallized particles.

As these particles hardened, they condensed into sharp needles. Guren finished her jutsu, quickly unleashing her crystal needles into a giant swarm that blasted the encompassing area, including the area where the Konoha-nin trio hid.

"MOVE!!" Yamato bellowed as he, Anko, and Shino raced across the water, escaping Guren's fray.

"You won't get away!" Guren roared as she snapped her fingers, summoning for her crystal dragon. Quickly implementing the necessary hand seals, Guren summoned two more crystal dragons to accompany her single one. "_**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū!!**_"

Three crystal dragons moved alongside the surface of the lake, pursuing the three Konoha-nin. Guren chased off after her dragons, springing herself off the water and back on the middle dragon's head (the one that transported her earlier).

"Got any ideas, Yamato?!" Anko exclaimed, not taking the chance of glancing over her shoulders.

"_**Suiton: Hahonryū!!**_" Completing the necessary hand seals, Yamato summoned a rapid wave of water and added the lake water to complement his water jutsu. As a result, an even bigger wave washed down over the three crystallized dragons, including Guren herself.

However, the kunoichi rebounded by casting a crystallized wall after forging a wave of chakra. The giant water torrent hit Guren's crystallized wall, blasting it with tremendous force. Unfortunately, the powerful water wave didn't provide enough force to shatter the crystal.

"Damn it," Yamato cursed.

During the course of the battle, Shino noticed that his insects were acting rather irrational. He soon deduced that his insects hadn't evolved any type of resistance to the crystal jutsu. Since this is the first time he's faced a crystal jutsu-user, he didn't realize his insects would be rendered useless.

"Hmmm?" Shino noticed his insects crawling back inside his coat. He noticed the tiny bugs wore developed chakra coats, which surrounded their miniature bodies. "Did you guys just protect yourselves by forming chakra cloaks?"_ Perhaps, this was their method of protecting themselves from being crystallized. Well, then, maybe I can build up enough chakra for you, my friends. _"Yamato-taicho. Anko-sensei. I think I may have figured out a way to penetrate through her crystals."

"How?" Anko inquired as she and the other two still ran across the water.

The Aburame clan member replied. "I've made a discovery. I believe my insects will serve as the key to stopping her crystal jutsus."

"How did you figure this out?" asked Yamato.

"When my friends tried to probe Guren, the expose to the crystal were beginning to crystallize them upon contact. However, now, they've discovered a method to defend themselves from being completely crystallized. They've exerted more chakra, shielding themselves with chakra coats. If they can do that, then I can possibly exert my own chakra to my insects."

Anko blinked in astonishment. "So, they've already evolved a defensive method. Well, color me surprised. Of course, these bugs are unique only to the Aburame clan."

"There's a small island ahead of us," Shino pointed ahead. "Much like the one we occupied earlier. Allow me to take refuge there to build up my chakra."

"Go on then. You leave this one with us," the female Jounin stated as she and Yamato spun around to face off Guren's dragons.

While Shino hurried over toward the nearest isle, Yamato and Anko were left to deal with Guren and her crystal dragons. This would provide Shino with substantial time to gather enough chakra for his insects to utilize. According to Shino, he may have possibly found a way through Guren's powerful crystallized jutsu.

Wasting no time, Anko sprang to action and slammed her hand down. "_**Summoning no Jutsu!!**_" The Jounin shouted as she summoned a giant blue snake before Guren's eyes. Anko knelt on top of her giant snake's head and gave a devilish smirk. "I've got something that'll match your dragons."

Guren frowned. "We'll see! Go, my dragons!" Upon hearing their mistress's command, the two crystallized dragons flew out to attack Anko and her giant snake head on.

"Go get them!" Anko cried out as the giant snake moved across quickly, taking its summoner along for the ride.

As the two crystal dragons sprang up, they went for an aerial attack. They came down on top of the giant snake. Anko's snake lashed out, whipping his giant tail across and slapped the two dragons aside. The serpent hissed as he launched its tail across once again, quickly coiling its tail around its neck and slammed it down into the water.

"Got one!" Anko announced as her serpent lashed its tail at the other crystal dragon.

"Not so fast!" Guren countered, completing several hand seals. "_**Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin!!**_"

Once completing her jutsu, the encompassing area around Anko and the giant snake was buried under crystal pillars. Large pink crystals jutted from underneath the snake, trapping and binding it in place. Anko quickly leapt off the top of her snake and swiftly landed back near Yamato's side.

"She even got my summon trapped by those damn crystals!" Anko exclaimed.

Guren scoffed while her crystals completely subdued the massive serpent. "I've expected much more from Orochimaru-sama's former and favored student. What's wrong? Were you too weak to keep him satisfied? Perhaps, that's why he _abandoned_ you."

As Guren brought this to Anko's attention, the Jounin growled and felt a stabbing pain in her right shoulder. The Cursed Seal began pulsating, which gripped Anko in a threshold of pain.

"…what the hell do you know about me and that bastard?" Anko demanded, gripping her right shoulder.

"Wasn't near these islands where Orochimaru-sama branded you with that Cursed Seal?" The crystal user said, reminding Anko of a dark and horrible experience that she endured during her last days being Orochimaru's favored student. "Before there was Uchiha Sasuke, you were his favorite student…"

"…why is this suddenly new to me?"

"Oh, that's right. Didn't he also erase most of your memory in regards to how you got you Cursed Seal? That must be why you came here. To find some answers? Am I right?"

Anko gritted her teeth, attempting to cope with the aggravating and pulsating pain. But, Guren taunting her only added to the torture.

"It was here that he abandoned you. He came to the realization that you were just a failure who couldn't handle the full power of the Cursed Seal. That is why someone like Uchiha Sasuke was chosen to be Orochimaru-sama's new vessel. You… yes, you wouldn't even be enough to fulfill his needs for a new body."

"Don't listen to her, Anko. Focus," Yamato muttered.

"I'm not… this bitch isn't even going to break me with her words."

The crystal user chortled to herself. "Face it. To Orochimaru-sama, you're expendable. He threw you away when you were no longer of any use to him."

"You're starting to annoy me…" Anko grimaced as the pain in her shoulder subsided. With quick reflexes, she punched her arms forward and ejected snakes from out of her sleeves. "_**Sen'eijashu!!**_" Her snakes flew toward Guren, gaping their fanged mouths open.

"Bah! Is this the best you can do? _**Shōton: Suishō Tō!!**_" The woman laughed as she jumped off her dragon and formed a crystallized blue blade out of her arms. It looked similar to how a ninja would use something akin to a _Tanto_. She came down and batted each snake that came her direction. "Feh, c'mon! Is there more you can do?!"

Anko prepared to make her next move, but Yamato immediately stepped in.

"I'll take it from here," Yamato said as he bumrushed Guren and exchanged blows with her, from punches to kicks. Each one was well timed as Yamato punched and kicked at Guren's body.

Guren danced around and countered each blow, blocking his punches with her crystallized blades. Drawing out a kunai, Yamato tried to puncture a hole through the crystal blades. But, it immediately rebounded off Guren's blades. Guren turned and face Anko, taking her eyes off her opponent.

Suddenly, Anko felt something pulling on her legs. She looked down and saw hands grabbing her ankles, pulling her down into the bottom.

"Anko!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Where are you looking at?!" Guren shouted as she lunged forward and battered Yamato's face with her right-armed blade.

Fortunately, Yamato was only struck by the dull side of the blade. The sharp, pointed end didn't make contact with Yamato's head, much to the man's relief.

"Humph, even two of Konoha's Jounin weren't enough to stand a chance. I wonder how you're enjoying your swim, Mitarashi Anko."

xxxxx

Finding herself submerged near the bottom. Anko was being pulled by someone. Her eyes barely opened as she saw Guren behind her, cupping her mouth and nose.

_Damn it! She had a clone waiting at the bottom of the sea?!_ Anko thought as she struggled to swim up, but the weight of Guren's clone was pulling her down. _Can't breathe! If this goes on much longer, I'll lose oxygen and die… got to…wait, there is a way out of this!_

While thrashing her arms across, snakes came slithering out of her sleeves and swarmed out to attack Guren's clone. As the snakes covered Guren, she was forced to release Anko. The clone shattered into crystallizes stone once the snake injected their venom into her.

Anko gasped and quickly swam up to the surface. _Oh, god! That was close! Need air!_

Finally reaching the surface, Anko pushed her head out and gasped. She drew in a few deep breaths, allowing the fresh air to fill her lungs.

"…Yamato… how are you holding up…?" Anko gasped as she saw Guren standing over Yamato. "Damn… even you got beat by this lady?"

Guren shifted her focus on Anko. "About time you came up to the surface. Oh ho ho, but did you forget about my two friends?" She pointed to the two giant crystallized dragons hovering behind her.

"Three against one…? Yeah, this is going to be fun… totally fun," Anko uttered a nervous chuckle, realizing the odds against her. _Shino, are you almost done? Cause me and Yamato are getting thrased out here. Maybe I can still manage to hold her off…_ She quickly whipped out a kunai from out of her sleeve, holding her ground. "C'mon."

"Seriously? Did the loss of oxygen kill off any brain cells you had?" Guren blinked thrice, chortling at Anko's persistance.

Anko exchanged a chuckle with her enemy. "Perhaps, but you're in no position to mock me… I was Orochimaru's old student. He's taught me a few tricks even you couldn't comprehend."

"Care to show me?!" The woman snarled as she came forward… until something tugged and pulled on her right ankle. "What?!"

Wood coiled from out of Yamato's right arm, attempting to bind the woman down. Guren responded to this as she leapt out of Yamato's grasp and flipped back on top of her dragon's head. The other dragon launched toward Yamato and Anko, skidding across the lake as it tried to impale the two shinobi with its horns.

Suddenly, the crystallized pillars that trapped Anko's snake was starting to come snake gaped its massive mouth as it pushed its way slithered through. It quickly came to it's summoner's rescue, using its head as a battering ram to knock the second crystal dragon down.

"What?!" Guren gaped in shock.

"See? Told you not to overlook me," Anko smiled devilishly. "You okay, Yamato?"

"I'm fine now," the man added as he stood up on his own, fully regaining his composure.

"No matter. You two are looking winded. I'll finish you two here you stand," Guren smirked as she raised her hand. "…huh?!"

Yamato and Anko were taken back by surprise as they saw a swarm of insects surrounding Guren's right arm. They turned and saw Shino waving his arms in front of him, initially releasing a swarm of his insects toward Guren.

"_**Hijutsu: Mushidama.**_" Shino cooly announced. "I've channeled enough of my own chakra for my little friends to provide them with stronger chakra coats. I've caught you when you had your guard down, crystal user."

"What?! No! Get them off!" Guren paled in horrifying fear as more bugs covered her body, as they swarmed and surrounded her from head to toe.

"My trump card has been played. Now, my friends have you surrounded and they're already feeding off your chakra… and you want to know what else they'll do?"

"…" Guren gritted her teeth, though one could no longer see what facial expressions the woman would show.

"…they're going to swallow you up completely. Plain and simple."

"Nicely done. Now, finish her," Anko smirked until she suddenly lost her composure and dropped to her left knee.

Yamato quickly came in and helped Anko up to her feet. "There. Are you okay?"

"Just fell a little gingerly there… I'll be fine."

Guren's last dragon was surrounded by the insect swarm. Effectively utilizing their teamwork, the insects forced the dragon into the water while the crystallized behemoth struggled to escape. The insect's new resistance to Guren's crystal chakra allowed them to immobilize and drag the summoned monster to the bottom.

_Poof!_

As Anko's chakra started to weaken, her summoning vanished in a thick puff of smoke. Yamato put an arm around Anko to hold her stance.

"It's over. Say goodbye," Shino announced to his adversary.

"Oh no…" Guren's chuckle turned into deep laughter.

Guren's body started to quiver underneath the layer of insects. Abruptly, Guren jumped right out of the insect swarm and landed on the water's surface. She heavily breathed, catching her breath as she had lost a substantial amount of chakra to Shino's insects.

Shino's keen eyes saw his insects covering a crystallized replica of the woman. "A substitution?"

"…you had me there, boy. But, I always have my own trump card," Guren chuckled, heavily breathing. _I've got to go retreat and recover my chakra. I wasn't expecting this boy's insects to be more troublesome than they were worth._

"You won't stop us from reaching that island," Yamato interjected, cutting off the woman's train of thought.

"Heh, but we will meet again on that island. In your conditions, I doubt you'll make it out alive. Until then, let's postpone this fight until our rematch. Oh, and Mitarashi Anko… I'll show you why I'm Orochimaru-sama's strongest kunoichi. You will know your place." As soon as she finished, Guren formed a hand seal and disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Anko growled. "She's strong… even for the two of us. Yeah, now I see why Orochimaru picked her. Her crystal jutsu is… almost impenetrable."

"Until I utilized my insects," Shino added.

"We have to reach that island… but we'll need to recover our strength. Let's go," Yamato stated as he carried Anko along and lead Shino toward Mother Island. "We can't waste anytime since Naruto is there."

"Hopefully he's been able to find that factory…" Anko muttered while her eyes narrowed directly toward Mother Island and a neighboring isle near it. "Demon Island…" _Maybe, there… I'll find something I've been meaning to look for._

"Anko?"

"It's nothing, Yamato… just talking to myself."

Shino muttered. "_Don't worry, my friends. You did well. No doubt we'll run into that crystal jutsu woman again, but we must find Naruto. Luckily, I was able to plant a female beetle on him. You'll help track him, my friends. By finding the scent of the female beetle…_"

xxxxx

"There is it, Konan-sama," Shigure pointed out to the mysterious island.

Riding on top of a giant origami crane, Konan and Shigure were closing in on Mother Island.

"Is that Mother Island?" Konan inquired, staring intently at the island.

"Yes, according to the local animals. Your origami tracker has lead us here."

Lifting her right hand, the tiny origami bird Konan released earlier returned. She stroked the back of the paper bird and set it down.

"Shigure, we're heading to an unfamiliar island. Let's be careful and find that Cloneblade factory."

"Yes, Konan-sama!"

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

It's been almost half a day since Sakura's third day of punishment training. Despite the grueling trials and muscle aching workouts, Sakura began to notice the good results that came out of her training. At the rate she was going, the extra weight training has properly built up the muscles in Sakura's body, improve her stamina, and increase her physical strength. At the sametime, she's properly focused on her chakra control.

Unfortunately, like always, she had the wear that dreadful green jumpsuit... as she was now officially branded as a new member of the Gai family - much to the poor girl's dismay.

However, today, her training regime would suddenly be interrupted by an unexpected arrival.

xxxxx

Sakura shouted as she thrusted her right fist across followed by her left fist. She quickly repeated the process, accurately delivering straight jabs. She quickly knelt on the ground, standing on all fours. Then, she sprang up into mid-air and kicked her right foot across, delivering five side kicks while in mid-air position. She landed back on all fours like a cat and did ten back flips.

Meanwhile, Gai and Rock Lee watched the pink-haired kunoichi training her butt off like never before. She was more focused and willing to train on her own. Lee was astounded by the girl's perseverance and dedication in improving herself as a kunoichi. It's been firmly established that she has the potential to become as strong as Tsunade, whom she has studied under during the past three years.

"Gai-sensei, I would never believe I would see Sakura-san so focused."

"Indeed, Lee. I can see the burning passion in her eyes. It's too bad she never became my official student, but this works out just fine. The Hokage-sama couldn't have picked out a better student to succeed her."

Lee watched Sakura continually training, smiling. _I am so proud of you, Sakura-san. Whatever this Witchblade is, does not matter to me. You are strong and capable even without it. Still, I do wish to see you using this weapon in action sometime._ "Sakura-san, don't let Neji and Tenten deter you from your training. I'm sure they don't mean what they said to you before. I..."

Suddenly, Sakura stopped as she felt the Witchblade pulsating and saw the red gem glowing under her green suit.

"What now?" Sakura wondered while unwrapping her bandages to see her bracelet reacting to something omnious nearby. _Witchblade, what's the problem?_

_**'I'm sensing something strange nearby, but it's no Cloneblade.'**_

_What could it be?_

_**'I don't know, but it's outside this village. I suggest we check it out.'**_

_NOW?! Can't you see I'm in the middle of training? I can't leave the village without getting into trouble with Tsunade-sama!_

_**'That'll have to wait. This presence has a dark feeling to it. Something similar to my father, but it's still human. C'mon, we have to go check this out... and you don't have a say in the matter either!'**_

With that said, the Witchblade bracelet gripped Sakura's right arm and forced an overwhelming pressure in her arm.

"Ok... I'll check this out... just stop..."

"Sakura-san?! Are you okay?!" Rock Lee sprang up, expressing concern for the girl. "Gai-sensei!"

Gai noticed something akin to a red glow in Sakura's right arm. _Could that be where that Witchblade is? The Hokage-sama warned me about this. _"Sakura, wait!"

The pink-haired kunoichi ran off from the training field as she headed out into the direction of the main village. She would then race straight for the northern entrance gate where that specific 'dark source' was located.

"She's getting away! Lee, we have to go after her!" Gai exclaimed as he took off after Sakura.

Lee called out, following his teacher. "Right!" _Sakura-san, what is happening? Something must be wrong for you to suddenly abandon training. Please, just tell me what is wrong!_

xxxxx

Reaching the northern gate, Sakura quickly made a beeline toward the exit. The Witchblade armor slowly began covering up her right arm, probing the nearby dark source coming near the village. A new pique of curiosity had overtaken Sakura, who was suspicious of this approaching danger. As she ran past the border guards, she quickly headed out into the forest. The guards barely could make out Sakura wearing a green jumpsuit as one of them went to notify Tsunade.

xxxxx

As Sakura continued running across the forest, she reached an area where it ended near a giant cliff face. She took a deep breath, still a little winded from her prior training with Gai and Lee. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, searching for the dark source the Witchblade was able to pick up.

"Are you sure it was here?" Sakura inquiringly raised an eyebrow, turning her head around and eyed her close surroundings.

_**'Yes, I can always detect anything with a dark presence. Whatever it could be... it was here. I know it.'**_

Sakura's eyes trailed back and forth. "Then, your senses must be off today, because I don't see anything."

_**'You're not trying hard enough. Focus. Search it and probe it.'**_

"Ok."

As Sakura raised her right hand, it was already covered in the armored gauntlet. The red gem glowed, probing for the whereabouts of that dark presence the Witchblade picked up on earlier. The gem glowed even more profusely as the artifact sensed that 'dark presence' again. This time even Sakura was able to probe it successfully, shifting herself around as she came face to face with...

Uchiha Itachi.

Sakura sprang back in surprise, quickly taking on a defensive fighting stance. "So, it was _you_! Uchiha Itachi." The girl frowned angrily, staring at the man who was the reason why Sasuke left the Konoha and the same man who tried to take Naruto away for the Akatsuki. Pure anger swelled inside of her body, but tried to suppress any overwhelming emotional outburst, which all it took was one push to awaken the Witchblade's full power

"Haruno Sakura. It's about time we finally come face-to-face."

"What do you want?" The tone in Sakura's voice dripped with venomous hate. "You do realize you're near our village. You didn't just come here to look at the scenery. You came here for a reason. Now, out with it!"

Itachi quietly stared at the pink-haired kunoichi, not letting the green jumpsuit distract him. However, his dark eyes caught sight of the Witchblade armored gauntlet present on her right arm. _Could it be...? That armor is the Witchblade?_

"Speak now or I'm going to attack. But, I won't be fighting without a little aid," she threatened, raising her right hand as the armor stretched out across parts of her body.

"Could that be what I've heard from my fellow Akatsuki? Is that the Witchblade?"

Sakura gasped in shock. "How did you know?"

"Leader-sama has already informed us through a source. Though, the two Akatsuki members you recently fought told us about you."

"You mean those two freaks? The immortal guy and the zombie."

"Hidan and Kakuzu, yes. But, they're gone thanks to you and your teammates," Itachi pointed toward Sakura's right arm. "Using the Witchblade, you were able to fight on even grounds and defeat two of our fellow Akatsuki. When this became knowledge to us, it became clear that you needed to be eliminated."

"So then, they've sent you to take me out."

"As long as you wield that Witchblade, you'll remain a great threat to our plans. Namely Leader-sama's."

Sakura scowled, feeling the Witchblade armor covering her back and sides. Her teal eyes slowly turned gold, signifying that her transformation was halfway complete. "Good. I'm glad to know I've gotten your organization's attention, because I became the Witchblade's host... namely for one reason."

"That reason being?"

"To destroy your organization and stop every last one of you! I know who your _true_ leader is and the identity of this 'Leader-sama' you speak of. I've seen their faces."

Itachi was taken back, somewhat surprised what she was alluding. _Could it be this power has granted her foresight? This Witchblade is something to be feared and respected... just as I suspected. _He speculated to himself.

"It's your fault that you made Sasuke into what he is today. He's gone because you entered in his life again."

The Akatsuki member narrowed his eyes, listening to the girl clearly. "..."

"Heh, I've known Sasuke since we were in the academy. I was so naive then and such a fangirl of his... right now, looking back I wanted to puke. Still, I got to him better and understood his pain. I even tried to leave with him to help him gain power from that snake bastard Orochimaru," Sakura went on as her hair lengthened out, the armor covered various parts of her body. Her chest pushed out outward, granting her a perfectly endowed bust. "I was such a selfish girl then. I still am now, but I'm starting to improve myself as an overall kunoichi. Right now I've become aware of the world around me. Such a dark and corrupted world we live in. Becoming a wielder of the Witchblade has granted me some extraordinary powers... that it can rival a Bijuu's power. Being one with the Witchblade has allowed me to look into the past and future. Uchiha Itachi, I even saw images of the night of the massacre."

Itachi's eyes widened a bit in disbelief. "..."

"You're not as stoic as you try and act out to be. I can see right through your mask. I know the truth. The Witchblade has shown me what you and who you were working with that night," Sakura continued as her visage changed once the Witchblade had completely taken over. She was now in full Witchblade form, catching Itachi by surprise. "_**This is the form that your friends, Hidan and Kakuzu, saw when I humiliated them. Tell me, Uchiha Itachi. Do you still want to test me? Because I'm NOT the same girl that was teammates with your dear brother. In fact, I've already fought Sasuke and his blood tasted good. I wonder... does yours taste as good as Uchiha Sasuke's?!**_"

Itachi quickly stepped back, closing his eyes as he activated his Sharingan.

However, Witchblade Sakura's hair wavered out as some turned into tentacle spears. They jutted and coiled forward, attempting to stab and yank Itachi forward. The Uchiha easily dodged around the spears and jumped back, distancing himself from the Witchblade wielder. Sakura roared, charging forward as a long blade jutted out of her right arm.

"_**Don't think you can beat me with your Genjutsu! Sasuke tried and he failed to break the Witchblade's power!**_"

Itachi frowned as his eyes opened, activating the Sharingan's effects. "_**Tsukuyomi.**_"

Suddenly, Sakura felt the everything around her erode with pitch darkness and time itself stop.

Everything, including herself and Itachi, became engulfed in pure blackness.

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Mind**_

Managing to infiltrate Haruno Sakura's mind, Itachi's form materialized from within the dimension. The entire room was pitch black with dimness to crimson shading. The floor was dripped with a watery substance as a reflection of a red full moon floated was seen. The skies were red like blood covering plain white sheets of paper. Black clouds covered various spots across the blood skies, many jumbled together into clusters.

Itachi reopened his eyes as she plainly saw Witchblade Sakura frozen in front of him. Both of which had figures of a grayscale inverted color.

_Damn it all. Where am I?_ Sakura wondered as her eyes looked around. However, she couldn't even her whole body at all. _I can't move! What's going on? This... this must be Itachi's genjutsu._

"You're trapped in the world of Tsukuyomi, Haruno Sakura. You can't move because you're under my law in this world. I control time and space. So, in effect, I've prevented you from attacking me."

"_**What do you plan to do to me?**_"

"Nothing now, but you will tell me what you know about that night."

Sakura gritted her teeth. "_**You're just afraid... I was going to attack you and draw first blood.**_"

"Now, tell me what you know..."

"_**Ok, ok, I think that's enough right now,**_" a slightly aristocratic and arrogant voice cut off Itachi by mid-sentence. "_**Sakura, you leave this bastard with me.**_"

Sakura blinked thrice as she looked ahead and saw nothing.

However, Itachi did see a tall and dark-haired man materialize in front of him. This man was none other than the human form of the Witchblade. Itachi recognized the armor, which was what Sakura wore... except this man wore black instead of dark gray armor. Itachi even noticed the man's right arm contained the same gauntlet design and a red gem embedded in it.

"Who are you?"

The Witchblade smirked, with both arms folded. "_**Humph, really. Just like your brother. You go and barge into other people's minds without permission. How annoying. Really.**_"

"Are you the Witchblade?"

"_**In the flesh, well, not really. I'm nothing here but a spirit. The source of the gauntlet's power lies within me and I'm the one to possess all the ancient energies. Sheesh, you really do look like that duckbutt-haired emo-brat! You're like the older image of that kid!**_"

"You fought with my brother Uchiha Sasuke?"

"_**Sure did and even drew blood out of him. I have to say that his blood was good enough to satisfy my tastes.**_"

Like Sasuke before him, Itachi tried probing for a source of chakra inside the Witchblade. He sensed nothing.

"_**Yeah, nice try. I don't possess chakra like you or the girl I currently possess. That's why your annoying eye trick was able to work on her, but not me. Notice how I'm still moving your so-called 'universe'? Hmmm?**_"

"What are you really?"

"_**I am the balance. My name happens to be just the 'Balance,' but I chose the name 'Witchblade.' It had a better catch and unique feel to it than simply the 'balance.' As the balance, I am the offspring of darkness and light. The two entities of these two universal aspects are the Darkness and the Angelus. I am long existed before mankind and even life itself.**_" The Witchblade slowly prodded toward Itachi, coming face to face with the young man. He put his fingers under Itachi's chin and smiled. "_**Yes, you're not too difficult to read, Uchiha Itachi. No different from your dear brother.**_"

"What do you know about that night of the massacre?"

"_**When Sasuke entered my vessel's mind, I scanned his memories and found out for myself. But, the longer I've remained this world, I've come to understand how everything works. My power of foresight and hindsight has allowed me to witness every event that has happened or will happen in the future. The Uchiha Massacre was one of the darkest days of your village's history. Even your village's intel couldn't hide the truth from me. As an ancient one, mankind has nothing to hide from an entity such as myself.**_" The Witchblade pulled his right hand away from Sasuke and chortled. "_**I know you were involved with Uchiha Madara. I even known what he looks like.**_"

Taken back by bewilderment, Itachi was astounded by how much the entity knew. He twirled around, realizing that the Witchblade disappeared. As he turned around, the entity was back ten feet in front of him.

The dark-haired entity let an evil smile curl on his face while a low chuckle escaped his lips. "_**Is this proof enough that I can break your laws and manipulate them by my will as I see fit?**_"

"..."

"_**Oh, cut the ice prince cliché act. Face it. I know the truth. There's no use hiding it from me anymore,**_" the Witchblade scoffed irritably. "_**I know about it and so does Sakura. I won't let you kill my vessel. I've grown quite fond of her and I would be severely disappointed if you took her away from me.**_" He uncrossed his arms, letting a black aura outline his whole body. The aura glowed as it vibrated and pulsated like the sound of a beating heart. "_**And don't even try to use those scary, red eyes of yours. Like I said before, and I even told your brother, that your Sharingan will have no effect on me. It doesn't matter how far advanced yours is. It's all the same illusion crap to me.**_"

Itachi said nothing.

"_**Well, I'll give you this. At least, you're not trying to attack me in a typical blind rage. You're definitely the smart one.**_"

"Now that you know... do you intend to use Sakura to announce this publicly to the village?"

"_**No.**_"

"No?"

"_**I have no reason to and neither should she have to do it. The truth will come out sooner or later on its own. It's best that way**_," the entity proclaimed. "_**But, let me give you a warning, Uchiha Itachi.**_"

"What is it?" Itachi inquired.

"_**You're the main reason why Sasuke betrayed his village and left to join Orochimaru. Not only to gain knowledge and training from that snake, but to use all that he learned to kill you with. This never would've happened if you saw your brother again. He became driven with revenge once he saw you years following the massacre. It's no secret that he hates you and wishes you to die.**_" The Witchblade went on as a throne materialized behind him. Sitting down on his seat, the ancient one comfortably put his right leg over the other and smiled devilishly. "_**He was doing just fine being Naruto and Sakura's friend until you returned into his life. Such a shame how one man can change their sibling. Right now there's a small chance to save Sasuke from falling into the hands of the darkness. However, it's really up to you if you want to save him or not. Somehow, I doubt you can do it. Naruto and Sakura are no doubt the ones who will need to rescue Sasuke from the darkness.**_"

"I do plan on seeing Sasuke again. However, I intend to protect him in my own way."

"_**Yes, I know, especially from... that man... Uchiha Madara. But, there's a chance Sasuke may succumb to a more horrible fate. Keep him away from the darkness... before it's too late. Better yet, since you possess just as much darkness in your heart... you'd best watch yourself near dark corners. You two, especially Sasuke, would make perfect meat puppets for...**_"

"For who?"

The Witchblade nodded, his evil smile faded. "_**You'll know in due time, Uchiha Itachi. Just heed my warning.**_"

Before long, the encompassing dimension turned back to normal as the red and black background faded. Itachi was still present within Sakura's mind as he and the Witchblade were silent.

"_**Well, I just cancelled your Tsukuyomi. You might be a god of your world, but I'm God in this realm and of this girl's body. I only let you take control of my vessel so you and I can chat. Now that our session is over, well... you can leave now.**_"

"Leave... and if I don't?"

A smile returned to the Witchblade's face as he coiled a lock of his black hair in his finger. He replied. "_**Well, my roommate doesn't take too kindly to intruders and well... you happened to barge in without permission. So...**_" He turned and saw an approaching shadow behind Itachi. "_**Oh, hiiiii there, friend!**_"

As Itachi quickly twirled around, he saw that presence the Witchblade spoke of. A large shadow loomed over him as Inner Sakura towered over him with passionate and burning fire blazed in her eyes.

She roared out like a furious demon, sending a blood-curling scream that echoed throughout the entire dimension.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'OK, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! FIRST, SASUKE AND NOW YOU?! DON'T YOU FUCKING UCHIHAS HAVE ANY MANNERS?!')**_

For the first time, Itachi came face to face with the inner spiritual manifestation of Haruno Sakura. It was nothing he had seen before as his stoic look somewhat faded, his mouth gaped a little but not to the point of looking stupefied.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'I CAN BARELY PUT UP WITH THAT COCKY ASSHOLE ON THAT CHAIR! GAAAAGGH! IT'S OVERCROWDED AS IT IS! NOW, GET THE FUCK OUT!! NOOOOOW!!')**_

Clenching her right fist, Inner Sakura pumped it up and thrusted her closed hand forward.

Itachi quickly faded out of Inner Sakura's reach, escaping the girl's mind.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'SHIT! ALMOST HAD HIM! UCHIHAS ALWAYS HAVE TO RUN, DON'T THEY?!')**_

Clapping like a pleased audience member, the Witchblade enjoyed the little side show. "_**You never cease to amuse me, my friend. I really do hope that when Sakura does pass on, you can remain my roommate for all eternity.**_"

_**(Inner Sakura: 'I'D RATHER DIE ALONG WITH HER! I CAN'T STAND THE IDEA OF SHARING SPACE WITH YOU!')**_

"_**Oh, you wound my heart. We can play games for all eternity.**_"

The inner spirit gave that idea some thought as she finally gave in and nodded.

_**(Inner Sakura: 'FINE. YOU WIN, BUT I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS, BITCH!')**_

"_**Sure, sure...**_" the Witchblade paused as he noticed Witchblade Sakura still frozen in place. With a snap of his fingers, she faded from his realm and returned to the material world. "_**Ok, Sakura. Let's see how everything plays out. Sheesh, I do hope that stoic creep did heed my warning.**_"

xxxxx

_**Forest/Outskirts of Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Once Itachi and Witchblade Sakura returned to their world, they blinked and faced each other. Itachi drew out a kodachi while Witchblade Sakura brought her right-armed blade down.

_**Ching!!**_

Both of their blades rebounded off one another. The two shinobi distanced themselves. Itachi deactivated his Sharingan while Witchblade Sakura seemed fatigued as she fell down on both knees.

"...so, that's the Witchblade, eh?" Itachi murmured. _He does know after all. There's no more use in hiding anything more around him or the girl. _He thought while putting his kodachi back inside his cloak. "I came for what I was looking for. My Sharingan was still able to effect _you_ rather than the Witchblade. I don't intend to kill you, Haruno Sakura. Because, you and Uzumaki Naruto are the only ones to bring Sasuke out of the darkness. Your role now is as vital as my own. But, now this... Leader-sama and Madara will be targeting you. With the Witchblade, you will be able to bring them down and end the organization... once and for all."

Witchblade Sakura huffed under her breath, her eyes felt drowsy as she saw Itachi staring her down. "_**Uchiha Itachi... don't you go anywhere...**_"

"I must leave now. You know what you have to do, Haruno Sa-"

_**Fwoom!!**_

Itachi's attention was diverted as he pivoted his head and burst of fire launched at his direction. The Uchiha dodged out of harm's way and saw a large man wearing a big, white mane, red and green robes, and a giant scroll case saddled on his back. The man's most prominent feature was the large, horned hitai-ate that adorned his forehead, which had giant, black and bolded kanji inscribed on it.

It was third member of the Legendary Sannin: Jiraiya the Toad Sennin.

Itachi hopped back and sprang on the nearest branch, distancing himself from the Sannin. _It's Jiraiya. No... now I can't engage him after exhausting my chakra. Must conserve before my confrontation with Sasuke._

Jiraiya hopped down in front of Witchblade Sakura while intently staring down Itachi.

"_**Ji-Jiraiya-sama?**_" Sakura gasped, surprised by Jiraiya's unexpected entrance.

"Are you okay, Sakura?"

"_**Yes... but just a little dizzy. That's all.**_"

"Understandable since you were caught in Itachi's genjutsu."

"Remember everything I told you, Haruno Sakura," Itachi warned the kunoichi as his body wavered and dispersed into a flock of crows. All flapped their wings, scattering off into the skies.

Witchblade Sakura gripped the ground with her hands, digging her claws into the ground. She gritted her teeth, cursing to herself. "_**I... I shouldn't have let him get the best of me.**_"

"Uchiha Itachi is a monster on a whole different level than the other Akatsuki you and Naruto fought recently," the Toad Sannin firmly stated as he turned and knelt down in front of Sakura. His face contorted with bewilderment, taken back by Sakura's new appearance. "I didn't think this Witchblade would change your looks, Sakura! My... you look..." His cheeks flushed a bit. "...well _different_."

"_**How did you know? About the Witchblade?**_"

"Tsunade told me all about it. I've heard you've been giving her a big headache lately. No wonder she's been moody."

"_**I put her through so much grief. I... I even went against orders... AGAIN!**_"

"Well, don't worry. Luckily, I returned to the village to give Tsunade some vital information... and Tsunade learned you ditched training. She went out to look for you, but I assured her that I'd find you myself."

Sakura sighed, casting her eyes on the ground. "_**I'm sorry about all this.**_"

"I watched your conversation with Itachi for the last few moments."

"_**What do you know?**_"

Jiraiya scratched his head. "More than enough to know that you're using the Witchblade to destroy the Akatsuki organization and more. But, I suggest we head back to the village."

"_**Yeah, so I can get chewed out by Tsunade-sama again.**_"

"No, I doubt it. She'll just tell you to get back to your training. Besides, you can tell her whatever Itachi said to you. I'm sure she'll want to hear all about it."

Nodding her head, Sakura replied. "_**I guess so. You're right... I have to get back to my punishment training.**_"

"Good. Then, everything's settled," Jiraiya grinned like his usual goofy self. "By the way..." The older man's cheeks flushed red again as he looked up and down Witchblade Sakura's half nude, armored figure. "So, is it true? That... that once you don your Witchblade warrior form... you wear nothing, but a semi-nude armored get-up? Right?! I mean... LOOK AT YOU!"

_**BAM!!**_

Witchblade Sakura quickly responded with an uppercut that sent Jiraiya flying across the skies. "_**SHUT IT, ERO-SENNIN!!**_" She quickly covered her half nude, armored body and blushed around her cheeks in embarrassment.

_**'Great, another strong guy turns out to be a complete goofball. Sheesh, and this one is just as perverted as I am! Argh, looks like I've got competition with a dirty old man!' **_The Witchblade whined inside Sakura's mind.

xxxxx

After feeling Sakura's mighty (Falcon) punch, Jiraiya was laying inside a hot spring as a group of girls screamed in horror and ran out.

"EEEEK!! A PERVERT!!"

"GET HIM OUT OF THE TUB!!"

As the girls fled, Jiraiya groaned in defeat with his jaw almost shattered.

"...yeah, she's definitely... a second Tsunade in the making." _At least, I have a new idea for my next book. The pain was worth it... ehehe._

xxxxx

_**Underground Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

There was a sudden creak from across the lab as Naruko was awakened. She opened her eyes, getting a better view of who entered the laboratory. To Naruko's apparent shock, she saw Isaribi entering the lab. Scrambling up to her feet, Naruko ran up to the cell bars and followed Isaribi's movements. She turned and watched Isaribi opening the door of a cell. Five women slowly stepped out, each one facing Isaribi.

"_Isaribi. It's you,_" Naruko whispered as she put her arm through a bar and waved out to get her attention.

Asagi spoke out. "She's here to collect the next set of test experiments. Looks like Amachi is likely going to assemble new Cloneblades for Orochimaru."

"I'll take your place. So, you won't need to go," Naruko reassured his cellmate.

"Easier said than done. My time of having a free will of my own will be over..."

"Not if I have anything to say about it."

Suddenly, Isaribi walked in front of Naruko and Asagi's cell and opened the door.

"Come one, you two. It's time," Isaribi announced as she shot her almost lifeless eyes to the cellmates. As she eyes met those with Naruko, she felt as if she had seen someone recently. The blonde hair and the blue eyes were a dead giveaway. "Have I seen you before?"

Naruko stepped out, shaking her head. "Don't believe I have."

"I see then. You and Asagi can follow me," Isaribi ordered as she walked over to open another cell containing three prisoners. As the ten young women assembled, Isaribi lined them up accordingly.

"Wait..." Naruko spoke up, catching Isaribi's attention. "Asagi. She doesn't feel up to it."

Asagi gasped as she tugged on Naruko's right arm. She whispered, almost pleading to him. "_Don't, Naruko. I've decided this for myself-_"

"I think nine should be enough. There's no need to bring Asagi along..."

Isaribi frowned. "Sorry, but Amachi-sama can't make any exceptions. Every women in these prison cells are fated to become Cloneblade experiments."

Furrowing her eyes, Naruko tried to contain her frustrations. _Isaribi, what the hells are you doing working for a guy like this Amachi? If he's anything like that snake bastard... This can't be really Isaribi. _

"Asagi realizes she has no choice in the matter and has always been willing to go along with this procedure. Right, Asagi?"

The brunette nodded in response. "Yes... just as everyone else here agrees."

Naruko scowled angrily, still managing to maintain the Sexy no Jutsu for so long. "_Sorry, Asagi..._" _Now, all I can do is count on Isaribi to take us to wherever they make those Cloneblades. Then, I can shut it down before these girls get experimented on!_

"Now, follow me everyone. I hope that there are no further objections?" asked Isaribi as she led the ten women (technically nine since Naruko is REALLY a male in female form!) through the door and into a hallway.

While the young women went ahead, Naruko and Asagi were the last ones in the back.

"_I'm still gonna get us out of here, Asagi._"

"_How?_"

"_Until we get to this Cloneblade lab._"

Asagi sighed in defeat. "_Don't even try. Amachi and his men will stop you._"

"_I wouldn't count me out. Just wait and see,_" the blonde whispered as unbeknownst to her... Shino's female beetle latched itself on top of Naruko's right shoulder.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

"...we're here. The beetles are picking up the female's scent here," Shino confirmed as he, Yamato, and Anko stood outside a flight of stairs leading to an underground facility. "They went down here."

Yamato acknowledged this. "Good. We'll begin infiltrating the facility."

Taking on a seat on a stone, Anko wiped the sweat off her left brow and inhaled a deep breath. "That crystal kunoichi sure give us a run for our money. She warned us that she'd be ready for us on this island."

"Yes, and we must do our best to be careful once we enter," Shino said. "No doubt this place will be wired with traps."

"It's already past evening, but I can still see lights in there," Yamato said as he noticed flickering lights inside the facility. "As long as we follow the trail left by that female beetle, it should led us right to Naruto."

Shino walked down the flight of stairs as he lifted his right arm. "Ok, my friends. Let's get these doors unlocked... carefully and so we don't trigger any alarms." He instructed his insects, which they followed and did exactly as they were told.

"I hope that Naruto was able to find the exact location of where these Cloneblades are being manufactured. The sooner he finds them, we can have it shut down."

"Right now before we can even reach Naruto, we'll have to count on him, Anko."

The female Jounin rubbed the back of her right shoulder. "Most importantly if he's able to keep that Sexy no jutsu for a long time. Yeah, it's all on him for now..." _And the sooner we get inside, I'll find an answer to my past here. _"If Amachi is still here like I think he is, he's most likely the one helping in the production of these Cloneblades."

"My bugs were able to unlock the doors. We can enter," Shino announced.

"Let's get going, Anko," Yamato advised.

"Right." Standing up on her own power, Anko waited as the pain around her Cursed Seal mark subsided again. She followed behind the two male shinobi, managing to infiltrate the facility successfully.

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Isaribi led the women into a second lab, which was located within a separate facility. Amongst them, Naruko and Asagi, noticed large cylinder tanks filled with liquid. Inside these tanks were freshly produced Cloneblade gauntlets. Each one looked like replicas of the Witchblade. Naruko was quickly able to recognize them, recalling the gauntlet Sasame wore when her body crumbled into crystal dust.

_So, these are where the Cloneblades are being made._ Naruko noted in thought as she scanned around the facility, which had a larger space as large tanks filled the room. Many of them contained Cloneblade gauntlets while others seemed to preserve live Chimeras. _No doubt about it. This guy definitely would be working for someone like Orochimaru._

"Everyone listen to me," Isaribi instructed as she showed them prison cells behind her. "You are to occupy these until Amachi-sama arrives. By morning, you will all receive a cloned gauntlet and serve as Orochimaru's next generation of Cloneblades. Like me..." Isaribi ripped off the bandage off her right wrist and revealed her silver bracelet.

Naruko gasped as her eyes caught a glimpse of the object. "That's..."

"They may look like a piece of jewelry, but they will grant you powers like you can never imagine. What becomes of you will depend on your will to overcome the Cloneblade's corrupt power."

Asagi eyed the bracelet that was strapped around Isaribi's right arm. "I'll be something like that. Won't I?"

"Correct. Now, get inside your cells until everything has been prepared. Amachi-sama will be here soon."

With that, the women entered the cells. Five occupied one prison cell; three entered another; Naruko and Asagi were the last two as they once again shared the last cell. Isaribi locked their doors as she walked off out of the lab.

"Looks like it's only a matter of time, isn't it?" Asagi sighed, sitting down on the dust-covered floor. "We're all fated to serve Orochimaru in the end."

Shuddering at the thought of being Orochimaru's lapdog, Naruko disapproved of that notion.

"Well, do you still intend to get us out of here?"

"You bet."

"Well, you can try all you like. I tried to escape before and I realized how futile it was. They beat me up and didn't feed me for days." The girl shrugged, no longer showing any regard of her own well being. "I no longer care if my fate is sealed."

"That's a lie and I know it. You and the others are looking to escape," Naruko promptly made her point clear. "You and these girls do want to escape. I intend to get you all out, but I have to convince Isaribi first and foremost."

"Why her?"

"Because, I can tell... she's just like me."

Asagi was befuddled by this strange whiskered blonde's statement. "Care to clarify... _how?_"

"When she gets back, you'll know," the blonde said plainly. _But, what I want to know is why she's cooperating with someone who's supposedly working with Orochimaru. I have to know her reason._ Her hands tightly gripped the cell bars.

xxxxx

_**Underground Corridors/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Once they infiltrated inside the facility, the Team Konoha reached one end of a long, dark corridor that had very little light source. They turned and faced a door, which Shino opened as his bugs were following the female bug's scent. To their astonishment, they saw a row of tanks containing preserved test specimens. Many of which were creatures made from a fusion of different types of animals, but mostly of the marine and amphibious variety. These creatures were genetically engineered and lab grown Chimeras, created from the DNA of different varieties of marine and terrestrial species.

The Konoha trio scanned the room, observing the tanks with careful eyes. Shino approached a tank, which contained a marine reptilian creature of some type. The animal's looked akin to a bird of prey's beak and its back was covered in layers of fur. The creature was no doubt a Chimera, judging by the outward appearance of a reptilian hide, mammalian fur on its back, and an eagle's beak.

"Look at this," Shino said. "Looks to be some kind of Chimera, a fusion of different species of animal sharing the same body."

"That's not all," Anko added as she pointed to the other specimens in the tanks. "There are more of these things."

Yamato pressed his hands against the glass of a tank. "No doubt they've been preserved here for a long time."

"...yeah..." Anko gritted her teeth, suddenly reminiscing a scene from her past. Her eyes glanced forward as she saw herself as a child standing alongside Orochimaru. _It's suddenly coming back to me. Yes, I remember being in one of these chambers._

_Click._

Suddenly, the ground shifted under Yamato and Shino as a trap door opened. Yamato immediately let a bark of wood snake its way out of his right sleeve, which grabbed a hold of a piece of metal. He quickly grabbed Shino's right hand, pulling him up and preventing him from taking a plunge into the pit.

"Hang on, Shino!" Yamato exclaimed.

Before Anko could rush over to pull them up, her keen eyes narrowed and saw a shadowed figure lunge right in front of her. The purple-haired woman sidestepped the figure and rolled to her left side, pulling out a kunai in hand. She saw that her attacker was none other than Guren.

"Surprise," Guren let a cruel smirk cross her face.

"You again. I should've known you'd be hiding around here to ambush us," Anko growled, facing the crystal jutsu user.

Pulling out a crystallized shuriken, she threw it across. However, Anko utilized her quick reflexes to counter, raising her kunai to counter the shuriken.

This served as nothing, but a momentary distraction as Guren dashed right in front of Anko. The crystal jutsu user drove an elbow into Anko's solar plexus, pushing her back across the room. Anko's back hit the nearest tank, knocking it over and letting it shatter to the floor. Guren jumped right near Anko, pulling out a piece of crystal to stab her with. Anko rolled away as Guren stabbed the ground with her crystal blade. Kip-upping to her feet, Anko grabbed Guren and tried to disarm her. Guren drove an elbow, using her free arm, into Anko's face and shoved her back. Guren retaliated by roundhouse kicking Anko off her feet.

"Anko!" Yamato shouted as he struggled to hold a firm grip. "Shino, hold on... I can just manage..."

Just then, a pair of red eyes slowly crept under Shino as a pair of arms grabbed his ankles.

"Ugh! Something's got a hold of my feet!" Shino grunted as he felt something tugging and pulling him into the pit.

"Shino! Don't let go!" The Wood-affinity user exclaimed, pulling Shino up... but it was to no avail as Shino was pulled down below. "No! Shino!" The man turned as he saw Guren battering Anko on the surface. "Anko, can you manage to fight her...? Anko!"

"Don't worry about me! Go after Shino... you two find Naruto!" Anko's voice echoed from the upper level.

"Right then," Yamato acknowledged his partner's order and descended into the pit to follow Shino's trail.

Meanwhile, Anko was left on her own to deal with Guren. Orochimaru's former student stood on her own, shaking the cobwebs out of her head after her face was battered by Guren's blows.

"C'mon, is that all you've got?" Anko grinned like a she-devil, licking blood that trickled down her lips.

Guren scoffed as she forged her crystallized blue blade on her right arm. She charged forward and attacked, reaching out to slit Anko's throat. Anko jumped back, keeping herself out of Guren's reach and unleashed a barrage of snakes out of her sleeves.

"_**Sen'eijashu!!**_"

"_**Shōton: Suishō Tō**__**!!**_"

Anko and Guren struggled to hold each other, finding themselves on even ground. The snakes coiled around Guren's crystal blade. However, Guren yanked her blade back, pulling the snakes and Anko herself forward. The blue-haired woman blasted Anko's chest, driving her left fist into the Jounin's stomach. Anko coughed, feeling the air being driven out of her body as she collapsed and grabbed her stomach.

"I'm disappointed and Orochimaru-sama once thought highly of you."

Straightening herself off the ground, Anko gripped her chest and gasped for breath. _I'm still kinda winded and battered from the fight earlier. This lady... no doubt Orochimaru picked an elite kunoichi to add to his rankings. _

"How about I finish this? You look really tired," Guren evilly smiled as she raised her right hand over Anko. "You'll look wonderful as a beautiful ornament for my crystal garden." As soon as she said this, particles of chakra scattered out of Guren's right hand and poured over Anko.

Anko noticed the particles pouring over her like snow and jumped back. Then, to her surprise, Anko saw her entire right leg encased in a layer of pink crystallized stone.

"What the hell?!" Anko cursed as she couldn't lift her right leg, which was anchored down and turned into crystal.

"Better yet. I think Amachi would love to use you as an experiment, since you were Orochimaru-sama's ex-student."

The Jounin retorted angrily. "Like hell I'd like you use me as a lab rat again!" She desperately reached for her kunai she had dropped.

Guren stepped over and placed her right foot on the kunai, kicking it out of Anko's reach. "Whoops, sorry. I really did mean to give it you."

"Bitch," Anko snorted as she dragged herself across the floor despite her leg turned into crystal.

"You can't escape," the crystal jutsu user raised her right hand over Anko. "_**Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu!!**_"

With little time to react, Anko found herself completely encased inside a giant crystallized prison. She could no longer move as she was frozen stiff inside the solid object. Guren ran her hands across the crystallized Anko and purred with delight.

"Mmmm, you look quite lovely becoming my new ornament, but I'll soon deliver you to Amachi," Guren smirked with delight as she forged a large mirror in front of her, which was shaped like a green snowflake. Like the vain woman she was, Guren checked her face. "Well, I'll grant you this. You did leave a bruise on my face. For that, you paid for it dearly. Now, look at how pitiful you look." She pivoted around, facing the imprisoned Anko. "I'm sure Amachi and Orochimaru-sama would love to turn you into a Cloneblade. Then, you'll be of some great use to us. How does that sound?"

With that, the woman shouted a haughty laugh and walked out of the room to leave the crystallized Anko behind.

"I will return to collect you, but first I have to go and hunt down your teammates. Wait right here for me, won't you?" Guren winked as she let a coy smile curl across her lips. She quickly turned, dashing out of the room to take another route to the underground level.

As she was left behind, Anko was still imprisoned in her crystal prison.

That is until...

_Poof! _

Anko vanished into a puff of smoke inside the crystallized seal. Taking her place was a pile of dead snake skin.

"Whew... that was a close one..." A sly voice belonging to the real Anko gasped out from out of a corner.

The real Anko knelt down behind a stone pillar behind a row of Chimera tanks. She took a deep breath, holding a kunai in her right hand.

"Whatever that was... thankfully she didn't get the real me," Anko smiled devilishly. "I wasn't Orochimaru's ex-student for nothing." She stood up and stepped out of her hiding area. "I hope Yamato and Shino can find their way out of there. I have to go after that woman before she reaches them." _This time... I've really got to be careful on how I approach her and avoid those crystal jutsus of hers. I think I've already adapted to her style now. Third time's a charm!_

Wasting no time, Anko rushed out the same direction Guren took earlier.

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

"Good work, Isaribi. Have you brought ten here like I asked of you?"

She nodded in response. "Yes, I have."

"Good. Now, where to begin?" The cerulean-haired scientist let a maniacal grin cross his smarmy face. He paced slowly in front of the cells, eyeing each young woman selectively. He passed right by Naruko and Asagi's cell... his eyes stopped and glared intently at Naruko. _This one... she must be one of those Konoha-nin Yoroi and Misumi spotted earlier in the day. _

Naruko became tense as Amachi looked at her. Her hands tightened and loosened, almost feeling the urge to knock out. But, she quickly resisted that urge... not wanting to take a chance blow her cover. It wasn't the right time to undo her henge form.

"You..." Amachi muttered.

Before Naruko could point to herself, Asagi stood up.

"Asagi. You'll be the first."

Realizing her time had come, Asagi willfully gave in and nodded. "I'm ready."

"Asagi, don't..." Naruko tried talking her out of it.

"There's nothing left for me to do, Naruko," Asagi whispered as Isaribi unlocked the cell and let the girl step out of the prison.

"Isaribi, if you will be so kind as to escort Asagi," Amachi nodded in approval.

Seizing Asagi's right arm gently, Isaribi led her toward a tank. Isaribi pressed a switch, which released the water from out of the tank. Then, she grabbed what looked like an armored gray gauntlet and placed it over Asagi's right arm. Asagi's face contorted with shock as if she was already beginning to have second thoughts. The pale look on her face said it all.

"Relax. This will only sting a bit..." Isaribi whispered. "Forgive me."

Before long, long strands of blue tentacles emerged out of the gauntlet and grabbed Asagi's right arm. The girl screamed as the tendrils wrapped around her arm as the gauntlet fit through her hand like a glove. Asagi dropped down to her knees while the gauntlet shrank and turned into a tiny silver bracelet, which fit around her wrist.

But, that wasn't the end of the pain.

Asagi felt a stabbing pain in her right hand. She felt her arm feeling as if it were being electrocuted. Then, her arm began to throb violently while blue tentacles wiggled out of her bracelet's blue gem and began spreading all over the girl's arm, stretching across her body. Asagi screamed in horror as the blue tentacles raced all across her entire frame.

"_**GAAAAAUGH!!!!**_"

Naruko and the other woman watched in horror as Asagi was being fused with the Cloneblade. Green armor quickly ran across her body, replacing the article of clothing she wore. Numerous spiked jutted out of her back as a long, prehensile armored tail stuck out the end of her back. Asagi's hair wavered out behind her hair and turned into a darker shade of grass green. Her eyes turned black with tiny orange irises from within. Her hands opened and closed, tightening and popping as her fingers turned into lizard-like claws. Clear smoke emerged out of her armor as Asagi breathed heavily. She stood up on her high-heeled feet, which clicked as she stepped forward. Asagi gasped, taking a few deep breaths while examining her body.

"_**Wh-what happened to me?! What have you done?!**_" Asagi screamed, frantically looking all across her body. Her voice tone altered with a hissing sound to fit with her new form. "_**I... I look like a FREAK!!**_"

Amachi snickered as he clapped his hands. "How does it feel, dear? Do you feel the Cloneblade's power coursing through your young body? It feels... _invigorating_, doesn't it? You've always longed to wield great power and now you can use it serve Orochimaru-sama. With this power, you'll find and kill the girl with the Witchblade!"

Naruko trembled as sheer anger overwhelmed her. Her hands tightly gripped the cell bars. "Not on your life, you bastard! Get that thing off Asagi!"

"She made her choice I'm afraid. There's no turning back-" Amachi was cut off mid-sentence as he saw Asagi quickly charging toward him.

The bloodlust had quickly neutralized her rational human mind. The berserker of the Cloneblade had completely taken over, heightening the girl's aggressive, feral nature.

Asagi closed her right fist as a long blade jutted out of her arm. "_**YOU SON OF A BITCH!! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!!**_"

Isaribi attempted to intervene until Amachi pulled out a switch from his lab coat.

"_**FOR ALL THE PAIN AND FOR VIOLATING ME... HERE AND NOW DIE BY YOUR OWN EXPERIMENT!! RAAAG-!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

Amachi had both eyes closed as he pressed an activation switch. He reopened them as he saw a cloud of green smoke billowing across the room. A sick grin slowly crept along the man's face as he stared at a pile of green crystallized dust. Amachi spat on remains of the former Cloneblade.

The women in the cells screamed in terror, realizing that this could be their fate.

Isaribi sighed regrettably. "..."

"You bitch! That's what you get!" Amachi snorted as he stomped the Asagi's remains, throwing a quick temper tantrum. "Again. Another _failure_! Kabuto is expecting perfect Cloneblade models! Ten of them! How can I expect to deliver ten perfect weapons by tomorrow morning!"

"YOU BASTARD!!" Naruko's screamed, which captured Amachi's attention and forced him to face her direction. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

_Poof!_

Uzumaki Naruto finally undid his henge form and quickly did his Kage Bushin no Jutsu. The Jinchuuriki summoned two clones, who already helped him create a Rasengan. The real Naruto lunged forward and slammed the spinning orb through the cell bars, blasting through them with overwhelming force.

"_**RASENGAN!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

Amachi cried out in horror as he tripped over and fell while trying to flee. Naruto stepped out of the demolished cell as his eyes turned blood red. The scientist looked at Naruto as if staring into the eyes of a demon that had busted through the gates of hell.

Isaribi quickly recognized him as she stepped back. "It's you!"

"You bastard! Toying with a girl's life like Asagi and disposing of her like trash?! Don't think you'll get away with turning anymore innocent girls into Cloneblades! Sakura-chan and I already have enough problems with other Cloneblades. We don't need to deal with a whole army of them!" Naruto growled, the intensity in his voice increased as he was ready to pulverize the scientist to a pulp. "All right, what's your story with that snake bastard?!"

"...how dare you address to Orochimaru-sama in such a derogatory manner! Boy, I've been warned that you and your Konoha colleagues would come here to destroy the Cloneblades I've worked hard on developing!"

"More like cloning and using them on innocent girls!" Naruto retorted. "I'm shutting this place down for good!"

Amachi bellowed with laughter. "Well, come and get me, boy! Just know that I have an insurance policy protecting my life..."

"Like I give a rats ass!" Naruto shouted while heading towards Amachi, clenching his right fist. "You're dead meat, you bas-"

Suddenly, Isaribi stepped out in front of Amachi and stood in between the two males. Naruto immediately stopped as his fist stopped several inches from Isaribi's face. The bandaged girls shot an attentively, concentrated glare into Naruto's eyes, which prompted him to back off. The fact that Isaribi was blocking Naruto from coming near Amachi astounded the teen.

"Isaribi, why...?" The Jinchuuriki said in disbelief.

"Very good, Isaribi. See, boy? I told you that I have an insurance policy and she's someone I can depend on," Amachi snickered manically.

Naruto grimaced as he pressed forward. "Out of the way, Isaribi!"

"No!"

"Do you see now, boy? The Cloneblade Project is simply the next step in my scientific research. These weapons... they're the next in line to become the new weapons for war. Shinobi nations can only depend on ninja for so long. Technology will one day replace the idealism of the old shinobi ways. The age you represent will be gone in the next few generations. What's the next best thing? Well, look around you..." Amachi threw his arms up as he spun around, entranced by the Cloneblade gauntlets sealed in numerous tanks within the laboratory. "Orochimaru-sama and myself hold the keys to a new type of military weapon. The Cloneblade models."

Naruto glared down Amachi, not taking his infuriated eyes off him.

"These weapons can only be wielded by women. It doesn't matter if they're kunoichi or not. I've just proved a minute ago that even a civilian girl can be turned into a deadly weapon consumed with sheer bloodlust. But, alas... there's still a few flaws I need to correct, but I'm making good progress. That's actually the first failed experiment I've had since Suzumebachi came to me and she was the last one to get the Cloneblade treatment."

"Shut up..." Naruto snarled.

"On top of the Cloneblade Project, I still devote my life on my Chimera experiments. As you can see, Isaribi is a Kaima Chimera-type. Notice the bandages she's wearing? She's hiding her skin... since it's sickening to look at. Does that make you feel sorry for her?"

Isaribi and Naruto stared at each other, not moving an inch from their places.

"Look at her. Thanks to the enhanced genetics of my Chimera experimentation, Isaribi has the physical ability to adapt to water. She combines the ability to breathe underwater and the muscle strength to move freely and quickly. Isaribi has allowed me to fulfill my dream to create a shinobi army best suited for underwater combat. This is just step one."

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki trailed his eyes along, staring at Isaribi's Cloneblade bracelet.

"Oh, you just noticed?"

"So, you're one of the Cloneblade army, aren't you? Isaribi?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I am. I am one of the Cloneblade Five."

"Even so... why are you still protecting this scumbag? He's the one who made you this way!"

"Yes, but..." Isaribi lowered her face. "But, it can't be helped. The reason I chose to become a Cloneblade... was so he can turn my body back to normal! He's the only one who can do it! He promised... look and see for yourself." She untied the bandages around her face, showing the scaly green patches of reptilian skin on her left cheek.

"No, Isaribi..."

"People are judged based solely on their appearance. They don't even dare come near me just from being covered in these bandages. With these scales, I am a _monster_. I want to return to my former body! I want to be human again! For that reason, I decided to take part in the Cloneblade Project and become one of the first five to wield these weapons!"

"No!" Naruto snapped as he shouted at the girl. "You're a human even now, Isaribi!"

"...what did you say?"

"Yet, you join them and wield that Cloneblade! Sakura-chan and I have been fighting your Cloneblade friends! Sasame-chan died for trying to fight my friend! Don't you even think about trying to pick a fight with Sakura-chan! Isn't what you're doing far more like something a monster would do?!"

"Stop it... JUST SHUT UP!!" Isaribi screamed as her Cloneblade bracelet reacted in conjunction to her intense emotions.

"Isaribi, wait I..."

"I don't want to hear it!!" She placed her hands against her head, felling her entire right arm throbbing. A bright aura of green light outlined her body, surrounding her completely. "Shut up... _**SHUT UP!!!**_" Her screams suddenly turned into demonic roars as her entire right arm was covered in green armor with a giant scimitar-shaped blade jutting out of her elbow. "STOP! YOU'RE BULLYING ME!! _**I'LL KILL YOU!!**_" As she dropped to her knees, her entire frame was covered by layers of silver and green armor. Then, her entire frame started to expand and grow in stature.

"Isaribi..." Naruto gaped in shock. His eyes widened in horrifying disbelief as he saw Isaribi's shadow grow from a humanoid size into the size of a behemoth. _What's happening to her?! Is this really her Cloneblade transformation?!_

_**'SHE'S ALREADY BIGGER THAN ALMOST THIS WHOLE ROOM. YOU MIGHT AS WELL BRING ME OUT AT FULL POWER TO RIP HER TO PIECES!'**_

"NO!" Naruto refused the Kyuubi's offer as he stepped back, intimidated by Isaribi's growth and transformation. "What... what he has done to you?!"

Cackling like the madman that he was, Amachi was entranced by the monstrosity that was his favored experiment. "Yes... yes... _**OH YES!! **_Show everyone here how we deal with hateful people like this boy! Do you see how he fears you?! How he loathes you?! He thinks you're nothing but a _monster_!"

Raising her head, Isaribi opened her eyes. They were now glowing, red and soulless like a demon from the Underworld. The behemoth stood at a staggering and towering twenty-five feet tall. Her entire body was massive, covered entirely by layers of green and silver metallic skin. Armed with long, sharp claws on her hands and feet, the giant lifted her head as she busted through the rooftop. A jagged row of large, silver spiked lined across the back from back to the very tip of the tail. Her belly was solely covered in an orange pigmentation of dry scaly skin. The creature's snout was lined with rows of sharp teeth, utilized for biting down and tearing into flesh. Long, scimitar-shaped blades jutted out of its shoulder blades as it slowly prodded through the lab.

"Wait, Isaribi! Stop! You can't attack in this lab! Stop!"

Now fully transformed into her Cloneblade form, Isaribi narrowed its red monstrous eyes down at Naruto.

"_**RAAAAAAAAR!!!!**_" The Cloneblade bellowed out, loud enough to cause the entire lab to almost shake it under its foundation.

"Is-Isaribi...? So, it was you who attacked our boat... and you're the sea demon," Naruto stammered as he gaped at the sight of the towering Cloneblade. _I never would imagine she'd look like this... no, I didn't want to think Isaribi would be a Cloneblade!_

The scientist cackled like the crazed lunatic that he was. "Uzumaki Naruto. Allow me to introduce you to... Isaribi, member of the Cloneblade Five. Her designated code name is _Sea Beast_."

"You did this to her! You're mine-" Naruto stopped as Isaribi stomped her right foot in front of him, cutting him off from reaching Amachi. "Isaribi! Stop! Listen to me!"

Isaribi's voice, though barely recognizable and more otherworldly in tone, came out of the monster. "_**UZUMAKI NARUTO. YOU MUST DIE!**_"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 36: _**A Pain in a Beast's Heart! Naruto Reaches Out to Isaribi!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake Segment

_**Laughing... Itachi?!**_

Uchiha Itachi and Haruno Sakura faced off on opposite sides of the open forest. Sakura arrived still wearing the infamous green jumpsuit. Paying the suit no mind, Sakura readied her right-arm to activate the Witchblade's power.

There was a sudden awkward moment of silence.

More awkward silence.

Neither shinobi said anything.

They made no sudden movement.

There was a dramatic pause as a close-up pan shot of the two shinobi was shown.

....

....

Sakura growled, already expressing impatience as she waited for Itachi to move.

"C'mon! Do something!" Sakura snapped.

Itachi closed his eyes, preparing to activate his Sharingan.

But, he wasn't about to activate his Sharingan's power.

Rather, from his own twisted and unpredictable Uchiha mind...

Unbeknownst to Sakura, Itachi's Inner self popped out and laughed... with a HUGE maniacal smile.

_**(Inner Itachi: 'LOL!!! HAHAHAHA!! WTF?! ZOMG!!! IS SHE WEARING... THAT?! THE ONE WORN BY THAT MAN KISAME WANTS TO FIGHT?! ROTFL-COPTER!! HEY, GET A PICTURE OF THIS AND WE CAN SEND THIS TO THE AKATSUKI ON EMAIL!')**_

Itachi sighed as he walked off, giving Sakura the cold shoulder. "...get rid of that stupid suit. You look ridiculous."

Sakura blinked thrice as she blew up and berated him. "THEY MADE ME WEAR THIS! THEY DID! I HAD NO CHOICE!"

_**(Inner Itachi: 'THIS IS REALLY GOING TO BRING THE LULZ TO THE FANDOM! SAKURA IN THE JUMPSUIT! WHO'S NEXT... YOU, ITACHI?! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!')**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'WHY DON'T YOU COME OVER HERE AND SAY IT IN MY FACE, BITCH?! HA, I DIDN'T THINK PRINCE STOIC HAD A DEMENTED, LOOSE CANNON OF AN ALTER EGO!')**_

_**(Inner Itachi: 'YOUR VESSEL LOOKS TOTALLY LIKE... ZOMG... NOT SO COOL!')**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'GREAT, NOW YOU'RE SOUNDING LIKE A VALLEY GIRL. I GUESS THE ICE PRINCE ACT WAS A FACADE THIS WHOLE TIME. THIS IS YOUR TRUE SELF.')**_

_**(Inner Itachi: 'LIKE... LOL!! THIS IS TOTALLY THE LULZ!')**_

Overhearing the inner spirits exchanging words, the Witchblade leaned back in his throne. "_**Ah, I think I may have found another roommate. Hehehe.**_"

xxxxx

Kisame turned as he saw Itachi return from his confrontation with Sakura.

"So, how did it go, Itachi?"

"Let's not speak of it, Kisame."

"Why?"

Itachi sighed. "..."

_**(Inner Itachi: 'BECAUSE I WAS TOTALLY LMAO!! I MEAN... SHE WAS WEARING THE SUIT!')**_

"Sounds like something really bothered you. Care to tell, Itachi?"

"It's far worse than you can imagine. My Sharingan... couldn't penetrate that _monstrosity_."

Kisame sweatdropped. "Ermm..."

"The green spandex _raped_ my eyes, Kisame."

"You don't mean..."

"The dreaded suit. She wields something even more powerful than the Witchblade."

"..." Kisame sweatdropped again. "Damn. That sucks. No wonder green is your least favorite color."

_**(Inner Itachi: 'HEHEHEHAHAHA, MY PHYSICAL SELF SUCKS AT LIFE. AWWW, BUHAHAHA!')**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

(Filler) _**Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu**_/Crystal: Hexagonal Shuriken: Wild Dance

_**Type: **_No rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_All ranges.

_**User:**_ Guren

The user, Guren, throws a vast amount of crystal shuriken to her opponent. This specific shuriken used resemble more like discs. When thrown, they resemble more like Frisbees.

--

(Filler) _**Shōton: Hashō Kōryū**_/Crystal Release: Tearing Crystal Falling Dragon

_**Type: **_No rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_All ranges

_**User: **_Guren

The user crystallizes a material in an area, and then turns it into a dragon. It can be used as a means to travel or to attack a target. Several dragons can also be made and manipulated at once.

--

_**Suiton: Hahonryū**_/Water Release: Destructive Rapid Torrents

_**Type:**_ Unknown. Defensive.

_**Range: **_Mid-range (0-5m)

_**User:**_ Yamato

This specific technique lets the user summon a rapid river of water to attack their opponent.

--

_**Shōton: Suishōheki Hachi no Jin**_/Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Wall Eighth Formation

_**Type: **_No rank. Offensive. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_All ranges.

_**User: **_Guren

This jutsu will crystallize a large area and everything within its encompassing range.

--

_**Sen'eijashu**_/Hidden Shadow Snake Hands

_**Type:**_ C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5m)

_**User(s): **_Orochimaru, Mitarashi Anko

This is a jutsu that allows the user to eject snakes from their wrist or sleeve, usually following a punching or thrusting motion. These snakes are primarily used to attack from a distance; they can inflict poisonous wounds on a victim's body or bind them in place.

--

_**Shōton: Suishō Tō**_/Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Blade

_**Type: **_No-rank. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short range (0-5m)

_**User:**_ Guren

Solely used by Guren. With it, she can quickly form a blade forged from crystal on her arm, and use it almost similar to how a ninja uses a _Tanto _(a smaller katana). Blades can be form on both arms if need be.

--

_**Hijutsu: Mushidama**_/Secret Technique: Insect Sphere

_**Type: **_Hidden. No-rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_All ranges.

_**Users: **_The Aburame Clan

Utilizing the destruction bugs, members of the Aburame clan surround their opponent with thousands of insects. They form a globe of insects around the opponent before they completely trap them. Once trapped, the insects would then drain the chakra and swallow their victim. If a victims does escape this globe, the bugs follow them instantly. Can stop victim from escaping by means of a jutsu.

--

_**Tsukuyomi**_

_**Type: **_Kekkei Genkai. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5m)

_**User: **_Uchiha Itachi

Named after the Shinto Moon God, the Tsukuyomi is one of the most powerful Genjutsu in existence. Unique only in the Uchiha Clan and can only be used by those with the Mangekyo Sharingan. Overall, very self explanatory.

--

_**Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu**_/Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Prison

_**Type: **_No rank. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5m)

_**User: **_Guren

Guren uses this technique to encase an opponent in a crystal. If the crystal is shattered, the victim disintegrates along with the crystal particles.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Whew. That has got to be one of the longest chapters in this series. I tried to cram as much action as I could as well as a fair balance of comedy and dramatic scenes. And I had to make room for an omake!

Well, who know Guren had so many Crystal jutsu techniques! I had her almost go all out here.

I hope everyone liked that Sakura and Itachi meeting. Not much of a battle (even for a little bit), but the meeting with the Witchblade was more important. Inner Itachi... ehehe. I got inspiration from the laughing Itachi picture from the manga (Chapter 386). Craziness I tell you. =)

Isaribi's Cloneblade form. What can I say? Partially part Godzilla and part Cloneblade. Naruto's going to need some bigger guns to tackle this giant, but we'll see if he can save her. Oh, and there's going to be more to Isaribi's reason for joining the Cloneblades. It's far darker than what's presented in the actual anime filler. Let's just say that you're going to hate Amachi more and wish for his head on a platter.

Ah, Asagi. We hardly knew ye. Only lasted one chapter and died. Well, I did give her a cool and original Cloneblade form. A chameleon-type. She only served to demonstrate the flaw of the Cloneblade design. She might've made a decent ally, but her part was always going to be minimal. =/

Well, next time, I can promise more action, drama, and a little more random comedy (thanks to the omakes!). We have Cloneblade Isaribi, Amachi, and Guren. Oh, let's not forget about Konan and Shigure. Oh, and expect a HUGE surprise by the end of Chapter 36. It'll be a moment you'll all be looking forward to, which involved Naruto. =)

Until then, leave me a review when you're done reading.

Take care and see you next time!


	36. A Pain in a Beast's Heart!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **We've finally reached a full year since _**Witchblade: Sakura**_ was posted! 35 chapters have passed! Sakura and the Witchblade have been through Orochimaru, a brief skirmish with Sasuke, terrifying Uchiha ghosts, Madara's brother, Hidan & Kakuzu, and Cloneblades! Right now she's sitting out of action to undergo... Gai's training and fighting Iwa-nin in _**Iron Demon**_!

It's amazing how much has occurred over the past year. Has it really been a year? =(

At this rate, I might be done with this story by next spring/summer (by my calculations, but life will determine that). Where do I go from there? Well, I might contemplate doing a second version of _**Witchblade: Sakura**_ (kind of like Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood is to the original FMA anime). Eh, it's just an idea. But, first, let's see how far I can go with this story and if it'll be successful enough to warrant a second version.

Anyway, here's to a one year celebration for _**Witchblade: Sakura**_! And here's to another!

Though, this chapter will be more significant for Naruto. Why? Well, you're about to find out.

Before we begin. Here's a few fanarts of the two Cloneblade forms for Tayuya/Flute Diva and Karin/Lady. Both were drawn by my friend and collaborator, _**Belletiger**_.

Tayuya's Cloneblade form: btfan . deviantart . com/art/Cloneblade-Tayuya-120369945

Karin's Cloneblade form: btfan . deviantart . com/art/Cloneblade-Karin-120370235

Tell me and Belletiger what you think. =)

On with the story!

xxxxx

Chapter 36

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part II: The Isaribi Arc**_

_**A Pain in a Beast's Heart! Naruto Reaches Out to Isaribi!**_

xxxxx

_**Local Seaport/Main Island/Land of Sea**_

Standing on the front of a dock were two omnious figures. The two stood side by side, staring off at Mother Island in the distance. The taller and heavier individual stood with arms crossed, his eyes hidden behind what appeared to be black shades. The other was a shorter man with his arms placed against his sides.

"So, that's Mother Island?" The larger individual inquired to the shorter one, his deep voice sounded gruff yet calm. "What the hell so _motherly_ about that place?"

The shorter man replied. "Nothing if you've heard about the activities that have been going on around here. They speak of local spirits kidnapping their women recently. Since I've heard this, I wanted to investigate, but I figure I couldn't do it alone."

"Right. Something about some ol' sea monster and a factory making some creatures to capture these locals. I seriously don't buy into that evil spirit crap, yo."

"Sources tell me there's some weird experimentations on the local people. Well, at least, according to some of my sources."

"Hum. So, we're going to in blind without any idea of what we're dealing with? Ain't that a bitch."

"I knew you'd feel that way."

"Don't matter to me. You didn't bring me along for nothing and I didn't come to waste time sight seeing," the larger man chuckled deeply as he moved his hands across what looked like long sheaths, where he encased his swords. "Let's go and have a look. Should be fun."

The other figure nodded in agreement. "How about you lead the way, friend?"

"Hell yeah! Now, you're talking my game! Let's go and bust that joint!"

With that, the two individuals vanished from their spot and quickly boarded a small boat nearest to them. As the larger man jumped off, he grabbed the boat and dragged it along with the other man still sitting.

Their next stop: Mother Island.

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

"KILL HIM, ISARIBI! KILL THAT DAMN JINCHUURIKI!!" Amachi shouted at the top of his voice, which echoed throughout the entire laboratory. His face twisted with a menacing smile as his 'precious' Isaribi revealed her monstrous Cloneblade form.

As Isaribi's giant right hand smashed into the ground, Naruto jumped up and avoided contact with the 'Sea Beast.' The Jinchuuriki quickly distanced himself from the giant Cloneblade while racing through a row of giant tanks. Isaribi spotted the blonde-haired fox from the corner of her eyes as she lashed his tail across to knock the tanks aside, revealing Naruto in the open.

"ISARIBI!! STOP!!" Naruto shouted as he pleaded to the giant behemoth, attempting to get through to the girl.

The Sea Beast retorted with a loud, draconian screech. "_**RAAAAAAAAR! SURRENDER YOURSELF OR DIE, UZUMAKI!!**_" She recoiled her massive tail back as her reptilian eyes trailed back and forth, immediately following Naruto's movements. She grunted loudly under her breath as Amachi called out to her attention.

"Watch it, Isaribi! Those tanks near you contain new cloned models!"

Grunting under her breath, the Sea Beast saw Naruto springing up to the rafters above her. She screeched loudly and advanced forward. "_**I can't let you escape, Jinchuuriki!**_"

"Isaribi, you have to stop... listen to me!" He tried again to reach the girl within the beast. He pressed on through the rafters as Isaribi smashed crushed the left end of the metal rafters. "Gah!" The Genin hollered out as he the rafters tilted towards the left side. He hung on as the rafters leaned. "Damn it..." He cursed under his breath, crawling all the way up the ramp. His fingers slipped off the ramp as he slid down toward Isaribi, who already opened her mouth wide enough to swallow Naruto.

"NO!!" Naruto cried out as he blade-like chakra quickly formed in his fingers, which then extended into a long blade. The chakra blade had the power of his wind element, a technique he's recently mastered and utilized during the previous mission. _Let's see if my Wind Blade can do the trick!_ Taking a high risk, Naruto lunged forward and swiped at Isaribi's face with the Wind Blade. "HEEE-YAH!!"

"_**RAAAAGH!!**_" Isaribi roared out in pain as the blade slashed through her left cheek. The blade successfully cut through her skin, breaking apart sections of armor on her face. She stumbled back, rubbing her scarred cheek.

Naruto landed on the ground, drawing in a few deep breaths. "Hey, it worked..."

"You're a foolish boy," Amachi called out aloud from the other side.

The Jinchuuriki shifted his head as he saw the demented man standing near the exit. He pressed a switch behind him, quickly automatically activated the security locks. Doors quickly sealed off all the exits, confining them within the laboratory.

"Now, you can't escape! I've sealed off all the exits from this room, except one. I know where to find it, but you'll never know since Isaribi will finish you!"

Naruto growled angrily. "You aren't going anywhere after what you've done to these girls!"

"Heh, did you think that attack was enough to stun Isaribi for long? I'd turn around and watch my back if I were you!"

Before Naruto had a chance to whirl around, a long tail slammed against Naruto and sent him flying across the room. Naruto hit the nearest wall, his back slammed hard against the wall. He winced, feeling his entire back almost went out as pain shot throughout his body. Advancing toward him, Isaribi set her predatory sights on her fallen prey. The behemoth drew in deep breaths, lowering his head as it stared over the Jinchuuriki's slump form.

"Go ahead, Isaribi! Eat him up!" Amachi commanded the giant Cloneblade. "Eat him and we'll have one less Konoha worm to deal with!"

Isaribi's eyes narrowed as she pushed her snout against Naruto's body. While she sniffed him, the blonde-haired fox slowly opened his eyes and suddenly awakened. He came face to face with Isaribi's massive face, which caused him to spring to his feet and lean against the wall. The behemoth blew against Naruto's body, still sniffing him from head to toe.

"C'mon, Isaribi! What are you waiting for?!" Amachi's voice was heard from the distance, demanding for the Sea Beast to devour the boy.

"Isaribi... you can hear... can you?" Naruto whispered. "Don't listen to that creep. He..."

"_**No, he allowed me to take my wrath on those who have tormented me. This power... I feel... feel much stronger. Like I can do anything. You have no idea what I've been through, Uzumaki Naruto!**_" The giant snarled, her growls deepened as she glared intently into Naruto. She lifted her head as her gigantic frame towered over the teenage boy. "_**What do you hope to do as you are now? I could easily kill you where you stand and be done with it.**_"

"But, you won't..."

"_**What?**_"

Naruto allowed a smile to adorn his face. "You _won't_ kill me. You don't have the heart to do it. I don't feel any killing instinct in you."

The Sea Beast roared a deafening screech, which forced Naruto to cover his ears. "_**What did YOU think I was doing just a minute ago?! I was going to devour you!**_"

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt you'd go through with it. Face it... you're not a monster... and believe me. I understand what you've gone through."

"_**Shut up...**_"

"You're just like me, Isaribi! Open your ears and listen-!"

Throwing her head back, Isaribi roared again and lashed her tail across, knocking Naruto back into the wall. "_**Shut up! SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ME! WE'RE NOTHING ALIKE!!**_"

Amachi snickered cruelly, savoring every minute of his 'precious' Isaribi knocking Naruto around into submission. "Good, good. Keep it up, Isaribi. Prove to this pitiful boy that you're willing to _kill_."

Lifting her giant right claw over Naruto, Isaribi brought it down as she aimed to crush Naruto with it. The Jinchuuriki shook the cobwebs out of his head and rolled away to this left side. Isaribi's gigantic hand smashed through the wall, barely missing the Jinchuuriki by several inches. Naruto readied his Wind Blade and dashed right under Isaribi's legs. The Sea Beast followed the fox right under her and whirled around to pursue him. Naruto hurried through the laboratory as he sprang off the ground and landed on top of a tank. Isaribi rushed forward and swung her tail across, smashing the tank Naruto stood on. As the tank shattered, Naruto jumped off and landed on top of another. A Chimera plopped out of the tank that was broken and slowly stirred.

"Ah, I see you've awakened one of my precious children. Nice of you to break its seal," Amachi chuckled as he watched the Chimera slowly rising.

"What is that?" Naruto gasped as he saw a brown-skinned reptilian creature with mammalian fur standing on all fours.

Amachi spoke, manipulating the creature as he pressed a switch on a remote control in his hand. "My child. We have an intruder in the laboratory. See to it that you get rid of our unwanted guest. Kill him. If it makes you any happier, devour him."

The Chimera shifted his head around and noticed Naruto staring toward it.

"_**Hssssss**_," the mutated creature hissed like a snake as it stalked towards Naruto.

"Damn it all," Naruto cursed to himself as he faced down two enemies at once.

As the Chimera came forward, Isaribi wasn't too far off. The Sea Beast immediately advanced forward as she swung her tail across again. Like last time, Naruto jumped off and let Isaribi's tail smash the second tank. This tank also contained the Chimera, which was accidentally released. But, much to Amachi's delight and Naruto's dismay, this only added to the creature numbers that wanted to eat the fox.

"You do realize you'll only release more of my creature if you keep this up!" Amachi exclaimed, a psychotic laugh escaped his lips.

"Shit! Can't keep doing this..." The Jinchuuriki hopped off the third tank and sprang onto another ramp way.

The second Chimera released was a creature with a hawk's head, a bird-of-prey's feet, a lion's body, and a snake's tail. A pair of massive wings opened up over its back, granting it the power of flight. The Chimera flew up to where Naruto was and snapped its beak at him. Naruto swung his Kaze Ken, striking the creature in the face and slashing its face. Naruto dashed across the ramp as Isaribi followed him.

"If I can just... wait... maybe I can," Naruto murmured as he paused to put his hands together. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**_"

_Poof!_

Ten fresh clones appeared out alongside the real Naruto. Five of them jumped off the engage the other Chimera in battle. Three stayed to fight alongside Naruto. The other two headed off to deal with the flying Chimera.

The mad scientist watched with awe. "So, he's able to conjure these many clones at once?!" _No doubt he's able to do this with the power of that demon fox!_ He pivoted his head toward his right side, eyeing what appeared to be a door. "My only way out of here. I'll keep that boy confined here until he's dead. Oh yes... he has no chance of escape!" With that said, the man raced toward the door and pressed numbers to activate a code that would unlock the door.

Naruto noticed from the corner of his eye that Amachi was attempting to escape. _That must be the one exit he was blabbering about!_

"_**You won't escape!!**_" Isaribi screeched, reaching out to grab Naruto with her right hand. She missed as Naruto and his three clones pounced on her body. They scrambled across her body, completely throwing off her eye coordination.

"Isaribi! Listen to me! That freaky doctor is using you! I don't know what he's been telling you, but you're just a pawn to him and Orochimaru!"

"_**Lies... MORE LIES!! AMACHI HAS GIVEN ME A REASON TO GO ON LIVING!!**_" Isaribi screamed, though her screams became more like draconian roars. "_**I'm NOT listening to you!!**_"

"Hear me out! Amachi doesn't care about you! Look! He's about to leave you here!"

As Isaribi turned, she saw Amachi still trying to finish the code to the nearest exit.

"He's leaving you here to finish me off!"

"_**Exactly. Once you're gone, he'll be able to continue his work. You won't interfere with what he's working on!**_"

"That's just it!" Naruto shouted as he hopped down in front of Isaribi's face. "Remember what _you_ did for me! You saved my life out there and even fed me out the kindness of your heart! You treated me like a guest!"

"_**That was just a front! Just to throw you off-**_"

"I don't believe you. You really meant to save and treat me to good health. I don't know how I'm going to pay you back, but I will... but we can't go on fighting each other like this. I'm not your enemy. _He_ is."

The Sea Beast shifted her eyes back toward Amachi and onto Naruto. She shook her head and tried grabbing Naruto. The fox jumped out of her reach and hopped on top of her head.

"Don't you dare let him manipulate you, Isaribi dear! You now have the power to kill that boy who sees you as nothing but a monster! Kill him... and destroy the Land of Sea! Make all the people who made you suffer pay with their lives!"

Naruto snarled irritably, overhearing the scientist's shouting from the background.

"Don't you see?! He's trying to take you away from us, Isaribi!" Amachi cried out while trying to complete the code. _Damn it... I've got to hurry!_ He feverishly pressed the combination to unlock the door. "He's manipulating you! Just like those damn villagers at the seaports! They've ostracized you from their land! They did it because you're the only one to have ever left this island. They saw you nothing more than a cursed monster! Even those children glared at you with such loathing!"

"_**Even the children. Loathed me...**_" She repeated, shutting her eyes as she recalled the other day. She remembered the group of children that attacked her before she finally retaliated and injured one of the children.

Even Naruto remembered. He overheard those same children calling Isaribi hurtful names. "Isaribi... don't. Those children didn't even know you! They don't know the kind of person you really are! You're NOT a monster!"

"Are you going to listen to him, Isaribi?! Who do you trust more? Me?! I'm the one who kept you out of sight from those people who tormented you! I gave you the power to make a difference in your life!" The man finally completed the code, finally opening the door. "Or, are you going to listen to what this ungrateful boy is telling you? Deep down he's no different from those villagers. Kill the boy!"

Isaribi roared in reply as she crouched over and channeled an influx of energy into her spikes. These back spikes immediately glowed with intense green energy, which granted Isaribi power to force Naruto and his clones off her. The glowing energy flowed all around Isaribi's body, which expelled into intense heat and scorched the clones. The real Naruto jumped off the Sea Beast's head and landed back on the ramp way.

"Isaribi. Don't do this. He's only using you!"

As the Sea Beast advanced, she reopened her eyes and snarled. "_**Look at how powerful I am. If it weren't for this man, I wouldn't have been able to destroy those ships! Now, the villagers finally have something to fear. And it won't be long until I attack their village! I will make them all pay for cruelly tormenting me like I'm a freak. Not anymore. No longer... will I FEAR THEM! THEY WILL FEAR ME!**_" She stopped pressing forward as she glared toward Naruto, her eyes narrowed with an intense killer's intent.

However, the Jinchuuriki didn't budge an inch. He stared right through Isaribi, ignoring the beast that stood before her.

"_**Not afraid? Well, you should be!**_"

"If you really believe in Amachi's crap and attack that village, then you are a _monster_."

"_**Yes, I am...**_"

"But, like I said, I doubt you have the intent to kill. That killer's instinct... I don't even feel it in you."

The Sea Beast's face contorted, an agitated look became evident. She grunted angrily. "_**You don't get it. I'm going to kill yo-**_"

"Then, do it already! Come on!" Naruto challenged Isaribi. "I'm standing right here!"

Amachi cackled madly as he witnessed the two glaring at each other. "What are you stupid, boy?! Go on, Isaribi! He's giving you this opportunity! Devour him! He's became stricken with fear to the point of stupidity!"

Naruto didn't budge one inch. Not even for a second.

"_**So, be it. It's your life...**_" Isaribi pressed forward and grabbed Naruto, lifting him off the ramp. She held him in front of her face and sniffed him. "_**Have any last words? Just remember that I was the one to end your life, Naruto.**_"

However, the teen responded with a smirk. "And I have to thank you. You did save me after all."

"_**It's only fitting that the one who saved you from death... grants it to you.**_"

Amachi finally managed to open the door. "There. Now, I can escape and leave these _freaks_ finish each other off..."

Suddenly, Isaribi's eyes snapped wide open as she overheard that one word that's affected her throughout her life. She turned her head and saw Amachi standing with the door open. Naruto was taken back by the Sea Beast's sudden action.

"_**Amachi, what did I just hear you say?**_"

"What's that, Isaribi dear? I was saying that it'll be a delight to see you finish the Jinchuuriki punk."

"_**No, that's NOT what you said! I heard that word that starts with an 'f.' And you weren't just referring to the Jinchuuriki either!**_"

Amachi turned as he gulped. Sweat quickly streamed down his face. "If you meant _freaks_... I only referred to the boy and the Chimeras! I would never say that about you, Isaribi! You're my friend!"

"_**Is that so? Well, somehow... I'm not convinced, Dr. Amachi. Why don't you stay and tell me what you really think about me?**_"

"Isaribi... I..." Amachi turned toward the door.

As the man tried to run out, Isaribi's fired a blast through her mouth and incinerated the door right in front of the man. The burning blast was actually plasma, which melted the door down into burning, acidic sludge. One advancement toward the sludge would melt anyone who comes into close contact with it. Amachi jumped back, falling on his backside.

"_**You can't escape now, Dr. Amachi. If you really see me as a friend, then you'll stay here.**_"

"I was going to get something... to seal the Chimeras back in."

The behemoth growled under her breath as she still held Naruto firmly in her grasp. "_**Then, why did you seem hesitate to escape?**_"

"...to leave you to kill the intruder! He's interfering with our plans!"

"_**Well, you can watch me kill him. What's the matter?**_"

"I have to stop this boy's friends from finding him! They might have reached the island by now!"

Isaribi snorted. "_**Not my problem. You have people to take care of them. Now, stay here with me. Let's see if you really think I'm a freak after I'm done with this boy.**_"

Naruto spoke out. "You're hesitating, Isaribi. You really don't want to do this."

"_**You keep quiet... don't say another word...**_"

"Now you've trapped the crazy doctor with us. I don't think you're as loyal to him as you think... and I doubt he even sees you as an equal."

"_**Shut up...**_"

"See how quickly you reacted when he called you a freak? Yeah, I'm starting to feel a little dissension between the two of you. Isaribi, this man is probably going to get rid of you like he did to that girl. Remember how quickly he disposed of her?!"

Isaribi's eyes widened as she glared toward Amachi. "_**No... he can't possibly do that...**_"

"Open your eyes, Isaribi! Amachi doesn't give a damn about you! Now, tell me! Who do you really trust?!"

As she turned her head back and forth, Isaribi's mind was jumbled with confusing thoughts. Naruto and Amachi's words kept flooding her mind, misleading the Sea Beast from making her own stance. She was being lead to believe that Naruto was her enemy. Then, the next minute, she was made to believe that Amachi was simply using her as a tool for his own selfish means.

"Isaribi! Shun him out! You have a free will! Choose... whose side are you really on?!"

Amachi berated the boy. "You keep quiet! Stop feeding her your lies!

"YOU SHUT UP AND LET HER THINK FOR HERSELF!"

Isaribi threw Naruto down as she stepped back while shaking her head. "_**Both of you... SHUT UP!!**_"

As Naruto landed on his feet, he turned as he watched Amachi running out toward another exit.

"Oh no! You don't!" The boy shouted as he sprinted toward Amachi and jumped across, kicking him in the back.

Amachi fell facefirst as Naruto rolled him over. "No, stop! Help, Isaribi!"

"You're not going to confuse the poor girl anymore!" Naruto snarled, lifting his right hand. "Isaribi, did you see him trying to escape?! Would a _real _friend abandon someone he trusts?! No way! This guy spews nothing but crap outta his mouth!"

Opening her eyes, Isaribi finally let Naruto's words get to her. "_**Real friends... don't abandon each other.**_"

"That's right. They stay together. No matter what. What do you think I'm trying to do here? I'm not going to leave you behind in this place and confined by this creep. I can tell something is up between you two, but I doubt it's anything good. Isaribi, tell me. What happened? Tell me why you decided to become a Cloneblade experiment."

The Sea Beast stopped as she overheard Naruto's question, completely a loss for words. She seemed hesitant to speak.

"Answer me, Isaribi. By becoming a Cloneblade, you were probably told to fight my friend... Haruno Sakura."

"_**She's the one with the Witchblade.**_"

"That's right. But, I want to know... why? Why become a Cloneblade?"

Amachi chuckled to himself. "Go ahead, my dear. Tell him... tell him the reason. But, I doubt you'll say anything."

"_**No... I... I will tell... why I did it...**_" Isaribi trembled as she sat down. "_**You see...**_"

Naruto didn't say a word as he let Isaribi have this chance to speak her mind, to unveil her reasoning to participating in the Cloneblade Project. Amachi didn't like where this was leading as he gulped, trembling in fear.

"It's okay, Isaribi. You can tell me. Tell me exactly everything this creep doesn't want you to tell."

"_**Naruto, do you see me as a freak? A monster?**_"

"Absolutely not. You can trust me to handle listening to your story."

Isaribi nodded as she went on. "_**Thank you. Now as for my reasoning... Amachi... I'm sorry... but I have to tell. I can't keep it a secret anymore.**_"

The man's face contorted with anger. "Isaribi... don't..."

"_**Naruto, you see... my reason is because... I was forced into this project. Amachi forced me against my will... I didn't voluntarily take part in this experiment. Amachi... he... he...**_"

Pinning Amachi down, Naruto frowned as his eyes slowly turned red. "Go on, Isaribi. I want to hear all of it."

xxxxx

_**Underground Caverns/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Down in the bottom of the facility, Yamato reached what appeared to be an underground cavern. He had fallen right through the trapdoor to rescue Shino. Right as he followed the Aburame clan member's voice, he couldn't anymore. He stumbled at the center of a confined dark space. He cautiously scanned his surroundings, examining the ambiguous atmosphere. Just then, he heard loud thrashing occurring in the background. He felt footsteps approaching him from behind.

A hand reached out to grab Yamato, which Kakashi's peer warily avoided. Yamato sprang back and saw a man wearing black shades. It was Akado Yoroi, whose hand was coated with blurry blue chakra.

"You're quite perceptive. You were able to pick up on my approach before I could even reach you."

"Your advancement wasn't too hard to perceive. What have you done to my colleague?"

"Ah, you mean that other Konoha-nin punk? Heh, my partner's already dealing with him. It's just you and me now."

Yamato raised his hands in front of himself. "If that's how you want it, I'll deal with you quickly."

Raising his chakra-coated hands, Yoroi strode forward and encircled the man. Yamato's eyes discerned on Yoroi's swift movements. As Yoroi lunged forward, he went for a straight right arm thrust. Yamato turned his head to the side and seized Yoroi's arm, throwing the man over his shoulder. Yoroi landed on his feet, springing back from his opponent.

Yamato completed a hand seal combination and slammed his hands on the ground. "_**Doton: Uneune Kiretsu!!**_" Once his hands smashed into the ground, massive fissures formed alongside the ground as it trailed toward Yoroi. The fissures upturned the ground, which Yoroi avoided by springing back and seeking refuge on a tall rock pedestal. The fissures moved toward the giant rock formation, crushing it from the bottom and letting it crumble to the ground.

Yoroi jumped right off the rock formation and landed away from the devastation.

"Shino, how are you holding up?" Yamato murmured as he focused intently on his opponent.

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the same underground cavern, Aburame Shino engaged Tsurugi Misumi in battle. Shino fared a little better against the man who dragged him into this predicament. Tsurugi slithered across the ground, his entire body stretched out like a snake's. This was a technique he used during the Chuunin Preliminaries against Kankuro. Shino was able to discern his unique technique, summoning his bugs to hold the man at bay.

"I remember your technique. It won't take me long to disable you."

Tsurugi smirked calmly. "Yes, but I'm a far different man than I was during those exams. Dr. Amachi experimented on my body and he upgraded me with the power of a beast. Just like my partner, we were both turned into his loyal Chimeras!"

Shino watched as Tsurugi's body suddenly turned silver as he noted a forked out sticking out of the man's mouth. He distanced himself from Tsurugi, jumping back to keep himself from being ensnared.

"With my _**Nan no Kaizō**_ hidden ability, I can dislocate the joints inside my body and can manipulate my already soft body with my chakra! I can twist any of my body parts in any angle without sustaining injury. I can even elongate and coil my neck like a snake's! Now, as you can see, Dr. Amachi blessed me with the genetic traits of a snake!"

Once Tsurugi came within close range, he threw himself onto Shino and coiled his entire body around him. Tightening his grip, Tsurugi constricted Shino and binded him completely. Shino tried to break out of the hold, moving his arms around. But, it was to no avail as Tsurugi put a tight squeeze on his victim, almost snapping the Aburame clan member's bones.

"Yes, let's see you escape this!" Tsurugi smirked, flickering his tongue out like a snake. He sensed Shino's body being crushed around the weight of his elongated body. "All I need to do is snap your neck like a twig and it's... GOODBYE!" He smiled evilly.

"..." Shino frowned as bugs began engulfing his entire body.

Tsurugi blinked in befuddlement. "What's this?"

"You should've studied your opponent more carefully..." 'Shino' muttered as his entire body exploded and turned into a swam of beetles.

"A CLONE?!"

Before Tsurugi could retaliate, the bugs quickly surrounded and engulfed him. Tsurugi screamed out while the insects pinned the Chimera down, devouring his chakra and cut off any air from entering his body, suffocating the man.

"...Gaaargghhh! Can't breathe... Can't move... My chakra..."

Suddenly, a hand popped out of a small puddle of water. Shino slowly emerged out of the water, catching his breath as he stared over Tsurugi's quivering body.

"My bugs seem to enjoy feeding off your chakra. Just a piece of advice... know your opponents better. Your technique is useless against a member of the Aburame clan."

xxxxx

Yamato pounced right in front of Yoroi and punched him in the stomach. As Yoroi doubled over from the blow, the ANBU Jounin shot a side kick into Yoroi's face and knocked him across the cavern. As Yoroi's body rolled through, Yamato hurried toward him.

As Yoroi sprung to his feet, he turned and saw Shino standing over Tsurugi's fallen body.

"So, that boy was able to overwhelm my partner? Feh, I can't beat these two on my own in a confined area," the man with the shades muttered as he clasped his hands together. "Let's take this outside!" With that, he rushed toward an outward exit nearest to him.

Yamato pressed onward, following Yoroi along the path. Shino hurried toward Yamato, catching up with the man as the two stayed on Yoroi's trail. They noticed the exit path the man had taken and nodded to one another. As they passed through the exit, they saw Yoroi racing across the water.

"Back outside, huh?" Yamato figured out they were outside of the factory's vicinity. "Ready, Shino?"

"I am. Let's go."

xxxxx

_**Underground Corridors/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Back within the facility, Guren raced through corridors of doorways. She hurried through numerous doors, breaking them down with a torrent of crystal shards. Once she reached a certain point down another corridor, she stopped as she picked up on footsteps approaching her from a left corner. Guren brushed behind a door and quietly turned to watch two shadows coming forward.

_More intruders possibly? Unless it's Yoroi and Tsurugi... could they have finished off those Konoha fools?_

Then, to the crystal user's shock, she saw Konan and Shigure pacing along through the hall.

_A dog?! And... wait. That cloak that woman's wearing! Red clouds and black garments. She must be apart of that organization... the Akatsuki! But, what are they doing here? _Guren frowned as she drew out a crystal kunai. _How did they find this place? Unless they followed those crew from Konoha! Well, I'll deal with these two first._

With that, Guren waited for Konan and Shigure to disappear down the hallway. She slowly came out of hiding, carefully pressing forward.

"I know every corner of this facility. Just as long as they don't notice me, I'll trap the both of them."

xxxxx

Guren wasn't the only one to spy on her enemy.

Anko sat down against a corner with her kunai tilted in front of her face. She glared into the metallic weapon, getting a clear reflection of Guren.

"_So, the Akatsuki have sent one of their members here? Yeah, we've got a lot of trouble in our hands_," Anko murmured silently as she scanned both sides of the hallway. "_If that crystal lady wasn't enough... of course, I'll just let those two finish each other off. Less work for me. Now, to find Naruto and the others._" The woman picked herself off the floor and hurried through the opposite corridor the other three explored earlier. "_Sheesh, this place is complicated. I hope there's at least a sign telling me that I'm close-_"

"_**RAAAAGH!!**_"

Anko froze still as her ears picked up on a loud, blood-curling screech. A devilish smile adorned the woman's face.

"Bingo! Just have to follow the direction of that sound!"

Without wasting time, Mitarashi Anko headed off and followed the direction of that animalistic scream.

Little did she know that she was actually closing in toward laboratory where Naruto was confined into.

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

"You're dying to know the truth? Are you sure you want to know?" Amachi asked with a sadistic grin, which unsettled Naruto. "Just so you know… you might kill me."

"If it's anything that even disgusts me… oh, I'll do more than kill you!" The Jinchuuriki growled as he shot a demonic, red-eyed glare at the quivering man. "Now, start!"

Isaribi was down on her knees as she pleaded to Amachi. "…_**don't Amachi! He doesn't need to know!**_"

"Pitiful. Even as giant, you beg before me… now… as you may know that Isaribi is one of my most unique specimens. Before she took active part in the Cloneblade Project, I intertwined her DNA with that of a Kaima."

"Kaima?"

"With the mix of two species, I successfully created a perfect Chimera. Isaribi was a superb Kaima specimen and I was reluctant to let her go. I _couldn't_. I became deeply obsessed with her…" The scientist went on as he turned his head, giving Isaribi a sick perverted smile. "But, she didn't voluntarily become an active part of this experiment. I had my other Chimeras collect her along with other villagers. I was looking for the perfect human subjects to experiment on. But, Isaribi… she caught my eye. Oh, when I first met her, she was a poor child without a mother or father to care for her. She was alone nearly throughout her life."

Isaribi turned her head, shutting her eyes while Amachi told one side of the story. Judging by her look of distraught, she was beginning to believe that meeting Amachi was the worst mistake in her life. However, any second thoughts she may have were for naught. Whatever damage he's done to her cannot be undone.

"I tried to persuade her that I was doing this to help the progression of human evolution. For the greater good… to allow humanity to perform feats they would never naturally perform. For instance, by infusing her with Kaima DNA, Isaribi was able to breath underwater. She didn't want anything to do with it… so, I did a little persuasion."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he had Amachi pinned to the floor.

"_**Please, don't tell him! Don't!**_" The Sea Beast pleaded.

"Acting like the ungrateful, selfish brat that she was… she whined and didn't want to offer to help the progression of human evolution. Then, again… heh, like any naïve child, she never understood the necessity of science… so, I had to resort to a primal method of persuasion. One might say… the most disgusting thing a man could have ever done to a female child…"

The Jinchuuriki snapped. "You… YOU DIDN'T!"

"…I violated the poor child. That's right… I _raped_ dear Isaribi. It was a gruesome punishment that I had to dish out since she was unwilling to participate! And it was through rape that I forced her to take active part to the Cloneblade Project! What am I supposed to do with a rebellious girl who refused to help accelerate human evolution! I gave her abilities that she couldn't obtain anywhere else! Who else could she turn to?!"

_**BAM!!**_

Amachi's head snapped back as Naruto punched him in the face. The blonde-haired teen's eyes widened while his entire body trembled. All the anger he had suppressed quickly exploded like a cannon's fire as he held the sadistic man in his grasp. His fist was already covered with Amachi's blood. Staring down at the scientist, he noticed that he had smashed Amachi's left face. A trickle of blood spilled through his left nostril.

"Ehehehe…" Amachi chortled as if mocking the Jinchuuriki. "Is that the best you fucking got, you _freak_?!"

"SHUT UP, YOU BASTARD!!" The boy snapped, the tone in his voice deepened as he gripped the man's lab coat. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER?!"

"Ehehehe, whatever do you mean…?! Don't you understand?! How could you know how to raise a child?! Especially, a spoiled brat like her?!"

Isaribi turned away, her entire body trembled as she flew up and smashed through the ceiling.

"Isaribi!!" Naruto called out to the Sea Beast.

"She couldn't handle the truth… that pitiful girl…"

_**BAM!!**_

Naruto punched Amachi square in his face, breaking the man's nose with one blow. The crazed, sadistic scientist's head snapped back while Naruto picked him off the ground. He turned as his clones finished were still occupied with the Chimera beasts.

"You're coming with me, you freak! I think it's time Isaribi finally gives you what you deserve!"

"She doesn't… even have an ounce of courage… even to kill me."

"We'll see, but I bet she does have just a little ounce of killing intent. After all you've done to her, it'd only be right if she ripped you to shreds."

Amachi grinned like the sadistic, depraved man that he was. No amount of sympathy could be given to this sick individual who violated a poor girl. Naruto didn't view this man as a human, but a monster… lower than scum. No, make it lower than even the most primordial form of slime. Naruto had a lot of ideas of how to completely dismember and inflict the most gruesome form of torture on Amachi, but Isaribi was more important at the moment.

The teen grabbed Amachi by his lab coat's collar and sprang up on the ramp way. He then jumped right up through the massive hole in the ceiling that Isaribi smashed through.

"I want you to see for yourself what you've done to her. You _better_ take one look, you monster," Naruto scowled like a demon, squeezing the man's coat.

Amachi nodded, his face was dampened with nervous sweat. As Naruto took him up, the man reached over for the remote he used earlier to destroy Asagi. He pressed a switch on the remote, which unsealed all the tanks that contained Chimeras in them. Little did Naruto know that the lab would soon be overrun by deadly Chimeras waiting for him.

As he reached the top of the factory, Naruto was back outside as he breathed in a whiff of fresh air from the salty sea. He still held a vice grip on Amachi's lab coat and turned to see Isaribi turning back to her human form on the nearest shore.

"Isaribi! Don't you go anywhere!" Naruto called out as he jumped off and slid down a cliff face. Once he landed on the sandy shores, he threw Amachi down like discarded garbage. He approached Isaribi, who was on her knees crying. "Isaribi, please… don't cry. I'm not going to let this sick bastard touch you again."

"…why? Why do you even care to save me?" She whispered, her eyes swelled with salty, wet tears. Burying her face in her hands, she tried to conceal herself from Naruto. "Just stay away. You and your friends should just leave…"

"And leave you with this sick freak?!"

"I've been given a Cloneblade. We're supposed to be enemies…"

"Yeah, but the way I see it. You're being used just like Sasame-chan was."

Isaribi wiped the tears from her eyes, sniffling. "I see you and your friends met Sasame-chan."

"Yeah, but she unfortunately died. I just don't want the same fate to happen with you," the Jinchuuriki sighed sadly. "Look. You don't have to deal with this anymore. You can be free."

"How? I'm bound to serve Orochimaru as his Cloneblade soldier. You see this?!" She shouted, lifting her right arm where the silver bracelet was locked.

"Can't you take it off?"

"I don't know if I can… Amachi… he threatened to activate a detonator and it'll surely kill me. I can't… I can't risk that."

Naruto angrily glanced over his shoulder and saw Amachi getting up. "He won't do a damn thing as long as I'm here." He said, kneeling over in front of Isaribi. "Come on. Get up."

"...no."

"You can trust me, Isaribi."

"NO! What I end up turning on you?! Once I turn... into that monstrous form... I... I might not have anymore control over my actions," Isaribi stammered between her words. "What am I... supposed to do if I let myself become influenced?"

Naruto frowned as he put his hands on her shoulders. "You won't if you control it. Can you do that?"

"I don't know..."

"Of course you do. You just need to find out how. My friend, Sakura, was able to control the Witchblade's influence. If the Cloneblade was copied from that thing, you should be able to do in spades and then some."

Tightening her hands, Isaribi drew her eyes from Naruto and watched Amachi crawling away. "So, did my form scare you? I turned into exactly what those children called me..." She murmured, letting that word she's grown to despise escape her soft lips. "...a _monster_."

"You're not and I wasn't scared."

"You weren't?"

"I've seen scarier things. What I saw was not a monster, but a girl trapped inside a behemoth and calling out for help. Remember when I told you that we're a lot alike?" The Jinchuuriki turned as he threw a kunai at Amachi, which caught and stabbed the man's right leg. As the scientist fell, he stalked toward Amachi's fallen form and finished where he left off. "I _meant_ every word of it. When I heard those kids call you a monster, I recall the adults from my village calling me such unforgiving names. I know exactly how you feel. We're both victims put into situations we had no control over."

"...so, what makes you the same as me?"

"I'm the vessel of the Kyuubi, the same monster that destroyed my village."

The girl uttered a shocked gasp. "So, you are the one. Just as Amachi said..."

"Now, it's up to you whether you want to carry on to serve self-serving bastards like this rapist and Orochimaru... or you can turn away and come with me to Konoha. You didn't have a choice in this matter. This sick creep violated you twice just so he can experiment on you!"

"...go with you? But, who else could possibly cure me? I was given Kaima cells and I'm half Chimera!"

"Granny Tsunade. You might have heard of her, but she's our Hokage. She's an expert in the medical arts. Hell, she's the reason why many villages have turned to medicine," he shifted his face forward and shot a gleaming smile at Isaribi's direction. "I have no doubt she'll cure you."

"But, what about this?" Isaribi rubbed her Cloneblade bracelet. "Wouldn't your friend, the Witchblade wielder, and I get into a confrontation?"

"Don't worry. I'll just tell her that you're with us. Man, who would've thought that we'd have a Cloneblade on our side. Things are sure looking good for our side."

Upon hearing Naruto's offer to take her to Konoha, Isaribi felt a glimmer of hope and smiled. "If that's true..." _At last, I could finally be cured!_

"Ehehe..." Amachi chuckled, which provoked Naruto and caused him to turn around. "Ehehehe... that's a load of crap." He dragged himself across the sand, his leg twitched where the kunai stabbed him. "...what makes you think the slug woman can cure _MY_ Isaribi!"

"Don't call her YOUR anything! She's not your personal possession for your own sick amusement!"

"She's _MINE_! Nobody has the right... to take her away from _me_! Tsunade cannot undo what I've done to Isaribi. I've obtained data and information from Orochimaru-sama's own research!"

"What of it? Granny Tsunade is a Sannin who can fix anything Orochimaru's corrupted."

"Not everything... and Isaribi is just one example. Your Hokage is not God."

Naruto angrily snorted as he punched Amachi's face. "And you're not obliged to call yourself one! You don't even deserve to be called human!" With that, he raised his right hand and summoned his Wind Blade. "If I could, I'd hack you into pieces, you sick son of a bitch! For _experimenting_ on those people and animals! Those women you've tortured! For _blowing up_ Asagi right in front of _me_! And for _violating_ Isaribi! You _DON'T _deserve to live or even draw a single breath!"

"Noooo! Stop!" Amachi screamed as he clawed at the sand, crawling away and pleading for mercy. "PLEASE!! MERCY!!"

"NOT ON MY WATCH!!" Naruto roared as he prepared to bring down his Wind Blade.

Suddenly, a brush of wind blew past Naruto and lifted Amachi off the ground. The blonde and the bandaged girl looked up as they saw one of the freed Chimeras carrying Amachi in mid-air. The creature was a mix between an eagle and big cat. Amachi's lab coat barely hung onto one of the Chimera's large talons. Opening his eyes, Amachi blanched as he realized he was high off the ground.

"That was close. Thank you, my loyal servant..." Amachi sighed with relief.

"No! Don't think you can get away!" The Jinchuuriki snarled as he sprang up to attack the Chimera and Amachi. However, he was immediately cut off by another pair of winged Chimeras. "Damn it!"

"Take me back to the lab! Quickly!" The man desperately called out, ordering his creature.

The Chimera screeched and lifted off back toward the factory. It continually flapped its wings as it reached the factory and carried Amachi along. Naruto slashed through one Chimera with his Wind Blade, lacerating the beast's chest. He turned around and cut off the other Chimera's wings with a single swing of his Wind Blade. Naruto landed on a tree branch and lifted his head, watching Amachi being dropped off back in the factory.

"Naruto! Wait..." Isaribi called out as she hurried over toward the tree he was standing on.

"Stay here, Isaribi! You let me take care of this creep and his monsters."

"But..."

"Stay out here. This won't take long," Naruto frowned, leaping off the tree and a few others while heading toward the factory. _You've got nowhere to run, you sick freak!_

Isaribi leaned against tree as she dreaded the thought of Naruto being ambushed by Chimeras. Staring over her Cloneblade bracelet, the bandaged girl's visage contorted while she shook off the horrifying images of Amachi raping her. _Naruto... you're... you're right. I can't let myself continue to be used by Amachi, but can I really trust this power? _"...I have to try. I can't let Amachi... do anymore cruel things. If anyone's going to stop him... it has to be me." As she gripped her right hand, the blue gem on her bracelet glowed. She immediately pressed forward, trailing along the direction the fox boy took to reach the factory. "I think I finally understand now, Naruto. You and I are the same. We understand each other... well, here's my way of understanding. I'll stop Amachi and destroy his crazed ambitions!"_ Then, no one else has to suffer like I have! These terrible experiments will end here!_

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Laboratory Room/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Arriving in an empty laboratory center, Konan and Shigure examined the facility to search for the Cloneblade project. They have come up with no luck during their thorough investigation. As Shigure viewed the empty lab, Konan paced toward a table and swiped the piles of paperwork that filled its space.

"Anything so far, Shigure?"

"Nothing I'm afraid."

The blue-haired woman frowned as she coughed. "The dust in this room is getting to me."

"We'll check the next lab room."

"My, my, what do we have here?" A soft chortle filled the entire room.

Alarmed by the disembodied, foreign voice, Konan and Shigure turned around as they saw Guren standing at the door. The crystal jutsu-user stared at them with folded arms and a sly smirk.

"Who are you?!" Konan demanded as she stood in a defensive posture.

"You're in no position to ask questions. I should be the one to directly asking the questions," Guren scoffed as she walked forward. "Judging by your attire, I can tell you're one of the Akatsuki. Orochimaru-sama was once a member of your elite organization."

Konan replied. "So, you work for Orochimaru."

"Konan-sama, let's be careful. We're facing an opponent we have no clarification about," Shigure warned her.

"I'm aware of that," the blue-haired woman replied, spreading her legs out. She quickly made her first initial attack, throwing a series of paper shurikens at her adversary.

Guren responded by throwing numerous crystal shurikens, which completely neutralized her paper shurikens. "So, you're a paper mistress? It's too bad. You've had to come up against a crystal jutsu user like me!"

The blue-haired Akatsuki member gasped in disbelief. "Crystal jutsu?" _She was able to utilize and create shurikens made out of crystal. My paper didn't even hit her! Even worse... the crystal shuriken completely destroyed my paper shuriken!_

"Konan-sama. Don't let up. Stay firm!" Shigure expressed his support for the paper mistress.

"I suggest you sit out and get out of the way, Shigure. You might end up hurt."

Shigure was hesitant as he didn't want to leave Konan to deal with the crystal jutsu-user. He was reluctant at first until he realized who he was doubting. How could he doubt the abilities of an elite S-Class shinobi and Pein's right hand woman? He made himself feel foolish to consider Konan not strong enough to handle a battle on her own.

The dog nodded, stepping aside. "As you wish, Konan-sama. Be careful!"

Guren pivoted her head, observing the talking dog. Her face said it all: she was perplexed as to how a talking animal didn't just disappear like any ordinary animal summon.

"You should keep your eyes on me!" Konan called out as she appeared by Guren's side, catching her off guard by a split second. She pulled out a small paper shuriken and threw it, aiming directly for Guren's throat.

Catching the paper shuriken with two fingers, Guren demonstrated quick reflexes and discarded the paper weapon. Her right arm extended forward as a blue crystal jutted out of her sleeve. "_**Shōton: Suishō Tō!!**_" She thrusted her armed weapon, attempting to stab Konan.

Konan jumped back, distancing herself from her opponent. Quickly performing a set of hand seals, the paper mistress' body turned into paper and exploded into sheets. "_**Kami Yari Hougeki!!**_" The sheets all folded, turning into spear-like projectiles and launched directly forward at Guren's direction.

"Wow! Go, Konan-sama!" Shigure cheered on from the background. His eyes widened, estactic by the paper mistress's unique abilities. _I didn't know she was this talented! No wonder Pein-sama chose her to be his trusted partner!_

Guren backflipped from the forthcoming projectiles as she threw a vast amount of larger crystal shuriken. "_**Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu**__**!!**_" She watched as her shurikens countered and ripped through Konan's paper spears. However, she missed one as it came directly for her forehead. The Sound-nin kunoichi crossed her arms in front of her face. "_**Kesshō no Yoroi!!**_" Suddenly, thin layers of crystal formed and encased the woman's arms, which stopped the paper spear from striking her forehead.

Just then, as Guren whirled around, she saw Konan dashing forward. The crystal-jutsu woman responded by striking Konan's chest with her crystal blade... until Konan collapsed on the floor and exploded into sheets of paper. It was a _**Kami Bunshin**_ in place of the real paper mistress. Guren angrily snarled as she noticed a shadow hovering from above. She watched as the real Konan hovered over her from the ceiling. Konan was carried in mid-air by wings, which were completely made out of her own paper. She looked like an angel, which Amegakure refer to her as 'God's Angel' and it was quite fitting for Pein's paper mistress. Controlling pieces of paper that swirled around her figure, Konan reformed her body and stared down at Guren.

Witnessing more of Konan's talents, Shigure was astonished by what was transpiring. _Konan-sama, you are incredible! How pretty. It's no wonder I keep hearing people in Amegakure call you God's Angel. But, that woman with the crystals doesn't seem phased at all. I don't like where this. Konan-sama's paper doesn't seem to have any effect on that lady's crystal jutsu. _He gulped, worried about the Akatsuki woman's chances. _I haven't lost faith in you, but how are you going to penetrate her crystals?_

"An interesting motif you have going there, but are you implying that you're some kind of angel? Because, I don't believe in faith, miracles, or anything involving God."

Konan frowned as if Guren struck a nerve within her. "I won't have you speak ill like that."

"Whatever, just get down here and I'll clip those wings off. Better yet, I'll come to you!" Guren retorted as she sprung up and pushed her limbs outward, quickly unleashing a bombardment of crystallized shuriken. "_**Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu!!**_"__Only these came in a larger swarm and moved directly at Konan at a quicker pace.

Tilting to her left side, Konan flapped her paper wings as they carried her upward across the ceiling. She gracefully flew as the shurikens blasted through the ceiling, following Konan.

"You won't escape!" Guren shouted as she landed on a ramp. She adeptly created a series of hand seals and finished. Opening up her palm, a plentiful amount of red crystal flowers molded in her palms. "Bear witness to one of my ultimate techniques... an ability that I've rarely had to use, but you're a special case... Akatsuki member. Prepare yourself! No God will save you now!"

Konan watched as the red crystal flowers grew out of the woman's palms and expanded around the room.

Shigure gulped while hiding under a table. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

xxxxx

_**Western Shoreline/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Back out at the nearest sea lines from the island, Yoroi led Yamato and Shino away from their colleagues. He also dove right into the water and remained submerged until the two Konoha-nin arrived within the area. Yamato and Shino noted an empty cargo ship nearby, which was left there after Isaribi attacked it a few weeks ago.

Yamato observed his surroundings, carefully noting the ship.

"He must be really close."

"You're right. He couldn't have gone far," the Jounin added, his eyes scanned the area around him. His attention was diverted by something bubbling under him and Shino. "Look out!"

_**SPLOOSH!!**_

The water suddenly exploded from right under them. Shino and Yamato both sprung up, avoiding the torrent of water that was forming in the ocean's surface.

"_**Suiton: Daibakure no Jutsu!!**_"

They watched as Yoroi jumped right out of the ocean. He created a series of hand seals, lifting his hands into the air as the sky above him turned orange with black clouds swirling about.

"_**Magen: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu!!**_"

"That's a Genjutsu! Don't let yourself fall into it, Shino!"

As Yamato and Shino turned away, a tremendous fireball plummeted from out of the 'sky' and crashed into the area. Instinctively, Yamato and Shino jumped right back into the water, diving down to distance themselves from Yoroi. Then, as they swam across, Shino felt something strangling up and restraining him in place. Shino struggled to move as air bubbles emerged from his own mouth. Yamato hurried over, swimming toward Shino to save him. Gathering a ball of water in his hand, Yamato compressed and smashed it at Shino's attacker.

"_**Suiton: Hahonryū!!**_"

A rush of power torrents was created from Yamato's attack, which knocked Shino's attacker. That attacker was revealed as Yoroi, who exploded into a flow of water. It was a _**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_, which Yamato realized as he grabbed Shino and pulled him back to the surface. Awaiting them was the real Yoroi, who lunged right in front of Yamato to grab him. Shino instinctively sensed Yoroi's approach, throwing himself in front of Yamato and provided as a sacrificial piece for Yoroi to absorb chakra from.

"Ah, you're even better! Yes, now you're all mine!" Yoroi's grin widened like a child walking out of a candy store.

"Shino!" Yamato gritted his teeth as he tried yank the Aburame clan member out of Yoroi's grasp.

"It's too late. His chakra's all mine for the ta-" Yoroi's eyebrows raised as his hands went through Shino's head. Bugs completely eroded Shino's face as they spread out and gathered around Yoroi's arm. "No, it can't-!" The bugs quickly surrounded Yoroi like honey for bees, while they began to sap away the man's chakra through his skin.

Yamato smirked as he turned into a puff of smoke... where the real Shino took his place!

"You've been baited, friend," Shino remarked.

Yoroi screamed out in agony as the bugs covered him completely, ultimately smothering his face and cutting off his voice.

The real Yamato was already on the boat, which he used the boat's wood to utilize one of his patented Wood jutsus. "_**Mokuton: Jubaku Eisō!!**_" After performing the necessary hand seals, he summoned a tree out of the wood and watched as it extended its wooden networks to ensnare the immobilized Yoroi and binded him down completely. The combined assault was enough to drown Yoroi, sinking him to the bottom of the ocean.

Shino nodded. "That takes care of him."

"Yes, but there's the matter of Naruto and Anko. They're both still inside the factory."

"Don't worry as long as my female beetle remains on Naruto, we will find him. I've made sure to leave some of my friends there to follow the female's scent."

"Good. Let's hurry then," the wood jutsu-user affirmed as he and Shino caught their breaths, winded from their battle. Then, once they regained enough strength, they sprinted across the water and headed back to the island.

As they approached the island, Shino noted black smoke fuming out of an area. "Look. Do you see that?"

"Smoke. That might be where Naruto is. Let's go check it out!"

The Aburame clan member acknowledged Yamato's command. "How convenient for Naruto to leave us some means of an unconventional signal."

xxxxx

_**Underground Corridors/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

For a while, Anko made great progress following the direction leading to Amachi's second laboratory. However, her progress came up short as Chimeras that escaped out of tanks from the room she and Guren briefly had their scuffle. Three giant lions with reptilian tails and backsides encircled Anko, who drew out her kunai and licked it like a lollipop.

"So, you three kitties wanna play with _Anko-chan_," the purple-haired woman smiled evilly.

The three lions charged right in to attack the woman, who jumped over and let them smash their heads together. Stringing out long strings out of her sleeves, Anko threw and attached them to the lions. She landed on a sidewall, planting her feet firmly and stuck herself there as she inhaled fire through the strings.

"_**Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!!**_" She shouted as her fire exploded into a burst of flames and engulfed the three monsters, reducing them to burnt corpses. Anko jumped right off the sidewall and scoffed. "Now, what did we learn today?" She grinned sadistically, her voice deepened a bit. "_Play nice with others._"

Suddenly, her eye shifted as she noticed a swarm of insects flying toward her opposite direction.

"Those are Shino's bugs," she noted. "Oh! They must be following that female bug's scent like he mentioned. Naruto's close!" Wasting no more time, Anko raced off and followed in pursuit of Shino's male bugs. Suddenly, her Cursed Seal started to pulsate, sending a painful tinge in her neck. "Shit... not now." Suppressing the pain, Anko strode onward without anything to hold her back. "I'll worry about this after this mission's done..."

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Laboratory Room/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Finally completing the final initial step in her jutsu, Guren's flowers had extended into networks that covered nearly the entire laboratory. The network grew, coalescing crystals together to create a giant crystal labyrinth. From the outside it looked like one giant dome made out of thin sheet layers of crystal. Inside, it consisted of numerous red crystals that jutted around the labyrinth, varying in shapes and sizes.

Konan and Shigure found themselves in the center. Both of them seemed lost, confused by mirrors generating mirror images of themselves and the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth.

"_**Shōton: Suishō Meikyū no Jutsu.**_" Guren's voice was heard, which alarmed both Konan and Shigure. "Welcome to my glorious labyrinth, friends. I've made sure you two are confined in here with me... and me alone. Oh, yes." The woman's deep chortles echoed, causing Shigure's ears to twitch. "This is going to be fun."

Konan put her hand over Shigure's side. "Stay close to me."

"Yes, Konan-sama."

"Hehehe, you can't see me, but I can definitely find you inside my crystal network."

Quickly drawing out a paper shuriken, Konan observed her surroundings. She saw nothing but her own mirror images from the crystals.

"Despite my experience as a kunoichi, I've never dealt with a crystal jutsu-user," Konan firmly admitted. "To come across such a rare opponent..."

"You won't lose, Konan-sama. I just know you won't."

Konan sighed. "Thanks for the much needed support."

"_**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu!!**_"

Whirling around and facing her right direction, Konan saw a long stream of sharp crystals coming toward her and Shigure. She grabbed Shigure, ascended upward and avoided the crystallized trap.

"Thanks, Konan-sama!" Shigure sighed with relief. "Saved my neck there!"

xxxxx

Sitting atop of a crystallized flower, Guren opened her hand and formed a crystal ball in her palm.

"_**Tōmegane no Jutsu.**_"

A clear image of Konan and Shigure appeared on her crystal. She observed the two, who were passing through her labyrinth.

"I don't know who this dog is, but he's no threat to me. It's the woman I really need to eliminate," Guren smirked. "Orochimaru-sama will be pleased to know that I've helped eliminate one of the Akatsuki on my own. No doubt I will be rewarded greatly for this." She stood up, letting the crystal ball fall out of her palm. "Time to end this."

xxxxx

Shigure sniffed around the crystallized ground. Although his poor nose wasn't up to the task as the crystal concealed Guren's scent, which made it that more difficult for the canine. Konan had to intuitively resort to her adept shinobi eyes to observe the surrounding area. She made sure not to look at any crystal mirrors, which will throw off her initial guard.

"Where could she be? I can't even pick up on her scent!" Shigure whined.

"Sssh!" Konan heard a humming noise. "Do you hear that?"

The dog's ears raised as his sense of acute hearing picked up on this humming sound. "Hey, you're right! I do hear..."

_**Shoom!**_

A blast fired from above and made contact with the floor near the two. Konan and Shigure quickly jumped back as the area the blast hit exploded initially. Konan gazed upward as she saw Guren above them.

"She's above us again!" Shigure exclaimed.

Encased behind a prism of crystal, Guren hovered in mid-air. She focused her chakra into light through a prism and fired a deadly heat blast, which she fired just a moment ago. She repeated this again as the light passed through the prism and turned into a bright beam of light.

Konan jumped back, avoiding the second blast. Shigure quickly hid behind a crystallized mirror and watched Konan avoiding the beams.

"C'mon, Konan-sama. You've got to stop her... somehow."

The blue-haired woman backflipped out of Guren's range of attack and flew up, letting her paper wings carry her up. She pressed her hands together as her entire body turned into hundreds of sheet of paper. Moving and controlling the sheets at will, she moved the paper toward Guren.

"You think that'll stop me?!" Guren sneered as she fired another beam.

Whatever was left of Konan were sheets of paper, which were burnt by the forthcoming beam.

The crystal jutsu-user gritted her teeth, observing the paper spreading underneath her. "No! Where did she go now?!"

Before Guren could implement her next move, paper mended behind her as it formed into a human figure. The figure quickly reconfigured itself and turned back into Konan. The blue-haired woman snuck right up behind Guren, seized her by putting an arm around her neck, and placed a paper shuriken against the Sound-nin's neck.

"You should never take your eyes off my paper."

Holding onto Guren, Konan yanked her enemy back and pulled her right down to the ground. Konan released and let Guren fall. The Sound-nin dropped like dead weight on the ground, landing on the back of her head. Guren lied on the ground, completely motionless like a corpse. Konan let her paper wings carry her down as she landed over Guren's body.

"Wow, you did it, Konan-sama! I told you that you could beat her!" Shigure exclaimed from the corner.

The Akatsuki member panted, recollecting herself as her wings fell apart and dispersed into paper that fell on the ground. Konan's keen eyes noticed a strange phenomenon as Guren's left face came off, underneath the skin revealed pink crystal. Konan realized what this meant.

"No... It's not her!" She whirled around and warned Shigure. "She's still out there! Shigure, go now-!"

"_**Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu.**_"

Konan's body froze as pink dust swirled around her. The dust itself binded Konan in place as pink crystal quickly surrounded and encased her inside. The Akatsuki member was frozen stiff inside the crystal prison.

"NO!! KONAN-SAMA!!" Shigure shouted in horror as he came out of hiding.

"Oh, ho, ho," Guren laughed as she hopped out of a crystal mirror and landed beside the captive Konan. "Isn't this my luck? Now, I've managed to capture an Akatsuki member. Orochimaru-sama will be very pleased to see that I've defeated an Akatsuki member just for him."

"Konan-sama!" Shigure called out as he rushed towards the crystallized origami user.

Guren blinked, befuddled by the canine's approach. She simply shrugged the dog's presence like it were nothing and deduced that Shigure was just a summon with no special abilities. She observed the canine placing his paw in the superficies of the crystal. The dog turned around and growled at the crystal user.

"Set her free now!" Shigure barked angrily as Guren simply laughed.

"Give me a break, you're just a dog! What can you hope to do what your mistress failed to do?!" Guren asked as she forged a crystal shuriken and threw it at Shigure's head.

"Ugh!" Shigure grunted as he fell over, collapsing like dead weight.

"I have no time for Akatsuki pets." Guren turned around and paced back toward Konan. "Now, time to collect your mistress and collect a hefty reward for this capture."

She stopped when she head Shigure's voice.

"That really hurt you know...?"

Guren quickly turned around and gasped in surprise. She saw the kunai crystal was still in Shigure's head, but the canine was still moving and alive. The crystal user had no idea what this signified, but it made absolutely no sense to see someone, let alone a dog, sitting up with a crystal shuriken stuck in their foreheads!

"H-How? How can you still move?!"

"I really didn't want use it, but if I have to fight against you, then I have to use it." Shigure said as his eyes glowed blue before the ground was covered in smoke.

Guren gritted her teeth, preparing herself whatever was forthcoming from the smoke. She could see a tall shadow behind the smoke sheet. As the smoke cleared, a young man, around his teens and approximately 15-years of age, stepped forward. He had a pale skin complexion, onyx-color eyes, and a wild long back hair, but the most notable feature on this boy... was that he had ears, a tail, legs, and arms of a dog, all covered with dark brown fur.

It was Shigure in his human form.

Guren gaped in absolute disbelief. "Wha-What is this type of henge?!"

"Well, the transformation is still imperfect, but I think it'll still do," Shigure said as he looked down at himself and removed the crystal kunai from his head. Right where the shuriken stabbed him, the wound regenerated itself. His voice was a little deeper in his new form. Then, he glared intently at Guren. "I don't like fighting, but I will ask once more: set Konan-sama free."

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Arriving at the roof of the factory, Naruto jumped through the hole Isaribi made earlier (granted, she made it in her Sea Beast form). He landed on the floor as he saw Amachi leaning against a tank. His leg injury hadn't healed as he was surrounded by his Chimera guardians. The blonde-haired Genin noticed that his clones were already gone as they were overwhelmed by the vast Chimera numbers.

There were twenty-five Chimeras standing between him and Amachi. All of the beasts glared angrily at the Jinchuuriki, blocking the boy's path from ever reaching Amachi.

"What's the matter, you _freak_?! Why don't you come at me?! What are you waiting for?!" Amachi acted intimidating, like the typical coward hiding behind his subjects. "Surely you can go through my children! You are the Kyuubi's vessel! If you want to get me, you'll have to kill them all-"

"Shut up," Naruto cut off him. "I'm not going to forgive for what you've done to Isaribi, you piece of shit. The way I see it... you don't deserve to draw another breath." Clenching his fists, Naruto's red eyes glowed as he rushed forward. As his rage heightened, a thick, orange chakra coated his body. One tail protruded out of his back. He lunged right at a forthcoming Chimera lion and slashed it vertically through its body with his Wind Blade. "RAAAAGH!! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Three aquatic reptilian creatures strode toward him. Naruto whirled around as he jumped forward, punching one Chimera down and cracked its skull open with a single punch. He turned and stabbed another in its forehead with his wind-chakra blade. The third Chimera tried to ambush Naruto, but a long 'hand' emerged out of his fox chakra and wrapped around the creature's neck, wringing it and snapping its neck. Naruto roared out a demonic scream as he hacked and slashed through five Chimeras, slashing them with his Wind Blade and tearing through them with his claws.

"Hahaha! Just like an animal! You're a _freak_ just like that whore Isaribi!" Amachi was delighted yet terrified, witnessing Naruto skewering through his Chimera subjects.

As the Genin turned, he saw an opening.

No Chimeras were near Amachi to protect him.

Naruto pressed forward, catching Amachi off guard by blitzing in front of him.

"GAH!! WAIT! NO!!"

"_**Die!!**_" The teen snarled as he raised his right hand.

_**Shick.**_

Naruto stopped as a blade jutted out his right side. He slowly lowered his chin, seeing the blade was actually a horn. He turned as he saw a bull-and-lizard hybrid stopped him from killing Amachi. The wound went right through his chest, inflicting a fatal wound.

"You should always watch your back, boy. Didn't anyone tell you that?" Amachi grinned evilly as he pointed toward the pool. "Throw him in there!"

The Chimera threw its head up, tossing Naruto toward the pool. However, to Amachi's dismay, Naruto's body hit three tanks. The boy's body smashed through the glasses, which one of them contained a tiny shard.

"NO!! YOU FOOL!! THAT SHARD IS WHAT I NEED FOR THE CLONEBLADES!!" Amachi screamed in horror.

Once Naruto fell into the pool, his eyes closed while his vision blurred. A large amount of blood spilled out of the fatal wound in his chest. He tried to draw in a few breaths, but his body sank through the water. Water filled and passed through his nose, completely cutting off his oxygen supply.

_No... this can't be... how can it just end... like that...?_ Naruto thought as his initial reaction to the situation... seemed grim. His entire body felt heavy, like dead weight as it sunk to the bottom. _After all... I've been through... it all ends here... c'mon, fox... I know you're there. Give me... huh?_

His eyes barely opened as he noticed the small shard falling toward him.

This shard was the piece of the Witchblade that Kabuto and Karin extracted from Sasuke's wound. It was given to Amachi, which with Kabuto's technology was able to successfully clone and manufacture Cloneblades in huge supplies. The tank Naruto smashed through contained this piece, which was vital for the Cloneblade Project.

Suddenly, it seemed the piece was twitching a bit. It produced a bright red aura around its body as it fell closer toward Naruto.

_What... is that...? Somehow, it's drawing toward me..._

As the shard fell near Naruto, it suddenly had a life of its own and sprouted long red tentacles that attached itself to Naruto's right arm. The long, tendrils stabbed into Naruto's right hand and slithered inside the wound, then entered inside his body. Gritting his teeth, Naruto felt an immeasurable amount of pain gripping his entire body. He screamed, spitting out bubbles as he sank further into the depths of the pool.

_This hurts!! What just... AAUGGHH!! THIS HURTS!! Whatever it was... it's spreading all over the inside of MY body!! GAAAUGHHH!!!_

xxxxx

_**Kyuubi's Domain/Naruto's Soul Room**_

As the shard materialized inside the dark room, a pair of large, demonic eyes opened behind cell bars. The Kyuubi hidden behind the cage glared intently at the shard that landed on the floor.

"_**WHAT IS THIS? I SENSE AN ANCIENT FORCE EMANATING FROM IT. IT'S ENERGY... SIMILAR TO THAT CURSED ARTIFACT THAT GIRL WIELDS. A POWER THAT RIVALS MY OWN**_"

Just then, the shard started to move and twitched. Its small frame expanded as a network of long tendrils emerged and spread across the walls. Kyuubi was silent as more tentacles amassed around the shard, slowly taking on a more humanoid form. This figure sprouted new pairs of limbs.

Two arms.

Two legs.

Its entire body quickly hardened as the wet, squishy tentacles turned into layers of dark red armor.

The figure's face formed, his disposition looked like a young man in his twenties. Long, black hair now hung down his head, reaching past his shoulders. His bare chest was revealed where red-and-black thick armor adorned his shoulders. His entire lower body, too, was covered in armor, which covered and protected his lower extremities. Armor formed around his arms, extending from his elbows all the way down to his hands. Black gloves covered his clawed fingers. Red jewelry emerged through his armor, embedded on his shoulders (two gems), his hands (one gem on each), and a single gem on his waist.

"_**A MAN? JUST WHAT IS THIS? COULD IT BE THAT A PIECE OF THE WITCHBLADE WAS IN THAT MAN'S POSSESSION AND SOMEHOW...**_"

A sinister chuckle escaped the man's lips, who quickly shot up and drew in a deep breath. "_**You're very observant, demon fox.**_"

"_**WHAT ARE YOU?! YOU HAVE ARRIVED IN MY DOMAN!**_"

The armored man stood up and faced the Kyuubi, who glared at him with an intent to kill. "_**I am what you say I am. I am a piece of the Witchblade. You may call me Excalibur.**_"

"_**EVEN ONE PIECE OF THE WITCHBLADE HAS A MIND OF ITS OWN?**_"

"_**Correct. I am the male counterpart of the Witchblade and it's because of me that few men have ever wielded the Witchblade. Though, those few have been unable to use it for too long. A piece of me was wielded by a man named Ian Nottingham. I have all the powers that my other self possesses and in spades... I must thank you and the boy for freeing me from that cold prison. That fool Amachi has no idea what power I can wield.**_"

The Kyuubi frowned behind his cage. "_**THE STUPID BOY IS ABOUT TO DIE. AND IF HE DIES, MY FATE IS FOREVER SEALED.**_"

The Excalibur quickly countered. "_**Which is why I'm offering to save him. You and me both can revive him... while our powers coalesce and grant him unimaginable power that will put him on the Witchblade's level. This boy simply needs a boost to awaken his full power and together we can bring it out, without him losing control over himself.**_"

"_**...**_"

"_**Speechless? Heh, yes, even I amaze myself sometimes,**_" the red-and-black armored man smirked. "_**Just as the Witchblade now occupies Haruno Sakura, I now occupy Naruto. Looks like you and me are roommates... for however long that may last? I don't know.**_"

"_**HA! AS IF I'D ALLOW YOU TO SHARE SPACE WITH ME! YOU PITIFUL LITTLE MAN... YOU CANNOT COMPREHEND THE KNOWLEDGE AND POWER I WIELD!**_"

"_**Just give me a little time to get more acquainted with you, fox. Now, there's no time... Uzumaki Naruto has no time left. What do you say?**_"

Kyuubi's deep growls filled the entire room, but not enough to make the Excalibur flinch.

"_**Well? Let's synchronize our powers.**_"

"_**HEH. IF THIS MEANS I'll LEARN MORE ABOUT THE WITCHBLADE... THEN SO BE IT. BUT, JUST AS LONG AS I HAVE THE CHANCE TO CHALLENGE THE WITCHBLADE!**_"

"_**Done deal.**_"

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

"DIE YOU FREAK!!" Amachi's laughter knew no bounds. "I hope you enjoy your watery grave!"

Finally reaching the rooftop, Isaribi witnessed the events unfold and saw that Naruto was thrown into the pool.

"No... Naruto... you can't..." She stammered, her eyes widened in absolute horror.

Amachi approached the pool. "But, I can't celebrate now. I have to go in there and retrieve that shard! I need it to make more Cloneblades!" He pivoted his head and pointed to an amphibious Kaima-like creature. "You! Go in there and retrieve the piece!"

Once the creature dove in...

_**Shick!**_

Numerous red-and-orange tendrils sprouted and jutted out of the water's surface. The Kaima beast was caught within the tendrils, each one pierced through sections of his body. This included its head, limbs, chest, and stomach. Amachi's mouth widened in shock as he watched the tendrils twist and turn, ripping the creature into pieces.

"WHAT?! WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" The man screamed in terror, witnessing his own creature torn to shreds in front of him.

The tendrils retracted and coiled back through the water.

Amachi stepped back, falling over his injured leg as something hovered out of the water.

It was an armored figure. This figure looked much older than Naruto, almost mature and refined.

But, despite the change, it was Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto's entire appearance changed. Although he retained his hitai-ate, his orange-and-black ninja attire was replaced by red-and-black thick armor, only his bare chest was revealed without armor covering it. His entire lower body, too, was covered in armor, which covered and protected his lower extremities. Armor gripped around his arms, extending from his elbows all the way down to his hands. Black gloves covered Naruto's clawed fingers. Red jewelry accessorized his armor, embedded on his shoulders (two gems), his hands (one gem on each), and a single gem on his waist. His legs and shins were covered by red armor. Right where his right arm was where the source of the Excalibur became embedded into. The fox boy's yellow hair was now orange (almost like Kurosaki Ichigo's). The top part of his hair still remained spiky, but the length of it extended down his back. Elf-like ears protruded out the sides where his normal ears used to be. Thick hair now hung down the sides of his face. The boy's eyes were now black with red irises staring right through Amachi.

Naruto smiled a sinister smirk, two fangs fully exposed.

A thick orange-and-red chakra surrounded Naruto.

The energies of the Kyuubi's chakra and the Excalibur's power intertwined, producing a hybrid warrior.

Naruto's mindset completely altered from before: now more focused and his urge to kill his enemy rose.

Baffled by Naruto's change, Amachi stuttered. "Ho-how c-c-c-an this b-b-e?!" _What could have triggered this... No! Could that shard have somehow bonded with this boy? But, I thought only a woman can wield such a power!_

"_**Indescribable power**_," Naruto muttered in a deeper, more adult-like tone. He stared over his hands and flexed his arms. "_**So, is this how it feels like, Sakura-chan?**_" _I can feel both the fox and that Witchblade shard... Excalibur... flowing through my body. I feel much stronger, but how much? I think it's time to put that to the test._

Isaribi watched what looked like an orange-haired male garbed in a unique red-and-black armor. Not a single word could escape her lips as she was speechless.

"_Who is that...? Can it really be you, Naruto...?_" Isaribi whispered.

Pivoting his head, Naruto shot an overwhelmingly dreadful and chilling glare at Amachi. The Excalibur-Kyuubi host had killing motives behind those alluring eyes of his.

"...no. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL HIM! NOW!" Amachi roared out, directing an order to ten of his Chimeras.

The mindless creatures quickly charged toward Naruto, who was unfazed by their approach.

"_**Oh please...**_" Naruto murmured as a long blade extended out from underneath his wrist. It was a long sword with a red-armored tilt extended at the end. He held a firm grip on the hilt and dashed ahead to meet the Chimeras head-on.

_**SWISH!!**_

SWISH!!

SWISH!!

Naruto appeared right behind the Chimeras.

As he glanced over his shoulder, the Jinchuuriki watched as ten Chimeras collapsed. Many of them had blood spewing out of their heads as they dropped dead. Amachi was flabbergasted, unhinged by Naruto's actions.

"I-I-t can't b-b-be!" Amachi was aghast.

Isaribi, too, was scared out of her mind as she shuddered. _Naruto...? What happened to you? is that really you?_

"_**Isaribi**_," Naruto called out the girl's name, getting her quick attention. He looked up and saw Isaribi staring at him incredulously. "_**Don't be afraid. I haven't completely lost myself. Despite what I've become... I'm still me.**_"

"..." Isaribi nodded, still speechless. "Naruto..."

"_**As for you,**_" Naruto shifted his attention back on Amachi. "_**Your Cloneblade factory has been put out of business, but I think total shutdown is in order once I blow this place to smithereens. You can sit down, close your eyes, and pray... but, it isn't going to get you anywhere. So...**_" Excalibur Naruto assumed a split-legged stance, swung his sword across his shoulder, and grinned a psychotic smile. He watched as every Chimera surrounded him, readying to pounce and gang up on him. "_**I can already tell. Looks like this is gonna be one hell of a party!**_" He proclaimed, licking the side of his sword as an ecstasy to kill his enemies filled his rejuvenated body.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 37: _**Uzumaki Naruto: Excalibur Mode; Destroy the Cloneblade Factory!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake Segment by Kanius and Belletiger

_**Pein's Freetime**_

Following their departure from Akatsuki tower in Amegakure, Konan and Shigure were on their way towards the Land of Sea. The two were sitting aboard the paper mistress's giant origami crane.

"Konan-sama, I was wondering..."

"What is it, Shigure?" The blue-haired mistress inquired as she stared over the canine.

'Will Pein-sama be ok by himself in the tower?"

"Don't worry about Pein. He'll be fine, because he's never lost to anyone."

Shigure turned around, his face expressing concern. "But, wouldn't he be alone without you around? I mean, he only watches the rain all day. That's pretty boring if you ask me."

Konan shook her head, sighing. "Don't be silly, Shigure. Pein is not the type that gets bored easily."

xxxxx

_**Back to the Watch T-Errr Akatsuki Tower (This isn't Justice League damn it!)**_

Deva Pein sat in a chair with a round table with a handful of cards. He was playing poker with Hell Pein and Animal Pein, who both had their own set of cards. As this was going on, the Human Pein, the Hungry Ghost Pain, and Asura Pein were playing twist together.

As one can tell, the Six Paths of Pein were having a blast with Konan and Madara gone.

....

....

Yeah, right!

Deva Pein sighed with frustration and boredom. "Konan, come back soon. I don't want to _play_ with _my_ other bodies more than necessary."

_Bzzzzt._

With that, the lights went out and there was a blackout in the tower, which worsened the situation.

Deva Pein opened his Rinnegan eyes. "Ugh, I should have only sent the dog."

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Doton: Uneune Kiretsu**_/Earth Release: Winding Fissure

_**Type: **_Unknown. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_All ranges.

_**User: **_Yamato

This technique allows the user to create large earthquakes, making huge fissures to upturn the ground which can create chasms for targets to fall in. If this jutsu is used on more vertical surfaces, it can be used to allow people to pass through obstacles. While the user can control the shifting of the earth, the user must remain close to the area for the technique to continue working.

--

_**Nan no Kaizō**_/Soft Physique Modification

_**Type: **_Hidden. No rank. Supplementary.

_**User: **_Tsurugi Misumi, Orochimaru

Originally developed for spying activities, this technique can be done after some surgery and actual body modification. The user dislocates their joints then controls their softened body with chakra, allowing them to stretch and twist any part of their body at any angle, elongating and even coiling around their opponent. This can also be used to make the user's body more malleable and snakelike. Orochimaru can do this without surgical modification thanks to his various forbidden jutsu. In addition, his version allows him to stretch his body parts well beyond their normal length.

--

(Fanon) _**Kami Yari Hougeki**_/Paper Spear Bombardment

_**Type: **_Unknown. Offensive.

_**Range: **_All ranges.

_**User: **_Konan

Exclusive for Konan. Can turn sheets of paper into a bombardment of paper spears at will. Konan sends them directly at enemies from all directions, directly and indirectly.

--

_**Kesshō no Yoroi**_/Crystal Armor

_**Type: **_No rank. Offensive. Defensive.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5m)

_**User: **_Guren

This jutsu allows Guren to become encased in a thin sheet of crystal to protect her from blunt force trauma. This armor can also aid Guren in performing stronger physical attacks. The crystal is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it.

--

_**Kami Bunshin**_/Paper Clone

_**Type:**_ Supplementary

_**User: **_Konan

This jutsu takes advantage of Konan's ability to create and manipulate paper. By infusing her chakra into paper, she can shape the paper into a perfect replica of her that she can control remotely. When the clone is hit or disperses, it merely collapses back into sheets of paper.

--

_**Shōton: Shuriken Ranbu**_/Crystal Release: Shuriken Dance

_**Type:**_ No rank. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ All ranges

_**User: **_Guren

The user creates numerous amount of shuriken and launches them all at the opponent.

--

_**Suiton: Daibakure no Jutsu**_/Water Release: Huge Explosion Technique

_**Type:**_ Unknown rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Mid to long range (5-10m +)

_**User:**_ Akado Yoroi

This jutsu allows the user to create a torrent of water. Besides that, the user will be turned into water and lead his or her opponent into drowning.

--

_**Magen**__**: Jigoku Kōka no Jutsu**_/Demonic Illusion: Descending Hell Technique

_**Type:**_ Unknown rank

_**User:**_ Akado Yoroi

This jutsu causes creates the illusion of a tremendous ball of fire in the sky, which then crashes onto a designated area. Anyone in the area will instinctively flee.

--

_**Suiton: Hahonryū**_/Water Release: Tearing Torrent

_**Type: **_Unknown

_**User: **_Yamato

This technique creates water that spirals in the user's hand and fires at a highspeed at the enemy.

--

_**Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu**_/Water Clone Technique

_**Type: **_C-rank. Supplementary.

_**User(s): **_Hoshigaki Kisame, Momochi Zabuza, Hatake Kakashi

Similar to the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, this one creates water clones instead of shadows. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of this clone type is limited as it cannot travel far from its original user. Once injured or destroyed, the water clone will explode into a mass of water.

--

_**Ka**__**ton: Ryūka no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique

_**Type:**_ C-rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Mid-range (5-10m)

_**User(s): **_Uchiha Sasuke, Mitarashi Anko, Uchiha Itachi

The user breathes fire along a cord or any other type of long object. Shown to be more devastating than the _**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.

--

_**Shōton: Suishō Meikyū no Jutsu**_/Crystal Release: Jade Crystal Labyrinth Technique

_**Type: **_No rank. Supplementary.

_**Range:**_ All ranges.

_**User: **_Guren

This technique is solely used by Guren, and is possibly one of her strongest attacks. First she creates a number of crystal flowers. Then she grows these flowers into a gigantic labyrinth consisting of red crystals, confusing all enemies inside of it. The enemies will mostly be lost because of the fact that the red crystals reflect their personal image as well as generate mirror images of the routes, paths, and details within the labyrinth, confusing and intimidating them.

--

_**Shōton: Omiwatari no Jutsu**_/Crystal Release: The Gods' Crossing Technique

_**Type:**_ No rank. Offensive. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_Mid to long range (0-10m +)

_**User:**_ Guren

With this jutsu, Guren can create a long stream of sharp crystals to bind or pierce a target.

--

_**Tōmegane no Jutsu**_/Telescope Technique

_**Type:**_ A-Rank. Supplementary.

_**Range:**_ All ranges

_**User: **_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Guren

The Telescope Technique allows the user to observe others through a crystal ball over long distances.

xxxxx

**A/N: **And yet another lengthy chapter complete! Man, these are getting mighty long, but I enjoy writing at these lengths Especially when there's fight scenes. =)

Sorry for the lack of Sakura, but I used this chapter to build up to Naruto gaining possession of the Excalibur (Not the legendary sword!). She'll be back next chapter in a scene. Ok? Good.

Anyhow, Naruto finally gets the male counterpart piece of the Witchblade: the Excalibur. Yep, it's true. It's in the comics. Ian Nottingham was able to wield it. How do you like his new Excalibur look? His hair has become orange like Ichigo and he can wield a sword. Looks like he's developing a bit of Dante's (from Devil May Cry) attitude. This new form is not quite as powerful as Sage Mode, but this will do for now. Though, at this stage, he's on par with Sakura's Witchblade form. With the Kyuubi's chakra giving him an extra boost, he's a tad stronger than her. So, tell me what you think overall about Excalibur Mode. What would you like to see him do with this new form? =)

Guren has a buttload of techniques! Holy moley! Just what the heck were the anime writers thinking giving her all these crystal jutsus?! She has more moves than most Narutoverse characters!

Amachi's going to get his next chapter. Mark my words. The sick rapist isn't going to get out of this alive.

As for who those two figures were at the beginning of this chapter... you'll find out in the next chapter. (winks)

Until then, leave me a review after you're done reading. See you next time!


	37. Uzumaki Naruto: Excalibur Mode!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Nothing much to say, but this is the last part of the Isaribi/Land of Sea arc.

Enjoy seeing Excalibur Naruto kicking tail and taking names! =)

Oh, and enjoy seeing Amachi finally getting his just desserts.

Pretty much self explanatory.

On with the story!

xxxxx

Chapter 37

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part II: The Isaribi Arc**_

_**Uzumaki Naruto: Excalibur Mode; Destroy the Cloneblade Factory!**_

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Excalibur Naruto firmly stood his ground, moving his eyes around as he observed the Chimeras that approached him. The Chimera slowly stalked and encircled him, though it did appear they were hesitant to attack him after he torn several of the beasts into shreds. Amachi grinded his teeth, growling with frustration at the cowardice of his own creatures.

"What are you waiting for, you fools! Attack him!"

Naruto smiled evilly as he lowered his sword. He pressed forward, scaring the Chimeras as they all scattered and backed away in terror. "_**Boo! That's right. Get scared. I smell that stench of fear from you guys.**_"

Distraught by his Chimera going against his orders, Amachi snapped and pulled out a switch from his lab coat pocket. "I said attack! Unless you want me to press the switch and activate the detonators inside your bodies! I'll blow you all up just like I've done to Asagi!"

The Jinchuuriki frowned, his red eyes glowed profusely. A deep, angry growl escaped his lips. "_**Don't even try, you piece of shit.**_"

"They're all going to die regardless! Whether you kill them or I get rid of them myself... it won't matter!"

"_**How sad you value life like they were just disposable tools.**_"

"They may fear you, but... I DON'T SHOW FEAR! NOT EVEN TO YOU!" The scientist roared out defiantly, his eyes gaped as his gaze made him out to be even more maniacal than he already was. "Not even _you_."

This caused Excalibur Naruto to chortle until he laughed aloud and mocked the man. "_**Then, why are your hands trembling? Don't try and deny it. You're just a feeble and scared little man. You've been exposed like the spineless coward, doc.**_" He slowly moved forward as the Chimeras started to advance forward. "_**Even your lab rats are showing more courage than you. Kinda sad if you ask me. Now with your leg broken, all you can do is hide behind your precious things.**_"

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU'LL REGRET SAYING THAT!" Amachi finally snapped again as he shot an angry glare to Naruto.

Naruto returned an exchange and sprinted forward. "_**You can't hide for long!**_"

"ISARIBI!! HELP ME!! PLEASE!!" Amachi pleaded as he tried to crawl away.

The Chimeras quickly formed a barrier, separating Naruto from Amachi. However, the Excalibur-Kyuubi vessel thrusted his sword through a bird-like reptile's forehead and sheared vertically, ripping up its head. He twirled around, intercepting a reptilian lion from attacking. A long pair of orange tendrils, which turned into long hands reached out and ensnared the creature. These 'hand-like' tendrils twisted the creature around, snapping its head and tearing its body in half. Pools of blood sprayed from the wound of the torn creature, which fell all over Naruto. The Excalibur-Kyuubi host licked off the trickles of blood that splashed over his face. He whirled around and swings his sword around, quickly decapitating another Chimera. Naruto sprang up into mid-air, uncoiling tentacle spears that speared and hooked the remaining Chimeras while tossing them around the laboratory.

Amachi grabbed onto a guardrail, pulling himself up to his feet. "No... can't let this go on. Isaribi! Didn't you hear me?!"

Isaribi sat and watched everything that occurred before her own eyes. From sitting on the factory's roof, she watched as Naruto tore through the Chimera hordes. Her eyes shifted from Naruto and directly toward Amachi, who glared at her intently.

"If you're as loyal as you claim, you will come down... and save me! Please, Isaribi!"

Clenching her hands, Isaribi shut her eyes and looked away. "No..."

"ISARIBI!! DO NOT DEFY ME!!"

"I WON'T!!" Isaribi snapped as she jumped off the roof and landed inside the laboratory, planting her hands and feet down. She didn't receive any injury from her fall as she stood up and gingerly positioned herself upright. "I... I won't take anymore orders from you anymore, Amachi. Not after... everything you've done."

"...what did you say?!" Amachi screamed angrily.

"You've used me far too long... Naruto... he showed me that I have a chance to start over and be cured of this Kaima curse."

"You would dare to betray me... who fathered you since I brought you here?!"

"YOU'RE NOT MY FATHER!!" Isaribi snapped, catching the depraved man by surprise. "My real father passed away long ago. I'll never consider a rapist like you as a replacement for him!"

Amachi snarled, not letting Isaribi's words effect him. It was already too late. Anger consumed the man from within, incapable of escaping the truth of violating the once orphaned girl and robbing Isaribi of her innocence.

"So be it, Isaribi. But, there's something else you should know..." Amachi's frown turned into a sick grin.

Isaribi growled as she ripped off the bandages off her arms and face. Almost suddenly, her skin turned into scales as she transformed into her Kaima form. She angrily lunged right at Amachi and took him down, rolling across the laboratory. Amachi struggled to push Isaribi off, but the girl's Kaima strength was too much for him to overcome. As a Kaima, she was gifted with augmented super strength. Isaribi cried out as she bit down on Amachi's left shoulder.

"AUGH!!" The man shouted while repeatedly punching Isaribi's side head. "LET GO!! LET ME GO!!"

"I'm going to kill you... here and now! I'll finally be free from you!" Isaribi exclaimed as she had Amachi pinned to the ground.

Suddenly, Amachi smirked.

He laughed aloud in a mocking manner, which puzzled Isaribi for a brief moment.

"Fool. Did you forget... that I, too, have experimented on my own body? I, too, carry Kaima DNA..." The scientist continuously laughed as green scales replaced his normal human complexion. Simultaneously as his skin changed, the man's eyes turned red. His body widened, causing his lab coat to rip apart in Hulk-like fashion and leaving only a torn undershirt. A fin-like protrusion formed at the top of his head and spread across along his back. What used to be his eyebrows were more fin-like protrusions that jutted out above his eyes. His face almost looked like a fish's face. What used to be his normal human teeth were sharp blades like a piranha's. His voice deepened simultaneously as his feet grew and became webbed. "Well? What do you think, Isaribi dear?! This is what it truly means to achieve evolutionary success! You, like many others, will never achieve true Kaima genetic perfection!"

With that, Amachi kicked Isaribi right off and sent her flying across the laboratory. The girl managed to land on all fours as she watched Amachi squishing his mouth around.

"_**Suiton: Taihōdan!!**_" The mutated scientist expelled a giant stream of water.

The half-Kaima girl sprang aside as the water projectile crashed toward her direction. She hopped on a long, dissection table and retaliated, spewing water out of her mouth.

"_**Sui**__**ton: Taihōdan!!**_"

Amachi snorted as he jumped out of the way and hopped on a table. He whirled around and launched himself at Isaribi. He tackled the girl right off the table and slammed her down to the ground.

"Ugh!" Isaribi grunted, the back of her head smacked the floor.

"You're Kaima strength is still imperfect! Here let me show you how it's done..." Amachi chuckled deeply, sliding his hand, which became webbed like an amphibian's, under Isaribi's dress. A long tongue flickered out as his obsessive sickening lust for Isaribi grew. While his tongue licked the side of Isaribi's cheek, his fingers groped her legs and slowly up toward her crotch. "Mmmm, yes. It's no wonder I chose you to be _my _favorite specimen. Now, for that little secret..."

Isaribi screamed, kicking her legs up to force Amachi off.

He whispered directly into her left ear. "_I never intended to cure you myself. I planned to dissect you sooner or later if you failed to serve as Orochimaru's Cloneblade. And I think right here... and now... after I'm done pleasuring myself here... you'll be nothing more than obsolete._"

"No... you... YOU LIED TO ME?!" Isaribi gasped, struck by the horrifying truth of what Amachi planned all along. "There was never a cure?! No... GET OFF ME!! HELP!! NARUTO!!"

Amachi cackled as he cupped Isaribi's mouth. "Ssssh sssh, it'll be over ver-"

_**BAM!!**_

An armored fist shot out of nowhere and collided with Amachi's side face. The powerful blow sent Amachi flying across the laboratory and into a nearby wall.

Isaribi stirred, her eyes widened as she saw Naruto standing over her. "N-Naruto?"

"_**I'm here, Isaribi,**_" the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki reassured the girl as he advanced toward Amachi. "_**I took care of your pets. That's the last time you'll be pulling that crap on Isaribi, you ungrateful piece of shit! So, is it true that you never planned to cure her?! HUH?! DID I HEAR RIGHT?!**_"

Pulling himself off the floor, Amachi spat a mouthful of blood. A wretched smirk etched on his face, further infuriating Naruto. "Correct... don't you see? Isaribi has become nothing more than an object... a tool... even my own source for sexual pleasure. Tell him... Isaribi... you really like it. Don't you...? You stupid whore..."

_**BAM!!**_

Naruto slammed a fist into Amachi's solar plexus, fracturing a rib or two in a single blow.

"...what do you hope to accomplish... ack! By killing me?!"

"_**To free Isaribi from scum like you. To free every innocent person you and your cronies have taken captive**_," Naruto firmly stated, his teeth gritted hard as overwhelming rage pitted up inside his body. He shifted his attention to the captive women behind their cells. "_**These girls and women are not your tools! I'll never let them end up the same way as Sasame-chan and Asagi did. Now that you lost the shard, I've become one with Excalibur... the male counterpart of the Witchblade. With the shard gone from your grasp, it'll be impossible for you to make anymore Cloneblades!**_"

"Heh... look around you..." Amachi smirked. "There are still some left in their tanks. Kira and Kisa will be arriving here shortly to collect them and these women. What do you hope to accomplish? You won't be able to beat those two."

"_**Simple. I'll destroy these tanks, idiot. And this whole factory is going to go up in smoke**_," Naruto snarled as he thrusted his blade into Amachi's right shoulder. "_**First, I'm going to make you suffer... for what you've done to Isaribi.**_"

Amachi screamed, feeling the long blade piercing through his flesh. "...damn you. Let go!" _This Excalibur... his strength is even greater than my own! Is this the combined power of that shard and the Kyuubi?! This boy... he's turned into some... hybrid of a monster!_ His eyes widened in horror as he made eye contact with Excalibur Naruto.

"_**Got any last words before I rip you to pieces?!**_" Naruto's voice boomed as he yanked his sword out of Amachi's shoulder.

Isaribi sat up as she watched Amachi down on both knees while grasping his shoulder. She pivoted her head, observing Excalibur Naruto holding the sword in his right hand.

"Mercy... please..." the man pleaded, his voice became faint. He begged in a completely pitiful state, overcome with fear as Excalibur Naruto was seconds away from skewering him with his sword. "Spare... me. Orochimaru... he... he's really the one you're after..."

The Jinchuuriki thrusted his sword into the same wound on Amachi's right shoulder. "_**MERCY?! Don't make me laugh! You want me to spare the life of a sick-minded freak and a rapist?! No, you deserve to die. Look at you. You show fear in front of a superior entity. You know I can kill you here and now where you stand... without any second thought. But...**_"

"But, what...?" Amachi was confused.

"_**No, this is wrong. I shouldn't kill you.**_"

The man was deeply relieved as he shook his head. "I... I knew you wouldn't... killing me would only satisfy the demon within you... you are still human after all..."

"_**Wrong.**_"

"What?!"

Naruto evilly smiled while yanking the sword out. "_**Isaribi deserves this chance.**_"

"Isari-Isaribi?! KILL ME?!" Amachi gasped as he took his eyes off Naruto and turned toward Isaribi. "She wouldn't..."

"_**Oh, yes. She can. Don't you recall? She's a Cloneblade and a giant. I'll bet she's savor this moment after all the torment you've given her,**_" Naruto turned as he nodded and strode aside, giving Isaribi room to attack. "_**Give this bastard exactly what he deserves!**_"

Upon making eye contact with Amachi's petrified state, Isaribi frowned as she stood up and lifted her right arm. In conjunction with her emotions, her Cloneblade bracelet reacted to the girl's urge to kill. The bracelet's blue gem glowed as she transformed into the Sea Beast.

"Isaribi... please... let's not fight..."

Naruto folded his arms and sat down on a chair. "_**Give him hell, Isaribi.**_"

As Amachi watched his subject grow back into her giant form again, he bit down on his right thumb. _No, that's what you think. This isn't over yet! I CANNOT die!_ With that, through a final act of desperation, he quickly slammed his hand down and shouted. "Come forth! _**Summoning no Jutsu! **_Arise..._** UMIBOZU!!**_"

As she completed her transformed, Isaribi watched as a giant monster made completely out of water appeared in front of Amachi. The monster's form was nothing but water compressed and held together by Amachi's own chakra. It had taken on a giant form, approximately the same size as the Sea Beast.

Naruto frowned as he looked up at the two behemoths. "_**Looks like I'll have to step in after all.**_"

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Laboratory Room/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Guren didn't say anything. She just gawked at Shigure, waving an accusing finger directly at him. Her face flushed completely with a deep red color.

"Um, hello?" Shigure looked at her with a blank stare.

Then, the crystal user snapped. "_**PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!!**_" Guren angrily shouted as Shigure blinked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you think you can defeat me transforming into a hentai character!?" Guren screamed as she backed off, taking a few steps back. "I'm not a pervert! If you want to be in human form, fine! Just undo the dog parts and put some freaking clothes on!!"

Shigure sweatdropped. He didn't understand why the woman reacted in this manner. In his view, he was naked in human form and didn't seem to mind looking that way. He couldn't undo the dog parts (the ears, tail, and paws), because his transformation is still imperfect. Most of all, the concept of a hentai character was completely foreign to him.

"Um, I don't know why you're making such a big issue from this. I always shared my baths with my mother and the other girls from my family. Most of all, what's a hentai character anyway?"

"DON'T MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!!"

With that, Guren summoned a crystal spear and she launched into Shigure's chest. Shigure grunted as the spear pierced through his chest, but to her surprise, Shigure didn't collapse and die. He simply removed the spear out of his chest as the wound disappeared, the skin overlapped and covered the wound to heal the injury. Guren analyzed and concluded that Shigure had super fast regeneration in addition to a form of immortality. This became evident when the kunai in his head and the spear in his chest didn't kill him.

Guren smirked. _Well, this is quite the rare treat. He has regenerative abilities and he might be immortal. If I can capture him, perhaps he knows a true source of immortality. If he can tell me, this will surely be beneficial to Orochimaru-sama! _

Shigure watched the woman carefully, not letting his guard down. _I don't think I will need the Sharingan against her. Not yet. I can't reveal to her that I am an Uchiha. I don't know what that woman has planned with Konan-sama trapped inside of that crystal_.

This time he wouldn't hide behind a person's back. He didn't want to be remembered as being a coward just he always was throughout his life.

Not anymore.

It was Shigure's turn to save the life of a friend and stand against an enemy on his own.

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Make you move!" Guren shouted as she threw five crystallized shurikens at Shigure's position. "_**Shōton: Shuri**__**ken Ranbu!!**_"

Shigure quickly reacted toward the forthcoming shurikens as he sidestepped them. He then slid toward his left side and sprinted ahead to meet Guren head on. Although distracted by Shigure's nude figure and being the woman, Guren cleared her mind of any distracting thoughts and focused on the current situation. Shigure reached Guren with a right-armed thrust, which Guren timed well and adeptly sidestepped. She whirled around Shigure, catching him by his blind spot, and seized his right arm. She grabbed his arm and executed an overhead throw, tossing Shigure across a crystal mirror. Shigure landed on the side mirror and lifted his head as Guren raced forward. As she threw a right punch, Shigure bounced off the mirror and let Guren punch through the mirror.

"You're still within my territory, dog boy! _**Shōton: Kyodai Kesshō Shuriken!!**_" Guren exclaimed as crystal jutted out of her right sleeved wrist and extended into a sharp, long spear. Seizing the opportunity, Guren jumped up and caught Shigure by impaling him with her crystal spear. "KYAH!! I have you now!! Let's see you recover from this!!" She shouted, waving her spear aimlessly as she threw Shigure's body to the ground.

Guren gracefully landed on her feet and watched Shigure's motionless body hi the ground.

Before she could initiate another attack... her eyes widened in disbelief as Shigure sat up.

"Damn you... could you really be... immortal?" The woman monitored the nude, dog-eared, and tailed Uchiha.

"Even if... you can't kill me... it still hurts! Ow!" Shigure cried out as he rubbed the wound on his chest, which healed up. "I really don't want to feel anymore of this pain. Please, stop this."

Guren gawked at Shigure. "You wish to concede...? Then, you're a coward! You cannot escape my territory!"_ I'm quite surprised he's adept at some form of basic self defense. Still, I can't allow myself to be outdone by this... character. Whoever he might be. _"Ok! Let's see you take these!" Once again, she launched a counterattack. "_**K**__**esshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu!!**_" She launched even more shurikens, this time in a swarm.

The shurikens glided across, becoming blade-like discs as they lacerated and cut through Shigure's body. He received the full brute of the deadly attacks. His legs and arms were dismembered as Shigure fell back, limbless, and unable to move.

"That ought to slow you do-" Guren paused as she watched Shigure's body twitch. From out of the bloody stumps, red muscle-like tendons stretched across as bone formed underneath the layer of tendons. Human skin covered the muscles... leading to renewed arms and legs. Even the lacerations his body received healed where the skin regenerated. _Impossible! He recovered again?! _"You're a troublesome mutt boy!"

Shigure took offensive to the woman's disparaging remark. "Now, that wasn't nice!" He stood up, stretching out his newly regenerated arms and legs. "Sheesh, now I need to get used to these new limbs! Thanks a lot, lady!" He whined like a spoiled child.

She dashed toward Shigure and attempted to throw another crystal shuriken.

Shigure scoffed as he prepared to evade. "More shuriken?! Try something new for-"

_**Whoosh!!**_

Shigure blinked for a second as Guren vanished before him. He whirled around...

_**Wham!!**_

...only to be met with an elbow shot to his face.

As Shigure staggered back from the stiff blow, Guren reappeared behind Shigure and raised her right palm over the dog boy. "_**Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu!!**_"

"OH NO!!" Shigure cried out... until his entire body was encased inside a crystal prison. His voice was immediately silenced as he, too, fell for Guren's trap like Konan.

Smiling with cruel satisfaction, Guren chuckled. "Oh, ho, ho! Now, I've got you, mutt boy! I have you and your mistress trapped!" _Yes! Once I present these to Orochimaru-sama, he will be greatly pleased! One Akatsuki member and a mysterious dog-human hybrid with some kind of immortal power._ As she sighed with relief, Guren clasped her hands together and undid the surrounding crystal labyrinth around her.

As the crystallized maze vanished, Guren stood with her two captive prisoners by her side.

"My job here is done. Time for me to collect my pay from Amachi and..." Guren once again stopped as she noticed the crystal prison encasing Shigure started moving. "No, you can't be-"

_**Crash!!**_

The crystal tipped over, shattering into pieces. Shigure rolled out with his body still intact. Guren was terribly befuddled by this outcome.

"Impossible! Your body should've..." Guren gritted her teeth. She never thought the 'dog boy' was a decent fighter. Even cutting off his limbs by utilizing her shuriken crystal didn't work. Any body part removed was replaced and cuts vanished following quick skin regeneration. Even being sealed inside of the crystal, Shigure managed to set himself free without being reduced into crystal dust. "Damn you! You should've been turned into dust in there!" _I admit to admit it, but if I don't so something quick... I'll LOSE TO A NAKED DOG BOY! MY PRIDE WON'T ALLOW THAT!_

Shigure shook his head as he stood up. "Just give up, Guren-san. I don't want kill anyone."

"What? You're not serious?"

"Please, set Konan-sama free from her crystal prison and leave this place. That's all I ask," he asked. His voice softened in a pleading manner.

However, Guren summoned a crystal blade in her arm and pointed at the crystallized Konan. Shigure gasped in horror and didn't move an inch.

Guren smirked. "Be a good dog and don't move. If you move, I'll turn your mistress into crystal dust."

"That's unfair!" Shigure rebuked angrily.

"Life is not fair dog boy. Now I'll let your dear mistress live if you come with me like a good dog and tell me about how you achieved this immortal body of yours."

"Why do you want immortality?" Shigure couldn't help, but ask to crystal user.

"For Orochimaru-sama." Guren promptly stated as she tapped her crystal blade against the crystallized Konan. "He's forced to exchange his soul from body to body every three years. He needs to do this in order to continue living in our world. But, that's not the true immortality that Orochimaru-sama seeks. But you, your body can regenerate and no matter how many times I hit your vital organs, you can't die. _That's_ the _immortality _Orochimaru-sama is looking for: _the_ true immortality."

"I see. Well, you know what? You and Orochimaru are completely fools."

The blue-haired woman turned up her nose, insulted by Shigure's rebuke. "What did you say?! How dare you to insult Orochimaru-sama?!" She growled angrily, contemplating shattering Konan's crystallized prison.

"Immortality is nothing, but a curse," Shigure said as he closed his eyes. "You have no idea how painful is to be out of circle of life. To see everything around you growing older and then dying. My family died in the civil wars. I tried to revive my mother using a Kinjutsu which only angered Shinigami-sama. By angering him, he cursed me by infusing my spirit and eyes into my dog's body and turning it immortal. And you will feel my pain from my grave error."

Shigure reopened his eyes as he revealed a pair of red eyes. The three tomoes quickly twisted and turned into a shape of a shuriken. Guren gasped as her entire body froze and her mouth gaped.

They were the Sharingan.

"Sharingan?! But, that means you're an Uchiha?!" Guren gaped. _They're just like Uchiha Sasuke's!_

"_**Tsukuyomi.**_"

Suddenly, Guren found herself paralyzed as her mind was transported to the Tsukuyomi world.

"Feel and understand my pain, Guren," Shigure muttered as he and Guren were engulfed by pitch darkness, activating the effects of the rare Tsukuyomi.

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

"Kill them! Kill them, my Umibozu!!" Amachi roared out as his giant water monster collided with the Sea Beast. "Starting with you, Isaribi! You'll pay for betraying me!"

Swinging her tail across, Isaribi knocked Umibozu back with tremendous force. The powerful swing barely made the giant water demon budge as the Sea Beast's tail went through the demon's watery body. Umibozu opened its mouth and attempted to swallow the Sea Beast head first. Isaribi pried the water demon, yanking back and preventing it from swallowing her.

"_**Hang in there, Isaribi!**_" Excalibur Naruto took action as he bit his thumb and slammed it to the ground. "_**Summoning no Jutsu!!**_"

_Poof!!_

The two behemoths turned as they watched a giant billowing cloud of smoke erupt. Even Amachi's attention was taken away while he faced the giant smoke cloud covering a large section of his own laboratory. From behind the smoke screen, a giant shadow figure emerged. Once the smoke cleared, the features of this giant figure were toad-like. In fact, it was a giant red toad with an orange belly. This toad wore what looked like a large, dark blue robe that fit his massive frame. The gigantic amphibian had a pipe in his mouth, which he used to smoke.

Standing on top of the giant toad's head was Naruto, who stared off toward the two giant monsters.

"_**Luckily I was able to summon you, Gamabunta. How are ya?**_"

The giant chief toad, Gamabunta, grunted as he looked atop of his head. "_**Uzumaki Naruto, is that you?!**_" He was struck with shock by the boy's apparent physical changes in his appearance, probing a strange source of power emanating from within him. "_**When did you get another growth spurt?**_"

"_**Let's just say that I went through a few changes. Thanks to a piece of the Witchblade.**_"

"_**You even sound slightly different. My boy... you're more calm and refined. It's like you've renewed yourself...**_"

Naruto smirked as he pat Gamabunta's head. "_**And I was able to summon you this easily. I guess holding the Excalibur does have its benefits, but look. We have a problem, Gamabunta. Look ahead!**_" Pointing ahead, the Excalibur-wielder directed Gamabunta's attention toward the two giants within close proximity.

Gamabunta acknowledged the presence of Umibozu and the Sea Beast. He grunted, biting down on his pipe and reaching over for his giant kodachi that was sheathed behind his back. "_**Yes, I see them. I can recognize Umibozu, the Sea Boss. It's been a long time since I've seen that revolting thing, but who's the other one? I don't recognize it as a fellow boss summon.**_"

"_**That's no boss summon. That's Isaribi. You see... she transformed using her Cloneblade.**_"

The giant toad was slightly astounded. "_**You mean... that was a human being?**_"

"_**Yeah, and we need to give her a hand! Gamabunta, any suggestions?**_"

The chief toad nodded as he prepared to squish some type of oily substance in his mouth. "_**She's holding her own right now. But... did you really have to summon me near a sea? You know damn well I'm a freshwater toad!**_"

"_**Heh, quite your belly-aching, chief toad. Isaribi needs our help.**_"

"_**Then again, I never liked the Sea Boss. He's insulted my drinking habits before. Since this new you is starting to grow on me, we're going to waste Umibozu with fire!**_"

Naruto frowned as he reached into his armored leg where his pouch hung. "_**I can't do fire jutsus, but this'll do!**_" He pulled out an explosive tag and ignited it. "_**I'm ready!**_"

"_**Good. Now to make this one count...**_"

Meanwhile, the Sea Beast managed to subdue Umibozu as she slammed him hard through the side wall of the facility. The water demon expanded, ensnaring Isaribi by wrapping its body around her waist. It constricted the Sea Beast, putting the tight squeeze on her. The giant Cloneblade roared as her spikes along her back glowed. The glowing spikes burnt around Umibozu's body, melting and turning parts of its body into vapor. Umibozu quickly unwrapped itself off Isaribi as it flung itself back.

Isaribi gaped her mouth, expelling a blast of plasma toward the water demon. The plasma drilled through Umibozu's chest, ripping its chest right open as the burning plasma reduced more of its liquid-based body portions into vapor. The Sea Beast raced across, unsheathing two twenty feet-long blades through her arms and stabbed them through Umibozu's body.

"No! Umibozu! Do not let her overwhelm you!" Amachi angrily spat out. He analyzed how Isaribi's plasma projectiles were already weakening the water demon. "Damn it all."

"_**She's not too bad,**_" Gamabunta commented on Isaribi's offensive assault on Umibozu. "_**She has Umibozu nearly immobilized. It's time.**_"

"_**Got it! Let's do this!**_" Naruto attached his explosive tag on a kunai and threw it across... simultaneously as Gamabunta expelled black oily spray through his mouth.

_**Boom!!**_

"_**Katon: Gamayu Endan!!**_" Gamabunta roared as his oil shot forth in conjunction to Naruto's explosive tag... creating a bonfire that spread out and rocketed toward Umibozu and Isaribi.

Though the Sea Beast evaded the forthcoming fire explosive, Umibozu wasn't so lucky. The fire blasted as it soaked Umibozu's watery body. Isaribi added more fuel (to the fire) as she expelled more plasma blasts through her mouth. The plasma and fire coagulated into a giant wave of fire that melted Umibozu completely into water vapor, completing rendering it unable to regenerate itself.

"NO!! UMIBOZU!" Amachi shouted as he whirled around and tried to flee.

Naruto turned as he noticed Amachi running. He growled angrily and sprang right off Gamabunta's head. "_**Oh no. You aren't getting away!**_"

Suddenly, Naruto retracted his statement as he saw a giant, green tentacle harpoon Amachi's stomach. The hooked tendril drilled through Amachi's stomach, ripping it open. Isaribi yanked the tendril out of Amachi as it coiled around her. The Sea Beast advanced toward the fallen Amachi, who looked absolutely pitiful in his current state. The man desperately crawled in a pool of his own blood, literally and figuratively. As Isaribi came near Amachi, Naruto quickly cut off her path and stood in her way.

Gamabunta watched from the sidelines, kicking up as he puffed his pipe. "_**Wonder what's going to happen here?**_"

Isaribi and Naruto stared at one another, their eyes meet as they tried to predict each other's moves. Meanwhile, as the two wielders faced off, Amachi crawled away with little strength he could gather.

A wicked smile adorned Naruto's face as she stepped aside. "_**He's all yours.**_"

Isaribi growled as she pressed onward and towered over Amachi. The man flipped over on his back, both his eyes and mouth gaped in horrifying terror. With the hole in his stomach, blood profusely spilled out of the man. Amachi weakly raised his right arm, attempting to get through to Isaribi.

"Please... Isaribi... I... I didn't... mean... to hurt you... I..." Amachi reached down into his pant pocket and pulled out the remote control he used to destroy Asagi. _If I can just push the button... I'll manage to kill her... Isaribi, goodbye._ "NOW YOU DIE!!" The man shouted as he pressed the button. "BOOM!! YOU'RE GO-HUH?!"

Nothing happened.

Isaribi deeply chuckled as she stepped on Amachi's remote.

"NO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" The man's face contorted with fear. _It should've detonated! She should've exploded like the others!_

"_**Foolish man! Did you forget that I was the only one to have not a detonator implanted in my body?!**_" The Sea Beast roared as two, long blades jutted out of her arms. "_**I became your entrusted follower. You didn't feel the need to destroy me. You never figured I would ever rebel against you. Well, that unfortunate day has occurred... and your fate is in my hands now!**_" She bellowed angrily, her roars were thunderous and nearly shook the entire laboratory. "_**Any last words, Amachi? I'm about to return the pain and agony you've given me... ten thousand fold!**_"

Amachi pleas didn't faze Isaribi, whose entire body racked with anger. For once, Isaribi was no longer the helpless victim. It was Amachi who was powerless to stop his most 'trusted follower.'

"_**You brought this on yourself, you bastard. Now, let's see how fragile this pathetic man really is,**_" Excalibur Naruto said, sitting on a chair as he kicked back and enjoyed the view.

Isaribi thrusted her right-armed blade and dismembered Amachi's right arm.

_**Slash!!**_

"_**AAAUUUUGGHH!!!**_" Amachi cried out in agony as he watched his arm being ripped from the socket.

The Excalibur-Kyuubi vessel smiled evilly, enjoying Amachi's suffering. "_**Oh, you're doing what Sakura-chan did to Orochimaru. Very nice.**_"

Isaribi didn't finish there as she proceeded to slice off Amachi's left arm and both of his legs. She utilized her tentacle spears, which uncoiled out of her back and launched toward Amachi. Each tendril hooked Amachi's remaining limbs and ripped them each off the man's body.

"_**GAAAAAAUGGGHHHH!!!**_"

Discarding the pieces, Isaribi stared at the now limbless Amachi. Just like his master, the demented scientist was laying in a pool of his own blood and screamed out a blood-curling roar. Naruto quivered with excitement as he watched Isaribi pacing around Amachi's body.

"Isa-ribi... you've won... please... it's over..." Amachi weakly pleaded, his face contorted in pain.

"_**Yes, it's over... FOR YOU!!**_"

With that, the Sea Beast lifted her right foot and brought it down on Amachi's head.

"NOOOOO-!!!"

_**SQUISH!!**_

Isaribi silenced her tormentor forever, crushing the man's head like a grape. Blood mixed with crushed brain smeared across the floor. The Sea Beast lifted her foot as Amachi's blood stained her foot. Excalibur Naruto clapped his hands, showing approval for Isaribi implementing Amachi's deserved execution.

"_**Bravo, Isaribi. It's over,**_" he remarked, clapping his hands. "_**Quite the execution.**_"

Isaribi growled as she kicked Amachi's headless/limbless corpse into the pool. She turned and faced Naruto's direction, sighing with deserved relief.

"_**Has your pain been lifted, Isaribi?**_"

She added, nodding in response. "_**Yes. Thank you, Uzumaki Naruto. The nightmare... the pain... it's all been lifted. I'm free.**_"

"_**I've freed you from your shackles. Now, we have to get going.**_"

"_**Right. I know the way out of here, but we need to free the prisoners.**_"

"_**Let's hurry and then we'll waste this entire factory for good,**_" Excalibur Naruto suggested as he watched the Sea Beast's gigantic frame shrink down to human size as Isaribi turned back to normal.

Isaribi sighed with relief as her Cloneblade's gem powered down. Her eyes trailed along the pool of blood that used to be Amachi. Her eyes narrowed coldly as she kicked the Amachi's dismembered limbs into the pool.

"You never were my father. My real father died in a battle long ago. Goodbye and never return to torment me again," Isaribi whispered as all that weight was lifted right off her shoulders. The stress, the nightmarish memories involving her being sexually molested, and anything related to being Amachi's experiment was suppressed. The half-Kaima girl smiled as she turned and faced Naruto, who transformed back to his normal self. "Naruto?"

The Jinchuuriki looked over himself and blinked. "Wow, just like that? I...I'm surprised I didn't lose control like Sakura-chan did." Then, what caught his attention was a silver bracelet around his right wrist. It looked very similar to Sakura's, except the gem was orange rather than red. _I wonder if the Excalibur and the fox have bonded somehow... This is incredible. This power. I almost felt renewed. Like I became an entirely different person. Now, I know how Sakura-chan feels. Wait until she sees this! She's going to flip!_

Looking on from the distance, Gamabunta mumbled to himself. "_**Hmmm, so, he's bonded with something that could control the Kyuubi's chakra? I think This should prove interesting. Bleh, looks like my job here is done. Uzumaki Naruto, farewell.**_"

_Poof!_

The chief toad vanished within a giant puff of smoke, leaving Naruto and Isaribi alone in the facility.

Isaribi approached the prison cells. "Naruto, let's get the villagers out of here. Help me with the locks."

"Right. By the way, I need to ask you..."

"What is it?"

"So, after we get out of here, will you come with us to our village? When I said Granny Tsunade can cure you, I meant it."

She nodded in response. "And I meant what I said. Please, take me to your village. I promise I won't let the Cloneblade force me to attack your friend."

"Thanks, I'm just glad that I've managed to convert a Cloneblade to our side. Isaribi, I promise you'll start a new life in Konoha and you'll like it."

"Yes, and I hope so. Just so I can get away from this... place."

Naruto walked over as he grabbed the first lock. He tried to pry it open until he noticed tiny stilts slipping through his bracelet and 'picking' at the lock. He saw as the needle-like protrusions unlocked the cell and allowed the women to walk out freely. "Wow." _Did it just pick the lock?_ "Isaribi, let's get going."

"Yes," she stated.

xxxxx

_**Guren's Mind**_

Guren opened her eyes as she found herself within a dim room. She blinked thrice and gasped, viewing her surroundings. "Wh-where am I?!"

Managing to infiltrate Guren's mind, Shigure's form materialized from within the dimension. The entire room was just like Itachi's Tsukuyomi dimension: pitch black with dimness and a crimson shading tinting the skies. The floor was dripped with a watery substance as a reflection of a red full moon was fully displayed as a reflection. The skies were red like blood covering plain white sheets of paper. Black clouds shrouded various spots across the blood skies, many jumbled together into clusters.

Guren was frozen in front of the 'dog boy.' Both of which had figures of a grayscale inverted color.

"For 72 hours, you will witness and feel the day how Shinigami-sama severely punished me. Believe me... it will not be a pleasant thing to see and feel," Shigure said as he walked up to Guren and whispered in her ear. "_Feel my pain_."

Guren screamed as she saw pools of blood and feeling her soul being ripped from her body by a disembodied demonic hand, belonging to the source of Shigure's suffering and the god of the after life: the Shinigami.

The scene and feelings repeated itself over and over again.

Over a thousand times over.

xxxxx

_**Abandoned Laboratory Room/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Succumbing to the effects of the Tsukuyomi, Guren fell in her knees. She sweated profusely from her forehead and face while desperately gasping for air... as if her life depended on it! One second Guren was standing on her own firmly, but then another second passed and she was gasping out for air and feeling ill. She didn't know what kind of Genjutsu the hybrid used on her, but whatever it was, it struck her subconsciousness hard. Then, without any strength left, Guren collapsed and fainted in the ground.

Shigure deactivated his Sharingan as he watched the crystal prison begin to crack. As it shattered into pieces, Konan fell out and was freed from her deadly imprisonment. Shigure hurried over toward her before she fell to the ground.

"Konan-sama?! Are you ok?!" Shigure frantically asked as he caught her.

The blue-haired paper mistress groaned, shaking her head and opening her eyes. She blinked repeatedly while her vision returned to normal. From the corner of her eye, she caught an unknown boy holding her.

Her first initial reaction was...

_**BAM!!**_

....a punch to his face.

"OUCH!! Konan-sama! What was that for?! That hurt!" Shigure whined as he rubbed his left cheek. Streams of tears ran down his cheeks as he backed off from Konan. "Ow, ow, ow."

"Huh?" Konan blinked, her face showed bewilderment. She turned, recognizing Shigure's voice and faced the nude boy. "Shi-Shigure... is that you?"

"Yeah, that's me. You shouldn't have punched me this hard!" Shigure whined as he nursed his own sore face.

Konan sprang to her feet in alarm, instinctively pulling out a paper shuriken. _That damn woman! What the hell did I miss?! _She viewed her surroundings and noticed that the crystal labyrinth was gone. "Huh? We're free from that labyrinth?"

"That's right, Konan-sama."

"Then, the woman utilizing that crystal jutsu..." Konan stopped. _Last I remember I was fighting that crystal user and then I was caught and sealed in a crystal jutsu. How did I get out?_

It was quite clear that Konan didn't remember anything. She even shifted her gaze to Shigure and wondered how Shigure turned into a human. She recognized it was Shigure by his voice and the dog parts around his body.

"H-How did you get a humanoid form?! I didn't know you could do that!"

Shigure sat down as he explained to the paper mistress. "You see Konan-sama. I didn't stay in the woods of my lands doing nothing beside scaring strangers off." He sat cross-legged and continued with his story. "I still could do some jutsus in my dog form, but I couldn't do more since I couldn't go to the mansion to find some scrolls about Sharingan. Since I couldn't get Rihoko to train me, because of Inori, I had to train by myself in case something big happened in the future. Since my use of jutsus was very limited in my dog form, I had to figure out a way gain a human form. That's where the kitsunes come."

"K-Kitsunes?" Konan asked, completely perplexed by Shigure's absurd (but true) story. "You mean _fox spirits_?"

"Yeah, you see kitsunes are famous for being illusion masters and also shape shifters. I asked them if they could give me some tips on how to use a human form. After I received their tips, I started to train my shape-shifting technique and for my Taijutsu training, I used my Sharingan to copy how the animals in the woods move to create my own Taijutsu style. After all, they say kung-fu was first conjured by people trying to imitate how an animal fluently moves." Shigure smiled, wagging his tail toward Konan.

"I had no idea you were a smart individual, Shigure."

"I surprise myself sometimes."

The blue-haired woman thought this through. _Who would ever think to use the Sharingan to copy the animals moving and then creating their own Taijutsu style? I doubt even Madara or Itachi could've thought of this form of unconventional training. _Just then, her attention was diverted as she saw Guren on the ground shivering as if her entire body was freezing cold. _That look on her face. It looks like she was just the victim of a Genjutsu._

Little did Konan realize that Shigure effectively utilized one of the three deadly techniques of the Mangekyo Sharingan - the _**Tsukuyomi**_.

"Shigure, how did you defeat her?"

Once she asked, Shigure's face expressed a look of regret. He lowered his head, staring at the ground. "I didn't want to use the Tsukuyomi on her. I didn't want to use it on _anyone_, but your life was in danger and I really had no choice." He sighed, realizing how dangerous the effects would be on a victim and its user. "I only knew the existence of Tsukuyomi, because Inori used it on me once when I tried to enter in the mansion to get some scrolls about the Sharingan. This was sometime after Madara-sama and everyone else left for Konoha."

Konan nodded, getting a better grasp of Shigure's storied past. "I see. I didn't know you had the Mangekyo Sharingan like Itachi and Madara." Turning around, she saw Guren still quivering on the ground. "You could have killed her with Tsukuyomi you know."

"I don't have the courage," Shigure shook his head. "You might see me as weak and a coward, Konan-sama, but I don't have courage to kill anyone. I killed my mother with those black flames... even if it was by accident. That still inflicts pain on me internally. Even today."

"I understand. Did you ever use the black flames again after the incident?"

"No, I never did. I'm scared to use to hurt anyone by accident. I still don't know what those black flames were in the first place."

Konan glared down at Guren and frowned. _To think this boy was able to bring this powerful and rare crystal jutsu user with a Tsukuyomi. I never had the chance to utilize my other paper techniques, but I'm glad both of us got out of this in one piece._ She summoned a paper spear, which slipped through her right-arm sleeve. _It's such a shame. If this woman wasn't loyal to Orochimaru, she could've been an effective and great addition to the Akatsuki. She definitely could've replaced either Hidan or Kakuzu. Oh well. By aligning herself with Orochimaru, she is our enemy. _

_**Shick.**_

The paper mistress drove the spear through Guren's chest, quickly killing her. The crystal jutsu-user stopped quivering as her body tensed and stopped moving altogether. Konan's spear impaled Guren's vital area - namely her heart.

Though, Konan was shocked that despite everything that happened in Shigure's life he didn't lose his innocence. He didn't lose the innocence that she, Yahiko, and Nagato did during the Third Great Ninja War. In a way, she was happy that Shigure retained his innocence and wasn't robbed of it by the terrible fate of life brings to people.

"The black flames were the Amaterasu technique. I saw Itachi using it once when we were capturing the first Jinchuuriki." Explained Konan. "I don't know how you obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan, but I think you need ask Madara to train you if you really don't want hurt anyone with Amaterasu."

"I will Konan-sama, I will," Shigure said as he stood up.

Suddenly, Konan's face was now a deep red tomato face. She ripped the paper spear out of Guren and dropped it hastily.

Right there and then... she just realized that Shigure was fully naked!

"Shigure..." Konan stared as Shigure looked at her in befuddlement. "Put some clothes on."

Shigure couldn't help, but groan and whine. "Not you too! Guren reacted the same way when she saw me my human form! And she really got mad and accused me of trying to defeat her for looking like some _hentai_ character. Then she put a crystal spear in my chest! I don't see what the big issue is of me being naked! I mean, I shared the same bath with my mother and the others girls back at the old Uchiha estates and no one made a big deal out of this. And what's a hentai character anyway?!"

Konan's jaw dropped as she couldn't believe everything she heard from Shigure's mouth. _No, that's not possible! No way! I knew he was innocent, but NOT THIS INNOCENT! _The blue-haired woman gulped, realizing now that she had to figure out if Shigure's family every gave him the _talk_.

"Shigure. Do you know... _the birds and the bees_?"

"Birds and the bees? What do you mean?" Shigure asked, puzzled by her question about the matter.

Konan wanted to whimper. "_The sword and the sheath_?" She tried again

"Eh...? What? Sword and sheath?" His head tilted the other way.

"What your mother told you about boys and girls. You know what I mean?" Konan asked hopefully, specifying the meanings.

Shigure blinked in confusion. He folded his arms, trying to remember if his mother told him about boys and girls. As his mother was a medic-nin, he wanted to follow in her footsteps. He quickly remembered about something his mother mentioned to him before.

"You know... now that you mention it. After I got my eye implants, the girls were telling me it was the time I needed have the _talk_ since most of them stopped sharing the bathhouse with me. But, this wasn't the case with my mother. My mother promised to tell me why I couldn't share the bath with them anymore. Though, she couldn't tell me the reason why, because it was the same day where those men attacked us and you know the rest."

Konan stared at him, horrified and feeling humbled before Shigure. _You have to be kidding?! I had to explain... THAT?! Oh my god... now I really want to shed tears. Really. This is really embarrassing! Just because I'm a woman... I didn't have to tell him anything! And I shouldn't even call him a boy! He's an over 90-years-old child spirit trapped in his own dog's body!_

"Konan-sama?"

"Err… Shigure, after everything here is over, you and I will have a talk."

Shigure only looked at her confused as she unbuttoned her Akatsuki cloak.

"And wear this while you're in your human form." She said, handing her own cloak over to Shigure

Shigure looked at her with a puzzled look. "O-ok, Konan-sama." He stood up and took the cloak, quickly putting it on to cover his nude body. He was clueless about the situation, but he made sure to follow Konan's orders without any question... just as Madara ordered him to do.

"By the way Shigure, how long can you maintain your human form?"

"I believe I can keep this form for ten more minutes," Shigure said as he buttoned the Akatsuki cloak fully.

Konan acknowledged. "Good, lets explode this place and finish this mission soon."

With that, the blue-haired woman and the transformed 'dog boy' walked out of the empty lab while leaving Guren's corpse behind. They immediately resumed their crucial task of locating the power generator that kept the factory running.

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

After freeing the prisoners from their cells, Naruto and Isaribi successfully completed their top priority. The next agenda was to clear out the laboratory and destroy the leftover Cloneblades stored in tanks.

Closing his right fist, Naruto channeled a little of the Kyuubi chakra into the Excalibur bracelet. His form quickly changed as his usual attire was replaced by the red-and-black armor and the long, orange spiked hair. Isaribi provided crowd control as she kept the women back from getting near Naruto.

Excalibur Naruto summoned his sword and handily readied the weapon, twirling it over his head. "_**I'll make this quick.**_"

Within the blink of an eye, Naruto raced toward the tanks and shattered them. Swishing his sword around, Naruto broke the tanks and destroyed the gauntlets. He unleashed a swarm of tentacle harpoons out of his orange hair and broke each tank containing a Cloneblade. It didn't take long for Naruto to clear the laboratory of Amachi's cloned artifacts.

"_**...and the last one,**_" Naruto muttered as he turned and faced the last tank. He clasped his hands together and summoned two clones. "_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!**_" The two clones aided Naruto in collecting a glowing orb of blue chakra. As the clones dispersed, Naruto raced toward the tank and slammed his patented technique into the tank. "_**Rasengan!!**_" The tank exploded and with it... the last inactive Cloneblade was destroyed, shattered into pieces by the Rasengan.

Isaribi called out to Naruto. "That's all of them!"

"_**Good. Now, this place is gonna blow. Have the ladies leave.**_"

With that, Isaribi hurried out a door (which Naruto unlocked using his Excalibur earlier) with the female villagers following her. As the ladies passed through the door, Isaribi called out to one of the women.

"Can you find your way out of here?!"

"Yes, Isaribi. Thank you!" The villager, a woman in her early-thirties, answered back.

"Please, can a few of you find the other prisoners and free them?!"

"We will!"

As the woman dashed through the corridor, Isaribi hurried back toward Naruto. She noticed that the Excalibur-Jinchuuriki laid numerous paper bombs near bottled chemicals. Naruto turned as he approached Isaribi.

"_**Time that we get out of here, Isaribi**_," Naruto said as he offered her a hand. "_**This place's gonna blow like I said it would. I have paper bombs planted near those chemicals or whatever they were.**_"

A smile adorned Isaribi's face as she giggled a bit. "You're really the reckless type, aren't you?"

"_**You don't know the half of me yet.**_"

"Thank you for everything. Now, I'm finally free. I don't know how I can repay you."

"_**Let's be friends and I can introduce you to Sakura-chan. Then, we'll figure out a way how to strike Orochimaru and the other Cloneblades back. With your help, they'll definitely won't know what'll hit them! I mean, now I have a shard of the Witchblade and I can wield this power called the Excalibur. And can turn into a really powerful Cloneblade yourself.**_"

Isaribi nodded. "They'll definitely view me as a traitor, but thanks to you... I understand my new purpose. I'll do what I can to he-" Suddenly, her eyes shifted and she quickly lunged out and pushed Naruto aside. "GET BACK!!"

"_**Isaribi?! What are you doing?!**_"

_**Shick!! **_

_**Shick!!**_

Naruto gasped in shock as he saw Isaribi throwing herself in front of him. Most shocking was what happened to Isaribi. Ten blue, tentacle spears impaled through various sections of Isaribi's body, including her vital chest point. The tendrils quickly recoiled back as Isaribi fell on top of Naruto. The Jinchuuriki quickly caught Isaribi in his arms and slid back, distancing himself from the source of the blue tentacles.

"_**Where the hell did those come from?!**_"

"Naru...to..." Isaribi coughed as she reached up to get his attention.

Excalibur Naruto looked down as he frantically looked at her wounds. He was struck with shock while holding Isaribi in his arms. "_**No, Isaribi! Stay with me! I'll get us out of here!**_"

"It's o-okay... Naruto... As long... as I've been freed from Amachi... I'm happy..." She weakly reassured him, barely managing to let a smile form on her face. She coughed a mouthful of blood and put her arms around Naruto's neck. "...they already got my vital organ... I'll be dead... shortly."

"_**No, you won't! I said I'd take you to the village and have Granny Tsunade cure you!**_"

"...and I thank you for your... kind offer...but if this is how my life ends... so be it. I'll... die with a smile... knowing that in the last moments of my life..."

"_**Don't say anymore.**_"

"...I've made a friend... someone who appreciates for who I am. Thank you..." She whispered, closing her eyes as tears fell out of her eyes like spray. Her entire body convulsed as her complexion turned clear. Isaribi's last words escaped her lips while her entire body crumbled and turned into green crystal dust. "..._Uzumaki Naruto._"

Excalibur Naruto trembled in shock as Isaribi's crystal dust remains fell into his hands. Her Cloneblade gauntlet fell into his lap, which then fell and settled underneath the crystallized dust.

"_**Farewell, Isaribi. Rest in peace, my friend.**_"

Suddenly, a pair of high-pitched feminine voices called out and mocked the Excalibur-Jinchuuriki.

"_**Awww, well, isn't this touching? Isn't it, Kisa?**_"

Another voice giggled. "_**Oh yes and it wants to make me hurl.**_"

As he heard the two voices, Excalibur Naruto stood up and trembled angrily. He followed the source of the voices and noticed two figures descending from the ceiling. Naruto followed their movement and watched as they emerged under the gleam of a ceiling light.

"_**More Cloneblades? Who are you two?!**_" Excalibur Naruto demanded, holding his sword and Isaribi's Cloneblade gauntlet. Posturing into a defensive stance, he was armed and ready to attack at any given's notice.

The twins were shorter in stature compared to Tayuya and Karin. They stood side-by-side with their arms spread out. Their Cloneblade forms were unique as they had little protective armor covering their bodies. Their bodies were much softer in texture and less refined. Their complexion was light blue, minus the two red stripes that vertically lined down from the cheeks all the way down to their hips. Two more red stripes vertically stretched across their legs. Their golden blonde pigtailed hair extended out like a pair of uniquely-shaped antlers. Despite the lack of body armor, there was silver armor embroidered their arms, jutting out from the shoulders. More armor covered their elbows and sections around their hands, which the core of their Cloneblade gauntlets was sealed. Two brilliantly-colored red gems were embedded inside their hands. The heels on their feet were also made out of the same armor material, which served as high heels and made them taller than before. Inside their black eyes were tiny, cat-like yellow irises. Joker-esque smiles adorned their cute, demented faces as they giggled and licked their clawed fingers.

"_**So sorry, but how could we forget to introduce ourselves. I'm Kira.**_"

"_**And my name is Kisa.**_"

The twins whirled around each other like ballerinas. They grabbed one another and leaned their backs against each other.

"_**But, you may call us the Twin Blades!**_" The twins announced to the apathetic Naruto.

"_**I don't call what you call yourselves. You killed Isaribi!**_"

Kira, who was on the left, rebuked. "_**She was a traitorous little bitch. She got what she deserved.**_"

On the right, Kisa scoffed irritably. "_**We don't need weak-hearted fools who only slow down the progress of our lord's wishes.**_"

"_**She wasn't weak! She was just hanging with the wrong crowds... and this proves there's no real loyalty amongst your peers.**_"

Kisa rolled her eyes. "_**Ugh, Kira, this one's becoming a pain in the ass. Can we kill him now, pleaseeeee?**_"

"_**Not yet, dear sister. It seems Isaribi finally went mad and killed the good doctor. Eh, what can be done?**_" Kira shook her head regrettably. "_**We came here to collect new Cloneblades. All we got was a traitor who we just eliminated... and the Kyuubi boy who looks really hot. I must admit... you look delicious.**_"

Excalibur Naruto gritted his teeth and snapped. "_**Back off! I'm already taken! In any case, you're going to pay for killing your own teammate!**_"

"_**Considering she killed Amachi and was gonna leave with you... she's no longer one of us. Good riddance,**_" Kisa remarked.

Letting their cruel remarks get to him, this added fuel to Naruto's anger as he charged toward the Twin Blades.

"_**You take that back about Isaribi! She's better than the two of you will ever be!**_" Naruto roared as he swung his sword across, which Kira countered with her right hand. He twisted his sword around, twirling Kira around and yanking his weapon out of her reach. "_**Ugh! Damn!**_" He quickly whirled around as he saw Kisa running up behind his blind spot. "_**I don't have time for this!**_" He turned and countered Kisa's claw thrust with his sword.

Kira charged right up in front of Naruto and shot a knee into his solar plexus. As the Jinchuuriki doubled over, Kira and Kisa twirled around him and simultaneously kicked him in the face. Taking two vicious shots to his face, Naruto rolled across and sprang up to his feet. He tried shaking the cobwebs out, but wasn't quick enough to recover from their attack. The Twin Blades both charged simultaneously, blades extended out of both of their arms. Naruto raised his sword as he rapidly tried to counter and evade their armed blades altogether.

"_**Let's keep this up and hope we can cut off this head, Kira!**_"

"_**Sounds delicious, dear Kisa. Let's have a go at it! The one who delivers the decapitation first wins!**_"

While the Jinchuuriki struggled with the Twin Blades, he watched as his paper bombs finally went off.

_**BOOM!!**_

_**BOOM!!**_

As one tag exploded, the rest followed. The explosions triggered the chemicals, resulting in an even bigger explosion. Naruto and the Twin Blades were knocked off their feet as the laboratory began to go off.

"_**Damn it! It's too late...! I have to get out-**_" Naruto stopped mid-sentence as Kira jumped on his back and applied a headlock on him. "_**Let go! I don't... have time for this!**_"

Kira giggled in his ear and licked it. "_**We haven't even begun, hot stuff.**_"

"_**Kira! I can't find the shard! And all the gauntlets have bee destroyed!**_" Kisa called out from the background, frantically ripping and pulling away at the debris near the tanks.

As she locked her arms tight around Naruto's neck, Kira snarled. "_**You... you must have taken the shard! That might explain why you look the way you do. Give us back the shard now!**_"

"_**No... It's not yours anymore! Damn, your hands off me!**_" The Excalibur-wielder roared as he grabbed Kira's head and threw her off his back. "_**You're not my type anyway!**_"

Kira landed on her feet and purred like a cat. "_**Awww, too bad. I was hoping you'd provide me and my twin sister with some erotic entertainment.**_"

More explosions erupted around the laboratory. Naruto frantically scanned the facility and noticed the door the women used earlier.

"_**My only chance... but... damn just my luck. You two had to show up!**_" Naruto snapped as he watched the Kisa landing beside Kira. "_**Fine. Have it your way. Let's dance for a little longer.**_" He bumrushed the Twin Blades, gripping his sword and raising it overhead.

"_**And we'd be happy to oblige!**_" The twins cried out in unison.

xxxxx

_**Main Generator Room/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Shigure and Konan reached the generator room with luck. They examined the machine, which fueled and ran the necessary power to keep the factory operational.

"This must be it, Konan-sama."

"Yes, it must be. This generator must give power to this entire facility."

Shigure inquired. "What do you suggest I do? Try my fire jutsu?"

Konan opened her sleeves as paper shot out and penetrated into the generator and the surrounding pipes. The paper managed to pop holes in the pipes, causing gas to leak out.

"Konan-sama? What are you doing?"

"Shigure. Get back with me toward the door. Then, fire off your fire jutsu. I used my paper to break a hole in the pipes, letting some gas out."

Shigure quickly realized where this was leading. "I get it! The gases will combust when my fire makes contact with it!"

"Exactly. Now, hurry!"

"Right!" Shigure replied as he performed the necessary hand seals as he expelled fire out of his mouth. "_**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!!**_"

_**Fwoom!!**_

With that, Konan grabbed Shigure and hurried out of the room. They already reached halfway through the corridor as the entire room exploded behind them. Power quickly began to shut down as lights turned off. Konan rushed through a hallway as she and Shigure headed toward the direction where Naruto and the Twin Blades were.

"Nice work, Shigure."

"Thank you, Konan-sa..."

_Poof!_

In an instant, Shigure turned back into his dog form. Konan was taken back by surprise as Shigure jumped out of her arms and sprinted ahead. As the Akatsuki cloak flew off Shigure, Konan caught with quick reflexes and put back on while still running down the hall.

"Sorry... but my ten minutes were up, Konan-sama!"

"It's fine! Just keep going!"

xxxxx

_**Second Lab Facility/Cloneblade Factory/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

Excalibur Naruto and the Twin Blades paused as they heard a loud rumbling outside the laboratory. This came from the exploding generator room where Konan and Shigure were previously.

Suddenly, all the lights went out save for a few emergency ceiling lights.

"_**Damn! It looks like this place is gonna blow, Kisa!**_"

Kisa nodded as she watched the ceiling ramp ways collapsing from the explosions. "_**We'll have to leave soon, but not after we take back the shard from this boy!**_" She hissed as she lunged at Naruto.

The Excalibur-wielded countered Kisa's blades, lifting his sword overhead. He forced Kisa back, pressing his feet to the ground.

"_**Hold him there, Kisa!**_" Kira raced toward Naruto, readying her twin armed blades. "_**I'll cut off his arms!**_"

"_**No! Damn it!**_" Naruto blanched as he turned, seeing Kira from the corner of his eye.

Kira cackled madly like a crazed sociopath. "_**Say buh-bye to your arms!**_"

Just as Naruto rebounded by summoning tentacle spears...

_**BOOM!!**_

Another explosive erupted and this time... it came from one of the side walls on the left side. The walls collapsed as the explosion came directly from outside the facility.

Naruto and the Twins Blades once again turned their attention away from each other... and directly at the source of the intrusion.

"_**Ugh, what now?!**_" Kira and Kisa hissed simultaneously.

Excalibur Naruto watched as two figures emerged through the smoke. He couldn't recognize them clearly from the distance. "_**Yamato-taicho? Shino? Anko-sensei? No... that's not them. Who...?**_"

"WHOO-WEE! DAMN, OLD MAN! You really know how to make an entrance, yo," a rough, loud voice boomed out behind the smoke cloud.

Then, an old man rebuked. "Oh, quit yer belly-aching, Killer Bee!"

Naruto's ears perked as he recognized the drunkard old man's voice. He muttered, blinking thrice. "_**Old man Kai?**_" He brushed past the Twin Blades and saw the old man pass through the smoke first. "_**It is you... Old man Kai!!**_"

As Kai stopped, he looked around the facility and scratched his head. "Hey, who called my name?! How did someone know we were coming? Speak up!"

"_**Old man Kai! Over here!**_" The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki waved out to the old man. "_**It's me!**_"

Kai turned as he noticed Naruto waving to get his attention. Though, rightfully so, he couldn't recognize Naruto due to his new outward appearance since merging with the Excalibur piece. "Eh? Who the hell are you? How do you know my name?"

"_**It's me, Uzumaki Naruto! I'm the kid with the Kyuubi! We met at those haunted lands with the ghosts!**_"

The old man blanched as he gazed toward Excalibur Naruto. "Yo-You're that kid?! Uzumaki Naruto?! What the hell happened to you?!"

"_**Bit of a long story, but I don't have time to explain.**_"

"What in devil's name are you doing here?!"

"Yo, old man. How about you let _Hachibi-sama_ pass on through?" The other figure demanded as he walked beside Kai, passing through the smoke cloud.

"Fine, Killer Bee! No need to get so pushy!" Kai snapped, sidestepping and letting his friend through. "No respect for the elderly, I tell you.

"Meh, whatever old man. Who is it you're talkin' to?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. The vessel of the Kyuubi."

"Is that so? No shit, this is _him_?"

Excalibur Naruto watched as a large man walked past Kai. _Another one like me?_

The second figure was revealed as a tall-stature, brown-skinned muscular man. A one-sleeved white armored vest protected his chest, fitting around and over his large frame. In addition to a white vest, he wore white, leather gloves and a white hitai-ate band with a metal plate that had the Kumo/Cloud symbol inscribed on the front. A long, thick white tattered scarf was tied around neck and hung down his back; and a white rope served as a belt around his waist. He wore a pair of baggy, dark gray pants and a pair of black zoris. His yellow, short hair was slicked down the back of his head. He wore a pair of black shades, covering his eyes from any source of light (which he considers a nuisance) and a yellow goatee. Embroidered on his right shoulder was a Kanji symbol that said, "iron," and on his left cheek was another tattoo of two bull's horns. He carried what appeared to be seven long sheaths where he seemingly was implied to be a practitioner of a multi-swordsman style.

The giant man, Killer Bee, faced Naruto and smirked coolly while speaking in a youth urban manner. In other words, just like a gangster from the hood. "So, this is the kid? The one with Kyuubi?"

"That's him, but he doesn't look the same as before."

"No shit. You're telling me, man. He don't look scrawny like you told me!"

Naruto blinked thrice as he gawked at Killer Bee. "_**Old man Kai. Who is this weirdo?**_"

"Sorry, but my friend here can be a little... uh..."

"What? Say somethin', old man?!" Killer Bee cupped his right ear. "You can't be callin' me by name without the proper title!"

Kai groaned, facepalming himself. "This is Hachibi_-sama_. But, his _real_ name is Killer Bee." _I can't believe I called him THAT!_

Killer Bee tilted his head and folded his arms. "Wait, I remember! You're Yugito's _boyfriend_, ain't ya?!"

Naruto blanched in shock as he shook his head, denying any claims made by the Nekomata's Jinchuuriki. "_**No... wait! You got it all wrong! Yugito-san was just someone who helped me and my friends on that mission in the mansion with all those ghosts! She and old man Kai just happened to join us by pure coincidence!**_"

Killer Bee pulled out a notepad and flipped it through, recalling a log he wrote of his last conversation with Yugito. "Are you sure? That crazy cat... she claimed she was your girlfriend. Shit. Don't deny it, man."

"_**Me AND her?! I'm already taken by Sakura-chan!**_"

Kai spoke up while adding to the conversation. "You mean that girl with the pink hair?"

"_**That's right. Besides, I only see Yugito as a friend and a weird one at that.**_"

The Hachibi host shook his head. "Yo, that's not what I know."

"_**Well, now you know!**_" Naruto retorted.

As the three Jinchuuriki carried on their discussion, the Twin Blades looked dumbfounded and stood waiting in the background. If there was anything hated, it was being left out and ignored. Kira and Kisa both walked over to approach Naruto.

"_**HEY! DON'T YOU IGNORE US!!**_" The twins shouted irritably as they reached over to grab Naruto.

Killer Bee noticed the Twin Blades and frowned. "Who the hell are these two bitches?"

Kira and Kisa retorted, insulted by Killer Bee's unflattering remark. "_**EXCUSE US?! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL US?!**_"

"And them loud bitches, too! God damn!" The brown-skinned man covered his ears. "Shit!"

"_**Why the hell are talking like that? You make no sense!**_" Kira pointed toward Killer Bee. "_**Is it that ghetto talk I've been hearing about from Kumo?!**_"

Kisa noticed the man's hitai-ate. "_**You just answered your own question, sis. This guy's from Kumo.**_"

Killer Bee scoffed as he pointed to himself and followed it up with an unconventional pose. "Learn some manners and call me only by Hachibi-sama!" He quickly busted a move, throwing his arms about and started jiving. "I've got energy to spare and sparklin' charm! The eight-tailed beast's a killer bee rockin' in the melody! OH YEAH! I float... like a butterfly. And STING like a bee! Cause I'm the Eight-Tailed Beast!"

Upon finishing his rap, everyone (including the twin Blades) gawked at him in silence... embarrassed and priceless expression adorned their faces. Though, Kira and Kisa were more agitated with the rapping fool.

"_**Was that crap even a song?! C'mon, Kisa! Let's kill him and we'll take the other two!**_

As the Twin Blades flew across to attack Killer Bee, Excalibur Naruto tried to intervene.

"Relax, kid. He can handle them," Kai reassured the fox boy.

_**Clank!!**_

Kira and Kisa's eyes widened in shock as their blades were easily countered by Killer Bee's seven swords, which he pulled out so quickly and adeptly. The Twin Blades scattered away, distancing themselves from the unorthodox Kumo-nin. They, including Naruto and Kai, saw the man holding all seven swords - holding them in between the joints of his arms and left leg, his stomach, the left side of his neck, and in his mouth.

Then, he started spinning around with the swords, turning himself into a human buzzsaw.

"_**Get back, Kisa!**_"

"_**Damn... who is this guy?!**_"

"_**I don't know, but he does have a unique Kenjutsu style!**_"

Meanwhile, as this was all going on, Mitarashi Anko arrived inside the facility. She hid behind a pillar as she turned and noticed three Jinchuurikis. She shifted toward the opposite side of the room to see the Twin Blades.

"_What the hell happened here? It's a mess and it looks like explosions just went off here. I even heard rumbling from the other side..._" Anko paused as her eyes turned and gazed toward a red-and-black armored, orange-haired teen. She held in a deep breath, feeling her heart pounding... however, she couldn't contain it any longer. "_Wait... is that Naruto...? Wow..._" Her eyes turned into hearts as she jumped out of hiding. "DAMN!! YOU'RE HOT STUFF, NARUTO!!"

Excalibur Naruto and everyone else all turned around to see Anko with hearts in her eyes.

But, it was Naruto that was even more freaked out than anyone else in the room.

"_**ANKO-SENSEI?!**_" The Excalibur-wielder was taken back by shock, oblivious towards her sudden erratic behavior. "_**Why... why are you looking at me like that?!**_"

The purple-haired woman licked her lips hungrily. "If only you weren't a kid and I wasn't going out with Iruka... I'd have you all to myself!"

Naruto gaped in shock. "_**You're going out with Iruka-sensei?! YOU AND HIM?!**_"

"Yep! He's _my_ man slave!" Anko smiled proudly, like a happy child in a candy store.

Kai's left brow twitched as he stared at Anko. _This woman's starting to remind me of Yugito! She and this woman would hit it off really well together. Ehehe... maybe... even look good together... with nothing on. Ehehe._ He couldn't resist imagining a fully nude Yugito and Anko together. Then, he sighed regrettably. _Still, if only you were still with us, Yugito._

Annoyed by yet MORE interruptions, the Twin Blades couldn't take it anymore.

"_**Ugh, not we have a crazy, perverted lady! What's next?!**_" Kira screamed out in frustration.

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

More explosions ensued as a result of more explosive tags. Naruto nearly forgotten about the extra explosive tags he planted under the floor platforms.

"_**Everyone! We have to get out of here! Quick!**_" The Excalibur-Jinchuuriki shouted as he turned around and prepared to head out through the 'entrance' Kai and Killer Bee provided. Before he could advance, Kira and Kisa swerved right in to seize him.

"_**Not so fast! You're coming with us!**_" The twins exclaimed as he swooped in to grab Naruto.

Intervening on behalf of their fellow Jinchuuriki, Killer Bee and Kai cut off the twins from coming any further. Even Anko came right up behind them as she prepared to expel fire from her mouth. Excalibur Naruto jumped right in front of the Jinchuuriki duo and opened his right palm, a ball of orange chakra collected in his hand.

"_**You two better back off unless you want to die and join that demented doctor in the pool?**_" The Excalibur-Jinchuuriki threatened, preparing to throw the chakra ball at the demented twins.

"_**Damn it. I have to do this, but we must retreat, Kisa.**_"

Kisa groaned irritably as she ascended towards the ceiling with her twin sister. "_**Fine, but Kabuto sure isn't going to be pleased when he hears of this.**_"

"_**You may have escaped this once, Uzumaki Naruto. You can rest easy, but these people won't come to your aid next time. Once we meet again, we'll take back the shard you've taken and seize the Witchblade from Haruno Sakura!**_" The lead twin, Kira, left an obvious warning for Naruto as she and Kisa flew through the roof as they flew off into the air.

As everyone headed out through the man-made entrance/exit, Anko carefully observed Naruto and examined his new armor.

_What shard? Did something happen here with Naruto?_ Anko wondered as she followed behind Naruto, Kai, and Killer Bee. She bit down on her lips and speculated to herself. _Did he manage to find a piece of the Witchblade that Kabuto and Orochimaru's men had?_

Suddenly, Excalibur Naruto stopped as he hurried right back into the factory.

"Hey! Naruto! Where you going?! That place is gonna go off and explode entirely!" Anko shouted as she attempted to stop the Jinchuuriki.

However, Kai rushed past Anko as he ran back in to get Naruto.

"Yo, babe! This shit is about to blow!" Killer Bee bellowed out from the distance, making great stride across the island's forest.

Turning around, Anko watched more explosions go off inside the factory. "Hurry up, you two."

xxxxx

As Naruto reached the laboratory, he saw the crystal dust remains where Isaribi died. He then noticed her Cloneblade gauntlet laying on the ground, completely useless without any power left. He quickly rushed over to grab the gauntlet and a handful of Isaribi's dust remains.

"_**Got ya, Isaribi. I'm not going to leave you here in the same place that bastard died.**_"

Suddenly, the Jinchuuriki noticed two figures passing through smoke near him. He narrowed his eyes as he caught a glimpse of a black cloak and red clouds. The first individual that came into view was the blue-haired Konan, whom Naruto recognized from the other day.

_It's that woman form the market! Blue hair... and a white flower... Wait, that cloak! She's an Akatsuki member, but what is she doing here?!_

Then, if that wasn't enough, he saw a brown-furred dog running up behind Konan.

_SHIGURE?!_ Naruto gaped in shock. "_**Shigure! It's YOU!**_"

The dog quickly turned as his eyes widened in shock. "Naruto?!" _He doesn't look like Naruto, but he does sound like him! What is he doing here?!_

Konan shifted her eyes across as she spotted Naruto. _The Jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi?! Is that him? He... he looks different, but... Damn it. If only I could capture him._ "Shigure, we have to go. This facility will be gone and we can't get caught in the explosion." She reached over, picked Shigure up, and flew up. Shigure poked his head out, eyeing Naruto as he turned away.

"_**SHIGURE!! What are you doing with her?!**_"

"HEY, LAD!! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!!"

Hearing Kai calling out from outside the entrance/exit, Excalibur Naruto hurried onward through while carrying Isaribi's remains. Kai followed alongside Naruto.

"Why go back in there?! You could've..."

"_**Sorry, old man. But, I had to bring Isaribi out of that place. She deserves a better burial place...**_"

Kai noticed the Cloneblade gauntlet and the crystal remains in Naruto's arms. "I see. Was she something special?"

"_**You could say that. I was the last true friend she ever had before she died here...**_"

"If anyone should bury you, it should be you..." Kai shut his eyes, commending the boy's determination to retrieve the remains of a fallen friend.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Killer Bee and Anko arrived on the shores where Yamato and Shino awaited their arrival. All of the prisoners were rounded up (by the prisoners freed by Isaribi) and placed on a wooden boat that Yamato provided with his wood jutsu.

"Anko!" Yamato called out as he hurried over and checked on her. "Where's Naruto?!"

"He went back in..." Anko huffed as she was seemingly out of breath from running in and out of the facility. "I tried to stop him, but this guy's friend went back in to stop him."

Killer Bee reassured the Konoha team. "Relax. They'll be here."

_**KA-BOOM!!!**_

The entire factory across the island went up and exploded entirely. Debris was sent flying across the island as smoke emerged from the center where everything once stood.

"No! Naruto!" Yamato exclaimed.

"_**HEY!! OVER HERE!!**_" The young Jinchuuriki cried out, garnering everyone's attention and to their much-needed relief... he ran through the forest alongside Kai. The boy already transformed back into his normal form as soon as he emerged out of the forest.

"Thank goodness," Yamato was relieved as he fell back on his bottom. "I thought you'd..."

Anko smirked as she watched Naruto sliding across the sand with Kai. "He's not going to die that easily. He's a resourceful one for sure."

Killer Bee knelt beside Kai as he grabbed the old man's hand, lifting him off the ground. As soon as he offered Naruto a hand, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki sprang to his feet.

"Ha! Look at that, kid! He's got a lot of energy unlike you, ya old ass drunkard!" The tall, brown-skinned man remarked, agitating the old Jinchuuriki while further pushing his buttons regarding his age.

Kai grumbled while dusting the sand off his clothes. "Shut yer yap, Killer Bee."

"That's, Hachibi_-sama_! Old man!"

"We did it... Isaribi..." Naruto smiled while holding onto the girl's Cloneblade gauntlet and her dust remains. His eyes then shifted to the bracelet on his right wrist. Raising his right arm, he examined the bracelet and the orange gem embedded in it. _How am I going to explain this to everyone? Out of our group, only Anko-sensei has seen my new form. And what's the deal with Shigure... did he find Madara and join the Akatsuki? Damn, all of this is happening to quickly!_

"Naruto."

The blonde lifted his head as he saw Shino standing over him.

"Glad you're okay."

"Thanks, Shino."

Anko walked over toward Naruto and knelt in front of him. "Hey, Naruto. I've got to hand it to ya, you're damn good."

"Thanks, Anko-sensei."

"That form you just took on. That wasn't a natural form of the Kyuubi's power, was it?" The woman asked directly as she noticed the bracelet on Naruto's right wrist. She placed a hand over it. "This looks just like Sakura's."

"What is she talking about, Naruto?" Shino inquired, oblivious to what occurred inside the facility during the exchange with Amachi and the Chimeras. He, too, noticed the bracelet that adorned Naruto's right wrist. "Isn't that? Sakura wears something like that." The observant Aburame clan member pointed out clearly.

"What you see is a part of the Witchblade. I'm the new wielder of the male counterpart of the Witchblade... I possess the one shard that Orochimaru and Kabuto stole," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki explained. "Once it fused into my arm, it and the Kyuubi somehow bonded. This piece is called Excalibur."

"You mean... their powers synchronized with each other?" Asked Anko. _Then, he has two entities inside him... great. I wonder how Hokage-sama is going to deal with this._

"We have to get back to the village soon. Besides, I want to show Sakura-chan this... she's going to be surprised when she sees that I can transform into something like her Witchblade form."

Yamato overheard everything as he offered Naruto a hand, who gladly took it and pulled himself off the ground. "Amazing. Now, you have the same power that Sakura wields. Still, we need to tell this to the Hokage-sama. She might be wary of your wearing even a tiny shard of the Witchblade."

"Well, it's better than letting Orochimaru and his freaks holding it! I'll safeguard this thing if I have to... even while I keep it inside me."

Anko nodded. "I'd say that's for the best... but still... you'll have to be careful on how you use this thing. But, I can't it... you looked damn hot and sexy. Please, the next you transform... do it around me." The woman shot him a devilish smile.

"I still don't get how Iruka-sensei and you hooked up!" Naruto shouted as he backed off from Anko's approach. "How did you two hit off so well?!"

"Excuse me? Hey, yo!" Killer Bee interjected into the Konoha-nin conversation. He advanced forward with Kai accompanying him. "Say, kid. You know how to make things exciting. But, how about you come with me? I can teach you to control the fox in you, man. I bet he's been a pain in the ass. Well, at least that's what... my friend in me tells me."

"Train with you?" The young Jinchuuriki initially asked as he looked down at Isaribi's Cloneblade.

"I know you can change into that other crazy form. I don't know this whole deal about a Witchblade or Excali-whatever... that's like some crazy shit. It's a great power, but I can teach ya to control both that Excali-whatever and the fox. What do you say?"

Naruto kindly responded. "Thanks, big guy..."

"Ahem."

"Hachibi-_sama_, right?"

"Got that right, boy."

"Thanks for the offer, but... I feel confident I can control both that damn fox and the Excalibur. I've done well even on my own. I want to see where I can go with training more with this Excalibur."

Killer Bee folded his arms, nodding. "'A shame, but I respect ya choice. Just know that if you decide to change yo mind, you can find me near Kumogakure. Well, scratch that… I've already wandered out of there. Just find me on one of my wandering travels."

"First of all, I wouldn't know how to find you."

"Trust me. You'll find me. As long as you have that fox in ya, you'll search my beast and I."

Kai butted in as he approached Naruto. "It's really good to see you and Yamato again. I didn't expect I'd bump into any of you two or any Konoha-nin for that matter. The intelligence I gathered from one of my sources didn't tell me you'd be here."

The blonde-haired teenager smiled his usual big grin. "Yeah, but I'm sorry about Yugito."

"How did you know she's gone?" The older Jinchuuriki was bewildered by what the boy said.

"Sakura-chan. She fought one of those two zombie Akatsuki freaks and he told her about Yugito. Then, Sakura-chan spilled the news to me. I was really saddened. I admit she was crazy and deeply in love of me, but... I couldn't return that kind of love. But, I'll always remember her as a friend. I really loved her and Sakura-chan's arguments."

Killer Bee sighed. "She was a feisty one, but very loyal. I've gotta admire that cat."

"You're are Jinchuuriki?" Yamato turned as he faced Killer Bee. "My, isn't this interesting."

Shino watched from the sides, observing the two Jinchuurikis. "Two more?" _Naruto seems to know the old man, but the bigger man is somebody new and wears a Kumo hitai-ate. Couldn't he be...?_

"Thanks for you help you two," Anko said as she thanked the two Jinchuuriki.

Killer Bee frowned. "Yo, anytime, but next time... we're gonna make a better entrance. It'll be my way!"

"There he goes again," Kai shook his head.

"Guess this means goodbye?" Naruto said as he shook Kai's hand. "You and him are leaving now?"

"We came here to investigate what the deal was with the recent disappearances. I was only going there because of the intelligence reports. We only stumbled here and meet you by pure coincidence, kid."

"I'm glad you helped us out in the end anyway."

Kai nodded. "Go and give this friend of yours a proper burial." He reminded Naruto about the gauntlet in his hands. "She deserves it after what you've done for her... or so you told me."

Naruto smiled as he looked over the gauntlet and the dust remains in his right hand. "Isaribi. I hope you've reunited with your family in the spirit world." He walked off, leaving everyone else behind. He looked over the bracelet on his right wrist, sneezing while twitching his nose. "Even with this mission over... this whole Cloneblade war isn't even close to finished. But, hey... at least I prevented anymore new Cloneblades form being made. Right, Isaribi?" A quick smile adorned his lips. _Yeah, you could've been a great asset for me and Sakura-chan. A Cloneblade fighting for our side, but those two... they denied that from ever happening. Who were those two? More of the Cloneblade Five that was mentioned before? _"Isaribi, I promise I'll get back at those two for what they did to you. I'll train and better utilize that Excalibur." _Of course, that's even more work... I have that and the damn fox. _

He stopped as he came near a clear shoreline as he was already two kilometers from where the others were. He stared at the wet sand and knelt down.

"This is the better place for a burial, Isaribi," the fox boy said. "If only Sakura-chan were here... maybe she could've prevented your death. And maybe... she could've stopped Shigure. Is he really with the Akatsuki now? She's going to be surprised when I tell every crazy thing I've experienced."

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Meanwhile, after her brief confrontation with Uchiha Itachi, Sakura was taken back to the village by Team Gai. They found her standing alone in the forest and retrieved her, returning the pink-haired kunoichi to the Hokage's office. Jiraiya arrived a little later than the others did since he was already punched across into a far off hot springs... thanks to Sakura's mighty punch.

Sakura stood at the center of the room while telling her side of the situation.

The Fifth listened to her apprentice and nodded firmly, comprehending what happened between her and Itachi. "...I see. Then, I'm glad you're okay, Sakura."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. The Witchblade..."

"You told me what I needed to know, Sakura. Considering that we know Itachi and Madara were in together on the massacre."

"But, Itachi... he spoke with the Witchblade in my mind. I couldn't do anything to intervene, but I listened. Itachi is really counting on me using the Witchblade to stop Madara from reaching Sasuke," Sakura said as he grasped her right arm. "I wish there was something I can do, but I don't know where either of them are. Itachi believes that Naruto and I are the only ones to save Sasuke."

As he listened and stood near Tsunade's desk, Jiraiya added to this discussion. "You were able to locate the Akatsuki's headquarters through these visions the Witchblade produced. You even confirmed the leader is this Uchiha Madara. But, tell me... you described to have seen two more accomplices with him."

"I saw a man with orange, spiky hair and these weird, eyes... they look like some kind of rare Kekkei Genkai eye trait. It's not red like the Sharingan's and it's not purely white like the Byakugan. It was white and had these weird spiral-like shapes. And then there was this woman with blue hair. She had this beautiful white flower in her hair."

The Toad Sennin narrowed his eyes as if he knew what Sakura was describing. The biggest hints were the strange eyes the man possessed and the blue-haired woman holding a white flower. _Could it be... Nagato and Konan? They're still alive?!  
_

"Why do you ask, Jiraiya-sama? Is there something you might have figured out?" Sakura asked.

"You even said the setting was dark, gloomy, and it rained a lot outside this scenery. Correct?"

"Yes."

Once again, Jiraiya obtained enough detail about the Akatsuki headquarters. "Then, no doubt about it. Their main headquarters is stationed at Amegakure. I plan to go there very soon."

Tsunade stood up. "Then, you should let others join you."

"Let me go with you, Jiraiya-sama. Since I know what they look like..."

"No, you stay here and continue training. You still have to serve the punishment order Tsunade placed on you. Besides, I'm not about to head out there now right away. I still need to see Naruto when he gets back."

"It's been almost three days since they left. I hope they're ok," Sakura said with distress. "What if he and the group faced some Cloneblades there?"

"We should be getting a response very soon," the Fifth Hokage stated as she stood up from her chair. "But, you need to get back with Gai and Lee, Sakura. You still have training to do."

"So, when do I come off my punishment?"

"Until Naruto and his group return."

Sakura groaned as she lowered her head. "_Great._" A drip of sarcasm was evident in her tone.

"And I've gotten word that the Kazekage will arrive here soon."

The young girl gasped. "They are? about what?"

"An important meeting. He, along with Temari and Kankuro, wish to speak with you," the Hokage added. "I'll get into more details with you later. But, I'm counting on Naruto and the others to arrive here before they do.

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. _Get back here as soon as you can, Naruto. I hope you and the others are doing well._

_**'Trust me. They are...'**_

_How do you know that?_

_**'Because I've just sensed a big change in Naruto.'**_

_Big? Really? What do you mean by that?_

_**'Heh, trust me. You'll know soon enough when he gets back. You'll be meeting a whole new Naruto.'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi was befuddled by the Witchblade's hints. _Is that a good or bad thing?_

_**'Oh, it's good. Very good. You won't be disappointed.'**_

Sakura trembled a bit of anxiety, sensing a glimmer of hope about this 'new' Naruto the Witchblade referred to. _Naruto? Wow, I can't wait to meet this new you. Whatever happened... must have been something astounding. Please, get back as soon as you can, Naruto._

xxxxx

_**Shoreline/Mother Island/Land of Sea**_

After giving a prayer, Uzumaki Naruto paid his final respects to Isaribi. He buried her Cloneblade gauntlet and poured a little of her dust remains. He then piled wet sand over Isaribi's remains.

"I hope you've been reunited with your mother and father, Isaribi. You're free from this cruel world and from that bastard Amachi," Naruto said as he lifted his head up. "I'm just glad that we became friends and I became your one, last true friend."

xxxxx

Kai and Killer Bee watched from atop of a cliff. They saw Naruto standing near the sea, paying his respects to a fallen friend.

"What do you think, old man?"

"He's still a young lad, but he contains the strongest Bijuu. One day... if he's not too careful, the Kyuubi's rage will consume him and he will be lost forever."

"Dat true," Killer Bee agreed. "That's why I offered to train him."

"Who knows? If he's desperate, he'll probably come seek you. But, I feel this Witchblade piece he's keeping will somehow suppress the Kyuubi's power..."

"Hmmm, but what if it doesn't?"

The old man shrugged, unaware of the consequences of a container with both a Bijuu and the Excalibur. "This whole Witchblade and Excalibur thing is still new to me. I honestly can't give you a concise answer, my friend. All I can deduce at the moment is that the shard might destroy his seal."

"All this pondering's making my head hurt like a bitch."

"You were never the deductive type."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Never mind. Naruto will be fine right now. Our work here is done," the old man stated.

Killer Bee scoffed. "Whatever, man." He shifted his gaze back toward Naruto and let a smirk adorn his face. _I hope ya do find me before something happens to dat seal. If anyone knows how to better get along with his Bijuu, that would be me, boy._

xxxxx

"NARUTO!!" Anko's voice echoed out from the distance. "Hurry up! We have everyone on board!"

The blonde-haired teen raised his right hand, acknowledging Anko that moment. His smile faded and was replaced with an angry scowl.

"Rest in peace, Isaribi. My friend," Naruto gritted his teeth as his eyes narrowed darkly. At the sametime, the orange gem on his bracelet glowed profusely in correspondence with his fueling anger directed towards two men specifically.

_**'AND IF ALL GOES WELL... I'LL FINALLY CHALLENGE THE WITCHBLADE.'**_

_Sorry, but that's not going to happen, fox. I'm in charge here. The Excalibur will keep you in line._

_**'OH YOU HAVE NO IDEA.'**_

_I'll do whatever it takes to keep you from forcing me to fight Sakura-chan. If you keep this up, I'll go right in there and smack some sense into you. GOT IT?!_

Naruto began running across the beach, heading toward the wooden boat. _Kabuto. Orochimaru. For what you've done to Sasame-chan, Asagi, and Isaribi... I'll never forgive you. But, now I possess the Excalibur... you can't make anymore Cloneblades. Once Sakura-chan and I beat them all, including those two bitches... we're coming after you two!_

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 38: _**A Second Interlude! Conference with the Kazekage!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius

_**When will the torture end?**_

"Great work, Sakura! You've nearly mastered my method of training!" Gai opened a big grin and struck a 'Nice Guy' pose.

The pink-haired kunoichi lifted her right hand, giving a thumb up. But, deep down, she revolted doing it.

"Good posturing. Now, how should we finish off the last day?"

Rock Lee jumped in as he raised his right hand. "I know, Gai-sensei! We should show her how we express affection for one another!"

Sakura's face turned white as she blanched. "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere and because the author said so, the background was replaced by a beautiful, majestic beach with a sun in the background. Rock Lee and Gai knelt in front of each other and embraced. A dramatic sequence played out as the ocean splashed behind them.

"GAI-SENSEI!! THANK YOU FOR TEACHING SAKURA-SAN!!"

"ANYTHING FOR YOU, LEE!!"

Sakura was quickly creeped out as she was reliving déjà vufrom seeing that awkward image before her first Chuunin Exams. _It was creepy then... and it's creepy EVEN NOW!!_

Even the Witchblade concurred as he appeared over Sakura and shuddered at the 'horrifying sight.' _**'Looks like I've found something much scarier than either of my parents. This one takes it all. Ugh, this is without a shadow of a doubt... the scariest thing I've ever laid my eyes on. MY EYES! THEY BLEED!'**_

Shaking her head, Sakura muttered. "When. Will. The. Hurting. Stop?"

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Suiton: Taihōdan**_/Water Release: Large Projectile

_**Type:**_ Unknown rank

_**User(s): **_Isaribi, Amachi

When in Kaima Form, the user is able to attack with a giant blast of water by spitting it as a strong stream from their mouth.

--

_**Shōton: Kyodai Kesshō Shuriken**_/Crystal Release: Giant Crystal Dart

_**Type: **_Unknown rank

_**Range: **_Short to mid-range (0-10m)

_**User: **_Guren

This jutsu allows Guren to create a large sharp rod attached to her wrist which she can used to impale a target.

--

_**Katon: Gamayu Endan**_/Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet

_**Type: **_B-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_All ranges

_**User(s)**_: Jiraiya or Uzumaki Naruto with Gamabunta

While Gamabunta spits out a large amount of oil, the summoner ignites the oil to set the oil aflame. Jiraiya uses _**Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu **_for this purpose, while Naruto uses an exploding tag.

xxxxx

**A/N: **That officially ends the Isaribi/Land of Sea arc portion of the Cloneblade Saga. We still have some ways to go through this saga.

This chapter marks the debut of Killer Bee! That's right. I've brought the Hachibi's Jinchuuriki early in the story. Anyway, I hope I got his rhythm right and his _urban gangsta_ talk. I'm not too familiar with urban gangster talk, save for some conversations with kids from my high school years and hood movies (like _Friday, Boys n the Hood_, _Menace II Society_, and the like). On top of that I used to listen to old-school rap. Those were my only familiarity with the 'ghetto' lifestyle.

Kira and Kisa reveal their Cloneblade forms, which I've based off Maria's form from the _**Witchblade**_ anime. If you don't know her, goggle it and search.

For the little time she had, I was glad to have used Guren. She provided a great challenge for the Konoha crew and Konan. But, her downfall came when facing Shigure... though this Uchiha didn't have any killing intents. Konan finished the job for him. Will Shigure ever see Naruto and Sakura again? Who knows?

Amachi's death came quick, but hey his head got crushed. Like a grape. You know I can imagine that guy being a rapist-type, especially doing it to Isaribi. With how I've written her, Isaribi came out exactly like a rape victim would... at least, how I see it. She was silent and not trusting towards others. Anyhow, Isaribi finally exacted her revenge before her untimely death. She can at least die happy... knowing she murdered the man who raped her and befriended our favorite fox boy.

As for Naruto, boy... I can't wait to utilize his Excalibur form in action more. Who knows? He might even use the Rasenshuriken more often when he gets the chance. =)

Next chapter, the crew returns to Konoha and Sakura will finally be done with her punishment training. Two moments to look forward to: Sakura seeing Naruto's Excalibur form and the meeting with the Sand Siblings. Oh, and a few other things I won't mention yet.

Send me a review when you finish reading. Until next time, see you soon!


	38. Second Interlude! Kazekage Meeting!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **All right! This is the third _**Witchblade: Sakura**_ update of the month! As of this writing, I will be getting ready to leave for an anime convention, known as A-Kon, tomorrow in Dallas, which I'll make it a second year in a row. I hope this becomes a trend for a few more years. Anyway, just giving you all the heads-up.

With the Isaribi arc behind us, it's time for an interval chapter! No action, but there's other ways to move the story along. There are a few things to get covered: namely Naruto revealing his Excalibur form to Sakura, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. There's also the meeting with Gaara and his Sand Siblings, which will no doubt cover details about the Witchblade. Oh, and a few other things. So, yeah, plenty of stuff to cover.

Anyway, on with the chapter! Get to it!

xxxxx

Chapter 38

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Intermission/Interval**_

_**A Second Interlude! Conference with the Kazekage!**_

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Two days following their Land of Sea mission, Team Kakashi returned to Konoha and immediately reported to the Fifth Hokage. Yamato sent a messenger hawk beforehand to let Tsunade know about their successful mission. Although she was happy to hear about the Cloneblade factory shutting, she was informed of Naruto possessing a weapon similar to the Witchblade.

She was told about the Excalibur.

In her view, Tsunade saw this as yet another headache... as if Sakura and the Witchblade weren't stressful enough.

Now, she had another wielder to keep a keen eye on.

xxxxx

Uzumaki Naruto stood at the center of the office with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune facing him.

"Regardless of what happened, I'm glad to know this mission was successful," Tsunade promptly stated, sitting firmly in her seat as she stared toward Naruto, who returned a glare. "Naruto."

"Granny Tsunade. Listen, I..."

"I know what happened to you couldn't be undone. You were in a situation where your life was in danger, but you understand you've become the vessel for two entities," the Hokage went on, being prudent as she could possibly be. "For the Kyuubi and this Excalibur."

Naruto stood firm with his right hand clenched, the bracelet remained firmly clasped around his wrist.

"At least, I didn't lose my mind like Sakura-chan did. I think that could be because I only have a shard of that artifact," Naruto spoke up, adding to the on-going discussion. "Sakura-chan has the whole gauntlet and I think she would have a harder time trying to grasp that power. She's not used to the nature of taming something powerful than herself. I already know..." He said while patting the area near his solar plexus. "I have that that bastard fox in me. So, having another thing within me... shouldn't be too hard."

Nodding in response, Tsunade put her hands together and sighed. "I hope so for your sake."

"Might I suggest training with Sakura-chan? Since she and I are both wielders of the same artifact. We hold the parts of the Witchblade," the fox boy proposed to the older woman. "I really believe we can bring the best out of each other and our new weapons."

Shizune turned toward Tsunade. "What do you think, Hokage-sama?"

"Naruto, why don't you show us this Excalibur form?" Jiraiya interjected as he approached his trusted pupil. "I've already seen Sakura in her Witchblade form when she confronted Itachi. I'd like to know if this piece you possess is indeed on par with the Witchblade's nature."

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki shifted toward the Toad Sennin, folding his arms. "Do you really want to?"

"I think it's imperative that you show us, Naruto," Tsunade said. "Because, after you show us... you'll go directly to the training grounds and show Sakura. No doubt she will be surprised to see it."

Naruto grinned his trademark fox smile. "Well, it's been something I've been saving... just for her."

"But, show us first," Jiraiya replied as he, too, folded his arms and grimaced a bit. "Don't worry. You don't have to dig deep and go all the way. Just quickly do and undo your transformation as fast you can. We're all eyes here."

Taking a deep breath, Naruto lifted his right arm and flexed it out. "Ok, here goes." He focused, feeling the bracelet clicking against his wrist as an influx of the alien energies flowed and surged inside his body. He tensed, gritting his teeth hard as a red aura engulfed him - all the way down from head to toe. "Gah... arggh!" He shouted, feeling his entire body throbbing in pain.

"Naruto!" Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune called out, but the Jinchuuriki extended his right hand as if immediately telling them to 'stop.'

"I've got this... yeah... here it comes..." Naruto chuckled slightly as the red-and-black armor quickly replaced his clothing. His hair grew out, longer and turned into a bright orange.

Needless to say, as this was occurring, the two Sannin and Shizune responded to this with reasonable astonishment and disbelief. All three couldn't take their eyes off Naruto, staring at the new form he has taken on. Tsunade nearly wanted to jump right out of her chair and give the same initial response she gave when she saw Sakura transform. Jiraiya was astounded by how calm and relaxed Naruto's demeanor seemed to be. There were no evident signs of the berserker nature coming to the surface.

"GAAAH!!" Shizune freaked out as she fell back, the bottom of her butt hitting the floor.

Jiraiya completely gawked at Excalibur Naruto. _This... this is what happens when he wields this Excalibur?! He seems reserved... no indication of the artifact turning him into a berserker! Could it be this Excalibur... has managed to suppress... No, I'll need to keep a close watch on you, Naruto! _

Excalibur Naruto let an evil smile adorn his lips. He put his right hand in front of his face and licked the clawed fingers thoroughly. "_**You can relax. I'm not about to flip out and go Kyuubi. I'm perfectly relaxed in this state, but I do get very excited when there's a fight in progress.**_"

"...Naruto...?" Tsunade blinked thrice as she looked toward Excalibur Naruto. "...I can't believe this happening. Even you, too?"

The Excalibur wielder calmly spoke up, garnering the Hokage's full attention. "_**Where's Sakura-chan? I actually want to see her now.**_"

Tsunade straightened herself as she firmly responded. "The training grounds with Team Gai. I believe Gai and Rock Lee are with her."

"_**I see. Then, I'm off to see her. Won't she be surprised to see the new me?**_" Naruto smirked, quickly undoing his Excalibur form as the armor receded back into its dormant bracelet form. His long, spiky orange hair turned back to its regular blonde pigmentation. "Don't worry. I'll report back here. In fact, I'll bring her along with me." With that, the boy raced out of the office and headed out to the training grounds.

Jiraiya watched his pupil leave while blinking, astonished by what he saw. "Did you see how reserved he was?"

"I did. You have to wonder if this piece of the Witchblade... the Excalibur. Could it have helped suppress the Kyuubi's presence from seeping out of Naruto?" Tsunade speculated with this detail.

"The bigger question is what effects the Excalibur will have on Naruto's seal. It's best we watch Naruto carefully. This new power may prove to be disastrous if he's not too careful," the Toad Sennin stated, obviously expressing deep concern for his trusted pupil. _Besides, the last thing we need is an episode of Naruto losing himself to not just the Kyuubi, but this Excalibur. _"Maybe it's about time Naruto starts training with Sakura..."

Tsunade turned as she looked at her former teammate and fellow Sannin. "Yes, since they're both wielders. You and I should supervise..."

"First, just to be on the safe side... let's give them room to themselves before we do anything else, Tsunade."

"All right then, Jiraiya. We'll go with your suggestion..."

Getting up from the floor, Shizune stood up and rubbed her backside. "...and I better stop freaking out at every little thing." _So, now even Naruto carries a weapon like Sakura's Witchblade? I wonder... I'm interested to see how well Naruto and Sakura's chemistry will be while wielding these ancient artifacts. _"Tsunade-sama, we better be ready. The Kazekage will arrive here shortly with his cohorts."

"And that's going to be another issue I need to address."

"What do you mean?" Jiraiya asked.

"Let's just say that a certain old woman from Suna possessed the Witchblade before Sakura got her hands on it."

"You mean..."

"According to the Witchblade's host lineage, Chiyo was Sakura's predecessor. The Kazekage requests an assembly and specifically with Sakura," the Fifth Hokage clarified, promptly getting to the point of the situation.

"This meeting is going to be interesting, won't it?"

Tsunade sighed. "Possibly and I know I'm not going to hear the end of more wild stories with the Witchblade." She immediately rubbed her temples. "I have to admit the Witchblade has given me a bit of stress."

The giant, white-haired man managed a soft chuckle while teasing Tsunade. "Well, you can't get any older. I can't even see your wrinkles!"

"Oh, please..." Tsunade shifted away and put on a fake smile. _Naruto, let's see how compatible you and Sakura will be now that you both wield these two pieces of the Witchblade._

xxxxx

_**Training Ground/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Splendid work, Sakura! I think we're about done here!" The loud roar of Gai boomed around the training grounds.

Falling down on her knees, Sakura was completely winded after a whole day of training. Gai finished training Sakura for the day and wiped the sweat from his brows. As for Rock Lee, he watched from the sidelines while leaning against a wooden pillar. Lee paced forward, approaching Sakura as he knelt over to offer her a hand.

"Thanks, Lee, but I'll manage on my own," Sakura responded as she stood up, her knees trembled as her body racked with an immeasurable amount of pain. "Ow... yeah. Just need to be careful... I've got this."

Lee firmly nodded as he stepped back. "As you wish, Sakura-san."

"Do you feel any stronger, Sakura?" Gai inquired to Tsunade's pupil.

"I have, but can I finally get rid of these silly rags?"

"Not until the Hokage-sama says so. Or, at least until Naruto returns."

"Oh! Gai-sensei, I heard he was supposed to return today!" Lee jumped up and announced.

"A little late, aren't you, bushy brows?" A familiar tone, sounding similar to Naruto's interjected and caused everyone to whirl around instinctively.

Right on cue, Sakura's face lit up as her eyes widened. "SHANNARO! YOU'RE BACK!"

As he looked down at the trio, Naruto stood on a tree limb with arms folded. A sly grin adorned his whiskered face as he waved. "Yo. I told you I'd be back on time."

"I take it the mission went well, Naruto?" Lee asked the orange-and-black suited ninja.

"You know it!" The Jinchuuriki responded and flashed his own 'Nice Guy' pose.

Sakura groaned irritably as her friend did exact pose Gai and Lee were famous for. "God... please... don't that."

Jumping off the tree, Naruto landed on the ground and paced toward Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi looked up at the teen as she saw him offering her a hand. Sakura blinked as her eyes looked up at Naruto and down at his hand. Her eyes trailed up as she noticed a silver bracelet akin to her own. She gasped in shock, quickly pointing to the boy's bracelet.

"Naruto, what's that...?"

"This?" The Jinchuuriki briefly pointed to the bracelet while covering it up with his sleeve. "I'll explain that in private and it's something you really need to know about."

Sakura nodded. "Ok then, but I can already tell. The Witchblade already hinted... some change in you." She let a smile adorn her face. "I can already feel a different and a new vibe from you. It feels... really powerful. It's like..."

"...we're really more connected than we were before."

"Yeah," she replied as she took his hand, pulling himself up. "But, most importantly... welcome back."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. I can see you've been having fun with Gai-sensei and Lee," Naruto flashed a big grin. "They even made you wear their colors. Isn't that thing really cool to wear?"

Just as Naruto let this slip through, Sakura's face contorted with anger as she yanked the Jinchuuriki right in front of her. Her mouth slightly deepened in a psychotic, low-pitched tone.

"_Tell anyone about this and I'm gonna kill you. GOT IT?_"

Nervously shaking his head, Naruto's face sweated like crazy. "Yes, got it!" He gulped, sensing the dark, frightening demonic-possessed aura emanating around Sakura.

Once Sakura released Naruto, she turned around and ripped the green suit right off her body. She was back in her old attire while a big grin widened across her face. As she held the green suit, the Witchblade twitched by itself as it came to life. Long, red tendrils curled out and ensnared the green suit like a snake constricting its prey. Then, the deadly extensions gripped and spun around like a razor, shredding the green suit into pieces.

"GYAAAAH!!!" Gai and Lee both blanched as they watched the green suit torn to shreds in a matter of seconds.

An evil smile adorned Sakura's lips, but that didn't stop there.

She clenched her right fist, allowing the Witchblade armor to cover her entire arm. Opening her palm, Sakura fired a beam using her Witchblade and set the tattered remains into flames.

"NOOOOOO!! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!?!" The exuberant pair roared out in horror at the horrifying sight of Sakura's suit being set ablaze.

"Ehehehe... ehehehe... ohohoho..." Sakura chortled deeply as she finally let it all out and laughed out loud for the whole world to hear and fear her. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! YESSSSSSS!!! I'M FREE!!!! IT'S OVER!!!!" A dramatic bolt of lightning exploded behind her as her eyes glowed red. "DIE, YOU STUPID SUIT!! DIE!! KUKUKUKUKU!!"

Naruto fell back, completely stupefied and intimidated by Sakura's sudden psychotic outburst - which itself was atypical of her. Then again, who could blame her? She had to lower herself and her kunoichi pride into wearing a ridiculous green jumpsuit!

"Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan...?" The Jinchuuriki stuttered between his words, scared out of his wits.

Even Gai and Lee shared their sentiments with Naruto as they hurried behind a tree.

Sakura turned around and glared directly at Naruto, letting an evil smile adorn her face.

As for the Witchblade, he threw his own celebration as he ranted and raved inside his vessel's mind. _**'DIEEEEE!! AND BURN YOU GREEN PIECE OF CRAP!! BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL AND NEVER RETURN!! I vow that I'll never let my current vessel or future ones wear those EVER AGAIN!! DO YOU HEAR ME, SAKURA?!'**_

_Looks like, we agree on something!_ Sakura gritted her teeth as she walked off from the training ground, grabbed Naruto by his arms, and dashed right into the forest.

"WHOA, SAKURA-CHAN! WAIT-!"

As Sakura abducted Naruto with her in the forest, Gai knelt over the burnt remains of the girl's suit and cried manly tears.

"Oh, Sakura! How could you...? You could've at least dry cleaned it and returned it back!" Gai cried out as he wiped his manly tears off.

Rock Lee tried to reassure his sensei as he put an arm around him. "It'll be okay, Gai-sensei. I can already see Sakura-san's strength emanating. She will really utilize the Taijutsu we taught her to really good use in the next mission. That is a promise, Gai-sensei!"

While drying off his eyes, Gai immediately hugged Lee. "You're always so self-assuring, Lee! I know she won't let us down! Show the world your ever flowing, eternal power of youth, Sakura! For you'll always be apart of Team Gai!"

xxxxx

Distancing herself from where Team Gai was, Sakura relocated herself and Naruto in an isolated vicinity in the forest. She sat down on a log as Naruto was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"What's the deal, Sakura-chan?"

"The Witchblade sensed a great change in you and I noticed you're wearing a bracelet like mine. Now, let's hear it," Sakura spoke up as she extended her Witchblade-armored arm out. "Are you wearing the _Excalibur_?"

"How did you-"

"The Witchblade already told me all about it last night."

Naruto frowned as he stretched his legs out in front. A smile adorned his dirty, whiskered face while rolling up his sleeve. "It's just like yours."

"So, you, Yamato-taicho, Anko-sensei, and Shino came out ok. I'm glad you guys are back safely."

"The piece they were using to make those Cloneblades came from this piece of the Witchblade," Naruto explained, running his fingers across the orange gem embedded on his silver bracelet. "You really missed on a lot that happened. Gaining Excalibur isn't even the half of the experience."

"Want to tell me what happened?"

The blonde-haired teen let a chuckle escape his lips. "It's going to be a while to explain."

"I've got all day. Tell me what happened."

"All right then. You see it all started..." Naruto immediately explained and further entailed his experience from the Land of Sea. Everything from his arrival, meeting Isaribi, facing Amachi & his Chimeras, meeting Killer Bee & Kai, Isaribi's death, and the arrival of the Cloneblade twins.

xxxxx

Nearly thirty minutes passed. Naruto explained everything to Sakura about the Land of Sea mission.

Needless to say, the Witchblade wielder was astonished. "Wow, you mean to tell me all that happened in the last few days?"

"Yeah, it sure did."

Sakura's head ingested everything Naruto informed her about the mission. She clasped two hands together, slowly exhaling out calmly. "I see. First all, Shigure... are you sure it was him with that Akatsuki lady?"

"Yeah, it was him and I saw that blue-haired woman you described from those visions of yours."

Sakura sighed sadly. "So, Shigure did manage to find Madara and has sided with the Akatsuki. I don't like this."

"Even so, he found the one person he considered most important to him, right?"

"Yeah, but he had become such a good friend of ours. I... I just..."

"It'll be ok, Sakura-chan. If Madara's his friend, then he won't do anything to harm Shigure. Last I checked, Shigure looked just fine."

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't want to admit it, but Naruto was right. She remembered Naruto referenced Haku and how he was no different from Shigure.

"I'll admit that I'm not happy to hear he's with the Akatsuki, but I do hope I'll see him again... somehow... someway," Sakura wondered if she would regret saying that, knowing that Shigure was aligned with an old Uchiha relic and a criminal organization founded by that same crafty individual. She quickly changed the subject, shifting away from anything regarding Shigure and Madara. "So, another unfortunate girl was only used for Orochimaru and Kabuto's twisted games. This Isaribi... sorry to hear what happened."

"I was this close to bringing with me... if only those two..."

"Yet, she saved your life. By throwing herself in harm's way, she made sure that you lived and continued to carry the Excalibur. You saved her from that molester and for that she thanked you by repaying the favor... saving your life. I don't know how else to say it."

Naruto immediately shook his head and pressed. "I know, but I just wish I could've prevented another Cloneblade victim from dying. I couldn't save two of them."

"But, know that we'll get back at Orochimaru and Kabuto. We'll focus and project our weapons towards them. We only have four Cloneblades to worry about, right?" Sakura stated as she sat up and got off the log, calmly placing her hands against her hips. "Those two we faced after Sasame-chan passed away. And those other two you claim were twins."

"Terror twins..." Naruto shuddered. "Their laughter sure freaked me out."

"We're the wielders of the Witchblade and Excalibur respectively, Naruto. In case you've also forgotten, you also harbor the fox in you. That means you've at least two steps ahead of me."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, but we're facing four Cloneblades. Each of them has the same abilities as you."

"And you. You have access to quarter of the Witchblade's power. That shard and the fox's chakra will give you the boost necessary to fight on even grounds with those Cloneblades. I mean... look. Why don't you transform right now."

"Now?"

Sakura frowned. "Um, yeah. I want to see this Excalibur form of yours. Then, I'll transform."

"Sakura-chan..."

"Naruto, just hurry up and do it," the pink-haired kunoichi demanded. "Please."

Giving into the girl's demands, Naruto nodded his head and clenched his right hand. "Ok, you asked for it." Then, a devilish smirk adorned his face. "Get ready to get a look at the new Uzumaki Naruto." With that, the orange gem glowed, indicating that the Excalibur was ready to awaken out of its dormant state. Naruto relaxed his entire body as he was covered in orange-and-black armor. His short, yellow hair grew out and turned into a darker shade of orange.

Sakura witnessed her friend's transformation and was left astounded. She let the shock completely overwhelm her as she scanned Excalibur Naruto from head to toe. Her eyes were entranced by the 'new Uzumaki Naruto.' Even the Witchblade reacted as the red gem glowed profusely. Excalibur Naruto devilishly smiled as he walked in front of Sakura and lifted his right hand in front.

"_**What do you think, Sakura?**_" Excalibur Naruto chuckled a bit.

Sakura felt her heart beating as her hormones quickly kicked in. She cried out in an outburst. "WOW!! SO HOT!! NARUTO, IS THAT... WOW. I'M IMPRESSED!!" Her eyes widened as heart repeatedly beat faster and a trickle of blood fell down her left nostril. _Oh god... could that really be the SAME Naruto?! _

_**'Ahahaha! See? Your perverted self is coming to surface again, Sakura!' **_The Witchblade laughed inside his vessel's mind. _**'See what my male counterpart can do for your friend?'**_

_Mmmhmmm. I'm REALLY impressed!_ Sakura couldn't contain herself as she watched Naruto approaching her. "I have to admit... you look..."

"_**Yeah? What do I look?**_"

"...not like the annoying kid I used to know. You really look grown and mature... so..." Sakura chuckled as she threw her arms around Naruto's neck and fell entranced by his new appearance. She whispered in his ear and purred, lowering her voice into a seductive, dark tone. "_**Sexy... very sexy.**_" As her bracelet's gem glowed, Sakura transformed into her Witchblade form and leaned against Excalibur Naruto. "_**I'm very impressed, Uzumaki Naruto. Now we're really intertwined with each other.**_"

"_**I'm glad you approve of the new me,**_" Naruto smirked, licking the sides of his face.

As the two wielders put their hands together, numerous orange, red, and pink tentacles emerged out of their hair. Their long tendrils intertwined and curled around each other like vines. Naruto and Sakura made eye contact as dark lust consumed their teenage minds. Witchblade Sakura rested her head against Excalibur Naruto's muscled chest, purring like a cat.

"_**Naruto...**_"

"_**Now that we share two halves of the artifact, you want to start training together?**_"

The 'Blade wielder added without a second thought. "_**I'd love that. We'll make wonderful sparring partners.**_"

"_**It'll be good if we ever face those Cloneblades again. We'll need to sharpen our teamwork... that way we'll improve our chances against them.**_"

Witchblade Sakura jerked herself off Naruto's chest and lifted her chin, staring at him. "_**Yeah, after I got my ass kicked by that blue-armored psychopath. Next time, I'll be ready for her.**_"

"_**Not to mention her three partners. But, don't you worry... we'll more and really work hard to master these powers. Those four won't know what hit them.**_"

Sakura purred delightfully, putting her arms around his waist. "_**Hearing that from you, I feel more confident. So, when do you want to get started?**_"

"_**Tomorrow morning. Unless that's too soon?**_"

"_**Oh no. That's just perfect,**_" the pink-haired wielder answered bluntly as she could. "_**Just don't be late like Kakashi-sensei.**_"

"_**You know I'm not the type to keep you waiting, Sakura.**_"

"_**Whatever happened to 'Sakura-chan'?**_"

The Jinchuuriki-Excalibur hybrid grinned mischievously like the sneaky, seductive fox he has become. "_**As far as I'm concerned, we've already passed that stage in our loves. We are practically adults in these forms, right?**_"

She simply chortled as she kissed his chest. "_**Yeah, good point, my love. Let's put 100 percent unconditional effort in this training and let's not stop until we're both satisfied, ok?**_"

"_**You got it, my sweet Sakura.**_"

As the two wielders shared a deep, warm embrace, there were observers watching from the distance.

xxxxx

Kakashi, Yamato, Jiraiya, and Tsunade witnessed the interaction between the two wielders. The two Jounin were stunned to say the least. Tsunade couldn't believe how quickly Sakura had approached Naruto and approached him as if he were her mate. Jiraiya observed Naruto carefully, making careful note of any indication that the Kyuubi's chakra would take control of his pupil.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," Tsunade whispered, biting down on her lower teeth.

Kakashi directed his attention to Yamato. "It seems Naruto's in the driver's seat. He hasn't let the Kyuubi take over. I wonder if what you predicted is true, Jiraiya-sama. About this Excalibur."

"It could be that this piece of the Witchblade has indeed suppressed the Kyuubi's feral nature. But, for how long that may last... I can't predict even that, Kakashi. We'll need to keep an careful eye on him, but Sakura should be ok."

"I'm sure Naruto will be fine as long as he's training with Sakura. I've been overhearing their conversation," Yamato added as he explained to the other three sitting next to him. "They plan to train together to prepare for their battles with the remaining Cloneblades."

The female Hokage narrowed her eyes and scoffed. "If we can find those Cloneblades. They're all still tied to Orochimaru and Kabuto."

"Then, we have the Akatsuki to deal with. Naruto and Sakura possess the keys to bringing down the organizations, but how they will use them is beyond me. If the Excalibur is the male counterpart to the Witchblade, then it'll be too unpredictable for me to perceive. I just hope for the best and these two don't do anything reckless. It was because of the Witchblade that Yamanaka Ino and Sarutobi Asuma were put in danger. I know the Akatsuki were, too, directly involved in that incident, but Sakura couldn't even fully control the Witchblade then."

Observing the two through his miniscope, Jiraiya frowned, furrowing his brows. "Hasn't she fully mastered the Witchblade already?"

"She has, but now I have Naruto to worry about. That's even more stress I don't need..."

"I wouldn't worry, Tsunade," the Toad Sennin reassured his former teammate. "As long as those two train together, they'll focus on Orochimaru's Cloneblades and later the Akatsuki. But, Tsunade... I believe you and I might need to test out pupil's new powers."

Kakashi interjected. "That might be a good idea."

"But, didn't you say you'd find the location of the Akatsuki's headquarters?" The Fifth Hokage quickly inquired, shooting a worried glance Jiraiya.

"I can postpone that until I'm sure Naruto and Sakura can properly train together."

"Thank you."

The Toad Sennin let a chuckle escape his lips. "You know. This means I can take you out for drinks every night."

"You know I have work to do as the Hokage!"

"C'mon, you and alcoholic beverages go hand to hand, Tsunade!" Jiraiya teased the older female. "

Tsunade scoffed, turning her back to Jiraiya. "Don't even try and bribe me, Jiraiya. I may have a zest for sake, but I have some work to do tonight."

Kakashi and Yamato looked toward each other, thinking how long Tsunade would allow her zest for alcohol grip her.

"You say that now, Tsunade."

"Jiraiya, quit fooling around. For I am the Fifth Hokage-"

xxxxx

As they overheard their masters, Naruto and Sakura chuckled together.

"_**Hear what they're talking about?**_"

"_**Old habits never die, Sakura. Just watch... Granny Tsunade's gonna be drunk before the night is done.**_"

"_**What are you going to do tonight, Naruto?**_" The pink-haired girl asked, gently running her clawed fingers across her friend's chest.

"_**I'm hungry and I just got back. I was just going to hit Ichiraku Ramen. You want to come?**_"

Sakura licked her lips. "_**Is that a date?**_"

Excalibur Naruto devilishly smiled, putting his hands underneath Sakura's butt and lifting her up. Witchblade Sakura wrapped her legs around the boy's waist and leaned in close enough to lick his left cheek.

"_**Maybe.**_"

"_**I'd love to.**_" She answered, feverishly massaging the Jinchuuriki's broad shoulders.

Naruto chuckled as he kissed the girl's left cheek. "_**You won't regret this, Sakura.**_"

xxxxx

_**Akatsuki Tower Hideout/Amegakure/Rain Country**_

Following their successful infiltration of the Cloneblade factory, Konan and Shigure reported back to Pein. They informed the Akatsuki Leader of the factory's destruction and about their brief run-in with Uzumaki Naruto.

"...the Jinchuuriki was there?" Pein directly asked, shifting his Rinnegan eyes toward Konan and Shigure. "Yet, from this description you'd given me, he appeared different."

Konan nodded. "I didn't recognize him at first until Shigure here saw him."

"My nose was able to recognize his scent, but the vibe around him felt very distinct. It felt similar to the energy from Sakura's Witchblade."

Pein narrowed his eyes as he turned toward Shigure. "You already informed us about your brief partnership with Uzumaki Naruto and his cohorts, including the girl with the Witchblade. What do you mean you sensed a similar vibe like the Witchblade's near Naruto?"

"The new form he took on... the armor. Yes, the armor on his right hand looked very similar to Sakura's when she transformed and he looked... like a hybrid between the Kyuubi and the Witchblade."

The blue-haired woman interjected. "But, I thought you told us the Witchblade can only possess females."

"I thought so, too. I'm not even sure if it was the Witchblade, but its energy was similar to it. It could be another wicked artifact!"

Pein frowned as the brief description of the Excalibur was enough to put him on edge.

"Pein?" Konan faced the Rinnegan-user.

"These unnatural and sudden occurrences are already causing an imbalance to this world. If Uzumaki Naruto has come into contact with an artifact similar to Haruno Sakura's Witchblade, this will hinder our progress. Just as we're this close to reaching our goals..."

"Pein-sama, I'm sorry... we didn't get to capture those three Jinchuurikis..."

"Don't concern yourself with the capture of any Jinchuuriki, Shigure. You leave that to the other Akatsuki members."

"Yes, Pein-sama."

The mysterious, orange and spiky-haired man turned, turning about and facing Konan. "We must ensure that the Yonbi to be captured very soon. The Hachibi will come afterwards and finally we'll focus on the Kyuubi's vessel: Uzumaki Naruto."

"But, how will he confront a Jinchuuriki that possesses a power similar to the Witchblade?"

"We'll worry about that soon, but we must shift our attention to the remaining two Jinchuuriki," Pein reassured his female companion, his inexplicably jaded expression. "As for the Kyuubi's vessel, _I_ will be the one to deal with him."

Shigure lowered his head, sighing to himself. _Oh, Naruto... what could have happened to you? Has Sakura given you a part of her Witchblade? I don't quite understand this myself, but I need to know... how are you two doing and if we'll see each other again. I want to know what has become of you, Naruto. This Witchblade has become an even bigger deal than I could imagine! Madara-sama, please come back soon and tell us what we need to do._

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

After having lunch together at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto and Sakura were summoned by Yamato to arrive at the Hokage's office. Sakura had just remembered from Tsunade that the Kazekage would arrive to speak on matters concerning Chiyo and the Witchblade. This was a meeting that she was looking forward to as this would give her the chance to explain the Witchblade's origins to Gaara and his siblings.

As soon as Sakura left to retrieve Chiyo's old journal, she reported to the Hokage's office's immediately and in timely fashion.

The conference was ready to commence.

xxxxx

Upon their arrival, Kazekage Gaara took a seat in a middle row chair with two empty seats beside it. Temari and Kankuro occupied the seats next to Gaara. As the sibling trio sat down in the chairs, Tsunade turned toward Shizune and nodded, giving her the signal to let Naruto and Sakura access into her office.

As she opened the door, Naruto and Sakura stepped inside the room with Yamato, Kakashi, and Sai. Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and the Sand Trio waited at the forefront of the office.

"Gaara! Kankuro!" Naruto exclaimed as he greeted the two.

"Temari-san," Sakura addressed to Gaara's older sister. She walked in, carrying Chiyo's old diary in her hands.

"Sakura, good to see you," Temari nodded, acknowledging Sakura's address.

Yamato cleared his throat. "Looks like we came just in time."

"For me, that's almost certainly a first," Kakashi bluntly stated.

As Naruto shook Gaara's hand, he let Sakura pass through and stand beside Tsunade's desk. The Fifth Hokage formally stood from her seat and scanned the entire room, discreetly probing for any holes in the walls. Shizune carefully ran her hands across the walls, checking to security reasons.

"Everything clear here, Tsunade-sama," Shizune confirmed.

The Fifth nodded as she sat down on the front of her desk. "I would like to formally say... welcome back to Konoha, Kazekage. We, and I especially, am pleased that you could arrive on such short notice."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama, but it was Shikamaru who asked us to come," Temari spoke up as she shifted her attention towards Sakura. "Since there's a matter concerning something called the Witchblade."

"So, I take it Shikamaru told you?"

Kankuro was the next to follow as he answered. "That's correct. When he read Shikamaru's letter, he wrote to us about what he's heard from Sakura regarding Chiyo. Something Chiyo never shared with any of her family and peers. When we talked with her brother, Ebizou, we only extracted just a bit of information. Shikamaru did describe a silver bracelet. Ebizou told us he did see something to that nature attached on Chiyo's wrist." As he went on, Sakura immediately cut him off and removed her glove to show off that same silver bracelet, where the Witchblade was currently in a dormant state.

The Sand Trio was astounded at first sight as their eyes stared at Sakura's bracelet.

Gaara immediately stood up and approached Sakura, examining the silver bracelet up close.

"Gaara! Hold it!" Temari barked as she tried to seize the Kazekage.

"It's ok, Temari," Gaara assured his sister as his analytic eyes viewed the bracelet.

Realizing she was in no immediate danger, Sakura relaxed as the Witchblade ceased any direct action. Naruto, Yamato, Kakashi, and the others looked on as Gaara stepped back from Sakura.

"Well, Gaara?" Asked Kankuro.

The Kazekage's stoic look didn't go away while addressing his brother. "It's just as Shikamaru and Ebizou describe as such. It is the one."

Sakura interjected soon after. "Yes, they're both right. I am the one who currently wields the Witchblade's power." Lifting her right arm, she fully displayed the bracelet to everyone present in the Hokage office. "This bracelet is burden proof that I'm Chiyo-baasama's immediate successor. It's been almost two months since I've worn the Witchblade and my life has changed forever during this short period."

"Where did you find this Witchblade?" Gaara inquired.

"In a cavern close to this village. That's where Chiyo-baasama hid it and she told me its approximate location," the pink-haired kunoichi went on, answering Gaara's question. She walked over to Gaara and handed him Chiyo's diary. "If you want even more proof, here. You'll find specific dates and Chiyo's experiences during her time as a wielder."

"That's Chiyo's diary?" Kankuro was taken back.

"I see. I remember you left to Chiyo's residence, but I didn't know why you would even go there before her burial," Temari recalled that instance.

Sakura didn't deny it. "After we defeated Sasori, Chiyo told me about the Witchblade and it was there that I learned about it. She deemed me worthy enough to continue the legacy after her. I didn't know what to think... I didn't believe her, but when I looked into her eyes... she was really adamant about me accepting to be the next wielder. She felt no other young woman could possess it during this great crisis."

Temari frowned a bit. "I surprised she didn't choose me."

"Sorry, Temari-san," Sakura sighed. "Believe me. You're better off not carrying this burden."

"So you say..."

"As I was saying, Chiyo told me to take her journal. She entrusted me it to me... so that way I may learn all there is to know about being a wielder and the great consequences it will bring. When you read that diary, you will come to understand what she's been through... and what I've experienced."

As he received the diary, Gaara opened it and flipped to the first page. His eyes scanned the first several logs on the first set of pages. "..."

"There's another thing you need to know, Gaara. In the diary, she mentions she dealt with the first Shukaku host."

Once this revelation drew Gaara's attention, he lifted his head and closed the diary.

"I know this comes as a shock to you, but it's true. The Witchblade I wield has dealt with Jinchuurikis before and the Bijuu that once harbored your body is no different, Gaara. If you still had the Shukaku, I'm very certain it would recognize the power from the Witchblade... and even you probably couldn't suppress its unpredictable bloodlust."

"Yeah, but good thing... the Shukaku is no longer in ya, Gaara," Naruto said. "What a relief, huh?"

"I'll say," Kankuro said without hesitation.

Jiraiya cleared his throat. "If you may continue, Sakura."

"Right. I digress what I said earlier. Gaara, just know that Chiyo-baasama was my Witchblade predecessor. Now, as for what the Witchblade really is..." Sakura said as she closed her right fist, tightening it as the Witchblade bracelet awoke and allowed armor to spread all over her arm.

The Sand Trio were taken back, more so with Temari and Kankuro. Gaara stared at the girl's armored right arm.

"As you can see, this is what happens when I activate the Witchblade. It's sentinent... in other words, it's living and has a mind of its own."

Temari got up from her chair and walked over to examine Sakura's right arm, which was stretched out from her fingers down to her elbow. She put her hands on the armor, feeling the hard and metallic texture.

"Fascinating and this came right out of that bracelet?"

"That's right, Temari-san. Actually, this armor you're touching was the bracelet. it didn't just come out of it," Sakura corrected her. "Right now, I would say I've activated about 15 percent of its power."

Kankuro stood up from his seat and paced over to join his siblings. He examined the Witchblade armor protecting the girl's right arm.

"Don't worry. The Witchblade can be a bit cranky at times, but he trusts you, guys."

"Tell me. Do you actually communicate with the entity?" Gaara inquired. "You mentioned it was sentinent."

"Oh yeah... believe me. He's just like a sad, lonely horny guy who's been depraved of sex and violence for a long time."

Both Temari and Kankuro shot blank stares at Sakura, which caused her to awkwardly chuckle a bit. Naruto watched from the sides, watching Gaara sitting down in his seat. Sakura flexed her right arm, adjusting the armor underneath her elbow.

"The relationship between the Witchblade and myself is kind of like a marriage. We're still working things out a little, but we've co-existed pretty good," Sakura reassured them. "I'll admit when I first utilized its power…it turned me into a type of berserker It made me develop a lust for violence and to rip an enemy into shreds. I went crazy and acted like a feral animal, but now I'm in firm control."

"But, please... tell us. What exactly is the Witchblade? What are its origins?" Temari demanded to know. "I only know according to Shikamaru a few details, but nothing too concrete. Only that it possesses female hosts and turns its hosts into bloodlusted warriors."

Tsunade folded her arms as she gave Sakura her approval to continue.

"Right. Now, Temari-san. This is going to be a real story, but please follow along."

"I'm listening..." Temari paused as she looked toward her brothers. "Sorry, I mean _we're_ listening."

"Go for it, Sakura-chan," Naruto shot an assuring smile toward his teammate.

Nodding in response, Sakura sat down on Tsunade's desk and quickly began to entail the origins of her Witchblade. "The artifact I wield is actually living and can think for itself. It wasn't created by man. No, it was _conceived_."

"Conceived?" Temari and Kankuro's interests piqued.

"Explain this," Gaara demanded.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed as she went into more detail about the artifact. "The Witchblade is the balance between the forces of light and darkness. It has long existed since before any shinobi in our world even existed. It's an archaic entity from a period before humanity ever appeared and made their first steps. The Witchblade was conceived from these two opposing forces... they are the Darkness and the Angelus. These two and the Witchblade aren't native in our world. They come from another Earth... distant and different from our home. The Witchblade arrived here through space and time. It first landed in your village, Kazekage."

As Sakura revealed the names, the Sand Trio was completely drawn into her explanation. They wanted to know more and the wielder would not leave them without anymore viable detail.

"Darkness and Angelus?" Kankuro was befuddled.

Temari interjected, raising her voice. "I can already guess the entity of darkness is the Darkness, but what's the Angelus connection to the light?"

"Well, you're right about the Darkness. It's the entity that represents Chaos and Darkness. The Angelus embodies all that is Light and Order. These two forces have, for a long time, been in constant warfare. Both have sought bearers and hosts throughout the universe to compete and destroy each other. Then, one day, an unlikely event took place and this would alter the balance of the universe forever."

Gaara and his siblings waited for Sakura to finish her statement.

"The two entities bore an offspring. That offspring would be the Witchblade. As the child of the Angelus and the Darkness, its purpose is to create a balance. Whenever the Witchblade is actively involved, these two will surely follow to monitor their child. The Darkness and the Angelus have played with fate, hoping to bring the Witchblade to their side. When one side has won the favor of the Witchblade and it's host, that side will ultimately prevail."

"So, let me get this straight... your role is to be the balance of these two entities?" Temari inquired as she pointed out, comprehending Sakura's explanation. "That means..."

"In the grand scheme of things, the Darkness and the Angelus need the Witchblade... they require the wielder to live. Therefore, I have to stay alive as long as I'm the host."

"Tell us. Are the Darkness and the Angelus already present in our world?" Gaara raised the most important query for Sakura. "Because, if you wield the balance, it should no doubt sense their whereabouts. As a child of the entities, it must know they are currently dwelling in our world."

"Kazekage, my only answer... and I regret saying this, but I can't give you an answer. The Witchblade hasn't warned me about their presence being probed in our world. Considering how crucial the Darkness and the Angelus are to its birth, the Witchblade would've done so a long time ago and warned me of their forthcoming arrival. Of course..." She grasped the Witchblade gauntlet on her right arm. "This thing has a bad habit of not telling me things until the last minute. So far, I can't say if the Darkness and the Angelus hide amongst us."

Gaara nodded without any further question. "I see then. Thank you for giving us an honest answer."

"If the Witchblade does tell me, I'll be sure to tell you three right away. You also have every right to know about their whereabouts."

"Are the Angelus and the Darkness capable of altering our world?"

"I have no doubts about that, Kankuro-san," Sakura bluntly answered. "I mean... with just me and the Witchblade... things have happened that were beyond my control."

The Kazekage added to the conversation. "Then, I can foresee great changes that will change our world as we know."

"Quite a inexplicit statement you've made there, Kazekage," Tsunade replied.

"Speaking as a wielder and what I've seen, I can agree with that," Sakura added.

Suddenly, Naruto stepped in and interjected. "And she's not the only one who can concur with that claim. Gaara..." With that, he pulled up his sleeve and revealed a similar bracelet that Sakura wore. "...I, too, share the power of the Witchblade."

Gaara was taken back, his eyes widened with astonishment. "..."

"Naruto?! You, too?!" Temari exclaimed as she blanched.

"But, I thought the Witchblade only accepts females! Or, so... I've been told," Kankuro pointed out the obvious.

"It's complicated to explain, but what Naruto wields is the male counterpart of the Witchblade. He possesses the Excalibur," Sakura stated. "I know what I said may have been misleading. The Witchblade accepts only female hosts, but there have been a few male hosts in its long lineage of vessels. The Excalibur is actually a _piece_ of the Witchblade, which grants a male access to its ancient power. However, all and any male hosts have been unable to possess the Witchblade for too long... men were never meant to wield its power."

"Yeah, but I hope I can hold on to this Excalibur for as long as I can."

Gaara pivoted his head, shifting his attention to Naruto and the Excalibur resting on his right wrist.

"Gaara, I just want to let you know that Sakura-chan and I will tell you where the Darkness and the Angelus are."

"Uzumaki Naruto, utilize this Excalibur well."

"Thanks, Gaara. Glad I can have your support," the fox boy reassuringly smiled, vowing to not let the Kazekage down. "Same with you, Temari. Kankuro."

Jiraiya watched Naruto and Gaara sharing an amicable, albeit brief moment together. He smiled with earnest with how far his pupil has befriended even the Kazekage, which was proof of the boy's capability to reach out to a variety of people from different backgrounds and social hierarchies.

"There's another situation I wish to address. This mention of Cloneblades," Temari proclaimed. "Shikamaru also mentioned this in his letter."

Sakura frowned upon hearing the mention of their current enemies. "Yeah, lately we've been dealing with those Cloneblades."

"And Orochimaru's behind their creation," Kankuro said.

"Yeah, they were cloned and built into these gauntlets that other women were going to wear. They were cloned from the piece of the Witchblade that I now hold," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki said. "After taking the Excalibur, I've shut own the Cloneblade factory and prevented from anymore from being made."

"But, there are still four left out there working under Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto and I will handle them once we confront them."

The Toad Sennin spoke up, raising his voice. "But, you two will need some training before you set off and fight these Cloneblades."

"I know. I never said we would go immediately. First off, we don't even know where to find Orochimaru's current position," the pink-haired medic-nin proclaimed, running her fingers over her armored right arm. "The last time I fought a Cloneblade by myself... I was almost killed. I'm not going to let history repeat itself."

"Is it true that one of those Cloneblades happens to be a member of the now defunct Sound Five?" Temari raised another point. "Is her name... Tayuya?"

"That's right! That's her name!" Naruto exclaimed, confirming Temari's suspicions. "She was the one that Sakura-chan fought while we were at the Land of Rice Fields!"

Sakura nodded. "Oh yeah. That's her. Ugh, she was such a crazed lunatic!"

"Yeah, I thought I had killed her when I saved Shikamaru from her," the fan-wielder affirmed. "But, somehow, she's managed to survive and has come out of hiding. Now, she wields a cloned weapon of your Witchblade, Sakura. I should've hurried over to her body and delivered a killing blow when I had the chance!"

"Don't blame yourself, Temari-san," Sakura said. "You leave her to me. Once I'm done training, I'll put her in her place." She declared while smashing her armored fist against her left palm.

"Then, you two know what you have to do in the meantime," Yamato said.

"This gives me some time to improve my skills until the next mission," Sai boldly stated.

"Kazekage, rest reassured that you, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, and the everyone in Suna won't have to deal with these Cloneblades. We'll take them out before they even attempt to launch an attack on your people."

"The Witchblade and the Excalibur will clean up this mess. Won't we, Sakura-chan?" Naruto smiled a wicked grin.

Sakura returned her own sadistic smirk. "That bitch wants to get psycho with me? Two can play it that game."

"Please, do be careful you two. If she was able to overwhelm even Sakura..."

As Sakura walked over to Gaara, she handed him Chiyo's journal. "You can have possession of this. It's Chiyo's diary. All you need to know is in there. Everything I told you should be kept to yourselves. By learning about Chiyo's hardships dealing with the Witchblade, who knows? You guys could even help us stop the Cloneblades."

Holding Chiyo's diary in hand, Gaara acknowledged Sakura's offer and nodded. "You're entrusting Chiyo's diary with me?"

"It rightfully belongs to Suna and I've absorbed enough detail of what I need to know regarding the Witchblade. Keep it safe for Chiyo-baasama's sake."

Gaara smiled a bit, holding the diary as memories of the old woman filled his mind. "For the woman who revived me and granted me a second chance, as acting and current Kazekage... I will safeguard Chiyo's valued property and conceal her secrets from the public."

"Thank you, Kazekage-sama," the pink-haired girl bowed, acknowledging Gaara's decision.

"Kankuro and I will be the only other ones to know about Chiyo's secrets."

"That's fine," Naruto added. "Just as long as nobody outside your circle or Chiyo's family doesn't know."

"Perhaps by probing Chiyo's diary and scanning through her passages... we'll know all there is to know the nature of the Witchblade and comprehend how a Cloneblade behaves," the Kazekage affirmed, holding the diary by his right side.

"I believe this meeting has been adjourned, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi declared formally.

"I suppose so. All right, meeting has been dismissed. Unless, Kazekage? Do you or your siblings have anything to add? Sakura? Naruto? Jiraiya?"

Nobody said another word, which confirmed the meeting was over.

"The Darkness. The Angelus. The Excalibur. The Witchblade. Cloneblades. You might be onto something, Gaara," Kankuro reminded the Kazekage. "Is our world really undergoing changes that could have severe repercussions on our world?"

Sakura quickly answered Kankuro, overhearing his inquiry. "Like I said before, from my experience as a wielder, I do believe the Witchblade has somehow left a chain of events that may have effected the balance of this world. If the Darkness and the Angelus are here, I have no doubt there will come more great change. Some for the better... or even the worse." Turning around, she faced Naruto. "But, first and foremost, we have to destroy these imbalances... the Cloneblades."

"Yeah. I get it. By defeating them, the balance will be restored and all that's left are the Witchblade's two parts."

"Exactly, Naruto."

"Sooner or later, if the Darkness or Angelus even shows up, we'll have to deal with them."

The Witchblade wielder concurred. "Yeah, but for our sakes I hope we don't have to face them." _Sorry, Sara, but I doubt I'll have to worry about dealing with those two. On second thought, I better knock on wood. _Before Sakura could tap on Tsunade's desk, she felt Naruto tugging her right arm. "Hey, wait a second...!" She chided him.

"Since they're here, why don't we take them around the village? They'll be leaving tomorrow anyway!"

Sakura disapproved. "Yeah, that's great and all... but, let's decide where we'd like to go first!"

Getting up from his seated position, Gaara faced his siblings and addressed to them. "Let's go then."

"That kid. He's matured, but at the sametime he hasn't lost a beat," Kankuro cracked a smile.

"I could use a little repairs on my fan," Temari shrugged, getting up as she and Kankuro escorted Gaara out of the office.

As Tsunade sat down, she sat down and stretched her arms out. "God, I could use a drink."

"See? What did I tell you?" Jiraiya playfully teased the Fifth Hokage. "I _know_ you_ too well!_"

"Oh gosh, let's get going then."

"So, what do you think? Have you noticed how abruptly Naruto and Sakura have matured?"

"I was surprised by how intimately those two approached each other when they transformed. Then again, they are teenagers..."

"Yet, they're already adults when it comes to understanding how the world works. Those artifacts are changing their views on the world," Jiraiya clarified, stating what he viewed from his observation of Naruto.

Tsunade concurred, nodding in response. "I can say the same for Sakura. These kids.... Gaara especially. Their generation is rising faster than I could've ever imagined."

"Yes, but even so... my deepest concern is of what the Excalibur might do to Naruto's seal."

"How long do you plan to stay here before you head off with your research, Jiraiya-sama?" Shizune inquired to the Toad Sennin.

"Maybe a month or two. Akatsuki activities have been very low lately. I want to stay and observe Naruto a little while longer before I make my next move out of the village. You and I will test the powers of the Witchblade and Excalibur respectively. We could possibly measure how powerful those two have come so far and if they've surpassed us."

Tsunade shot a coy smile directly at Jiraiya. "Sounds like fun. It's been a while since I've gotten serious... even if it's a sparring contest. I'm sure Sakura wouldn't mind."

"Heh, I can say the same for Naruto."

Looking at the two Sannin exchanging smirks, Shizune backpedaled a few steps and nervously chuckled. "Oh, boy. They're really serious about this." With that, she gulped and held Tonton close to her. _Fighting Naruto and Sakura in their transformed states?! Have they lost it?!_

xxxxx

As the conference was adjourned, unbeknownst to them… a mole eavesdropped on the important discussion.

A piece of paper that was planted behind the walls of Tsunade's office picked up the discussion, transmitting information back to the source through cable extensions.

xxxxx

Danzo was the one who eavesdropped on the meeting. By extracting these details, he gained enough comprehension about the Witchblade's origins.

"Interesting. So, there's more to this Witchblade than I first perceived." _Haruno Sakura, you and that artifact are just what I need._

xxxxx

_**Orochimaru's Compound/Snake's Lair/Tayuya's Room/Grass Country**_

It was just like any regular day in Tayuya's life in Orochimaru's underground base.

Confined in a room by herself like an institutionalized mental patient.

Although, she wasn't required to wear a white strait jacket.

Instead, she lied peacefully underneath white sheets... and suddenly turned on her left side. Then, turned over on her right as her face contorted with displeasure.

"No... please... not now," Tayuya moaned as she fidgeted in bed, gritting her teeth. "Momma... don't let them take me away. No, don't! No!"

xxxxx

Karin sat down in a chair while examining Tayuya's through a monitor, which a camera was installed in the Flute Diva's confinement. She closely observed her partner's latest condition and suddenly noticed her uncontrollably stirring in her bed.

_Strange. She hasn't been doing this lately._ Karin thought as she got off her seat. _She's undergoing some kind of change... but into what?_ She approached a monitor, pressed a switch that activated a screen grid consisting of x-ray images of Tayuya's internal structure. She pressed another switch, which panned a closer view on Tayuya's skeletal system. _From what I know and have learned, structurally the Cloneblades are akin to the Witchblade. I've done many tests on Tayuya and lately... nothing. She did show some negative signs in her blade's flawed design. What's gone wrong? I have to know and..._ She abruptly paused as she noticed numerous cracks near the core of Tayuya's Cloneblade. _Oh my god! _

xxxxx

Tayuya shot up and gasped as if she jumped right out of a pool of water. She desperately tried to draw in air and noticed her bracelet cracking a bit on the surface.

"Shit... that fucking dream... those voices... won't go away..." Tayuya murmured irritably while rubbing her head.

_**'Pffft, what the fuck are you even doing here confined like some kind of animal?'**_

Tayuya frantically scanned the room and gripped her sheets. "How's there?! Hey, it's _you!_ Get out here and face me, you pussy ass bitch! Why don't show yourself!"

_**'Awwww, talking to yourself, aren't we? Poor, poor wittle Tayuya-chan.'**_

"You're just playing with my head. You aren't real... you're just in my dreams..."

Suddenly, as Tayuya closed her eyes and denied the existence of her inner self, she opened and saw the blue-armored Cloneblade standing in front of her bed. Tayuya came directly face to face with the ghostly image of her Flute Diva persona.

"Just a figment of my imagination. You aren't real..."

The Flute Diva smiled seductively as she sat down beside Tayuya. _**'But, I am. I am you. I am your darkest and inner most self. I was born immediately after you put on the Cloneblade. You sought me out and wanted my power. Now, here you are... denying me. What the fuck has gotten over you? Have you grown soft?'**_

"Like hell I have..."

_**'Don't tell me you want to stay confined like some kind of rapid animal? Karin is sure some kind friend, isn't she?'**_

Tayuya turned away. "She... she's doing this for my own good."

_**'YOUR own good?! Are you kidding me?! She's trying to keep you from reaching your greatest potential! C'mon! You single handedly beat Haruno Sakura... the Witchblade bearer all on your own! That glass-wearing whore didn't even lend you a hand! You've done something not even Orochimaru-sama could do!'**_

"I'm trapped. I can't get out..."

_**'You can't, but I can get us the fuck out of this shit hole. We can be free as birds, Tayuya! Think about it! Don't you wish for freedom?!'**_ The Flute Diva exclaimed as she reached over and grabbed Tayuya by her chin. Their eye met each other. The Cloneblade's eyes managed to lure Tayuya and manipulate her. _**'C'mon, do it. Give in. Activate the Cloneblade and we'll finally find some real fun out there.'**_

Tayuya shook her head, trying to shake off the Flute Diva's manipulative mind games.

_**'You can't fight the addiction, Tayuya-chan. Using the Cloneblade is like taking narcotics. It's a pleasurable addiction that'll cure you of all your pain. Just let it go...'**_

The reddish pink-haired girl felt her entire body tremble. She grabbed the sides of her head and whimpered.

Leaning close to Tayuya's right ear, the Flute Diva purred and whispered. _**'Relax. Give in and let it go... let go of your restraints, Tayuya-chan. I promise it will all be better.'**_

"Better... yes... make the pain go away..." Tayuya bemoaned, letting the Cloneblade take control over her free will.

Just then, the door opened as one of Orochimaru's Sound-nin entered.

"Tayuya, time for your medication. Feeling any better?"

As the Sound-nin soldier approached her bedside, Tayuya breathed in and exhaled calmly. A serene smile passed along her face. "Oh yes. Much better. In fact..." She lifted her right arm as the Cloneblade gem glowed... altering and changing her hand into her two-bladed scythe. "This won't hurt a bit."

"Hmm?"

The last sound the Sound-nin heard was a loud swish as Tayuya impaled him.

xxxxx

"_**GAAAAUGHHH!!!**_"

Karin watched from the monitor as she witnessed Tayuya murdering the Sound-nin.

"Tayuya! Shit!" The red-haired girl cursed as she hurried out of the lab and headed toward Tayuya's room.

xxxxx

As soon as she reached Tayuya's room, she saw Kira and Kisa accompanied by three other Sound-nin.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Karin shouted as she pushed through the twins. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw the Sound-nin's corpse laying on top of a pool of his own blood. She frowned as she moved her eyes toward Tayuya.

The red-haired tomboy stood motionless. Her double-bladed scythe was covered by the man's blood while blood drops fell off the pointed ends.

"Tayuya... not again..."

Tayuya's blood stained face lowered as she stared over her fallen victim. There was no hint of life in her eyes.

"Tayuya... look at me."

The tomboy pivoted her head. Her eyes expressed some hint of innocence. "Karin...? I... feel weird..."

"Karin! Get out of there!" One of the other Sound-nin pleaded as he tried to pull Kabuto's assistant back.

Karin slapped the man's hands away and slowly paced toward her friend. "Tayuya. Listen to me... as your friend, I'm asking you to retract your blade this instant."

With that, Tayuya gasped as she watched her scythe recede back into bracelet form. "..." The sudden urge to kill disappeared as Tayuya trembled violently. "Karin... I... I don't know... how..." Her concern turned into immediate fear of her own well being. "Karin! Please, help me! I'm scared! I... I don't know what's wrong... it's like another me appeared... and she told me to not resist the urge... the urge... and to relax..."

Karin stopped as she eyed her friend carefully. _She's hallucinating. This is definitely a danger sign._

"Karin!"

"Calm down, Tayuya. Everything will be okay. Your body's just going through some changes."

"Changes? What kind?"

"It's okay. I'm going to take good care of you."

"Will you...?" Tayuya stopped as she felt a stinging pain in her head. _Damn it! Leave me alone!_

_**'What's the fucking hold up?! Let's beat this shit hole and go free!'**_

"Karin, you have to... believe me... I NEVER meant for any of this to happen! I just thought... it might feel _good_... you know like a drug. yes, my medications... I need them right now," Tayuya's eyes widened as if she were in a trance. Her eyes looked crazed, not blinking for a moment. She briefly lifted her chin and smiled elatedly. "If only Kin were here, she..."

"Would help me keep you safe. That's what friends are for."

"Yes, but... Kin's no longer with us..."

"No, she isn't."

"I know... and Karin... thank you for nursing me back to health and being my friend. I'll..." She stepped forward, approached Karin and leaned close enough to whisper in her left ear. "_...never forget you._"

Taking advantage of Karin's sympathetic approach, Tayuya lightly pushed her aside and rushed right out the door. The Sound-nin tried to subdue her, but she summoned her double-bladed scythe and slashed through the three men. Karin hurried out of the room and watched Tayuya preparing to blast her way through a side wall.

"TAYUYA!! STOP!!"

Two other Sound-nin jumped in and formed a wall to blockade Tayuya's destructive path. Of course, like the others, they were quickly eliminated as Tayuya slashed through one and stabbed the other with her scythe. The Flute Diva quickly transformed into fully Cloneblade form and created a condensed ball in her left hand, using it to blast the wall away. As the blast destroyed the section, it left a giant hole as the outside view was revealed. Glancing over her right shoulder, Tayuya glared at Karin for one last time.... before jumping out her escape route and glided off into the sky.

"Tayuya... damn it! I have to get you back!" Karin scowled as she prepared to transform and fly off after her. "She's much too fast for me to catch up at this point... wait, I know!" She immediately thought of an alternate solution, even if it means there was a slim chance of cooperation from this individual. _Maybe HE can help me. It's worth a shot or else I'll never find you, Tayuya!_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, elsewhere within the underground compound...

After months of his old body deteriorating and spending time bedridden, Orochimaru was ready to transfer his soul to Uchiha Sasuke. In the process, the evil Sannin would gain what he's longed for: the power of the Sharingan. He had it completely within his grasp and it seemed that dream would finally come true.

That dream was denied.

Although Orochimaru successfully infiltrated his soul into Sasuke, the Uchiha prodigy overwhelmed the man who spent three years teaching and passing his knowledge over to the boy. Sasuke won the battle between the minds, in the process gaining some of Orochimaru's power for himself.

Uchiha Sasuke was ready to head off to hunt down his older brother, Uchiha Itachi.

xxxxx

Kabuto was completely shocked as Sasuke emerged out of Orochimaru's room. In the room, there was a corpse of a giant white snake with long, black tufts of hair over its head. Its lifeless form laid sprawled over a giant pool of its own blood. This creature was Orochimaru... or at least what he used to be before Sasuke had sealed the Sannin's soul within him. The giant snake was a byproduct of Orochimaru performing experiments on himself.

The silver-haired man was confounded as he watched Sasuke pacing down the corridor.

"Which... which one are you?"

Sasuke turned around, a smug smile adorned his face. "..."

"Then, Orochimaru-sama... is dead. No, there's more... isn't there?"

"I simply absorbed him. That's all," the Uchiha prodigy bluntly answered.

"Kabuto! We heard a ruckus out in the back!" The voice of Kira called out as the kunoichi hurried behind him. She stopped as she noticed a giant white snake corpse with blood splattered across the walls. She gasped, taken back by the grisly sight. She turned and saw Sasuke facing Kabuto. "What's... going on here?"

"Sasuke, wait...!" Kabuto ran up to stop him.

Sasuke scoffed and turned his back to Kabuto. Then, he began pacing up the corridor without the slightest sign of regret over his actions.

"Hey, why don't you just answer him?!" Kira snapped. "Don't you walk off and act cool, you prick! Get your ass back-!" As Kira tried to pursue Sasuke, Kabuto put an arm out and stopped her. "But, why?"

"Let him go. Even if both of us attacked him... we..."

Kira frowned. "I'm a Cloneblade sister along with Kisa."

"But, I still need you two, Karin, and Tayuya. We need to get back that shard we lost recently..."

"Yeah, you see. About Tayuya..."

"What happened?" Kabuto demanded.

"She escaped," Karin called out behind the two as her voice echoed down the hall.

As they both whirled around, Kabuto and Kira saw Karin walking up toward them.

"How did she escape?!" Kabuto asked.

Karin sighed regretfully. "I tried to stop her. She... she killed another one of our men. She approached me... and ran out the door. I couldn't stop her... she was too quick and she blasted through a side wall. There, she made a big hole and escaped outside."

Kira snorted, turning up her nose. "Are you kidding?! You should've asked me to help you restrain that nutcase!"

"Her Cloneblade has completely altered and changed her behavior. The damage was already done and there's no telling where she'll wind up," Karin affirmed. "As long as she remains attached to that imperfect weapon, her mind will become even more unstable than before."

"Then, it'll be up to you to find her, Karin."

"You don't get it, Kabuto. I can't find her. I need... I need Sasuke to help me. Where is he...?" That's when Karin suddenly noticed the massive white snake laying in Orochimaru's quarters. Her eyes gaped wide as the horrific, grisly sight nearly made her want to vomit. The horrible stench that the corpse exuded didn't help as she covered her mouth. "My god... is that...?"

"Orochimaru-sama. The soul transfer was a _success_... but, also a _failure_."

"What do you mean, Kabuto? I don't understand."

The silver-haired man explained as much as he could, being a witness to the scene. "Orochimaru-sama's soul is now in Sasuke, but Sasuke remains in control. Therefore, Sasuke has absorbed all of Orochimaru-sama's power and intellect. Although, I didn't see how Orochimaru-sama entered Sasuke."

Karin was somewhat relieved, hearing this. _Then, Sasuke is still in control of his own body. Thank goodness..._ "Listen, I need to see him."

"He just went up ahead, but I doubt you want to see him now. He's driven to locate and kill his brother."

"That doesn't concern me, Kabuto. I need him so I can find Tayuya!"

Kira rolled her eyes as she put her hands against her hips. "Fuck Tayuya. If she wants to abandon us, then that's her problem. We don't need her."

Karin rebuked. "She's one of us, Kira! And she's my responsibility! If anything happens to her, it'll be my fault! You don't seem to understand how well work together! You and Kisa are the newbies. You should show a little respect to your seniors."

Kira scoffed. "You're _not_ my or Kisa's senior. If you really want to go and find that nutcase, it's your funeral. I doubt she wants to even come back."

"We'll see. Kabuto, I want permission to go and find Tayuya."

Kabuto nodded. "Permission granted, but Kira does have a point... why go after someone who's clearly been unstable? You're risking your neck to bring Tayuya back."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take... and only my voice can bring Tayuya out of her psychotic phase."

"Please, Karin..."

As the red-haired girl stopped, she shot an angry scowl toward the man. "Do you remember what I told you before?"

"No, I don't. You've said many things to me, including threatening to kill me."

"It was our rebuttal after we returned to report Sasame-chan's demise. You son of a bitch... always hiding things behind my back. Like you did with Sasame-chan's cousin and sending Kira to kill Isaribi."

Kira interjected. "Isaribi was a traitor to our cause!"

"She might've had her reasons, but there was no need for you to kill her! You could've brought her back to me and I might've had her contained!"

Kabuto butted as he walked over and tried to console Karin. "You might want to lower your tone with your sister."

"As far as I'm concerned, Kira is _no_ Cloneblade sister of mine," Karin frowned, slapping the man's hand aside. "And you can go to hell, you ungrateful bastard! I'm glad that Sakura's friend took that shard. Now you can't make anymore Cloneblades and feel so superior. Your whole idea of a Cloneblade army has gone down in smoke. Now that Sasuke's absorbed Orochimaru, the Sound is pretty much dead to me and I have no reason to remain here and be your puppet anymore."

"Karin, please... renounce everything you've just said. Reconsider."

"Goodbye, Yakushi Kabuto. You still have that slut and her sister to assist you now. I'm taking my Cloneblade with me since I'll need it to possibly subdue Tayuya," Karin said as she turned her back to Kabuto. "Like I've told you before... _you risked gambling with weapon's you can't tame_... and you've paid the price _dearly_. Farewell." With that, she raced down the hall as she followed Sasuke's direction.

Dejected, Kabuto watched Karin as he felt he had lost an important partnership and a lab assistant he had entrusted his work with. Kira was apathetic and walked over beside Orochimaru's right hand man.

"Fuck her. We don't need that bitch, Kabuto. You still have me and Kisa. We'll get back that shard for you and kill the Witchblade."

Kabuto clenched his fists as he whirled around and walked off down the corridor. "Follow me, Kira. I need to collect a few things before we leave."

"Hmmm, ok."

_You and Tayuya will come back to us, Karin. Mark my words. In the meantime, yes... I'll make sure that Orochimaru-sama lives on in this world. Even if he becomes apart of me!_ Kabuto thought with determination. _I have to get that shard back and revive the Cloneblade Project! Orochimaru-sama, I promise that our dream of a Cloneblade army will become to fruition!_

xxxxx

Just as Sasuke was about to walk through the secret passage to the surface, Karin managed to catch up.

"Wait, Sasuke!"

The dark-haired Uchiha looked over his right shoulder and saw Karin behind him.

"Thank goodness..."

"Karin? What's the matter?"

"Listen, Sasuke. I know you're off to hunt down your brother, but I have to go with you."

"Why? Aren't you with Kabuto and apart of the Cloneblade sisters? You should be with them."

Karin frowned, indicating her disapproval for her former allegiance with Kabuto. "I've severed my ties with them. I have to go with you."

"For what reason?"

"Well, for starters, I have a reason."

"That is?"

"To find Tayuya. She's escaped and there's no telling where she'll wind up. As unstable as she's become, that Cloneblade is going to drive her into madness and she'll go on relentlessly killing anyone. It doesn't matter if it's friend, foe, or just an innocent bystander."

"She escaped? Just now?"

"That's right and I want to find her before anything happens to her. She's _my_ sole responsibility and the only reason I decided to become part of the Cloneblade experiments. Please, Sasuke... I... I know I probably can't convince you, but just let me go and join you."

"It's going to be dangerous wherever I go. You'll just get in the way."

Displaying her Cloneblade bracelet, she quickly cut him off. "Lest you forget that I can turn into a Cloneblade just like Tayuya and the others can. So, I'm not as helpless as you think! Who knows? By watching me in action, you can get a better understanding of how Sakura fights with the Witchblade. I know you're inching to confront her and Naruto sometime."

"My brother comes first."

"But, I need to find Tayuya."

"Tell me, Karin. What does she mean to you?" Sasuke inquired.

This didn't take long for her to answer. She replied. "Tayuya is _my_ friend. She and Kin were my closest friends. I lost Kin. I don't want to lose Tayuya. She's the only other girl in the Sound that I've bonded with before Sasame-chan and Isaribi joined us. I actually don't want to bring her back here. I want her to join us. So, we can help you find Itachi. Just think about it! You'll have two Cloneblades at your service."

As soon as Karin brought up 'friend' to Sasuke, the first three images that popped in Sasuke's mind were his two former teammates and his former sensei. He visualized Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi.

Sasuke gave in and forced open the exit passage, piercing through it with his Kusanagi. "Fine. You've convinced me. Let's go."

"Sasuke, you won't regret this! Also keep in mind that I'm the perfect chakra tracker. I'll be able to track down both your brother and Tayuya!"

He made no direct eye contact as he and Karin emerged out of the underground compound.

"First, we're going to round up a few people to join us. I know exactly where to find _him_."

"Who?" She asked

"Suigetsu."

xxxxx

_**Unknown forest territory/Land of Grass**_

Distancing herself afar from Orochimaru's former lair, Tayuya glided across the skies. She smiled with glee as she flew as 'free as a bird.'

"_**YES! FREE AT LAST!**_" The Flute Diva cackled as she looked down and spotted a small village dotting across near the edge of a forest. A cute, devilish smirk adorned her face. "_**Heh, time we play a little game of cat and mouse.**_" She held her double-bladed scythe in front of her face as that cute, devilish smirk was replaced by a depraved look.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 39: _**Tayuya's Side Story! An Arrival to the Land of Waves!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake by Belletiger

_**The Talk**_

A pair of Ame-nin carried a large, black plastic bag to near the Akatsuki tower. When they placed the body on a table, they saw Konan coming out of the tower.

"Thank you for your work," Konan offered to them. "I will take the body from here."

"Oh, Great Angel of our land. How are you doing?" Asked one of the Ame-nin.

"Doing just fine," Konan said, her face was as stoic as ever when meeting the locals. "Just hurry and bring in the..."

Before Konan could finish her sentence, they heard a big scream.

"_**EEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!**_"

The screaming rang throughout the village, scaring quite a few birds, and also frightening the second ninja, who just jumped to the arms of his friend. His friend blushed in embarrassed as he just dropped his friend to the ground.

"What the hell was that?!" asked the Ame-nin who just fell.

"I am pretty sure that scream came out of the tower!" Exclaimed the other frightened Ame-nin. "Is Pein-sama torturing a soul in there?"

"It's nothing of your concern," Konan replied coldly.

The two stared at her, worried.

"Are you sure? I mean, it really sounds a scream of a tortured soul."

The blue-haired woman quickly glared at them. "Like I said, it's nothing of your concern. Now just bring in the next body!"

Needless to say, the two Ame-nin hurried off to bring the next body to the tower.

Konan sighed as she massaged her temples, sighing out of irritation. "I shouldn't have let Pein explain _that _to Shigure."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, inside of the tower, Shigure was quivering, with his eyes widened in horror, looking at Pein. Pein just gazed at the dog with emotionless eyes, but there was a little blush in his checks.

"Gross! Are you- you're lying!" Shigure cried out, slightly hysterical.

" I'm afraid not, Shigure," Pein said to Shigure.

"So a guy's... thing... really does that...?!"

"Yes."

"And it... really goes... there...?!"

"Yes."

"Wait.. so… that's why sometimes I see blood in my mother's sheet?! And Konan bleeds down there every month?!" Shigure exclaimed putting his paws in his head. It was no wonder the girls back in his time at the Uchiha old manor didn't want to share the baths with him anymore after his 11th birthday and getting the eyes implant.

"Yes. That's how the woman's body works. That's why Konan and that crystal-user woman reacted that terribly when they saw your naked human form."

"I feel like an idiot…." Shigure head dropped in shame. "…to think I studied about body anatomy with my mother."

"Just be grateful I was the one to explain this to you. If my teacher had explained to you, you would've been traumatized," Pein explained to Shigure.

Shigure looked up with a perplexed expression. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Suddenly, Pein just had a brief flashback about his past with Jiraiya when he gave them _the talk_.

xxxxx

(Flashback)

"Today I will give you _the talk_," Jiraiya said to his three students from Amegakure. All three of them looked a bit confused. "I think you're old enough to know about this."

"Er… what do you mean, Jiraiya-sensei?" Asked a younger, perplexed Konan.

Jiraiya just grinned at her. "I am glad you asked this, Konan-chan. You three will pay attention to this movie while I narrate how the babies are made."

Jiraiya turned on a film projector as he turned the lights off. Konan, Yahiko, and Nagato's face were a deep shade of red when they saw the sex scenes while Jiraiya explained the on-going situation to them.

The result: Nagato and Konan both hugged Yahiko for protection when they saw a newborn child coming out of the woman in the movie. They screamed horrified along with the woman in the film.

(End of flashback)

xxxxx

Pein growled as he placed his hands over his face. He blushed a deep shade of red, muttering about having a _useless_ and _stupid_ flashback in his head. Shigure sweatdropped with Pein's reaction.

"It was that _bad_?" Shigure asked.

"How bad does it sound having nightmares for two weeks, Shigure?" Pein muttered darkly.

"Oh I see... _that bad_." Shigure backed away, unhinged by Pein's frightening glare. _It's better I do not ask any more questions if I value my life!_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Another chapter complete and just in time before I head off to A-Kon this weekend. Hope you enjoyed the meeting with Gaara and the siblings. Yes, now this is the point where the Cloneblade story will run almost-simultaneously with the canon Sasuke Revenge arc. The amount of time that'll cover this period will be close to six months. This gives Naruto and Sakura plenty of time to train and to take part in missions, while improving their artifact's powers. Also, plenty of time to cover the events involving Sasuke's group, Tayuya, Kabuto, the Akatsuki, and others. Though, I'm not going to cover much of Sasuke's story (just a few tidbits here and there. The Cloneblade Saga is what I will entail in this story).

The next chapter will be mostly a Tayuya-based chapter. I do believe she deserves one since she's one of the major villains for this saga. (This story just isn't all about Sakura and Naruto, okay?) We'll see what she's been up to and where she'll wind up during this near five to six month period. As you may guess, the Land of Waves will be covered and that's where Tayuya will end up. Eager to see what happens with the Flute Diva? You'll find out in chapter 39. Of course, the chapter won't be 100 percent Tayuya. There'll be brief scenes with Naruto and Sakura's training. =)

Well, that about covers it. This is the third and last update for this month. After I get back from A-Kon, I'm going to work through _**Iron Demon**_. That means this story might be put on hold until the middle of June (maybe not. Seeing how addicted I've become in updating this story). But, I do want to get back on track with _**Iron Demon**_ and get the last Taiyoukai chapters done for my beta-reader. There'll be plenty of time to get through the next Cloneblade arc this summer.

Send me a review when you're finished reading. Take care and see you next time... whenever the next update comes! I'm off to A-Kon! =)


	39. Tayuya Side Story! Arrival at Wave!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **We're back with _**Witchblade: Sakura!**_ Except, now, this chapter will be mostly dedicated to Tayuya. That's right. This is Tayuya's side story. I guess we should entitle this as _**Cloneblade: Tayuya**_ just for the sake of letting the Flute Diva share the spotlight. Sakura and Naruto will have a few scenes here with their training, but won't be highlighted that much. Sorry, Naruto and Sakura fans.

Regardless, don't let it put you off. You still might enjoy the chapter.

Anyway, on with Tayuya's side story!

xxxxx

Chapter 39

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Cloneblade: Tayuya Solo Act**_

_**Tayuya's Side Story! An Arrival to the Land of Waves!**_

xxxxx

_**Local Village/34 Miles Northwest of Border Between Grass and Fire Country/Grass Country**_

There lied a raided village, which was recently attacked by what the locals claim as a blue demon. Any survivors fled for their lives while others were left dead in pools of their own blood. The foul stench of fresh blood and carcasses polluted the clean air.

Whatever was left of the village was a deserted town. The cries of children and laughter from the locals vanished.

These were the consequential actions of a single perpetrator. This perpetrator was an escapee who recently left the Sound and began her own spree of terror.

This is her story.

This is Tayuya the Flute Diva.

xxxxx

Stepping out of a family's cottage home, a blue-armored individual emerged wearing a double-sided scythe. The scythe was covered completely in the blood of the individual's slain victims.

The smell of blood brought a certain addiction that aroused the psychotic Cloneblade.

She licked the blood that stained her face and walked out in the middle of the village. The Flute Diva raised her head and purred like a playful kitten, shaking her head to let a rain of blood to fall out.

Opening her mouth, Tayuya drank the blood drops and let it satisfy her thirst. The Cloneblade's corrupt nature continued to consume her.

"_**Mmmm, yes. I could taste their fear on my lips. So helpless and unaware of what was to become of them. I walked in as death and played their final song,**_" the Flute Diva whispered as she looked up toward the skies. It was already getting dark and a full moon was about to rise. "_**That moon should be blood red now. Maybe, maybe not. Who cares? I'm the one whose about to spread bloodshed throughout the shinobi world! Oh yes…**_" She lifted her right arm and licked the blood off that stained her armor. "_**The shinobi world is now my little playground with no one to restrain me. Right, Karin?! Orochimaru-sama?! I'm free… FREE AS A BIRD!**_"

Since leaving Oto, she severed any ties she had with Orochimaru's organization and was ready to fly out into the world to explore… and hunt freely to her heart's content. Every person she sees is prey to her and anyone who tries to fight her are easily dealt with. For as long as she possesses her Cloneblade weapon, Tayuya was a force to be reckoned with. Every village is considered a target for her. It didn't matter who resided in these villages.

Tayuya didn't care who she kills… as long as she's satisfied.

The Cloneblade has gained control over Tayuya's fractured mind, turning her into a feral savage.

As Tayuya raised her head, she noticed dark clouds forming in the skies. There was a storm cloud brewing. Small drops of water fell from the darkened clouds, pelting the ground and all over Tayuya. She stood still as water fell and dripped all over her armored body, washing off the blood stains covering her body.

Tayuya closed her eyes and let out a relaxed sigh. "_**I needed a wash. The blood just wouldn't come off. Ah, refreshing.**_" She smirked composedly, shaking off the blood from out of her long hair. "_**It's even in my hair? Ugh, I really do need to bathe!**_" She threw her hair back and slowly glanced over her shoulder, looking back toward the village she raided. The corpses she left behind were scattered across the small village. "_**Well, no matter. I'm done here. I better go.**_"

With that said, Tayuya ascended off the ground and glided upwards. She stopped as she was flying twenty feet over the forest.

"_**This definitely beats hopping across trees. I just need to be careful and not get electrocuted by the fucking lightning,**_" the Flute Diva muttered as she flew across and scanned around the surrounding areas. Her face contorted with an angry scowl as she reminisced her recent escape from Orochimaru's lair. _Why am I still thinking about that place?! I've gained freedom from that prison. After so long, I can safely say I'm free!_

**_'_**_**That's exactly what I was going to ask you. Why are you even thinking about that fucking prison? They've kept you confined like an animal. Is that how you want to remember yourself as? An untamed animal?!'**_

Tayuya overheard the same _voice_ that chided her before. It was the same voice which allowed her to set herself free from Orochimaru's lair. She has the _voice_ to thank for her immediate freedom.

"_**I'm free. I'm better than all of them! Hell, I defeated the fucking Witchblade. I could've killed Haruno Sakura when I had the chance!**_"

Through Tayuya's point of view, she saw a transparent form of her Cloneblade self facing her. It was from this ghostly image of herself where the source of the _voice_ came from.

The ghostly Flute Diva smirked evilly. _**'You did something not even that snake bastard failed to do. That was bringing the Witchblade wielder to her knees. As far as I'm concerned, you're better and stronger than Orochimaru is now.'**_

"_**Especially since he's already near death's doors… or he's probably already dead.**_"

_**'**__**Precisely, my dear Tayuya-chan. You and I both know Sasuke wasn't going to willingly relinquish his body over to Orochimaru. Sasuke's Uchiha pride won't allow that. He wishes to kill his own brother, Itachi, under his own power.'**_

Tayuya scoffed as she evaded a forthcoming row of rows and glided over them. "_**He only wanted Orochimaru's power. Nothing more.**_"

**_'_**_**Yeah, it's safe to say that the snake bastard is dead. Sasuke mostly likely absorbed him, but you know what? Who gives a fuck? We're free. Both of us.'**_

"_**Hah, you're right! Who gives a fuck about Orochimaru and Sasuke? If the emo prick wants to take Orochimaru's power, who cares? I'm free. WE'RE FREE!**_"

_**'**__**Let's enjoy this newfound freedom, Tayuya-chan. With us working together, we'll turn the shinobi world into our own personal playground. Every shinobi's lives are mere playthings to us. Nothing more and nothing less! Let's jump in and let the shinobi world know that we're here to take what we want and destroy what we want!**_

The blue-armored Cloneblade shivered with delight, her smile curled into a devilish smirk. "_**But, most importantly… there are three people I wish to kill. One is no doubt… Haruno Sakura, the Witchblade wielder. But, she's on the bottom of my list.**_"

The voice's curiosity piqued._** 'I can see where this is leading.'**_

"_**Yeah, you know me too well. First and foremost, that Suna bitch with the fan and that lazy bastard make the top of my list. Those TWO are the ones I seek to exact my revenge on. Though, I will have to find them first…**_"

_**'**__**How will you find them, Tayuya-chan? The world is so grand. It'll take a while to locate them.'**_

Tayuya chuckled darkly, her tone deepened as her eyes glowed a dark shade of blue. "_**I'll find them. Sooner or later, I will see them again. When I do, I'll take great pleasure in torturing them and then…**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

A large bolt of lightning blasted through a section of the forest, which completely threw Tayuya off her trail. Her attention was diverted as she glanced toward the fire that arose from the section the lightning blasted. Tayuya swayed around the billowing cloud of smoke that emerged from the roaring fires.

"_**That scared the shit outta me! Sheesh, that could've been me that was struck down!**_"

_**'**__**Seems the gods are pissed at you and your foul mouth, Tayuya-chan.' **_The voice giggled, teasing the Flute Diva.

"_**Shut your trap. I need to focus and keep moving. This storm is gonna get worse from here on out.**_"

_**'**__**Well, anyway, you intend to torture them and not kill them?'**_

"_**No, simply killing those two just won't satisfy. I need them to suffer and I swear… I will do it nice and slow. Starting with that fan-wielding bitch that left me for dead.**_"

_**'**__**I suppose that makes sense. Now you wield a power that not even those two can prepare for.'**_

Tayuya chuckled deeply as she evaded another large tree in her way. "_**Fuck no. Those two will be begging for their lives when I'm done with them. Heh, I'm going to humble them before I torture them thoroughly and slowly as I can. But, even that won't be enough…**_"

_**'**__**Tayuya-chan, I love how you think. So, where to next?'**_

"_**Who knows and quite frankly… who gives a shit? I just wanna shed some more blood before I find those three. I must… kill… for it's the only thing to keep my insanity in keep. That'll serve as my narcotic.**_"

As the Flute Diva glided across, she felt strong winds starting to pick up. The rain was down pouring as Tayuya tried carefully swayed across. She stared across the skies as a torrent of strong winds, unexpectedly, caught Tayuya and threw her completely out of course.

"_**What… WHAT THE FUCK?! HEY! THESE WINDS ARE TOO STRONG!!**_" Tayuya cursed as the winds carried her off and out of the path she was pursuing. _I can't maneuver through these currents… Oh, shit! SHIT!_

Then, before Tayuya could do anything, she as knocked into a nearby tree. The back of her head hit the tree, which quickly knocked her out unconscious. Her body was then carried off by the winds and towards an area completely unbeknownst to her.

Wherever she may end up, she'll never know.

xxxxx

_**Two days later.**_

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Uzumaki Naruto stood firmly while facing a tall cliff face. He was about five kilometers from the fenced barricades and remained isolated beyond the forests where he could have time to train unaided. He scanned the giant rock face with a serious glare while focusing a build-up of chakra in his right hand.

"All right, if I'm going to properly use the Excalibur, I've got to train… and focus," Naruto murmured softly as he built a ball of blue chakra in his hand. "I'll try the Rasenshuriken again. Maybe the Excalibur will enable me to use it again without…" He breathed in and held out his right hand as a condensed ball of blue chakra formed in his palm. He also noticed that some red tint was swirling inside the chakra ball. This red tint indicated that the Excalibur was transmitting some of its energy into Naruto's Rasengan, strengthening the technique. "Man, look at that."

As he continued channeling his chakra, Naruto noticed the orange gem on his bracelet was glowing.

_What's that? It must be sensing something close by._

As he whirled around, Naruto spotted Jiraiya sitting on a stone and watching his pupil training unaided. Surprised by the white-haired Sannin's unexpected arrival, Naruto cut off his chakra concentration and turned off his Rasengan.

"Ero-sennin?"

"That's impressive work, Naruto. That Excalibur has enabled you to create a Rasengan without the aid from your clones?"

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki scratched his head. "Well, kind of, but I'm trying to go for the technique that Granny Tsunade forbade me from using."

"The Rasenshuriken?" Jiraiya inquired to his pupil.

"Yeah and with the Excalibur… I think I could bring it out back without injuring myself."

Jiraiya got off the sat he sat on, taking out a pipe he was smoking. He approached Naruto while looking over the bracelet on his pupil's right wrist. _Naruto will be an even greater force to be reckoned with. Not only does the Kyuubi still inhabit him, but now this Excalibur has practically opened the doors to him harnessing a substantial amount of power. Yet, I wonder if he can manage to control both sources. _"Naruto, can I see you try and form a Rasengan without your clones?"

"Right now?"

"No, tomorrow. Yes, I said right now."

Naruto nodded as he firmly held out his right hand. As he focused his chakra and the Excalibur's energy into a single point, a small orb formed in his palm and expanded into a larger blue sphere. To keep the ball stabilized, traces of red light formed inside the glowing Rasengan. Jiraiya was astonished by what his pupil demonstrated.

_Incredible… for him at least._ Jiraiya smiled genuinely. "Now, can you make a Rasenshuriken?"

"I think I can…" Naruto focused as he drew in more of his chakra and the Excalibur's energy. However, the Excalibur quickly reacted as Naruto noticed the orange gem flaring. "Not now… I don't need to.." Before he could stop, the bracelet expanded across Naruto's body and formed the body armor that changed him into his Excalibur form. "_**Augh… looks like the Excalibur couldn't help, but show you this form again.**_" He calmly stood upright and turned to face Jiraiya.

Needless to say, the Sannin was awestruck with Naruto's transformation again. _Well, I wasn't expecting this. _"I wonder… how much power can you wield when utilizing the Excalibur and the Kyuubi?"

"_**A whole lot, but the Excalibur definitely keeps the fox's feral nature. I'm much more reserved than I've ever been.**_"

"Then, how about you and me have a sparring contest? What do you say, Naruto?_**" **_The white-haired Sannin asked as he challenged his pupil, who looked flabbergasted at the idea. "Huh? What's that look for?"

Excalibur Naruto smirked evilly. "_**Are you even sure you want to challenge me, Ero-sennin? I'm not the same boy as before. I'm really dangerous.**_"

"You think what you wield scares me? That new exterior form doesn't look scary," Jiraiya scoffed. "You're still the same knucklehead I took under my wing."

The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki shook his head and pointed toward Jiraiya. "_**Ok, then. You're on, but can you keep up with what the Excalibur and I can dish out?**_"

"I'll take whatever you've got. Your move," Jiraiya waved his hand out, calling for Excalibur Naruto to 'bring it.'

Excalibur Naruto snorted, chuckling in amusement. "_**Here I come!**_" With that, the Excalibur-wielder bumrushed his teacher and allowed several orange tentacles to launch toward Jiraiya. "_**Dodge these!**_"

As the tentacles drew toward him, Jiraiya timed their movements and jumped out of the way. He quickly formed a hand seal and chuckled. "This isn't going to be as easy as I thought." _Let's see how long I can hang with Naruto with this Excalibur. He may very well be a match for the rest of the Akatsuki, including the leader himself. Tsunade, I wonder how you'll fare with Sakura and her Witchblade._

xxxxx

Back near the front of the fence barricades, Sakura performed some basic Taijutsu exercises to warm herself up prior to training. She clenched her right hand, focusing while harnessing both the power of her chakra and the Witchblade's energy.

"To better utilize the Witchblade, I have to train my body and perfect the Taijutsu Gai-sensei taught me," the pink-haired kunoichi muttered while observing her glowing right fist. _Witchblade, I have to get stronger to prepare myself against the remaining Cloneblades… especially with that blue-armored psycho. Tayuya… she beat me within an inch of my life and I need to be ready for her!_

Just then, as Sakura whirled around to deliver a straight-forward punch, she saw Tsunade standing twenty feet in the distance. The young kunoichi was surprised by her teacher's sudden appearance.

"Training alone, Sakura?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I was just warming up before practicing the Taijutsu which Gai-sensei and Lee taught me."

"I see. You don't mind if I come in and spar with you?"

"But, don't you have paper work?"

"That can wait. Listen, I need to know how I can measure up with you and the Witchblade."

Sakura blinked in bewilderment. "You… you want to spar with me while I'm in my Witchblade form?"

The Fifth Hokage folded her arms and nodded boldly. "Yes. I want to see how long and how far I'm willing to go when sparring with a wielder. You've certainly grown as a kunoichi, Sakura. I'm proud of you, but just remember that I'm your teacher and I taught you everything you need to know about the medical arts."

Feeling proud of herself and her own progress, Sakura smirked genuinely. "Tsunade-sama, I've been honored to be your student. But, you want to test your strength against the Witchblade?"

"Transform and get ready," Tsunade firmly stood poised for a sparring match. She didn't look like she was ready and willing to restrain herself.

Sakura was hesitant with the initiative Tsunade offered her. Nonetheless, this was her chance to prove if she was ready to fight with a Sannin (even in a sparring match). Granted, she did briefly engage Orochimaru in battle, but he was fighting with an already weakened body. Sakura and the Witchblade humbled a severely weakened Orochimaru, who barely returned from a near death encounter with Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto.

This time the situation was different.

Sakura and the Witchblade would be facing a fully 100 percent, healthy Sannin.

"What do you say, Sakura? Will you accept?" Tsunade asked, a sly smile adorned her face as she waited for her student's answer.

Sakura returned a smile and answered back by lifting her right arm. "You're on, Tsunade-sama." With that, the Witchblade activated and the armor quickly covered up Sakura. The wielder stood poised, giving a devilish smile as she flexed her right arm out and licked her lips. Her voice became seductive, which she used to rile up Tsunade. "_**Mmmm, you've got what you wanted. Tsunade, now let's see whose boobs are bigger.**_"

Tsunade chuckled, suppressing her fury. "You can be quite a mouthy vixen in this form. Well, you won't be spewing out garbage when I'm through with you! Give me all you've got, Witchblade Sakura!"

"_**C'MON!!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared out as she charged toward Tsunade and clenched her right hand. As she lunged and thrusted her right arm across, Tsunade sidestepped her student and leapt up into mid-air. "_**Oooo, nice dodge, but not good enough!**_"

"Is this good enough!! KYAAA!!" The Fifth Hokage cried out, falling to the ground and delivering an axe kick that cracked the ground and created a tremendous impact that forced Witchblade Sakura to sprang back.

The wielder executed numerous backflips, avoiding the fissure that snaked its way towards Sakura. Witchblade Sakura jumped up as she opened up a pair of wings from her back, granting her mid-air flight over the Sannin. However, as Sakura turned her attention towards the ground… Tsunade was gone.

"_**Where did she go?!**_"

Suddenly, the Witchblade bearer whirled around as Tsunade came dropping in from above her. The Sannin delivered a series of quick, successive punches that held Witchblade Sakura ay bay. The wielder evaded Tsunade's punches, frantically avoiding contact with her teacher's crushing blows. Sakura landed on the ground and sprinted across the training grounds. Tsunade quickly landed and pursued her student.

"Not too bad! You were able to dodge my blows and you're certainly picking up the pace by running from me, but why don't you try and attack me?!"

Sakura stopped as she turned around and lifted her right arm. A long blade protruded through her right arm, granting her a weapon to utilize against Tsunade. Witchblade Sakura rushed forward as she sprang forward and attempted to stab her. Tsunade jumped back, distancing herself from Sakura while punching the ground in front of her. The Sannin caused the earth to shift, lifting a giant rock column from out of the ground. Sakura abruptly stopped in front of the giant rock column and gathered a ball of energy in her left hand.

"_**Balance Shot!!**_" Sakura shouted as she fired a charged beam that blasted through the rock face and reduced it to rubble. As she passed through the smoke cloud, she found no signs of Tsunade. "_**She's gone again?!**_"

Suddenly, a pair of grabs popped out of the ground and snatched Sakura. The wielder was caught off her guard as she saw the Sannin emerge underneath her. Tsunade lifted Witchblade Sakura by her right ankle and flung her into mid-air.

"You're getting too overconfident, Sakura!" Tsunade barked out as she sprang up to attack her student.

However, the wielder didn't go without utilizing her other options. The wielder stopped herself in mid-air flight and retaliated by unleashing ten pink tentacles at Tsunade's direction.

The Sannin quickly slapped aside two tentacles. However, two others ensnared her by the ankles and flung her across towards Sakura.

_Remember, Witchblade. This is only a sparring match. I'm not trying to kill her!_ Sakura processed her mental note to the ancient entity.

'_**I know. I'd never do anything that'll jeopardize your teacher's life. But, that doesn't mean I shouldn't have a little fun with her. I mean wow… this woman's strong! I see why she's your Hokage!'**_

_Now, you see the reason why I've become such a better kunoichi. I learned from the best!_

The Witchblade chuckled. _**'It's a shame. This woman would've made a perfect host.'**_

_It's time we get serious, Witchblade. _Sakura thought as she refocused towards her sparring match. She watched as the tendrils she summoned flung Tsunade towards the ground. She watched Tsunade spring back to her feet. "_**I keep stay on my guard.**_" She muttered as she fired a torrent of tentacles, which branched out of her hair and back.

As the forthcoming tentacle spears shot toward her, Tsunade used her renowned agility to evade the deadly tendrils. The tendrils stabbed the ground, which allowed Tsunade to run up and use them as a platform to reach Sakura. Witchblade Sakura recoiled her tentacles, but it wasn't enough to knock Tsunade off. The Sannin sprang forward and kicked her student in the stomach. Witchblade Sakura gasped, doubling over as she fell to the ground. Tsunade landed down and watched Sakura beginning to stir.

Tsunade took no chances to let the wielder recover. She rushed toward Sakura and attempted to punch her with a straight thrust. Sakura turned her head, letting Tsunade's fist barely punch her. Sakura seized Tsunade's right arm and tried to execute an overhead throw. Tsunade countered by firmly planting her feet into the ground, making it difficult for Sakura to lift her. Sakura extended her right-arm blade and slashed across. Tsunade distanced herself from Sakura, evading the blade altogether. Although, the blade did cut through her green coat.

"_**Still adept in dodging, Tsunade-sama. For an over fifty-year-old woman, it's amazing you can keep up with my new power.**_"

Throwing off her green coat, Tsunade frowned. "I can't keep my eyes off you. One second you're throwing tentacles and then the next you have a blade." She balled up her fists and stood in a split-legged battle position. "Let's see whose punch is stronger, Sakura!"

Witchblade Sakura assumed a battle stance as her smile faded. "Right."

xxxxx

On the opposite side of the training grounds, Jiraiya and Excalibur Naruto were still engaged in their own sparring match. The two already made quite the ruckus as forest sections were leveled.

Excalibur Naruto bumrushed towards Jiraiya while springing out his own tentacle spears. Jiraiya countered by spewing a stream of fire to repel the deadly tendrils. This allowed Jiraiya enough time to perform a hand seal, allowing his hair to grow out longer and expand. The lengthened hair became hardened, utilizing his chakra, and thickly bundled the already hardened hair curls. The hair curls served as long tentacles as they branched out and quickly ensnared Excalibur Naruto.

"_**Damn! This technique?!**_" Excalibur Naruto cried out as he was subdued momentarily. _Heh, not for long._ As he lifted his right arm, a long blade extended out of his right arm and served as a cutting tool to rip through the hardened hair curls. "_**I can manage to break out of here just fine, Ero-sennin!**_"

Jiraiya smirked as he performed more hand seals. This time he was able to conjure up an earth-based jutsu. "Oh yeah? I'd watch my step, Naruto."

Before Naruto could jump out, the Excalibur wielder watched as his surrounding environment altered. The grass under him became a soft, moist bog. Naruto's feet were now caught inside the murky, wet ground and caused him to sink through.

Excalibur Naruto cursed while struggling to move. "_**Damn it! I should've seen this coming!**_" He grinded his teeth while pushing himself out of the moist bog. Jiraiya compensated enough chakra to produce a small bog that was big enough to cover Naruto's surroundings.

The Toad Sannin removed his hands off the ground and watched Excalibur Naruto struggling to break free. He breathed heavily, spending most of the match evading and avoiding Naruto's vicious assault. _This Excalibur has enhanced both his healing and his ability to draw in power, but not chakra. Naruto nearly had me when he tried to ensnare me with those stems. Whatever they are… they act as extensions to grab, pull, and tear through an enemy. _

While observing Excalibur Naruto, he put out his right hand while gathering a compressed ball of chakra. He was readying up a Rasengan to implement his next attack.

Abruptly, Excalibur Naruto extended six tentacles as they attached themselves to the earth. He used them to pull himself right out of the bog and back onto dry land. Jiraiya carefully analyzed Excalibur Naruto's alien abilities and raised his guard.

The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki chuckled while recoiling his tendrils. "_**You can't hold me back anymore, Ero-sennin. Sakura-chan and I are wielding powers that you can't comprehend.**_"

"I get it. Your Excalibur and Sakura's Witchblade are derived from the same source. I warn you to be careful on how you utilize them. You're not just a container for the Kyuubi, but now you've become the new wielder of the Excalibur," Jiraiya sternly advised his pupil of certain repercussions that may effect him gravely. "Can you manage to wield both sources adeptly? Better yet. Will it be enough to protect your seal?"

Excalibur Naruto stopped, narrowing his eyes toward the Sannin. "_**I think it will. I haven't lost my composure. The Excalibur's been suppressing the Kyuubi's power from completely overwhelming me. The seal's been somewhat stabilized for the time being.**_" As he stood upright, Naruto firmly placed his hands over his abdomen and pressed his fingers against the area where the seal was marked. "_**The Excalibur has served its purpose well, Ero-sennin. This does sound hard to believe, but I've never felt much better. You won't have anything to worry as far as me losing control ever again.**__"_

Upon hearing this, Jiraiya was somewhat relieved. On the other hand, he was still uncertain about the nature of the Excalibur. "Just make sure the Excalibur keeps that seal stabilized. That's all I ask…"_ But, who's to say it won't overload and destroy your body. That's what I'm worried about. _"Naruto, let's keep this going!"

"_**Right!**_" Excalibur Naruto's lips curled into a devilish smirk. Protruding out of his left arm was the long blade that he used to battle the Chimeras and the Cloneblade twin sisters. He gripped the sword's guard and steadied himself for the sparring match to continue. "_**Let's go, Ero-sennin.**_"

xxxxx

"HEE-YAH!!" Tsunade roared as she leapt across, driving her right fist into the ground. The impact from her punch caused the ground to explode, leaving a giant crater in its wake. She shifted her eyes toward her left corner as she saw Witchblade Sakura behind her.

Witchblade Sakura drove her own fist into the ground, creating a fissure that made Tsunade jump up out of the way. The Sannin came down and delivered another heel drop, pulverizing the ground under her heel. Witchblade Sakura sprang up and summoned a sword, which protruded out of her left arm. She grabbed the sword and fell down in front of Tsunade, attempting to slash at her teacher. Tsunade caught the sword with her hands, seizing it out of Sakura's reach and flung it back at her. Sakura countered by lifting her right armed blade, letting the sword ricochet off the arm blade.

Tsunade caught Sakura off caught and closed right in front the pink-haired wielder. The Sannin threw a right cross at Witchblade Sakura, who tried to counter with her armed blade. As the Sannin's fist impacted Sakura's blade, the arm blade shattered much to Sakura's surprise. The Witchblade wielder quickly seized Tsunade's hand and threw her across.

As Tsunade landed on her feet, she twisted around and glared intently toward her student.

"Your reflexes have gotten much better, Sakura," Tsunade panted a bit. "Without the Witchblade, you're on your way to possibly surpassing me." _Though, I need to speak for myself… With the Witchblade, she's able to match me._ "Sakura."

"_**Yes, Tsunade-sama?**_"

"How long do you intend to keep the Witchblade?"

The pink-haired wielder simply asserted. "_**For as long as I have to, especially with the Cloneblades and the Akatsuki out there. Though, the artifact and I have formed a very strong bond. I… I don't know if I'll ever relinquish this weapon. Unless I pass it over to a student of mine.**_"

"You're willing to pass it over to another kunoichi?"

"_**If they're worthy enough… yes…**_"

"I see then," the Fifth Hokage picked up a piece of rock and crushed it with her right hand. "Sakura, I've taught you well. But, at this point, you're able to stand on even ground with me… well, only when you wield the Witchblade. Just keep in mind that you'll need to sharpen up your own skills more. Your Taijutsu skills have greatly improved thanks to Gai and Lee."

Witchblade Sakura added. "_**I know. You're a witness to see how far I've improved. Notice how I haven't gone berserk despite fighting with the Witchblade?**_"

"Which is a huge improvement, but don't get too carried away."

"_**I was able to keep up with you, Tsunade-sama. Even my punches impact blows are on par with yours,**_" Witchblade Sakura pointed toward the numerous craters that she and Tsunade left behind throughout the training grounds. "_**Might I suggest we close this gate off?**_"

Tsunade folded her arms and shook her head. "We were careless, weren't we?"

As she transformed back into her normal self, Sakura smiled and added. "Why don't we go see what Naruto and Jiraiya-sama are up to? I sense Naruto's going all out in his Excalibur form."

"Knowing those two, they'll be even more reckless than we are."

"Heh, we're definitely not cleaning up their mess," the wielder smiled toward her teacher.

"Let's go, Sakura."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura nodded.

xxxxx

_**Away from the Great Naruto Bridge/Outskirts of the Wave Country**_

The Wave Country.

This was the same territory once ruled by Gato, who once ruled the nation and monopolized its import/export industry. Needless to say, he was a man who destroyed the will of this poor nation. The end of his reign came once Naruto and Team 7 foiled his evil deeds.

Since the fall of Gato, the Land of Waves has seen a prosperous and steady rise in morale. Its import and export industry has steadily improved, giving the once broken nation a chance to recover.

The Great Naruto Bridge, named after Konoha's own Uzumaki Naruto, was the symbol that furthered indicated that the village was free from corruption. It was the shining beacon, finished by Tazuna and the local bridge builders, that gave the Land of Waves new hope for a better future

Outside this nation lied the graves of two fallen shinobi, whom served Gato and eventually killed in battle.

Here lied the graves of Momochi Zabuza and Haku.

xxxxx

Uchiha Sasuke, Karin, and a green-haired teenage male wearing a purple, short-sleeved shirt and light gray pants. This green-haired youth was the same Suigetsu which Sasuke referred to when speaking with Karin.

They just arrived after freeing Hozuki Suigetsu from his water stasis chamber.

As the trio stood in front of Zabuza and Haku's graves, Suigetsu walked over and lifted Zabuza's sword out of the former swordsman's grave. He barely managed to hold his stance, struggling to keep the giant sword balanced.

"..Sasuke, I can't feel Tayuya here," Karin sighed, failing to probe her fellow Cloneblade partner's chakra presence. "Suigetsu came to pick up what he wanted."

"Right," Sasuke added as he watched Suigetsu showing off Zabuza's famous sword. "We have to go find Juugo next."

Karin looked back toward the Land of Waves and sighed, deeply concerned for Tayuya's whereabouts. _Where the heck could you be right now? Tayuya? _

xxxxx

_**Local River Bank/Northeastern District/Wave Country**_

Two hours pass by.

Near an abandoned river bank lied a raft of wood carried along after the massive storm that ensued from the Grass Country and reached as far as the Wave Country. No one seemed to notice that was there a person laying sprawled and unconscious on the raft.

It was a half-nude Tayuya, wearing only but the ripped remnants of her hospital gown. She was no longer in her Cloneblade form; the bracelet suppressed the Flute Diva back in its dormant state after the girl lost consciousness. The hurricane from the Grass Country carried her off as far as the Wave Country, where she happened to land in debris. Finally, lo and behold, her body was carried along toward a river bank.

Just then, two individuals walked down the wooden walkway near the river bank. One of them was an old, bearded man and the other was a smaller, younger dark-haired boy who appeared 12-years-old. They walked together, carrying a handful of chopped wood.

As soon as they approached the nearby bank, the boy turned and he gasped when he spotted Tayuya's unconscious, half-nude body laying on pieces of wood. She was barely washed ashore.

"Grandfather, look!" The boy exclaimed as he pointed toward the unconscious girl.

The older man was bewildered by what he saw. "What in the-?"

"It's a person… a girl! How in the world did she end up there?"

"Drunk? Possibly nearly drowned and was washed ashore?"

"Grandfather," the boy put down the wood and hurried over toward the girl. "We have to see if she's okay!"

"Inari, wait! She could be dead…!"

Inari barked out. "I'll check her pulse!" With that, he knelt over by Tayuya's side and grabbed her right hand, lifting it off the ground. _Whoa, her hand feels cold!_ He carefully put his fingers over her right hand and checked her pulse. "Grandfather, she still have a pulse, but it's very faint."

The old man, Tazuna, hurried over as he threw his chopped wood aside. He approached Inari and knelt over by Tayuya's side while checking the raft made out of debris collected from the hurricane storm. He shifted his eyes over Tayuya and nodded to Inari.

"Who did she get here?"

Tazuna pointed toward the raft and lifted Tayuya's head off the water. "She must have been carried off by the wind. You do remember we had those strong winds two days ago?" He then lifted the girl out of the water.

"Yeah, I do, but is she from one of the islands?"

"I don't know, but we need to take her with us. You said her pulse is faint?"

"Yes, and her body is very cold," Inari replied as he followed his grandfather back toward their home.

"That's bad. We have to hurry and find her warmth before she dies!" Tazuna exclaimed while carrying Tayuya's unconscious body along. "Inari, hurry off ahead of me and go tell your mother to get the essentials!"

"I understand!" Inari shouted as he sprinted off, leaving his grandfather to carry Tayuya.

As he pressed on, Tazuna scanned over Tayuya's form and speculated to himself. _Who is this young lady? Inari does have a point. Where did she come from? Well, it's been a while since we've had guests... ever since that loud-mouthed brat, Naruto, and his friends saved our land. _

While being carried along, Tayuya barely twitched her mouth and groaned.

"You awake?"

"...ugh..."

"Guess so. Don't worry, we're almost there, young lady. Just hang on!"

xxxxx

_**Tazuna's Residence/Northwestern District/Wave Country**_

Once Inari returned home, he alarmed his mother, Tsunami, about finding a lost girl with his grandfather. She prepared a sleeping bag upstairs in the guest room and went to the kitchen to boil water in a kettle.

As Tazuna hurried inside, he glanced around and found his daughter emerging out of the kitchen.

"Tsunami! Have you prepared a bed for her?" The old man frantically asked.

"I did and I've even prepared a hot bath upstairs. But, who is this girl?"

"We don't have time. She doesn't have much time left! Her pulse is faint..."

"Grandfather! I'm upstairs!" The boy called out to the old man as he ran halfway down the stairs. "C'mon, the bed and the hot bath are ready!"

Tazuna was relieved as he rushed up the stairs, carrying Tayuya in his arms. Tsunami barely ran up behind her father while getting a glimpse of Tayuya's face.

"I wonder who this girl is," Tsunami muttered while running up the stairs.

xxxxx

_**One day later.**_

xxxxx

As she finally came to, Tayuya slowly opened her eyes. Beams of light radiated from the ceiling, stinging her eyes and making Tayuya squint. Her vision was blurry as she managed to focus her sight and looked straight up toward the ceiling. The reddish pink-haired kunoichi lifted her right arm, shielding her eyes from the light.

"...Where am? Am... I...dead?" She whispered while uncovering her eyes. Tayuya laid her arm down and regained clear focus of her sight. She slowly pivoted her head, scanning the room she found herself confined in. "No... was I captured? Imprisoned? No... did Orochimaru send pricks to take... me back? NO!" She quickly shot up and gasped, trying to draw oxygen back into her body. "All I remember... last time... the storm. So, I'm..." She scanned her hands and blinked thrice. Then, she pinched her left cheek. "Ow, shit! That hurt!" _Yep, I'm still alive... ugh... maybe I should've kicked the bucket._

She lowered her chin and noticed her body was covered under a warm blanket, which kept her body warm following the hot bath. The kunoichi didn't recall any instance of ever being carried off and bathed. She was still completely out of it and unable to respond, her words were slurred and incoherent.

"No, this place doesn't look like any prison... no, it's too normal. Am I in somebody's household?" Tayuya wondered as she threw the sheet off her. She gasped as she found herself completely nude, minus the bracelet on her right wrist. "GAH!" She quickly grabbed the sheet and threw it around her body. _What the hell?! What perverted asshole left me in bed nude?! Oh, I'm SO gonna kill him!_

There was a knock on the door.

Tayuya spun around and shot a death glare towards the door. _Right on fucking cue._

"Excuse me. Are you okay, miss?"

She gasped, hearing Inari's voice from the other side of the door. _A... kid?!_ "Uh... hello?"

"Yes, are you okay?"

Tayuya quickly turned her back towards the door and scoffed. "Uh... yeah. I just woke up."

"I see. Do you need anything?"

"Uh, no?" Tayuya rolled her eyes. _Sheesh, what's with this kid?_

"I see. Well, I just thought if it was okay if I came in to soak a towel for you? Your fever needs to be kept in check."

Tayuya folded her arms. "Just leave me alone. Look, I'm not wearing any clothes... and you're a boy... and..."

"If you're looking for clothes, my mother left some clothes of hers on a chair near you."

As Tayuya looked around, she noticed a chair with clothes neatly stacked on top of each other. Her eyes moved back and forth from the chair and the door. She got up and picked up the clothes off the seat.

Inari spoke up. "You see. My mother figured that one of her old clothes would fit on you."

"I see," Tayuya opened up a pair of clothes that consisted a short-sleeved pink shirt and a spaghetti-stringed black dress. _Ugh, are you kidding me?!_ She stuck her tongue out, nearly wanting to gag herself. "Your mom has crappy taste!"

"I'm sorry. Maybe I can ask my mother to get you some other choice of clothes?"

Tayuya sighed as she gave in. "No, it'll be fine."

"Whatever you say, miss. Just let me know when you're dressed... so I can come in."

While putting on the pink shirt first, Tayuya didn't bother responding. She walked over to pick up the black dress and put it over the pink shirt. The dress flowed down, reaching down all the way below her hips and waist. Glancing over her shoulder, she faced a mirror and stood in front of it while adjusting the new clothes offered to her. While lifting up her right arm, her eyes scanned over the bracelet - where the core of her Cloneblade power still lied dormant.

_Can't believe I still have this. Shit, I do remember... I killed those local villages. I killed every single one of those people._ Tayuya shook her head, grasping the bracelet on her wrist. _No, no... gotta stop thinking about that. I mean... who's going to warn anyone if I killed every little vermin in those pocket villages? Bah, no one!_

Suddenly, Inari interrupted Tayuya's train of thought and spoke up. "Are you done getting dressed?"

"Huh...?" She snapped back to reality and turned around. "Ye-Yeah... I am."

With that, Inari opened the door and walked in with a towel. He saw that Tayuya was already out of bed and fully dressed. He set the towel near Tayuya's bed and picked up the tea kettle which Tsunami left behind. He poured some hot water over the towel.

"Come on. You shouldn't be out of bed this soon..."

"I'm fine. I really don't have a fever... and I... should get going."

"You do have a slight fever. Please, get in bed and lie down," Inari insisted as he held the hot, scorching towel in hand. "It's burning my hand already."

Tayuya snorted as she walked back towards the bed and lied. _Wait, a minute?! Why the fuck am I listening to this brat?! Ugh, how dare he give me orders... maybe I ought to..._ She looked back toward her Cloneblade and growled. _No... calm down. I shouldn't do that._

The boy placed the towel over Tayuya's forehead, which caused the kunoichi to wince and grit her teeth. The hot towel was laid compressed on Tayuya's forehead, giving off steam while Tayuya clenched her hands into fists.

"Ow... damn... my forehead's burning!" She cursed, but it didn't take long for her nose to twitch. She quickly let out a sneeze, which sounded almost like a squeak. "Ach-oo!" She rubbed her nose, which had pink over it. "Damn... just what I didn't need."

"See? What did I tell you?"

Tayuya groaned. "Stupid... kid... you just had to be right, didn't you?"

"Well, I don't appreciate the _stupid_ remark, miss."

"Whatever, kid," she scoffed as she shut her eyes.

"My name is Inari. What's yours?"

"Why do you want to know my name?"

"Well, because it's customary. Even if you're a complete stranger... you're now a guest of our home."

"Tayuya..."

Inari smiled while removing the towel off the kunoichi's forehead. "That's such a nice name. Tayuya, it's nice to meet you."

"How did you find me?"

"Well, you see. My grandfather and I found you near a river bank. You were completely unconscious and your body was very cold. When I tried to read your pulse, it was faint," the 12-year-old went on to explain. "I thought you weren't going to make it. So, my grandfather and I decided to take you back with us. We've managed to nurse you to good health. Luckily, we now have better medical supplies. In addition to being a carpenter, but I'm also learning first aid. You see... none of us here are medic-nin and we couldn't afford to find one with your critical condition."

Tayuya tried to follow along as the boy rambled on. _This kid sure likes to talk. _"You found me near dead?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad we saved you. We couldn't leave you."

"Maybe you should've left me to die."

Inari was taken back by Tayuya's grim remark. "Are you serious?! Why would you say something like that?!"

"Because I've done some not-so-nice things..."

"Why did you do wrong?"

"I really don't want to say... a kid like you shouldn't even know."

"Tayuya, I've seen plenty of terrible things in my life. This land was once ruled by a tyrant and I've seen someone close to me die in front of my eyes," Inari gripped the side of Tayuya's blanket, casting his eyes to the floor. "But, if it's anything you don't want to share with me... it's okay. I'm sure you have your reasons."

The former Oto-nin opened her eyes and raised her head a little. She saw Inari with his eyes facing the ground. _Someone close to this kid was killed in front of him? _"Inari..."

"Look. Just get some rest and come down whenever you wake up again. My mother will be making supper in a few hours."

With that said, Inari got up and walked out the door. He turned and smiled, closing the door. He left Tayuya alone to rest in her sleeping bag. The girl lied back in the bed and stared up toward the ceiling.

"That kid... he lost someone close to him... at the hands of some tyrant? I wonder if this person was anything like the man I served..." Tayuya murmured. "Orochimaru-sa... No, he's gone. He's no longer of this world. I'm free." She immediately casted her eyes back on her Cloneblade bracelet and bit her lower lip. _You've given me freedom. You allowed me the chance to open my wings and fly out of that fucking prison. No longer am I bond to serve a bunch of crazed out wackjob nutcases, but Karin... she was the only one who cared for me. _

_**'Ugh! Are we going on moping again?! For fuck's sake!'**_

Tayuya raised out of her bed and overheard the _voice_. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the Flute Diva appear in front of her.

"It's you."

The blue-armored diva smirked as she leaned close and stroked Tayuya's chin with her fingers. _**'Oh yes. It's me and don't think I'm going to let you off the hook. Listen, it's not over. Why aren't you out there raising hell and spreading bloodshed across the villages in the shinobi world?!'**_

"That storm knocked me out of course! How the hell am I supposed..."

_**'Who cares about a storm?! You should've used your strategic mind to figure a way out of that predicament!'**_

Tayuya winced as the Flute Diva screamed in her face.

_**'Seriously, that's a fucking lame excuse. Right now we're delayed. Get outta bed and let's restart the onslaught. We can start by killing that little punk and his family. His dear grandfather... and his sweet, dearest mother.'**_

While beginning to manipulate Tayuya, the Flute Diva giggled in a sadistic manner and licked the girl's left cheek. Tayuya closed her eyes and shuddered, shrugging off any evil and perverse thoughts her other personality tried to plant. Tayuya raised her hands and pushed the Flute Diva off her.

"Stay the fuck away."

_**'Eh?! Why the hell are you resisting me?'**_

Tayuya covered her ears and shook her head. "Leave me alone. No more... no more killing... that's enough..."

_**'I thought you wanted freedom? I've given it to you! Do you actually want to stay here with these... ugh. I can't even describe to imagine what kind of fucking dull, normal life these people have. Is that what you really want?! It'll be no better than the prison you were left in while that glasses-wearing bitch and Kabuto rehabilitated you!'**_

"Shut up..."

Scowling under her breath, the Flute Diva sounded like an angry, wild beast. _**'DON'T SHUN ME OUT! Remember that I'm still attached to you! You CANNOT cast me aside! I am and forever will be apart of you, Tayuya! Think about what you're doing! You think these people are going to give you a chance to stay with them?! They'll cast you out once they find out who you really are! And I can't wait... to see their reactions.'**_

"Keep quiet..."

_**'They'll realize to their horror that they've been housing a mass murdering criminal. Awww, poor Inari. He's going to hate you once he sees your true colors. Kukukuku!'**_

Tayuya snapped as she screamed out. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" She grabbed the tea kettle and threw it at the Flute Diva. The hot water released steam that blew away the Flute Diva's presence and caused her to fade into nothingness. However, Tayuya could still hear her psychotic giggles ringing in her ears.

_**'Kill 'em all. Kill 'em all! KILL 'EM ALL!'**_

"I won't..." Tayuya denied her other self's desire. "I won't kill... not these people. No!"

Suddenly, the door opened as Tsunami walked in.

"Tayuya, are you okay?"

The teen gasped as she whirled around and saw Inari's mother, Tsunami, standing behind her. She didn't say a word as she rubbed her temples.

"I heard screaming and I ran here as fast as I could."

Tayuya sighed, trying not to let Tsunami see her distressed look. "I'm ok... just a bad dream."

Tsunami was relieved to hear this as she noticed the tea kettle across the room. She walked over to pick it up.

"And I threw the tea kettle across... cause I initially reacted and thought the monster in my dream was there. So.... sorry for... throwing it."

The blue-haired woman smiled as she pressed through the room with the kettle. "It's ok. There's no need to apologize for it, Tayuya. By the way, I'm Inari's mother. My name is Tsunami and the old man who brought you here is my father."

"So, your son... told you my name?"

"Yes, and I think that's such a beautiful name," Tsunami proclaimed as she saw the Tayuya wearing her choice of clothing. "I'm glad to see those clothes of mine fit you just fine. I was worried it would've been too big for you."

Looking down over the selected attire, Tayuya lowered her head and scoffed. "No, they fit just fine. I'm just not used to wearing these type of clothes. A little too feminine."

"Oh, well. I'm sorry?"

"No, I think I can get used to it for a while."

"Tayuya, where did you come from?"

"Somewhere far away... and I don't even want to talk about where I came from. Believe me. You're better off not knowing."

Tsunami expressed deep concern for Tayuya and nodded. "Don't force yourself to tell us. If it's something you can't find the courage to tell, then it's okay. I understand. Many lands are seeing a lot of distress lately... just like our homeland once did."

"Your son told me this place was ruled by some tyrant."

"Yes, and what a cruel individual. Our home's spirit was shattered because of this man... Gato. He's the man who took away the life of the one closest to my son. That life belonged to man I loved and he was Inari's closest father figure."

Tayuya stared at the ceiling while listening to Tsunami. She didn't say anything to interrupt the woman. Tsunami turned away sadly and walked out.

"Wait..."

"Yes, Tayuya?"

The girl flipped on her stomach and looked directly toward Tsunami. "I... I have nowhere else to go... I can't go back to where I was. It was a really boring place. Besides, I left that place behind me and I want to look into starting a new life." She abruptly stopped while getting up from her bed. "Anywhere I go... I'll just end up getting lost. And you guys practically saved my life."

Tsunami responded as she approached Tayuya and patted the girl's right shoulder. "Well, I'll have to discuss this with my father. But, I feel you're more than welcome to stay with us. Besides, I think Inari would like it." The kind woman gave a kind gesture, offering Tayuya to escort Tayuya out of the guest room.

"Well, uh..." Tayuya was hesitant about Tsunami's friendly approach. Normally, her impulses would've told her to seize Tsunami and attack her. But, she didn't sense any danger being near the woman and followed her through the hallway. "You really don't need to... I can leave..."

"Nonsense, it's been a long time since we've had anyone stay with us. By the way, do you like cooked sardine?"

Tayuya had a blank expression as soon as she was asked this. Her expression said it best.

xxxxx

At the dinner, she woofed down three sticks of cooked sardines. She quickly swallowed them whole while scooping up chopsticks full of steamed rice. She raised her sardine plate up and called for seconds.

"Sheesh, slow down, young lady!" Tazuna barked at his guest. _To think, you were practically near death a day ago._

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone eat that much since..." Inari watched his mother give Tayuya another stick of cooked sardine.

As he rubbed his temples, Tazuna let out an exasperated sigh. "She's gonna eat our whole food supply if she keeps this up."

Tsunami giggled at her father's snide remark. "Oh, father. I don't mind going out to buy more food. Just as long as we're all fed. Guests, especially, need to be properly cared."

Tayuya bit into a cooked sardine and swallowed it. "Damn right."

"Um, Tayuya... could you not curse when we're all at the dinner table?"

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry, Tsunami," The former Oto-nin coughed while burping.

"For a young lady, you lack table manners!" Tazuna remarked, disgusted with her non-feministic way of eating. "You eat like a man."

Tayuya shot a glare toward Tazuna and raised her left brow. "Where I came from... I had to compete with other jerks for food on the table." She reached for her cup and drank water from it. "We didn't have time to learn anything about proper table manners."

"These people must have been savages if you had to compete for food with them," Inari said.

"Tell me about it," Tayuya replied as she set her cup down. "I'm kinda glad I left that rat hole." Before she realized it, the family looked at her in bemusement. "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Please, don't mind us. We just..."

"What Tsunami here was about to say is what reason did you leave your former home?" Tazuna interjected as he cut off his daughter from saying anything else.

Tayuya frowned. "Things just didn't work out well and I had to leave. That's all? Besides, I'm not even supposed to be here. I just got caught in that storm and the winds carried me here."

"Please, Tayuya. Don't mind my grandfather," Inari spoke up. "He's glad that you're up and about."

"Oh yeah?" The kunoichi got up from her chair and turned toward the front door. "Excuse me. I have to go get some fresh air." With that, she opened the door and stepped out in the front of Tazuna's household.

Tsunami sighed as she walked around to gather everyone's plates. "Father, please be considerate. She must been through a lot before you and Inari found her. The poor girl... she must have had a tough life."

Getting up off his chair, Inari hurried toward the front door and walked outside. He saw Tayuya sitting down and putting her feet through the water. Without turning to face Inari, she could sense he was nearby.

"Shouldn't you be inside, Inari?"

"Tayuya, please don't let my grandfather get to you. He means well..."

"It's not the old guy. It's just... all the crap that I've been through. What have I been really doing? Haven't I really found true happiness?"

Inari stared at her in befuddlement. He was clueless when it pertained to her overall background as a former member of the Sound Four and her overall deadly prowess as one of Orochimaru's deadliest bodyguards. She served the evil Sannin, loyally following orders and accomplishing her tasks without question. Since recovering from near death, Tayuya was given a chance to redeem herself and become apart of the now defunct Cloneblade Project. As the Flute Diva, she defeated and nearly killed Sakura to take the Witchblade.

Yes, the Cloneblade.

Tayuya turned her right wrist and carefully eyed her Cloneblade bracelet. _I can't let them know... this thing... what if it takes full control and makes me kill these people? I can't kill... not them. Still, if Orochimaru wanted me to... I would, but Orochimaru's gone. I'm free... I can do whatever I want. Wait..._ She gritted her teeth and glanced over her shoulder to see Inari approaching her. _These people enjoy a normal life. I wonder... it's been a long time since I've ever had a dull life._

"Do you mind if I sit by you?" The boy asked.

She shook her head and scooted over, letting Inari sit by her.

"How do you like it here?"

"Your home is ok... I'm just not used to this lifestyle."

"Lifestyle? We're just a normal family who heavily build things and go fishing."

Tayuya blinked as she looked toward Inari. "Building and fishing?"

"I told you that I'm carpenter and I help build things with my grandfather. We've been building shelters and homes," Inari said with the proudest smile a boy could ever show. He looked across and sniffed the moist air from near the water. "And fishing is a very relaxing hobby. I enjoy sitting and enjoying the view while waiting to reel in a nice, big fish."

The pink-haired girl kicked the water with her feet and smirked. "You have it really easy, Inari."

"It's not always easy. Sometimes I've got to work to really earn my rewards. My grandfather's been trying to get me to work hard before I become a man. And besides, I've got to have courage in order to stand up for what I believe in."

"Let me guess, your grandfather told you that?"

"No, actually, it was an old friend. He and his friends from Konoha saved our land from Gato."

Once Inari mentioned 'Konoha,' Tayuya's body tensed up. She could've sworn that she heard the name of the exact village Orochimaru wanted to destroy. She looked toward Inari with an unsettling expression.

"Tayuya, are you okay?"

"Who was this Konoha-nin?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. He also came here with Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and the Copy Ninja, Hatake Kakashi! I haven't seen them in a while!"

Tayuya was baffled as she heard those names. _Them?! You mean this kid is a friend with those four? The loud-mouthed Kyuubi vessel, the emo-bastard, the Witchblade bearer, and the Copy Ninja?! _She quickly pulled her legs out of the water and stood up.

"We even had the bridge my grandfather and his bridge builders named after Naruto. Yep..."

The former Oto-nin blinked in befuddlement. "...What? You're..."

xxxxx

"...kidding me."

As Inari and Tayuya stood in front of the long, wide bridge, they stared off toward the opposite end where the bridge connected to the Fire Country. The giant sign that hung above the entrance clearly read out as follows: _**THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE.**_

"Now, we can cross over to the Fire Country. Before Gato was removed, he did everything he could to prevent this bridge from being finished. Thank goodness for Naruto and his team. They kicked butt!"

Scratching her head, Tayuya sweatdropped. _Are you fucking kidding me? GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE?! That whiskered punk had a bridge named after HIM? _She turned around, shuddering at the thought of that same blonde-haired Jinchuuriki revered as a folk hero.

"Naruto and his team really came through for us. He's the real reason why I've found enough courage and rallied my people against Gato's men. He's already seen as a hero to our people. My grandfather named the bridge after him."

Tayuya noticed a proud, genuine smile on the boy's face. "You really... think highly of this Naruto. Do you?"

"He was like a big brother I've never had. Heck, we even fought... I'll never forget the times we hung out. I wonder what he's up to now. I hear he's training really hard back in Konoha."

The kunoichi attempted to hide her disdain for the aforementioned Jinchuuriki. She couldn't let Inari notice her almost wanting to gag.

"Tayuya, what do you think?"

"What about?"

"Naruto. My friend. He's seen as a hero here. This bridge was named after him. What do you think about naming the bridge after him?"

Restraining herself from going all out and cursing Naruto's name, Tayuya calmly reasserted. "What can I say? I never actually met him in person." _Oh, you're bad, Tayuya. Lying to this poor kid. _"I really can't say anything about someone I've personally never seen."

"I see. Well, what would you say to him if you met him?"

An evil smirk adorned her face. _Oh, you have no idea, kid. I have A LOT to say to that blonde-haired punk._ "Um... I'd say... nice to meet you?" She turned and shrugged her shoulders. "Well? What would you want me to say?"

"Well, if it were me, I'd be really happy to see him again! I hope he's close to becoming Hokage."

Tayuya faked a small chuckle. _That whiskered retard as Hokage?! Ok, I've heard it all. Can't believe this kid looks up to that guy. Still, I can't let him know that Naruto and I have crossed paths._

"Tayuya... I... just wanted to say that I'm glad you're staying with us."

The kunoichi smiled a bit. "You don't mind if I stick around?"

"We haven't had a guest stay with us for a while. I mean... you love my mother's cooking. I know it's going to take a while to adjust, but don't feel discouraged and feel the need to leave. You said yourself... you didn't want to go back to your former home. Wherever it is."

Tayuya gasped as she saw the boy smiling radiantly at her. "Well, maybe... I guess I could stay for a while."

"That's great. The way I see it... you could even be my big sister. What do you think?"

"Big sister? Me?"

"Uh huh. That's right."

Tayuya wanted to laugh sardonically, but his choice of words warmed her up a bit. _How cute. Me as a big sister? _"All right, Inari_-chan_." She gave a cruel smile, delivering an insult to Inari's early manhood.

"INARI-CHAN?! I'm not a little kid anymore!"

"Whoops, must have slipped my mind," Tayuya chuckled as she turned around and walked off. "C'mon, Inari-_chan_."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"Why? You're still kind of a shrimp and you haven't even reached puberty yet. Besides, I'm your _older_ sister now," Tayuya turned around, sticking her tongue out at the poor boy. "Bleh. So, get used to it."

"Ooooh, you're gonna be sorry for calling me that!" The boy shouted as he chased Tayuya back into the village.

As Inari pursued her, Tayuya completely outran the boy and chuckled. "Oh, I think I could get used to this." Her smile twisted into a devilish grin as devious thoughts processed in her mind. _If anything, this will keep you from taking me over again. I'm finally settling down, you blue bitch. Just remember that it was YOU that allowed me to be free. _

xxxxx

_**Three days later.**_

xxxxx

_**Tazuna's Residence/Northwestern District/Wave Country**_

After finishing dinner, Tsunami brought Tayuya over to help clean the dishes. As Tayuya looked at the dishes, she made a disgusted face and turned up her nose.

"If you're staying with us, you'll need to put in some share of chores, too," Tsunami said as she offered Tayuya a plate to wash.

The pink-haired kunoichi took the plate and scrubbed it with a wet cloth.

"Not used to cleaning after people?"

"Not… really," Tayuya scoffed as she raised the plate and saw her own reflection in it.

Tsunami giggled a bit as she finished rinsing a plate. "Oh, I think you'll become accustomed to it. If you plan to settle down and start to raise your own family."

"Huh? Excuse me? Me starting my own family?" The girl was baffled by the woman's statement. "Uh, no. I don't think so."

"No? That's too bad. I almost felt the same way before I had Inari. I didn't think I'd be a good mother to him."

Tayuya listened while scrubbing each plate Tsunami handed her.

"But, that all changed when I brought Inari to this world. Any doubts I've had to raise a family went away and now look at me. I've been taking care of Inari for twelve years with my father. Other than us two, Inari's had two fathers. His real biological father died shortly after he was born. Then, there was Kaiza… who became a father figure to Inari."

"Was that the man who was executed by that Gato guy?"

"He was… Inari loved Kaiza so much. Since then, he hasn't had any father figures. He hasn't even had any siblings to be around with, but Naruto was the closest to a sibling when that boy stayed with us shortly."

Tayuya scoffed as the Jinchuuriki's name was brought up again. _Him again. _

"But, Inari's taking a great liking to you, Tayuya. You've become something like an older sister."

Gripping the plate in her hand, Tayuya quivered while putting the plate into the sink.

"Tayuya, are you okay?"

The kunoichi waved off at Tsunami, assuring the woman that she was fine. Tayuya turned away, grasping the bracelet on her right wrist.

"I've always wanted to ask you about that bracelet?"

Tayuya inquired while holding her hand over the silver bracelet. "What about it?"

Tsunami walked over as she took Tayuya's hand and put her fingers over it. "It's very beautiful. Where did you find this?"

"It's… it's a really rare piece of jewelry I found… while I was out and about in a village," Tayuya lied as she slowly jerked her arm back. "It was very expensive. You won't find these in any common place. Yeah… ehehe."

"I see. That's too bad. It does look very nice on you."

Tayuya turned away and coughed. "Yeah, thanks." Looking over the bracelet, she kept any matter regarding her Cloneblade persona a secret to the family. _They shouldn't have to know the truth… no way am I ever going to let you take over._

xxxxx

_**One day later.**_

xxxxx

Inari and Tayuya both sat together on a dock with fishing poles in hand. While Inari was enjoying the peaceful moment, Tayuya's frustration grew as she hadn't gotten any 'bite' on her pole yet.

"Ugh, screw this shit!" Tayuya threw her pole day while preparing to do a hand seal.

Inari stopped her in time and seized her hands. "Don't do that or you'll scare away the fish."

"Why should it matter? I don't have the patience to catch dumb fish with just a stupid pole."

The boy shook his head, showing disapproval of Tayuya's erratic approach to fishing. "Fishing requires a great deal of patience. I was really impatient during my first tries, but I developed patience as I continued to fish."

"Well, fishing just isn't for me!"

"C'mon, Tayuya… at least give it a chance. Here," Inari picked up Tayuya's pole and handed it back to her. A smile adorned the boy's face, giving Tayuya a sign of reassurance. "Let's do this again."

Tayuya rolled her eyes and sat back down. "Whatever."

xxxxx

After an hour or so passed, Tayuya finally got a bite and reeled in a huge fish.

"HOLY SHI-" Tayuya gaped in shock as she reeled, pulling the fish toward her. As the large green fish flopped on the dock, she blinked in bewilderment and knelt over to pick it up. "Inari, did you…?"

"What did I tell you? Be patient and they'll eventually come, but you did it. At least, _you_ caught something," Inari folded his arms and nearly wanted to pout. He, unfortunately, was unable to catch anything.

"I guess… this was beginner's luck?" Tayuya said.

Inari groaned. "Lucky you. We're gonna have a huge feast over this one. My grandfather and mother are gonna flip when they see this!"

As she held the fish firmly in her grasp, Tayuya furrowed her brows. "Well, I'll be damned. Did I actually catch this?"

xxxxx

"You caught a fish on your first try?!" Tazuna blanched in shock.

Tayuya remained quiet on the matter while Inari spoke up for her.

"That's right! I was amazed myself!"

The bewildered old man shook his head and walked over to pick up the bucket with Tayuya's catch in it. "I must say that I'm impressed, girl. Keep this up and we might have more big dinner meals. Just hope this was not beginner's luck on your part."

The pink-haired girl wasn't sure what to say, folding her arms behind her back.

"We have to go fishing more often, big sis Tayuya," Inari said.

Tayuya shrugged. "Whatever. I guess fishing is not as bad as I initially thought."

"We should celebrate Tayuya's first catch with a feast. Father, let's get you to skin and fillet the fish. I'll get every prepared," Tsunami suggested as she headed into the kitchen.

"Can't believe everyone's making a big deal about this…" Tayuya muttered, watching the adults leaving.

"We should be. This is your first catch, big sis Tayuya." Inari proclaimed.

"Still… it's just a fish, but it'll probably be good to eat."

xxxxx

Later that same night, after dinner, Tayuya pat her stomach while laying on her sleeping bag. She ate most of the fish that she caught and just as she proclaimed earlier… it was an excellent dish. The lights were shut off as she stared up into the ceiling. It had only been four days since she moved in with Tazuna's family. Their normal family lifestyle was beginning to grow on her.

"So, this is what it's like to live a non-shinobi lifestyle," she murmured under her breath. "It's… really not so bad as I thought. These people really treat me… like I'm part of the family. But…" She lifted her right arm and stared meticulously at her Cloneblade bracelet. "…am I really deserving of this good hospitality?" _Shit, after all the people I've killed… including those villagers. No, that was all your doing, Cloneblade! Well, guess what?! You won't control me anymore!_

**_'_**_**Excuse me, but you're blaming me? Please, wake up and open your eyes!'**_

As Tayuya covered her ears, that didn't stop her from seeing the Flute Diva appearing over her. The blue-armored sadist put her hands over Tayuya's head and removed her hands from her ears.

The Flute Diva chided her real self. _**'Look at you! You've become too comfortable living with these people. You don't belong here. You should be out there killing and satisfying your own sick pleasures… MY sick pleasures. I thought we were supposed to be free?!'**_

_I am free! Free from killing anymore…_

_**'**__**You can this boring civilian life… exciting? You caught a fish? So fucking what? Big deal! Anyone with half a brain can catch a fish. C'mon, let's leave this dump. This world is too big to go unexplored…'**_

_Shut up. You don't tell me what to do anymore…_

The Cloneblade was speechless to hear this from Tayuya of all people. She wasn't even sure she was speaking with the same Oto-nin like before.

_**'**__**What did you say?'**_

Tayuya scowled and shot up from her bed. She quickly punched through the Flute Diva and caused her to dissipate into a cloud of white mist. _Get the fuck out of my life and leave me alone! These people… surprisingly give a crap about me! Now I understand what it means to have a real family!_

Despite the Flute Diva's ghostly form vanishing, her voice still managed to echo out in Tayuya's mind. _**'You're growing too soft, Tayuya. Sooner or later, you'll realize what you really want in life. These people are holding you back. Mark my words… you will call for me when the situation calls for it.'**_

_Fucking bitch…_

_**'**__**Kukuku. In the meantime, enjoy your new boring life… Tayuya-chan.'**_

While ignoring the Flute Diva's presence, Tayuya panted and wiped her already sweaty forehead. _No more… this is my new life. I'm not going to kill just because you tell me to. _

Suddenly, there was a knock on the guest room door. Tayuya whirled around in alarm and let out a deep sigh.

"Big sis Tayuya, it's me."

"Inari-chan? Come in…"

Inari walked in as he crept into Tayuya's room. "Don't call me _that_."

"Why? It's your new pet name."

Inari snorted. "Haha."

"What do you want?"

"Well, you said you like flutes, right? You told me that's your favorite instrument."

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah, that's right. What of it?"

"Well, just the other day… I…" Inari stammered while pulling out a purple flute, which was made out of wood and painted/glossed over. "While grandfather was cutting wood, I crafted this for you."

Tayuya's eyes fell on the flute as she picked it up. "You… made this?"

"Yeah… I admit it's not as good like I wanted to be…"

"Are you kidding?" Tayuya smirked coolly as she put her lips on the flute and played a small note. "It plays well. Inari-chan, you really are quite the handyman."

"Well, I do want to become a builder like my grandfather."

"And I think you'll do just fine as a carpenter," Tayuya said while poking Inari on his nose. A smile slowly crept on her face. "Inari-chan."

"Humph, don't call me that. I'm not little!" Inari scoffed, though his disgruntled frown turned into a smile. "I'm glad you like it, big sis Tayuya."

"Tomorrow, I'll play you a few songs if you want," she offered as she observed the flute. _I should be able to conjure up my jutsus. Heh, I could always put my Doki to work to do the chores for me. Oh, sly as always, Tay. Karin can try and find me, but she'll never suspect I'm here._ "I've got it good."

"What?" Inari asked. "Got it good what?"

"Forget it. It's nothing," Tayuya smirked as she fell back in her sleeping bag. _As for you Cloneblade, if I let you take over… I'll just flip out and kill these poor people. Emo-prick and Karin can find the Witchblade for all I care… besides I'll get that Suna bitch and that lazy bastard some other time. Maybe once I decide to leave… still... the provoking thought of using you again is tempting, but I won't do it. Not worth the risk… I don't need you to prove how fucking badass I am._

As she turned, she saw Inari walking out.

"Goodnight, big sis Tayuya."

"Night, Inari-cha…"

The boy snorted as he closed the door.

"Heh, cute," she chuckled as she turned her head, staring at the flute Inari made her. _This is how things are going to be… for me. The Flute Diva is no more. _

With that, she made her bold declaration clear and the next few months would prove to be better than she initially thought. All the while, Sasuke, Karin, and their new group were still looking for her. They'd never suspected that they'd leave as soon as Tayuya arrived at the Wave Country.

"I wonder… will they even keep searching for me… or forget all about me?" Tayuya muttered, turning over on her right side and closed her eyes. "Oh well. Not my problem anymore… they can search for the Witchblade on their own." She began to wonder about the artifact's origins. "The Witchblade… my weapon is just a clone of it… where the hell did it come from in the first place? What created that thing?" She fell asleep immediately, letting the flute fall out of her reach.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of a forest/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Just five kilometers from the local Hoshigakure, there was a site of a meteor crash. This was a site of a meteor that crashed 200 years ago.

However, before anyone realized it, a rock fell from the skies and crashed at the exact spot. The rock collided into the crater where the former meteor struck.

_**Boom!!**_

Inside this meteor, there was an omnious and dark energy concealed within it.

There was a presence within it which no one could comprehend.

What this meteor signified were changes that may bring changes to not just the local Hoshigakure, but the world.

Emanating from out of the new meteor were wisps of a sinister presence… the likes of which this world has never seen.

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 40: _**The Star's Dark Meteor; Konoha's Newest Mission!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Sorry, no omake this time. I couldn't come up with one! Oh well, there's always next chapter! =)

As the next chapter title implies, the story is going to a slightly new direction. But, trust me… the remaining Cloneblades will still play a part in this upcoming new arc. Tayuya, on the other hand, will remain in the Wave for the time being.

Before you ask, I based Tayuya's new attire on Lucy's from the _Elfen Lied _anime series. It's the exact one with the black dress and the pink shirt under it. Goggle her name and you should find a picture of that outfit. Now, all she needs is to cut her hair shorter and she'll be a complete Lucy cosplayer. Heh.

I don't think anyone has ever done a fic where Tayuya meets Inari. I'm not sure and I don't have time to look. At least, I gave Tayuya an excuse to keep her out of the conflict. This chapter served as necessary character development for Tayuya, which will alter her in the future.

Following this chapter, there will be a four month time skip. I'm still playing with the idea that Kurenai's pregnancy gestation period will be near the nine month mark. Sasuke and Team Hebi/Taka are still searching for Itachi (and Tayuya), which is double the work for them. This gives Tayuya plenty of time to enjoy her new life with Tazuna's family. Sakura and Naruto will have both improved, working efficiently well together. We'll see how effective it'll be against Kira and Kisa.

Well, that ends the interval chapters. The next Cloneblade arc will be based off the Hoshigakure filler arc from Part I. Like the other Cloneblade arcs, this one will differentiate from the actual filler and I've added a few twists to allure you, my readers.

Between this new Cloneblade arc (which I now aptly call the _**Dark Star arc**_) and _**Iron Demon**_, you will have plenty of _**Witchblade Sakura**_ goodness over the summer. =)

Please, leave a review when you're done reading. Take care, see you next time, and stay gold.


	40. The Star's Dark Meteor!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem.

**A/N: **Oh, yes. I'm back with another chapter and this signals the start of a whole new Cloneblade arc.

We're now in the _**Dark Star arc**_. Yes, as the title implies, there will be a hint of a certain entity that'll have severe ramifications in this story's future. For now, Sakura, Naruto, and the others have the remaining Cloneblades to deal with. Well, that's if Tayuya doesn't decide to go nuts again.

The story is not four months into the actual story. Canon events have been pushed back for the sake of this story. Sasuke hasn't faced Deidara or Itachi yet. Jiraiya hasn't confronted Pein/Nagato yet. Naruto and Sakura have already learned about Sasuke's departure from Orochimaru, but Konoha hasn't been able to keep track of him. Sasuke and his group have been laying low while trying to locate Tayuya and Itachi. Both Sakura and Naruto have been delayed with dangerous missions during this time (Danzo's had a hand in this to observe the two wielders). Akatsuki activity has been low (which will pick up as soon as this arc begins). The whereabouts of Kabuto and Kira/Kisa are unknown. Tayuya's still in the Wave Country. The Naruto/Witchblade Sakura world has been stagnant, but won't be anymore.

Time to get the story's gears moving again. Four months have passed in this fic's timeline.

The _**Dark Star arc**_ will be based off the Hoshigakure filler from Part I, but with drastic changes to keep the story fresh and open for twists. It will be just like I've done for the Isaribi/Land of Sea and Sasame/Land of Rice of Fields arcs.

Anyhow, with that said, let's get on with the new Cloneblade arc and a whole new direction with this Naruto story.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

Chapter 40

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part III: The Dark Star Arc**_

_**The Star's Dark Meteor; Konoha's Newest Mission!**_

xxxxx

_Four months since the Land of Sea mission and Tayuya's arrival in Wave Country._

xxxxx

_**Sakura's Room/Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

As she lied in bed, Haruno Sakura tried to get some good sleep after another long day of training with Naruto. Her body shivered as a cold feeling brushed against her body. She immediately tossed and turned in bed while her face contorted with dread.

"Witchblade... why... why is it so dark?" She mumbled as she heavily breathed. "What are you trying... to tell me?!"

xxxxx

_Opening her eyes, Sakura found herself in a darkened room. There was little light for her to view her surroundings. What little light came out was through doors that were left open in front of her. She wondered why the room was suddenly so dark. Then, she pressed toward the doors._

_There were three doors._

_Instinctively, she chose the middle door and pressed right through the room._

_Then, Sakura gave a loud gasp as her eyes widened. "What... what's this?!" What she saw laying right in front of her was a large black chunk of rock. The rock looked as if it had landed recently. It was laying in a deep crater while smoke slowly seeped out of the crater. She cautiously advanced toward the meteor and noticed the red gem on the Witchblade glowing profusely, giving off a warning signal to the wielder. "What's wrong, Witchblade? Are you saying I shouldn't go near it?"_

_Sakura gulped as she stepped back, already having second thoughts. _

_Just then, as she moved back, the meteor started to shift on its own. The pink-haired wielder quickly eyed the meteor as cracks formed around the giant rock. Like an egg hatching, the meteor split open as a light purple aura outlined its the object. Sakura jumped back in alarm, quickly putting up her guard while observing the meteor carefully. Once the meteor fully cracked apart, black smoke swirled around in a tornado-like manner. _

_The wielder watched as the black smoke floated across the air. Then, she noticed it was advancing towards her._

_"What... what are you?!" Sakura demanded as he raised her voice. As the Witchblade's red gem repeatedly pulsated, Sakura sensed a sinister vibe emanating from this source. She didn't know what this signified, but the Witchblade did. _

_"__**Wielder.**_"

_Sakura gasped as she gazed up at the dark cloud in terror. She tried moving, but suddenly felt as if hundreds of pounds (maybe even more) were heavily weighing down on the girl. The kunoichi was unable to move an inch, feeling paralyzed from head to feet. She watched as the dark cloud descended closer towards her. Gritting her teeth, Sakura struggled to break free and summoned all the strength her body could muster._

_It wasn't enough._

_The mysterious, sinister voice whispered and came out of the dark cloud. "__**Are you the new wielder?**__"_

_The only part of her body which Sakura could move was her mouth, which freely allowed her to speak. She angrily retorted, her teal eyes fixated on the dark cloud. "What's it to you?!"_

_Suddenly, a large pair of red, pupilless eyes shifted to the bracelet on the girl's right wrist. It chuckled deeply, extending three sickle-like tendrils that probed the exterior of the bracelet. In response, the Witchblade awakened and retaliated by repelling the dark tendrils away with pink and red tentacles. Sakura still couldn't move her body, but the Witchblade quickly protected her from the dark entity. Emerging behind the blanket of darkness were long, snake-like creatures with long, needle-like teeth. These dark creatures hissed and snarled furiously toward Sakura. _

_"__**Heh, interesting. I never thought you'd be the new wielder. Verrrrry interesting. We shall meet very soon, child.**__"_

_"WAIT! WHO ARE YOU?!" Sakura roared out, demanding an immediate answer._

_No response came from the source of darkness. The dark smoke slowly swayed back as light slowly penetrated through the dimension. Sakura watched as the light drove the dark cloud into the abyss where it would lie in wait._

_"Answer me! What do we mean... we're going to meet soon?! What do you know about the Witchblade! Unless..." It suddenly dawned on the girl's mind as she recalled her predecessor's vague warnings. "No. Could you be... Are you really the Darkn-"_

xxxxx

"-NESS!" Sakura shot up in her bed as she gasped loudly. Her entire face was dripped in cold sweat while her eyes widened in horror. And who could blame her? She had foreseen a horrifying dream that seemed so omnious as if it were another premonition. "Was... that just a dream? No, it wasn't..." She folded her arms around her body and shivered. _It felt so real._ Her eyes moved toward the bracelet on her right wrist, which still remained clamped where it has always been. "Good, you're safe. Of course, I'm safe, too." She wiped the cold sweat which dampened her forehead and cheeks.

The Witchblade interjected in Sakura's befuddled mind. _**'Sakura, are you okay?'**_

_Why the hell didn't you give me a warning sooner?!_

_**'Sorry, but these things just happen. Another premonition just happened...'**_

Sakura scoffed while laying back on her bed. She threw her left arm across her face while staring off into the ceiling. _No, duh. I was there and it felt real. Tell me. Was that... the... Darkness?_

_**'This signify something. Either he's closing into your world or he's already here.'**_

The kunoichi sat up and stared at the bracelet, approximately where the red gem was safely embedded. _He's here?! Then, why aren't we going out there to find it?! You consider the Darkness a threat. As long as we're bonded, that thing will be coming after us! Ugh, and just when these Cloneblades were bad enough!_

_**'Calm down. First of all, this is simply a warning. He may or may not even be in your world, but we must always be cautious. Believe me. I know how the Darkness thinks and operates. He'll come after us when the right opportunity sets in. Right now, it doesn't seem like the right time.'**_

Running her hands through her pink hair, Sakura breathed in and exhaled deeply. _Great. So, now, I have the Darkness to worry about. I mean... Chiyo-baasama even said that I may have to face it. She's lucky to never having to deal with this creature. Witchblade, am I even ready to confront the Darkness? Your father? Somehow, I feel like I'm not ready._

_**'What do you mean by 'you'? This is our battle, Sakura. We're bonded. So as long as I exist, the Darkness will attempt to follow where I go.'**_

_But, nothing about the Angelus._

_**'I cannot say whether she is in your world yet or not. There doesn't seem to be any indication of her existence. Otherwise, you would've had another vision just like you did with the Darkness.'**_

Sakura remembered the light that appeared in her vision. That source of mysterious light poured in to repel the darkness.

_That light. That could've been the Angelus!_

_**'Quite possibly. Listen to me well, Sakura. It's not time for us to confront the Darkness or Angelus. We still have the Cloneblades to destroy. They are an imbalance to my own existence.'**_

Nodding in response, Sakura got out of her bed and walked toward her bathroom. She flipped a switch, turning on the bathroom lights. She faced the mirror in front of her and turned on the sink. The girl proceeded to splash her own face with cold water while waking herself up. Grabbing a towel next to her, she wiped her face and dried herself off.

While padding her wet face, the wielder squinted her eyes and focused. The blurriness in her vision vanished as she gained a clear view of her bathroom surroundings. She put her hand against the bracelet and sighed.

"I guess you're right. We'll worry about it when the time is right, but still... I just can't ignore this warning. We have to face the Darkness eventually. That's if it's even in my world," Sakura said with uncertainty. "This is the first time I've had a vision in months, but this one... is really getting to me. Witchblade, what do you want me to do?"

_**'Focus on the Cloneblades first. It's already morning and I bet that boyfriend of yours is waiting for you on the training grounds. You and him have clearly been showing vast improvement wielding our powers. Naruto has done well in wielding the Excalibur.'**_

Feeling proud of herself and Naruto, Sakura's expression lit up just a bit. A serene smile adorned her face as she couldn't agree more with what the Witchblade said. For four months, she and Naruto have done constant training. In addition, they've been given various missions dealing with supernatural enemies from far off lands and secluded villages. The two have utilized the Witchblade and Excalibur to cleanse these sectors of these dark spirits.

But, lately, there have been no activity from Orochimaru's group or the Akatsuki.

Sakura has lately expressed concern over their inactivity. She was shocked when she learned that Sasuke had left Orochimaru after it was confirmed that Orochimaru was reported dead. She and Naruto were going to suggest searching for him, but the Witchblade and Excalibur prevented them finding a 'lost cause.' Eventually, there would come a time when both Konoha-nin would confront Sasuke.

But, now wasn't the right time.

Most of all, Sasuke's activities have been low profile. There have been no recent reports regarding his whereabouts.

"If you don't want me to worry about the Darkness now, fine," Sakura said while lecturing the artifact. "But, I'm going to tell Tsunade-sama about this vision. We'll see what she thinks about this."

_**'Fine with me. She'll probably make you stay put and not confront the Darkness. You're not ready yet, Sakura.'**_

The wielder shrugged. "Knowing her, she's probably going to tell me to sit out when it comes to the Darkness."

The ancient entity added into the ongoing discussion. _**'Probably for the best. Right now just focus on training and destroying those remaining Cloneblades. We'll worry about my father later.'**_

"Gaara was right. Somehow, I'm beginning to feel this world is about to change... probably for the worse," she recalled what Gaara warned to his siblings and everyone in attendance during the meeting. "If that vision was any indication, then he was right on the money. Damn it all." She rubbed her temples, trying not to overstrain herself. "All right, I can't let this effect my training. Time to get serious!" With that, she stepped out of the bathroom and walked over towards her drawers.

She pulled out her usual fighting attire and frowned a serious demeanor.

"Let's do this, my friend."

xxxxx

_**Training Grounds/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"HAAAA!!" Naruto yelled out as he and ten clones dropped in from a tree. They all came and threw a swarm of kunais at the determined pink-haired kunoichi. "Let's see you dodge these!"

Sakura laughed a bit. "Trying to test my dodging reflexes? You know this is my specialty!" With that, she quickly dodged the incoming kunais that the Naruto clones flung directly at her direction. She swerved and danced around the deadly weapons. She tightened her right fist and thrusted it into ground, smashing the earth underneath the Naruto clones. "SHANNARO!!"

Once her fist made contact with the ground, a large fissure formed along the earth. Earth was lifted right off the ground, throwing each clone up into the air. Each clone exploded into clouds of smoke. Not one of them was the real Naruto.

Sakura felt a sudden rush of air behind her. Before she fully whirled around and put up her guard, Naruto caught the kunoichi by surprise and applied a full nelson on her. Sakura growled while kicking her legs up as Naruto had his arms folded under the girl's armpits.

"Gotcha, Sakura-chan," Naruto snickered as he smiled his usual fox smile. He tried to pick up Sakura, who firmly planted her feet into the ground.

Channeling her chakra flow into her feet, the kunoichi managed to hold herself on the ground. Naruto tried pulling her up, but to no avail. Sakura clenched her hands, balling them into fists. She slowly brought her arms down, overpowering Naruto with her super strength. Freeing herself from Naruto's hold, she grabbed Naruto's right arm and flung him overhead. Naruto landed gingerly on his feet and lowered his right hand. Sakura's eyes caught the blue ball of chakra forming in the boy's palm.

"No, you don't! You're not hitting me with that-" Sakura yelled but suddenly stopped mid-sentence as she felt something pulling on her ankles. She quickly looked down and saw two hands popping out of the ground while holding her ankles. "Damn!" She cursed while trying to yank her feet off.

"You might be strong and smart, but I've always been the more clever one!" Naruto roared as he charged forward with his Rasengan fully formed in his right palm. "Dodge this!"

The pink-haired kunoichi gritted her teeth as she realized that there was no dodging this one. She was left with no choice.

As the bracelet reacted the forthcoming attack, its red gem slowed profusely. The bracelet came to life as the Witchblade armor covered Sakura entirely and transformed her into full Witchblade form. Witchblade Sakura jumped right out of Naruto's path while wings sprouted from her back. She took to the air, completely avoiding ground contact with Naruto.

"_**There can't get me now!**_" Sakura giggled evilly while sticking her tongue out at her boyfriend.

_Poof!_

That Naruto with the Rasengan exploded into a cloud of smoke. The one from underneath the ground emerged. Well, he didn't just emerge... he plowed right out of the ground and flew right up into the air where Witchblade Sakura was. He was completely transformed into Excalibur form. The devilish Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki threw himself at Sakura. The pink-haired wielder evaded her boyfriend's reach and seized his left hand. She tried to punch him with her right fist, but Naruto caught her fist. Both wielders encircled each other as if they were performing a courtship dance. Through their fists and training, they expressed their love for each other. Even their teachers, who observed them from time to time, realized this without speculation. Their love and trust for each other was as clear as day.

As Naruto and Sakura descended to the ground, they both leaned against each other. Sakura pressed her head against Naruto's chest, who gently put a hand under the girl's chin. She looked up and smiled, her tongue visibly hanging out where a red orb pierced the mid-section of it. Naruto reached down and placed his hands underneath Sakura's butt. She jumped right onto Excalibur Naruto while folding her legs around his waist.

"_**Sakura...**_"

"_**Naruto...**_"

Both wielders purred while leaning against each other. The two kissed deeply while caressing each other erotically.

Suddenly, Sakura stopped and pulled her head away from Naruto's face. This immediately threw Naruto off as he glared at his girlfriend with concern. He could see the distress in the girl's eyes, which he could easily decipher and tell that something was 'wrong.'

Excalibur Naruto whispered in her ear. "_**What's wrong? Is something troubling you?**_"

"_**What makes you... say that?**_"

"_**You're stuttering a little bit and you stopped kissing me. Not to mention you were a little off on our training. Your focus wasn't entirely there.**_"

"_**I'm sorry.**_"

Naruto smiled genuinely much to Sakura's comfort. "_**It's okay. Tell me what's wrong.**_"

"_**Ok, well, how should I even begin? It all started with... a vision.**_"

"_**A new one?**_"

Sakura nodded and answered. "_**Yes, but this one pertained to the Darkness. The possible forthcoming arrival...**_"

Excalibur Naruto frowned, not taking in this omnious warning well. "_**The Darkness? Are you sure?**_"

"_**I don't know, but the Witchblade believes that it has arrived. I don't know whether to believe it or not, but I was told to worry about it after we're done with the remaining Cloneblades.**_"

The Excalibur wielder was incapable of giving her a straight answer. "_**So, the Darkness is here or not here? Great, now we have something else we need to worry about. Sheesh, how annoying.**_"

"_**Wait, you mean... you haven't gotten any visions about the Darkness?**_"

"_**No, I haven't and I'm kind of glad I don't. But, I did have a dream... rather a nightmare myself.**_"

Witchblade Sakura looked up at her boyfriend with concern. "_**What did your nightmare contain?**_"

"_**The Kyuubi. Well, a smaller version of that damn fox. He only had one tail and looked about the size of a human. I don't know what this means, but I had this dream last night. It... it was pretty omnious,**_" the orange-and-red armored Jinchuuriki affirmed as he, by his own choice, didn't want to remember anything about that nightmare he had. He tried to hide his own distress from Sakura, but couldn't as she folded her arms around his neck.

"_**We both have our own problems to deal with, but we'll overcome them together. Ok?**_" Witchblade Sakura whispered into Naruto's right ear and licked his ear, purring like a cat.

Naruto smiled and kissed her left cheek. "_**Likewise, Sakura.**_" He pressed closer towards Sakura and kissed her on the lips. "_**We'll both go see Granny Tsunade and tell her about our visions.**_"

"_**We'll see what she thinks about these visions of ours. They could signify something, but I suppose we'll know when we confront these problems... hopefully nothing bad will come of us.**_"

"_**I know,**_" Naruto agreed while orange tendrils slipped out of his back and slowly wrapped themselves around Witchblade Sakura's half-nude armored body. Like vines, they embraced Sakura's body like they would to a statue or a monument. In response, Sakura let networks of her own hair extended into long tendrils, moving in and embracing Naruto's own body. "_**Mind if my little friends give you a massage?**_"

"_**May I do the same?**_"

"_**Go ahead,**_" Sakura whispered seductively as her tendrils caressed Naruto's back, chest, and shoulders.

Likewise, in return, Naruto's tentacles softly caressed his girlfriend's half-covered breasts and her bare butt. The two lovers slowly made their way towards a nearby forest to finish their erotic courtship in the thicket of one of the forests. They shared devilish giggles as they stopped and confined themselves from the public view.

Although, there was one individual that watched the entire courtship. This one individual had longed to possibly do the same for Naruto, but couldn't find the courage to confess... before it was too late.

xxxxx

Hyuuga Hinata watched their lovers' courtship. She had a baffled look on her face as she didn't know what to think. Sakura had already won Naruto over and she was too late to make her move. But, most importantly, she was shocked by how erotic the wielders courted each other and casually groped each other. Hinata couldn't divert her eyes as she watched Naruto and Sakura caressing each other. Her hands gripped the bark of a tree she was holding onto.

_I can't believe... how close... Naruto-kun and Sakura have gotten. I just wish... was I too late?_ Hinata thought while pressing her hands against her chest. Taking a deep breath, she exhaled and stepped back a few times to recollect her thoughts. _Maybe I should've confessed sooner... but right now... there's no way I can compete with Sakura. I-I must respect their privacy... I can't..._

"Going somewhere, Hinata-_hime_?" A seductive, feminine voice whispered behind Hinata.

The blue-haired girl felt two hands placed on her shoulders. Hinata squeaked a bit as she whirled around and gasped as she faced Mitarashi Anko, who had her finger pressed against her lips. Hinata blinked in confusion as Anko led her away through the thickets of some bushes.

"An-Anko-sensei? What are you doing here?" Hinata stammered, inquiring to the female Jounin.

"I could say the same to you, Hinata_-hime_," Anko smirked as she lightly tapped Hinata on her forehead. "Aren't we being the cute stalker?"

"I... I... just wanted to see how well Naruto-kun and Sakura have progressed in their training..."

Anko evilly giggled as she saw through Hinata's innocent act. "You don't have to lie."

"How am I lying?"

"You're stuttering and you're blushing in the cheeks."

Hinata shifted her face away as her cheeks reddened like a tomato.

"Seems like Sakura's claimed Naruto. Thanks to the Witchblade and Excalibur, those two are very closely bonded than I could imagine," Anko stated as she straightened her posture and adjusted her hitai-ate. "It wasn't too long ago that girl had a crush on Sasuke. Times have definitely changed, haven't they?"

Hinata meekly nodded. "Yes..."

"Listen, Hinata. I can plainly tell you have a deep fond for Naruto, but he's already found Sakura now to comfort him."

"I know and I don't hold anything... against them for that. As long as Naruto-kun... is happy... and as long as Sakura is happy... I feel happy for both of them."

Anko let an evil smirk curl on her seductive lips. "Good."

"I respect their choice of being together..."

"I know. Naruto looks absolutely hot in that new form of his, doesn't he? Admit it," Anko snickered as her perverted grin widened. "I mean... DAMN! He looks smokin' hot!"

Hinata blanched in shock at Anko's erratic behavior and backed off. "Anko-sensei... listen... I... I have to go... my teammates are waiting."

"For what? Training? No, I have an even juicer idea, Hinata-_hime_."

"What do you mean?"

Anko whirled around and placed her hands on Hinata's shoulders. The woman giggled a low, psychotic chuckle. "What you need is a make over and I know exactly how I'm going to do it." She put her right hand under Hinata's chin and licked her own lips. "I'm going to make a _real woman_ out of you and change you into my own image." With that, she seized Hinata's right arm and sprinted off with the poor girl in tow.

"W-w-wait, Anko-sensei!"

"You're going to thank me for this, Hinata_-hime_! I'll get you out of that shy girl phase!" Anko's shouted as she cackled like the psychotic woman she truly was.

xxxxx

As they overheard Anko's laugh from afar, Naruto and Sakura looked away. Their attentions were diverted momentarily until Naruto leaned in to sneak a kiss on Sakura.

Sakura whispered while licking Naruto's side cheeks. "_**What did you think that was, Naruto?**_"

"_**Doesn't matter. Let's just finish up here and we'll go see Granny Tsunade.**_"

"_**Oh, yes... yes...**_" Sakura purred while she let her tentacles massage Naruto's shoulders and chest. "_**Mmmm. Let's keep going, my love.**_"

The Excalibur wielder smiled a calm, foxy smirk and kissed Sakura's lips. "_**As you wish.**_" He moved in and laid Sakura on the ground while straddling on of her.

xxxxx

While this erotic courtship was going on, there was an audience which got front row view of the erotic moment. The Kyuubi, the Witchblade, and the Excalibur observed the vessels making out in the forest.

The Kyuubi chimed in and cackled deeply. _**'HEH, I DIDN'T THINK THE STUPID BOY HAD IT IN HIM! LOOK AT HIM GO! OH, YOU TWO MUST BE ENJOYING THIS.'**_

The Witchblade chortled as he carried a bag of popcorn. _**'It's only a matter of time before they hit third base. Sakura is quite the little minx, isn't she? She's just like her predecessors. Naruto is the perfect man for her.'**_

The Excalibur interjected. _**'C'mon, fox. Don't tell me you've seen two humans in courtship. You can thank me and the Witchblade for spicing things up. These two are truly utilizing our abilities for their own erotic pleasure.'**_

_**'Indeed. These two are very creative.'**_

_**'SO, WHAT WILL YOU DO ABOUT THE DARKNESS?!'**_ The Kyuubi bellowed out, immediately shedding light on this crucial topic.

Sighing to himself, the Witchblade answered as best as he could. _**'I don't know. Look, you just wait until the Excalibur or me give you warning next time. You'll know if one of our vessels has another premonition. The one Sakura had… was just a warning... it could mean anything. But, I dearly hope father isn't here. If what that Kazekage is true...**_

The Excalibur finished for his 'half brother.' _**'...this world will know true chaos. The likes of no one has witnessed before. When the time comes, we must protect our vessels. Kyuubi, we will need your help as well. You are an entity of chaos just like us.'**_

_**'We cannot allow it to destroy everything that Naruto and Sakura hold dear to them.'**_

_**'VERY WELL, BUT DON'T FORGET... THE BARGAIN. WE WILL ENGAGE IN BATTLE SOONER OR LATER.'**_

The Witchblade gave in. _**'Fine, but don't think Sakura will be happy about this.'**_

_**'Half-brother, I'll make sure to keep the Kyuubi in check until this whole Cloneblade business is over with. And if the Darkness is here, we'll deal with father before he finds a host.'**_

The demonic fox growled angrily as he listened to the ancient 'brothers' conversing. _**'EXCALIBUR, YOU BETTER HOPE YOU CAN CONTAIN ME. BECAUSE, I DOUBT YOU ALONE CAN DO THE JOB! WITCHBLADE, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING. ONE DAY, IT WILL BE YOU AND ME. TO THE DEATH. ARE WE CLEAR?'**_

The Witchblade chuckled in defiance. _**'Bring all you've got, you overgrown fur rug. I'll be ready for you. But, don't think Naruto and Sakura will ever forgive you.'**_

_**'HUMPH.'**_

With that, the Kyuubi went silent and remained confined behind its seal prison.

xxxxx

Sakura opened her eyes and purred. "_**They're getting a little noisy, don't you think?**_"

"_**Yeah just like a bunch of little kids. Heh, show's over for them. Ready to go see Granny Tsunade?**_"

Getting off the ground, Sakura kissed Naruto's left cheek. "_**I'm ready. Let's go.**_"

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Meanwhile, Tsunade received a message from a carrier pigeon sent by a small village from the Bear Country. This small village was Hoshigakure, one of the few in the shinobi world to harbor a shinobi village of its own. Being a lower shinobi village, Hoshigakure has almost relied on outside aid from other countries due to low manpower.

And this situation would be no different.

Hoshigakure was in need of aid from one of its greater allies: Konohagakure.

The Fifth Hokage managed to summon forth Team Gai (minus Maito Gai himself) in her office. She already explained most of what was said according to the letter from Hoshigakure's village leader.

"A meteor?" Neji inquired as Tsunade briefed them on their assigned mission.

"Make that two," Tsunade corrected the Hyuuga clan member. "This village's leader, the Hoshikage, was asked for assistance to guard their two sacred rocks. These rocks were derived from two meteors... one of which recently landed not too long ago. The source of these rock have been said to enhance the chakra of these people. Now, their biggest concern is outsiders attempting to steal the rocks."

"And you want us to go to this village to protect these two rocks. We understand, Hokage-sama," Tenten replied.

Rock Lee folded his arms. "Its too bad Gai-sensei won't be joining us."

"No, but we can manage to handle this on our own, Lee," the male Hyuuga reassured his flamboyant teammate.

"I'm glad you three have stepped up to take part in this mission. Oh, and one more thing..." Tsunade clarified as she leaned against her desk and glared toward Team Gai. "Be careful, there's still the matter of the Cloneblades being out there. According to Sakura and Naruto, there are a few out there that haven't been dealt with."

"I thought they destroyed the Cloneblade factory," Lee pointed out.

"Yes, they ensured that no more Cloneblades could ever be produced. But, there are still Cloneblade survivors that are believed to be working alongside Kabuto, especially after it's been confirmed that Orochimaru is dead. Make sure that you attempt to engage any Cloneblade if you see one. Only someone like Sakura with her Witchblade and now Naruto with the Excalibur can deal with on their own."

Once Tsunade brought up Naruto and the Excalibur, Team Gai let this sink in as they realized they were out of their league against the enhanced Cloneblade kunoichi. When all the other former Konoha rookies learned about Naruto obtaining the Excalibur, they were astonished at the fact that their friend now wielded two powerful sources. Because of that, none of them even thought about reproaching the Kyuubi/Excalibur-wielder. Then again, all of them respect Naruto. Even Sakura has already earned back trust from her fellow Konoha-nin, especially from Chouji and Shino.

However, others like Neji, Tenten, and Shikamaru were still unsure about whether the Witchblade should be entrusted in Sakura's hands. In Naruto's case, they couldn't find any courage to confront him on his possession of the Excalibur. Naruto grew extremely protective of Sakura since the Hidan and Kakuzu incident.

"Well, whether the case might be, we have a mission to carry out," Neji stated as he turned to face his teammates. "Tenten. Lee. Time to go to Hoshigakure."

Just then, there were several knocks on the door. Team Gai and Tsunade all shifted their attention towards the doors behind them.

"Who is it?" Tsunade demanded.

"Tsunade-sama! It's me and Naruto!" Sakura called out from outside the Hokage office.

"You two can enter," the Fifth responded.

As Naruto and Sakura opened the door and entered, they noticed Team Gai eyeing them. Neji and Tenten didn't let their eyes off Sakura for a minute while the pink-haired kunoichi walked by them. Rock Lee smiled toward Sakura and Naruto, acknowledging his two fellow Konoha-nin. Sakura walked in front of Tsunade's desk and bowed.

"Excuse us for the interruption, Tsunade-sama. I'll accept any punishment you can give me," Sakura humbly apologized to the Fifth.

Tsunade shook her head. "There's no need for that, Sakura. So, what brings you two here?"

"First off, what are you three doing here?" Naruto directed his inquiry to Team Gai. "You look like you're about to head out on a mission."

"I'm assigning them a mission to secure and guard two sacred rocks that fell from two meteors."

As Tsunade brought this to their attention, Sakura gasped in disbelief and slammed her hands on Tsunade's desk.

"Tsunade-sama, did you just say _meteor_?"

The Fifth Hokage blinked thrice and glared at her pupil in befuddlement. "Yeah, but what's it to you?"

"I just had another vision and this time there was a meteor. But, it wasn't just any ordinary rock. There was..." Sakura recollected what she remembered from the nightmare she had last night. "This meteor contained the Darkness. The source of darkness that is the Witchblade's sentinent father. I swear... I could even feel its frightening presence."

"Great. Just how many visions has this girl had?" Tenten scoffed as she wanted to roll her eyes.

Neji silenced Tenten, putting his right arm in front of her. "Listen."

"Tsunade-sama, if this meteor happens to be the shell containing the Darkness... you have to let me and Naruto go investigate with Neji, Lee, and Tenten! This might be our only chance to confirm the Darkness' existence!" The pink-haired kunoichi tried to convince her teacher, hoping to garner the answer she was looking for. "On behalf of myself and Naruto, let us go. We wield two parts of the Witchblade. Our weapons are linked to this entity."

Naruto interjected as he walked beside Sakura. "C'mon, you have to let us join this mission. I promise you we'll come back and get more answers for our questions regarding the Darkness! Please, you have to..."

Tsunade shook her head and sighed. "Fine. Permission granted. I was going to decline, but Sakura... when you brought up the Darkness, I want to learn more about it. More than what we already know." She firmly stated. "Hyuuga Neji, Tenten, and Rock Lee... listen well, your three-man cell has been expanded. Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura will join you on your mission to Hoshigakure."

Rock Lee shouted with excitement as he raised his left pumped fist. "YES!"

However, Neji and Tenten didn't share the same enthusiasm as their teammate. Although they were ok with Naruto joining them, they were still wary about Sakura.

"C'mon, you two! Have you already gotten over what Sakura did?" Naruto shot the two an annoyed glare.

Neji shot back. "Maybe, it's the weapon she wields that makes us uneasy."

"Have you forgotten what kind of powers I wield?!"

Tenten nodded. "We're full aware, Naruto, but you didn't put your best friend and her teacher in a coma like Sakura did!"

Sakura Angrily retorted against Tenten. "That was an accident and Chouji has already forgiven me!" She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, looking ready to clobber both Neji and Tenten. However, while in the presence of the Hokage, she restrained herself from attacking her two fellow Konoha-nin. "I'm sorry both Ino and Asuma-sensei suffered on my account, but that doesn't give you two anymore right to chastise me. Get over it."

Tenten scoffed. "Why you..."

Neji cut off his female teammate. "That's enough, Tenten." He looked back and glared intently at Sakura. "She's right. I'd say now is the time to put aside our differences. Tenten, we can't stay angry with her anymore."

"That is right, Tenten!" Lee exclaimed. "Neji wants you to end this dispute."

"Maybe you're willing to forgive Sakura, but I... just can't..." Tenten turned around as she walked out of the office.

Naruto folded his arms and snorted irritably. "What's her deal? Sakura, you should go give her a piece of your mind!"

"It's okay, Naruto. Once we're on this mission, she'll definitely come running to me for help," Sakura stated. "Only then will she forgive me."

Leaning back against her chair, Tsunade couldn't bear to let the commotion escalate any further than it did a minute ago. She replied back to Naruto and Sakura regarding their last-minute insertions into the mission. "To make sure you two don't go nuts, I'll be sending Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai to accompany you."

"Fine. That makes eight of us," the whiskered teen stated while adjusting his hitai-ate. He pivoted his head and turned to face Sakura. "We'll make sure and find anything out about whether the Darkness is here. Forget what Tenten said, let's stay focused."

The medic-nin shook her head. "I'm not going to let what she said get to me. This mission is crucial for both of us and our world."

Lee approached Neji and sighed with reprieve. "That was crazy, Neji. We really need to speak with Tenten about this. But, I am glad you decided to forgive Sakura."

"Well, I've partially forgiven Sakura. It's the Witchblade that I must keep my eye on," Neji whispered back to Lee. "Something tells me she and Naruto might find what they're looking for regarding this Darkness. Whatever these meteors may contain... we better approach this situation with extreme caution."

"I agree, Neji," the thick-browed teen asserted. "No matter what powers Sakura-san and Naruto wield now... I still consider them my friends and fellow Konoha-nin. Let's go and make Gai-sensei proud!" The overly optimistic Lee flashed a 'Nice Guy' smile to Neji.

Overhearing Lee broadcasting his declaration, Naruto chuckled and whispered in Sakura's right ear. "_Hear that? Lee still has faith in you._"

Sakura smiled warmly as she watched Lee kicking the air with a few kicks. "Lee." _You've always been a good friend even after that horrible incident. You, like Naruto, always had faith in me. _She clenched her right fist and nodded to Naruto. "Let's find what we're looking for."

"Right. Hoshigakure, here we come!" Naruto declared, pumping his fist and raising his right arm up.

Observing Sakura and Naruto, Tsunade clasped her hands together. _Whatever you two can find out about the meteors, let's hope there's some lead on the whereabouts of the Darkness. That is... if it is lurking somewhere in our world. If anything can confirm its existence, both the Witchblade and the Excalibur can._

xxxxx

_**Outside the Hokage Tower/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Tenten kicked a soda can aside while still fuming over her argument with Sakura.

"Who the hell does she think she is?! How can they even continually trust her with the damn Witchblade?!" Tenten scowled as she sat down on a bench and grumbled to herself. It took a minute for her to relax as she sighed with exasperation. _No, it's me that's being the bitch. I should've handled the situation better than I did._ "But, how can I be sure that I won't end up in the same condition as Ino and Asuma-sensei? What if Neji and Lee are put in danger?" She twiddled her own thumbs, rocking herself back and forth. _Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but over what? The Witchblade? I'm the weapon's mistress for goodness sake! I should be the one wielding the Witchblade! Maybe then will the Hokage-sama acknowledge me more often... but, eh, Sakura... she became the Hokage-sama's best student. _"No, it should've been me. I've always been the one to look up to Tsunade. I would've killed to become _her_ student, but she picked Sakura." _Jealously much? Why the hell am I jealous?!_

The kunoichi smacked herself across her cheeks thrice.

_Chin up and face facts. You're a better weapon's mistress than Sakura, but still not good enough to be Tsunade's student. It's time to show Sakura that I'm not a deadweight. Just because I don't wield a wicked artifact and turn into some kind of half-naked warrior... that doesn't mean I can't get the job done!_

Tenten removed herself off the bench and put on her 'game face.' "I can do this!"

"Tenten! There you are!"

As she whirled around, Tenten saw that the source of the loud call came from Rock Lee. Neji, too, was seen accompanying Lee. Her teammates approached her while preparing to head out to their houses to collect their essentials.

"Tenten..." Neji spoke up.

"Let's all meet up at the front gates, guys. We have a mission to get done, right?!" She exclaimed as she hurried off into the distance. "See you guys there!"

Both male Konoha-nin exchanged befuddled looks and watched Tenten.

"She seems rather fired up, Neji. Looks like the flames of youth are FINALLY exuding out of Tenten!"

The Hyuuga clan member thought differently regarding their female teammate. "Or, perhaps not." _Tenten, you're not acting like your usual self._

xxxxx

_**River Boundary/Sixteen Kilometers from the border between Sound Country and Fire Country**_

Far off from Konohagakure, a small group of conniving individuals were set to meet near a river basin. They were at least near the border between the Fire and Sound lands. These three individuals were just about what was left of Orochimaru's regime. With the Snake Sannin gone, many Sound-nin fled the scene. Others remained loyal to the late-Sannin and served under Kabuto, whom now seized control over his fallen master's regime. It has been four months since Kabuto gained power and he has kept a low profile as of late. Even Konohagakure has had difficulty following his trail as he's the only one in possession of Orochimaru's experiments.

xxxxx

Kabuto was one of these three individuals and idly waited near a forest undergrowth. He concealed himself underneath a dark purple cloak while his face remained hidden inside the hood. He cautiously glanced around the forest and towards the outskirts where a grassland was facing him.

Just as he was about to reach into his left pocket, two figures dropped in front of him. The silver-haired man jumped back, completely alarmed by the two arrivals. He sighed with relief once he realized who they were.

It was Kira and Kisa. Both of them were in their normal human forms.

"Kira and Kisa. It's about time you two showed… but don't scare me like that!" Kabuto snapped as he firmly placed his hand against his chest.

"Awww, did we almost give you a heart attack?" Kira scoffed.

Kisa giggled at Orochimaru's most loyal servant. "I find it sad we have to take orders from someone who gets jumpy when we arrive."

"Well, you two shouldn't go sneaking up and surprising people like that… especially me. You know I've already implanted his genes into me… my body is still adapting to _his_ cells!"

The twins responded back in unison. "Oh, tell us something we don't already know!"

"Sooner or later, Orochimaru-sama will return to us, but for now… we still have some important work to do," Kabuto stated as he pulled out a brown folder out of his cloak. He handed it over to Kira, who snatched it from his hand. "Take a look at this."

"What's in the folder?" Kira asked as she opened it and pulled out a report. With the report, there were photos of a large chunk of rock. "So, this report is about some rock?"

Kisa glanced over her twin sister's right shoulder and scanned the photos. "What's so special about this?"

"It's not just any kind of rock. This one fell from the sky. It's a meteor," Kabuto confirmed the report. He walked over and pointed to the meteor and the map where the rock landed. "This meteor is one of two that has landed within the Bear Country."

"Bear Country?" Kira and Kisa asked simultaneously.

"It's a funny name, but the land is a rather unique vicinity. This is where a village known as Hoshigakure was founded. It's a small village compared to the main five villages, but it is quite significant with it's own Hoshikage."

"Hoshikage? I thought there was only supposed to be five Kage?" Kira inquired to the silver-haired male.

Kabuto further explained. "You're right, but Hoshigakure is slowly progressing. Sooner or later, it will potentially grow and become a large nation. Unfortunately, the Hoshikage is only regarded as a 'Kage' in name only. The other main villages don't consider it an equal amongst the nations."

"But, what's so important about this meteor?" Kisa raised the more important question.

"It's one of two. The one you see in the photo landed as recently as four months ago. This one is being heavily guarded by its people. According to one of our Sound-nin, this meteor is rumors to contain something ancient… some power that enhances chakra. This meteor completely dwarves the first meteor that landed in the Bear Country 200 years ago. This first meteor is the sole reason why Hoshigakure was founded in the first place. The locals have referred to these rocks as their 'fallen stars.' Their village was developed solely based around the usage of these meteors' powers."

"So, let me get this straight, the first meteor was the reason this low-ranked village was founded. And this second one is gathering even more to this land?"

Kabuto grinned smoothly. "Absolutely right, Kira. Did you get that, Kisa?"

"I'm not deaf, four-eyes," Kisa scoffed.

"These meteors are said to be enhancing the chakra of these people. This is something we could use to our advantage. Namely for us… and myself. I'll need to accelerate Orochimaru-sama's cells in me. It won't be long until our master returns to us."

"This is all to bring back Orochimaru-sama?" Kira pointed out.

"And to grant you two to enhance your chakra. In addition to your Cloneblades, your chakra will become even more efficient and highly developed. I doubt even Sakura, Naruto, and their Konoha-nin comrades can stop you. You'll easily defeat Sakura and Naruto! We'll take back that shard from Naruto and deprive Sakura of the Witchblade. Finally, once we've reestablished the Cloneblade factory, we'll use the meteor's power to empower our newly developed Cloneblades and resurrect Orochimaru-sama with me as the medium."

Upon hearing Kabuto's master plan, Kira and Kisa glared towards each other. They momentarily exchanged wary looks, but then let it all settle as they realized what this meant for them. They relished at the thought of being given more power to destroy the Witchblade and Excalibur wielders.

"What do you two say? The meteor's power will benefit all of us. You, me, and a new generation of Cloneblades."

"You don't even need to convince us to go along with this. We're definitely in if it means granting us more power!" Kira smiled wickedly, savoring the thought of wielding her Cloneblade's power and the meteor's chakra-enhancing traits. "You hear that, Kisa? We'll both be unstoppable!"

Kisa giggled evilly. "I second that, dear sister. Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto won't even stand a chance against us when we meet them."

"And you two shall meet them. Our sources tell us that those two will be accompanied by other fellow Konoha-nin. They're on their way towards the Bear Country as we speak. Our men have kept a low profile and have carefully monitored them."

Rubbing her hands together, Kira grinned like a demented school girl. "Hell yes. We don't even need those two bitches Karin and Tayuya to hold us back anymore! Sakura, Naruto, and their little friends will be there for us to pick them off!" She turned and noticed Kisa shared the same sentiments as her twin sister.

"We should get going then. So, you want us to collect the meteor before they do?"

"Yes, but do so quickly. You two should try a more subtle approach. If the Konoha-nin happen to arrive before you do, don't try and attack them right off the bat. Stay low and try to meet with the village's Hoshikage. Make a few negotiations if you can and win his trust."

"Then, once this Hoshikage is no longer useful to us… we can kill him?" Kira licked her long nails.

The silver-haired male shrugged. "I'll leave that to you and I'd try to avoid doing so. But, whatever pleases you two. Just remember that obtaining those meteors, taking back the shard from Naruto, and killing Sakura for her Witchblade are our prime objectives. You two are all I can count on in reviving the Cloneblade Project and Orochimaru-sama. This will be your most important mission as Sound-nin. Are we clear?"

Kira nodded. "Yeah, we are. But, just one other detail we'd like to add."

"What's that?"

"If you're Orochimaru-sama's medium, your body will essentially become _his_. He will become reborn through you. So, Kira and I ask that we become his two right-hand Sound-nin. We'll be the ones to ensure the renewed Cloneblade Project is operational and we'd like to lead our new Cloneblade sisters against Konohagakure."

"That can only happen if you obtain the shard and the Witchblade. By eliminating Naruto and Sakura, Konoha will become vulnerable without their biggest assets. Yes, Orochimaru-sama will live to see Konoha being destroyed… and this time without fail! Yes, that's brilliant! You two will ensure the rebirth of the Sound!"

Kira and Kisa turned toward each other as they shared a devilish giggle together.

"Anything to restore the Sound back to its prominent glory!" Kira exclaimed.

"And becoming the ones to lead the assault on Konoha. It's only a matter of time," Kisa stated.

"Then you two have work to do. None of this will ever be possible if we don't act quickly," Kabuto said as he approached Kira and Kisa. He put his hands on their shoulders and smiled. "Our future falls on your shoulders, you two. We can't afford failure. Not now."

Kira and Kisa responded in unison, slightly bowing their heads. "As you command. We won't fail!" With that, they sprang off and vanished out of Kabuto's path.

As Kabuto whirled around, he slowly uncovered his hood. Half of his face was completely mutated. The left side of his face was sickly pale. The area around his eye was embellished with black skin. The eye itself was yellow with the iris as thin as a snake's. This was an indication that Orochimaru's cells were already taking over Kabuto's body.

Kabuto's smile twisted into a sickening, evil grin. "…yes, I will become a better, stronger Yakushi Kabuto. Orochimaru-sama, you shall live on to witness the revival of the Cloneblade Project… and the destruction of Konoha. I'll make all your dreams come true!" He threw his hood back over his head, concealing the left side of his face completely. _As for you Karin and Tayuya… well, I have nothing left to say about you. But, just know that you two will pay dearly. Our new Cloneblades, which will be augmented by the meteors' powers, will be even stronger and deadlier. I'll send them to hunt you two down! As well as bring Sasuke back to us!_

He then vanished from the spot and headed off back to his new underground lair.

xxxxx

_**Tazuna's Residence/Northwestern District/Wave Country**_

"ANOTHER ONE THIS WEEK?!" Tazuna's voice bellowed out, his mouth and eyes gaped at the sight of a swordfish caught by Tayuya.

The pink-haired girl held the fish by its elongated nose and grinned devilishly. "Well, well, looks like I'm having better luck than you, old timer."

"That's truly a wonderful catch and the second one this week. I'm proud of you, Tayuya," Tsunami congratulated her. "Thanks to you, I'll be even busier in the kitchen."

Inari chuckled as he pat Tayuya's back. "Were' having bigger meals thanks to you, big sis Tayuya! What did I tell you that patience has its rewards?"

Tayuya managed a smile and blushed a bit. "Well… good things do come to those that wait."

"Right? You should always listen to me more often. Next thing you know, you might catch three HUGE fish!" Inari rambled on as Tayuya walked out with the fish. "Grandfather, you think you can go help her with the fish?"

Tazuna scratched his head while walking out with Tayuya. He led her towards a shed behind the residence where he cleaned and gutted the fish. As the old man wiped fish bones off a table, Tazuna allowed Tayuya to set the swordfish on it.

While examining the fish, Tazuna scratched his beard. "I never thought you'd catch a swordfish, young lady. These fish are considered a delicacy down south. These types don't often swim around our local village."

Tayuya folded her arms and smiled. "Guess I have something to be proud of, old timer."

The old man looked away and sighed. "You're catching more fish than me and my grandson. You have a gift, Tayuya."

"Hey, I'm not going to be fishing all my life, you know," she retorted in a perturbing manner.

"Heh, no. I didn't think you'd want to stick to just fishing all your life, Tayuya. But, it's a relaxing hobby and you've been spending more time with Inari," Tazuna stated while measuring the swordfish. He glanced over and noticed a smile on Tayuya's face. "And the fact you're smiling tells me that you've grown fond of living with us."

"I've come to enjoy normal life… I have to admit. It feels so nice to get away from my former livelihood," the former Sound kunoichi lowered her chin as she stared at the floor. "I just want to thank you… for letting me become apart of your family."

"Nothing to it, Tayuya. You're one of the family and I'm glad you've been there for Inari. I've always said that he needs a brother or a sister. You came at just about the right time."

Tayuya blushed a bit as she turned and saw Inari standing at the door. "Inari-chan?"

"C'mon, don't call me that!" Inari snapped as he ran up to Tayuya and seized his 'big sis' by her left wrist. The old man whirled around as he saw his grandson dragging Tayuya outside. "You have to help me! There's a little girl stuck up a tree! She's one of our neighbor's daughters!"

"What?!" Tazuna shouted as he ran outside with the other two.

"Lead me to her, Inari-chan," Tayuya instructed as the boy directed her towards the area.

Xxxxx

As soon as the family arrived, they noticed a tall tree that extended out of a pool near a home. They immediately noticed a family of three: a man, a woman, and a little boy.

"HELP ME! MOMMA! POPPA! SHINJI-KUN!" A voice coming from a four-year-old girl cried out from high in within the tree's farthest branches.

"Oh, Tazuna! Inari! Thank goodness you came!" The man turned as he saw the family.

Tazuna directly confronted his neighbor. "How did she get up there?!"

"She climbed out my window when I was supposed to be watching her!" The boy, who the little girl referred to as Shinji, admitted to his error. "I… I was going to get some toys until she crawled out the window and grabbed onto one of the branches. She almost fell.. . and… I forgot to close the window. Misa-chan is stuck up there and I'm scared of heights!"

"You should've closed your window before getting those dumb toys!" Inari berated the little boy.

Tayuya shifted her gaze towards the tree and saw the little girl sitting on a thick branch. She saw how feeble and scared Misa looked sitting alone.

"I'll get her," the pink-haired kunoichi firmly stated as she raced off towards the tree.

"Wait! Can you get her down?!" The mother called out towards the girl.

"Let her go. She'll have your daughter down in no time," Tazuna assured the mother and the other family members.

"Oh, Tayuya. She's _your_ adoptive daughter, isn't she?" The man asked.

"Yep, and she's a strong young woman. Don't worry."

Inari cheered on his big sister as he saw her starting to climb up the tree. "Go for it, big sis Tayuya!"

As she scaled up the tree, Tayuya grabbed each branch. She was within range of Misa's position. After grabbing another branch, she extended her right hand and asked for Misa's cooperation.

"Give me your hand, Misa."

Scared out of her mind, the little girl shook her head and whimpered. "…no… I'm… scared…"

"If you stay here too long, you won't ever get down and see your family. You don't want to stay up her forever, do you?"

"No… but…"

Tayuya's face softened as she gently spoke in a soothing voice. "If you come with me, I'll scold your brother and tell him to never leave anymore windows open again."

"You'd… do that?" She asked.

The kunoichi put on one of the fakest smile she could make, which easily won over the little girl's trust. "Yep. Now, give me your hand."

Without giving any second thought, Misa reached out and grabbed Tayuya's hand. The pink-haired kunoichi grabbed the child and set her on her back. Tayuya climbed down the tree with Misa saddled on her.

"She got our daughter down?!" The mother cried out as she embraced her husband. She cried happily on his shoulder while the husband patted her back. "Thank goodness!"

Tazuna laughed aloud. "See? I told you my daughter could do it!"

"Way to go, big sis! You're our local village's hero!" Inari called out.

Tayuya groaned while racing across the water with Misa in tow. She jumped onto the entrance bridge and landed in front of Shinji. As she set Misa down, Tayuya leaned close and whispered in Shinji's ear.

Her voice tone lowered, sounding very menacing enough to spook the poor boy. "_Be a good boy and look after your sweet sister better, or you'll deal with me. Got it, you little shit?_"

In response, Shinji's face contorted with fright. Nervous sweat dripped down his face as he backed off, clinging to his mother's side like a frightened animal.

Misa laughed and ran over to hug Tayuya's left leg. "Thank you, big sis!"

"Nothing to it," Tayuya smiled as she pat the child's head.

Inari noticed the boy nervously clung to his mother and exchanged glances with Tayuya. "What happened with him? What did you say to him?"

She responded as an evil smirk adorned her face. "Just told him to close his window and take care of his sister better. That's all. A big brother should always look after his sweet, little sister. Right?"

Tazuna laughed. "Knowing you, you probably said something to spook the poor boy!"

"The old timer knows me too well, Inari-chan," Tayuya said as she shifted her attention towards Shinji and shot him a dirty look.

Right on cue, the boy hid behind his mother's legs.

"Shinji? What's the matter with you?!" The mother jumped around as her son remained hidden behind her.

Misa giggled. "Silly big brother!"

As she looked up towards the skies, Tayuya inhaled a whiff of fresh, moist air. She lifted her right arm where her Cloneblade bracelet was fastened. _It's been four months since I've arrived here. You haven't even tried to bother me again. Good. Just leave me the fuck alone and let me enjoy this new life. My days as a kunoichi are long done. _

"Big sis Tayuya! We're heading back home now!" Inari called out, disrupting the girl's train of thoughts.

Tayuya whirled around and called back. "Yeah, I'll be there!" She waved off to Misa and her family. Then, she hurried off and raced Inari back home. _Not even you can take this away from me, you demented blue bitch. _

xxxxx

_**Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Built at the center of the first meteor crash (200 years ago) was a settlement. This settlement became to be known as Hoshigakure. Since its formation, this village has invested in deriving the first meteor's mysterious power and to enhance the people's chakra.

Once the second, recent meteor landed, the people felt as though the gods had blessed them with another gift from beyond the stars. This second meteor landed miles from their village. They quickly recovered the rock after it cooled down and returned it to their homeland.

This second meteor introduced something that Hoshigakure's people were unaware of. That source would eventually bring more harm than good for the local villagers.

xxxxx

Gathered within a chamber, a group of nine teenage students formed a circle around the two meteors. All of them had their eyes closed in silent meditation. Concurrently, the two meteors channeled waves of light and dark purple energy into their bodies. Each child received a fair quantity of the energy, which augmented their physical bodies and their own chakra.

Observing the nine Hoshi-nin was a middle-aged man wearing purple hair and a hitai-ate with a five-pointed star embroidered on the plate. He closely watched the nine Hoshi-nin concentrating as the meteors' energy seeped into their bodies.

Just then, one of these Hoshi-nin, a feminine-faced boy with shoulder-length lavender hair, gave in and nearly collapsed from exhaustion. The other students stopped as two quickly rushed over to their friend's side. A teenage girl with reddish orange hair hurried over to keep the boy from falling on the floor. The other was a dark gray-haired teenage male, who helped the girl with their sick friend.

"Mizura! Are you okay?!" The red-orange-haired girl tended to her sickly friend.

The dark gray-haired teenage male put his arm around Mizura's head. "You should stop if you can't handle anymore."

"No… I'm fine… really… Hokuto. Sumaru…" Mizura coughed as he pressed his hands on the floor.

"You shouldn't push yourself!" Sumaru, the young male, scolded his friend.

Just then, the man from outside entered the chamber and approached the young Hoshi-nin.

"Hoshikage-sama?" Hokuto, the female, twirled around and gasped as their village's leader entered.

"You're supposed to be continuing with your training," the Hoshikage reminded the group.

"Yes, but its Mizura. He collapsed again!" Hokuto spoke up.

"Then, take him to our medical facility. The rest of you resume your training," the man ordered.

Sumaru stood up as he helped Hokuto carry their friend. "I'll go with them."

"No, I believe she can manage on her own. You stay here and continue your training," the Hoshikage affirmed as he stopped Sumaru. "Sumaru, we need you to become strong to protect our village. Our manpower is in short supply. You and everyone here are the next generation to safeguard this village and ensure its growth as a nation."

Sumaru frowned as he turned and saw Hokuto carrying Mizura off. "Yeah, but…"

"Have faith and continue your training, Sumaru," the Hoshikage advised the young Hoshi-nin while walking out of the chamber.

Watching the Hoshikage step outside, Sumaru turned away dejected as always. "Damn it. He's right… I have to get better… enhance my chakra and become strong enough to safeguard this village." Yet, the medical condition of his friend, Mizura, was already weighing down on his shoulders. "Right. I've got to continue my training. For you, Mizura."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as the Hoshikage walked away from the chamber, he stopped as he noticed two hooded figures. The man raised his left brow in curiosity and stood his ground.

"Who are you and what are you doing on this land, intruders?!"

"Oh, don't be too hasty, dear Hoshikage," the hooded figure on the left spoke up. "We're no intruders."

"But, we'd like to make some negotiations with you," the hooded figure on the right asserted.

"I make no negotiations with outsiders. Be go-"

The hooded figures chuckled in unison, which promptly spooked the Hoshikage.

"We've already spoken with your advisors. I believe their names were Shiso and Yotaka?" The hooded figure on the left unveiled the hood and revealed 'himself' as Kira.

The other unveiled herself as Kisa.

The Cloneblade twins managed to arrive in Hoshikage before the Konoha crew did. The Hoshikage angrily snarled at their direction as he armed himself with a kunai, preparing to defend himself against the pair.

"Where are my advisors?!" He demanded.

"Oh, relax. They're taking a nap right now," Kira giggled as she licked her fingers, which were already covered in blood. "

Kisa smirked evilly. "Now if you would be so kind as to lead us to your administration office, Hoshikage Akahoshi. We'd like to negotiate with you."

"What's in it for both of our sides?"

The twins giggled in unison as they slowly paced towards the man. Kira reached over to seize the kunai from his hand. Kisa came behind the Hoshikage and trailed her fingers across the man's throat. Akahoshi tried remaining still as he could. But, he felt his body shiver as Kisa's sharp nails gently stroked his throat line. Akahoshi gulped and finally gave in to their persuasion.

"Uh, yes... come and follow me, young ladies," Akahoshi nervously replied. _Did these two kill actually Shiso and Yotaka?! What are they after? _

Kira chortled as she and Kisa walked alongside Akahoshi. "We've heard about your precious meteors. There's a huge favor we from the Sound Country would like to ask of you."

"You're from the Sound... the land ruled by Orochimaru...?"

"Formerly ruled by our great Orochimaru-sama, but needless to say we're in need of a source to rejuvenate our once prominent land," Kisa said.

"But, what's in it for me?"

Kira answered. "You'll know once we get down into our negotiations. Should you resist... well, let's just say, we'll give you the same treatment as we gave your two dear advisors." She lifted her right hand, showing the blood of the two men she killed stained on her fingers. She thoroughly licked the drips of blood from her fingernails. "Mmmm, so delicious."

Akahoshi shuddered with disgust. "Damn you. Just follow me..."

xxxxx

_**Entrance/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Team Gai and Team Kakashi arrived at the village. They stopped at the front of the entrance gate situated at the center of a forest. There was a trail that led them towards the village in the distance.

Naruto stretched his arms out and smiled as he faced the direction of the village. "Finally, we made it!"

"That wasn't so bad for a travel. Wouldn't you say, Neji?" Rock Lee directly said to his teammate.

"Yeah," Neji answered.

As he scanned the village in the distance, Yamato looked toward Kakashi. "This is Hoshigakure, Kakashi-sempai?"

"Yes. We shouldn't worry since they were the ones to request help from our village," the Copy Ninja affirmed.

As Sakura paced forward, she noticed her bracelet was moving on its own. She sensed an unsettling feeling emanating from the Witchblade. _What's the matter? Is something bothering you?_

_**'We shouldn't be here, Sakura. We need to turn back now!'**_

_What? No, you couldn't mean..._

_**'This presence I'm feeling... this source. I know it better than you do, Sakura. I'm warning you... No, I am asking for you and your friends to leave here before...'**_

_Quit acting like such a brat! Listen, we didn't come all the way out here after a two day journey for nothing! We need to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Naruto and I need to know if there's any evidence of that meteor from my dream contains the Darkness._

The Witchblade angrily retorted. _**'TURN BACK NOW, SAKURA!'**_

_NO! I'M NOT!_

_**'I'm doing this for your own good! You're NOT ready to face the Darkness or whatever is left of it!'**_

_Witchblade, I know you care too much for me, but I can't turn back. If I want to find out whether the Darkness exists or not, this is our only chance. This is the only reason why Tsunade-sama's allowing Naruto and I to come here. She, too, wants to learn more about the Darkness and the threat it can pose._

_**'Speaking as the offspring of the Darkness, it will very much pose as your biggest threat, Sakura. Have you learned nothing from Sara and Dani's warnings?'**_

_Yes, but they also said that I'm expected to face the Darkness. Chiyo-baasama even said I might have to battle it._

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted the kunoichi's train of thoughts and sensed a bit of uneasiness from Sakura. "The Excalibur and the fox have been telling me about something wrong about this place."

"It might be the Darkness, but we can't say for sure for now," Sakura whispered to Naruto.

"Hey, you two! C'mon, we're heading off to the village now!" Tenten called out to Naruto and Sakura. Shifting her angry gaze from Sakura, she turned and hurried over to join the others.

Sakura scoffed. "Is it just me or has Tenten been a bitch towards me? I really hoped she'd get over the whole Witchblade business."

"Maybe she's jealous?" Naruto shrugged. "Don't let her get under your skin, Sakura-chan. She'll come around just like Chouji and Shino have. The others seem to be regaining your trust. Like Lee."

"Yeah, and Neji doesn't seem as hostile toward me either. But, Tenten. Sheesh, let's go. We have work to do."

With that, Naruto and Sakura raced off toward the village as they caught up with everyone. Just as they stopped near the village's administration buildings, they noticed as Hokuto was carrying Mizura along.

"Oh, hello! Excuse us!" Kakashi called out toward the native Hoshi-nin.

Hokuto gasped as she noticed the Konoha-nin. "Oh! You must be from Konoha... judging from your hitai-ates!"

"Yeah, we'd like to meet with your Hoshikage," Neji addressed to the Hoshi-nin girl. "We came to discuss an urgent matter regarding your meteor. Your Hoshikage made a request for us to come see him."

"I see. Well, I can show you the way while I take my friend here to the medical facility," Hokuto replied. "Please, follow me."

"Your friend is ill?" Sakura spoke up as she walked over toward Hokuto and Mizura. "How did he come down with it?"

The Hoshi-nin girl explained. "We've been training near our meteors... and well... I think the side effects of overexposure are taking a toll on him."

"Oh, man. He looks really sick," Naruto remarked as he approached Sakura. "Hey, my friend here is a medic-nin. She can probably help you out."

"Really?" Hokuto asked.

"You two. We better go and see the Hoshikage first. I'm sure this village has their own medic-nin to check on the young man," Yamato stated.

Sai observed the sickly man and even he could tell that Mizura was ill. "I'm no medic-nin, but I can certainly tell he needs to be taken care of."

"Sakura-chan, we'll see him after we're done with seeing their Hoshikage," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki said as he pat Sakura's back and walked off with her.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded as she walked with Naruto and the others. She glanced over her right shoulder to watch Hokuto carry Mizura towards a separate building situated away from the main administration facility.

Once again, she felt her right hand throb as the bracelet twitched. _What now?!_

_**'That boy... and that girl. This village is emanating with energy similar to the Darkness. We need to leave here as soon as possible. Being exposed to this energy will prove to be hazardous to these people... and it's enough to drive me crazy!'**_

Sakura frowned as she focused on walking ahead with Naruto and the others. _Just relax, will you?! I'm not leaving until I find any evidence that the Darkness was here. You can't stop me or my friends._

The artifact sighed in defeat. _**'Don't say I didn't warn you, Sakura.'**_

xxxxx

Looking on from afar, a figure wearing a gas mask sat still on a tree branch. The mysterious individual stayed silent while watching the Konoha-nin entering the Hoshikage's administration facility.

Within a blink of an eye, the mysterious figure's image flickered and vanished from sight.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 41: _**The Dark Star Stolen; A Darkness Presence Imminent?**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius

_**Hinata's Makeover**_

Inuzuka Kiba hopped off Akamaru's back and leaned against his dog's back. Kiba was fatigued after another day of training.

"Whew, that was a good run, Akamaru!"

The large white dog barked loudly in response.

"Did you two happen to find Hinata anywhere?" Shino inquired as he approached the teen and the dog. "She was supposed to meet us here for training."

"Who knows?" Kiba shrugged. "She probably went to go see Kurenai-sensei. Just let her be."

"That's just it. I just came back from seeing Kurenai-sensei and Hinata was never there."

Kiba scratched his chin and gave this some thought. "If she wasn't with Kurenai-sensei... she's probably out peeking on Naruto again."

"Naruto left on a mission."

"Then... ah, I give up!"

"I'm over here, Kiba. Shino. Akamaru," a low, seductive feminine voice chimed in.

As the males whirled around, they saw Hinata... or who was supposed to be Hinata!

Shino was silent in shock.

Kiba blanched as his eyes and mouth widened.

Akamaru's eyes bulged wide open.

Standing ten feet away from them, Hinata was fully dressed in a get-up similar to Mitarashi Anko's! Hinata had her jacket opened up and underneath were metallic fishnet, chain mail garments. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail like Anko's. Her rather well-endowed chest stuck out without the jacket covering it, which definitely garnered Kiba's attention. Hinata twirled a kunai in one finger and pulled it front of front of her face. Then, just like Anko, she licked the kunai with her tongue.

"You three have been bad boys. Why don't I give you a good punishment to make you sorry?" Hinata winked seductively.

Kiba reacted like any horny teenage male would in response to a hot girl. "WHOA, HINATA!!!" A torrent of blood squirted out of his nose.

Akamaru ran over to wake his master up, licking his face.

Shino was flabbergasted with Hinata's new 'makeover.' "Since... when did you... become more open with yourself, Hinata?"

"Oh, don't be so modest, Shino. Come over here and give 'em a good feel," Hinata winked as she pressed her hands against her large breasts. She cocked a tease while unzipping her undershirt and groped her own left breast. "I feel so hot... would you mind unzipping me, Shino?"

Right on cue, Shino's face turned red as he fell back and fainted.

Suddenly, Hinata snapped right back to reality and noticed her two teammates on the ground. "Oh no! What have I done?! Kiba-kun?! Shino-kun?!" She frantically ran around, throwing the kunai she licked on the ground.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, while Hinata was freaking out, Anko snickered as she hid behind a rock.

"She got 'em good! But, still... my new apprentice needs a little work. That cock tease she pulled was something I used to be when I was her age. Well, time to..."

Before Anko could finish her sentence, a shadow hovered over her. The purple-haired woman looked up and gaped in shock.

"Oh, hiiiii, Kurenai! Nice day, eh?" Anko faked a 'nice girl' smile and backed off. "I... can... explain! Really I could!"

Glaring at her friend with angry intent, Kurenai folded her arms. She frowned in disapproval over Anko's choice of 'erotic training methods' for her own student. "Kidnapping my own student and brainwashing her with your _questionable_ method of training, Anko. I should have you apprehended by the Hokage-sama for this!"

"What?! I'm just trying to get her to open up and get wild?! Is that a crime?"

"Poisoning a poor girl's mind like Hinata's with your perversion is a crime."

"She has a crush on Naruto if you didn't realize that! That girl probably has an inner self with my personality. If you ask me... you should never overlook the quiet and shy ones. Take it from me."

Kurenai blinked as she looked towards Hinata. A perplexed look formed on the woman's face. "...no, it couldn't be."

"Just wait in a few years, when she finally opens up..." Anko advised her friend. "She'll finally come out of her shell." With that, a devilish smirk curled on her lips. "Then, she'll win over any man of her erotic dreams."

xxxxx

**A/N:** And with that this series resumes with the new Cloneblade arc. As you can see, I've ensured there'll be different outcomes. The Hoshikage's two man servants from the actual filler are now dead. Kira and Kisa will fill in their roles for now. The Witchblade's throwing a hissy fit. Traces of the Darkness are obviously being hinted at. No surprise there. A masked individual lurks in the shadows. There's plenty of more where that came from!

Who knows? The Darkness may actually appear in this arc... or at least afterwards. We'll see, ok? In the meantime, I'll just continue to tease you, guys.

I hope you guys liked the omake. I thought I could've done better with it, but I'm somewhat satisfied. Just imagine if Hinata did become Anko's apprentice. Hehehe.

Next time, the action begins in the Dark Star arc. Certain events will be similar to the actual Hoshigakure arc, but otherwise the story will run differently. New twists will be added along the way!

Send a review when you're done reading. See you all next time.

Stay gold.


	41. The Dark Star Stolen!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem and NejiTen.

**A/N: **All is set-up for the Dark Star arc. Now, time for the good stuff.

There's the mysterious masked figure, the Cloneblade terror twins, and a possibly appearance by the Darkness for the Konoha-nin to worry about.

Anyway, on with the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 41

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part III: The Dark Star Arc**_

_**The Dark Star Stolen; A Darkness Presence Imminent?**_

xxxxx

_**Inside the Hoshikage's Administrative Office/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

The Hoshikage's administrative office was a shrine of orient-style design. This shrine is served as the governing house where the Hoshikage hosts meetings with his advisors and visitors from other lands. In this case, the Konoha teams were instructed to meet with the Hoshikage in his office to discuss about the matters concerning the two meteors.

xxxxx

Team Kakashi and Team Gai all sat, waiting the arrival of the Hoshikage. Sakura was still perturbed by the Witchblade's acting like a whiny child. In addition to that, she still had to put up with Tenten. However, the girls haven't said anything to each other since entering the Hoshikage's office.

Naruto scoffed and folded his arms, expressing impatience. "When is that Hoshikage going get in here?" He rubbed his stomach, which started to grumble. "I'm starving. I doubt there's any ramen stands, but I don't care... I'll eat anything."

"You just said you weren't hungry a while ago," Yamato sighed, lowering his head."

"Shhh, keep it down, Naruto. We'll eat after we speak with the Hoshikage," Kakashi reassured him.

"Humph, yeah sure," Naruto snorted.

Sakura shook her head shamefully. "Oh, Naruto." _Here I thought the Excalibur would've made him more mature than this._

_**'Hehe, he has matured while he's been training with you. But, did you really expect him to lose some of his charm?'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi slumped her head. _Well, I suppose you're right. At least, he's shown me another side to him that I find... really a sexy beast. _She let a seductive smile form on her face. "That's the side of him I really want to see more of."

"Huh?" Naruto overheard Sakura murmuring. "Did you say something, Sakura-chan?"

"No, it's nothing..." Sakura stopped as she and everyone turned around to face the front of the room.

Coming out from behind a back door, the Hoshikage emerged and seated himself on a soft pillow. He glanced over to find Sumaru walking into his office and approaching his left side. The Hoshikage acknowledged the boy's presence and nodded, commanding him to take a seat. Team Kakashi and Team Gai eyed Sumaru from the corner.

"Who's he?" Naruto wondered.

"One of the villagers I presume," Lee promptly answered. "He is wearing their village's hitai-ate."

Sakura stared at Sumaru as she and her teammates shifted their attention toward the Hoshikage, who began by welcoming them.

"Please excuse me, visitors from Konoha. I was attending to some important matters with a few collaborators," the Hoshikage excused his tardiness as he slightly bowed to the Konoha-nin.

Yamato nodded. "It's quite okay, Hoshikage. We've only arrived here approximately 30 minutes ago."

"Still, I do apologize," the Hoshikage formally excused himself. "I am Akahoshi and I serve as Deputy Hoshikage of this village."

Upon hearing this, the young Konoha-nin were bemused by the title 'deputy' attached to Hoshikage.

"Deputy?" Tenten said with puzzlement.

Sakura added. "Yeah, that's what I'd like to know as well."

"The Third Hoshikage passed away so suddenly about a year ago. Right now, this village finds itself without a true leader."

"Wait, Hoshi_kage_?" Naruto spoke up. "But, shouldn't there be only five Kage?"

"That's right. There should only be five Kage representing the five Great Shinobi Nations," the Hyuuga clan member stated.

Hearing this from Neji, Sakura was inclined to agree. "How could you be classified as Kage? With all due respect, Hoshikage..."

"It doesn't matter either way!" Sumaru quickly interjected as he crossly glared at the Konoha-nin. He easily garnered their undivided attention as he remained seated. "The people of this village feel inferior to absolutely no one! We're small now, but one day we will rise up and rival those of the Five Great Shinobi Nations! When that day comes, I will become the Hoshikage."

Hearing this bold and valorous declaration from Sumaru, Naruto managed to smile proudly. "Well, what do you know."

The Kyuubi grumbled inside Naruto's head. _**'SEEMS THERE'S ANOTHER BOLD FOOL WHO WANTS TO BECOME A LEADER OF HIS PEOPLE.'**_

_Shut it, fox. Now's not the time._

_**'THEN, WHY IS IT TIME FOR ME TO SINK MY CLAWS INTO THE WITCHBLADE?!'**_

_Not yet! Besides, we still have more important matters. Excalibur, make sure the fox stays quiet._

_**'I'll do what I can, but...' **_The Witchblade's male counterpart chimed in until the fox's loud snort interrupted him.

_**'YOU CAN'T KEEP ME FROM SPEAKING MY MIND!'**_

_Oh, brother. Here we go again... never a dull moment with you two in my mind._ Naruto sighed in thought.

Akahoshi slightly snarled toward Sumaru's direction. "You keep quiet."

The Hoshi-nin teen frowned and stopped speaking, just as the Hoshikage ordered him to. "..."

"You go return to your training at once!" He ordered the young man.

With that, Sumaru put up no resistance and paced out toward the front doors. Naruto and Sakura watched the teen depart back to the training facilities near the meteor impact sites, which were in the outskirts of the village.

Naruto whispered to his girlfriend. "_Did you hear that?_"

"_Yeah, he wants to become Hoshikage. He seems to have the same ambition as you,_" she responded, smiling.

"Erm? You mean he, too, lacks…"

"Stuff it, Sai," Sakura growled.

"I know. Hey, wait a minute! I want to talk to you for a second!" Naruto hollered out as he ran out after Sumaru out of the administrative office.

"Naruto! Where do you think you're…" Tenten tried to stop him until Sakura admonished her not to go after him. "But…"

"Let him go. Even I can't reason with him," the pink-haired kunoichi replied.

"But, you aren't even going to stop him?"

"Tenten, I've gotten to know Naruto more over these last months in our training. Heck, even longer than that. I know what's on his mind. Didn't you even hear what that guy said about wanting to become Hoshikage? He has the same dream as Naruto. Naruto remains adamant about wanting to become Hokage."

Tenten sighed and sat back down, putting her hands down on the floor mat. "Well, I can't argue with you there."

"Naruto will be just fine, Tenten!" Lee reassured her with his usual 'Nice Guy' smile.

"We're sorry for the interruption, Hoshikage. Please, we were just discussing," Kakashi turned as he allowed Akahoshi to recollect anything he needed to say.

The Hoshikage responded while frowning his brows. "Well, I'm just grateful you were able to answer our distress. You'll be helping to safeguard our meteors from a thief that's been attempting to steal our sacred rocks."

"When was the thief last seen near this village?" Neji inquired.

"Three days ago and we managed to drive the thief back. Unfortunately, my two advisors were recently killed by the thief and that's why I called for extra security from your village."

Yamato nodded in response. "We understand." He exchanged glares with Kakashi and then to Sakura, who both were all aware of what to investigate in the village. _Top priority is searching for the sources within the meteors._

"These meteors… are they that special to you, Hoshikage… sir?" Sakura raised her concern to Akahoshi, who was baffled by her simplistic question.

"Of course, they are! I just said they're sacred to us villagers of Hoshigakure. Our students are currently undergoing training by drawing in the meteors' energy to augment their chakra," the Hoshikage firmly stated, raising his tone towards Sakura. "I won't give you any further details, but you and your group are to safeguard the training centers."

"We can't until we comprehend more about these meteors. What are their origins? How can you be sure the energy in these meteors is even safe for your students?" Yamato directly asked.

Akahoshi scoffed if only a little. He was more befuddled by their constant questioning, feeling as though he were being interrogated. _Could those twins be right after all? These are the Konoha-nin I've been told about directly from them. _His eyes moved toward Sakura. _A girl with pink hair. She was accompanied by a boy with blonde hair, who was just here earlier._ _I see now. They know too much regarding the meteors, but I'll keep my eye on them._

"Please, don't be feel dissuaded, Hoshikage. You see… there have been strange phenomenon during these last few months and we just thought it'd be right to ask you more about the meteors," the silver-haired Jounin proclaimed. "We just thought you might have noticed anything peculiar occurring within your land since the second meteor crashed."

"Nothing peculiar has happened even when the first meteor landed here 200 years ago."

Sakura frowned a bit. _I don't buy that for a minute._

"You came here to do a job. Now, let's see how well you all from Konoha can do it," Akahoshi said as he stood up and didn't undo his frown. "You're all dismissed. If you wish to see me, you can locate me behind these closed doors. Now if you'll excuse me, I still had some matters to attend to with a few guests. One of our students should help lead you toward the site you'll be guarding. Make sure the thief doesn't come near." With that, the man turned his back and closed the doors behind him.

He left the Konoha-nin a bit disconcerted with his suspicious behavior. Kakashi and Yamato were quick to pick up on the man's approach.

"Man, how rude," Tenten remarked.

"So, we are going supposed to find one of these students? That one boy Naruto followed left," Lee stated.

Kakashi turned as he faced the group. "For now, we can only walk out and wait for any of the Hoshikage's students to come here. Then, he or she can help lead the way."

"There won't be any need for that. Did you forget my Witchblade acts like a metal detector?" Sakura reminded the Copy Ninja. "Only in this case, it can trace supernatural energy. It already knows the Darkness has been here."

"This Darkness could be lurking anywhere, could it?" Neji inquired to the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Yeah, but I'm not even sure if the actual Darkness is here. It could be just remnants of it that's still in this village," Sakura said as she checked over her bracelet. She saw the red gem already flickering, a tiny red glow gleamed and faded like a warning signal. "It's already picking up the Darkness energy. We're actually not too far since the Witchblade's gem has been glowing erratically."

"Then, can you and the Witchblade lead the way for us?" Yamato asked.

"Yes. Just follow me everyone, but we need to go find Naruto first," she affirmed. "We don't want any of us to get separated."

"Yet, doesn't he wield the Excalibur? He should be fine. Right?" Sai said.

"Naturally. Our weapons can probably repel any Darkness energy, but I still don't want to take any chances of us dealing with the Darkness alone. I prefer if all of us are together."

"Considering we're within a territory that none of you are familiar with. Yes, I agree," Kakashi said. "We'll sort everything out when we find Naruto and head over toward the meteor sites."

"We got it!" Team Gai called out in unison.

Sakura nodded. "Right. Let's get going then."

As the Teams Kakashi and Gai walked out of the Hoshikage's office. Lee was the last person to leave as he closed the doors behind him.

xxxxx

Peering through two holes behind a wall, Akahoshi watched the Konoha-nin leaving. He turned around and sighed with relief.

"Well, are they gone?" A voice belonging to Kira asked straightforward.

"Yes, they are," Akahoshi answered.

Kisa chimed in with a devilish giggle. "Good! Very good, Akahoshi."

As the Hoshikage sat down in his office chair, he faced his two new collaborators. Kira and Kisa were both sitting atop of his desk. They both crossed their legs over, seductively bribing the Hoshikage with 'pleasure' like he's never had before. The twins placed their hands under his chin and pulled him close to their faces.

"Oh, Akahoshi… I promise you that we'll get rid of that thief and those Konoha-nin," Kira smiled as she licked the man's left cheek. "Just remember our deal…"

"We, of Otogakure, are willing to collaborate with you on the meteors. We'll give you anything you desire if you agree to allow us and our people to borrow the power from the two meteors. We desire the same strength as you do," Kisa purred as she twirled a lock of the man's hair in her right finger. "Mmmm, yes. What do you say?"

"…and what did I tell you before?" Akahoshi replied as he pushed the twins off him. "My answer is yes. Just as long as you don't try to bring harm to my people. I don't care what you do with the meteors' powers."

Kira smiled while sitting down in Akahoshi's chair and putting her feet on his desk. "I'm glad there are no hard feelings for what we did to your two advisors. But, you have to admit… Kisa and I make suitable replacements for those two buffoons. In fact, wouldn't you prefer more efficient, beautiful, and intelligent ladies as your bodyguards?"

"And we're not just pretty faces either, Akahoshi. We'll get rid of this thief of yours before you know it!" Kisa said while licking her fingers and fingernails.

"That girl… with the Witchblade that you speak of."

"Ah, yes. We listened to your conversation with Haruno Sakura and her fellow Konoha-nin," Kira spoke up while spinning around in Akahoshi's chair. "We don't intend to attack her, Uzumaki Naruto, and their friends until the time is right."

"I'm not going to let you two stay in my-"

Kira shot the man a terrifying gaze, which made him remain frozen in place. "What was that?"

"You two are more than welcome to remain in my office while I'm out…"

"That's much better," Kisa giggled. "You're such a stiff, Akahoshi. Have you ever have ANY fun? I mean, you have two pretty girls in your office as your new bodyguards. You should be thrilled. Any man would be in heaven in they were in your current position." She approached Akahoshi and tried to lock lips with him.

He initially pushed her away and turned around. "Get your hands off me! I won't be treated as such, you harlot! Just take care of that thief and those suspicious Konoha-nin!"

"_Harlot?!_ That wasn't verrrry niiiice, Akahoshi. We're not sluts!" Kisa rebuked.

Kira let a conniving smile adorn her face. "Relax, we'll take care of them all for you. Just as long as you don't back out of our negotiations, Akahoshi."

The Hoshikage's face contorted with disgust by the twins' conceit.

"We'll come out once the thief shows up. In the meantime, we'll just kick back and entertain ourselves by reading through your manuscripts!" Kira said as she picked up a scroll from the Hoshikage's desk and opened it. "Hmmm."

Akahoshi walked out of his office and closed the door. He sighed with even more relief as the twins have managed to keep him alive for this long.

He gritted his teeth angrily. _Just they wait. My students will harness enough energy from the meteors… even those two won't be able to stop them. Sumaru, yes… you'll be the one to do it._

An evil smile adorned the man's face.

xxxxx

_**Outside of Medical Facility/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

"Mizura, you're going to be in good hands with Kou-san," Hokuto was heard from inside a small facility, which looked like a small shrine. Hokuto walked out as she waved out to a man in his early-30s.

This particular man was the village's medical specialist and the only one available for the village. His long, black hair that went down all the way across his back. His brown eyes moved from Hokuto all the way to Mizura's sleeping form laying on a soft, white patient's bed. His skin complexion was fair with a little tan. He wore a light gray long-sleeved shirt and brown pants, which fit him just right for a medium-built man.

"Thanks again, Kou-san! We'll come by and check on Mizura later!" The Hoshi girl called out to the medic-nin and her sick friend. "Please, stay and rest, Mizura." She turned around and prepared to head back to her training post with her colleagues. She stopped as she spotted the Konoha-nin walking past the medical facility.

Sakura was the first to notice Hokuto. "Oh, excuse me. Do you happen to know where we could find the site of the meteors?"

"Oh, you must be Konoha-nin sent here to safeguards our posts and protect us from the thief. Yes, I happen to be one of the students undergoing the training. My name is Hokuto."

Kakashi responded. "If you'd be helpful, that'd be great for us."

"No problem. Just follow me, ok?"

As Neji scanned around the village, he pivoted and saw Kou walking out of the medical facility. "Hmmm?"

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten inquired.

"Hokuto! Just one moment!" Kou called out, garnering the Hoshi girl's attention.

"Oh, Kou-san?" Hokuto faced the medic-nin and turned to bow to the Konoha-nin apologetically. "Please, excuse me!" She hurried over toward Kou and addressed to him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, but you dropped your necklace," Kou said as he handed over Hokuto her own necklace.

"Oh, thank you, Kou-san! It must have slipped off while I was carrying Mizura..."

As Sakura observed Hokuto and Kou from her position, she listened to what was going on. She stared across toward the facility behind Kou. To her surprise, she recognized it as the medical facility she and the others passed by earlier. "That man... he must be the village's own medic-nin. But, where are his assistants? Could it be that...?"

"With the limited amount of villagers, they probably could only afford one medical specialist," Yamato deduced as he stared toward Kou. I'm sure with time there will be more medic-nin available for this growing village."

Suddenly, Sakura felt her right wrist throbbing as she winced and grasped her arm. She sensed that the Witchblade was acting erratically again. She tried to hide this from the others, but it didn't take long for Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai to notice. Even Tenten eyed Sakura behind her.

_Damn it! What now, Witchblade? I said we're NOT leaving._ Sakura scowled, concealing her pained look.

The Witchblade growled demonically, his anger became evident as Sakura stared toward Kou. The longer she stared, the more erratically the Witchblade's emotions became. It seemed something ignited a spark that caused the ancient entity to become agitated.

_**'That man. The one you're staring at... he... he looks just like HIM! THAT MAN!'**_

_Who are you talking about?_

_**'I'll give you a hint. He used to be my father's host and was his most prized possession.'**_

Sakura gasped as she recalled seeing brief images of a certain man that Sara used to know. She merely whispered his name under her breath. "_Jackie Estacado._"

As soon as Sakura said his name, the Witchblade awoken out of blind rage. Sakura felt her entire body move on its own as she charged towards Kou's direction. Her right arm extended out as long tentacle spears channeled out of her bracelet.

"SAKURA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Yamato roared out as he, Kakashi, and the others raced off to restrain her.

"No, this must be the Witchblade's doing!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Sakura-san! What are you doing?! Stop!" Lee hollered out.

Tenten frowned with anger. "She's crazy! That man didn't do anything wrong!" _I'll stop you from putting another person into a coma! No chance I'm letting you getting away with this again!_

Pushing Hokuto to the side, Kou stood his ground and prepared to defend himself. Just as Sakura was within reach of the man, she stopped. Her right hand barely touched the bridge of Kou's nose, but one of her tentacle blades did inflict small cuts on the man's neck. The pink-haired kunoichi got out of her frozen stance and tightened her right hand. Letting out a brief sigh, she managed to suppress the Witchblade's thirst for blood and called off the attack. The long tentacle spears quickly recoiled back inside the bracelet. Sakura took several deep breaths and stared at Kou in front of her.

"Please, forgive me... I didn't mean to..." Sakura turned away as she ran off past her colleagues and headed off toward the forest ahead of her.

"Sakura! Wait-" Sai tried to stop her, but Yamato prevented him from pursuing her.

"Leave her be, Sai," Yamato ordered, firmly nodding.

Lee watched Sakura running off into the forest and sighed. "Oh, Sakura-san. You have not mastered the Witchblade fully, have you?"

"Forget her, Lee. To think that either one of us was already beginning to have big hopes for her," Tenten scoffed irritably. "She can't even master a weapon fully on her own. I'm the weapons expert here. I should be giving her advice."

"It's not the same, Tenten. This Witchblade is nothing you could comprehend," Neji affirmed to his teammate.

Kou blinked thrice as he stared off toward the direction Sakura ran off. He grasped the cuts on his neck and prepared to heal his wounds, being a medic-nin and all. He looked over to see Hokuto getting back on her feet and stuffed a kunai into his left pocket. He walked over toward Kakashi and confronted the Copy Ninja.

"That girl... was she one of yours?"

"Yes and I do apologize for that. She never acts like this..."

Kou acknowledged this. "I see. Then, permit me to speak with her."

"Well, she ran off and I don't think she's coming out for a little while," Kakashi replied, scratching his head. "You can go ahead and try, but you'll need someone to escort you."

"I'll do it!" Tenten called out as she stepped forward and grabbed Kou's right arm. "I'll take us to her."

"Wait, Tenten! Are you certain you want to do this?" Lee asked.

"Relax, Lee. I'll be back you guys," she calmly reassured her teammates and Team Kakashi. "Besides, there are a few questions I need to ask her myself." Without hesitation, she sprinted towards the same route Sakura took a minute ago.

Kou pulled his hand away from Tenten and smiled. "I can keep up with you. No need for you to hold onto me."

"Good. Just keep up with me then," she instructed.

Once Tenten and Kou vanished into the forest ahead, the others were left behind to pick up the pieces following the incident. Hokuto was still shock over what occurred with Sakura nearly attacked Kou with the Witchblade. Yamato and Kakashi approached Hokuto.

"Please, excuse what happened. Don't let this be a misunderstanding. She..." Kakashi tried to make up an excuse for Sakura's actions. "Well, she's been through some a troubled period. It's hard to difficult."

Hokuto blinked. "What came out of that bracelet of hers? Is that some kind of new jutsu you Konoha-nin learned."

"It's a unique jutsu only she can perform. She just needs a little training on mastering it," Yamato attempted to cover up the truth behind Sakura's Witchblade power.

"Um, I heard you call it Witch-something. Witchblade, that's what I remember you saying," the Hoshi girl pointed to Kakashi. "I distinctively heard you say it. So, that's her own unique jutsu? But, why did she try to attack Kou-san?"

"It's difficult to explain... the Witchblade is s jutsu only someone like Sakura can perfect," the Copy Ninja promptly stated. "We're very sorry about the incident."

"As long as no one got hurt," Hokuto shook her head and smiled. "I'm sure Kou-san can forgive Sakura. He's a very understanding man."

Neji spoke up. "Let's hope so for their sake."

"Neji," Lee said as he abruptly interjected.

"Now, if you could escort us to the meteor sites. We'd like to know where we'll be stationed near," Kakashi said as he and Yamato faced Hokuto.

Sai requested. "Take us there if you can."

"Oh, yes. Right this way," Hokuto said as she directed the Konoha group toward the two meteor sites away from the village.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Naruto and Sumaru were walking alongside a trail leading toward the same meteor impact sites. They spent most of the time silent, but Naruto did manage to get him to explain the history of Hoshigakure.

Just then, Naruto felt his body quiver a bit as the Kyuubi and Excalibur energies were probing a dark, sinister source emanating around the forest. The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki carefully observed the forest trail where he and Sumaru walked through.

"I need to ask you something... um..."

"Sumaru," the teen answered, revealing his name to Naruto for the first time.

"Oh, right. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I can't believe we didn't introduce ourselves sooner..."

Sumaru scoffed. "Yeah, but we did get the formal introductions out of the way. So, what did you really come here for?"

"To safeguard your training posts in some meteor impacts and keeping a thief from stealing the meteors?"

"I suspect there's more to it than that. What is your real reason for coming here, Naruto?"

The whiskered teen couldn't hide the truth anymore. He quickened his pace and stepped in front of Sumaru, immediately cutting off the Hoshi boy's path. Sumaru stopped as he frowned at Naruto's sudden approach.

"You want to know why? I'll tell you..." Naruto quipped while clenching his fists. "What do you know about the second meteor?"

"It crashed as recently as a few months ago. The energy contained inside it has been instrumental in accelerating our chakra enhancement."

"Next question. Do you know about something that calls itself the Darkness?"

"Darkness? What exactly are you talking about?"

"My friend, Sakura... you know the cute girl with the pink hair? She and I are lead to believe that a very evil, ancient source called the Darkness is contained in that second meteor. You and your friends are in real danger if you've been exposed to that meteor? Tell me..." Naruto put his hands on Sumaru's shoulders and kept him from breaking free. "This is for your own good. How long have you and your friends been drawing in that meteor's energy?"

"For two and a half months," Sumaru confirmed. "Why? What's the deal? This Darkness... you're not telling it's fatal?"

"We don't know, but we have to play it safe form here. That thief... has he attempted to try and steal the meteor because it contains a really strange power?"

"Yes and we've been fending that thief off. He's been coming near our training facilities quite frequently. He's even warned us that the energy is potentially dangerous for us."

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki was astonished as he heard this from Sumaru, a main source. "What else has this thief said?"

"For us to stop utilizing our method of training. He told us the second meteor contains a deadlier toxin than the first meteor. I don't know who he is, but I refuse to let myself be deterred by a thief's warning!"

"Listen to yourself! You and your friends have to stop using those meteors! One of them contains the Darkness and that's a source we've been meaning to find. Now, we can confirm its existence. You have to take me to these meteors."

"Why should I?" Sumaru showed hesitation as he stepped back.

Lifting his right arm, Naruto displayed the bracelet strapped around his wrist. "This will help trace the Darkness."

"What is that?"

"A little tool that'll allow me to find out if the second meteor contains the Darkness. Now, take me there," the blonde-haired fox requested. "C'mon, before it's too late. For you sake and your friends' sakes!"

Sumaru turned his back to Naruto and shook his head. "No..."

"Sumaru, I'm not going to ask again. Take me there. Do you really care what happens to you or your friends? What if the overdose of toxins kills you and them? The thief would've been right all along."

It took him a moment to decide as he was unsure whether to trust Naruto or not. All he could think about were his friends and the village. If what Naruto said was true, he could never become a Hoshikage like he's always dreamed about. Sumaru ultimately gave in and walked ahead.

"Follow me, Naruto."

The fox boy smiled as he walked alongside the Hoshi teenage boy. "Thanks, Sumaru."

The Kyuubi responded with a snide remark, aggravating his vessel. _**'WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL THE BOY? IF HE'S TAINTED WITH THE DARKNESS, IT'S BETTER TO KILL HIM!'**_

The Excalibur interjected, cutting off the demonic fox's response. _**'I'd keep my eye on this boy, Jinchuuriki. He might not even be aware of my father, the Darkness. But, I do sense some of the Darkness energy around this Sumaru boy. He's clearly not the vessel that the Darkness wants, but I do sense its energy residing in this boy. He and the other villagers have more than likely been exposed to the Darkness energy over a certain amount of time. They just don't know it.'**_

_**'HUMPH, THAT'S WHY I SUGGEST KILLING THE BOY BEFORE HE BECOMES A THREAT.'**_

However, Naruto wasn't about to let either of the ancient entities order him around. _I'll decide what to do with Sumaru when that time comes. You two stay out of this. We need to get to the meteors and truly confirm the existence of the Darkness. If we get rid of the meteor, we might have a chance to save these villagers. That Hoshikage doesn't realize what harm those meteors will bring to his people!_

_**'Heh, I'll grant you this... you won't let either of us push you around. Uzumaki Naruto, you're quite the guy.'**_

The Bijuu grumbled with deep growls. _**'HE'S A PERSISTENT ONE, EXCALIBUR.'**_

_**'I'm getting to know your vessel more and more, Kyuubi.'**_

Ignoring the two voices in his head, Naruto pressed onward and looked behind him. Sumaru was trailing behind him.

"We'll reach there shortly, Naruto."

"Thanks. Just keep up with me, Sumaru."

xxxxx

Upon arriving near the site of the meteor impacts, Sakura leaned against a tree. She raised her right hand, angrily scolding the bracelet like a child.

"What the hell was that for?!" She snarled provocatively. "You're just being a stubborn little child!"

_**'That man looked like Jackie Estacado! I only instinctively attacked him by impulse!'**_

"Why?! Wasn't Jackie on Sara's side?"

The Witchblade rebuked toward his wielder. _**'The Darkness used him to impregnate Sara. The only reason I never attacked him was because he never intentionally raped Sara. It was the Darkness who used Jackie to force himself onto Sara! Sara also prevented me from ever instigating a provocation with that man.'**_

"Yet, he was a Darkness wielder."

_**'Yes, and I've done my part to observe my father carefully since he used Jackie to impregnate Sara. Now, there won't be anything to restrain me from attacking the Darkness. Just, for attacking that man... I...I'm still upset that we had to come here. I can feel the Darkness energy... it's driving me insane. I'm sorry.'**_

"That still isn't an excuse to attack that poor man. If Tenten acting really bitchy wasn't enough, you just had to go pull that stunt..."

_**'Look, I already apologized, okay?!'**_ The artifact's voice rang out as he tried to reason with the wielder. He was already becoming very annoyed with how Sakura was scolding him. He felt like a child being lectured by a mother.

"You just attacked that man! Just because he looked like Jackie Estacado, the former Darkness host!"

_**'The same man who impregnated Sara while she was in coma!'**_

Sakura growled irritably. "This is getting us nowhere. Back and forth we go. I truly am arguing with a child." Before she could further rebuke the stubborn artifact, Sakura heard steps behind her. When she turned around, he saw Tenten without Kou. Kou was hidden behind a bush to keep himself out of Sakura's sights for now. Tenten was the last person she wanted to see right now.

"Look Tenten... I am not in mood to deal with you," she angrily scoffed at Tenten, being very annoyed by everything that happened ever since they arrived at Hoshigakure. "You've been acting like a bitch to me, well... you have no idea how much of a bitch I can be when I'm pissed! Now, leave me alone. Save me your condescending remarks."

Tenten turned away and sighed regrettably. "No, I came here to apologize."

Upon hearing this, Sakura blinked with bewilderment. _What?! Are you serious?! _ "Tenten, do you mean what you say?"

"I'm sorry. I acted like a bitch to you, because I envy you, Sakura."

"Jealous of me?! Tenten, what are you talking about? You have it good with Team Gai! You're the best weapons mistress I've ever seen! You have no reason to be jealous of me!"

Finally, Tenten decided to let it all out of her chest and confessed. "I have to be frank with you. Although I have no desire to ever give up being a weapons mistress... I also have no desire to become a medic-nin either. But, the fact you've trained with Tsunade-sama is the reason why I kind of envy you. You know how much I idolize her! I wanted to be that much closer to her. She's the top kunoichi of the shinobi world. Sakura... you're lucky to have received all that training from her during the past three years."

"Yeah, but..."

"Then, during our mission to rescue Gaara from the Akatsuki, you teamed with Chiyo to defeat Sasori. You teamed with another renowned kunoichi and assisted her in bringing down a man who wiped out numerous villages. But, most of all, Chiyo chose YOU to wield the Witchblade. You were chosen to wield an artifact... a weapon... heck, I'm the weapons mistress. I should've been the one to wield the Witchblade. My expertise is wielding all types of ninja tools and weapons. I have no doubt I could've made a perfect wielder myself. I was intrigued by how adeptly you've used the Witchblade. These last few months... we've watched you and Naruto train together. How I wish I was the one to become the next worthy wielder, but it seems fate has chosen you instead."

"Chiyo-baasama chose me, because she was impressed with how efficient I was during the battle with Sasori. She said that I demonstrated traits of a worthy wielder. Chiyo-baasama asked me to continue the legacy. I was chosen out of every other kunoichi in this world. It could've been anyone else... even you, Tenten. But, I was chosen," Sakura firmly stated as she looked down at her bracelet and slightly smiled.

The weapons specialist continued on. "You've grown as a fellow Konoha-nin. With and without the Witchblade, you've shown great progress. I mean... look at what you've done. You've done more than I could ever hope to achieve. You say that I have it great with Team Gai and you're right. Partially right. You see... I feel like I'm just the shadow of the team. Most of people recognize Neji as the Hyuuga prodigy. They see Lee being a Taijutsu genius. Even Gai-sensei is revered as a charismatic and respected Jounin, who exudes 'the power of youth.' You've learned a lot from Gai-sensei and greatly improved your Taijutsu. But, me... I'm only viewed as just the female teammate of Team Gai. Other than having great credentials for being a weapons specialist, people don't recognize me."

Sakura didn't say a word as she let her fellow villager let out all of her confessions.

"No matter how hard I train, people will only view me as some common kunoichi."

Sakura was silent. She knew exactly how Tenten felt. Before she got serious about her training and becoming a medic-nin, Sakura also felt like a burden to her team. Though Tenten had lost to Temari in their Chuunin Exams, Tenten still completely edged out Sakura in shinobi skills and had one year experience over the former rookie. The pink-haired kunoichi viewed herself as one of the weakest members of the former rookies.

"I know how you feel, Tenten," Sakura sighed while grasping her right arm. "In the past, I felt I was only a giant burden to my teammates. Though I had the best chakra control, I felt way behind Sasuke and Naruto."

Both the girls were quiet for a few minutes before Tenten broke the silence.

"Why did you attack that guy?" Tenten finally raised this inquiry.

"I didn't. It was the Witchblade's doing," Sakura answered Tenten's question. Sakura shifted her attention to the Witchblade bracelet on her right wrist. "The Witchblade was feeling annoyed with a strange energy in this place ever since we arrived here. He attacked that man because the peculiar energy in this place drove him insane. The Witchblade mistook that man for looking like one of the Darkness' past vessels: Jackie Estacado."

"Jackie Estacado? Sakura, tell me. I'm curious. I want to know more detail about the Darkness."

"You sure you really want to know?"

Tenten nodded. "Try me."

Before Sakura had the chance to begin, Tenten gasped as she remembered about bringing Kou along. She turned and saw the dark-haired man walking out of the bushes.

"You brought him along?" Sakura noticed Kou.

"I did. He apparently wanted to see you," she said.

"Young lady. Tell me. Is that the reason why you summoned those 'blades' out of your bracelet and tried to attack me?" Kou asked directly as he paced forward and confronted the girls.

Sakura felt a little guilty when she saw the red marks inflicted on Kou's neck. Kou didn't express anger or resentment toward Sakura, but he looked deeply concerned.

"My name is Kou," the man introduced himself.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Oh, and I'm Tenten. Sorry for not telling you earlier. I was in a hurry to get here."

Sakura shook her head and apologized. "I'm deeply sorry, Kou-san. I didn't mean to..."

"Please, Sakura, tell me who was this Jackie Estacado? Does he have anything to do with the second meteor that fell a few months ago?"

"This is going to be hard for you to comprehend, but I'll explain. Tenten, you follow along with I have to say..." The pink-haired wielder advised as she turned and faced the direction where the two meteor impacts were. "You see. Kou-san, you look like this Jackie Estacado individual. I mean you do resemble him! The hair, the face, everything! I just find it coincidental that you happened to be within the same village where this second meteor contains the Darkness. The Witchblade has confirmed it. This place is polluted with the Darkness' toxic energy."

"You say this man was a vessel for the Darkness?"

"Yes, Kou-san. He was and the power he wielded was derived from an ancient force. It's the aspect of darkness and older than the human race. I'd say as old as time itself. This bracelet on my arm..." Sakura showed off the bracelet on her right wrist. "It might look like a beautiful piece of jewelry, but this contains an ancient power just like the Darkness. In fact, this weapon is the offspring of the Darkness and the Angelus. The Angelus is the aspect of light and has long been in constant war with the Darkness. I wield the Witchblade, a weapon that has selected women after every few generations. The Witchblade acts as the balance between the Darkness and the Angelus. I'm the one those two ancient powers seek. As the wielder, it's my responsibility to keep those two from starting a conflict on our world. Right now, I'm currently the wielder for this generation and the only one who can stop the Darkness."

Kou inquired. "Why did it choose you?"

"Because an old woman wielded it before me. I met her and she was the one who passed it over to me. I'm fulfilling her wishes to carry out the legacy. I've learned to accept my fate and intend to destroy the Akatsuki with it."

"The Akatsuki? You and this weapon alone can destroy them?"

"I don't know, but I know I can't do it alone."

"Very interesting. I... I had no idea that bracelet contains an ancient power, but I'm starting to understand."

Sakura smiled a bit as she lowered her right arm. "I want to help. We have to get rid of the meteors, especially the second one. You and your people can't stay exposed to the Darkness energy for much longer."

"I've always been against the Hoshikage's meteor training. The children who are undergoing the meteor training have been getting sick. One boy in particular, Mizura, has collapsed and fallen ill a few times during the past few weeks."

"Ok, that pretty much is a dead giveaway. The meteors are bad news," Tenten stated. "Sakura, we have to do something and fast."

"I know, but we need to find a way to remove the meteors without the Hoshikage knowing..."

"Well, there's the thief. Perhaps, we can let the thief take the meteors away?"

"We were sent here to try and stop a thief from stealing the meteors. Maybe that thief is trying to keep it away from the village for their own sake?" The pink-haired kunoichi deduced. "It makes a lot of sense if you think about it."

"Or, the thief may be trying to steal the meteors' energies for himself."

Kou added while nodding his head. "We'll never know until the thief arrives."

"I see two huts in some deep holes. Those are the meteor impacts. Kou-san, that must be where the students are undergoing their meteor training?" Sakura made certain to gain clarification from the man.

"Yes. This might be our chance..."

"Then, let's go," Tenten suggested.

"Hold it! I see Naruto and that boy he was with," Sakura noticed her boyfriend and Sumaru walked toward the huts in the distance. She gritted her teeth and raced forward. "C'mon! Let's go over and talk to them about this!"

"Hold up, Sakura! Wait!" Tenten called out as she and Kou hurried off to follow the wielder.

Kou reached up to Sakura first. "If you're really telling the truth about this Darkness, then the meteor is making the students weak and ill because of the toxic radiation it's emitting. Correct?"

"That's my theory, but I need to be the judge for myself!" The pink-haired kunoichi felt the bracelet pulsating. _Yeah, I know. You can feel it, Witchblade. So can I. Let's not waste time and take out both meteors just to be safe. Hold on, Naruto. We're coming!_

xxxxx

_**Training Center/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

As they finally reached their destination, Naruto and Sumaru stood outside the main training center. From the outside, it looked like a shrine. Housed inside the center were the two meteors and the young students that were currently undergoing their chakra enhancement training. Situated next to the training center is a building, which serves as the sleeping quarters for the Sumaru and his friends.

Naruto and Sumaru saw that the front door was open.

"The door is open. I know I closed it since I was the last person to leave..."

"Look!" Naruto pointed ahead as the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki spotted a ninja springing out through the temple's backdoor. "Could that be the thief?! It is!"

The thief wore a gas mask to conceal his identity. In his right and left hands, the masked ninja carried the two meteors along. Without hesitation, the thief hurried off once Naruto and Sumaru spotted him.

"We have to..."

"No, you leave the thief with me," Naruto insisted as he stopped Sumaru from moving ahead to pursue the thief. "You go and check on your friends!" As Sumaru tried to push him aside, the Jinchuuriki pulled the teen aside and growled. "Don't you even think about it. I said I'd go after him. You go in there and check on your friends."

Sumaru tried to counter.

"Don't argue with me. Go now!"

Sumaru was hesitant, but he went along as Naruto instructed him. "Fine then. Hurry up and go!"

"Right! I'll take those meteors from him!"

With that, the Jinchuuriki pursued the masked thief. Sumaru raced into the training center to check on his friends' conditions. He found his friends laying on the ground unconscious. Then, he noticed the two meteors were indeed missing from the platforms they rested on.

"No, you guys..." Sumaru said as he knelt down to revive one of his fellow Hoshi-nin.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Naruto was already hot on the thief's trail. Clenching his right hand, Naruto activated the Excalibur. A network of long, orange tendrils stretched out and attempted to ensnare the masked thief. The thief jumped out of the Excalibur's reach and landed atop of a dead tree. Naruto stopped as his Excalibur was ready to lash out and attack the thief.

"That was a nice dodge, but you won't be so lucky!" The Jinchuuriki snarled. _I have to get both meteors... so we can confirm if one of them does contain the Darkness or not._ "I won't need to transform to beat you." With that, he put out his right hand and gathered a ball of blue chakra in his right palm. "Thanks to my training with the Excalibur, I can make a Rasengan without clones."

The masked thief placed the meteors inside his jacket and steadied himself for the forthcoming conflict.

"Let's see what you've got!" Naruto dared the masked thief to attack him.

Suddenly, the thief formed a quick hand seal. "_**Kujaku Myōhō!!**_" He called out as a flame-like burst of chakra manifested into a feather-shaped array of lavender chakra. This chakra spread out from behind the thief's back in the manner of a peacock's feathers would (hence the name _Kujaku_).

"What kind of chakra is that?!" Naruto blanched, completely taken back by the thief's unique technique. _Could this be Darkness energy?_

As soon as Naruto mentioned 'Darkness,' the Excalibur chimed in. _**'That's not Darkness energy. The powers of the Darkness can only manifest at night. This is just chakra, though very enhanced. It must come from the energy from the first meteor.'**_

_**'STATING THE OBVIOUS, EXCALIBUR. EVEN I KNEW THAT JUST BY LOOKING!'**_ The Kyuubi scoffed, rudely interrupting the Witchblade's counterpart.

Naruto focused his sights on the masked thief and firmly grasped his Rasengan. "Not Darkness energy, but I shouldn't take it lightly either."

"_**Kujaku Myōhō: Kemono!!**_"

As the giant purple chakra feathers expanded, the thief manipulated its shape by forming another hand seal. It turned into a giant funnel and quickly manipulated its form, turning into a giant wolf-like beast. Nonetheless, Naruto wasn't deterred by the giant beast and charged head forth with his Rasengan. He slammed his Rasengan right into the giant beast. Just as he reached the beast, Naruto bounced right off. The beast's hide was dense enough to withstand the Rasengan. However, its durable skin wasn't able to last much longer as the Rasengan drilled through the chakra beast's body. As the Rasengan exploded inside the monster, the chakra beast expanded and blew apart into tiny bits of purple chakra.

"What was that?! He destroyed it?!" The masked thief gasped as he sensed something coming from behind. He whirled around as five Naruto jumped out and seized him. "No!"

The real Naruto sprang up off the ground and launched himself straight at the restrained thief. He clenched his right hand, closing it into a fist as he delivered a punch to the masked thief. The thief's head snapped back from Naruto's punch. The masked thief was knocked back and sent falling to the ground. As Naruto and his clones landed, they rushed ahead to seize the thief. The masked ninja recovered quick enough to shook the cobwebs out and performed another hand seal.

This time the thief summoned two chakra beasts. "_**Kujaku Myōhō: Gō!!**_" With that, the two chakra beasts combined into a single, larger beast. The giant beast's strength was enhanced as a result. It charged ahead and clawed at the five Naruto clones, eliminating them all with a single claw swipe.

The real Naruto quickly revived the Excalibur in his right hand. The bracelet allowed for armor to cover Naruto's right arm. Closing his armored right hand, he fired off a quick blast that penetrated through the beast. One head shot and the beast was quickly taken down. Naruto pressed onward to attack the thief.

"You have two things I want, thief! Give them to me!" Naruto demanded from the masked ninja.

As the masked ninja jumped back, he prepared to do another hand seal.

Then, from the corner of his, the mysterious ninja noticed Sumaru in the distance. "...you."

Sumaru rushed toward the heat of the battle and called out to the Jinchuuriki. "Naruto! Get the meteors! Hurry!" Without thinking ahead, Sumaru performed a quick hand seal. Then, a burst of the same lavender chakra the thief used spread across his back. "_**Kujaku Myōhō!!**_"

This action immediately garnered Naruto's attention. It was enough for the Jinchuuriki to stop and gawk at Sumaru.

"You can use the same technique as the thief?!"

"Naruto! Don't take your eyes off him!" Sumaru shouted as he prepared to manipulate the shape of his chakra feathers into wings.

The masked thief sprang off the ground and performed a quick hand seal.

"No, you don't!" Naruto roared out as a long blade jutted from underneath his armored right hand. He gripped the long blade in hand and sprang up to bring down the thief with a single swipe. "I'm not letting you make off with those meteors!" His eyes changed from blue hue to a crimson red mixed with orange. This clearly indicated that the Kyuubi's chakra and the Excalibur's mystic power were intertwining within the teenage boy. He raised the sword and slashed at the thief's left arm.

"Ugh!" The thief screamed out in pain, but that didn't stop him from completing his jutsu. "_**Kujaku Myōhō: Yoku!!**_" The user manipulated the chakra feathers, turning them into wings. The wings allowed the masked ninja to propel himself high out of Naruto's reach. Then, he whirled around in the opposite direction and glided off.

"Damn it! No!" Naruto shouted out as he launched long, orange tendrils out of his armored right hand. The orange, tentacles couldn't reach out far enough to ensnare the thief. Growling out of frustration, Naruto dropped below and landed. "Shit, he got away!" While powering down, his red eyes turned back to their normal blue hue.

"Naruto!" Sumaru called out as he stopped and grabbed Naruto. "You almost had him! Why did you let him go?!"

"How was I supposed to know he could fly?!" Naruto rebuked as he pushed Sumaru off.

Sumaru lowered his eyes and noticed the Jinchuuriki's armored right hand. "What's that on your arm?"

"It's the tool I was referring to earlier. It's called the Excalibur. It's allowed me to track down the thief. It senses Darkness energy from the thief, but it's not active. I don't know what this means, but the thief wasn't using any Darkness power. That was chakra, but nothing I've seen before."

The Hoshi-nin teen stated. "That's chakra that my friends and I have learned to wield. All Hoshi-nin are able to utilize it if they've been undergoing the star training. That thief..."

"Tell me. Was he once from your village? He used the same technique as you did. Right as I started fighting him, he summoned that same purple chakra."

"I... can't say for certain. That ninja was wearing a mask. I can't confirm his identity."

"Whoever he is, we have to find him and retrieve those meteors as soon as possible!" Naruto exclaimed. "Make no mistake. If he was once from your village, he'll return somehow. With my Excalibur, I'll track down those meteors..."

"But, he's probably gone far ahead..."

"He won't escape. The Excalibur will find him in no time..."

"NARUTO!!" A group of voices called out from behind the two teenage boys.

"SUMARU!!" A man's voice called out to the Hoshi-nin boy.

As the boys turned, they saw Sakura, Sai, Tenten, Kou, Neji, and Lee running toward them.

"What happened here, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she approached her Jinchuuriki boyfriend.

"I was tailing the thief and I fought him. Just as I was about to grab the meteors, he used some weird jutsu and flew off."

"_Flew_ off?" Neji asked directly.

"Yeah, he used a hand seal and turned chakra into wings to fly off. He's gone off too far for the Excalibur to trace him!"

Sakura raised her right arm, letting the Witchblade probe the proximity of the area. The artifact didn't respond, unable to pick up the thief's whereabouts. "Way out range right now."

"Great. Now, how are we going to explain this to the Hoshikage? We were sent here to guard the meteors and now we just let the thief get away with them!" Tenten said with frustration.

"Kou-san? What are you doing here?" Sumaru noticed the village's medic-nin arrived with Sakura and company.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Sumaru. But, it appears you tried to pursue the thief."

"We let him get away," Sumaru sighed in defeat, completely letdown from his failure from retrieving the meteors.

"I deeply disagree, Sumaru. The village is better off without the meteors. Don't you realize the effects they've been having on your friends and the villagers that have undergone the star training?" The black-haired man promptly cautioned the Hoshi-nin teen. "Have you taken a look at Mizura? He's now bedridden. No thanks to the meteor training."

"But, it's going to make us stronger! By enhancing our chakra, we'll finally utilize new various methods to perfecting the best jutsu! It's what the Hoshikage wants and it's what I want…"

Naruto quickly interjected as he walked in front of Sumaru. "Do you even believe in what you're preaching? Those meteors, especially the second one, are dangerous. You and your friends can't rely on them for too long."

"Listen to Kou-san," Sakura spoke up. "He knows what he's talking about. He's your village's own medic-nin. As a medic-nin from Konoha, I can comprehend everything he's been telling me on our way here. He's seen villagers become gravely ill after they've undergone this star training. Your friend, Mizura, is in worse condition than he was before being exposed to the second meteor. That second meteor… it's the source of where the Darkness is contained. The Darkness is spreading a toxin that's fatal to anyone who comes into contact with it, except for a host that's seeking to find."

"Then, you think it is possible the Darkness is on the move? Finding a new host?" Sai inquired, still oblivious to most of what's been said about the Witchblade's 'father.'

Sakura shrugged. "Who's to say? But, I'm starting to think so. With the Witchblade going absolutely crazy, I have no doubt in my mind. Then, there's the Witchblade and Naruto's Excalibur being able to trace remnants of a Darkness presence."

"All hints point to the obvious," Neji affirmed.

"The thief may not know about the Darkness, but I bet he knows there's something wrong with the meteors. He must have taken them for the sake of the village…"

"I'm really starting to believe that, Sakura-chan," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki said.

"Well, I don't… who's to say the thief only wants the meteors for himself?" Sumaru angrily retorted towards their deductions. "He might want to use them both for his own selfish means! We need those meteors back… or else we'll never be able to become efficient ninja!"

"You're better off without them, but that doesn't mean we're not going to let the thief get away with them," Naruto replied.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura responded to Sumaru's concern. "The main reason we came here was to investigate your village and analyze your meteors. We need to confirm to our Hokage-sama that the Darkness has landed in our world. You see… the Darkness comes from another world. A parallel world in a way." She pointed to the bracelet on her wrist. "This and the bracelet on Naruto's wrist were once whole. The Witchblade I wield comes from the same world as the Darkness."

"This is too much for me to comprehend," Sumaru shook his head.

"I know, but we'll explain it once we get back to your village," Naruto assured the teen.

"Well, how are we going to explain this to the Hoshikage?" Tenten addressed to everyone.

"I'll be the one to explain," Kou offered to take the blame.

"No, we'll do it," Naruto said as he faced Sumaru. "He has to know the truth. Say, I was just going to you guys. Where's Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho?"

"They stayed behind to look check on that guy's friends," Sakura turned toward Sumaru, addressing him and exchanging eye contact with him.

"I managed to revive them, but they still couldn't wake up. Luckily, those two Jounin and Hokuto arrived. They told me to go follow Naruto," Sumaru explained.

"I see. I'm glad your friends were ok," Naruto said.

Neji immediately addressed to everyone. "I suggest we head back to the village. We'll need to report this to the Hoshikage, but rest assured we'll track down the thief. Naruto. Sakura. We're not going to give up until we find him."

"Right!" The wielders responded simultaneously.

Tenten turned and faced Sakura's direction. The look of disdain she had was replaced with intrigue. She was already understanding more about the Witchblade and its purpose. Although, a part of her wished that she was the one chosen to wield the artifact.

"Tenten, is something wrong?" Lee noticed his teammate staring enthrallingly at Sakura.

"It's nothing, Lee. Nothing at all…" She said as she moved her eyes over where Sakura's bracelet was clasped. _Let's see if you'll really put that Witchblade into action._

xxxxx

_**Hoshikage's Administrative Office/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Later, Team Kakashi (minus Kakashi and Yamato, who stayed outside with Kou) and Team Gai returned to initially report the thief stealing the meteors. Needless to say, the Hoshikage was displeased with the disheartening news.

"You mean to tell me the meteors were taken?! And you couldn't catch the thief?!" The Hoshikage angrily barked, raising his voice directly at Sumaru.

"We're very sorry, Hoshikage. Please, if you'll allow me to pursue…"

Akahoshi snapped. "Out of the question if we don't know where the thief is!"

"Hey, you weren't there when we fought that guy. He was using a weird jutsu I've never seen before!" Naruto retorted against the Hoshikage's accusations.

"Wow, unique jutsu that even your Excalibur couldn't stop?" Lee asked.

"Nah, my Excalibur actually would've taken him out, but I wasn't expecting him to fly off like he did. He formed these giant wings and summoned these giant beasts!"

Sakura shook her head. "You do know our weapons grants us flight, Naruto."

"Yeah, but at the rate he was going… he flew off faster than you and I could ever hope to try!"

Sakura gasped. "Are you serious? Faster than how you and I can fly?"

"ENOUGH!" The Hoshikage roared out as everyone became silent. Not a single peep was made as he relaxed and released the tension his body had. He faced Sumaru and asked the boy. Once Naruto mentioned that the thief utilized a jutsu that created 'wings' and 'giant beasts,' he realized that these were techniques unique to those who studied and undergone the meteor training. "Is this true, Sumaru?"

"Yes, Hoshikage-sama. No doubt about it. It was our _**Kujaku Myōhō**_ style," the boy confirmed. "The same as mine and the others."

"This jutsu is unique only to Hoshigakure?" Sakura asked.

"That's right," Sumaru stated. "Only those that have mastered the full meteor training-"

Akahoshi interjected, cutting off the boy mid-sentence. "Sumaru, that's enough. You don't need to say more than what's been said." He was adamant about letting 'outsiders' learn more about their village's unique art of training.

"Sakura, please don't me telling you that this village has to right to keep their secrets confidential," the Hyuuga clan member stated to Sakura.

The pink-haired kunoichi sighed. "Sorry."

"This is especially true in regards to a jutsu unique to their heritage."

"Right, I get it," Sakura said as she directly apologized to the Hoshikage. "Please, excuse my rudeness, Hoshikage."

"Don't blame them for the incident, Hoshikage-sama," Sumaru addressed to his village's leader. "Grant me the order. The responsibility of the theft rests on my shoulders. I should've been the one to capture and subdue the thief."

"Our mission was to protect it and we deliberately let it slip through our fingers," Neji decreed. "We're to share in the blame. We will retrieve the meteors. Rest assured."

But, in truth, the Konoha-nin knew what their real mission was regarding the meteors. They couldn't let the Hoshikage suspect them, but after meeting with Kira and Kisa… Akahoshi wasn't ready to take any chances. On the other hand, he couldn't let the meteors remain the thief's possession. At the moment, he had no choice but to rely on the Konoha-nin until Kira and Kisa were readily available.

"Very well. Konoha-nin, I'll allow you to implement your search for the meteors. Sumaru, you stay behind and look after your injured brethren," Akahoshi directly ordered, which prompted Sumaru to react contemptuously.

"They're outsiders. What do they know of our ways?!"

"Don't question me, Sumaru. That's an order!"

Although he disapproved, Sumaru couldn't bring himself to rebuke his Hoshikage's order. Lowering his head shamefully, the teen turned away dismally and gripped his pants.

Sakura and Naruto eyed Sumaru, showing some pity for the determined teen.

Meanwhile, behind Akahoshi, the twins – Kira and Kisa – gazed on while eavesdropping on the entire discussion. They shifted their gaze toward Naruto and Sakura sitting at the room's center. Although one couldn't see them, the twins both shared wicked, Cheshire cat-like smiles.

xxxxx

"Sumaru, we're really sorry," Sakura said to the teenage boy. "But, will your friends be okay?"

"Don't worry about it. You're all outsiders to our village. It's none of your concern," Sumaru snorted as he walked through the Konoha-nin. "Stop acting like you're concerned about my friends."

"She just asked you if they were okay?! If we didn't care, we wouldn't ask!" Naruto shouted. "That conceited asshole. Who does he think he is?"

The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head and pulled Naruto back. "Leave him. He just needs space right now. We have to worry about finding the thief and retrieving those meteors."

"She's right, Naruto. We have more important things to worry about," Lee asserted.

Neji surmised to the group. "Yes, I'm beginning suspect that the Hoshikage is hiding something. My implication is that he probably knows the side effects the meteors has on Sumaru and his friends."

"I can't say that's faulty logic, but I doubt he knows anything about the Darkness being involved," Sakura promptly stated. bemuse

Just then, Kakashi and Yamato arrived as they overheard their conversation. The Copy Ninja offered an idea on how to carry out their recon mission.

"Then, why don't Tenten and Lee stay to keep an eye on the Hoshikage," Kakashi suggested as he shifted his attention to Naruto and Sakura. "You two go with Neji and go out to find the thief."

"With your Witchblade and Excalibur, you should be able to locate the thief's whereabouts," Yamato asserted.

Naruto replied with determined valor. "We'll have that thief captured and those meteors will be returned."

"Well, in our hands, they will be," Sakura murmured. "No way are we handing it back to the Hoshikage. The everlasting effects of these meteors will harm these people and those students."

"Then, we better not waste time. Time for us to mount our next move. Tenten and Lee, you two have your recon mission. Yamato, Sai, and I will head outside of the village to scan the proximities of the forest areas. Naruto, Neji, and Sakura... you three are to search the thief. We better not make any mistakes. We'll implement our missions as soon as every villager sleeps for the night. Are we all clear?"

The Konoha-nin shouted in unison. "Right!"

xxxxx

_**Study Room/Hoshikage's Office/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

"DAMN IT!" Akahoshi cursed out loudly while knocking off several books off his desk. The man was already throwing an angry outburst after discovering the thief stole the meteors "I can't believe those fools let the thief take my stars! Those incompetent..."

"Now, now, Akahoshi, you'll pop a few blood vessels. You don't want that," Kira giggled as she walked up behind the Hoshikage. She placed her hands on the man's shoulders, massaging them to keep him less tense.

Akahoshi breathed heavily until the massages relaxed him. "...you two. You'll have to carry out your part of the bargain."

"Sure, we've been waiting for you to tell us when to make our move," Kisa said.

Kisa's twin sister asserted. "How do you intend to get the meteors back? We can't give you what you want until we retrieve the meteors."

"Leave that to me, you two," Akahoshi reassured them. "In fact, yes... Sumaru."

"That boy?" The twins queried.

"If the culprit happened to be one Sumaru's fellow students... if my theory is right, they may be attempting to rebel against me by confiscating the meteor for themselves. The thief has to be one of them. Well, I do possess _their _Achilles' heel," the man said, letting a nefarious smile adorn his face.

Kira shared a wicked smile with the man and glanced toward her twin sister. "Well, Kisa?"

"Let's go and round up those brats."

"Hold on, you two," Akahoshi spoke up. "I'll have something to take care of. I want you two to take care of those annoying Konoha-nin first."

"Huh? So, you want that boy and his little training partners for yourself?" Kisa asked.

An evil chuckled escape the man's lips. He stood up and steadily walked toward his office door. "Let's see if you two are capable of replacing my two foolish advisors."

Kira and Kisa replied in unison. "Leave the Konoha bugs to us. We'll take care of all of them, including the ones who possess the Witchblade and the Excalibur shard." With that, the two Sound-nin jumped through an open window and began scouring through sections of the village.

xxxxx

_**Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Later that night, Naruto and Sakura remained the resting quarters situated near the training center. They were waiting for Neji to arrive to pick them up. They remained behind as Sakura insisted to check on Mizura's condition. To their surprise, only Hokuto was around to help keep Mizura company. The whereabouts of Sumaru and the other students were unknown.

"He should be ok as long as he rests," Sakura said as she finished wrapping a bandage around Mizura's left arm.

"Thank you very much. I'm glad to know there's a medic-nin amongst you," Hokuto was relieved. "Kou-san has been looking after us for a long while."

Naruto scratched his nose. A proud smile adorned the teenage boy's face. "Sakura-chan's the miracle worker of our team."

"You're being too modest," the pink-haired kunoichi sighed.

Hokuto perplexingly gazed at the two teens. "Tell me. Considering how close you two seem to be, I take it you're boyfriend and girlfriend?" She blushed a bit.

"Well, you can say that," the Jinchuuriki said. "I mean... yeah, we are."

Sakura folded her arms. "We've been a couple for a few months. Naruto's a bumbling idiot, but I like him for that."

"Ouch, that hurt," Naruto slumped his head.

Hokuto giggled. "I see. Don't mind me... I was just asking. You two seem to make a cute couple."

"You think...?" Sakura raised an eyebrow as she faced Naruto. A sweat-drop fell down her head. "Hokuto-chan, do you have anyone you're interested in?"

"Well, I'd say..." The Hoshi-nin girl turned away and blushed. "I guess... Sumaru?"

Naruto scoffed. "Him? What's so special about him?"

"He's been a dear friend for as long as I've known him."

"Speaking of Sumaru, where is he? And where are all the others?" Sakura noticed the absence of the other students.

"They're out right now," Hokuto could only deduce her friends' whereabouts. "They were asleep as soon as those Jounin of yours helped me put them in their beds."

"I see. So, they weren't all hurt. That's good to know," Naruto said.

Suddenly, Mizura startled everyone as he coughed loudly. Hokuto hurried over as she poured a cup of green tea for her sick friend. Sakura replaced the boy's towel rag with another and placed it over his head.

"It's going to be ok, Mizura. Rest," Hokuto tended to the boy.

"He's looking really bad," Sakura said, closely observing Mizura while sitting beside him.

Hokuto sighed as she lowered her eyes, making no eye contact with Naruto and Sakura. "Mizura's health has worsened lately. Ever since he began his rigorous meteor training, the radiation has been detrimental to his health. The second meteor has only been accelerating these damaging effects."

"Hokuto..." Mizura coughed while speaking to her. "Don't tell these outsiders about our secret training... it... should..." He couldn't offer to finish while his coughing became hoarse, indicating that he was coming down with a fever. He listlessly tried speaking up until he turned his head to the side. "Don't tell anymore, Hokuto."

"Mizura," she murmured. "I'm sorry. I wasn't even thinking."

"You guys have been calling us outsiders," Sakura asserted.

"Don't you think that's cold to say that to us? We're only here to help you," Naruto stated. "That Sumaru guy acted like such a jerk to me."

"I know, but please... try and understand where we're coming from. As far as Sumaru goes, he wasn't always like this. Ten years ago, Sumaru's parents guarded over the first meteor. They were murdered by ninja from another village seeking to steal our sacred star. That's why he acts so..."

Naruto lowered his head and nodded. "Yeah, I get it now. That's why he acts like that with us... ninja from another land."

"He completely distrusts anyone not affiliated from his own village," Sakura said. "But, you never really answered where Sumaru and the others have gone. Where are they? It's just you and Mizura here."

"They're gone like I said. They claimed they were going after the thief and the meteors..."

"Then, they're in danger. One of those meteors contains the source of the Darkness!" Naruto exclaimed as he and Sakura ran out of the door.

"Hokuto! You stay here with Mizura!" Sakura instructed as she followed Naruto.

Baffled by how quickly the two Konoha-nin ran out, Hokuto remained still in her place. "You two... are going after them? Well, I hope you two can help them find the thief."

xxxxx

As Sakura and Naruto hurried out of the meteor impact holes, they used their artifacts to probe the location of Sumaru's group.

"Witchblade..."

"Excalibur..."

_**'Sakura. I've located them. They're not too far from here. Head north.'**_

_**'Follow Sakura, Naruto.'**_

"If we can find Sumaru and his friends, they may lead us to finding the thief," Sakura stated as she picked up her running pace.

The blonde-haired teen replied. "Right. Then, we'll have the meteors back in no time. The Excalibur has already pinpointed their location."

"Yeah, the Witchblade can trace the little Darkness energy that resides in Sumaru and his friends. Let's pick up the pace, Naruto."

"Gotcha!"

xxxxx

_**Poison Gas Crevice/Near Bear Country's Border/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Already out of the village, Sumaru and his group of six friends were inches from reaching the border. They came to a complete halt as they spotted the masked thief standing in their path. Sumaru waved his left hand, signaling to his team to fan out. They quickly spread out and formed a circle around the thief, barricading him from escaping.

Before the thief could counterattack, the Hoshi-nin students fired threads of purple chakra to ensnare the masked ninja. As each thread came from all corners, the thief was tied up and binded in place.

"These are chakra threads," Sumaru promptly stated. "You won't be able to severe them. We have you surrounded. Now, show us where you're keeping the meteors!"

xxxxx

_**Northeastern Sector/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Back within the village, Rock Lee and Tenten had just finished scouring nearly ever proximity of the small village. They regrouped at the center of an empty market sector. They scanned the territory and felt a cold wind blowing near them.

"Did you find anything, Tenten?" Lee inquired to his teammate.

"Nothing. I suggest we head back to find Neji, Naruto, Sakura, and the others."

"Good idea. Let's go-"

"My, my, what are you Konoha bugs doing out here so late?" A pair of voices giggled from out of nowhere.

The devilish giggles alarmed Lee and Tenten. They observed their obscure surroundings, which were mostly shrouded in darkness. They were unable to locate the source of the two high-pitched feminine voices.

"Who's there?!" Lee demanded, already taking on a defensive stance.

Tenten pulled out a long staff. "Whoever they are... they already sound annoying."

"Awww, don't be like that. We just want to make sure you two weren't snooping around and spying. You should know the Hoshikage won't stand for people plotting behind his back," Kira's voice whispered eerily behind the darkness.

Kira giggled after her sister finished. "Heed our warning, you don't want to get into a scuffle with me and my sister. We'll tear you two limb by limb."

"Who are you two?!" Tenten called out, unfazed by the twins' deceptive tactics.

"Your worst nightmare, bitch," the twins hissed simultaneously. "We're no allies to the Hoshikage, but we know you're after the meteors. We seek to collect them for ourselves. This is your last warning. Don't get in our way!"

"They know about the meteors, Tenten. Whoever these two are..."

The kunoichi snarled. "Finders keepers! The meteors will be ours..."

Suddenly, two figures swiftly moved out of the dark shadows. They landed behind both Lee and Tenten. Kisa was behind Lee. Kira stood behind Tenten. The twins put their sharp fingernails under the two Konoha-nin's necks and giggled devilishly like demonic mistresses.

"Now, what did we say..." Kira whispered.

"...about getting in our way?" Kisa finished.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 42: _**A Thief Unmasked; The Twin Blades, Kira and Kisa, Intervene!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius

_**Skipping on Daily Chores**_

Tayuya gawked at the mess left in the kitchen and the dining room. She couldn't believe the mess that she had left behind. There were papers scattered all over the floor. There were stacked plates of unwashed dishes.

"You don't mean to tell me I have to clean all this up?"

An adamant Tsunami glared at Tayuya with folded arms. "You know the deal. You're living under our roof, freeloader. I'm not letting you lounge freely until you put in your share of the chores."

"Why can't Inari-chan do it?"

"He's with my father helping a neighbor to repair their barricades. Now, no more questions," Tsunami said as she handed Tayuya a mop and a bucket. "Hop to it!"

Tayuya scoffed as she turned around and placed the mop in the bucket. _I can't believe this shit. Do I really have to...? Oh, no. Why do all the work when my friends can do it for me?_

She smiled evilly as a crafty idea popped in her mind.

xxxxx

_**Two hours later.**_

xxxxx

The pink-haired girl leaned back on a lawn chair on top of house roof. She wore a pair of shades while drinking a glass of juice.

Meanwhile, doing all the work for her, Tayuya's three Doki were sweeping up the front entrance of the residence.

"Heh. Dishes washed, check. Dining room cleaned up, check. Floors scrubbed, check. Sweeping the steps, check. Yep, chores all done," Tayuya let out a relaxed sigh. "I knew I could count on you three to bail my ass out."

"TAYUYA!!"

The former Sound-nin girl jumped out of her chair in alarm. She fell off and landed atop of her head. As she pulled herself straight up, Tayuya poked her head out and noticed Tsunami with her arms folded. The dark blue-haired woman looked absolutely poed, if that wasn't the biggest understatement ever.

"Um... hi, Tsunami-san. Nice day?"

Tsunami groaned while shaking her head. "You're making your own dinner tonight."

Tayuya slumped her head. "Fuck."

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Kujaku Myōhō**_/Mysterious Peacock Method

_**Type: **_Unknown. Supplementary.

_**Users: **_Hoshi-nin

A trademark of Hoshigakure, this technique utilizes the chakra-enhancing radiation of the meteorite, that fell 200 years prior to the start of the series, to give the user an enormous amount of chakra. The technique itself manifests in the form of a feather-shaped array behind the Star Ninja and spreading out from behind them like a peacock's tail feathers, hence the name. This chakra is easily manipulated into various techniques, making it one of the most versatile jutsu around. These techniques are honed through Star Training, which requires the ninja to spend large amounts of time focusing on their chakra and meditating in the presence of the meteorite. The meteorite's radiation greatly improves the user's chakra, but is incredibly damaging to their physical body.

--

_**Kujaku Myōhō: Kemono**_/Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast

_**Type: **_Unknown. Offensive.

_**Users: **_Hoshi-nin

After using the Mysterious Peacock Method, the chakra feathers change to the form of an animal, such as a dog. The chakra which the beast is made of is dense enough to repel shuriken thrown at it. Two beasts can be formed and fused, utilizing the _**Kujaku Myōhō: Gō**_, to complete a larger and stronger beast.

--

_**Kuj**__**aku Myōhō: Gō**_/Mysterious Peacock Method: Join

_**Type: **_Unknown. Supplementary.

_**Users:**_ Hoshi-nin

After using the _**Kujaku Myōhō: Kemono**_, this technique can combine two chakra beasts into one larger beast.

--

_**Kujaku Myōhō: Yoku**_/Mysterious Peacock Method: Wings

_**Type: **_Unknown. Supplementary.

_**Users:**_ Hoshi-nin

After using the _**Kujaku Myōhō**_, the user can use the chakra feathers to form wings. The wings are strong enough to support a normal sized human in short flight.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Another long chapter. No surprise. This is becoming a routine thing for this story, but I'm still having fun writing chapters. I'm flexible with my writing time. I'm doing my best to add a few different twists to improve the Hoshigakure filler arc. There's Kira and Kisa, who essentially make better replacements for Akahoshi's two goons. Kou making an appearance as Jackie Estacado's counterpart. Oh, and plenty of Darkness hints have been dropped. Yep, it's no secret anymore. The Darkness is lurking somewhere and in search for a host.

Despite the differences, the plot will still somewhat follow the Hoshigakure filler arc template. The masked thief will be revealed in the next chapter. This chapter only had one action scene, but the following chapters will have more to satisfy your tastes.

Most of all, Tenten has finally apologized to Sakura. Where this leads still remains to be seen. A possible Sakura and Tenten team-up? Against Kira and Kisa? Quite possibly, but this arc is far from over. There'll probably be 3-4 chapters left for this arc. Kira and Kisa won't be an easy duo to defeat and there's the Darkness' influence to worry about. Expect an assortment of surprises for the duration of the Dark Star arc.

Oh, I can't forget. Credit goes to Belletiger for writing the Sakura/Tenten/Kou scene. I tweaked it with her permission.

Send a review when you have the time. See you next time and stay gold.


	42. Kira and Kisa: The Twin Blades Strike!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem and NejiTen.

**A/N: **The Dark Star arc will now pick up the pace. The battles begin here. The thief will be unmasked and the Cloneblade twins will finally take action. More subtle hints of the Darkness will be dropped here and there. A host hasn't been found yet, just so you know.

Moreover, this isn't a filler arc (despite the template being based off an original filler from Part I). Some important events will be happen in this arc that will set things up for the impending future. ;)

Anyhow, enough dilly-dallying.

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

Chapter 42

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part III: The Dark Star Arc**_

_**A Thief Unmasked; Kira and Kisa: **__**The Twin Blades **__**Strike!**_

xxxxx

_**Forests/Outskirts of Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Sai rode on a massive ink bird that carried him across the country's forest landscape. The Root member scanned through the top sections of the forests and intricately tried to locate any signs of anything peculiar.

"Nothing around here," he stated.

xxxxx

As Kakashi stopped, he turned and saw Yamato landing down beside him.

"Anything Yamato?"

Yamato nodded in response. "I haven't found anything yet."

"Let's keep thoroughly searching for any clues. The thief shouldn't have gotten far. Let's hope the others have had better luck."

"As long as Sakura has the Witchblade and Naruto possesses the Excalibur, they should have better luck."

The silver-haired man concurred with this. "You're right. Then, those two will likely be the first to locate the meteor containing the Darkness energy. Nonetheless, we'll continue searching."

"Right."

xxxxx

While scanning around a disclosed forest area, Neji utilized his _**Byakugan**_ to locate any signs of the thief. Even with his superior ocular vision, he couldn't pinpoint the meteor thief within his range and anywhere kilometers away from he stood. Neji shifted his gaze on his left end and spotted two figures running toward his direction.

"Neji!" Naruto's voice was heard calling out to the Hyuuga member.

"Naruto?" He narrowed his eyes while getting a scope of the Jinchuuriki and the Witchblade-wielder. "And Sakura?"

As Naruto and Sakura arrived, Neji was relieved to see them.

"It's about time you two came. Ready to find the thief?" Neji addressed to his fellow Konoha-nin.

"Have you found any whereabouts of the thief with your Byakugan?"

The white-eyed Jounin justly nodded. "I haven't been able to find him anywhere. He's out of my range."

Naruto responded to this dilemma. "Don't worry, Neji. Sakura-chan and I will find him using our artifacts. Since they can trace the Darkness energy inside that meteor."

Neji replied. "Then, we must. We'll start by heading out toward this direction." He pointed across through the open grassland that was situated away from the forests. "This will lead us toward the bridge we took situated at the border into Bear Country. The proximity is just northwest from where we are now."

"Then, let's head there quickly," Sakura promptly stated as she grasped the bracelet on her wrist. _Let's get this hunt started, Witchblade._

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki firmly tapped the Excalibur bracelet on his own wrist. _Go and sniff out that scent of the Darkness._

'_**Don't go treating me like that a canine, you dimwitted child! Save those remarks for that uptight fox demon!'**_ Excalibur's voice rang out quickly in Naruto's mind.

As usual, the Kyuubi angrily retorted toward his collaborator. _**'WHO ARE YOU TO CALL ME UPTIGHT, LITTLE MAN?! YOU'RE ONLY LUCKY I'VE ALLOWED YOU TO LIVE THIS LONG WITHIN THIS DIMWIT.'**_

'_**Will you two pipe down over there?! We have to focus on finding the Darkness, first and foremost! Understood?!'**_ The Witchblade quickly interjected, telling the two entities within Naruto to cease their senseless bantering. _**'Sorry about that, Sakura.'**_

Both Naruto and Sakura attention back on the situation at hand.

Then, suddenly, the Witchblade and the Excalibur sensed a nearby Darkness energy accumulating in a single location. This managed to alarm the two entities to garner Naruto and Sakura's awareness of the situation.

Neji noticed the two looked distressed. "What's wrong?"

"The Witchblade is sensing a source of Darkness energy. There's several points accumulating in one open location near… that crevice where that miasma pit was located!"

Naruto added. "That's the same crevice where we walked across the bridge."

"That's not too far since this is the route we took to arrive at Hoshigakure," Neji firmly stated. "If this is true, then the thief might be there."

"Hokuto said that her friends, including Sumaru, left to find the thief. Each of them already have Darkness energy contained inside of them after they've been exposed to the second meteor," Sakura pointed out as she, Naruto, and Neji headed down the route leading toward Poison Gas Crevice. "Naruto, they must have engaged the thief!"

"I don't think they can fight that guy alone! We have to get the meteors from that thief!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Let's pick up the pace then," Neji affirmed. "We'll get there faster if we do so."

Naruto and Sakura nodded simultaneously while hastening their pace. The Hyuuga clan member caught up to his two colleagues while meticulously eyeing the 'bracelets' clasped on their wrists.

_Luckily these two came with us. Sakura, I was wrong to misjudge you. You and Naruto have gained extraordinary powers… from two powerful archaic sources. Even I, a distinguished genius of my clan, am unable to grasp sources beyond human conception._ Neji thought scrupulously while observing the two wielders. _I wonder how my uncle would try to understand the power behind the Witchblade. But, I digress. _

"I wonder how Tenten and Lee are holding up in their search, Neji," Sakura addressed this matter to Team Gai's current mission leader.

"They should hold up very well. We need to worry about what we need to do."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah. I mean, what could go wrong…?"

xxxxx

_**Northeastern Sector/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

_**Shick!**_

Tenten barely tilted her head as Kira penetrated the wall with a kunai. The brunette sidestepped out of Kira's reach and sprang away. Kira immediately bumrushed Tenten and threw two kunais. Tenten jumped back as the two kunai hit the ground.

"Nice moves. I didn't think you'd dodge those," Kira snickered as she yanked the kunai out of the wall she hit. "This would've been your head."

Tenten frowned. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Don't be. I'm going to enjoy cutting up that pretty face of yours, bitch," Kira licked the kunai thoroughly while giggling psychotically.

Wasting no time, Tenten pulled out a sickle-shaped weapon and a kodachi. Kira readied herself and encircled the weapons mistress.

"I see you're a weapons wielders. Well, why don't I put your so-called adept skills to the test?!" The twin shouted as she jumped up and flung out four kunais.

The brunette quickly intersected her two weapons in front, letting the two kunais ricochet off her bladed weapons. The other two flew past her sides, missing contact with the kunoichi's position.

"Your aim needs a little work if you ask me!"

Kira coyly smiled as she landed on her feet. She reached into her hair and pulled out a long, black whip. "We'll see. Try and dodge this one, bitch."

"C'mon!" Tenten called out.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kisa engaged the Green Beast of Konoha in battle. To initially kick their scuffle off, Kisa threw five shuriken toward Rock Lee. Lee quickly (and so adeptly) maneuvered around the forthcoming projectiles. Lee sprang up and came down, delivering a spinning kick to take Kisa down.

"Yikes!" Kisa cried out while executing a backflip, dodging Lee's spinning kick. She flipped back five times, forging a long distance between herself and Lee. _No way I can stand up to this guy physically. He's got some good Taijutsu. I'll have to attack him through other means. Ah, yes._

Lee stood up on his feet and carefully eyed Kira's twin. "I have been told to never strike a lady, but I do not see a lady here. Just a rude person who attacked me and Tenten."

"Awww, you're hurting my poor wittle feelings," Kisa faked an innocent act, her tone sounded similar to a bratty and spoiled child. "Please, I don't give a fuck about etiquette from guys like you."

"You and your friend came here for the meteor. State your reason!"

Kisa shrugged. "Can't say, but I'm not inclined to tell you otherwise. You and your Konoha friends aren't getting your mitts on those meteors. They're ours!"

"We'll see," Lee furrowed his brows as he carefully studied the twin and encircled her. _I need to be careful. Against her, I doubt I will need to unseal even one Gate._

"Let's play, thick brows," Kisa spoke up as she pulled a whip out of her hair, which looked exactly like her twin sister's own patented weapon. "Now, be a good boy and become my little pet." As she cupped her hands against her chest, she sighed and moaned a little. "Yes… come to me." Then, she slowly opened the zipper on her top and cupped her left breast. "Ooooh, yes."

In reaction to this erotic behavior, Lee was baffled by what this seductive method would accomplish.

Then, Kisa's body was covered in a thick sheet of light blue air. These air slowly was carried off by the wind and blew towards Lee. The Taijutsu fighter blinked with befuddlement, oblivious to the whiff of air that came toward him. He smelt something fresh. It was an aroma that drew Lee toward Kisa.

Kisa whispered to herself. "_**Kowaku Kaori no Jutsu.**_" She slowly unzipped her zipper a little further down while still holding a hand and striking a suggestive pose. "Don't be shy. Come over here and warm me up."

"I… I… Ah…" Lee's eyes were mesmerized, already a victim of Kisa's seduction Genjutsu. He strode toward the twin with his eyes turned into giant pink hearts. "Beautiful lady, please, forget those demeaning words I said about you. Can you forgive me?"

Kisa giggled as she put her left hand out. "I'll be willing to forgive you if you can help unzip my shirt and warm me up. I really need a man's gentle touch… oh! Uh-oh!" She let out an orgasmic moan while squeezing her breast.

"Miss, I will give you a hand with that! Please, I-"

While turning her back toward Lee, Kisa snickered evilly and held her whip firmly. _Men are sooooo easy. My seduction Genjutsu works well exclusively to them. This guys was too easy._

"Allow me to massage your shoulders. You look sore…"

"Oh, yes! Please, rub my sexy shoulders, would you?" The twin suggested as she revealed her small, pale shoulders. She murmured in a low, seductive tone while winning over Lee's affection. "I'm getting cold… need a man's touch."

"Don't worry. I will keep you nice and warm…" Lee answered in a zombie-like tone. "Ehehehe."

"Good, boy. You're so good to me," Kisa slowly turned and uncoiled her whip in her hand. Then, she prepared to ensnare Lee with it until…

A paper bomb attached to a kunai landed near Kisa.

The twin gasped in horror as the paper ignited.

"No!"

_**BOOM!!**_

Following the explosive blast, Kisa was knocked away. With Kisa out of the way, her Genjutsu spell wore off and Lee returned to reality. The thick-browed Taijutsu shinobi shook his head and noticed the spot where the paper bomb exploded.

"What happened?" Lee surveyed around in bewilderment. As he whirled around, he saw Tenten exchanging strikes with Kira. "Tenten!"

"What the hell were doing letting yourself get caught by her Genjutsu?!" Tenten berated her teammate as she dodged a lash from Kira's whip. "She was only trying to get you with that whip of hers!"

Upon hearing this, Lee glanced over his shoulder and saw Kisa getting up on her feet. "That was wrong for you to use my feelings like that, you witch! Do not think I, Rock Lee, will forgive you for such an underhanded tactic!"

Kisa spat out while throwing her whip across. "Ah, shut up!"

Lee swayed to the side, dodging the whip. He charged toward Kisa and dropped down to sweep the Oto-nin off her feet. "_**Konoha Reppū**__**!!**_"

Kisa timed her opponent's attack well and backflipped away from Lee's leg sweep.

As Tenten attempted to strike Kira with her kodachi, Kira swayed around Tenten and threw her whip at the Konoha kunoichi's blind spot: her back. The whip released an electric discharge that struck Tenten and stunned her a bit. Kira seized this opportunity and kicked her down. Tenten was knocked to the ground, prompting Kira to kick her away. Tenten rolled on her back and reached out to grab her kodachi. Kira quickly stepped on Tenten's arm and kicked the weapons specialist's kodachi aside.

"My, my, isn't this sad? You call yourself a weapons mistress, but you don't even have a whip? What a disgrace," Kira scoffed as she stomped on Tenten's stomach. "Bitch! I'll show you how a TRUE weapons mistress deals with her opponent!"

"Ugh!" Tenten coughed while Kira repeatedly stomped her gut. Every blow forcibly made Tenten gasp and cough. "Le…e…"

As Rock Lee turned to find his teammate in distress, Kisa attempted to catch him with her whip.

"_**Konoha Daisenpū**__**!!**_" Lee retaliated as he leapt up and followed it up with a spinning kick – two successive kicks aimed directly for Kisa's head. Kisa ducked under the first kick.

"Ah, missed!"

Lee went for a second kick.

Kisa ducked again and stuck her tongue out.

"Pfft! Mi-"

_**POW!!**_

Lee punched Kisa, knocking her to the ground. The Oto kunoichi cried out while covering her broken nose.

"Sorry, but my friend needs me!" Lee said as he hurried over to save Tenten from Kira.

"Yo… you bastard…!" Kisa screamed as she covered her face. She cursed out Lee, her voice muffled underneath her hand. "YOU BROKE MY NOSE, ASSHOLE!!"

Kira quickly noticed Lee coming towards her. She sprang off Tenten's fallen form and flipped over Lee. She landed behind the Green Beast and rushed over to pick her twin sister up.

"You'll regret this, Konoha-nin. But, we're not going to stop until we retrieve those meteors!" Kira shouted as she picked up Kisa, carrying her twin sister.

Lee frowned as he put an arm around Tenten.

"I'm fine… Lee. Just a little stunned from being struck by that electric whip of hers," Tenten winced as she rubbed her back. My back is a little numb."

"Just lean on me and relax. We'll get Sakura-san to check on you," Lee reassured his teammate.

Kira tended to her twin sister. "Don't worry. It's time for you to rest anyway…"

Kisa whispered to her twin. "_Next time… we'll use our Cloneblades to kill them. Won't we, dear sister?_"

"Oh, yes. That's a sure thing," Kira replied as she turned her back to the Konoha-nin and vanished from the spot with her twin sister in tow.

"Who were those two?" Lee wondered as he helped Tenten up.

Tenten asserted. "They claim… to be from Otogakure."

"Otogakure? But, the Hokage-sama announced that Orochimaru was killed by Uchiha Sasuke. Correct? Who would be taking charge of Otogakure now?"

"I don't know… but this just proves Otogakure can remain active without the guy in charge. Someone else must have taken control…"

"Supposedly, there are a few Cloneblades left. You think these two could be amongst them?"

"I did notice bracelets on their wrists. They wore them just like Sakura and Naruto. I think it's obvious… they were toying with us, Lee. They could've taken us apart if they chose to transform."

Lee snorted with slight irritation. "How dare they demean us… thinking we're just ranked amateurs."

"Let's not get headstrong about this, Lee. Sakura and Naruto have already been dealing with these things. Chouji and Shino claimed these Cloneblades are tough. I doubt we'll do much against those two if and when they transform."

"Well, for now… we need to find the others. They probably caught up to the thief."

The kunoichi lightly pushed Lee's arm off and steadied herself. "Yeah, let's go."

"Will you be okay, Tenten?"

"I'll manage. We don't have time to stand around here. We have to warn the others. I think the Hoshikage might've hired those two to take us down. Otogakure are probably collaborating with the Hoshikage."

"If that's true, then yes let's get moving!" Lee replied as he and Tenten headed off into the forest to find their colleagues.

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to the Konoha-nin, a pair of yellow eyes appeared behind a blanket of darkness. Then, another pair appeared. More yellow, glowing eyes pierced a haunting glare toward the Konoha-nin that retreated to the forest.

"_**Children ought to know better. They shouldn't be out playing in the dark with us lurking about.**_"

"_**Kekeke, our master has yet to have found a suitable host. What shall we do in the meantime?**_"

A miniature shadow figure reached out and ripped apart of a piece of tree bark. "_**We wait. Now isn't the time to play with these children. Relax, the wielders will eventually find us. It's only a matter of time, but let's see how everything plays out, my brethren. Kekekeke!**_"

The tiny figures snickered amongst themselves while others gave off impish squeals. They sounded like miniature demonic creatures (talking exactly as Gremlins would). The mention of 'master' indicated the obvious hint: the Darkness may no longer be lurking near Hoshigakure and has left to find a host elsewhere. However, his influence has already contaminated the entire vicinity.

Whether the case may be, everyone within this area was in treacherous territory.

This is especially true during nightfall, where these 'creatures' came out to thrive.

xxxxx

_**Poison Gas Crevice/Near Bear Country's Border/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Meanwhile, Sumaru and his friends were lying unconscious around the masked thief. The thief utilized his specialized chakra (having previously gained it from exposure from the meteors) and easily defeated the seven Hoshi-nin teens.

The man hunched over and scooped Sumaru up, flinging the boy's body across his left shoulder.

_Thoom!_

A pair of kunai were thrown directly at the masked thief, who evaded the forthcoming projectiles. The thief quickly spotted Naruto, Sakura, and Neji sprinting right out of the forest. Naruto and Sakura armed themselves with more kunais, but Neji quickly called out to them to cease their attacks.

"You'll end up hitting Sumaru!" Neji barked.

"You took something that we need, you bastard!" Naruto angrily snarled like the enraged fox like he was and formed a blue chakra ball in his right hand. In response, the Excalibur transmitted some of its energy into Naruto's Rasengan. As a result, the chakra ball was augmented.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sakura shouted while clenching her right fist.

Neji activated his Byakugan again, thoroughly scanning within the masked shinobi's chakra network. "His chakra flow is exactly like those students! Yes, and yet, I can't see any form of energy within this body."

"But, the Witchblade sure can!" Sakura exclaimed as her right arm was covered up by the Witchblade armor.

Taking no chances with the Konoha trio, the thief quickly did a hand seal and chanted. "_**Kujaku Myōhō: Yoku!!**_" Upon completing his jutsu, similar lavender chakra shrouded his entire body. Then, a pair of chakra feathers sprouted out of the shinobi's back and expanded. The wings flapped and granted the thief flight, easily propelling himself into mid-air again.

This time Sakura transformed into Witchblade form and sprang up. She attempted to impale the thief. The masked shinobi adeptly utilized the chakra feathers, which folded in front of him and countered Sakura's wrist blade. As the thief flew off with Sumaru in tow, a pair of wings sprouted of Witchblade Sakura's back. Then, Naruto transformed into Excalibur form and jumped up. The Excalibur-wielder summoned a pair of wings in the same manner as his Witchblade-wielding girlfriend. Before they even had a chance to catch the thief, the masked shinobi's chakra feathers granted him quicker mobility and allowed hime to outpace the two wielders.

Neji stopped as he gazed up in astonishment. Right before his own eyes, both Sakura and Naruto unveiled their transformations up close and personal. This was the closest the Hyuuga clan member has gotten to witness their full transformations.

"Incredible. The way they transformed so quickly... but they couldn't even catch up with the thief?" Neji gritted his teeth as his eyes settled toward the direction the thief pursued. "Has this Darkness energy enhanced this thief's chakra enough to outpace a normal shinobi? Even my Byakugan couldn't trace a tiny portion of the Darkness energy."

Sakura sighed as she descended and turned back to normal.

Naruto did the same as Sakura, quickly undoing his Excalibur form. He quickly closed his right hand and let the Rasengan wear itself off since the enemy escaped.

"You're right, Naruto. That guy was too fast for us to even catch up!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Despite our training, we're still kinda not accustomed to gliding with those wings," Naruto sighed.

Neji pivoted his head, shifting his attention to his two colleagues. "My Byakugan can follow him. He's already gone a few kilometers ahead."

"But, by the time we can catch up..." Naruto replied.

Sakura asserted. "It'll be too late. We'll have no idea of where he'll go. Damn, I almost had him!"

The Jinchuuriki scoffed irritably. "And just when I was able to nail him with my Rasengan."

"Neji! Naruto! Sakura-san!" Rock Lee hollered out from the distance, which everyone picked up on and turned. "Are you guys ok?"

Along with Lee, Tenten followed her teammate and regrouped with the Konoha team.

"What happened here?" Tenten noted the bodies of the Hoshi-nin students scattered on the ground.

"That masked shinobi just came and took away Sumaru. By the time we just arrived, he had Sumaru and these students were laying," Sakura explained to the brunette kunoichi.

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki folded his arms. "Yeah and that damn thief flew off. We could've chased him, but he flew too far off."

"We'll discuss this more on our way back, but we must take these students back to their sleeping quarters," Neji instructed as he and the Konoha-nin nodded in unison.

"Sheesh, I hope Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, and Sai found something worthwhile to tell us," Naruto said as he scooped up two students and flung them over his shoulders. "Sakura-chan?"

Sakura replied. "Yeah, I know..." _Something's not adding up here. Why would the thief take Sumaru if he has the two meteors? Could he trying to bait us in? We'll have to sort this out and plan our next move._

xxxxx

_**Forest Vicinity/Outskirts of Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

The masked thief continued his flight path toward the direction of the village. He carried the unconscious along in tow while gaining as much distance from the Konoha-nin he fought earlier. He lowered his chin, staring over Sumaru.

As the masked shinobi flew across, Kakashi and Yamato looked up. They noticed the masked shinobi heading towards the direction of Hoshigakure. They exchanged befuddled looks and wondered why the thief would go to the village.

"Kakashi-sempai..."

"Yeah, that was the thief. He's heading toward Hoshigakure, but for what reason?"

"I believe I saw him carrying one of the students."

The Copy Ninja deduced. "There's something peculiar about this masked shinobi's intentions. It's also a coincidence that Akahoshi has suddenly 'disappeared' from his village."

"Are you thinking...?"

"Let's get back to their village," Kakashi highly insisted. "We might finally figure out the identity of the masked thief."

"I should send a signal for Sai to meet us back in Hoshigakure then," Yamato performed a hand seal and pressed his hand on the ground. The man utilized his Mokuton jutsu and summoned a giant bark of wood that turned into a wooden statue of himself. "That should do it."

"Sai will see this and know where to head back. Let's not waste anytime. He went just northwest from where we were."

"Right, let's move."

With that, the Jounin dashed off and pursued the same route the masked thief took. Kakashi followed the scent of the thief, recognizing it immediately.

_So, my suspicions were right. Akahoshi._ Kakashi thought as he raced through the brushes and undergrowth with Yamato trailing behind him.

xxxxx

_**Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Later, as Team Gai and Kakashi returned with the unconscious students, Hokuto assisted them in placing each body on their assigned beds. It didn't take long for Neji to use his Byakugan to scan over Mizura's body, which was revealed to be contaminated with the first meteor's radiation. Naruto and Sakura used their artifacts to probe the amount of Darkness energy settled in each student's body.

When everyone settled, Lee and Tenten informed their teammates about the Kira and Kisa situation.

"What? You mean there's Oto-nin here?!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "But, Sasuke killed Orochimaru... or so we heard from Granny Tsunade."

Sakura affirmed. "Or, they must have selected a new leader. Kabuto is highly likely to have assumed control since he serves as Orochimaru's right hand man. It makes sense... unless Sasuke killed him, too. But, nothing has been reported about Kabuto's whereabouts."

"Hokage-sama has begun dispatching teams to trace and follow Kabuto's movements," Neji replied.

"Yeah, but these were Oto-nin. They had hitai-ates tied on their arms and we're lead to believe... that they may also be surviving Cloneblades," Tenten spoke up. "I even saw bracelets on their wrists similar to yours, Sakura. Yours too, Naruto."

The wielders looked at one another and raised their arms, displaying their bracelets to all.

"Yes, theirs looked just like yours!" Lee confirmed as he examined his friends' bracelets. "Our suspicions were right, Tenten."

"I do remember I fought two Cloneblades in the Land of Sea. They killed Isaribi... they... Tenten, did these two happen to look like twins?" Naruto raised this important detail regarding the Cloneblade twins he briefly engaged at the Land of Sea mission.

Tenten gasped. "Yes, they were! Not to mention they had horrible attitudes. Stuck up and very bitchy."

"Then, it's those two. I mean... other than those two, there were those other two we fought after Sasame died," Naruto recalled as he turned toward Sakura. "The girl with the glasses and Tayuya."

"I could I forget that lunatic?" Sakura shuddered, referring to 'Tayuya.' "So, these twins are here in Hoshigakure."

"If our other suspicions are correct, they may be working with Akahoshi the Hoshikage. I mean... it is too convenient for those two to be here without Hoshi-nin to stop them. Tenten and I had to fight those two alone."

The brunette kunoichi folded her arms and nodded. "Lee's right. I have the bruises and an aching stomach to prove her where one of those two kicked me." She rubbed the sore part of her stomach, the same area Kira kicked earlier.

"Then, we're in the middle of a collaboration between Akahoshi and Otogakure," Neji deduced.

"Yeah, but I doubt any of these kids here have anything with to do with it," Sakura promptly stated.

Naruto added to the ongoing discussion. "Sakura-chan has a point. There's no sense Sumaru, Hokuto, and the others have any part in it."

Tenten reminded her teammates about their mission. "Not only do we have to worry about those two Cloneblades, but there's the matter of the thief and getting those meteors back."

"Sumaru..." Hokuto spoke up, quickly garnering the attention of the Konoha-nin. "I hope he's okay. Wherever he is, the masked shinobi is not going to get away with this. Taking away our stars and now one of our fellow shinobi... our friend. My friend. Unforgivable."

"Hokuto-chan. We're sorry," Sakura apologized as she stood up from her seated position. "Listen, we're all going to find Sumaru. But, you have to give up on the meteors. They..."

Hokuto blatantly refused to accept Sakura's insistence. "No, we can't. Those stars are our village's pride. You have to retrieve them. So, we can continue our training... in order for our village to prosper and grow."

"Listen to me, Hokuto-chan. Heed our warning. The first meteor emits a dangerous radiation. It's effected your friend, Mizura, and several of the villagers. The effects are proving to be fatal. However, the second meteor... it... contains an even worse poison. This will surely accelerate the effects of the radiation, which in turn will kill you all fast. Since you and your friends have been exposed to the meteors, you will be the first to surely... die."

"You're lying..."

"We had a talk with your village's medic-nin," Tenten said.

"Kou-san?" Hokuto gasped. "He... he's been warning us to stop training with the meteors, but we thought he was just making up stories."

"Look at your friend Mizura," Neji stated. "My Byakugan was able to find radiation inside his body. It's slowly eating away at his internal organs. That is proof enough to tell you that it's drastically harming your friend."

"The energy from the second meteor contains a source of an ancient power called the Darkness. Being exposed to this will surely make your conditions worse. Please, Hokuto... you have to let the meteors go. Once we return with the meteors, we're not going to give them back. We're doing this for your own good!" Sakura exclaimed as she rattled Hokuto, who was trying to comprehend everything that the pink-haired kunoichi warned her.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered, putting a hand on his girlfriend's right shoulder. "Relax. Just give her time to let it all sink through."

Sakura sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry, Hokuto."

As he turned his eyes toward the door, Neji activated his Byakugan. "We'll stay here until Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai return."

"What could be keeping those two?" The whiskered teen wondered as he and Sakura sat down together.

The pink-haired girl collectively rested her arms on her lap. "They have been gone a while. It's going to be dawn soon. One of us should stand guard."

"I'll do it," Rock Lee insisted.

"This should give us a little time to rest and we can then come up with a new plan, guys," Neji promptly stated.

Sakura nodded as she stared down at her Witchblade bracelet. "Easier said than done." _Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho, and Sai can surely find us here. But, where in the world could Sumaru and the meteors be? _

_**'With the thief and the thief will be trickier to find. Just give me a little time to probe the location of the thief. He does have a trace of Darkness energy suppressed in him just like all of these Hoshi-nin.'**_ The Witchblade projected his statements in Sakura's thoughts.

_Tell me whatever you find. It's crucial for our mission._

_**'I'm right on it, Sakura.'**_

As she leaned back, Sakura yawned and stretched out her arms. Naruto turned as he let Sakura lean her head against his shoulder.

The chuckles of the Excalibur echoed within Naruto's mind. _**'Smooth one, fox boy.'**_

_You haven't seen anything yet. Heh. But, you have work to do. Try and locate the thief since you can trace Darkness energy._

_**'It'll take me a while, but I'll come up with something.'**_

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki smiled a foxy grin as Sakura slept on his shoulder. "Rest, Sakura-chan. Next time, that thief is not getting away."

xxxxx

_**Isolated Room/Hoshikage's Office/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

With his body attached by wires to a heart monitor machine, Sumaru rested on a flat bed with an oxygen masked over his face. The masked thief unveiled himself and was revealed as Akahoshi himself. He, Kira, and Kisa were all within the same room while observing Sumaru's prone form.

"Heh, luckily Kou was kind enough to lend us this," Akahoshi smiled wickedly.

Kira frowned. "More like you made us confine him in a room. We should've killed him instead."

"Doing so would only draw suspicion. These Konoha-nin cannot find out that I was behind Sumaru's capture."

Kisa shook her head. "You're bad, but nothing we couldn't have done."

Akahoshi scoffed as he faced the twins. "Thankfully you didn't kill those Konoha brats you engaged earlier. now, THAT would've drawn suspicion."

"What can we say? We know when to restrain ourselves from cutting loose," Kira giggled sadistically as she walked alongside Sumaru's side. She lowered her hands over the boy's face. "He's such a cutie. Too bad. Kisa and I could've had some fun with this boy."

"He's not yours to take for your own sick pleasure," Akahoshi furrowed his brows, expressing his disapproval for the twins' idea of 'good fun' with his most promising experiment. "I need Sumaru to further my own plans."

"So, what do you intend to use the boy for?" Kisa inquired.

"Easy. With Sumaru in my possession, I can lure out the thief."

The twins exchanged confused looks and asked directly. "Why?"

"What's the thief's relationship with this brat?" Kira asked.

Akahoshi chuckled as he threw his gas mask down. "The thief is actually Sumaru's own mother, Natsuhi."

"Well, that's a twist," Kisa remarked.

"By using Sumaru, I can draw his mother out and demand her to return the meteors. Now, how will I garner her attention, you ask? Well..." Akahoshi walked over by a desk and opened a cage with a messenger pigeon inside. "This. Kou's own messenger pigeon." He sat down to write a quick message for the thief, Sumaru's mother. "I will require you two to help me take care of Natsuhi once she returns the meteors."

"What if she won't comply?" The twins queried.

"She won't have any choice. If she truly cares for the son she's abandoned, then she will. But, we shall see," the corrupt Hoshikage smiled as a sinister chuckle escaped the man's lips. "So, will you two lend me your support?"

"For those meteors, anything," Kira replied.

"You better not back out on our negotiations or you'll pay with your own life," Kisa lightly hissed at the man.

Akahoshi shuddered with dismay. "Yes... I know. Trust me. I'm a man of my word."

"Good to hear, Akahoshi. don't worry. We'll make that bitch scream before we kill her," Kira licked her fingernails, giggling like the psychotic nutcase she truly was.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, looking on from outside the medical facility, Yamato eavesdropped on their conversation. As he listened to the necessary details, Yamato turned and raced off out of the village.

xxxxx

Kakashi and Yamato watched as the Mokuton clone returned to fill them in on Akahoshi's meeting with the Cloneblade twins.

"He's struck a deal with two Oto-nin?" Kakashi was baffled as he heard what was entailed through Yamato's clone.

"Judging from what my clone saw, the Oto-nin are twins. They're female," Yamato confirmed. "They have to be those two Cloneblades that Naruto engaged during our Land of Sea mission."

"Even with Orochimaru gone, this syndicate still remains active. No doubt someone like Kabuto is still giving command to the remnants of Orochimaru's forces," the Copy Ninja promptly stated. "I don't know why Oto needs these meteors for, but if Akahoshi hands them over to these two..."

Yamato nodded. "Our mission will have been for nothing and we'll be dealing with another Otogakure incursion. The kind of power Kabuto and his followers will gain from these meteors... it'll be unimaginable. We can't allow them to gain those meteors."

"Yes, we must act quickly... did you get all that, Sai?" Kakashi glanced over his shoulder as he spotted Sai kneeling behind them.

Sai replied. "I have. I'll make sure to tell Naruto, Sakura, and the others."

"Let's head back to the others then. They're probably back in the training site with the students," the Mokuton user stated.

Kakashi nodded in response. "Right then. Let's move."

xxxxx

_**Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Suddenly, Sakura quickly opened her eyes and shot up. Her head accidentally hit Naruto's bottom jaw. Naruto yelped and fell back, holding his jaw.

"Ow, ow!" The Jinchuuriki griped as he rubbed the area where Sakura's head hit his jaw. "Sa-Sakura-chan?! What's the deal?"

"Huh?" Sakura blinked as she turned and noticed Naruto lying on the ground. "What's up with you?"

Naruto stood up as she scoffed in response. "I was going to ask you the same question."

"I just woke up…" The pink-haired kunoichi responded.

"Next time, watch how you wake up. You were leaning on me."

"You let me sleep on you," Sakura corrected him.

"Whatever, is something wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Sakura initially nodded. "Something like that. I had another vision. It's about the Darkness. It's not here."

"Huh? What do you mean it's not here? But, the Witchblade and Excalibur was able to sense Darkness energy."

"It's only remnants of the Darkness. Leftovers, so to speak."

Naruto folded his arms and gave this some thought. Before he had a chance to speak, he heard footsteps approaching behind him. He turned to see Neji, Tenten, and Lee walking back in the sleeping quarters.

"See anything yet, Lee?"

"Nothing so far, Naruto," the thick-browed Chuunin replied.

"But, we did extract some information from Hokuto," Neji verified. "According to her, the first meteor was utilized for previous star training."

Sakura noticed Hokuto walking back inside the quarters. "I see. Go on."

The Hyuuga clan member further entailed background regarding the meteor training. "The current Hoshikage is only an interim until they can find someone suitable to assume the position. The Third Hoshikage was the one who initially stopped the meteor training up until his recent passing."

"The Third Hoshikage stopped it, but who requested to enforce the training again?" Naruto asked.

"Akahoshi," Tenten answered bluntly. "The Third Hoshikage started to realize how dangerous the meteor training was effecting the local people."

"When the second meteor arrived, Akahoshi-sama made it clear that the heavens have blessed us with another ample source of power to augment our chakra," Hokuto stated. "We can't back out of this training. We'll utilize its energy and enhance our chakra. Even if it kills us."

"What did we just go through telling you about the Darkness? The more you guys train with these meteors… you're going to die!" Sakura snapped as she walked up to Hokuto. "Please, for your sake… and because I'm telling you… don't resume the training. Once we retrieve the meteors, we're going to destroy them."

"You can't…!"

The medic-nin scowled angrily. "We're doing this for your own good. There are easier and more healthier ways to improve your training. These meteors… you have to overcome this addition. Look what's happened to your friend, Mizura. A few others are already getting sick. You can't go on like this." She tried her best to let her comforting and meaningful warnings get through to the Hoshi-nin girl. "Please, Hokuto-chan. I implore you."

Hokuto pivoted her head and shifted her attention toward Mizura, who was asleep in his bed. She sighed and walked past Sakura, kneeling over by Mizura's side. "If what you say is true, then ok. But, I don't believe for a minute Akahoshi-sama would collaborate with Otogakure. I just find that hard to believe."

"We're going to get to the bottom of this, Hokuto-chan," Sakura reassured the girl.

"And we already have," Yamato's voice chimed in, catching everyone by surprise.

The Konoha team whirled around to see Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. The Copy Ninja waved out to the group, goading both Naruto and Sakura.

"Where have you guys been?!" The duo shouted in unison.

"Well, keeping an eye on our dear friend, the Hoshikage," Kakashi answered in a matter-of-factly manner. "You are to become very suspicious of his actions, Neji."

"What did you find out?" Neji inquired.

"Just as Hokuto over there refused to believe… Akahoshi has indeed been collaborating with Oto-nin, specially with two Cloneblades," Yamato said. "I sent one of my Mokuton clones to eavesdrop on their conversation."

"So, it's true after all," Sakura said.

Hokuto couldn't believe it and murmured. "It can't be."

"That's not all. The masked thief is in fact Akahoshi," Kakashi concluded.

"What?! That can't be true! Why would Akahoshi-sama steal the meteors from us?! No, you're lying… it can't be true," the Hoshi-nin girl cried out in denial. "How long has he been working alongside these Oto-nin? The masked shinobi has been trying very hard to take away the meteors, but we've been able to defend it from his attacks. It's been Akahoshi-sama this whole time?"

Naruto scoffed. "I knew there was something fishy about that guy from the start. But, why the hell would he want to steal his own meteors? Wait, I get it. He's planning to hand them over to those Cloneblade twins."

"Which leads us to the conclusion that he's been collaborating with these Oto-nin pair," Neji suggested as he stood up and directed eye contact with the wielders. "We'll have to approach this carefully. We can't let Akahoshi get suspicious of us."

"I would say he probably already knows," Sakura dissuaded towards Neji. "The two Oto-nin would've already told him about us. This time we have to take back the meteors by force if we have to. Because, it's going to come down to us engaging those two Cloneblades. Wherever they're hiding the meteors, we have to get them back."

"But, what about Sumaru?" Hokuto asked directly. "Is he…?"

"He's in the medical facility. Akahoshi placed him there under attentive care, but he's confined Kou from seeing him," Yamato confirmed.

The silver-haired Jounin couldn't help but speculate. "Akahoshi most likely knows Kou has been helping us."

"Kou-san? Akahoshi didn't do anything to him?" Hokuto asked.

Tenten responded to Hokuto's distress. "We don't know what happened with Kou, but I'm sure he'll find a way out of his situation. We just need to worry about facing those Cloneblades and finding those meteors."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Lee asked.

"Kakashi-sempai will go with me retrieve Sumaru. We'll also try and find Kou while we're at it. Akahoshi will probably be keeping the meteors somewhere in secret," Yamato stressed as he already formulated his group's plan. "The rest of you need to stay and keep an eye on Hokuto and her friends."

"Yeah, there's also no telling if those Cloneblades will show up here. We'll be ready for them. Right, Sakura-chan?" Naruto said to the main wielder.

She replied. "Yeah, I'm frankly ready to fight them already."

"In any case, you guys are to stay here and defend this vicinity. Sai, you stick with Naruto and the others," Yamato requested as he and Kakashi fled out of the quarters.

Once they returned to the village, Sai sat down and unsheathed his sword. "One can't be unprepared. Eh, Naruto? Sakura?" He gave his usual smile."

Suddenly, both Sakura and Naruto felt their bracelets twitching. The gems on their artifacts gave off a subtle glow, indicating that there was an approaching danger. The wielders faced each other and sprang up.

"What is it, you two?" Lee inquired directly to his friends.

"Sakura? Naruto? Is there danger nearby?" Tenten stared at the wielders with concern.

Sakura nodded. "There are two Darkness energy sources outside. They're not too far from here, Naruto."

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki concurred. "One of you guys will have to stay here. We have to go and find out who's nearby. It might be Akahoshi for all we know."

"Right. Let's go then…"

"Hold on, Sakura and Naruto. We need to assess this situation first before we head out," Neji promptly. "What if it's someone else?"

"Sorry, but we can't stay in here and wait for the enemy to come to us. This is our precautionary method," the pink-haired kunoichi rebuked. "Sorry, Neji, but we can't sit this one out. You're welcome to join us though."

"No use arguing with her, Neji," Tenten said as she headed over along with Lee.

Lee nodded. "If we go, then we'll keep this enemy from approaching this area."

The Hyuuga clan member sighed. "So, be it. Naruto. Sakura. Let's just hope you two are right about this being an enemy."

"Wait, you all are leaving? It's dangerous to go out there now," Hokuto tried to persuade the group to stay.

"You and your friends will be fine here if Sai stays. Sai, can you stick with them?" Sakura asked the Root member.

Nodding his head, the dark-haired and stoic teen complied. He sat down, securing his position as he guarded the quarters.

"Thanks, Sai. We'll be back," Naruto vividly stated as he and Sakura headed out of the quarters.

Team Gai pursued the two wielders. The six-person cell headed directly towards the vicinity where more Darkness sources were probed (by the Witchblade and Excalibur).

"Could one of them happen to be Akahoshi?" Lee asked the wielders.

"We don't know, but my Witchblade is picking up strong activity just head of us. Look!" Sakura called out as she pointed toward a massive explosion which ignited in the distance.

It didn't take long for the group to notice a pillar of lavender light coalescing with another source of light lavender energy. The Konoha-nin hastened their pace toward their destination.

"Be ready for anything, Sakura-chan," Naruto murmured.

"I know," she wholeheartedly concurred.

xxxxx

"Ugh!" Akahoshi grunted as he was knocked six feet back. He landed on his back, rolling across the ground.

The one behind this hostile attack was… the masked shinobi.

Yes, the REAL masked shinobi.

Akahoshi growled furiously while trying to stand up on his hands. "So, you've decided to come after all… Natsuhi."

The masked shinobi, a woman behind the mask, chortled in a haughty manner, mocking the Hoshikage's pitiful attempts to challenge her. "You haven't even fully mastered the full meteor training. Even I can defeat you where you stand."

"Don't be so… sure… I always have my insurance policy," the man forewarned the masked shinobi. "Not to mention I have Konoha-nin who'll no doubt arrive here to stop you."

"Konoha-nin?" The masked shinobi murmured, befuddled.

Akahoshi cracked a condescending smile and laughed. "I disguised myself as you and took your dear Sumaru hostage. I made the Konoha-nin believe that you had kidnapped him…"

"How could you?! Where's Sumaru?!"

"Back in my village, but you'll never see your precious Sumaru until you hand over my meteors! What's it going to be, Natsuhi?!"

"You lowly, deranged bastard," Natsuhi frowned underneath her mask. She prepared to form a succession of hand seals, utilizing the chakra feathers on her back. Her chakra molded and turned into a massive beast. "I don't need to give you the meteors. Because, where I stand I can kill you and go to the village to take back my son."

Chuckling under his breath, the Hoshikage stood back up on his feet and performed a few hand seals. "Remember, what I said about my insurance policy…? Now, Kira and Kisa!"

Upon hearing the man's signal, Kira and Kisa flew out from behind Natsuhi. The masked shinobi whirled around and gasped as Kira threw out her long whip.

"_**Denkou Kei!!**_" Kira shouted as she ensnared Natsuhi's right arm and let her whip channel an electric shock at the masked shinobi.

Natsuhi cried out in agonizing pain. "AUGH!!"

"My turn, sis!" Kisa giggled as she ran up to Natsuhi and elbowed her in the gut.

"Don't you two kill her! I'll be the one to end her life!" Akahoshi barked out.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," Kira scoffed irritably as she forced Natsuhi to her knees, delivering another electrical surge from her whip. "But, who says we can't torture our friend here? Playing with our victims is our major turn-on. Right, Kisa?"

Kisa giggled sadistically. "Oh yes!" She threw her whip and ensnared Natsuhi's other arm. "_**Denkou Kei!!**_" She cried out, channeling an electrical shot through her whip. "Oh, this is sooooo much fun! Kekeke!"

"AUGGGHH!!!" Natsuhi screamed as the twins exerted more electrical chakra in their whips, painfully immobilizing the masked shinobi.

"How does it feel being the one on the receiving end of punishment, Natsuhi?!" Akahoshi laughed with glee.

"Let's turn it up a notch, Kisa," Kisa suggested as the gem on her Cloneblade glowed profusely. The kunoichi's body was quickly covered up in her armor, instantly transforming into a Cloneblade. "_**Ah, much better.**_"

Kisa transformed following her twin sister. "_**Mmmm, yes. I agree, dear sister.**_" She devilishly smiled.

"Now, Natsuhi, tell me where you're keeping the meteors! Do it or my two newly appointed bodyguards finish you! You can save yourself the trouble if you cooperate!"

As the twins stopped transmitting electrical chakra in their whips, Natsuhi panted heavily as she felt her entire body go numb. She stuttered, her manner of speech was incomprehensible. "N…o… N…o..." She harshly coughed and lowered her head, unable to speak clearly. "N…o."

However, Akahoshi took this response as a 'no.' He waved his right hand down, giving signal to the twins to persevere with the torture.

Kira and Kisa complied, sending more electrical surges into Natsuhi.

"AUGGHH!!!" Natsuhi shouted in agony.

"TELL ME NOW, NATSUHI!!" Akahoshi demanded. "Do you wish to die and not see your son again?!"

"STOP!!"

Suddenly, as Akahoshi whirled around, he saw Sakura and Naruto racing forward. The wielders directly faced Kira and Kisa, who ceased torturing Natsuhi. The Cloneblade twins smiled wickedly while uncurling their whips off Natsuhi.

Akahoshi turned around and gasped in shock. "You!" He heatedly rebuked the wielders. "What business do you have here?!"

"We know you've been making a deal with those two. You're planning to hand them over to them!" Naruto accused the man of the transgression. "You're scum for what you did with Sumaru!"

"What are you…"

Sakura snarled as she seized Akahoshi by his robe. "Do you realize what you're doing?!"

"_**Yeah, and who cares?! We came here for the meteor! Akahoshi is only doing exactly what we're telling him. Like a good boy…**_" Kira smirked as she and Kisa jumped off the rock face they were on. She and Kisa landed on the opposite side while glaring down at their adversaries – the Konoha-nin. "_**Ah, look who's back, dear sister.**_"

"_**It's the Kyuubi boy. He still has that piece of the Witchblade. We must confiscate it and the full Witchblade. Just as Kabuto instructed us.**_"

Kira carefully noted. "_**Yes. In addition, the meteors will be ours for the taking. Akahoshi, you leave these two with us. That bitch we took care of is all yours.**_"

Akahoshi smiled cruelly and ran past the Cloneblade twins.

"Hey, isn't that the masked thief?!" Naruto exclaimed as he noticed Natsuhi in the background. "Wait, if that's the real masked shinobi…"

"Akahoshi tricked us!" Sakura stated while clenching her right fist. "Whoever it is, the thief is not our enemy. Akahoshi and these two are."

Kira quickly bumrushed the wielders. "_**Pay attention to your opponents, wielders!**_"

Kisa shouted as she dashed towards the two wielders. "_**You two are about to get skewered by us! Kisa!**_"

"_**Kira!**_"

The two Cloneblades announced. "_**The Twin Blades!**_"

Naturally, Sakura and Naruto transformed into their Witchblade and Excalibur forms. The two wielders immediately charged head-on and attacked the Twin Blades. Sakura engaged Kira as they summoned their arm blades and exchanged rapid blade strikes. Naruto lunged at Kisa and speared her to the ground. Kisa kicked Naruto off and sheathed her arm blade.

Team Gai arrived on the scene as they watched Sakura and Naruto fighting the Twin Blades. The trio were awestruck by the sheer speed and ferocity the wielders all exhibited in the heat of battle. Tenten was mesmerized by how adeptly Sakura wielded her blade.

"Tenten! Akahoshi is up ahead!" Neji called out to his teammate.

Lee shook Tenten's shoulder, snapping her back to reality. "Come on, Tenten."

Tenten blinked thrice and stared out in the distance. She saw Akahoshi landing on the opposite end of a cliff face with the masked shinobi. "That must be the real masked shinobi!"

"Akahoshi, stop!" Neji exclaimed.

The Hoshikage ignored the Konoha-nin and knelt over, grabbing Natsuhi's neck. He lifted her up and removed the gas mask, which concealed her identity.

With the mask removed, a beautiful woman with long, reddish purple hair was revealed. Natsuhi barely opened her eyes as she saw a close-up of Akahoshi's iniquitous visage.

"It's been a long time, Natsuhi. Now, are you going to tell me where you hid the meteors?"

Natsuhi listlessly rebuffed. "I'll… never tell you…"

The opportunistic man scoffed. He raised his right hand, which became imbued with lavender chakra. "You leave me no choice then. Last chance…"

"AKAHOSHI!!" Neji roared out behind the Hoshikage. "Drop her!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Akahoshi sneered directly at the Hyuuga clansman. "You and your friends know too much. Your mission is over. Leave now."

Neji rebuked as he crossly narrowed his eyes. "The way I see it, we have a new mission."

"Impudent shinobi," the man growled as he held a firm grip on Natsuhi's collar.

Natsuhi weakly pleaded for her child. "Su… Sumaru…"

xxxxx

_**Isolated Room/Hoshikage's Office/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

As Sumaru was still bedridden, a male nurse observed the heart rate monitor. As he finished analyzing the boy's heart rate, the nurse headed out the door.

This prompted Kakashi and Yamato to drop down from the ceiling. The Jounin stepped over by Sumaru's bedside.

"Once we collect Sumaru, we'll find Kou," Kakashi said as he removed the wires attached to Sumaru's body.

"Right," the Mokuton user said as he performed the necessary hand seals, letting a bark of wood emerge through his right shoulder. The bark of wood turned into the body of a human, fully transforming into a clone of Yamato himself. "_**Moku Bushin no Jutsu.**_" The clone then pressed his hands together as a puff of smoke engulfed him completely. "Complete."

The Yamato clone emerged out of the smoke, completely taking on Sumaru's appearance. The Sumaru/Yamato clone lied on the bed while Yamato attaching the wires on the exact areas Kakashi removed them from. Kakashi carried Sumaru in his arms and turned around to find a door behind him. The silver-haired Copy Ninja firmly nodded to Yamato as if telling to 'check the behind the door.' Yamato did exactly that and infiltrated the door's lock, summoning a tiny bark of wood that served as a key. The Mokuton user managed to unlock the door, successfully breaching the secured door.

"Let's go, Kakashi-sensei. We better make this fast."

"Right. Lead the way."

As the Jounin entered the secret premises, they hurried through a dark corridor. As they pressed on, they passed through what seemed like prison cells. It didn't take long for the Jounin to see an occupied cell. Yamato and Kakashi saw a man sitting alone in his prison. They recognized his face, which was briefly exposed from a lit torch sitting on a side wall.

"Kou!" Yamato called out to the medic-nin.

"It's you two, but what are you doing here? Akahoshi..." Kou walked over toward the front of the cell bars. "Akahoshi is going to find out you freed me."

"We're going to take you and Sumaru here out," Yamato said. "We're led to leave there's a conspiracy going on."

"Yes, Akahoshi is planning to hand the meteors over to those Oto-nin. Before I could try to stop Akahoshi, those two knocked me out," Kou said. "When I woke up, I found myself in here. But, how did you know I was here?"

Kakashi asserted. "My nose has a keen sense of smell. Following your scent was no big deal."

A smile adorned the medic-nin's pale face. "You truly are a man of many talents, Hatake Kakashi."

"There's no time to waste," Yamato said as he picked the door open with a piece of wood. He opened the cell door, letting Kou out freely. "Naruto, Sakura, and the others are waiting for us back at the meteor sites."

"The masked thief is a fake. Akahoshi used a ruse to trick your Konoha shinobi and disguised himself as the masked ninja. The real one still has possession of the meteors."

Kakashi quickly affirmed. "Then, he and those Oto-nin are after the masked shinobi. Come one, before a member of your staff returns and gets suspicious with the door we've infiltrated."

"Follow me, you two," Kou said. "Consider this my way of saying thanks. I feel indebted to you."

Yamato smiled, nodding in approval. "Lead the way."

xxxxx

_**Poison Gas Crevice/Near Bear Country's Border/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Kisa and Naruto encircled one another, waiting for which one would attack first. As he gripped he sword he summoned, Naruto tilted it and assumed a swordsman-like posture. He turned his entire body and turned the sword horizontally, seven inches away from his face. Kisa shot forth numerous blade-like tentacles out of her fingers. Naruto intercepted the tentacles as he swung his sword and batted them away. He responded, letting orange tentacles spring out of his hair. They flung out like spears and attempted to stab Kisa. The Cloneblade executed numerous backflips, distancing herself from the Excalibur-wielder's reach.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!**_" Excalibur Naruto roared as he summoned five clones that surrounded Kisa.

The five Naruto clones sprang out and attacked Kisa from all sides. Kisa adeptly danced around each Naruto clone. She impaled one. She followed it up as she spun around and elbowed another clone's face. She flipped on her hands to do a headstand and fell on her back. She immediately sprang up, kicking both feet into two Naruto clones. Those clones dispersed into smoke. She shot tentacle spears out of her hand, which stabbed and skewered the fifth Naruto clone into pieces.

Before Kisa realized it, the real Excalibur Naruto was gone. She quickly surveyed the area and felt an intense pressure from above her. She saw Excalibur Naruto coming down on her. Curling himself into a ball (whilst in mid-air!), Naruto quickly rotated while spinning his sword around - in the manner of a spinning blade. Naruto himself became a spinning blade.

"_**Rekkuuzan!!**_" Naruto roared out, striking Kisa with multiple blows.

Kisa crossed her arms in front, attempting to shield herself. However, Naruto's attack overwhelmed her with multiple sword strikes. Kisa was knocked back into a tree and collapsed on the ground.

"_**Getting pretty good with that piece of the blade, Uzumaki. But, it's going to take more to defeat me!**_" Kisa smirked as she pulled out her whip and flung it toward Excalibur Naruto.

The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki countered her whip attack with his sword. The whip became entangled around Naruto's blade. Kisa smirked as she channeled a surge of electrical chakra through the whip and Naruto's sword.

"_**Denkou Kei!!**_" Kisa called out.

Naruto jerked his sword back as an electrical bolt blasted his sword, knocking the Jinchuuriki back ten feet. The Jinchuuriki managed to land on his feet, maintaining a firm grip of his sword. Kisa lunged forth at Naruto and shot forth numerous tentacle spears. Excalibur Naruto sidestepped the forthcoming tendrils, letting the deadly tentacles impale a tree instead. Kisa tilted her left hand and launched more tentacles out of her fingers.

Naruto cursed under his breath. "_**Damn, she's quick! But, this is getting kinda fun!**_"

"_**Sweet little fox boy, sit,**_" Kisa mocked the Jinchuuriki.

Naruto sprang back ten feet and cautiously analyzed the Cloneblade.

Kisa pulled back the tentacles in her fingers and licked her long fingernails. "_**Mmmm, no blood? Oh well. I'll make sure and gut you next time, fox boy.**_" As she bit her right thumb, she pressed her hands down and shouted. "_**Summoning: Raikou Kamariki!!**_"

Upon completing her summoning jutsu, a giant smoke cloud exploded around Kisa. A giant, bipedal insect figure emerged out of the smoke. Naruto gawked in dismay as a thirteen-foot tall gray mantis walked out of the smoke cloud. The giant insect tilted its head, shifting its hungry eyes towards the Excalibur-wielder.

Kisa giggled. "_**Allow me to introduce you to my pet. Her name is Kamariki. Oh, how she's happy to eat the head of a pitiful boy like yourself. Did you know that in the mantis family... the female is the dominant one. The male is expendable after mating? You want to know how she rids of the male?**_" As Kamariki slowly stalked toward Naruto, Kisa answered with a devilish smile. "_**By biting off their head! Now, Kamariki, devour this boy's head!**_"

Kamariki hissed as she stretched her arms out. "**YES, MY MISTRESS! NOW COME TO ME, BOY!**"

In response, Excalibur Naruto bit his thumb and pressed his hands to the ground. "_**Summoning: Gamakichi!!**_"

A giant smoke cloud erupted in front of Naruto. Then, behind the smoke screen, a large orange toad appeared in place of Naruto. The orange toad wore a light gray shirt. Naturally, Gamakichi had grown over the years after all the food he's consumed and Naruto's Excalibur power has allowed for the toad's natural growth to accelerate.

"Yo! I didn't think you'd call for me!" Gamakichi called out, a charming grin adorned his toad face.

Excalibur Naruto chuckled. "_**Smart-alecky as always, Gamakichi. Hey, we've got a bug problem now.**_"

Gamakichi gawked at the giant mantis ahead. "Eh?! You want me to fight that guy?!"

"_**What's wrong? You're not afraid, are you? Toads eat bugs.**_"

"Yeah, but..."

Suddenly, Kisa jumped out of nowhere and tackled Excalibur Naruto off Gamakichi's back.

Gamakichi whirled around and attempted to save Naruto, but Kamariki brought down her right arm. The orange-skinned toad rolled away and quipped. "Hey, now! Watch the back! All right, you're on, ya overgrown grasshopper!" He steadied himself upright and lunged at the giant mantis, delivering an exoskeleton-crunching headbutt in the insect's stomach.

"**GAH! YOU IMPUDENT WART-FACED TOAD!!**"

"Humph, who ya calling a _wart-face_?" Gamakichi quipped as his headbutt caused Kamariki to tip over.

Meanwhile, Excalibur Naruto and Kisa were interlocked with their blades. Naruto gained leverage while pushing Kisa back. The twin gritted her teeth, struggling to match strength with the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki.

_No doubt he's improved. Far better than when Kira and I fought him at the Land of Sea._ Kisa thought.

"_**Senkuureppa!!**_"

Out of nowhere, Excalibur Naruto rotated himself around Kisa and spun so fast he created a maelstrom around Kisa. As Naruto spun, the maelstrom continued turning and carried Kisa along. The air pressure carried Kisa out, launching her into mid-air.

"_**GAAAH!!**_" Kisa screamed as she was thrown into the air. She managed to stop in mid-air, letting a pair of wings to sprout of her back. The Cloneblade shifted an infuriated glare down at Naruto. "_**You... how could you?!**_" _That does it. I can't make any more mistakes with him. He's improved far greater than I imagined. It might take Kira and I together to beat him. Dear sister, how are you doing with the Witchblade wielder?_

xxxxx

"_**Ōkashō!!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared as she punched the ground near Kira.

As ground shattered underneath her, Kisa flew up into mid-air. She produced a network of long blue tendrils out of her back and launched them directly at Sakura. Like a graceful dancer, the Witchblade wielder evaded the forthcoming tendrils and adeptly moved around them. Her dodging skills have greatly improved enough for her to dodge and perceive every tendril that came her way.

Witchblade Sakura fired an energy blast out of her right hand. "_**Balance Blast!!**_" She cried out, firing the blast at Kira.

The Cloneblade swayed out of Sakura's cannon-like blast.

Sakura repeated her attack.

Kira dodged.

"_**How predictable?! Just how are you going to keep this up?!**_" Kira taunted her.

A wicked smile formed on Sakura's face. "_**Bang.**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

Kira screamed out as an explosion blasted her back. The Cloneblade whirled around and saw the second beam swerving around. Then, it rocketed toward Kira. The Cloneblade quickly glided upward, dodging the beam. Sakura sprang away, letting the beam hit the ground and explode on contact. Witchblade Sakura pivoted her head and looked up to find Kira firing more tentacles out of her fingers. The Witchblade wielder dodged the deadly tendrils.

"_**Hold still, bitch!**_" Kira scowled irritably, cursing out the pink-haired wielder.

Sakura landed on all fours, created enough leverage for herself and sprang up off the ground. She flew up as she opened up her wings and reached the approximate altitude where Kira remained afloat. Witchblade Sakura cackled evilly and fired long pink tentacles out of her hair, which attempted to ensnare Kira. The Cloneblade countered as she fired her own network of tendrils. The two warriors let their tendrils entangle each other, causing Sakura and Kira to test each other in a tug-of-war battle fashion.

Kira chortled in a sadistic manner. "_**Let's see who tears who into pieces first.**_"

Sakura smirked and licked her lips. "_**By all means, try your best.**_" She exchanged a seductive, witty response with her enemy.

The two wielders controlled their 'hair tendrils,' trying to yank each other back and forth. Kira and Sakura both gritted their teeth as they pulled hard. Kira seized the opportunity as she saw an opening in Sakura's stomach. Sakura easily countered by lifting her left knee up.

"_**Going for a cheap shot, you cow?**_" Sakura frowned as she grabbed Kira by her 'hair tentacles' and spun around. She swung around hard and threw Kira towards the ground.

As Kira landed in a heap, Witchblade Sakura descended near her fallen enemy.

Suddenly, Sakura sensed a presence behind her. She turned to see Tenten and Lee watching Neji seize Akahoshi by this shirt.

"_**You guys! What's going on over there?!**_" Sakura called out to her fellow Konoha-nin.

Overhearing Sakura, Tenten whirled around and saw Sakura waving to them. "Sakura...?"

Just then, Kira slowly rose up and prepared to impale Sakura with her back turned.

Tenten quickly noticed Kira preparing to sneak attack the Witchblade wielder.

"SAKURA! BEHIND YOU!" Tenten warned her fellow shinobi.

Witchblade Sakura turned around and saw a pair of tendrils shooting at her. Sakura barely pivoted her head as Kira's tendrils missed by a hair's breadth. Sakura spun around and delivered a spinning kick, which connected with Kira's face. Kira's head snapped back as she fell facefirst on the ground. As Sakura stood over her fallen opponent. she reached down to seize her. Kira opened her eyes and kip-upped to her feet, delivering a headbutt to Sakura's face.

"Lee, I'm going to assist her!" Tenten said as she dashed ahead.

"Tenten! Wait!" Lee called out.

Wasting no time, Tenten pulled out her giant scroll and opened it. An assortment of various weapons, including kodachi, katanas, daggers, explosives, tags, kunais, shuriken, nunchucks, chains with spiked balls attached, and a long wooden bo were all at her disposal. She reached for kunai and attached a paper bomb to it. She threw it down toward Kira, who easily caught the projectile and put out the fuse.

"Humph, it's you again. You poor excuse of a weapon's mistress," Kira scoffed as she unleashed a network of tendrils at Tenten.

As the kunoichi fell, Kira moved her tentacles downward to impale Tenten to death.

"TENTEN!" Lee shouted from the distance as he hastened his pace. He prepared to open his first Gate... until he saw Witchblade Sakura moving in to save Tenten.

Neji quickly whirled around and saw Tenten in danger. "NO!"

"_**No, Tenten!**_" Sakura shouted, flying up toward her fellow shinobi. She quickly threw herself in front of Tenten, intercepting Kira's deadly tendrils with her own tentacle spears. Sakura descended under Tenten and caught the kunoichi in her arms. "_**What the hell are you thinking?! You can't fight this freak on your own!**_"

"Sorry... I just couldn't stand there and let her attack while your guard down," Tenten rebuked.

Kira giggled as she descended to the ground. She uncoiled her tentacles and licked her fingers. "_**Kekekeke! Aww, how touching. How the drama unfolds with two friends... I can sense the tension between you two.**_" The Cloneblade treated the scenario, narrating what she believed was a rising conflict waiting to happen. "_**I wonder what will happen next time in this ever lasting saga of friendshi-**_"

"SHUT UP!!" "_**SHOVE IT!!**_" Tenten and Sakura shouted in unison.

The Twin Blade sister laughed out loud, causing the kunoichi to cover their eyes. "_**Kekekeke! You two are so funny... why don't you kiss and make up?!**_"

Tenten gritted her teeth as she covered her ears. "Ugh, shut her up. My ears can't take it!"

"_**Her laugh is too horrendous. I don't know how any man would put up with this bitch...**_" Witchblade Sakura remarked

The Witchblade wholeheartedly concurred. _**'MAKE IT STOP! THE EARS, THEY BLEED FROM HER HORRIBLE LAUGHTER!!'**_

_Another thing we can agree on._ Sakura replied in thought.

_**'A miracle, isn't it? Ugh, just when the Darkness was bad, this Cloneblade's laughter is truly horrifying! I'll you this right now... I would NEVER. EVER, NEVER accept this girl as a host. Nor anyone with a horrible laughing voice! Her laughing voice reminds me of one of those anime characters that Dani used to watch... I believe her name was Naga the White Serpent... and some green-haired witch from a show called Sailor Moon. Gah...'**_

Suddenly, Kira rushed ahead to attack Witchblade Sakura and Tenten head on.

Sakura pushed Tenten back and readied her right-arm blade. _Never mind that, you fool! We have to stop these Cloneblade twins!_ "_**Stay behind me, Tenten!**_"

"_**HERE I COME!!**_" Kira shouted.

xxxxx

Gazing on from behind some bushes, Kabuto closed his hands together and smiled evilly.

"Boom."

xxxxx

_**BA-BOOM!!  
**_

A series of explosions erupted alongside the crevice, which caused the earth to break and falter. The Konoha-nin, the Cloneblades, and Akahoshi were instantly caught off guard by the explosions.

"_**What the hell is going on?! Guys! Get away from the explosions!**_" Excalibur Naruto hollered out and warned his fellow shinobi. He quickly turned to see Sakura and Tenten were still fighting Kira. "_**Sakura-chan! Tenten!**_" He turned and saw Kisa gliding up into mid-air. "_**Hey, get back here!**_"

Kira thought as she surveyed the vicinity below her. _Kabuto must be near. Good thing he came through for us._

Before Kira reached Sakura, the Cloneblade jumped away and ascended upward. She pivoted her head and nodded to her twin sister. The Twin Blades put their backs against each other. They whirled around, pressing their frontal bodies against each other and grasped one another's hands. They extended their jointed hands together, forming a 'finger gun' gesture. Finally, while letting their chakra and Cloneblade energies coalesce as one, they fired off one excessive burst of energy out of their fingertips.

Kira whispered like a siren. "_**Sister...**_"

Kisa murmured. "_**Let our power...**_"

"_**Share as one...**_"

"_**Through our fingers...**_"

"_**Destroy them all...**_"

"_**DOUBLE...**_"

"_**CANNON...**_"

"_**BURST...**_"

"_**SHOT...**_"

"_**FIRE!!!**_" Kira and Kisa roared out with unyielding authority.

"They shot fired out like a canon and blasted the ground in front of Sakura. The Witchblade-wielder tried to summoned enough armor to cover the front section of her body. The explosive blast was too overwhelming and enough to knock Sakura back. The pink-haired kunoichi screamed out as she flew back and slammed into Tenten. The two kunoichi were sent flying twenty feet across, eventually falling into the pit below the crevice.

At the sametime, the cliff area was crumbling. Neji and Akahoshi jumped off their side. However, as they moved, they forgot about Natsuhi. Natsuhi's body fell into the pit, joining Sakura and Tenten below.

Lee ran past Neji and attempted to jump in to save the girls. He bellowed out. "TENTEN!! SAKURA-SAN!!"

"_**No...! SAKURA-CHAN!! TENTEN!!**_" Excalibur Naruto shouted as he ran towards the collapsing cliff.

Try as he might, Naruto wouldn't reach them in time.

Even Neji and Lee were helpless to save them without plunging to their own deaths.

xxxxx

However, Witchblade Sakura was about to give up. She managed to unleash six tentacle spears, which served as grappling hooks and attached themselves alongside the wall face. She quickly caught Tenten, preventing the kunoichi's plunge to her own death. Then, as Sakura lifted her head, she saw Natsuhi falling towards her.

"_**It's the masked shinobi... a woman?**_" Sakura noticed the woman falling toward her. "_**All right, time to nab here and fly out of-**_"

_Thonk._

A large assortment of rocks collapsed from the top of the crevice. One large stone hit the back of Sakura's head, knocking the wielder out cold. Losing consciousness, Sakura's tentacles lost grip and retracted back in her hair. Sakura fell with Tenten.

As the two kunoichi fell deeper...

Natsuhi opened her eyes and with one last ounce of strength... she summoned chakra feathers and swooped in to catch the girls.

_Please, don't give out on me. Just this once chance... to see Sumaru... I can't die and neither should these two young kunoichi... Power of the stars... save us from death. _

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 43: _**A Mother's Will; The Hoshikage's Fall: Otogakure's Guile!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius

_**Witchblade Encyclopedia Segment, Episode 1**_

"Hello, hello, and good evening to you all!" A silver and white-haired man wearing a black-and-white robe stood in the middle of a studio set. A widescreen television and a chalkboard were situated behind him. The man's eyes were closed and wore a sly, fox-like grin. "I'm Ichimaru Gin. You'll know me as one of Aizen-sama's conspirators. Unfortunately, the Bleach anime is currently in a filler. With the real story delayed for a while, I can't do any of my educational Arrancar segments. So, I'm going to be your host for this wonder new segment called the _Witchblade Encyclopedia_. Welcome to the first edition!"

"Get on with it already, you bastard!"

"My, my, how awfully rude of you Kurosaki Ichigo," Gin coolly remarked as he saw the orange-haired protagonist of the Bleach series fuming. amongst the live audience in attendance. "Anyway, today I'll be a explaining a brief synopsis about the Witchblade and it's origins. For those you haven't followed up on this story or any of the Witchblade stories, this should be a treat for you."

"GO BACK TO HUECO MUNDO, YOU FOX-FACED FREAK!"

Gin sighed. "As I was saying..." He pointed to the screen. A full scale view of the Witchblade gauntlet was displayed. "This artifact may look like a beautiful antique you'd find in an old curator's shop, but I'm telling you this beautiful artifact is far ancient than any human in recorded history. It's origins dates back to two fundamental forces, which date back to the beginnings of the universe. These two aspects are known as the Angelus and the Darkness. These two forces have long been in conflict and have attempted to destroy each other. There was no balance to contain their fury... until one day, the Angelus and the Darkness decided to procreate a third entity... their union spawned the birth of the weapon, which Haruno Sakura currently wields so proudly in this story."

"The Witchblade was born. The interesting aspect about this artifact is that it only accepts females to wield its mighty power. However, there have been quite a few loopholes that allowed a few men to wear the coveted artifact, but they never fully mastered the Witchblade or wielded it for too long. Only women have successfully wielded the Witchblade. The first known wielder was a prehistoric woman named Una. Overtime, a strong and capable woman from every generation is selected to wear the Witchblade. Only the Witchblade decides who gets to harness its amazing and wicked power. Kinda cool, huh?"

Ichigo bellowed out. "GET OFF THE STAGE!! YOU SUCK!!"

Gin ignored Ichigo and continued on. "The Witchblade didn't stop selecting woman. Even in modern times, the likes of Sara Pezzini and Danielle Baptiste were selected. These two are the most well known wielders amongst the chosen ones. Wow, just look at all of these big-breasted beauties. The Witchblade sure has good taste, doesn't he?"

"HE HAS BETTER TASTE THAN YOU DO!!" Ichigo yelled.

"How rude. Security, can ya take care of him?" Gin clapped his hands. "C'mon, now! Chop, chop!"

Suddenly, Ichigo sensed two powerful reiatsus behind him. He turned around to see Ulquiorra Cifer and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Shit..." Ichigo murmured.

"We'd advise you to keep it down, Kurosaki Ichigo," the Cuatro Espada insisted.

The blue-haired Sexta Espada folded his arms. "I don't like Gin either, but he's giving an interesting lecture now. Now, shut up your trap or it's round three between us. And this time, I'll kick your ASS!" He directly pointed at Ichigo, exuding a threatening aura that put Ichigo at edge.

Gin nodded and resumed his lecture. "You're too kind, Ulquiorra. Grimmjow. You two get cookies. Anyway, like I said, the Witchblade chooses its wielders well. I mean... look at that Amaha Masane. She's quite... what do you humans call 'em... the MILF. That's it. A MILF."

"Do you even know what it stands for?" Ichigo scoffed.

"Yes, but that'll be for another time. Naughty, naughty Ichigo."

The orange-haired teen's face slightly reddened with embarrassment.

"But, I don't quite understand it," Gin said as the screen switched to from an assortment of pictures consisting of the former Witchblade wielders. He showed various pictures of Sara, Dani, Masane, young Chiyo, and other notable Witchblade wielder. Then, as he came to Haruno Sakura's face, the perplexed Gin scratched his head. "Out of the long line of big-busted, sexy, and mature women, why did the Witchblade choose a kid like her? I mean, Haruno Sakura is just a flat-chested teenage brat. I know she trained with Tsunade and improved as an overall kunoichi, but still... she's a child. I thought her body would've at least matured. She's not quite the early bloomer like Hyuuga Hinata, but that's for another topic Sakura has been proven to be quite the strong wielder. With the training she's received from Tsunade, her strength is augmented thanks to the Witchblade's ancient power coursing through her body."

"Good thing the Witchblade makes up for this by turning Haruno Sakura from a flat-chested and average brat to a sexy, big-breasted, half naked armored warrior! Wow, just look at her go!" Gin was wooed as the screen switched to a video images of Witchblade Sakura in action. "She sure has a fixation for licking her fingers and lips. Not to mention she purrs like a cat. Yes, the traits of a deadly vixen. I sure wouldn't want to meet her in a dark alley. Those long tentacles she shoots out. Hmmm, those breasts of hers are quite well-endowed. The Witchblade did a great job with Sakura's much needed makeover, but her bust doesn't EVEN compare to MY Rangiku-chan! Nope, nope, Sakura is nothing compared to her."

Suddenly, a presence crept up behind Gin. The silver-haired man squeaked a bit as he turned around.

Gin came face to face with an infuriated Haruno Sakura. A dark, frightening dark red aura surrounded the pink-haired disciple of Tsunade. She popped her fists, ready to knock Gin out flat.

Gin played off the nice guy routine and smiled innocently. "Please, give it up to the current wielder! Ladies and gentlemen, here's the star of this fanfic! Tell us..." He nervously backed off, waving his hands out while pleading with the angry kunoichi. "...do you have anything to say to all of your adoring fans?"

"You bet I do..." Sakura spoke in a low, demonic tone.

_**BAM!!**_

With one punch, Sakura knocked Gin through the studio roof. "_**SHANNARO!!**_"

Ichigo clapped his hands. "And that's a wrap for episode one! Stay tuned for the next segment!"

Grimmjow ranted. "Hey, he was supposed to pay me! That fox-faced asshole better not get far!"

Ulquiorra turned and walked away. "Hn. So, how long is our series filler arc supposed to last?"

"Who knows? Just when I was about to kick your ass..."

Ulquiorra corrected him. "..._try_ and beat me, you mean? Do the honors and close the segment. We're out of time."

"Ugh, fine. Just remember I killed you in the manga already."

"Finish the segment, trash."

Ichigo grumbled as he waved to the audience. "Until Gin returns, see you all in the next episode."

xxxxx

Translations Notes

(Fanon) _**Kowaku Kaori no Jutsu**_/Seduction Fragrance Technique

Exclusive to both Kira and Kisa. The twins can utilize this Genjutsu, which is easily applied when used against men. A certain aroma captivates and hypnotizes the male, luring them towards the user. Often used as a means to retrieve secret information, but can be utilized to merely a tool for seduction (for sexual pleasure or to kill an enemy with their guard down).

--

_**Konoha Reppū**_/Leaf Gale

_**Type:**_ D-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5m)

_**User(s): **_Rock Lee, Maito Gai

The user performs a low, circular kick to sweep the opponent off their feet.

--

_**Konoha Daisenpū**_/Leaf Great Whirlwind

_**Type:**_ C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5m)

_**User(s):**_ Maito Gai, Rock Lee

This technique is basically the same as the _**Konoha Senpū**_, only more damaging.

--

(Fanon) _**Denkou Kei**_/Electric Whip

Exclusive to both Kira and Kisa, who are both of the Lightning Affinity nature. This whip is imbued with a specialized material that allows for electrical chakra to flow through and release a dangerous outpour of electrical charged blasts. It's the perfect use to ensnare and immobilize an enemy. Can be fatal if enough power is exerted against the enemy (and it depends on the quantity lightning chakra a user can release).

--

_**Rekkuuzan**_/Fire Sky Slash

This attack is used by Reid/Riddo Hasheru from _**Tales of Eternia/Tales of Destiny II**_. Used by Uzumaki Naruto while in his Excalibur form. Thanks to Gundamvid for showing me this on YouTube and Namco for the creation of this RPG series.

--

_**Senkuureppa**_/Flash Empty Fissure Destruction

This attack is also used by Reid/Riddo Hasheru from _**Tales of Eternia/Tales of Destiny II**_. Used by Uzumaki Naruto while in his Excalibur stage. Once again, credit goes to Gundamvid for providing me the YouTube video of this attack and Namco.

--

(Fanon) _**Raikou Kamariki**_/Lightning Mantis

Kira and Kisa's loyal mantis summon. She serves by devouring the enemies of her mistresses. Although, she has an acquired taste for men and prefers to eat only males.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Well, that ends a chapter filled with drama and action. More action will kick up a notch in the next chapters. There's about 2-3 chapters left to go with this arc. The big surprises will come near the end of this arc. The Darkness has left a few surprises for the shinobi (anyone spot those little impish creatures? I hope so!).

Oh, and this marks the debut of the _Witchblade Encyclopedia_ segments. There will be more, including the second episode in the next chapter. There'll be plenty of more cameos from other anime characters. Gin will host each segment. Mayhem will ensue. Ichigo, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra will come around again at some point.

There's a shout out I need to give. I wish to thank Gundamvid for providing me with new ideas for Naruto's sword techniques. The two attacks, _**Rekkuuzan**_ and _**Senkuureppa**_, are based off techniques utilized by Reid/Riddo Hasheru in the _**Tales of Eternia/Tales of Destiny II **_series. Hopefully, I'll get to make further use of these sword techniques for Naruto. Want to see more of these sword techniques on Reid/Riddo Hasheru. Go to YouTube and check 'em out!

This ends a third chapter update for this month. At this rate, I may complete the _**Dark Star Arc**_ by the end of next month! Maybe, by September (depending on the amount of work I have lined up for September).

Send a review after you're done reading. See you next time and stay gold. :)


	43. The Hoshikage's Fall: Otogakure's Guile!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem and NejiTen.

**A/N: **You know the drill. The _**Dark Star arc**_ continues. More action and drama coming your way. Kira and Kisa face Naruto and the Konoha team. The fates of Sakura and Tenten hang into balance! Oh, the tension. And there'll be another Witchblade Encyclopedia segment at the end of this chapter. Hosted by Gin from Bleach. What mayhem will occur in the omake?! You tell me.

Time to see how everything plays out in this arc. At this rate, I can safely say there'll be 2 or 3 chapters left before this arc is done.

Nothing else to say.

On with the chapter, enjoy.

xxxxx

Chapter 42

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part III: The Dark Star Arc**_

_**The Hoshikage's Fall; Otogakure's Guile!**_

xxxxx

_**Poison Gas Crevice/Near Bear Country's Border/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

"_**Aww, they fell into the pit. Too bad. I hope they enjoy their fall!**_" Kira giggled like the depraved psychopath she was.

Like her sister, Kisa shared an evil laugh. "_**Oh, but let's not be hasty. We should go down there and at least get the Witchblade. Kabuto demands for it.**_"

"_**Eh, might as w-**_"

_**POW!!**_

Kira's head snapped back as an overwhelming force clean clocked her.

"_**Kira!!**_" Kisa cried out.

But, just like twin sister, that same overpowering force blasted Kisa in the back.

Kisa plummeted to the ground as Excalibur Naruto ran up to her. The Excalibur-wielder roared out with fury as he snatched Kisa's right arm and threw her twenty feet across.

"_**You take the other one, Lee!**_" Naruto called out as he dashed toward Kisa with sword in hand.

Before Kira had a chance to recover, she saw Rock Lee running up to her at super sonic speed. He landed a right punch at Kira, who doubled over from Lee's stiff shot and was sent ten feet across.

"THIS ONE IS FOR TENTEN!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs. He crouched over and vanished in a blur.

Lee released the first two gates: the Gates of Opening and Healing.

Before Kira even hit the ground, Lee ran under her body and landed a swift kick with his left foot.

"_**SHIT!!**_" The Twin Blade cursed as Lee's kick knocked her twenty feet into the air.

"And that one... WAS FOR SAKURA-SAN!!"

As Naruto and Lee engaged the Twin Blades, Neji quickly reached the edge of the crevice and activated his Byakugan. He immediately spotted Sakura and Tenten by carried off by a winged figure. He zoomed his vision in and got a closer look at the aerial figure.

"Can it be?" Neji whispered. "That woman just saved Sakura and Tenten."

"You're wasting your time... fool..." Akahoshi coughed as he steadied himself upright. "Your friends and that witch, Natsuhi, are in the after life."

The Hyuuga clan member pivoted his head and smirked. "Afraid not, Akahoshi. The woman survived and she saved our two friends. Big miscalculation on your part." He released a big sigh of relief, knowing his two friends were saved from a disastrous fall into the abyss. _Thank goodness you two are fine. Tenten. Sakura._

"You're lying!" Akahoshi snapped, completely in denial.

Neji grimaced, insulted by Akahoshi's accusation. "My eyes_ don't_ lie. Akahoshi, I think it's about time you pay for your crimes." With that, he paced toward the frightened Hoshikage.

"Please... no... get back!" Akahoshi pleaded as he backpedaled. He tripped over a rock and fell back. "I... I didn't mean... to collaborate with Oto!"

"So you say, but I'm not convinced, Akahoshi," Neji firmly stated as he walked toward Akahoshi. "We already know you're planning to share the meteors with them. Don't you realize your own people are suffering thanks to exposure to the meteors? There's a deadly source of energy that's been detrimental to those students."

Akahoshi gaped as he moved back. "Get back... please! I don't know what you're... the meteors are supposed to augment their chakra."

"But, in the process, overexposure to the stars will kill them. You're only experimenting with them."

"A risk I'm willing to take.... If they can't handle it, they're not worthy."

Neji gritted his teeth as he tightened his fists. "You monster..."

"And I say to you, Konoha-nin... this mission is over! Your services are no longer required!" Akahoshi shouted. "The thief has already been taken care of, but... not by your hands."

Suddenly, Akahoshi gasped as he spotted a figure gliding out of the crevice. This winged figure flew up with Witchblade Sakura and Tenten in tow, under her arms. Natsuhi pierced an angry glare directly at Akahoshi's direction, whom froze with terror. Neji quickly turned and noticed Natsuhi holding his two Konoha-nin friends.

"Tenten! Sakura!" Neji exclaimed as he raced over to get a closer view.

Excalibur Naruto kicked Kisa back after trading blade strikes with her. He whirled around and saw Natsuhi holding his two friends.

"_**Sakura...**_" The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki muttered, relieved to see both his girlfriend and Tenten saved. But, to his surprise, the savior was Natsuhi. "_**That's the thief? A woman? She actually saved them!**_"

As Lee jumped back from Kira's reach, he called out. "Tenten! Sakura-san! Thank goodness... that woman saved them both!"

Suddenly, Kira surprised Lee with a spinning back kick. Lee sidestepped Kira's attack and spun around her. He swiftly kicked Kira into the air, sprang up with tremendous force, and shot upward. Once he reached Kira, he hovered and rotated around her. Kira tried to maneuver out of Lee's reach, but Gai's student managed to restrain her. Applying a firm grip, Lee folded his arms around Kira and piledrove her downward into the earth below.

"TAKE THIS!! _**Omote Renge!!**_" Lee howled as he piledrove the Cloneblade straight into the ground.

_**BOOM!!**_

As Kira was laying unconscious on the ground, Rock Lee slowly rose up and tilted his head to see Natsuhi flying off with his two friends.

"Naruto! Look!" Lee roared out.

As Excalibur Naruto saw Natsuhi flying off with Sakura and Tenten, he jumped upward and tailed right after Sumaru's mother.

"Naruto, wait!" Neji called out.

"_**I can't let her get away with taking Sakura and Tenten!**_" Excalibur Naruto exclaimed as he flew far into the distance. "_**Gamakichi, finish it up over there!**_" These were the last words the Excalibur-wielder said before he was too far in the distance for anyone to hear.

"Wha...?!" Gamakichi cried out as he rolled out of Kamariki's reach, completely avoiding her deadly arms. He opened his mouth and spewed a scorching stream of fire at the mantis. "_**Katon: Endan!!**_"

As the fire poured out and repelled Kamariki, the mantis screeched and stepped away from the ensuing flames. She quickly turned as Kisa raced over to pick Kira off the ground.

"**YOU TWO... IT'S BEST IF WE LEAVE NOW!**"

Kisa nodded as she carried her twin sister. "_**For now, but this tactical retreat will be temporary.**_" With that, she exerted enough energy to glide over to Akahoshi and pierced her right-arm blade through his shirt. "_**We're leaving. Our leader is here and wishes to have a word with you.**_"

"Wait... HOLD ON! PUT ME DOWN!!" Akahoshi screamed as Kisa carried both the man and Kira into the air.

"_**Don't think this is the last time you'll see us! We'll be back to finish you off!**_" Kisa vowed as she warned Neji and Lee. "_**Then, we'll hunt down the wielders and that woman who possesses the meteors!**_"

Once Kisa flew off into the distance, Kamariki vanished into a puff of smoke. Gamakichi hopped back on all fours as he noticed Neji and Lee were the only Konoha-nin within the area.

"Gamakichi, are you going to follow Naruto?" Lee asked Gamabunta's son. "He went that way."

"Well, I can't follow his scent, cause I ain't a dog!" Gamakichi replied, stubbornly sitting down. "I'm outta here until he needs me again! Ciao!" With that, the toad also vanished behind a giant smoke screen.

"Lee!" Neji called out as he hurried over to his teammate. "Naruto will be sure to find them."

Lee concurred. "As long as Sakura holds the Witchblade, I'm sure Naruto will use his Excalibur to locate her, Tenten, and the thief."

"More importantly, he may in fact take the meteors from that woman," the Hyuuga clan member stated. He faced the direction Naruto and the others took and activated his Kekkei Genkai. "_**Byakugan.**_" His keen eyes scanned the distance between himself and Lee with the others. "They're already 3 kilometers ahead."

"We can still manage to catch up..."

"Take it easy, lee. You've just used up two of your gates..."

Lee stubbornly retorted. "I can keep on going, Neji."

"Well, I was going to suggest we find Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho..."

"Find us? More like we've found you," the disembodied voice of the Copy Ninja spoke out.

As Team Gai's two members turned, they saw Kakashi and Yamato jumping down behind them. Kou, too, hopped behind the two Jounin. The trio scanned the area where a battle had raged on not too long ago.

"We just engaged those two Oto-nin a minute ago," Neji promptly stated as he deactivated his Byakugan. "They made off with Akahoshi. The real thief took Sakura and Tenten away, but..."

"Naruto went after her!" Lee finished.

"What? Where are they now?" Yamato asked directly.

"That way," the Hyuuga Jounin pointed behind him. He then shifted his finger northward behind Kakashi, Yamato, and Kou. "The Oto-nin went off that direction with Akahoshi."

"That's within the outskirts of our village's borders," Kou replied.

"I suspect they couldn't afford to go back to the village so as long as we'll be there," the prudent Kakashi inferred. "Still, we can't be too careless. Those Oto-nin will no doubt return. If they're anything like Sakura and Naruto in their wielder states, they'll recover quick."

Neji nodded. "As I analyzed the two Cloneblades, their fighting styles were no different from either Sakura or Naruto in their respective Witchblade and Excalibur states. Lee could only keep up after unlocking two of his gates."

"And I cannot be sure whether I damaged that Cloneblade enough," the thick-browed teen added.

"By the way, did you find Sumaru?" Neji inquired directly to the older Jounin.

The silver-haired Copy Ninja confirmed with a nod. "We did. We took him back to the resting quarters with the others. Sai is over there keeping guard with Hokuto."

"We should go after Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten in the meantime," Yamato suggested.

"Actually, I believe we might not have to," Lee said. "Naruto can manage to find Sakura as long as they wear their artifacts, correct?"

"Well, their bond is even stronger with the artifacts," Kakashi affirmed while adjusting his hitai-ate. "If he can just manage save those two and take the meteors..."

"Somehow, I doubt the thief can stop Naruto when he's in Excalibur form," Yamato stated.

"That thief was a woman," Lee added.

"It has to be Natsuhi. No doubt about it," Kou verified. "Somehow, I knew she didn't die. She's Sumaru's mother."

"Tell us more on what you know about her," Yamato said.

"Very well, but all I need to tell you is that she took the meteors away... to save our village and the students. I believe she knows what happens to those who are overexposed to the meteors' effects," the medic-nin said as he walked across and stared off at the forest. _Isn't that right, Natsuhi?_

xxxxx

_**Outside a Cavern/13 kilometers away from Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

It was already morning.

Once she reached her destination, Natsuhi descended near a cavern where she made her home. She set both Sakura, now already out of Witchblade form, and Tenten on the ground. The woman felt weak in her knees as she collapsed from exhaustion after expending her chakra and carrying two kunoichi.

Tenten slowly came to as she opened her eyes. "Uh..."

Natsuhi quickly turned and jumped back in alarm. She watched as Tenten sat up and rubbing her head.

"Where... am I?" Tenten wondered as she narrowed her eyes, clearing her blurry vision. From a first-person perspective, she couldn't tell where was and how she managed to survive the fall. "Last thing I remember..." She immediately remembered being blasted by the Twin Blades' attack and knocked into a pit. "...those two blasted me and Sakura dove in to save me. We both fell..."

"And I rescued you two from your fall."

Tenten whirled around and saw Natsuhi sitting twenty feet behind her. The weapons mistress angrily frowned at the woman, showing distrust toward her.

"You rescued us?"

"I did."

"Why? We're both after the same thing. Those meteors... why would you rescue us?"

Natsuhi answered bluntly. "I need your help. You see... my former home village remains in danger. Even without the stars, the toxins that originated from the objects have already spread. There's a dark presence that plagues the village."

"Dark plague? You mean... the Darkness," Tenten said.

"I don't know what it is, but my son, Sumaru, and his friends... they'll die if they remain in the village. The people, too, will die."

"But, that man... Akahoshi has your son! Sumaru is still back in that village!" Tenten chided the woman. "Are you just going to make off with the meteors and abandon your son?!"

"I was already planning to return to make the trade. As much as it pains to me do it..." The exiled Hoshi-nin admitted, putting her pride aside for the sake of her son. "I won't let any harm come to my Sumaru."

Tenten sighed, expressing some remorse for the woman. "Akahoshi really made us believe you were some greedy thief, but to find out you were doing this to save your village. Kou told me everything about the harmful influences those meteors have caused."

"Kou... my dear friend. He hasn't given up hope that I would return," Natsuhi said as a smile adorned her face.

"What is your name?"

"Natsuhi. Yours?"

The brunette with the 'buns' hairstyle formally asserted. "Tenten."

"And I'm Haruno Sakura."

Just then, Tenten and Natsuhi were abruptly taken back by Sakura, whom they believed was still unconscious.

"You're awake?!" The befuddled Hoshi-nin woman watched Sakura sitting up.

"Let's go back, Natsuhi-san." She sat up and rubbed the head of her head. "Ow! Luckily, my injuries can heal quickly as long as I'm wearing the Witchblade."

"Sakura! Are you okay?" Tenten asked as she crawled over to the wielder.

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded as she winced a little from the sore spot on her head. "I'll manage. I can heal myself you know."

"Yeah, how could I forget? You're the medic-nin of your team," she replied.

Sakura shifted her attention toward Natsuhi and addressed to the woman. "Sumaru's back in the village. If you ever want to see him again, you'll need to give the meteors back to Akahoshi, Natsuhi-san."

"I am, but I can't simply... let that horrible man have them."

"Not to worry. You can hand them to us once you and Akahoshi make the trade," the pink-haired girl offered a solution. "Right, Tenten?"

"That's good in theory, but he still has those Cloneblades protecting him. Those two pose a bigger threat than Akahoshi."

Natsuhi concurred with Tenten. "Your friend is right. Those two are dangerous and managed to ambush me. I would've had a better chance if my focus wasn't solely on defeating Akahoshi. Akahoshi can't fully utilize the enhanced chakra as adeptly as I can."

Sakura tried to come up with an alternative solution. "The only other way is if you let me and Tenten fight those two Cloneblades. Meanwhile, that leaves just you and Akahoshi. You should be able to save your son and preserve those meteors."

"That's an even better idea, but please don't me asking... why do you need the stars? You can't be possibly need them for your village?" Natsuhi asked with concern, unaware of the Konoha-nin's reason for acquiring the two meteors.

"We don't need them for any secret training. You see... one of those two meteors is the shell which an ancient force called the Darkness was once sealed," Sakura implied as she displayed her Witchblade bracelet to Natsuhi. "This piece of jewelry I'm wearing is called the Witchblade, an offspring of the Darkness. You witnessed me and my friend transform during our exchange with those two Cloneblades."

"Cloneblades? Are they those two kunoichi who paralyzed me with lightning chakra?"

Tenten confirmed. "That's right."

"And you transformed while wearing a revealing type of armor," Natsuhi recalled. "My chakra was acting very erratic the moment I saved you and your friend from your fall."

"The armor is actually a living sentient the Witchblade bestows its wielders. I'll admit the cleavage the armor grants me is questionable, but it's not too bad now. Just so long as it can augment my strength to fight enemies like Cloneblades," Sakura clarified as she quickly changed the subject at that moment. "How long have you been exposed to the second meteor?"

"Not too long. I just took it yesterday," Natsuhi confessed. "But, I did sense my chakra absorbed a little of that second meteor's energy and I felt lightheaded. I had to take a nap to relieve of the pain in my body."

Sakura's suspicions were confirmed. She thought. _So, she's been exposed to the remnants of the Darkness energy._

"Now, my chakra has been more enhanced than it's ever been. I wondered why I was easily able to overpower Akahoshi earlier. Normally, our confrontations would end up in a standstill until I would take advantage. But, this time... I dominated that man like he were nothing."

"The Darkness energy has just enhanced the energy you already let your body take in from the first meteor," Sakura speculated. "It's making you stronger, but any more overexposure will be toxic."

"It's a risk I'm willing to take if I must save my son..."

"_**Then, let's go save him,**_" a low disembodied voice spoke out of nowhere and garnered the attention of the three kunoichi.

They turned and saw Excalibur Naruto sitting atop of a stone pedestal. Natsuhi was taken back by the wielder's slightly intimidating presence. Sakura stood up and slyly smirked towards the Excalibur wielder. Tenten, too, noticed Naruto glaring over them and was surprised by Naruto's entrance at the scene.

"How did you find us?" Tenten asked.

Naruto chuckled. "_**As long as Sakura and I wear these artifacts, we're bonded. We can find each other even across the ends of the world.**_"

"You... you're the boy I fought earlier when you and Sumaru tried to take the stars from me."

"_**Your son is back in the village. But, if you want to see him alive again, you're going to have to give the stars back. But, I do like Sakura's idea. But, leave the Cloneblades with Sakura and I. Tenten, you and Natsuhi-san can create a diversion. You two can hand the meteors over while we wait in the wings. Hopefully, those two Cloneblade twins don't spot us first.**_"

The Witchblade wielder concurred with Naruto. "We can't make any mistake, Natsuhi-san. That cavern behind you. Is that where you're keeping them?"

"Yes, and this is my home. Allow me to go and get them. Follow me, you three," the woman gingerly stood up and headed toward the cavern situated near them. "I have them hidden in my late-husband's tomb."

"Tomb, you say?" Tenten inquired.

Sakura replied. "Show us and we'll carefully implement our plan."

"In order to save my Sumaru, I will."

Excalibur Naruto added. "_**Well, we'll need to be exceedingly careful. Those two Cloneblades aren't going to be stupid enough to leave Akahoshi by himself. They'll be with him.**_"

As they approached a flat, parallel stone, Natsuhi pushed the lid slightly open and uncovered a skeletal hand. Inside were the now skeleton remains of her late-husband and within the skeletal remains were the two meteors. Both rocks glowed profusely, imbued by a black aura that filled the tomb. Natsuhi pulled the two meteors out and held them in her hands.

"Sorry, my love, but I hope you'll understand," Natsuhi whispered as she muttered a prayer to her deceased lover. "Our son must be ensured his survival."

Excalibur Naruto and Sakura both felt at unease being near the second meteor, which gave off a subtle hint of the Darkness' presence. Naruto growled under his breath as he turned away from the meteor. Sakura watched as her bracelet twitched and let it's red gem burn with glowing fury.

"What's going on with your artifacts?" Tenten asked her two fellow Konoha-nin.

"Natsuhi-san, could you put those in a bag or something?" Sakura highly suggested to the woman. "You see. My Witchblade… it gets antsy when it's near a source of the Darkness."

"Is that upsetting to your artifacts?" Natsuhi asked as she did exactly as Sakura proposed and walked over to her bed in the fairly-lit cavern room. She set the meteors down, opened a cabinet shelf situated near her bed, and pulled out a large bag made out of a hide of a bull. She placed the meteors in the bag and sealed it up with a rope tied around it.

Excalibur Naruto sighed with relief, at the exact same time the Excalibur suppressed its overwhelming anxiety. He turned toward Sakura and saw her Witchblade bracelet stopped twitching anxiously.

"We can relax now," Sakura said as she pivoted her head and watched Natsuhi carrying the bags with the meteors.

"Ok, so, what are we waiting for?" Tenten said, placing her back against the cavern wall beside her. "Time to put this plan into motion."

Excalibur Naruto faced Sakura and smirked. "_**Let's do this.**_"

"Right. Natsuhi-san, you'll need to follow closely as we say," Sakura said to the woman. "We'll need to send a message. Do you have any messenger birds?"

"Yes, right here," Natsuhi said as she walked over by a bird cage sitting next to her bed. As she opened the cage, she released a black and red feathered pigeon. The domesticated bird flew out and landed on Natsuhi's right hand. "She's fast enough to reach the village in no time."

The pink-haired kunoichi offered. "Ok, then. Write a message to Akahoshi and tell him that you're ready to return the meteors. Tell him to bring Sumaru…"

"_**Wait, something just occurred to me,**_" Excalibur Naruto recalled collectively about last night. "_**Didn't Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho say they'd be out to get Sumaru?**_"

"But, that was before we raced off to fight those Cloneblades. We're not even sure if they got Sumaru out of captivity. We haven't even seen those two since they left us behind," Sakura said.

Just then, Natsuhi garnered the trio's attention and spoke up. "Maybe we won't need to. Perhaps we can send a letter to your friends…"

"Wait, our friends?" Sakura suddenly came up with another idea in mind. "I've got it! Tenten, you're our trump card."

"Huh? Come on… again?" Tenten blinked with confusion.

xxxxx

_**Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Back at the quarters in the meteor impact site, the sun was already fully up. It was noon in Hoshigakure.

Kakashi and Yamato stood outside on guard of the quarters. From within, Kou assisted Hokuto by looking over Sumaru and the other students. Neji, Rock Lee, and Sai stood quietly in a corner while observing the medic-nin from afar.

"Sumaru? Can you hear me?" Kou asked as he lifted the boy's right arm. He checked the teen's pulse and managed to a response.

"Kou-san…?" Sumaru muttered listlessly while opening his eyes.

Hokuto put a wet towel over the boy's forehead. "Don't get up, Sumaru. Rest, okay?"

"What happened? The thief… where did the thief go?"

Kou answered bluntly. "Gone, but the thief is not our enemy. Akahoshi is."

Upon hearing this, Sumaru was silent in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he heard through Kou's own mouth. The boy slowly rose up and grabbed Kou's collar.

"You're lying…"

"Why would I lie?! It was your mother that tried to save you. She's been deliberately been trying to steal the meteors to prevent you and the others from persevering any further with the meteor training! Your mother is the thief, Sumaru!"

Once again, Sumaru was deeply astonished as he profoundly tried contemplating this notion. However, the mere thought of his own mother being alive was surreal for the teen to believe. Even Hokuto was stunned to hear this revelation.

"How can that be?! Sumaru's parents died!" Hokuto exclaimed.

"They were exiled from the village," Kou confessed, revealing the very truth behind Natsuhi and her husband's 'disappearance.' "Sumaru, listen to me well."

"Go on."

"Your parents, Natsuhi and Hotarubi, had once taken part in the original meteor training. They both completed the star training in little time, but they started to recognize how dangerous this method would be. Very soon they noticed the terrible side effects the star would have on each student and villager who's been near the first meteor."

"How does this explain their long disappearance?" Hokuto asked.

"They didn't die as Akahoshi claimed," Kou continued, briskly going into the details about the couples' desertion. "One night, Natsuhi and Hotarubi stole the star. They didn't make it out far and were caught by the Third Hoshikage's men. The Third Hoshikage banished them from the village. So, you see, Sumaru… your parents never died protecting the star. They quickly made a negotiation with the Third Hoshikage. In exchange of their exile from the village, they asked the Third Hoshikage to effectively stop the meteor training."

Sumaru was profoundly trying to comprehend what Kou proclaimed.

"And then?" The Hoshi-nin girl said.

The medic-nin promptly concluded. "The Third Hoshikage agreed. Since then, my good friends… Natsuhi and Hotarubi… they were banished from the village." He lowered his chin and sighed. "The meteor training was suspended until the Third Hoshikage passed away. Then, as you know, the second meteor landed and this gave Akahoshi enough reason to revive the deadly training. You see, Sumaru. I knew your parents very well. I was their friend."

Sumaru shook his head. "That can't be true. My mother… but what about my father?"

"Now you see why I never attempted to pursue the masked thief?" Kou proclaimed. "I could tell from the thief's adept utilization of the Kujaku. Only a shinobi like your mother and father could use effectively well."

"You never told me about my father… if my mother is the thief."

"He died, Sumaru. With as much poisonous energy he absorbed from the first meteor, he wouldn't have survived for too long," Kou declared as he put his hands on Sumaru's shoulders. "Your mother may not have much time left herself… do you understand? Just how hazardous this training is? You can't go on like this. Your mother took the meteors away to ensure that you, Hokuto, Mizura, and the other students are no longer exposed to the deadly effects! Your young bodies cannot consume too much of it! To make matters worse, the second meteor contains a dangerous entity whose energy is a thousand times more potent! Sumaru, please, heed my warning!"

"Stop it…" Sumaru gritted his teeth. "That's enough!" The teen yelled out.

"Sumaru! He's telling you the truth! Akahoshi was just using us!" Hokuto cried out. "We're just guinea pigs!"

"And to think he was going to negotiate with the terrible people of Otogakure," Kou scowled angrily.

"My mother was the thief and tried to save us? You mean to tell me… we've been trying to attack my mother this whole time?!" Sumaru exclaimed as he quickly threw his cover off. "No, that can't be true!"

"But, it is. We saw the thief unmasked," Neji claimed as he raised his voice toward Sumaru, garnering the Hoshi-nin boy's attention. "The thief was revealed to be a woman with long reddish hair."

"And I believe I saw her hitai-ate with your village's own star symbol emblazoned on it!" Lee quickly added to the description Neji indicated.

Sumaru's eyes widened in shock. "That… that fits my mother's description. From what I remember and the photo I have of her. It's her… it's really her."

Just then, Kakashi and Yamato hurried inside the quarters. The collective group turned as Yamato carried a letter in his hand.

"I've just gotten a message from Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and the masked shinobi," the Mokuton user announced to everyone awake in the quarters. "They're okay."

Sai nodded. "That's good to hear. What else does it say?"

"YES! I knew Naruto-kun and Sakura-san would survive!" Lee pumped up his right hand and howled with joy. "Neji, we should never doubt those two to die on us!"

Neji acknowledged his teammate's reaction. "Never underestimate two wielders. But, I'm glad to hear Tenten is doing well."

"The masked shinobi… that's my mother!" Sumaru cried out.

"There's a Natsuhi indicated at the end of the message," Kakashi pointed to the message letter in Yamato's possession.

"That's her! She is alive!" The boy exclaimed as he turned toward Kou and apologized humbly. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you, Kou-san."

"It's okay, Sumaru. But, I feel you should've known the truth now more than never," the dark-haired medic-nin replied as he smiled toward Sumaru.

"That's not all. They're on their way here and just unveiled a plan for us to utilize. But, we have to make sure Akahoshi is not in this village first," Yamato said while scanning the detailed contents from within the letter.

Kou plainly answered. "Last time I rechecked the village, I saw no signs of him anywhere. However, we'll need to fan out again."

"I've already dispatched my Mokuton clones to scan out the entire village and the outside vicinities near the forests."

The silver-haired Copy Ninja asserted. "Then, one of your clones will find out when and if those Cloneblades will return with Akahoshi." He eyed each and every able person awake in the room. "Listen well. Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten have set a diagram of what to do. We're all going to play a part in this."

With that, Kakashi decoded what the trio had written in the message and explained the particulars for the strategic plan.

xxxxx

_**Forest Vicinity/20 Miles from Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Within an enclosed area near a deep undergrowth in the forest, Akahoshi was laying on the ground as he bowed his head. Kisa sat on the floor of the forest canopy and tended to Kira's wounds, feeding her a medical drug pill to heal her recover her injuries quicker.

"Well, are we in agreement, Hoshikage?" A disembodied voice came out of a hooded figure that stood over the frightened man. "We must have the meteors back in our possession if we are to make any needs for a negotiation."

As Akahoshi raised his head, he stared at the pale complexion of a slightly disfigured man's face. The man shuddered with fright as one golden eye shot a terrifying stare at him. That same eye had a narrow, snake-like iris widening and contracting in the manner (exactly like a snake).

"Who… who… what are you?" Akahoshi trembled with fright.

Kisa giggled while rubbing her sister's back. "He's our new leader now. He's part Orochimaru-sama."

"Correction. Orochimaru-sama lives on as part of me," the man unveiled his hooded. "I'm glad we could be in agreement, dear Akahoshi. I, Yakushi Kabuto, am looking forward to making this collaborative arrangement. Now, go and retrieve _our_ meteors."

"Yes… as you wish…" Akahoshi nodded, sounding intimidated in his pathetic-like state.

Kabuto turned toward the twins. "Kira. Kisa. This is our last chance. You can't make any mistake. Take the meteors, but don't forget about the Witchblade and the shard. Tonight, we will begin by rebuilding a stronger Otogakure. The likes of which will revive Orochimaru-sama's wishes to wipe Konoha off the map. Once we have all of these necessities in our grasp, the Cloneblade Project will be revitalized."

The twin exchanged devilish smiles and giggled to themselves.

"Ah, how I wish I could laugh at the image of Konoha destroyed by a new Cloneblade army, but… that's something a clichéd villain would do. There's no time to waste," Kabuto declared as he pushed Akahoshi toward Kira and Kisa, who both apprehended the man. "Go now. I'll be observing you closely, but out of sight."

"Right!" Kira and Kisa answered as they transformed into their Cloneblade forms and flew off with the man in tow.

As he watched the twins leave with the Hoshikage, Kabuto threw his hood over his head and paced right through the undergrowth.

Little did he, Akahoshi, and the twins know, they were all being detected by a sinister presence behind the dense, dark corner of the forest canopy. Numerous yellow eyes burned with intensity as a few scattered, devilish giggles squeaked out.

"_**Fools.**_"

"_**Yes, I agree. They don't have ANY idea of who or what they're tampering with. Typical mortals… no one in this world has the resolve to tame our master.**_"

"_**Heh, don't worry, my brothers. Tonight, there will be blood shed in this wretched land.**_"

xxxxx

_**Isolated Room/Hoshikage's Office/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Later in the late afternoon, the male nurse returned to check on Sumaru. As soon as he arrived, he closed the door behind him and saw…

Sumaru still fast asleep and bedridden in the same spot.

The nurse walked over as he read the heart rate monitor.

xxxxx

Kakashi and Yamato both sat outside of the administration building. They turned away from the window and sighed with relief.

"That was close," Yamato said. "Luckily, Naruto, Sakura, Tenten, and that woman arrived here in time."

Kakashi nodded. "We'll need to hurry back to the others."

"_He_ should be fine in there. I hope until Akahoshi returns…"

The Copy Ninja replied. "So, far, all is going well. Naruto, Sakura, and Tenten planned out a very effective strategy. Let's see if this'll work."

xxxxx

Later in the evening, the Cloneblades arrived outside Akahoshi's office and set him at the front doors. Akahoshi dusted his shoulders and scoffed irritably.

"You could've dropped me off a little more gently, you know!" The Hoshikage angrily retorted.

However, this act of aggression prompted the Twin Blades to shoot out tendrils directly at Akahoshi. Akahoshi cried out in horror and closed his eyes. He reopened them to see the deadly tendrils barely five inches from impaling his face and skewering his entire body like a wet tissue paper.

"Auh… you…wouldn't…"

Kira hissed like a cat. "_**Make any kind of quip and we'll kill you. Are we clear, Akahoshi?!**_" She withdrew let her finger tendrils recoil back into her hands.

Kisa pushed Akahoshi forward. "_**Open the door already! Quit stalling!**_"

"Then, stop harassing me! Akahoshi snapped as he turned away and frowned. _Stupid whores. Once I have the meteors, you'll regret pushing me around!_

Just as Akahoshi advanced toward the door, a kunai flung out of nowhere and struck the door. This alarmed Akahoshi as he screamed out of fright. Kira and Kisa immediately whirled around to scan their surroundings.

"There's a note?" Akahoshi noticed the paper hanging by a string, which was attached to the kunai. He yanked the kunai off the door and opened the note. As his eyes scanned the letter, he gasped. "So, that ungrateful woman has finally conceded,"

"_**What's going on?**_" Kira inquired.

The conniving Hoshikage smiled evilly and crushed the letter in hand. "She's ready to make a trade. She has the meteors and I have her dear Sumaru. Yes, it appears our work won't be as complicated as I thought it'd be. Kabuto and I will be making a deal sooner than he or I could imagine."

"_**Then, go get the brat and let's head out!**_" Kisa exclaimed as she pushed the door open. "_**Go! You're wasting time!**_"

"I'm on it!" Akahoshi shouted as he raced into his office.

Once the man entered through the back door in his office, Kira and Kisa exchanged devilish smirks.

"_**You know what to do once this is over. Right, Kisa?**_"

Kisa licked her sharp clawed fingers and giggled. "_**Oh, yes. I do, dearest sister.**_"

xxxxx

As Akahoshi reached Sumaru's bedside, he turned off the heart rate monitor and shook the boy. He shook Sumaru enough to awaken him. Sumaru groaned as he slowly opened his eyes and glared up to see Akahoshi's face hanging over him.

"Hoshikage...?"

The sneaky man chuckled amusingly as he threw the sheet off Sumaru's body. "It appears the thief is willing to make a negotiation."

"What?" He asked, befuddled by the man's statement.

"In exchange for the meteors, I'm giving you to the thief."

"But, why... I've been training to... protect the meteors from the masked shinobi. Give me another... chance."

Akahoshi frowned as he yanked Sumaru out of his bed and threw him to the floor. "I don't have time to waste answering your meaningless questions. There's no time. The masked shinobi is waiting for us near the impact site."

As Sumaru pushed the sheet off him, he pulled himself off the floor and grabbed the shirt he had worn from the bed. He put on the article of clothing and followed Akahoshi toward the door, which took them straight into the meeting room. They finally walked through the front doors where Kira and Kisa awaited them.

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you, Sumaru," Akahoshi promptly stated as he shifted a cold gaze at the teenage boy. A wicked smile curled on the man's face, giving Sumaru the distinct feeling he was up to no good. "You'll be surprised to know the identity of the masked shinobi. Its Natsuhi, your dear mother. She's the one who's been trying to steal the meteors. Well, how does that sound? A warm, receptive mother and son reunion."

Sumaru frowned as he clenched his fists. "You don't mean... she's willing to hand the meteors to you in exchange for me?"

"I think it's a fair trade. Don't you two agree?" Akahoshi turned as he asked the Twin Blades' opinions on the matter.

Kira and Kisa exchanged smiles and answered in unison. "_**Oh, yes. Very fair, Hoshikage!**_" The pair giggled devilishly as Kira grabbed Sumaru's left arm and yanked him forward.

"Ugh!" Sumaru winced as the Cloneblade tugged hard on him.

"It's time, Sumaru. Your mother is awaiting for us," the man chuckled deeply as he paced forward. "We can't keep her waiting too long. I'm sure you're anxious to see the woman who abandoned you."

Kira taunted the boy while maintaining her grip around the boy's arm. "_**Awww, poor thing. You must miss your mommy. Ha, just be glad we won't have to skewer the bitch.**_"

"_**Awww, can't I at least cut off her pretty face?**_" Kisa licked her lips like the depraved sociopath she truly was.

As he focused his view forward, Sumaru kept to himself and didn't let the twins' taunts vex him. Now, all he could think of was finally confronting the woman who left him and the village. Realizing the truth behind his mother's disappearance, Sumaru was prepared to confront and face her. However, this time their reunion would be ensured as a tradeoff would be settled.

_Mother._ Sumaru thought as he lowered his head and pressed onward behind Akahoshi.

Akahoshi clasped his hands and snickered. _At long last, the meteors are back in MY possession. Once I have them, they'll regret the day they crossed Akahoshi the Hoshikage!_

xxxxx

_**Near the Training Center and Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Natsuhi stood firmly behind the edge of the meteor crater. She dropped the bag containing the two meteors and watched as four individuals came treading towards the crater. The woman narrowed her eyes as an angry scowl escaped her lips. She didn't take her eyes off Akahoshi, a man she's grown to despise. Then, she shifted her attention toward Sumaru while her expression softened.

"Sumaru," she whispered. Then, she spotted the Twin Blades walking behind her son. "Those two again." _Don't worry, Sumaru. This is all going to end. I swear on Hotarubi's grave that this village's long period of suffering will end._

As Akahoshi stopped his pace, he stared at the bag on the ground. He and Natsuhi exchanged scornful looks before the man spoke.

"Do you have them?"

"I do and I see you brought Sumaru," Natsuhi firmly stated.

"Yes, now hand me the meteors."

"Give Sumaru to me first."

Akahoshi sighed. "You're making this harder than it really should be."

Natsuhi scooped the bag off the ground and walked forward. "Let's do this. We'll make the exchange simultaneously."

The Hoshikage yanked Sumaru away from Kira and paced toward Natsuhi.

The two quickly made the exchange at once. Akahoshi grabbed the bag while Natsuhi snatched Sumaru away. Just as Akahoshi opened the bag, his eyes and mouth gaped in disbelief.

Before Akahoshi realized it, he felt a kunai being pressed against his throat. The alarmed man dropped the bag and shifted his eyes to see Sumaru restraining him.

"Sumaru, what's the meaning of this?!" Akahoshi exclaimed.

Kira and Kisa quickly moved in as they picked the bag up. Even to their surprise, they didn't find anything but two large stones instead. The meteors were not inside the bag, which prompted the Twin Blades to discard the bag.

"_**We've been had!**_" Kira shouted.

_Poof!_

A cloud of smoke covered Sumaru and taking his place was Tenten. The weapon mistress pulled Akahoshi back and apprehended him.

"_**YOU!!**_" Kira and Kisa exclaimed in unison.

Natsuhi sighed with relief. "I can't believe it worked.

"You.. tricked me! Where are the meteors, you cursed woman!" Akahoshi yelled, demanding an immediate response from Natsuhi.

Tenten growled as she pulled Akahoshi back. "You think we're going to let you get away with what you've done?! Wait until we report you to the Hokage."

Akahoshi roared out, enraged at Natsuhi and Tenten. "You haven't answered my question… where are the meteors?! And where's Sumaru?!"

"OVER HERE!"

Suddenly, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Rock Lee, Kakashi, and Yamato sprang out of the crater behind Natsuhi and Tenten. Kou slowly emerged with Sumaru by his side. Akahoshi gaped in shock at the overwhelming numbers advantage the Konoha-nin had over just him and the Twin Blades. He was more irate at the fact Sumaru was with the Konoha-nin and Natsuhi. He had let himself fall for Konoha's trap.

"I can't believe this… you all planned this out!" Akahoshi snarled as he gritted his teeth. He angrily turned toward the Twin Blades. "You two! Don't just stand there! HELP ME!!"

Kira scoffed. "_**All of them against us? What are our chances, Kisa?**_"

The twin smirked. "_**I don't think it's fair… for them.**_"

"What was that?!" Naruto snarled as he clenched his right hand, letting the Excalibur energy seep through his body. "Let's take those two down, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura nodded and raised her right-arm bracelet. "Time to put our training to good use!"

With that, the wielders transformed into their Witchblade and Excalibur forms. They rushed in to engage the Twin Blades in battle. Meanwhile, Neji, Rock Lee, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato moved in to help Tenten apprehend Akahoshi. The man struggled to break out of Tenten's hold, kicking his feet up.

"A little hand here!" Tenten cried out.

"I've got him!" Neji jumped right onto Akahoshi's back and pinned the man to the ground.

"Nice job, Neji! Let me assist Naruto-kun and Sakura-san!" Rock Lee headed off to support Excalibur Naruto and Witchblade Sakura with the Twin Blades. "Heads up! Here I come!" The thick-browed youth roared out a battle cry and kicked Kira right into Naruto.

Following Lee's kick, Kira's stumbled back as Excalibur Naruto punched her in the stomach. Kira doubled over as Lee came up in front of Kira. He quickly landed a punch, delivering an uppercut and sending Kira into mid-air. Kira managed to stop herself in mid-air flight and retaliated by launching a network of long tentacle spears at the duo. Excalibur Naruto batted the tendrils swinging his sword around. Lee simply evaded the forthcoming tendrils, timing each tendril as they came.

As Sai entered the fray, he drew out a giant lion out of his scroll. "_**Chōjū Giga!!**_"

Once he summoned the beast, Kira turned around and launched tentacles at the beast. The tentacle spears impaled and ripped the lion to shreds, reducing its form into a puddle of ink. Sai threw kunais at Kira, who dispelled them using tendrils (which came out of her fingernails).

Excalibur Naruto quickly came up behind Kira and elbowed her in the back. The Cloneblade grunted following Naruto's vicious shot and fell back. Rock Lee seized the opportunity and unlocked his first gate. He sprang up and kicked Kira in the face. Lee's stiff kick landed, sending Kira into the air. Excalibur Naruto came down, grabbed Kira, and bodyslammed her straight into the ground.

Witchblade Sakura came head to head with Kisa. The blade-wielders exchanged strikes. Kisa attempted deliver a right-armed thrust, which Sakura sidestepped. Then, the pink-haired wielder seized Kisa's right arm and landed a spinning sidekick to the Cloneblade's face. Kisa stumbled back, but Sakura didn't waste time as she dropped down and delivered a swift, vertical kick to Kisa's under jaw. The vigorous blow sent Kisa into the air. Sakura sprang up and flew over Kisa. The pink-haired wielder rotated around and dropped her right foot, smashing it over Kisa's chest. The Twin Blade's mouth was agape as she plummeted following the impact blow. Kisa landed in a heap on the ground. Sakura dropped down on all fours away from Kisa and smiled evilly.

"_**How's that? Did you enjoy the fall?**_" Sakura purred like a cat.

Kisa struggled to move her body. She slowly sat up, still reeling from Sakura's impact kick.

"_**All that training was worth it. Thanks Lee and Gai-sensei,**_" Witchblade Sakura muttered as she sprinted toward Kisa and jumped across, attempting a flying kick.

The Twin Blade barely evaded Sakura's kick and unleashed deadly, tendrils that ensnared the Witchblade wielder. Sakura snarled while struggling to cut through Kisa's tentacles.

"_**Luckily for me, I can neutralize your Taijutsu with these.**_"

Sakura snorted. "_**Two can play it… that way.**_" With that, the pink-haired kunoichi released red-and-pink tentacles out of her hair. Sakura's own tendrils forced Kisa to pry an opening to allow Sakura to slip through. "_**Look at that! You'll have to do better than that!**_" She proclaimed and unsheathed the right-armed blade.

As she retracted her tendrils, Kisa bumrushed Sakura and unsheathed two blades in her arms. She lunged right at Sakura and collided with the Witchblade wielder. Sakura was overwhelmed as Kisa slashed at her adversary with two blades.

"HOLD ON!!" Natsuhi called out as chakra feathers formed out of her back. "_**Kujaku Myōhō: Zan!!**_" She guided her wings forward as they battered Kisa from behind.

Witchblade Sakura lunged at Kisa and kicked her in the stomach. "Thanks, Natsuhi-san!"

As Kisa recovered, she raced toward Kisa. The twins quickly took to the air and formulated their next maneuver against their adversaries. They looked ahead and noticed Akahoshi apprehended by the Konoha-nin.

"_**Damn. That fool!**_" Kira growled under he breath.

Using his last resort, Akahoshi pressed his hands together and shouted. "_**Kujaku Myōhō: Yoku!!**_" A pair of chakra feathers expanded out of his back, which knocked Neji and Tenten away. The man took to the air and shifted his gaze towards Kou and Sumaru. He noticed a bag in Kou's grasp. "There! You must be keeping the stars in that bag!"

"Kakashi-sempai!" Yamato called out as he pressed his hands to the ground.

Kakashi didn't waste time as he moved in to push Kou and Sumaru aside. Akahoshi dove downward toward his intended targets and eyed the bag in Kou's hand. Kakashi quickly intervened and jumped right in front of Akahoshi's path. The Copy Ninja prepared to unveil his Sharingan, but Akahoshi swayed around Kakashi and dove in to snatch the bag out of Kou's hands.

"I'VE GOT IT!" Akahoshi signaled to the Twin Blades. He ripped the bag open, revealing the two meteors. An evil grin widened on the man's face. "They're mine again!" _Now, to get rid of everyone, including those two annoying twin brats!_

"NO!" Kou roared out.

"You have to get them back! Hurry!" Sumaru called out to the Konoha-nin crew. "He's going to draw out power from both meteors!"

Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto both headed off to stop Akahoshi. Kira and Kisa took no chances as they flew off after the wielders. Managing to catch up to Sakura and Naruto, the Twin Blades dove right in front of the wielders and barricaded their path. Kira and Kisa grasped each other's hands as they danced around Naruto and Sakura. The two bewildered Konoha-nin twirled around, trying to keep up with the twins.

"_**Face it. You'll never have the experience like us sisters do!**_" Kisa proclaimed as Kira swung her across.

Kira served as a 'baseball bat' for Kisa and slammed against Sakura first. The pink-haired kunoichi grunted as she was sent plummeting to the ground.

"_**Saku-!**_"

Excalibur Naruto, too, was knocked aside... only this time Kira and Kisa switched places. Kira used Kisa as a 'baseball bat' to knocked Naruto across the battlefield.

Kira and Kisa giggled devilishly as they quickly dispatched of the wielders.

"_**You'll never defeat us, wielders. You're good, but we're FAR better in efficient teamwork. Right, Kira?**_"

Kira smirked. "_**For we are sisters bond by blood, dear Kisa. We'll finish them off after we've taken the meteors.**_"

With that said, the Twin Blades proceeded to glide toward Akahoshi.

"_**Hakke Hasangeki!!**_" Neji shouted, firing a focused wave of chakra directly at the aerial Cloneblades.

The blast caught Kira and Kisa, knocking them both out of course. However, even that didn't deter them from continuing their intended direction toward Akahoshi.

"Damn! They're getting away!" Neji cried out as he hurried off in pursuit of the Twin Blades. "Lee! Tenten! Follow me!"

Neji's two teammates initially responded. "Right!"

"Feh, no matter," Akahoshi scoffed. "I have all I need here." With that, the obsessive man placed his hands over the meteors.

Suddenly, a giant bark of wood jutted out of the earth and snaked its way around the Hoshikage. Akahoshi evaded the bark of wood and glided upward out of Yamato's reach. Then, a giant ink bird summoned by Sai tried to ensnare him. Akahoshi flew around the ink bird, evading it completely by a hair's-breadth.

"Almost had him!" Sai shouted.

Yamato focused more chakra as he extended his wood barks' reach. "You're not getting away!"

Akahoshi bellowed out a haughty laugh. "I already have won! Now, to make myself stronger. Strong enough to destroy you all!" He shouted as he placed his hands over the meteors while siphoning off the collective, dark energy. "By the way, Natsuhi. Sumaru. Kou. I hope you're listening because I wish to unveil a revelation regarding the Third Hoshikage. I'm sure you've known for a long while that he had fallen 'ill' and passed on. This occurred following your departure from the village, Natsuhi!"

As the woman turned, she looked up at Akahoshi and scowled.

"Well, in truth, the Third Hoshikage's fate had fallen in my hands. In other words..."

"No, you didn't," Kou growled, aware of what the callous man was going to say.

"I murdered the Third Hoshikage, but not without help from my assistants..."

"You... you **_MONSTER!!_**" Natsuhi roared out as she was on the verge of gliding up and attacking Akahoshi.

Abruptly cutting off Natsuhi's chance at revenge, Kira interjected as she and Kisa flew over by Akahoshi. "_**Ah, you mean those two fools my sister and I skewered.**_"

"That's besides the point..." Akahoshi lowered his voice as he shifted his attention to the Konoha-nin, Natsuhi, Sumaru, and Kou. "With the Third Hoshikage gone, I, Akahoshi, have ensured that this village gain strength through these meteors. But, no... I've changed my mind. These meteors are all but..."

Kisa quickly cut him off. "_**Ours!**_"

"Wait a moment! Not as long as I draw power from them!" Akahoshi snapped. "With you two and me together, we'll use these stars' powers to destroy these pitiful vermin. Better yet, why don't we round up the other villagers? I'll order them to help us eliminate yo-"

"That's not going to happen!" Hokuto's voice called out from out of the crater.

Everyone, including Akahoshi and the Twin Blades, whirled around and saw Hokuto holding Mizura by his side.

"We've told them all about the side effects of the star training!" Hokuto cried out.

Kakashi looked up at Akahoshi and frowned. "You're not going to weasel your way out of this one."

"That is right! Your treachery has been exposed," Lee declared. "These people have lost their faith in you."

Akahoshi's mouth was agaped as he glided back. He quickly shouted in denial. "No... NO! LIES! Don't believe a word from them! Kill them, villagers! They're deceiving you with fraudulent information! **_ALL FABRICATED LIES!!_**" The man roared out, exposing his paranoid and pitiful true state.

"No, they've already seen through your deceit, Akahoshi. We made sure to tell Kou, Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura to tell the villagers beforehand," Neji thoroughly explained.

Excalibur Naruto stood up while shaking off the twins' attack. "_**Not so tough are ya, Akahoshi?**_" An evil chuckle escaped his lips.

Witchblade Sakura stood up next to the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki. "_**Now, practically the whole village wants your head. Or, wait, maybe I should do the honors?**_" With that, her right-arm blade jutted out further. She licked the tip and smiled evilly, relishing at the thought of severing Akahoshi and licking the man's blood off her blade.

"The adults are all against you now, Akahoshi. Now, you'll pay for what you've done," Sumaru declared as he angrily glared up at the man.

On the contrary, Akahoshi didn't let any of his own people's anger deter him. Placing both meteors in his left hand, he ripped off his shirt with his right hand and howled. "You will NOT deny me this chance of wielding ultimate power! For I am... _**THE FOURTH HOSHIKAGE!!**_" Just as he pressed both meteors against his chest, Akahoshi's gasped as his mouth was agape.

_**Shick!**_

_**Shick!**_

The Konoha-nin and the Hoshi-nin were stunned in silence as they witnessed another act of treachery being played out.

Growing irritated of Akahoshi's bragging, Kira and Kisa impaled Akahoshi with their double blades. Akahoshi lowered his chin as he saw the twins' double blades piercing through his chest and stomach. Blood spilled out from the deep wounds where the blades pierced through his flesh.

"What... have you two done...?" Akahoshi muttered as his eyes widened in disbelief. He stuttered, speaking rather incoherently while more blood spilled out of his wounds. "You... also defy me...? I thought... we were... collaborating... you'd go against our deal?"

Kira scoffed irritably. "_**As if, this was all just a temporary alliance. Kabuto never had any use of you or this pitiful village.**_"

Kisa added while confiscating the meteors out of the man's hands. "_**Who says we're going to leave these two precious rocks to someone worthless like you?**_"

"I was... this close to ruling this village... and bringing about a new age... I was going to become a god..."

Kira and Kisa giggled evilly as they exchanged devilish grins.

"_**Oh, we can arrange that. Kisa, he wants to become a god?**_"

"_**We'll send him to many of them!**_"

With that, Kira lunged forward. She raised her hands forward as her fingers extended forward and viciously pierced through Akahoshi's throat. Then, with one successive twist, she utilized her tentacle fingers like cutting knives and cleanly decapitated the man. Akahoshi's body fell slump to the ground as his head plopped on the ground. Blood spilled out of the headless stump where his head used to be attached. The man's chakra feathers faded as his life expired at that moment. The Konoha-nin and the Hoshi-nin witnessed the act unfold while Natsuhi, Kou, Sumaru, and Hokuto faced Akahoshi's headless corpse.

Kira retracted her blood-covered tendrils and licked them. "_**Mmmm, not bad.**_"

"_**Nice one, Kira. We have them.**_"

"But, you're NOT getting away with them!" Tenten called out as she, Neji, and Lee sprang up to attack them Cloneblades.

The Twin Blades flew right through Lee and Neji. Their fingers extended toward at Tenten, ensnaring the weapons mistress and taking her hostage.

"NO!!" Tenten cried out.

Lee sprang off the ground and shouted. "TENTEN!!"

"_**Let's play with her a little longer, Kira.**_"

"_**Heh. Sure, why not? We deserve a little fun with this bitch. She calls herself a weapons mistress? Let's show her how WE play!**_"

Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura flew right toward Kira and Kisa. The wielders blasted the Twin Blades with their own tentacle spears, cutting off their intended escape path. Kira and Kisa fell to the ground while releasing Tenten in the process. Excalibur Naruto landed on the ground and charged toward Kisa. Kisa tossed the meteors over to Kira, who caught them using tentacles to ensnare them. He raised his sword and landed a sword thrust, which slashed at Kisa's left side. The Twin Blade yanked the sword out of her side as strands of hair extended forward. Excalibur Naruto raised his guard, lifting his left hand to let Kisa's tentacles grab him. She yanked Kisa forward and tossed her around overhead. Then, he released Kisa and threw her across, sending her into the crater in the distance.

"_**Get the meteors, guys! I'll take care of that Cloneblade!**_" Naruto shouted as he sprinted off toward the crater.

Meanwhile, Kira held the meteors in her left hand while going blade to blade with Sakura. The Witchblade wielder tilted her right-armed blade and tried to vertically slash Kira. Kira countered by striking her blade against Sakura's. Kira and Sakura were both at a stand still until the pink-haired kunoichi dropped down and punched the ground under the Twin Blade. Kira jumped up into mid-air and fired tentacles out of her fingers. Sakura danced around the tendrils that came toward her, utilizing her superior evasive skills.

"_**Give it up! You'll never get these meteors!**_" Kira exclaimed.

"_**Doesn't mean I won't give up trying!**_" Witchblade Sakura retorted while evading the network of tendrils coming at her.

Neji and Lee raced over to Tenten, who was severely injured thanks to the the Twin Blades. One of their tentacles had punctured a small hole through her stomach as she lied on the ground bleeding.

"TENTEN!!" Lee exclaimed, gaping over his fallen friend horrified.

Neji grabbed Tenten's hand. "She's going into shock. We need Sakura..."

Suddenly, Tenten lifted her right hand and pointed up to where Kira was afloat in mid-air. The weapon mistress snapped her fingers and smiled, weakly muttering. "Boom."

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

"_**GAUGGHH!!**_" Kira screamed out as an explosive blast erupted from her back. It was a paperbomb was that planted earlier by Tenten during their previous exchange (right before the twins nearly took off with her). The blast sent her crashing into a heap on the ground. She cursed under her breath while rolling across the ground to put the fire out. "_**Damn it all!! DAMN IT!! WHO DID THIS TO ME?! IT BURNS!!**_"

Sakura quickly raced over to scoop the meteors off the ground, which Kira dropped as she fell. Witchblade Sakura turned as she noticed Tenten laying on the ground.

"_**Tenten!!**_" Sakura cried out as she raced over to Team Gai and sat down by Tenten's side. "_**Lee! Neji! Step aside. I'm going to heal her, but I have to make it fast.**_" She turned and saw Natsuhi picking the bag that was used to carry the decoy stones. "_**Natsuhi-san! Put the meteors in that bag!**_"

Natsuhi nodded as she grabbed the bag and rushed over toward the meteors. She scooped them up and placed them in the bag.

As Sakura put her hands over Tenten, Kou walked over and knelt down to lower his hands over Tenten as well.

"_**Kou-san?**_" Sakura said, befuddled.

"It's okay. Let me help. After all, we're both medic-nin."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled, her otherwise intimidating face softened. "_**Thank you, Kou-san.**_"

Sumaru approached his mother and stopped halfway before tapping her. Natsuhi slightly turned and noticed her son was behind her. Before she embraced him, the teen collapsed on his knees and coughed.

"Sumaru?!" Natsuhi gasped, concerned as she knelt by her son's side. _No, I can't lose you like Hotarubi!_ "Sumaru! Stay with me!"

"Sumaru!!" Hokuto cried out as she came long, carrying Mizura. She put her hand behind Sumaru's back and noticed a dark purple aura washing over his body. She jerked her hand back, quickly getting an uneasy feeling from being near her friend.

As Kira was slowly getting to her feet, Neji and Lee intervened as they barricaded around Sakura and the others. Kakashi and Yamato sprang right in front of Team Gai's two male shinobi, armed with kunais. Kira prowled on all fours as like an opportunistic predator, waiting for Sakura to emerge.

"_**Give me those meteors now!**_" Kira hissed demandingly at the Konoha-nin.

"You'll have to go through the four of us first," Yamato said.

"Are you willing to do that, hmmm?" The Copy Ninja said as he was about to uncover his Sharingan eye.

"Who would've thought she an the other Clonebalde would turn against Akahoshi," Neji stated, standing his ground firmly.

Lee added. "I am not surprised. These two seem like the type to backstab others. Even their own business partners."

While Sakura and Kou healed Tenten, the Witchblade gauntlet itself twitched on its own. The pink-haired kunoichi noticed the artifact giving off a subtle red aura, which garnered her attention. The others even noticed the glow the artifact was giving off. Sakura grasped her right arm, fingering the red gem embedded on the gauntlet.

_Witchblade, what's the deal? I need to hurry and heal Tenten! That Cloneblade's ready to attack again!_

The Witchblade quickly interjected. _**'This girl. She claims she's a weapons expert. How I wish she could've been the chosen wielder. But, the old woman chose you instead. Then again, I can't complain. You've been a wonderful and worthy bearer.'**_

_I don't get what you're trying to get at here._

_**'Sakura, it's probably not too late. But, if I can do what I did for Sara and Danielle, but perhaps... I can do it again. No, I must. If we are to beat those two hussies with the annoying hyena laughs!'**_

Sakura knew where this was leading and replied. _You don't mean..._

_**'I've decided. Sakura, you're going to have a third co-holder. This girl will get a better comprehension of the power that you wield. Tenten shall become a part of the Witchblade lineage, especially after she practically sacrificed her own body to remove those meteors from that Cloneblade's possession.'**_

_But, can you do it? I mean, Naruto and I are sharing your power._

_**'Naruto only wields the piece that enables a male to wield my power. That is all but contained in a tiny shard, but Tenten will receive the full second half of me. Keep in mind, I was born from the Darkness and the Angelus. The aspects of Light and Darkness. You will wield the lighter half while Tenten will wield the dark half.'**_

_Dark half, but you can't entrust Tenten with that. Let me..._

The Witchblade grumbled. _**'Don't argue with me, Sakura. There's no time. Tenten will know how it feels to be a wielder of my power.'**_

Though reluctant at the idea of someone sharing the Witchblade's power, Sakura realized that the Twin Blades would require more than what they have. She gave in and sighed. _Fine, but let's make this fast. This better work._

_**'As much as I don't want to do this... since the last time two women shared my power... the end result didn't turn out as I wanted it to be. But, this is the only option I have. Naruto and the others will need as much help as they can get!'**_

Sakura scoffed irritably. _Less talk, MORE ACTION! _

_**'Right. Just concentrate, Sakura. Here we go.'**_

Before Sakura said anything more, the Witchblade started to come apart. Kou and the other Hoshi-nin witnessed this shocking phenomenon unfold before their eyes. Even Neji, Lee, Kakashi, and Yamato turned to watch Sakura's Witchblade splitting into two halves. One half of the artifact snaked its way over to Tenten's left arm. The armor covered up Tenten's entire left arm. Tenten winced as she felt an intense pain running up her entire arm, causing her to sit up. As she opened her eyes, Tenten saw her entire left arm covered in black armor, which was a darker shade of Sakura's lighter gray armor.

"What's happening...?!" Tenten gasped as she gawked at her arm and down at Sakura's. "Sakura, what did you do?!"

"_**Listen to me, Tenten. The Witchblade is offering half of it's own power with you. You and I are going to share this power... for who knows how long?**_"

"But, but... I can't... You're the one who's worthy of wielding it!"

Neji yelled out as he rushed over by Tenten's side. "Can't you remove it?"

"Tenten! What's going on here?!" Lee exclaimed in shock.

Witchblade Sakura nodded, indicating a 'no' in response. "_**The Witchblade is offering to let us be co-wielders. This isn't the first time for co-wielders to exist at once. The Witchblade has done it before... and now history repeats itself. Tenten, you should consider this an honor. Not very many women have the privilege to wield this ancient power. Will you accept the contract?**_" The kunoichi said as if the 'Witchblade' himself were speaking through her.

"Sakura?! You wouldn't?!" Neji seemed to disapprove of this action.

Yamato was shocked to witness this event unfold. He immediately reflected on the moment he first saw Sakura's first Witchblade transformation.

"You better decide right away! The Cloneblade's about to attack!" Kakashi advised the Witchblade wielder.

As she took the moment to notice Sakura and Tenten, her eyes widened as she noticed Tenten's armored left arm.

_What the hell is going on here?! What's that bitch wearing armor like the Witchblade on her... could it be that she's a wielder, too?! No._ Kira thought as she carefully analyzed Sakura and Tenten. Her eyes shifted right to Witchblade Sakura. _She's the one to hold all of the Witchblade's power. Could it be that she's able to share parts of the artifact with other women? But, how does that explain the Kyuubi's vessel wielding the shard? Feh, doesn't matter. Kisa and I MUST kill them. We still have our mission to accomplish!_

Not wasting any time, Kira glided toward the Konoha-nin and fired a beam out of her right hand. The Konoha group scattered around the area, throwing off Kira's sense of direction. Sakura threw herself in front of Tenten, allowing her armor to cover her completely. Kira's blast dissolved against Sakura's impenetrable armored 'shell.'

"_**Tenten, we don't have much time! What is your decision?!**_" Sakura barked as she braced herself against Kira's powerful blasts.

Tenten clenched her armored left arm and gritted her teeth. She responded with little hesitation. "I accept!"

With that said, the contract was forged.

Tenten felt her left arm throb painfully as a red gem formed in her palm. It protruded as trails of smoke emerged out of the gem. The white smoke swirled around Tenten in wave-like patterns, encircling the kunoichi's body. Then, a warm flow of alien energy filled the girl's entire body.

Like Sakura before her, Tenten let out a blood-curling scream. "_**AUGGHHHH!!!**_" Her screams filled the air, catching everyone's attention.

"TENTEN!!" Lee and Neji shouted as they raced over to help their teammate.

However, Sakura rushed in and cut off their path.

"_**Don't. This is her moment, guys.**_"

Kira scoffed as she flew toward Tenten. "_**Screw that noise! I'm killing that bitch before I let her transform!**_"

Suddenly, a giant bark of wood emerged out of the earth and ensnared Kira.

"Nice work, Yamato, but that'll only stall her!" Kakashi said as he charged electrical chakra in his right hand. "Neji! Lee! Keep her busy!"

Witchblade Sakura assured both Lee and Neji. "_**Go, you two! Hold her off. Leave me with Tenten. I promise she'll be fine. In fact...**_" A wicked smile adorned Sakura's face. "_**She'll be good as new.**_"

"Somehow, I can believe that. Let's go, Lee!" Neji said.

"Right!"

As Neji and Lee headed out to stall Kira, Witchblade Sakura turned as she watched Tenten's transformation unfold.

Tenten raised her head as red-lined streaks appeared, two slivered from below her chin and two more appeared above her forehead. Her dark brown hair changed into a darker shade of hot red. The girl's hair lengthened out, retaining the two 'buns' that didn't come loose. Her hair, on the other hand, lengthened as it reached down the middle of her back. The long red hair even stretched down past her collarbone. While opening her eyes, the pupil color changed from brown to a demonic golden with black shadow around it. To complete the eye, her tiny black irises were well-rounded than ever.

The entire on Tenten's left arm expanded as black armor spread all over her body. Her clothes seemingly 'ripped away' (not really) and were covered under layers of powerful, black armor. Her entire left arm was embellished with the second half of the Witchblade gauntlet. Like Sakura, Tenten's red gem settled at the center of her left hand. Her hand was equipped with sharp talons, proficient and deadly enough to tear through flesh and metal. Three blades protruded out of her left forearm; her shoulders was covered by heavy armored shoulder plates. Three blades jutted out on both sides of the shoulder armor.

Most of all Tenten's own features underwent drastic transformations, changing her from a teenager to almost looking like a 20-year-old adult. The girl's complexion was paler than before. Her once smaller bosom grew a few sizes and became well-endowed just like Sakura before her. Fortunately, there was enough black armor to cover up Tenten's now large bosom, which barely managed to hang out. While her chest, waist, and hips were covered, her belly wasn't. Her legs and feet were now encased within long, high-heeled armored boots (which started well below her quads and came all the way down to her feet). The heels was efficient enough to make Tenten taller than her normal stature. Her scary visage and messy hair made Tenten somewhat look like a punk goth with a mature woman's body. Like Sakura's outfit, it was an all-around delicate, armored bikini and provided her with a sexier figure.

As her screams faded, Tenten clenched her left hand as a red glow imbued it with intense energy. Tenten's disposition changed altogether as a wicked smile formed on her face. Like Sakura during her initial transformation, Tenten felt rejuvenated and relaxed. Any restrains and doubt she had were dashed away. The Witchblade's intense energies filled the girl's body, causing her to shiver with erotic pleasure; also, the alien energies completely healed the wounds she received from the twins.

Witchblade Sakura gawked at the newly transformed Tenten. Even she couldn't believe how Tenten turned out after bonding with the Witchblade's second half. _Are you kidding?! She looks almost like Masane's transformed state!_

The Witchblade chimed in Sakura's mind. _**'So, what do you think of Tenten's makeover? Impressed? I hope so. Like you, I had to give her the necessary boob job. Hey, at least they're not cosmetics!'**_

"_**Tenten?**_" Witchblade Sakura said as she attempted to get a response.

While Neji attacked Kira with a _**Jūken**_, Lee tried landing a punch to the kunoichi. The Cloneblade evaded the their attacks as she flew right out of their reach. As she turned, Kakashi lunged at her with his _**Raikiri**_. She pulled out her whip and countered Kakashi's lightning blade, channeling her own electrical chakra in the weapon. The two lightning attacks nullified each other as the two lightning users went past each other.

Yamato summoned spikes out of the earth and molding them from the rocks, launching them straight up at Kira. Kira lashed her whip around, shattering each rock spike that bombarded her path. Suddenly, Sai quickly rushed up behind Kira and attempted to behead her with his sword. The Cloneblade whirled around and summoned her double blades, crossing them into an '_**X**_.' She stopped Sai's blade and backflipped away from his reach. She landed at the center of the battlefield, glaring at each Konoha-nin as they encircled her.

"Neji! Look!" Lee called out as he pointed toward Tenten.

Whirling around, Neji got a glimpse of the new Tenten. His eyes and mouth were agape, astonished. "Te-Tenten?!"

As Kira landed on the ground, she turned and snarled angrily. "_**Fuck, I'm too late?! No, I still have a chance. Two Witchblade wielders? Doesn't matter. I'll take you both.**_"

Kou, Sumaru, Hokuto, and Natsuhi watched from the sidelines as they saw the Witchblade co-wielders facing each other.

Sakura calmly stood her ground and looked over Tenten's new outward appearance. She responded with a devilish, sexy smile. "_**Well, I must say, Tenten. You look good. No, even better than I imagined.**_"

"_**Thank you, Sakura. I understand this is only for a one-time deal?**_"

"_**Just as the contract entailed. Even if this is just temporary, welcome to the Witchblade sisterhood, Tenten.**_"

Tenten nodded in acknowledgement. "_**I won't let you down.**_"

"She's... she's... wearing the same armor like Sakura-san!" Lee exclaimed, his mouth gaped in shock.

Neji gulped as he gawked at Tenten's new look. _But, what I fear most... will she be able to control this half? I hope she doesn't turn out like Sakura just did._

"Well, Yamato?" Kakashi said.

Yamato simply added, analyzing the two wielders. "Is this even possible?"

"It's the Witchblade. You can't put logic and the Witchblade in the same sentence, my friend," the Copy Ninja simply put it in those exact words. "She can share this power with Naruto. Besides, this isn't the first time there have been more than one wielder. According to Sakura, two women shared the coveted Witchblade following a great crisis."

The wood jutsu user replied. "I just hope Tenten can control it. When Sakura initially transformed, let's just say... things didn't turn out like I wanted it."

"It's all on Tenten and how well she can control this radical power. Even if it's half of the artifact," Kakashi promptly stated as he and Yamato carefully monitored the co-wielders.

As Kira glared at the co-wielders, she angrily shouted at them. "_**If you two are sharing the Witchblade, then you've cut its power in half! I've proven I can handle a warrior wielding the full artifact on my own! Haruno Sakura, you've only weakened yourself by sacrif-**_"

"_**Oh shut up!**_" Sakura snapped as she clenched her right hand, which her gem was now blue instead. This was a clear indication that Sakura was wielding the Angelus/lighter half of the Witchblade. "_**Despite sharing my half, my overall strength hasn't left me. I'm still as strong as before! And Tenten is my equal now.**_"

"_**That means. You're screwed, bitch,**_" Witchblade Tenten's voice lowered in a seductive manner. She giggled while licking her left hand.

In response, Kira miffed at her two adversaries and the Konoha-nin around her. She formulated her next move, but then shifted her attention toward the crater in the distance.

"_**No, this isn't over. Even with three wielders, Kisa and I always plan ahead!**_" Kira gloated as she pressed her feet into the ground. _Kisa, looks like that whiskered jackass is giving you trouble. Just wait a little bit. He'll be coming to our aid... hopefully right about... now._

xxxxx

Back in the crater, Excalibur Naruto and Kisa continued to exchange offensive attacks. Naruto swung his sword horizontally, attempting to slash Kisa in half. The Cloneblade jumped away from Naruto's blade and hopped on. She swiftly landed on top of the blade, balancing herself on it. She bent over and taunted the Jinchuuriki in his face.

"_**What's wrong? Can't get me, fox boy?**_" Kisa purred as she licked Naruto's nose.

This seductive act only managed to irritate Naruto, who swung Kisa off his sword. The kunoichi landed on her feet and extended cable-like tendrils through her fingers. Naruto batted away each tentacle with his sword. Then, he drew out the source of his chakra and Excalibur energy. A thick orange and red aura covered Naruto, whose strength became augmented as a result of combining these two attributes through his training. Excalibur Naruto gripped his sword in one hand and raced toward Kisa before she could react.

Before Kisa could even blink, Naruto reached the Cloneblade and executed a series of multiple sword strikes. Each successive strike battered Kisa, repeatedly pounding her against her chest.

"_**Shou'Rekkuugeki!!**_" Naruto shouted while continuing to sword strikes at Kisa. He immediately followed it up by slamming his sword at her, sending the Cloneblade flying into mid-air. He pounced followed Kisa up, rotating himself like a wheel upward. While he spun, his sword swung around like fan blades and struck Kisa repeatedly.

Kisa screamed as the blades slashed at her chest and chipped away at most of her body armor. Naruto's sword launched a powerful wind force that kicked Kisa up. The Cloneblade fell to the ground, landing on her stomach.

"Augh!" Kisa coughed while struggling to stand up.

The Excalibur wielder landed on the ground and laughed. "_**What's wrong? You aren't so tough without that annoying sister of yours. On your own, you can't take me!**_" He straightened his posture, still maintaining hold of his sword. Just then, his body frozen while he (in addition with the Kyuubi and the Excalibur) sensed an overwhelming surge of energy away from the crater site. "_**What's this I'm feeling? It's Sakura, but it feels like there's two Sakuras. No, wait. I sense two Witchblades.**_"

Just then, the Excalibur chimed in at the right time. _**'Heh, it seems my brotherly counterpart has split himself. As you should know, this isn't the first time.'**_

_**'I RECALL THERE WERE CO-WIELDERS BEFORE. THE PREVIOUS TWO HELD THE TWO HALVES OF THE WITCHBLADE.'**_ The Kyuubi interjected as he alluded to Sara and Dani without mentioning their names.

Naruto gasped. "_**So, that's what it is. But, who did she share the Witchblade with?**_"

Excalibur answered bluntly to Naruto's inquiry. _**'The girl with the Chun-Li hairstyle.'**_

"_**Chun-Li? Eh?**_"

The Kyuubi groaned as he raised his monstrous voice, much to Naruto's annoyance. _**'I THINK HE MEANS THE GIRL WITH THE ODD HAIRSTYLE! THE ONE WITH THE BUNS, YOU MORONIC SACK OF-!'**_

"_**Ok, I get the point already. Sheesh,**_" Naruto rolled his eyes. "_**One day if you ever come out, remind me to smack the crap out of you and turn you into my own throw rug when I become Hokage.**_"

The demonic Bijuu growled in response. _**'LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN.'**_

"_**I get it. Tenten now holds the other half? Wow, that's crazy. I wonder how different she looks,**_" Naruto murmured as he turned and watched Kisa barely sitting up. "_**Ugh, these Cloneblades are too durable. This is getting annoying.**_"

Kisa scowled while wiping blood from her bottom lip. "_**I hear that pitiful girl who claims to be some awesome weapons mistress is wielding half of the Witchblade? Feh, makes no difference. Even my sister and I can defeat three wielders. We're sisters bond by blood. We've been a team since childbirth. You and your other pitiful friends have nothing on that!**_" She cried out and summoned her double arm blades. "_**Don't get too carried away, Uzumaki Naruto. Because, Kira and I don't go without a backup plan. Right, Kabuto?**_"

As soon as Naruto heard Kabuto's name, the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki gasped in shock. "_**Kabuto? Where?!**_"

"Here, Naruto-_kun_," a sinister voice whispered behind the Excalibur-wielder.

As Naruto whirled around, he came face to face with a hooded figure. A single yellow snake's eye burned with intense hatred inside the darkness within the hood.

"_**Orochimaru? You're dead! No... you're not him.**_"

"Correct," the figure removed his hood, unveiling his true face. "Long time no see, Uzumaki Naruto."

Yakushi Kabuto greeted Naruto with a composed facade of a smile.

Excalibur Naruto looked at both sides. On one corner, Kisa was already starting to recover. On the opposite end, Kabuto stopped him dead in his tracks.

However, Naruto couldn't be anymore happier. He shot an incensed glare at Kabuto, enough to instill fear into the eyes of a normal man. But, not Kabuto. Kabuto remained as composed as ever.

"My, my, it's been a while and you still can't forgive me?" Kabuto chuckled. "Kisa, dear, would you allow me to have a nice hearty talk with Naruto. Go help your sister. You still need to retrieve the meteors and the Witchblade."

Kisa frowned in response. "_**You don't need any help?**_"

"That won't be necessary-"

Naruto growled intensely as he pointed his sword directly at Kabuto. "_**Finally, now I can avenge Sasame and Isaribi.**_"

xxxxx

Inside the resting quarters, one of the teenagers sat up and convulsed. The teen collapsed right out of his bed and grasped his chest, which throbbed as if something were about to burst out.

"This pain... it hurts... it hurts!" The boy cried as black ooze spilled out of his mouth. As he tilted his head, he saw an assortment of burning red eyes glaring at him in a dark corner. "What are you...?"

The creatures of the night snickered amongst themselves in unison.

"_**We are the Darklings, child. You, your friends, and your villagers have all tasted our master's energy. Soon, you will become one with us. Embrace the darkness and consume the flesh to your heart's content!**_"

"No, get away...!!"

The shadow creatures, identified as Darklings, quickly scrambled toward the teen and pulled him into the dark corner. The boy's blood-curling cries were muffled as soon as he was consumed by the darkness of the corner. One by one, each child sat up as their eyes burned with crimson fury.

"_**The time has come. Our master is close to finding the one he seeks. Drink the blood of our enemies!**_"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kira summoned her double blades and stared down the Witchblade co-wielders. She also couldn't ignore the Konoha-nin within range of the battlefield. Even Natsuhi was ready to get back into the fight as her chakra feathers reformed out of her back.

"_**Heh, I'm sure Kamariki would like to come out to play with the rest of you,**_" Kira smirked as she pointed at Sakura and Tenten. "_**That'll just leave me with you two!**_"

Sakura prepared to pace forward until Tenten stopped her.

"_**Tenten?**_"

"_**Sakura, let's show this bitch how we Witchblade sisters operate. Besides...**_" The weapons mistress clenched her hands as a pair of long blades jutted out of her wrists. She grabbed the long katanas and swung them adeptly like the weapons expert she truly exhibited herself to be. "_**Now that I share one half of the ultimate weapon, let me show you how a weapons mistress can properly wield it.**_" She stood in a split-legged posture, holding the katanas overhead and licked one tip of a blade hanging over her face.

Witchblade Sakura smiled evilly. "_**Let's party.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 44: _**Sakura and Tenten vs. the Twin Blades; A Rumble in Hoshi!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius

_**Witchblade Encyclopedia Segment, Episode II**_

"Greetings and welcome back to the Witchblade Encyclopedia Segment, an anthology of educational omakes! It's me again, Ichimaru Gin, taking a break from my usual duties in _**Bleach**_," Gin proclaimed as he rubbed the cheek where Sakura punched him from the previous segment. "Ouch, that girl needs anger management. I'm just glad she wasn't in her fully Witchblade garb. Anyhow, today's episode will be about... you guessed it."

With that, Gin pointed to the big screen behind him.

In big bold print, a word appeared on the screen.

_**CLONEBLADES.**_

"We'll be discussing the basic details about the Cloneblades. Now for those of you who haven't been keeping up, allow me to explain what Cloneblades are," Gin stated as the screen switched to two split images. On the left side was a fully view of the Witchblade gauntlet; the opposite end, the other armed gauntlet was a lighter shade of gray with a blue gem. "As you can see, there are distinct visual differences that sets these two apart. While the Witchblade is much larger and more fully armored, the Cloneblade is significantly smaller and much more delicate."

The next images to be shown on the screen were scenes from the _**Witchblade**_ anime. One image consisted of a blue-armored Cloneblade fighting Witchblade Masane.

"A Cloneblade is the biological copy of the original Witchblade. Prior to their production, the original 'blade was studied by an organization called the NSWF. With their research, they were able to create several copies. These Cloneblades possess the same powers as the original, but they're nothing more than cheap fabrications of the original. Just imitations. However, it was later proven that the potential of these Cloneblades allowed the users to become more powerful than the original... but, it was shown to be a double-edged sword. The Cloneblade user was shown to be prone to a quick breakdown point. Thus, it only gave the wielder a short time to live. Yes, it's too bad. But, in the end, we've had quite a few beautiful women pop up in the anime and wield these magnificent blades!"

He pointed to the screen as various images of teenage girls and young women appeared on the screen.

"These young ladies are genetically predisposed humans created to wield these Cloneblades. Thus, they were given the title and most appropriately I must add: Neogenes or "Cloneblade Sisters." They each wear unique armor and wield an extendable weapon or a blade type in various shapes. Like a Witchblade wielder, these sisters drew satisfaction through combat. All of them were created, utilizing the genetics of a father. Though, they can also be born from a superior woman or a previous generation Neogene. A few of the first generation Neogenes are considered 'mothers' of the next. Now, let's go over each Neogene."

The first pair of Neogene women to appear on screen were a busty, brunette and a more refined lavender-haired woman.

"Here are the first two Neogenes to appear in the series. The hot brunette whose boobs could compete with my Rangiku-chan is named Tsuzuki Shiori, nicknamed 'Diva.' Don't let her looks fool you. She's beautiful and dead sexy, but she's a complete nutcase! Hide your boyfriends from her! Oh, and this woman is actually the real biological mother of Masane's daughter, Rihoko. This one is named Soho Reina, aptly nicknamed 'Lady.' She was both a Cloneblade and a Neogene who worked in the NSWF's Forensics department. One thing that intrigues me about these two is... well Shiori's sexual infatuation with Reina. Makes sense in regards to Shiori's erratic character. They make quite an interesting couple!"

Next, another older and more refined woman with long, blonde hair appeared on the screen.

"This is Nora, also known as 'Spider.' She's one of the main Neogene subordinates who battled Masane."

Following Nora's image, a picture of three teenage girls appeared on screen.

"These three are the next generation of Neogenes. I give you Maria, Aoi, and Asagi. What else is there to say? They ended up wielding superior Cloneblade designs called Dual 'Blades. Although these three were not heavily as armored like the previous Neogenes, they were still efficient enough to surpass the previous sisters. Bar none, they became the superior generation. Whew, I'm going on and on. I hope you're keeping up!"

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Gin answered in a sing-a-long tone. "Come in!"

The doors pushed open as Tayuya, Karin, Kira, Kisa, Sasame, and Isaribi stormed right in.

"Whoa, aren't you girls supposed to be in the story?"

Tayuya scoffed. "I'm playing big sister with Inari. I haven't been involved with anything yet. When it is my fucking turn to fight Sakura and her friends?!" She let out a curse storm and kicked one of Gin's prop sets.

"Hey! Don't go wreck my props! This show's budget is not very high now with the economy in its current state-"

Kira and Kisa chided the 'fox-faced' man. "Why don't you talk about us?! We're the Cloneblade kunoichi."

Karin nodded. "We deserve our props being the main villains for this stupid arc!"

Gin scratched his head. "Well, what is there to say? The Witchblade's shard was taken out of Sasuke and used by Kabuto to manufacture new Cloneblades. Amachi helped to establish a Cloneblade factory and mass produced more for Orochimaru."

"Each one of us has at least wielded a Cloneblade," Karin promptly stated.

Sasame barely managed to chime in. "Please, guys. Let's not stir up trouble here."

Isaribi backed off, not wanting any involvement in the situation.

"As far as I'm concerned, we each deserve our own segment," Tayuya declared. "Dedicate a segment to each of us and actually invite each Neogene to see us. You know what I fucking want? I want to meet my idol... the girl I take after in this story! I want Shiori to show up!"

Karin added. "Likewise with me meeting Reina."

Kira and Kisa shouted in unison. "We want to see Maria!"

Sasame blushed. "I suppose... I'd like to meet Nora."

Isaribi spoke up. "Um... Godzilla?"

"_**GODZILLA?!**_" The other girls, minus Sasame, exclaimed as they blanched simultaneously.

The former chimera frowned. "Yes? What? My Cloneblade form was _**never**_ based off any of the actual Cloneblades. And yes, my form looked like Godzilla. Space Godzilla to be exact."

"Eh, sure. Whatever," Tayuya shrugged.

Gin leapt in front of the camera's view and waved out to the audiences. "Well, time's up. Be sure to tune in next time. We'll have Sasame as our guest as we'll explain about her main role as the 'Spider' and we'll also have Nora at hand to greet her successor. Should be fun! See you in the next segment!"

Sitting in the crowd, Beavis and Butthead sat in silence like the dumbfounded teenage idiots they were.

Then, Beavis turned toward Butthead. "Eh heh heh. Those anime chicks had big boobs."

"You said _boobs._ Uh huh huh huh."

"Hey, Butthead. Show's over, change it."

"Uh, okay," Butthead complied as he pulled out a remote control and changed the channel.

_Zzzt._

End of segment.

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Omote Renge**_/Front Lotus

_**Type: **_Kinjutsu. B-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short Range (0-5m)

_**User(s):**_ Maito Gai, Rock Lee, Hatake Kakashi (anime only)

Front Lotus requires the opening of the first of the Eight Chakra Gates, giving the user five times their normal strength. The user launches the opponent into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Now behind his opponent, the user restrains them and pildrives them into the ground headfirst. Because it uses one of the chakra gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this jutsu a "double-edged sword." Kakashi has been shown to be able to use this technique, but to a much lesser degree than Guy and Lee.

--

_**Katon: Endan**_/Fire Release: Flame Bullet

_**Type: **_C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short to Mid-range (0-10m)

_**User(s):**_ Jiraiya, Gamakichi (anime only)

The Fire Release: Flame Bullet technique resembles the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique; but it is more of a stream than a ball. The technique is executed by user gathering oil in their mouth, spits it out, and ignites it, sending a streaming fireball to the enemy.

--

_**Kujaku Myōhō: Zan**_/Mysterious Peacock Method: Destroy

_**Type:**_ Unknown. Offensive.

_**User(s):**_ Hoshi-nin

After utilizing the _**Kujaku Myōhō**_,the user uses the chakra feathers to attack their opponent.

--

_**Hakke Hasangeki**_/Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher

_**Type:**_ Kekkei Genkai. No Rank. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short Range (0-5m)

_**User(s):**_ Hyuuga Neji

As a focused variation of _**Hakkeshō Kaiten**_, this jutsu sends a wave of chakra directly towards an opponent, more than enough to shatter rock.

--

_**Shou'Rekkuugeki**_/Soar Draw Sky Attack

This attack is utilized by Reid/Riddo Hasheru from _**Tales of Eternia/Tales of Destiny II. **_Used by Uzumaki Naruto while in his Excalibur stage. Credit goes to Gundamvid for providing me the YouTube video of this attack and big credit to Namco for creating the aforementioned RPG series.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Finally, I finished this chapter. This one was by far the most difficult pieces I've ever written. I've practically had to rewrite some of the fight scenes. It was vexing, but luckily everything turned out as I wanted it to be.

Yes, this was even more difficult than the more lengthy chapters in the Isaribi and Sasame arcs.

Oh well. I did it.

In the chapter's biggest shocker, Tenten gains the second half of the Witchblade! Like Sara and Dani have done before, Sakura and Tenten will learn to use the two halves efficiently. Let's see how well the Team Gai's weapons mistress can handle it. This will be her only fight using a Witchblade co-wielder. She better make some good use of it to beat Kira and Kisa. By the looks of it, she's going to enjoy this. =)

Yes, Kabuto is back in the fray. Or, should I say... 'Kabutomaru?' Excalibur Naruto has a fight in his hands there.

Oh yes and the Darklings are closing in.

Next chapter is gonna be clocked with a whole bunch of fight scenes. Everyone's getting involved. When I mean everyone, I mean the _whole_ Konoha gang and some of the Hoshi-nin. Kira, Kisa, 'Kabutomaru,' and some involvement from the Darklings will all happen next time. I can't wait.

Plus, more Witchblade Encyclopedia omakes hosted by Gin and more mayhem on the way! The Cloneblade segments begins next chapter with Sasame and Nora: The Spiders. =)

Leave me a review when you're done reading. Take care and stay gold!


	44. Sakura and Tenten vs The Twin Blades!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:**The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem and NejiTen.

**A/N: **Eh, what's there to say? The battles will unravel. Tenten shares one half of the Witchblade with Sakura. They're gonna throwdown with Kira and Kisa. Naruto is going to throwdown with Kabuto. The Darkness' own influence is spreading and searching for a meat puppet. The Darklings are ready to spring an attack.

Whew. A lot of crap is going to go down.

Counting this chapter, there should be just two chapters left before the _**Dark Star arc**_ concludes. I'm glad you guys are still sticking with this story. I have more surprises and awesome fights in the forthcoming arcs.

Anyhow, read on.

xxxxx

Chapter 44

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part III: The Dark Star Arc**_

_**Sakura and Tenten vs. the Twin Blades; A Rumble in Hoshi!**_

xxxxx

_**Near the Training Center and Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Witchblade Tenten twirled the katanas in her hands and charged toward Kira. Sakura quickly headed off, catching up with Tenten. As Tenten lunged at Kira, the Cloneblade quickly retaliated, her fingers extending into long tendrils. Tenten repelled the tendrils while twirling her katanas as she maneuvered through the deadly vine-like tentacles. Tenten responded as long, red tentacles shot toward Kira. Kira jumped right out of the tentacles' reach and flew up into the air.

However, Witchblade Sakura sprang up as wings opened across her back. Gliding upward with her wings, Sakura caught up to Kira and shot her right knee into Kira's abdomen.

"_**Ugh!**_" Kira grunted, her abdomen absorbed the impact of Sakura's kick.

Sakura snarled as she seized Kira's neck. "_**Going somewhere?!**_"

Kira chuckled through her gritted teeth. "_**Ehehe.**_"

"_**Ugh, that laugh of your is ANNOYING!**_"

Kira retorted as she clasped her hands around Sakura's arm, digging her claws into the wielder's skin. "_**And I hate pink. Your hair color nauseates me.**_" As she dug her claws deeper, she forced Sakura to relinquish her chokehold and threw her whip across.

Witchblade Sakura raised her left arm, letting the whip snatch her wrist.

"_**Now, I've got ya!**_" Kira giggled, licking her lips while channeling surges of electrical chakra through her whip. "_**Denkou Kei!!**_"

Sakura screamed out in pain while the electrical chakra outpour entered her body. Her entire body was electrocuted from all over.

"SAKURA-SAN!!" Lee cried out as he prepared to intervene.

Suddenly, Witchblade Tenten jumped up with her katanas and slashed through Kira's whip. Kira snarled angrily, yanking away what was left of her whip. Sakura groaned and fell, her entire body still quivering in pain. Tenten dove down and caught Sakura, preventing her fall.

"_**I've got you, Sakura.**_"

The pink-haired wielder coughed, rolling out of Tenten's arms. "_**Thanks, Tenten.**_" She landed on her knees and slowly tried to stand up. Fortunately, her Witchblade reacted in time to cover up all of Sakura's exposed skin with extra armor. "_**If the Witchblade didn't react in time... I would've been fired for sure.**_"

Tenten looked down at her own body. "_**You're right! I didn't even notice the gear I'm wearing! No wonder I felt a bit of a draft around me.**_"

Witchblade Sakura teased her. "_**You just noticed that NOW?**_"

Tenten's agape mouth curved into an evil, perverted smile. "_**On second thought, damn... I never looked good.**_" She grasped her revealing, well-endowed chest behind her bikini armor. "_**And he made my bust bigger. Just like you... why?**_"

Sakura sighed while shaking her head. "_**Because, the Witchblade is such a sad little pervert. He may be a power-**_" Suddenly, she noticed Kira flying down toward her and Tenten. "_**LOOK OUT!!**_" She grabbed Tenten, pulling her to the side. Sakura lunged out at Kira, seizing her right arm and swung her around hard. "_**Enjoy your flight!**_" She shouted, flinging Kira nearly 30 feet into the deep forest.

"_**Nice throw, Sakura,**_" Tenten smiled deviously at her pink-haired colleague.

"Tenten! Sakura!" Neji called out as he, Lee, Sai, Kakashi, and Yamato hurried over toward the wielders. He turned toward Tenten, gazing over her half-nude armored figure. "...Tenten."

Witchblade Tenten smiled devilishly as she faced Neji and walked toward him.

"Sakura, how did you manage to share your half with Tenten?" Yamato inquired, baffled by the transfer process and Tenten's immediate transformation.

Sakura quickly answered. "_**The Witchblade did all the work. All he wanted to do was share half of his power with Tenten for two reasons. One: to heal her injuries. Two: to get her to understand the meaning of its power and to understand the hardships a wielder must undergo.**_" She nodded firmly as she watched Tenten slowly walking toward Neji. "_**Heh, so what do you think, Tenten? Do you savor the power? It's addictive, isn't it? I can see the Witchblade has brought your inner most sexual desires to life.**_"

Tenten licked her lips as she put her hands on Neji's shoulders. "_**You have no mind, Sakura. Thank you. This is something I've wanted for a long time.**_" She lifted her left hand over Neji's head and closed her hand, opening it to fully display her clawed fingers. "_**This power makes me warm inside.**_"

Rock Lee roared out. "Tenten... this outfit... it's glorious! It really brings out a new you... a SPLENDID and BEAUTIFUL new you!" His eyes burned with the passionate flames of youth. "You've a WHOLE new meaning to the power of eternal youth! Just wait until Gai-sensei hears of this!" With that, he struck his 'Nice Guy' pose, expressing his approval of Tenten's new look.

Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were speechless as they remained silent on the issue.

Neji, on the other hand, mumbled irritably. "Lee... you're not helping..."

Suddenly, as Witchblade Tenten came closer, the Hyuuga clan member gulped as he gazed at co-wielder. The (now) red-haired kunoichi lowered her right hand across her face and licked her clawed fingers, causing Neji to gulp.

"_**Man, you're a naughty one, Tenten. I had no idea,**_" Sakura snickered.

Tenten placed her right hand under Neji's chin and stroked it with her index finger. Neji froze in place as Tenten's finger tickled him a bit. The co-wielder leaned her head next to Neji's left ear.

"_**What's the matter, Neji? It's just me,**_" Tenten purred, making Neji's left ear twitch. "_**Relax. Isn't this the side of me you've always wanted?**_" As she stared at Neji's face, she and the others noticed the Hyuuga clansman's cheeks flushing. This garnered stifled laughs from both Sakura and Lee. Tenten giggled, amused by Neji's reaction toward her sexual approach. "_**You know you're blushing like Hinata-chan, Neji. You look really cute.**_" She drew her face away from Neji's and giggled evilly.

"Everyone, stay on your toes," Kakashi advised the group while scanning his surroundings. "They can be anywhere. Neji, can you see them?"

Neji quickly snapped out of his entranced state. "Tenten, could you please…"

Witchblade Tenten moved aside, letting her teammate activate his _**Byakugan **_to scan the forest ahead of them. However, it didn't take long for either Sakura or Tenten to see the Twin Blades emerging out of the forest. Kisa walked out, carrying Kira over her left shoulder.

"_**Thanks, Kisa…**_"

"_**What are sisters for?**_"

Kira pulled herself off Kisa's shoulder and straightened her posture. "_**So, Kabuto's here and fighting the Kyuubi boy. That just leaves these two to us.**_"

Kisa giggled devilishly, shifting her gaze toward the co-wielders. "_**Ah, two on two. Sounds like fun to me. I'll take the self-proclaimed weapons mistress. Hmmm, my, my, she looks really serious.**_"

"_**Don't take your eyes off her. Her strength is equal with Sakura's now. I'll take the original one,**_" Kira warned her sister.

As she knelt over to pick up her katanas, Tenten twirled them around and pierced a menacing glare at the Twin Blades. Sakura summoned a long sword out of her right arm and grabbed it, holding it firmly in her grasp.

"_**I'm getting bored! You two better come at us!**_" Tenten dared the Twin Blades to attack right off the bat.

Sakura turned toward everyone. "_**The rest of you get back. This is our fight now.**_"

"Nonsense, we're going to aid you," Neji insisted as he stepped in between the co-wielders. He took a stance, putting out his right palm in front while his Byakugan remained activate.

Lee quickly added, walking up by Sakura's side. "We are not backing off from this fight. Sakura-san, please, allow us to assist you."

Sakura smiled. "_**Ok, but watch out for their blades, you two.**_"

Without haste, the Twin Blades raced across while heading off Sakura and Tenten. The co-wielders quickly charged against Kira and Kisa, quickly attacking them with their bladed instruments. Kira and Sakura's blades met contact as they pushed each other back. Kisa jumped in front of Tenten and attempted to cut her in two with her blade. The weapons mistress raised her katanas, crossing them into an 'X' to counter Kisa's attack.

Neji and Lee moved right in, finding the right opportunity to assist the co-wielders.

"Incredible, their movements are too quick that my Byakugan is somewhat having trouble… just keeping up with them," Neji remarked as he watched Tenten and Kisa striking each other with traded blade strikes. "Tenten…"

Lee added. "Yes, but we should be able to keep up. I'm ready to assist Sakura-san!" With that, the Taijutsu fighter charged right in to deliver a spin kick at Kira, which the Cloneblade sidestepped at the last second.

Neji frowned. "Here I come, Tenten."

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai watched the four Konoha-nin combating the Twin Blades. In the meantime, they carefully watched over the Hoshi-nin. Natsuhi tended to her son, who felt weakened and was on the ground shivering.

"Sumaru's coming down with a slight fever," Hokuto replied while putting her hand over her friend's forehead. "And he's coming down with chills!"

"It's the effects of the meteors," Kou stated as he noticed the cold sweat covering the boy's face.

Natsuhi held the boy in her arms. "The toxins are slowly beginning to erode his internal organs. My husband…" She shed a tear, holding her son close to her. "My husband died the same way."

"Mother…" Sumaru weakly muttered as he coughed.

"Sumaru?" Natsuhi gasped while shedding tears. "Please, don't leave me! Stay strong, my son!" She pleaded with all her might as Hokuto remained by her side.

"Sai, you stay here with them," Yamato advised the Root member as he turned toward Kakashi. "Naruto's over in the meteor's crater."

Kakashi acknowledged as he nodded. "He's been in there for a while. It's best we take a look. Sai, hold the fort here until we get back."

"Right," Sai replied as he stood over the Hoshi-nin group.

With that, Kakashi and Yamato raced off toward the crater where another battle was currently taking place. Little they did know that Excalibur Naruto was facing the man behind the Otogakure's current movement.

Sai observed the skirmish occurring several yards away. Sakura and Lee engaged Kira while Tenten and Neji were taking the fight to Kisa. The Twin Blades regained their momentum while managing to hold their ground against their Konoha-nin opponents.

Kira sidestepped Sakura right punch, but was then kicked aside by Lee. The Cloneblade sprang upward, shooting two long tentacles at Sakura and Lee. Sakura countered Kira's attack, swiping the tendrils away with her blade. She managed to slice off one tendril much to Kira's dismay.

"Nice work, Sakura-san."

The pink-haired wielder scoffed as she eyed Kira hovering over them. "_**It's not over yet.**_"

Meanwhile, Kisa attacked Tenten head-on and traded blade strikes with her opponent. Tenten counteracted Kisa's double blades, matching her every move. The weapons mistress swung her katanas around, blocking Kisa's attacks. As Neji rushed up from the side, Kisa launched a network of long tendrils at Neji. Kisa sprang up and took to the air, unleashing more tendrils through her fingers and hair.

"_**Neji!**_" Tenten called out as she rushed in to save him.

Neji stopped as he firmly planted his feet down. His Byakugan eyes acutely observed every tendril coming in at one single target: himself. Quickly delivering perfect palm strikes, Neji swatted away each tendril.

"Two! Four! Eight! Sixteen!" Neji roared as he swatted more tendrils, many others retracted and recoiled back at Neji in hopes of striking him. Neji kept the momentum going and didn't stop. "Thirty-Two!" He continued with no signs of stopping, Kisa kept the attacks coming. "Sixty-Four!"

Tenten jumped right at Kisa and threw one of her katanas at the Cloneblade. Kisa whirled around and seized the blade with a tendril. While pulling the katana toward her, Tenten flung a paper bomb at Kisa. Surprised by Tenten's underhanded tactic, Kisa flew away from the paper bomb. As she distanced herself, the paper fuse didn't go off and threw Kisa completely off.

"You... tricked me!" Kisa snapped.

Suddenly, Neji jumped right over Kisa and delivered successive palm strikes at Kisa. The Cloneblade crossed her arms in front, attempting to shield herself from Neji's rapid blows. However, she was on the receiving end of Neji's strikes and was knocked to the ground.

"_**Ugh!**_" Kisa grunted while trying to move. She raised her head and observed her twin sister having still engaged with Sakura and Lee. "_**Sister, we mustn't give up... we can't leave without the Witchblade...**_"

Kira scowled while swaying around Sakura's punches. "_**What the fuck do you think I'm doing?! Get your ass up and help me!**_"

Sakura stifled a small, haughty laugh. "_**Awww, am I seeing a sibling dispute?**_"

As Tenten landed, she chuckled at the twins' dismay. "_**Perhaps we should let them resolve their differences, Sakura. What do you think?**_" She winked to her co-wielder.

Witchblade Sakura laughed. "_**Yeah, sure!**_"

Kira and Kisa both growled simultaneously, sharing their disgust against the co-wielders.

"Tenten! Stay on your guard!" Neji called out to his teammate. "She's not done yet."

Lee landed by Sakura's side and eyed Kira carefully. "Likewise, Sakura. These two are proving to be tougher than we thought."

As Sakura tilted her head, she gazed toward the crater in the distance. Although she was intently focused on the Cloneblades, she couldn't help but wonder how Naruto was doing. _Naruto, I still feel your presence, but why are you stalling? What's going on in that crater?_

xxxxx

_**Klank!**_

Excalibur Naruto stopped Kabuto, raising his sword to keep the man from ensnaring him. A creepy smile adorned Kabuto's face as he reached out for the Excalibur gloved armor on Naruto's right hand.

"I know you're wearing the shard, Naruto. If you'd be so kind as to hand it over..."

Naruto snarled as he pushed Kabuto back and lunged at Kabuto. "_**Up yours, freak.**_" He thrusted the blade forward and missed Kabuto. He quickly turned up and watched as the silver-haired man unleashed barrage of snakes. Excalibur Naruto caught Kabuto by rotating himself around the man and created a maelstrom. As he rotated faster, the maelstrom continued turning and lifted Kabuto into mid-air. "_**Senkuureppa!!**_" Naruto roared as sent Kabuto flying twenty feet up. "_**This one's for Sasame!!**_"

The Excalibur-wielder flew up as he reached Kabuto. He dropped down in front of Kabuto and blasted him with a right-handed fist. Kabuto's head jerked back from the vicious punch. Naruto followed it up, kicking Kabuto in the stomach and sending Orochimaru's right-hand man plummeting to the ground.

Excalibur Naruto still wasn't satisfied. He wanted to severely punish Kabuto for the horrible acts he's committed, especially turning Sasame and Isaribi into tools for his and Orochimaru's selfish needs.

Taking no chances, Excalibur Naruto dove toward the fallen Kabuto and uncoiled numerous tendrils out of his hair. The tentacles grabbed Kabuto's limbs and yanked him off the ground. Naruto firmly held Kabuto in place as he raced over and punched the man's face. Kabuto's head snapped to his left side as blood dripped from his mouth.

"_**And that's for Isaribi, you bastard!**_" Naruto growled as he continued punching Kabuto, knocking the man's glasses off the ridges of his nose. The Jinchuuriki nailed a straightforward punch, breaking Kabuto's nose in the process. The sound of Kabuto's nose being broken didn't make Naruto flinch for a minute.

Kabuto wheezed under his breath, finding it hard to breath with his nose broken. Blood poured out the nostrils, spilling to the ground. However, this didn't cease the sadistic man from chuckling. Excalibur Naruto's face contorted with irritation as he punched Kabuto in the stomach.

"_**What the hell are you still laughing at? HUH?!**_"

Between his coughs, Kabuto still managed to snicker. "You're... a fool... Naruto. You're... not the loser like you once were... I'll grant you that, but how is killing me going to bring back Sasame and Isaribi? They served as a means to an end... to serve as instruments to gauge the strength of the Witchblade. Unfortunately for those two, they were failures... they let their own feelings corrupt the Cloneblade weapons they possessed."

"_**Shut up...**_"

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth?"

_**WHAM!!**_

Excalibur Naruto punched Kabuto's left cheek. He pulled his fist back and prepared to strike the man again.

"You don't have it in you... to kill me..."

The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki pointed his sword directly toward Kabuto's face. As the tip of the blade was inches from his head, Kabuto stared at the pointed end and remained still. Naruto gritted his teeth, gripping the sword firmly.

Naruto cruelly smiled. "_**Eh? What was that about not having it in me?**_"

"You wouldn't..."

"_**Try me, you sick freak.**_"

Kabuto scoffed. "The only freak I see... is you... now, you truly look like a human manifestation of the Kyuubi itself. You don't even look like yourself anymore... you should be thankful the shard has augmented your overall strength. GACK!"

Excalibur Naruto squeezed his grip around Kabuto's throat. "_**You talk too much.**_" With that, he thrusted his sword toward Kabuto.

Then, initially responding to Naruto's deadly strike, Kabuto summoned a torrent of snakes out of his cloak. The barrage of gray and green snakes bombarded Naruto, knocking him several feet back. Excalibur Naruto didn't waste time as he relentlessly skewered the snakes, swinging his sword to cut down the snakes into pieces. Then, with Naruto preoccupied with the snakes, Kabuto's mouth gaped while a blade protruded out . Kabuto grabbed the sword and charged toward Excalibur Naruto. As Naruto cut off the last snake's head, he whirled around as Kabuto thrusted the Kusanagi sword into Naruto.

_**Clank!**_

Naruto tilted his sword, lifting it vertically as he countered Kabuto's blade. Naruto and Kabuto quickly clashed head-to-head, pressing their swords against each other.

"Even with Excalibur and Sakura's Witchblade, you'll never defeat what I've become!" Kabuto hissed.

Naruto growled intensely. "_**Feh, you're nothing. So, you've implanted that freak's parts into you... so what? Sakura humiliated Orochimaru... what makes you think you'll take us both?**_"

"Heh, you and I both know the only reasons she was able to cripple Orochimaru-sama... simply, because we had no such knowledge of the Witchblade's existence and because Orochimaru-sama's old body was beginning to weaken."

Excalibur Naruto frowned as he pushed Kabuto back. "_**Excuses, excuses.**_" He lunged at Kabuto and stabbed him in his left side, piercing his blade through the man's hip. "_**Without your precious Cloneblades, you can't hope to win. Now, we have a third partner wielding half of the Witchblade. I can feel it... Tenten's kicking ass right now.**_"

Wincing in pain, Kabuto managed to taunt Naruto. "No matter. Kira and Kisa can take care of those two..." He grabbed the wielder's blade, yanking it out of his side. He sprang back, distancing himself from Excalibur Naruto and put his hand over his wound. Before he could finish healing himself, Excalibur Naruto stampeded forward with his sword. "Fool... still as headstrong as ever..." With that, he pressed his hands into the ground.

Then, as Naruto was three feet from Kabuto, a wall of snakes popped out of the earth.

Startled, Excalibur Naruto pierced his blade through the snake wall. He turned and watched as a construct made out of snakes encompassed Kabuto, confining the silver-haired man within. Excalibur Naruto stepped back as performed a hand seal, summoning twenty clones.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!!**_" Naruto howled as twenty clones stampeded toward the snake walls. In the meantime, Naruto lowered his right hand and collected enough chakra to mold a blue sphere. "_**Those snakes aren't going to protect you for long.**_"

As the Excalibur Naruto clones hacked away at the snake barrier, Kabuto healed his wound. He stood up, completely healed and ready to engage Excalibur Naruto. However, before he implemented his next move, a pair of long orange tendrils popped from underneath Kabuto's feet. Kabuto sprang up and discerned the tendrils coming toward him.

Turning his hands into chakra scalpels, Kabuto sliced through the tendrils that tried to ensnare and skewer him. He landed on top of his snake wall construct and looked up as the real Excalibur Naruto reached him.

"It can't be...!" Kabuto gaped in horror.

Excalibur Naruto devilishly smiled and spat out. "_**You shouldn't have taken you eyes off me! RASENGAN!!**_"

_**BAM!!**_

"UGH!!" Kabuto shouted, his chest was bombarded by Naruto's spinning blue condensed chakra ball.

Kabuto cried out as the Rasengan sent him flying twenty feet across, the force of a whirlwind blasted him all over his body. As Kabuto hit the side of his own snake wall, the entire construct tumbled and broke apart. The snakes all slithered right back to Kabuto, sliding underneath his cloak. Excalibur Naruto scoffed at the fallen Kabuto.

"Well... done, Naruto-kun," Kabuto mumbled as he felt spasms emerge from his body. "You've gotten... much more clever and tactical. I suppose this is the Witchblade's doing."

Excalibur Naruto corrected him. "_**No, just my training.**_" He walked toward Kabuto's fallen body and waited for the man to stand upright. "_**You're damn persistent. This is getting annoying.**_"

"C'mon, Naruto... cease these pitiful acts of heroism. With the Witchblade Shard and the Kyuubi, you could become a god. No, you can easily kill Sakura... even her Witchblade won't be enough to challenge the enhancements you've been implemented..."

Naruto growled while raising his sword. "_**Too late trying to win me over. I'd never betray Sakura or my friends.**_"

As Kabuto slowly stood up, he grabbed his left arm and panted. "Wait, Naruto... if you kill me..."

"_**That's exactly what I'm going to do. Now shut up and die already,**_" the Jinchuuriki deeply hissed, his tone dripped with explicit hatred. "_**The shard and the Witchblade stay with us.**_"

Kabuto frowned as he slowly backed away. "So, you say... wait... you don't have to do this..."

"_**But, I am. I'm tired of playing around. Sakura and the others need me,**_" Naruto reaffirmed while closing and reopening his eyes, both of them became Kyuubified in nature. However, he maintained his human composure and calmly paced toward Kabuto.

Kabuto stepped back, keeping his distance from Naruto. "Those eyes..."

Naruto snarled as he proceeded to stampede toward Kabuto. The twenty or two clones charged right in toward Kabuto. Taking no chances, Kabuto ejected snakes out of his arms and allowed them to attack the Naruto clones. This gave Kabuto time to produce more snakes, many of them expelled out of his body and spilled all over the battlefield. The real Naruto and his clone army immediately cut away at the rain of snakes pouring all around them.

"_**Get back here!!**_" Naruto roared out as he and his clones continually slashed away at the snakes, cutting them up into tiny pieces. He turned and watched his clones collecting chakra in their hands. "_**Let's clear the path!**_"

"_**RASENGAN!!**_" The clones shouted out in unison.

As each clone launched the condensed chakra spheres, they quickly took out each snake that poured from where Kabuto was. Snakes exploded as the Rasengan blew them apart. Excalibur Naruto noticed a cloak falling in front of where. He raced over and picked it off the ground. It was the same cloak worn by Kabuto earlier, but he was nowhere to seen. Excalibur Naruto whirled around as he spotted Kabuto coming up from behind him. Kabuto attempted to grab Naruto, but the Excalibur Naruto stopped him dead cold and swung his sword across. Kabuto ducked under Naruto's sword swing and tried to strike him with a chakra scalpel. Naruto retaliated as he expelled tendrils out of his hair, which repelled Kabuto from grabbing the Jinchuuriki.

The Excalibur-wielder miffed. "_**Just give it up, Kabuto! You can't get me as long as I hold this shard in me. It's the only thing keeping me from going berserk. Of course, I doubt you'd want me to rip you to pieces.**_" Naruto turned as all of his clones turned into smoke clouds and vanished from the vicinity. "_**I don't need clones to kick your sorry ass, Kabuto. Now, time for you to die.**_" Excalibur Naruto channeled the chakra through his sword and narrowed his eyes intently at Yakushi Kabuto.

Kabuto looked over behind Naruto and noticed Kusanagi laying on the ground. _That's what you think._

With one wave of two fingers, he 'lifted' the Kusanagi off the ground and motioned it toward him.

Orochimaru's legendary sword floated off the ground and flew right directly into Kabuto's reach. The silver-haired man snatched Kusanagi and backed off.

"_**So what? That sword of yours isn't going to cut it...**_" Excalibur Naruto scoffed as he sprinted ahead and vanished from Kabuto's view.

Kabuto blanched in shock as he whirled around. His eyes twitched, turning from every corner while discerning his surroundings.

Then, he felt the tip of a blade being pressed against his throat.

Kabuto didn't move an inch as he turned... and saw Excalibur Naruto. The wielder's sword was inches from slitting Kabuto's throat.

"_**Don't move,**_" Naruto growled. "_**Don't fucking move, Kabuto.**_"

The silver-haired man gritted his teeth, his face was covered with nervous sweat. His eyes lowered, gazing over the blade that was closing in toward his throat. "Well done, Naruto-kun." He tried to gulp, but not without the risk of losing his head. "...go ahead. Kill me."

Naruto smirked evilly. "_**No.**_"

"What...?" Kabuto questioned the Jinchuuriki's motive.

"_**You're not worth killing to me. Though, I can't say the same for those two sluts. Sakura and Tenten will take care of them.**_"

"If you don't kill me... I'll keep coming after you... to take the shard and the Witchblade."

Excalibur Naruto snorted as he placed his hand behind Kabuto's back. "_**I'd like to see you try.**_"

"Well done, Naruto. We'll take it from here," a voice belonging to Yamato interrupted Naruto.

As the Jinchuuriki looked up, he saw Kakashi and Yamato standing near the edge of the crater. Yamato already pressed his hands on the earth, quickly summoning wooden bark out of the ground. Excalibur Naruto sensed tremors underneath his and Kabuto's position. He sprang back as pillars of wood sprouted out of the earth.

"_**Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!!**_" Yamato shouted, completing his specialized Mokuton jutsu.

The pillars of wooden intertwined and formed into a caged prison, which sealed Kabuto inside.

Excalibur Naruto sheathed his sword and popped his head. "_**Ah, look at the caged freak. Very appropriate if you ask me.**_" He cracked an evil smile, folding his arms in a calm manner. "_**Being caged up suits you just fine.**_"

"Well, well, long time no see... Kakashi. Yamato," Kabuto smirked as he eyed the two Jounin.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and pointed his kunai at the imprisoned man. His face contorted with disgust, staring at the now disfigured form of Kabuto's body.

"Look at that," Yamato pointed out.

Kakashi discerned Kabuto, observing the man's white, scaly complexion. "What have you done to yourself?"

"I have no reason to tell you, but just know that Orochimaru-sama will continue to live on... through me."

"_**Ugh, creepy. You have a sick fixation with that freak,**_" Naruto shuddered.

Kabuto rebuked at the Jinchuuriki. "You're one to talk about freaks, Naruto-kun."

Excalibur Naruto pulled out his sword, pointing it at Kabuto in a threatening gesture. His cold eyes narrowed, preparing to cut through the wooden pillars.

"That's enough, Naruto," Yamato scolded the wielder.

Naruto sighed. "_**Sakura and the others. I have to go back there and help them.**_"

"Then go. Leave Kabuto with us," Kakashi advised the Excalibur-wielder.

With that, Naruto dashed off toward the cliffside and sprang up out of the crater. Kakashi and Yamato shifted their full attention to their prisoner, who remained inside the wooden imprisonment.

"It's been a while since we've last met, Kabuto," the Copy Ninja twirled his kunai. "How about we catch up on old times?"

The sly silver-haired Kabuto scoffed, trying to bluff his way out. "Don't think I'll give you the secret behind Orochimaru-sama's secret techniques." _Damn you, Uzumaki Naruto. Kira and Kisa, it's all on you two now._

xxxxx

As Sakura came down, she smashed her fist into the earth and created a fissure that ran along Kira's direction. The Cloneblade was knocked thirty feet back as she rolled across to where Sai and the Hoshi-nin gathered.

"_**Kira! Get your ass up!**_" Kisa shouted while ducking out of Tenten's katana slashes.

As Kira slowly lifted herself off the ground, she coughed and muttered. "_**Shut up, Kisa. Hurry over here and give me a hand...**_" She raised her chin and faced the group gathered together. She sneered evilly and set her target on the group. "_**You... you're in the way!**_"

Sai stood in front of the Hoshi-nin group and drew out three lions out of his scroll. "_**Chōjū Giga.**_" With that, he summoned the three beasts out of the scroll.

"Kou, stay here with my son," Natsuhi advised the man as she set Sumaru next to the medic-nin.

Hokuto stood up and walked by Natsuhi's side. "I'll join you."

"No, you mustn't..."

"I have to. Sumaru and Mizura are both ill. They're my friends and I'll die protecting them. I can't... I won't let you fight this monster alone."

The woman's frown faded, now replaced with a calm smile. "All right then. You've convinced me enough." She shifted her sights toward Kira. "Time to protect our loved ones. ready?"

"Yes!" Hokuto declared.

As Kira slowly paced forward, she watched Sai, Natsuhi, and Hokuto directly facing her. All three positioned themselves to attack at any given notice. Kira glanced over her shoulder as she noticed Witchblade Sakura flying toward her.

"_**I'll make this quick,**_" Kira hissed while unsheathing her double blades. "_**C'mon! Who wants some first?!**_" Wasting no time, Kira charged toward Sai and his lions. Two lions lunged at Kira, who slashed through the ink beasts with her blade. The third lion tried to ambush Kira from behind, but Kira quickly fired a rapid beam through her palm. "_**Pathetic!**_" She hissed, incinerating the beast.

As Kira turned around, Sai was gone. However, Natsuhi and Hokuto moved right in to attack Kira. Natsuhi formed a hand seal while chakra feathers branched out of her aura.

"_**Kajuku Myōhō: Kemono!!**_" Natsuhi shouted as she converted her feathers, changing its shape into a wolf-like beast's body. Concentrating on her meteor/star-enhanced chakra, she summoned another beast to complement the other one. "_**Kujaku Myōhō: Gō!!**_" She formed a few successive hand seals, successfully merging the two beasts into one, massive beast.

Kira stopped as she ejected a network of tendrils out of her hair. Unfortunately, her tentacles ricocheted off the beast's dense skin. The large beast charged forward as Kira flew out of its path. Kira took to the air, avoiding Natsuhi's summoned beast. While scanning the area under her, she set her sight on Sumaru, Kou, and Mizura.

Before she could implement her attack, a long, thick black thread seized Kira's right arm.

"_**What's this?!**_" Kira cried out. She lowered her head as she spotted Sai sitting behind branches of leaves. "_**Damn you! Masking yourself like that...! You're going to pay!**_" She yanked the thread, pulling Sai forward. As Sai was launched toward her, Kira let her right-armed blade extend further and prepared to deliver a fatal stabbing blow.

_**Shick.**_

Kira's blade pierced through Sai's chest, catching the Konoha-nin like a dangling piece of meat.

"_**Gotcha.... eh?**_" Kira's grin faded, replaced by gaping mouth. 'Sai' turned into a mass of ink and plopped to the ground. _A clone?!_

With Kira's preoccupied, the real Sai sprang up behind Kira. The Cloneblade gasped as she turned around. Sai lifted his sword over Kira's back and stabbed her in her right shoulder. Kira's face contorted with pain, reacting to the piercing blow Sai inflicted to her. He ripped the sword out of Kira's shoulder and kicked her in the back, causing her to land on the ground.

Kira grasped her shoulder and angrily gazed at Sai. "_**You dare to wound... ME?! YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!**_" She directed her left hand toward him, quickly extending her fingers to stab him in retaliation.

Suddenly, Kira noticed her left hand was still and unable to move. What stopped her finger attack was a long, lavender thread. The chakra thread ensnared Kira, seizing her left arm in place. Kira turned as she spotted Hokuto, who was adeptly utilizing the chakra rope.

"_**C'mon, Kisa! I'm getting gang attacked here!**_"

Natsuhi walked forward with her chakra beast sitting by her side.

Witchblade Sakura arrived at the scene and extended her right-armed blade. "_**Not looking so hot, are you? Well, don't worry. You won't have much longer to live anyway.**_" She licked her blade and stampeded toward Kira. "_**Now, die!**_"

Gritting her teeth, Kira trembled with anger swelling within her. She couldn't... no, she wouldn't accept defeat.

"_**Damn you all! I won't... LET YOU KILL ME HERE!**_" Kira screamed out, causing all around her to wince and cover their ears from the Cloneblade's ear-piercing high frequency screeches.

Witchblade Sakura, Sai, Hokuto, Natsuhi, and the other Hoshi-nin covered their ears. The screams were enough to cease their initial assault on Kira. Even Sakura couldn't finish off Kira without uncovering her ears.

"_**Ugh, my ears! Damn, make it stop!**_" Sakura cried out.

Even Lee, Neji, and Witchblade Tenten were paralyzed by Kira's screams. Kisa, too, was forced to cover her ears.

Kisa scoffed. "_**She's using our secret jutsu. Ugh, even I can't stand listening to our own screams!**_"

Shifting her attention toward Sumaru and the other Hoshi-nin, Kira flew toward her targets. Kou stood up in front, providing as a human shield to protect the boys from Kira's blade.

"NO!!" Natsuhi shouted as she moved in and threw herself in front of Kou. "All of you must... LIVE!!"

"MOTHER!!" Sumaru screamed.

_**Shick.**_

Kira stopped as her blade made contact with human flesh.

However, her blade pierced Natsuhi instead. The blade's edge jutted out the other side of Natsuhi's chest, drawing out blood. Natsuhi's eyes slowly faded as blood spilled out her mouth. As Natsuhi grabbed her impaled chest, her chakra beast faded while her own chakra weakened in the process.

"Mother...? No... MOTHER!!" Sumaru shouted out in horror as he, despite his condition, reached out and grabbed Natsuhi's hand.

Pulling her blade back, Kira watched as Natsuhi collapsed on the ground. Sumaru caught his mother and lied her body down.

"NATSUHI-SAN!!" Kou cried, quickly kneeling down by the woman's side. "Sumaru, get back! I'm going to try and heal her!"

Hokuto hurried over toward Sumaru. "Natsuhi-san! Please, Kou-san... try and save her!"

Withdrawing her armed blade, Kira licked the woman's blood from the tip. "_**If you had given us the meteors, this wouldn't have happened. Eh, oh well. One loss of life doesn't amount to mu-**_"

"_**YOU MONSTER!!**_" A loud roar echoed out of nowhere, catching everyone by surprise.

Before Kira had time to take notice, a closed fist caught her across the face and knocked her thirty feet back.

Witchblade Sakura was the first to notice Kira's attacker and smiled with relief. "_**Naruto!**_"

Excalibur Naruto returned to the battle front, but he was too late to stop Kira from mortally wounding Natsuhi. His eyes reddened while facing Kira, who was knocked thirty feet from where she stood. The Cloneblade groaned, barely getting up on her feet. Kisa glided toward her fallen sister's side and helped to her to feet.

"_**Natsuhi-san,**_" Naruto glanced over and noticed the woman, laying with a fatal wound in the chest. He vexed at the sight and shifted an infuriated glare at the Twin Blades. "_**You two... you're not getting away with this.**_"

Witchblade Sakura walked by Naruto's side and extended her right-armed blade. "_**Tenten, let's finish these cows off.**_"

As she uncovered her ears, Witchblade Tenten scowled. "_**You don't have to tell me twice.**_"

Sakura looked over and saw Kou trying to heal Natsuhi. "_**Naruto, I'm going to give Kou-san a hand. You and Tenten take care of those two.**_" With that, the pink-haired kunoichi raced toward the Hoshi-nin group.

Excalibur Naruto and Witchblade Tenten both stampeded toward the Twin Blades. The wielders attacked the twins head on, striking them with her blades. Kira and Kisa flew back, distancing themselves from Naruto and Tenten's reach.

Meanwhile, Sakura knelt over to offer Kou assistance. Then, she saw Sumaru and Mizura. She placed her hands over Sumaru first.

"_**Relax, Sumaru. I'll heal you first,**_" Sakura offered, her hands were imbued with green chakra. "_**Kou-san, can you heal Natsuhi-san?**_"

"Yes, I'm doing all I can, Thank you, Sakura..."

Hokuto knelt by Sumaru's side as she noticed black smoke being extracted out of Sakura's Witchblade. "Hey, what's that?"

Sakura's eyes caught the smoke being absorbed out of Sumaru's body. Then, she saw the same black aura being siphoned out of Mizura and Hokuto's bodies.

"_**What's going on? The Witchblade's... removing... the toxins?**_" Sakura was taken back by this startling discovery. _This... this must the Darkness energy. Witchblade, you're removing the Darkness toxins out of their bodies? _

_**'Yes, it's best I remove the toxins out of them now before they...'**_

_What? Tell me._

_**'I can't save the woman. I'm sorry... it's too late. The other students, too... their fates have already been sealed.'**_

Sakura didn't like the sound of the Witchblade's ominous warning. _What do you mean? Quit being so ambiguous with your warnings. What is it now?! Why can't I save the others?!_

The Witchblade offered no clear answer. Just another vague hint. _**'The Darkness' power is growing ever stronger... these people have already been tainted.'**_

_Tainted?! You mean... tainted with the Darkness energy? Can't I just remove the Darkness power from these people?_

Witchblade Sakura shifted her focus at her co-wielder and Excalibur Naruto engaging the Twin Blades. He looked over toward the bag containing the two meteors. She reached out, snatching the bag.

"Sakura, what do you think you're doing?" Sai asked as he noted the pink-haired kunoichi grasping the bag.

Tearing open the bag, Sakura grabbed the meteors. She eyed the two tainted stones and clasped her hands around the space rocks. She raised the meteors overhead.

Looking over toward Sakura, Kou noticed the wielder holding the meteors. "What is she doing?"

"...destroy... the stars..." A voice weakly muttered.

The listless voice came from Natsuhi, who managed to gather what little strength she had. She turned her head and coughed, blood spilled out of her mouth.

"Mother! You're... alive!" Sumaru exclaimed in shock.

"Not... for long... Sumaru... I'll be joining your father very soon, but listen... don't give up my son," Natsuhi stated her final wishes to the teen. "You... must become... Hoshikage... one day... but... the meteors must be destroyed... ensure that a better and safer training... regiment is improvised. You and the current generation... will have to make our village grow... the right way."

Sumaru grabbed his mother's hand and felt tears in his eyes. "Sakura removed the Darkness from me... I think. I don't feel weak anymore."

"That's good. Sakura... will destroy the stars. Haruno Sakura, do it... destroy the stars!"

Witchblade Sakura frowned with determination. "_**You don't have to tell me twice, Natsuhi-san.**_" With that, she smashed both meteors to the ground and cracked them open. As the stars shattered, black smoke emerged from the meteors. Sakura quickly drew her right hand out, utilizing the Witchblade's red gem. The smoke was quickly drawn to the gem, which absorbed the Darkness energy and vanquished it in the process. "_**I've destroyed the meteors. The Darkness' shell has been destroyed.**_"

"Thank you, Sakura..." Natsuhi smiled, her eyes became still and almost lifeless. Her eye color started to fade, but she managed to give her final word to Sumaru. "Sumaru, my son... please take care of yourself... hopefully, one day, we will see each other. I love you, my Sumaru..."

Kou uttered a deep gasp, grasping Natsuhi's other hand. "Natsuhi-san... Natsuhi-san! Stay with us! Please, my friend!"

Sumaru lowered his head, tears streamed down his face. "Mother... no..." His hand tightly grasped his mother's.

Witchblade Sakura stood up, lowering her head as she uttered a prayer. _I've honored your last wish, Natsuhi-san. The meteors can no longer harm anyone else ever again, especially the one tainted with the Darkness._

_**'Yet, you don't have anything to take back and show your Hokage.'**_

_This is for the best. We can't risk taking the one that once contained the Darkness... you said yourself it's tainted._Sakura thought as she turned back toward the skirmish taking placed. "There's still unsettled business here."

Once Kira and Kisa realized what happened, they cursed with frustration over the loss of the two meteors.

Kira flew away from Excalibur Naruto's grasp and hissed directly at Sakura. "_**Ugh, you bitch! You just had to make this trip of ours a waste of time! Kabuto is seriously not going to like this.**_"

"_**We lost the meteors, but we can still take the Witchblade and the shard!**_" Kisa slid away from Tenten and popped both sets of her fingers. "_**Let's kill these three, sister!**_" She extended all ten fingers directly at Tenten and tried to dissect her quickly.

Witchblade Tenten sprang up and repelled the repels, slashing them with her katanas. She timed her blade strikes well, battering each tendril aside with her weapons.

"_**Oh, too bad. Looks like you won't be going home without your prize!**_" Tenten devilishly smiled, purring while licking her lips.

"_**SHUT UP!!**_" Kisa snapped as she bumrushed Tenten and attacked her with claw strikes. "_**Kira and I will show you why we're better suited as a team! You and Haruno Sakura are NOT sisters like us! Kira and I are one! We fight as one!**_"

Growing irritated with the Twin Blades, Witchblade Sakura walked forward. She didn't even give Sai a single glance and yet still garnered his attention by raising her tone. "Sai, look after Sumaru and the others."

"You, Naruto, and Tenten can't possibly beat them..."

"_**Believe me. I'm more than motivated enough to kick these two hussies' asses. They've been worn down and look tired to keep going,**_" Sakura analyzed the Twin Blades, observing how fatigued the two were becoming. "_**We're going to finish this. Right now.**_" As she summoned her right-arm blade, Sakura rushed back into the fray. "_**I'm not going to let Natsuhi-san's death be in vain, Sumaru!**_"

As he set his mother's cold hand down, Sumaru raised his head and felt a rejuvenated surge of self confidence take over. He turned toward Kou, Hokuto, and Mizura while nodding his head firmly. Sai remained on guard duty, protecting the Hoshi-nin from getting near the battle. Sumaru clenched his hands tightly and observed the wielders taking the fight to the Twin Blades.

As Witchblade Sakura returned to the battle, she jumped in and kicked Kira in the back. The Cloneblade cried out as she was kicked right into Excalibur Naruto, who slashed her across her chest with his sword. Kira screamed out in bloody murder as blue ooze spilled out the deep gash inflicted across her chest. Witchblade Sakura swiftly moved right in front of Kira and punched her in the face.... HARD. The wielder's strong punch knocked the Cloneblade sixty feet across, sending her far off near the crater in the distance.

"_**Nice one, Sakura!**_" Naruto hollered.

Sakura smirked. "_**That one was for Natsuhi-san.**_"

"_**SISTER!!**_" Kisa cried as she flew off to where her sister was laying.

Witchblade Tenten scowled angrily as she sprinted off in pursuit of the Cloneblade.

"_**Hey, you two lovebirds! We can't let them get away!**_" Tenten exclaimed as she raced off ahead.

Naruto and Sakura called out. "_**WAIT FOR US!!**_"

As the trio dashed ahead after Kisa, Neji and Lee hurried over to check on Sai and the Hoshi-nin. They turned toward Natsuhi's body, which stopped moving a few minutes ago. Sumaru wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Sakura-san destroyed the meteors," Lee affirmed. "Neji, I know our mission was to retrieve the source of the Darkness, but I believe this was the right thing to do."

Not so surprisingly, Neji concurred. "No question about that, Lee. We couldn't risk bringing objects tainted with toxins, especially if ONE of them once contained the Darkness itself." He activated the Byakugan, scanning the shattered remains of the meteors. "I can no longer see any trace of energy in these stones." He turned, shifting his Byakugan eyes while probing the inner chakra systems of the Hoshi-nin. "What's this? You three... the Darkness energy was removed from out of your bodies?"

Sumaru confirmed. "That's right. Thanks to Sakura and that thing on her arm. The Witchblade, right? Yes, she used it to remove the energy... I think." He closely observed Mizura, who no longer seemed ill. "Mizura's looking better."

"That much we can tell. He doesn't look like he's dying," Hokuto sighed. "I'm glad and I think the energy has all but been removed out of me, too."

"But, the other students are still infected with the toxins," Kou replied.

Neji frowned, folding his arms. "That can't be good. Sakura... if they can just stop the Cloneblades quickly, then she might even save your friends. The Witchblade is the only thing that can permanently remove this Darkness energy and eradicate it." Shifting his view ahead, he watched Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten preparing to engage the Twin Blades near the crater site. "Tenten... I mean she..."

"...was wonderfully spectacular!" Lee howled exuberantly. "I mean... did you see her?! She really blossomed out there!"

"And... her overall appearance changed. Does she really feel_ that way_ about me?"

Lee added. "According to what Sakura-san told me, the Witchblade brings out the inner most desires of a girl's wishes. For Sakura-san, the Witchblade gave her a sexier body and a well-endowed chest." He went on, explaining in detail. "Sakura-san has a low self-esteem when it came to her own body. In addition to becoming a better ninja, she truly wanted to blossom like a true flower of youth. Sakura-san has indeed blossomed."

"Then, Tenten... her inner most desire..."

Lee's smile widened as he flashed a 'Nice Guy' grin for his friend. "Tenten has the hots for you."

Neji palmed his face. "That's an _biggest_ understatement of the year, Lee."

"In any case, Tenten, Sakura-san, and Naruto are going to require our help. With the meteors destroyed, there is no other reason for us to remain here, but to defeat these Cloneblades! Let us go, Neji!"

"Wait, you two..." Sai said as he approached the two.

Taken by surprise, Neji faced Sai. "Why stop us?"

"This battle is going to end soon. Those two Cloneblades are already going to give out soon," Sai confirmed as he turned and watched the battle from afar. "It's three against one now."

"Which means Sakura-san, Naruto, and Tenten are going to finish them off for us," Lee smiled with relief. "Don't worry, Neji. We did out part in damaging those Cloneblades. They did take on all of us at the same time."

Neji muttered. "I hope you're right, Lee."

Meanwhile, as the group observed the battle possibly coming to a close, a pair of yellow eyes glowed behind the thicket of the forest. The eyes lowered down as another set of glowing, yellow eyes appeared. They watched Natsuhi's body, noticing the woman's hands were turning dark gray and leathery.

Sumaru and the others haven't noticed yet, but they would soon enough.

xxxxx

Diving toward Kira with prodigious speed, Witchblade Sakura caught the twin and punched her in the stomach. Kira doubled over, feeling her ribs being crushed by Sakura's vicious blow.

xxxxx

Witchblade Tenten grabbed Kisa's right leg and tossed her against a tree. As Tenten charged at Kisa, she summoned a long spiked chain out of her hand and threw it across. Kisa barely sidestepped the chain, which wrapped around the tree. Tenten gripped and jerked the chain back, letting its sharp spikes cut through the thick wood like a hot knife cutting through butter. With one pull, the tree was cut down. Kisa bit into her thumb and pressed her hand into the ground.

"_**Summoning: Raikou Kamariki!!**_" The Cloneblade shouted, quickly bringing out her and Kira's mantis mistress, Kamariki. "_**Kamariki, let's finish these annoying brats off!**_"

Kamariki tilted her head, her eyes gazed toward Tenten and Naruto. Her mandibles twitched as she spoke. "**Kisa, realize that I don't devour women. Even if they are my enemy.**"

"_**Then, you can make a meal out of the fox! He's over there!**_" Kisa pointed directly to Excalibur Naruto.

"_**Two can play it that way!**_" The Excalibur wielder scoffed as he bit his right thumb and pressed his hand to the ground. "_**Summoning: Gamakichi!!**_"

Out of a giant cloud of smoke, the oldest son of Gamabunta returned to the battlefield.

"Again this soon?!" Gamakichi griped.

Excalibur Naruto jumped atop Gamakichi's back, holding his sword in his right hand. "_**Quit complaining. Our mantis pal is back.**_"

"_**Ugh, really?**_" Gamakichi groaned while shifting his toad eyes, gawking at the giant mantis. "She wants some more of us?!"

The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki nodded. "_**That's right, but we're more than ready to finish them off.**_"

Kisa hissed as she jumped atop of Kamariki's back. "_**That's what you think! Get them, Kamariki!**_"

The giant mantis hissed, raising her long limbs overhead. "**You don't have to tell me twice! Come here, froggie! I'm gonna eat your head first!**"

Gamakichi quipped irritably. "I'm a toad, ya head bitter."

Witchblade Tenten charged right into the battle as the two summons collided. Kamariki towered over Gamakichi, preparing to deliver vicious body blows to the toad's back. Excalibur Naruto sprang off the toad and extended long tendrils out of his back. Kisa countered as her fingers extended like grappling hooks and ensnared Naruto's tendrils. The two yanked, pulling each other back in a tug of war. Naruto overpowered Kisa, quickly yanking his tendrils back and reeled the Cloneblade toward him. Excalibur Naruto pounced at Kisa and punched her in the face, sending her plummeting to the ground. Witchblade Tenten stepped over Kisa and summoned a long metal bo out of her left hand, which her Witchblade half produced for Konoha's 'Weapons Mistress.'

Tenten whirled the bo around precisely and waited for Kisa to stand.

"_**Get up, you bitch.**_"

Pulling herself off the ground, Kisa raised her head and saw Tenten standing tall over her.

Witchblade Tenten smiled evilly. "_**Yeah, what was it you and your cow of a sister called me? A poor excuse of a weapon's mistress?**_" She slammed the bo down on Kisa's right hand, breaking her arm blade. "_**You picked the wrong kunoichi to mess with. Now, you're going to know how it feels to be on the receiving end of an ass kicking.**_" She seized Kisa's right hand and lifted her off the ground. Tenten whirled her bo around and slammed it across Kisa's left face. She rotated around, slamming the opposite end of her bo into Kisa's abdomen. "_**Pow! Right there! How does it feel?!**_" She lifted her bo upward, striking the Cloneblade's bottom jaw.

Kisa cried out as the bo nearly shattered her jaw. "_**GAH!**_"

Tenten slammed her bo down and jumped up, swinging herself around. She shot her right foot out, striking Kisa's face.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

And a fourth time!

The last kick knocked Kisa into a tree.

Witchblade Tenten closed her left hand as the Witchblade produced ten shuriken for her. The red-haired co-wielder flung the ten shuriken at Kisa. All ten projectiles caught Kisa, striking her all over her body. Kisa hissed as she fell to one knee and proceeded to rip each shuriken out, one by one.

"_**Not good enough,**_" Tenten said with displeasure. "_**No, no, I can do better than that.**_" The Weapons Mistress lowered her right hand as the armored gauntlet turned it into a battle axe. She raised her hand axe and smiled with satisfaction. "_**Oh, yes. Instant gratification. How about I cut off your head?**_"

Kisa ripped out the last shuriken and struggled to stand upright. The wounds on her body were hindering her battle performance, effectively weakening her as she noticed cracks appearing in her armor.

The Cloneblade gasped upon seeing her armor deteriorating. _No, I can't keep up... much longer. Going to need to stop drawing power from my gauntlet or I'm dead!_

Suddenly, Gamakichi sprang up and headbutted Kamariki's face. The giant mantis collapsed on her right side as Excalibur Naruto slashed her right leg off. Gamakichi squished oil in his mouth, opened and spewed out a combustible burst of flames.

"_**Katon: Endan!!**_"

Kamariki screeched as she was once again consumed by the toad's flames.

Following Gamakichi's attack, Excalibur Naruto dashed right at the immobilized mantis and stabbed the insect. The mantis brought down her left arm as electrical chakra imbued around the edge of its limb. Excalibur Naruto yanked his sword back and delivered a criss-cross slash (vertically and horizontally; similar to Cloud Strife's _Cross Slash_); finally, he jumped up and fell down while slashing open Kamariki's chest.

Excalibur Naruto dropped down, holding his sword in hand. Finishing the mantis off, he lunged at Kamariki and delivered a forward thrust. He pulled out the sword and swept the insect off her feet with his sword. Naruto rotated around in a tornado-like fashion and dove directly at Kamariki, immersing his thoughts clearly while aiming for her head. The sword itself was surrounded by an outpour of wind chakra.

"_**Bouseki Kazeken!!**_" Naruto roared as his sword was imbued with a combination mix of his Kyuubi and Wind Affinity chakra, in addition to the Excalibur's power that augmented his sword.

With one piercing strike, Excalibur Naruto stabbed Kamariki's head and tore right through the giant mantis. Kamariki's blood-curled screams echoed as Naruto's wind-powered blade ripped her to shreds and blew her apart.

"_**NO! KAMARIKI!!**_" Kisa cried out as she swayed away from Tenten's hand axe strike.

Gamakichi hopped over to the remains of Kamariki, which the ground was littered with green ooze and shredded exoskeleton parts. He shuddered while gawking over Kamariki's remains.

"Yeesh, you really went all out on this bug!" Gamakichi remarked.

Excalibur Naruto smirked, glancing back to see Gamakichi behind him. "_**Yeah, but we took care of her together. I'm just going to take all the credit, that's all.**_"

The toad scoffed, shaking his head. "Jerk. Ever since ya started wielding that thing, ya been acting like a jerk!" He stuck his long tongue out, sticking it to the Excalibur-wielder. "BLEH!"

"_**Heh, calm down. I was just kidding. I couldn't have done it without you.**_"

Gamakichi folded his arms. "Much better."

Seizing Tenten by her arm, Kisa threw the co-wielder over her right shoulder and sent her flying toward Naruto.

Excalibur Naruto caught Tenten just in time, but Kisa quickly raced up to them both. Kisa extended her fingers, stabbing both Naruto and Tenten through their right shoulders. Naruto and Tenten fell on top of each other as Kisa pressed her right foot on top of them.

"Hey! Get your foot off my pals, ya crazy bitch!" Gamakichi bellowed as he flung his tongue out, ensnaring Kisa by her right arm.

Annoyed by Gamakichi's intervention, Kisa surprised the toad and slowly pulled him forward. He was taken back by Kisa's augmented Cloneblade strength, quickly resorting to digging his toes into the earth. Kisa snarled while competing with Gamakichi in a tug-of-war struggle.

"_**I'll kill you for being instrumental in Kamariki's demise!**_"

"Kess mai waartie bett!!" The toad quipped, though he was unable to speak clearly with his tongue still attached to Kisa.

Amused with Gamakichi's tongue-tied insult, Kisa giggled devilishly. "_**How cute. Well, how about I remedy that tongue-tied problem of yours? Oh, right. With this...**_" The Cloneblade used her other blade and prepared to cut off Gamakichi's tongue.

Gamakichi belched, spewing black oil all over Kisa. The Cloneblade shrieked out in disgust and release the toad's sticky tongue.

"Ugh, my stomach..." Gamakichi groaned, feeling light-headed as he wobbled a bit.

Kisa screamed while wiping the oil from her face. "_**DISGUSTING! UGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU... OH, YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD!!**_" She charged forward, attempting to stab Gamakichi with her blade.

Suddenly, Witchblade Sakura flew toward Kisa and punched her aside. Kisa was knocked ten feet back, falling on the ground in a heap.

"_**Gamakichi, are you okay?**_" Sakura asked the toad.

"I'll manage..."

The pink-haired kunoichi raced over toward Naruto and Tenten. She helped them to their feet as the two grabbed their wounded side, which Kisa stabbed earlier. Sakura took the necessary time to heal their wounds, but she abruptly ceased treating them. The reason being: Kira flew over the trio and landed over by Kisa's side.

Tenten's face contorted with absolute disgust. "_**That smell reeks.**_"

"_**If you ask me, it suits her just fine. Nice work, Gamakichi,**_" Naruto chuckled a bit, amused by Gamakichi's last resort of self defense.

Sakura covered her nose. "_**If only it wasn't the most disgusting form of self defense one could deploy.**_"

As Kira helped Kisa to her feet, the twins turned toward the wielders.

"_**Can you still fight, Kisa? Your Cloneblade seems to be weakening...**_"

Kisa snorted, pushing her sister aside. "_**...those bastards. I don't care how we do it... they need to DIE!**_"

Kira smirked. "_**There's one way we can do it. Ready to perform our greatest hit?**_"

"_**I never thought you'd ask. This would've surely killed Haruno Sakura and her little girlfriend if they didn't fall off that cliff.**_"

Kira added as she put her back to Kisa's and raised her right arm. "_**Let's make up for our last miscalculated attack.**_"

"_**Let's do it, sister.**_"

As soon as the twins put their backs against each other, they whirled around and pressed against each other (their chests facing one another). They grasped each other's hands, extending their jointed hands outward while forming a 'finger gun' gesture.

Sakura and Tenten quickly recalled this attack, which knocked them off a crevice and nearly killed.

"_**They're going for that attack!**_" Sakura exclaimed as she turned toward Tenten and Naruto.

Witchblade Tenten scoffed irritably. "_**Not this time. We're ready for them, but what kind of weapon could I counter their attack with?!**_" The co-wielder thought for a moment, but time was an even bigger issue.

"Well, you better hurry up and come up with something! They're about to shot!" Gamakichi yelped out.

Excalibur Naruto pressed forward, preparing to summon another wind-based sword technique. However, Tenten stopped him as he jumped in front of Naruto. Sakura was taken back by her co-wielder's approach and demanded an answer from her.

"_**Tenten, why?! They're about to blast us away!**_" Sakura snapped.

Tenten smirked as she raised her left hand. "_**Because the Witchblade offered me a really wicked idea. Stand back, you two.**_"

Sakura and Naruto blinked with befuddlement, witnessing Tenten at the forefront of the battlefield.

"_**You two are gonna be totally blown away by this!**_" The Weapons Mistress called out as a long, rectangular extension protruded out of her left shoulder armor. The armor extended, taking on the full shape of a giant cannon!

Both Sakura and Naruto were struck with overwhelming disbelief at Tenten's weapon of choice.

"_**A CANNON?!**_" The two teens' gaped in shock, their reactions were priceless.

The Twin Blades, too, were overwhelmed with disbelief. "_**HUH?! NO WAY!**_"

"_**Say hello to MY new toy. This is what I call my ultimate weapon,**_" Tenten carried the weight of the cannon on her shoulder. "_**I've got it charged and ready to go, but I could use your help... supply your energy to my cannon.**_"

Sakura smirked as she faced Naruto. "_**Hear that? Let's give her a hand.**_"

"_**Heck, I'm with ya. Let's do it,**_" the Excalibur-wielder replied.

Once the two joined Tenten, they channeled each of their artifacts' powers into the cannon. The cannon gathered assorted energy from all three wielders, the source of the energy grew exponentially.

The Twin Blades finished combining their chakra and Cloneblade energies.

"_**Let's end this in one shot, Kisa.**_"

"_**Yes, then we'll take what we came for!**_"

Holding the cannon on their shoulders, Sakura, Tenten, and Naruto focused solely on the Twin Blades. The giant cannon was precisely aimed for the twins as an orb of red light coalesced into a giant, spinning ball of black energy.

Kira whispered like the wind. "_**Sister...**_"

Kisa chanted. "_**Share as one...**_"

"_**Through our fingers...**_"

"_**Destroy them all...**_"

Tenten shouted. "_**READY...**_"

Sakura and Naruto cried out in unison. "_**AIM...**_"

"_**DOUBLE CANNON BURST SHOT FIRE!!**_" Kira and Kisa roared out with unyielding authority.

"_**BALANCE MEGA SHOT!!**_" The wielders screamed out in unison, firing off a concentrated giant beam out of the cannon.

_**Shoom! **_

_**Shoom!**_

Two ensuing explosive blasts connected from both sides.

As for the end result, it was Tenten, Sakura, and Naruto who successfully implemented their attack.

The wielder's cannon shot overpowered the twins' big beam. With the cannon shot being stronger, it absorbed the twins' attack and shot forward. The Twin Blades were caught by the beam. However, it was Kisa who took the worse of the ensuing beam.

"_**GAAAAAAUGHHH!! KIRA... AVENGE ME!!**_" Kisa howled out her final screams as the beam engulfed her, disintegrating her down to just crystallized sky blue dust and her Cloneblade arm gauntlet.

Luckily for Kira, she was knocked away as she rolled across the ground. She gasped in horror as she witnessed her own twin disintegrated before her very eyes, further infuriating her.

"_**Kisa... no...**_" Kira gritted her teeth, incensed with the death of her sibling. She directly glared at the trio. "_**You... three... BASTARDS!!**_" Springing to her feet, Kira clenched her fists and screamed, her high-pitched cries turned into a fit of rage. "_**I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE!!**_"

Witchblade Tenten scoffed. "_**Whining like a bitch isn't going to do you any good.**_" She deeply inhaled and exhaled, panting a little much to Sakura and Naruto's confusion. "_**Sorry, but I doubt we can fire off another shot like that. This was only meant to be used once... we'll need more time to recharge this baby.**_"

Sakura nodded. "_**That's fine. Besides, I think she's already worse for wear.**_"

"_**Yeah, can kick her sorry ass now,**_" Excalibur Naruto proclaimed as he watched Kira driving her right hand in the ground, releasing discharged electrical chakra to make the ground explode.

Kira left the three wielders and Gamakichi distracted by the explosion, allowing her to make a quick escape toward the crater.

"That screaming nutcase is getting away!" Gamakichi cried out as he pointed toward the direction Kira escaped towards.

Witchblade Sakura growled as she coughed, waving the dust away from her face. "_**She didn't too far. Let's head out and follow her, guys.**_"

"_**Right,**_" Tenten added.

"_**She went right back to the crater. Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-taicho have Kabuto detained there. She's going for Kabuto before she escapes! We better hurry!**_" Excalibur Naruto exclaimed.

Shocked over hearing the mention of Kabuto, Sakura gasped. "_**Kabuto? He's here?!**_"

"_**Yeah. We're not letting HIM or that Cloneblade get away.**_"

"_**Let's move!**_" Witchblade Sakura declared as she and Tenten flew off.

Naruto hopped on Gamakichi and followed the Witchblade co-wielders down the same route they took.

Once the battlefield was cleared, there were red and yellow eyes glowing behind the thickets of the local forest. Loud impish giggles were heard, indicating that the 'creatures' were coming out of hiding to 'play' with their 'food.'

The Darklings were ready to advance into the fray.

xxxxx

Back in the crater, Kakashi and Yamato still carefully watched the imprisoned Kabuto. They didn't realize that they were all being watched from within the resting quarters. There was a strange occurrence taking place with the students inside, but the Jounin didn't pay any attention to this. Their attention was fully immersed with the captive Kabuto, who was responsible to keeping Otogakure active.

Suddenly, the Jounin quickly turned as they spotted Kira flying over the crater.

"Kakashi-sempai!" Yamato warned the Copy Ninja.

Kakashi narrowed his eye and watched Kira land. "I know. But, it's just one of them."

"...Kira..." Kabuto hissed, grasping the wooden bars tightly. His snake eye shot an incensed glare at Kira. "Where's your sister? Did you manage to collect the Witchblade, the shard, and the meteors?"

Kira shook her head, which didn't set well with Kabuto. "_**Kisa's gone. They killed her... they still have the Witchblade and the shard. The meteors... they were destroyed by Sakura! We failed.**_"

"No, you and your foolish sister failed..." Kabuto growled.

Just then, Kakashi interjected in their soon-to-be heated argument. "Ok, that's far enough." The Copy Ninja drew out his kunai and pointed it in a threatening manner. "Now that we have Kabuto, you'll have no one else to turn to."

The Cloneblade hissed. "_**We'll see about that!**_" Just as she drew out her wrist blades, Kira looked behind her as Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, and Gamakichi appeared behind her. "_**Fuck.**_"

Witchblade Sakura called out, threatening Kira with a full-on assault. "_**Give it up. You and Kabuto are done here. Even you two can't stop us wielders.**_" Clenching her right hand, an orb of red energy formed in her palm. "_**Don't try and pull off any cheap parlor tricks... or, bang. You're dead.**_"

Kabuto scowled as he backed away from the prison bars. "Stupid Kira. Now, my chance to reviving a Cloneblade army has all been shot down. MY dream... Orochimaru-sama's dream! You and your worthless sister flushed it down the toilet! I don't know why I had to rely on you two and now Kisa is gone." The silver-haired man gritted his teeth, incensed with the Twin Blades' failure of their mission. "I can't rely on whores to do a simple task."

Upon hearing Kabuto's disparaging remarks about her and her sister, Kira's face darkened. She turned around and opened her right hand, releasing tendrils that grabbed the wooden bars. She ripped the prison bars with an easy pull. Kabuto fell back in shock, overwhelmed by Kira's assault against him.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kabuto snapped.

Kira rebuked as her tendrils retracted to her fingers. "_**I'm tired of your bullshit, you four-eyed bastard. Do this... oh, do this... collect this... Fuck it. My sister and I practically gave our own bodies up for your sick perversion. We were YOUR whores, Kabuto! And now just like cheap prostitutes, you're going to cast us aside for one failure?!**_" She walked past the Konoha-nin, completely ignoring them as she redirected her sights on Orochimaru's right-hand man. "_**We served you loyally. US! Tayuya and Karin betrayed you... we were the only Cloneblades you could depend on. Now, look at you... a pitiful man clinging to an unyielding, sick lust for a man who's practically dead! Your obsession for Orochimaru... ugh, just sick. Well, I'm not going to get casted aside this easily. No, Kabuto... it's time you pay up for what you owe me.**_"

Kabuto backed away, a fake smile adorned his face. "Kira, please... all I asked for was..."

"_**I hope you're ready to die, Yakushi Kabuto,**_" Kira hissed, raising her right hand as tendrils coiled around it and turned her hand into a long, sharp blade. "_**Kisa's gonna be pleased when I take your head.**_"

Just as Kira advanced toward Kabuto, there were loud shrieks coming out of the resting quarters and the neighboring forests.

The Konoha-nin, Kabuto, and Kira all shifted their eyes toward the resting quarters. Standing in front of the quarters were the other Hoshi-nin students. Then, they spotted a few of the villagers standing along the edge of the crater.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yamato inquired, carefully scanning around the crater.

Witchblade Sakura gritted her teeth, sensing familiar dark vibes from each villager facing them. "_**Naruto? Tenten?**_"

Naruto growled, his eyes turning red. "_**Yeah, I'm getting this bad feeling, too. It's the Darkness, isn't it?**_"

"_**Darkness? You mean all of these villagers... they all have been exposed by the second meteor?**_" Tenten asked, uncertain about the wicked energy she was probing. "_**Look!**_" She pointed toward one of the students.

Before everyone's eyes, they watched as student screamed while a black aura surrounded him. The black aura expanded, enveloping the student in dark smoke. The student's cries turned into blood-curling screams, which made Tenten and Naruto cringe. The student's skin seemed like it was being ripped away as his human skin was replaced by a leathery, black complexion. The student's face became impish, his eyes glowing crimson and the teeth were long, jagged.

Soon, one by one, each of the students were turning into impish creatures.

Kakashi and Yamato gawked in absolute horror.

Even Kira and Kabuto were taken by surprise.

"What in the hell is going on?!" Kabuto exclaimed, he slowly turned toward Kira. _I have to get out of here._Before making his escape getaway, he pulled out Kusanagi and thrusted his sword through Kira's chest.

_**Shick.**_

Kira gasped as she lowered her head, seeing Kabuto's blade pierced through her chest. As she turned, Kabuto yanked the sword out and reached out to grab him.

"_**Bastard...**_" Kira hissed as Kabuto formed hand seals.

"Farewell, my dear Kira. You may join your whore of a sister in the after life..."

Before Kabuto completed his escape jutsu, Kira surprised everyone as she extended her fingers at Kabuto. The tendrils stabbed through Kabuto's arms and chest, allowing Kira to ensnare the man.

"Kira... you bitch!!" Kabuto snapped as he struggled to break loose.

Kira evilly smirked. "..._**can't kill me that easily... heh.**_" She lunged at Kabuto and pushed him through the other side of the wooden bars.

Witchblade Tenten scoffed as the two Oto-nin left to settle their differences. "_**Well, their partnership sure fell apart quick.**_"

"They don't matter right now," Kakashi reminded the group.

Excalibur Naruto gripped his sword and snarled. "_**We have even BIGGER problems to worry about.**_"

Witchblade Sakura concurred while watching each villager turn into impish creatures. "_**There's no mistake. The Darkness is in our world.**_" She clenched her fists, her entire body visibly trembled while feeling the Darkness energy amidst the crater. She whispered the name of the creatures, which the Witchblade was very familiar with. "_**The Darklings have come out to play.**_"

xxxxx

Back from afar the crater site, Sai, Neji, and Rock Lee were gathering the Hoshi-nin. They were getting ready to return to the crater to assist Sakura and the others.

Just as Sumaru sat up, he felt a cold grasp on his left arm. This alarmed the boy enough for him to turn around. His face contorted with shock and disbelief.

"Mo...mother? You're alive...?!"

Natsuhi rose up, turning her face as she transformed into a fully impish demon. Her human skin and clothes were ripped away by an encompassing cloud of dark smoke, which allowed her to take on a new demonic form.

Hokuto screamed as Neji, Lee, and Sai formed a defensive barricade to shield the Hoshi-nin.

"Na... Natsuhi-san?!" Kou exclaimed.

Sumaru trembled with fear. "Mot...no you're not mother. You're not her!"

The creature quickly stood upright, bearing its sharp claws and teeth. It spoke with a deep bellow. "_**Natsuhi is dead, boy. I am only a servant of the Darkness. The time draws near for our master to select the suitable meat puppet.**_" The Darkling chortled as it crouched down on all fours. "_**For now, it's time to feast on human flesh.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 45: _**The Children of the Dark Star; the Darklings' Incursion!**_

xxxxx

Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius

"Welcome again, everyone! It's that time again for the Witchblade Encyclopedia Segment. I'm Ichimaru Gin, your wonderful host," Gin smirked, formally introducing himself. He turned and pointed to a large screen behind him. "Today, we'll be continuing our lecture on the Cloneblades. Our guests at this time are the two lovely girls who have adopted the 'Spider' gimmick. Ah, yes, you already know the adorably sweet Fuuma Sasame."

Sasame walks in from the stage door and sits on a chair.

"How are you doing, dear Sasame?"

The girl answered politely, blushing. "Well, I've been pretty bored since I died in the story. Being dead sucks."

"At least you don't have to deal with the burden of pressure for being a main character."

Sasame sighed. "Yeah, but... I admit was kinda fun to be a Cloneblade. I just wish I became an ally to Sakura and Naruto..."

"Can't always get what you want, but I digress. Our other guest, you already know her as Nora from the _**Witchblade **_anime. Ooooh, Nora, you can come in now."

Right on cue, Nora enters the set and turns her nose up, gawking at the young teenage girl sitting in the chair.

"The predecessor and the successor finally meet. So, Nora, how do you approve of Sasame-chan being the successor of the 'Spider' title?"

Putting up an arrogant front, Nora frowned with disgust. "You mean to tell me this child is MY successor?"

"Um, yes... she is... you sound disappointed, Nora."

"How could I not be? My successor is nothing but a mere child," Nora snorted, annoyed by Sasame's presence. "Look at how beautiful and sophisticated of a woman I am. I am top class and my body is fully developed. This girl looks like she barely even reached puberty and her chest is much smaller than mine."

Sasame frowned, disapproving Nora's conceited behavior. "Looks don't make a woman beautiful. Their personality makes the whole package."

"Talking big for a little girl. How cute," Nora gave a haughty laugh.

"You might be beautiful, but your attitude sure stinks."

"Take that back you little brat."

Sasame smirked, snidely insulting the woman. "At least, I don't go around acting like I'm queen of the universe and being jealous around my sisters. Your own petty rivalry with Reina caused your downfall. Karin, the Lady of our group, is someone I treated with respect and she cared for me. Even when I died, she still cared for me. I doubt Reina gave you any second thought when she killed you."

Nora growled. "You mouthy little bitch... you better learn to respect your elders."

"I do, but not for conceited, depraved women who only put themselves over the well being of others. Quite frankly, I'm disappointed you're my predecessor."

Nora scoffed and turned around. "Well, unlike you, I was able to control my carnal impulses when I transform. Your child-like, immature mind couldn't even fully grasp the power of a Cloneblade weapon. Yours was a defect while mine was perfect. So, I win in that category."

The Fuuma clan member furrowed her brows. "At least, even after death, I still have my friends and family keeping me company in the afterlife, especially my cousin Arashi." A sly smirk adorned her face. "You don't even have any friends, because you killed any chances of gaining friendships. Oh well, you lose. I win."

Nora scowled as she transformed into her 'Spider' form.

Sasame did the same, fully assuming her 'Spider form.'

Gin gulped. "Um, ladies... please not here..."

"_**Sasame, you're NOT better than me!**_"

"_**As a human being, I am.**_"

Gin backed away, turning around as he faced the camera. "This ends our third segment. Next time, Isaribi will be on hand as our nest guest. Good day, everyone!"

Before the camera shut off, Sasame and Nora tackled each other as a Cloneblade catfight broke out.

End of segment.

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu**_/Wood Release: Four Pillars Prison Technique

_**Type: **_Kekkei Genkai. No rank. Supplementary.

_**Range: **_Short-range (0-5 m)

_**User(s):**_Yamato

Yamato uses this jutsu to create a giant wooden prison to hold captives. Unlike the _**Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu**_/Wood Release: Four Pillars House Technique, this jutsu does hold a practical use in combat as it is a quick place to hold captives when there are no available holding cells.

--

(Fanon) _**Bouseki Kazeken**_/Spinning Wind Blade

_**Type: **_Offensive. A-Rank.

_**Range:**_ Mid-range (5-10 m)

_**User(s): **_Uzumaki Naruto

While summoning his sword draw from the Excalibur armor, he utilizes his chakra and intertwines it with the Excalibur's power to empower the blade. When used, the sword unleashes a devastating wind pressure that rips through enemies.

--

_**Kess mai waartie bett**_/Kiss my warty butt

Just had to throw this one in here. Lulz.

xxxxx

**A/N:**So, who wins? Sasame or Nora?

What did you all think of Witchblade Tenten? That Witchblade has such a 'creative' (perverted) way to alter his wielder's personalities. He's brought Tenten's inner most perverted desires out to the surface. In the end, she came out wanting to get into Neji's pants. Hehe. Not to mention she's making full use of the weapons available to her thanks to the Witchblade. =)

As the next chapter title implies, the Darklings are ready to attack. Just then you thought things couldn't get any worse, this happened. Sakura, Naruto, and company will have the imps to worry about. Meanwhile, Kira and Kabuto have just about ended their partnership (their differences will be settled in the next chapter).

Chapter 45 will finally conclude the Dark Star arc. I will write the next chapter pending this one being posted and will have it out by next week. After that, I will take a short break from writing _**Witchblade: Sakura **_and focus on writing chapters for one of my forthcoming fics (non-Naruto related). By short, it could mean a few weeks to a month. We'll see, but hey at least I'm going out of my way to finish this arc first. That's more important to me. =)

Anyhow, the next chapter will be a long one. Just so you all know ahead of time.

Send a review when you're done reading. Take care and stay gold. =)


	45. The Children of the Dark Star!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem and NejiTen.

**A/N: **I apologize for the delay, but circumstances in real life has kept me from finishing this sooner. A member in my family is very ill and I had to take time away from writing. This was beyond my control.

Anyhow, we've reached the climax of the _**Dark Star Arc**_. To end it on a high note (hopefully), Sakura, Naruto, and company will face the Darkness' servants: the Darklings. We're drawing closer to the actual Darkness, guys. But, first, let's get this arc done.

On a side note, pending of this writing, _**Witchblade: Sakura**_ has officially become my longest single story (chapter count wise). This is the 45th chapter/episode. It has taken me from May 2008 to September 2009 to reach 45 chapters. Wow, time has gone by fast! My _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ fic had 44 chapters. Leading by just one chapter, this story has passed the Pharaohmon fic. Heh, but this story hasn't even reached the evitable conclusion. There'll be more impending conflicts to come after the Cloneblade Saga. Thank you all for sticking with me and this fic for 16 months. =)

That said, on with the story.

xxxxx

Chapter 45

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part III: The Dark Star Arc**_

_**The Children of the Dark Star; the Darklings' Incursion!**_

xxxxx

_**Within Star Crater/Near the Training Center and Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Trapped within the crater, Sakura, Naruto, Tenten, Kakashi, and Yamato found themselves surrounded by black-skinned imps. The imps, otherwise known as the Darklings, are the minions of the Darkness. The presence of these creatures confirmed that the Darkness was in the shinobi world. Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto could both feel the presence of the Darkness.

There was no question that they had another threat to deal with besides the Cloneblades.

Turning her head, Witchblade Sakura scanned the crater's vicinity. She watched each Darkling that slowly encircled her and the others, ready to pounce at them at any given moment. Sakura, Naruto, and Tenten unsheathed their arm blades, preparing themselves for the impending battle.

"_**Stay alert, guys. These little creeps are more dangerous if they're together,**_" the pink-haired wielder advised her colleagues, her analytic eyes moved back and forth while keeping up with the Darklings.

Witchblade Tenten scoffed as the little imps' chirps and squeals agitated her. "_**I don't know about you, but they're already getting annoying!**_"

Excalibur Naruto chuckled a bit. "_**I don't know about you two, but I'm getting excited about tearing these creeps apart.**_" His entire body filled with ecstasy, savoring every thought of engaging the Darklings. "_**The Darkness wants to send his little friends after us. We can take them, Sakura.**_" He glanced over to Gamakichi. "_**You won't be needed here, Gamakichi. Thanks again for you help.**_"

"Humph, hog the glory all to yourself? You jerk," Gamakichi snorted as he pressed his hands together. "Don't get yourself killed or my dad's gonna be livid!"

_Poof!_

The toad disappeared behind a blanket of smoke, leaving Excalibur Naruto to fight with the girls.

"_**Don't get too excited, Naruto. Some of these Darklings used to be human beings. Those villagers, including the students, have already been exposed to the second meteor and now the toxins have triggered some kind of metamorphosis,**_" Sakura promptly stated as her eyes scanned through some of the Darklings, most specifically the ones emerging out of the resting quarters. Through her view, she probed human souls inside the impish demons. "_**Just as I thought. You guys, we need to be extra careful.**_"

"So, how do we go about and approach the situation?" Kakashi inquired.

Sakura replied as she lifted her right-armed blade. "_**Unfortunately, we can't save the people here who turned into monsters. According to the Witchblade, it's too late to save those who've already turned. I was only able to remove the Darkness energy out of Sumaru, Hokuto, and Mizura. The other students weren't so lucky.**_"

Lowering his head, Excalibur Naruto's devilish smirk faded and was replaced with a saddened look. "_**How terrible. So, there's no way to save the rest of them?**_"

"_**I'm sorry. The most we can do is save their souls by destroying these monsters' bodies. By doing so, we'll free them from eternal suffering and let their souls safely go to the after life,**_" the pink-haired kunoichi affirmed, narrowing her eyes as she crouched over and knelt in a battle position. "_**Are you guys willing to go through with it?**_"

Witchblade Tenten sighed, regretting what she was going to say. "_**If there's no other choice, then so be it.**_"

"We'll cover for you three," Yamato asserted.

Witchblade Sakura nodded. "_**Ok, guys! Let's head them off! Time to cleanse this land of the Darkness' corruption!**_" As soon as she finished, Sakura darted towards the Darklings charging toward her. She thrusted her right-armed blade, impaling one impish demon through its stomach. Swinging her blade, she discarded the creature and watched its body dissolve. "_**And there's more where that came from.**_" As she whirled around, three Darklings charged towards her and uncoiled long blade-like tendrils at her. "_**Mmmm, how amusing! You want to use tentacles on me? The Darkness surely hasn't learned who he's dealing with!**_"

As Sakura opened her right palm, she fired a red beam and incinerated the Darklings.

"_**Father, is this the best you can do? Sending your little minions to do your dirty work? Ah, no, you're seeking that potential meat puppet,**_" the kunoichi purred, letting the Witchblade speak through her as she turned around. She spotted a Darkling behind her. A long pink tendril uncoiled out of her hair and shot forward, gutting the demon's abdomen. "_**I can keep this up all night.**_" She remarked, lifting her right hand while licking her clawed fingers. "_**Mmmm. You're making me sooo excited! C'mon, little ones!**_"

As Witchblade Sakura faced a horde of Darklings, the imps slowly spread across and formed a circle around the wielder.

"_**C'mon, I promise I won't bite... too hard,**_" she tried baiting the little demons in.

As he sprinted across the crater, Excalibur Naruto slashed through ten Darklings. He sprang up while summoning long, orange tendrils that ensnared five Darklings. His tentacle attachments impaled the demons, quickly delivering killing blows.

"_**Is that all? I'll cut down every single one of you, you little freaks!**_" Excalibur Naruto snarled, lowering his blade as he eyed the surrounding crater vicinity. Shifting his eyes to the left side, he spotted four Darklings lunging at him. Naruto dashed forward, slashing through the four imps with repeated blade swipes. He tilted his sword horizontally and caught the fourth imp, cleanly cutting him in half. "_**These guys are too easy!**_"

Backing off from a group of seven Darklings, Witchblade Tenten stood her ground and raised her arm blade. "_**Easy for you two say. They have us completely outnumbered!**_"

"_**HA!**_" Sakura cried out as she caught a Darkling with a spinning back kick. She turned around, glaring toward her co-wielder. "_**Relax, Tenten. You share half of the Witchblade now. You have all the power at your disposal. Show us why they call you a weapon's mistress.**_"

Tenten lightly smiled as she managed to chuckle. "_**Who am I kidding? I have access to any weapon I can summon. Who cares if these creeps outnumber us?**_" With that, the female wielder focused as she extended her right hand out. Jutting out of her wrist, two long nun-chucks were forged and placed in Tenten's waiting hands. She swung her nunchucks around and assumed a battle position. "_**Ok, who wants some first?**_" Standing her ground, Witchblade Tenten challenged her Darkling opposition and smiled evilly. _I'm absolutely loving this. Now, I completely comprehend the power Sakura wielders. It feels so... GOOD!_

While the wielders engaged the Darklings, Kakashi and Yamato held their own ground against the shadow monsters. Kakashi charged up lightning chakra in his right palm and dashed forward, striking a Darkling through its torso. Yamato pressed his hands together, which allowed him to summon a tree behind five Darklings. As the tree jutted out of the earth, long branches emerged and binded the demons. Yamato slammed his hands together, controlling the branches adeptly as they enclosed around the creatures. The branches crushed the demons from within as their bodies exploded.

Kakashi whirled around as six Darklings attempted to jump him. The Copy Ninja raced across, impaling his electrically-imbued hand through their torsos. Each Darkling collapsed to the ground and exploded into dust.

As more Darklings leapt down into the crater, Yamato responded by sending a strong jet of water out of his left hand.

"_**Suiton: Suihachi!**_" The Wood jutsu user roared out, utilizing one of his two main Affinity traits. Concentrating on the flow of chakra in his hand, he spread the water across and repelled the creatures.

"Tenzo!" Kakashi called out to Yamato's other name.

Yamato gritted his teeth, continually pumping out more chakra in his hand. "They just keep coming! I see more coming!"

Kakashi snarled as he shifted his view toward the resting quarters. The Hoshi-nin students, now Darklings, advanced forward and prepared to spread out. Clenching his right hand, the silver-haired Jounin cautiously eyed the Darklings.

"_**Our master's getting closer to a suitable host. Yes, and soon, your world will witness a great change,**_" one of the Darklings snickered, a forked tongue flickered out of its mouth. Its raspy voice didn't deter the Copy Ninja or Yamato from striking down more imps.

Another Darkling hissed like a snake. "_**A great change... the likes of which you and the naked apes of this world have never seen!**_"

After cleanly decapitating a Darkling with a tentacle, Witchblade Sakura shifted her attention to the two Darklings who offered an impending message to everyone. Sakura clenched her right hand and licked her fingers.

"_**Ah, the new bearer. You must be thrilled to meet our master's new host.**_"

The pink-haired wielder frowned as she rebuked. "_**Like hell I am, you buck-toothed freaks. I'm going to gladly rip my father's new host into pieces and seal him in the abyss where he belongs.**_" She growled as she raced toward the two Darklings. "_**I'm going to free those unfortunate souls you've taken over!**_"

The two Darklings faced each other and shared a malicious laugh.

"_**Laugh it up! Your little party ends here!**_" Witchblade Sakura cried out while long pink tentacles extended out of her hair and tried to ensnare the two demons. Once the Darklings escaped her grasp, Sakura cursed to herself and pursued the two imps. "_**You won't get far, little ones.**_" Smiling devilishly, the wielder licked her lips while pursuing the Darkness' creatures.

Excalibur Naruto swooped down behind a Darkling. Rapidly thrusting his sword forward, the Excalibur-wielder impaled the creature and pulled the blade upward while ripping it in half. He whirled around and caught a Darkling that attempted to jump him. He seized the imp's face and crushed its head, letting the demon fall to the ground.

Turning his head, Naruto spotted Kabuto and Kira wrestling with each other across the distance.

"_**Feh, I'll let those two finish each other off,**_" Naruto shifted his attention from the two Oto-nin as he watched more Darklings pour out of the forest. Holding his sword steadily, Excalibur Naruto carefully watched the imps charging down toward him. "_**These things are like cockroaches.**_" He raced ahead, meeting the hordes of Darklings head on while tendrils extended out like blades and skewered five imps at once.

Witchblade Tenten summoned a katana out of her right hand and impaled a Darkling, effortlessly slicing its torso in half. Pivoting her head, she caught another imp by springing out two tendrils and ripping the creatures in half. As their bodies were ripped apart, blood spilled on Tenten's face. The red-haired wielder felt warm blood splatter her faces, which prompted her to lick the blood off her cheeks. A satisfied evil smirk adorned the girl's face, relishing in an erotic, dark pleasure from the battle.

"_**God, this feels good. Sakura! I had no idea one could wield this much power! I love it! If only I had the whole Witchblade,**_" Tenten said as she whirled around and slashed another Darkling, slicing off its right arm. She quickly seized the injured imp, ripping off its left arm. Then, she released a swarm of red tentacles that ensnared the demon and ripped its body apart. "_**But, surely, this can't go on all night. We're bound to get fatigued.**_" Turning her attention to Kabuto and Kira, she watched them take their scuffle out of the crater. She snorted irritably. "_**Now, where the hell are those two going?**_"

xxxxx

Evading Kira's blade strike, Kabuto swayed his head and sprang back.

"How are you still moving?" Kabuto snarled angrily, taken back by Kira's sheer resiliency.

The Cloneblade screamed, grasping her horrible chest wound. Despite the amount of blood spilling from her wound, the Cloneblade pressed onward and focused her intent solely on Kabuto.

"_**Heh, surprised, Yakushi Kabuto? Don't think... I'll forget this...**_" Kira coughed, blood spat out of her mouth. Between her coughs, she cursed and panted. "_**You thought you'd just get away... like the true backstabbing coward you've been exposed to be? Heh, think again... I won't die... not at the hands of you.**_"

Backing away, Kabuto furrowed his brows and rebuked. "You look pathetic in your current state! What makes you think you can kill me the way you are!" He stopped, his back pressed against a tree. "You're being delusional, my friend."

Kira scowled. "_**Friends my ass, four-eyes. Our alliance is over...**_" Making her proclamation known, the Cloneblade steadily lunged forward and swiped at Kabuto, striking him in the right shoulder with retractable fingers.

Kabuto gingerly evaded Kira's tendril fingers and attempted to reach out to grab Kira's right arm. The Cloneblade slapped Kabuto's hand away and punched him in the stomach. Doubling over, Kabuto grabbed his chest and reeled back from a swift kick to his face. Kira grabbed Kabuto's face and kneed him in the chin, nearly crushing the man's lower jaw. Kira glided across, shooting retractable finger tendrils at the silver-haired man. Before the tendrils stabbed the man, Kabuto rolled away and letting Kira's tendrils narrowly miss him.

Kira snarled irritably. "_**Bastard. Hold still!**_"

As Kabuto jumped back, he slapped his hands together and prepared to make his escape.

The Cloneblade immediately stopped Kabuto's escape, narrowly extended her fingers and stabbed the man's right shoulder. She reeled him towards her and kicked him square in the jaw. Kabuto's head snapped back as he fell back. Kira yanked her tendrils out of his shoulder, grasping her chest wound.

"...marvelous, Kira. Your desire to hate me... is driving you to endure the pain you're enduring."

Frowning, Kira licked the man's blood off her fingers. "_**Spare me your drivel. Just die.**_"

"Do what you must..." Kabuto scoffed as he glanced over behind Kira. "On second thought, that won't even be necessary."

As she glanced over her right shoulder, Kira spotted Witchblade Tenten. The two kunoichi exchanged perturbed looks until Tenten charged toward the Cloneblade. In response to Tenten's initial attack, Kira extended her left fingers and tried to ensnare Tenten. The co-wielder evaded Kira's tendrils and jumped forward, kicking Kira off her feet. As Kira fell back, she backflipped away from Tenten and landed on her feet. Once again grasping her chest wound, it became evident to Tenten that Kira was a wounded shinobi.

"_**Yeah, way to cover up your tracks,**_" Tenten smirked. "_**That chest wound's practically inviting me to strike it.**_"

Kira snarled. "_**Bitch...**_"

"Well, no use of me staying here, ladies," Kabuto announced, forming a series of hand seals. "Kira, it was fun while it lasted... as for you wielder..." He turned and exchanged glances with Tenten. "Well, there's always next time. Naruto and Sakura... even you... I'd advise you all to watch your backs..."

Witchblade Tenten snorted as long red tentacles uncoiled and flew out at Kabuto. The man sprang back as he threw a kunai at Tenten, who caught the projectile with her right hand. She gripped the kunai in her hand and threw it to the ground.

"_**You're throwing this at a weapons mistress like me? Pitiful man,**_" Tenten growled as she saw Kabuto's body ignite in flames, the flaming light flickered and abruptly made him vanish out of view. The weapons mistress blinked thrice, taken back by Kabuto's relocation technique. "_**Run like the coward you are...**_"

Just then, Tenten heard footsteps and turned to see Kira advance toward her. The Cloneblade's fingers extended forward and ensnared Tenten's right arm, yanking the red-haired wielder forward. Kira threw Tenten across and slammed her to the ground. As her fingers retracted, Kira aimlessly fell back and panted heavily, her face dampened with sweat while her vision blurred. The loss of blood was taking a toll on her body, weakening her overall. What kept Kira going was her obsession to kill her enemies. Even a horrible chest wound wasn't going to stop her.

Kira shifted her view toward the crater and snickered. "_**...just you wait... Haruno Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto, your time is coming.**_"

Suddenly, Witchblade Tenten grabbed Kira's right ankle and promptly stopped the Cloneblade. Tenten sprang up and headbutted Kira's chin, knocking her back. Tenten lunged at Kira and pushed her to the ground. The two kunoichi rolled across toward the crater where everyone else still engaged the Darklings in a life or death battle.

Screaming, Kira spat out at Witchblade Tenten. "_**I'll make you PAY... for what you did to Kisa!**_"

Tenten scowled, rolling across with ground with Kira. "_**I'd like to see you try!**_"

xxxxx

"Mother... no, you can't be my mother!" Sumaru angrily shouted at the Darkling, who had taken over Natsuhi's body.

Kou threw himself in front of Sumaru. "Natsuhi is gone, Sumaru. This monster... no, it's not the mother you've come to know and love!" He fiercely stared down the tall demon that advanced forward. "You and Hokuto stay behind me while you take care of Mizura!"

Standing in a single line formation, Neji, Lee, and Sai faced down the Darkling.

"You leave this to us," Neji reassured the Hoshi-nin.

"Yes!" Lee replied.

Sai drew out his sword and stood his ground.

The Darkling chortled at the Konoha-nin trio. "_**Feh, ha, ha, ha! What do you three supposed can do to prevent the advancement of our armies? Our master is close to finding his suitable new host. You three will never defeat the Darkness!**_" The creature gaped its gigantic, crocodilian mouth while a long, green tongue hung out of its drooling mouth. "_**Don't think that we've learned to adapt to your art of jutsus. I still possess the jutsus of the woman I've possessed! Watch and allow me to demonstrate.**_"

With that, the demon formed a hand seal as a fiery lavender aura washed around its body. The Darkling utilized the two forms of energy: allowing both the Darkness and the first meteor's energies to coalesce with Natsuhi's own chakra. The creature adeptly wielded a lavender aura as a pair of wings jutted out of its back. As the demon glided forward, Neji and Lee sprang into action against the approaching enemy. The Darkling initially responded by flinging long threads of purple chakra at Team Gai's male shinobi. Neji evaded the forthcoming threads and rotated, spinning his palms around while repelling the chakra threads.

"Go, Lee!" Neji exclaimed.

With that, the Green Beast sprang over Neji and dropped down in front of the Darkling. Lee rushed in front of the dark creature, catching it with a flurry of physical hand and foot strikes. The creature tried to defend itself, closing its wings in front of its body. However, the demon's reaction to Lee's speed was poorly received as it became a literal punching bag for Lee.

"HERE IT COMES!" Lee roared out as he kicked the Darkling into the air. As he crouched, Lee jumped up and catapulted himself upward. Once airborne, he rotated over the Darkling and continued his assault on the creature. Following his assault, Lee landed a powerful dropkick down to the earth below, which brimmed with a light of youthful energy.

Landing on the ground, Lee stared over the fallen Darkling. "I hope you liked a taste of my grandiose new Taijutsu art! Brimming with a light of energy, I give you my Springtime Youth Full Power!" He clenched his right fist and was all grins.

"Look out!" Hokuto called out to the Konoha-nin. "It's getting back up!"

"Impossible!" Lee gasped as he whirled around and stood agape while the Darkling slowly sat up. "My blows should've taken it down permanently!"

Neji narrowed his eyes while standing his ground. "_**Byakugan.**_" His acute white eyes probed the Darkling's internal system. "No, it's definitely been injured from your blows, Lee. However, the Darkness energy accumulated inside its body is rapidly healing its internal injuries."

"What is it going to take to stop it?" Lee inquired.

Sai quickly answered. "We keep attacking..."

"No," Sumaru interjected, garnering everyone's attention. "Let me be the one to permanently stop this monster."

Taken back by Sumaru's declaration, Kou objected to the boy's action and grabbed him. "Wait, Sumaru...!"

"Underneath that monster's exterior is my mother! I can still feel her...! She's there!" Sumaru exclaimed as he jerked his arm away from Kou's grip. "Her essence is trapped inside this creature. She's suffering. I have to free her."

"Sumaru, are you sure about that?" Hokuto asked directly, watching her friend advancing toward the Darkling.

The Darkling mocked the teen's hopes with a deep, haughty laugh. "_**Foolish boy. Your mother is gone from this world. All that remains is me, a messenger serving the Darkness.**_"

As Sumaru limped forward, Lee and Neji stood in his way. Sumaru frowned in response as he tried to walk past them.

"Let me through!" He demanded.

Neji asserted. "Can you be certain you can reach your mother? This monster..."

"I can feel my mother's soul calling out to me through that monster. I just know... you have to let me through to her. Please," Sumaru almost pleaded.

Lee nodded as he and Neji exchanged glances. "Neji?"

"Do what you must, Sumaru. But, understand we'll attack if need be," the Hyuuga clan member warned the Hoshi-nin.

Sumaru replied as Lee and Neji stepped aside, letting the Hoshi-nin teen through. "Thank you." He slowly advanced toward the Darkling without backing off for a single second. "Mother, I know you're in there. I'm going to set you free..."

The Darkling snarled, baring its long, sharp teeth. "_**Natsuhi is dead, stupid boy! Get it through your head!**_" Opening both hands, the creature displayed its long talons. "_**But, if you're wish to rush to your death... well, I can't complain! Your own foolishness will be YOUR undoing!**_"

"Mother..." Sumaru murmured.

"SUMARU!" Hokuto screamed out.

"Get ready, Lee," Neji said, fiercely activating his Byakugan.

Sai quickly pointed out. "Wait, look!"

"What's Sumaru doing?" Lee asked.

From the sound of Sumaru's tone, it sounded like he was singing a song. Almost like a lullaby, which he directed toward the Darkling.

"_Natsuhiboshi,_" Sumaru chanted, letting his voice become heard toward the Darkling. "_Why are you so red?_"

The creature advanced toward Sumaru, seemingly unaffected by the boy's words.

"_Because I had a sad dream last night..._"

Suddenly, the Darkling abruptly stopped its advancement. Its eyes twitched while its body stiffened in place.

"_My eyes are red from the tears I shed..._"

Neji, Lee, and Sai awkwardly stared at the Darkling frozen in place while the boy's lullaby seemingly stopped it.

Recalling this same song, Kou sang to himself along with Sumaru. "_Swollen as a I cry..._" _This is the song Natsuhi-san sang to Sumaru when he was an infant. It's working... Sumaru's actually getting through to Natsuhi-san?_

Lee commented as he observed the development. "This is unbelievable. Neji. Sai. Are you seeing this?"

"I am, but I find it hard to believe," Neji replied as he watched Sumaru closely.

The Hoshi-nin continued on, his voice reached to the 'soul' of his mother. "_Natsuhiboshi, why've you lost your way? I'm searching for a child who's gone afar. He can't be found though I search all day. My sad dreams come once more._" He stopped as the song seemingly managed to 'restrain' the monster. "Mother, I know you're there."

The Darkling's entire body convulsed while grasping its head. It thrashed, violently slashing the air with its claws. Shifting its head, the Darkling intently glared at Sumaru with an urge to kill the boy right off. As the Darkling advanced, the Konoha-nin prepared to intervene... until the creature collapsed to its knees. It grabbed its chest, hugging itself while feeling an intense pain rupturing its chest.

"_**No! What's this pain...? Impossible... she's supposed to be gone! Curse you, boy... curse you! This isn't supposed to be happening!**_" The Darkling roared out in denial, refusing to let Natsuhi's soul to destroy its body. The monster's eyes gaped as a beam of white light blasted out of its chest. The white light engulfed the monster, quickly eradicating the exterior of its body. "_**Nooo! NOOOOO! ALL HAIL THE DARKNESS!**_" It shouted its final roars as its body exploded, the demon's outer skin was vaporized within the translucent white light.

"Mother!" Sumaru cried out as he and the others witnessed the Darkling's body destroyed. "No, mother!" The teen rushed over by Natsuhi's body until he stopped and watched a ball of light emerge out of the ashes of the creature. A tiny image of Natsuhi's face appeared inside the ball of light.

Natsuhi's voice softly spoke, coming directly from the ball of light itself. "_Sumaru... Sumaru... can you hear me?_"

"Mother, it's you..."

"_My time here can't last much longer, Sumaru. The Darkness… I've come to comprehend what this entity seeks… Sumaru, you and survivors of this village must drive the Darkness' messengers away. That girl and her friends possess the tools necessary to vanquish them… Sumaru…_"

Kou approached Sumaru as he stood by the boy's side. "Natsuhi-san, you're entrusting us to care for the village?"

"_In your care, Kou… become this village's Hoshikage until Sumaru is ready. I trust you will correct the wrongs perpetrated by Akahoshi, Kou…_"

"I'll do whatever it takes to wash away the blood Akahoshi has shed… and Sumaru… your boy will become a great Hoshikage. I'll be the one to guide him down the right path for you, Natsuhi-san."

The ball of light changed its color, shifting from pure light to sky blue. It slowly levitated in front of Sumaru and waved around his head.

"_Sumaru, this village's future rests in your hands as well as Kou and your friends. Ensure that nothing terrible comes of it… the Darkness must not take a hold of the shinobi world. You and the others are the future…_"

Sumaru pressed his hand against his chest and felt tears fall down his face. "Thank you, mother. We won't let you down."

"_I must go… to the other side, my dear Sumaru. Before I go, I shall grant you and the others what's left of my chakra. Use it well… farewell, my son. I love you…_"

With that, the ball of light touched Sumaru's forehead, transferring the little chakra Natsuhi had left. Then, it soared over toward the crater in the distance.

"Incredible," Lee remarked as he and the others watched the orb glide directly toward the crater. "I never thought a song would get the job done."

"He's salvaged his mother's soul," Neji was still fascinated by the spiritual phenomenon. "We've seen a lot of strange things occur on this night alone."

Hokuto and Mizura approached Sumaru as they gathered around him. Natsuhi's son turned around, facing his friends. He realized what he had to do to make his mother's wishes come true.

"Sumaru, your mother… she's really going to entrust us to look after the village?" Hokuto asked Sumaru as she stood behind him.

"Konoha-nin, let's go see how the others are doing," Sumaru advised the group.

"My mother… she's about to grant them a last miracle. In order to eradicate the Darkness."

Sai quickly added. "Then, let's go."

"Everyone follow me," Neji proclaimed as he turned toward everyone.

Sumaru frowned, his face expressed determination to fulfill his mother's wishes. "Let's hurry."

xxxxx

As Sakura turned around, she backhanded a Darkling and stabbed it through its back using a sword she summoned. Sakura yanked the sword out of the creature and whirled around as another Darkling lunged at her. The demon latched onto Sakura, knocking her to the ground. Sakura kicked the demon off and turned around, firing a blast out of her right palm. The Darkling screeched loudly while being vaporized completely.

Before long, five Darklings lunged at Sakura. The pink-haired wielder jumped up, kicking a Darkling away. She landed on the ground while pressing her feet down, rotating herself around while slicing the second Darkling's upper cranium in half. She seized the creature, stabbing her sword through its torso. As the third Darkling jumped on her back, Sakura threw it off and tossed it at the fourth dark creature. The fifth Darkling opened its mouth, releasing a long sticky tongue that ensnared the wielder's left arm. Sakura snorted irritably, yanking the Darkling forward and catching its face. Witchblade Sakura crushed its head with her hand, quickly killing it.

Excalibur Naruto grabbed a Darkling, once a Hoshi-nin student, and slammed against a side wall of the crater. He repeatedly slammed him, finally pinning the Darkling on the wall. Pointing his sword directly for the Darkling's head, Excalibur Naruto instead placed his right hand against the creature's chest and activated the gem on his wrist. The orange gem glowed profusely, slowly drawing out the student's soul out of the monster. Excalibur Naruto extracted a ball of light, which contained the student's soul, and crushed the Darkling's head. The creature's now hollow shell of a body collapsed and turned to dust.

"_Thank you… for freeing me…_" The ball spoke as a boy's face appeared on the front.

Naruto nodded. "_**You're free to go. I'm sorry we couldn't restore you…**_"

"_As long as I'm freed from eternal suffering… please, at least ensure that Sumaru is alive._"

Excalibur Naruto vowed clearly. "_**I promise.**_"

With that, the boy's face smiled as the ball of light vanished out of thin air.

Suddenly, Naruto turned as he watched another ball of light hovering over the crater. Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and the Darklings ceased their battle as they looked up at the glimmering ball of light, which radiated a beautiful translucent aura that abruptly washed over the crater site.

"_**What's going on here?**_" Witchblade Sakura exclaimed, mesmerized by the strange phenomenon.

Kakashi was baffled at what transpired. He partially covered his eye from the light. "What's this light? Where's it coming from?"

"Look at the creatures!" Yamato directed everyone's attention to the Darklings.

As the white light spread across the crater site, the Darklings screeched loudly in pain as they moved away from the translucent, purifying light. There were others that couldn't avoid the light altogether and howled out their final roars before they were turned into dust.

Witchblade Sakura observed the Darkling numbers being reduced drastically. "_**That light is killing these monsters! But, where could this light have come…**_" She paused briefly as her eyes noticed a familiar image of a woman standing in midst of the light. She muttered the woman's name. "_**Natsuhi-san?**_"

As he overheard Sakura mention Sumaru's mother, Kakashi was befuddled. "Natsuhi? You mean Sumaru's mother? Is this light her doing?"

"_**It must be some last sort jutsu she's developed… I definitely see her. It must be her spirit,**_" Sakura stated as she stared directly toward Natsuhi's direction.

Excalibur Naruto added as he, too, caught a glimpse of Sumaru's mother. "_**I see her, too. Wow, it's almost like seeing Rihoko again!**_"

"_**Natsuhi-san! We can see you!**_" Sakura called out to the woman's spirit.

Turning around, Natsuhi faced the wielders and the Jounin. A warm smile adorned her face as she extended her right arm forward, directing her light toward the wielders. As the light engulfed both Sakura and Naruto, the wielders felt their bodies being rejuvenated with a boost of spiritual power. The gems of their artifacts absorbed the last portions of Natsuhi's chakra.

"_**Sakura, I'm feeling… stronger…**_" Naruto said as he lifted his right hand and clenched it, noticing a lavender aura shrouding his entire right arm. "_**Did Natsuhi just lend us her chakra?**_"

The pink-haired wielder stared in bewilderment at her right hand. Her entire right arm sported the same lavender aura that Naruto's did. She smiled, clenching her right hand and sensed Natsuhi's strength building up inside of her.

"_**I believe she has. This is her parting gift to us to destroy the Darklings,**_" she firmly stated.

Just then, Witchblade Tenten arrived at the scene as she threw Kira to the ground. Everyone turned around as they watched Tenten battering Kira with punches.

"_**Tenten! Over here!**_" Sakura called out to the red-haired wielder.

Raising her head, Witchblade Tenten watched as a white light washed over her. She watched the gem on her left hand absorbing the aura of light, which augmented the power of her Witchblade half.

Kira was befuddled at the ongoing event. "_**What's this light? Augh, damn! Can't see!**_" The Cloneblade reflexively closed her eyes, shielding her sensitive eyes from the translucent aura.

Standing on her feet, Tenten stared at her hands while a lavender aura surrounded her from head to toe.

All three wielders now sported chakra wings, similar to what Natsuhi and the other Hoshi-nin summoned.

"Look, Kakashi-sempai!" Yamato pointed toward the wielders. "They have the chakra wings."

"Yes, it's thanks to Natsuhi, but I don't know how they could manage to receive her chakra," Kakashi promptly stated. "Well, whatever this means… this is her final gift to us to help us vanquish these monsters."

Observing the wielders, Yamato noticed a few of the Darklings were reduced to balls of light. Those who were once the students and villagers floated around Natsuhi. The woman touched each soul and smiled, finally relieved of the pain and misery she's endured following her husband's passing.

"_Thank you, shinobi of Konoha. Now, me and my people can finally be at peace. But, our land remains contaminated with the Darkness' presence. I've given you three the last of my chakra… use it to vanquish these creatures of darkness. Ensure that our village has a chance to thrive. I have hopes one my son will become a future Hoshikage._"

"_**Then, allow us to ensure that Sumaru does realize his dream,**_" Witchblade Sakura assured Natsuhi's spirit. She shifted toward Naruto and nodded, her face contorted with serious determination. "_**Won't we, Naruto?**_"

Excalibur Naruto replied as he clenched his right hand. "_**There'll be nothing to keep Sumaru from becoming Hoshikage. I'll make sure he and I become recognized rulers of our respective villages.**_" With that, he and Sakura watched Natsuhi's spiritual presence fade away along with the spirits of the people who turned into Darklings. "_**You and the spirits find eternal peace in the Spirit World along with Rihoko and the Uchiha spirits.**_"

Sakura attempted to reach out to Natsuhi, but the woman's presence completely faded while the white light vanished from the encompassing area.

"_**They've all gone to the other side, Sakura. There's nothing more we can do for them. We have a bunch of freaks to exterminate,**_" Naruto stated while scanning his close surroundings. He gripped his sword and watched the remaining Darklings scurrying out of the crater.

Witchblade Sakura scoffed as he right-arm blade jutted out. Not wasting any time, the pink-haired wielder flew across with the chakra wings supporting her. She flew over the retreating legion of Darklings and impaled them with a swarm of pink tentacle spears.

"_**Let's get to work, you guys!**_" Sakura called out.

Excalibur Naruto raced toward a Darkling and impaled the creature with a single blow. He pivoted his head, shifting his sights on another Darkling. He thrusted his sword forward, jumping up and delivering a horizontal slash that cleaved the demon in two.

Witchblade Tenten grinned devilishly to join in the fray.

However, Kira put a stop to that as she seized the wielder's right ankle.

"_**Where do you… think you're going, bitch? We're NOT finished!**_" Kira angrily hissed, maintaining a hold on Tenten's right ankle. "_**You have more than those freaks to worry about!**_"

Tenten snarled as she kicked Kira's hand off. She repeatedly kicked her leg up, but Kira refused to relinquish her hold.

"_**Let go! You're already an annoyance!**_"

Kira snickered as she thrusted her finger tendrils into Tenten. Tenten counteracted by guiding her tentacles to stop Kira's fingers from stabbing her torso. The two kunoichi grappled with each other, attempting to overpower the other. Tenten shot her right knee into Kira's chest wound and punched her in the face. Kira's head snapped back as she fell back.

"_**With a wound that bad, you'll be too weak to even continue,**_" Witchblade Tenten sighed with contempt. "_**You're not even a threat to me anymore. Sakura and Naruto need me.**_" She turned around, putting her back to Kira. "_**Don't even try and attack…**_"

Chortling to herself, Kira spat blood on the ground. She rebuked harshly at the weapons mistress. "_**You're an idiot! You turn your back to me… that will be your LAST mistake, wielder! For killing Kisa, I'll KILL YOU!**_" She screamed as her fingers extended directly toward Tenten's back.

Before Witchblade Tenten had a chance to react, Kira's fingers barely reached her throat.

Abruptly, a loud chirping of birds boomed out of nowhere.

_**Shick.**_

Kira gasped, her entire body froze in place as she lowered her head. Her eyes gaped in shock as a hand imbued with lightning chakra impaled out of her chest.

As Kira pivoted her head, she spotted Kakashi behind her. The Copy Ninja delivered a killing blow, utilizing his Chidori with perfect precision.

"…_**Hatake Kakashi. You… bastard…**_" Kira coughed as she collapsed, blood spilled out of her gaping chest wound.

"Your done," Kakashi coldly stared over the fallen Cloneblade.

"_**Kisa… we'll be together soon… my dear sister…**_" The Twin Blade uttered her final words as her entire body shut down, her entire pigmentation and uniform armor color faded. Kira turned into a completely transparent figure, her body shuddered and shattered like glass.

All that remained of Kira was a pile of crystallized dust and her Cloneblade gauntlet.

"_**Thanks, Kakashi-sensei,**_" Tenten said as she sighed with relief.

Kakashi nodded. "Nothing to it. Now, go help Sakura and Naruto."

Witchblade Tenten initially responded. "_**Right!**_" She glided off as chakra wings sprouted out of her back and helped guide her toward the ongoing battle against the Darklings. _This chakra… was this Natsuhi's doing? I feel more energized. Time to put this power to good use!_

Meanwhile, Witchblade Sakura pulverized the ground as she punched the earth under the Darkling legion. The Darklings were knocked right off the earth as they were sent flying in many directions. Sakura flew toward a group of five Darklings, punching and impaling the creatures with her right-armed blade.

Excalibur Naruto bumrushed forward, skewering three Darklings with rapid sword slashes. He whirled around and executed a hand seal.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**__"_

_**Poof! Poof!**_

Naruto summoned twenty clones, who rapidly dashed off to take out twenty stray Darklings.

Witchblade Tenten descended on top of a Darkling group, striking them with tentacle spears that ensnared and ripped apart the imps. Tenten summoned katanas out of her hands and quickly went to work on the dark imps. She slashed at a Darkling, rupturing its chest and killing it quickly. Witchblade Tenten kicked a Darkling in the face and performed a dance, spinning around while skewering through the imp legion.

"_**We've depleted their numbers, guys! Let's keep it up!**_" Sakura called out while severing a Darkling in half with her arm blade. She whirled around, watching the dead imps turning into dust. Then, she shifted her gaze toward the edge of the crater, spotting Neji and the others. "_**You guys! Get back!**_"

As she turned, Tenten saw her teammates with the Hoshi-nin.

"_**Neji! Lee! Sai! Thank goodness!**_" Tenten said as she yanked her katanas out of an imp. Her eyes gaped as she watched a Darkling fly toward Neji and Lee. "_**Look out!**_" She screamed as she glided up past the imp and stopped it from reaching Neji. Impaling the creature, Tenten killed it quickly while its body exploded into dust.

"Tenten!" Lee cried out.

Sighing with relief, Neji gawked at Tenten. The red-haired co-wielder slowly turned her head, smiling.

"Thank you... Tenten, but I was going to..."

Tenten chuckled. "_**I know, but you leave these things with me, Sakura, and Naruto. Don't get too involved here, guys.**_"

"I still want to thank you, Tenten..." Neji replied, turning his head as he had nothing else to say.

"_**Right. Once we're done here, we have a lot to talk about,**_" she winked as she flew back into the crater. She quickly resumed the Darkling eradication, slaying any and all imps that tried to attack her.

Looking on from the edge of the crater, Neji was mesmerized by Tenten's performance with the Witchblade half.

"She is really incredible. Isn't she, Neji?" Lee said, looking on with his teammate. "She saved us. That Witchblade really does bring the best out of a kunoichi."

Neji said nothing as he observed Tenten and the others taking out the Darkling remnants.

"Good, there's not that very many of those things left," Kou stated as he observed the three wielders depleting the Darklings' numbers.

Hokuto gasped. "But, I don't see our friends… the other students."

Sumaru answered, grief evident in his voice tone. "They're gone… along with my mother. They've been relieved the suffering of being turned into demons." He gritted his teeth and watched the Darklings being slaughtered one by one. "My mother's granted me the ability to probe these creatures and I don't see any traces of our friends' souls in them. Even the villagers who've been turned into monsters have been saved… but they can never return to us."

"No, it can't be…" Mizura lowered his head, his face expressed sadness.

"We're going to reform this village… in honor of our loved ones," Sumaru declared as he looked up towards the heavens where the stars littered the dark skies. _Just as you've wanted, mother. You've become that star who'll watch over us._

As Sai jumped into the crater, he slid down the cliff face and headed off toward the Jounin. Neji and Lee followed Sai while they watched Tenten obliterating the last remnants of the Darkling legion. As Sakura and Naruto stood side by side, the Jinchuuriki collected chakra and compressed it into his right palm to form his _**Rasengan**_. Sakura conjured up a mix of her Witchblade energy and some of Natsuhi's own chakra into Naruto's chakra ball. As the energies coagulated into the ball, it expanded. The Rasengan's blue color changed to lavender.

"_**Let's waste these little bastards, Sakura.**_"

"_**Yeah, time we send a message to the Darkness,**_" the pink-haired wielder said with a wicked smile. "_**Darklings, you picked the wrong time to mess with us. Farewell.**_"

Once Naruto compressed the ball, he and Sakura raced forward while coming toward the last remnants of the Darkness. The imps quickly scurried away, attempting to outrun the two wielders. Witchblade Tenten intervened as she fired an energy blast through her right hand (using the last portion of chakra Natsuhi's spirit gave her). The Darklings jumped back, panicked by Tenten's attack.

As the Darklings turned, Naruto and Sakura fired the spiraling lavender-blue ball at the creatures.

"_**Ryuusui... RASENGAN!**_" Naruto howled out, sending off the last portions of Natsuhi's star chakra into the ball. "_**Farewell, creatures of darkness.**_"

The imps screeched in unison as the giant ball engulfed them completely. Each Darkling was quickly obliterated by the Rasengan, which exploded and washed over the demons like a streaming river. All of the Darklings from within the local area were destroyed.

Hoshigakure was free of the Darkness' remnants.

Free from it's wicked corruption.

Unfortunately, lives were lost - mostly from those who've been influenced by the meteors.

Looking on from the edge of the crater, Sumaru and the other Hoshi-nin were relieved. Soon, the local villagers emerged from their homes to witness a bright lavender light filling the crater as the light faded, shooting upward into the skies. Sumaru caught sight of a gleaming beacon of light soaring toward the heavens.

"Natsuhiboshi..." He quietly murmured, remembering the fond memories of his mother.

Kou smiled, watching the light fading into the stars above. "Thank you, Natsuhi-san. She and our friends have ensured that we reform the village with a better future ahead for us."

"I can't believe they did it," Hokuto said as she hugged Mizura. "We're finally been relieved of the pain."

As Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto caught their breath, they stared upward at the skies. They caught one glimpse of the 'Natsuhiboshi' star before it completely disappeared. Sakura raised her head, shutting her eyes while sending her prayers to Natsuhi and the others.

"_**Thank you, Natsuhi-san.**_"

Naruto quietly asserted as he put his arms around Sakura's collar. He pressed his face against her neck and smiled. "_**She offered us the last remnants of her will and we fulfilled her wishes. This village is free of corruption.**_"

Sakura concurred as she caressed his chin. "_**It's about time, too.**_"

Turning toward Kakashi, Yamato deeply sighed with relief. "How are we going to tell the Fifth? She asked us to bring the meteors."

Kakashi nodded. "She'll consider this a failed mission, but I believe it wasn't worth the risk bringing the meteors to our village." Looking on from the corner, he watched Sakura and Naruto with their backs turned. "This village suffered greatly due to the presence of two meteors, one of which exuded the Darkness' terrible energy. It wouldn't have benefited us to bring the seal of an evil power."

"I agree," the Wood jutsu user stated.

Sai walked up behind Yamato and Kakashi. Before he addressed to them, he turned and noticed Witchblade Tenten advancing toward Neji. Rock Lee backed off, hesitant to get in the way of the red-haired wielder. This is especially as Tenten was in 'heat.'

"Tenten, we... I... mean... I..." Neji gulped, stammering between his words as he blushed.

Witchblade Tenten grasped her breasts and moaned. "_**Oh, don't be shy, Neji! C'mon and give them a squeeze. I know you'd love to!**_" She threw her arms around Neji's neck and pressed her well-endowed chest against Neji's face. "_**How does this feel? You really want me... this is the image of me you've always desired!**_" As she moved back a few feet, she placed her hands on Neji's cheeks and smirked. She stuck her tongue out, which had a red gem pierced through the center of it. "_**Please, don't be scared, Neji. I know my face looks scary enough to frighten a child, but it's still me. I just... feel renewed and stronger. I need you, Neji.**_" She slowly moved her right hand down Neji's chest, closing in near his crotch.

Neji pushed Tenten back a little. "Tenten... this ISN'T like you!"

Witchblade Tenten pouted a bit as she folded her arms. "_**Don't be such a stick in the mud. The Witchblade has brought my most inner desires out to the surface. I've always had a thing for you, Neji, but you say no otherwise?**_"

"It's nothing like that..."

"_**Then what is it? I've helped destroy these little imps and those two annoying Cloneblades.**_"

"That's not it. Lee and I have already recognized your talents long before you even wielded the Witchblade."

Lee nodded in agreement.

However, Tenten begged to differ. "_**I know, but this power... I can do more. The Witchblade has given me to chance to fight alongside Sakura and Naruto. We worked very well together.**_"

Sakura interjected as she and Naruto approached Tenten. "_**But, our contract stated you could only borrow half of the Witchblade for this battle. Now that we've defeated our enemies, I'm sorry to say this.**_"

Glancing over her left arm, Tenten grasped the armored gauntlet that covered her limb. Her eyes conveyed slight sadness.

"_**But, that battle... ended too soon. This new power... makes me even more complete.**_"

The pink-haired kunoichi replied. "_**I know and you proved yourself worthy of a wielder. If the Witchblade had chosen you, you've made a great wielder. But, I became the next chosen bearer.**_" Regretting what she was going to say next, Sakura clearly noticed the disappointment Tenten conveyed on her face. "_**Look, Tenten. I'm sorry, but I had to remind you...**_"

Witchblade Tenten clenched her left hand and sighed in defeat. "_**No, I understand. You're right... besides, there really should only be one Witchblade wielder.**_"

Sakura replied. "_**Yeah, the Witchblade was adamant about there being one wielder. There can't be two wielders, because it would bring imbalance. The last time this has happened... Sara and Dani ended up trying to kill each other to put the Witchblade back as a whole weapon.**_"

"_**Is this true?**_" Tenten asked.

"_**Yeah, the Witchblade told me sometime ago. He was hesitant to attempt this, but it was a last resort and he felt your desire to wield the Witchblade.**_"

Excalibur Naruto spoke up, giving Tenten a bit of reassurance. "_**At least, you had a taste of what the Witchblade is truly capable of. But, she's right. There can only be one Witchblade wielder. I really shouldn't be wielding the Excalibur, but all I'm using is but a shard of the actual Witchblade. You're the bearer of HALF of the artifact.**_"

"Tenten..." Neji tried to address to his teammate.

Tenten nodded, placing a hand over her left arm. She said nothing.

Sakura smiled, offering to console Tenten. "_**Maybe, I should let you speak with him.**_" With that, she swiftly approached Tenten and grabbed her left arm.

"_**Sakura, what are you doi-**_"

Before Tenten could finish her sentence, time seemingly stopped around their surroundings. Only Sakura and Tenten were still standing face to face. Everyone was swept away by the darkness that engulfed the entire area. The atmosphere was silent. Soon, Tenten watched as Sakura faded and found herself absorbed by the surrounding blackness, which Tenten couldn't free herself from.

Tenten tried to resist being pulled in, but to no avail.

She was overtaken, pulled into the abyss and quickly succumbed into unconsciousness.

Her vision faded as she closed her eyes.

xxxxx

_**Tenten's Mind**_

When she opened her eyes, Tenten put her hands up to shield herself from the blinding light. As she shot up, Tenten forgot about the blinding light and looked at herself. She was no longer in garbed in the half-nude, scantily armored Witchblade form. She wore her usual same red and white garb as usual, clean and spotless with her armory-scroll attached to her lower back. She looked around but saw nothing, just the different shades of light.

"Where is everyone? Sakura? Sai? Neji? Lee? Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Yamato-taicho?" She acutely scanned her surroundings. "Wait... don't tell me I'm like dead or something?"

"_**No, you're not,**_"came the familiar male voice.

"Witchblade, is that you?" Tenten turned around but saw nothing except the swirling light.

"_**No, it's me God. Of course, it's me. I know you're a sharp girl, Tenten! You're not dense.**_"

Hearing that calm, sarcastic voice in front of her, Tenten whirled around as the Witchblade appeared.

When Tenten turned, she was shocked to see Neji there.

"Neji?"

Neji shook his head. "_**No, it is me, the Witchblade, I have merely taken the shape of your love, so it would be easier for you to process.**_" Neji suddenly morphed into Lee right before Tenten's eyes. Then, he morphed into Naruto. And then finally back into Neji. "_**I can be whoever you wish.**_"

Tenten tried to reach for Neji, before pulling back her arm and looking down sadly. "_**Please, Witchblade, take a random man's shape, I can't bear to look at Neji even it's only his image.**_" She pleaded.

"_**Your wish...**_" The Witchblade changed and took the form of a handsome, dark haired, but otherwise unknown man. However, his armor was of a darker shade than usual, clearly indicating that he was 'dark half' of the artifact. "_**...is your command, mistress of weapons.**_"

"Thank you," Tenten said with gratitude. "So, did Sakura arrange for us to meet?"

The Witchblade smiled. "_**Yes. We are in your mind, my dear Tenten. This is your subconsciousness.**_"

"This is really crazy. Am I really inside my own mind? I find that hard to believe."

"_**Considering you just wielded half of my power, you find this hard to believe? Oh, you have a lot to learn.**_"

She frowned. "That's not the point."

"_**Anyway, Sakura did bring you here, because I wanted to speak to you.**_"

Tenten sighed with a growl. "Sure, let's get on with it."

"_**C'mon now. Don't get bitchy with me. I think you'll want to hear what I need to tell you. **_" Witchblade said, anticipating Tenten's question as he went ahead. "_**Time does not matter here, Tenten.**_"

"If you say so."

"_**Heh, good girl. Back to topic at hand. How do you feel?**_"

Tenten was shocked to hear such a stupid question, but still answered. "I'm...fine. Actually, I'm kinda bummed I have to relinquish my half back to Sakura."

"_**I see. Tell me, and don't try lying to me, when you received my power, you also took me into your mind so I know all about you.**_"

"Then what's the point of asking me?" Tenten snapped. "If you know everything about me, then why do you want me to tell you?"

The Witchblade went on unaffected. "_**I want to know how do you feel about my power after you had the chance to taste it?**_"

"Well...you're awesome, but you probably knew that already. How do I feel about your power?" Tenten repeated the question. "It was great, the feeling of power and the fact that I was finally in the same league as Sakura. If you know my memories, you should know how honored I was when you offered half of your power for me. I didn't hesitate to accept it for I knew it was a once in a lifetime opportunity and I was selfish, I guess."

The Witchblade assured her. "_**Meh, you're not the first selfish bearer. I've had many seeking me out for their own greed.**_"

"And I wanted to pay those two bitches back for using me as a punching bag!"

"_**That's reasonable too, and in the meantime you wanted to protect your friends, this Neji boy the most.**_"

Tenten nodded. "You know how much he means to me." The kunoichi looked down sadly. "And I didn't get the chance to tell him, how much..."

"_**You may yet tell him, if you prove yourself worthy.**_"

"How could I?" Tenten asked dejectedly. "You saw how lame I performed before you entrusted your power to me! Those two annoying whores played with me like I was a human sized playball, whereas Lee, Neji, and the others at least could hold their own! They mopped the ground with me!"

The Witchblade chuckled at Tenten's fiery passion. "_**Trust me, kid, I did not offer half of my power because I felt sorry for you. It's not my style to pity anyone. I'd rather NOT show pity for the weak. I only choose the worthy. You were not an exception.**_"

"Really?" Tenten asked then smiled a little, feeling a little more reassured. "That's a surprise. For an age old weapon to find little, pitiful, nameless Tenten worthy of wielding his power, even for only a short while."

"_**Pitiful and nameless, you say? Ugh, why the hell are you such a downer for?**_" The Witchblade looked unconvinced. "_**Why would you be pitiful? Because you were alone your whole life and had no one but yourself to depend upon until you were put into your team? Pitiful because you never knew your parents therefore received little or no help at all, yet you still survived? Pitiful is hardly the word I would use to describe that. But let us go on, if you don't think that would make you worthy of respect. I know about your illness, too. The reason why you decided to become a weapons mistress in the first place, because you didn't have much of a choice.**_"

Tenten gasped, although she knew she shouldn't have been surprised. The Witchblade told her he had seen her memories. She knew exactly what the Witchblade alluded to. Tenten suffered from a strange disease that prevented her to use chakra like most ninjas, making her just as incapable of using Ninjutsu or Genjutsu as Gai and Lee.

"At least Lee had the guts to say it out loud that he couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, while I said that I didn't want to use them. But I figure... Neji knew full well that I was incapable of molding my chakra which is invaluable for both. I should be happy I have sufficient level of chakra control to climb trees or stay on the surface of water."

"_**So you focused on the use of weapons and accuracy. I'm just guessing, but I suspect that your illness that prevents you from using Ninjutsu and Genjutsu also boosts your precision. And let us be clear, since I've been in this world I've seen the power of Ninjutsu and know that those who can only rely on weapons, like you, are at a severe disadvantage. Before Sakura's team was formed, I scanned your memories and you were a part of Team Gai a year before them and were the number one team of the village. Even now, your team is considered one of the most efficient.**_"

"We were the best rookie team Konoha had before Sakura's team came into the picture."

The Witchblade continued on, stroking his chin. "_**Do you think that would be the case if a member of that squad was weak? Rock Lee and your sensei, Gai, can only rely on Taijutsu, just like Neji. Although Neji can perform some mid-range techniques, he, too, is a short range type. You're the sole member of team who can provide medium or long-range attacks on your opponent. Without you, Team Gai would be easily bested if the enemy had the power to outrun the spandex wearing duo and Neji. Are you beginning to see your importance, Tenten? If not, than I can go on and talk about how horrifying those green spandex are!**_"

Giggling, Tenten couldn't agree more about the green spandex. "At least we can agree on something."

"_**How the hell can you stand for that? Your sensei and the boy with the bowl haircut have NO redeeming fashion taste! Blegh!**_" The dark-haired, armored man stuck his finger in his mouth while making gagging noises.

The brown-haired kunoichi sweatdropped. "I got used to it over time, but yeah... the spandex definitely has to go."

The Witchblade cleared his throat and faced the kunoichi. "_**Anyway, changing the subject. Usually I'm very picky, Tenten. I choose only the strongest women for my wielders, and as I said before you were no exception. Your bravery, your skill, and your courage are not the least bit fainter than my previous wielders'. They are just different, but no less impressive. Regretfully, I have already chosen Sakura before I met you and she's been a wonderful wielder.**_"

Tenten smiled as she caught the Witchblade confessing his favoritism for the pink-haired kunoichi. "I should have known. Sakura will always be ahead of me, no matter what I do." She sighed. "Who was I kidding, trying to become as famous as the Legendary Tsunade with such defects? I can't even use chakra well, my control is sloppy, no Ninjutsu, no Genjutsu, and even my Taijutsu sucks. Whereas Sakura has phenomenal chakra control and is adept at Genjutsu, her Taijutsu is so devastating I can't even describe it, and now her medical skills are only second to Tsunade's. Of course you would have picked her instead of me."

"_**If it's any consolation for you, you are a shade cuter then her**_," the Witchblade joked.

Tenten gave him a sad smile. "Good for me."

"_**But your accuracy is so advanced and precise that even Tsunade herself could never compete with that. So, you see, Tenten, your strengths are not the same as Sakura's or Tsunade's, but that doesn't mean it's less valuable. On the other hand, your bravery, spirit, and willingness to defend the lives of your loved ones are proof that you're just as strong as them. You certainly proved it when you saved Neji since you love him dearly.**_" The Witchblade approached Tenten as he walked in front of her. He put his hand under her chin and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "_**Never tell Sakura this, but I find your resolve, compassion, bravery, and character are a lot stronger then hers. As much as this sucks, I must take back what I've given you. My power needs to be whole. It's too dangerous to have two wielders of me at the same time. We can't let history repeat itself like it did when Sara and Dani shared me.**_ " He said sternly as he jerked his head back from Tenten's face.

Tenten nodded slowly. "I understand. I accepted your power knowing it would be only for that one battle." She said firmly but the tears in her eyes showed that she was very hurt in the inside for having to give up such a power.

The Witchblade walked up back to Tenten and placed his hands on her shoulders. "_**What the hell are you crying for? You're a warrior. You shouldn't shed tears. You will know in time that it was better this way. Sakura is the wielder of me, but be happy that you're spared from that fate**_."

Tenten looked alarmed at the Witchblade's statement.

"_**I know what you are thinking, but listen to me. Sakura has not only gained an incredible power with me, she also took a huge burden on her shoulders. You could even say a curse of some sort. For my power has it's price and it is very steep. Most of my wielders had lived a tragic life after they procured me, Sakura could easily become one of them, but I will do everything in my power to prevent you from taking this on yourself. Remember, I know you inside out, I'm aware of your sufferings, you grew up alone, you have an illness that would have made much stronger shinobi collapse, yet you fought on and turned it to your advantage.**_"

Tenten wiped the tears from her eyes.

"_**You engaged the twin Cloneblades knowing how far you were outmatched and willingly put yourself in danger countless times. Time and time again you've shown the qualities of a true wielder and more, so I decided you deserve it, if only for a single time, to know what it was like. But, I wouldn't want to put the burden of being my carrier on you, that's why I'm taking back the part I gave you. I can see it in your eyes how much you wish you could keep the power that finally elevated you to the same heights as Sakura and I hate having to take it away from you. That new look definitely brought a sexy and vicious side out of you.**_"

The girl blushed, covering her chest. "You made me act like a total slut! You could've at least not made my boobs TOO BIG."

"_**Heh, what can I say? Your chest was too small for my liking.**_"

She scoffed. "Perverted jerk."

"_**Admittedly it's a bad habit of mine, but what the hell. The point is this, Tenten... I also see that you've overcome your desire and knowing full well that I will not be able to help again, you didn't hesitate to throw your life on the line battling those two annoying Cloneblade whores and my father's minions. Those acts are something I'm not about to let go unrewarded. I may be many things, but ungrateful is definitely not me.**_"

"But, what can you do now?" Tenten asked quietly. "I won't be able to wield this half anymore."

"_**You'll see,**_" he said confidently. "_**I'll do my best. Sakura and I owe you much.**_" With that, he took Tenten's hands in his own and held them close. "_**This is my reward for the one as brave as Joan of Arc.**_" He said as Tenten felt her hands turning into a shade of metallic grey.

"What is this?" She cried out trying to free her hands but the Witchblade's grip was stronger than hers. "You said you would reward me, and you are turning me into metal?" She screamed as the grayish color went up her arms until she felt it covered her entire torso. After the grayness seemed to seep into her body, her skin regained its ivory color. "What did you do to me?"

The Witchblade just smiled evilly at her. "_**Well, I am the dark half of the Witchblade and I just corrupted you.**_"

Tenten angrily snarled. "Bastard... what did you do to me?"

"_**Calm down. Sheesh, can't you take a joke?**_"

"You asshole."

"_**You're much cuter than you're angry. Look you're fine. I didn't plant anything to kill you.**_"

Tenten blinked thrice. "So, what did you put in me?"

"_**While I couldn't gave you my power, I gave you a splinter of my knowledge, a piece of wisdom I long had and sought to give away to the worthy one. The power of metal!**_" He proclaimed as his shape began to fade.

"Wait, what do you mean the power of metal?"

"You'll see soon enough," was all the Witchblade said before fading away, but his voice remained for a final sentence. "_**Build your own legend of Konoha's weapon mistress, Daughter of Metal!**_"

Tenten stood up and shouted. "Wait! My legend? Hey, get back here! You haven't-"

xxxxx

_**Star Crater/Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

"-given me anymore clear answers!" Tenten shot up like a bullet as she blinked and glanced around. "Huh? Am I... back?"

The first people that came into view were her own teammates: Neji and Lee. Then, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai approached Tenten's bedside. She eyed her surroundings until she saw herself laying in one of the student's beds. Her hair was let loose, no longer worn in her usual burns as she brushed her bangs aside. Neji knelt in front of Tenten and smiled.

"Thank goodness you've come around, Tenten."

"What happened? Did I faint and lose unconsciousness?" Tenten asked as she faced everyone in front of her.

Sakura offered to answer the kunoichi. "As soon as I touched your hand, you fainted. That was the Witchblade's doing. He wanted to see you, even if it meant knocking you out and speaking to you in your mind."

"Wait, you actually saw what the Witchblade looked like?" Lee was baffled. "It has a human form?"

Tenten smiled as she nodded, her cheeks sort of blushed. "I did and I have to admit... he was kinda hot."

Sakura shook her head in disapproval. "Tenten, he's a pervert."

"Yeah, but he's really hot," she replied. While surveying the room, she noticed Kakashi and Yamato were absent from the room. She looked outside to see Kou speaking with the Jounin. "How long was I out for?"

"Three hours, but we're glad you came to, Tenten," Naruto stated.

Lee reaffirmed. "Likewise... oh."

"Would you all excuse us?" Neji said as he turned toward his fellow Konoha-nin. "I need to speak with Tenten alone."

Sakura smiled, intrigued by where this was leading. "Sure thing. C'mon, guys. We need to go and see how Sumaru is doing."

"How are Sumaru and the others?" Tenten asked.

"We used the Witchblade to draw out the star's energy out of their bodies. Then, we gathered the whole village to remove the remnants of the toxins. I even used it on us for obvious reasons," the pink-haired kunoichi proclaimed, smiling with reassurance. "They'll all be ok after a day's rest, which is what we need to do."

"Yeah, right," Naruto agreed as he walked out the door. "We'll give you two time alone." He remarked while a big grin adorned his face. "Let's head out, you guys."

With that, Sakura and Naruto were the first ones to walk out of the resting quarters. Lee and Sai followed them out, leaving Neji and Tenten alone to converse in private. Neji straightened his posture as he looked over Tenten, who no longer wielded half of the Witchblade. He was still in awe over how she made sexual advances towards him. Of course, he was told that her erratic actions were influenced by the Witchblade. While Tenten tried to fix her hair, Neji took a deep breath and addressed to his teammate.

"Tenten, I..."

"Before you say anything, I just want to let you know that I really didn't mean to act like that," she confessed. "Me groping myself like that and wearing that half-naked armor... that was the Witchblade's doing."

"It's fine. I wasn't going to chide you, Tenten."

Letting her hair down freely, she gingerly got up from the bed.

"I just wanted to thank you for saving my life."

Upon hearing this from her teammate, Tenten gasped. Her smile slightly widened, her spirits lifted by Neji's words. "I couldn't have saved you if I didn't have the Witchblade, but your welcome. Neji, you won't believe how insightful it was meeting the actual Witchblade in human form. Thanks to him, I feel a lot more confident about myself."

"You've been a great asset for our team."

"I lack the Taijutsu Gai-sensei and Lee possess. I don't have the prodigious skills you utilize, Neji. I'm just your team's weapons user. I don't really have any good jutsu. My weaponry skills make up for the lack of jutsu."

The Hyuuga clan member put his hands on Tenten's shoulders. "So, tell me... what else did he tell you? The Witchblade must have given you some strong encouragement if you've become more confident."

"He was pleased with how well I've turned out as a wielder. In fact, he felt that I could've been a worthy bearer if Sakura wasn't chosen. Even for that short time, I felt like I could fight on my own and protect you guys," Tenten lightly smiled, grasping her left arm. "Neji, how did you really feel being saved?"

"I'm grateful."

"What about the change of my character and overall appearance?"

"Well, you... _changed_. That's one sure thing," he said while his cheeks lightly blushed.

Tenten giggled a bit. "Oh, Neji, I really did make you blush just like Hinata-chan. I've never seen _this_ side of you." She slyly smirked while advancing in front of Neji as she put her finger against his lips. "You don't need to say anything more. Admit it. I looked smoking hot in that armor."

"Tenten... please! You couldn't possibly believe I'd have perverted thoughts about you!"

She folded her arms and devilishly smiled. "I don't know. I could've sworn I saw a lump in your pants when I came close to you."

"Really now..."

"I was kidding about the lump part, but, you really were mesmerized by the new me."

Coughing, Neji recollected his thoughts and looked away from Tenten's view. "Don't joke around like that."

"In any case, the Witchblade bestowed me with a gift. Something to do with metal..."

Once she brought this to Neji's attention, the Hyuuga male was intrigued.

"I don't know what it is, but he's given me a piece of his wisdom to a worthy one and he selected me."

"Is it a piece of the Witchblade like Naruto's?"

Tenten corrected him. "No, it was not a shard, but he something referred to as the 'power of metal.' Whatever he's implying, he also told me that I must build my legacy as Konoha's weapon mistress." She recalled everything the Witchblade stated before his timely departure. "He gave me a title: Daughter of Metal."

"Daughter of Metal?" Neji looked perplexed. "What else?"

"That's all he told. I couldn't get anymore answers and from there I woke up. Everything he told me from that point was so vague."

He asserted. "I see. So, could it be a new power he's bestowed to you? Something like the Witchblade?"

Tenten sighed. "I wish I could tell you, but I don't know." She stared over her left arm, completely befuddled by the entire situation. "I'll have to figure this out on my own. Unless the Witchblade calls for me again. I won't know what he really planted in me."

"Whatever it is, I'll help you bring it out and utilize it."

"You don't..."

"I intend to. Lee and I will ensure you're up to par with the both of us."

As her spirits were lifted by Neji's words, Tenten smiled and embraced her teammate. "Thank you so much, Neji."

Neji smiled, patting Tenten's back. "Anything for my teammate and friend."

Tenten warmly smiled. _And thank you, Witchblade. You gave me the chance to fight alongside Sakura and Naruto. You've lifted the restraints to me finding my full potential. Whatever this power of metal you gave me... I'll unlock it somehow and build my own legacy._

xxxxx

"So, Kou-san is going to be the new Hoshikage?" Naruto was thrilled to hear the news from Sumaru.

Sumaru replied. "That's right and until then I'll be training to become his successor. He's already selected me in honor of my mother."

"Your mother was a great kunoichi who sacrificed herself for you," Sakura said as she sat on the steps leading to the training center. "She loved you dearly and is proud of her only son."

Shifting his eyes toward the skies, Sumaru's lips curled into a smile. "She did. But, she and the other villagers are gone."

"Better than having their souls trapped inside those monsters," the blonde-haired teen asserted, frowning as he shuddered at the horrifying notion of never finding eternal peace. "Being turned into one of the Darkness' soldiers is worse than death."

The pink-haired medic-nin couldn't agree more. She lifted her right arm, gazing over the bracelet clasped on her wrist.

"Sakura-chan, the Darkness truly is out there somewhere. That's what those little freaks said."

Sakura nodded. "They're right. That second meteor is all the proof we had and I destroyed it. Tsunade-sama is not going to be happy when we send her the latest report on our find. We couldn't even retrieve two simple rocks."

As he interjected, Lee offered his overall view. "I doubt the Hokage-sama will be incensed. By all accounts, she will agree that the stars were dangerous to bring to our village."

"Lee's right. if we had brought the stars, the Darkness would surely come looking for us," Naruto proclaimed, lifting his clenched right fist. "We'll be the ones to look for the Darkness."

The pink-haired kunoichi firmly agreed with her friends. "You're right. There was always going to be a huge risk bringing them with us."

"Even so, I'm glad you were able to save our village," Hokuto stated as she stood up and offered a bow. "Thank you all. We're indebted to you."

Sumaru faced Naruto and gave a smug look. "Hey, just you wait, I'm going to become the Hoshikage. Even before you ever claim the title of Hokage." He spoke rather highly of his future position, making the whole deal into a competitive race. "Granted, there's still plenty of time for us to overcome a few obstacles, but I'm going to become Hoshikage first. Mark my words."

Naruto snorted as he smiled a big grin. "Yeah, right. I'll hold you up to that!"

Mizura chuckled. "Who knows? Sumaru could lead our village to becoming the sixth Great Shinobi Nation. Once we reinforce the entire training regime and expand our village, we'll train until we become viable assets and rivals to the other nations."

Sumaru claimed. "I'll make it so."

Hokuto tugged on Sumaru's right arm and pulled him in front of her. "And I'll be right there to support you, Sumaru." With that, she leaned forward and kissed the boy's lips.

Taken back by Hokuto's sly approach, Sumaru pulled back and blinked. He faced the Hoshi-nin girl and walked up to her, quickly catching her with a kiss on her lips. He put his arms around her waist while deeply kissing the girl he had been friends with since childhood.

Mizura lowered his head, sighing. "Oh you two. Not out here. At least get a room."

Lee's eyes filled with happy tears. "So much love... the power of love can indeed conquer all. No Darkling or Cloneblade ever stands a chance!"

While the two teens shared their 'moment,' Sakura took Naruto's hand and led him toward the resting quarters. They stopped as Neji walked out first with Tenten following close to him.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Naruto asked the weapons user.

Chuckling to herself, Tenten lowered her tone. "About how much I want to make him blush like Hinata."

"Tenten, let those two through," Neji said.

"Anyway, it's all yours, you two," she said with a wink.

Putting her hand on Tenten's back, Sakura addressed to her former co-wielder. "You'll manage to find a way to unlock the new power he gave you."

"You know?" Tenten whirled around, surprised by Sakura knowing about this detail. Then, she remembered whom the Witchblade was attached to. The weapon mistress smirked calmly. "Heh, I mean... of course, you'd know. He fills you in on everything."

"Not everything, but you get the idea," the medic-nin winked as she waved out to Neji. "We'll see you two in the morning."

While Naruto looked at the girls in befuddlement, Sakura lead him into the resting quarters.

xxxxx

Sakura closed the door behind them and sighed, taking a few deep breaths. The blonde jumped on one of the empty beds and kicked his feet up.

"Man, what a night... we haven't gotten any sleep since we got here!"

The pink-haired kunoichi sat down next to Naruto. Staring up at the ceiling, she smiled a little. "You're right. Yamato-taicho and Kakashi-sensei said we're going to stay here for tonight. We might be leaving tomorrow after Kou-san is inaugurated as the new Hoshikage."

"I'm so glad Sumaru, Hokuto, Mizura, and the other villagers here can live a better lifestyle and find healthier methods of training. Those meteors, especially the second one, didn't do them any favors."

Sakura frowned. "Having a monster like Akahoshi being the leader... it's terrible. I'm sort of thankful those Cloneblades kill that man to be honest."

"Ugh, those two Cloneblades annoyed the hell out of me. Their laughing was worse than a kunai on a chalkboard!" Naruto shuddered, shaking out the repressed memories of Iruka using a kunai to scratch the board during the academy days.

"Tell me about it, but I still can't believe Kabuto betrayed that one Cloneblade. What does Kabuto really want? He just lost two Cloneblades."

Naruto folded his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. "According to one of those twins, there are only two left. Those would be the ones we faced after you stopped Sasame. Those... their names were... Tayuya and Karin, right?"

"That's what Kabuto said," she confirmed. "But, if we take his word for it, those two have already left Otogakure and turned their back against Kabuto. If this is true, we might not have to deal with them. Of course, we need to. The Witchblade claimed that there must be balance brought to our world. There can only be one Witchblade. These counterfeits must be destroyed. Now, we have the Darkness to worry about."

"Damn, we've got a lot of mess to clean up! How are we going to find those two Cloneblades and the Darkness?"

After taking off her boots, Sakura stretched her legs out. "The Witchblade always has a habit of showing me some visions. He might tell us where we could find them." Staring over her bracelet, she placed two fingers over the artifact. "If Kira and Kisa gave us trouble, we're going to need to upgrade our training and improve. These last Cloneblades might be even more troublesome. We have to be ready and whatnot. Likewise if we ever confront the Darkness. It's out there looking for the perfect meat puppet to possess."

Naruto didn't say anything.

"So, how about Tenten? She was pretty kick ass as a co-wielder."

"I'll say. She helped us out of a big pinch."

Sakura sat on the bed and smiled. "It's too bad. She couldn't wield it for too long, but the Witchblade didn't want to risk repeating history. There was conflict involved between Sara and Dani."

"How did that ever get resolved?"

"He really doesn't want to bring it up. It's a very touchy subject for him to reflect on."

The blonde-haired, whiskered teen asserted. "I see. He shouldn't be forced to speak about anything that bothers him."

"I agree..." The pink-haired kunoichi lied back on the bed. She was laying next to Naruto as she turned and faced him. Her teal eyes met his blue eyes for a moment without acknowledging each other. "Tell me."

"Hmmm?" Naruto blinked as looked at his girlfriend.

"We've really gotten to know each other better. Don't you say?"

Naruto raised his right hand out, staring at the bracelet. The artifact's orange gem drew his attention from Sakura for a moment as he smiled.

"Yeah, I think so, too. Us wielding the Witchblade and Excalibur have strengthened our bond. We kick a lot of ass together. How could I pass up holding the Excalibur? It's helped to suppress that damn fox from keeping me from going crazy."

As she pressed two fingers on Naruto's chest, Sakura sat up and looked over Naruto with sheer satisfaction.

"I helps a lot that your Excalibur form is _hot_," she whispered as she ran her fingers from the teen's chin all the way down his abdomen. She seductively then moved her finger downward, near his pants.

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled with content. Sitting up, he knelt in front of Sakura and leaned forward. Sakura grabbed the back of the Jinchuuriki's head and pulled him toward her. Before their lips met, she abruptly paused and pivoted her head away. Much to Naruto's dismay, he questioned his girlfriend's sudden rebuff to accept a kiss.

"Sakura-chan?" The befuddled teen explicitly inquired. "What's wrong? It's not like this is our first time kissing... we've been doing this for months."

"I know, but I... I still don't feel right. Naruto, I don't think you deserve me..."

"What? Are you kidding?"

Sakura nodded as she sat on bedside. "I still haven't apologized to you."

"For what?"

Shutting her eyes, the pink-haired kunoichi reflected on the first time they were placed on Team 7. She recalled every instance she called Naruto an 'annoying child' and 'total idiot.' She even chided him so many times she lost count. Usually she chided him over simple, pointless issues. Worst of all, she's insulted him and struck him when it wasn't necessary.

"Sakura-chan?"

"I've treated you so wrong before and after our team first formed. I've been ungrateful and cruel to you... I ... I had no idea you've been through so much pain in your life. If only I knew you had that demon inside of you," she clearly confessed, pouring out the repressed emotions she's kept bundled up inside of her. "If only circumstances were different then... we might have been friends sooner than later. My parents always told me to avoid you at all costs. I'd question why such an innocent child deserved so much resentment and was publicly ostracized by our own villagers. I didn't understand it then."

Naruto kept silent, letting her speak her mind.

"Then, once we graduated, I've become one of Sasuke's many fangirls. Ugh, how pathetic I was... really... how could I have been so blind as to not seeing Sasuke for how treated me. I was just another hopeless fangirl who couldn't get over a simple crush. I was an idiot then."

"I remember seeing you and Ino competing over him."

"Sasuke. And yet I never sat down to think about all the horrible things I've said to you. It took time, but I watched you grow... as a ninja and as a human being. Seeing you and Sasuke... inspired me to get stronger. But, I wasn't strong enough to keep Sasuke from leaving. Then, I turned to you to bring him back. Again, I was being so damn selfish. I didn't consider the risks involved. I placed all my faith you... I'm sorry for making you go through such a grueling ordeal."

"I gave my word and I failed you."

"Don't blame yourself. It's my fault for not going..."

Putting his thumb up, Naruto displayed a scene that remained etched in Sakura's mind forever.

It was that moment when Naruto made his vow to bring Sasuke back.

"Remember this?"

She quickly nodded.

"Well, whatever it takes..."

"Don't. It's okay. It's not worth it if you're going to do it alone," Sakura said as she leaned close toward Naruto and whispered into his left ear. "_We'll force him back together. Whether he likes it or not._"

Shocked by Sakura's choice of words, the blonde teen blinked thrice and faced her with a perplexed glance. Sakura put a finger on Naruto's lips and leaned closer, licking the left side of his neck.

"Sakura-chan...?"

"Why are you surprised? The Witchblade has already declared that there's probably no saving Sasuke. If there's no other choice, we'll have to take him down," she said adamantly, lifting her chin while stroking his right cheek. She then placed her hands on both cheeks and leaned closer to kiss him.

"Sakura-chan, thank you," Naruto smiled as he leaned close to her face. "I forgive you." He smiled softly as he and the girl shared their romantic moment, deservedly soon after Sakura's pleaded for forgiveness. After the ordeals they've faced, this was their moment together.

The two shared a romantic kiss.

The two lovers looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura smirked as she transformed into her Witchblade form. She remained laying down while lifting her right arm. The blade jutted out of her arm, which she licked like candy. "_**Why... don't we continue... like this?**_"

In response, Naruto transformed into his Excalibur form. "_**Sure. Why not? I'm... game.**_"

Suddenly, Sakura gasped as her entire body jerked back. Naruto noted something bothering his girlfriend and looked deeply into her widened eyes. Sakura's vision blurred as she watched her surroundings distort and take the shape of a dark cave.

Witchblade Sakura found herself in a dark cavern. She was alone without Naruto.

"_**What's going on here?**_" The pink-haired wielder was puzzled with fright. _Hey, Witchblade! What the hell is this? Another vision? Now?_

_**'I'm afraid so, Sakura. But...'**_

_But what? Tell me what this means!_

The Witchblade was unable to finish his sentence, leaving Sakura befuddled with concern. She quickly surveyed her surroundings, turning around as she spotted a silhouette figure standing at a tunnel of light. This vague figure's form was completely black. No face or identity was shown, but Sakura noticed this figure had spiky hair.

"_**Who are you? Are you someone I should be concerned about?**_" Witchblade Sakura defiantly roared out. Gritting her teeth, the wielder balled her hands into fists. She felt the urge to confront this 'figure.' However, she felt her entire body freeze in place as the figure chortled deeply, sending chills down Sakura's spine. _No, I can't move!_ "_**Is this your doing? Let me go, you bastard!**_"

The figure ignored Sakura and pressed onward through the tunnel of light.

Then, the entire room distorted once again. The dark, disclosed surroundings faded. The tunnel of light was swallowed by the universe around Sakura as the girl reopened her eyes. She found herself in bed with Naruto on top of her. The Excalibur-wielder's face expressed deep concern as he finally sighed with relief. Sakura glanced around the room and shot up, knocking Excalibur Naruto off of her.

"_**Sakura? What is it?**_"

"_**I had another vision. This time... it.. it was a dark figure. I couldn't tell and the Witchblade couldn't tell me what it is...**_"

Naruto sat down on the bed and put his hands over his girlfriend's hands.

"_**You couldn't tell who or what it was?**_"

Witchblade Sakura nodded. "_**Yeah... this figure managed to stop me. I was frozen, but not out of fear. It's as if it possessed the power to restrain me. I... I couldn't move or do anything.**_"

"_**Anything else?**_"

She lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. "_**No, that's it.**_"

"_**We can't be certain what this means. Whatever it is, could it possibly be linked to the Darkness?**_"

"_**That's a high possibility. I mean with the Darklings we fought earlier... the signs are already becoming evident. The Darkness is out there... somewhere... looking for a host to possess.**_" She said as she faced a window next to her and stared out toward the full moon outside. "_**But, I hope that vision isn't linked to the Darkness. We need to act fast, Naruto.**_"

As he put an arm around Sakura, Excalibur Naruto comforted her with reassurance. "_**We'll worry about that once we get back home. Right now... this is our time alone together. Let's make the best of it. Ok?**_"

Sakura's frightened look faded as a smile replaced it. "_**You're right. Whatever it is... we'll worry about it later. I think it's best we take our mind off that right now. But, we should still be concerned.**_"

"_**We will, but let's take it easy tonight,**_" Naruto said as he pressed his lips on Sakura's, kissing her.

As she stroked his chin, Sakura smiled a little. "_**You're right.**_" She thought to herself as she kissed her boyfriend. _But, I've got to tell the others about this. Once we get home, our next two priorities are to find the last two Cloneblades and probe the Darkness' location. With the Darklings' arrival, time is running out. This world cannot be thrown into imbalance. It's my job to shift the balance back to what it was before._

xxxxx

_**Near the Border of Demon Country**_

A stray Darkling managed to escape the fray. It scurried off near a cavern as he knelt down and lowered its tiny head.

"_**Master. My brethren... all of them were slaughtered by the bearer. She has shared her power with two others. I... I was the only one to escape with my life.**_"

Suddenly, a deep chuckle filled the cavern as an archaic force spoke up. "_**I SEE. SO, THE TIME IS NEAR TO SEEK MY MEAT PUPPET.**_"

"_**Have you found the one you're looking for?**_"

"_**I HAVE AND THIS HEART IS FILLED WITH INNER TURMOIL. HE'S RIPE FOR THE TAKING.**_"

The ancient entity slowly drifted out of the cavern, unseen by the naked eye. But, the animals within the vicinity became alarmed and remained hidden from the entity's sight.

"_**THIS ONE HAS SOMETHING I'VE LONG SOUGHT TO GAIN. THE EYES OF CRIMSON...**_"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, thirty miles from the border, two figures stood on the edge of a cliffside.

A storm was approaching.

Rain began to descend from the heavens.

The two figures were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame.

"Looks like it's beginning to rain," Kisame suggested to his Akatsuki partner. "It's best we find some place to keep dry."

Itachi seemed to approach something coming. His Sharingan eyes stared at the darkened clouds hovering above them.

"More like a storm to me."

xxxxx

The dark entity floated across a forest landscape.

"_**THE EYES OF CRIMSON SHALL BE MINE FOR THE TAKING. MY MEAT PUPPET AWAITS ME!**_"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 46: _**The Darkness Approaches; Uchiha Itachi Targeted!**_

xxxxx

_**Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius**_

"_**OOOOOHHH! GODD! YES! HARDER, NARUTO! OOOH, YES!**_"

"_**DAMN YOUR HARDCORE, SAKURA!**_"

Gin watched the screen behind him, which fully displayed a view of Excalibur Naruto and Witchblade Sakura having an orgy. Sitting in the audience were the Kyuubi, the Witchblade, and the Excalibur. The trio was consuming popcorn and other theatre goods while they received another front row view of their new favorite hentai movie.

"_**Sakura sure can take it,**_" the Witchblade smiled proudly. "_**That's my girl.**_"

Kyuubi growled deeply, amused by the movie. "_**I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS THE SAME BRAT I'VE BEEN TRAPPED INSIDE OF. HE'S GOING ALL THE WAY!**_"

"_**Here comes our favorite part!**_" Excalibur exclaimed with anticipation.

Then, as soon as the 'best part' came, Gin whirled around and noticed the camera running.

"Hey, cut that off! Now!"

"_**NOOOO!**_" The trio screamed in unison.

End of transmission.

xxxxx

"So, sorry. You all shouldn't be seeing that. That was a reserved private party. Anyhow, hello again, ya'll!" Gin chimed in as he addressed to the viewing audience. "It's once again time for the Witchblade Encyclopedia Segment! Today, we're continuing our Cloneblade lecture. Last time we left off, Sasame-chan and Nora-san decided to duel it out." He shrugged as a few props were destroyed in the wake of the Cloneblades' skirmish. "We've had to replace a few props and fixed our windows, but we're all set to go!" With that, he pointed to the large monitor screen behind him. "Today, we'll be briefly discussing about the next Cloneblade sister. Give it up for that sweet Chimera girl... Isaribi."

Isaribi enters the set as she stood in front of the screen.

"Eh, well, since your Cloneblade form was never initially based off a Neogene from the anime. Your form..."

"...was based off the legendary Godzilla."

Gin scratched his chin. "Well, this studio is too small to invite such a large guest."

"Oh, but I did bring my friend with me," Isaribi blatantly replied. "And he's been pretty grumpy."

"Um... is... that so?" Gin nervously sweated.

"Godzilla-sama! You're on next!" Isaribi cried out.

There was a set of thunderous earthquakes followed by one of the most legendary roars in cinema history.

"_**RAWWWWWWWW-RRRRRRRR!**_"

The roof of the studio was BLOWN off as the giant King of Monsters stood tall over everyone. Right on cue, the audience screamed for their lives and fled.

Isaribi frowned. "Now, now, you're a guest!"

Slowly lifting his head, Gin gulped and waved slowly. "Hi... hi... Godzilla-sama." _Aizen-sama, help me._

Isaribi turned and faced the camera. "Ok, breaking the fourth wall now... all you need to know is that I'm half chimera and I'm from the original Naruto anime fillers. But, in this story, I'm a Cloneblade and have a crucial role. So, Sasame and I are NOT filler characters in this story. Got it? Good." She folded her arms as she looked up at Godzilla. "And there's the legendary monster my Cloneblade form is solely based on. Well, both Godzilla and Space Godzilla."

Godzilla screeched, his roars echoed out far. "_**SCREEEEE! RAWWWW-RRRR!**_"

"What's he saying... Isaribi?" Gin inquired.

"He wants to eat you," Isaribi smiled, putting on an innocent smiling act.

The fox-faced man squeaked. "...fudge..."

Isaribi quickly stepped forward. "But, don't worry. I'll restrain him and take him outta here!" As soon as she said that, Isaribi transformed right before Gin and turned into a gargantuan that matched Godzilla's sheer, overwhelming size. "_**Time for us to go, Godzilla-sama!**_"

Gin paled with fright as he nearly wanted to soil himself. _Goodbye studios._

As the giants collided, the cameras shut off.

End of segment.

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Suiton: Suihachi**_/Water Release: Hand of Waves

_**Type:**_ Unknown rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short range (0-5m)

_**User(s): **_Yamato

This jutsu will produce a fairly powerful jet of water from the user's hand.

xxxxx

**A/N:** First of all, I'd like to give credit to reviewer, _Nnereus_, writing the Tenten and Witchblade meeting scene. I tweaked it to fit with the story. Thank you for your contribution. Tenten's role as the 'Daughter of Metal' will play a big part in the later arcs.

Anyhow, this finally wraps up the Dark Star arc. Well, a little bit. They're still in Hoshigakure for the time being until they leave. But, Akahoshi, Kira, and Kisa are officially gone. The Darklings have been eradicated in the Bear Country. The conflict has diminished there.

_**Edit (6/5/2012):** _About the lemon scene. Due to the recent purging, I had to take precautions to remove the lemon. If you want the true uncensored version of this chapter, send me a PM (barring posting this whole story uncut on other sites). Sorry, but you can't blame me for being cautious and not lose this story.

The Darkness has finally appeared, but his true form remains ambiguous. It looks obvious who he's searching for, huh? Yeah, the next chapter will be devoted to the Darkness. We're taking a little break from Cloneblade action for a two chaptered mini-arc. As implied, Itachi and Kisame will soon face the Witchblade's father.

For those of you who've sent me PMs regarding Ino and Asuma. Will they ever wake up from their comas? Eh... just wait at least another chapter or two. All I can tell you is that one of them will wake up sooner than later, but I'm not telling who.

Well, I know you guys are anticipating the Darkness, but you'll have to wait a while. I'll be taking a break from this story for at least 2-3 weeks. For four reasons: (1) I have a member of my family who is ill. It's my grandmother. I'm going with my family to see her often. (2) There's another fanfic I'm writing that I need to catch up. (3) I'm already in the process of outlining ideas for my original novel. (4) I do work part-time, but not as many dates as I should be doing.

Don't worry. I'm not going to leave this story incomplete. Expect the next chapter to be released by either the end of this month or the beginning of October. Hey, be grateful I've even done 45 chapters in 16 1/2 months. That's an amazing feat in itself and a lot of these chapters were lengthy. Very lengthy. This story already has the most chapters I've written for a story and it's still ongoing. I have more arcs coming down the pipe. Stick around and you won't be disappointed. =)

Send me a review. Take care and stay gold.


	46. Darkness Approaches! Itachi Targeted!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem and NejiTen.

**A/N: **I'm back! Did you miss me? Yes? No? Maybe?

Before we begin, I'd like to say my grandmother is doing ok. But, I honestly don't know how much time she has left. Just something I wanted to share.

Well, in any case, this story is back to business. We've moved off from the _**Dark Star**_ arc and off to start a two-part mini-arc. This one obviously entails Itachi, the Darkness, a few crazy twists, and all that jazz. Oh, and a little bit of Tayuya. Why Tayuya? You'll see. =)

This mini-arc will set up the next (and final) arc of the long _**Cloneblade**_ _**Saga**_. After that, we'll see what direction the story goes.

Anywho, on with the story.

xxxxx

Chapter 46

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part IV: The Darkness and Itachi **_

_**The Darkness Approaches; Uchiha Itachi Targeted!**_

xxxxx

_**Cavern/Temporary Akatsuki Meeting Post/Demon Country**_

The Akatsuki gathered for another meeting. Upon arrival, Itachi and Kisame were joined by 'Leader,' Konan, 'Tobi', Zetsu, and Deidara. The Yonbi, Kai who otherwise was revealed as Roshi, was laid next to the unconscious and incapacitated Sanbi beast. 'Leader' had already summoned the summoning statue, the _**Gedō Mazō**_, in preparation for the soul extraction of the two Bijuu.

Beforehand, the group had a previous meeting to discuss the matters regarding the fall of Orochimaru, the sudden decline of Cloneblade activities, Naruto & the Kyuubi, Sakura & her Witchblade, and Sasuke's newly formed unit.

With little time left, the organization only needed two Jinchuuriki left to capture.

At the same time, they had to deal with the Witchblade.

One of the members, Deidara, contemplated what course of action to take first: confront Naruto, take out the Witchblade wielder, or find Sasuke.

"_**Now, where to eh... hmmm?**_" The artist, in holographic form, wondered.

Tobi chimed in. "_**Where to? What do you mean? What are our choices?**_"

"_**The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki led by Kakashi, the Witchblade bearer, or Uchiha Sasuke?**_"

Silent during the exchange, Itachi's ears heard the mention of his younger brother.

The orange-masked joker countered the artist's choices. "_**What about neither?! C'mon, we already completed our objective!**_"

Deidara growled in response. "_**Are you kidding?! I still owe the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki for the beating he gave me and for Kakashi for taking my right arm, hmmm?! Besides, on one hand, I'd like to confront and kill that girl with the Witchblade. Her weapon is a threat to the organization. Those two idiots, Hidan and Kakuzu, got too careless! I won't make the same mistake!**_" He stopped to control his temper, taking a few deep collective breaths. "_**Though, I can't forgive Uchiha Sasuke for denying me the right to kill Orochimaru. C'mon, Tobi!**_"

"_**Hmmm? Wait, Deidara-sempai! I've got to use the restroom first...!**_"

"_**Well, hurry it up then!**_"

With that, the artist and the fool's holographic forms faded from the dim cavern.

Kisame shifted his view toward Itachi. "So, are you okay with that, Itachi? I mean... if he chooses to go after your brother that is."

Itachi said nothing. "...."

xxxxx

_**Akatsuki Hideout Tower/Amegakure/Rain Country**_

At the Akatsuki headquarters tower, Pein and Konan allowed themselves for a brief moment of reprieve before initially starting the soul extraction process.

In the meantime, Shigure and Konan sparred in the tower's underground chamber. Pein closely observed them the two sparring. Since the mission from Land of Sea, Shigure has trained under Konan and Pein's tutoring. Thanks to their teachings, Shigure adeptly learned to hone his jutsus and also he improved in his human form transformation. No longer did he have fur on his arms and legs, but he still faced problems on ridding himself of the dog ears and tail. He still ended up fully naked when he transformed.

Nonetheless, at least he could maintain his human form for longer periods of time than before. At the most, he can hold his human form for an hour.

Sliding across the floor, Konan paused as she raised her head. "I must say Shigure... you've gotten better these past months."

"Thanks Konan-sama," Shigure smiled, standing up on his two feet. "I have a good teacher. Thanks to you, I can keep in his form for much longer. But, why I have to wear the coat?" He whined, feeling uncomfortable wearing a black baggy coat. "This is so uncomfortable!"

"You know the rules Shigure. Whenever you're in your human form, you have to wear clothes or no training from us."

Shigure whined a little bit. "Fine. Whatever you say."

Although he enjoyed being guided by Konan and Pein, he only really complained for being forced to wear clothing. He's lacked any form of clothing to wear since he had his soul sealed in his dog's body.

"Well, so that's your famous human form that I heard about, Shigure-kun?" A low, ambiguous voice chimed from out of the dim room.

Everyone tuned around and they saw Madara entering the room.

Shigure bowed to the elder Uchiha.

"Madara-sama, welcome back."

_**Poof!**_

In an instant, Shigure turned back into his dog form. Madara was enthralled as Shigure jumped out from Akatsuki cloak. Shigure just shook his head and blinked thrice before he faced his master. Now out of his human form, he answered the elder Uchiha. Madara nodded before he took Shigure to another room.

The reason for this was so Madara could have time along with Shigure.

xxxxx

In the other room, Madara inquired to Shigure on what he knew about Uchiha Itachi. Shigure was captivated when Madara addressed this question, but he still answered.

"I know he killed our clan at Konoha village under the elders' orders and his younger brother want to spill his blood for that," Shigure answered the elder Uchiha. "Why do you ask me this, Madara-sama?"

The masked Madara reaffirmed. "Shigure-kun, I'm going to entail on a secret about Itachi that no one in Akatsuki know except for Pein, Konan, and myself." He briefly paused as he took a seat on a chair forged out of stone. "Itachi has an illness which is slowing killing him like a cancer."

Taken back by this stunning revelation, Shigure let this sink in. He was completely unaware of this detail as he always assumed Itachi was healthy despite his eyesight deteriorating. But, looks very deceiving. In truth, Itachi concealed his illness very well so no one knows about it.

Madara reached into his sleeve, pulling out a sealed scroll.

"What's in there, Madara-sama?"

"Inside of this scroll I have sealed his medications. I am usually the one to give these to him, but since I am paired with Deidara, I can't leave his side very long without him suspicious of my whereabouts. Listen up. It's imperative you do this for me. I am sending you to give the scroll to him."

Shigure nodded as he understood his mission. "I see. Don't worry Madara-sama. I will give the scroll to him. Where's he and his partner at this moment?"

"Right now, Itachi and Kisame are in a forest near board of Demon Country."

Shigure blinked in surprised. He quickly recalled the Demon Country being Priestess Shion's homeland. The dog remembered Shion aiding him, Sakura, Naruto, Yugito, Kai, and Rihoko when they were in the old Uchiha lands and mansion. He wondered if wouldn't be a problem to visit his old friend.

"Is there a problem, Shigure?"

"Ah, nothing Madara-sama. I will deliver Itachi's medications for you."

With that, Shigure snatches the sealing scroll in his mouth and hurries out of the tower. Madara only monitored Shigure disappearing into the horizon.

"Now, onto more pressing matters..." Madara murmured, switching personalities to the happy-go-lucky, idiotic 'Tobi' persona. "Tobi can't wait to meet the Witchblade wielder! I think it's time for us to finally meet! Ah, but, first... here I come Deidara-sempai!" He got up from his chair and teleported out of the room.

xxxxx

_**Star Crater/Outside of Resting Quarters/Hoshigakure/Bear Country**_

Morning finally came in Hoshigakure. One night following the major skirmish, the Cloneblade twins and the Darklings were eradicated from the local village. The once corrupted village was relieved from the Darkness' influence. Thanks to the wielders (Sakura, Naruto, and to an extent Tenten), a miracle was created by Natsuhi.

With the Darkness influence vanquished, Hoshigakure was taking its first steps to recovery.

As for the Konoha-nin, they were getting ready to head out back to their native village. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai were the first members to awaken as they met with the newly appointed Hoshikage. Since Akahoshi was killed by Kira and Kisa, Kou was selected as the individual who would bring about stability to Hoshigakure and guide Sumaru.

As for Naruto and Sakura, well... the lovers were still in bed within the resting quarters and their collective erotic moans have kept nearly every villager awake!

Just then, the rest quarters' front doors finally opened. Sakura was the first to emerge as she stretched her arms out. After letting out a deep breath, she breathed in the cool, fresh air as Naruto walked up behind her. Putting his arms around Sakura, he kissed her on the left cheek.

"Morning, love," Naruto smiled, resting his head behind Sakura's back.

The pink-haired kunoichi's smile became a seductive smirk. She turned and kissed Naruto's lips. "You, too."

"What a night, huh?"

"You can say that again, Naruto. Let's do it again sometime."

"Anytime you want," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki whispered in his girlfriend's right ear.

Sakura giggled devilishly. "Kinky, aren't we?"

"That's an understatement."

"Well, about time you two lovebirds are awake," Kakashi's voice chimed in from out of nowhere, catching the two Konoha-nin off guard.

As Naruto and Sakura shifted their gaze upward, they spotted Kakashi standing on the edge of the crater. The Copy Ninja jumped off the ledge and landed twenty feet from where his two colleagues stood facing him. Conspicuous by their absences were Yamato, Sai, and Team Gai.

"Good morning, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said with a grin.

"More like good_ afternoon_. We're running late," Kakashi corrected the Jinchuuriki. "It's 12:09 PM. It's best we get going."

Sakura gaped. "We were sleep for THAT LONG?!"

The silver-haired Copy Ninja slightly groaned. "We've tried waking you earlier, but you two wouldn't answer." He scratched the back of his head. Judging by his restless eyes he didn't get enough sleep. "Glad you two are awake… and you're both alert. The rest of us… well…"

"I was going to say you look beat," Sakura pointed out, closely examining Kakashi's tired face. "Did the battle really wear you out?"

"Quite the contrary… you two kept making too much noise."

As this came to light, Naruto and Sakura exchanged looks while smiling evilly, which drew a somewhat irked expression from Kakashi. He suspiciously looked at the two before completely facing Sakura.

"You not only kept me awake, but everyone in this village."

Sakura giggled a bit. "Naruto and I could smell a little love in the air. It wasn't just us. Right?"

"Yep, it looks like Sumaru's finally become a man. Now, he's well on his way to becoming the future Hoshikage," the blonde-haired teen nodded his head as he folded his arms. "I think Hokuto will make a nice girl for him. She'll look after him while he's studying under Kou-san, right?"

"Well, that's the plan. Kou was already inaugurated this morning."

The pink-haired kunoichi smiled. "Good for him."

"But, you two… I'm curious to know how rough you were together. Judging by those collective screams and moans, you-"

Before Kakashi finished his sentence, Sakura walked up and yanked the man forward. Her voice deepened, quickly channeling the Witchblade's sinister nature. Kakashi gulped, suddenly getting chills as the girl's tone darkened much to Naruto's delight. The Jinchuuriki slightly edged away, grinning evilly from ear to ear.

"_**Don't bring up in public. Do I make myself clear, Kakashi-sensei?**_" Sakura whispered, her Witchblade nature coming to the surface. Her angry frown was replaced with a fake smile, much frightened Kakashi even more. She jerked back and walked back to Naruto, putting an arm around him. "Is that cool, Kakashi-sensei? I know you love your _**Icha Icha Tactics**_, but respect a girl's privacy!"

Naruto shuddered. "Try saying that Ero-sennin."

As for Kakashi, he remained petrified as he turned away from facing Sakura.

_Note to self. Don't ever cross a wielder._ The silver-haired man gave himself a mental note, slumping his head.

"By the way, where are Yamato-taicho and the others?" The whiskered teen addressed the absence of their other colleagues. "We can't leave without them."

"Yamato and Sai are just wrapping things up with Kou. Lee is out looking for Neji and Tenten."

Sakura scoffed. "I have a clue where those two could be." With that, she sprinted ahead out of the crater. "I'll go and find them!"

"Strange, my nose is picking their scent. I wonder…" Kakashi murmured.

Naruto chortled to himself, quickly understanding what Kakashi alluded to. "Ah, so those two finally _got_ it on. Nice. Neji, I never thought you and Tenten had it both in you." What the Jinchuuriki hinted to were what Neji and Tenten did during the late evening.

xxxxx

"Neji! Tenten!" Sakura called out as she hurried through a trail leading out of the village. She analytically eyed her surroundings, using the Witchblade to track down any chakra sources. _Where the hell could those two have gone?!_

'_**Assuming they haven't left the village… like you said, they probably slept at some spot after making out. Heh, I bet those two were trying to outdo you.'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi scoffed. _Please, you saw what Naruto and I did! We even went all out using our transformed states! We were freaking animals!_

'_**Ah, a very erotic show you two put on. Still, Tenten is a weapons mistress. She might have learned a few techniques or two while she was a temporary wielder. Who knows what kind of kinky toys she might've used on that Byakugan-user. To the left…'**_

_Thanks. Ok, I'm finally getting somewhere. Just ahead, two chakras. That must be them!_ Sakura thought as she pressed onward, not wasting anymore time to rest. She hopped atop of a giant stone and bounced right off it, catapulting herself over a far range. _Ugh, you two better be awake!_

xxxxx

As for Neji and Tenten, both were asleep in a stack of hay. Both of them were naked underneath the layers of hay. They had spent nearly the entire night talking and used whatever time left to test each other's reflexes. Tenten had thrown an assortment of weapons at Neji, who quickly countered with his _**Jūken**_.

Then, Tenten quickly found a blind spot and threw a projectile, which broke through Neji's defenses. To Neji's surprise, this has never happened to him before. His defenses always managed to counter any projectile Tenten threw at him.

Tenten was already beginning to ready if this was a lucky shot or if what new ability the Witchblade gave her may be responsible for this. She remembered that subtle title he bestowed to her: _Daughter of Metal_.

After training, the two lied down on hay next to one another.

And then… they made love just like Sakura and Naruto did beforehand.

_I bet not even Naruto is this satisfied._ Neji thought proudly as he woke up before Tenten. _I could get used to waking up in the morning like this. _He turned his eyes to his sleeping lover cuddling next to him. Neji sighed happily. It felt so good, so right to think about Tenten as his lover after last night.

He didn't kid himself thinking Naruto and Sakura, or even those young Hoshi-nin, weren't screwing around last night. He thought he had outdone them all. And he didn't think about their night as a mere roll in the hay (figuratively and literally speaking!), he firmly believed that Tenten and he made the purest love possible. Like it was meant to be.

Neji grinned remembering how Tenten's back arched when she was on top of him. Then, when she bent backwards so they could kiss, he knelt behind her, fondled her breasts firmly but gently while claiming her. Even their wounds from the battle with the Cloneblades and the Darklings, as well as from their recent, and brutal training helped to intensify the pleasure. It was a marvelous sight for the Hyuuga genius when the sweat of their erotic activity glistened on their bodies. The most wonderful song caressed his ears when Tenten cried out in pleasure every time he buried himself inside her, himself too joining in more often when not.

Neji could still feel her strong legs wrapped around his hips firmly like a shackle, which he never wanted to take off ever again. Her moans of pleasure, coupled with giggling whenever his hands or tongue hit a ticklish spot, made Neji wanting more of her after each climax.

Neji's blissful fantasies came to an abrupt, but not regretful halt as he felt Tenten waking up next to him. She stretched with a satisfied moan before grabbing Neji's head, bringing him in for a short but deep kiss he was all too happy to give her.

"Morning lover," she said as she cuddled closer to Neji. "How did you sleep?"

"I don't know if I slept at all," Neji answered taking her hand. "I kept seeing a brunette goddess moaning in bliss sometimes on top of me, sometimes under me and sometimes before me, gripping me like a snake, sucking me dry." He added cockily.

Tenten lightly slapped him across the face, which caused him to look even cockier than before. "Oh, did she now?" She pricked his chest with her free hand and kissed him on the mouth. She pulled away, a seductive smile on her face. "And was she any good? Did you like it?"

"That's an understatement. I liked it. It's closer to reality saying that I want to be inside her for the rest of my life," he said initiating another lip lock. "And I want to hear her moans of pleasure, see her arch her back, listen to her whispers when she's asleep." Neji added and laughed at Tenten's face flushing at the thought of someone hearing her mumble in her sleep.

Her embarrassed blush soon turned into angry crimson when she saw Neji's conceited grin, but only until she reached under the blanket and grabbed him forcefully. After that she was the one grinning at his discomfort.

"Better watch out with that last piece of information," she warned. "If a certain green beast ever hears that, I'll make sure your 'manliness' is separated from the rest of your body." She gave him a good squeeze, more gentle then violent, but enough to make her point.

"Not one word," Neji assured her, both thankful at her releasing him and disappointed at her not going on at the same time.

Before long, Sakura arrived at the scene as she found Neji and Tenten laying together underneath the hay. Her expression looked indifferent to the situation, not caring about the two lovers cuddling on their 'bed' naked.

Neji quickly tried to cover himself, but Tenten didn't bother to. It wasn't like Sakura has never seen her naked when they shared the hot springs. Granted, without the Witchblade's body-enhancing, Tenten was slightly more developed than Sakura so she certainly wasn't shy around her. She didn't mind Neji seeing her in the nude. Not after a whole night spent making passionate, mind blowing love with him.

"What is it Sakura, haven't you heard of knocking?" she asked the pinkette as she stood up from the bed, stretching.

Sakura turned to her, looking rather upset. "Oh, I've heard about knocking, but I don't see a door anywhere. We're the middle of some abandoned cottage and farm field."

"Well, at least, knock on a tree or something."

Neji kept to himself as the girls exchanged glares. "..."

"We should have left hours ago, but the two of you are as deaf as a cannon!" Sakura screamed than thought. She immediately stopped, befuddled by the last pair of words she said. _Gah! Where did that come from?_

_**'It's just a saying from the world where I came from.' **_supplied the Witchblade._** 'As deaf as a cannon or in this case, as deaf as these two.'**_

"Why? What's the rush?" Tenten asked as she slipped into her undergarments and pushed off the hay off her body. With the hay removed, she ventilated the musky smell of sex off them. "Are we leaving for Konoha?" She tossed Neji his pants that she picked up from the floor, not realizing that like her clothes, it was torn and had a few decent sized bloody marks on it.

Sakura looked at them with bewildered eyes. "Thank goodness you two didn't screw each other to death!" Seeing their puzzled expressions, she pointed at their ruined clothes. "Imagine Tsunade-sama's reaction when I tell her: 'Oh yeah, we went to the Star Village, we fought off the Cloneblade twins, an army of demons, we lost no one, but Tenten and Neji ended up fucking each other to death in stacks of hay.' Heck, Naruto and I are not THIS wild even in our alternate forms! For crying out loud!"

Tenten giggled innocently. "I totally forgot about that!" With that, she picked up her clothes and saw that they were pretty much only rags now instead of proper garments. Neji's looked like the same. "Well, we can't exactly wear these, so we will have to borrow some clothes from our hosts."

"No shit," said Sakura, inspecting Neji's long sleeved shirt and its marks of destruction. "What happened? Did you get attacked by a tiger?"

"Oh yeah, in a manner of speaking, I was," Neji said, scratching his head while he let his eyes turned toward Tenten, clad in her bra and panties. "A horny tigress to be exact."

_**'Touché!'**_The Witchblade rang within Sakura's mind. _**'Tenten's an even bigger pervert than you are!' **_

_Shut up, don't insult our friend. _She thought.

The inner alter ego grinned within the girl's mind. _**(Inner Sakura: 'BUT, YOU'RE RIGHT!')**_

The Witchblade returned her a grin, before his voice turned serious. _**And my senses indicate that something has happened to her last night.**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'DUH! SHE GAVE HER VIRGINITY TO NEJI AND TOOK HIS APPARENTLY! HOW SHARP OF YOU TO NOTICE SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO HER!')**_

He added. _**'Quite true.' **_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY GIVEN HER AWAY? THE HAPPY LOOK ON HER FACE OR THE TWO OF THEM NAKED TOGETHER?!')**_

The Witchblade responded, sounding impressed.** '**_**No, no, I mean something else.**__**I should have suspected this much. The piece of knowledge I gave Tenten served as catalyst to bring up something dormant inside her to the surface.'**_

_**(Inner Sakura: 'BWAHAHAHA! YEAH, YOU BROUGHT OUT HER PERVERTED NATURE! AND SHE GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED! I BET SHE'LL BE FUCKING SORE FOR A WEEK!')**_

Despite Inner Sakura's boastful laughter, the Witchblade remained collected. He didn't let Inner Sakura change the subject.

'_**No, I mean, I did, but I think her intense emotional state during their mating has awakened her true power!' **_From the tone of the Witchblade, he sounded ecstatic.

This in turn left Sakura thinking.

_What true power?_ She asked the Witchblade. _I remember you telling me about Tenten's illness that prevents her from molding her chakra that's essential for using both ninjutsu and genjutsu. I suspected something like this even before I got you. Tenten was always adamant on having her chakra network examinations done by Tsunade in secret and this is the reason why. She suffers from this illness that would have been very shameful for her to admit. _She thought with remorse and compassion knowing full well what it felt like when one thought herself useless. Then with resolve she added. _I swear on my name that I'll help her defeat this illness so she may become an even better kunoichi._

_**'You'll see soon enough. This power I've passed to her will astound you. Wait until she finds out how to draw it out.'**_

_I'm curious to know for myself._

_**'All it took was an intense emotional state. I would say an intense orgasm was enough to possibly activate it. But, she's not quite there. Sakura, I will ask you to look after her.'**_

Sakura nodded. _I'll do what I can._

"Um, Sakura? We're ready to go," Tenten spoke up as she covered herself up with what little tattered clothing she had left.

Neji did the same thing, wearing what was left of his white garb. He flushed in the cheeks, which drew chuckles from the girls.

"Looks like you two are good to go. We'll ask what clothing they can lend you two," the pink-haired kunoichi said as she turned around and faced the direction she took before. "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and the others are waiting for us. Time to head back home."

xxxxx

"Are we all here...?" Yamato's face contorted with befuddlement as he noticed Neji and Tenten were dressed in different attire. "Oh, Sakura, did you find these two?"

"I did," Sakura replied.

Glancing over to his teammates, Lee couldn't help but notice the bags carrying their torn, cold clothes. His eyes studied the torn clothes covered with some blood. Tenten and Neji looked away, shifting their eyes from Rock Lee. Naruto walked up to Neji and Tenten while checking their bags. Like Sakura before, the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki was taken back by what was left of their clothing.

"Sheesh, what did you two do in there?!" Naruto blurted out.

"Naruto! Not in front of-" Tenten growled angrily as Sakura quickly put a hand over Naruto's mouth. "Thanks, Sakura."

"Neji. Tenten," Lee blinked thrice as he turned around, his eyes burned with fiery, manly passion. _WOW! Their passion must have been fiery! I can tell judging by their clothes being torn to shreds! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU TWO!_

"Ok, everyone. Settle down," Kakashi interjected, garnering the attention from the Konoha-nin. "We're already two hours behind schedule. We should get going before the Fifth sends for reinforcements to pick us up."

"Right," Sakura said as she pulled Naruto away and uncovered his mouth. She whispered into the Jinchuuriki's ear. "I know the village here knows about what we did last night, but let's keep what Tenten and Neji did in privacy. Got it?"

Nodding his head, Naruto responded with a serious glare. "Right. Fine."

"We're all here," Neji stated promptly. "We're ready to go."

"All right, we're done here. Let's move," Kakashi said as he and Yamato walked ahead.

As Naruto, Sakura, Sai, and Team Gai followed the Jounin, they quickly reached the top edge of the crater. Before they pressed onward, Sumaru quickly caught up with the group with Kou, Hokuto, and Mizura. Naruto whirled around as he faced Sumaru.

"Naruto... I just wanted to say.." Sumaru stopped, lowering his head while catching his breath. "Thank you..."

"Make sure you listen to Kou-san," the blonde-haired teen affirmed while clenching his right hand. He raised his fist and grinned his usual fox smile. "Once I become Hokage, hopefully you'll be Hoshikage by then. I have a friend who's currently the Kazekage. All three of us will be the head figures out of villages. Just you wait..."

"You're friends with the Kazekage?!" Hokuto blurted out.

Kou smiled proudly. "Then, you're friends with the one named Gaara."

"Yeah, and I hope you guys will find a way to make your village grow," Sakura said. "With those dark meteors gone, you have a chance to recover."

"It'll be a long process before we fully recover, but we'll manage," the interim Hoshikage said, pivoting his head as he stared at the crater. "With Akahoshi's wicked ambitions put to rest, we'll train our promising young shinobi properly and utilizing their natural talents."

Lee couldn't be anymore prouder. "Good for you! Hard work is the one way to go."

As Sumaru walked forward, he put his right hand out to Naruto. The Jinchuuriki didn't hesitate as he shook Sumaru's hand, which forged a mutual bond formed between future village leaders.

"Thank you, but don't think I'll lose out to you. I'll become Hoshikage before you even gain the Hokage title."

"So, you want to make this a competition? Heh, I'll wager that bet," Naruto smirked devilishly.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Oh boy."

Hokuto walked up behind Sumaru, putting an arm around him. "You all take care."

"Yes. Hopefully we'll see each other again... and be careful. The Darkness... I have a feeling..."

Naruto and Sakura both acknowledged Kou's warning with serious nods.

"We're aware of the Darkness. I doubt this'll be the last time we'll know about it," Sakura said as she stared at the Witchblade bracelet. Her smile faded, replaced by a somewhat doubtful and concerned look. _Isn't that right, Witchblade? This is only just the beginning._

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Demon Country Border**_

Meanwhile, Itachi and Kisame carefully treaded through the dark thickets of a forest. Before they knew it, dusk was suddenly approaching. The sun was beginning to set, which hailed the coming of the evening hours. The Akatsuki walked in and out of a spacious forest for seven straight hours with little rest.

"Itachi, it's going to be dusk soon," Kisame said, carrying the massive Samehada over his left shoulder. "My shoulder's getting cramped and I need to sit down."

Ignoring Kisame's pleas, Itachi continued walking forward. The encompassing environment didn't seem to faze the stoic individual. Darkness shrouded the more enclosed areas. Kisame shuddered as he and Samehada sensed a somewhat sinister, distressing vibe. The blue-skinned swordsman hastened his pace as he caught with Itachi, walking by his partner's side.

"What is it, Kisame?"

"...I don't know if it's just me, but do you have the suspicion we're being watched?"

"You sensed it, too?"

Kisame blinked twice. "Erm? Yes. I don't feel like we're alone in this forest. Samehada seems to have already lost its appetite. Whatever is troubling it... it can't even sense any sources of chakra. I know this is Demon Country, but c'mon."

As Itachi stopped, he slowly turned and eyed the encompassing vicinity. He turned northward. Southward. Then, he faced the west. Finally, the east. His eyes caught a glimpse of a pair of tiny yellow orbs flashing and vanishing quickly. Itachi pulled out a kunai and flung it at the ambiguous yellow-eyed figure. The kunai hit, but nothing came of it. There was a sudden rustling behind the bushes, which drew Kisame's attention.

"Yes, I was right! We're being watched...!"

"Calm down, Kisame. It's probably just a small animal."

The Kiri-nin calmly sighed, though not letting down his guard. "Perhaps, you're right." Both of his tiny, beady eyes shifted as he cautiously watched his surroundings. "Must be my lack of sleep catching up. I've had to hunt and captured the Yonbi. That old man wasn't an easy catch, Itachi. I've had to put off two days of sleep."

"Then, we'll for a place to rest. C'mon, Kisame," the dark-haired young man strode through the forest. "I need rest myself."

Upon hearing this from his partner, Kisame cracked a shark-like smile. "Ah, you, too? Well, let's find a place to rest then. Better that than standing in the middle of here." Then, he overheard a boisterous crackle of lightning, which startled him. "Humph! Here I am one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist getting worked over by a damn bolt of lightning!" As he looked ahead, he saw Itachi ahead of him. "Whoa, hold on! Wait for me!"

Itachi analyzed the weather patterns. "Another impending storm coming."

"It's going to rain soon, Itachi! Let's get moving!" Kisame called out.

Then, before the rain started to downpour, Itachi and Kisame raced over toward the nearest available cavern. Albeit, it was much smaller than the last one they used to meet with their Akatsuki colleagues, but it was no doubt better than nothing. The Akatsuki pair knelt beside the opposite sides of the cavern; Itachi occupied the left side while Kisame took the right. The downpour of rain blasted through the canopy while loud thunder boomed in the background.

Kisame faced the mouth of the cavern.__"The weather's been unpredictable, Itachi. Don't you agree?"

"It has," he asserted. _Or, this could entail an impending omen._

xxxxx

Shigure walked alone though the Demon Country forest.

He couldn't figure out what bothered him, but somehow the surrounding forest gave him bad vibes. He even conversed with local animals about the local area. According to the animals, a few days ago a wicked force arrived in this specific forest area, forcing the habitants to flee away. Of course, he lived in a haunted land for 80-something years since his soul was sealed in his dog's body. However, this forest was in an even worse situation. It was like a true demon was living within the vicinity. His human mind was having an inner struggle with his animal instincts. His human mind was telling him to continue his mission while his animal instincts were warning him to get out.

_I need find Itachi. I need find Itachi. I need find Itachi. _Shigure repeated his mantra in his mind.

xxxxx

After the rain stopped, the Akatsuki pair finally moved on to find dry spot to set up camp. Suddenly, something was bothered Itachi. After many missions with Kisame through various shinobi lands and many forests, this specific area was suspiciously eerie and tranquil. He even didn't feel the presence of any animal.

_What's going on here?_ Itachi thought as he scanned around the forest. _No birds, no small rodents, not even insects. It's like they fled in terror from something. But. what or who did they run from?_

Those weren't the only concerned thoughts flowing in Itachi's mind. Though Kisame didn't realize it, Itachi's body was getting tired. He took his last pill last week. Itachi wondered what was delaying Madara from giving him his medication.

"Kisame, let gets some rest."

Kisame looked at him, quirking an eyebrow. The former Kiri-nin swordsman sensed something wrong with Itachi. On the other hand, he knew to never question Itachi's condition since he will not clarify a direct answer.

"Normally, I'd be the one to suggest that. All right. I will look some wood to prepare a campfire for us."

With that, Kisame walked off and left the Uchiha alone. Relieved, Itachi sighed deeply as he sat down under a tree. He put his hand on his mouth as he started to cough. He coughed five times before he stopped. Uncovering his mouth, he saw there was blood dripping over his hand.

_I have to hold on._ Itachi mused as he looked at the blood on his hand. _I must stay alive until I face Sasuke._

Then, he noticed a dark shadow swiftly sprinting through the bushes. Then, from out of the bushes, something pounced right in the middle of the campsite. Itachi blinked when he noticed a brown dog with a scroll in its mouth. The dog placed the scroll on the ground.

"Are you Uchiha Itachi?" the brown dog asked as he slowly approached the ill-conditioned Uchiha. "I apologize for taking so long. I kinda got lost in these woods. The powers that be asked me to give your medicine to you."

Itachi took the scroll as he noticed it was the same one holding his previous medications. He gazed at the dog with obvious suspicion. It seemed too good to be true. Usually it was Madara who personally arranged to give Itachi his medication in a timely manner. Itachi initially knew he was posing as "Tobi the Good Boy" and as Deidara's partner. Nonetheless, he still wondered why Madara would send a dog to deliver his medicine. From what he knew, Madara never liked animals, even if they were summons beasts.

"Why did Madara send you?" Itachi demanded an answer.

Shigure almost forgot that Itachi knows about Madara's place within the organization. To play it safe, Shigure figured he would not reveal himself being an Uchiha since he has no connections to Itachi other than being an ancestor.

"Madara-sama sent me because he couldn't be here by himself since he paired with Deidara-san," Shigure clarified as he cautiously stared at Itachi, careful as to not provoking anymore suspicion. "So, he asked me to give your medicine in his place." He quickly introduced himself. "Ah, I forgot to say... my name is Shigure, Itachi-sama." With that, he bowed before one of the last Uchiha clan members.

Just like that, Itachi's eyes noticed something unorthodox and peculiar with the dog. In the front of him was a brown-furred Labrador , but his Sharingan was analyzing a strange phenomenon in the dog's chakra. It appeared to be an amalgamation between a dog and a human. Itachi took his medicine out of the scroll and swallowed his pill.

Suddenly, it had dawned on him. Itachi remembered 'Leader' informed them about a dog named Shigure, who was announced as the Akatsuki's newest spy.

"I know you're not a normal dog," Itachi said, narrowing his eyes toward the Labrador. "Leader-sama told us you were the one who informed him about the powerful, wicked device called the Witchblade. We were told this was a power that rivals a Bijuu." He demanded the dog to clarify his true identity. "Who or what are you?"

"With all due respect, Itachi-sama, this is none of your business. I am just a messenger," Shigure vaguely spoke, his tone sounded emotionless than before. "After you recover enough of your strength, leave this forest at once. There's something in this forest. It's driving me almost crazy. The animals here are saying there's a dark force lurking about. For your own sake and your partner's safety, leave as soon as possible." He turned around only to stop momentarily as a giant, blue-skinned figure emerged.

Kisame returned from collecting dry wood from under a pile of wet leaves.

"Erm? What's going on here?" Kisame inquired as he pivoted his head. He noticed Shigure facing him. "What's with the dog? Itachi? Did you make a new friend?"

"Quite the contrary. This dog is the one Leader-sama informed us about. Do you remember he mentioned a 'Shigure' during the Sanbi's sealing?"

The blue-skinned Kiri-nin smirked, displaying his shark teeth widely. "Ah ha! So, you're the brave dog who climbed all the way to Mt. Hakurei to get Hidan's head back! And you even peed on him! Hahahaha!" Kisame laughed jovially. "I have to say mutt, you gave me a good laugh!" He continued to laugh, enjoying every moment of remembering Hidan's humiliation.

"Kisame, you heard Leader-sama," Itachi reminded his partner. "Don't speak like that about our fallen comrades."

As Itachi tried to stop Kisame from laughing, Shigure's face contorted with anger. His canine impulses kicked in, growling as he felt a dark presence. It exuded such a sinister presence that it made Shigure terribly uncomfortable.

_I've never felt anything so evil in my life! _Shigure bared his teeth, the hair all over his body stiffening. His growls deepened. _This presence feels more sinister than Inori and the other corrupted Uchiha spirits! All of them put together! There's something out here! _

Itachi and Kisame quickly noted Shigure's erratic change in behavior.

Even, they, too, felt that same ominously sinister presence amidst the encompassing dark forest.

"Do you feel that, Itachi?! I knew there was something wrong about these parts. They don't call this the Demon Country for nothing!"

Shigure whirled around as he barked at the Akatsuki pair. "You two have to get out of here! Go now!"

Suddenly, a loud series of high-pitched squeals and cries echoed from the enclosed forest surroundings. The trees and bushes around the trio stirred. The mood became unpleasant as they've awakened the 'creatures of the night.' But, there were more like creatures form an otherworldly dimension. These weren't the calls of any normal nocturnal animals.

Itachi, Kisame, and Shigure surveyed their surroundings, quickly picking up the high-pitched screams. Then, Shigure was the first to smell a foul stench that turned his sensitive nose. The aroma filled the area with a revolting gas, which made Itachi cough uncontrollably and Kisame cover his nose. Then, they watched as gleaming yellow dots filled and spread throughout the forest. These dots were eyes, all of which gleamed profusely as they casted terrifying gazes at the trio.

The loud squeals persisted. Then came devilish giggles, sounding identical to the nature of impish Gremlins.

For the first time, since Itachi has known him, Kisame's face expressed a look of distress and fear. Utter fear. The shark man's teeth chattered like mad and like there was no tomorrow! This was Kisame. THE Hoshigaki Kisame showing fear of this ambiguous dark force hidden within this local forest. The same Kiri-nin who hailed from the feared and blood thirsty band of killers called the Seven Ninja Swordsman of the Mist. The same monster of a man who has ruthlessly killed and shed the blood of shinobi.

Itachi looked at Kisame with deep concern.

If Kisame was showing fear, then they were in serious trouble.

"Kisame...?" Itachi murmured, staring around the forest as the eyes moved around to follow the creatures. _What are these creatures? These are inhumane sounds. Are they demons?!_

"LOOK OUT!!" Shigure roared as he spotted one of the creatures lunging out of the bushes. He jumped right in front of the floppy-eared, buck-toothed black demon, blocking its path completely. Crouching in a defensive position, the brown dog snarled. "Stay away from them!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kisame exclaimed as he noticed the creature. "What in... devil is that?!"

The Darkling's mouth gaped, green drool spilled out of its mouth. "_**Kekekeke, our lord is near. The meat puppet has presented himself before us. The time has come... YOU!**_" The demonic imp shifted its beady, yellow eyes toward Itachi. A long forked tongue slipped out of its mouth. "_**Our lord, the Darkness, shall claim you as his prize. You should feel honored.**_"

Itachi was befuddled with distress. "Darkness?"

"I don't know what the hell you are, but you stay away from us!" Kisame snarled as he lifted Samehada and raced over to smash the imp with it.

Shigure lunged at the imp and headbutted its forehead. "I said get back, Kisame-san! I'll take care of this!" With that, the dog closed and opened his eyes - revealing the crimson-eyes of the Sharingan.

Both Itachi and Kisame were astounded with shock by the dog's Kekkei Genkai revealed.

"...It can't be!" Kisame's mouth dropped.

Sasuke's older brother was even more bewildered. _He has the Sharingan?! Just like me, Sasuke, and Madara?! _

"But, how can a dog use the Sharingan?!" roared Kisame, still astounded by this stunning revelation. "Itachi, you never told me animals from your clan are able to use this technique. Who is this mutt?!"

Ignoring the Akatsuki pair, Shigure set his sights on the Darkling. His Sharingan was fully activated, revealing a three tomoe shaped like a three-sided windmill. In the center were three gaping holes. He quickly activated the evolved form of the Sharingan.

"_**Mangekyo Sharingan. Amaterasu!**_" Shigure howled as he directed his gaze intently at the Darkling.

"Mangekyo?! Amaterasu?!" Kisame gaped in disbelief, overhearing the dog's call.

_**Fwoom!**_

Before long, the Darkling screeched in agonizing pain as black flames consumed its entire body. The impish demon fell on the ground, writhing in agony as its blood-curdling screams filled the area. Shigure maintained his gaze, fully utilizing his Mangekyo Sharingan to reduce the demon into ashes. This was exactly what he fulfilled as the black flames turned the Darkling into dust.

Itachi watched Shigure from afar, observing his adept use of the Mangekyo.

_He's fully utilizing it, but it's beginning to take a toll on his eyes._ Itachi thought as he rushed behind Shigure. "Is that your Mangekyo?"

As Shigure closed his eyes, he deactivated his advanced ocular jutsu - quickly putting out the flames with a gesture.

"That's the Ama-"

"Amaterasu," Shigure replied. "I know all about the technique, but I can't get it to cover a wide area. I bet you can."

"Um, you two... I know you want to discuss about your eyes, but... LOOK AROUND US!!" Kisame frantically spat out as he whirled around, pointing out to the hundreds of beady, yellow faces gazing at them. "We're surrounded!"

"Itachi-sama, you can't use the Amaterasu here... we're in an enclosed area and you'll accidentally catch us in the flames!" Shigure warned Sasuke's older brother. He watched as more impish creatures emerged. Some of them looked like giant worms and others looked like goblins. "But, we can still hold them off. Itachi-sama. Kisame-san. I want to see what you two can do. Show me why you were selected to be part of the Akatsuki."

Kisame gulped as he watched more Darklings emerge. "Easy for you to say. There's... too... many of these little freaks." Nonetheless, he sucked it up and gripped the hilt of his Samehada. "But, there's no way I'm going to die here. Not at the hands of these little vermin!"

Itachi opened his Akatsuki coat and threw out a ten shuriken, catching ten Darklings off guard. These ten demons fell as the shuriken cut through their bodies.

"Nice shot, Itachi-sama!" Shigure praised the genius descendant of his original clan. _This is going to be exciting to watch._ Then before the dog got too excited, another swarm of Darklings jumped out to attack him. "Augh, thanks for letting my hopes up! There's more of them!"

Raising his Samehada, Kisame roared and swatted aside seven Darklings. Another two jumped from behind, but the Kiri-nin turned and raised his Samehada, catching the demons as they latched on his bandaged sword. Kisame swung his sword around, removing the demons off his weapon.

"No fire, but I can do this!" Kisame roared as he closed his mouth, expelling a massive torrent of water. "_**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha!!**_" He directed the surge of water towards the encompassing forests, which forced the Darklings out of the hiding. However, the massive surge of water swept the demons away, clearing the area temporarily.

An astonished Shigure observed Kisame as he ran behind Itachi. "He's clearing them away! That's impressive!"

Suddenly, three Darkling jumped out from behind Itachi and Shigure. The brown dog whirled around as he prepared to activate his Sharingan... only to be stopped abruptly by Itachi. The dark-haired Uchiha executes a few hand seals as he expelled multiple fireballs at his targets.

"_**Kat**__**on: Hōsenka no Jutsu!!**_"

Each fiery projectile consumed a Darkling. Many were burned alive as others were lacerated by the burns. Itachi quickly rushed in as he pulled out a kunai and quickly slashed through ten Darklings, who tried to escape contact with the fireballs. He whirled around and threw his kunai, which struck and pinned a Darkling against the side of a tree.

"Wow, you're good, Itachi-sama!" Shigure praised the dark-haired man.

Suddenly, the Darkling that was pinned snickered. Itachi overheard the impish demon giggling like mad.

"_**You're... only delaying... the inevitable... our master is here... he's been watching you...**_"

"Your master? Who is this what you call..." Itachi stopped as his entire body sensed an overwhelming cold, sinister presence moving behind him. As he whirled around, he spotted a giant pair of green-and-yellow eyes glaring intently at the Uchiha.

Shigure growled, taking a few steps back as the hair on his back stiffened.

Kisame ceased his assault and pivoted his head. His face expressed unwavering fear and discontent as he saw the massive eyes staring at Itachi.

"...Itachi! Get back!" Kisame roared as he hurried in to save his partner.

Numerous high-pitched giggles were heard throughout the forest.

They all cried out in unison, singing praise to their 'master.' "_**Here's the meat puppet we've picked and ripe for the picking! Our lord, the Darkness...**_" The swarm of creatures came out of the hiding and bowed their heads, displaying respect for the omnious, seemingly wicked force of god-like power. "_**We present you the one named Uchiha Itachi. The one with the 'Eyes of Crimson.' Oh great Darkness, force of eternal chaos.**_"

With that said, the force of chaos slowly drifted out of the forest. The green-and-yellow eyes moved right toward Itachi, catching the male Uchiha with a hypnotic gaze. Itachi backed away, his body racked with distress as his entire body stiffened. He remained dead cold in his tracks as the Darkness edged closer.

Shigure jumped right at Itachi, biting his left ankle. The man winced, quickly reacting to Shigure's painful bite.

"Itachi-sama! Don't get near it!" Shigure pleaded as he tried to distract Itachi from the Darkness. "I sense a greater evil than the corrupt spirits of your ancestors! This wickedness is... nothing I've felt before! Itachi-sama!"

"Itachi!" Kisame called out as he was held back by another swarm of Darklings. He swung his Samehada, swatting aside three imps. However, another five jumped right in their place and grabbed a hold of the shark man's legs. "Listen to Shigure! Whatever that thing is... don't go near it!"

As he remained still, Itachi reflected to the warning the Witchblade gave him.

That last omnious warning before Inner Sakura forced Itachi out of Sakura's mind.

_'...there's a chance Sasuke may succumb to a more horrible fate. Keep him away from the darkness... before it's too late. Better yet, since you possess just as much darkness in your heart... you'd best watch yourself near dark corners. You two, especially Sasuke, would make perfect meat puppets for...'_

_'For who?'_

_'You'll know in due time, Uchiha Itachi. Just heed my warning.'_

Snapping back to reality, Itachi gasped as he faced the exact force the Witchblade alluded to and warned him about.

_'Keep him away from the darkness... you possess just as much darkness in your heart... watch yourself near dark corners... meat puppets... meat puppets... meat puppets...'_

Those last words repeated like a mantra in Itachi's mind.

Before Itachi had a chance to react, a long black sticky tentacle stretched out and snared him by his left wrist. Itachi tried to resist as best as he could, pulling the tentacle forward. However, a network of sticky, black tendrils launched themselves at Uchiha Itachi. Shigure lunged onto the tentacles and tried biting into them, but his attempts were fruitless. Kisame expelled more water out of his mouth, pushing away the Darkling hordes and clearing the path. He rushed toward Itachi, who retaliated by spewing flames through the tentacles. Shigure jumped away as he avoided being caught by Itachi's expelled flames.

Freeing himself, Itachi scorched the tentacles into ashes.

However, more tentacles lashed out and grabbed the man.

"_**DON'T EVEN ATTEMPT TO RESIST, UCHIHA ITACHI! MY CHILDREN SEARCHED WIDE AND FAR FOR YOU! YOU CANNOT ESCAPE FATE! YOU AND I WILL BECOME ONE! BECOME ONE WITH ME, MY PUPPET!**_" The terrifying, blood-curdling tone of the Darkness boomed, sending chills down the spines of Shigure and Kisame. The Darkness sounded not only commanding but sinister and empowering. The powers it commanded transcended anything a shinobi would comprehend. Not even an Uchiha's Sharingan could see through its archaic presence. "_**IT'S TIME WE SEEK THE WIELDER! BECOME MY PUPPET, UCHIHA ITACHI!**_" As it screeched, it let out a loud, ear-piercing squealing akin to a threatened wild hog.

Itachi closed and immediately reopened his eyes, revealing his Mangekyo Sharingan. "_**Tsukuy-**_"

"_**EHEHEHE! YOUR EYE TRICK WON'T WORK ON ME! DIDN'T MY SON WARN YOU?! I WOULD BE COMING FOR YOU AND YOUR EYES OF CRIMSON!**_"

"LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!!" Kisame bellowed out in rage as he swung... but went through the Darkness transparent form. _What in devil's name?! I... I passed through it?!_

"ITACHI-SAMA!!" Shigure cried out.

The Darkness quickly drifted toward Itachi and forced itself right through his body. Itachi felt an irresistible force enter his body in an instant. Then, Itachi's head jerked back as his eyes and mouth were filled with a sickly, gray mucus. He felt his entire body - internally - being ripped apart seemingly. Itachi had never felt this overwhelming and horrible pain shooting throughout his body.

"Gaaaugh!! Augh!!" Itachi howled out in pain as he unbuttoned and opened his Akatsuki cloak. He threw his uniform red-cloud black cloak on the ground while he grabbed his temples. He felt as if his head were ready to explode.

"GAUUUUUUGGGGHHH!!!" As his eyes and mouth gaped, the gray mucus spilled out. Then, his eyes suddenly turned dark green. "GET OUT.... OF ME...!!!"

"ITACHI!!" Kisame shouted as he rushed in to restrain his partner.

Before he reached Itachi, more Darklings jumped out of the forests as they cut off Kisame from his partner.

"_**The Uchiha Itachi you know will no longer be of this world!**_" One Darkling giggled devilishly, revealing a long, lizard-like tongue that hung out of its mouth.

A worm-like demon croaked out. "_**The host has already reached the initial stages of the full body possession. Our master will claim full authority over Itachi's body. You cannot save him! For he no longer carries a will... he is all but our lord's puppet.**_"

"He's NOBODY'S vessel!" Kisame snapped as he swung his Samehada around, sweeping the Darklings away.

Shigure called out to Itachi. "Resist this force, Itachi-sama! Madara-sama said you have a strong will! You can resist!"

"I CAN'T SEEM TO... _**AUUUUGH!!!**_" Itachi roared out a blood-curdling scream, which sounded inhuman - completely depraved of any human emotion. The cold grip of the Darkness had readily spread throughout Itachi's internal system. He heard the Darkness' cruel, demonic voice boom within his own mind.

_**'YES, FEAR NOT. YOU NO LONGER POSSESS A WILL. YOU ARE MY NOTHING BUT MY MEAT PUPPET! ACCEPT THE POWER I'LL BESTOW YOU... YES, THIS IS THE FIRST HOST IN A LONG TIME... I'LL TRULY ACCEPT... IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I INHABITED JACKIE... WITH NO ESTACADO BLOODLINE TO POSSESS IN THIS UNIVERSE... I'll MOVE ONTO THE NEXT BEST MALE BLOODLINE... THE UCHIHA.'**_

As he dropped to one knee, Itachi clenched his fists and tried to resist. He jerked his head back.

"...you'll ever make me your puppet! I... must... keep you... and Madara from... my brother...!" Itachi snarled, resisting against the Darkness' firm control. He cried out in agonizing pain. "Augh! You won't... have me... and you won't take my brother. The Witchblade..."

_**'MY DEAR SON GAVE YOU A VAGUE WARNING ABOUT ME, BUT YOU NEVER SAW ME COMING. ITACHI, YOUR BLOODLINE HAS A POWER I SEEK. THE EYES OF CRIMSON... THE SHARINGAN... IT'LL BE THE TOOL**_

_**WHICH I'LL NEED TO CONQUER THE ANGELUS AND SEEK MY SON'S WIELDER.'**_

Itachi fell to the ground as both of his hands gripped the ground. His finger dug deep through the wet earth.

"Sakura..." Itachi gritted his teeth. "...you won't get near any of them... not as long as I..."

_**'LOOK AT YOU. YOU THINK YOUR WILL IS AS STRONG AS DEAR JACKIE?! EHEHE, YOU'RE ON YOUR KNEES LIKE A LITTLE BITCH, ITACHI! YOU NO LONGER HAVE A WILL WITH ME IN THE DRIVER'S SEAT! EMBRACE MY POWER... THE POWER OF ETERNAL CHAOS!'**_

"AUUUUUUGGHHHH!!!" Itachi screamed out at the top of his lungs. As he raised his head, his eyes turned pure yellow as plates of dark green armor spread all over his body like a wildfire. He watched his hair became a darker shade of black, replacing his slightly grayish black pigmentation. His complexion turned paler than usual. The embellished armor around his body spread all around, even his arms. His arms were now covered by silver gauntlets, similar to the material worn by the Witchblade wielders. His clothes were concealed underneath the layers of green armor. His shoulders broadened as seven, sharp protrusions jutted out, serving as shoulder padding. Four green gems formed and became embedded on both sides of his arms - two on his front shoulders and the other two on his biceps. A fifth green gem formed below his neck collar. His fingers became long, sharp talons. As he lifted his head, his mouth and nose were muzzled behind a silver mask. Only his eyes and the upper facial features were exposed. His hitai-ate fell off, landing right in front of Itachi's feet, which were also covered by the same green armor. The power of chaos augmented Itachi's overall physical stature, adding five more inches to his height.

Lifting both arms up, Itachi flexed his limbs and grunted.

Kisame and Shigure blanched in horror at the sight of Itachi's newly transformed state.

Right before their eyes, the Itachi they once knew became the Darkness' newest vessel.

A wicked chuckle passed out of Itachi's mouth.

"_**Success. At long last, a body in my full possession. This young man possesses such a firm and strong body... and his eyes... the Eyes of Crimson are all mine,**_" Itachi spoke, his tone was lower and malignant. The Darkness was speaking and firmly controlling Itachi, overcoming the man's will. "_**I can begin by possessing a new bloodline lineage and pass it over to the next line. But, first... let's take a look at what skeletons are hidden your closet, Uchiha Itachi. Since I possess your body...**_" He slowly turned as he faced Shigure and Kisame. "_**...I can't fully utilize your power without learning about your clan's history. Better yet, perhaps make better use of your eyes.**_" He raised his right hand, calling forth the Darklings. "_**Come to me my children. I've finally taken fresh meat and this is one is perfectly suitable for my liking!**_"

"...Itachi-sama?!" Shigure barked out. "I know you can still hear me! Don't let it... this creature. Resist... RESIST IT!!"

Kisame didn't know what to do. He just witnessed his own partnering being possessed and forced through a horribly terrifying transformation, one that scared the Kiri-nin.

As the Darklings quickly swarmed around Itachi, the Darkness host raised his head and threw his greasy, black hair back. His yellow eyes glowed profusely, brimming with intense energy.

"_**It's too late, mongrel. Uchiha Itachi is mine. His body, mind, and heart belong to me. His will is nothing like Jackie's. No man's is,**_" Itachi darkly smiled - if one could see it behind his mask. He raised his left hand, which was imbued with an intertwined mix of black chakra and chaos energy. "_**You two will make a tasty meal for my children.**_"

"ITACHI!! STOP THIS!! IT'S US!!" Kisame pleaded to the possessed man. "Are you still in there?! Itachi?!"

"_**No, the Uchiha Itachi is gone. I am the Darkness,**_" the man denied. "_**Well, if you want to feel any better, I'm now Darkness Itachi.**_"

"FIGHT IT, ITACHI! LISTEN TO ME!"

Darkness Itachi shifted his golden eyes directly at Shigure. Incensed, Itachi snarled with irritation. "_**Be silent.**_" Raising both hands over his face, the Darklings directly moved in as they curled around and surrounded their lord's new vessel. Drawn by his wicked aura, the Darklings clung to Itachi like bees to sweet honey. A black lamprey-looking worm snaked its body around Darkness Itachi's neck as Itachi fondled its soft body. "_**My children. Don't worry. You can all feast on these unpleasant humans to your wicked heart's content. These two will be the first two on your menu.**_" He raised his head, facing Shigure and Kisame. "_**A dog and a shark will make a decent appetizer.**_"

As Shigure stepped back, Kisame stood his ground and readily held the Samehada. He wore a fierce battle face, gazing at the Darklings and the Darkness' new host.

"Itachi..." Kisame muttered as he gritted his shark teeth. Incapable of comprehending the Darkness and its power, he knew this was going to be a skirmish he may not even get out of alive. This is especially true considering the host the Darkness has possessed. The Darkness has full access to Itachi's Sharingan and advanced jutsus. _Damn it all. Why Itachi though?_ cursed Kisame.

Shigure readily crouched back, growling directly at Darkness Itachi and his Darkling hordes. "Kisame-san, don't give up. We'll get Itachi-sama back. But, we have no choice... we have to fight him. I hear you have chakra reserves on a tailless Jinchuuriki's level."

"Wait, how did you know?"

"I've been told by Leader-sama, Kisame-san. You're robustly efficient to battle dangerous enemies and you carry the Samehada. I know all about what you and the others' special abilities and unique traits."

"Yes, but... easier said than done. Itachi has the Sharingan!"

"_**This is getting boring. Go now, my children. Feast on their flesh. Leave nothing. Not even their bones,**_" Darkness Itachi hissed as he pointed toward the blue-skinned man and the dog. As he opened his eyes, he closed them and revealed the Mangekyo Sharingan. "_**Uchiha Itachi's power. The Eyes of Crimson. They're all mine. With this, not even the Witchblade's current wielder stands a chance.**_"

"Sakura..."_ I can't let him get near Sakura and Naruto!_ Shigure growled, displaying a full set of teeth as he was ready to attack. "Kisame-san, we can't let him out of here!"

"You have a lot of faith in me, mutt. Are you sure you're not a summon?"

"I'm not."

Kisame grinned, putting on a confident battle face. "Good. Now, as for you... you monster..." He readily held his Samehada and directly faced Darkness Itachi. "You and your little freak shows won't frighten me. Who do you think you're dealing with?! You'd better relinquish your hold on Itachi. He won't be your puppet for long, because you'll be dealing with me and I intend to set him free from your control!" Raising his Samehada, Kisame assumed a battle position and snarled. "The Monster of Kirigakure! Akatsuki member... Hoshigaki Kisame!"

Darkness Itachi blinked as he tilted his head over by his left side. "_**Cute name, but you're way over your head, Hoshigaki Kisame.**_" He chortled with wicked glee. "_**Come and die by your own partner's hands.**_" With that, he directed his Darklings toward Kisame and Shigure. "_**Survive if you can, Monster of Kirigakure.**_"

With that, as the Darklings lunged forward, Kisame and Shigure readied themselves for what may be their final battle.

xxxxx

_**Tazuna's Residence/Northwestern District/Wave Country**_

Tayuya hurried toward the front door while carrying a bag over her right shoulder. She stopped, glancing over her back to see Inari carrying a box of tools. The pink-haired teenage girl rolled her eyes a bit, noticing how winded he seemed.

"C'mon, we've only been fixing two fences and you're tired?"

"It's just been so humid."

Shaking her head, Tayuya scoffed. "Excuses. C'mon, aren't we going to fix the dock?"

"Yeah. Let's get going."

"You two better be careful!" Tsunami called out as she emerged out of the kitchen.

"We will, mother!" Inari answered as he and Tayuya walked out of the house.

Closing the door behind her, Tayuya walked alongside Inari toward the docks.

"After this, we'll go fish some more."

Inari smiled as he quickly bantered. "This time I'm going to catch a bigger fish than you, big sis."

"Says who? _You?_" Tayuya stuck her tongue at the boy. "When hell freezes over, shrimp!"

"Just you wait and see..."

"Give it up. The big fish always come to me!"

"I have full confidence this time!"

"Whatever you say, Inari-chan!"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

As the two carried on their argumentative sibling exchange, a group of men gathered near a dock observed them. One of them, carrying a sheathed katana, smirked with a toothpick in his mouth.

"There's that little snot-nosed brat. That's the grandson of Tazuna the Bridge Builder," the man chuckled as he spat out his toothpick. "His grandfather and a group of Konoha-nin were directly responsible for driving Gato out of power. Heh, we'll start by taking this kid and then..."

"Wait, but that girl who he's with," another thug added. "Isn't that the one named Tayuya of the North Gate? I thought she supposedly died?"

The katana holder, assumed to be the group leader, evilly smiled and chuckled. "Is that right? Heh, this should prove to be interesting. She might be formerly one of Orochimaru's shinobi, but I doubt she still has it in her."

"I hear she's been living comfortably around these parts."

"Then, she's gone soft and abandoned her shinobi way. She won't be able to take on all us," the katana wielder stood up and faced his group of five colleagues. "Let's move."

"Right!"

xxxxx

Once Tayuya and Inari arrived at the docks, the boy set down his tool box and checked the broken boards in need of replacements. Tayuya set the bag of tools by Inari's side and knelt over to help him.

"We'll need a hammer for this to pull these nails out," Inari stated as he reached into the bag and pulled out a hammer. "There we go..."

Suddenly, Tayuya noticed her vision became blurry. She nearly dazed out while dropping her head. Inari noticed his adoptive sister's fatigued look and tended to her.

"Big sis, are you okay?"

Tayuya groaned. "Yeah... maybe the sun's already getting to me..." Before she could figure out her problem, she overheard that menacing, devilish giggle emanating from the back of her mind. _Fuck... no. Not now! What do you want?! _

The Flute Diva responded in her vessel's mind. _**'Awww, miss me? You can't fully rid of me that easily, dear Tay.'**_

_I wish you'd fucking leave me alone._

_**'You'll be having company soon. I can't believe you missed them. Has this new relaxed life diluted your shinobi senses?'**_

_I told you I gave up my shinobi days. It's over. And who the hell is following us?_

_**'Just warning you. You and the brat will have some company soon. Don't say I didn't warn you. You'll need me sooner than you think.'**_

"LIKE HELL I AM!" Tayuya screamed as she sprang to her feet, accidentally knocking Inari back. She returned to reality as she noticed Inari taken back by her aggressive outburst. "Whoa... hey. Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, but... you scared me," Inari sighed, placing a hand on his beating chest. "What was that about?"

"Inari-chan, let's get this work over with."

"Right, but this'll take..."

"Better we start now than later," Tayuya insisted as she knelt down to grab Inari's hammer. "I'll give it a go this time."

"Uh, sure. Go ahead..."

As she closed her eyes, Tayuya took a deep breath and sighed. There's no way I'm letting you take control, you blue-armored bitch. No way... you're not denying me this new way of life. Count on it.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 47: _**Approaching Dusk: The Dark Sharingan and the Flute Diva's Revival!**_

xxxxx

_**Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius**_

"Good day, ya'll! Gin here to give you a short edition of the Witchblade Encyclopedia Segment!" The silver-haired deviant announced as he stood behind a big monitor. "We'll be continuing the Cloneblade lectures. Today, our guests are the already dead Cloneblade sister twins. Please welcome, Kira and Kisa. The Twin Blades!"

With that, Kira and Kisa entered the studio. They received little response from a small audience, much to their dismay. The twins took their seats on a pair of studio chairs.

"Please excuse the mess, but we've had to moved to a new studio. The executives requested we move. You can thank Isaribi and her big scaly friend from our last segment."

The arrogant Kira snorted. "Like we give a fuck. Look, make it fast, fox face."

"Next time, less emphasis on the _already dead_ part," Kisa sharply hissed.

Gin coughed as he turned and faced the screen. "Right, carrying on. Our next three guests come from the _**Witchblade**_ anime series itself. Please, welcome the Dual Cloneblade sister trio: Maria, Aoi, and Asagi!"

Entering the room were three teenage-looking girls. The main leader of the trio, Maria, wore blonde hair in pigtails. Aoi wore shorter, blonde hair with braids and from first glance had a meek, cute disposition similar to Hinata's. The third sister, Asagi, was a dark-haired girl and judging from her demeanor, she placed less emphasis on her looks.

"Let's make this fast. My sisters and I have training to attend to," Maria said as she stopped and noticed the Twin Blades. "Wait, you mean these are the two whose Cloneblades forms are based off mine?!" The Neogene sister hissed angrily. "Ugh, these two don't have any class!"

With that, Kira and Kisa promptly jumped out of their seats.

"Want to make something of it, blondie?!" Kira retorted.

"Say that to OUR face, bitch!" Kisa snapped.

"Now, now, ladies... please..." Gin tried to break up the fight. "Not here! We just rented this sp-"

Maria, Kira, and Kisa bellowed out in response. "CAN IT, FOX FACE!"

Overwhelmed by the vicious outburst, Gin collapsed on his back. "...everyone hates me today."

"YOU TWO HAVE NOTHING ON ME!!" Maria screamed as she transformed into her Dual Blade form. She assumed a split-legged stance and unsheathed her long, double blades. "_**Bring it on, you sluts!**_"

Acting on impulse, Kira and Kisa reverted to their Cloneblade forms.

"_**You're full of yourself if you think you can take me and Kisa on!**_"

"_**Kira, let's rip this Barbie boll bitch apart.**_"

As the twins attacked Maria, Gin crawled away from the set to avoid being caught in the fray.

Aoi and Asagi watched as the trio exchanged kicks and insults.

"Should... we...?" Aoi meekly asked.

"Let them fight. This should be a good show," Asagi said as she pulled out a box of gummy worms. "Want some?"

Aoi nodded as she pulled out a gummy worm.

Meanwhile, on the set, three Darkling imps sat together while munching on popcorn. They let out devilish giggles like Gremlins would and enjoyed the stage fight.

"_**Hehehehahaha! ENCORE! ENCORE!**_" The Darklings cackled.

On the other side of the theatre, Goku, Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Piccolo, Krillin, and Eighteen sat together.

"Gah, will someone get those noisy bastards to shut up?!" a perturbed Vegeta snarled. "Why did I even come here in the first place?"

Goku reminded him. "You lost the last game of Roshambo and you said you'd buy our seats, Vegeta."

"I knew this was supposed to be a talk show segment, but this is ridiculous," Piccolo snorted irritably.

Krillin shrugged. "Hey, at least, we're getting a cat fight. Whoo, look at them go!"

Eighteen lightly tapped Krillin on his head. "Ahem."

"Sorry, babe. They don't compare to you."

"You're forgiven, Krillin."

"Sheesh, these girls are vicious," Videl gawked at the Twin Blades and Maria tearing the set up.

"Something you'd expect from this show," Gohan affirmed as he stuffed his face with popcorn.

Goten scratched his head. "Should we be even watching this?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. Wanna go and rummage through the snack bar?" Trunks asked as he snuck through the backdoor.

"You're on, Trunks!"

As he got up from his seat, Vegeta grunted and fired a Ki beam at the Darklings. The beam quickly consumed the impish demons and reduced them to dust, leaving a small smoking crater in the floor. "Humph, that'll shut those little shits up."

Gin groaned from the set. "That's gonna take out more from our budget. Oh dear..."

Goku quickly apologized. "We'll have that fixed!" The good-natured Saiya-jin turned and faced the camera, sporting his trademark goofy smile. "Anyway, that wraps up this show! See ya!"

"Next time, Tayuya and Shiori will be joining us. Until then, this Ichimaru Gin saying... so long... and..."

_**Pow!**_

A chair thrown by Maria hits Gin, knocking the host out until the next segment. The cameras immediately cut off with the screams of the Cloneblades booming out from the background

End of segment.

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Suiton: Bakusui Shōha**_/Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave

_**Type:**_ Water Release. B-Rank. Offensive and Supplementary.

_**Range: **_All ranges.

_**User(s):**_ Hoshigaki Kisame

After expelling out a great quantity of water from his mouth, the enemy is swallowed up by this advancing surge and crushed. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. When used with Kisame's enormous chakra, even dry wastelands will turn into an ocean.

--

_**Kat**__**on: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Phoenix Immortal Fire Technique

_**Type:**_ Fire Release. C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short range

_**User(s):**_ Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Sasuke

This jutsu sends multiple balls of fire at a target. It is also possible to hide shuriken within the fireballs, creating an unexpected secondary surprise attack. For the most part, however, this jutsu is used as a distraction.

xxxxx

**A/N: **Yep, the Darkness has taken Itachi. The meat puppet has been selected. Now, it's up to Kisame and Shigure to stop Darkness Itachi. Can they do it? I wouldn't lose faith in Kisame yet. As of the recent manga chapters, he's already confirmed as a monster shinobi on the level of a '_tail-less_' Jinchuuriki. Of course, he's dealing with THE Darkness' new host. A host with the Sharingan. The odds are stacked against our favorite resident shark man and his new dog friend. =/

More subtle hints are dropped for Tenten's new power, which I'm improvising at the moment. The scene with Neji, Tenten, and Sakura was originally written by _Nnereus_. I've tweaked it to fit in with the ongoing story. Thanks again, _Nnereus_.

As for Tenten's new ability, which the Witchblade gave her, that'll come into play in a plot for a future arc. In addition, I've officially closed the book on the Hoshigakure storyline. The Konoha-nin will be back in their village soon after the Darkness/Itachi mini-arc. Credit also goes to _Belletiger_ for writing the scene with Shigure meeting Pein, Madara, & Konan; also the scene with Itachi and Kisame before the Darklings attack.

Last, but not least, Tayuya. Yep, looks like it was too good to be true. The Flute Diva has resurfaced, but we'll see what triggers Tayuya to reawaken her Cloneblade power (and persona).

Lots of cameos in the omake. Maria, Aoi, and Asagi hit the scene. A Cloneblade catfight breaks out again. Darklings crash the set. Don't ask why... I just had to thrown in the DBZ crew just for old time's sake. This was honestly random on my part. These omakes of mine aren't supposed to make sense. Just for the lulz or whatever.

Oh, tell me. Who else would you like to see crash Gin's set?! Other anime characters? Characters from cartoons, live action TV shows, or movies? Give me suggestions and I'll see what I can do.

Yeah, anyway, expect the next chapter to come soon. I hope. Leave a review if you can, that'd be nice. =)

Take care and stay gold!


	47. Approaching Dusk! Sharingan and Diva!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Witchblade. Naruto is a manga property of Masashi Kishimoto. Witchblade is a comic property of Top Cow Productions.

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. ShikaTem, NejiTen, and more to come.

**A/N: **If this isn't up by October 31st, then... Happy Halloween everyone. My birthday just passed this Wednesday on the 29th. How time flies! =O

Anyhow, the second part of the Itachi/Darkness mini-arc is set. This is really good timing because this chapter and the last one are in spirit of Halloween (the Darkness and the imps!). Eh, this won't be too long of a chapter (I hope).

**_(UPDATE: 3/30/2010)_**: Wow, it's been late-October 2009 since the latest update! I apologize for the long delay, but I've been preoccupied with another major fic of mine. This story has been constantly been updated for 18 months. I can't make any guarantees, but the newest update may come in April or May. Mostly likely next month. I will finish off the last Cloneblade arc before shifting gears with the next saga. A lot has happened in the manga and I've got a few ideas I'd be willing to then. I ask you. Don't rush or beg me to continue. I will resume on my choosing. No, I haven't abandoned this story. Please stay patient.

Enjoy the chapter. I'm off to meditate. (swoons)

xxxxx

Chapter 47

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part IV: The Darkness and Itachi**_

_**Approaching Dusk: The Dark Sharingan and the Flute Diva's Revival!**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of the Demon Country Border**_

Darkness Itachi pointed his right hand forward, commanding his Darkling legion to attack Kisame and Shigure. As the Darklings moved in for the kill, Kisame bumrushed the imps and swung his Samehada at the demons. He struck three aside, but two ducked under and lunged at the shark man. Shigure intervened quickly as he opened his mouth and expelled flames, incinerating the demons.

Kisame returned the favor by slamming his Samehada, smashing a Darkling into a pancake. Literally like a pancake. The ex-Kiri-nin whirled around as he caught five worm-like demons flying toward him. He jumped out of their reach and executed a series of hand seals.

Snake. Ram. Tiger. Horse. Snake. Rabbit. Horse. Snake. Rabbit.

"I've got you!" Kisame roared out as he thrusted both palms out.

Before the five worm demons could respond, water bubbles encased them. As the bubbles sealed, they hardened as they turned into impenetrable spheres of water. Standing in front of each sphere, five Kisame clones appeared. They each held their palms in front of the spheres, concentrating on their chakra flow. The worm-like creatures tried to penetrate through the bubbles. Even their suction mouths couldn't swallow the quantity of water that trapped them.

"Let's see you try and break through those, you freaks," the real Kisame sneered. "_**Suirō no Jutsu.**_" With that, he shifted his view toward Darkness Itachi and observed the Darkling hordes giggling devilish taunts, which did nothing more than irritate the ex-Kiri-nin. "I don't know what you want, but I demand you get the hell out of my partner's body. He's not yours to keep."

"_**Awww, is that so? Sorry to tell you this, but this one's for keeps,**_" Darkness Itachi chortled as his yellow eyes gleamed, setting off a chain reaction around them. In accordance to their master's eye glow, the deviants closed in on Kisame. "_**In exchange for his body, he has given me his eyes. These eyes will enable me to defeat the Angelus... and...**_" Suddenly, Darkness Itachi felt a painful cramp agitating him. He pressed his hand on his chest and coughed. "_**...huh. So, this body is severely weakened. Interesting...**_"

Kisame dove through the Darklings, swatting them with his Samehada. As he rotated, he swept ten imps off the ground and bumrushed towards Darkness Itachi. Closing his eyes, Darkness Itachi sprang off the ground and dodged Kisame's reach. Kisame missed as he swung his Samehada around. He turned upward as Darkness Itachi sprang long tendrils out of his hands, which tried to ensnare Kisame. The 'Demon Shark' dodged the incoming tentacle spears and raised his Samehada overhead. The tentacles impaled Samehada as Darkness Itachi yanked his retractable tendrils back, pulling Kisame and Samehada up. Darkness Itachi opened his right hand as a snake-like demon emerged out of his armor. The demon screeched and launched itself directly at Kisame.

The demon landed on Kisame's right shoulder and bit into his arm. The shark man's face contorted in pain, feeling the demon's needle teeth biting down on his arm. Kisame felt a numbing effect spread over his shoulder where the demon bit him. As Kisame was within Darkness Itachi's reach, a pillar of fire came toward Darkness Itachi. Distracted by the ensuing flames, Darkness Itachi threw Kisame and Samehada aside. Summoning forth his Darklings, the impish monster flew up as they piled on top of one another and compressed themselves to erect a barrier. Darkness Itachi flew back as his summons protected their 'master.'

The demons' blood-curdling screeches filled the air as the flames incinerated them.

Marveled by their will to sacrifice themselves, Darkness Itachi smiled calmly behind his mask. He couldn't have been more relieved to know the Darklings would put their own lives at stake. As a result, their sacrifice would ensure their 'master' keeps Itachi's body.

Darkness Itachi descended to the forest ground as he coughed again. "_**This body... is too imperfect... what could be the reason for this?**_" He stepped back as he coughed again and regurgitated blood on his hand. "_**Perhaps, I should delve further into this vessel's mind and find out the answer I seek.**_" However, he ceased his initial action as Shigure rushed towards him. "_**Stupid mongrel. You're becoming an annoyance.**_"

"Itachi-sama! Don't let this creature fully take control!" Shigure cried out, attempting to let his 'voice' revive Itachi from within the Darkness-possessed shinobi. He gazed ahead as two snake-like Darklings sprouted out of Darkness Itachi's back. "You won't keep me from bringing Itachi-sama back, you monster!"

As the snake demons lunged at Shigure, the Labrador evaded the creatures as he pounced up. He opened his mouth and spammed the area around Darkness Itachi with scorching flames. Darkness Itachi hissed as he covered his eyes, temporarily blinded by the burning smoke. This prompted Shigure to charge toward Darkness Itachi and headbutt him in the chest.

However, as Shigure's head connected with Itachi, the Darkness' vessel lowered his head and snatched the dog's neck. Shigure struggled to break loose out of Darkness Itachi's vice grip. Tightening his grip, he applied a vicious stranglehold on Shigure. The dog coughed hoarsely while trying to get air back into his body.

"_**I've grown bored of your little games. Time to put you out,**_" Darkness Itachi hissed as he raised his left hand. His hand was imbued with a black aura, which coated his entire arm. "_**Farewell... ugh!**_" He grunted as the pain overcame him again. He dropped Shigure and placed both hands on his mouth. "_**Curse this... flawed body... but, that's okay. Yes, if I can heal this body, then I'll make full use of this body.**_"

Shigure struggled to stand up, coughing after nearly being choked out. _What? This creature can heal Itachi's illness?_

"_**I won't let this body go to waste... I must... for I must seek the current wielder...**_"

Shigure growled. _He definitely must mean Sakura. I'm not letting this monster near her!_

Grasping his chest, Darkness Itachi's hand was imbued with thick black energy. The black aura spread all over the front of Darkness Itachi's body as he tried to heal his vessel's sickly body. Through any means necessary, he wasn't going to let Itachi's health fail and lose a potential host in the process. He couldn't afford to with the Sharingan in his possession. Darkness Itachi turned as he watched the Kisame clones suffocating the imprisoned Darklings. The clones managed to kill the demonic creatures, cutting off their air supply completely. Darkness Itachi readily sped up toward the five Kisame clones. He quickly thrusted an arm through the first clone's chest, sending a ball of compressed dark energy to make the clone explode into water.

He whirled around and shot a grappling hook out of his left hand, which impaled the second clone. The clone's body quivered as it exploded into water.

Then, he hurried toward a third clone and decapitated it using his right hand. The headless clone plopped on the ground and exploded, its formless body spilled into water.

For the last two, he watched as Darklings jumped out of the forest and ambushed the clones. The impish demons and snake-like critters mauled the clones to death, ripping them limb by limb until their bodies spilled into water.

"_**Come on out, Hoshigaki Kisame. You can't hide from me,**_" Darkness Itachi pivoted his head, meticulously eyeing his left direction. Opening his Mangekyo Sharingan eyes, he expelled flames through his mask.

With that, Kisame sprang right out of the hiding as the shark man avoided the rapid flames from engulfing him.

"Itachi! You can hear me, can you?" Kisame exclaimed.

_Must continue healing this body. These eyes are just hastening this illness. Need more time._ Darkness Itachi's pained face contorted and pretty much exposed the prodigy's illness. "_**Must I remind you or are you deaf in the ears? The Uchiha Itachi you knew is gone.**_"

"THAT'S A LIE! ITACHI-SAMA!" Shigure once again pleaded to the possessed Uchiha.

Darkness Itachi slowly backed off while covering his face. "_**Stop... it! Don't YOU ever shut up?**_" As he removed his hand from the face, the Darkness wielder watched as his Darklings amassed themselves around him. "_**I told you my children would feast on your flesh. Well, they still haven't gotten their fills.**_"

"Sorry, but shark is off the menu," Kisame snidely retorted. _Damn, Itachi. Has this entity truly taken over? No, there must be a way._

"You'll never get your hands on the Witchblade," Shigure growled as he shifted his Sharingan eyes directly at Darkness Itachi. His eyes quickly reverted to their Mangekyo form. "I swear you'll never get near my friends, especially NOT Sakura and Naruto!" The Labrador howled as he raced forward, hastening his pace while keeping direct eye contact to Darkness Itachi. _My Mangekyo may not be as strong as his, but it doesn't matter to me! I've got to get that thing out of Itachi-sama!_

"Make not look into his eyes," Kisame murmured, closing his eyes shut as he bumrushed toward Darkness Itachi and executed a single hand seal. "Mutt, move out of the way!"

"No! I have to free Itachi-sama of-" Before Shigure could finish, a Darkling lunged out of Darkness Itachi's back and delivered a claw slash to the dog's back. "AUGH!"

"What happened? Hey!" Kisame shouted as two clones popped out of his sides. The two clones charged forward and expelled a large torrent of water, which spilled out and pushed toward Darkness Itachi.

Darkness Itachi's Mangekyo eyes blasted both Kisame clones with burst of black flames. As the clones were engulfed by the flames, they were reduced into steaming puddles. Closing his eyes, Darkness Itachi turned off the dark flames that burned the water clones.

Keeping his eyes closed, Kisame still picked up on Darkness Itachi's movements. As he reached Itachi, the shark man swung his Samehada at his partner.

"Forgive me, Itachi..."

As the ex-Kiri-nin swung his sword, it slashed through Darkness Itachi. But, as Itachi's body was cleaved... it exploded as a horde of Darklings spilled to the ground. Caught off guard, Kisame whirled around as Darkness Itachi snuck behind his partner. Itachi put a finger across Kisame's throat, forcing the swordsman to cease any movement. Kisame stood still as he gulped.

"_**Good job on diverting eye contact. It's no surprise how familiar you've come to know Itachi's techniques,**_" Darkness Itachi acknowledged Kisame's familiarity with the Sharingan. "_**You know a thing or two about an Uchiha. You must know the mechanisms of how the Sharingan is fully utilized to its fullest extent. Am I right?**_" He went one while his finger was imbued with black energy, which assumed the form of a chakra blade. "_**Tell me. Is there anything more I need to know? C'mon, tell me now.**_"

Kisame snarled back at the Darkness host. "Heh, you... think I'd tell you... even Itachi doesn't tell me everything." He managed crack a wise smile, despite being in a dangerous situation where his throat would be slit.

Darkness Itachi remained as stoic as he could be. "_**Making jokes when I'm just seconds away from ending your existence. So be it.**_" He edged his chakra blade toward Kisame's neckline. "_**Good ridd-**_" Once again, Darkness Itachi felt intense pain throughout his entire body, which paralyzed him altogether. It felt as if a thousand hot needles were being pressed into his body. Underneath his mask, Darkness Itachi's face contorted as he slipped to one knee and felt as if the other 'side' of Itachi was attempting to regain control somehow. "_**No... how could he?**_"

As Kisame slipped right out of Darkness Itachi's reach, he grabbed his Samehada and smashed it across the possessed one's chest. With one tug, he jerked his sword back (causing the top bandages to tear off) and ripped open Darkness Itachi's pectoral chest armor. Darkness Itachi howled as his body remained paralyzed, allowing Kisame to deliver a frontal assault.

_How could he? He's trying to regain control of his own body... WHY UCHIHA ITACHI? With my power, I can cure your disease!_ Darkness Itachi's voice roared out in the man's thoughts. "_**Why are you doing this to us, Itachi?**_"

"I don't know what's going on, but you're going to release my partner!" A vexed Kisame declared, lifting his Samehada again to deliver another strike.

_Poof!_

Suddenly, now fully transformed in human form, Shigure lunged right behind Darkness Itachi and applied a waist lock around the possessed shinobi. Darkness Itachi thrashed about while trying to knock Shigure back. Bewildered by Shigure's transformation, Kisame ceased his attack and lowered his Samehada. Shigure desperately tried to keep Darkness Itachi back while he remained paralyzed.

"Kisame-san, it looks like Itachi-sama is coming back to his senses. That's what enabled you to attack him!"

"...How did you?"

"Never mind that! Help me!" Shigure pleaded as Darkness Itachi elbowed his face.

Darkness Itachi retaliated as he shot tentacles out of his back, which impaled Shigure's gut. The dog-eared boy yelped and fell back as the tentacles recoiled out of Shigure. Shigure covered the wounds on his waist, keeping blood from spilling out.

_Poof!_

With wounds inflicted to his body, Shigure reverted back to his dog form to conserve his chakra.

Kisame attempted to nail Darkness Itachi's head with his Samehada.

Just then, Darkness Itachi slumped to his knees and grabbed both sides of his head. The Darkness-possessed man howled out a blood-curdling roar, sounding inhumane in nature. The Darklings quickly amassed around Darkness Itachi, barricading him from Kisame and Shigure. Kisame slightly backed off, stricken with fear by the devilish imps and worm-like deviants. Their ghoulish moans and cries sent chills down Kisame's spine. Shigure struggled to stand up, gingerly spaghetti-legged with the puncture wounds in his gut.

"_**No, you can't reject me... no one can possibly reject me! You need me, Uchiha Itachi! I can cure you... is that what you've wanted?**_" The Darkness host was locked in an internal struggle with Itachi, a war between minds.

Kisame bellowed out as he smashed through the Darklings that barricaded their master's 'puppet.'

"_**YOU'RE MAKING A MISTAKE!**_"

"ITACHI!" Kisame roared at the top of his lungs, swinging his Samehada around like crazy. The more Darklings he crushed, others came out of hiding to take their place.

Then, in that very moment, the Darkness' erratic mood seemed to calm. His voice lowered in a hiss-like tone.

Darkness Itachi raised his head as he chortled. "_**...Ah, yes. I see now. Now, that's just perfect. Just by delving further into your mind... I see someone you've longed to protect... I see the one closest to you... well, this is just perfect! JUST PERFECT! ARRRGGHHHH!**_" He screamed, blood mucus spilled out of his eyes and mouth as pitch darkness shrouded the entire forest.

Darkness Itachi, the Darklings, Kisame, and Shigure were swallowed by this ambiguous pitch blackness.

"...Itachi!"

"Itachi-sama! Kisame-san!" Shigure shouted as he tried to sit up on all fours. "Why is it getting dark? Hey, what's going on-?"

All voices were silenced as darkness covered the entire forest completely.

All was silent.

Except for one sinister voice, which emanated inside Itachi's mind.

_**'YOU DON'T SEEM TO ENJOY SPILLING BLOOD AS MUCH AS I BELIEVED. HOW ANTI-CLIMATIC. OH WELL. I'VE ALREADY SEEN ENOUGH OF YOUR MEMORIES TO CONSIDER MY SECOND OPTION... WHY DON'T WE HAVE A LOOK, UCHIHA ITCHI?'**_

xxxxx

_**Forest Region/Outside the Northwestern District/Wave Country**_

Later in the day, Tayuya and Inari went out to collect wood to finish the dock.

As they reached a disclosed area of the forest, Inari set an axe down as Tayuya slumped behind a tree. The kunoichi's eyes shifted back and forth, trying to pick up the sound of footsteps. The cautious Tayuya was on alert following the _Flute Diva's_ warning. Inari approached Tayuya, noting the distressed expression on her face.

"Big sis, Tay. Are you sure you're ok?" The concerned child inquired.

Tayuya lightly quipped. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," she bit on her bottom lip, tapping the back of her right heel against the tree behind her. As she idly looked up through the open canopy, beams of sunlight passed through into the open forest. Tayuya deeply breathed the fresh, moist air around the vicinity where it rained the other day. "So, are we going to get started on collecting that wood?"

"Sure thing. Hold on," the boy stated while setting the axe down. He frantically looked around the bushes while jumping up a bit. "I've got to take care of my business."

Rolling her eyes slightly, the pink-haired girl scoffed. "Hurry up. I really don't want to stay out here too long."

"You could always play your flute while I'm gone..."

"Maybe. Go on, but don't take long."

"Right. I'll be back in a snap!" Inari waved to his adopted older sister as he hurried off towards the nearest bush.

With Inari gone, Tayuya had the next few minutes to herself. She pulled out the wooden flute Inari gave her and pressed her lips against the finger holes, playing a simple tune. It was then ears picked up on rustling behind a pair of bushes. Alarmed, Tayuya whirled around and directed an angry scowl at the bushes. A pair of squirrels jumped out of the bushes with acorns in their mouths. They scurried across the forest ground, causing Tayuya to deeply sigh with relief.

"Damn, you two scared me," Tayuya turned her nose. "Little bastards." She managed a calm smile as she turned while playing her flute.

"Big sis! Sorry for keeping you waiting!" Inari called out while running out of the bushes. He adjusted his pants while hurrying up to Tayuya.

"About time. I swear you can be such a woman."

"Huh?"

As Inari reached Tayuya, she poked his head with her flute.

"Ow!"

"You should've done that before we got here," Tayuya scolded him, though in her own playful manner. "Inari-_chan_."

"Ugh, for the last time I-"

_Thunk!_

Quickly alarmed by a kunai thrown at her feet, Tayuya lunged across and pushed Inari aside.

"GET DOWN!"

As Inari fell back, Tayuya took a kunai to her back. She grunted and fell right on top of Inari.

"Big sis!" The boy yelled, his mouth agape as he saw the kunai buried in the girl's back. Petrified, Inari noticed the group of thieves that spied on them earlier. He put an arm around Tayuya. "Big sis...!"

"You ok...?" She managed to speak, lifting her head as she made eye contact with the boy. Her face contorted with pain as she tried to reach for the kunai pinned to her back. "Fucking... bastard got me."

"I'll take it out, big sis!" Inari said as he reached for the kunai.

Chuckling to himself, the sword-wielding leader paced forward collectively. "Eh, heh, heh. What are you two doing out alone? Ya should know there's thieves around these parts. Nice job protecting the kid, girl. You got some pretty good reflexes to be a normal girl."

Tayuya scoffed as she winced, feeling the kunai being ripped out of her back. "Bite me."

"Feisty bitch, aren't you?" The thief leader chortled as he stopped. "Or, should I say... Tayuya of the North Gate."

"You know all about me, eh? I must be famous," the girl cracked an evil smile as she tried standing up.

"Don't move," Inari pleaded to her.

"Ah, shut it, you little punk!" The swordsman snarled, irritated with Inari's presence. He ran up and kicked Inari in the head. "Your that grandkid of Tazuna, aren't ya?"

_**Pow!**_

Before the swordsman got a response, Tayuya decked him with a right punch. The man's neck snapped back as he fell to the ground. Tayuya ran up, seizing him by his collar while repeatedly punching him. At least thrice. The other thieves intervened as they grabbed Inari, prompting Tayuya to turn away. One of the thieves pressed a dagger against Inari's throat.

"Pussies. Afraid to fight me?" The former Oto-nin frowned, provoked by their gutless acts.

"Big sis..." Inari's voice barely reached Tayuya as he nervously stared at the dagger's blade.

"Let him go," Tayuya demanded.

"Make us. You might have been one of Orochimaru's former guards, but you can't take us all on," one of the thieves blatantly called out.

Another thieve add, snickering like the sniveling coward he was. "With that snake gone, you're just a shadow of your former self."

"Got that right..."

_**Bam!**_

Tayuya's head snapped forward as something hit the back of her head hard. The kunoichi fell to the forward as the flute fell out of her hand. The swordsman stood over the fallen Tayuya, sealing his sword into its sheath. He used the back hilt of the weapon to knock Tayuya out. Tayuya groaned, barely moving an inch as Inari gasped in horror. The swordsman stepped over Tayuya's fallen form and turned her over.

"You want the kid? Well, you've got to earn him, whore," the leader knelt over Tayuya's fallen body.

"Leave her alone!" Inari snapped.

"Shut it unless ya want your neck sliced open! We still need ya to get back at your old man!" The thief restraining Inari growled in a hiss-like tone. He grabbed the back of the boy's hair and pulled him back. "We lost our jobs since Gato's empire fell."

As he opened Tayuya's top, the swordsman asserted with his own disparaging remarks. "That bastard Tazuna and that bridge. We're going to blow it up. Only then we'll be satisfied. I think we'll start with you two."

"TAYUYA! WAKE UP!" Inari shouted.

"To think you'd go from being one of Orochimaru's strongest guards to just being a plain woman... you made a mistake to relinquish your shinobi ways. Oh well, you're forgiven, because you're going to make me a very satisfied man..." The swordsman chuckled like a man who's just won a rare prized possession, which in case was Tayuya. "Make my day, bitch."

Tayuya's eyes twitched as her head throbbed.

Suddenly, a warm sensation swept across her entire body. She could feel a rush of energy rejuvenating her. Her legs, arms, and body tightened as the bracelet on her right arm began moving by itself. The blue gem embedded on the jeweled gauntlet, catching the swordsman's eyes.

_**'Ugh, so pathetic, Tay. That does it! I'm stepping in!'**_

"...What the hell is that?" The intrigued swordsman gawked at the jewel piece. _What did I just see? That gem just glowed. Is there something encased in it?_

"Boss! What's the deal?" One of the thieves called out.

Staring in silence, Inari watched Tayuya and her bracelet.

"Hmmm, nice piece of jewelry you've got there. Mind if I take a look?"

"...Fuck..." Tayuya cursed under her breath. "...How... the hell... can I let this... happen to me?"

The voice of the Flute Diva interjected in the girl's mind. _**'Uh, hello? Are you retarded or something? That asshole called you a shell of your former self! C'mon, indulge in my power... return to the way you were before. Before you became soft and became that brat's big sis. You're Tayuya of the North gate! That's who YOU ARE. Nothing and nobody can take that away from you!' **_Her voice boomed, causing Tayuya to rethink her choices. _**'Besides, there's two people we have to get our hands on. Did you forget about that Sand bitch and that lazy ass boyfriend of hers? It's time! I can't wait any longer!'**_

"Yes... no more..."

The swordsman overheard the teen muttering. "Erm?"

_**'Release me, Tayuya! You can start by killing these cowards!'**_

"...YES! I WILL!" Tayuya screamed as she reopened her eyes, quickly revived by the Flute Diva's strong will.

"Bitch, I told you to sta-"

_**Shick.**_

Jutting out through the swordsman's chest was a blue, double-bladed scythe-like arm. Tayuya's right arm extended upward, her entire arm covered by the dark blue and cyan armor. The thief twitched as he watched his own blood spilling out of the chest wound. Tayuya yanked her right arm back, letting the man's blood spill over her body. She shoved her right foot into his stomach and kicked him off. She stood up, raising her blood-covered right arm and happily gazed at the crimson.

The other thieves were stunned with silence, horrified by what occurred. Inari was quickly traumatized by what he saw.

"Bi...big sis...?" He stuttered, terrified by the sight of the gruesome scene.

Tayuya's smile widened as her face was stained by the man's blood. As she lowered her right arm, a long blue tentacle extended forward and ripped the man's crotch off.

"Heh, insult to injury," Tayuya chuckled as she slowly pivoted her head, facing the swordsman's cohorts.

One of the thieves cried out with horror. "Sh-she's the blue demon we've been hearing! The one who attacked the villages and left them all for dead!"

"The same ones we were going to pillage?"

Overwhelmed by the thieves' claims and their outbursts, Inari couldn't discern the situation. He simply stared toward Tayuya and at the swordsman's corpse. Then, before their eyes, blue armor quickly covered Tayuya's entire body. Now donning her armor again, Tayuya returned to being a Cloneblade.

The Flute Diva was reborn.

Cloneblade Tayuya smiled evilly as she stared at the thieves. The criminals' faces said it all: 'we're screwed.' They all turned tail and fled from the scene, leaving Tayuya and Inari alone. However, the Flute Diva didn't fully get full satisfaction from just one measly kill.

"_**Yes, run like the mice you are,**_" Tayuya licked her lips, her eyes hungrily gazed at the fleeing men. "_**Squeak, squeak.**_" Making mice noises, she openly mocked the thieves and flew towards them.

Inari cried out as he closed his eyes.

Like the wind, Tayuya passed by Inari and left him.

The Cloneblade was within reach of the thieves. She quietly counted, singing her own tune like a happy child. "_**Two. Three. Four. Four little mice. Here comes the cat!**_" She reached the second thief, letting a blue tendril extend forward. She quickly utilized the tentacle, decapitating the man mercilessly. She then whirled around and propelled herself forward, reaching the third thief. "_**Tag, you're it.**_" With quick reflexes, Tayuya flew in front of the thief and cleaved him in half through the waist. Turning around, she watched as the last two thieves fled. "_**Oh, no, no. Leaving so soon? You can't leave without in an anticlimactic fashion. You need to...**_" As she landed on the ground, Tayuya opened her right hand and collected energy in her palm. "_**Bang.**_" She launched her own version of Witchblade Sakura's '_**Balance Blast**_' and watched as the blast caught the men, igniting an explosion from the background. The thieves' deafening cries echoed, reaching Tayuya as their screams became music to her ears. "_**...go out with a bang.**_"

Giggling frivolously at her own cruel joke, Tayuya licked the blood off her right-handed scythe weapon. Like nectar, the blood of the slain thieves more than satisfied her. The adrenaline rush of killing revived the suppressed 'other' half of her again. The Flute Diva was ready pick up where she last left off. Then, as Tayuya turned around, she saw Inari. They were at least thirty feet apart from each other.

The two were silent, unable to say anything.

But, needless to say, the child was terrified by Tayuya's callous actions.

"Bi... big sis... you..."

Blinking thrice, Tayuya snapped back to reality. "..._**Inari-chan? You saw all of that... didn't you?**_"

"Is it true...?"

"_**What?**_"

"You used to work for Orochimaru? And that you wield this... this hidden power? That power hidden in that... bracelet?"

Lifting her right arm, Tayuya aimlessly stared at the gauntlet and noticed cracks forming near the core gem.

"Answer me..."

Tayuya's softened, no longer able to contain her secret. "_**I used to work for Orochimaru, but he's gone. I'm free, but... I didn't want you to know. I've killed people, Inari. Lots of them. Innocent men, women, and children... through a few villages. I slaughtered them with animals. Just to satisfy...**_" She held her right arm and displayed for Inari to see from his vantage point. "_**...this thing's dark lust. This thing is one with me. I'm a Cloneblade, aptly named the Flute Diva.**_"

"Flute Diva? Cloneblade?"

"_**Inari-chan, look... I know this is too much for you to take, but... listen,**_" Tayuya tried to sound as calm and caring as she could be. But, as she approached the boy, Inari edged away with fright. She walked forward again, only for Inari to walk back. "_**Inari-chan, I... c'mon, don't be scared. I just saved you. That asshole was just gonna...! Listen...**_" As she tried to pet him, Inari cried out in terror and jumped back in alarm. Tayuya gawked at him, rejected by the boy whom she called a 'sibling.' All of those months of them fishing, cutting wood, and playing games were flushed away right before her eyes. "_**Inari-chan.**_"

Realizing that this couldn't be undone, Tayuya turned away and faced the opposite direction.

"_**No, I can't stay here. Not as long as I still have control... this thing is going to take over soon.**_"

"Big sis..."

"_**No, it's ok. You're already a responsible kid. Very helpful and you have a family to take care of...**_"

Inari remained silent during the exchange. He stared toward Tayuya's back, which faced him. She barely turned her head, staring at the frightened boy.

"_**I look scary. I know. You have every right to be afraid... I mean I just killed a bunch of creeps in front of you,**_" Tayuya sighed, already feeling regret over traumatizing the child with the graphic scenes. She shook her head, vividly remembering the day she was taken in and nurtured back to good health. "_**I told you guys to just leave me. This is what happens if anyone helps me.**_"

"Big sis... I..."

"_**I have to go.**_"

"Where are you going?" demanded Inari.

"_**To my next stop. There's a bad girl who I have to go punish. Her and a lazy bum I have to repay a visit. They have to pay for leaving me for dead,**_" Tayuya murmured, staring at her right hand. Closing her hand, she stared at the skies. "_**If I stay here, I'll cause a scene. This thing will fully take over... I'll put you, the old guy, and your mom at risk. I wish I could repay you three for everything, but... I'm broke. hell, what can I do? If I can survive, then maybe... I'll come back and repay you in debt.**_" She let a sly smile adorn her less brutish, softer feminized face. "_**Tell your folks... thanks for everything. And you, Inari-chan... thanks. You take care and become a strong man.**_" She turned and prepared to take off for flight. "_**Don't forget about me, kid.**_"

Springing back to his feet, Inari raced up toward Tayuya. He caught her by surprise with a full embrace around her waist.

"_**...**_"

"Don't go..."

"_**Sorry, but I have to.**_"

"Then..." He sniffled tears, refusing to let go of his adoptive sister. "Thank you for saving me..."

Tayuya sighed as she flew out of Inari's arms and glided up into the air.

Inari gazed at the airborne Cloneblade flying off into the distance, becoming a tiny blue dot in a matter of moments. At least, he was able to get one last hug, but he never had the chance to truly say farewell. He wondered if this would be the last time he'd ever see Tayuya.

On the other hand, how was he going to spill this to his mother and grandfather.

"I didn't even get to say... goodbye," the boy murmured quietly, staring off at the direction Tayuya fly toward. "Whatever happens... I'll never forget you." He said with tears in his walked over and picked up the flute Tayuya dropped. The same flute he crafted for her. _Will we ever see each other again? Big sis... Tayuya?_

xxxxx

**_Itachi's Mind/Dream_**

Darkness. It symbolized a lack of light, life, and hope. In which case, the Darkness personifies these particular facets.

Opening his eyes, Itachi only saw pitch blackness. He was overwhelmed with uncertainty. The older Uchiha brother warily paced around and through the largely dim room. He failed view or probe the presence of anything. Just then, he picked up on the low giggling of devilish squeaks and squeals. Then, caught by surprise, Itachi was surrounded by an assortment of yellow eyes. They all eerily gazed at the man, not taking their sights off him.

"Where am I?" Itachi demanded, his tone indicated disdain for the creatures for turning him into their master's puppet. As he closed his eyes, he tried to activate his Sharingan… until he realized he couldn't. His Sharingan didn't come out. "What? Why can't I activate my…?"

Then, he heard a sinister laugh radiating from behind him. Alarmed, Itachi whirled around to directly confront the source of the evil laugh.

'_**Foolish human.'**_

"So, you must be _their_ master," Itachi said as he faced the shapeless, ambiguous entity, which he couldn't clearly see. It was almost as if nothing or nobody was there. He sensed no life force, just a supernatural and god-like force amongst the sea of black chaos. "You're the one I was warned about… Darkness."

Itachi recognized the voice. Without doubt, it belonged to the darkness. As he walked closer, he saw his shadow figure standing at the center of the Darkling gathering. The Darkness' eyes glowed a menacing crimson.

'I'm gravely disappointed in you. How could you resist me? I could've given you what you've long desired. You had your chance to allow me to alleviate your health and cure your illness. I could've given you the strength necessary to defeat Uchiha Madara! You didn't live up to my expectations, Uchiha Itachi.'

"I might have perpetrated terrible deeds. Many deeds I regret to this day, but I'm not the type to sink low and take the short cut in life," a determined Itachi resisted against the Darkness' seduction. "I always reach my level through hard work. Taking short cuts are a sign of weakness and desperation." He talked down to the ancient chaotic entity, clearly confident of his own talents.

The Darkness responded with a haughty laugh, openly mocking Itachi right in his face. _**'Heh, you're really no different from him. Oh yes. You're just like one of my past hosts and he played a very significant role just like you. His name was Jackie Estacado. You and him both are cold blooded assassins, but always sticking with a fucking bullshit code of honor. But, unlike him, you've presented me with a second option.**_' The dark force cackled like a happy child, his screeches became evident behind his malice-induced voice. _**'By delving into your mind, you've given me MY second option! I know he craves to spill blood more than you do/'**_

As the Darkness slowly drifted out of the blackness, Itachi's eyes widened in horrifying shock at the sight before him. The Darkness' chosen one was revealed out of the dark.

It was his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke, embellished with the same armor worn by Itachi earlier. It was the same dark green and black armor worn by many of the Darkness hosts from the past. Itachi remembered he wore this same armor when the Darkness took over his body.

A new meat puppet was presented, which the Darkness hopes to find.

'Darkness Sasuke' evilly smirked as Itachi felt a painful penetration through his chest.

As he lowered his chin, Itachi's mouth gaped as his 'brother' plunged a fist through his chest. With one tug, 'Sasuke' began tearing and ripping through his chest to grab Itachi's heart.

'Unlike you, Uchiha Sasuke's heart is vigorously instilled despair, anger, hatred, and darkness. His mind is only focused on revenge and destruction of everything in his path. You claimed his hatred is not strong enough, but it's well on its way. You'll find out soon enough when you face him. Your life hangs by a thread… But, I have to thank you for producing such a glorious meat puppet. It's because of you that I've been given a new chance at destroying the Angelus' light and claiming the Witchblade's host as my mate!'

Itachi screamed as 'Darkness Sasuke' ripped the beating heart out from his chest.

As Itachi fell, the last thing he could hear was the Darkness' callous laugh echoing and being instilled into his mind.

"No…"

xxxxx

**_Local Inn/Outskirts of Demon Country_**

"_**NO!**_" He shot up and yelled.

Itachi opened his eyes. He was sitting up, covered in cold sweat; his breathing was heavy and raspy. Sitting up too fast caused colors to swim before his own eyes. While sitting up, Itachi felt huge waves of pain from all over his body, especially the side of his stomach. Even the slightest move was painful and it caused him to lie back down.

The dark-haired man noticed he wasn't alone in the room. He pivoted his head and noticed Shigure laying down. The dog's entire torso was bandaged up. Then, he remembered what happened to him. While the Darkness still possessed his body, the creature forced him to shoot out tentacles. These tentacles caught Shigure and penetrated his torso whilst in his human form. As a result of his injury, Shigure was forced to revert back to his dog form. Moreover, Itachi clearly recalled Shigure possessed the Sharingan and watched him use the Amaterasu on the Darklings.

Hearing Itachi's movements, Shigure's ears twitched.

"Ah, you're awake, Itachi-san," came a voice.

It came directly from Kisame.

While rubbing his face, Itachi turned his head and noticed Kisame slumped in a corner. More importantly, he noted Kisame wasn't smiling his sadistic yet jubilant self. He looked fatigued and slightly unhinged. The lack of sleep apparently got to the ex-Kiri-nin.

"Kisame…?" Itachi whispered in a weak voice. He turned slowly, carefully making sure he didn't strain himself. "How long I was out?"

"You were out for two days, Itachi-san," Kisame said to his partner.

Itachi never had seen his partner this quiet before. After being attacked by a horde of demons, Itachi nearly turned into a monster himself and came close to ending Kisame's life. He was certain Kisame was being careful from getting near him. The Uchiha was still overwhelmed by the Darkness' final words in his nightmare.

_Is he really going after Sasuke?_ Itachi thought, grabbing the sheet covering his body.

Suddenly, there was a loud groan. Itachi and Kisame turned their attention to Shigure, who was already waking up.

As his vision blurred, Shigure coughed before his sight clarified. When he saw Itachi's face, Shigure quickly jumped up all on fours, scared only to collapse clumsily. Breathing quickly, his erratic coughs indicated that his lungs were lacking oxygen.

"Shigure, calm down," Itachi pulled off his sheet and reached over for Shigure. He tried to calm the dog down.

Chomp.

Naturally, after what he went through, Shigure bit his hand. Hard.

Itachi hissed in pain as the bite drew blood out. Shigure looked at Itachi's eyes and he saw the Uchiha wasn't possessed by the monster. He whined sadly when he noticed he inflicted pain on him for no reason.

"I-Itachi-sama… I…" Shigure stopped as he coughed. The brown dog collapsed on the ground, his front arms and body twitched with pain. After being exposed by the Darkness' poisonous aura, it was affecting his regeneration horribly. As a result, the tentacle impalement was making his body weaker and sick.

Itachi turned toward Kisame as he nodded to him.

"All right, I'll leave you two alone for a while," Kisame asserted as he calmly stood up. "I'll be at the bar downstairs to get something for us to eat."

When Kisame left the room, an uncomfortable silence filled the room. Itachi sighed as he broke the silence while facing Shigure.

"I know you're not an ordinary dog. Your chakra seems to be an incorporation between a dog and a human. You have Sharingan eyes. Who are you really, Shigure? If that's even your real name. Explain."

Shigure answered, avoiding to look directly into Itachi's eyes. "My name is Uchiha Shigure. You can say I am an ancestor of yours." He lied down, looking over the bandages covering his horrible wound. "I've known Madara-sama since the time of the first civil wars… before the birth of the shinobi villages if that's your next question."

"Yes, but, what I am more curious is how to you ended up in a dog's body? More importantly, how you could have kept the Sharingan eyes in this condition? Much less the Mangekyo."

Shigure was briefly silent before he answered Itachi's queries. "From a mistake." He said as he raised his head and eyed Itachi. "I also testified war, Itachi-sama. I was a little older than you when you testified the Third Ninja War yourself. I saw many people die in our clan for diverse reasons. My father died in the civil wars, because he wanted to see my mother and I live in a peaceful world. Before he died, he asked my mother to implant his eyes into me. I still remember him saying to me he wanted me to see the beauty of this world with his eyes and a piece of him living in me. But, I've only seen ugliness with these eyes."

"I take it your sight was horrible before the implants."

"I was born semi-blind, Itachi-sama. If you're a genius like Madara-sama told me you were, can you figure how I was treated inside of the clan for being semi-blind? Especially in an age of civil wars?"

Itachi didn't say anything.

From the tone in Shigure's voice, he immediately figured out that the boy was horribly treated among his own clan members. If there's ever a blind Uchiha in his generation, Itachi knew that his father and the elders would treat this person like scrap and refuse to acknowledge this 'black sheep' as a part of the family.

Shigure continued his story. "After my father's eyes were implanted in me, I still wasn't recognized as an Uchiha by the other family members. I never received any training or learned the basics of using the Sharingan. Rihoko helped me with the basics of the fire jutsus, but it wasn't enough for me. Because of the lack of information, I had no idea my father evolved his Sharingan into Mangekyo level." He sadly sighed. "Due to lack of information, I accidentally killed my mother when two men attacked us in our territory when we were looking some medical herbs. When I activated the Sharingan for the first time, I… I lost control and released the Amaterasu. Due to stubbornness, I tried to create an artificial body to revive my mother and I only ended up angering Shinigami-sama. Shinigami-sama sealed my soul and my father's eyes in my own all-eye seeing dog. I still remember Shinigami-sama said… he said my punishment to witness everything age while my own aging process ceases. It's like time became frozen in my eyes. I've been given a terrible curse."

"I see. In a way you were like me, Shigure. We both witnessed the ugliness of wars. We both strove for peace and we wanted to avoid the wars at any cost… to ensure that future generations never fall like we did. But, what I don't understand is… why are you on Madara's side if the clan treated you like a trash?" Itachi confronted Shigure with this important question. "Are you on his side because he's the only person from your time still alive and you have no else to turn to?"

Before he spoke, Shigure coughed. Then, as his coughs ceased, he went on with his story. "I know you don't like Madara-sama. I know about his plans which I don't agree with, but I understand the reason why. Pein-sama and Konan-sama shared their own experiences in war with me at the tower. I understand why you killed our clan in Konoha since you wanted to avoid a civil war… which would lead to an inevitable shinobi war. Like Pein-sama told me once, sacrifices must be done. But, I don't understand why you made your own brother fall so deep into darkness. Why? I know you want him to kill you in a way for you to pay for your sins. As a result, you'll open his eyes and get him to see you as a hero of Konoha, but…"

Suddenly, after hearing enough, Itachi quickly interjected. "You have no idea what I've gone through to do this. It's painful to see my own family planning to overthrow the Hokage and risking to start a civil war. A needless war that'll cost the lives of hundreds. If not thousands of lives." He frowned as he didn't waste time to tell Shigure his view on the circumstances. "I was tainted by my clan's sins, which I had to clean with their own blood. But, Sasuke had nothing to do with this. I couldn't find myself to kill him that night, but in a way I did." Itachi said as he reminisced the events of _that night_. "I ended his childhood and his innocence. He may be growing powerful, but not in the way I intended for…"

"Itachi-sama, tell me. Did you force your brother go to the path of darkness, because you want someone else finish your mission to wipe out all the Uchiha?"

Itachi didn't answer Shigure's question but his silence was enough for the canine. Silence again instilled the room before Itachi grabbed a pot and started to vomit in there.

Shigure hissed in pain from his own wounds.

Itachi remembered the words of the Darkness in his mind.

The warning: _'By delving into your mind, you've given me MY second option! I know he craves to spill blood more than you do.' _

Itachi sincerely didn't know what do to in this situation: Kill his brother to avoid the Darkness using him as a puppet or letting Sasuke kill him and pray that his younger brother to not be seduced by either the Darkness or Madara, which he is sure will reveal the truth behind the Uchiha massacre.

For once, Itachi was oblivious to find answers for his questions.

xxxxx

The next morning, Itachi , Kisame and Shigure stopped in front of a fork-shaped, diverged paths. The left road led to the main temple where the Mikos lived while the right path led to the Fire Country. Kisame was carrying a very sick Shigure in his arms.

"So, you you're really going for it, Itachi-san?" Kisame said. "Even in this condition?"

Making no eye (much less face) contact, an unregretful Itachi answered. "It's time. I have to do what I must do, Kisame. You know this." He stated adamantly. "You must take Shigure to the priestess he knows."

"Eh? What's her name?" Kisame inquired.

The Uchiha plainly answered. "Shion. She'll be the one you'll ask to heal him."

"Oh, right. That's her name," the blue-skinned swordsman nodded. "This little guy told me about that Miko girl who might purify the remnants of that evil energy eroding his body. It was after that thing… the Darkness attacked him. Are you sure do you not want come with us for this? Your health doesn't look well either. Surely a Miko can cure your illness, right?"

"That would be pointless. Mikos are not doctors. They can't cure biological disorders. They specialize only in spirituality and dispel demonic forces," Itachi said as he looked at his medication scroll. "I don't have much long to live. Thanks to the Darkness, its dark energy has accelerated my illness after leaving my body. It's best for you if you don't report back to the Akatsuki for a while. Not until this Darkness issue is over."

Kisame shuddered at the mere mention of the evil entity. With a nod, the ex-Kiri-nin replied perceptively. "I understand. Good luck to you, Itachi-san."

With that, Kisame and Itachi went their separate paths.

This time possibly for good.

Shigure remained quiet during the Akatsuki pair's exchange. He still recalled everything from his meeting with Itachi. The last thing he remembered was Itachi's last request.

'Shigure, in case I fail and my brother becomes the Darkness host, do not resist. Kill him on sight. I prefer to see my brother dead than he becoming a puppet for a chaotic entity like… the Darkness. He must NEVER… become one with that monstrosity.'

Shigure reviled the impression of killing someone. He didn't kill Guren even when she took Konan as hostage. Memories of his mother being incinerated by Amaterasu replayed in his mind before a stoic visage of Pein appeared.

'You can't retain your innocent forever, Shigure. In wars sacrifices must be done in order to reach your goals. There will be a time where you have to make sacrifices in order to obtain your desired aspiration.'

Shigure closed his eyes. He knew what he had to do. Sacrifice his innocence to kill Uchiha Sasuke and prevent the Darkness from turning him into a puppet. By preventing this possible union, he would ensure that the world didn't fall into unnecessary chaos. Most importantly, he wants to keep his loved ones from dying.

_Forgive me, Madara-sama._ thought Shigure as he fell asleep in the shark man's arms.

Kisame growled, his growing resentment for the Darkness was evident. "Itachi-san, you better come out of there alive." _Now, I can't sleep without the lights on. Darkness… this whole experience is simply mind boggling. What's happening to the order of this world?_

xxxxx

**_150 Miles from Sunagakure/Wind Country_**

Guided by her lust for revenge, the Flute Diva closed in directly for Sunagakure. She recalled the direction leading to Suna and didn't deter from her intended path. Since departing the Wave Country, she flew without a second thought.

However, she vaguely remembered Inari's frightened look.

Shaking her head, Tayuya refocused her attentive view through the skies.

"_**Heh, finally. I can't wait to see the look on that bitch's face when she sees me. Ku, ku, ku,**_" Cloneblade Tayuya chortled as she spun around. _"__**Let's raise some hell, Suna.**_"

xxxxx

**_Front Gates/Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

Team Kakashi and Team Gai arrived near the front gates. After a day and a half of travel, the group was never more content to be back home.

"All right, we're back!" Naruto exclaimed, happy as he can be.

Lee stretched his arms over his head and let out a big sigh. "WOO! Now I can see if Gai-sensei is up for a 120 laps!"

Upon hearing Lee's declaration, the others groaned out of exhaustion.

Sakura approached Tenten and Neji as she turned toward the female brunette. "Tenten, would you come with me?"

"Ok, but what for?"

"I'm going to arrange for you to be tested. Whatever it is the Witchblade gave you, I'd like to see it with Tsunade-sama."

Befuddled, Tenten simply nodded. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say. I hope it's nothing-"

"Serious? I don't think so, but we'd like to verify," Sakura said as she turned away and walked up to Naruto. "Glad to be home?"

"You know it," the whiskered teen added.

As Sakura turned away, she felt a slight pinch in her right arm.

"Ow!"

Naruto walked up behind the kunoichi and asked. "Sakura-chan? What's wrong?"

"I don't know, but… I'm getting a bad feeling. I don't know what it is," she verified while holding her right arm. _Witchblade, could it be… the Darkness?_

xxxxx

**_Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country_**

Shikamaru and Chouji entered the hospital room to visit Ino and Asuma. According to the nurses, one of the patients was starting to show signs of awareness.

Once they entered, to the boys' surprise, they saw Ino sitting up in her bed.

"INO?" Shikamaru and Chouji exclaimed in unison.

The blonde slowly turned head and greeted them with a befuddled look. "…how long was I out for?"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 48:_** The Diva's Incursion; A Brief Lull, Sudden Distress!**_

xxxxx

_**Witchblade Sakura Halloween Omake Special by Kanius**_

_**Ghouls and Ghosts Party Crash**_

Naruto comes bursting through the studio door. He was dressed in an orange Kyuubi costume. Six tails, made out of boards, protruded out of his back.

Like the brash, loud-mouthed Jinchuuriki he was, Naruto greeted the guests. "Happy Halloween, every…one?"

As soon as he entered the studios, he was expecting to see his friends in their costumes. Instead, he found a room filled with classic horror and slasher movie monsters. Naruto blinked thrice as soon as he grasped the fact his friends weren't in the room.

He saw various versions of Count Dracula, various Wolfmen, the Mummy, Frankenstein, the Creature from the Black Lagoon, Freddy Krueger, Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, a swarm of (Xenomorph) Aliens, a Predator clan, Pinhead, Hannibal Lecter, Carrie, the Creeper, the Headless Horseman, Mr. Ghostface, Beetlejuice, Candyman, Darklings, Gremlins, Critters, numerous vampires from shows like _**Buffy**_ and movies such as _**From Dusk till Dawn**_, zombies from various movies and _**Resident Evil**_ games, Tyrant, Nemesis, Deadites, Chucky the Doll, Samara from the Ring, the creepy family from _**The Grudge**_, and an assortment of other horror/thriller/supernatural films.

From outside the studios, Godzilla returned with Rodan, Kaiser Ghidorah, King Kong, Gamera, Mothra, Godzilla Jr., Clover from _**Cloverfield**_, Mechagodzilla, Space Godzilla, Zilla, Zilla Jr. and various other Kaijuu-themed Japanese/American monsters. Joining the Kaijuu was the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man.

As Naruto turned around, he saw Hollows, Arrancars, and the Espada facing him. All ten Espada were present: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Starrk, Aaroniero, Szayel, Zommari, Harribel, Barragan, Nnoitora, and Yammy.

"Man, I must have hit the Halloween party too early…" The Jinchuuriki's face contorted with fright, overwhelmed by the spiritual presence of the evil spirits and monsters. "Where… are the others…? Too scary.. too many ghosts and ghouls…"

"Hey, need some sleep dealing with these, kid?"

As Naruto whirled around, his smile widened as the Ghostbusters walked out of the backdoor. Peter Venkman, Raymond Stantz, Egon Spengler, and Winston Zeddemore arrived in full formation, armed with their Proton Packs. Slimer floats right behind the four men, tongue dangling out while stuffing his face with junk food. The Ghostbusters movie theme blares from the background.

"Man, I know who to call next time," Naruto's grin widened.

Suddenly, Ash Williams from the _**Evil Dead **_series busts through a side wall with a shotgun and a chainsaw in both hands. The man wore a maniacal smile, indicating he was more than thrilled to be here with many ghouls in attendance.

"Come get some," Ash challenged the ghouls, pumping up his shotgun with one hand.

Slinking back, Naruto nervously chuckled. "This is gonna get messy."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in another studio…

The other Konoha-nin were dressed in costumes and noticed the conspicuous absence of a certain 'knucklehead.'

"Where's Naruto-kun?" Hinata, dressed as Yuna, noticed the Jinchuuriki's absence.

"Probably taking a leak?" wondered Chouji, fully dressed as a round apple.

Ino, dressed as Black Canary, quipped. "Don't say that out loud, Chouji! Gross!"

Shikamaru, dressed as Count Dracula, sighed. "Probably."

Holding a cup of fruit punch, Temari, dressed as harem dancer, added. "Wouldn't surprise me."

"Oh, Naruto. Where are you?" Lee, dressed as Rocky Balboa, said.

"He'll come. I'm certain," Neji, fully dressed as Tuxedo Kamen, said.

"Kinda have my doubts, but whatever," remarked Tenten, who was dressed as Lara Croft.

"This party just isn't the same without him," Kiba, dressed as Brian Griffin, remarked.

"It's too quiet," Shino, dressed as an urban gangsta, concurred.

"He's keeping us waiting," Kankuro, dressed as the Hamburglar, scoffed.

Gaara, dressed as the Phantom from the Opera, said nothing on the matter. "…"

Sakura, wearing the outfit worn by Tifa Lockhart from_** Advent Children**_, grumbled as she looked around the room. "That fool. He's picked up on Kakashi-sensei's habits…"

xxxxx

**A/N: **Sorry. The Witchblade Encyclopedia will be postponed until the next chapter. Tayuya/Flute Diva and Shiori will be the show's guests. With Halloween around the corner, I had to do an omake based on that holiday (…can we even call it one? Well, I can).

Yes, I realize there were very little Sakura, Naruto, and Konoha-nin scenes, but I'm trying to at least keep within the Halloween theme. I mean this chapter had the Darkness, a dark forest, imps, a girl turning back into a vicious psychopath (with a soft spot for little boys), nightmares, monsters, a shark man, and villains. I wanted to get this chapter out as soon as I can in the spirit of All Hallow's Eve!

In other news, I'll be out at an anime convention this weekend (Oni-Con). It's my birthday present. It's my fourth anime con and I'm going to have a load of fun. =)

Yes, for those who've kept asking me, Ino's finally awake! Asuma's status remains ambiguous (I'll choose his fate, thank you very much).

On a final note, I'll be taking another break from this story. I'm going to spend time re-evaluating the overall structure of the next arcs (there'll at least be two or three major sagas before this story's done). Don't count on the next update for a while. That's all.

I just want to enjoy my birthday weekend.

Review when you're done reading. Take care, stay gold, and Happy Halloween! =)


	48. The Flute Diva's Incursion!

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. Events will diverge from their originally intended path. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku. Possible ShikaTem and NejiTen.

**A/N: **Well, it's been a while, hasn't it?! I haven't updated this boy since late-October. Time sure has flown by!

As of this chapter, I've retired the disclaimer. You guys know I don't claim either Naruto or Witchblade as my own. However, I will give credit to OCs who belong to other fic writers.

Anyhow, it's been 6 months since the last chapter. The delay was essential for me to catch up on another project on me, which sorely required my full attention. I have good news and bad news regarding this story. Let's start off with... bad news. I won't be able to frequently update this story like I used to. At the most, I might be able to pull off (at most) two chapters in a month, but one chapter is mostly what you're getting. The good news... well, I haven't given up writing on this story and WILL continue it until the very end. I will do my best to tide you through the last Cloneblade arc. Hey, it's better less updates than no updates at all, right? So, I urge you not to beg me or threaten me to continue. I'll choose when the next update will come. Are we clear?

After the last Cloneblade arc, there'll be two major arcs and a mini-arc forthcoming. After that, fin. The story will be done. The two big arcs are each entitled: _**Witchblade Hunters Saga**_ and the _**Trinity of Power Saga**_. The former will deal with shinobi hired to engage Sakura and her Witchblade. It's just a little warm-up before the Darkness and the Angelus make their presence felt in the latter arc. The mini-arc will essentially take place during the Hunters arc, which will cover Shion the priestess. The mini-arc, for spoilers sakes, will be named at a later update.

So, without further padding, time to kick this story back into gear!

Tayuya's back with a vengeance!

xxxxx

_**Northern Front Entrance/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

On a tranquil Sunagakure evening, the guards on post scanned the perimeters outside the village's entrances. Every entrance was heavily reinforced with more security following the Akatsuki's infiltration and Deidara's capture of Gaara. Kazekage Gaara ordered more security to monitor the borders encompassing the village.

However, on this night, even guards wouldn't keep a certain Cloneblade from exacting some vengeance.

Two Suna-nin yawned out of boredom whilst standing guard. They've been standing in their posts for the last six hours without rest. They were just about to fall asleep on the job that is until... another Suna-nin spotted a gleaming object closing in from the distance. Hastily whipping out a pair of binoculars, the guard peered through the lens to get a better view.

"I see something coming this way!" The guard with the binoculars wailed.

Another Suna-nin, loudly yawning, groaned. "Must be your imagination."

"No, I can definitely... hey, what's this...?!" The Suna-Nin cried out until his voice was abruptly cut off mid-sentence. The reason: a pair of two blue tendrils jutted from out of nowhere and stabbed him through his forehead.

The Suna-nin gasped, watching their colleague collapse and dead as a log. They looked up and roared in unison as Cloneblade Tayuya hovered over with sadistic glee. She retracted the two blue tendrils, licking the blood off the tips.

"_**Mind if I drop in, bitches?**_" Tayuya cackled as she licked the Suna-nin's blood off her fingers. Lifting her right hand, her fingers turned into sharp blades while jetting downward, catching another Suna-nin with her fingers. She pierced her finger blades through the guard's chest and pushed him aside, letting him fall into the sands below. She whirled around, sporting a devilish smirk and laughing like a maniac. "_**Next?!**_"

xxxxx

_**Kazekage Office/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Setting aside a stack of official document papers, Gaara finished signing and prepared to head out to get his fresh air from the outside. As he walked from his desk, he froze from his spot and felt an omnious vibe close to the village. Turning his head, he faced the windows and coldly narrowed his eyes.

"What's this feeling? I sense death nearing..."

Suddenly, a knock abruptly startled the Kazekage, prompting him to acknowledge the unexpected guest.

"Come in."

Opening the door, Kankuro stepped in much to Gaara's relief.

"Gaara, are you done for tonight?"

"Kankuro, I felt a sinister vibe. It's closing into the village."

Kankuro gasped, steadily holding a pair of scrolls in his hands. "What...?! Are you sure? Could it be the Akatsuki?"

"No, the Akatsuki only came from the Shukaku," the Kazekage proclaimed as he hastily walked past Kankuro.

Then, Kankuro reflected on Shikamaru's message regarding the Cloneblades. "Then, could it be...?! Those Cloneblades we were warned about?!"

"Let's go and get Temari, Kankuro."

With that, Gaara scoured through the hallway in a hurry while making Kankuro catch up with his brother. Kankuro eventually caught up with Gaara, catching his breath as they turned a corner, cutting past three Suna-nin guards. The guards turned, baffled by their Kazekage's sudden distress. Kankuro turned and barked out at the Suna-nin guards.

"You three call for our royal guards to mobilize!"

"What's the problem? The Kazekage seems alarmed..."

"Because we might have an emergency situation on our hands!" Kankuro barked. "An enemy described by Konoha as a Cloneblade might be coming here! Get everyone you can and alert the royal guards!"

"YES SIR!"

Once the guards filed down the opposite end, Kankuro raced out to catch up with Gaara. They climbed down the steps and hastily raced toward the palace's front entrance. Then, from a corner, Temari nearly bumped right into her brothers. The fan wielder shouted in alarm, nearly falling back on the ground.

"Gaara? Kankuro?" Temari blinked, alternating her view between Kankuro and Gaara. She noticed the Kazekage's tense stare as she picked herself off the ground, dusting her legs off. "Mind telling me what's troubling you, Gaara? What's going on? You two seem to be in a rush at this time of night. Why?"

"Gaara believes we might be attacked tonight... by a Cloneblade."

"What?!" Temari exclaimed, taken aback by alarm of this sudden dilemma. "But, I haven't seen anything peculiar this evening."

"Believe me, Temari," Gaara promptly stated. "I sensed a sinister vibe... one filled with bloodlust." He turned, facing his sister with deep concern. "This one might be the one you left for dead. That Sound girl. If she's wielding a power like this Witchblade, we must unite and defend our village against this enemy. We must protect our soldiers in war."

Scoffing, Temari readily set her iron fan down. "You think I'm going to let that Sound bitch scare me? Cloneblade or not, I'm ready to _really_ send her to her grave. This time I'll ensure she dies by my fan!"

Kankuro nodded. "I've already alerted our guards to mobilize. Our royal guards might finally see action again since the recent Akatsuki incursion. Let's move...!"

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!! WE HAVE A SITUATION!!"

The Sand Trio turned as a brunette girl garbed in Suna-nin gear hurried toward them. She stopped, throwing herself down in front of Gaara's feet whilst catching her breath. Temari knelt over, resting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

"Matsuri, what's the situation?" Gaara inquired, folding his arms.

"The enemy... an enemy reportedly garbed in blue armor has been seen skewering our guards at the north entrance!"

Temari gritted her teeth. "So, it's true. Gaara, you..."

Piercing a fierce gaze outside the palace's entrance, Gaara's gourd popped open as sand filed out in front of its wielder. Gaara jumped over, landing atop a floating layer of sand that held him stationary in place.

"There's no time. We, the Sand Siblings, must protect the village," the Kazekage openly declared.

xxxxx

_**Northern Front Entrance/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Dropping a Suna-nin guard, the Flute Diva let him fall freely out of a pair of long, blue tendrils. She whirled around, lacerating another Suna-nin's chest with her deadly scythe-like blade. As the shinobi's blood splattered over Tayuya's face, she licked the crimson mess off and openly grinned evilly.

"_**Temariiiiiiii, come out and plaaaaaay.**_"

xxxxx

Chapter 48

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part V: The Hunt for the Flute Diva**_

_**The Flute Diva's Incursion! A Sudden Distress!**_

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Pacing through the corridor, Sakura carried a bouquet of purple iris flowers to deliver to Yamanaka Ino. As soon as Sakura received word of Ino's condition, she headed off to the hospital to see her childhood friend after checking back with Tenten's diagnosis regarding her condition.

Sakura stopped in front of the room, numbered _**12**_, whilst slowly reaching for the knob. She hesitated, reflecting on the incident that sent Ino to the emergency room in the first place. Although it happened months ago, the painful memories remained fresh in her mind. She'll never forget Kakuzu using Ino as a meat shield to save himself from being skewered by Sakura's Witchblade.

"What if she's…" Sakura murmured, hesitate to even turn the knob. Racked with guilt, she couldn't see bring herself to confront Ino for nearly killing her. _It's my fault she was put into a coma. I nearly killed her! My friend…!_

'_**Relax, Sakura. I very much doubt she's upset with you.'**_ The Witchblade interjected, reassuring his nervous wielder. _**'You weren't afraid when you faced Orochimaru, those Zombie wannabes, and the Cloneblades. Hell, you went head-on and skewered my father's underlings back at the Star!'**_

_Fighting a bunch of freaks is one thing, but… this is a whole different situation. This is about… earning my friend's trust again._

'_**Then, open the door. Don't hesitate anymore. I won't interfere in this affair. This is something you must do alone.'**_

The pinkette took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Here goes." With that, she opened the door and walked in with her head held high. She alternated her view at the forefront as Ino was sitting up in her bed.

The blonde's face conveyed empathy, staring toward Sakura. Her eyes somewhat lit up as she eyed the bouquet of purple irises.

"Ino…"

"Sakura, you… you went to the trouble of buying flowers from my own family's shop," Ino said, a slight smile appeared on her face. "How nice…"

"I heard you recovered and woke up just yesterday. I rushed here as fast as I could," the pinkette said as she walked over, sitting on a chair situated next to Ino's bed. "I only have an hour before visiting hours are closed, but I want to make the best out of this one measly hour." She handed the bouquet to Ino, who accepted it into her open arms. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I need to get out of this bed. Can you believe I've been… out for a few months and out of active duty," Ino gripped the bouquet in her grasp, biting down on her bottom lip. Setting the flowers on her lap, Ino shifted her view toward Sakura and slightly frowned. "I heard Shikamaru and Chouji have been giving you a hard time."

The pink-haired kunoichi furrowed her brows, cupping her hands together. The awkward silence was a dead giveaway as Ino nodded her head.

"Those two should be coming here," Sakura said. "Or, so I heard…"

"I'm going to give those two a piece of my mind…"

"Chouji's on good terms with me now. So is most of the others," Sakura confessed, raising her head as her eyes stared right into Ino's. "I'd say Shikamaru's the only one still upset with me, but he has every reason to…"

"No, he doesn't! How could you say that?!"

Startled by Ino's loud roar, Sakura sat still in the chair. "Are you kidding? I'm the one responsible for putting you in the first place!" She quickly got up from the chair, getting right into the blonde's face. "It was my fault! Don't you get it?! Are you THAT dense to not figure that out?!"

_**Whap!**_

Ino slapped Sakura's face, causing the pink-haired wielder to recoil from the impact shot. Like a gunshot, Ino's slap was quick and even Sakura's perceptive eyes couldn't follow for a fraction of a second. As Sakura rubbed her cheek, Ino caressed her throbbing hand.

"What the hell… was THAT for?!" Sakura snapped.

"For you to wake up, get over it, and not mope about me!" Ino retorted, openly showing her overly aggressive nature.

_You're definitely the old you. _The pink-haired kunoichi thought while rubbing her cheek. She sat down and took it all in. The wielder managed to smile even for a brief moment, realizing how dense she acted. "Sorry for yelling at you."

"Don't apologize. I should be sorry for slapping you."

"No, I needed it. I actually didn't want to come here… fearing you'd consider me a freak for showing _that_ side of me. You know…"

"The Witchblade? I know. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Tsunade-sama told me everything."

Sakura alternated her view across the opposite end of the room. "Don't mind me asking but where's Asuma-sensei? He was supposed to be here."

"They transferred him to another room. He still hasn't recovered from his comatose state," Ino said, gripping the sheets of her bed that covered her lap. She was still unclear whether Asuma would ever recover, though thankful she awoke from a seemingly endless unconscious state. "I don't know the full prognosis of Asuma-sensei's condition. I was told I took a near fatal blow… much worse than Asuma. Tsunade-sama was surprised I even recovered before him."

"I see…"

"The Witchblade. I was only able to see you in that… form. That form that changed you… I almost couldn't recognize you if it weren't for the dead giveaway," Ino pointed out to her friend's pink locks. "Yep, I figured it out pretty quick."

"The Witchblade… at that time, I was still coming to grips with controlling it and it's thirst for battle," Sakura said, gripping the bracelet on her right wrist, covering it from Ino's sights. Her failed attempts to cover the artifact prompted Ino to take Sakura's off the bracelet. "Don't worry. I've more or less tamed the Witchblade. It's like trying to train an animal… and I was like an animal. So, you can understand how hard it's been for me."

"Huh, some foreign artifact," Ino smirked, tapping her finger on the red gem embedded on the artifact. "How does it work?"

"When I'm in danger… it acts on impulse. I'm not in danger now, so it won't react…"

"You act like this thing has a mind of its own."

"It does, and I've seen the Witchblade's spirit inside. We've met."

Bewildered, Ino stared directly at her friend with interest. "Really? What does it look like?"

Sakura folded her arms. "I admit he looks hot, but he can be a jerk."

"Hotter than Sasuke?"

"Huh…? Well, yeah…"

Ino's cheeks blushed in response. "Wow, I'd like to meet him."

"Believe me you don't…" The pink-haired kunoichi crossed her arms together, forming 'X' to make her point very clear. "He's not your type."

Naturally, the Witchblade interjected between the friends' exchange. He scoffed, garnering his irked wielder's attention. _**'Sakura, why are you saying this?! How do you know I'm not her type?!'**_

_Down boy. She might be fooled by your charming looks, but once she gets to know the 'real' you… she won't be so infatuated. _The pinkette rebuked against the perverted entity. _Trust me, she'd feel my pain if you chose her to become the wielder. She doesn't need your crap._

'_**Oh, how could you say that?! You don't know how Ino and I would mesh together.'**_

_Like oil and vinegar. Quite frankly, be glad you picked me instead. Plus, Ino's skills aren't up to par with mine. _

'_**Humph, but she's certainly cuter and sexier than you.'**_

Sakura balled up her fists, gritting her teeth. _Asshole, watch your mouth._

"Sakura…?" Ino blinked, tilting her head to one side. She looked at her friend in befuddlement, hearing the pinkette murmuring angrily to herself. "Hello! Who are you talking to?"

Snapping back to reality, Sakura broke out of her trance. "Huh? What were we talking about?"

"Gosh, you're hopeless."

"Oh, right. The Witchblade," Sakura displayed the bracelet fully, a modest smile adorned her face. "It's brought its share of blessings and misery. But, it's my responsibility as a wielder to keep the enemy from obtaining its power. It's also my responsibility to cope with the artifact's corruption, which I've completed."

"I'm glad to know you've mastered its power."

"I promise I won't let myself get out of control like what happened…"

"That wasn't your fault. You just couldn't fully control the Witchblade," Ino's smile faded as she glared intently at her friend. "Besides, it was that Akatsuki jerk that pulled me in and used me as a shield! Ugh, did you at least get rid of him?!"

Sakura nodded, her smile grew much to the blonde's sheer delight.

"Good. With that, I can rest easier," Ino said, flailing her arms over her head. "Now, don't go all emo on me, girl. Cheer up and let's put that behind us. Besides, I'm not mad at you…" Her smile somewhat faded as her eyes fell on the Witchblade. "I'm sort of mad at the Witchblade…"

Sakura grasped the bracelet and sighed. "Better at it than mad at me."

"Sakura, you don't need the Witchblade to show how much you've improved."

"I know. My striking power and chakra control has really improved thanks to Gai-sensei's training."

"Wait, you… _trained _with _Gai-sensei_?' Ino's face turned blue, shuddering at the image of Gai's brutal training. "Thank goodness I wasn't you."

"Believe me. I'd rather not talk about it yet," Sakura shuddered, trying her best not to reflect on wearing that horrible green jumpsuit. "But, his training had plenty of benefits. I've gotten much stronger and faster on my own."

"If you trained under Gai-sensei… I don't think I'd want to tangle with you anytime soon…"

Sakura chuckled. "Yep, you're way out of my league now."

Irked with the cold hard truth, Ino scoffed. _Bitch, I WON'T let you pass me up!_ "I swear you looked like a freakin' dominatrix in that Witchblade form of yours!"

"I do, don't I?" an evil smirk curled on the pink-haired kunoichi's face. "Care to see it up close?"

"I'll pass. And does it really make your boobs grow that BIG?"

Sakura groaned, sweat-dropping. Yeah… the Witchblade has a fetish for boobs and scantily clad armors. Any other questions?"

"No, but I'm serious about you being less reliant on that Witchblade. You're better off not wielding it."

"I somewhat agree, but… I need it. For what I'm about to face, it's essential that I remain the wielder."

"To do what exactly?"

"Maintain the balance of this world," the medic-nin answered, lifting her right arm over her face as she closed her fist. "That's my role as the current wielder. Until then, I can't remove this artifact."

"Just promise me you won't get yourself killed. You're my rival after all… when it comes to _love_."

Sakura nodded as she and Ino embraced each other. "Deal. But, if it's involving Sasuke, forget it. You can have him."

"…What?" Ino's mouth dropped. "You… you mean…?"

"There's someone else," the pink-haired kunoichi confessed, lifting her legs up as she folded her arms around them. "In fact, this someone shares a piece of the Witchblade with me. He and I just came back from fighting a bunch of Cloneblades."

Piqued with curiosity, Ino threw her covers off and sat on her knees. "Who'd be better than Sasuke?! Who's your new admirer?"

"Heh, you won't believe it. He and I already made love."

Cue Ino's blanched face followed by a priceless expression. Her mouth and eyes widened in shock at the revelation. Sakura had managed to surpass her not just in strength, but in love, too.

"You mean…"

"Haruno Sakura's no longer a virgin," the pinkette winked.

"GAH! ARE YOU KIDDING?!" Ino shouted. _It wasn't that long ago we were both equals, but now… she… she…_ "Congratulations. Right now, there's no way I can compete with ya anymore."

"So, you want to call off our rivalry?"

"Not until I find the perfect guy. We'll see whose boyfriend is hotter. Now, tell me. Who's the lucky guy?"

Just by looking at Sakura's proud smile, Ino picked up on a certain ninja's fox smile on her face. "No, you don't… that's impossible… you mean…"

"Finally guessed?"

"But, I never thought in a million years… _you_ and _him_?"

"Surprised?"

"Sakura, your new admirer is…"

xxxxx

_**Ichiraku Ramen/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Uzumaki Naruto sneezed just as he was about to scoop up ramen in his spoon.

"Sounds like someone's talking about you, Naruto," Ayame said, giggling.

Naruto scratched his nose. "Uh, yeah." _Must be Sakura-chan._

xxxxx

_**Northern Front Entrance/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

"OPEN FIRE!!" A roar of war cries wailed as arrows and catapult stones were launched directly at the aerial threat.

Cloneblade Tayuya maneuvered around the arrows and stones shot toward her direction. She timed each projectile well, pivoting her whole body around whilst eyeing the fleet of Suna-nin gathering at their posts. She scoured over the village and scanned around, searching for the one she came for.

"_**Damn bugs. They want to play, eh?**_" The Flute Diva scoffed, readily sprouting a network of blue tendrils from her hair. "_**Yeah, two can play it that way!**_" Retaliating against the Suna-nin, she launched a network of tendrils that caught jutted downward and impaled numerous Suna-nin. She relentlessly fired more tendrils, ensnaring more Suna-nin whilst stabbing and throwing them into the air aimlessly.

Overlooking the situation, Baki eyed Tayuya in the air with his binoculars. He gritted his teeth as Tayuya jerked a Suna-nin up toward her, skewering him with her double-edged scythe. He watched as another Suna-nin soldier was thrown ten feet into the air as Tayuya let him fall to his unfortunate death.

"Damn it all. She's toying with them…!" Baki growled, anger overwhelmed him.

"BAKI!!" A loud cry of soldiers emanated as Baki whirled around, watching as more tendrils impaled their chests.

"No!" Baki roared as he hurried toward his men.

"BAKI!! GET BACK!!" A loud roar bellowed as soldiers rolled in another catapult. This time they lit a fuse on what looked like bags armed with explosives.

"FIRE! DON'T LET IT OUT OF YOUR SIGHT!!" Baki bellowed with anger.

Without hesitation, the soldiers activated the catapults as the explosive projectiles were thrown at the blue-armored Cloneblade. Tayuya whirled around as the bags hurtled toward her at full speed.

The Cloneblade wore a wicked grin as she evaded the incoming objects. "_**Ugh, please. Why don't they just give up using stupid rocks? I can just avoid-**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

One projectile exploded behind Tayuya, knocking her twenty feet back. Then, another projectile flew directly in front of the Cloneblade and impacted her, initially exploding. Tayuya screamed as the explosive blast consumed her from head to toe. The Flute Diva's screams filled the air as the Suna-nin prematurely cheered over eliminating the threat.

"WE DID IT, BAKI!! WE GOT IT!!"

Baki clenched his fists. "Yes, that'll show it. We won't fall to yet another aerial invader."

"Baki!" Voices belonging to Temari and Kankuro called out behind the man's back.

As Baki turned, he watched as Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri heading toward him.

"Has the enemy been dealt with?" Kankuro inquired, taking a few deep breaths.

"Already taken care of," Baki reassured the two siblings.

Matsuri gasped as she pointed toward the skies. "Look! I see it!"

"No, that can't be!" A Suna-nin cried out. "We hit that thing head-on!"

Temari readied her iron fan while gripping her chest. "If what our Konoha allies say is true, it'll take more than that to put down a Cloneblade."

As the smoke screen cleared, an aerial figure remained stationary in mid-air. Baki's eyes widened as he peered through his binoculars. To his own shock, Cloneblade Tayuya glided through the smoke unscathed. She laughed out loud, mocking the Suna-nin's efforts.

"It… can't… be…" Baki gaped, standing firm as he lowered his binoculars.

"That thing isn't dead!" Another Suna-nin called out.

Kankuro dropped to one knee and set down a scroll. "You should let us Sand Siblings handle this, Baki."

"As a matter of fact, the Kazekage should be coming anytime now," Temari added, opening her fan up while standing her ground. _Gaara, what's keeping you?_

Meanwhile, Cloneblade Tayuya scoffed as she slowly descended. The Suna-nin readied their catapults as those wielding crossbows fired sharp projectiles at her direction. Tayuya scowled as the projectiles ricocheted off her armor, annoying her like no tomorrow. Irked by their desperate attacks, Tayuya launched more tendrils and yanked every crossbow within her proximity.

"_**No toys for you. You have no idea how much I've been trying to polish this armor!**_" Tayuya snapped as an urge to spill blood consumed her awareness. "_**Hehe, time to skewer all of you little bitches like meat!**_" Lifting her right hand, she prepared to summon another network of tentacles…

"That's far enough," a calm, deep voice belonging to the village's Kazekage acquired the Flute Diva's attention.

Tayuya turned around, her wicked smile faded as Gaara – standing afloat on a pillar of sand – directly confronted her. Suna's natives roared out, cheering for their Kazekage.

"GAARA-SAMA!!" Matsuri cheered on as one of Gaara's many fangirls, her eyes turned into hearts. But, out of all Gaara's supporters, Matsuri was by far the biggest one. "Take that freak down!"

"Should we…?" Kankuro interjected as he prepared to summon his puppets.

Temari nodded. "Only when Gaara needs us. Let's stand our ground for now."

Cloneblade Tayuya slowly closed in on Gaara, intently staring down the former Jinchuuriki. As he should, Gaara didn't take his eyes off the Cloneblade as he analyzed the wielder's armor composition and the shape of her double-edged axe.

"_**Ah, so you're the Kazekage I've heard about. You survived Kimimaro…**_"

"I won't let you escape here alive for what you've done to my soldiers."

Tayuya cocked her head, giggling. "_**Oh dear me, were those your soldier boys? Well, they were at the wrong place and the wrong time.**_" She heatedly pointed at the reddish brown-haired Kazekage. "_**I came here for someone. That fan bitch. Where is she?**_"

Gaara made no initial response.

"_**Are you hard of hearing or something…? You deaf?**_"

"She won't need to face you. For, I will be your opponent."

"_**Ha, just as I thought. The bitch is hiding from me! Is she too scared to come out and finish the job?**_" The Flute Diva laughed, readily lifting her right-armed scythe. She licked the blood that still dripped from the edges of the blade. "_**If you don't bring her out, more blood's gonna be shed. If you value your people's lives, you'll point to where I can find her.**_"

"No," Gaara rebuked. "You will face me."

"_**Fine with me. Then, after I've beaten the hell out of you in front of your…**_" Tayuya surveyed her surroundings as the growing number of Suna-nin natives watched from every corner. "…_**people, you'll take me where I can find her. She and I have some unsettled business… and after I get done with her, there's a certain lazy asshole I need to pick off next! This is just the beginning of my path to carnage!**_" The blue-armored Cloneblade threw her arms into the air and cackled, though her laughter didn't seem to faze the Kazekage. "_**What's with that stoic look? C'mon, show me at least a facial expression! Get scared… laugh… or something!**_"

Gaara frowned. "You're a fool. I've already faced an opponent who utilized flight. But, in your case, this will be a bit difficult." Sand slowly swirled around the former Jinchuuriki as it came toward Tayuya. "Prepare yourself, Cloneblade. Our allies from Konoha have warned us about you. You're one of the last remnants of Orochimaru's will, which I will personally eradicate."

"_**Heh, I'm not carrying anyone's will. That snake's been dead. I'm a free spirit now. Now, I can personally make the shinobi world… MY OWN PERSONAL PLAYGROUND!!**_" The Flute Diva roared as she rocketed toward Gaara and his pillar of sand. "_**I'll begin by toppling the Kazekage!!**_"

Hastily solidifying the sand around him, a wall formed that barricaded Tayuya from his range. Cloneblade Tayuya bombarded the wall of sand with a rapid succession of blade slashes. She attempted drilling tendrils through the sand wall, but it came to no avail as the sand lifted over her head. The Flute Diva swayed back, distancing herself from the Kazekage's sand. The sand spread out, growing into an amassed mouth of sand. Within this sand, a perfectly tight airspace was created, enabling Gaara to enclose the sand around Tayuya.

"_**Neat trick, but you won't capture me with that!**_"

From behind the wall of sand, Gaara closed his right hand.

The sand mouth quickly closed, but the Cloneblade glided away out of Gaara's reach. Tayuya retaliated as she fired blasts from her right hand.

"_**Eat these!!**_" Tayuya cried out as she launched rapid energy shots at Gaara's sand, piercing through the defensive walls. "_**Heh, so your sand isn't the absolute defense.**_" She alternated her view as she spotted Gaara stationary atop a pillar of sand. Scoffing, the blue-armored kunoichi jetted toward Gaara and encircled him, forcing him to observe her every movement discreetly. "_**Give it up, Kazekage. You won't be able to catch me!**_"

Gaara carefully watched Tayuya's movements. _She's fast. I can't let my guard down. _"_**Suna no Tama.**_"

Tayuya hastily jetted toward Gaara and fired more blasts, to which the Kazekage responded as his sand encircled him. The sand quickly formed a solidified sphere, encasing the Kazekage and barricading him from the Cloneblade's blasts. Tayuya didn't stop as she spammed more blasts as they pounded the sphere. The Cloneblade surveyed the sphere, looking for an opening spot to breach.

"_**You can't hide in there forever, Kazekage! Even your absolute sand can't save your royal ass!**_"

Suddenly, a third eye materialized over the sphere while a projectile of shuriken (forged from the sand itself) shot toward the Cloneblade. The Flute Diva didn't waste time as she brought down her right-armed scythe, utilizing it as an effective shield from Gaara's sand shuriken. She waved her scythe around, cutting through the sand balls like wet paper.

"_**You're desperate if you're throwing just sand balls! I won't waste time playing with you all night!**_"

Inside his sphere, Gaara analytically viewed Tayuya via his third eye. He alternated his view as Tayuya flew around. As she jetted forward him, she plunged her scythe through the sphere, cutting through it with ease.

Gaara's eyes widened, as the blade was a few inches from impaling his head. As the Flute Diva yanked her blade out, she slowly propelled herself into the air and carefully plotted her next move.

_Ha, all I need to do is pierce harder. _Tayuya eyed Gaara as she meticulously waited for the next opportunity to attack. _I get it. A Witchblade-wielder and even a Cloneblade-wielder like me is the worst kind of opponent for Gaara to face. _"_**Kazekage, I've got your number now.**_"

"C'mon, Gaara," Kankuro watched from atop of the Kazekage palace. "Temari, ready whenever you are…"

"Right," Temari added.

Baki clenched his fists, anxiously watching his Kazekage defending the village from the psychotic Flute Diva.

Matsuri clasped her hands, praying. "Kazekage-sama, don't let that monster beat you!"

Cloneblade Tayuya roared intensely while jetting toward Gaara's sphere. "_**Get out and fight me, Kazekage! Unless you're too afraid to face me!**_"

Meanwhile, inside his defensive sphere, Gaara pushed both arms apart as sand slithered out under the sphere. The sand trailed forward like a whip and lashed out, slapping Tayuya through a pillar of stone situated on a rooftop.

"GO KAZEKAGE-SAMA!!" A unified chorus of cheers roared from amongst Gaara's villagers and soldiers.

"He nailed him!" A Suna-nin cried out.

Another Suna-nin asserted. "That's _our_ Kazekage-sama. He saved us from that Akatsuki terrorist and he'll save us from this creature!"

Standing up, Cloneblade Tayuya kicked the stone debris off and coughed. She raised her right-armed scythe and rocketed back into the air, dusting herself off.

"_**That hurt, you asshole,**_" the Flute Diva angrily scowled as she readied her armed weapon. _I'll have to get around him using another method. _"_**You played your hand. Now, it's my turn to play mine.**_"

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Naruto?! Seriously?!" Ino couldn't believe her ears.

Sakura shrugged. "Who else were you expecting?"

"I don't know. Maybe Sai?"

"Nah, he's not my type."

"I'm surprised you've gotten over Sasuke…"

"Believe me. I have my reasons, but it was the Witchblade that convinced me to do so."

Folding her arms, the blonde sighed. "He's still out there and a wanted criminal. Too bad."

"Enough about Sasuke," Sakura frowned.

"Right. So, um… Naruto wields a piece of the Witchblade called the Excalibur?"

"Yep, he does. You can't imagine how damn hot he looks in that form. You'd be head over heels when you see him like that."

Flabbergasted over how Sakura was describing Naruto, the blonde put her hand on Sakura's forehead. Sakura blinked in befuddlement while promptly removing Ino's hand off her head. Ino sighed with relief, shaking her head at her friend.

"You're not running a fever."

The irked pinkette intently glared at her friend/love rival. "Why would I be? You don't believe Naruto and I are together? Or, do you not want to acknowledge our bond?"

"It's not that… I'm just surprised. That's all, but good for you… and him," Ino said, smiling. She grabbed her friend's hands while her cheeks blushed. "You've got to show me Naruto's Excalibur side! I need to see how _hot_ he looks up close!"

"Right, he can show you when I bring him here," Sakura faked a laugh. _Oh, boy._ Just then, the pink-haired kunoichi heard the door creak open behind her, prompting her to peer over her right shoulder. "Hmm?"

Ino, too, noticed the door slightly opening. She and Sakura didn't take long to figure out who was sitting behind the door with their ears hearing their conversation.

"Ok, Shikamaru and Chouji, you can come out now," the blonde sighed.

As their cover was blown, Shikamaru and Chouji stepped right into the room. Chouji nervously chuckled, twiddling his fingers as Shikamaru apathetically walked past Sakura. Sakura frowned, noticing Shikamaru not giving her a moment's notice.

"Sorry, Ino… we didn't mean to eavesdrop…"

Shikamaru addressed to the blonde. Feeling better, Ino?"

"I'll be out of here in a few days. Maybe even sooner, but the nurses advised me not to jump back into training too soon."

"I see. Good to know," the head of Team 10 replied.

Sakura scowled. "Hey, aren't you going to say a thing to me? Eh, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru turned his head, glaring directly into the kunoichi's fiery and passionate eyes. Before he was going to address to her, Ino balled up her fist and punched the bed, startling the boys.

"Ino?!" Chouji gulped, slinking away from Ino's incurring wrath.

Visibly startled, Shikamaru sensed an unsettling vibe from the blonde as backed away.

"How long are you guys going to keep this up?!" Ino snapped.

The Akimichi clansman stuttered. "Keep what up…? You mean… how we've been treating Sakura?"

"Duh, what else could I be talking about?!"

"But, I already apologized to Sakura…"

"Is this true, Sakura?" The aggressive blonde pivoted her view to the pink-haired kunoichi, waiting for an immediate answer.

Sakura nodded. "He did. Chouji went on a mission with Naruto and I. He's already apologized…"

"Then, that just leaves you, Shikamaru," Ino turned and faced her teammate. "You were there when that Akatsuki jerk used me as a shield! Sakura couldn't have stopped at that moment! It's not her fault!"

"But, you could've been killed! Ino, you're my teammate…"

"I bet if I were wielding that Witchblade and that guy used Chouji as a shield… you'd throw the blame on me…"

Shikamaru denied this. "No, you're wrong…"

"Then, why haven't you forgiven Sakura?! You don't see me putting any blame on her! It's not her fault if I hadn't been used as a shield at that last second!"

"Ino, I…" Shikamaru paused as he couldn't bring himself to engage in a heated exchange with the testy Yamanaka girl. _Sheesh, this is gonna get more troublesome than it's worth!_ "But, you weren't the one with that Witchblade, Ino!"

"Does it make a difference? I want you to apologize to Sakura."

Baffled, Shikamaru backed off as he put his arms up, trying to console the blonde. Sakura didn't say a word as she stood a distant from Shikamaru.

Ino leaned back on her bed, her fiery eyes softened as she stared at the ceiling. "Just think of what Asuma-sensei would say if he were here. He wouldn't want you two to put the blame on Sakura."

"Ino…" Sakura whispered, completely surprised by how quick Ino was there to defend her case. A reassuring smile curled on her face, completely at ease with the situation. _Thanks. _"Well, Shikamaru. You heard Ino. I think after all the crap I've been through, I deserve an apology."

Facing the pinkette up front, Shikamaru alternated his view toward Ino. He sighed, giving in as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry…"

"What's that?" Ino asked. "I can't hear you."

"I'm sorry, Sakura…for putting you through all that," he abruptly conceded and sighed.

Sakura slightly frowned. _He doesn't sound too genuine. Maybe he needs more time to think over what he's done?_

'_**No, I think that settles it. Though, I think he wants to truly be convinced once he sees you in action.'**_ The Witchblade murmured within Sakura's mind. _**'Ugh, I'm hoping we get mixed up with another Cloneblade soon.'**_

_There's only… let's see. Two of them left. And then there's the Darkness…_

'_**First and foremost, we'll deal with the remaining Cloneblades.'**_

_Those two we met when Sasame-chan died. Where could those two be?_

xxxxx

_**Central Village Square/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Meanwhile, the heated skirmish between the Kazekage and the Flute Diva took a turn for the worse. The tide was turning to Tayuya's favor as she continually evaded every sand bullet and shuriken Gaara could throw at her. Gaara's had to resort to expelling more sand as it followed the blue-armored kunoichi's direction.

Tayuya's strategy was wearing Gaara down, forcing him to exhaust enough chakra for him to produce less sand. Gliding through pillars of sand shooting around her, Cloneblade Tayuya wove around and evaded being ensnared by Gaara's deadly sand grip.

_He expels a lot of chakra using all this sand. He'll exhaust himself, just when I'll get him when he least expects it._ Tayuya thought while gliding over Suna's aerial view. She scanned through the village, searching for Temari's whereabouts. "_**Now, where is that fan bitch? Is she really scared to come out and face me?! Where are ya?!**_"

As Tayuya's scream boomed, Temari overheard the psychotic kunoichi and readily stood poised with Kankuro. The fan wielder felt the tension mounting as her urge to confront Tayuya aggravated her. She knew if she didn't go out and face Tayuya, she could never hear the end of Tayuya's threats.

"That's it. This bitch is mine…" Temari growled as she stepped forward… until Kankuro blocked her path with an arm. "Kankuro, why are you stopping me?!"

"Who said I'd let my sis go out alone?" The puppeteer remarked as he opened one scroll, which threw up a giant smoke screen. The master puppeteer (now with Sasori and Chiyo gone) unveiled his latest addition to his puppet addition: Sasori's marionette body. "Luckily I was able to collect this while investigating the site Sakura and Chiyo engaged Sasori. Not a bad addition, eh?"

Temari wore a confident smirk. "Bringing _that_ with you? Well, we've got to bust all we've got, especially who we're up against." The fan wielder turned around, staring toward the skies as Cloneblade Tayuya swerved around Gaara's sand. "Look!" She pointed up as sand descended toward her and Kankuro.

"Kazekage-sama is offering to you battle alongside him!" Matsuri cried. "Don't pass this opportunity up!"

"You two… be careful!" Baki yelled out.

"Let's go, Temari!" Kankuro said as he jumped atop of the pillar of sand that carried him up into the aerial battle. He readily set the Sasori body by his side whilst ascending to where the Cloneblade and Gaara were situated.

Hastily jumping on the other sand pillar, Temari was lifted into the air as her fierce eyes locked onto the blue-armored Cloneblade.

"Here I come!" Temari cried out defiantly. "I'm not going to hide from you!"

Suddenly, as her ears perked, Tayuya recognized that loud wail and shifted around. Her face beamed as a sadistic smile curled on Tayuya's lips. At long last, the one she's been seeking has revealed herself out in the open.

_IT'S HER!!_ Cloneblade Tayuya licked her lips, a rush of ecstasy consumed her awareness. "_**Oh, ho! So, you've finally shown yourself to me!**_" Clenching her left fist, she howled a sick and demented laugh, one that filled Temari with a sense of dread. "_**So, I have the honor of facing the fan bitch and her two brothers. Me against the Sand's Sibling Trio? Well, slap me silly. This is fucking great!**_"

As the sand sphere cracked open, Gaara manipulated his sand while guiding him toward his siblings. The trio stood together, sitting in stationary positions atop floating pillars of sand. Cloneblade Tayuya surveyed the trio, licking her lips.

Tayuya cackled, readying her right-armed blade as she glided toward the Sand Trio. "_**Now, we can get this show started!**_"

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Just as Shikamaru and Chouji were leaving the room, Naruto barged right in and startled them. Sakura turned, smiling toward Naruto as Ino blinked. The whiskered teen paced right up by Ino's bedside.

"Naruto?" The blonde murmured as she put on a playful smile. "So, I hear you and Sakura… are… um…dating, right?"

"Yeah," the Jinchuuriki openly admitted, scratching his head. "So, how are ya feeling now? Can you even get your lazy butt out of bed?"

Ino scoffed. "Of course."

"Good, then you can start training with Shikamaru and Chouji again!" Naruto wore his fox smile whilst folding his arms behind his head. He pivoted his head, noting the noticeable absence of Team 10's sensei. "Um, hey, wasn't Asuma-sensei supposed to be here?"

"They moved him. See… he hasn't awoken from his coma," Chouji said.

"It's true," Sakura nodded.

Naruto added, sighing. "I see. Well, I'm sure he'll wake up… I mean, Ino recovered just fine!"

"We won't know until that time comes…" Shikamaru said.

Ino hung her head while folding her arms. "For Asuma-sensei's sake, I hope so…"

An awkward silence followed as everyone ceased talking to each other. Naruto walked up to Sakura as they both glanced at each other's bracelets, both of which remained clasped around their wrists. Shikamaru glanced over to the two until he turned his back and walked out of the room with Chouji.

"Naruto, Sakura, we'll see you two later," Chouji said, waving to the two wielders as he followed Shikamaru down the hall.

"Visiting hours are going to be over soon," Ino said. "You two better get some rest."

Naruto replied, covering his Excalibur bracelet under his black sleeve. "Don't worry. We'll just stick around here for a few."

"Naruto, Shikamaru just apologized… at least, that's how I want to believe," Sakura openly said.

"Did he? Well, it's about time he's come around…"

"I hope so," the pink-haired kunoichi said, sighing deeply as she faced the floor and grasped her Witchblade bracelet. "Naruto, we really need to plan out our next moves. First, there's the matter of finding Itachi, who might lead us to finding Sasuke. You see… I've had this bad feeling… with evidence that the Darkness is out there."

"Right. We can't just sit here and let the Darkness get into contact with either of those two."

"And there's the Cloneblade situation. Only two remain. Those two we faced when we were in the Land of Rice Fields."

Remembering their encounter with Tayuya and Karin, the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki promptly stated. "How could I forget about those two? They're in league with that bastard Kabuto. With Orochimaru gone, yeah, we're definitely going need to prepare ourselves if we face those two."

"And we've gotten more clever with our weapons," Sakura said while clenching her right hand. I wouldn't mind giving that blue-armored bitch a piece of mind. I owe her a beatdown."

"Likewise with the other one, this time I'll have the Excalibur."

As she pivoted her head, Ino listened to their exchange. Befuddled, the blonde tried to comprehend everything they said, but to no avail. She was completely in the dark with nearly everything that Naruto and Sakura endured after the Kakuzu and Hidan incident. She was only given a brief overview of what Cloneblades are and how they've given the duo more trouble than an Akatsuki member would.

In addition, Ino just learned from Sakura about Naruto incorporating a piece of the Witchblade, the male counterpart known as Excalibur, after coming within death's doors. The Excalibur/Kyuubi chakra amalgamation allowed Naruto to control the demon's rage and strengthened the seal, enabling him to take on a perfect Excalibur form. The worst thing that could break this union was if the seal itself became damaged or if the Excalibur piece was dislodged. Either way, it would be equally bad for Naruto and would potentially accelerate the harm to his body.

"Sheesh, you two… you know this is still going to take time for me to grasp," Ino said as she raised her head and stared at the two. "But, thanks for filling me in on this info dump. I get I'm getting it…"

"That's nothing. Wait until we tell you about Tenten," Sakura said, adding an evil smirk.

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, she's being tested for something she's got from the Witchblade…"

Ino groaned, falling back on her bed. "Don't tell me… she became a wielder, too?"

xxxxx

_**Central Village Square/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

"_**Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku!!**_" Kankuro howled, pulling a string behind Sasori as the puppet's head popped open and initiates a barrage of numerous razor-tipped blades, more flew out in torrents from the palms.

Temari readily waved her fan, bringing up a gust of wind that descended over the airborne Cloneblade. Roaring out, she directed her attack toward Tayuya, intent on wiping her out for good. _**"Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto!!**_"

"_**Is that all you've got?!**_" Tayuya hissed as she evaded the puppet's projectiles, as they exploded around her. She watched as the wind carried up into the air, shifting and altering the weather patterns. Storm clouds began to cover up the skies above the village as wind, turning into a tornado, continued rotating in a highly concentrated state.

The Cloneblade felt something pulling her up like a magnet. A cyclone was created from the tornado, which grabbed Tayuya and spun her out of control, sending her upward into the air.

"_**DAMN…!! SHE GOT ME!!**_" Tayuya cried out as her eyes widened once lightning shot down toward her. She tried to evade as a lightning bolt blasted a piece of her shoulder armor off. She grunted from the blow and was sent plummeting on impact through the Kazekage's palace.

Taking cover, Baki, Matsuri, and other Suna-nin jumped away from Tayuya's fallen path. They turned their attention ahead, noticing a hole made through the Kazekage palace rooftop. Falling 15 feet into the royal edifice, Tayuya was left lying in a heap under piles of stone debris.

"They got it!" A Suna-nin shouted. "The enemy has been…"

"Don't get careless," Baki said as he peered over the hole, glaring down at the fallen Cloneblade.

Matsuri poked her head into the hole, coughing as dust got in her mouth.

"Stay away from there, Matsuri!" An old man's voice called out to the girl.

Ebizo walked behind Matsuri and coughed while waving the smoke debris from his face. He narrowed his eyes into the pit as Cloneblade Tayuya came into view. Uttering a small gasp, the old man reflected on images of his sister's Witchblade form, albeit with a dramatically varied armor design.

"Ebizo-ojiisan?" A befuddled Matsuri murmured, looking up at the elder.

Ebizo solemnly watched Cloneblade Tayuya, remembering his sister's youth when she wielded the Witchblade. _That thing… almost has the exact look as my sister did when she wielded that impious artifact. She nearly became consumed by its bloodlust… nearly turning her into a beast. _"So, it has chosen another…?"

"Another what?" Matsuri inquired.

"No, it's simply a clone," Gaara's voice interjected as he and his siblings were carried over the rooftop by the sand. Hopping off his sand platform, the Kazekage slowly paced toward the edge of the hole. His attentive eyes stared down at Cloneblade Tayuya's prone body. "The Witchblade wielded by the late-Chiyo is in Haruno Sakura's hands. Rest assured, but this one, along with others, were artificially created by a piece of the artifact."

"Yes, now I remember. We had this discussion," Baki said.

Ebizo sighed out of grief. "And to think I'd never have to witness another become consumed by that wicked power. That power that almost turned my sister into an insidious creature."

"Stop. Without the Witchblade, she wouldn't have been able to apprehend the Shukaku's Jinchuuriki at that point," the Kazekage implied. Suddenly, his eyes attentively watched Cloneblade Tayuya springing up from her fallen position. "That wasn't enough to put her down!"

As she popped her neck, Cloneblade Tayuya cursed. "_**Shit, that was a bad fall. But, I'm still in one piece!**_" She leered, alternating her view between all the Suna-nin on the rooftop. She sprang back, baiting them into the royal quarters. "_**Ha, what are ya'll waiting for, eh?! I'm not gonna wait anymore than I should!**_" She heatedly pointed toward Temari, waving out to her. "_**C'mon, bitch! It's you who I'm really after! The rest don't even matter to me!**_"

"Is that a challenge?!" Temari snapped as she descended through the hole alongside her siblings.

"Kazekage-sama! Temari-san! Kankuro-san!" Matsuri called out as she prepared to jump through.

"Leave this with us, all of you," Gaara insisted as he forged a ball of sand in his palms, closing his fingers around the hardened object. Cautious as he should be, the former Shukaku vessel didn't take his eyes off Tayuya.

Kankuro growled, readying Sasori for the heated battle to come.

"You're not getting away for killing some of our soldiers," Temari declared, firmly holding her giant fan. "We will wipe _their_ bloods off _your_ hands."

Cloneblade Tayuya hastily flew toward the Sand Siblings, shooting out a network of skin-tearing tendrils at them. The trio scattered, evading being ensnared by her deadly tentacles. Gaara's sand barricaded the tendrils from reaching him. Kankuro's Sasori puppet fired projectiles, which kept a few tentacles at bay. Temari waved her giant fan, picking up a strong gust of wind that knocked away Tayuya's tendrils.

The Cloneblade took to the air, hovering several inches below the ceiling. She surveyed the chamber's proximity and her enemy's range.

"_**Not bad. In this form I'm better accustomed in facing a large group of shinobi. All I need to do is weave my sharp tentacle friends and skewer some bitches, but you three have survived this long. Too bad, your luck's about to go ka-put.**_"

"Stop taunting us!" The fan-wielder roared as she waved her wind, unleashing another gust of wind that forced Tayuya to fly away from. "Damn it!"

"Calm down, Temari. Don't let her get to you," Kankuro assured his sister. "You're more cool-headed than this. I know you believed you left her for dead, but… well, she unfortunately survived."

"She's utilizing simple psychology to get you riled up, Temari," Gaara said.

Overhearing Temari's brothers lecturing their edgy sister, Cloneblade Tayuya further antagonized Temari by clapping her own hands.

"_**Bravo, they're getting the picture. C'mon, now… bitch, relax… I'm not here to kill you. Not yet at least,**_" Tayuya said, an evil smile smeared over her face. As she opened her right hand, her new flute jutted out under her Cloneblade armor. She grabbed the flute and pointed it toward the trio. "_**I want to amuse myself a little longer by toying with you… and then…**_"

"What is it you really want?" Gaara demanded, waving his hands as he shot sand toward Tayuya, who evaded by gliding around the sand blasts. "What business do you have with us?"

Tayuya cackled as she perched herself over the ceiling, hanging upside head. "_**Simple. I want the fan bitch to feel my pain, but there's another I want to see suffer. And that's a certain lazy boyfriend of this bitch there!**_"

Lazy was a dead giveaway as it heavily implied Shikamaru.

Temari gasped in horror. "No…"

"You want Temari and Shikamaru?!" Kankuro exclaimed in defiance. "We'll stop you before you even think of attacking Konoha!"

"_**Maybe, but you'll have to kill me if you want to save this bitch and that lazy bastard,**_" Cloneblade Tayuya scowled as she bellowed out with passionate fury. "_**THEY BOTH WILL PAY WITH THEIR LIVES FOR LEAVING ME FOR DEAD!!**_"

No longer hesitating, Cloneblade Tayuya dropped from the ceiling and glided over the trio with remarkable speed. Even Gaara had a hard time trying to follow her with his keen eyes.

"Keep you guards up, you two," Gaara instructed his siblings as he forged a sand construct ten feet eight feet over their heads. "Here she comes." With that, he pressed two hands together as a wall of sand materialized in front of him and pushed forward. Tayuya swung her right-armed scythe, breaking through Gaara's wall of sand. "_**Rendan: Suna Shigure!!**_

As she rocketed forward, Gaara unleashed a volley of a hundred sand bullets. They shot forward en masse and pelted Tayuya, repelling her from reaching the Sand Trio. The sand that pelted her swirled around her, particles amassed into trails of hardened sand, which surrounded the Cloneblade. Tayuya swung her scythe, cutting through the hardened sand like thin paper.

Gaara wove his hands around, manipulating the sand as it engulfed Tayuya.

"This is far as you go," Gaara growled, pressing his hands outwardly apart. "You won't be storming our Konoha allies now… or _ever_. Farewell."

Looking on from the hole in the ceiling, Matsuri smiled with glee. "He's gonna… do it, Kazekage-sama!"

Suddenly, a hundred or so blue tendrils poked out through the sand. Gaara's eyes widened in disbelief as the tentacles ripped through the sand. Swinging her scythe, Tayuya freed herself and skewered the sand barricade that attempted to enclose her, crushing her like wadded paper. She shot tentacles forward, sending a network of them through Gaara, impaling the Kazekage.

"_**GOTCHA!!**_" Tayuya shouted, laughing with malicious glee… as her smile faded once Gaara's form changed shape and melted into sand. "_**A clone?!**_" As she whirled around, she met a giant fist of sand that impacted her entire body and knocked her 25 feet across the palace chamber. "_**AUGH!!**_" She impacted a wall as the sand fist pulverized her with repeated slams. "_**Damn… augh! You won't… get away with this…!**_"

"_**Suna no Ken**_," Gaara announced as Tayuya spotted him sitting atop of a floating cloud of sand. He slightly panted, showing signs of early fatigue after fighting Tayuya for an extended period outside the palace. "I'll ensure you never harm my sister, my brother, my people, and my Konoha comrades." He fiercely opened his hands and closed them, manipulating the massive sand fists as they smothered the Cloneblade completely and pinned her against the wall. "You can't escape now."

"He's got him," Temari said, relieved with how quickly the skirmish ended abruptly. "Still, I wanted to kill her with my own hands."

"Better leave Gaara to do it," Kankuro insisted, watching Gaara's sand covering Tayuya completely. _I doubt even she can break through those layers. No way she can-_

_**BOOM!!**_

It happened briefly and abruptly.

Like a shot, a beam of light penetrated through the layers of sand. The Suna-nin witnessed a shining aura of metallic blue hue encompassing Tayuya's figure. The Flute Diva emerged with lighter blue armor (and shinier) and sharper blades jutting out of her shoulders and an extra pair of shoulder blades. The armor protrusions on the sides of her face extended upward. Her eyes brimmed with self-satisfaction and perverted glee. She walked forward, holding her flute in one hand.

"It… can't be..." Baki stammered, baffled by what he and the others had just seen.

Temari gritted her teeth. "What's happened?!"

"This is chakra she's exuding!" Kankuro exclaimed.

Gaara stood his ground, unbeknownst to him that Tayuya had unlocked a new level.

"This… power…" Gaara growled, waving his hand as he prepared to manipulate more sand.

Then, as Gaara moved his hand, Tayuya moved so fast she was already in front of him in less than a second. She stuck her face in front of Gaara's face, smiling with wicked glee and thrust her right hand forward.

_**Shick.**_

"_**My turn,**_" Tayuya whispered, her voice was now softer than before.

xxxxx

_**Lobby/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Shikamaru finished checking in with nurses as they discussed Asuma's condition. Still bedridden, Asuma remained in a comatose state. There have been no further clarification to confirm whether he would awaken like Ino.

On top working out issues with Sakura and looking after Kurenai, Shikamaru had some much weight on his shoulders. To him, it was more than he could bargain for.

Chouji waited for Shikamaru in the lobby while opening a bag of barbeque chips. Before he was about to put away a whole bag, Shikamaru walked up to him and patted his friend's chest.

"Ready to go, Chouji?"

"Yeah… say, Shikamaru. Do you think Asuma-sensei will ever…?"

Shikamaru wasn't sure how to put it. He answered with a dismayed look on his face, which didn't do any favors for Chouji.

"I see…"

"We'll come by everyday if we have to. Ino should be out in a few days anyway. We can come by and see her."

Chouji smiled modestly. "Right. And have you really forgiven Sakura?"

"Kinda…" Shikamaru admitted, scratching his head as he walked with Chouji out of the hospital. "I can forgive Sakura. My main issue is with the Witchblade. That thing is more trouble than it's worth."

"But, Shikamaru… it's responsible for getting rid most of those Cloneblades. You really should've come with us on the mission to the Land of Rice Fields. Sakura was amazing… and now Naruto has a piece of the Witchblade."

"I hope he really knows what he's doing," the Nara clansman stretched out his arms, yawning. _Add the fact that he's the Kyuubi vessel. Sheesh, that was a shocker. I can't believe the Kyuubi's contained inside Naruto._ "I'm going over to check on Kurenai. See ya tomorrow, Chouji. Get some rest."

"Right, you, too," Chouji added as he watched Shikamaru lightly wave with his back facing him. Alternating his view from his friend, Chouji headed off to his home. He wore a smile on his face, implying his satisfaction with his friend starting to reconcile with Sakura. "I'm glad you're slowly starting to come around and being less hostile about Sakura. We need to stick together."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as Shikamaru walked past another corner, he stopped to pull out a lighter. He flipped it open, closing it abruptly as he suddenly thought about Temari and her brothers.

He blinked shortly and mumbled. "Why am I suddenly thinking about her? Eh, can't mean anything…"

Then, his mind reflected on his near death encounter with Tayuya during the Sasuke Retrieval mission. It was this specific mission where Shikamaru was assigned as a leader for the first time… a mission he unfortunately failed.

"And now her. She's out there somewhere… whatever she's up to. Definitely not up to any good, especially if what Naruto said was true. Now, she's a Cloneblade… we'll have to face her eventually…" He gripped his hand around the lighter and became tense. _Yeah, she's definitely in it out for Temari and me. I just hope that nutcase isn't crazy enough to pick a fight with all of Suna._

xxxxx

_**Central Village Square/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Shikamaru couldn't be anymore wrong.

Tayuya, now powered up through her Cloneblade, pummeled Gaara with vicious punches that rattled and battered the Kazekage. He couldn't find enough time to utilize his chakra to manipulate his sand as Tayuya kicked him across the palace court.

Kankuro was laying on the ground with his Sasori puppet laying in pieces. He tried standing up, but Tayuya jetted toward him and slammed him against a pillar. She repeatedly smashed him against the pillar as it quickly came tumbling while debris fell. Tayuya threw Kankuro down, leaving him a heap on the fallen debris that littered the palace floors.

Springing back to her feet, Temari dashed toward Tayuya and waved her fan out of desperation.

"_**Heh, still got some fight left in ya?!**_" The Flute Diva said, brandishing her blades as Temari charged toward her. "_**Come get cut!**_"

As she sprang into the air, Temari waved her fan and summoned her weasel, Kamatari, into the fray. Kamatari sprang forward, swinging the scythe in his mouth. Tayuya battered the weasel aside with her right shoulder blade. She rocketed toward Temari, faster than the Suna princess could perceive her movements. Cloneblade Tayuya ensnared Temari by her throat and flew down, slamming her into the ground. Temari coughed out blood as her back impacted the floor.

Cloneblade Tayuya smashed her right foot down on Temari's abdomen, crushing the princess with her weight.

"Temari…" Gaara groaned while picking himself off the floor, quickly moving his hands to send his sand toward the blue-armored Cloneblade.

She countered Gaara's sand, brushing it aside with her blades. Closing her right hand, she gathered energy through the artifact's blue orb and fired a beam at Gaara. The beam impacted the winded Kazekage, knocking him against the wall. Tayuya quickly sent out a network of tendrils, which pinned Gaara against the wall. Two impaled his wrists and the other pinned his legs down.

"_**You gave me a lot of trouble, Kazekage. But, playtime is over.**_"

"TEMARI-SAN!!" Matsuri called out as she and Baki landed behind Tayuya. "Get off her!"

Tayuya scoffed irritably, springing two tentacles at Matsuri. "_**Pipe down!**_" Her tendrils ensnared Matsuri's right arm and swung her around, knocking her aside. She abruptly shifted her view toward Baki, whom prepared a jutsu to counter her attack. "_**Not so fast.**_" She lifted her right hand as two fingers extended forward and stabbed him through his right shoulder.

"Augh!" Baki cried out, falling back as the two tendrils jutted through his shoulder.

"BAKI!!" A fleet of Suna-nin jumped into the palace.

"STAND DOWN!!" Baki ordered while Tayuya pulled her fingers out, licking Baki's blood from the tips. "Don't… get any closer…"

The Cloneblade chortled as she stood over Temari's prone form. "_**Good boy. Now listen up loud and clear. I want you to send one of your messenger birds or what the fuck you've got. Send a message to those Konoha shitheads and tell them if come here.**_"

"Why should we meet your demands?!" A Suna-nin roared.

Cloneblade Tayuya's grin curled into an evil smirk. A devious thought abruptly lit up as she lowered her left hand, shooting out tendrils that barely hovered over Temari's face.

"_**Unless you want this bitch to get pincushioned…**_" Tayuya alternated her view toward Gaara, who was pinned to the wall by her tentacles. "_**Or, do you want your Kazekage to meet an… untimely end. It's really your choice. Their lives or send a message to Konoha. Ensure that lazy bastard joins them… unless he wants his bitch to die.**_"

"Baki-san! We can't…"

"If it means ensuring our Kazekage and Temari's survival, we'd gladly call Konoha to finish you," Baki grunted defiantly, eyeing Temari and Gaara who were both in unsteady positions._ I can't believe… is this the strength of a Cloneblade?_

"_**Hey, I'm not gonna repeat myself!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya barked. "_**If you value their lives, you'll call those Konoha rats!**_"

"Go," Baki turned, facing a trio of Suna-nin behind him. "Send our messenger bird to ask for help from Konoha! Hurry, there's no time!"

"Ye-Yes, Baki-san!" The trio called out.

"I don't want to sacrifice more men to your hands," Baki growled as he turned around and intently glared at the Cloneblade wielder. "But, how do we know you'll keep your word?!"

"_**Because Shikamaru to be here. It's been a while since we've seen each other… oh, and there's the Witchblade wielder, Haruno Sakura. I want those two to be special guests for our reunion party,**_" Tayuya went on as she hovered over toward a throne situated in ten feet behind her. Lifting Gaara and Temari up with her tentacles, she sat down on the throne. "_**Heh, I guess you're in need of a new Kazekage. No need for an inaugural ceremony.**_"

"Desecrate the Kazekage's seat?! Get off that-!"

Before Baki could say another word, he paused as three tentacles extended and barely touched his forehead. She retracted her tentacles and chuckled.

"_**Sorry, but I'm going to be sitting here until those Konoha rats get here. I'll give them three days at most. If they don't get here by then, well… I can't guarantee the survival of your Kazekage and the fan bitch.**_"

Barely raising her head, Matsuri looked across the room as she weakly muttered. "Kazekage…sama…"

_Three days? That's almost the amount of time it took them to arrive here to rescue Gaara._ Baki thought, gritting his teeth as nervous sweat covered his face. "You better be careful what you wish for."

"_**Yeah, yeah, just remember. Three days,**_" Cloneblade Tayuya said, getting up from the throne as she set Gaara and Temari on the ground. "_**Oh ho, the party is really gonna get fun. I can't wait!**_"

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 49: _**A Mega Team Formation! Choose Between Itachi or the Sand!**_

xxxxx

Translation Notes

_**Suna no Tama**_/Sphere of Sand

_**Jutsu Classification: **_Ninjutsu

_**Type:**_ Offensive. Defensive. Supplementary.

_**User: **_Gaara.

Gaara surrounds himself with his Shield of Sand to guard against attacks. He then uses the Third Eye to watch his opponents' movements and control sand as necessary to battle them. In addition to being extremely dense, this sand-sphere can form spikes from its surface to spear any would-be attacker.

-

_**Akahigi: Kiki Sankaku**_/Red Secret Technique: Machinery Triangles

_**Jutsu Classification: **_Ninjutsu

_**Type: **_Offensive

_**Range:**_ Mid to long range

_**User: **_Kankuro

Kankuro can use the Sasori puppet, detaching its head, and letting it launch several triangular blades with bombs attached to them from the neck and palms.

-

_**Fūton: Tatsu no Ōshigoto**_/Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon

_**Jutsu Classification:**_ Ninjutsu

_**Type: **_Wind Release. Offensive. Defensive._**  
Range: **_All ranges

_**User:**_ Temari

Temari swings her fan to cause a tornado to descend on a target. This technique can be set up as a feint as it has a delayed activation. The technique alters weather conditions temporarily and attacks from the sky rather than from the person. The storm clouds that create the attack dissipate immediately after the tornado begins while the tornado continues in a highly concentrated state. By Shippuden, its use advances as the jutsu is able to summon lightning and pick up the opponent in a cyclone.

-

_**Rendan: Suna Shigure**_/Successive Shots: Sand Drizzle

_**Jutsu Classification:**_ Ninjutsu

_**Type: **_Offensive

_**User:**_ Gaara

A more powerful version of Gaara's Sand Drizzle. Gaara creates dozens of sand bullets that he uses to shower the enemy.

-

(Fanon) _**Suna no Ken/**_Fist of Sand

_**Jutsu Classifcation: **_Ninjutsu

_**Type: **_Offensive

_**User: **_Gaara

Gaara amasses a quantity a sand, forming a giant fist that pulverizes and bats aside enemy targets.

xxxxx

**A/N: **No omakes this go around. Sorry, I wanted to get this chapter out sooner than originally planned. I'll have an omake done for the next installment.

Anyhow, this one contained lots of switch in sequences between action and dialogue scenes. I made it so it wouldn't be entirely about Cloneblade Tayuya dominating a bunch of Suna-nin mooks. Who wants to see that? It's boring. Still, I gave Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro enough screen time to get mixed in the action.

Did anyone spot that Sasori puppet? Yep, Kankuro can use it now. At least Kishimoto did something right in his manga. ;)

Shikamaru isn't fully 100 percent forgiving towards the Witchblade. At least, he's somewhat back on good terms with Sakura. We'll see where this will lead up to (with Tayuya wrecking havoc and Temari in trouble…). On another note, Ino isn't mad at Sakura. Good news I suppose.

Yeah, next chapter… Konoha receives the message. But, they will run into several obstacles along their path (namely Akatsuki run-ins). I suppose this arc can last 5 or 6 more chapters. Anyway, what's important is that the _**Hunt for the Flute Diva arc**_ is on. :D

And even _MORE_ importantly, this story has returned from its hiatus. But, like I said, I won't be able to frequently update this story with other fic and real life commitments.

Send a review when you're finished and stay gold!


	49. A Mega Team Formation!

**Summary:** The beginning of an original storyline: the Cloneblade arc. This will be a long saga consisting of a few smaller arcs. All of them will entail the Cloneblades. The Hunt for the Flute Diva arc will coincide with the Hunt for Itachi arc. Dark Sakura theme. Couplings: Officially NaruSaku and ShikaTem. Possible NejiTen.

**A/N: **We're on a roll with this last Cloneblade arc. Keep in mind, this arc will coincide with the Hunt for Itachi arc in the series. But, there will be divergences, such as a few battle outcomes. 'Flute Diva' Tayuya serves as the big boss, but the Akatsuki will be thrown in here as essential roadblocks for the casts. You can count on Deidara and Madara getting involved (the former still fighting Sasuke but Sasuke will receive aid from a particular Cloneblade; the latter will confront Sakura, Naruto, and the others).

As of May 9, 2010, this fic is two years old. Two years ago, this adventure started after accepting a plot bunny adoption about writing a Witchblade/Naruto kunoichi crossover. I chose Sakura. And so far this story has reached 49 chapters. Here's to another two years (I could be done well before then). ;)

To Furycutter: You don't need to remind me about Asuma. I get it. You don't need to repeat yourself. Just understand I'm the writer and I'll be the one to determine the fate of any character in this story.

Anyhow, that's enough padding. Time for Sakura and Naruto to make their choice!

xxxxx

_**Haruno Residence/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Haruno Sakura walked out her front door, stretching both arms out in front whilst breathing in the warm, clean air. She scanned the outside of her home, picking up the crowds of people walking by. After a good night's rest, Sakura was rejuvenated enough to meet with Naruto for a sparring session and train with their artifacts.

"Time to get to work," Sakura said, smiling as she tapped the Witchblade's red gem. "Are you up for some exercise?"

_**'Just what the doctor ordered. I've been meaning to test my other half's strength since we left for that village.'**_

Sakura furrowed her brows, reflecting back on the battle with the Darklings. _Tell me. When we will have to face the Darkness?_

_**'Not too long. If my father sent his underlings after us, he's not going to waste time searching for a new host. He probably already has found who he's looking for.'**_

_My only lead on a possible host... would be... Sasuke. Him or Uchiha Itachi._

_**'Very likely candidates. My father would no doubt want either of those two. He'll want to invest in their Sharingan eyes.'**_

The pink-haired kunoichi dreaded the possibility. _Just as I feared. Then, there's no wasting time... I know we're supposed to be hunting the last Cloneblades, but now would be time to find either Itachi or Sasuke, preventing the Darkness from intervening. _

_**'That's a good decision. Just one issue goes against your proposal... where do we find them?'**_

_Who else? With your help, you can trace the Darkness' energies. That should lead us closer to Itachi or Sasuke._

_**'Heh, you figured that one out right away. Ok, you got me there.'**_

_Don't underestimate a determined kunoichi and her way of thinking. I'm going over to Tsunade-sama to present this proposal... on second thought, I better go and get Naruto first._

xxxxx

_**Naruto's Apartment/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

After knocking the door (at least six times), Naruto finally answered and opened the door only to be greeted by an irked Sakura. Naruto yawned and rubbed his eyes, still looking tired after a long night's sleep. Sakura folded her arms and frowned, promptly causing Naruto to wake up and straighten his posture.

"And you say you wanted to become Hokage?" The pinkette rolled her eyes. "No one's going to take you seriously if you look like this at every meeting."

"...Sakura-chan? What's going on?" Naruto asked as he stretched his arms, yawing and covering his mouth. "What brings you here this early?"

"I was going to ask you to come and train with me," Sakura replied. "But, now there's an abrupt change in plans."

"What's on your mind?"

"The Darkness. You know how we fought those imps in Hoshigakure?" Sakura addressed to the Jinchuuriki, reminding him of the Darklings that attacked the Hoshi-nin villagers. "Well, the Witchblade and I came to an agreement that something needs to be done. While we're here, the Darkness is looking for a host."

"Is that what was bothering you when we got back yesterday?" Naruto inquired.

"Yeah," she nodded, folding her arms behind her back. "The leading possibilities of the new Darkness host are..." She bit her bottom lip, pausing briefly as she looked directly into Naruto's eyes. She was hesitant to tell right away, but knew this wasn't the time to keep everything bottled up inside. "...the Darkness might be looking at either Itachi or Sasuke as its next suitable host."

Naturally, Naruto froze in his place and maintained silence while Sakura carried on her conversation.

"Yeah, I'm seriously thinking we should get on the ball, Naruto."

The whiskered teen nodded firmly, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes. "Then, let's go and see Granny Tsunade. We can..."

"Already planned ahead of you," Sakura smirked. "Now, get dressed and..." She briefly stopped and poked her head into the fox boy's apartment. Naturally, her face contorted with disgust at the messy pile of pizza and leftover boxes of food. Cups of ramen were scattered across the floor from the corner of her right eye. "...clean up your room! Seriously, _you_ want to become the next Hokage?! First things first, you need to maintain a clean image."

"Like Granny Tsunade...?" he quipped. "Please, she's slept on her job already."

Sakura scratched her head. "Heh, true. I can't argue with you there, but I'm serious. At least clean this mess up before meeting me at Tsunade-sama's office. I'll give you an hour. Be there as soon as you can."

"Right! I'm on it!" Naruto declared as he wore his usual fox smile before closing the door. "I'll see ya in an hour!"

Folding her arms, Sakura shook her head and sighed. "Naruto, you might be my boyfriend, but you can be a slob at times."

_**'Heh, should you two ever get married I imagine you'll be parenting him than loving him.'**_

_But, it'll be for his own good if he wants to become Hokage. Still, I'll do what I can... wait, marriage? I'm not so sure about that. A lot of things can happen between now and then. _

_**'Not as long as you two remain wielders. Your bond will only grow that much closer.'**_

Turning away from the apartment door, Sakura picked up her pace and sprinted off toward the Hokage's Palace. She sprang up, jumping over a three rooftops as she landed in an alleyway. Walking through the narrow alley, the pinkette turned toward her right direction and headed down the trail leading to the Hokage Palace. Her mind was in conflict between two variables: a) preventing the Darkness from coming into contact with the Uchiha brothers; b) locating the final two Cloneblades and eliminating them.

Over the last few months, Sakura was realizing how difficult the burdens were becoming. Even with the Cloneblades reduced to two, the tensions mounted as the Darkness' presence became more evident.

"What do I do...?" She wondered out loud.

_**'Do what you think is best, Sakura. Remember, you're not alone. Your boyfriend of a fox and my male counterpart will lend you support. Oh, and there's your fellow rookies whose trust you've regained.'**_

"Right," she murmured.

The Witchblade sagely added, keeping Sakura well informed. _**'But, understand that the Cloneblade and my father must be confronted. You can't avoid facing both situations. As a wielder...'**_

"...I must maintain balance and keep this world from falling apart," Sakura said. _But, let me ask you a question._

_**'Go ahead and shoot.'**_

_Are you still longing to challenge the Kyuubi? I mean... you know what that means... you'd force me to fight Naruto._

_**'I haven't forgotten and I've given it plenty of thought...'**_

_Don't make me do it. Sparring Naruto aside, I won't fight Naruto to the death just for your own perverse satisfaction._

_**'You say that now, but you understand Naruto's seal is deteriorating. My other half, the Excalibur, is doing all he can to maintain the seal. Even he won't be able to hold it for much longer. The seal will destabilize in time.'**_

Reminded of that horrifying possibility, the Witchblade's omnious warning made Sakura consider the probability of facing a fully Kyuubified Naruto. Should Naruto go past four-tailed state, the results could be disastrous. The pink-haired girl reflected on the moment Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto maimed her, which was the ultimate catalyst that led to her first Witchblade transformation.

"I remember... it was because of Naruto attacking me that led to all this. My first transformation..." Sakura muttered as a bird gliding across the sky toward the Hokage Palace caught her eyes. She recognized the brown hawk, which carried a messenger's poach. "Is that...? Takamaru from Suna?" She felt unnerved tension grip her all of a sudden, causing her to clench her fists instinctively. _Why would Suna send Takamaru? Something's up... and I don't like it._

xxxxx

Chapter 49

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part V: The Hunt for the Flute Diva**_

_**A Mega Team Formation! Choose Between Itachi or the Sand!**_

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"YOU'RE LATE!!" The boisterous roar of the Fifth Hokage emanated from her office, startling Jiraiya, Naruto, and Sakura in the room.

Jiraiya tried to console his former teammate. "Whoa now, Tsunade. Simmer down."

Tsunade turned her head, narrowing her eyes toward Naruto specifically. "What took you so long?"

"I was hungry along the way, Granny. I stopped by at Ichiraku for brunch," the blonde-haired teen scoffed, folding his arms behind his head. He slightly frowned, turning toward Sakura, who advised retorting at the Hokage. "So, it's one of _those _days."

"Naruto, long time no see," Jiraiya greeted his former student.

"Ero-sennin, it's been a while!"

Tsunade stood in front of her window and eyed the two wielders. "Now that Naruto's here. Sakura, you wish to discuss a matter regarding Itachi and Sasuke?"

The pink-haired kunoichi answered bluntly. "Yes, but it's mainly pertaining to the threat of the Darkness. As you may already know, the Darkness..." She lifted her right arm, displaying her Witchblade bracelet. "...is one of the powers that granted the Witchblade life. It is the power that embodies chaos. During our mission to Hoshigakure, we encountered servants of the Darkness."

"I reviewed the reports. Kakashi and Yamato described them as small, impish creatures," the Hokage affirmed. "So, the origins are traced to that meteor that landed near Hoshigakure."

Sakura replied, dropping both arms by her side. "That's correct. These creatures are all the proof I need to know that the Darkness is here. I had another vision on that same night... I saw a figure. I couldn't tell who it was, but it seems the Witchblade was forewarning me of the most likely outcome." As she closed her eyes, the medic-nin reflected to that omnious vision during her sexual intercourse with Naruto. "I know there's still the Cloneblade situation we must consider, but the Darkness... I fear will be a far greater threat to the shinobi world." She reopened her eyes, glaring intently into her Hokage's stern and genuine eyes. "Tsunade-sama, it's my responsibility as the wielder to balance this radical power."

"You won't do it alone," Naruto interjected. "Remember, I've got the Excalibur with me."

"How many of these Cloneblades are left?" Jiraiya inquired.

"Two by my estimation," Sakura confirmed. "Once Naruto and his team destroyed that Cloneblade factory, no more cloned pieces could be manufactured. Those two Cloneblades are the same ones we confronted during our mission in the Land of Rice Fields."

"Those two... then they left Orochimaru as soon as it was reported he died by Sasuke's hand," Tsunade speculated, walking over behind her desk.

"Wherever they could be now is unknown," Sakura stated. "But, they're the least of my worries now. The Darkness is my main concern."

"You suspect the Darkness will be going after Itachi and Sasuke?"

"Yes, Jiraiya-sensei," the Witchblade wielder shifted her view toward the Toad Sannin. "Either one of them will make the most suitable Darkness vessel. I want to ensure it doesn't come into contact with either one. The Sharingan is a powerful genjutsu. If the Darkness can obtain its power..." She dreaded the possibility of either Uchiha brother possessed by the chaotic entity. "...the results will be disastrous. The Witchblade has fought many Darkness vessels in the past, but this will be the first time it will incorporate another power into its own arsenal. I can't chance an encounter with a Darkness-possessed Uchiha. I barely survived an encounter with Itachi just with the Witchblade... if it weren't for the Witchblade and Jiraiya-sensei... I'd be..."

"Be thankful you're alive, Sakura," the Toad Sannin reassured the wielder. "Itachi is a rare beast himself."

"I get it. If the Darkness got a hold of Itachi, we're screwed," Naruto grimly said. "But, I doubt he can take us on together, Sakura-chan."

Turning toward Naruto, Sakura felt reassured. "Naruto, thanks, but we shouldn't get too overconfident."

"Bah, with the Witchblade and the Excalibur, we'll kick the Darkness' ass!"

Sighing out of exasperation, Jiraiya nodded. "Oh boy, you never learn."

"That's enough, Naruto," Tsunade chided the boy. "If what Sakura says is true, this isn't a game."

"I know," Naruto said. "But, I'm serious when I meant we can stop the Darkness together."

"So, do you propose you put the Cloneblade search on hold until then?" The Hokage inquired, awaiting a reply from her student.

Sakura answered without a second thought. "Yes, for the time being. We wish to initiate a hunt for Uchiha Itachi."

"If we get to Itachi, we'll surely get a lead on where to find Sasuke before the Darkness does," Naruto added. "We'll form a cell and get out there. Besides the Cloneblades, we're still hunting the Akatsuki, right?"

"Yes," Tsunade replied. "The hunt for any Akatsuki member is still in effect."

"Since Itachi is an Akatsuki member, we're bound to run into Sasuke," Sakura stated. "If we take out Itachi and capture Sasuke, we'll prevent the Darkness from taking either one. If Itachi is killed, the Darkness won't have a live host to possess. It can't take over a corpse. With Sasuke in our custody, we'll return him to Konoha and we'll decide his fate. In other words..."

Both wielders declared their next course of action: "Our target will be Uchiha Itachi."

Jiraiya wore a big grin, impressed with the duo's persuasive suggestion. "Not bad, you two."

As she sat atop of her desk, Tsunade faced the wielders. "Uchiha Itachi, huh? The questions remain: what to do and how to go about it?"

_**'Heh, have you even thought that far, Sakura?'**_ The Witchblade mentally interjected, wondering if his host has anything to add to her position.

Likewise for the Excalibur, he questioned Naruto's decision. _**'Where do we go from here?'**_

_**'CAN'T YOU SEE? HE HASN'T THOUGHT OUT THIS FAR OUT!'**_ boasted the demonic beast, whose boisterous roars emanated from within Naruto. _**'HE'S NO SHIKAMARU. I'LL SAY THAT MUCH!'**_

Irked by the demonic fox's disparaging remark, Naruto frowned. _Up yours, fox! _

"Actually, from those Akatsuki members we've encountered, it's been far too risky to take them in _alive_ or _intact_," that calm and ever so collective tone emanated from behind Sakura and Naruto. The duo turned around, facing the Copy Ninja - Hatake Kakashi. "Even with the Witchblade and Excalibur, the Akatsuki are still formidable opponents."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sakura addressed to her former teacher.

Naruto snapped. "Then, what the hell are we supposed to do then?! We're not just dealing with an Akatsuki member and Sasuke... but some force of nature that's beyond our control! The Darkness is out there looking for a host!"

"Well, we can always search patiently until we run into Itachi himself," Kakashi proposed as he paced into the Hokage's office.

The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki gritted his teeth. "That bastard Itachi nearly killed Sakura-chan while I was out on that Land of Sea mission. Wait until I get my hands on him-"

"Naruto, it's ok," Sakura cut him off. "We'll both deal with Itachi."

"Right."

"So, let me get this straight," Jiraiya addressed to everyone in the room. "Hunting Itachi will lead you to catching Sasuke, preventing this Darkness from taking either one as a suitable host. Then, what will you do when you confront the elder Uchiha brother? Kill him? Using the Witchblade and Excalibur?"

"We'll need more than just one cell for sure," the Copy Ninja proclaimed, offering a suggestion to the Hokage sitting on her desk.

"What do you mean _more_?"

"Naruto, think about it. We're going to need a lot of people by our side," Sakura said, pivoting her head as she faced Naruto. "Just to take precautions. Who knows if we'll run into anymore of those impish creatures we encountered in Hoshigakure? We're better off with more members in our cell."

"I agree," Kakashi added, putting up two fingers to signify the number of cells for the mission. "I would argue a two-cell team should be plenty. When the targets to be apprehended are few in number, as in one or two, the more cells you involve, the greater the odds of being spotted. Moreover, the chain of command gets more confusing and the chances of success decrease."

The Toad Sannin added. "Yeah, I can see where this is going. Since live capture also requires more finesse than assassination, you want shinobi who've worked missions together before to ensure smooth teamwork."

Kakashi replied. "On that note, I've already summoned the ones I believe are best suited for this mission." With that, he turned around and called out to the selective team behind the closed office doors. "Ok, come on in, everyone."

In response, the doors opened to reveal Team Eight in full assembly. Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino stood at the forefront of the doorway as they walked into the room. Naruto and Sakura's faces lit up, realizing that they had gained the most suitable shinobi for this given mission.

"Hey, guys!" Kiba addressed to everyone - more specifically the wielders. Though, as soon as he eyed Sakura, he slightly turned away and faced Naruto. "Looks like we're going give you guys a hand."

"Kiba, you shouldn't just ignore Sakura like that," Shino strictly chided his teammate.

Sighing, Kiba pivoted his head and bowed his head. "Sorry, Sakura... didn't mean to."

"Don't worry. I'm getting used to the apologies," Sakura said, folding her arms.

Hinata made eye contact with Naruto only to turn away as Sakura stepped into her view. "Oh... Sakura..."

"Your Byakugan will surely come into good use," the pink-haired kunoichi said. "Neji really helped us in our last mission."

"I'll do my best, Sakura," the Hyuuga princess nodded, addressing to the wielder.

"Team Kakashi, I'm now assigning you a new mission," Tsunade addressed to Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. "In addition to Yamato and Sai, Team Eight will accompany you. You are to find Uchiha Itachi, locate any leads on Uchiha Sasuke's whereabouts, and locate Sasuke. This will be an S-ranked mission..."

Suddenly, a messenger raced past Team Eight and directly into the office to everyone's surprise. Kiba snarled as he rubbed his shoulder where the messenger accidentally elbowed along the way.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" A miffed Kiba snapped.

"Hokage-sama, I've come with an urgent message! It's from Suna!" The messenger announced, promptly handing the scroll inscribed with the Suna symbol to the lady in charge.

"From Suna...?!" Naruto exclaimed.

The pink-haired kunoichi gasped, recalling seeing Takamaru soaring through the air earlier. "I saw Suna's fastest messenger bird, Takamaru, pass by here. No wonder... what is it, Hokage-sama?"

"What does it say?" the inquisitive Copy Ninja curiously approached the Hokage, trying to poke his head over the message. His eyes noticed Tsunade's eyes shot open as she scanned the message. "Hokage-sama?"

Slamming the scroll on her desk, Tsunade gritted her teeth and turned toward the wielders. "This is exactly not what we needed... just as we've already arranged to find Itachi and Sasuke! Now this... comes up!"

"What's the problem?! What's going on in Suna?!" Naruto frantically demanded. "Is Gaara in trouble again?!"

"Another Akatsuki attack?" Kiba asked as he snarled angrily.

"A Cloneblade attack I presume?" Sakura inquired as she walked up and picked up the scroll. She, too, was baffled by the message. "It is. I have no doubt the one who attacked Suna is that blue-armored kunoichi named Tayuya! One of the two we encountered in the Land of Rice Fields!"

"Let me see it," Naruto asked as Sakura handed him the scroll. As soon as his eyes stopped, he gripped the scroll and expressed anger whilst reading the message. "So, she wants Shikamaru?! And she wants you, Sakura."

"If neither me or Shikamaru turn up in three days, the Kazekage and Temari's lives will be sacrificed," the pink-haired kunoichi growled as she cursed out loud. "Damn it all! This is too inconvenient! Of all the times...!"

"Yeah, I can't even decide what we should do... it's either stopping the Darkness or saving Gaara..." The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki recognized the dilemma Tayuya put them in. He stood, holding the scroll as his eyes stared at the floor.

Shino spoke up, interjecting himself into the discussion. "What if by some chance this is a trap?"

The Witchblade wielder denied this possibility, nodding. "No, this is no trap. This Cloneblade obviously wants me for the sake of finishing our fight. But, most of all, she wants Shikamaru since it was him and Temari that left her for dead... believing she died. As a Cloneblade, Tayuya's abilities match my own. And who knows how much power she's managed to accumulate since the last time we engaged in a scuffle."

"We're stuck at a standstill," Jiraiya said as he took the scroll from Naruto, reading the message written by a Suna-nin. "Your best bet now will be to aid the Kazekage and his followers."

Tsunade sighed in disbelief. "And our ties with Suna have been closely intertwined since we rescued the Kazekage from the Akatsuki."

"Sakura-chan, what do you want to do?"

The pinkette lifted her head and shifted her view at her Jinchuuriki partner. "I was going to ask you... it's between finding Itachi and Sasuke... or rescuing Gaara, Temari, and the others. If we go to Suna, we risk losing either one of the Uchiha brothers to the Darkness... and we're in big trouble. If we apprehend either Itachi or Sasuke, Tayuya will..." She balled up her fists and cursed again. "Damn it! I don't even want to think of what that psycho will do to Gaara and the others!"

"I think it's safe to say one of you will have to turn up at Suna to confront this Cloneblade. Only a wielder can match a Cloneblade's strength," Kakashi added, offering an alternative for the wielders. "Even the most adequate shinobi will not be able to stop a Cloneblade. I think that's a given fact with the ones we've encountered."

"How strong can a Cloneblade be?" Kiba inquired.

"Enough to turn a weak kunoichi with little to no shinobi skills into a vicious killing machine," Sakura claimed.

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Sasame-chan and Isaribi were not exactly warrior types, but wearing the Cloneblades turned them into something fierce."

"And this Tayuya was one of the former Sound Five," Tsunade confirmed. "Kiba, you and Naruto encountered them."

"That girl that was with them? She's that Cloneblade who has Gaara and the others captive?!" The Inuzuka clansman was taken aback. "Well then, let's go after her. What do you say, Naruto? Sakura? We can finish off the last piece of those Sound creeps! After the hell one of put me and Akamaru through, I've been inching to get some payback."

"Technically, she's no longer affiliated with Oto," Kakashi said. "With Orochimaru gone, we believe she's doing this of her own free will."

"Great, then all the more reason to neutralize this bitch!" Kiba grinned.

Shino interjected to Kiba's chagrin. "Let's not get too hasty here."

"It's up to you, Naruto, Sakura," the Fifth Hokage advised the two. "But, one of you must run this message to Shikamaru an let him know."

"So, are we still accompanying Naruto-kun and Sakura-san's team?" Hinata asked directly.

Jiraiya walked up to Naruto and Sakura. "One of you needs to give this to Shikamaru. It's imperative he joins you..."

"But, isn't he supposed to be starting his own mission today?" asked Naruto.

"Since this is an emergency S-ranked mission, we'll need all the help we can get," Sakura offered as she retrieved the scroll from Jiraiya's hands. "I'll go and get him."

"Be sure and tell him that I requested his presence if he dares to question you," Tsunade said.

"Right!" The pink-haired kunoichi said, quickly turning away as she dashed out of the office. With the scroll tightly gripped in one hand, Sakura pressed on without hesitation while reviewing the two-path dilemma she and the others were left to deal with. _Naruto, what will you choose?_

As for Naruto, he stood in his spot while contemplating his final decision. The fate of two people weighed heavily in his heart, forcing to choose between intercepting the Darkness, or preventing Tayuya from killing the Kazekage. Team 8, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade awaited the teen's decision. What seemed like an easy choice for the others was that much harder for Naruto.

That is until the Excalibur intervened.

_**'Choose what you think is wise. Our father won't likely find a host for a while. He needs plenty of time to recuperate. He's very picky on who he selects more so than me and the Angelus.'**_

_Do we even have time? The Darkness might be looking for Itachi or Sasuke at any given moment._

Excalibur added. _**Well, I'm just telling you... my father is in no hurry. I know him too well. As a shard of the Witchblade, I've seen how active the Darkness is. He'll choose when the one he searches for is at their most vulnerable and mentally weak.'**_

_If that's the case, then..._

"Have you decided, Naruto?" asked the Hokage, whose eyes were fixated on the Jinchuuriki.

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki replied, whose lips curved downward into a frown. "I've decided..."

xxxxx

_**Northeastern Section/Market Center/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Shikamaru stopped by to meet with Chouji at the barbeque location where Asuma always treated them. After Chouji has his fill, he and Shikamaru stepped out to begin the assignment given to them by the Hokage. Before they set off, Sakura reached them in time and jumped right in front of the two, catching them by surprise.

Startled, Chouji deeply sighed. "Sheesh, you nearly gave me a scare!"

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru demanded, noticing the scroll in the kunoichi's hand. "We were just about to leave on our mi-"

"Tsunade-sama sent me to tell you that you're needed to help us on an emergency S-ranked mission," the pink-haired wielder interjected as she handed Shikamaru the scroll. "We've got an urgent situation in Suna. Takamaru sent a distress message this morning and we just received word." She continued on while Shikamaru read the message's contents. "Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, and Temari-san are in trouble! One of the Cloneblades we've been trying to find... you know her already as Tayuya... she has them held hostage."

Shikamaru's face contorted with distress as he firmly held the scroll. He closed it up and turned, facing Sakura standing next to him.

"We don't have much time, Shikamaru. We need to go."

"So, that crazy bitch is at it again. This time she wants me..."

"And me," the pinkette butted in. "If neither of us turns up in three days, Temari-san's life will be..."

"I get it," the Nara clansman affirmed as he turned toward Chouji. "We're going for some bigger fish to fry, Chouji. Are you up to it?"

Chouji firmed his resolve. "You can count on me, Shikamaru."

"Good. Now, let's hurry back to the Hokage-sama's," the kunoichi instructed as she turned. Before she moved, Shikamaru reached over and grabbed her right arm. "Huh?"

"Sakura, tell me. Does Tayuya's Cloneblade possess freakish powers like your Witchblade?"

"Yes, since it's a clone of the original Witchblade," Sakura nodded, lightly jerking her arm back. "It inherits all abilities my Witchblade is fashioned with. With the Cloneblade, she's as strong as I am... maybe stronger since she was able to overpower me during our last encounter. I've gotten a grip of my Witchblade. I think I'm ready for her."

"Hey, I've seen what these Cloneblades can do, Shikamaru," Chouji alluded to the Land of Rice Fields mission. "I was there to see Sakura fight that Sound girl Tayuya. It was brutal. Sakura wasn't kidding when she claimed that Cloneblade viciously beat her down! Shikamaru, if we're going with Sakura and the others, we need to be careful and aid them in any way we can. If this Cloneblade beat the Kazekage of all people... well..."

Shikamaru acknowledged the risks, nodding his head. "I'm ready for the worst. That crazy wench can juice herself up with this Cloneblade all she wants. I know what kind of games she likes to implement. Besides, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro can always count on us when they need us."

"Likewise, now, hurry and follow me," Sakura said as she turned and led the two males toward the Hokage's Palace.

xxxxx

_**Hokage's Office/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Uzumaki Naruto made his decision. It was a surreal decision that no one in the room would've expected, especially from Naruto of all people. However, Naruto realized this decision alone may be for the best... for now.

At that moment, Sakura returned with Shikamaru and Chouji. They quickly filed into the room as they stood at the forefront of Tsunade's desk. Tsunade got up from her desk and faced those present inside her office. Shifting her view from Team 8 in the background, she turned toward Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

"Everyone's present and accounted for," Sakura proclaimed.

The Hokage acknowledged. "Good. Then, it's officially settled. Uzumaki Naruto has declared his choice to head to Suna."

"Naruto...?" Sakura gasped, whirling around as she eyed her Jinchuuriki partner. "You decided for us to go to Suna?"

"It was a difficult enough choice, Sakura. Besides, it took us about three days to get to Suna," the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki stated while tightly closing his fists. "That Cloneblade said we'd have to show up in three days or she'll kill them. Gaara, Temari, Kankuro... they're all going to die if we don't get there and stop that Cloneblade!"

"That's why I'll be tagging along, too," Shikamaru offered. "I'm the one who engaged that crazy wench before Temari bailed me out of that jam. It's time I repay the offer to that bossy girl." He said, wearing a firm and determined look on his demeanor. "So, are we all ready?"

"Sheesh, it's going to take all of _us_ to fight one of these Cloneblades?" Kiba scoffed, folding his arms.

Chouji added, immediately responding to the brash Inuzuka clansman. "Believe me. These guys are going to need all the help they can get. These Cloneblades are tough, jacked-up kunoichi... strong enough to give a Witchblade wielder like Sakura trouble."

"Not to worry, guys. You have me and Sakura to hold off that crazy bitch," Naruto offered some reassurance to his colleagues. "You just back us up!"

"Then, let's get a move on, everyone," Kakashi declared as he headed toward the door. "Yamato and Sai are on standby as we speak. As soon as we find them, we'll be off."

Sakura turned, pressing her right arm against Naruto's. "Let's take care of business."

"You said it."

As Team Kakashi, Team 8, and the Team 10 duo filed out of the office, Jiraiya was left behind with Tsunade in solitude. The Toad Sannin, with folded arms, pivoted his view toward the windows behind him.

"It's too bad really..."

"What are you talking about?" Tsunade asked, looking inquisitively at her old teammate. "Is it about Naruto's decision to put finding Sasuke on hold? I was surprised as well. I wonder if the Excalibur and Kyuubi's influence might've been instrumental."

"Yeah, well... it's not that," he affirmed, setting his eyes toward the outside as he watched Team Kakashi, Team 8, and Team 10 scatter across the village to gather their tools and essentials for the three day trip to Suna. "Before Naruto and Sakura decided on this mission, I've been meaning to finally pass my final teachings to Naruto."

"You mean...?"

"Yeah, but with the Excalibur... does he really need it? Of course, I do dread the possibility of the seal being damaged," Jiraiya said, alluding to a worst-case scenario regarding Naruto's seal. Closing his eyes, he tried hard not to concede to that notion. "Although, I have noticed that Witchblade piece has somehow been keeping the seal in check, preventing any further demonic chakra leakage. That's one positive aspect of Naruto wielding this Witchblade piece. On the other hand, how long can it maintain the seal before it degenerates?"

Tsunade gasped. "You've observed this during your training with Naruto?"

"Yeah," the Toad Sannin admitted, stepping out through one of the open windows. "In the meantime, I'll be returning back with some vital information regarding the Akatsuki Leader's location. Give me until tomorrow, Tsunade. I'll have the information you've been looking for."

"Very well."

As soon as Jiraiya hopped away off the palace rooftop, Tsunade turned her seat around and sighed with reprieve.

"The Darkness, the Cloneblades, and the Akatsuki... all of these variables converge to two sources... the Kyuubi and the Witchblade. If we lose either Naruto and Sakura to these sinister hands, this world's fate will meet an unfortunate end..." The Hokage shook her head whilst reaching over to pick up her teacup, her hand pushed out and accidentally tipped the cup over. The gambler cursed as the tea spilled all over her desk. "Damn it all! All of this worrying is making me disoriented!" She stood up while pushing aside the paperwork from the spilled tea. "I really need a drink right about now."

xxxxx

Unbeknownst to Tsunade, Danzo was outside her door overhearing her thinking out loud. The mention of the 'Witchblade' once again prompted him to further his own agenda to utilize the wielder's full potential to help him change Konoha's position in the shinobi world. Whether Sakura refuses or not, he vowed to find a way to mold her into a weapon of his own benefit... a weapon he can use to keep Uzumaki Naruto and the Kyuubi in line.

_Foolish woman. Those two are all the weapons I'll need to allow me to become the next Hokage. Your days will soon be numbered, Princess Tsunade. _

xxxxx

_**Front Gates/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Approximately 12:00 hours at the Northern Gate, the Hunt for the Flute Diva/Suna Rescue mission was beginning to set into motion. A sudden downpour of rain hit Konoha like a bad cold, forcing those about to leave to wear yellow coats to shield them from Mother Nature's tears.

Standing on the right was Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Akamaru, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata.

On the left was the Team 10 duo: Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji.

Standing at the forefront was Team Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Yamato, and Sai.

The mega cell stood in formation as they faced the gate's exit path.

"What a miserable weather for a mission launch," an irked Copy Ninja scoffed, looking glumly at the raining scene.

Kiba chuckled. "If you ask me, this weather is the perfect weather to cool off a few hotheads." He grinned a toothy smile from ear to ear as he eyed Naruto.

"All right, guys! Let's do this!" Naruto hollered out.

Sakura firmed her resolve and clenched her right hand. _This time for sure... I'll get that Cloneblade bitch back for humiliating me! Hang in there, Gaara-san, Temari-san, Kankuro-san. Suna, here we come! Darkness, you better not think about finding a host. Your turn will come._ "Naruto, are you sure about this?"

"I am. We don't have much time, let's move."

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Following a full morning of test procedures, Ino was left in her room to rest until she would be officially discharged. It would a day or two before they let her out, but she didn't waste time sitting around in her bed. Realizing how far Sakura has surpassed, Ino vowed not to let herself fall behind and get back into shape.

Ino lied on her back whilst doing twenty sets of thirty sit-ups. She arched upward with both arms folded behind her head while breathing in, as she leaned back she exhaled.

_You might've passed me up, but I intend to catch up. Witchblade or not, I'm not going to let you outdo me as a shinobi and a lover. I'll find someone suited for me..._

Suddenly, there was a knock on Ino's door. She stopped, turning toward the door several feet away from her.

"Come in."

As the door slid open, Tenten walked in with a basket of flowers much to Ino's surprise.

"Tenten?"

"How's it going? Looks like you're getting ready to get back into action," Tenten said with a curious smile.

The blonde stood up, picking herself off the floor. "You bet. I've been in a freaking coma for a long period! I thought I was a goner."

"We all thought so until now. Here," Team Gai's kunoichi representative set the flower basket on Ino's bed. "I bought these..."

"From my family's shop, I know," she replied, quickly recognizing the purple irises mixed with white dandelions. "My folks came by to see me this morning. Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, and the others came by to see me before leaving."

"Yeah, they just left on their mission," Tenten nodded, sitting down on a chair next to Ino's bed. "It's crazy how soon Sakura and Naruto left just as we returned from the Hoshigakure mission not too long ago."

Undoing a few bandages from her right arm, Ino flexed her arm out. "They've been involved with so much crap lately, haven't they?"

"Between Cloneblades, the Akatsuki, and now this Darkness threat... I don't even know what to think anymore," the weapons mistress' face conveyed deep concern as she gritted her teeth angrily. "I just wish I could've gone with them."

"Why didn't you?"

"Sakura asked me to stay to undergo some test procedures. Did Sakura ever tell you when she and I shared two halves of the Witchblade?"

"Yeah, she did," Ino said as she sat on the floor, stretching her right leg out. "That's crazy. You actually experienced what it felt like being a wielder."

"I have to admit, it felt... _great_," Tenten smirked. "For the first time, I felt like I was strong as my teammates... maybe even more so. The power was very intoxicating and addictive." She stared down at the arm where the second Witchblade half bonded with her. "It was short but sweet. Too bad it was just a short-term deal. I did end up getting a big reward for bonding with Sakura and the Witchblade. The Witchblade... I even got to see him."

"And how did he look?"

Naturally, Tenten's smile curled upward as she pressed her heart. "Hot and charming, but he's a big perv. He helped me overcome my own insecurities. I feel more confident thanks to him."

Ino snorted as she gawked straight at Tenten. "Now, I REALLYwant to see what the Witchblade's real form looks like! Ugh, you and Sakura are SO lucky!" _Eh, but the whole perv thing is a big turn off._

"Maybe you and Sakura could share the Witchblade for a day? That's one way you could see him..."

The blonde found the idea tempting, but she became very cautious. It was the Witchblade that nearly (even if by accident) killed her not too long ago. She ended up being put into a coma due to the Witchblade's reckless actions. She even told Sakura herself that she didn't need the Witchblade to prove how capable of a kunoichi she had become.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. I have my reasons..."

"I understand," Tenten replied.

"Tell me. Is it true Sakura trained with Gai-sensei?"

In response, Tenten's face contorted with grief and shuddered. "Don't remind me. The poor girl... because of what happened with you, Tsunade-sama forced Sakura to train under Gai-sensei to learn discipline. I'll never forget all the crap Gai put Sakura through... it was just a torture, but not so surprisingly Sakura managed to persevere. She got stronger and improved through Gai-sensei's training."

"I wonder... me training under Gai..."

"Of course, Sakura was forced to wear that tacky green outfit through her training..."

Ino shuddered. "Yeah, Sakura told me. Never mind, I pass training under Gai."

"In your case, I doubt you'd be required to wear one. Sakura was forced to wear it as punishment."

"Hmmm," the blonde wondered as she stretched her left leg out. "Maybe I can train with you? You doing anything?"

"After today, nothing. Sakura did convince me to start physical training with Gai-sensei and Lee more."

Ino stood up and rotated her arms about, getting her blood circulating more. "Since Shikamaru and Chouji are gone... Asuma-sensei is still recuperating... I'm going to get discharged out of here in two days. Maybe, I can hang with you and start training with you guys."

"Are you sure you're up for it?"

The bold blonde firmed her resolve. "If Sakura was able to handle it, I should be able to as well! I'm not about to let Sakura pass me up in both shinobi skills and love! I want to get better!" She declared, raising her right fist and clenched it tightly. "I want to be able to be a better asset to Shikamaru and Chouji. I want to be able to help Sakura and Naruto in their fights. Namely against those Cloneblades and the Akatsuki!"

Taken aback by Ino's sudden shift in demeanor, Tenten's eyes widened in disbelief.

"What...?"

"Ino, what brought this up? You never seemed this determined to get better..."

"Only once before when Sakura rigorously trained with Tsunade-sama. Yeah, I was her little apprentice then... I had to deal, but now she's far ahead of me again. I need to catch up. There's no way I'm going to let what happened to me when that Akatsuki thug used me as a shield... ever happen again to me or anyone else!"

Tenten looked at Ino, who wore a serious and determined scowl on her face. The weapons mistress easily read the blonde like an open book, recognizing the reignited flames of passion in her.

"Looks like we've both changed. Both of us had a near experience towards death's doors. That's a good motivator to want to better yourself as a shinobi and a person."

Ino concurred. "Looks like we can agree on something. So, what do you say? Wanna help train me?"

"Just so you know, that gift the Witchblade gave me... the doctors found metallic compounds in my blood. It's suddenly made me feel heavier. Like my bones are suddenly becoming fused with this metal."

"The Witchblade did that?"

The brunette folded her arms and nodded. "Yep. When the Witchblade bestowed me this gift, I saw my own body turn into metal... it felt like a dream, but it wasn't. I felt it. It was cold... and ran through my whole body." Pressing a hand against her chest, she reflected on the last vague message the Witchblade left her with before departing. "He gave me a title: the Daughter of Metal."

"Weird," Ino blinked.

"He didn't tell me anything else after that, but he told me to build my own legacy. Now, a part of the Witchblade's knowledge is within me."

"Yeah, my head's hurting just listening to all that. Look, whatever gift he gave you... it shouldn't get in the way of our training. I could use a training partner while my team is out with Sakura. Tenten, can go where you and Team Gai train? I'm very serious about getting back into shape again."

Tenten turned, smiling as she extended her right hand. "I'd be happy to, girl. Just warning you, I'm not going easy on you and you better be on your toes!"

"I can't get better or get strong like Sakura if I take the easy route," the blonde reached out and firmly shook Tenten's hand. "Let's do this."

"Until Sakura gets back, the three of us can train and push each other's limits."

Ino chuckled. "I couldn't have it any other way."

xxxxx

_**70 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Emerging from a cavern, Madara took a deep breath and put on his Akatsuki straw hat. He meticulously surveyed his surroundings, making sure no one's seen him in the open.

"It's been days since I've last heard from Kisame and Shigure," Madara muttered. _What could've happened to them? They wouldn't have betrayed me. Shigure has vowed to assist me in anyway he can. _"And Itachi hasn't reported to the Akatsuki. Could it be... he's getting ready to confront Sasuke? Yes, I can feel Sasuke nearby..."

"TOBI!! ARE YOU DONE TAKING A PISS?!"

_Deidara, you have no idea who you're ordering around._ The masked man's personality reverted to 'Tobi' as he hollered back to the clay artist. "COMING, DEIDARA-SEMPAI!!"

xxxxx

_**65 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Five hours have since passed on.

Team Hebi, led by Uchiha Sasuke, reached their rendezvous point where they would divide. Sasuke was the first to perceive Akatsuki activity near their vicinity, prompting him to plan ahead their activities. Once Suigetsu and Juugo raced off, they left Sasuke and Karin behind to scour the vicinity around them. Karin keenly scanned her surroundings, utilizing her adept chakra probing.

"Anything, Karin?"

The red-haired, glass girl confirmed. "Nothing." Opening up her right sleeve, she briefly glimpsed over her Cloneblade bracelet, which she only needed for precautionary measures. Unbeknownst to her, a pair of yellow eyes shot a piercing gaze from behind a cloak of trees in a nearby forest. "Sasuke, you don't need to fight alone. Remember I'm a Cloneblade wielder."

"I can handle this, Karin," Sasuke impassively said, putting his back to Karin. "I'll require your Cloneblade when the times comes. Just not now." Lowering his hand over his katana, he cautiously remained on guard.

Karin frowned. "C'mon, you haven't even given me a chance. My weapon is an exact clone of the Witchblade. Anything Sakura's artifact can produce, I can do it, too." She turned, almost raising her voice. "Don't just cast me off! Let me help!"

"Not against the opponents I'm about to face. Namely my brother," Sasuke proclaimed.

_It's always about finding your brother, isn't it?_ She thought as she turned around and treaded off. "If it hasn't been for me, we wouldn't have been able to follow your brother's direction."

"And he's been misleading us along the way. With your chakra probing ability, we're actually getting closer."

"There's two of them coming this way," Karin confirmed, sensing two chakra presences from the west direction. "I'll be on my way out then." With that, she walked off as she pulled up the sleeve on her right arm.

Readying himself for the forthcoming battle, Sasuke awaited the arrival of the Akatsuki pair within the specific vicinity. Before she set off, Karin turned her head and eyed Sasuke carefully.

"Get going, Karin."

"Sasuke, you'll need me more than you believe."

Finally, Karin leapt off into the forest and raced out of the area, leaving Sasuke behind to face the Akatsuki pair closing in. As Karin left, the yellow eyes that watched the Uchiha earlier reappeared as many more yellow, gleaming eyes appeared as they hungrily gazed at Itachi's younger brother.

Observing the events set to unfold, the Darklings stationed themselves behind the thickets and scouted for their master. The Darkness, moving on from Itachi, set his sights on a new meat puppet.

"_**There he is, my brothers. The younger brother of the man our master briefly seized.**_"

One Darkling calmly inquired. "_**Could he be the one our master seeks?**_"

Another of the black imps screeched out high-pitched squeals. "_**His heart harbors great turmoil and darkness. But, our master needs to be convinced if this Uchiha Sasuke is worthy.**_"

"_**Hey, something's coming!**_" A Darkling hissed out as he spotted a man wearing an orange mask treading through the forest. "_**It's a funny-looking fellow.**_"

"_**He, too, harbors darkness within the fibers of his body. Nay, let's just keep a close eye on him.**_"

The orange-masked fellow, Tobi, emerged out of the forest as he stood 20 feet from where Sasuke stood. Sasuke slowly pivoted his head, shifting his cold and impassive toward the Akatsuki member.

_Yes, I've found you, Uchiha Sasuke._ Madara thought as he immediately shifted to his other alter ego, regressing his voice to a funny, man-child's tone. "So, you're Sasuke, eh? Wow, you do look a lot like _Itachi!_"

The mere mention of Itachi prompted Sasuke to coldly narrow his eyes, causing Madara to retreat in comical fashion behind a tree.

"WHOA, SCARY!!" Tobi screamed like a child. Behind his mask, Tobi shifted his Madara persona and deeply chuckled to himself. _Let's see how well you've grown as a shinobi, Sasuke._

_**WHA-BOOM!!**_

The Uchiha turned around as he spotted Deidara landing by Tobi's side. The Akatsuki pair paced forward, forcing Sasuke to activate his Sharingan. Surrounding him was a giant white snake that wrapped itself around Sasuke's body, which shielded him from Deidara's explosive blast.

Observing the scene, the Darklings chattered silently to themselves.

"_**This should be interesting.**_"

"_**He managed to escape that one, but will he manage to survive this?**_"

"_**He has to. Our master requires him. Should he die here... well, our master will not be pleased.**_"

"_**Should we interfere?**_"

"_**No. Uchiha Sasuke must somehow survive on his own. If he doesn't, he's not worthy.**_"

As the Darklings stopped, they watched Deidara throw his arms out and laughing, boasting like his crazy and unstable self.

"He's pretty good," Tobi remarked.

Deidara rambled on. "Gah, I still can't believe Orochimaru lost to such a brat! Hmmm?" The clay artist openly boasted, irked by the Sharingan-user's stoic demeanor. "Quite a challenge in _those eyes_, eh, Tobi?! Hmmm?!"

"Guess we'll have to apologize to Itachi later," Tobi added. _For you, there may not be a later, Deidara._

The Darklings slowly backed away into the forest, further concealing their presence by the three shinobi. They knelt behind bushes, closely watching what could ignite into an explosive shinobi life or death struggle.

xxxxx

Distancing from the battle by a good five miles, Karin stopped as she landed on a long, narrow branch. She quickly probed a familiar and sinister presence closing in near her position. She undid her right sleeve, unveiling her Cloneblade gauntlet. She sprang off and landed in the center of a narrow path cutting through two divided forests.

Without giving him a second's notice, Karin addressed to the source. "So, how long have you been tailing me?" She turned, finding a familiar face she never wanted to see again. She spotted the silver-haired man with half of his face concealed behind a hood. Shifting a perturbed glance at man, she opened her cloak and vigilantly stood her ground. "Yakushi Kabuto? I've always taken you as being the stalking type."

"That one hurt, dear Karin," Kabuto smiled a sly grin, not making any impulsive movements. "It's been a while. It's nice seeing you, my former assistant."

"The feelings are hardly mutual, Kabuto."

"I take it you haven't been able to find Tayuya," he calmly added while walking toward her, conveying a callous and maniacal expression on his face. He stood short as Karin revealed her Cloneblade bracelet. "You and Sasuke have thrown together quite a little group. Suigetsu and Juugo are fine additions. If those two are with you, then I'm very impressed with how you can keep those two monsters in check. Then again, you did learn from the best, namely me. So, my former assistant, I see you still have your Cloneblade."

"I never go without it. You better back off."

Kabuto calmly chuckled, putting up his arms. "Easy now. I didn't come here bearing any ill will for leaving me. In fact, I knew you'd leave me to accompany Sasuke. It was only a matter of if and when. Once Orochimaru-sama died, Sasuke took that door of opportunity and left, integrating a part of Orochimaru-sama's will into him."

"With Orochimaru-sama gone, there was no reason for me to stay affiliated with the likes of you," she retorted, cautiously eyeing the sly and conniving man. "You rubbed me the wrong way. And you'd think I'd forgive you... for what happened to Sasame-chan and Isaribi?!" She angrily fired away and berated the sadistic man. "They're dead."

"I'm aware. So, are Kira and Kisa."

Karin conveyed apathy for the twins. "Like I give a fuck about these two, I deeply cared for Sasame-chan and Isaribi! I did all I could to guide and train them, but you only used them as expendable tools! That's all you ever were about, Kabuto. Using people and throwing them aside when they've outlived their usefulness." Spitting on the ground near Kabuto's feet, she expressed her justified disgust for Orochimaru's right-hand man. "I was glad I quit. Working for you is beneath me. With the Cloneblade, I can help Sasuke toward his path to revenge."

"It's too bad you decided to quit," Kabuto sighed sadly. "You were a wonderful assistant. It was thanks to me I pulled you from that prison guard position. You should be thankful I took that piece of the Witchblade to create the Cloneblades. Without me, you..." He pointed to the gauntlet on Karin's right wrist. "... you wouldn't have that. You wouldn't even wield such invigorating power in your grasp. Face it, Karin. You have little to no shinobi skills on your own. Yes, I taught you some basic medical jutsu, including the deadly scalpels... and you have your unique Kagura Shigan ability. But, you don't have real combat skills. I bet you've grown to accustomed to that Cloneblade."

The red-haired kunoichi scowled, her eyes glowed purple as her Cloneblade fed off her desire to kill Kabuto.

"Getting angry? Does my presence alone piss you off? My, my, Karin... the fact I provoke you makes me sad."

"Oh, save it," Karin growled as her bracelet's blue gem glowed, allowing lavender energy to leak out and surround her. "Do you really want to see what I, the Lady, can really do?!"

"And what about Sasuke?! He's going down a path to self destruction!" Kabuto roared, an angry sneer replaced his smile. "Do you intend to follow him to the end?! His end justifies no means. Sasuke cares nothing for you! I'm giving you a chance to stand by my side, Karin! Open your eyes!"

"I'll help Sasuke achieve his goal. Whatever it takes..." The former Oto-nin girl declared as her eyes turned blood red. Her figure was covered by a shimmering light pink and silver-colored armor. She removed her glasses, stuffing them into her breasts as she glided toward Kabuto. She roared out, letting a blade protrude through her right arm. "_**I'll see that Sasuke achieves his goal by any means necessary and find Tayuya! As for your offer...**_" She slashed her blade forward, narrowly missing Kabuto as the silver-haired man evaded the Cloneblade's reach. She whirled around as Kabuto sprang back. "..._**kiss my ass.**_"

"Such a shame and here I was going to forgive you. What a fool you've become," Kabuto said as a subtle blue hue covered his right hand. "Karin, consider our partnership null and void."

The Lady smiled coolly. "_**I wouldn't have it any other way.**_"

As Kabuto put out his hands, a torrent of white snakes expelled out of his sleeves. The Cloneblade raced forward, gracefully maneuvering around the snakes as she skewered them with her blade. She expelled a few pink tendrils from her hair, which grabbed and ripped a few snakes into shreds. She dashed up right in front of Kabuto and jumped up, swinging her blade toward his neck. The silver-haired man ducked and tried to grab the Lady's left leg. She flew up out of Kabuto's reach and jetted down, landing behind Kabuto. Pushing her blade forward, Karin landed a stabbing blow...

_**Shick.**_

...through Kabuto's right torso.

Kabuto's eyes widened in shock. "...?!"

"_**That one was for Sasame-chan and her cousin.**_"

_**Shick.**_

Kabuto watched his shirt stain with redness as blood leaked out two impaled sections, where two blades jutted out both of his torso sides.

The Lady gritted her teeth, coldly whispering behind her former colleague. "_**And that one was for Isaribi. The Cloneblade you made for me... ironically enough will be your own undoing.**_" Without any hesitation, the determined Lady boldly declared the man's end. "_**Farewell Yakushi Kabuto...**_"

"Oh, no. This... is... just the beginning," the silver-haired man gritted his teeth jumped back, pushing out Karin's blades. He threw open his cloak, revealing his half pale, Orochimaru-like face and body. Placing his hands over the stab wounds, he utilized his chakra to heal and close up the gaps. "Well, Karin? Since you were loyal to Orochimaru-sama, maybe this can persuade you to rejoin..."

Karin's face conveyed utter disgust of Kabuto's appearance. "_**Your obsession with Orochimaru-sama sickens me. What the hell have you done... to yourself?! You... you're sick!**_"

"Didn't I tell you a minute ago? I absorbed Orochimaru's cells, incorporating a part of him into my whole being," the sick-minded individual openly snickered, chortling under his breath. "All I needed to do was remove a piece of Orochimaru's body, grafting a piece of skin into my body, and here you go! I can feel it, Karin. I feel alive again... soon this body will become perfect."

Karin closed her eyes for a brief moment, probing the man's flow of chakra. Much to her shock, she openly spoke up in disgust. "_**You're not even Yakushi Kabuto anymore. You're becoming a monster! How could you do this to yourself?!**_"

"I must fight tooth and claw not to be completely subdued," Kabuto smirked evilly. "Everyday, my will to surpass Orochimaru-sama is reaffirmed. If you won't join, then you can lead me to Sasuke. He must pay for what he did. Only then will I forgive you."

Karin quickly asserted, brandishing her right-armed blade. "_**Not happening. The only way you'll get to Sasuke... is through me!**_" She glided forward, shooting a network of tentacles that missed Kabuto as he backflipped away.

The crafty man slightly pivoted his head, sensing familiar chakras from a good distance behind him. _Well, isn't this auspicious timing. I see. Looks like I'll be paying you a visit, Konoha-nin, especially you, Naruto._ "Karin, I hate to end our brief session, but a certain fox and his friends await me."

"_**What?! You mean...**_" The Lady gasped upon realizing whom Kabuto alluded to.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

_The Jinchuuriki?! Then, the Witchblade wielder, Haruno Sakura, is close by!_

"What's wrong, Karin? Want to finish this? Let's make it quick. I've got an appointment with an old friend..."

The Lady wasted no time and glided toward Kabuto with reckless intent. _I've got to get back and tell Sasuke about this! We have to get out of here and continue tailing Itachi! _"_**Not until I kill you first, Kabuto! Now, die!**_"

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 50: _**A Brief Detour! Explosive Battles on Two Fronts! **_

xxxxx

_**Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius**_

"Hey, ya'll, it's been a while! It's me, Ichimaru Gin!" The ex-Soul Society Shinigami host greets the viewers. "I do apologize for the lack of a show last time, but there were budget issues and well... I am paid to work in the ongoing Bleach story. I've been plenty of busy, but we're back. Let's make this short and sweet." He turned and faced a door, unveiling Tayuya of Naruto and Tsuzuki Shiori of the Witchblade anime.

Tayuya and Shiori greeted the audiences. "Sup, bitches?!"

"Some manners you two ladies have..."

"Put a fork in it, you rat," Tayuya snorted as she walked up to Gin, grabbing him by his collar. "We've been waiting... and WAITING for nearly SIX AND A HALF FUCKING MONTHS!! ALL WE GET IS A SHORT SEGMENT?!"

"I...it wasn't my fault... please, take it up... with the producers..."

Shiori folded her arms. "We requested a lot of screen time for our session. This wasn't in our contract."

"Ok then, fine. How about for the next chapter...?"

"Why don't we just take over your show then?" Tayuya growled as she kicked Gin in the balls.

Gins collapses to the ground, holding his crotch and crying. "Ooowies..." His voice becomes high pitch as he groans in pain. "...mommy."

"From this point forward, there'll be a major format change. Tayuya and I will be taking over," Shiori said, looking around while directing traffic around the set. "Tayuya, dear, find us some comfortable seats and make sure they provide us with some green tea."

Tayuya turned, bowing her head to the original Diva Cloneblade. "As you wish, Shiori-sama." With that, she runs off the set and barks out orders, shouting every expletive deleted word in the dictionary at the poor saps.

Kicking back in Gin's chair, Shiori put both feet up and smiled. "This is the life. Now, kids, next time... same channel, but different hosts. It'll be a segment about Tayuya and me. Be there, why don't you?" She winked, throwing off her black executive suit clothes as she posed her luscious, smoking hot body in a perfectly white and skimpy two-piece bikini, and stood in a pair of silver, high-heeled sandals. She throws herself atop of a desk, while resting one hand behind her head and pulling on her bottom bikini with her other hand. "Don't worry, boys. I won't bite. I, Tsuzuki Shiori, will provide all the hot fan service you can ask for. Until then, Tayuya and I will see you when we see you!" She winked again, playfully doing a strip tease for the male audience as the camera feed shuts off.

xxxxx

**A/N: **The omakes are back, but with a format change. New hosts. Will Shiori's strip tease and Tayuya's foul mouth bring an increase in viewer ratings? We'll see if this dynamic duo can pull it off. Next time, they'll be discussing... about themselves pretty much. =/

The gang will be going to Suna. Karin's run into Kabuto and Sasuke's engaging Deidara. Ino's getting serious about training and becoming a stronger, mature kunoichi.

I'll admit. This chapter was mostly just exposition. Next time, I promise more action since we've reached a milestone. How does a two-way battle involving Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto facing Kabuto and giant snakes coupled with Cloneblade Karin and Sasuke vs. Deidara sound next chapter? Sounds big enough for a HUGE double-sized 50th chapter. ;)

As of today, this story is the single longest entry out of all my fanfiction stories. FORTY-NINE chapters long. Can you believe that? The big 50 will be coming up next update. Anyhow, this story may have just another 20-30 chapters left in the tank. There are other conflicts to be resolved before this fic is done. What else could happen until then? You'll have to see and find out. ;)

Anyway, I give this particular arc another five chapters. Or four. Or, maybe just five. Whatever makes me happy.

Until then, send a review and stay gold!


	50. A Brief Detour! Battles on Two Fronts!

**A/N: **Again, I apologize for holding this off for two months. It's been hard keeping up with this story whilst working on two other ongoing fics. And I clearly did say updates for this fic would stall, but we're approaching the end of the Cloneblade Saga. It's already near the length of an average anime series (26 episodes) and I want to get us to the next story arc as soon as possible.

I digress.

We've finally reached a milestone. We've reached the 50th episode, officially marking it my longest fic I've ever written. Yay. :D

Naturally, I present you two big fights: Kabuto vs the Witchblade Sakura/Excalibur Naruto & Cloneblade Karin/Sasuke vs Deidara. Doesn't that just make you giddy? And we're not even in the forthcoming Tayuya battle yet!

Anyhow, I don't wish to keep ya'll waiting. No more stalling.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**74 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"_**DIE, KABUTO!**_" Cloneblade Karin shouted defiantly as she slashed forward, cutting through Kabuto's chest as snakes expelled from his wound and slithered toward her. She sprang back, creating a long distance between herself and the swarm of deadly white snakes. She wove her arm blade and cut through all the snakes that lunged toward her. "_**Is this all you've got, Kabuto?**_" She turned, slashing her blade around and split a snake in half. As another lunged at her face, she caught it with quick reflexes and broke its neck.

Taking a few steps back, Kabuto mulled over his next move and watched Cloneblade Karin pacing toward him with her arm-blade covered with snake's blood.

"Karin, you're magnificent," the silver-haired man smirked calmly, opting to persuade the Cloneblade to cease her attack. "You make a fine Cloneblade and you've proven yourself to be a sufficient weapon."

"_**That's all I ever am to you is it?**_"

"As you are now, definitely," Kabuto said without letting that conniving smile leave his face. He slowly encircled the Cloneblade while slipping his hands through his cloak's sleeves. "You're making a _grave_ mistake going against the one who took you in as his assistant. If it weren't for the Cloneblade project, you'd still be our warden. Be glad I had enough pull to take you out of that retched place." He let more white snakes slither out of his sleeves. "With the Cloneblade, you're destined for greatness, _Lady_. Yes, how appropriate for lady such as yourself. The little larva has changed into a magnificent butterfly."

"_**Spare me. Now that I've seen through your stupid games, you want me out of your way.**_"

"Such a shame," Orochimaru's right hand man chortled deeply as he let the snakes spill out and head toward the Cloneblade, who readily swiped and cut through the snake barrage with her blade. "With your power, you could help me get rid of Sakura and Naruto. Your copy would certainly be a match for Sakura's Witchblade!"

"_**I refuse,**_" Cloneblade Karin calmly declined as she steadily moved toward Kabuto. "_**I'm using this weapon to help Sasuke. I have no interest fighting your battles.**_" Lifting her right arm, the blade jutted out further. "_**If you want to fight them, have at it, but don't involve me or Sasuke. We have our own business.**_" She dashed forward as Kabuto jumped into the air, who quickly and adeptly formed a hand seal. "_**This is your last chance! Get out of my sight!**_"

"You turned me down, but don't think this is the last you've seen of me. Once Sasuke reveals his true colors, you'll come running back to me and until then…" Kabuto performed a hand seal whilst in mid-air. His body suddenly became flat like paper as fire ignited him and quickly burned him away. "…we will see each other again, Karin. Say hi to Tayuya for me should you see her again. And if I were you, I'd help Sasuke. I require him alive."

"_**Kabuto!**_" Cloneblade Karin cried out as she glided up and impaled through Kabuto, only to come up short. Her blade barely cut through the burnt paper as she surveyed the vicinity. _Damn, he's gone! But, he said Sasuke is in trouble? Well, I'm not going to save Sasuke for his sake!_ The Cloneblade shut her eyes, activating her chakra sensing technique. Slowly pivoting her direction northwest, she probed a pair of chakra engaged in a heat of battle. _There! _"_**Sasuke's fighting someone with a strong chakra level, but who? It's likely one of the Akatsuki!**_" Suddenly, she sensed a distinct chakra from the southeast. _Kabuto's already on the move. _"_**Well, whatever Kabuto does with the Witchblade wielder and the Jinchuuriki is no concern of mine.**_"

Wasting no time, the Cloneblade jetted off into the northwest direction as she followed the chakra pair, one of which belongs to Sasuke; the other belonged to Deidara, one of the Akatsuki's dangerous members.

_Hang in there, Sasuke! I'm coming!_ The wielder mentally vowed as she pressed onward as quickly as her Cloneblade power would allow her.

xxxxx

_**79 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Guided through by Kakashi and Yamato, the unified mega-cell formation consisting of Team Kakashi, Team 8, and two-thirds of Team 10 pushed onward through the forest. Having left Konohagakure earlier, the mega-cell was driven with perseverance as they raced to beat the clock and reach Sunagakure within two days. Tayuya made it clear if they didn't arrive with Shikamaru amongst the group that she would kill Temari and the Kazekage.

Driven with the urge to repay Tayuya, Sakura jumped ahead with Naruto keeping up with her.

"Slow down, Sakura!" Kakashi barked at the pink-haired kunoichi, who was too determined to even respond to her sensei's order. Cue a typical groan from the Copy Ninja. "Is she even listening?"

"Sakura-chan, calm down, we'll make it," Naruto calmly reassured the fierce kunoichi as he hopped across and followed his girlfriend's every move. "We're going to save Gaara and his sibs, and then we'll knock that Cloneblade out of commission for good!"

"Got that right. I still owe that bitch a beating," Sakura fiercely gazed onward, narrowing her eyes as the Witchblade savored every moment of exacting some retribution for Sakura's humiliating beatdown. "I've gotten stronger since then. Both in the mind and the body! That Tayuya won't know what'll hit her!"

The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki grinned from ear to ear, his spirit became invigorated by Sakura's battle spirit. "That's what I want to hear! You're gonna kick her ass! Cloneblade or not, she's not going to handle your wrath!"

Sakura smirked for a moment until her smile faded. She felt the Witchblade bracelet throbbing on her wrist, sending a distress signal to the wielder. She quickly shifted her view to Naruto, frowning as he felt a disquieting vibe near them.

"Naruto…"

"Yeah, I can feel it, too. Excalibur just sent me a warning signal."

"Likewise, we're being followed," Sakura whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei!" The whiskered teen alarmed the Copy Ninja as he and Sakura abruptly stopped on a tree branch ten feet near the bottom of the forest ground.

As Kakashi descended near Naruto and Sakura, Sai and Yamato soon followed. Then, Team 8, Shikamaru, and Chouji followed in pursuit as they all landed at the exact spot where Team Kakashi gathered.

"What gives, Naruto? Sakura?" Chouji inquired, befuddled by their decision to halt their progress.

Suddenly, Kiba and Akamaru's noses picked up on a particular sly individual. Kiba's eyes shifted, turning feral as he pinpointed the direction of where the scent was located. Hinata closed her eyes, slowly putting up two fingers in front of her face.

"_**Byakugan.**_"

"Sai?" Yamato turned toward the artist, who already summoned a swarm of rats to scour through the forest floor to find their would-be pursuer.

"I found someone!" Hinata alerted the group as her Byakugan located a certain silver-haired man hiding behind a moss-covered tree.

Pulling out a kunai with a paper bomb, Naruto lunged forward and threw it toward the tree where Hinata directed him.

As the kunai impacted the tree…

_**BOOM!**_

The tree exploded as soon as the paper bomb went off with a bang.

In response to Naruto's first strike, a torrent of white snakes lunged upward to where Naruto was. The Jinchuuriki initially forged _Kage Bushin_ to help him build a Rasengan, which he blasted the snakes with.

"_**Rasengan!**_"

"Snakes?" Chouji cried out, taken aback by the swarm of snakes that Naruto easily blew away.

"Definitely not someone we wanted to tangle with right now. This scent is undeniably vomit-inducing," Kiba snarled, baring his fangs at the shadow concealing himself behind the smoke created from the paper bomb explosion.

Hinata gasped. "But… something's not right…"

"What's wrong, Hinata?" inquired Shino.

"KABUTO!" Naruto roared as he called out the conniving silver-haired man. "COME ON OUT! I KNOW IT'S YOU!"

Upon hearing this, the group was taken aback by this revelation. Clenching her fists, Sakura readily jumped over by Naruto's side as they faced the direction where Kabuto stepped through the smoke.

Wearing a calm and depraved smile, Orochimaru's right hand man clapped his hands. He was thoroughly impressed with how quickly Naruto and the group confirmed his whereabouts.

"Bravo, I've got to hand it to you, guys. You're getting better with your tracking abilities," he said as a calm chuckle escaped the arrogant man's lips. His eyes fell on the wielders standing at the forefront with their artifacts glowing. His smile curled into a wicked grin, mesmerized by the Witchblade and Excalibur exposed in front of him. "Magnificent. So nice to see you two again, my precious wielders."

xxxxx

Chapter 50

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part V: The Hunt for the Flute Diva**_

_**A Brief Detour! Explosive Battles on Two Fronts!**_

xxxxx

_**65 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

The still and serene landscape quickly turned into an explosive battlefield in a matter of moments. Shortly after Karin left, Sasuke found himself entangled and embroiled in a heated battle with Deidara, an unpredictable Akatsuki member and a time bomb (no pun intended) waiting top off. Driven with hate for the Uchiha, Deidara unleashed a merciless attack on Uchiha Sasuke.

For the first time in a while, Sasuke found himself involved in a battle where his chances of survival may be slim. But, driven with his goal of finding Itachi, Sasuke wasn't ready to go down in an explosive burst of flames.

The witnesses to this heated battle have been (this whole time) Tobi/Madara and Darkling scouts. Both parties have taken a deep interest in this battle and hoped Sasuke would pull through.

"…Deidara-sempai! You can do it!" Tobi cheered passionately for the explosive artist, quickly shifting to his true persona. _Sasuke, you need to show me more. If you can't survive this, I've wasted my time putting false hopes on you. You must live through this, Uchiha Sasuke. _"Time for the _good boy _to make his move!" With that, the masked schemer plunged his fingers into the ground and burrowed a tunnel through as he moved in underground to plant Deidara's clay mines.

Of course, unbeknownst to Madara and the combatants involved, the Darklings sent by their master closely observed the skirmish. They witnessed how fluid and tenacious the Uchiha clansman proved to be. He demonstrated to a certain degree the abilities a silent assassin would show.

One of the Darklings slowly stuck his head out, only to be scorched by the sunlight that fell on his head.

"_**YEOCH!**_" The impish creature squealed in excruciating pain while patting his head. "_**WATER! PUT IT OUT!**_"

His brethren snorted as they watched their brother scurry into the forest in a hurry.

"_**Dumbass.**_"

"_**Quiet! You don't want us to get noticed, you idiots!**_" The leader of the crew berated his brothers as he remained still behind a bush. His eyes followed the shinobi involved in the heated skirmish. "_**This brother of Itachi's is quite the shinobi. Can you sense it? His heart is consumed by darkness it's delicious.**_" The impish demon snickered whilst licking his moist, putrid lips as the other Darklings remained close to him. "_**Our master requires this potential host to remain alive. Should he die our master will never acquire the suitable puppet to command. There's always the older brother to fall back on, but it's no guarantee he'll survive for too long. His body rejected our master's gifts.**_" He sat back and watched Sasuke crouched on the ground as Deidara was carried in the air by a clay dragon. "_**Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Live. Live for our sake…. No, our master's sake. You must live.**_"

Meanwhile, as the skirmish continued to unfold, Sasuke was already on the ropes as Deidara prepared to unleash an assortment of clay bombs to cover the whole vicinity. Sasuke lied in waiting, analytically watching the aerial shinobi concocting his next maneuver.

Deidara noticed an abrupt change in Sasuke's outward appearance. The Uchiha clansman's body took on a darker gray complexion whilst his hair extended out and became periwinkle in coloration. His now black-and-yellow eyes gazed up, making contact with Deidara from above. A pair of large wings shaped like claws jutted out through his back.

_Well, this must be Orochimaru's Curse Mark._ The artist carefully observed. _Yuck, didn't realize it could grow wings, too. So, he neatly avoided the blast by flying up, huh?_

Suddenly, Tobi popped his head through the ground like a mole and signaled to Deidara with a wave.

"Partner! I've set all the land mines now!" The masked goof proclaimed. "We're good to go now!"

"Good work, Tobi! Now, get out of here!"

"Yes, sir!" Tobi chirped as he scurried off from the battle, slowly pivoting his head while watching Sasuke, who unbeknownst to him was being observed. _Can you survive this, Sasuke?_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, as she carried herself across the air, Cloneblade Karin tried to glide as fast as she could to reach Sasuke. She propelled with the strong winds guiding her forward.

"_**Even with the winds, I can't get any faster. I must hurry…**_"

Suddenly, the Cloneblade watched as a series of explosive blasts erupted from ten kilometers away. Her chakra sensors were quickly able to pinpoint Sasuke's position.

Alarmed by the danger of losing Sasuke, Karin glided further onward with reckless abandon.

"_**No… Sasuke! Hold on!**_"

xxxxx

Following one of Deidara's devastating explosions, the artist was caught off guard by a pair of shurikens hurtling toward his rear. He swerved his clay dragon around, letting the shuriken pass through the air as Deidara repositioned himself and his dragon.

"You think you can take me down THOSE?" Deidara roared defiantly. "DON'T YOU DARE MOCK ME!" He watched Sasuke sprinting across the battlefield and mentally noted. _Lateral movement? No matter where you run, the land is covered with land mines. And I can just send missiles from the air. Sasuke, you're screwed!_

Suddenly, Sasuke jumped atop of the hilt of his blade and gained a foothold, allowing him to spring 20 feet into the air.

Deidara was taken aback by Sasuke's drastic maneuver. _Huh? A foothold?_

The Uchiha clansman opened his right hand and threw an electrical stream of chakra, which extended into a blade and reached up toward the artist's clay dragon.

_Damn it! He deliberately thrust his own sword into the ground! To check for land mines and to create a foothold for himself? _Deidara then smirked a devilish smile as he maneuvered his clay dragon higher out of Sasuke's reach. "Please, bitch. Nice try, hmmm!"

As Sasuke's lightning chakra narrowly missed the clay dragon, Sasuke threw out his other hand and created another chakra sword.

"Still can't reach me from this altitude! Now fall to your death!" Deidara howled as he laughed aloud. "Great art always ends with a…"

_**Swish!**_

"HUH?" The artist's eyes and mouth widened in shock. He turned as Cloneblade Karin closed in and cut through the clay dragon's right wing, which threw the aerial carrier out of course. _WHO THE HELL IS THAT?_ "NO!"

Cloneblade Karin calmly smirked as she flew up and landed a kick to Deidara's face. Her right foot impacted the blonde-haired artist's face, sending him and his clay dragon plummeting toward the land mine-covered area.

She smiled deviously, waving to Deidara as he plunged nearly 30 feet below. "_**Have a nice fall.**_"

"Fuc…k!" Deidara screamed.

_**BA-BOOM!**_

The fall led to the land mines going off in a series of explosions, which covered half of the battlefield. As the vicinity trembled from the explosions, Cloneblade Karin dove toward Sasuke and grabbed him by his right hand. Sasuke firmly grabbed Karin's hands as she carried him away from the earth-shattering detonations.

"Karin…!" The Uchiha clansman muttered as not another word escaped his lips. _She came back?_

"_**I told you, Sasuke. You can't get rid of me that easily,**_" she admonished him, furrowing her brows as she sternly eyed Sasuke. "_**You're a mess. You would've been dead if I didn't come.**_" Her stern look became replaced by a soft smile. "_**But, thank goodness, I came just in time.**_"

"Karin, you…"

"_**Saved you? Yeah, I did. We're friends, aren't we? I told you I'm not useless. Not as long as I have this Cloneblade.**_"

Cloneblade Karin proceeded to make a landing away from the battlefield as she set herself and Sasuke on a tree branch. The duo turned as they watched a giant smoke screen engulf the entire vicinity where Deidara and his dragon landed in the land mine-covered area. Sasuke took a deep breath as he powered down his Cursed Seal form, letting all the power recede back into the seal.

Noting the Cursed Seal on his shoulder, Karin approached Sasuke and calmly pressed her hands over it. "_**Sasuke, are you drained? And you just lost one of your wings? Let me…**_"

"I'll be fine, Karin…"

Karin and Sasuke listened to the overly comical outburst from Tobi, who was calling out to Deidara.

"…so, you did die by bombing! Deidara-sempai, you fool!"

"Ugh! Really, how many times do I have to tell you?" The artist's voice retorted angrily, evidenced by the irritated tone in his manner of speech. As the smoke cleared, revealing the blonde-haired Akatsuki member riding atop of a smaller clay dragon. He was now without his trademark Akatsuki cloak. "Shut up, Tobi! Hmmm!"

"OH! You're still alive!" Tobi gasped with joy.

Sasuke scoffed as he stood up and faced Deidara's direction. "Obstinate." With that, he activated his Sharingan.

"_**Sasuke, don't even think of fighting alone. At least allow me to give you a hand!**_" Cloneblade Karin stubbornly insisted as she threw herself in front of Sasuke, who cocked his head sideways and refused to take his eyes off Deidara. "_**By watching me fight, you'll get a better idea of how you can defeat Sakura and the Witchblade. Didn't she wound YOUR pride the last time you engaged her?**_"

Her words stung Sasuke as he scowled and narrowed his eyes coldly, their gaze filled with murderous intent. He reflected on his brief scuffle with Witchblade Sakura, who inflicted a wound to him before departing with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"_**I also ran into Kabuto, Sasuke. He's looking for you…**_"

"He did?"

"_**Yes, and I was able to fight him off with my Cloneblade. That's burden proof of where my allegiance falls with. It's with you, Sasuke. I hope that was enough to gain your trust.**_"

His eyes were still on Deidara as he listened to Karin, who openly pledged herself to protect and serve Sasuke's cause.

"_**I've forever severed my ties with Kabuto. I'll ensure he never gets to you.**_"

"Thank you, Karin," Sasuke murmured as he stepped by the Cloneblade wielder's side.

"_**I'll fight Sakura for you if you wish…**_"

"Don't," Sasuke insisted. "You leave that opportunity to me, Karin. I'll can figure out her weaknesses by watching you fight with me."

Shivering with delight, Cloneblade Karin smiled and nodded. "_**I won't let you down, Sasuke.**_"

Deidara suddenly went into an outburst, drawing Sasuke and Karin's attention away from their brief exchange.

"I know I'm better than you… you two! I will NOT lose to you two!" The blonde-haired artist solemnly declared, an angry passion had completely overtaken him. He had not just one adversary to worry about, but also two. However, in his mind, the outcome of the battle would be the same: him floating triumphant with his artist's pride firmly intact and untarnished. "Not to such… not to such insolent punks!" He shot an angry glance toward Cloneblade Karin, who was solely responsible for intervening when he had Sasuke. "You! Who the hell do you think you are stealing MY kill! Sasuke's life is in my hands!"

Retorting toward the artist, Cloneblade Karin shot back. "_**Sorry, but nobody denies Sasuke his chance of facing Itachi! And that includes you, too, you Akatsuki bastard!**_" The wielder drew her blade and stood in a pre-battle stance. "_**You've never had to face someone like me.**_"

Deidara closely observed Karin, noting the blade that jutted through her right hand. "Wait…"_ Could she be one of those Cloneblades created by Orochimaru? Orochimaru hasn't been heard for a while, so I wonder how many of these freaks are out there? I know there's at least another. _"Interesting, so the intel reports from Zetsu were true. Orochimaru and Kabuto were able to manufacture weapons by cloning them from a piece of the Witchblade, hmmm? Well, this should prove to be interesting. I'll have the distinct honor of killing not just Itachi's brother, but I'll be eliminating a Cloneblade, which is only just a copy of the real Witchblade wielder." The artist reached into his bag and drew out a handful of white clay. "Let's see how fare once I go all out! Hmmm!"

"_**Let's be careful, Sasuke,**_" Cloneblade Karin advised Sasuke as she sensed an intense fluctuation of chakra from the clay material itself. _He's planning to swallow that? _"_**Sasuke, I'm serious. We need to be careful how we approach him.**_"

Sasuke made no response as he watched Deidara hungrily munching down on the chakra clay.

Tobi observed from the distance, keeping himself out of Sasuke and Karin's vantage point. "Oh! He's eating the detonation clay! That can only mean…"

"Heh," Deidara smirked as he swallowed the clay. "I'm going to kill you two with this… MY MASTERPIECE!" The artist gloated as he inhaled air from around him. "Tobi, get your ass in gear! Run!"

"YIPE! I'M TAILING FOR IT!" Tobi raced off in typical Looney Tune fashion into the forest. "It's the C4 Karura."

"_**Shit, I'm getting a bad feeling about this, Sasuke! Get ready!**_" Cloneblade Karin waved her right-arm blade, readying herself for the forthcoming situation awaiting her and Sasuke. _Is he… ugh! Is he regurgitating out his clay…? Wait, what's that…?_

Both Sasuke and Karin's faces paled with shock as they gazed at a towering figure that casted a giant shadow over them.

"Karin…" Sasuke muttered, his face contorted with absolute distress.

The Cloneblade blanched and screamed. "_**What the fuck is that?**_"

Deidara cackled while grinning to ear to ear like a maniac. "Feast your eyes on this! MY MASTERPIECE!"

xxxxx

_**79 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Kabuto greeted Sakura and Naruto with a devilish smirk, which provoked the wielders. "How fortunate we've run into each other this soon."

"Kabuto! You bastard! Don't think I'm letting you get away with what you've done!" snapped the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki, his rage fueled by his hatred for Kabuto using innocent girls for his twisted Cloneblade experiments. Feeding off his intense emotions, the Excalibur reacted accordingly as the armor slowly started forming around his fist. "I'm going to kill you where you stand!"

"Idle threats," Kabuto chuckled, although he was trying his best to mask his bewildered reaction from the Excalibur armor covering Naruto's right arm. He took a few steps back, methodically pacing and planning his next strategic move. _I've got to be more careful this time. I not only have two wielders to deal with, but a whole group of Konoha's group_ "Say, Sakura. I've been meaning to ask you…"

"Save it!" Sakura angrily retorted as the Witchblade armor slowly covered her right arm.

"Kakashi-sensei, take everyone with you and go on ahead!" Naruto exclaimed as he readied his Excalibur armored right arm. A long blade protruded through the armor whilst brandishing it enough to garner Kabuto's full attention.

"Naruto...!" Yamato exclaimed.

"We should leave it to these two," Kakashi insisted. "Still, I understand your concern, Yamato." The silver-haired Copy Ninja slowly pivoted his head, narrowing his eyes directly toward Naruto, remember that the seal could leak the Kyuubi's chakra at any given moment. _We can't say for certain if even the Excalibur shard can hold the seal up and keeping out the Kyuubi's deadly chakra. But as long as Sakura and the Witchblade assist him, he might manage through. _

"Naruto, we can't leave it to you and Sakura!" Chouji protested. "You're going to need our help!"

"This is payback, guys," the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki openly declared as he kept a cold, frightening gaze on Kabuto, who reluctantly attempted to engage the wielders in a scuffle. "Sakura, are you with me?"

"Let's do this."

"Kakashi, there is an order out for his capture," Yamato informed his superior. "To think he'd as brash to come out here in the open. We could've apprehended him during the last mission, but he slipped through."

"Well, before our duel," Kabuto addressed to the wielders, shifting a crafty eye primarily on Naruto. "I do have a few words to say to you."

"I don't care what you have to-"

"So, you don't care what happens to Sasuke? I just ran into one of his subordinates, a former assistant of mine."

"He's close by?" Sakura was taken aback.

"Well, I don't know," Kabuto shrugged, maintaining his calm and collective demeanor even in front of the hostile crowd ready to maul him.

"I say who cares about Sasuke?" Shikamaru scoffed irritably. "We've got more important matters now than worry about what that guy does."

"Sure, I agree, never mind him," Kabuto said, drawing out a black book from his right sleeve. He set his eyes over the book, smiling calmly. "This book has intel gathered based on the Akatsuki. I thought I should give this to you."

"Humph, why should we trust you into giving it to us?" Naruto snapped, not easily drawn in what he believes is a trap to lure him in. "Especially after all you've done?"

"Well, you're being awfully chatty, but no surprise coming from you," Kabuto smirked. "This is a gift to you, Naruto, with all my gratitude. You're the one the Akatsuki is after. Remember? The Cloneblade threat is practically nonexistent save for two, but the Akatsuki remain at large." He sighed, feeling somewhat dejected. "With Orochimaru-sama long gone and all my precious Cloneblade weapons gone, I'm left with nothing… and worst of all, I forgot who I was again."

Clenching her fist, the pink-haired kunoichi knew no pity for Kabuto. In her eyes, he was a monster just like Orochimaru. For as long as he was alive, she considered him nothing more than an underhanded opportunist. Even the Witchblade, for all the wickedness he exudes, became enraged once he learned that a piece of him was extracted by Kabuto to forge and manufacture artificial weapons – the Cloneblades.

'_**Sakura, this is your chance. You and Naruto MUST kill him before he gets away! You can't afford to let him go when he'll simply come back to take me and the Excalibur!'**_

Sakura firmed her resolve as her passionate hatred for Kabuto fed the Witchblade.

Suddenly, Kabuto threw the book over to Naruto. Tendrils shot out of Naruto's Excalibur and caught the book.

"Huh, nice catch there," Kabuto smirked.

"Kakashi-sensei, catch!" Naruto exclaimed as he threw it to the Copy Ninja. "Hold on to it. Please, you guys better go now. Cause this place is about to get leveled in no time. Sakura-chan and I are gonna cut loose on this creepy bastard!"

"That's the spirit, Naruto!" Orochimaru's former right-hand laughed aloud as he openly mocked the wielders. "You two are certainly full of spirit! I'll grant you your wish!" With that, he prepared to open his cloak…

…only to find Naruto in front of him, heatedly swinging his right-arm blade forward.

_**Swish!**_

With one swing, Naruto brandished his blade and sliced through Kabuto's cloak. This prompted the silver-haired Oto-nin to spring out at the last second and turn around, showing his grotesque half-Orochimaru half, causing everyone to gape in shock and utter disgust.

"You…" Naruto gasped.

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth as Kiba and Shino gawked at the man. Sai, Shikamaru, and Chouji were taken aback by the 'renewed' Kabuto, who casually brushed off their looks of bewilderment like nothing.

"I take you're all bedazzled with what I've done to myself," Kabuto smiled as he touched his scaly face. "It's thanks to you, Naruto and Sakura. If I can't wield a Witchblade or a Cloneblade, I might as well turn myself into a monster through another method." His calm smile curled, widening into a sick and sadistic grin as he bared sharp fangs. "You two have greatly inspired me to achieve great power. With Orochimaru-sama's cells grafted into me, he's become a part of me! I wish to become a stronger Yakushi Kabuto! And this is just the opportune moment to test my enhanced abilities against yours…!" He heatedly pointed to the wielders. "You two will be the perfect test subjects! Activate your weapons now, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura!" With that, he bit down on his thumb and pressed his right hand on a branch. "Orochimaru-sama is a symbol of renewal! With his power, I've found the new me! I thank you, Uzumaki Naruto! _**Summoning no Jutsu!**_"

_**Poof!**_

A giant smoke cloud covered half of the entire area, causing everyone to scatter from where Kabuto brought out his summon. Emerging out of the smoke, a long, fifty-foot long gray snake poked his head out of the fog and gaped its mouth. Gaping its mouth, two long fangs were revealed as venom dripped from the very tips.

"WHOA! Look at the size of that snake!" Chouji bellowed as he threw him arm over his face, barely making out the giant snake behind the smoke screen. "Shikamaru, we need to get going!"

"If their weapons are as strong as I've heard, then we can leave it to them. We need to catch up on lost time," Shikamaru suggested as he and Chouji pressed on ahead through the forest. "Chouji! Let's go!"

"Right!"

As Team 8 regrouped on a tree branch, they shifted their view toward the giant snake. The enormous reptile towered its head through the smoke as it directed its sights on Naruto and Sakura, flickering a black forked tongue. The wielders jumped into the air as the snake swung its large tail, pulverizing a tree branch and snapping it in half like a twig. Naruto and Sakura perched themselves on separate trees whilst activating their artifacts.

"_**Byakugan!**_" Hinata announced as she activated her Kekkei Genkai, scanning it over Kabuto as she picked up on an abnormality inside the man. "Almost a third of his body has been taken over!"

"What? Man, you'd have to be a sick freak to fuse yourself with Orochimaru of all people!" Kiba snarled as he climbed atop Akamaru's back as the dog leapt across several branches, following Shikamaru and Chouji. "Let's move, guys!"

"Hinata," Shino approached the blue-haired girl. "C'mon."

Hinata nodded, observing the wielders as they transformed into their Witchblade and Excalibur battle forms. She gasped as her eyes fell on Excalibur Naruto. _Naruto-kun? Is this what you look like up close…? _"Naruto-kun, Sakura-san, please be careful." She turned around, hastily following her teammate's direction. Glancing over her right shoulder, she briefly eyed Sakura and Naruto standing up against Kabuto and a giant snake summon.

"Sai, we better get going," Yamato said to the shinobi as they set off through the path en route to Sunagakure.

"You two better pull through this and catch up with us," Kakashi said as he, too, departed and hopped across tree branches, following the others.

Ignoring the group's sudden departure, Kabuto focused his intent on the only Konoha shinobi left. Excalibur Naruto and Witchblade Sakura stood their ground, awaiting the silver-haired man's next tactic.

"I must fight tooth and claw not to be completely subsumed," boasted Kabuto, wearing a sadistic grin as it smeared across his face. He jumped over on another tree branch, creating a good 25-feet distance that separated himself from the wielders. "Everyday, my will to surpass Orochimaru-sama is reaffirmed!"

"_**You love sure to love. How about I cut that tongue out?**_" Witchblade Sakura scowled, wildly brandishing her right-armed blade as she licked the edge of the blade. "_**Naruto.**_"

"_**First things first,**_" Excalibur Naruto growled, pivoting his view toward the giant snake that coiled its way toward him and Sakura.

As the snake bumrushed through the canopy, it gaped its mouth and prepared to swallow the wielders. Witchblade Sakura lunged forward, spinning around feverishly as her blade shredded through the snake's mouth. She sheared through its mouth and cut off its tongue. She followed it up and fired a ball of chaotic energy, which blasted all the way through the end of its tail.

Excalibur Naruto bellowed a loud battle roar as he brought down his right-armed blade, stabbing through the snake's cranium. He twisted the blade around, splitting open the snake's cranium like a can of tuna. Drawing blood out of the snake, a torrent of green blood splattered Naruto, causing the wielder to wipe the blood off his front body.

"This will be the perfect way for me to master Orochimaru-sama's power. I thank you, Naruto and Sakura," Kabuto laughed as a torrent of snakes poured out of his body. He directed the snakes toward the wielders as they swarmed toward Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto. "I personally wish to gauge your weapons' power. Show me the extent of these artifact's powers! Entertain me!"

Witchblade Sakura lunged through the swarm of snakes while cutting through them with her blade. She sprang 15 feet into the air, manipulating her long pink hair as they turned into tentacle spears and impacted the tree branch Kabuto stood on. The silver-haired man backflipped 10 feet back and pressed his hand down atop of a tree stump.

"_**Summoning no Jutsu!**_"

_**Poof!**_

This time, there was not just a snake. It was a two-headed white snake resembling a Hydra with spikes lined across its back. The dual-headed behemoth lifted its gargantuan head and opened its mouth, expelling purple mucus that splattered the branch Sakura was on. The pink-haired wielder summoned wings from her back and glided into the air, evading the mucus that _ate_ through the branch like acid.

Sakura focused the chakra in her feet as she flew toward the right-headed head. She landed a devastating kick on the reptile's forehead. Her chakra-enhanced foot made the snake's neck snap back, causing the right head to collapse. As a result, the behemoth's balance was thrown completely off, allowing Excalibur Naruto to engage the left head.

The Excalibur wielder let out a loud battle cry and threw a punch, landing a fist that knocked the left-headed snake out. Excalibur Naruto drew out a pair of swords from his gauntlets and fell atop of the left head. Putting his swords together like scissors, he cut the left-headed snake and turned as he watched Witchblade Sakura use her tendrils to entangle the right head. As she pulled back, Sakura ripped the right head off and discarded it to the side.

_Magnificent! They were able to kill Orochimaru-sama's fearsome snakes with relative ease. _Kabuto mentally noted as he observed the wielders, who set their sights toward the glass-wearing schemer. "Perhaps, I should up the stakes then. What do you say, Naruto? Sakura?" He pressed both hands together, setting up for his next front attack.

"_**He's not turning back, Sakura.**_"

The pink-haired kunoichi scoffed as she clenched her right fist. "_**He can try anything he wants, he can't delay us for much longer.**_"

Brandishing his swords, Excalibur Naruto readily prepared for what Kabuto was concocting. "_**Got that right. Kabuto, whatever you're planning, you better give it your all.**_"

Kabuto kept his arrogant smirk as he carefully eyed the wielders. _Heh, time to wipe those smirks off your faces!_

xxxxx

_**65 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

There was a brief silence that filled the entire vicinity.

Then, an explosion ended that tranquility.

C4 Karura detonated as it rattled nearly a quarter of the area. The explosive blast carried off as the pieces of Deidara's masterpiece scattered into microscopic pieces.

Being carried off from where the detonation occurred, Sasuke was taken away by Cloneblade Karin. She glided with accuracy as she focused on moving away from the proximity of Deidara's explosive attack.

"Karin, you should've…"

"_**You mean let you activate your Cursed Seal? No way, forget it,**_" Cloneblade Karin denied Sasuke's idea. "_**You're missing a wing. How are you going to fly precisely without a wing? You've got me as aerial support.**_" She pivoted toward her rear as she picked honed on the microscopic clay that closed in toward them. _That must be from that guy's explosive clay. It's microscopic, but I can still barely manage to see them._ She noted a lizard quickly being vaporized by a cloud of small particles. "_**Damn, this guy attacks using precision!**_"

Taken aback by what he saw, Sasuke hung onto Karin's hands as she carried him through the forest. She set him down on a branch and quietly cowered behind a tree, stealthily concealing herself from Deidara's view.

"I think it's best you let me take over from here…"

She declined the stubborn Uchiha. "_**No, I'm your eyes, Sasuke. I'll distract him while you sneak up when he's not looking.**_"

"Karin…"

"_**Don't argue with me, Sasuke. I want to see the genius go to work,**_" she quietly murmured as she barely turned her head, getting a brief glimpse of the aerial shinobi riding atop of his clay bird. Taking a deep breath, Karin watched as the cloud of mini-clay bombs closed in past her as it swept through a section of the forest, vaporizing it. _I see. So, those are like super, tiny nano-sized combustible weapons. Those all came directly from one source: that giant freak of a clay summon. When it exploded, it dispersed the clay particles far and wide. Anything those tiny explosives touch destroys them. These things attack on a cellular level. It's hard to believe this guy can manage to produce such precise techniques. _"_**We just barely made it through, Sasuke. Time to set our plan to motion…**_" She turned as she saw that Sasuke was missing. "_**Wha…? He's gone!**_" _That fool! I didn't even tell him to go! _

Cloneblade Karin wasted no time as she glided out of her hiding place. She jetted over to where Deidara was, who surveyed the whole area. The artist's eyes fell on the Cloneblade as he glided toward her position.

"Heh, so you've chose to come out!" Deidara chuckled. "But, where's that fucking Uchiha at, huh?"

Readily summoning a right-armed blade, the Cloneblade faced Deidara with serious intent. "_**Nothing you be concerned with. I'm your opponent now!**_"

"Does Uchiha Sasuke really need to stoop as low as to let a woman fight his battles?"

"_**He doesn't. I came here on my own accord.**_"

The artist's curiosity piqued as he meticulously eyed her. "Interesting, hmmm. But, you're in the way and anyone who interject themselves into MY affairs will be dealt with a devastating results." Running his hand through his bag, he felt very little detonation clay left for him to utilize explosive techniques. _I'm running short on clay, but that's fine I'll manage to escape this predicament with two fresh kills. Hmmm! _"Let's see how durable Orochimaru's Cloneblades are when they meet my clay!"

Opening his right hand, a flock of clay birds closed in on Karin. The Cloneblade swayed away from the clay birds' direction and propelled herself into the air. To her dismay, the clay birds acted as homing missiles and pursued her direction. Deidara keenly observed the Cloneblade, chortling with delight as the armored female swayed around to avoid contact with the birds.

"If any one of those touches you… BANG! I doubt you can dodge them for long. They'll keep going until they hit their target!"

_I've to somehow redirect them toward this guy! Sasuke, where the hell are you? _Cloneblade Karin moved around frantically as the birds glided over her head.

Channeling chakra through her hands, she swiped at the birds and kept the birds at bay. The chakra shaped themselves into scalpels and sliced through the air and warded off the clay birds.

She turned as two clay birds jetted toward her rear. She spun around and let the two birds hit another pair of birds as they detonated on contact. Being close to the explosion's proximity caught Karin and knocked her 20 feet into the air. Cloneblade Karin found herself spinning uncontrollably until she opened her glider wings and briefly stopped in mid-air.

"I've got you now!" Deidara laughed as he lifted two fingers, redirecting three clay birds toward the Cloneblade, whose guard was completely down with her rear wide open. "Hmmm!"

Overhearing Deidara's cry, Cloneblade Karin quickly whirled around…

_**BOOM!**_

…only to be pelted with the three clay birds that impacted her back.

"AUGH!" The girl cried out as the birds exploded across the small of her back, pushing her into the forest below. She landed in a heap as she hit a tree branch. Preventing her own fall, Karin's hair turned into tendrils and firmly secured a branch. She kept herself concealed underneath the canopy whilst observing Deidara scouring the skies on his bird. She slowly tucked her head under the canopy and swiftly glided over branches, remaining undetected by the Akatsuki member.

"Come on out of there!" Deidara shouted as he scanned over the canopies, unveiling his impulsive behavior as he felt insecure in dealing with two shinobi._ Itachi's brat of a brother is bad enough, but now I've got one of Orochimaru's Cloneblades to deal with? This is getting to be a pain! Now, where did she go? _

Unbeknownst to him, Cloneblade Karin flew up undetected behind Deidara after suppressing her own chakra. Augmenting her scalpel-like blade with chakra, She shot forward and hefted the blade, catching Deidara off guard and slicing through the clay bird's right wing.

"What?" Deidara roared in disbelief as his clay bird swayed out of control, losing a wing to Karin's deadly blade. "YOU SNEAKY BITCH! HMM!" He opened his mouth palms as strings of clay launched toward Karin and ensnared both of her wrists. "Got you!" He jerked his clay strings forward, pulling Cloneblade Karin along as they fell atop of a tree canopy.

As she hit the canopy, Cloneblade Karin grunted and tried pulling herself up. Deidara activated the detonation in his clay string, lighting it like a fuse as a spark went up and exploded right in the Cloneblade's face directly. The wielder screamed as the explosive blast knocked her 20 feet back.

"How do you like the value of my artistic beauty, bitch? Hmmm?" The blonde-haired, short-fused psycho cackled like mad as he sprinted up toward Karin and kneed him in the gut. "Your outward appearance is an insult to _my_ idealism of true art! To get rid of you, I've got to blow you into pieces! Now, cease to exist! Hmmm!" Throwing up his palms in front, the mouths gaped and expelled more strings of clay.

As Cloneblade Karin recovered, she raised her head and gawked as thin cords of clay molded themselves into human-like forms. There were five of them, all of them took on unorthodox forms and were controlled by the cords attached to them. Acting as their puppeteer, Deidara used the cords to control the clay puppets.

"_**What in the hell…?**_" Karin gawked in utter disbelief. _Is he controlling them? Wait, I detecting chakra being pumped into them. He's using his own chakra to control them like puppets. _She jumped back, readily brandishing her blade. "I've got to watch my step." _I'm not even close to being a melee fighter, but this Cloneblade has been sufficient enough to allow me to hold my own in fights. Time to see if it'll be effective against multiple targets._ She gritted her teeth and boldly narrowed her eyes at Deidara's clay minions.

"Well, now, do you marvel at my artistic value? Well? Anything to say before I finish you?"

"_**Yeah, are you really a guy?**_"

Deidara shot an awkward glare and angrily shot back. "BITCH! ARE YOU IMPLYING I'M A GIRL JUST NOW?"

Cloneblade Karin smirked deviously. "_**Well, you've got the girlish looks down. Did I just strike a nerve? Hmm?**_"

Shaking his head, the artist took a deep breath and relieved the tension that nearly made him explode – not in the literal sense, of course.

"Heh, you've got you me there. A lot of my partners mistook me having an ambiguous gender by first impression. I can take that kind of crap from my colleagues… BUT NOT FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"

As he flexed one finger, one clay minion bumrushed toward Cloneblade Karin. The armored girl leapt into the air as the clay minion unfolded a club-like arm and tried to punch her. The clay warrior sprang into the air and lashed out, throwing club-like hooks, prompting Karin to evade its blows. She retaliated, lashing at the clay minion with her blade. It quickly dodged as if reading and predicting Karin's attacks. Cloneblade Karin spun around and slashed at the clay warrior, forcing it to spring back.

Unbeknownst to Deidara and Karin, Tobi keenly observed the heated battle. Although his priority was Sasuke, his interest piqued once he watched Cloneblade Karin demonstrate a lethal combination of grace and precision with her Cloneblade arsenal.

"Oooo," Tobi remarked, quickly alternating to his true persona. _Interesting. According to Shigure, the girl named Haruno Sakura demonstrated abilities far beyond her natural shinobi talents. With this Witchblade artifact, her strength and speed was greatly enhanced. And she's able to conjure weapons from armor. And yet, Orochimaru and Kabuto were able to successfully duplicate the original weapon… creating Cloneblades. Zetsu's latest report claimed the Cloneblade factory was destroyed, leaving only two left. This girl… she's supposedly Kabuto's former lab assistant. And now she's able to wield this weapon efficiently. _Tobi observed Cloneblade Karin gliding over the canopy and launched tendrils to repel the clay minions. _ By observing her, I'll get a better idea of how I should deal with the Witchblade wielder. Since she's aware of my existence, I can't allow her to inform anyone of my quarters. I thank you, girl. Thanks to you, I understand how a wielder engages an enemy. Sorry, Deidara, regardless if you die or not, you're just part of the grand scheme._

"You won't keep evading for long! One hit and they'll explode! If one is enough to hold you at bay," The blonde-haired artist twitched another finger as the second clay warrior shot up into the air and attacked Karin whilst in aerial battle. "Then, two should be enough to put you down!"

The clay warriors threw a series of club punches as Karin barely managed to evade their frontal assault. She attacked, forming chakra scalpels through her blade, and swiped at the clay warriors, warding them completely back.

Cloneblade Karin dove down, leading the clay warriors toward the canopy. She landed with grace and backflipped out of the clay warriors' reach. As they lunged forward to attack her, Karin jumped into the air and let the two impact each other.

_**BOOM!**_

A massive explosion kicked up where the clay warriors exploded after hitting each other. Cloneblade Karin propelled herself away from the subsequent detonation and turned around as Deidara directed two more clone minions into the air.

"_**Damn…**_" She cursed as she evaded the clay minion's punches. She whirled around and dove toward the puppeteer himself.

"Nice try, but that trick won't work!" Deidara roared. "My clay minions will recognize their user!"

Suddenly, the Cloneblade threw Deidara completely off his guard and launched a swarm of tendrils through the canopy under his feet. She ripped and yanked out a tree branch, flinging it at the clay minions closing in behind her. As the tree caught the clay minions, they exploded at that instant and knocked Karin into Deidara.

_**Shick.**_

Opening her eyes, Karin buried her right-arm blade through Deidara's right gut.

"Bitch…!" A bewildered Deidara snarled.

Karin withdrew her blade and stumbled back as she drew out the artist's blood.

"You… you'll pay for that!" The incensed blonde-haired artist shouted with anger, running his hand over the stab wound. Seeing his own blood on his hand and on Karin's blade pushed to the brink of insane anger. He then smiled spitefully, taking a few deep breaths and relaxed. "Fortunately, I was able to tilt my body before that troublesome blade hit my vital point." He pointed to his chest, chuckling as he spat blood. "…heh, nice try."

Pulling herself up, Cloneblade Karin shot a cold stare toward Deidara.

"That's a scary look…" Deidara chuckled as he twitched a finger, sending forth his last clay minion. "That was a clever tactic… getting rid of my clay minions, but let's see if you still have the energy to continue!"

"_**C'mon!**_" The Cloneblade charged forward as she collapsed to one knee, feeling a sprain pop in her right calf. _Shit!_

"Aww, did you twist something? Here, let me make it better!" 

Seizing advantage of his enemy, he sent his clay minion to attack Karin.

"_**Here it comes…**_" She fought the pain in her leg and readily waved her blade until…

"_**Chidori!**_"

Cloneblade Karin noticed a pair of glowing red eyes creeping up behind the artist's back. She watched and smirked. "_**About damn time, Sasuke.**_"

Deidara's eyes shot open as he whirled around and came face to face with a face full of lightning.

_**BOOM!**_

xxxxx

_**79 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Kabuto raced across a fallen tree branch and channeled chakra in his hands, forming sharp scalpels that he used to cut through hanging vines. He looked up as a torrent of pink and orange launched out of nowhere, ripping up a giant log into pieces.

Taken aback by this incredible feat, the silver-haired man gasped in awe at the sheer strength of the wielder's tendrils. If the tentacles had enough strength to tear apart a tree stump, Kabuto shuddered to even think what could've happened if he was caught.

He looked up as Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto fell from 10 feet from a branch. The volatile duo charged in and quickly engaged the crafty man. They thrust their blades forward, hoping to catch Kabuto with his guard down. Kabuto kept up only to be decked in the stomach by Naruto, who landed a fist that impacted the man's abdomen.

_**Bam!**_

Kabuto doubled over in pain.

_**Wham!**_

Sakura followed it up as she punched him in the jaw, sending him hurtling several kilometers across the forest. Kabuto's body flew across like a rag doll and it looked as if he would sail further across the forest.

_**WHAM!**_

Kabuto's body impacted a tree and was flattened like a pancake – figuratively speaking. The silver-haired man groaned in excruciating pain and collapsed on the ground, feeling numerous bones inside his body broken. In fact, the bones from abdomen to feet were broken.

_Damn… is it not enough? Even with Orochimaru-sama's powers coursing through me… perhaps my body needs more time to fully mature and accept the cells…_ Kabuto gritted his teeth, barely waving his hands over himself. The blue chakra from his hands washed over and formed a blanket over his lower body, quickly repairing his severe injuries. Gritting his teeth, he overcame the pain as the bones, tendons, and muscles regenerated – on a cellular level. "…maybe it was a bad idea to confront them now. Chalk this up as a miscalculation."

"_**Yeah, a HUGE miscalculation on your part, Kabuto!**_" Witchblade Sakura called out, drawing Kabuto's attention as the silver-haired man glanced up to find her and Excalibur Naruto standing side by side.

A devilish smirk curled across the crafty shinobi's face, and added further irritation at the wielder's expense by chuckling. "Heh, heh, I admit… yes, I underestimated the extent of your artifacts' powers… your weapons intrigue me…" He slowly picked himself off the ground, taking a few collective breaths.

Irked by Kabuto's supercilious response, Naruto calmly stepped forward as he summoned four _Kage Bushins_; two of them were sent charging forward to engage Kabuto. In response to the Jinchuuriki's attack, Kabuto forged chakra scalpels and sprang forward. He slashed his right hand forward and caught a clone, cutting across his chest. The clone exploded into an amassed smoke cloud. He whirled around, catching the other with an open hand punch, making it explode.

Whirling around, Kabuto noticed the real Naruto standing at the front. During his scuffle with the ones, he note what resembled a spinning four-pointed Fuma Shuriken, with the Rasengan glowing as a completely perfect sphere. There was a loud bell-like scream that filled the entire forest, causing Kabuto to gape awestruck at the spinning projectile.

Keenly observing the perfect Rasenshuriken, Kabuto backed away. His face conveyed awe and intrigue.

The pink-haired kunoichi furrowed her brows, surveying the perfect Rasenshuriken. "_**Are you supposed to use that? Tsunade-sama forbid you from using it.**_"

"_**Yeah, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her,**_" evilly smiled Excalibur Naruto, waving his hands under the Rasenshuriken. His eyes, filled with cruelty and resentment, glared intently at Kabuto, who was already backing off. "_**Scared? I bet you never expected this. Here in this hand, I've got just the thing that'll keep you from pulling yourself back together!**_" _Excalibur, give me an extra boost to enhance it!_

"_**Throw it already, Naruto!**_"

Kabuto sprang ten feet into the air and landed atop of a branch.

Wasting no time, Excalibur Naruto shouted and threw the spinning disc.

_Time to make my leave! That attack has a huge concentration of chakra…!_ Kabuto formed a hand seal, setting up for his departure…

…that is until a Excalibur Naruto clone snuck up behind Kabuto, applying a full nelson and firmly seized the man in place.

"You…!" Kabuto roared.

"_**There's no getting out of this one, you bastard! GOODBYE!**_" shouted the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki.

"DAMN YOU!"

_**KA-BOOM!**_

The Rasenshuriken impacted Kabuto, knocking up him 30 feet into the air as the wind sphere's chakra exploded. The high concentration of wind chakra consumed Kabuto and trapped him in an encompassing vortex filled with wind-blades that shredded his cells. His body vibrated as these individual strikes violently bombarded him.

Excalibur Naruto frowned, his face conveyed no sympathy for Orochimaru's right-hand man.

"_**Rest in pieces, Yakushi Kabuto,**_" remarked Witchblade Sakura. Then, she gasped and sensed a disturbing vibe while analyzing Kabuto's body. "_**Wait a minute…**_"

"_**Yeah, I figured it out just a second before I hit him.**_"

Kabuto's body fell like a ton of bricks and landed in a heap. The wielders hurried toward the fallen corpse as their faces contorted, conveying scorn.

"_**Naruto.**_"

"_**Yeah, I know.**_"

xxxxx

_**65 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

A resounding explosion erupted from the side of the forest, alarming the Darkling scouts sent to observe Sasuke's battle. The impish demons gathered, forming a circle as hide behind a bush, concealing themselves from detection.

"_**Ah, did you guys see that?**_"

"_**That Sasuke is a clever guy. He knows when to strike someone when their guard is down. He's not just cunning, but smart…**_"

"_**Yeah, that blonde-haired gi… err guy didn't see that one coming! That's gonna leave a mark! Ha, ha!**_"

The leader of the pack scoffed. "_**Fools, did you not clearly see the woman with Sasuke? She wields one of those copies duplicated from the Witchblade.**_"

"_**Ah, right! There are Cloneblades here, huh?**_" The 'doofus' of the pack spoke up, scratching his head.

"_**WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?**_"

The leader sighed, shaking his head with frustration. "_**These Cloneblades are only going to be prove bothersome. Even if they are just two left, our master will not stand for counterfeits roaming about. Unless we bring them to our side.**_"

"_**Brilliant idea! Hehehe!**_"

"_**We can convince master to allow the Cloneblades to join our cause.**_"

"_**We'll see, my brothers, but for now we're sent to scout Sasuke's battle. There's still the chance he might not even survive this battle. If all goes well and he lives, then the boy will be ripe for our master to take him!**_"

With that, the Darklings giggled devilishly in unison as they shifted their beady yellow eyes to the current battle. They watched as the tide turned, leading to what looked like was leading to the impending climax.

_**Thump!**_

_**Thump!**_

Both Deidara and Sasuke landed in a heap, simultaneously hitting the ground. Cloneblade Karin hurriedly descended over behind Sasuke, lifting his right arm over her neck and lifted him off the ground.

"You… you bastard!" The blonde-haired shinobi harshly snapped, barely able to sit up as pain gripped and paralyzed his body. "That last attack… "

"That was my _Chidori_," proclaimed the proud Uchiha, panting as he fiercely glared at the artist. "I managed to blow that grotesque form of what you call _art_ at the last second before you used it to finish Karin here."

"_**Sorry, Sasuke, but I held him off as much as I could…**_"

"Coward! You let a woman do all your fighting and then you seize an opportunity to take me out… with my back turned!" Deidara angrily spat at the dark-haired, red-eyed Sharingan user. "Do you not have any shame? Hmmm?"

"_**I insisted on fighting you myself while Sasuke recovers. That's all there is to it.**_"

"You were the one obstinate to engage me in a fight in the first place. All I wanted was to extract the whereabouts of my brother."

A stifle laugh escaped the blonde artist's mouth, amused by Sasuke's excuse to 'fight him.' "Just like your brother… heh, heh, heh." He smiled, laughing spitefully as he barked at the Uchiha. "BULLSHIT! You're no different from your stoic brother! It's _those_ eyes… those same god damned eyes…! I hate them!" He barely managed to sit up as he stumbled over and fell back. "Ha, ha! Screw you and your Uchiha pride!" He openly spat a saliva wad near Sasuke. "There! That's what I think of you Uchihas! Thank the gods your people are practically near extinct! Hmmm!"

Cloneblade Karin blinked, taken aback by Deidara's spontaneous outburst. "_**Mind explaining this one?**_"

"Humph, I wouldn't know," remarked Sasuke. "He obviously has something out for my brother."

"_**Well, we can forget about getting any leads of your brother's whereabouts from this guy**_," the armored girl snorted, facing the crazed artist. "_**He's absolutely cracked.**_"

Sasuke walked forward, intent on collecting essential information on Itachi's current whereabouts. "I still have other aces up my sleeves I have yet to show you, but I'm giving you one last chance…"

Deidara snarled, slightly backing off. "You…"

"Where is Itachi?"

_Damn, Sasuke's really made his guy crack. _Cloneblade Karin mentally remarked, smiling with approval.

The artist retorted as he shot clay threads that molded into snakes. "UP YOURS!" He threw two that latched onto Sasuke and the other set grabbed Karin.

In response, the Uchiha channeled lightning chakra that dissolved the clay. Cloneblade Karin simply sliced through the clay snakes with a blade swing.

Taken aback by how they've cut down his clay snakes, Deidara blanched and backed off into a tree behind him. Sasuke advanced forward until he collapsed on his knees.

Cloneblade Karin gasped and ran toward Sasuke's side. "_**Sasuke! Get up!**_"

"Well, well…" Deidara panted within an interval of laughs. "You sure love to spout drivel, but now you're on your last legs… we did spend some time exhausting our chakra before this freak of a bitch saved your hide, hmmm."

Karin snarled, retorting against the artist's remark. "_**You sure aren't nice to a lady, are you?**_"

"What lady? All I see is a freak with a blade," Deidara chortled harshly, maintaining some semblance of composure despite his unstable nature surfacing. He fell back and forced a smile.

"_**Sasuke, let me put an end to this nutcase,**_" the Cloneblade frowned as she lifted her right-arm blade by her side. She was willingly ready to impale Deidara if he further provokes her. "_**He's not going to be any help.**_"

"You think just because I'm sitting down… completely drained of my chakra… that it's over? Dumbasses… YOU KNOW NOTHING!" The brash clay artist screamed at the base of his voice. "I still have detonation clay enough to kill you!"

"_**Nice try bluffing your way out, but no dice. Care to try again?**_"

Sasuke heavily panted, keeping his eye on Deidara.

"So, you don't believe me? Pity, hmmm… you two are about to become my greatest masterpiece."

Aggravated by the Akatsuki member's _bluff_, Cloneblade Karin spat out. "_**You don't know when to shut up, do you?**_" She brandished her blade and furrowed her brows. "_**You had your chance.**_"

"Heh, heh, heh…" Deidara laughed at the duo, noticing Sasuke's Sharingan retracting and Cloneblade Karin standing her ground. "Yeah, you two aren't doing a darn thing. Even Sasuke's Sharingan's powered down. That's all the proof I need that he's out of his chakra. Or, perhaps that's telling me how little you fear me." He alternated his view toward Karin. "And you… you don't know if it's a good idea to attack me… you don't even know of my _greatest_ masterpiece. It's ambiguous to you!"

Cloneblade Karin didn't move as she held her right-arm blade in place. _What's this bad foreboding I'm getting. Wait, I still sense chakra within him… he hasn't expended ALL of his chakra! He's got reserves…_ Closing her eyes, Karin quietly murmured. "_**Kagura Shingan.**_" She scanned Deidara's internal chakra system, picking up on the sudden fluctuation of rising chakra. _Wha… WHAT? _

Ripping off his shirt, Deidara unveiled his shirtless chest with a stitched-up scar embroidered on his right pectoral. Undoing the stitches with one hand, he grabbed a handful of his last ball of clay. Opening the stitches, the scar gaped to reveal a mouth filled with a set of sharp teeth and a long tongue that stuck out. He promptly shoved the clay ball into the mouth, laughing hysterically.

"_**What are you think you're doing?**_"

"Heh, behold…" Deidara formed a sadistic, malevolent smile as black streaks streamed all over his body like veins. "…this is my ultimate art! I'm going to detonate myself!"

_So, that's it! Even I can't risk attacking him!_ Cloneblade Karin whirled around as she raced toward the immobile Sasuke. "_**Sasuke! Let's get out of here! Get up!**_" She gasped, sensing Sasuke's chakra level was low. "_**Damn it! Just grab my hand!**_"

As Karin passed by, Sasuke grabbed her right hand. The Cloneblade jumped up into the air and jetted as fast as she could.

"_**Don't let go, Sasuke!**_" Karin cried out, closing her eyes and glided through the air in a hurry. _I don't think we can make it! Please… don't let it end like this!_

Even Sasuke recoiled as he turned away from where Deidara prepared to bring out the largest detonation any living shinobi would ever see.

"COWER IN AWE! RECOIL IN DESPAIR! CRY YOUR HEART OUT! BECAUSE MY ART…"

Both Cloneblade Karin and Sasuke braced themselves.

Tobi raced through the forest in a hurry as he followed their direction.

The Darkling imps quickly panicked and burrowed holes into the earth, hiding from the forthcoming artistic blast.

Cloneblade Karin cried out. "_**No, it can't end like this!**_"_ Tayuya, looks like this is it for me._

Like a big bang, the artist vanished in a blinding flash of light.

The flash of light expanded, covering approximately ten kilometers of the entire area. Everything within the radius vanished off the map, from trees to even rock formations.

"…_**IS AN EXPLOSION!**_"

The column of light quickly closed in on Cloneblade Karin and Sasuke.

Tobi jumped into the air and barely lifted his mask. He muttered. "…now."

And at that instant, everything went out with a bang.

xxxxx

_**79 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

The corpse lying in front of Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto wasn't Kabuto.

Rather, it was a random brown-haired mook he picked off as a decoy, reanimating the corpse of a Sound-nin he killed recently. Utilizing his _**Shikon no Jutsu**_, he used plastic surgery (the same method he employed against Kakashi before), altering the man's face and effectively using him as a body double.

It wasn't until they engaged Kabuto that his fighting style was 'off' and when Naruto blasted him with the Rasenshuriken. At that moment, it was all but confirmed that they were fighting a decoy to keep them at bay. And it worked out to Kabuto's favor.

The decoy was merely a device to measure the wielder's powers.

"_**We've been toyed with, Naruto. That bastard planned this out from the start.**_"

Kneeling over the corpse, Naruto examined the man's face. "_**He even surgically changed this guy's face to look exactly like him. I had a strange feeling that something wasn't right. This Kabuto… well, he didn't seem like himself. A lot different from when I fought him before.**_"

Witchblade Sakura meticulously surveyed the entire area, using her artifact to sense anything particular nearby. "_**I don't feel anything. The real Kabuto is probably long gone from here. Who knows where he could be?**_"

"_**But, that book… I wonder what it can tell us.**_"

"_**He claimed it was information based on the Akatsuki's activities. We can take his word for it or not, but I'd like to see what intel he's gathered. Remember, you gave it to Kakashi-sensei.**_"

Excalibur Naruto stood up and sighed. "_**Speaking of which, we need to catch up with the crew. We have to get to Suna as soon as possible, right?**_"

Nodding, the pink-haired wielder affirmed. "_**Right. So, we're wasting time. Let's go…**_"

Suddenly, at that exact moment, Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto noticed a massive pillar of light beaming into the heavens and brightened the heavens. Thus extraordinary phenomenon quickly drew the wielders' attention as they noticed the beam came from a far off location.

"_**What the hell is that?**_" Excalibur Naruto exclaimed.

The wielders glided into the air as they scanned the direction where the light source came from. They turned to each other and nodded.

"_**Curious to check it out?**_" inquired the Witchblade wielder.

"_**We can still catch up with the others, but I can't shake off this feeling something big happened.**_"

The Witchblade quickly interjected, interrupting Sakura's train of thought. _**'I say we check it out. Whatever it is, it does pique my curiosity.'**_

_Curiosity kills the cat… or, in this case kills the fox and the Witchblade._ Sakura mentally joked as she glided off toward the direction where the light consumed the skies.

Excalibur Naruto followed and pursued his girlfriend as they jetted toward the source.

"_**Whatever it is, be prepared for anything.**_"

"_**Got it, Sakura.**_"

As the wielders took off and headed to the exact site of the blast, a hand crept from behind a tree as Kabuto stepped out and threw over a hooded cloak to conceal himself.

Clenching his fists, Kabuto showed slight irritation. "That was too close for comfort, but I never expected them to wield this much power." _Just wait until this body fully matures and accepts Orochimaru's cells completely. By the time the cells take over, I'll be more than ready to confront those two again. _"Dread, Uzumaki Naruto." He scowled and raced off through the forest. "Dread, Haruno Sakura. You two will face a fully renewed Yakushi Kabuto!" As he jumped into the air, he vanished from the scene ambiguously and left to concoct his next maneuver.

xxxxx

_**66 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Monitoring the site where Deidara detonated, Zetsu surveyed the spot from several kilometers away. He noted the large crater situated at the exact spot he blew up. The whole forest section that once stood was practically wiped off the map. No traces of Deidara were to be found, confirming his death.

Zetsu grumbled as his dark half spoke. "_**He's gone and blow himself up. Deidara is such a reckless fool.**_" The lighter half inquired. "But, what about Tobi?" "_**Probably gone. He was within the blast range…**_" _Heh, or not. Madara, knowing you, you escaped so much without a scratch. Time to report this to the members._

xxxxx

_**69 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Darkness.

There was nothing but pure blackness, until one opened their eyes and was blasted with the sun's rays. The rays of light penetrated through the darkness, causing this one to open their eyes.

"…_**where…am I? Am I?**_" The hushed tone of a particular Cloneblade wondered as she stared at the hands firmly gripping the ground. "_**Am I really alive?**_" Cloneblade Karin quickly came to her senses and frantically surveyed the vicinity. _But, I could've sworn that explosion caught us. All I remember was being engulfed and everything turned pitch black. _She turned her head as she spotted Sasuke, who was completely winded. "_**Sasuke! You're alive, too!**_"

The dark-haired Uchiha stared at the ground, his eyes widened in disbelief. "…what just happened?"

"_**We're alive, but I don't know how. We should've been goners.**_"

As he tried standing, Sasuke collapsed on one knee and coughed.

"_**Sasuke! You shouldn't even try overexerting yourself! You idiot!**_" She grabbed Sasuke's right arm and kept him from falling. She sighed, wrapping an arm behind his neck. "_**Easy does it. I can safely we're alive, but that psycho is gone. He gone off and blown himself up… wait. This area looks clear.**_" She immediately noticed the area they were in, which was different from where the explosion went off. "_**There should be a crater or something to indicate that a huge explosion occurred. But, here I see nothing.**_" _Did… we get transported, but by who?_

xxxxx

Gazing from a tree in a nearby forest, Madara concealed himself and observed the duo he rescued from certain death. Inside the hole in his mask, his Sharingan eye was activated.

_You're lucky, Sasuke. That's the last time I'm saving you. From this point forward, you're on your own once you confront Itachi. _Madara mentally noted as he concealed himself behind a limb filled with leaves. His entire body flickered, turning transparent as he activated his most unique technique – one that manipulates time and space. _I saved you and the Cloneblade with my time-space jutsu, temporarily transported you two into another dimension, and relocated you here, kilometers from where Deidara's explosion went full blast. You and the girl were both rendered unconscious by the time I saved you. _

The masked man sighed, getting ready to depart. _You must survive, Sasuke. You and I will meet… very soon. Don't disappoint me. _

With that, Madara vanished in an instant and relocated back to Akatsuki Headquarters.

Xxxxx

Cloneblade Karin picked up Sasuke as she pivoted her head, sensing an approaching pair of chakras.

"_**Are you going to be ok, Sasuke? I'll need to treat your wounds.**_"

"We can do it once we find a place to rest…"

She nodded. "_**Right. In any case, I can sense Suigetsu and Juugo heading this way.**_" Powering down her Cloneblade, she turned back to normal and collapsed to one knee as the sprain came back to haunt her. "Ow!"

"Karin…?"

"It's just a sprain I got during that fight. Nothing serious… don't worry."

At that exact moment, Suigetsu and Juugo arrived.

"You two are ok! Whew, man… that was some huge explosion back at our rendezvous point!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he stopped, taking a few deep breaths. He noticed how battered and exhausted Sasuke was. "Man, you look beat, but how did you escape that?"

"You two supposed were close within that blast's range," Juugo said.

Unaware of how to explain the situation, Karin shrugged. "I couldn't tell you. I used my Cloneblade power to fly Sasuke and myself away, but I couldn't out speed. The blast was catching up… and then…"

"That's enough, Karin," Sasuke insisted. "…all I remember is waking up here."

"Freaky," the sharp-toothed shinobi scratched his head, befuddled by what they were telling him. He would've had to experience the situation first hand to even comprehend it. "Here, I'll give you han…"

"Hands off," Karin growled as she put an arm around Sasuke and helped him walk along. "I'll carry Sasuke along." _Awww, just being close to Sasuke! God, look at that body of his… it's so… so…_

Just then, Juugo noticed the birds on his right shoulder were chirping towards him, warning him.

And it didn't take Karin long to sense two power chakras heading near their location.

"The birds are telling me there's someone coming near here. No, make that two," Juugo said. "We have to get out of here."

"Yeah, I can sense chakras heading this way," the redhead indicated as she handed Sasuke over to Suigetsu. "As much as I hate letting you borrow Sasuke, but I've got to stay here."

"Sure, but what for?"

"Idiot, I'm going to face whoever's closing in on us."

"Karin, you can't possibly do this alone," Juugo said. "At least, let me stay here and help you."

"No, I'll do this alone," she insisted, lifting her right arm and unveiled her Cloneblade bracelet. "Do you guys keep forgetting wield a cloned Witchblade? I've been able to handle myself quite well with it and the fact I helped Sasuke beat down an Akatsuki member is proof of that."

"Leave to her… you two…" The Uchiha coughed, leaning his head against Suigetsu's back as he sighed and fell unconscious out of exhaustion.

Suigetsu groaned. "Shoot. You really need me to split now?"

"Do I need to repeat myself? Go, you two! And don't you dare drop, Sasuke, Suigetsu, or you'll deal with me!" Karin ordered like a general, standing her ground as Suigetsu and Juugo took off without question.

As he sprinted across, Suigetsu snorted. "Nag, nag, she thinks she can call all the shots with Sasuke temporarily out of commission?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Juugo watched Karin standing out in the open in solitude. "Remember, Suigetsu, she has that weapon. We just need to get Sasuke to a perfect hiding place. She'll know where to find us by sensing our chakras."

"Yeah, yeah," the swordsman scoffed. _But, why the hell doesn't she let us lend her a hand? She doesn't look 100 % percent either. _"Feh, how annoying."

xxxxx

_**65 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Once they arrived at the crater site, the wielders were awestruck and bewildered at the range the hole covered. It was at this specific site where Deidara used a last resort to blow himself up. Piqued with deep curiosity, Sakura and Naruto walked near the crater.

Witchblade Sakura grabbed a handful of the soil. "_**This is still pretty warm. That some big explosion we saw. No doubt a battle was determined here.**_"

Surveying the area, Excalibur Naruto was on the look out for any suspicious activity. "_**And there doesn't seem to be anyone around here.**_"

"_**Who could've generated enough chakra to create that?**_"

"_**Probably an Akatsuki member. Those guys have freakish powers beyond anything I've seen from ninja,**_" he asserted as he turned, feeling a vibe from the distance. "_**Sakura, there's something… or rather someone close by. It could be someone who was close to the explosion.**_"

"_**Where?**_"

"_**The north direction.**_"

Witchblade Sakura closed her eyes, conversing with the artifact's spirit. _Want us to check this out? What do you sense?_

'_**I sense a Cloneblade. There's mistaking it!'**_

_Are you sure?_

'_**Positive, but it's not Tayuya. It's the other one.'**_

"_**Naruto! That's a Cloneblade! The Witchblade can even confirm it!**_"

Taken aback, Excalibur Naruto responded. "_**A Cloneblade all the way out here?**_"

"_**Since there's only two left, it has to be the other one you fought after we faced Sasame.**_"

"_**I remember. Then, let's go and check this out. We might even get her to tell us where Sasuke's at.**_"

Witchblade Sakura nodded. "_**Any leads and vital information are better than none. Let's move!**_"

xxxxx

_**69 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Throwing dirt on herself, Karin made herself look she had been in a heated battle and sat on the ground, closing her eyes. Her Cloneblade's blue gem gleamed, serving as a warning signal that the chakras she sensed were closing in near her.

"They're here," she murmured, lifting her head as she saw Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto descending near her. She contorted her face, wearing a pained expression and held her right arm (faking an arm injury).

"_**It's her!**_" Witchblade Sakura gasped, taken aback by Karin's out of the blue appearance. She carefully studied the redhead and her battered form, including the limp in her arm. _She looks really banged up. She must have barely just escaped a rough fight. _

Excalibur Naruto snarled as he landed and paced toward Karin. "_**I never thought we'd run into you! Did you get lost from the herd? We were just on our way to Suna to fight your other Cloneblade friend!**_"

_Tayuya? She's in Suna? _Karin gasped. "You're going after her?"

"_**That's right to stop her before she hurts our Suna allies,**_" the pink-haired wielder shot a somber and stern glare at the redhead. "_**And I still owe that psychotic bitch a beating for humiliating me! But, now that you're here…**_"

"_**You know where Sasuke is. You were in league with Orochimaru and Kabuto! We just fought Kabuto… at least one of his doubles. He's still out there, but we've learned Sasuke's left them. And no doubt you've probably been with him!**_" The Excalibur-wielder growled as he walked up toward Karin, who backed off completely unhinged by Naruto's intimidating chakra she sensed.

Karin gasped. _This chakra… one minute it had a gentle and pure vibe, but not I sense a dark chakra… indeed, this kid is the Jinchuuriki with the Kyuubi. Kabuto's told me all about him. Uzumaki Naruto. _As she stood, the redhead clenched her right fist, acting out on an impulsive urge to attack. "Sasuke… no, I don't know where he is…"

"_**You're lying,**_" Excalibur Naruto said.

"No, I was with him… but, he abandoned me. I was left to fight for myself… and I happened to run into one of the Akatsuki! You saw that explosion that happened over there? And look at the shape I'm in… that's all the proof you need."

"_**And Sasuke wasn't with you here?**_" barked the Jinchuuriki.

Karin denied this charge. "Just me and the Akatsuki member… he blew himself up and I barely managed to escape."

"_**Wait,**_" Witchblade Sakura interjected as she walked past Naruto and confronted Karin, evaluating the battle scars and her limp arm. She looked up and down the redhead's body, checking for any other possible injuries. "_**Let me check you extent of your injuries.**_"

Slightly irked, Karin retorted. "I don't need help from a Konoha-nin…! You're still an enemy since you insist on interfering with Sasuke's goal! Wherever he is, let him be…"

"_**But if what you say is true, he left you. And look at you, you're banged up,**_" charged Sakura, who slowly walked up toward the Cloneblade wielder.

"The least you can do is stop Tayuya… but don't kill her… there's still a chance for me to save her from her madness."

"_**Why should we spare her? She nearly killed Sakura before and went completely nuts!**_"

"The Cloneblade she's wearing has endured instability. It's even a miracle she's survived with it for this long, unless she hasn't used it between the time we last saw each other."

"_**According to the message we received from her, she's attacked Suna. Then, she's drawn her power out again. We have every intention in stopping her.**_"

Excalibur Naruto frowned as he walked up and grabbed Karin's left arm. "_**If that's the case, you're coming with us if you're that concerned for her!**_"

Reacting out impulse, the Cloneblade's gem lit up as the armor consumed Karin and suited her up for battle. Cloneblade Karin sprang back, creating a distance between herself and the wielders.

"_**Yeah, some injuries! I could tell as a medic-nin you were faking it!**_"

Cloneblade Karin stood in a battle posture and brandished her scalpel-like blade.

"_**And you're lying about knowing Sasuke's whereabouts! Aren't you?**_" Witchblade Sakura openly berated and accused the Cloneblade.

The Cloneblade scoffed. "_**Just forget about Sasuke, will you? He doesn't wish to be involved with you! Take it from me as someone who was around him. He goes and leaves me… but I'm sure he has his reasons. He's a ticking time bomb waiting to go off.**_" Readily waving her blade, Cloneblade Karin glared at the wielders.

"_**You lying bit…**_" Excalibur Naruto gritted his teeth until Sakura stepped in front of him, abruptly cutting him off mid-sentence. "_**Sakura?**_"

The pink-haired wielder stood her ground, taking a stance against the Cloneblade. Cloneblade Karin seemed hesitant to engage the Witchblade wielder right off the bat as her sprained calf still agitated her.

"_**If you don't know where Sasuke is, then we'll take you with us to stop your Cloneblade partner.**_"

"_**And if I refuse?**_"

"_**I won't kill you, but I'll knock your ass out flat and take you by force.**_"

Defying Sakura's threat, Cloneblade Karin took off and glided into the air.

"_**Is that your choice then? So be it,**_" Sakura frowned as she looked over her shoulder and whispered to her boyfriend. "_**Stay back, Naruto. You had most of the fun with that Kabuto clone, but let me take this one.**_"

"_**Sure, knock yourself out. I mean if you insist.**_"

"_**I do and thanks,**_" she smirked as she jetted toward the air and carried out her first strike on the Cloneblade. "_**Here I come!**_"

"_**You really are persistent, you know that?**_" Cloneblade Karin shouted as she flew forward and slashed her blade forward, which caught Sakura's blade as they meshed together. Her eyes locked onto Sakura's. _Crap! She's pretty strong by herself! I'm still worn out from my fight with that artist… I've got to somehow escape with my head intact! _"_**You're pretty good!**_"

"_**I'm giving you this chance to give up now!**_" Sakura cried out.

Cloneblade Karin smirked devilishly, letting her blade slide off Sakura's and glided forward past her. The two expelled tentacle spears from their hair as the tendrils entangled themselves together.

At the instant, they withdrew their tendrils and charged at each other. Sakura spun around Karin and landed near her rear. Witchblade Sakura whirled around and landed a spin kick to the small of Karin's back, sending her plunging toward the earth. Before she hit the ground, Karin put the brakes and stopped herself short of impact. She turned as Witchblade Sakura zipped in front of her and landed a fist to her face.

"_**Augh!**_" Cloneblade Karin cried as her head nearly snapped back. She barely tilted her head as Sakura followed it up with a kick to her stomach. "_**Ugh!**_" Grunted the Cloneblade as she hit the ground and rolled back to her feet. "_**Shit! You're relentless!**_" She rubbed her face and stomach. _Those fists were loaded with a mix of chakra, the Witchblade's energy, and her own brute force. That's a lethal combination to deal with, but… _She channeled chakra into her hands. _I always have a trick or two up my sleeve._

Excalibur Naruto watched the two kunoichi engage, smiling with pleasure. "_**Now, this is my kind of action**_." _But, Sakura still has to watch herself. These Cloneblades aren't easy to put down._

Witchblade Sakura smiled wickedly, her body and mind filled with undeniable ecstasy. Like a bull, she closed in and attacked Cloneblade Karin straightforward and threw a punch.

Timing Sakura's exact movements, Cloneblade Karin barely evaded and rolled away to the side. She used a chakra scalpel and slapped the back of Sakura's right leg. The pink-haired wielder gasped as her right leg suddenly gave out and collapsed to one leg.

_My leg? Was that a chakra scalpel she just used… that sneaky!_ Witchblade Sakura growled as she turned around, throwing left fist, which Cloneblade Karin barely evaded as she grabbed Sakura's forearm and neutralized the kunoichi's chakra. _And now my left arm? She's got quick reflexes!_

"_**Got ya,**_" the Cloneblade devilishly smirked.

Naturally, Excalibur Naruto rushed in to intercept the Cloneblade.

"_**Hang on, Sakura!**_"

"_**Damn, he's coming…!**_"

_**Wham!**_

Distracted by Naruto's advance, Witchblade Sakura seized the opportunity and landed a right fist into Karin's gut. The impact knocked the Cloneblade 30 feet into the air and forced her from inflicting any further damage to Sakura.

Karin put the brakes in the air as she coughed, feeling the effects of Sakura's devastating punch. _She might've broken a bone in me… luckily, this Cloneblade armor is durable enough to take plenty of punishment._

"_**Sakura! What did she do?**_" He ran up and tended to his girlfriend's side.

The pink-haired medic-nin wasted no time as she placed a hand over her right leg. "_**I'll be fine. I never pegged her to be a medic-nin type…**_"

"_**Those were moves I've seen from Kabuto before.**_"

"_**Thankfully I learned from Tsunade-sama,**_" the kunoichi gritted her teeth as she healed her right leg. She clenched her left hand. "_**She neutralized the chakra flow in my left fist. That took great precision just for it to be utilized effectively.**_"

"_**Can you use it too, Sakura?**_"

"_**To some extent, yeah. I've rarely had to use it though, but she's able to use it so proficiently. Even better than me.**_"

Excalibur Naruto scoffed as he watched Karin standing afloat in mid-air. "_**She most likely learned it from Kabuto. Wouldn't surprise me.**_"

While Sakura healed her arm, Cloneblade Karin took this chance to glide away.

"_**She's getting away! Sakura, let's pursue…**_"

"_**Let her go,**_" she requested. "_**We've strayed off our path too long now. We need to catch up with the others as soon as possible.**_"

He remembered and nodded. "_**How could I forget? I was just so caught up in the moment.**_"

"_**It's ok,**_" Witchblade Sakura sighed, taking a deep breath as she fully healed her arm and flexed it out. "_**Besides, there's always next time. I'll be ready for her. In the meantime, I can take out my anger on that psycho friend of hers.**_"

"_**I wonder… was she lying when she claimed to have lost track of Sasuke?**_"

"_**Who knows, Naruto? C'mon, we've got to go.**_"

"_**Right,**_" Excalibur Naruto replied as he turned and watched the Cloneblade soaring off into the distance. _There's always next time. _

xxxxx

Distancing herself from the wielders as far as she could, the Cloneblade rubbed her stomach where Sakura punched her. She winced, feeling the stinging effects of the blow jolting throughout her body.

"_**Damn, she sure can pack a punch…**_" She mumbled, rubbing the more sensitive areas where the blow landed. She bit on her bottom lip and mused. _At the least, I do hope they can manage to save Tayuya and snap her out of this psychotic state. I do wish to see you again, Tayuya, but not until you're clinically sane again. _

As she coasted further ahead, she saw Juugo sitting atop of a rock formation.

"_**Guess those birds of his told him I was coming… wait until Sasuke hears of who I ran into.**_"

xxxxx

20 kilometers from where the battle unfolded, a malevolent force confined itself from the outside world and utilized an underworld network, gathering intel from his Darkling agents. The intel was essential for the Darkness to learn more about how the shinobi world operates.

And in no time, the Darkling agents he sent to scout Sasuke's battle returned.

As they informed their master of Sasuke's progress, the Darkness chuckled behind the blackness within the deepest depths of the cave.

"_**His heart continues to be consumed by the darkness. The stronger his hatred, the better I'll be able to take possession of his body. Uchiha Sasuke, eh? Heh, our union will be rewarding, very rewarding.**_"

xxxxx

To be continued.

Next time

Chapter 51: _**Halfway to Suna! More Detours!**_

xxxxx__

_**Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius**_

"Good evening all," the beautiful Shiori Tsuzuki, garbed in a dark blue dress shirt and a black skirt, sat in chair, comfortably kicking back as she set her legs over the desk. "Unfortunately Gin will be taking a hiatus from hosting, so I will be your new hostess. I'm Shiori Tsuzuki. And the tomboy on the right is my assistant…"

Tayuya walked in, wearing a gray dress shirt and dark pants, as she played a tune with her flute. "Tayuya of the North Gate and former member of the Sound Five, but now a badass Cloneblade ready to get back into action! When am I gonna fight again?"

"Very soon, my dear Tayuya," Shiori reassured her angrily passionate colleague, smiling softly. "Now, please, don't go and tear down the studios."

"Right, right," Tayuya scoffed, folding her arms.

"Today, we'll be discussing a Cloneblade, but not just any Neogene…" The pretty-faced psycho's cheeks reddened as she picked up a picture of a beautiful purple-haired woman whose appearance screams 'sophistication.' "Mmmm, ooo, my Reina-_sama_."

"Ok, what's the deal with her?"

Taking the tomboy's snide remark like an insult, Shiori gasped. "She means everything to me! Reina-sama is the embodiment of perfection, intelligence, and strength! I was her assistant…"

"And you're obsessed with her to point of borderline yuri?"

Shiori smirked. "If you want to put it that way, then yes."

Tayuya sighed as she turned on a projector that displayed two images: one of Reina Soho as a civilian and the other in her Cloneblade form. Shiori walked up to the screen and pointed to Reina, seductively running her fingers over her objection of affection.

"Reina-sama, what can I say? She worked as a Forensics Medical Specialist in the NSWF – or the National Scientific Welfare Foundation for your newbies out there. Reina-sama enjoyed having coffee with me and we shared very_ pleasant_ conversations." She licked her fingers and ran them over Reina's image. "Mmmm, and you were to be the potential bearer of the Witchblade, but that opportunity came! But, you made up for it by donning the 'Lady' nickname and your Cloneblade mode is… spectacular and graceful. Flawless even. And you were the most advanced. You knew how to take care of yourself."

Tayuya blinked, watching her colleague rubbing her enormous bust against the screen. "Uh… hey…! Stop rubbing against the screen!"

"Huh? Oh, right…" Shiori ceased her erotic behavior and continued. "And to those of you who don't want to be spoiled, click on the _**X**_ or the back button on your windows? Ok? You were warned, Windows and Mac users. Reina-sama is the true biological mother of that adorable little Rihoko-chan." She giggled. "It's too bad I had to die before those two learned of their biological link. I would've LOVED being Rihoko-chan's aunt! Oh, Reina-sama, why did I have to die so soon?"

Watching Shiori wailing, Tayuya sighed as Karin approached her.

"Yo, Tay. What's going on with your friend?"

The irked tomboy snorted. "Worshipping _her_ Reina-_sama_."

Karin folded her arms as her face contorted with perplexity. "…and you're supposed to _her_ successor?"

"Yes, it sucks to be me, huh?"

"Not unless you start worshipping me and inexplicably turn our friendship to a yuri relationship. But, the chances of that are not even minuscule!"

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"Yeah, I agree."

Karin and Tayuya turned their backs to each other, folding their arms.

"Uh… Tay?"

"Yeah?"

"Is your hand on my ass?"

"No…"

"…"

"REINA-SAMA! I'M WAITING FOR YOU!"

xxxxx

**A/N: **Before you ask, no I'm not intentionally trying to turn Tayuya and Karin into a yuri couple. That segment was just for good fun. ;)

Well, a lot has happened in this chapter. Two explosive fights and a bonus scuffle between Witchblade!Sakura & Cloneblade!Karin. Hope you enjoyed them.

To avoid confusion, the Kabuto who fought Karin was the real deal. The one who engaged Sakura and Naruto… you know if you've read the chapter.

At this pace, it's likely I can end the Cloneblade arc by Chapter 53 (just as the Tayuya fight will wind down). After 51, the gang should arrive in Suna in 52. After it's all said and done, Chapter 54 will be an interval chapter. Chapter 55 will be the start of a mini-arc featuring Shion and another one of the artifacts from the _**Witchblade **_universe. Care to guess which artifact Shion will wield? ;); I'll give you a hint: it's NOT the Angelus.

Next time, the gang runs into more roadblocks. One of them being… Madara.

Until then, send a review and stay gold!


	51. Halfway to Suna! More Detours!

**A/N: **Ok, with three chapters left of the _**Cloneblade Saga**_, there's no excuse for me to put this story on hiatus. Not any longer. I'm going to try my hardest to get you guys through these chapters. Hopefully, things will turn out well on my end. I really want to start the next arcs very soon.

Anyhow, does anyone want to build a TV Tropes page for my _**Witchblade Sakura**_ fic? If so, you have my full permission to do so. I already have one of my other fanfic series up there. It'd be nice if another one of my hit stories appeared on TV Tropes (I don't frequent there often to be honest).

Without further padding, let's get on with the story. :D

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**Outskirts/Demon Country**_

The Demon Country, home to the most renowned practitioners in holy arts, is positioned two countries from the Swamp Country. This is not only a land of priests, but of a particular priestess that aided Team Kakashi in the haunted Uchiha feudal lands.

This priestess was Shion, a powerful young priestess who's been known to seal away demonic apparitions. It was her power that allowed Team Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura especially, to stop Uchiha Inori's evil spirit – Madara's brother. And she was one of few that have seen Sakura utilize the Witchblade, and even witnessed the kunoichi's transformation.

Today, she was taking time out of her busy schedule to take children around her shrine.

Of course, that wouldn't last for long as Shion would be getting two unexpected guests.

xxxxx

"Is this it, Shigure?"

"I believe so. This must be the Demon Country."

As he stopped to survey the lush green fields, Kisame stared at the village surrounded by stone barricades. He looked into the distance as he spotted a caravan strolling through the front gate out of the village border. The blue-skinned sharkman took a deep breath whilst carrying Shigure on his back. It took them longer to reach the Demon Country, especially with tending to Shigure's injuries.

"Let me get this straight. You're telling me this priestess can help you?"

"That's right. Her name is Shion, a renowned priestess of his land. She's very blunt, but a nice girl. She'll remember me, but you're going to be a problem."

"Right, I get it," Kisame sighed as he sat down on a rock, placing Shigure on the ground and watched him lick the wound he received from the Darkness. "You might to stop licking there. It could be infected."

"It's ok. They say a dog's saliva can keep wounds from getting infected."

The sharkman's face contorted with disgust, staring over Shigure's wound. _It was only a few nights ago when those little freaks attacked us. Itachi, I wonder if you've met up with your brother yet. Too bad I might be missing out on you settling the score with Sasuke. _

Suddenly, Shigure's ears perked as he pivoted his head and sensed something approaching them. Kisame took note of the canine's distress and grabbed his Samehada. However, Shigure didn't convey any alarm as he saw a child chasing after a red ball. The ball hit Shigure's left paw as he snatched it and limped over to the child, who was a girl with brunette hair worn in cute pigtails and garbed in a small, pink kimono.

"Doggie?" The girl smiled, pointing to Shigure.

Shigure dropped the ball in front of the child and licked her face. The child giggled as she embraced Shigure and pats his head. Kisame frowned as he hid behind a tree, concealing himself from view as he waited for the child to leave. Naturally, his outward and frightening disposition would scare the girl away, leading to unwanted trouble with the locals.

Suddenly, a young woman's voice called out of nowhere, causing Shigure's ears to perk up again. This time he was able to recognize the voice despite not having seen this person since the haunted mansion mission.

"Reiko! You shouldn't be out too far!"

"Oh, Shion-sama!" The girl called out, picking the ball of the ground as she saw Shion walking up a hill.

As Shion came closer, she gasped and recognized the dog sitting next to Reiko.

"Shigure? Is that you?"

Shigure slowly tucked his head away, nodding.

"Shigure, what brings you here?"

"You know this doggie, Shion-sama?" Reiko curiously asked. "Is he yours?"

"No, Reiko. Go and play with the other children behind the hill. I'll go back and see you in a minute."

"Ok, Shion-sama! The doggie was nice and gave me my ball back. Oh, and I think he's hurt."

"What?" Shion said as her eyes moved toward Shigure's wound. As Reiko ran off to play with her friends, the priestess knelt over and meticulously examined Shigure's flesh wound received from the Darkness. Her eyes narrowed coldly as her sixth sense enabled her to probe the existing dark energy eating away at Shigure's wound. _I sense a dark energy emanating inside this wound. It's eating away at him. I have to remove it, but where on earth did Shigure get this? _"Shigure, what is this? How did you get this wound?"

"Well, my friends and I happened to run into some horrible monsters," Shigure answered as Shigure ran her hand over his wound. "These little imps… they're servants of some evil entity called the Darkness. Somehow, it might be linked to the Witchblade."

"Linked to the Witchblade? An evil power?"

"Yeah… and it gave me this wound. I could've died, Shion."

"That Witchblade was a wicked power to begin with, but now there's another like it?"

"That's not all, but I did bring one of my new friends. You see he carried me here to see you."

"A new friend you say? Is it one of Sakura and Naruto's friends?"

Shion shook his head dismissively. "No, I'm afraid not. You see… I've gone back to Madara's side. I've been involved with a group infamous throughout the shinobi world. Behind me… allow me to introduce you to him…"

Stepping out from behind the tree, Kisame came out into the forefront.

Taken aback by Kisame's appearance, Shion recognized the description of the Akatsuki wardrobe and sprang back in alarm. She acted out in aggression, drawing out three ofuda scrolls.

"You mean… you've aligned yourself with THEM?" The priestess fiercely cried out and firmly stood her ground. "Shigure, he's one of the Akatsuki! You mean to tell me you're on their side?"

"Shion, please… let me explain!" Shigure pleaded as he stood up on all fours and paced toward the priestess. "It's not as bad you think! I don't plan on ever betraying Sakura, Naruto, and their group, but my loyalties are with Madara!"

"Aligning with the Akatsuki is more than just a betrayal against our friends. Shigure, you disappoint me!"

"Please, Shion! I never mean you or them any harm! Listen to what… Augh!" Shigure cried out, naturally whining in excruciating pain as the Darkness energy began consuming the flesh around his wound again. He twitched on the ground in a seizure-like manner.

"Look at what you've done!" Kisame snapped as he drew out Samehada and confronted Shion. "His condition is getting worse!"

"Shigure!" Shion cried, kneeling down in front of the injured canine. She placed his head on her lap and stroked the side of his head. "I'm sorry! Hang on, I'll take you into my village. I have medicine to make this better." She raised her head, coldly glaring at the Akatsuki member and gritted her teeth to convey her distrust toward the sharkman. "You! I'll allow you entry into my village if you help me carry him. Shigure needs to be treated, but I will have my guards keep you on surveillance at all times. Don't try anything you might regret, criminal."

"Yes, now let's hurry."

"Give me a hand."

With that, Shion and Kisame picked up Shigure, carrying him through the field.

"I… I can see… lights… very pretty lights…" Shigure mumbled on with random nonsense as the Darkness' energy effects were making him hallucinate. "Momma, is that you…?"

"Hang in there, Shigure! The medicine I have will remove the evil energy that's killing you. Just don't give out, my friend!"

"Shion… my friend… thank you…"

With that, the canine closed his eyes and fell asleep as the last thing he saw was Shion pleading to him with tears.

_Is it too late… to save me?_ _Madara… where could you be now? _

xxxxx

_**130 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Halfway across their trek to Suna, Team Kakashi, Team 8, and Team 10 picked up the pace after Kabuto's intervention. They pressed on with hopes that no setbacks would get in the way. Kakashi and Yamato managed to leave kunais, which they threw at trees to give Naruto and Sakura a trail to take.

Though, Kakashi did summon his hounds to stay behind to pick the duo.

"They're taking long," Shino noted, referring to the amount of time Sakura and Naruto have been out of their sight. Behind his shades and hood, his face conveyed concern like the others.

Hinata muttered with grave distress. "Naruto-kun, Sakura-san."

"They'll be here, guys. I just know they will," Kiba reassured his two anxious teammates. He turned, mentally noting to himself. _You two better prove me right, or I would've just made a complete idiot out of myself!_

"Shikamaru? You think they're ok?" Chouji asked his friend and teammate.

The methodical shinobi offered no comment, taking note of the distance they've crossed thus far. It had been nearly half a whole day since they left the village and briefly encountered Kabuto. After this day, they'd have at least another 24 hours to arrive at their destination. Perhaps less if there were no other barriers obstructing their path.

Suddenly, Akamaru barked and picked up two distinct scents closing in.

"Akamaru?" The Inuzuka clan member blinked as he listened to Akamaru, clearly comprehending his partner's canine language. A quick smile dashed across his face as he called to everyone. "Akamaru says Naruto and Sakura are coming! I told ya'll!"

"Yes, I can smell them, too," Kakashi confirmed as he and the others turned their heads.

Right on cue, the wielders jumped across with Kakashi's tracking hounds accompanying them.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Chouji exclaimed, thrilled to see the wielders arriving without further delay.

Yamato sighed with relief, wearing a genuine smile. "Thank goodness. Now, we can continue without any delay."

"That means you two took care of Kabuto," Shino said.

Naruto shook his head dismissively. "No, it was a fake."

"Unfortunately, the real one must have slipped by, but he probably wouldn't have been far," the pink-haired kunoichi affirmed, her eyes drawn to the endless forest they've been crossing through. "Wherever he is, he'll be sure to find us. He still hasn't lost interest in my Witchblade and Naruto's Excalibur."

"Then, we still need to be on our guard then," the Copy Ninja proclaimed.

"And we ran into a Cloneblade," the Jinchuuriki promptly stated.

"You did?" Yamato said.

Sakura nodded. "But, she got away. Apparently, she's searching for Sasuke."

"Have you been able to get anything out of her? Like, anything about Sasuke?" asked Sai.

"Nothing, but the fact she's looking for him," Naruto added whilst gritting his teeth. "But, we have more important matters. We couldn't stop that Cloneblade, but we sure as hell can take down Tayuya!"

"That's for sure!" Sakura said as she quickly firmed her resolve.

Kakashi smirked behind his mask. "Well, just so you know, I have the bingo book Kabuto handed to me."

"Have you taken a look inside?" asked the Excalibur-wielder.

"Unfortunately, I…"

"Everyone! Stop!" Shino called out as he noticed his insects were anxiously swarming around him. They communicated with the insect master, informing him of a peculiar presence nearby. "My insects. They're telling me someone is close by."

"Damn! It must be Kabuto back for some more!" The Akimichi clan member growled.

"Afraid not," Kiba said, sniffing the air for the specific source Shino alluded about. "This scent is nothing like Kabuto's. I can't even smell anything, but Akamaru can feel something's brewing."

"Look!" Shikamaru called out, pointing to a spiraling orange circle materializing atop of a tree branch.

"What is that?" Hinata exclaimed.

Sakura and Naruto nodded to each other as they jumped ahead, landing on the ground. The others followed in pursuit as they walked behind the two wielders. As the orange circle fully materialized, it took the shape of an orange mask embroidered with thin, black circular marks with a distinct eyehole in the center. Then, the familiar Akatsuki cloak appeared coupled with short, spiky black hair.

Recognizing the orange-masked man from his visions, Sakura gritted her teeth and balled her fists.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto turned toward his pink-haired girlfriend. He alternated between the vexed kunoichi and the orange-masked individual. It quickly dawned on him as he remembered Sakura describing Madara's physical appearance. _Orange mask? _"Then, it's him."

"You mean…" Sai muttered.

Kakashi added, keeping an eye firmly on the masked man. "The mastermind behind the…"

"Akatsuki," Sakura finished as she snapped and howled toward 'Tobi.' "So, you've finally decided to show yourself! I've been meaning to see face you!"

Unfazed by the passionate kunoichi's outburst, Tobi threw his arms out, standing out in typical cartoonish fashion. "Hi-ya! What kept ya'll?"

xxxxx

Chapter 51

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part V: The Hunt for the Flute Diva**_

_**Halfway to Suna! More Detours!**_

xxxxx

_**130 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

"Whooooo! Look at all the Konoha shinobi!" Tobi feigned naivety and pretended to act impressed with the roster decked out against him. "10 of ya'll and a doggie against poor little me? That's really stacking the odds! That's not fair!"

"Who is this idiot?" Kiba snapped.

"Sounds like someone's been slow on the uptake," snorted Naruto as he watched Tobi rambling on the tree branch. Clenching his right fist, he eagerly drew the Excalibur's energy, letting it coalesce with his Kyuubi chakra. "Sakura, what do you say we take him out here and now."

"I was going to suggest the same thing," Sakura nodded. "Better now than never."

"Wait? You're going to use your weapons on… THAT GUY?"

"Kiba," Shino interjected, cutting off his teammate's sudden outburst. "Just let them take care of it."

"But, just against that guy? I know he's with the Akatsuki, but he looks like a goofball."

"Looks can be quite deceiving. Ever hear that old cliché?" Kakashi added as he lifted up his hitai-ate, slowly preparing to unveil his Sharingan.

Suddenly, the wielders hastily dashed ahead and ran up the tree Tobi stood up.

"Wait, Naruto-kun! Sakura-san!" Hinata called out to the duo.

"Let them handle this one, Hinata," suggested Shino, who meticulously watched Tobi. "You, too, Kiba. Any foolhardy attempts on your part will only deter their attack on this one." _There's something strange about this particular fellow. _

Effectively drawn by their belligerent approach, Tobi jumped up and hollered.

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Sakura roared as she landed on a branch and sprang herself into the air.

"Get him," Naruto muttered.

Suddenly, unbeknownst to Tobi, a Naruto clone armed with a Rasengan flew down behind him. The orange-masked shinobi whirled around, crying out in shock as the clone closed in with the Rasengan ready to impact him.

"Let's see you get out of this one!" Naruto cried out.

"Oh… really?" Tobi tilted his head as…

…the clone passed _right through_ Madara. Literally _passing through_ him as Tobi's body flickered for a second. The clone landed in a heap, blasting his Rasengan through a tree and exploded.

"What the hell?" Naruto and Sakura gaped in shock.

"Hehe, ohohoho!" Tobi hollered and laughed as he landed atop of another branch. He turned his head as Sakura closed in and threw a right punch, infused with chakra.

The kunoichi's right went through Tobi's head, catching her by surprise.

"Huh? C'mon, you can do better than that! My granny can throw punches harder than you can!"

_How is he doing this? Must be an illusion type._ Sakura mentally deduced whilst barreling Tobi with fists that only went through him. Closing her eyes, she tried to cancel out the supposed Genjutsu. She reopened them and saw Tobi still facing him. _Not an illusion? That does it! _"HELL NO!" She roared as she jumped back and transformed right off the bat into Witchblade Sakura.

"Ooooh! HOT!" Tobi hollered and clapped. "Now, that's what you can a sexy jutsu!"

"_**COME HERE!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared, her voice deepened accompanied with a bellow as she lunged forward. She caught him with a blade swipe, which went through Tobi once again. _This is getting annoying!_ "_**No more games! Undo this jutsu of yours and really fight us!**_"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he transformed into Excalibur form. He lunged at Tobi, passing through him as he landed right by Sakura's side. "_**Is this some kind of joke?**_"

Allured by their transformations, Kiba was particular drawn by Sakura's 'enhanced' appearance. Hinata blushed like a beet as she gawked at Excalibur Naruto.

"Get serious, guys," Shikamaru remarked as he watched the wielders standing their ground as Tobi jumped atop of another tree branch. His eyes shifted from the wielders toward Tobi, whose eccentric behavior threw them off their guard.

"Don't be fooled by that masked fellow's antics," Kakashi warned the entire party. "There's something you should know about him."

"What are you trying to tell us, Kakashi-sensei?" inquired Shino.

Chouji nodded. "Yeah, do tell."

Aggravated by Tobi's eccentric antics, the wielders encircled the three he was sitting atop of.

"I was thinking… what kind of game could we play next?" Tobi scratched the top of his head. At that instance, an idea bulb lit up as he snapped his fingers. "Ah-ha! Ever play, whack-a-mole before?"

"_**CUT THE CRAP! WE KNOW IT'S YOU, UCHIHA MADARA!**_" Witchblade Sakura screamed out.

"Oh, so sorry, but you got the wrong guy! Madara's dead! Hehehe!"

The pink-haired wielder snorted, suppressing the urge to laugh. "_**Then, what if I bring up your old lover? Kyoshi? Do you remember her?**_"

Once his old lover's name surfaced, Tobi dropped his arms. That name alone promptly forced him to switch from his 'Tobi' to his Madara persona. The Sharingan appeared inside the man's eyehole. The red eye clarified and focused its view directly on Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto.

"_**Sounds like you got his attention, Sakura.**_"

"_**We'll see.**_"

Madara angrily reproved the Witchblade wielder, dropping his playful tone altogether. His voice was one instilled with arrogance and resentment. "I don't ever want you to speak of _her_ name. I don't ever want to hear her name spouted from a foolish child such as yourself."

"_**I know all about you! We have your journal! Shigure was hesitant to give it us, but we managed to convince him.**_"

"So, you have. I take it you've learned all you need to know of who I really am and of my past life," Madara concluded. "Correct?"

"_**Down to the finer details.**_"

"Really, Witchblade wielder? I wouldn't be so sure…"

From the sidelines, Kiba gazed on with befuddlement. "Uchiha Madara? Who's that?"

"A name erased from the Konoha record books and for good reason," Yamato bluntly answered.

"An Uchiha? But, I thought there were only two of them left?" The Hyuuga princess said. "At least, that's what my father says."

"This man was supposed to have died. He was alive when the First Hokage was still of this world," Kakashi proclaimed.

"NO WAY!" Chouji spat out, flat out being in denial. "If that's true, he has to be over a 100 years old, but he's still kicking!"

"Well, after our run-in with those zombie freaks, why am I not surprised?" Shikamaru said, furrowing his brows as he watched the wielders stand their ground exchanging words with the forgotten relic.

Madara folded his arms and chortled. "The secret is out of the bag. However, even if you do know who I am, you won't be able to trace my whereabouts. I am constantly on the move."

"_**This isn't about you. Think about Kyoshi. Is this is she truly wanted?**_"

"I told you I never want to hear her name spouted from your mouth again!" Madara snapped as Sakura managed to strike a nerve in the supposedly prideful and aloof individual. However, it was evident from his angry retort that he still maintained love for the late-Kyoshi, the mother of Shigure. "Shigure is on my side. His mother would be proud he chose to remain loyal to me."

As Shigure's name struck them, the wielders reflected to their first run-in with the child spirit-possessed canine. It wasn't that long ago they befriended Shigure and endured the treacherous Uchiha manor. However, the fact of the matter was that they didn't know Shigure as long as Madara did. They only knew Shigure just for that one night and that was that.

Naruto remembered during the last moments before the Cloneblade factory was leveled. He caught a brief glimpse of Shigure making eye contact with him, but not so much as an exchange of words. Shigure was seen fleeing with Konan. Regrettably, the Jinchuuriki couldn't try and follow Shigure since he had other concerns to tend with - specifically escaping the factory's destruction and ensuring his friends' safety.

"_**Shigure... I can't believe he'd remain loyal to you!**_" Excalibur Naruto growled as he glared intently at Madara. His set of eyes glowed profusely and became bloodshot red whilst channeling his anger through. "_**Why doesn't he just wake up?**_"

"Because he simply knows where he loyalties lie. Don't beat yourself up over it. Shigure made the choice to stand by me."

Witchblade Sakura retorted as a blade readily jutted out of her right hand. "_**Then, he's made a mistake! But, right now, this isn't about him. When we see Shigure again, we'll make him see the kind of man you are!**_"

"Yes, it's true most of you Konoha folk view as, Uchihas, as nothing than blood-thirsty devils. Naturally, that's the kind of reaction I'd expect from you. However, if you really did read my journal, you've and should've known that the Senju bastards are _not_ the precious angels you were made to believe. They, too, like us shed the blood of the innocent. Your leaders, your elders," the masked man went on, throwing his arms over his head as he quickly garnered the whole group's attention. All eyes were drawn to him, standing atop of the branch like he was standing atop of the world preaching his own gospel. "They're all but hypocrites. All of them. And you believe anything they feed you. And Haruno Sakura..." He shifted his view back on the pink-haired wielder. "If you did read my journal as you claim, you already should've known Kyoshi was murdered by her own Senju clan simply because she aided us in the great wars. But, what really drove their urge to kill their own was because a Senju woman married an Uchiha. Kyoshi married a loyal member of my clan: Touya. Yet, I truly loved Kyoshi. Never had I used my Sharingan to manipulate her nor turned her into a mindless puppet to do my bidding. Albeit even when I tried to force her to love me and forget Touya. I couldn't lower myself to do such a treacherous act." Firmly grabbing his mask, he adjusted it without taking his eye off the wielder - mostly Sakura. "Senju Hashirama only formed an alliance with us for the sake of Kyoshi and Shigure."

"_**That still doesn't explain the bad things you've done,**_" snorted Excalibur Naruto. "_**You think we're going to let you idly pass along by and give you a slap on the wrist? Screw that!**_" With that, he drew out a sword, which jutted out of his right arm. He grabbed and brandished it while not taking his eyes off the orange-masked man.

"Just as there were monsters within our clan, likewise there are some within the Senju. You and your people are all tainted with the blood of those Senju bastards. No matter how you dilute their pure bloodline, you're all the same. For as long as the elders remain in power, the blood of my people's hands will never be washed off their hands. My people became chastised and ostracized all because of the sins of one man. You, descendants of the Senju will pay for Hashirama's sins and all of your father's sins!"

"_**That's enough!**_" roared Witchblade Sakura as she opened her hand and fired a beam through her right hand. "_**Balance Shot!**_"

"Fool," Madara said as the beam went through him. "What did I tell you? Your attacks won't faze me."

"Sakura! Naruto! Stand your ground!" Kakashi called out to the wielders as he and the others raced over to them. "Attacks obviously won't work if we approach him head-on."

"_**How the hell do we even land a blow on him? He's there, but... he really isn't!**_"

"_**He couldn't be using Genjutsu. I can't specify what kind of jutsu he's using!**_" Witchblade Sakura scowled as her body pitted with frustration. What made it more aggravating was the fact she couldn't land a single blow on Madara, not even with the Witchblade. _So, what do you make of this, Witchblade? _

_**'Sorry, Sakura, I've got nothing. But, I can safely say he's using some kind of power that allows him to slip between space and time.'**_

_Is that even possible?_

_**'Wouldn't surprise me. It explains why we can't even land a blow on this asshole!'**_

"I'm growing bored of this," Madara sighed as he placed a hand over his mask. "Perhaps, I should let Tobi out to..." In less than a second, his mind regressed and alternated back to his playful persona. "WHOO! Tobi's ready to rumble!" He hollered, laughing while flailing his arms over his head. "Let's see! How about that game of _Whack the Mole_?"

"Sheesh, one minute he's going on about Senju this, Uchiha that, and now he wants to play some stupid game?" Kiba couldn't even try and comprehend Tobi's spontaneous nature. "This guy is a total screwball!"

"That's putting it mildly, Kiba," Shino calmly remarked.

"Regardless, this is our chance of apprehending the Akatsuki's mastermind!" Kakashi exclaimed as he watched Tobi dashing off the tree. "Here he comes!"

Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto immediately put themselves at the forefront, waiting as Tobi dashed toward them with full speed.

"_**This time you won't escape us!**_" The wielders openly declared as they bumrushed ahead, preparing to meet Tobi head-on.

Once they closed the gap between themselves and Tobi, the wielders spread out and encircled the masked man. Tobi pivoted his head, following the wielders as they raced around him. He turned as Kakashi and Yamato dashed in to attack him head-on. Tobi turned around, slapping his butt to add insult to injury and quickly burrowed his way underground. The Konoha shinobi stopped as Tobi tunneled his way underground, catching the group by surprise.

"Damn him! He thinks he can get away from us!" Kiba roared passionately.

Suddenly, Tobi popped out behind Kiba and slapped him with a leak plant. Invoked with frustrated anger, the Inuzuka male lunged at Tobi, only to miss him completely. Tobi went underground, popping out behind Shino and Hinata whilst bonking them over the heads with the leak.

"AUGH! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" Kiba cursed.

"He's moving too quick!" Hinata cried out as Tobi tunneled over to the wielders.

"_**Not on our watch!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared as she punched the ground. Her fist impacted the earth, cracking it open as Tobi jumped out and landed in front of her. "_**You-!**_"

Suddenly, to Sakura's surprise, Tobi reached out and grabbed her enormously, vicarious breasts.

"Are these real or fake?"

The pink-haired wielder roared like a demon as she fired a Balance Shot at point blank, only for Tobi to evade it. As Tobi jumped into the air, Sakura fired another shot. This time it impacted Tobi's backside and lit his butt on fire.

"OW! HOT! HOT!" Tobi panicked as he landed on a treetop and patted his butt feverishly. "CHEAPSHOT!"

"_**THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR TRYING TO COP A FEEL ON ME!**_"

Excalibur Naruto snapped as he heatedly pointed at the perverted man. "_**No one cops a feel on my girl, you perverted asshole!**_"

"_**Really, Witchblade. This is why I never asked my chest to get this big…**_" Sakura mumbled while covering her chest from Tobi's view. "_**Now you see why?**_"

"Naruto, Sakura, stand your ground," Kakashi ordered as he watched Tobi. We're obviously dealing more than we can handle even with all of us here."

"Not really. If we put our minds to it," Shikamaru said, pressing both hands together and extended his shadow over the tree. Exerting more chakra, he pushed the shadow further to catch up to Tobi. "If he's an Uchiha he claims to be, he's no doubt a gifted genius. If he's even remotely over 100 years old, he'll know at least of my ability."

_A shadow jutsu? I see. _Tobi mentally noted as he sprang from one branch to another, distancing himself from Shikamaru's reach.

"Hinata, use your Byakugan on him," Yamato demanded.

With that, the Hyuuga princess nodded and activated her special Genjutsu. "_**Byakugan!**_" With her adept eye ability, she thoroughly scanned Tobi.

"And I'll contain him," Shino added as he raised his arms, summoning a swarm of insects that slipped out from his sleeves and coat. "Here I go."

"Under these kind of circumstances, secret techniques like Shino's are helpful," the Copy Ninja stated.

Witchblade Sakura frowned as her eyes followed the insects. "_**Hope this works.**_"

"_**Let's see if this guy squirms at the sight of Shino's bugs,**_" the Excalibur-wielder snickered. Then, he felt an intense pain shot out inside his chest. His face twitched, contorting with slight pain as he held his stomach. _Ow! This… pain… in my… what's happening?_

Sakura turned, noting the Jinchuuriki sudden look of distress. "_**Naruto? What's wrong?**_"

"…_**nothing you should be concerned about. I'm fine…**_"

"_**Are you sure?**_"

"_**Hey, look! I told you he doesn't like bugs!**_" Excalibur Naruto shouted, distracting Sakura from further inquiring him. Both watched Shino's insect swarm flying toward Tobi. "_**Get him, Shino's bugs!**_"

_Shigure. Even after all Madara's done, you still show loyalty to him._ Witchblade Sakura thought, conveying disenchantment for Shigure's choice. _I wish it weren't so. You could do so much better than that, but I'm not surprised. I remember you said yourself that Madara is someone you view as a friend and someone precious to you. _"_**Naruto, we need to take Madara alive if we can. He's the mastermind behind the Akatsuki after all.**_"

"_**I doubt it'll be that easy, but we'll do what we can!**_"

Watching Tobi getting caught by the insects, Shikamaru anxiously watched as all he could think about was Temari and her siblings. There was still the mission to Sunagakure to worry about with Tayuya holding the siblings as hostage.

"We don't have time for this. We have to get to Suna…" Shikamaru mumbled.

Chouji overheard his teammate. "I know, but what are we supposed to do now? This Madara guy just turned up out of nowhere…"

"_**Don't worry, guys. We're going to Suna as soon as this is over,**_" Witchblade Sakura tried her best to reassure third-thirds of Team 10. Although, even she was unsure if capturing Madara would be as simple as she's leading Shikamaru and Chouji on about. _C'mon. I hope I'm right… the last thing I want is for them to think I'm a liar! Let's get this over with…! Hold on a little longer, Suna._

xxxxx

_**Outside the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold**_

The long-awaited clash between brothers was over.

The conflict between Sasuke and Itachi reached its conclusion.

Lying on the ground, Itachi's drew his final breath as his 'illness' defeated him. Not just defeating him, but claimed his own life. The man's eyes became pale and lifeless as they stared off into the incoming cumulonimbus clouds darkening the skies.

Rain fell from the heavens.

Water blasted over Sasuke's face and Itachi's lifeless body.

Drawing in a deep breath, Sasuke collapsed as a victory smile adorned his face.

Sasuke had won… or did he?

Not according to the Darkling imps that witnessed the battle press forward with a winner. The right Itachi succumbed to his illness and died, before even dealing a final blow to Sasuke at any given moment of his choosing, was due to his exposure to the Darkness' poisonous miasma. The outcome was already pre-determined, just as the Darkness intended to.

Since Itachi rejected him, the Darkness sought the next best sack of meat.

Naturally, he aided in Sasuke's victory unbeknownst to the proud Uchiha clansman.

Observing the remarkable scene, Zetsu remarked whilst concealing his presence. "_**It's Sasuke's victory.**_" The white half of Zetsu interjected. "I don't get it." "_**Get what?**_" "Itachi was supposed to be stronger than this. His attack patterns were off. Do you suspect anything peculiar?" "_**Well, he should've been able to evade Sasuke's attack. He even coughed up blood. Itachi may have been harboring some damage beforehand, but I can't say where.**_" "Was he involved in a scuffle before facing his brother? Is it due to the Sharingan?" "_**I don't know. We can't draw any conclusions now. Conspicuous of their absence are both Kisame and Shigure… they've been out of contact. They were supposed to hold off Sasuke's group, but luckily I dispatched one of my clones disguised as Kisame to hold them off.**_" "Well, in the meantime, we should go and alert Madara. Your clone should lead Sasuke's group to our hideout." "_**Oh, Itachi, you should've taken Sasuke's eyes when you had the chance…**_"

Wasting no time, Zetsu burrowed into the ground and vanished.

As Zetsu departed, the Darkling imps scurried out of their hiding spots as they encircled the Uchiha brothers' bodies. The impish demons chattered amongst themselves, giggling as they raised their heads calling out unified boisterous shrieks.

xxxxx

_**20 Miles from the Abandoned Uchiha Stronghold**_

While their leader, Sasuke, and Itachi settled their duel, Team Hebi continued to engage the Kisame clone created by Zetsu. Suigetsu and 'Kisame' spread apart, creating a distance between each other. Karin and Juugo stood on the sidelines, observing the heated duel between the swordsmen.

Karin resisted the urge to use her Cloneblade and intervene. Though she had her quarrels with Suigetsu, she respected him enough to not interfere with his fight. She followed Kisame and Suigetsu, sensing their clashing chakras intertwine along with each sword strike.

"You're not so bad, kid!" Kisame remarked, smiling a full set of shark teeth while holding his ground against Suigetsu. "You could be just as good as your brother! He'd be proud of you!"

"Heh, I don't need your compliments!" Suigetsu retorted, widening his own toothy grin. "I intend to kill you and take your Samehada!"

Folding her arms, Karin scoffed. "Man, just get this over with." She lowered her eyes to her Cloneblade bracelet, gritting her teeth. _I don't know how much longer I can just stand here! Feh, fuck it. If Suigetsu gets pissed off, I'll set him straight!_

Just then, the swordsmen ceased their duel as Zetsu popped out of the ground. Kisame sprang away from Suigetsu and landed by Zetsu's side.

"What gives?" Suigetsu angrily spat. "Are you wussing out on our fight, Kisame?" _Strange, while I was fighting him, he didn't really fight like the bloodthirsty monster he was hyped up to be. Unless, this really isn't Kisame. _The observant young swordsman meticulously eyed 'Kisame' and noted the position the sharkman held his Samehada. _And I couldn't even smell blood off Samehada. That thing is supposed to have at least a scent._

"No, but there's no important concerns," the sharkman smirked as he turned toward Zetsu. "So, it's done?"

"Yeah," the mysterious Akatsuki messenger bluntly answered. The dark half added, deepening his tone. "_**Their battle has been settled. Sasuke has won.**_"

Upon hearing this startling announcement, Team Hebi was astounded by the abrupt news. Naturally, Karin sighed with relief and pressed a hand over her beating chest. She almost felt being on pins and needles in regards to Sasuke's chances against Itachi.

"Is that true?" Suigetsu exclaimed.

Juugo frowned. "Is he ok?"

Karin closed her eyes, focusing as she traced a faint chakra. "He's alive, but I can barely feel his chakra."

"If you want to see Sasuke, then we can take you to him," Zetsu offered to Team Hebi. "_**It's your choice. But, it would be in your best interests.**_"

"Take it or leave it," Kisame smirked.

Suigetsu snorted. "Fine, just take us to where Sasuke is."

"You better lead us to him, or you'll deal with my Cloneblade."

"Wait here a moment. I shall return," Zetsu said as he burrowed into the ground and vanished, leaving the Kisame clone with Team Hebi.

"By the way, Kisame… I neglected to tell you your Samehada lacked any scent of blood. What gives?"

The sharkman turned around, furrowing his brows and shot a crazed glare at the young swordsman.

"Drop the act. You think I couldn't tell? You're _not_ Kisame, you imposter."

Karin and Juugo were both taken aback, shifting their view toward the fake Kisame. The fake Kisame pivoted his whole body and chortled, wearing a shark's grin.

"Very observant and didn't say anything?"

"I was curious, but I needed to be convinced," Suigetsu frowned as he hefted Zabuza's blade and pointed toward the clone. "Where's Kisame?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? You'll see if he ever returns…"

"If he ever returns…?" Suigetsu blinked thrice in befuddlement.

xxxxx

_**130 Miles from Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

After Shino's beetles consumed Tobi, the group, including Hinata, was flabbergasted with how quickly the masked man was able to slip through their jutsus. Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto whirled around while Hinata pointed to the direction Tobi 'teleported' toward.

"There!" Hinata cried out.

"_**Damn! This is annoying me!**_" Excalibur Naruto angrily roared. "_**He keeps hopping from one location to another!**_"

"_**I can assume he's able to erase his body willfully,**_" Witchblade Sakura affirmed as she observed Tobi, pivoting her view between the masked man and Kakashi. "_**That's what the Witchblade told me.**_"

"And I can attest to that theory," the silver-haired Jounin replied.

The pink-haired wielder nodded, clenching her fists tightly. "_**That explains why none of my attacks except that one caught him. He's able to erase any part of his body that's about to struck with external attacks. It makes it look like anything can freely pass through him. This pretty much confirms…**_"

"…this is no Genjutsu," Yamato said.

The Copy Ninja added. "He didn't evade the attacks and none even hit him."

Suddenly, a familiar Venus flytrap head popped through the branch Tobi stood on. The group witnessed Zetsu materializing next to the masked man.

"Ah, Zetsu! What's up?" The eccentric Tobi addressed to the messenger.

"I've come to report…"

"Well?"

"_**It's done.**_"

Taken aback by Zetsu's abrupt entrance, Witchblade Sakura observed the Akatsuki's exchange. "_**What's done?**_"

"_**Hey! What mind if we cut in?**_" The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki interjected, shooting a pair of orange tendrils that ensnared the branch Tobi and Zetsu stood on.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi berated the anxious Jinchuuriki.

Sling-shotting himself toward the Akatsuki duo, Excalibur Naruto readied his blade and prepared to take them out.

At the last second, Zetsu whispered the end result of the Uchiha brother duel to Tobi in secrecy. Before Naruto could reach them, Zetsu burrowed through the branch and vanished. Tobi propelled himself into the air and evaded Excalibur Naruto's reach.

"Whoo! Missed me!" Tobi howled, laughing aloud and quickly alternated into his Madara personality. "Just as I expected."

"_**You're NOT getting away, Madara!**_" Witchblade Sakura bellowed, springing up as wings sprouted from her back. She pivoted ahead, quickly alternating her view and tried locating Madara. "_**He's gone!**_"

As Excalibur Naruto landed on another branch, Kakashi scaled up the tree Witchblade Sakura hovered over and activated his Sharingan, scanning the vicinity.

"No doubt he was an Uchiha once I spotted the Sharingan inside that hole," Kakashi carefully noted. "Hinata, use your Byakugan and find his location! Turn toward 4 o' clock!"

"Right!" She said, utilizing her ocular jutsu.

"We're wasting time!" Chouji interjected. "We've got more important matters!"

"Namely Tayuya. Have you guys forgotten?" Shikamaru addressed to Team Kakashi, scoffing. "Isn't that the reason this time was put together?"

"_**Between Madara and Tayuya… ugh… damn…**_" Witchblade Sakura growled, finally giving in as she flew down. Her wings folded back and meshed into her back armor. Sighing deeply, the wielder gave in. "_**You're right. Madara sidetracked us. I'm sorry…**_"

"_**But, we were so close to capturing him!**_" A frustrated Naruto grunted, gritting his teeth whilst punching a tree. "_**He could've gotten him!**_"

"_**It doesn't matter now, Naruto. We'll get him next time. Shikamaru's right. We put this team together for one mission. Kabuto, that Cloneblade, and Madara have sidetracked us. We have to press forward. I apologize everyone.**_"

"Hey, don't worry about it," Chouji said.

"We're still heading for Suna, aren't we?" Kiba inquired. "We have to repay the favor for them bailing us last time!"

"And this time I'm sure I won't miss out on any action," Shino said.

Yamato sagely nodded, turning his view to the wielders. "We've wasted enough time here. Shall we get moving?"

"Temari and her brothers don't have much time," Shikamaru asserted.

"And time is no longer on our side," Sai said.

"_**Yeah, let's get going,**_" the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki replied, cooling off his hothead demeanor. He approached the pink-haired wielder and firmed his resolve. "_**Well?**_"

Witchblade Sakura took a deep breath, her face conveyed fierce determination. Shunning Madara out of her mind, she shifted her focus to turning her revenge on the Flute Diva. "_**Our Suna comrades need us. Tayuya is due for a beating.**_"

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

One day and a half passed by in a flash.

Situated on the Kazekage's seat, Tayuya drew a deep breath and opened her eyes. She watched carefully as numerous Suna-nin cautiously stood behind pillars, monitoring the impulsive Cloneblade wielder. Tayuya settled her eyes over Temari and Gaara, both of which were lying in a heap in front of her. She shifted her eyes over the Cloneblade bracelet, quietly murmuring to herself.

With Tayuya seemingly distracted, Matsuri took this chance as she sprinted from behind a pillar and headed toward the front of the Kazekage's seat.

Drawing out her kunai, Matsuri acted on sheer desperation.

Tayuya didn't even bother to pay the kunoichi any mind as a blue tentacle shot out of her bracelet and whipped Matsuri back. Repelled by the tendril, Kankuro jumped up and caught her while pulling her away. The puppeteer hid behind another pillar with his hand cupped over Matsuri's mouth.

"What do you think you're doing? Are you crazy?" angrily whispered Kankuro, who set Matsuri down.

Removing his hand from her mouth, Matsuri drew a few breaths and panted. "I wasn't going to stand by idly anymore. Something has to be done about her! I'm not about to let her hold our Kazekage-sama and Temari hostage anymore!"

"And risk your own life?"

"How much longer will they get here?"

"I can't say," Kankuro gritted his teeth as he viewed the center of the palace where Tayuya sat humming a tune to herself. Pivoting his head, he saw the three Doki approaching their psychotic mistress. _Time is almost up! Where the hell are they? _

"Well? Kankuro?"

"Just a little longer…"

"You said that an hour ago," Matsuri remarked, anxiety consumed her as she maintained the urge to keep resisting Tayuya. She refused to concede with the notion that her every attempt to save the siblings failed. This failure to save her leader and the princess disconcerted her.

"Bored, bored. So, freaking bored," Tayuya mumbled, twirling a lock of her reddish pink hair with her finger. She overheard Kankuro and Matsuri's exchange, smiling coolly. "Did I just hear you planning to save your precious Kazekage and the bitch princess?" She giggled devilishly as her Cloneblade armor consumed and covered her entire right arm. Flexing out her arm, she manipulated the tentacles that protruded and massaged her face. "Did you forget that there's been a transfer in power? I'm your new Kazekage now. And as your Kazekage, I order you, my subjects, to sit down and shut up."

"_You_? _Our_ Kazekage?" Matsuri angrily spat out. "In your dreams!"

"Matsuri! Don't provoke her!" Kankuro admonished the stubborn kunoichi.

Tayuya, getting off the throne, stood up and folded her arms while facing Matsuri. She shot a calm gaze at the young kunoichi and shot out three tendrils, which ensnared Matsuri and pulled her directly toward her.

"MATSURI!" The puppeteer roared as he limped forward, until the Doki charged right in and barricaded him from reaching the throne. Standing back and holding his ground, Kankuro dropped to one knee and cursed. "Damn it!"

A fleet of Suna-nin dashed right in as they tried slipping past the Doki. The giant ogres swung their clubs and instruments madly, keeping them from apprehending Tayuya.

"Nice work, boys. Hold the hostiles off," Tayuya smirked as her tentacles reeled Matsuri toward her. She hung the girl right in front of her face. "I have to admit I like your spunk. How would you like to be my assistant?"

"Not on your life depended on it!"

"Come now. I'll even let you kiss and rub my feet."

Matsuri retorted as she spat saliva across Tayuya's left cheek.

"Let the Kazekage-sama and Temari go, you bitch!"

Naturally, Tayuya would go off on a rant and curse up a storm if one were to spit on her.

However, she merely chuckled.

Then, she laughed aloud like nothing happened.

"How quaint! You really are a firecracker, aren't you?" Tayuya smirked as she lowered Matsuri closer, hanging her like a dangling worm. As her tentacles held a firm grip around Matsuri, the Cloneblade wielder took pleasure in her victim's writhing agony. Matsuri screamed in pain, which was nothing more than lovely music to Tayuya's ears.

The brown-haired girl cried out in excruciating pain. "AUGH!"

"Mmmhmmm, now don't die on me now. I want you alive just for keeps."

"LET HER GO!" Kankuro roared as he lunged forward, only to be batted aside by a Doki's club. He hit the ground awkwardly with his right shoulder and rolled away. "Damn… it!"

"Uh uh, this is between me and her," Tayuya calmly added as she sat down on the throne and kicked back whilst her tentacles hung Matsuri. "All your efforts have been in vain, Suna. I, alone, already took out your precious Kazekage. Just me alone managed to conquer Suna. Even Orochimaru can't make any claim over conquering one of the Five Shinobi Nations."

"Kazekage-sama… please… if you can hear me…"

"Your Kazekage is about to die soon. How disappointing that none of your Konoha allies arrived to save the day. I was at least expecting Temari's lazy boyfriend and Miss Witchblade to show up. But, ho-hum…" Tayuya simply shook her head, disenchanted with the apparent lack of a Konoha presence. "I guess they've abandoned you. They knew exactly who they were dealing with and decided to leave you for dead."

"That's not true!" A Suna-nin shouted defiantly.

"Well, where are they? I see nothing, but a bunch of losers desperately clinging to false hopes. Get it straight. Your former Kazekage and your princess are both good as dead."

With that, Tayuya's gaze fell on Gaara and Temari. She watched as Temari was coming to and slowly regaining consciousness.

Wearing a psychotic grin, Tayuya licked her lips. "Oh, good. You're awaking up. Now the fun really begins…"

xxxxx

_**Northern Front Entrance/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Team Konoha finally arrived at their destination, but their timing could've been any worse. Baki quickly jumped right off a guard post as the group stopped immediately.

"Baki! How's the situation?" Kakashi asked, catching his breath.

"There's no time! Follow me!" Baki barked as he raced ahead, leading Team Konoha through the path. "She has Gaara and Temari held hostage!"

"We've go to get there fast!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Sakura, we'll lead the way," Naruto said as he and the pink-haired kunoichi raced past Baki. "Sorry, but this Cloneblade is ours to deal with! We're coming, Gaara!"

_Get ready, Tayuya! Because you're about to meet MY fist!_ The determined pinkette mentally prepared herself.

"Wait!" Baki yelled at the wielders.

"Let them be. They know what they're getting themselves into," Yamato reassured the Suna native.

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Throwing Matsuri aside, Tayuya turned her right arm into her double-bladed scythe and raised it over Temari's body.

"This is getting way too mundane for my taste. Let's begin with the execution of Suna's slutty princess!" The Flute Diva cackled madly, slowly raising her scythe up as she saw Temari barely opening her eyes. Licking her lips, the Cloneblade's bloodlust consumed her. "This is leaving me for dead!"

"TEMARI!" Kankuro shouted as he jumped up and prepared to dive through the Doki.

Suddenly, like a shot, a torrent of pink tentacles shot out of nowhere and closed in toward Tayuya. The Flute Diva quickly noticed the pink tentacles and jumped into the air. She cast her sights at the mouth entrance and spotted Witchblade Sakura.

"Well, look who decided to turn up!"

"_**You're getting someone!**_"

Taken aback by the sound of Naruto's voice, Tayuya whirled around…

_**Wham!**_

An orange-armored fist impacted Tayuya's face, sending him plunging into the ground. Excalibur Naruto descended from the air and landed 20 feet where Tayuya was sitting on all fours.

"Huh? Wait… you're that blonde-haired punk!" Tayuya scowled, briefly taken aback by the Excalibur armor covering his entire frame. A sadistic smirk adorned her face as she stood up, alternating between the opposite sections of the royal chamber.

On the left side, Tayuya saw Witchblade Sakura readying her blade.

On the right side, Excalibur Naruto stood poised.

"Hehehe," Tayuya chortled, straightening her posture. "Two against one, eh? I have to admit I like those odds. I've been itching for a _real_ challenge!"

Witchblade Sakura frowned. "_**Paybacks are a bitch. I've trained and gotten much more adept with my blade. Care for a rematch?**_"

"_**Hey, don't hog all the fun, Sakura. She's our prey, remember?**_" The orange-armored Jinchuuriki added with his own cruel sense of humor.

"Yeah, you two are real comedians," Tayuya smirked, clenching her right fist. At that instant, her whole body transformed and became the Flute Diva right off the bat. Wildly brandishing her scythe, the psychotic warrior took on a battle stance and giggled devilishly. "_**Come on then! Show me what you two got!**_"

Observing the engagement from the sidelines, Kankuro was bewildered as he recognized Naruto and Sakura's voices.

"That's… that's Naruto and Sakura?" Kankuro exclaimed. _So, is this what they look like in their Witchblade forms? Unbelievable… maybe they can stop her!_

"Uh…" Temari groaned as she clarified her blurry vision, barely making out Cloneblade Tayuya fighting Sakura and Naruto across the room. She raised her head and felt intense pain shooting up from her legs. "Augh! My… my legs!" Indeed, as her eyes fell on her legs, Temari saw that both legs were broken. "Shit!" Biting her bottom lip, she resisted the urge to scream out, but the pain was too intense for her to overcome.

"Temari!" Kankuro called out to his sister. The Doki barricaded his path again, preventing him from reaching the Suna princess. "Damn it all!"

Meanwhile, Cloneblade Tayuya found herself in a dilemma while engaging the two wielders. Their movements were too rapid for her eyes to follow. Excalibur Naruto whirled around Tayuya and landed a kick, sending her toward Sakura.

Witchblade Sakura howled a battle cry as she decked Tayuya with a right hand. "_**Shannaro!**_" Her fist leveled Tayuya and sent her sailing into a pillar. She coasted through the air and went for another punch.

The blue-armored Cloneblade jetted up into the air, letting Sakura break the pillar in half with a punch. Cloneblade Tayuya surveyed her aerial view and saw Excalibur Naruto launching orange tendrils at her direction. Tayuya readily glided around the orange tendrils and batted them away with her scythe. She rocketed forward and slashed at Naruto, who ducked his head and narrowly slipped through the Cloneblade's view.

"_**Too fast! But, you won't get away!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya flew across, pursuing Naruto. As she launched a torrent of blue tentacles, Witchblade Sakura interceded and threw herself in front of the Cloneblade. "_**No!**_"

Witchblade Sakura cruelly smirked. "_**Yes.**_"

_**Bam!**_

Catching Tayuya with a right punch, the Cloneblade hefted her scythe in front and let it serve as a shield to protect her. The force of the punch sent Cloneblade Tayuya plunging to the ground.

"_**Nice punch, Sakura!**_"

"_**Thanks, but I doubt that'll put her down. That's only going to piss her off.**_"

Coughing behind the billowing cloud of debris, Tayuya rose from the spot where she landed. The Cloneblade walked through the smoke cloud and stared at her scythe. She saw the cracks that formed where Sakura punched her.

"_**Shit! Almost had me!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya cursed as she steadily prepared herself. Her eyes focused on the wielders descending toward her. "_**This is no way to treat the new Kazekage!**_"

"_**You as Kazekage? Don't make us laugh!**_" Witchblade Sakura rebuked with sarcasm in her tone.

Excalibur Naruto pivoted his eyes to Gaara's unconscious form. "_**Gaara!**_"

"_**Heh, he's just taking a nap. He put up a fight and could've taken me out with his sand. Of course, I unleashed my secret weapon and easily took him apart.**_"

"_**What secret weapon?**_" The pink-haired wielder wondered.

It suddenly dawned on Kankuro, who briefly had recurring images of Tayuya's 'second level' Cloneblade form. It was that form that allowed her to overcome even Gaara's armored sand.

"No… she couldn't mean…"

Cloneblade Tayuya cackled, clenching both fists together as a psychotic, power-crazed smile smeared over her face. "_**You two are fucked now.**_" With that, her blue glowed… and glowed… and then her initial power-up abruptly failed. "_**What?**_" Her face contorted with shock and distress, staring over her armor. "_**What the hell happened? Why isn't it working?**_"

"_**Huh…? What was that?**_"

"_**Seems whatever she was planning to do just fizzled out. Let's not waste anymore time with her, Naruto.**_"

"_**She's ours now!**_" declared the Excalibur-wielder.

"_**Shit, it just can't get any worse, can it?**_" Tayuya cursed.

Suddenly, the Flute Diva felt her whole body freeze in place.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily."

Tayuya's ears recognized that lethargic and laid-back voice. Slightly pivoting her head, the Flute Diva locked eyes with the young man she engaged three years ago. It was an unlikely reunion three years in the making. Shikamaru wore a determined frown as he locked Tayuya with his shadow jutsu.

"Hiya, been a while, hasn't it?"

Tayuya scowled, facing Shikamaru. "_**You finally turned up… you lazy bastard.**_"

Lifting her head, Temari stared across the chamber. The first individual she saw was none other than Shikamaru.

"Shi… Shikamaru…?" she weakly muttered. "You came… you lazy bum."

xxxxx

To be continued

Next time

Chapter 52: _**Rumble in Sunagakure! The Witchblade and the Excalibur vs the Flute Diva!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **No omake this time. There will be one next time.

The crew clashes with Madara and Tayuya. Yep, I thought I'd give you a taste of what's to come with the Flute Diva battle. It's been a long time coming, but we're finally here. :D

I'll be working on the next chapter very soon. It won't be too long of a wait. I intend to finish what's left of the _**Cloneblade Saga**_. After that, one mini-arc and two major story arcs left. Oh, and I've already planted the seeds for the impending Darkness conflict in the future, as you can already tell.

Well, that's all I've got.

Send a review and stay gold!


	52. Rumble in Sunagakure!

**A/N: **We're drawing ever so close to this arc's end. Hang in there a little longer. Just two more chapters left. I promise you.

Once again, I ask if anyone would be willing to create a TV Tropes page based on this story. Just ask me via email and I'll give you permission to do so. Any takers?

Anyway, enjoy the big fight! :D

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Taken completely by surprise, Cloneblade Tayuya found herself in a tight predicament as Shikamaru sealed her with his shadow jutsu. He locked on tightly, keeping the Flute Diva frozen in place. Tayuya wore an irritated glare, grinding her teeth as she tried moving her body, but to no avail.

"_**You scum-sucking pig!**_" Tayuya blasted the Hara clansman with an insult that barely fazed him. She clenched her fists, trying to muster enough strength to break Shikamaru's jutsu. "_**I should've known you'd do something like this!**_"

"I thought you would've known me by now. But, man, you've changed for the worst," Shikamaru snorted, clamping his hands together to keep his jutsu intact. "Naruto, Sakura! I've got a hold of her!"

"_**This is our chance, Naruto!**_" Witchblade Sakura bellowed, plunging from the air as she bee-lined toward Tayuya.

The Excalibur-wielder pursued his partner as he locked eyes on the Cloneblade.

Just then, Excalibur Naruto felt a sharp pain in his gut that caused him to halt his attack. Witchblade Sakura continued forward unaware of Naruto's dilemma. She readied her right-armed blade and closed in on Tayuya.

"_**The show ain't over! I WON'T kill over here!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya bellowed proudly, alternating her cry into a high-pitched scream. This resulted in high frequency sonic waves blasting throughout the chamber, which repelled Shikamaru and Witchblade Sakura back. Her screams caused a few stone pillars behind to collapse into debris. Taking a few collective breaths, Cloneblade Tayuya jetted out of the chamber and through the hole in the rooftop – the same one she made after plunging through it.

Following the Flute Diva's echoing cries subsided, Shikamaru and Sakura covered their ears. They looked up as they watched Tayuya passing through the hole. They quickly uncovered their ears and prepared to pursue Tayuya until they saw Naruto falling to the floor with a pained look on his face. Sakura swiftly raced toward Naruto and checked over her partner's well being.

"_**Naruto! Are you okay?**_" Sakura asked, gravely concerned with her partner.

Excalibur Naruto hid his pained look, putting on a reassured and fake smile. "_**I'm fine. Don't worry about me, Sakura! I'll follow you…**_" Gritting his teeth, he tried concealing his pain and pivoted his face away from Sakura's view. "_**Go after her!**_"

"_**Right, but you follow me as soon as you can!**_" Sakura exclaimed as she flew up through the ceiling as she pursued the Flute Diva.

As the Witchblade wielder left, Shikamaru rushed over toward Temari and knelt by her side. The Suna princess barely opened her eyes as Shikamaru's face came into view.

"Where the hell… have you been, lazy bum?"

Shikamaru scoffed. "Taking care of business."

"She's back… she wants us both dead…"

"I know. Sakura went off after her."

Temari groaned, struggling to drag her body across with her crippled legs. "She broke my legs…"

"You just lie there, ok?"

The other Suna-nin tried moving in to check on Gaara and Matsuri. The Doki trio quickly cut them off and blocked their intended path. Excalibur Naruto pulled himself up and faced the Doki trio, overcoming the unbearable pain that shot out of his abdomen.

_This pain… ugh, it's getting to me! I've got to help Sakura hunt that Cloneblade!_ The Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki firmed his resolve. As he turned toward the Doki, he saw Gaara lying still and unconscious behind them. "_**Gaara… hang on. I'm coming!**_" He dashed ahead and unleashed a torrent of orange tentacles that repelled the Doki trio away. He glided into the air, somersaulting over the Doki and dashed toward Gaara's body. "_**I've got ya, Gaara.**_" He threw Gaara's slump body over his right shoulder and hurried toward Matsuri. He scooped her up under his left arm.

While Naruto fled to the other side of the room, the Suna-nin fleet kept the Doki at bay to grant the Jinchuuriki time to recover their Kazekage.

"Thanks a lot, Naruto!" Kankuro called to his Konoha comrade. "Wow, so that's the fabled Witchblade. But, from what I remember, he's carrying a shard of it?" He shifted his view toward Shikamaru, who promptly carried Temari away from the fray. "Shikamaru."

"Her legs are broken," Shikamaru confirmed as he set himself down. "Looks like you guys need a hand."

"We'd appreciate it," the puppeteer nodded.

The Nara clansman added with a smug look. "The others should be here anytime now."

"Where are they?" inquired Kankuro.

As Naruto set Gaara and Matsuri down, he slumped forward and winced with agonizing pain. His stomach throbbed violently as he stared over the spot where his seal was. Gravely concerned, the Jinchuuriki feared that his seal was wearing off – a great risk that would endanger himself and his fellow shinobi.

He took a chance and readily pulled himself up.

"_**No, I've got to bear it,**_" Naruto mumbled as another blade protruded out of his armor. He grabbed the sword and brandished the dual swords. "_**All right, you damn fox… you and Excalibur just need to keep that seal intact.**_" _I can't let Sakura fight that Cloneblade alone!_

"Naruto!" The unified cries of Kakashi and Yamato emanated from the other side of the chamber.

Excalibur Naruto glanced over his right shoulder, catching Yamato and Kakashi running toward him. He whirled around, readily holding his dual swords.

"Where's Sakura?" Yamato exclaimed.

"_**She went after Tayuya,**_" he asserted. "_**They went up through that hole in the roof. I'm going after them.**_"

"Looks like our Suna comrades will need a hand with those summons," the sharp-eyed Copy Ninja noted the Doki fighting off the Suna-nin fleet. "Go on, Naruto. We sent Team 8 to handle crowd control. Chouji and Sai will be arriving here shortly."

"_**Tell those two to move Gaara and Matsuri's bodies from the fight.**_"

"We'll take care of that," the wood-jutsu user assured the Excalibur-wielder.

Excalibur Naruto nodded wisely, as he pulled up his wings and glided through the roof. Hastily joining into the fray, Kakashi and Yamato hurried toward the skirmish. The Doki noticed the Konoha Jounin closing in and readily swung their weapons, forcing them to evade. Yamato summoned pillars of wood that ensnared the Doki on the far right and binded it down.

"I've got one held in place!" Yamato shouted.

Kakashi dashed right under the legs of the middle Doki. The Suna-nin charged in and encircled the giant, giving Kakashi time to forge a jutsu to counteract the monster's destructive path.

As soon as Chouji and Sai arrived, they watched the battle against the Doki unfold.

"Looks like we got here just in time!" Chouji exclaimed.

Meticulously scanning the chamber, Sai noticed two members of their group absent.

"Sai?"

"I don't see Naruto or Sakura in here. Where are they?"

"Probably went off after that Cloneblade, because I don't see her here either."

"Well, with their Witchblade and Excalibur, we don't have to worry," the Akimichi clansman hastily dashed across the chamber as he saw Shikamaru carrying Temari away from the skirmish. "Shikamaru!"

Noticing Sai and Chouji's arrival, Kakashi called out to them. "You two grab Gaara and the girl! Naruto and Sakura left to pursue the Cloneblade!"

"Right!" cried Chouji, who raced toward Gaara and scooped him up.

Sai stepped over by Matsuri and pitched her over his back.

"Where should we take them now, Shikamaru?" Chouji inquired to his teammate.

Pivoting his head around, the Nara male pointed toward a stairway. "There. We can put them there, but one of us has to stay and look after them." He resisted the urge to sigh, noticing Temari's somewhat crossed look. "Fine, I'll stay and watch over you three."

"Don't worry, Shikamaru. We'll head back out and give them a hand against those monsters."

While Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sai carried the Suna natives from the ongoing battle, the methodical Root member eyed the hole in the ceiling. He had the urge to interject into the wielder's battle, but chose to wait it out until his teammates returned.

No matter how one slices it, interfering with a wielder's battle is almost never a good day.

Especially when they're on the hunt for an enemy.

xxxxx

Distancing herself from the wielders, Cloneblade Tayuya hid behind a set of pillars that lined up in front of a shrine. She took a few deep breaths, recollecting herself while concocting a plan to counterattack Sakura and Naruto. Her mind lingered back and forth, resisting the Cloneblade's bloodlusted urge to kill anything that moves.

It became a struggle between Tayuya's stability and the Cloneblade's instability. Both forces were becoming incompatible at the very moment.

_Shut up! I'll do things my way!_ She resisted the Flute Diva's urge to kill shamelessly. "_**I'll take care of them my way. I don't need you to take control of this mind. My mind… is focused and clarified.**_" She closed her eyes and drew out her flute, which was the one crafted by Inari. The instrument was the only memento she had that reminded her of the boy. "_**Damn, why am I thinking about him now?**_"_ Wait, last I checked, he knows that Kyuubi bastard and the Witchblade's wielder. _"_**How very quaint. It's too bad I have to finish them off. Sorry, Inari…**_"

As she pressed her lips on the flute…

_**Ba-Boom!**_

An explosion erupted behind the Cloneblade, which knocked her directly into the air. Cloneblade Tayuya somersaulted and opened her gliders, allowing her to swiftly glide into the air. Her eyes were fixated toward the debris cloud covering the temple.

Tayuya's eyes narrowed coldly as Witchblade Sakura stepped forward.

"_**Heh, so you found me. Are you ready to get another beatdown?**_"

Witchblade Sakura responded, wearing a devilish smirk. "_**No more cat and mouse games.**_" She purred whilst brandishing her right-armed blade, glaring intently at the Flute Diva. "_**We finish this here and now!**_" With that, the Witchblade wielder propelled herself into the air and bee-lined toward Cloneblade Tayuya, roaring out a loud battle cry that drowned out the cries of fleeing villagers.

The rematch between the Witchblade wielder and the Flute Diva has finally commenced.

xxxxx

Chapter 52

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part V: The Hunt for the Flute Diva**_

_**Rumble in Sunagakure! The Witchblade and the Excalibur vs the Flute Diva!**_

xxxxx

_**Central Village Square/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

The skies lit up as flashes of light bombarded over various rooftops.

The all-out battle between Sakura and Tayuya was underway.

Witchblade Sakura roared defiantly as she flew at Cloneblade Tayuya. Tayuya whirled around, evading Sakura. The pink-haired wielder rocketed forward, plunging a right fist that impacted Tayuya's back. The blue-armored warrior howled in pain as Sakura's impact punch knocked her through a pillar. Tayuya plunged on a rooftop as two pillars collapsed atop of her. Cloneblade Tayuya brought her hands up, securing a pillar and prevented it from crushing her. She pushed forward, utilizing augmented strength thanks to her Cloneblade. She hefted the pillar overhead and hurled it at Sakura.

The Witchblade wielder threw a right-handed punch, which pulverized the stone pillar into dust.

"_**Too slow!**_"

Before Sakura realized it, Tayuya glided up faster than the pink-haired wielder's eyes could follow. The last thing Sakura remembered was a powerful force driven into her abdomen, which knocked the air right out of her.

Cloneblade Tayuya clenched her right hand and punched Sakura's back, sending her plunging into a rooftop. Tayuya glided down, shooting out a torrent of blue tentacles at her fallen enemy.

Suddenly, Tayuya felt someone pulling her tentacles. She saw Witchblade Sakura grabbing a hold of Tayuya's tentacles.

"_**Enjoy your ride!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared as she spun around, twirling Tayuya around rapidly as she tossed her into the air. She rocketed off after Tayuya and caught her with a punch, which made cleaned Tayuya's clock and sent her crashing into a foot cart.

Shaking the cobwebs out, Tayuya pushed the food off and pulled herself up. She quickly scanned the skies. Much to her dismay, Witchblade Sakura was nowhere in sight. Tayuya hastily surveyed her surroundings until she sensed a gust of wind brushing behind her. She turned and slashed through another foot cart filled with melons.

"_**You should heed your own words, slowpoke.**_"

As the Cloneblade turned around, Witchblade Sakura lunged at Tayuya and nailed her with a face full of elbow. The impact blow knocked Tayuya to the ground, allowing Sakura to run over and kick Tayuya in her stomach. One boot later and Tayuya found herself 20 feet into the air.

Cloneblade Tayuya curled into a ball and stopped herself in mid-air.

"_**ENOUGH!**_" Tayuya shouted whilst her voice deepened as if she sounded demonic. "_**Stupid bitch! You're lucky getting in all these shots!**_"

"_**You have no idea how long I've been waiting to pay you back. With all the training I've done, I'll have you writhing and begging for mercy.**_"

Taking a battle stance, the pink-haired wielder readied her right-armed blade. Tayuya brandished her scythe-like weapon and slowly descended near Sakura's level.

The wielders locked eyes as they waited for one to make the first draw.

"_**I must admit. This is getting fun.**_"

"_**I'm not in the mood for anymore games, you nutcase. Let's go!**_"

Cloneblade Tayuya charged forward.

Witchblade Sakura did the same.

Both cried out passionately as they collided.

Blade met scythe.

Which armored vixen would come out on top this time?

There was only one way for them to resolve this fight once and for all.

A duel to the death.

Sakura and Tayuya eyed one another with fury. Their desire to win this battle pushed them to go all out.

"_**C'mon, Witchblade! Give me all you've got!**_"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she rebuked against her opponent. "_**Your funeral, bitch.**_"

xxxxx

On the opposite side of the market vicinity, the fleeing crowds filed into lines as they were led out of the village where the battle heated up. Team 8 handled crowd control, maintaining the anxious crowds as they kept the Suna people from becoming instant causalities. Kiba, riding on Akamaru, raced back and forth, keeping the lines in check. Shino led the crowds through toward the front entrance whilst his insects monitored the battle between the wielders. Hinata helped to control the rising tension amongst the anxious crowds.

Suddenly, Team 8 watched as resounding sonic booms blasted the skies in the distance. Astounded by how quickly the wielders were fighting, their eyes couldn't even follow them anymore. Not even Hinata's Byakugan eyes could follow Sakura and Tayuya.

An entranced Hinata was drawn by the wielders' heated battle. She jumped atop a pillar to get a better view. Kiba and Akamaru hurried to where their colleague was idly staring at the battle.

"Hinata! What are you doing? We need you to help us take care of these crowds!"

"It's an amazing battle, Kiba. They move so fast… even my Byakugan can't follow them."

"I'll say. We're completely out of our league against wielders, but we can make ourselves useful by getting these people away from here! No doubt those two are going to level parts of the village."

Hinata meticulously viewed the battle as she realized a certain Excalibur wielder was absent. Her face contorted with unease, which Kiba could easily read like a book.

"Hinata?"

"I don't see Naruto-kun out there! Normally, he and Sakura-san are fighting together. But, it's just been Sakura-san fighting that Cloneblade!"

Kiba added. "I don't know, but I'm sure he'll join in on the fun soon. But, listen, we have orders from Kakashi-sensei and Yamato-sensei to take care of these crowds. Let's get it done!"

"Right, Kiba-kun." Keeping her eyes focused on the wielders, Hinata got a glimpse of what will become a full-scale skirmish that could destroy the whole Suna territory. Her heart sank, realizing the futility of her getting involved in a wielder's battle. She simply had no place in it, but nonetheless accepted it. "Get there as soon as you can, Naruto-kun." She turned back and joined her teammates to control the restless crowds from the area.

Shino watched as his swarm of insects surrounded him, informing their summoner about distance between them and the wielders.

"Incredible. My insects are telling me we should we leaving this area soon, but not for our sakes," Shino quickly informed his teammates. "It won't be long until they take their fight here. Both of their powers are enough to destroy this entire village."

"You're kidding me!" Kiba exclaimed.

Hinata gasped, realizing the disastrous effects a Witchblade battle could have. "How horrible."

"We need to hurry, you three."

"We're on it! Let's get moving, Akamaru!"

The large canine barked aloud as he ran across, searching for any stragglers amongst the crowds.

"Hinata, you have a part in this, too. Don't get too caught up with Sakura and Naruto's battle with the enemy. Understand?"

"Yes, Shino-kun," the Hyuuga princess affirmed as she quickly carried out her job, controlling the crowds.

Taking a deep breath, Shino observed Sakura and Tayuya's heated scuffle causing loud shudders that blasted the skies and leveled several pillars in the distance. Their fight already leveled a few villages and caused pillars to collapse. If their fight dragged out any further, Sunagakure could be reduced to ruins.

Quite possibly even worse.

"Will there even be a Suna when this is all said and done?" wondered Shino, quietly observing the wielders' battle.

xxxxx

Coasting over several kilometers over the village, Excalibur Naruto scanned the skies for Sakura and Tayuya. His eyes were drawn toward two specific sources of powerful energies. He caught a glimpse of a pink-haired warrior striking the blue-armored Cloneblade with a punch.

"_**There they are. Sakura-chan, I've finally caught up!**_"

Shortly distracted, Witchblade Sakura watched as her boyfriend closed in toward her direction.

"_**How are you holding up?**_"

"_**I should be fine now… Sakura-chan, look out!**_"

As the Witchblade wielder turned, Cloneblade Tayuya unleashed a torrent of blue tentacles that ensnared her. Sakura twitched her whole body as tentacles grabbed her wrists and ankles. Tayuya wildly swung Sakura around, throwing her on a rooftop.

"_**Sakura-chan!**_" Excalibur Naruto roared as he quickly propelled himself forward, nailing a headbutt across the small of Tayuya's back.

_**Bam!**_

Tayuya's face contorted whilst her eyes shot open, conveying a pained expression following the impact blow.

Excalibur Naruto swung his swords, striking Tayuya's back as he sent her plunging to the ground below. The orange-armored wielder jetted toward the rooftop Sakura landed on and hurried over by her side.

The pink-haired wielder shook her head, recovering from Tayuya's assault. "_**I'm fine, Naruto. Thanks for the save.**_"

"_**Anytime, but is she still giving you trouble?**_"

"_**I had the upper hand for bit, but it's strange. It's like she's getting stronger the longer I fight her.**_"

Excalibur Naruto added. "_**Then, we'll need to double team her and kill her before she gets any stronger.**_"

"_**Right, easier said than done.**_"

"_**Don't worry. We'll take her down, Sakura-chan. We just need to find an opening and strike once her guard is down.**_"

Readying her right-armed blade, Sakura stood up by Naruto's side. They jumped down from the rooftop and settled on the ground where Tayuya was getting up. The Cloneblade jumped up an all fours, sprouting four blue tentacles and shot them forward. Sakura and Naruto evaded the incoming tendrils, which nearly ensnared them. Witchblade Sakura jumped over on the far right whilst Excalibur Naruto dashed on the left.

Closing her right hand, Sakura channeled her chakra and the Witchblade energy, forming a coalesced ball of heated energy.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**_" The Excalibur-wielder summoned two clones as they began forming a Rasengan.

"_**C'mon, give me all you've got!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya shouted as she rushed headfirst into the fray. She quickly brandished her scythe wildly, preparing to take down both wielders. "_**I'll take your attacks and shove them so far up your asses!**_"

"_**NOW, NARUTO!**_"

"_**LET'S MAKE THIS COUNT!**_"

Cloneblade Tayuya was within reach of her aggressors.

Then, the duo shot off their attacks concurrently.

"_**Shit…**_" Was all the Flute Diva could say.

"_**Rasengan!**_"

"_**Balance Shot!**_"

Two attacks converged, followed by a grand burst of light that leveled the section where the wielders fought.

_**WHA-BOOM!**_

xxxxx

_**WHA-BOOM!**_

The aftermath of the explosion carried off across the village. The abrupt explosion caused by Sakura and Naruto's concurrent attacks rattled the encompassing vicinities. The crowds panicked as the ground shuddered under their feet as they passed through the open into the front entrance.

Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata witnessed the explosive blast erupt from the area the wielders fought.

"Sheesh, who would've thought they'd dish out all this power!" Kiba exclaimed. "I hope those two are ok back there!"

Shino observed in silence, conveying astonishment behind his shades and hood.

Hinata gasped, barely managing to speak out. "…Sakura-san, Naruto-kun!"

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

"_**Mokuton: Shichūrō no Jutsu!**_" Yamato called out, pressing both palms into the earth as he extracted what little wood came from the ground and forged a large wooden prison. The wooden prison sealed a Doki, preventing it from escaping.

"Nice work, Tenzo!" The silver-haired 'White Fang' called as the second Doki stampeded toward him. Promptly spitting out earth from his mouth, Kakashi watches as the earth rose up and solidified into a barrier. "_**Doton: Doryūheki!**_" As the stone wall jutted further and boxed in the Doki, chakra coated the monument. Four bulldog sculpture faces materialized at the forefront of the solidified wall.

The Doki wildly pounded its club and fist against the impenetrable wall.

Relieved, Kakashi took this time to gather chakra into his right hand. "C'mon." Readying his electrical-imbued hand, the sharp-eyed Sharingan user watched as the Doki jumped over the wall.

"_**RAAAUGH!**_" The Doki howled a boisterous roar, hefting its club and prepared to bring it down on Kakashi.

One swing cut through Kakashi, splitting him in half…

…until Kakashi's body discharged and converted into a burst of lightning that electrocuted the Doki. Right off the bat, the Copy Ninja utilized a _**Raiton Kage Bushin **_to throw off the giant demon.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning shot out of nowhere and expanded to take on the form of a large hound.

"_**Raikiri!**_"

Kakashi was standing 20 feet behind the Doki as his right hand discharged a shot of lighting. Manipulating the lightning discharge, he forged a hound that impacted and bathed the Doki with electricity. The Doki roared in excruciating pain as it collapsed to both knees and fell to the ground.

"That should take care of that one."

Meanwhile, Chouji and Sai engaged the third Doki. Numerous ink snakes emerged from the ground and restrained the Doki, binding it down to leave it open for Chouji to attack.

"HERE I COME!" Chouji bellowed, rolling himself into a massive ball of hair, which jutted out like spikes. "_**Nikudan Hari Sensha!**_" He streamrolled right into the Doki and sent it sailing into a wall. Uncurling himself, the Akimichi clansman jumped into mid-air and hollered. "YEAH! STRIKE!"

Observing from the stairway, Shikamaru managed a soft chuckle. "There he goes showing off again. You're one of a kind, Chouji."

"At least he makes you smile… you rarely do that with me," Temari muttered as she coped with the pain in her broken legs. "Ow…"

"Take it easy. You're just making it hard for yourself."

"Shush, I'll be fine…"

"Yeah, so you say. That pain has to be unbearable."

"I'll deal with it. I won't be happy until that Tayuya bitch gets hers…"

Suddenly, the shockwave emanating from the explosion rattled the whole palace. Everyone stopped and felt the after effects of the wielder's attacks. Kakashi and Yamato both turned, facing each other.

"You felt that, Tenzo?"

"Yes. That was no doubt from Sakura and Naruto."

"If they go all out, I'm afraid it'll be more than just sections of Suna that'll be wiped out," Yamato proclaimed.

Chouji blinked as he felt the ground rumbling. "Crazy. This is coming from them? It must be getting hectic out there!"

"At what lengths are they going to go just to finish off one Cloneblade?" Shikamaru blanched as he and Temari felt the shuddering stairway. _But, if what I heard was true, these Cloneblades are tough customers. Can even Naruto and Sakura with those Witchblades stop her? _"The last thing I want to do is have to face her again now that she's a Cloneblade."

"There's something you should know…" Temari mumbled.

"Huh?" Shikamaru blinked.

"Tayuya… we were beating her… until she recovered and got stronger. The longer they fight her, the stronger she gets… that's how she overwhelmed me and the others."

Taking Temari's warning to heart, he dreaded what could be a grim situation for the wielders.

xxxxx

_**Underground Tunnels/Central Village Square/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

The encompassing vicinity they stood on collapsed after the wielders converged their attacks. That one explosion caused the streets to collapse into an underground sewer tunnel under the village. Piles of heavy debris buried the underground tunnel. There was no movement of any kind as grim silence filled the area.

Suddenly, a pair of pink tentacles shot out of the ground and pushed aside a pile of debris. Witchblade Sakura uncovered herself, using tentacles as extensions to push aside the stone debris that boxed her in.

She heavily breathed, panting whilst recollecting herself.

"_**That should be enough to finish her off,**_" the Witchblade wielder murmured as her eyes surveyed the area. To her dismay, she couldn't find any signs of Excalibur Naruto. Springing to her feet, she started rummaging through the debris to search for her partner. "_**Naruto? Hey, quit kidding around! Where are you?**_" Whipping out a long tentacle, she pushed down a rock face and uncovered the Excalibur wielder.

"_**Oh, boy… I never thought we'd survive that…**_"

Witchblade Sakura smiled, completely relieved to see Excalibur Naruto grinning his usual fox smile.

"_**Did we get her?**_"

"_**I want to say so, Naruto, but we need to find her body to confirm.**_"

The orange-armored wielder pulled himself off a pile rock and dusted off debris from his hair. "_**We probably don't need to. Our attacks should've vaporized her and her Cloneblade. We both saw her getting hit head-on, right?**_"

"_**Yes, but we need to take precautions, Naruto. You know as well as I do these Cloneblades can take a lot of punishment.**_"

"_**You don't have to tell me twice. All right, let's start uncovering thes-**_"

Suddenly Excalibur Naruto noticed something rattling underneath Sakura's feet. He dashed forward recklessly and called out to his girlfriend.

"_**SAKURA-CHAN! GET BACK!**_"

Pushing Sakura aside, Excalibur Naruto threw himself in her place.

In the blink of an eye, ten blue tendrils jutted through the rocks and pierced through sections of Naruto's body. Excalibur Naruto cried out as the tendrils tightened their grip around him.

"_**NARUTO!**_" Witchblade Sakura shouted as her eyes and mouth were agape in shock.

To their apprehension, the Flute Diva pushed her way through the debris. She grabbed a hold of piles of rocks and threw them effortlessly aside. Whilst pushing aside debris, Cloneblade Tayuya maintained her tentacles' grip around Naruto and suspended him high into the air. Rock gravel and debris smeared her armor coupled with scathes to her non-armored body. Needles to say, she didn't come out without a single scratch.

Panting heavily, Cloneblade Tayuya gritted her teeth. "_**You… almost had me. I'll give you two this… I could've died, but I won't allow myself to kill over here! Not until I have my way with the lazy bastard and the sand bitch.**_"

"_**PUT HIM DOWN!**_" Witchblade Sakura roared as she lunged at Tayuya and tackled her from behind. She embraced Tayuya around her waist and rolled across the debris with her.

As she rolled along with Sakura, Tayuya released Naruto and sprang up onto her feet.

"_**SHANNARO!**_" The Witchblade wielder screamed as she punched Tayuya squarely in the face, sending her sailing 10 feet back. She raced forward with reckless abandon and executed four consecutive front flips, ultimately landing a handspring elbow. She nailed a stiff elbow shot to Flute Diva's chin. "_**TAKE THAT!**_"

The blow knocked Cloneblade Tayuya through a rock face and into the sewage.

Witchblade Sakura calmly stalked toward the fallen Cloneblade. She clenched her right fist, readying her arm blade.

Tayuya raised her head, coughing as the horrible stench from the sewage water filled her nostrils.

"_**Ugh! Gross! You have the nerve to throw me in sewage?**_"

"_**I don't know. I think bathing in sewage suits you.**_"

Cloneblade Tayuya smiled wickedly from ear to ear, chortling. "_**Oh, you're a smart-mouthed bitch. Good one, but I'm not about to be done in.**_" She shouted, whirling around as she threw a right punch. "_**NOT BY YOU!**_"

To Tayuya's shock, Sakura effortlessly caught her fist and dropped down.

"_**What the hell are y-!**_"

_**BAM!**_

"_**Konoha Shōfū!**_"

Pulling a move from Rock Lee's book, the pinkette jumped up, landing a springing kick under Tayuya's chin. She amassed all of her power into her legs, delivering a jaw-breaking kick, which she converted into a single blow.

The last thing Tayuya remembered was being launched 25 feet into the air and out of the sewers.

_HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET THIS STRONG?_ Cloneblade Tayuya mentally shouted as she found herself launched further into the air. Suddenly, she caught Witchblade Sakura gliding over her. "_**DAMN IT!**_"

Howling a passionate battle cry, Sakura relentless attacked Tayuya with a series of kicks. She followed it up with a low kick, which she coupled with a middle kick and then a high kick that ultimately led with a heel drop. Witchblade Sakura rotated her body around, landing a heel kick across the small of the Flute Diva's back, sending her plunging through the sewer.

Tayuya cursed as she fell. "_**SHIT! IT CAN'T GET ANY WORSE!**_"

Right on cue, Excalibur Naruto jumped out of the sewers and hovered over Tayuya.

"_**Crap…**_"

Excalibur Naruto hastily rotated his whole body with his dual blades, turning himself into a spinning blade. A thick orange aura covered him as he continually revolved.

"_**Rekkuuzan!**_" Naruto cried out, striking Tayuya with multiple strikes that blasted her all over. Overwhelming her with rapid, consecutive strikes, he polished her off and landed a kick that sent her plunging through a pile of debris.

"_**Nice one, Naruto!**_"

"_**All bark, no bite,**_" Naruto scoffed as he eyed the spot Tayuya landed. Suddenly, the pain came back to consume his abdomen. He grabbed the spot where his seal was and took a few deep breaths. _Not now! C'mon!_

Witchblade Sakura noticed her boyfriend grabbing his gut. "_**Naruto?**_"

"_**Let's her finish her already, Sakura-chan! I want to get back and see our friends.**_**"**

She descended over near Naruto's height level and followed him as they hovered near Tayuya's position.

All the while, Cloneblade Tayuya was struggling to move under the pile of debris. She pushed off a rock face and growled, cursing under her breath.

"_**Shit… shit… SHIT! I WON'T DIE!**_" Tayuya screamed as she pushed through the debris. Throwing her arms overhead, the Flute Diva howled so loud she sent another resonating echo that paralyzed both wielders. "_**I'LL SQUASH YOU TWO LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!**_" She grabbed a large rock and hurled it at the wielders.

Excalibur Naruto managed to uncover an ear and pushed Sakura aside. The rock barely flew past them as it landed and crushed a caravan in the background. Tayuya grabbed another rock and threw it at her rivals. Witchblade Sakura quickly countered, throwing a punch as it impacted and pulverized the stone into dust.

Tayuya threw another.

Excalibur Naruto cut through the sailing stone, splitting it in half with his blades.

"_**Hehehe, let's keep this up!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya cackled happily, carelessly throwing all the large rocks nearest to her. She threw them at the wielders, hoping they'd eventually tire out with fatigue.

Witchblade Sakura punched and kicked every rock thrown at her.

Excalibur Naruto simply cut through them.

Then, to the wielder's surprise, Cloneblade Tayuya hefted a large stone 20 times her size and threw it at them. Taken aback but not alarmed, Sakura and Naruto caught the large rock while pushing it back to Tayuya. The Flute Diva jetted off the ground and flew into the air. The wielders directly cut off Tayuya from her path.

Both of them seized Tayuya and clobbered her with a double punch, sending her sailing toward another section of the market square. Wasting no time, the wielders pursued Tayuya's current position and bee-lined directly for her as she appeared in view.

"_**Damn, damn! Where's that boost I had earlier?**_" Cloneblade Tayuya shouted angrily, punching the ground while throwing a hissy fit. "_**Why? Why am not kicking their butts around this stupid village? This shouldn't be happening to me!**_" She shot a pair of tentacles, ensnaring a pillar and ripped it out of the ground. She then hurled it directly toward Naruto and Sakura.

The wielders easily evaded the incoming pillar, swerving around the flying object.

Cloneblade Tayuya launched a torrent of tentacles, focusing on the two wielders as she tried to ensnare them. Naruto and Sakura quickly swerved around the tentacle network. Tayuya continuously launched more tentacles until her rivals closed in at a closer proximity. This prompted Cloneblade Tayuya to widen the gap as she rocketed toward the Kazekage palace.

"_**She's fleeing!**_"

"_**Don't let her get away, Sakura-chan!**_"

Cloneblade Tayuya turned and fired a tentacle, pulling down a pillar that quickly cut off the wielder's path. This gave Tayuya time to distance herself and hide. Witchblade Sakura cleaved through the pillar with her right-armed blade, splitting it in half.

Excalibur Naruto surveyed the vicinity, finding no signs of Cloneblade Tayuya.

"_**See her anywhere, Naruto?**_"

The Excalibur-wielder snorted irritably. "_**No, she got away!**_"

The pink-haired wielder glided forward. "_**We have to find her quickly before we lose her.**_"

"_**Where could she be hiding? Damn, we almost had her!**_"

xxxxx

While Naruto and Sakura coasted through the skies, the devious Cloneblade watched in wait and pinned herself against a wall. She meticulously scanned the skies, noticing the wielders were gone from her view. She quietly glided up and hovered a little over the rooftops while coasting toward the eastern direction.

"_**I better take this chance without them finding me.**_" She casted her view down and noticed a sewer lid at the bottom. A sly grin crossed her face as she hovered to the sewer lid and ripped it out with tentacles. "_**This should take me straight to the palace.**_" Then, as she dropped into the sewer, she noticed that same metallic blue aura coating her armored form. Drawn by the shimmering aura, Tayuya felt her body being instilled with an extra boost of power that augmented her Cloneblade's kernel gem – embedded inside her right hand. "_**Oh, so you've decided to come out, stupid power! Where were you when I needed you?**_"

Letting out a soft and orgasmic moan, Tayuya embraced the boost of power augmenting her.

She licked her lips, purring as she watched her armor became shinier and lighter. Her seductive smile was replaced with a devilish, malevolent grin as she eyed the sharper blades jutting out of her shoulders. Armor protrusions added to her face as they extended outward.

"_**Ooooh yessss,**_" Tayuya giggled devilishly as her eyes brimmed with cruel and instant gratification. Clenching her right hand, she fired a pair of long tentacles that cleaved a wall in half. As the wall collapsed, she passed through and hastily paced across. "_**I can smell you ya lazy rat! You and that sand whore are close! I can feel it!**_" Another pair of tentacles slipped through her right hand and probed the ceiling, feeling any specific chakras on the surface. "_**Lead the way, my pets. WE MUST FIND THEM! AND WE MUST KILL!**_"

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

The battle with the Doki was finally resolved.

For the time being, the demonic trio was sealed and binded thanks to the combined efforts of Team Konoha and the Suna-nin. The battle had finally settled down as everyone got some much needed reprieve.

"That should do it," the Copy Ninja noted as he and Yamato scoured through the chamber. He eyed the three demons, who were either binded or incapacitated. "Now, we wait until Naruto and Sakura return."

"They have taken a while to get back," Yamato expressed concern.

Sai interjected as he jumped behind the Jounin. "They are pursuing a Cloneblade."

"Yes, and they're going to ensure the Cloneblade is taken care of," Kakashi proclaimed as he pivoted his view toward Shikamaru, Temari, and Chouji. "At least we were able to recover the Kazekage and the siblings. We've only been half-successful."

"Better than an all-out failure," added Yamato.

As we pan right over to Shikamaru and the others…

As Suna-nin medical specialists examined Temari's broken legs, Shikamaru and Chouji surveyed the courtroom as their colleagues were working with Suna guards. Turning to their right side, Kankuro approached the Team 10 duo and glanced over where his siblings were.

"Temari. Her legs…"

"We know, Kankuro," Chouji interjected, turning an eye's glance over to Temari, Gaara, and Matsuri. "I'm sorry."

"This attack just came out of nowhere. None of us were prepared," the puppeteer sighed, feeling dejected with his humiliating loss.

Shikamaru added. "Hey, just be thankful you guys are still alive. Naruto and Sakura probably already chased her out of the village." He prepared to draw out a cigarette, but promptly placed it into his vest pocket. "You guys are safe now."

"Thanks again, guys I really mean it."

"Hey! You guys bailed out against Orochimaru's crew three years ago! It's the most we can do!" A jubilant Chouji smiled, laughing. "And Naruto's team saved Gaara just recently!"

"Heh, then this means you can expect us to bail you out of another jam there," Kankuro managed to chuckle, uplifting a rather gloomy atmosphere.

Clearing her throat, Temari quipped as she garnered the men's attention. "Are you three just going to stand there telling stories, or are you going to have me carried out of here?"

"Sorry, but I was sure the medical team were going to carry you off," Shikamaru said.

"Humph," the sand princess scoffed. "You jerk."

"I'll be going with ya'll if you don't mind."

The Suna-nin medical crew nodded amongst themselves, giving Shikamaru the heads-up to join them. Shikamaru attentively helped them lift Temari on a gurney. As they prepared walked off, another set of gurneys was placed under Gaara and Matsuri.

"These two don't have it as bad as Temari, but they're going to need some tentative care," Kankuro said as he stepped over to check on his brother. "First the Akatsuki, and now this." Just then, he noticed Gaara's eyes slowly opening, revealing a look of distress. "Gaara! You're awake!"

"…she's here…"

"What? You don't mean…!" Kankuro whirled around as he turned toward the chamber entrance where Shikamaru and the medical team carried Temari through. "YOU GUYS!"

As the medical team paced forward, the ground exploded and knocked them back. Temari fell right on top of Shikamaru as a billowing smoke cloud emerged from the hole forged in the ground. Shaking his head, Shikamaru noticed the medical team's bodies scattered across following the abrupt explosion.

"What the hell happened here?"

"How would I know?" shouted Temari, who was sitting on top of Shikamaru's lap. Her eyes slowly turned as they gazed as a menacing shadow rising behind the smoke. "It can't be…!" The sand princess gasped while her eyes widened in despair.

"_**Oh, my. Did I ruin your little escape plan? Fancy that. Must be my lucky day.**_"

"Damn… how did she find us?"

Floating out of the hole, the Flute Diva emerged through the smoke with her flute and giggled devilishly.

Temari growled. "If only you didn't break my legs, I'd…"

"_**Do nothing? Heh, even if I didn't break 'em, you wouldn't have made any difference,**_" Cloneblade Tayuya smirked as she casted a cruel and depraved glance at the pair. She tapped her flute against her right shoulder, giggling. "_**Thanks to my Cloneblade, I was able to get a lock on your chakras. No big deal.**_"

"Can you get up?" Temari whispered to Shikamaru.

"Yeah.

"Then, pick your ass up and run!"

"_**Run all you want, but I'll catch up.**_"

"That form... that's the form and power she used to defeat us!" The blonde recognized Tayuya's enhanced Cloneblade features.

"SHIKAMARU! GET BACK!" Kakashi called out from the distance.

Scooping Temari into his arms, Shikamaru carried her off and distanced himself from Tayuya. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai closed in while cutting off the Flute Diva's path.

"_**Cute, but I'm not here to waste time playing with you, Konoha scum,**_" Cloneblade Tayuya declared, pressing her lips on her flute as she played a specific tune that the Doki could recognize. As she played, her armor shone a brighter blue hue as her power increase synchronized with the music. _Let my music carry along some of my own energy to increase your strength, my friends. Feed off my power and become empowered! Use your renewed strength to crush these Konoha bugs!_

As the Doki raised their heads, they, too, wore the same blue auras that coated Tayuya. They howled deep roars in conjunction, sending shock waves that destroyed the seals. The alarmed Suna-nin scattered away as the Doki's skin changed to all red as sharp spikes jutted out of their shoulders. Their body mass increased, quickly bulking up large muscles as they continually siphoned off Tayuya's energy through the demonic melody she played.

"NO! That music… it's making them stronger!" Baki exclaimed.

"Sir, they've broken through the seals!" A Suna-nin shouted from the background.

Kankuro scoffed. "No, shit. We already saw that happen."

"They're twice as big as they were before!" Chouji shrieked.

Shikamaru made no remark – not even a snide one. He and Temari observed Cloneblade Tayuya's glowing form facing their direction, sporting the same evil smirk she did a few minutes ago.

The Flute Diva finished her melody, breathing deeply. "_**That was a song in dedication to the lazy rat and his slut.**_" She heatedly pointed to Temari and Shikamaru across the other side of the chamber. "_**Today, we celebrate this occasion as the final minutes of your lives. Now, I can take the pleasure of sending you two to the afterlife. I promise you'll be together there. So, any last words before-**_"

Suddenly, Sai threw his blade toward the Flute Diva, quickly cutting her off mid-sentence. Tayuya brought her scythe down, letting the blade ricochet off her armored instrument. The blade hurtled back to Sai, who caught it with a quick reflex.

"That's enough. We'll take it from here," Kakashi remarked, preparing to unveil his Sharingan.

"_**Think again, Copy Ninja!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya cackled as she glided over the trio and called to her Doki. "_**Attack these annoying bugs, my children!**_" She quickly turned her attention toward Shikamaru and Temari, evilly smiling with delight. "_**Leave these two with me!**_"

"Great," snorted the Nara clansman who threw down a kunai/paper bomb to the ground, which exploded in proximity of where Tayuya was.

"_**UGH! SNEAKY RAT!**_"

This allowed Shikamaru enough time to carry Temari off and scour through the chamber for a hiding place.

The Doki scattered across the courtroom, promptly carrying out their master's orders. One demon engaged Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai. Another directly fought Chouji and Kankuro. The third one heatedly engaged Baki and his fleet. While the three sides fought the Doki, Cloneblade Tayuya scanned the chamber in search for her prey.

"_**Fools! You can't hide!**_" declared the Flute Diva, who played a tune on her flute, allowing her to manipulate and amplify the volume of the sound waves. One sound wave, fused with the kunoichi's chakra and Cloneblade energy, blasted a hole through a wall.

Hiding behind a statue, Shikamaru was kneeling down with Temari in his arms.

The Flute Diva was floating on the opposite side, firing numerous sound wave blasts that ripped through the solidified walls like wet paper. She continued her relentless attack in search for her would-be prey.

"She's nuts," Temari murmured as Shikamaru held her. _Damn, if only legs weren't broken… I'd be out there facing her and kicking ass. What can I do? I hate being a damsel. _

"Heh, at least you know how it feels… having to be saved, right?"

"Oh… shush…" The sand princess snorted.

"_**Come on out, you pests! I'll level this whole place if you don't come out!**_" The Cloneblade roared, raising her voice as she played another powerful sound wave that blasted away another wall section. She slightly turned her head, scanning through the corridor. Just then, a tentacle protruded through her back and probed two chakras. "_**Huh?**_" She turned, facing the statue where Shikamaru and Temari hid behind. A wicked smile adorned the psycho's face as she pressed her lips on the flute. "_**Found ya!**_"

Upon realizing this, Shikamaru and Temari's faces paled.

"_**Time for your last dance!**_"

With that, the Flute Diva's lips pressed on the flute and played.

xxxxx

_**Outside the Kazekage Palace quarters/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Upon arriving a few kilometers from the palace, Witchblade Sakura and Excalibur Naruto temporarily postponed their Cloneblade search. They took a few deep breaths, recollecting their energy to pick up on their search.

"_**I swear she shouldn't have gotten far! We had her!**_"

"_**Calm down, Naruto. You're right, she shouldn't be far. We will find her and when we do…**_"

_**BOOM!**_

Right on cue, the Flute Diva gave out her location as an amplified sound wave blasted through one of the palace walls. This (add to the fact it was a sound wave) was a dead giveaway, indicating Tayuya's location. The wielders quickly jetted off toward the palace in hurry.

Of course, they weren't the only ones.

After completing their evacuation mission, Team 8 pressed toward the Kazekage Palace. Both Kiba and Akamaru winched as their sensitive ears picked up on Tayuya's sound waves emanating from the location.

"The Cloneblade just gave herself away!" exclaimed Kiba. "She's in the palace dead ahead!"

"That's where we'll be headed," Shino said.

Hinata gazed up as she noticed Sakura and Naruto flying over them. "Look up!"

"It's Naruto and Sakura!" The Inuzuka clansman noted. "They must've picked up on the Cloneblade's location then. We're all heading for the same path. Let's pick up the pace, guys!"

Picking up their speed, Team 8 hastily headed onward as they closed in toward the Kazekage Palace.

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Dismayed, the Flute Diva scowled upon realizing her sound wave attack narrowly missed Shikamaru and Temari. It was at the last second the crafty shinobi utilized another kunai/paper bomb trick. Using his_** Kage Nui no Jutsu**_, he binded the jutsu of statue and pulled the shadow at the forefront of Tayuya's sound wave attack. The attack initially impacted the statue and blew it apart. Shikamaru used this chance to scurry out of the corridor and hide under the stairway.

The agitated Cloneblade floated toward the stairway, searching for her prey.

Painstakingly eyeing Tayuya's tentacles, Shikamaru noted how the Cloneblade used it as a probing device.

_So, that's how she was able to find us! That tentacle thing coming out of her armor acts like a sensor device to trace our chakras! _Shikamaru mentally noted, gritting his teeth while sitting still. _This really bites! She won't have any trouble finding us at this rate. _

"Shikamaru? What's wrong?"

"We're in trouble no matter where we go. She's going to find us no matter where we go."

"What?"

Cloneblade Tayuya walked down the last step on the stairway, humming to herself. She slowly paced across, unaware that Shikamaru and Temari were sitting behind the stairway. They didn't move a single inch as they carefully watched Tayuya's exact movements.

The Cloneblade stopped.

Shikamaru tried not to blink.

Unfortunately, Temari's right foot fell on the ground, causing her to contort in pain. She opened her mouth as a cry escaped her mouth… which promptly led to Shikamaru covering her mouth. As he had his head down, he lifted it up…

…as he realized he was face to face with the Flute Diva.

Cloneblade Tayuya smiled a wicked grin from ear to ear.

"_**Peek-a-boo.**_"

_SHIT!_ Shikamaru cursed, gritting his teeth.

xxxxx

The Kakashi-Yamato-Sai trio worked together binding the Doki they engaged. Yamato utilized wood to pin the Doki's arms down whilst Sai summoned an ink gorilla to seize the demonic apparition. Kakashi charged forward, plunging his electric-imbued fist through the Doki's gut.

The demon grabbed a hold of the wood, snapping it into pieces. Then, it swung its club and wiped the ink gorilla out. Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai scattered as the demon rose up and charged forward swinging its club.

_Her flute served as a necessary catalyst to augment these creature's strengths._ Kakashi mentally noted as he prepared to uncover his Sharingan. "I'll end this quickly."

As the Doki closed in, a powerful force swept right out of nowhere and impacted the giant. The force knocked the Doki back, sending it crashing into a wall. The source of the initial attack came from Witchblade Sakura, whose right hand was coated with pink chakra.

"_**Good one, Sakura!**_" Excalibur Naruto called out as he glided over by his girlfriend's side. "_**That shot should kill him.**_"

"_**Yeah, it should. I don't sense any energy from that thing anymore,**_" Witchblade Sakura replied as she and Naruto hovered toward their colleagues. "_**Kakashi-sensei! Yamato-taicho! Sai!**_"

"Thanks for the save, Sakura," the wood jutsu user said, relieved with the last minute save.

Kakashi faced the wielders. "The Cloneblade is here."

"_**That's why we returned. We saw an explosion and it no doubt had to be her,**_" the Excalibur-wielding Jinchuuriki proclaimed. "_**Where is she?**_"

_**BOOM!**_

Another explosion occurred from the corridor behind the Kazekage throne. Team Konoha all turned their heads as they saw Shikamaru flying across with Temari in his arms. The small of Shikamaru's back was bleeding as he landed on the floor.

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji shouted as he finished a Doki off, backhanding it with a massive fist. He quickly charged in to save his friend… only to be sidetracked a pair of blue tentacles that pushed him back.

Everyone turned their view to the ceiling as Cloneblade Tayuya was seen crawling like a spider. She sprang off the ceiling and landed on all fours. She crawled over in front of Shikamaru and Temari, licking her lips and giggling.

"_**Oh, welcome back. I was waiting for you, two,**_" the Flute Diva giggled devilishly, addressing to the wielders. "_**You want to save your friends? You'll have to beat me first.**_"

Both wielders were taken aback by Tayuya's newly enhanced form.

"_**Sakura, look!**_"

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded. "_**She's changed forms and I can sense her energy's a lot higher. Naruto, we need to be extra careful.**_"

"_**Why don't you two come at me? Or, do you wish to see your two friends die?**_"

Witchblade Sakura growled as she glided forward with Excalibur Naruto tailing behind his partner. The Flute Diva jumped and glided into mid-air, opening a gap between her and her rivals.

"Be careful, Sakura, Naruto!" Yamato said as he and Kakashi moved in to grab Shikamaru and Temari.

"_**No, you don't!**_" Tayuya snapped as she shot two tendrils that pierced the ground, blocking the veteran ninjas' path. She turned, playing a musical note through her flute as her two Doki disengaged from the other parties. "_**Hold these rats off, Doki!**_" She turned away and jetted toward the wielders, waving her scythe wildly and excitedly.

As the Doki closed off Kakashi and Yamato's path, Chouji and Sai headed off to aid the Jounin.

"Just two of them we can handle them!" The proud Akimichi clansman snorted, pounding both fists together. "Shikamaru, don't fret! I'm saving you!" With that, his fists expanded ten times bigger than usual. "C'mon! Bring it on, ya meatheads!"

"I think we'll leave this to Chouji?" Sai chimed in.

Kakashi and Yamato turned, nodding to each other.

_**Bam! **_

Chouji was pushed back as he had both arms crossed in front.

"Ok, maybe they're pretty tough," Chouji frowned. "I could use a hand…"

"Don't worry. We'll hold them down," Yamato asserted as he clasped both hands together as wooden branches stemmed through his sleeves. _If only Naruto and Sakura can manage to kill or knock out the Cloneblade, these monsters should disperse._

xxxxx

On the other side of the palace…

Excalibur Naruto somersaulted into the air and landed a blade strike across the small of the Flute Diva's back. The impact sent Cloneblade Tayuya plunging into the ground. Witchblade Sakura flew down and charged toward Tayuya, striking her with a blade thrust.

To the kunoichi's shock, the Flute Diva stopped her blade…

…catching it with two fingers.

"_**You've got to be kidding!**_"

Tayuya snickered. "_**Too slow.**_"

_**Bam!**_

Cloneblade Tayuya leveled the pink-haired warrior with a punch, sending her sailing across the corridor.

"_**Sakura-chan!**_"

Pacing methodically, the Cloneblade took her time as Sakura stood upright. Fueled and driven with anger, the Excalibur-wielder flew toward Cloneblade Tayuya and formed a hand seal.

"_**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**_"

_**Poof!**_

Naruto and an army of 20 clones jumped Cloneblade Tayuya whilst holding them her. The real Naruto hurried over toward his partner and helped her up.

"_**Easy does it, Sakura-chan.**_"

"_**Careful. Her punches are stronger than before.**_"

"_**Don't worry. They've got her restrained. Once they're done pummeling her, we'll pick off what's left-**_"

_**POOF!**_

Naruto and Sakura whirled around as they gaped in shock as a giant smoke cloud exploded where Naruto's clones piled atop the Cloneblade. They heard a sinister giggle emanating from the smoke screen. Cloneblade Tayuya stepped through the smoke, brandishing her scythe, but didn't come out without bruises and scratches from the clones' vicious attacks.

"_**No way! They should've held her off longer than that!**_"

Witchblade Sakura scowled, readying her arm blade. "_**Could've, should've, but didn't.**_"

"_**Exactly what your girlfriend said, fox boy,**_" Cloneblade Tayuya giggled evilly, licking her scythe. "_**You two fail to realize the badass power I've achieved. This is the result of a Cloneblade's ultimate perfection! Our powers now are like totally worlds apart.**_"

"_**You can't be that much stronger…**_"

"_**Don't think so, Miss Witchblade? I just proved it. I can follow your movements. Your attacks are an open book to me.**_"

"_**Feh, you talk a lot of crap, but you can't back it up against me!**_" Excalibur Naruto prepared to charge in until he collapsed on one knee and felt that same painful throbbing in his stomach. He lowered his head, casting his eyes over a circular embroidered symbol, which gave off a soft and subtle orange glow. "_**AUGH!**_"

"_**NARUTO!**_"

"_**Huh?**_" Cloneblade Tayuya blinked. _What's that glow just now? _"_**No matter!**_" She raced past Naruto and lunged at Sakura. "_**Let's settle this! You and me!**_"

Before Sakura jumped at the chance, Excalibur Naruto threw himself in front of Tayuya and headbutted her in the gut. She doubled over and flew into the air. Heavily panting, Excalibur Naruto once again collapsed to one knee and tried resisting the aggravating pain in his abdomen. Witchblade Sakura noticed the glowing seal and gasped.

"_**Naruto, you're…**_"

"_**It's ok, Sakura-chan. I can still go…**_"

Scanning the wielders, Cloneblade Tayuya sensed Naruto's chakra conflicting with his weapon's corrupt energies. Alternating her view between the two, Cloneblade Tayuya was at odds of whom to attack first.

"_**Damn it! Which one should WE attack first? Huh?**_" She cried out, gritting her teeth, shifting between her base mind and the Flute Diva's depraved awareness. Shaking her head, the Flute Diva was firmly at the driver's seat, and proved that with a psychotic giggle. "_**Oh, poor baby. Is he hurt? Well don't worry. I'll make it… BETTER!**_" She flew down, bee-lining toward Excalibur Naruto.

Witchblade Sakura immediately threw herself in front of Tayuya, cutting her off at the pass. Unleashing a torrent of tentacles, she ensnared the Cloneblade and tossed her aside. With Tayuya sailing across the chamber, Sakura jetted off in pursuit and caught her with a punch. One punch sent Tayuya crashing and skidding across the chamber room.

Ensuring that the Cloneblade doesn't recover, Witchblade Sakura opened her right hand and launched a red energy ball at the Cloneblade. As Tayuya sprang to her feet, she caught the ball with both hands and held it at close proximity.

"_**HAAAAAAAA!**_" Sakura roared a deafening cry.

"_**RAAAAAAAGH!**_" Tayuya screamed.

Everyone ceased fighting and observed the power struggle between the two empowered kunoichi.

_The output of this power! This is… is akin to two Kage-levels clashing in the heat of battle!_ The Copy Ninja watched in shock and awe.

"Hey! Where's Naruto?" Chouji exclaimed as he surveyed the area.

Putting out more energy in her ball, Witchblade Sakura focused as she watched Tayuya slightly falling back.

"_**Stay down, stay down…**_"

Pushing herself forward, Cloneblade Tayuya grabbed the sphere. She clenched her clawed fingers around the sphere and hefted it over her face.

Taken aback, Sakura gaped in disbelief. "…_**you've kidding!**_"

"_**Is this… THE BEST YOU CAN DO?**_" Tayuya roared as she kicked the sphere through the roof and sent it sailing into the darkened clouds.

The sphere passed further into the sky and vanished like a flicker of light.

Then, a massive explosion rattled the skies.

However, this didn't deter Sakura nor did it break her spirit.

She charged forward and went for a right-handed blade thrust…

…only for Cloneblade Tayuya to tilt her head barely to the side.

"_**I said you were too slow!**_" Tayuya shouted as she backhanded Sakura with her scythe and sent her sailing into a pillar. She cocked her head, her devilish smirk was replaced with an apathetic frown. "_**All that training and you can't even match up to my second-level form. What a shame. You're not even a challenge to me anymore. In fact, I don't even feel like killing you.**_" She raced up, faster than Witchblade Sakura could follow, and kicked the wielder's face.

"_**UGH!**_" Sakura cried as she rolled over whilst nearly being knocked out cold.

"Sakura!" Yamato shouted.

But as Kakashi and the others tried moving in, the third Doki cut them off from advancement. Even the Suna-nin were kept at bay by the wild demon.

"_**Good work, my Doki. Just hold them off a little longer,**_" Tayuya calmly walked up to Witchblade Sakura, brandishing her trusted scythe. Licking her lips, she approached Sakura, ready to knock her lights out. "_**I've proven a copy is superior to the original. Your Witchblade granted me this Cloneblade in the first place. Right?**_" As she put one foot down, she buried Sakura's face into the ground. "_**Suna is mine now. Now, kiss the feet of the new Kazekage.**_"

"HA! IF YOU'RE KAZEKAGE, THEN I'M GONNA BECOME HOKAGE BEFORE NARUTO!"

Everyone, including Tayuya, turned as they saw Kiba and Akamaru charging in at full speed. Hinata and Shino followed behind the brash Inuzuka clansman, heading off to attack the Cloneblade.

"WAIT! YOU THREE STOP!" Kakashi shouted.

However, the trio didn't heed the Copy Ninja's orders. As the Doki tried to stop them, Baki and the Suna-nin promptly engaged the giant, allowing Team 8 to pass through.

The blue-armored vixen snorted, turning around. "_**Well, well, who let in a loud-mouthed idiot and two hopeless fools?**_" She took her foot off Sakura and faced Team 8, opening an invitation to them. "_**Fancy that! Well, come and get cut!**_"

"You'll be eating your down blade, bitch!" Kiba called out as he formed a hand seal. "Get ready, Akamaru!"

"WOOF!"

"_**Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō !**_"

_**Poof!**_

Cloneblade Tayuya stood her ground, completely unenthused.

A giant, 10-foot tall two-headed wolf lunged through the smoke and bumrushed toward the Cloneblade.

"_**HOOOOOOWL!**_" The Kiba/Akamaru wolf howled, which was accompanied by low growls and snarls. He headed off to attack Cloneblade Tayuya, swinging its front paws down.

Cloneblade Tayuya jumped into the air, giggling. "_**How cute. You turned into a giant puppy.**_"

"I rarely see Kiba and Akamaru go for that combo," Shino said as he stopped.

Hinata panted, surveying the room. "Everyone's here but Naruto-kun."

"Sakura's over there!"

As Shino pointed toward the Witchblade wielder, he and Hinata hurried over to assist Sakura to her feet.

"Sakura-san, are you ok?"

"_**Hinata, Shino… I've never felt better…**_"

"You look a little worse for wear."

The pink-haired wielder gritted her teeth, holding her head. "_**Just got a little pounding. No big deal… wait, Kiba and Akamaru! She's stronger than you think!**_"

Ignoring Sakura's plea, the giant two-headed beast brought both front paws forward and pinned Cloneblade Tayuya against the wall.

"_**Oh, my… you're strong. I'll give you that, but…**_" Cloneblade Tayuya coaxed the giant canine. She winded up her right fist and punched the wolf's left head. Then, she jumped up and kicked the second head squarely in the jaw. She then seized the wolf by its left head, swinging it around and threw himself across the room. She watched as the wolf dispersed into smoke, turning back into Kiba and Akamaru. "_**Down boy! Play dead!**_" She cracked a cruel joke, giggling. "_**Ok, that was lame, but hey I don't have time to come up with any good material.**_"

"She… she just threw Kiba and Akamaru like they were nothing!" Hinata watched, shocked in aghast.

Shino pressed both hands together, dispersing a swarm of beetles out of his coat. "Go. With her back turned and engulf her, my friends."

"_**Stop… whatever you do… it won't work…**_" Sakura murmured as she tried persuading Shino to cease his attack. "_**If she beat Kiba and Akamaru's special transformation, you… you won't stand a chance!**_"

"It's better than just standing around and the others are tied up with those monsters," the Aburame shinobi affirmed.

Hinata nodded, standing in her usual battle stance. "We'll give it what we've got, Sakura-san. For you and Naruto-kun." She focused as chakra coated her hands and fiercely glared down Cloneblade Tayuya, who had her back turned to them.

"Now, my friends! Spindle Formation!" Shino exclaimed, directing his insects to attack the Cloneblade in a spiraling motion.

Befuddled by the bugs' maneuvering, Tayuya slashed through the swarm with her scythe. The bugs moved around so fast, which completely threw the Flute Diva off.

"_**Stupid bugs! Get off!**_" Tayuya snarled as she viciously waved her scythe around, swatting away the insect swarm.

Hinata charged in, taking advantage of the distracted Cloneblade. "_**Jūho Sōshiken!**_" Moving in to attack, thick chakra coated her hands, which shaped into lion faces. She lunged right at Tayuya and thrusts her hands forward. Cloneblade Tayuya barely tilted her head and jumped into the air. She landed behind Hinata, evading close quarters with the white-eyed, blue-haired kunoichi.

The Flute Diva scoffed irritably. "_**C'mon, you couldn't even touch me and those stupid bugs still had me distracted. You're too slow!**_"

Hinata quickly whirled around and thrust her right hand forward.

Tayuya evaded Hinata's hand, reading her movement like an already open book with its contents being easily readable. Suddenly, Tayuya watched as the bug swarm closed in to engulf her. Readying her scythe, Tayuya sprang back as she lured Hinata and the bug swarm toward her. She turned and flew directly at Shino.

_She's coming this way?_ Shino blanched.

"_**I'm through playing around with you idiots!**_" Tayuya bellowed as she propelled toward Shino, catching him with her scythe and slashed him across his chest.

"SHINO!" Hinata cried out.

As Tayuya swerved around a pillar, she jetted right toward Hinata.

_**Bam!**_

Cloneblade Tayuya decked Hinata with a punch and sent her sailing into the wall.

"_**I told you! You punks are too slow!**_" Tayuya watched as the insect swarm flew back over to Shino. A wicked smile adorned her face as she shifted her sights on Shikamaru and Temari. "_**Heh, now where was I? Oh, right. I was dealing with these two.**_" Wasting no time, she calmly paced toward the duo, giggling devilishly. "_**The moment I've looooonged for!**_"

Witchblade Sakura growled, clenching her fists tightly. "_**...no you don't. Not when I'm still standing! WE'RE NOT FINISHED!**_" Charging with reckless abandon, the pink-haired kunoichi made her last stand and lunged at the Flute Diva. She recklessly threw a punch...

...only for the Cloneblade to pivot and counter by lifting her scythe.

_**Crack!**_

Much to Tayuya's surprise, Sakura's punch dented a few cracks into her scythe.

At that exact second, a few cracks formed on Tayuya's armored right arm.

Paying no attention to the cracks, Tayuya scoffed and seized Witchblade Sakura's right hand.

"_**No...! DAMN IT!**_" Sakura cursed as Tayuya clenched her hand over the pink-haired kunoichi's fist.

Crushing Sakura's hand, Tayuya pulled her rival forward and effortlessly dead lifted her over her head.

"_**NO!**_"

"_**I told you! You're a waste of time! Now, stand aside!**_" Tayuya roared as she threw Sakura across, watching her crash into a pillar. Shifting her view to Shikamaru and Temari, a crazed and psychotic smile smeared across Tayuya's face. She walked forward, licking her lips. "_**I think I'll start with you, lazy rat.**_"

"SHIKAMARU!" Chouji bellowed as he pushed his way through the Doki and rolled into a spiked ball toward the Flute Diva. "DON'T YOU GO NEAR THEM! _**Nikudan Hari Sensha!**_" As he pressed forward, the Akimichi clansman accelerated his pace and targeted solely Tayuya.

Without batting an eye, Tayuya turned and waved her scythe.

With just her scythe, the Cloneblade held the rolling spiked ball in place.

"WHAT?" Chouji shouted.

"_**Predictable. You thought I was retarded to not even hear you?**_" Tayuya scoffed as she picked up Chouji (still in spiked ball form) and kicked him into the ceiling. Lowering her scythe, she noticed more cracks forming. "_**Feh, you're just delaying the pain, Shikamaru.**_" Stalking closer toward Team 10's leader, Tayuya smirked evilly as Shikamaru finally came to. "_**Awake already? Ehehe, good. I want you to see what I'm going to do to you.**_"

Shikamaru's face contorted distress and fear as his worst nightmare closed in with sadistic intentions.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Kankuro roared as he dashed up and threw chakra stings to seize the Flute Diva.

"KANKURO! SEIZE YOUR ATTACK!" Baki exclaimed.

The Flute Diva slightly turned her head, waving her scythe as she cut the strings before they even touched her. She flew up at Kankuro and kneed him in the gut, sending him sailing into Baki's arms.

"Kankuro!" Temari trembled in fear as Tayuya advanced. "Get away... Shikamaru! Just leave me!"

"No way... not when this nutcase is after us both... mainly me..."

"_**You're an obstinate fool, you know that?**_" Cloneblade Tayuya snidely remarked, walking up to Shikamaru while casting a crazed glare into his terrified eyes. "_**You cling to this bitch like she means the world to you. You're willing to throw your life for hers. How noble of you.**_" She smirked as her voice dripped with cold malice. Catching Shikamaru with a knee to his chin, she forced him to his back and crouched over in front of you.

"Shikamaru!" The sand princess cried, shooting an angry glare at the Flute Diva. "Get away from him, you...!"

"_**With both of your legs broken, you can't do anything. What can you hope to do to save him this time? Eh?**_"

"Shikamaru... get your ass up! UP!"

As he twitched, Shikamaru barely moved and tried to sit up. A pair of blue tentacles knocked Shikamaru down and pinned his shoulders down. Cloneblade Tayuya slowly crawled over to Shikamaru, crazed, psychopathic glare and all. She reached over, letting a few tentacles slip through her fingers as they reached toward Shikamaru. Shikamaru backed away, desperately slapping away the tendrils that reached over to grab him.

The Doki once again cut off Kakashi, Yamato, Sai, and the Suna-nin at the pass.

Witchblade Sakura was barely moving as she lifted her head. The first thing that caught her eye was Tayuya crawling toward Shikamaru.

"_**I... I won't let you get away with this...! No!**_"

xxxxx

As we pan over to the opposite side of the room...

Holding his arms tightly around his body, Excalibur Naruto felt himself shuddering from head to toe. Excruciating pain was stemming from his abdomen as orange chakra slowly leaked out of his seal. That same reddish orange chakra coated Naruto's entire body. His face contorted in pain as he dropped to two knees. Slightly opening his mouth, a pair of canines protruded as the whiskers on his cheeks thickened - a clear indication that the Kyuubi's power was surfacing.

The Excalibur-wielder gritted his teeth, painstakingly trying to cope with the pain. His threshold for the pain proved to be effective, if only for a short time before the chakra burned through his armor.

_Why is this happening? I thought... I thought the Excalibur was enough to strengthen the seal..._

xxxxx

_**Kyuubi's Domain/Naruto's Soul Room**_

Standing at the forefront of the sealed gate, the Excalibur had both hands firmly placed in front of the Kyuubi's cage. Finally letting the Kyuubi's chakra take its toll on him, the armored man dropped to his right knee. Lifting his sweaty face, the man heavily panted as the demon's reddish chakra wisped along past him. The Kyuubi's malevolent red eyes narrowed, staring directly at the Excalibur. Their collaborative bond looked to have reached its end, with the Kyuubi finally taking full reigns of Naruto's body.

However, the Excalibur wasn't ready to go down without a fight.

"_**I'VE WAITED TOO LONG. YOU CAN NO LONGER DENY ME THE CHANCE TO CHALLENGE THE WITCHBLADE!**_"

"_**You just... couldn't afford to wait any longer, could you? You impatience is intolerable... you stubborn fox...!**_"

_**Swish!**_

Alarmed, Excalibur sprang back as four sharp claws shot through the cage bars.

Taking deep breaths, the Excalibur shot an intense stare at the Kyuubi, gathering a ball of energy in his right hand.

"_**I'm a part of the Witchblade, demon! Don't you forget that! If you want to fight the Witchblade... YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH ME!**_" He openly defied against the Kyuubi, standing his ground against the mightiest of the Bijuu.

The Kyuubi's laughter filled the entire dimension, but did little to faze Excalibur.

"_**CONSIDER OUR PARTNERSHIP NULL AND VOID! NOW, ALLOW ME TO TAKE BACK FULL CONTROL OF UZUMAKI NARUTO!**_"

"_**Hang in there, kid... I'll do what I can to keep the seal up... just make sure it isn't damaged...**_"

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Finally coming to, Excalibur Naruto revealed a pair of demonic, red Kyuubified eyes. The thick orange chakra aura engulfed him completely and a devilish smile curled from ear to ear, revealing the Kyuubi's malevolent nature completely taking over. Red bubbles seeped out from the demonic aura. As he crouched over, three pairs of tails protruded through the watery-like aura.

"_**Grrr... Sakura-chan... Everyone... Kill the Cloneblade... KILL THE CLONEBLADE!**_"

xxxxx

Suddenly, Yamato felt a sharp throb in his right hand.

_No, it can't be!_

He turned his hand around as the Kanji symbol of '_**3**_' embellished his palm.

"Kakashi...!"

The silver-haired veteran turned around, noticing the symbol on Yamato's hand - indicating the number of tails Naruto possessed.

"Three? Then, that means..."

As Cloneblade Tayuya sat atop of Shikamaru, Temari tried reaching over to push the Cloneblade off.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as his yells were drowned out by Tayuya's cruel laughter.

"_**Now, just relax. This will be over shortly...**_"

Back on her feet, Witchblade Sakura dashed across at full speed.

"_**GET OFF HIM, YOU FREAK!**_"

"_**The pain will subside... don't you worry...**_"

Just then, a streak of red and orange chakra trailed past Witchblade Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes widened in shock.

Cloneblade Tayuya's attention was taken off Shikamaru as she turned...

...and came face to face with a Three-Tailed Kyuubi/Excalibur Naruto, whose menacing face filled with malevolence and hatred.

"_**Naruto?**_" Witchblade Sakura gasped as the shock nearly drained her voice.

The Flute Diva gaped in bewilderment, recognizing the powerful force ready to maul her. "_**...the fox?**_"

"_**GAAARRGH!**_"

_**Slash!**_

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 53: _**Battle's End at Suna! The Decisive Blow to the Flute Diva!**_

xxxxx

_**Witchblade Sakura Omake by Kanius**_

The lovely hostess, Shiori Tsuzuki, faced the audience while the camera panned right in... toward her overly voluptuous chest.

"Right on my face or you do have a death sentence?" Shiori gave a death glare to the cameraman, who promptly lifted the camera to her face and backed away. "Good evening, ladies and gents. Tonight, we'll cover the last part of the Cloneblade section. That's right." She glanced over to Tayuya, who sat atop of her desk in full Cloneblade armor. "Ah, good. You're volunteering for this segment."

"_**Duh. I am the Flute Diva of this story, aren't I?**_"

"Anyhow, simply put Tayuya is my worthy successor of the Flute Diva name. We're both completely crazed and relish in killing our enemies with our beautiful scythe-like blades. Demonstrate for us, Tayuya."

Brandishing the deadly scythe weapon, Tayuya tilted it and waved it around at arm's length.

"_**And with it I can cut down a few sacks of meat like those punks I killed after saving Inari.**_"

Impressed, Shiori brought her right arm out as she forged her own blue armored scythe.

"_**Show off.**_"

"Now, now, Tayuya, you did learn from the master. Did you not?"

Sucking up her pride, the former Sound 5 member scoffed. "_**Riiiight.**_"

"Tayuya and I were given the perfect codenames. Diva."

"_**Flute Diva.**_"

"Of course, the two of us have shown that we have little to no control over our impulses. That's price we pay when wielding imperfect weapons. Unfortunately, that's how I died in the Witchblade anime."

"_**Yeah, you let the Cloneblade enslave you. Unlocking all that power destroyed your and your body. Feh, I won't make the same mistake.**_"

"I know you won't let me down, dear Tayuya. Of course, you've got your hands full with Naruto-kun's Kyuubi/Excalibur combo form next time. Sucks to be you," Shiori playfully stuck her tongue out.

Tayuya scoffed, folding her arms and huffed. "_**Please, I'm not going to die. I'm going all out next chapter! Just watch me kick all of their asses!**_"

"Yes, yes, but talk is cheap, dear Tayuya. Show me that you're truly capable of carrying the Diva title next time."

"_**Just watch me.**_"

"Well, that's all the time we have. This concludes the Cloneblade section of the Witchblade Encyclopedia. Next sections we'll discuss will cover the Excalibur, Darkness, and the Witchblade. See you later, wonderful people!"

Lunging forward in front of the camera, Cloneblade Tayuya growled. "_**Get ready, fox boy! You and your pink-haired slut are going down next time! I'm going to rule supreme!**_"

"Uh, Tay?"

Twirling around, Tayuya saw Karin standing in front of her with a crossed look.

"_**Karin? Look about me touching your butt and all... that was a joke! You know I don't swing that way.**_"

"Relax. I'm just here to wish you luck next time. You're going to need it."

"_**Gee, thanks for your support,**_" the Flute Diva rolled her eyes.

Karin giggled, patting her friend's back. "Your welcome. Just don't touch my ass again, got it?"

"_**Got it.**_"

xxxxx

**A/N: **One more chapter to go and we'll finally be out of the _**Cloneblade Saga**_.

I will reveal more info on the mini-arc that will follow the end of the Flute Diva battle.

All you need to know is that it covers Shion the priestess.

Get ready. Next chapter should (hopefully) end the Cloneblade story arc on a somewhat high note.

Send a review and stay gold!


	53. Battle's End at Suna! The Decisive Blow!

**A/N: **We made it. We finally reached the _**Cloneblade Saga's **_end. It's been almost two years, but the longest story arc of this story hits its climax. I promise the following story arcs won't be nearly or even remotely close to being long (then again, they were a few interval chapters in this story arc. So, please consider that).

Ok, how do I plan on ending the Flute Diva portion?

With Naruto going nuts! That's how! :D

No, I won't resort to any Michael Bayesque-explosions, but expect quite a bit of brutality when Excalibur/Kyuubi Naruto gives the Flute Diva a run for her money. ;)

Here we go. The end of the _**Cloneblade Saga**_ is here. Is this really the end of the Flute Diva's vicious streak? Or, will the Kyuubi turn his sights on Sakura and the Witchblade? So much tension and drama.

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Shikamaru gritted his teeth as his yells were drowned out by Tayuya's cruel laughter.

"_**Now, just relax. This will be over shortly...**_"

Back on her feet, Witchblade Sakura dashed across at full speed.

"_**GET OFF HIM, YOU FREAK!**_"

"_**The pain will subside... don't you worry...**_"

Just then, a streak of red and orange chakra trailed past Witchblade Sakura. The pink-haired kunoichi's eyes widened in shock.

Cloneblade Tayuya's attention was sidetracked as she turned...

...and came face to face with a Three-Tailed Kyuubi/Excalibur Naruto, whose menacing face filled with malevolence and hatred.

"_**Naruto?**_" Witchblade Sakura gasped as the shock nearly drained her voice.

The Flute Diva gaped in bewilderment, recognizing the powerful force ready to maul her. "_**...the fox?**_"

"_**GAAARRGH!**_"

_**SLASH!**_

_**BOOM!**_

Once Excalibur Naruto's clawed right hand connected, he exerted enough force and knocked the Flute Diva through a wall.

Team Konoha and the Suna-nin watched in utter shock at the display of power Naruto demonstrated. With one claw slash, he sent Tayuya flying through a wall. The distance was a staggering 40 feet back where the Flute Diva landed. Even now, everyone could hear Tayuya's loud screams echoing.

Excalibur Naruto faced the wall where Tayuya crashed through.

Taking a few deep, collective breaths, the Kyuubified wielder growled intensely as the orange aura fed off his fury.

"The Kyuubi is already starting to take over!" Yamato exclaimed. "Damn and I thought the Excalibur would've suppressed it."

"Not for long I'm afraid, Tenzo," Kakashi said regrettably, observing Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto's position. "Now, we have a graver concern than just the Cloneblade."

Gawking in utter horror, Shikamaru was only a few feet from where the Kyuubified Naruto stood. He and Temari tried to not move an inch as to not rouse the transformed Jinchuuriki's anger. Naruto pivoted away, ignoring Shikamaru and Temari as his red eyes locked onto Witchblade Sakura.

The pink-haired wielder stood her ground, trying to maintain her stance after Tayuya pummeled her. Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto growled deeply, shifting his sights directly on Sakura's Witchblade. His Kyuubi nature was drawn to the ancient artifact's wicked energy.

"_**Sakura-chan… run… get away…**_" The Naruto side to the monster tried reaching to the wielder, warning her to flee. However, the Kyuubi wasn't going to let his host restrain his desire to challenge the Witchblade. "_**The damn fox… he wants… he wants to challenge the Witchblade! He's not… going to hold back… run! Please, Sakura-chan!**_" Tightly folding his arms around his body, Naruto fell to one knee and violently shook his head. Long threads of orange chakra stretched out of every bubble pouring out of the orange aura.

"_**Naruto! Control it! You and the Excalibur need to tame the Kyuubi! I know you can!**_" The Witchblade wielder cried out, pleading to her boyfriend's pain. "_**I have faith you can contain the Kyuubi's evil desire!**_"

'_**Sorry, Sakura, but I don't think your words can reach the boy anymore. He's letting his anger toward the Cloneblade cloud his rationality.'**_ The Witchblade interjected through his host's thoughts. Scanning through Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto, he sensed the Excalibur's struggle to strengthen the seal. _**'That seal. It's corroding quickly as we speak.'**_

Witchblade Sakura gasped with a soft whisper. "_**No, it can't be.**_"

'_**I'm sorry, Sakura, but we have no choice. We must engage Naruto if we're to save him.'**_

"_**But, the Cloneblade! The real enemy is Tayuya right now!**_"

'_**Yes, but we may end up fighting two enemies at once. Better one than two if you ask me. We have to pacify with the best of our abilities!'**_

Bravely standing her ground, the pink-haired kunoichi readied her right fist. Her face conveyed regret as she realized she was in a tight dilemma. If she doesn't stop Naruto now, then she'll have more than the Flute Diva to be concerned with.

Kakashi faced Yamato, whispering. "The moment Sakura pacifies him, bind Naruto and try to suppress the Kyuubi's chakra. We can't afford for Naruto to unleash the Kyuubi's full power."

"Got it," noted Yamato, who carefully waited for the right moment to spring into action.

Suddenly, the Doki pair charged away from Team Konoha and the Suna-nin. The ogre-like behemoths charged toward Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto, roaring out loud. The Kyuubified wielder merely turned his head, smiling malevolently as if their presence were nothing to him.

"_**Oh no! You're not touching Naruto!**_" Witchblade Sakura hissed as she raced forward to cut the Doki from the pass.

Suddenly, Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto brushed past the pinkette and madly charged in, meeting the Doki head-on.

"_**Naruto!**_" She cried out.

"_**ROOOOAR!**_"

_**SLASH!**_

_**SLASH!**_

xxxxx

As she finally came to, Cloneblade Tayuya opened her eyes and kicked off the debris that buried her. She sat up, glaring at the direction where she was launched. All she could remember at that last second was Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto clubbing her.

Looking over her right arm, Tayuya saw that her armored scythe shattered into pieces. One impact slash destroyed her weapon effortlessly.

Then, she saw a drip of red blood falling.

Tayuya noticed the blood dripped the side of her mouth.

She wiped the blood off, smearing it across her right thumb.

A wicked smile adorned the Flute Diva's face.

"_**Now, that was a hella of a punch.**_"

Ecstatic, the Flute Diva jumped to her feet and laughed. "_**Superb! This should prove to be an exciting fight!**_" With that, she took off and rocketed back to the Kazekage Palace. "_**Fox face, I'm going to pay you back for that sucker punch!**_"

xxxxx

Chapter 53

_**Arc IV: Cloneblades**_

_**Part V: The Hunt for the Flute Diva**_

_**Battle's End at Suna! The Decisive Blow to the Flute Diva!**_

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

After pummeling the Doki with chakra-imbued punches, Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto sent the two ogres sailing across the room. Both ogres were sprawled on the ground with huge lacerations made by Naruto's claws. They barely moved an inch as the Excalibur-wielder stood over them, wearing the orange chakra coat. Waving behind Naruto's back were three tails. Each tail stemmed out, brimming and instilled with demonic energies.

Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto hunched over, growling and surveying the chamber. He pivoted his head slowly, shifting his sights over toward Witchblade Sakura. The two stared each other down. Tension mounted between the Kyuubi and the Witchblade. Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto moved his front hands over, waiting for the Witchblade wielder to make her first move.

"_**Naruto, I think you're still in there. You can hear me can you?**_"

The possessed Jinchuuriki retorted with a low growl.

"_**I know you're still there! I don't want us to fight! Don't be tempted by the Kyuubi's desire! He only cares about challenging the Witchblade for his own personal greed!**_"

"_**Sakura…chan…**_"

Witchblade Sakura dropped her arms by her sides, and sighed. "_**If I have to fight you, I'm only doing it to save you.**_"

"_**Sakura…**_" Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto growled as he shifted his view toward the hole he made where he sent Tayuya through earlier. He turned away from Sakura and immediately caught the Flute Diva coming in. "_**So, you're back. You want some more?**_"

Sakura and the others (those still conscious) turned to the opposite direction as they caught Tayuya gliding into the palace quarters. The blue-armored wielder's face conveyed shock as she saw her Doki all torn and bleeding after having been lacerated by Naruto's Kyuubi strength. Vexed, she eyed Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto and growled deeply.

"_**What… what did you…?**_" The Flute Diva mumbled as she screamed at the three-tailed wielder. "_**WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CHILDREN?**_" She glided forward, preparing to meet Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto head-on without a second thought. She clenched her right hand and caught Naruto with a fight hand…

_**Wham!**_

Tayuya's fist impacted Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto's fist.

To everyone's shock, the blow managed to turn Naruto's head sideways.

"_**NARUTO!**_" Sakura cried out.

Flute Diva deeply panted, infuriated over seeing her Doki writhing in pain. As Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto cocked his head, an evil grin curled over his lips. Then, a pair of chakra hands jutted out of his fox cloak and tried to grab Tayuya. The Flute Diva jumped into the air, evading the chakra hands whilst repelling them with tendrils.

_One punch didn't even hurt him?_ Witchblade Sakura mentally noted, overwhelmed with disbelief at her partner's impressive durability. "_**I doubt she can handle a combination of the Kyuubi and Excalibur's power. No way can she endure it.**_"

Observing the three-tailed Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, Cloneblade Tayuya seethed angrily as it became clear she was in for a fight for her life. The risk of channeling her Cloneblade's energy output may in fact take a toll on her body, which was a fate for all Cloneblades. At the second level, she was the first to achieve such a stage. She surpassed her 'sisters' and conquered the Witchblade wielder twice.

Now, she was facing the host of the Kyuubi. On top of that, the host was an Excalibur wielder.

Upon realizing Naruto's strength, she hit a crossroads.

Perhaps, this was the battle, which would require her to harvest the Cloneblade's full power. Her Cloneblade's second stage was on par or even above a Kage. She never would've imagined she'd reach a rare power – granted it couldn't be possible without the Cloneblade.

Tayuya felt the Kyuubi was threatening her power.

In her mind, she would not allow anyone to overpower her.

"_**No, with this power. My Cloneblade's strength… I've surpassed my dead partners. The Sound Four. Hell, with this power… I'm stronger than Orochimaru could ever hope to dream!**_"

Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto retorted with a snarl and prepared to spring up.

"_**I'll do what he couldn't do and that's kill the Kyuubi's host! I'm talking to YOU, fox boy!**_" Cloneblade Tayuya screamed as two long scythe-like blades protruded through her arms. Replacing her one scythe, she quickly doubled the stakes and resorted to a desperate action. "_**As the new Kazekage, I won't allow YOU to rain on my parade! Make your fucking move!**_"

With that, Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto vanished like a blur.

Cloneblade Tayuya followed the three-tailed wielder's movements. She turned as he appeared in mid-air, lunging at her with claws ready to maul her.

Readily brandishing her scythes, she stopped the Jinchuuriki and held his claws at bay. She glided forward and pushed him through a wall, demolishing it. She caught Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto with a right-handed slash and sent him sailing 20 feet through a clock power. She hastily jetted off in pursuit of her worthy opponent.

Witchblade Sakura raced out to the hole where the monsters demolished. She poked her head through, watching the blue-armored kunoichi gliding off in the distance.

"_**Naruto! Hold on, I'm coming!**_"

"Sakura, wait!" Yamato called out as he tried preventing her from pursuing the wielders.

Sakura frowned as wings protruded out of her armor. "_**No, I can't stay here. Don't try and stop me!**_" She jumped out through the hole and glided off after Tayuya.

"WAIT, SAKURA!"

"It's no use, Tenzo," Kakashi replied, approaching his colleague. "This is a battle that must be settled with them. We need to see that everyone's security is accounted for. Granted, now the Kyuubi's cloak has surfaced, completely binding Naruto's will."

"But…"

"She'll have the Witchblade to protect her, but the Kyuubi's nature is unpredictable. Sakura will most undoubtedly need support."

"Then, allow me to keep observation," Sai offered. "I'll entail everything I see."

"The least I can do go and have a wood clone tend to our comrades here."

"That will be for the best then," the Copy Ninja acknowledged, nodding. "But, don't get too close in the heat of their battle."

Yamato turned and nodded to Sai. "Ready?"

"Yes. Let's do this."

xxxxx

_**Outside the Kazekage Palace/Central Market Square/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

The Kyuubified Jinchuuriki recovered from his devastating fall and raced out in hot pursuit of the Flute Diva.

Rummaging through a street, Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto pivoted his head and surveyed his surroundings. He tried probing the Cloneblade's exact whereabouts and scaled up a building. He threw himself over and landed on the rooftop. Poking his head out, he scanned the spot where Tayuya should've landed. He scowled irritably, dismayed with unable to trace Tayuya anywhere.

"_**OVER HERE, FOX BOY!**_"

As Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto whirled around, a blue heeled foot impacted his face and knocked him back toward the edge of the rooftop. Cloneblade Tayuya dashed forward, hastily brandishing her double-bladed scythes. She lunged forward only for the Jinchuuriki to send an array of chakra hands that attempted to grab her. Tayuya swayed around each chakra hand, slashing wildly with her scythes. Springing up into the air, Tayuya shot a network of tentacle spears.

Whilst reading Tayuya's attack pattern, Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto swerved around the tentacles. He opened his mouth, shooting a massive chakra ball. As the chakra ball hurtled up to her, Tayuya evaded the ball and whirled around.

Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

"_**Where the hell did you…?**_"

Just then, she paused for dramatic effect as she felt a heated and demonic presence behind her. She turned around as Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto brought down his right hand and backhanded the Flute Diva away.

As the blow impacted, Tayuya plunged through a rooftop and landed in a heap atop a pile of debris. The three-tailed Jinchuuriki landed and viciously glared at his fallen opponent, growling deeply.

Tayuya pushed off the debris pile lying atop of her. She shook the rocks off and cackled happily.

"_**I must say… I'm enjoying every moment of this! You're bringing even more excitement than your bitch of a girlfriend could ever dish out!**_"

Making no retort, the Jinchuuriki furrowed his brows as his fox cloak began to vibrate. Tayuya made wind of this and sensed a peculiar vibe emanating from Naruto. Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto waved his three-tails forward, sending a strong shockwave that blasted Tayuya.

_**Bam!**_

Feeling like she was shot with a cannonball, Tayuya was sent sailing 20 feet backwards.

Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto sprang off the rooftop and chased after the Flute Diva.

Finally, the Flute Diva found herself hitting the back of a wall. Before she had a chance to recover, the three-tailed beast flickered, appearing right before Tayuya's attentive eyes. The Jinchuuriki pulled his right hand back and punched Tayuya squarely in the stomach, knocking the breath out of her. He followed it up with a volley of fists, utilizing his fox cloak as numerous chakra hands pummeled her.

One chakra fist later and one punch was enough to rupture the whole building. One punch sent Tayuya sailing across the town square. Unable to recover in time, Tayuya found herself ensnared by the Kyuubi's chakra claws. Two chakra hands grabbed her ankles and smashed her through a pillar.

_**Boosh!**_

The pillar quickly collapsed as Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto flung the Cloneblade around as if she was a toy. He threw Tayuya into the air and jumped up in pursuit.

"_**TAKE THIS!**_" Naruto roared as he somersaulted into mid-air and smacked Tayuya with one tail, which sent her plunging to the earth.

_**Boom!**_

Once her body hit like a dead weight, tons of earth and stone flew up where she landed. The Flute Diva was lying in a small crater where she fell. She showed no signs of any movement, not even a twitch. Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto landed near the crater, cautiously approaching it. He slowly poked his head over the crater and scanned Tayuya's motionless form. Painstakingly glancing over the Cloneblade, the Jinchuuriki lifted his right hand as a long blade jutted through his wrist. The instrument was coated with the Kyuubi's demonic chakra, which imbued the blade. The three-tailed half-beast jumped off the edge and fell atop of Tayuya with his blade in hand, ready to deliver a killing blow.

Suddenly, the Flute Diva's eyes shot wide open.

She caught the blade with quick reflexes, using her hands. She found herself in a struggle between the borders of life and death, struggling to keep Naruto's blade from piercing her chest. Gathering the augmented strength bestowed by the Cloneblade, Tayuya forced herself up and slowly pushed the blade back. Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto gripped the earth, trying to maintain a firm foothold of his crouched position. Cloneblade Tayuya saw an opening – namely Naruto's gut. She lifted her right foot and kicked the Jinchuuriki's stomach. Kyuubi-Excalibur Naruto slightly doubled over, prompting Tayuya to kick him again.

_**Bam!**_

And again.

_**Bam!**_

And yet again.

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

_**Bam!**_

However, none of her kicks seemed to harm the three-tailed Jinchuuriki at the slightest. The half-demon growled deeply as the fox cloak further expanded as wisps of red-orange chakra flickered around him like wild fire. Cautiously avoiding close quarters with the dangerous chakra, Cloneblade Tayuya jumped into the air and distanced herself from the incensed Jinchuuriki.

_None of my hits aren't even fazing the bastard! Is this really the Kyuubi's power? _Tayuya mentally noted as she watched the fox cloak flaring. She noticed Naruto hadn't made any sudden movements.

Then, to Tayuya's surprise, pieces of the Excalibur armor slowly eroded from the surface. The fox's orange cloak washed over Excalibur Naruto as if forming a solidified shield to guard him. Naruto's face contorted in excruciating agony, feeling the fox aura burning through his body.

Cloneblade Tayuya wasted no time, waving her scythes as they produced blade-like projectiles. They hit the fox cloak, trying to cut through it. It didn't work as the projectiles rebounded toward Tayuya. The Cloneblade quickly evaded, letting the blades cut through a wall behind her.

"_**I'm going to kill you! Do you hear me?**_"

Whirling around, the Flute Diva turned her nose up at the Jinchuuriki. She angrily retorted. "_**Don't get cocky, fox boy! I'll break through that stupid cloak of yours!**_" Before she launched ahead to attack, a tentacle protruded out of her armor and probed an approaching energy source. Alarmed, Tayuya turned around as she saw the pink-haired wielder gliding toward their location.

"_**Naruto?**_" Witchblade Sakura noticed the three-tailed Jinchuuriki crouched on the ground as she her right arm pulsated. The Witchblade probed the fluctuating demonic chakra emanating from Naruto, eliciting a cautionary reaction. "_**You can feel can you?**_"

The ancient spirit answered sagely. _**'The fox is leaking out a ton of chakra. At this rate, it'll destroy the Excalibur armor and force my piece to retreat. Keep in my, the Excalibur is all but just a shard of my composition. It constitutes one percent of my power.'**_

"_**And it's simply too much for him,**_" she muttered as she alternated her view, spotting Tayuya hovering away from Naruto. Her eyes narrowed coldly at the Flute Diva's direction. "_**Oh, great.**_"

'_**It seems our Cloneblade friend had quite a bit of trouble with him. It's no surprise.'**_

"_**But, what am I going to do? Between saving Naruto and stopping Tayuya… ugh… damn!**_"

Cloneblade Tayuya snorted as she pivoted her view, facing Sakura. "_**Did you just stop by to annoy me? I told you you're not worth my time anymore!**_" With that, she jetted forward and tried to cut Witchblade Sakura off from reaching Naruto.

Suddenly, threads of orange chakra extended forward and blocked Tayuya from Sakura. The Cloneblade turned as she gazed at a black dome encompassing Naruto. Witchblade Sakura gasped in horror as she witnessed what was the next transformation process.

_Naruto's transforming! No! He wouldn't try letting the fourth tail come out!_ The pink-haired kunoichi dreaded what could initially be coming.

"_**Shit! Don't tell me he's gonna…**_" Tayuya exclaimed. _This is what Orochimaru faced before. I remember four-eyes mention he fought that fox bastard in four-tailed form!_ "_**C'mon, fox face! Show me the power you used to fight Orochimaru with!**_"

"_**You're going to regret it, Tayuya.**_"

Scoffing at the pinkette, Tayuya frowned. "_**Even so, I'm not going down without taking your boyfriend with me!**_"

"_**Stop it! You don't know what you're dealing with! The Kyuubi…**_"

"_**And I've achieved the next stage in Cloneblade evolution! I've surpassed all the other Cloneblades! I kicked your ass, proving I'm stronger than anyone! I'll fight any shinobi just to enhance my Cloneblade! You and fox face WON'T take that away from me!**_"

Witchblade Sakura angrily snapped, chiding the prideful Cloneblade from acting out on impulse. "_**You're letting the power go to your head! That Cloneblade will ultimately lead to your own destruction! You're only wielding a counterfeit! It will destroy you!**_"

"_**I've gained ultimate perfection. My Cloneblade is flawless. And I have to grow stronger,**_" Cloneblade Tayuya pivoted her eyes back on Naruto as the black dome cracked open like a shell, revealing the Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto with shattered pieces of the Excalibur armor still covering sections of his body. The Flute Diva readied her scythes, breathing in deeply. "_**I'll kick his ass and grow stronger… to feed my weapon… and I'll face the world's strongest shinobi. I have to do this.**_"

"_**Then, you'll have to go through me first!**_" Sakura shouted as she flew toward Tayuya.

Just then, at that brief second, Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto lunged into the air. He caught Tayuya with a headbutt, sending her sailing through four pillars. The four-tailed demon landed on the ground and raced off in hot pursuit for the Cloneblade.

Witchblade Sakura quickly gave chase and followed Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto's path.

'_**He's unleashed all four tails! Sakura, we have to stop him!'**_

"_**Naruto!**_" The wielder cried out her hardest to reach out to the Jinchuuriki. Despite her attempts, her voice couldn't reach him. She gritted her teeth whilst quickly gliding over the village. She scanned the collateral damage was made across sections of Suna. "_**This is bad. If they keep this up… no. I don't even want to think about it.**_"

'_**Suna will be destroyed if they keep this up. This village is like home to me since it was here that I bonded with Chiyo. I'd rather not see this village be turned into a wasteland.'**_

Nodding, the pink-haired wielder wore a determined glare. "_**This place still has a special place in your heart? Don't worry. I won't let it get wiped off the map.**_" Gritting her teeth, she focused her intents mainly on catching up with Naruto. "_**I'm coming, Naruto. But, just for me, beat some sense into that crazy bitch.**_"

'_**Heh, yes! Sadistic as always, my dear.'**_

"_**What can I say? Your wickedness is finally rubbing off on me.**_"

xxxxx

Opening her eyes, Cloneblade Tayuya surveyed the scenery and slowly lifted herself from a water fountain. The last thing she remembered was being launched 40 feet across the village in midst of Kyuubi Naruto striking her. Lifting herself out of the fountain, she shook the water off her armored body.

Unbeknownst to her, her right arm showed a few cracks.

"_**Lucky shot. That's all…**_" Tayuya stopped mid-sentence as she sensed Naruto's advancement. She eyed a glowing orange figure blitzing forward, whose speed clocked almost close to sonic speed. She flew into the air and noticed a clock tower. "_**Heh, perfect.**_" She flew at the clock tower, slicing through the structure with her scythes.

As she cut through the tower, it split in half horizontally. Then, it collapsed and fell, crumbling toward Kyuubi Naruto. The four-tailed demon flung chakra hands, pushing away and throwing debris from its path. Tayuya gaped in utter disbelief as she saw Kyuubi Naruto plunge through the debris like nothing.

Crouched on all fours, Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto shot a maddening and attentive glare at the Cloneblade.

Grinning, Tayuya concealed her irritation and laughed. "_**We're going to tear this whole village apart. I don't know about you, but I'm… ecstatic. I'm enjoying this fight of ours! But, why don't you put out more tails, eh?**_"

"…."

Cloneblade Tayuya crouched over and crawled on all fours, taunting the demon. "_**The more tails, the better. I want your absolute best. No half-assing, you hear me?**_"

Initially, the Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto responded with an evil grin.

"_**Good boy,**_" she chortled as she quickly scrambled across, shooting out a torrent of tentacles that stabbed into Kyuubi Naruto's back. She yanked the demon forward and prepared to pierce him with her scythes. "_**Spring the next tail or die!**_"

As Kyuubi Naruto was pulled forward, another Kyuubi Naruto popped out of the creature's back and madly swiped at Tayuya with a right hand. The Flute Diva folded herself back, barely dodging close quarters with Kyuubi Naruto's claw. In midst of Naruto's attack, Tayuya swung the demon into the water fountain.

Springing back to his feet, Kyuubi Naruto roared as the resounding screams destroyed the fountain and sent water splashing around the vicinity. Cloneblade Tayuya dashed through the rain of water that showered the area and caught Kyuubi Naruto with a right hand. As her fist impacted Naruto's face, the demon pivoted his head and swiped at her with a single tail.

_**Boosh!**_

At that exact second, the Flute Diva was sent flying through a shop.

Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto grinned evilly as he crouched over.

A fifth tail sprouted from his back.

Lifting her head, Tayuya gazed outside as she spotted Naruto bearing five tails. A psychotic grin curled on the Cloneblade Tayuya's face, fulfilled with her desired wish.

"_**Now, that's more like it… keep sprouting those tails…**_"

Suddenly, Kyuubi Naruto opened his mouth.

Then, leaking from his mouth, black bubbles amassed and produced a black ball of chakra.

Opening his mouth, Kyuubi Naruto swallowed the black ball whole like a candy drop.

"_**What… in the hell…?**_" Tayuya blinked, befuddled at the five-tailed demon. Her eyes quickly shot wide open. _Oh shit! All that chakra I'm sensing! He couldn't…!_

Kyuubi Naruto opened his mouth and fired…

_**WHA-BOOM!**_

Like a laser cannon, a condensed chakra beam hurtled directly toward the shop.

Cloneblade Tayuya sprang to her feet.

_No way out? Shit!_

But, it was seemingly too late to dodge.

_**BOOM!**_

The whole town section, shop included, was wiped out in a single blast.

xxxxx

The resounding shockwaves from the explosion carried off afar.

Even Witchblade Sakura felt it as she watched the explosion erupt, engulfing the whole vicinity where the two monsters engaged.

"_**No! Am I too late?**_" Sakura exclaimed as she sallied forth to her destination.

'_**No, I can still feel Naruto's presence, but the Cloneblade… I can't say for certain.'**_

"_**That means Naruto destroyed her.**_"

'_**I can't confirm anything until we get there.'**_

The pinkette nodded. "_**Well, in any case, we're drawing near.**_" Exactly as she claimed, Sakura was a few kilometers from reaching the post-destruction site.

xxxxx

Having witnessed the explosion, Sai and Yamato raced forward.

"That's where they are. Sai, let's hurry!"

"Yes!" Sai said as he opened a scroll, summoning an ink hawk.

As Sai rode atop of the hawk, Yamato forged a long narrow wooden path that extended several kilometers from his point all the way near the destruction site. He quickly raced up the path, which lead him over the village.

Determined, Yamato viewed the billowing smoke building at the destruction area. "Naruto, Sakura. You two better be ok."

xxxxx

Five-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto's eyes settled on the spot where he wiped out a whole village section. The shop was reduced to rubble, burnt wood, and metal. A large hole encompassed the whole section where settlements used to be. Kyuubi Naruto growled deeply, shifting his eyes forward as he saw a figure standing midst the smoke cloud.

Cloneblade Tayuya was standing at the forefront with smoke pouring through her armor. She coughed hoarsely before falling to her knees and fell flat on her face. She looked completely worn down after being blasted head-on, but she miraculously survived the devastating force.

The five-tailed beast smiled wickedly and roared, crushing the earth under his feet.

Suddenly, the alarmed demon sensed a presence from the corner. He pivoted his head as he caught Witchblade Sakura standing 20 feet from where he crouched on all fours. The five-tailed demon snarled, glaring intently at the Witchblade wielder.

Noticing Tayuya's unconscious body on the ground, Sakura gasped and shifted her view to the five-tailed monster.

"_**Grrr…**_"

"_**Naruto, you did it. You beat her.**_"

"…_**.**_"

"_**You did something even I couldn't do,**_" the pink-haired wielder said with a broadened smile. She slowly walked forward, carefully trying not to agitate the Jinchuuriki. "_**I'm glad you took care of her. Now, we can finish her off and be on our way.**_"

However, the Kyuubi side of Naruto resurfaced and growled at Sakura's advancement.

"_**Naruto! Resist the Kyuubi! I know your will is stronger than it! Please, don't give into the Kyuubi's desire! He's only going to use you to fight me! All he cares for is challenging the Witchblade's power!**_"

Kyuubi Naruto's growls deepened as he bared his menacing teeth.

"_**The Witchblade says I might not have a choice, but I don't want us to fight. The Kyuubi and the Witchblade would be using us to fight their battle! Please, try and remember who you are. You are Uzumaki Naruto.**_"

As Witchblade Sakura briefly stopped, she reflected to the last time she encountered the Kyuubified Naruto. She tried rushing ahead to bring her friend out of the Kyuubi's control. As a result, she paid a heavy price and received a tail whip from the Four-Tailed Kyuubi Naruto.

However, had it not been for that, the Witchblade's powers be fully realized. Sakura wouldn't have been able to harness the Witchblade's power without a sense of danger. Reacting to Sakura's dilemma, the Witchblade awakened and bestowed his young wielder his wicked power.

Clenching her fists, Sakura took a deep breath and sucked it up. She was taking another chance to confront the Kyuubi-controlled Jinchuuriki. Her body trembled as the Witchblade gem gleamed.

The sensitive artifact probed the demonic chakras emanating from the teenage boy, who now transformed into a monster.

"_**Naruto. C'mon, let me deliver the final blow. You carried your job well, but I should be the one to finish the Cloneblade.**_"

Kyuubi Naruto's growls ceased as she slowly advanced forward.

Witchblade Sakura smiled gently. "_**It's ok. It's over. We saved our friends.**_" Her sweet talk seemed to finally reach Naruto…

…that is until…

Kyuubi Naruto lunged at Witchblade Sakura, bewildering the wielder.

'_**FIGHT HER, NARUTO! FIGHT HER AND FORCE HER TO DRAW OUT THE WITCHBLADE'S FULL POWER!'**_ The bellows of the Kyuubi instilled the Jinchuuriki's berserk-filled mind. Acting as a puppeteer, the demonic entity shouted and utilized his hand to control Naruto like a puppet against his will.

As Kyuubi Naruto attempted to slash the wielder, Sakura evaded and jumped aside. The Jinchuuriki shot chakra hands from his back and backhanded Sakura into a wall. Witchblade Sakura grunted as she was planted into the wall. One of the chakra hands smashed into Sakura and pounded her with repeated blows.

'_**TRY NOT TO KILL HER! IF SHE DIES, SHE CAN'T INVOKE THE WITCHBLADE'S STRENGTH! I WILL PROVE MY POWER IS SUPERIOR TO THE WHOLE ARTIFACT!'**_

"_**RAAAAWWWR!**_" Kyuubi Naruto bellowed as he lunged forward and smashed Sakura through the wall, pushing her into the ground.

As Witchblade Sakura fell, she rolled over and struggled to sit up. Kyuubi Naruto bumrushed toward her, headbutting the wielder in the side. The headbutt impact knocked Sakura back and sent her sailing into a stairway. The pink-haired wielder fell on the back of her head and flopped on the ground.

Kyuubi Naruto prowled across like a predatory animal, stalking over to Sakura. Like a wounded animal, Witchblade Sakura struggled to stand and turn away.

'_**Sakura, you have to fight him.'**_

_How can I? I need time to recover… I mean what after my fight with Tayuya! I can't keep this up!_

'_**You have all the power I can give you.'**_

_Tayuya gained a power-up just by harnessing the full extent of her Cloneblade. Why can't I do the same with the original weapon? Tell me what I have to do! I need it now more than ever!_

Much to Sakura's chagrin, the artifact vaguely remained silent.

_Hey! Did you hear me?_

'_**I can't do that…'**_

_Why the hell not? If I'm going to fight Naruto in his current form and Tayuya… I need more power… please!_

'_**Please, don't make me do it! The last time I allowed a host power beyond their capability… she… no, I mustn't. Don't make me do something I might regret.'**_

_What regrets? What are you hiding?_

'_**I don't wish to lose you like I did with Masane.'**_

Then, it suddenly dawned on Sakura. She recalled listening to the Witchblade regarding his previous host's tragic fate. Amaha Masane invoked the Witchblade's full power, allowing her to achieve a second level form – a greatly enhanced form that took a severe toll on her body.

Sakura frowned as she backed away, glaring at Kyuubi Naruto. _If you're worried I'll share the same fate as Masane, then you're wrong. I won't allow that to happen. I'll try with every fiber of my being to correct your flaws. You have to understand… I want to get stronger… to save Naruto right now! I'm doing this for HIS sake!_

'_**Sakura… you're precious to me. I can't do it!'**_

_Quit treating me like a child! Grow some balls, Witchblade! For as long as we've been together, you never wussed out on me in a dire situation! Why start now?_

Growing impatient with Sakura's lack of resistance, Kyuubi Naruto charged head-on and lashed one of his five tails forward. Witchblade Sakura jumped out of harm's way and let Naruto smash the stairway with a single tail swipe. The five-tailed demon whirled around and charged forward, striking Sakura with a headbutt in midst of a speed blitz attack. The attack sent Sakura through a wall. She fell back as piles of debris buried her under.

The five-tailed monster slowly prowled, seemingly toying with his victim.

Witchblade Sakura shot a pair of red tentacles, using them to push the stone piles off her. Lifting her head, she caught Kyuubi Naruto's form flickering out of thin air.

She blinked…

_**Bam!**_

Witchblade Sakura was knocked into another wall while being on the receiving end of a tail swipe. Kyuubi Naruto jumped forward as he charged toward Sakura.

"_**That's enough…**_" Sakura gritted her teeth as her face contorted with determined fury. She sprang off the wall and raced forward, meeting Kyuubi Naruto head-on. "_**I'm not taking this shit anymore, you stupid fox! Let… my… friend…**_" Clenching her right fist, she augmented it by coalescing her natural chakra and the Witchblade's energy, combining them into one irresistible power fist.

_**BAM!**_

"_**GO!**_" Witchblade Sakura's powered fist connected Kyuubi Naruto's face, sending him hurtling through a wall and outside of the facility they were fighting in.

Panting heavily, Sakura stared outside where Kyuubi Naruto was laying. That one punch (with the Witchblade augmenting her strength) was enough to knock the demonic entity senseless.

'_**You see? You can still make use of our current strength! It was your resolve alone that made the difference.'**_

Witchblade Sakura raced out of the empty facility as she glided through a window. She landed near Kyuubi Naruto and saw one of his hands twitching.

"_**It's not over yet!**_"

"SAKURA! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

The pink-haired wielder quickly turned as Yamato arrived by sliding down the wooden bridge he forged. She then alternated her view and noticed Sai advancing from an aerial view. As Kyuubi Naruto slowly recovered, Yamato saw the five tails sprouted from the demon's back.

_Five tails? Oh dear lord… did Sakura actually engage a fight with him?_ The wooden jutsu user stopped shortly as he acted out against Kyuubi Naruto and activated the sealing power.

Applying the seal mark on his palm, he summoned wooden pillars that encompassed Naruto. The wood stretched across from all sides, forcibly trapping and holding Naruto down. A subtle green glow flashed on Kyuubi Naruto's chest.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"_**I am, Yamato-taicho. I arrived here and only managed to see Naruto defeating Tayuya. The Kyuubi forced Naruto to attack me…**_"

Whilst focusing on summoning wood to bind Naruto, Yamato continued to converse with the wielder.

"And did you two fight?"

"_**Yes,**_" she replied, conveying a hint of sadness in her voice. "_**Since I wasn't 100 percent from my fight with Tayuya, he could've killed me easily. I was at a disadvantage… I only managed to knock him out here with a lucky shot.**_"

"Good, then I'm sure you two can apologize to each other after I'm done here."

"_**The Kyuubi had every intention to use Naruto to force me to use the Witchblade's full power. If I didn't fight back, I would've been dead.**_"

"You had no choice, but I'm glad you're ok. Now, let's get you back to normal, Naruto," Yamato focused as he stressed himself while suppressing the Jinchuuriki's fox cloak.

As Sai approached Sakura, the wielder paid him no mind.

"_**I'm fine if that's what you were going to ask, Sai.**_"

"I was going to ask if you killed the Cloneblade."

Then, the Witchblade wielder had just remembered. She turned away and hurried toward the Tayuya. As she arrived, her eyes shot open.

"_**She's gone! Tayuya's not here!**_"

"Then, she might've slipped away once Naruto attacked you!" Yamato called out. "Find her if you can, Sakura!"

Witchblade Sakura nodded. "_**I'm on it!**_" She quickly surveyed the area and searched for any clues of the Cloneblade's whereabouts.

Sai quickly jumped in and assisted the wielder. They scanned around and underneath the debris where Naruto blasted nearly an entire shopping center to waste. Their quick search came up short with no leads.

"We can't find her!" Sai called out to Yamato.

"Damn," the wood jutsu user cursed as he finished suppressing the fox cloak. He sighed heavily, taking a deep breath as Excalibur Naruto was back to normal.

Witchblade Sakura saw her partner free of the Kyuubi's control and glided over to him.

"_**Naruto!**_"

Yamato undid his sealing jutsu, releasing Excalibur Naruto who fell into Sakura's waiting arms. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, groaning while coming to his senses. Blinking thrice, the Excalibur-wielder clarified his blurry vision as Sakura was the first person he got a clear glimpse of him.

"…_**Sakura?**_"

"_**Yes, welcome back,**_" the pinkette said with a smile as she embraced and placated Jinchuuriki with an open embrace. She and Naruto pulled each other away from their embrace, which surprised the kunoichi. "_**Naruto? What?**_"

Excalibur Naruto frowned, turning his back to her. "_**…tell me. Did I just hurt you?**_"

"_**The Kyuubi took hold of you and forced you against your will to fight me. I tried to hold you off.**_"

This managed to soothe Naruto as he sighed. "_**Thanks. At least, I can trust you to tell the truth. The Excalibur tries his best to… my seal!**_" He abruptly stopped as he lowered his eyes over the seal embroidered on his belly. He saw the demonic chakra slowly pulled back into the seal.

"Don't touch it, Naruto!" barked Yamato who hurried over and examined the glowing seal. His eyes fell on the mark slightly smudged off. _The seal. It's deteriorating has accelerated! But, it shouldn't… not now!_ "Naruto, I advise against fighting that Cloneblade."

"_**Why should I? I'm going to help Sakura destroy her!**_"

"_**What's the meaning of this, Yamato-taicho?**_" snapped the pink-haired kunoichi, who faced Yamato with apprehension. "_**I need Naruto's help to stop Tayuya for good! I can't beat her alone at the level she's at!**_"

Excalibur Naruto growled as he sluggishly stepped forward. "_**Please, I can keep this up. Let's go find her, Sakura-chan… oh…**_" He fell to one knee as fatigue had overtaken him. The effects of the Kyuubi's power were taking a toll on him, but not enough to make lose consciousness. He gutted it out as the Excalibur replenished him with a small energy boost. "_**C'mon, Sakura-chan! What the hell are we waiting for? Let's find that crazy freak!**_"

_Unbelievable! The last time he pushed himself into that Kyuubi form, he practically lost consciousness! _Yamato gawked at Naruto in astonishment. _Can this be the work of the Excalibur? If just one shard of the Witchblade can replenish Naruto, I can't imagine what would've happened if the Witchblade had chosen him. Of course, he's not a woman._

"_**Eh? Sai? Yamato? What are you gawking at?**_" The Excalibur-wielder scoffed as he turned and eyed the duo. "_**We have a Cloneblade to hunt!**_"

Just then, Witchblade Sakura pivoted her head as her artifact's gem glowed and probed the Cloneblade's presence.

"_**I've just got a lock on her!**_" Sakura confirmed. "_**She's…**_" Shifting her view to the northwest, she pointed toward the Kazekage Palace. "_**She's heading over there! No wonder we couldn't find her here!**_"

Excalibur Naruto growled. "_**She's off to finish Shikamaru and Temari! C'mon, we don't have a moment to lose!**_"

The wielders grabbed Yamato and Sai as they flew off in a hurry back to the Kazekage Palace. With the Flute Diva in hot pursuit toward the palace, it turned into a race against time. Shikamaru and Temari's lives hung over the wielder's heads as their resolve to stop Tayuya pushed them to accelerate their flight speed.

xxxxx

_**Inside the Kazekage Palace/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Naruto, Sakura, Yamato, and Sai made it just in time. They stopped and surveyed the entire chamber. Numerous Suna-nin medics arrived to help collect Team 8, Chouji, Kankuro, Gaara, and Matsuri.

Kakashi and Yamato's wood clone hurried over to his colleagues.

"Were you able to get her?" Kakashi inquired, shifting his eyes toward Naruto more closely. "Thank goodness. You're back to your old self, Naruto."

"You had us scared there," the Yamato clone said as he walked over to his real self. The clone changed back into wood and meshed back into the real Yamato's body and reformed a whole composite form.

"_**Naruto fought her off… and then he attacked me under the Kyuubi's control. I was able to pacify him long enough for Yamato to restrain and suppress him.**_"

"_**I owe you one, Sakura-chan.**_"

"But, I take it the Cloneblade was beaten?"

"That's why we returned here, because she wasn't dealt with," Sai quickly added.

Alarmed, the Copy Ninja surveyed the chamber. "She's here?"

"_**Well, I sensed her coming here, but now I don't feel her presence anywhere,**_" replied Sakura who checked over the embedded gem, which doubled as her probe device. "_**Looks like we might've beaten her here.**_"

"_**I hope so…**_"

_**Shick!**_

_**Shick!**_

A network of blue tendrils drilled out of the ground and impaled the wielders. The tendrils caught both Naruto and Sakura as each one plunged through their limbs and stomachs. Four of them binded and suspended Naruto into the air while Sakura was thrown across the room.

"NARUTO!" Yamato and Kakashi shouted. "SAKURA!"

Everyone, including Baki and his colleagues, watched as more blue tentacles ripped a hole through the ground. A loud cackle emanated from the massive fissure that split the earth in two.

Cloneblade Tayuya made her entrance through the ground.

Her body was covered with burnt scathes and scratches. She appeared winded as evident by her heavy panting.

"_**I'm… back…**_" Tayuya snickered, panting as she held Naruto in suspension in the air. As her tentacles recoiled, she let Naruto plunge to the ground. "_**Thanks to you… I lost all the momentum I had…**_" She advanced forward, holding the right arm that hung by the side. "_**Don't think you're getting… away… with inflicting those wounds… AND NEARLY KILLING ME, YOU ASSHOLE!**_" She roared and kicked Naruto over, forcing him to lie on his back. Lifting her right arm, she wore a psychotic gaze as her eyes fixated on Naruto's chest. "_**For dealing the most damage to me… I'll grant you an honorable death, fox face. Goodbye… HA!**_"

"_**Raikiri!**_"

_**Bam!**_

A burst of lightning impacted her right-armed blade and repelled Tayuya back. Kakashi stepped in and guarded Naruto from the Flute Diva.

Cloneblade Tayuya lifted her right arm as her scythe cracked into pieces.

Miffed, the Flute Diva glided over to Shikamaru and Temari. She used her left-armed scythe to hack and slash through three Suna-nin. Baki dashed forward to cut off Tayuya, only to get knocked aside by Tayuya's tentacles.

"_**If I can't have fox face, I'll take out the lazy bastard and the sand bitch!**_" Tayuya roared as she threw herself atop Shikamaru and pinned him to the ground. She turned whiles lowering her blade to Shikamaru's throat. "_**Back off or he dies! I MEAN IT!**_" Suddenly, she twitched as she cast a demented glare over Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's face contorted, conveying absolute terror.

Tayuya sensed the young man's fear, which satisfied her.

"_**Before I kill you… here's something for you to remember me by…**_" Tayuya slowly turned, shooting a devious smile to Temari. "_**And I hope you're looking closely. It's too bad… now you can't claim to be the first woman to kiss this bastard. Watch and learn.**_" She hung her face over Shikamaru's face and pressed her lips against his. To add further insult to injury, she planted a French kiss to Shikamaru as Temari threw herself atop Tayuya.

Having seen enough, Temari pounded her fists against Tayuya's back.

"GET OFF HIM! GET YOUR MOUTH OUT OF HIS, YOU CRAZY BITCH!"

As Temari's screams sank into Shikamaru, he tried to push the Flute Diva off.

Tayuya pulled her mouth from his lips, giggling devilishly. "_**Checkmate. I win.**_"

Unbeknownst to the Cloneblade, a few cracks formed over her right arm.

Then, more cracks split across her left arm and back.

"_**Make sure our moment remains etched when you meet your maker.**_"

Raising her left arm, the Flute Diva prepared to deliver the last blow.

Shikamaru closed his eyes, accepting his fate.

Driven with passion and anger, Temari madly punched Tayuya's back but her punches did little to prevent Shikamaru's execution.

Witchblade Sakura stood up, readying her right-armed blade. "_**Not this time…**_"

Suddenly, Kakashi felt an irresistible force push him aside.

Charging forward with reckless abandon, Excalibur Naruto raised his right hand and forged a Rasengan with windmill-like blades spinning around. He charged directly as Cloneblade Tayuya kicked herself off Shikamaru. She quickly turned and prepared to meet Naruto head-on.

"_**OH! YOU WANT SOME MORE? C'MON, FOX FACE!**_"

"_**NARUTO!**_" Sakura screamed as she rushed forward to collect Shikamaru and Temari.

Suddenly, Tayuya felt an air pressure pull her forward.

"_**WHAT THE HELL?**_"

Roaring like a man possessed, Excalibur Naruto threw the disc-like sphere.

"_**RASENSHURIKEN!**_"

As her eyes shot wide open, Cloneblade Tayuya quickly evaded the forthcoming attack. She quickly blitzed toward Naruto in midst of the Rasenshuriken hurtling past her. Tayuya caught Naruto with her left-armed scythe and slashed through the seal embellished on his stomach.

_**Slash!**_

"_**GAUGH!**_" Naruto cried out as his eyes widened in horror, watching blood splattering out of the gash inflicted from the chest to the stomach down. He clenched his right hand as the Rasenshuriken pulled in Tayuya's right arm.

The Flute Diva gasped in shock. "_**WHAT? NO!**_"

As the Rasenshuriken caught her arm, Tayuya's eyes and mouth widened agape as…

_**Crack!**_

…her Cloneblade bracelet shattered into a thousand shards.

Tayuya screamed in horror as her blue armor completely shattered. Everything from her armor to her blades and tentacles turned to dust. Tayuya herself fell and regressed back to her normal self. With the Cloneblade destroyed, all the power she wielded went up in smoke along with her armor. The Rasenshuriken hurtled through the roof and exploded, releasing streams of chakra that dissipated into thin air.

"…" Tayuya gawked and stared over her body. She stuttered, gritting her teeth. "No… no… NO!" She threw her head up as her angry screams filled the entire chamber. She turned a hateful glare toward Naruto, who turned back to his normal self as he fell with his whole chest turning blood red. "ASSHOLE! MY POWER! YOU TOOK IT AWAY!" Clenching her right hand, she prepared to grab the weakened Jinchuuriki. "NOW I'LL KILL YOU!"

"_**GET YOUR HANDS OFF!**_" Witchblade Sakura blitzed right up to Tayuya, catching her with a right hook that sent Tayuya sailing into the air.

Tayuya spun around whilst in mid-air. She quickly plunged right toward the ground as Kakashi jumped up, catching the criminal with threads that binded her.

The pink-haired wielder knelt over Naruto, shaking his body while trying to revive him. "_**NARUTO! NARUTO! RESPOND!**_"

"His seal's been damaged!" Yamato exclaimed as he and Sai hurried toward Sakura. He stopped, kneeling over while examining the nasty laceration that went from the base of his neck and down to his stomach. "Sakura, try healing him!"

"_**Right!**_" The pink-haired wielder focused as the Witchblade assisted in closing off the horrible wound. _This wound is horrible! She really did damage his seal!_

'_**Sakura. The fox's chakra is being enclosed inside his body, but I'm not sure if you can revive him. His body… it's going through a reaction. We can heal his wound, but his consciousness.'**_

_What about it? Tell me!_

'_**I can't seem to feel anything now. He's alive, but his subconsciousness is sealed. The Excalibur's doing all he can, but I doubt he can repair the seal. That Cloneblade damaged it beyond repair.'**_

Turning her head, Sakura caught Kakashi tying down an unconscious Tayuya with his threads.

"FOCUS SAKURA!" Yamato barked aloud.

Looking back over Naruto, she quickly refocused as her hands glowed and slowly closed the laceration.

"_**Naruto! Please, hang in there!**_" Sakura screamed, pleading with every fiber of her being. Tears filled her eyes as they dripped over the Jinchuuriki's wound. She saw Naruto's face contorting with a mix of excruciating pain and agony, which horrified Sakura to no end. _Don't die… don't die… don't die… DON'T DIE! _"_**Naruto… don't you die… please… don't die…**_" She choked up with passionate tears.

Witnessing the dreadful scene, Temari crawled over and put her arms around Shikamaru's neck. They, too, felt the sense of apprehension that gripped the scene.

"SA…SAKU…RA…CHAN…!" The Jinchuuriki managed to spit out, weakly calling for his love partner to save him. "You… can do this… I…have faith… in…. y…you…" With that, his eyes closed as his body twitched uncontrollably.

Then, his breathing became shallow…

…much to Sakura's horror.

"No! Naruto!" Sai yelled.

"_**NARUTO!**_" Witchblade Sakura screamed so loud that she winded up turning back to her normal form. Gripping Naruto's hand, she closed her eyes and continued healing Naruto with her chakra reserves… where it came to the point of her letting stress take over. Then, she fell atop of Naruto and fainted, having exhausted herself of her chakra and the Witchblade's boost.

"SAKURA!" Yamato's voice rang out as Sakura's mind closed off.

"…quick! Get Naruto, Yamato!"

"Yes, Kakashi-sempai!"

"Sai, retrieve Sakura!"

"Right!"

As she closed her eyes, Haruno Sakura's mind completely shut off from the outside world. All she could remember was seeing Naruto holding her hand and Sai scooping her up.

_Naruto… please… be ok… don't die… don't die._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Realm**_

Haruno Sakura, unbeknownst to her, lied atop of a large stone in the middle of an open range hill near a forest. The vicinity around her seemed to be near the outskirts of Konohagakure. In fact, it was few kilometers away from where the village was.

At least, that's how it appeared to be by first impression.

Groaning, Sakura turned her body over and felt a wet leaf hit her face. This awakened the teenage girl as she wiped the leaf off her face, prompting her to awaken. The pinkette opened her weary eyes and rubbed them.

As she finally came to, she raised her head and surveyed the new surroundings.

"…where am I? Naruto? Kakashi-sensei? Yamato-taicho?" She wondered as her eyes widened once she realized she wasn't in Kazekage Palace. "Wait a second… this isn't the palace. This doesn't even look like Suna!"

Alarmed, Sakura fell off the stone and landed on the small of her back.

"Ow!" She cried, wincing in pain while rubbing her sore butt. "Where am I? What is this?" She closed her eyes, linking her mind with the Witchblade's subconsciousness. _Hey, is this your doing? Where's Naruto? I last remember kneeling over and healing him! And then… I… I passed out? _She gasped. "I passed out." As a cold wind blew by, she wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "So, c-c-cold!" She briefly absorbed her surroundings and overheard a verbal exchange between a man and a woman. "Who's there?"

Wasting no time, Sakura jumped off the ledge and sauntered onward through the forest ahead. She pushed through the bushes and branches that barricaded her direction.

Once she passed through the forest, Sakura's eyes fell across and widened.

Her face paled with fright as the first thing that caught her eye…

…was the Kyuubi!

_THE KYUUBI! BUT, WHY IS THAT MONSTER HERE? _The pink-haired kunoichi gaped as she fell back, alarmed by the monstrous presence of the legendary nine-tailed beast. "He's supposed to be sealed within Naruto!" Then, her eyes surveyed the beast as she noticed chains, coated with intense chakra, immobilizing the beast completely. "Chains?"

Suddenly, Sakura heard the cries of a baby from the distance. This alerted her as she whirled around, noticing a couple. She caught a man with spiky, blonde hair similar to Naruto's own style, sans the longer golden locks hanging by his sides. The man wore a white garb with red fire designs embellished on the coat.

The kunoichi quickly recognized the man. "The… the Fourth Hokage? Am I dreaming?" Her body became tense. _But, he died saving our village! I I've never had the chance see him in person before. Witchblade, why are you showing me this?_

The artifact finally ended the long silence. _**'Isn't it obvious? This is the historic night you and your village should be familiar with.'**_

"The Fourth and the Kyuubi… this must mean…" Sakura shifted her eyes toward a peculiar woman with long red hair and garbed in a white, beautiful gown. "And who is she? She's beautiful."

Suddenly, she overheard the two adults exchanging words as she seemed invisible to them. Not even the Kyuubi was able to notice the pinkette standing out in the open.

The red-haired woman, who Sakura was unfamiliar with, gently spoke to a white bundle holding a child in the Fourth Hokage's arms. _'Sorry Naruto… I didn't mean to wake you…'_

'_Kushina.' _The blonde-haired man addressed to the woman.

_Kushina?_ Sakura mentally repeated the Fourth as she carefully watched the two. _Wait, did I just hear… Naruto's name? _ She noticed the tiny child with the short blonde hair and the whiskered cheeks crying. _Naruto? Then… then… this must mean… _"Those two are his parents?" _Ok, granted… looking at the Four, I can tell the obvious, but this woman… this comes as a surprise. This gorgeous woman is Naruto's mother?_

'…_I'll drag the Kyuubi back… and die with it inside me. That'll prevent it from coming back… for a while. It's the only way to save you both… with the little bit of chakra I have left.' _The lady, identified as Kushina, weakly smiled Naruto's fox face, which caught Sakura's attentive eyes. _'Thank you… for everything…'_

"That smile… yeah… she's _definitely _his mother. But, hold on… did she just say drag the Kyuubi back into her…?"

'_**Sakura, the moment you lost consciousness and fell atop Naruto, I linked our minds to his. I only have a limited time to show you what I could gather from Naruto's memories. I was every bit surprised when I learned of fox boy. I feel you have every right to know and learn of where Naruto's heritage lies.'**_

Hearing this made Sakura's smile widen broadly. "So, he's the son of the Fourth Hokage. That's one hell of a heritage. Now I see why he's destined to become the next Hokage."

'_**That's not all. This woman's name is Uzumaki Kushina.'**_

"She has a pretty name."

'_**Indeed. Here's a detail that might allure about her.'**_

Sakura blinked. "And what's that."

The artifact added with a chuckle. _**'Kushina shares a lot in common with you. I can say that much.'**_

Upon hearing this, the kunoichi's lips curved into an evil smile. "Really? Kushina's one hell of a woman then! Just like me, huh?"

"Well, you and Naruto. She does share both of your strong headed and impulsive traits."

"I see. But, most importantly, what's her story?"

'_**Apparently, she came from another land. From what I can gather, she hails from the Whirlpool Country. And why she's pleading for the Fourth to allow her to take the Kyuubi back inside her… well… she was the previous Jinchuuriki before Naruto.'**_

Taken aback, Sakura alternated her view toward Minato and Kushina. "She was the previous Jinchuuriki? But… then… how did the Kyuubi get unleashed on our village? You should know of the attack that nearly destroyed Konoha."

The Witchblade aptly added. _**'You have to Madara to thank for that, dear.'**_

"Like I should've known…"

'_**He forced the Kyuubi out while Kushina after giving birth to Naruto and nearly took the boy hostage. With that damn Sharingan, he used it to control the Kyuubi and used its terrifying power to attack your village.'**_

Pitted with resentment for Madara, the pink-haired kunoichi let all the details sink and settle into her head.

"Now, I really don't see why Shigure respect Madara. I can't even forgive that madman for taking advantage of a woman after childbirth… and for taking a baby hostage! How unforgivable!" Sakura cried out passionately, turning as her angry and sullen eyes fell on the couple – most notably on their child. "Naruto… I can hardly believe I'm seeing you as a newborn in your parents' arms." Her scowl faded as she softly smiled. "To think I made love with Fourth Hokage's son. I… I really feel special. No, this is an honor. The Fourth and this Kushina woman must've been wonderful people. Too bad… they couldn't be alive now so I can get to know them."

'_**There's more. Watch closely.'**_

Nodding, the pinkette turned her view back on the couple.

Tearing up slightly, Minato responded to his wife, holding baby Naruto in his arms. _Kushina… you… you made me your husband. You made me into the Fourth Hokage. You made me this boy's father. And I…_

'_Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm truly grateful. I'm happy that you loved me. Happy that it's our son's birthday. Like if I trying to imagine surviving… and the three of us living together. I can't think of anything beyond… "I'd be so happy."'_

Minato teared up.

Sakura, too, teared up as she vaguely felt their love.

"This feeling… I… I can't describe it…"

'_**You never even met these two and now you feel for them?'**_

She smiled, rubbing her arm over her eyes and wiped her tears away. "I do. I truly do."

'_If I had any regrets… it would be that I won't see Naruto grow up.'_

"No… you could've… you should've seen your son grow up, but something prevented that from becoming a reality," Sakura murmured. "Why would she choose this? To take the fox with her?"

'_**Minato and she gave their lives up, sealing themselves along with the Kyuubi into Naruto. With Naruto's seal damaged, the Excalibur provided me a corridor that linked into the boy's memories. He saw and told me everything I need to comprehend. I was the one to knock you out while you tried healing Naruto… because I wanted you to see this. You deserve to know who brought Naruto into your world.'**_

"Thank you," Sakura smiled, trying to hold back while choking on her tears. "Now I understand… and I respect Naruto even more. Wait… Naruto! His seal's damaged! I have to go back! He could be dying… or already dead!"

The Witchblade spoke sagely, soothing Sakura's tense spirit. _**'The good news is that Naruto isn't dead.'**_

"But, when Tayuya slashed him… it looked fatal! He… he's alive?"

'_**Well, that's only the positive gist of the situation. The bad news… he's in a vegetative state. He hasn't been able to move and his mind is shut down. But, he's still very much alive.'**_

"That's still not reassuring! I have to get back! Are we back home?"

'_**No, you and your colleagues are all being treated at Suna's main medical facility. You're currently comatose and have been out of it.'**_

"I think I've seen enough. I'm glad to know who Naruto's parents are, but I have to get back for his sake. I'm worried. I want to see him! I need to be there for him!"

'_**Not yet. There's still more you need to know. It relates to the seal on Naruto. Watch what the Fourth plans to do.'**_

Sakura glanced back to the couple.

'_**Do you wish to learn more regarding the seal?'**_

Sakura nodded as she overheard Minato referring to sealing half of the Kyuubi within the child. As Minato went on, Kushina was taken aback by Minato's proposition. Before Kushina had a chance to rebuke, Minato performed the hand seals, leading to him conjuring a large, white-haired demonic apparition.

_What is that?_ Sakura gasped at the summoned Minato conjured out of the smoke.

'_After I finish the__** Shiki Fujin**__, I'll place your remaining chakra into Naruto as well. You'll meet the grown-up Naruto sooner than you think. The time…'_

Sakura followed along with what Minato proposed to his wife, who shot him an angry glare. Sharing Kushina's anger, the pink-haired kunoichi frowned.

"What the hell are you thinking, Fourth Hokage? You… you…"

'_**I'm sorry you had to hear that…'**_

"Don't apologize, Witchblade," she growled, shaking her head. "He deliberately sealed half of that monster's power into Naruto? All that pain and agony… the discriminating Naruto had to endure before he earned our praise. How cruel… so this was the Fourth's own gambit to help him control the Kyuubi? At what cost? His own life?" Clenching her fist, she was on the verge of snapping at any moment. "What a coward. I don't blame Kushina for calling him out on this reckless choice."

'_**Don't be quick to judge, Sakura. Keep watching.'**_

The wielder continued listening, reserving her own judgment until the scene ended.

'_Turning your back on the country, on the village is just as terrible as abandoning a child. You should understand. You saw your own country fall apart. You know the pain of growing up without a home of your own and you know that we are a family… of shinobi.'_

Kushina's frown slightly faded, but not yet fully accepting of Minato's decision.

'_Besides, even if I lived I could never substitute for you. These are things Naruto needs to be told, things I could never say myself. That's the mother's job. I need you to carry it out, even if you have the briefest moments to do so.'_

While Minato went on and filled in on his plan for them, Sakura's fury eased as her frown faded like Kushina.

'_Dying to make a better life for his son. That's the stuff you let the father handle.'_

Minato knelt in front of his wife, staring his blue eyes straight into Kushina.

Sakura clasped her hands, fully drawn into the tragic scene.

Bewildered, Sakura saw Minato activate the seal, which allowed him to rip and pull half of the Kyuubi into himself. Sakura's eyes widened in horror, witnessing Minato's chest burnt with the seal mark.

_OH MY GOD! DID HE JUST…?_

'_**And this is just the set-up.'**_

"The Kyuubi's shrunk to half of its former size!" Sakura shouted as she witnessed the nine-tailed demon shrinking. This was evident with its feet being half as small as its large foot prints.

'_**He sealed half of the Kyuubi's into himself. The other half… I think you know where this is leading.'**_

"Naruto," Sakura whispered softly as a tear fell from her left eye. She witnessed Minato summoning the ceremonial throne and placing the infant Naruto on the cushioned seat. "FOURTH HOKAGE! DON'T!"

'_**Remember, they can't see you. There's nothing you can do to change the past.'**_

"But…" The kunoichi gasped, widening her eyes as Kushina and Minato threw themselves over Naruto as the Kyuubi impaled them with a claw. "NOOOO!" She dashed across and stopped mid-way as she saw the claw barely hovering over the baby's body. "Naruto…" She slowly plodded to the seat, kneeling down in front of the infant. "Naruto… thank goodness."

'_**Calm down, Sakura. As tragic as this may have been, if the Kyuubi did kill Naruto, the knucklehead wouldn't even be around now.'**_

"That's true. Still, I couldn't stand here and watch a baby getting in harm's way," Sakura said as she waved her hand over the child's soft face. She raised her head, listening to the couple's final words as a toad sealed a scroll with a 'key' Minato cited.

'_Gamatora! I'm entrusting you with the key to the seal! Hurry to Jiraiya-sensei… store it with him…'_

'_Got it! Farewell!'_ The toad responded as he vanished.

The demonic entity raised its blade, ready to severe Minato and the Kyuubi-half's souls.

'_Naruto…'_ Kushina whispered, giving heavy pants between her dialogue. _'Don't be such a fussy eater… eat a lot… and grow up to be a big boy! Take your bath every day. Go to bed early and sleep well! Make friends. It doesn't matter how many… just make sure they're real friends… people you can trust… even a few is enough. And study your ninjutsu… I was never good at it, but maybe you will be. Everyone has things they're good at and things they're not… don't feel bad if you can't do it all._

Sakura listened, feeling more tears welt in her eyes. "Kushina-san…"

'_As for women… well, I'm a woman, so I don't know what to say, but there are only men and women in this world, and you'll want a girlfriend someday. Just try not to pick a weird one. Try to find someone like your mother…'_

Upon hearing that, Sakura wore a proud smile. "I won't let you down, Kushina-san."

'_Naruto, you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering.' _Kushina whispered as sad tears streamed down her cheeks. _'Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true! There's… there's so much more I want to say…'_

"I… I said that…" Sakura gasped as she reflected back when she engaged Naruto in his Five-Tailed state. "_Remember who you are._ I really did say that."

'…_I want to stay with you… I love you…'_

Sakura pressed a hand against her chest, feeling Kushina's pain and cried for her.

'_Listen to your motor mouth mother, my son.' _With that, Minato said his final goodbye with the seal incantation. _'__**Hakke no Fuin Shiki.**__'_

Upon completing the jutsu, the whole scene distorted and faded as white washed over the entire dimension. Sakura found herself swallowed up by the light as she transported through a tunnel of darkness, directly sending her back to the real world.

'_**What do you think, Sakura? Has you opinion changed regarding Naruto?'**_

"Only the fact that he's truly destined to be the next Hokage. Not to mention he has two very special parents… gosh, to have a Hokage as your father. And Kushina is a woman I would've truly wanted to meet."

'_**It's all up to Naruto meeting his parents in his mind. He will meet his folks again at some point. Let's hope he will meet them while he's in his comatose state.'**_

"Can't the Excalibur do anything about the seal?"

'_**With the seal destabilized as it is, I'm afraid he can't. I'm sorry. It's only a matter of time before the shard meshes back into my being.'**_

Sakura's face softened as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

'_**Once you reach the end of the tunnel, you'll awaken. I hope this vision was enlightening for you.'**_

"Thank you, Witchblade. Who knows? I just might be Naruto's Kushina…"

'_**Too late for that, but in all seriousness, learn from this experience. Tell your Big-Boobed Hokage of the vision I gave you. Surely she could tell you more about Naruto's family.'**_

"I'll do just that when we get back home," Sakura whispered as she closed her eyes. She fell through the tunnel… finding herself transported back to her universe.

_Sakura…_

_Sakura…_

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #12/Sunagakure Medical Center/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

"Sakura!" Yamato's voice rang out as he shook the girl's body.

Quickly sitting up, Sakura gasped and heavily panted. "Augh!" She gazed at the white sheet covering her as Yamato, Sai, and Kakashi stood by her bedside. Shaking her head, the pink-haired kunoichi rubbed her eyes. "Kakashi-sensei? Yamato-taicho? Sai?"

The Copy Ninja sighed with relief. "Thank goodness. You're awake."

"It's about time you awoke. We were getting worried," Yamato said.

Clarifying her vision, Sakura squinted her eyes.

"You were out…"

"For how long, Sai?"

"Two days."

"Two days?" She cried out as she grabbed Sai and pulled him forward. "Where's Naruto?"

"Sakura, ease down!" Kakashi grabbed the girl's arm hastily. He soothed her with calmly and had her lie back on the bed. "Naruto's in the room across the hall. His condition…" He lowered his head, casting his view to the floor.

"It's bad, isn't it?"

Yamato added. "Sakura, why don't we go see him?"

Throwing the blanket off her, the girl stepped out of her bed and followed Yamato through the door. Before she advanced any further, Sakura stopped as she eyed a certain pinkish red-haired psycho sitting tied up outside the room. The pinkette shot Tayuya a cold glance and walked past her while accompanying Yamato.

"Yamato-taicho, are we taking her with us?"

"Yes, in order to extract any information on Sasuke's whereabouts."

Sakura frowned, tightening her fists. "I don't see why we need to bring that bitch with us. She's responsible for hurting Naruto and putting him in this coma in the first place! Besides, I doubt she'll tell us anything we already know regarding Sasuke."

"You just leave that with Ibiki-taicho," the wood jutsu user reassured her.

Folding her arms, the stubborn girl scoffed. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"If all else fails, we'll let Suna carry out her punishment since she did desecrate their village."

"Will they execute or imprison her?"

"Who knows?"

Sakura snorted, conveying her disdain for Tayuya. "After all the people she's hurt, I think imprisonment is too _good_ for her." She walked ahead of Yamato. "The room ahead of us?"

"Yes."

"All right then," she mumbled darkly as a mood swing kicked in.

Yamato slightly cringed. _I don't blame you for being so worked up. After all, you and Naruto went through a tough fight._

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #20/Sunagakure Medical Center/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Upon entering, Sakura firmly sat on a seat beside Naruto's bed. For Sakura, it was painful to see her friend and teammate in his terrible state. Granted, the blood red complexion he had was gone as his natural color returned. On the down side, Naruto's torso, forehead, and arms were bandaged with an oxygen mask covering his face, allowing him better breathing. A network of IVs connected over the Jinchuuriki's body, feeding him with the necessary nutrition. The only sound in the room was the beeping of the machines and Naruto's soft breathing.

_Naruto, this is my fault! If I didn't kill Tayuya sooner, you wouldn't be in this horrible shape! _Sakura mentally blamed herself as she placed a hand over Naruto's. She shed a few tears. "It's my fault I couldn't match Tayuya's second level power. Then again, both of us didn't expect her to achieve a Cloneblade second form."

Once Tayuya's Cloneblade achieved its second level stage, Naruto saw no choice but to utilize his Rasenshuriken. He used it to defeat a fake Kabuto beforehand and realized there would've been severe consequences if he used it again. However, he wouldn't stand by idly anymore and allow Tayuya to kill Shikamaru.

He acted completely on pure instinct without a second thought.

Suddenly, Yamato watched as Gaara entered the room.

"Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned around and saw Gaara behind her.

"Kazekage-sama, it's good to see you."

"Likewise, Sakura-san. I'm glad you were able to recover today."

"Thank you. How's Temari-san doing?" She inquired.

"She's fine, but her wounds she received were critical. Her legs were both broken and she will require physical therapy for sometime. It'll be a while before she returns to active duty. The Nara is with her, too."

"I see," she said softly.

The silence filled the room as the only sounds were the medical machines and Naruto's breathing. Yamato granted the two space as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Walking up by Naruto's bedside, Gaara directly asked Sakura. "How's he doing?"

"His life is not in danger anymore, but his wounds are still critical. As soon everybody is well enough, we're going back to Konoha. Naruto will get a better medical treatment there. I mean our Hokage-sama and Shizune are there as you know."

"Yes, I know," Gaara replied as he gazed at his first true friend lying still in bed. He still remembered his first clash with Naruto when he fought with all his might to save Sakura. The Kazekage reflected on the days when he used to be a berserker, and every bit as insane as Cloneblade Tayuya was. It was long ago when the Shukaku had seized full control over his frame of mind.

Even after years passed, the stubborn knucklehead pressed on to rescue him, even if was too late for him.

"Sakura-san…"

The pink-haired girl answered, blinking. "Yes?"

"He likes you," proclaimed the Kazekage, gazing over Naruto's still form. "I reflect back on the day Suna and Oto forged an unholy alliance to destroy your village. I remember when you and Naruto were my enemies. Naruto fought with every fiber of his being to not only save Konoha, but you as well."

Sakura said nothing to this. She recalled the horrible invasion that devastated her village and cost the life of the Third Hokage. In the beginning, she had that impression that Sasuke was the one to save her. It wasn't until the Uchiha himself confessed that Naruto saved her.

"How horrible. I've apologized to Naruto for all the mean things I said to him and he's accepted it. But, I still haven't thanked him for saving my life on that occasion."

Gaara walked to the door to leave them alone.

Before he left, Gaara stopped by the door and added. "People like Naruto are hard to come around. You're lucky to have him as friend and a teammate. I envy you, Haruno Sakura. If I met Naruto earlier in my life, maybe I wouldn't feel so alone."

"Gaara…" Sakura turned as she watched the Kazekage leave. "Thank you."

"You now hold Chiyo's legacy in your hands. Keep the Witchblade safe and never let the darkness get its hands on it."

With that, the Kazekage left the room and headed off to check on his siblings.

Sakura smiled softly as she held Naruto's hand in hers.

"Yeah, guys like Naruto are difficult to come around," she whispered, turning to Naruto. "I promise I will get stronger, and you will never need to get hurt like this again. I promise you, the Fourth, and Kushina-san." She lowered her face over Naruto's and kissed his lips, smiling. "You won't believe who I met, Naruto. I met your parents in a vision." She whispered into his ear. "I know you're the Fourth Hokage and Kushina's legacy. Now, I pray that they'll bring you out of this state. I have faith in them and in you."

Naturally, Sakura didn't expect any response from him.

"Goodnight, Naruto."

xxxxx

_**Balcony/Hospital Room #7/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Staring out at the quiet evening skies, Shikamaru lit a cigarette and smoked on the balcony of his room. The spot had a good the view of Suna as he enjoyed the scenery.

Then, he heard Temari's voice call out behind him.

"Couldn't sleep either, could you, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru looked behind him. His face cringed as he saw Temari bounded in a wheelchair with both legs in casts. Naturally, she wheeled over to his side. Temari wheeled to Shikamaru's side.

"I couldn't sleep without having the image of Tayuya in my nightmares," Shikamaru confessed with a shudder. "I feel like a fool for she had over powered me and nearly… raping me. I can't believe she kissed me!"

Temari could see the anger fuming from Shikamaru.

"I don't blame you for feeling that way. The worse nightmare for any kunoichi is letting some enemy take advantage and rape you against your will," Temari replied as she sighed. "I really wanted to stop her, but with two broken legs I couldn't do anything but watch. Thank goodness for Naruto. He stopped that crazy bitch and destroyed her Cloneblade."

"And that cut off all the power she had. She's no longer a threat to us. Yamato and Kakashi insist we take her back for interrogation," he said. "Why? I don't know, but I heard it's to confirm Sasuke's whereabouts."

"Too bad. I think execution would've suited her just fine for all she's done to my people and for doing what she did to Naruto."

"I concur," Shikamaru angrily bit on his cigarette.

"Speaking of Naruto, how is he?"

"His life is not in danger, but I am more worried about his seal," he replied. "Tayuya stabbed a blade into his seal in midst of Naruto throwing his Rasenshuriken. Because of that, I fear his seal was damaged.

Suddenly, Shikamaru felt Temari holding his hands. The Nara clansman stared at the blonde-haired warrior that he held deep admiration and respect for. Temari exchanged stares with him, smiling softly.

"Everything will work out. Naruto is a shinobi full of surprises, isn't he? It was thanks to him Gaara changed for the better and we got even closer. We have to believe him."

Shikamaru smirked as he watched several fireflies lightning up around the balcony. "Heh, you got that right. Naruto survived from worse situations. He's anything but weak. He'll come around and awaken with that stupid grin." _Isn't that right, Uzumaki?_

xxxxx

_**Naruto's Mind/Dark Corridor**_

As his eyes shot open, Uzumaki Naruto awoken and glanced around his surroundings. He was familiar with the location he was transported in all too well.

He was inside his own mind and separated from the Kyuubi's prison.

"What am I doing here? Sakura-chan! Kakashi-sensei! Yama-"

'_**Relax, Naruto. They're all ok, but you're a little worse for wear.'**_

The blonde-haired teen turned around as he spotted the armored man behind him. The Excalibur stood at the forefront of the long, dark corridor with both arms crossed.

"Excalibur, why am I here?"

'_**Naruto, your seal has been destabilized. As a result, you've been rendered unconscious. Your body won't respond to the outside world. I've managed to bring your soul here. Right now, we're going off on a journey.'**_

"For what?"

'_**To revive you, boy. Do you wish to see your friends again?'**_

Nodding with determination, Naruto replied. "Tell me what I need to do."

'_**Follow me. It's a long way back to where that damn fox is. There are a couple of surprises lying ahead for you.'**_

"Let's get this over with then."

xxxxx

_**Outside the Sunagakure Medical Center/Sunagakure/Wind Country**_

Later in the evening, Sakura decided to take a stroll outside the hospital to unwind. Naturally, anyone would want to get some fresh air after being confined in bed for two days. She stretched her arms over her head as she stared toward the evening skies.

"Sheesh, I can't believe I was out for two days," she muttered as she dropped her arms by her sides. Her smile was replaced with a solemn expression while reflecting on the vision. _Out of all the visions I've seen… that one you just showed really touched me the most. Thanks for showing me how Naruto ended up with the Kyuubi and the seal._

'_**What do you plan to do with what you've seen?'**_

_I'm going to talk to Tsunade-sama. I want to know about this key the Fourth mentioned. I want to do anything I can to stabilize that seal if it's possible._

'_**You're biting off more than you can chew. Naruto has his own internal struggle to endure. The Excalibur will do what he can to guide him and reclaim his soul. Sakura, you have an important battle coming shortly. It won't be long until you encounter… my creators.'**_

Realizing what forces the Witchblade alluded to, Sakura let it sink in and shivered as a cold wind blew past her.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

The Witchblade ended the silence, cryptically reminding his vessel of his creators. _**'The Darkness and the Angelus. I sense they're on the move. My father may have already selected his new vessel.'**_

"Then, how can I properly prepare for the Darkness? The Cloneblades… yeah, they pushed me to my limits, but I feel an even graver war is coming. And I'm going to be in the middle of it all. It's just as Sara and Dani warned me."

'_**Whoever the Darkness vessel might be, you'll have to fight him. Likewise for the Angelus' chosen host. We need to be ready, Sakura.'**_

_Not before Naruto wakes up again._

'_**And what if the new vessels decide to turn up to challenge you before Naruto is revived? What will you do if they threaten to destroy your village? What then?'**_

The insecure girl gravely nodded. _I don't know. I really don't know what I'm going to do, but I can't fight them alone. I have to get stronger. Witchblade, grant me the power to evolve into the second stage. _

'_**I can't do that…'**_

_It's now or never, Witchblade! I need that power if I want to stand a chance!_

'_**You're not ready…'**_

_Bullshit and you know it. _The passionate kunoichi replied with fury.

'_He's right you're not ready.'_

Suddenly, another voice emanated out of nowhere and surprised the kunoichi. Sakura spun around, surveying her surroundings as she followed the voice. She turned around and caught a young woman whose physical attributes resembled Sara Pezzini: long, brunette hair and the same model figure body under a white workout shirt and dark pants – sans any shoes to cover her bare feet. She was invisible to anybody's eyes but Sakura's.

_Who are you? Sara… is that you? _

The mystifying woman wore a solemn look, addressing to the wielder. _'I'm Hope Pezzini. I am Sara's daughter.'_

_Sara's daughter? _Sakura blanched in bewilderment.

She chortled softly as she walked up to Sakura, taking her hands. _'My mother sent me for you. I'm acting as your harbinger to warn you to not underestimate the Darkness and the Angelus. I speak as the child of the Darkness and the Witchblade.'_

_Then, you're Sara and Jackie's child! _

'_I am. You've done a wonderful job as a wielder and carrying our honors. These past few months have been all trials and tribulations you've been forced to bear. You've grown as a wielder, Haruno Sakura. But, as strong as you've become… your young body is not ready to withstand the punishing effects of the second stage. Masane paid the price for it.'_

_But, how can I prepare for the advent of the Darkness and the Angelus? I couldn't even beat the strongest Cloneblade without Naruto! Hell, he was the one that ultimate destroyed Tayuya's Cloneblade!_

Hope rested her hands on Sakura's shoulders, meeting eye to eye with the apprehensive teen. _'Relax, Sakura. You have time. The Excalibur is working to help bring Naruto out of his current state. The Darkness still hasn't found his new host and requires a certain amount of time to stay dormant inside his new host. After a brief interval, the Darkness will truly take over the host.'_

_What should I do then?_

'_Train. In order to achieve the second stage, you must strengthen your body. Masane's body was never fit for battle like yours is. As a kunoichi, training has been very fruitful and allowed you to progress as a warrior. Train and make your body stronger than it's ever been. Only then will you be ready to achieve the second stage.'_

Deeply sighing, the pink-haired kunoichi firmed her resolve. _I'll do what I can, Hope. Thanks for the pep talk._

'_Anytime Sakura, but I must warn you.'_

_What is it?_

Hope left the kunoichi with a vague warning. _'Ensure that you survive through this forthcoming war with the universal forces. The Darkness and the Angelus would end up targeting him. You must live and ensure he survives.'_

_Who is he? Enough with the ambigious messages! Tell me who he is!_

'_Protect him with the Witchblade is all I ask.'_

_Who? Naruto? _

'_My time is running out. Haruno Sakura, you are the balance… don't allow this universe to fall into darkness. You and the Excalibur's host must ensure the Darkness doesn't shroud this world into darkness. Likewise, beware of the Angelus and pray she winds up on your side. Farewell, wielder. Make my mother, the wielders, and me proud. Remember, you share our strength.'_

With that, Hope's form faded into obscurity and left Sakura questioning her position.

"Hope. I won't let you down. I'll do what I can," a determined Sakura proclaimed as she set her eyes over her Witchblade bracelet. "With Naruto out, a bigger war is coming and I need to prepare." Closing her right hand, she bluntly declared. "Witchblade, let's get to work."

xxxxx

To be continued…

Next time

Chapter 54: _**The Spear of Destiny Part I: Shion's New Mission**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **The _**Cloneblade Saga**_ finally concludes and transitions into a whole new arc. Besides Karin, either all the Cloneblades have been killed or had their power stripped away. And really just one Cloneblade won't be much a threat with the advent of the Darkness and Angelus.

Unfortunately, this means Naruto will be out of action for a little while. But, he has his own journey with the Excalibur as they reclaim his full soul. Don't worry. I won't be leaving Naruto out.

So, was anyone surprised to see I've incorporated the Minato/Kushina scene from the manga? ;)

I hope that drew your attention. Anyway, Sakura had to know who Naruto's parents were. This vision is probably the most important, because it'll serve as a precursor to the future. Nope, I can't say what it entails right now. Sorry.

Judging by the next chapter preview, the story will shift away from Sakura, Naruto, and the Konoha crew. The next arc will pan over to the Land of Demons where Shion resides as one of the Thirteen Artifacts from the Top Cow Universe will turn up. It'll be a three-part mini-arc, aptly entitled the _**Spear of Destiny**_, featuring Shion, Shigure, Kisame, and a special appearance from the Mizukage. Not bad, huh? I'm looking forward to writing this. =)

Moreover, after this mini-arc, the story transitions to the next arc: _**Witchblade Hunters Saga**_. It's not a mini-arc, but it won't be SUPER long like the _**Cloneblade Saga**_ was. I'll go on a limb and say anywhere from 10-13 chapters. This arc will give the other Konoha crew a chance to improve, including the kunoichi (Tenten and Ino especially). The Witchblade Hunters themselves will be a group of assassins summoned from different villages… hired by none other than Danzo himself to apprehend Sakura. Meanwhile, Naruto and the Excalibur journey ahead to confront the Kyuubi, in order to revive Naruto from his coma… but, could there be disastrous results to go with it?

Finally, after that, it will be the finale arc: _**The Trinity of Power Saga**_. The Darkness and Angelus ruin everybody's weekend. Enough said. This will lead to the last battle to end all conflicts.

Unfortunately, I am putting this story on hiatus again. Sorry, but I start classes related to my future career soon. I want to shift all my focus on that, but the classes will last from mid-September to mid-November. It shouldn't be bad, but it's possible to see this story updated again before then.

At the sametime, I have other stories I want to work on.

Wow, this story is already 53 chapters. I wonder how much longer I can go? ;3

Potentially, I could see this story complete in 2012, but we'll see. With the Witchblade universe filled with new surprises, new ideas just may lead me to incorporate new plots into the story. We'll see.

Please, until then, send a review and stay gold! =)


	54. Spear of Destiny I! Shion's New Mission!

**A/N: **Well, well, it's been a long time, hasn't it? I apologize for the long delay, but I've had other fics which required my attention.

I can't guarantee I'm back writing this story full-time, but I'll try putting a chapter per month.

These next few months will determine whether I'm invested in this fic.

Anyhow, a new era begins in _**Witchblade Sakura**_. We're past the epic long _**Cloneblade arc**_, which transitions comfortably into two shorter arcs.

One being a two-part arc called the _**Spear of Destiny mini-arc**_. The other will be an 8 chapter arc called the _**Witchblade Hunters arc**_. After that? The build-up to the series finale.

So, we're jumping right back into the story after a 5.5 month hiatus, but we're not directly getting back into Sakura, Naruto, and the others. The mini-arc will be focused on Shion the priestess and the Spear of Destiny. What's the Spear of Destiny?

You're about to find out. ;)

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_"I've given it all the thought I need to. I've accepted what I am. What my bloodline makes me. But, I'm done being used by the Church. Magdalenas have been disposable commodities for centuries. That's NOT HOW I'm going to end up. Nothing is going to make me change my mind." _- Patience, the Magdalena. _Magdalena _Issue 1.

xxxxx

_**Royal Shrine Compound/Demon Country**_

Shigure lied in place on a sheet with his side ribs heavily bandaged, covering most of the wounds inflicted from the Darklings. He has slept through three days whilst recuperating well. Shion has stayed by his side and tending to his horrible injuries, which easily could've been life threatening if not treated. The priestess also managed to remove some of the Darkness energy that almost corroded the canine's wounds. Madding a sheet with water, Shion squeezed the most of the water and applied some medical ointment on a wound over Shigure's right forearm. She placed the wet sheet over the leg and sighed, wiping her forehead after having spent six hours by his side.

Standing in a corner with three guards watching him, Hoshigaki Kisame observed the priestess finishing her work over Shigure. She pivoted her view and turned to face Kisame, giving him a dubious glare. Kisame snorted as he tried walking forward until the guards barricaded his path.

"Shigure is recovering quite well, Akatsuki member," the priestess openly addressed the infamous assassin. Unfazed by his monster-like disposition, she walked forward and beckoned the guards to grant Kisame permission through. "Let him through, guards."

Taken aback, one guard opposed her decision. "But, Priestess Shion, we can't trust this man! He's one of the Akatsuki!"

"Don't you think I know that?" She rebuked to her guard's remark. "He won't attempt to endanger my life if I'm treating Shigure's wounds. This dog is also my special friend I met in the ancient Uchiha grounds." Turning away, she looked up at the taller sharkman, who towered over her by at least five feet. Maybe four and a half feet. She conveyed little fear around the assassin and led him through to meet with Shigure. "Hoshigaki Kisame, Shigure has assured me you won't attack me if I treat his wounds. Do I have your word you won't attempt to harm my people?"

"I have no reason to. I only came here to see that Shigure is given proper medical treatment."

Shion coolly smiled as she knelt in front of Shigure's bedside. "That's good to hear. My royal guards are armed and readily able to apprehend you should you decide to endanger my life."

"Shion-chan... Kisame-san..." The canine's voice calmly muttered, drawing both attentively toward him.

"Shigure, don't force yourself up," the Demon Country priestess consoled the canine while brushing his face with her hand. "Stay in bed and let your wounds fully healed."

"I think they're mostly healed, Shion. You did most of the work, but being in this body allows me to regenerate damaged tissue. Remember back in the haunted grounds?"

Shion recollected that instance when Shigure's body was seemingly destroyed. "I do remember. Yes, I am greatly underestimating your healing abilities. How could've I forgotten?"

"Heh, don't worry about it, Shion. You did well."

Kisame cast his view over Shigure's prone form. "Well, Shigure my boy, you're starting to look well."

"Thank you, Kisame-san. Once I'm fully healed, we can leave and head back..."

"Where? To this Akatsuki headquarters?" Shion inquired, furrowing her brows as her voice became filled with disdain. "Why would you associate yourself with criminals, Shigure?"

"Because... Madara-sama is expecting me to return..."

"Madara? That name..."

"That's as far as you should know, child," the shark-faced man frowned, scoffing as he knelt beside Shigure's left side - opposite from where Shion was situated. "What happens with the Akatsuki is our business. Not yours or your people."

"But, you're criminals..."

"Am I a criminal right now? Have I at any point tried taking your life when you brought me here?"

Shion turned away, not giving the sharkman any eye contact. "No..."

"Ok, so, you can rest at ease. Shigure is all I'm concerned with. Our leader is expecting us to return soon and we can't have any further delays."

"I'll get fully healed, Kisame-san," Shigure said as he lifted his head for Kisame to pet him.

"That's good, Shigure. Rest up and get well."

"Shall we begin to initiate the impurity removal process again, Shigure?" Shion asked as she pulled an ofuda scroll through her right sleeve. "The six hour resting interval has passed."

"I'm ready, Shion-chan. Do your best..."

Sitting down on her legs, the young priestess closed her eyes and went into deep meditation, focusing her energies over Shigure's healing body. She still managed to probe small traces of the Darkness energy seemingly flowing through the canine's body. She quietly spoke A Shinto incantation and held the ofuda firmly over her face. While initiating the healing process, the fireplace near her lit up in conjunction to her incantation. Kisame observed keenly whilst Shion worked to remove the last traces of impurities infecting the dog's body.

As she delved further and focused, Shion planted the ofuda on Shigure's body. He howled and whined in pain as the scroll began absorbing the final Darkness traces. Shion performed rapid handseals and finished her incantation. Then, before she realized it, she felt a large amount of energy drained from her body. Having expended three nights of little rest, and using the little energy to initiate the Darkness removal process, Shion fainted out of exhaustion and fainted. She fell facefirst over Shigure's body, prompting her guards to rush toward their priestess.

"Priestess Shion!"

"Get the medic-nin at once!"

Kisame backed away as the guards tried their best to revive their priestess.

_The stress has finally taken a toll on her. Even this priestess has her limits..._ The blue-skinned man mused in thought._ This is going to be bothersome if she can't fully heal Shigure now. The last thing we need are more setbacks!_

"Priestess Shion! Please, wake up! Priestess!"

Her guards' pleas fell on deaf ears as Shion's eyes closed.

Darkness engulfed her surroundings and delivered the Demon Country priestess to a realm where she had no comprehension about.

Where she would go, only Shion would see with her own eyes.

xxxxx

Darkness surrounded the atmosphere as low wind whistled through the air. Awakened by the high-pitched winds, Shion slowly opened her eyes and allowed light to penetrated through and allow her to view her new environment. Groaning deeply, she slowly rose and lifted her head forward. She felt a cramp aching down the back of her neck, causing her to flinch as a drop of water splattered across her face.

"Ugh, cold!" Shion wiped the water off her cheek. More drops of water had already splattered and smeared across her face while she was still resting on the floor. Her bare feet felt the cold and damp floor, causing her to shiver. "Where am I?" she wondered, discreetly surveying her new surroundings. "I'm not in the shrine. Where are my guards? Shigure? And that Akatsuki assassin isn't here. Am I all alone." As she pivoted her view forward, her eyes fell on an altar situated atop a stage.

Unbeknownst to Shion, she found herself in a religious sanctum resembling a Catholic church. She passed through the center aisle as rows of seats aligned horizontally from the stage. The priestess meticulously eyed the front stage where she saw a cross with a man pinned against it. Naturally, she wouldn't be able to recognize the Crucifixion Cross. The ideals of Jesus Christ don't exist her in her world.

However, if she's able to see the cross...

She would no longer be in her own world.

Where was she?

Shion stood in front of the cross pinned against the podium. A bolt of lightning blasted outside the church as loud rumble emanated, which startled the priestess just a little slightly. Ignoring the lightning, Shion placed her hand against the symbol and was drawn toward it. Her eyes suddenly became dull as she tried to comprehend the significance to the cross.

"What sanctum is this?" She whispered as life returned to her once dull eyes. "I... I must know..."

"Indeed, what sanctum have you landed, child?"

Suddenly, alarmed by a woman's voice emanating seemingly out of nowhere, Shion whirled around as her eyes fell on a shadowy figure sitting on a stool next to a church organ. The voice sounded distinctively mysterious but alluring and entrancing. The mysterious woman played a simple organ recital as the priestess was suddenly allured to the unfamiliar music entering her ears. The distinctive music made her uneasy as she pressed forward and tried to approach the woman. The mysterious lady stopped playing and slightly turned her head, shooting a solemn glare at the girl.

"Excuse me, but I don't mean to interrupt... what music did you play? And what is this place?"

The woman smiled as she reached and pulled a long instrument resembling a golden spear. Shion's eyes widened at the glorious sight of the woman's majestic weapon, causing her to fall back.

"What are you afraid of?" The woman inquisitively approached.

Shion was a loss for words.

"Don't be afraid, child. I was the one to summon you here."

"You... you brought me here?"

The woman in question nodded. "Having witnessed your rigorous efforts in cleansing the Darkness energy, I've come to recognize your talents. Your gift as a priestess intrigues me, but you have a lot to learn. The Darkness is not just an impurity you alone can remove from this world. The Darkness is beyond anything you can comprehend."

"Darkness... Shigure... he mentioned something about that and how these little creatures inflicted those injuries to him! The assassin even mentioned them!"

"The Darklings, agents of the Darkness. I see now," the woman spoke with contempt in her voice. "The Darkness is finally on the move and searching for a host. The current wielder must be ready to face the new Darkness vessel and prevent this world from inevitable collapse."

"Wielder? You mean... the Witchblade...?"

"You've meet this world's Witchblade wielder."

"Haruno Sakura, but... how can I help her?"

The woman replied as a beam of light seemingly poured through a stained glass, shattering it completely. Shion saw in front of her not just a woman. The woman in question resembled someone in their early 30's wearing a full body black latex suit, including high-heel boots. She wore golden armor platting, which clamped on her forearms, shoulders, and hips coupled with full shin/foot guards and a gold-and-red belt buckle. A red Crucifixion Cross was embroidered on her well-endowed chest. Covering her long brunette hair, she wore a black hood merged with a long cape draped across her back, which hung freely to her left side. She pulled down her mood and pierced a genuine and calm stare toward Shion, revealing her green eyes. She wore a serious demeanor, conveying her determined holy warrior's spirit.

Shion was entranced by the holy woman's appearance, completely speechless and unaware of whom she was conversing with.

"You can help her, but understanding your enemy better. And who better than seek the one who knows the Witchblade's history," the woman addressed. "I know all you need to know regarding the Darkness and the forthcoming war. A holy war involving the Trinity of Power."

"Holy war? Trinity of Power?" she asked meekly.

"It's imperative you must know, child."

"But, who are you? First of all..."

She smiled distinctively and answered. "I am the Magdalena, descendant of Mary Magdalene and Jesus Christ, our savior." She tightly gripped the golden instrument and brandished it, slamming it hard on the ground. "I am the wielder of the Spear of Destiny, one of the 13 Artifacts, and a protector of the Catholic Church."

xxxxx

Chapter 54

_**Arc V: Prelude to Darkness**_

_**Part I: Spear of Destiny**_

_**The Spear of Destiny Part I! Shion's New Mission!**_

xxxxx

_**Magdalena's Church**_

Still taken aback, Shion was unable to express anything to add between their exchange. Magdalena knelt in front of Shion and extended her right hand, offering to help her off the floor. Shion took the woman's hand and was promptly pulled off the floor.

"Magdalena, huh? Well, you know how to make an impression, do you?"

"I comes with the job description, but I am really a holy warrior."

"But, what is this Catholic Church you speak of? This is sanctum what you call a Catholic Church?"

Magdalena turned, giving the girl a somewhat befuddled glare. "I take it churches don't exist in your world?"

"No, but we have shrines. There are holy monasteries as well and certain sanctums, but nothing resembling a facility of this sort. I'm intrigued with this place."

"In my world, the Catholic religion is one of many. I see you derive your beliefs from Shinto and your article of clothing proves that, child."

"Shion. My name is Shion, Priestess of the Demon Country."

"Quite an oxymoron. A _priestess_ of a _demon_ land?"

Shion sighed. "It's a long story."

"I don't mean to judge you harshly, Shion. If you don't wish to discuss it, I won't force you to."

"I guess..."

As the Magdalena walked up steps to the stage, she pointed her Spear of Destiny and lit the whole church, unveiling a beautiful spectacle. Shion was further entranced by the whole Catholic church setting as she ran up to where Magdalena awaited her.

"It's so beautiful! I never would've imagined a sanctum this glorious!"

Magdalena chortled as she lowered her holy instrument. "I'm glad to impress you, Shion."

"Ok, now let us discuss crucial concerns. Magdalena, if that's your real name?"

"My real name is Patience. Magdalena is simply a title passed down to me after a long lineage of women descended from Mary Magdalene and Jesus Christ himself," she turned and pointed to the Crucifixion Cross with a bearded man pinned to it. "I take it you've seen this cross when you first walked up here."

"Yes, and who is..."

"Jesus Christ. Yes, the man you see pinned to this cross... I am descended from him. Mary Magdelene is the woman whom was his head apostle and his wife. Until recently, I was oblivious to his fact and refused to accept my duty to serve Jesus Christ. Then, overtime, I knew I couldn't avoid my duty any longer and turned from my rogue days. As part of the bloodline, I am a holy warrior and a protector of this church. Just as you are protector of your holy shrine. We're no different from our duties as guardians of our sacred sanctums."

"How are you chosen to be the Magdalena?"

Patience's smile faded as she turned away, not giving Shion a sudden glare. "Even I'm unaware if the title is passed down by blood or tradition. According to the Order of the Magdalena, one is often chosen or discovered. Once they are given the title, they are forced to accept their duty. I tried turning it down..."

"Why would you not accept your role as a holy warrior?"

"I never asked for it, but learned to eventually accept it. After all the years of being a rogue, I knew my duty as a warrior of Jesus Christ couldn't leave me. I was duty bound to face the impurities of my world. I was the first Magdalena to refuse to accept her duty and the first to life as an independent free-willed spirit."

"More like a coward. You ran away!"

_**Whap!**_

Patience landed a painful slap across Shion's cheek, causing her to stumble back. The woman lowered her golden spear and hung it over the priestess' face. Shion closed her eyes and gritted her teeth in fear.

"I'm sorry... Shion..."

The priestess opened her eyes and sighed in relief. "No, I'm sorry for speaking without thinking. I should know better."

"Still, I had no right to attack you."

"It's ok. You were just protecting your pride as a holy warrior," Shion answered and steadily pulled herself off the ground. "I know what it's like having holy duties pinned against you and robbing you of a free life. It's not fair. I know this."

Patience nodded, smiling. "Then, you realize where I'm coming from."

"The weapon in your hand. You said it's one of these 13 Artifacts?"

"Indeed," the woman answered, displaying her golden instrument in front of Shion. "The Spear of Destiny didn't originate as an instrument. The power resonating within it dates back before human antiquity and well before life began to surface in my world. The power has long been sealed in this instrument for more than two millennia. As one of the 13 Artifacts, it grants the wielder the power of foresight. It can also slay demonic entities and magical aspects of that same nature. It was reshaped into a spear that pierced Christ's side as he hung onto the cross. It has since then been wielded by every chosen Magdalena. Descended from Christ's bloodline, one daughter per generation ultimately served as Christ's chosen warrior to oppose supernatural entities."

"Interesting," Shion remarked, further intrigued with the Spear of Destiny's background history.

"The Spear of Destiny is the holy weapon for chosen Magdalenas."

"There's just one problem with that. There's no one in my world directly descended from Christ's bloodline."

"You're correct. Unfortunately, there is not one holy woman I can pass this instrument to..." Patience sighed as she walked up and pulled Shion's left hand forward.

Taken aback, Shion gasped. "What are you...?"

_**Shick.**_

Patience inflicted a cut across Shion's left hand.

"OW!" The priestess winced in pain, struggling to yank her hand away.

Then, the woman promptly removed a glove from her right hand and cut her palm with the tip of the spear.

"Why are you cutting yourself, too?" Shion gawked.

Patience pressed her bleeding palm against Shion's as their blood intertwined.

"By mixing my blood with yours, you'll be the next in line to wield the Spear of Destiny. Shion, through the faith of Jesus Christ, you are now descended by Christ's bloodline."

"But, I... I never asked for this!" Shion protested as she fully jerked her hand away. Glancing over her palm, the cut was gone. The holy properties from Magdalena's spear healed her cut. She looked across and saw Patience's cut was also fully healed. "But... why...?"

"My duty as a Magdalena has long passed me. I was the last wielder of the spear. With no direct descendant in this world, I had to resort to this measure and ensure the bloodline continues. Even if it meant mixing my blood with yours."

"So, with your blood mixed with mine... what now?"

"My spirit and the spirits of my predecessors will become one with you. We will guide you on your duty as the new Magdalena."

Shion shifted her view over her healed hand and closed it. She opened and closed it repeatedly, attempting to come to terms with the new duty and hardship placed upon her.

"Will I have to give up my duty as a Shinto?"

"No. Just because you now have the blood of Christ in you, that shouldn't force you to reevaluate your Shinto beliefs. Unlike the Church I resisted, I won't tell you do anything that might require you to alternate your religious beliefs. In my view, Shinto is just another religion. Just as Catholicism is merely a religion."

"And the Spear of Destiny," the priestess shifted her eyes on the golden instrument. "Will I be able to wield it now?"

"Unfortunately, the spear I wield is just a vision. Where we're standing now is just vision."

"All this was fabricated by you?"

"It was the only way for me to reach you. Once you lost consciousness, it was my only chance to communicate directly with the closest holy priestess. Shion, Priestess of Demon Country, you are to find and retrieve the real Spear of Destiny. Like the Witchblade, Darkness, and Angelus, it has arrived in your world through space and time in search of a new wielder," Patience pointed to the blonde-haired girl. "With my blood intertwined with yours, you are duty bound to wield the spear and combat the Darkness! You and the Witchblade wielder must restore balance to this chaotic world!"

"But, I don't think me and Sakura can do it all alone? We're just two girls..."

"You're not alone. She has comrades and you'll be enough to help them with the spear. My old friend, Sara Pezzini, and I have required assistance even from a former Darkness host. A man named Jackie Estacado... when the Angelus tried to kill him."

"So, the Darkness was an ally before..."

"Though, I was duty bound to still kill him... I chose to help protect his child from the Angelus along with Sara. Unfortunately now, the Darkness will be taking on a host with a heart filled with an unspeakable hatred that consumes him. Shion, you are to ensure the new Darkness host must die. No matter what."

Firming her resolve, the priestess clenched her right hand and pressed it against her chest.

Patience smiled as she and the church surrounding Shion seemingly began fading. Shion glanced around as Patience's form turned into mist that subsided.

Before her departure, the Magdalena ambiguously left a final message to her successor. "Shion, just a few things before I go..."

"Yes?"

"The Spear of Destiny is located in an underground vicinity in the Water Country. The sharkman assassin may tell you where you could find it... and defeat the guardian who safeguards it..."

The priestess quickly affirmed. "Right. I got it! And what else?"

"...you are to ensure the Witchblade wielder survives. No matter what happens, she must not die. But, most of all... protect the c..."

"Wait! What are you trying to tell me? Patience! Wait!" Shion cried out as the woman's voice ambiguously faded into the background. Before long, she, too, faded into the obscure blackness encompassing her. Her voice was drowned out completely by loud organ pipe playing before she lapsed back into unconsciousness.

The next thing she heard was a high-pitched cry calling out to the priestess.

"_**Shion-chan... Shion-chan! Can you hear me? Shion-chan!**_

xxxxx

_**Shion's Quarters/Demon Country**_

"Shion-chan!"

As she finally came to, the young priestess opened her eyes and clarified her blurred vision. The first individual that came into her view was a brown-furred canine, sitting by her side. Shion blinked thrice as she saw Shigure casting a worried glance over her.

"Sh...Shigure-kun...?" Shion murmured as she reached over and rubbed his face.

Shigure licked her hand and greeted her with an excited whine. "Shion-chan, you're awake!"

"Of course... I am..."

"We were all worried. You were out for a whole day!" The canine announced.

"A whole day?" She cried out and shot up from her royal bed. She quickly threw off her bed sheet and jumped out of bed. "We shouldn't be here. We... we must go!"

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shigure quickly asked.

"Hold on," she muttered as she checked on the palm the Magdalena cut in her vision. _Was it a dream?_ "No..." Her eyes fell on the scar where her cut used to be inscribed. "It... it was real."

"What's real, Shion-chan?" curiously asked the canine.

"Shigure, is that assassin still here?"

"Yes and the guards are still with him. He hasn't done anything reckless."

"Good. Then, I must ask a favor from him since he can take us to Water Country."

"Go to Water Country? Whatever for?"

The priestess furrowed her brows as she collectively drew in her breath. "To seek out one of the 13 Artifacts... tell the one named Hoshigaki Kisame to meet me in the shrine compound. I will be gathering belongings. Please hurry, Shigure."

"Right... understood!" The canine nodded as he trotted through the room and raced out the door, heading off to meet with Kisame. _One of the 13 Artifacts? Is it something like the Witchblade? How would Shion know about it? _

Clenching her hand, Shion reaffirmed her stance on fulfilling the Magdalena's wishes. "I know what I must do, Patience. Thank you for your enlightenment." Pulling down the article of clothing on her right shoulder, her smile curved into a genuine one. "As the new Magdalena, I have been blessed with your knowledge and Christ's bloodline. I will do what I can and fulfill my duty." With that, she faced her mirror as Patience's spirit materialized behind her. Both of them clasped their hands and muttered a prayer together in conjunction. The last word of her prayer escaped her lips as a bit of Patience slipped through. "..._amen_."

xxxxx

_**Royal Shrine Compound /Demon Country**_

Having been told to wait outside the shrine compound, Kisame followed Shigure out while Shion's guards led them out. The guards remained suspicious toward Kisame's presence. Then again, who could really blame them? They let in an Akatsuki member at the behest of their country's head priestess. Shigure sat down and waited while facing the mouth of the compound's entrance. Before long, Shion walked through the entrance mouth carrying a pouch, which hung over her right hip. Inside she carried ofudas and an array of needles to arm herself when necessary.

"Priestess, they've been waiting for you as you requested," one of the guards openly addressed.

Shion nodded, beckoning for her guards to leave them. Before they had a say in the matter, she simply beckoned them off and walked up to Shigure.

"I believe only the three of us should go," Shion said. "I've asked the Daimyo and he granted me permission to leave so as long as I return safely."

"Are you certain the Daimyo entrusts you with an Akatsuki member?" Kisame inquired. "If word gets out, it hurt your country's credibility in the eyes of others. The Five Shinobi Nations, including Konoha, will suspect your country are in cahoots with the organization."

The young priestess simply nodded. "Let them believe what they want. I'm more concerned about finding this Spear of Destiny."

"So, tell me. This spear is like the Witchblade?"

"According to the Magdalena in my vision, it is one of the 13 Artifacts. She has already blessed me with her blood and intertwined her bloodline with mine, which according to her should enable me to wield this spear."

Kisame asserted. "Do you know where the Spear of Destiny is by some chance?"

"The Water Country. Exactly where? In an underground facility."

"Kisame, that's where you hail from, correct?" inquired the canine, who glanced up at the blue-skinned man.

"Indeed, I was born in the Kiri and established my fearsome reputation there," Kisame proclaimed, grinning as his fully set of shark teeth were displayed. "Ah, the good ol' days of the _Bloody Mist_. How I wish to relive those days." He reflected to the days of bloody but motive-driven assassinations. Feared as one of the Seven Swordsmen, he was amongst the cream of the crop in terms of overall stats as an elite shinobi. But, now, he has been reduced to sitting for a canine possessed by a near century old Uchiha child spirit and Demon Country's head priestess. He wished he was with Itachi or helping to further push Madara's agenda. On the other hand, the run-in with the Darklings made him somewhat closer to Shigure.

Shigure addressed to the priestess. "Are we ready to go, Shion-chan? Um, is it ok if I keep calling you Shion-_chan_?"

Smiling, Shion openly accepted. "Of course, you're my friend, Shigure. Just like Naruto, Sakura, and their cohorts."

Overhearing the Konoha-nin's aforementioned names referenced, Kisame furrowed his brows, but kept any snide remarks to himself.

Turning her view toward the Samehada wielder, Shion walked up to Kisame and analyzed his bandaged weapon.

"Why so uneasy, assassin?" She asked as he warily eyed her whilst looking over his weapon.

"I am not obliged to occupy you if the other nations realize about my whereabouts. You and Shigure go alone."

"But, why? You should accompany us since you were born in the Water Country. You have more familiarity with your homeland than me and Shigure."

Kisame snarled, baring his shark teeth. "It's not my place and I see no need to return there!"

"Kisame-san, please calm down!" Shigure tried reasoning with the assassin. He noticed that Kisame's sudden outburst drew guards to storm forward and confront the Akatsuki member. "Big mistake, Kisame-san. Look what your outburst did!"

"Guards! Stand down!" Shion barked out, causing them to lower their guards. "This man will be accompanying me to the Water Country. I ask you to put your faith in me as your head priestess! The head Daimyo has already granted me permission so as long as one of my two cohorts return with me."

"Milady..." A guard resisted the urge to spring into action. "Very well."

Shifting her view back on Shigure and Kisame, the priestess drew out an ofuda and meticulously eyed Kisame's bandaged weapon. She slid the ofuda across her fingers and displayed ten talisman. She threw them across and watched them land all over the Samehada. Performing a rapid hand seal, she utilized her priestess power and activated each seal to close off the Samehada's power. Taken aback by this drastic and underhanded tactic, Kisame gaped in shock as he sensed his sentient weapon's bloodlust being suppressed by Shion's holy talisman.

"Wha-What is the meaning of this?" angrily snapped Kisame, who directly confronted Shion. "You stupid brat!"

Shion directed an evil smirk toward the assassin, chortling proudly. "If you won't cooperate with me and direct us to Kiri, those talisman will permanently remain on Samehada. No matter what you do, you can't remove them. They're designed to only be removed by their user. So, if you kill me, your dear weapon will remain sealed."

"You dare _blackmail_ Hoshigaki Kisame? You brat?"

Suddenly, Shigure threw himself in between Shion and Kisame's path, obstructing the sharkman from reaching the priestess. Kisame scowled and shot an incensed glare that didn't faze the young priestess, even for a bit.

"Will you cooperate, assassin?"

"Please, Kisame-san! I really do implore you to calm down!" pleaded the canine, who jumped up and prevented the sharkman from further advancement on the girl. "We need to help Shion-chan. If this Spear of Destiny has a power like the Witchblade, she can help find this Darkness that attacked us!"

Kisame groaned as he looked down and saw Shigure giving the _puppy dog glare_. "No, please not that. Shigure, you... you don't... need... to do _that_."

"Do you want Samehada to be unsealed?"

"Of course, I do. Samehada and I are inseparable. We require each other."

The canine dropped down on his front legs, wagging his tail. "Will you go with us then? You're the only one here can knows the ins and outs of your former homeland."

"But, it's been such a long time... my reasons for leaving my former land... well, I don't wish to disclose that."

"You can tell us when you take us toe Kiri," Shion issued as she walked past Kisame. "I don't wish to waste any time. Shigure-kun, let's go." She turned as Shigure hurried toward her and watched an irked Kisame convey his disgust with being blackmailed by the teenage priestess.

Under normal circumstances, Kisame would jump at the chance at killing Shion. But, realizing she is Shigure's friend and helped him recover, he had to be more wise with his actions, which could provoke conflict with Demon Country. That was the last thing Kisame wanted now with Madara doing his best covering his own bases. Moreover, Kisame couldn't afford killing Shion as she was the only one can remove the seals.

"I think you just hurt his pride and joy," Shigure muttered to the priestess as they advanced toward the front gates.

Shion wore a poker face and chortled. "I might be a priestess, but I can be quite _persuasive _when it comes to drastic measures."

"Oh, dear..." the canine sweatdropped as he turned and saw a gloomy Kisame hugging his poor Samehada. _Sheesh, you really did do a number on his pride and joy, Shion-chan._

xxxxx

_**Three days later.**_

xxxxx

_**Outskirts of Kirigakure/Water Country**_

Using the best method of transportation into Water Country, Kisame utilized one of his shark summons to transport himself, Shigure, and Shion. The shark was a perfect choice to swim through the ocean undetected by Kiri-nin. The closer they reached Kirigakure, Shion sensed the presence of the Spear of Destiny.

Emerging from the mouth of the shark summon, the trio walked forward and stood near a pipe large enough to fit. Even Kisame's size would not be much of a problem. Sickened with the idea of entering a pipe, Shion was hesitant to go, but knew this would be her only chance of reaching the Spear of Destiny. There's simply no turning back for Shion and her two colleagues. The trio sneaked through the pipe and quietly covered their tracks.

Shigure crawled forward and sniffed the air. "Ech."

"Don't complain," Kisame snorted as he batted away a spider's web with Samehada.

"Tell me, Kisame. Is it true your former land is known for harvesting the most notorious criminals in the shinobi world?"

Still irked by the priestess' reproach toward him, Kisame answered for Samehada's sake. "Correct. More nukenin are known to come from this specific land. I'm just living proof of that. The current Fifth Mizukage, Terumī Mei, is going out of her way to eliminate any and all nukenin that betrayed this country. She wants to cleanse everything tied to the days of the Blood Mist. No doubt I am on top of her Bingo Book."

"I wouldn't want to be you if they found you here, Kisame-san," Shigure added.

Shion smirked, hearing the disgust in Kisame's tone upon mentioning the current Mizukage's name. "I'm glad a woman is going out of her way to cleaning up the mess left by the previous Mizukages."

"Easy for you to say. This village is broken beyond repair. It was already stained with corruption long before that damn woman assumed the Mizukage title. I went out of my way to overthrow Kirigakure's governing body and assassinated several key heads. Another infamous swordsman, Momochi Zabuza, nearly assassinated the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura. It was during his reign the village became the _Village of the Bloody Mist_. Such a befitting title for a period of disarray, corruption, and unbridled terror. It was he who forged the most barbaric rituals during Kiri's Academy graduation initiation."

Shion and Shigure listened as chills swept across their bodies. Both of them expressed reproach to the Fourth Mizukage's horrific ideals.

"Priestess, this Spear of Destiny you say is located in an underground facility," the sharkman promptly stated. "I have a good hunch where it's located."

Shion gulped. "Why do I have such a bad feeling about this?"

"It would most likely be concealed somewhere in the underground training facility where students utilized before taking part in the bloody graduation initiation. How fitting."

"Is this underground training facility still active?"

"Not since the Fourth Mizukage met his end. I find it doubtful Terumī Mei would want to keep it if she's meaning to cleanse everything during Yagura's reign. That damn woman..."

"Well, I'm all for her changing Kiri for the better," Shion said as she stopped and found a two-way path. "Where to?"

"Just follow me. I know exactly where the underground facility is located," the sharkman scoffed, pivoting his direction right, allowing for Shion and Shigure to catch-up. "I can't accept that woman changing what separates Kiri from the other Five Shinobi Nations. If she cleanses everything tied to the blood days, this land will lose its _unique_ touch."

Shion had a difficult time trying to grasp Kisame's twisted sense of logic. "_Unique_? If by unique, you mean a land filled with senseless killings and a monster as a Mizukage... I'm happy to hear your land will turn around for a better future."

"Not as long as there are still rogues like myself."

"Kisame-san, Shion-chan, please no arguing. We have to keep going."

"Here," the sharkman stopped in front of a large ventilation door. "Through here, we'll be in the underground training facility."

The priestess frowned, beckoning toward Kisame. "You first."

"Don't give me orders, brat," Kisame snorted as he used Samehada's handle and pushed the door open. Poking his head through, the Akatsuki member surveyed the darkened underground vicinity. "It's clear here."

"But, it's so dark," Shion narrowed her eyes as Shigure jumped through. "Wait!"

"There's traps in there, Shigure! Be careful!" Kisame called to the curious canine. "You anxious fool."

Shigure sniffed around the floors while his extra sensitive nose scanned through the sheet of darkness covering the vicinity. Being a animal himself, he was able to use his nose to guide him around the facility. Kisame and Shion jumped down from the edge of the ventilation pipe. As soon as they caught up to Shigure, they turned and saw a large room, which resembled a training room. But, there were saw blades hanging from the ceiling. Three platforms were situated over a pit of spikes and there was dried blood stained on the wall. The horrible stench made Shigure contort with disgust. Shion covered her nose and turned away.

"Seriously, people used to train down here?" The priestess remarked, conveying utter contempt for being in an otherwise unsanitary facility. And who could blame her? She was raised in a cleaner environment being Demon Country's head priestess. "How could the Fourth Mizukage have incorporated such savagery for ninja-in-training?"

"Because, he was Mizukage who wanted to breed killing machines. I'm the perfect example of Yagura's byproducts."

Shigure looked up at Kisame, who expressed little regret for being utilized as a tool to suit a lord's needs. "Kisame-san..."

"We're here, but any clue where this spear is located?" The assassin turned and attentively turned to Shion. "There are at least five levels in this place. We're currently standing on the third level."

Shion asserted. "So, we're standing in the heart of the facility. My hunch would be the spear is..." Before she could finish, she felt lightheaded and placed a hand over her forehead. She saw abrupt images of the Spear of Destiny in a container sealed in the facility's lower levels. "...I see it! It's sealed!"

"Where Shion?"

As Shigure hurried over to the priestess, a befuddled Kisame gawked at Shion. "You ought to lie down."

"No, I'm serious when I'm telling you this! I saw the spear, but... hold on," Shion said as another vision hit her full force. She visualized a tall, thin and pale-skinned individual garbed in a long, light blue kimono. "There's someone down there... but his presence... is ambiguous. It's a wandering spirit who has yet to be sent to the afterlife."

"Hey, after all the ghosts we encountered back in the ancient grounds, I'm willing to believe you, Shion-chan!"

Kisame scoffed. "If there's a spirit there, he or she is more than likely guarding the spear for a reason."

"I have to get to the lower levels and confront this spirit then," Shion said as she turned and noticed a ladder, which would take her off the platform. "We'll take that. C'mon, you two."

"Well, I can't climb ladders," Shigure lifted his paws. "I have no thumbs, but I could climb on Kisame's back."

"In your dreams," the sharkman spat out.

Shigure took a leap of faith and jumped off the platform. Much to Shion's surprise, the dog landed on the lower level floor and landed safely.

"I'm fine! I didn't break anything!"

Shion sighed with relief, shaking her head. "Don't scare me like that, Shigure-kun!"

Kisame chortled. "That's nothing." With that, he jumped off the platform he stood on and landed right where Shigure waited for him. "I could do that with my eyes and mouth closed. And even with one foot, too."

"Heh, that's just like you, Kisame-san!" Shigure laughed.

"HEY!" Shion chided the duo while climbing down. "You two might be ok jumping across high distances, but I'm more fragile than you!"

Shigure chuckled. "Sorry, Shion-chan. We forgot you were never raised to be a shinobi."

"But, if I do get my hands on this Spear of Destiny, I can be granted some great spiritual power like Sakura's Witchblade," Shion said as she jumped off the last rung and landed, nearly tripping over her own sandal. She balanced herself and sighed deeply. "I just hope it doesn't turn me into some weird armored fetish freak with big boobs."

"What did the Magdalena look like, Shion-chan?"

"A beautiful and mysterious lady wearing an all black suit, a red cape, a hood, and carried a long, golden spear. She looked normal for the most part. So, it's possible I could wind up wearing an outfit like hers."

Scanning the front, Kisame noticed a door situated from across their position. The door would lead them directly to a stairway to the lowest level where the Spear of Destiny was located. And waiting for them there was the mysterious spirit that Shion probed just a moment ago.

"Will you lead us for, Kisame-san?"

"Might as well. You two stay behind me..."

Shion and Shigure nodded, replying in conjunction. "Right."

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

A sheet of near blackness encompassed the quiet and eerie lowest level of the underground training center. This was a floor where very little Kiri-nin would dare to venture and was regarded as a sacred passage. All Kiri-nin except for the Mizukage and his/her entourage were allowed passage. The reason for this was simple. Sealed within this forbidden underground territory was Kiri's secret treasure: the majestic Spear of Destiny.

Situated atop a stone platform was a long, narrow golden spear encased in a bubble. There were five layers of solidified bubble that looked crystallized and safely contained the Spear of Destiny. However, there was a reason why this specific vicinity was closed off to all but few. In this territory, there lurked a spirit who safeguarded the spear. Just recently, the zone became sealed off as a disheartened spirit recently took it upon himself to guard the spear and finding a final purpose before seeking eternal rest in the afterlife.

He waited until the one worthy of wielding the spear would arrive.

_He_ was a former native of Kiri and once a Bijuu container, specifically the _Rokubi_, the Six-Tailed Slug.

Opening his eyes, the spirit in question sensed the approach of new arrivals entering his territory.

Holding a pipe in his left hand, the young man softly murmured. "_Has the one fitted to wield the spear be found? Will I finally be relieved from my final duty?_" He staggered forward as he closed his eyes and saw Shion following Kisame and Shigure. "_Above men. Here they come. Your biggest test awaits you, chosen one._" Lifting his head up, he meticulously eyed the ceiling as his smile curved into a slight frown. "_But come here, it will require ingenuity. Find the key to activate... the traps... endure the traps and I will determine if you're truly worthy of the spear._" He stopped and stood in front of the Spear of Destiny, awaiting for his guests to find the _key_ he was alluding to. "_I, Utakata, wish to be set free from my last duty. Hurry so I can finally rest in peace._"

xxxxx

_**Fourth Level/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

"Here we go, you two," Kisame said as he approached the door. "Let's get this get over."

Shion nodded. "Open it."

Just as Kisame tried to turn the knob, he briefly paused and coldly narrowed his eyes. He whirled around quickly and readily drew out Samehada in self-defense. Alarmed by the sharkman's defense reaction, Shion opened her pouch and pulled out a handful of Shobo needles. Shigure bared his teeth and crouched in a defensive stance, fiercely barking toward a trio standing 15-feet from them.

"Who goes there?" A voice called directly from a lady standing in the middle with two male guards, one of them a boy and the other an older man. "That's as far as you go."

As soon as Kisame made eye contact with the lady, he scowled and shot an incensed glare at her. "Terumī Mei." The name of the Fifth Mizukage escaped his mouth, conveying utter disdain toward her.

"That's the Fifth Mizukage?" Shigure whispered.

Shion readily stood her ground, facing the Mizukage and her trusted bodyguards.

The Fifth Mizukage, Terumī Mei, resembled a slender, green-eyed woman in her 30s. She wore ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern in the back coupled with a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and four bangs hanging at the front. At least two hangs are short. One covered her right eye, and two are long, intersecting each other on her chest, and well below her chin. Her garb was a long-sleeved dark blue dress, which just fell just below the knees. It looks to be concealed at the front with a zip and revealed on the front right side from the waist down. Her dress only concealed up to the upper part of her upper arms and underside of her breasts. Under the dress was a mesh shirt covering more of her upperbody than her actual dress. Just underneath those, mesh leggings stretched down over her knees. She wore a belt with a pouch attached to the left side around her lithe waist. Completing her outfit, she wore high-heeled sandals coupled with shinguards reaching up to her knees. Her nails displayed were colored dark blue; her lips, too, were touched with dark blue lipstick.

Standing by the beautiful Mizukage's left side was a blue-haired man, a trusted aide and a seasoned war veteran. He wore a striped shirt and pants with a green robe over his article of clothing. His hair style resembled Kisame's, not just having the same distinct blue color but stood pointed up. The most notable feature was the black patch concealing his right eye.

The other aide, standing on the right, was a male youth wearing black-rimmed glasses connected to something akin to headphones. He wore short blue hair and dark eyes. Opening his mouth, even just a little, the boy revealed a set of shark-like teeth, which Kisame quickly recognized as a trait feature to the Seven Swordsmen. He wore a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage-patterned pants while carrying his Kiri hitai-ate on the front of his holster. On his back, the youth carried a sword, _Hiramekarei_, sealed inside bandages with only the double hilt visible to the naked eye. The youth, unlike the veteran, faced the intruders with a less than confident demeanor.

The Mizukage and her aides quickly reacted to Kisame, who readily faced them and prepared to engage at any given moment.

"Milady, that's Hoshigaki Kisame!" exclaimed the middle-aged gentleman. "One of the Seven Swordsman who left our country to join Akatsuki!"

The Mizukage focused her view on Kisame, furrowing her brows. "So, it seems and he's been a persistent one, Ao. Hoshigaki Kisame, what brings you here?"

"I'm not obligated to tell a harlot my objective," retorted the sharkman. "You and your cohorts can't stop from us from what we're planning to do."

"Watch your tongue, monster!" Ao barked out at the Akatsuki member.

"Fifth Mizukage... this really is... Hoshigaki Kisame..." The youth stuttered, shuddering in fear at the presence of the assassin.

Mei turned, smiling reassuringly to the boy. "Relax, Chojuro. We'll apprehend these interlopers." She turned and cast an ironic smile toward Kisame. "And I'll take pleasure taking you in, Hoshigaki Kisame."

"Milady, it wouldn't be wise to send Chojuro after Kisame. You should let him take the girl and the dog," Ao suggested to the auburn-haired woman. "And you shouldn't have to dirty your hands. Allow me to take Kisame in."

Shigure growled deeply, glaring toward the Kiri trio. "What now?"

"We can't let them stop us!" Shion exclaimed. "Not after we've gone this far!"

"Wait, that girl... I think I've seen her face before!" Chojuro pointed out to the priestess. "Yeah... that's... the head priestess from the Demon Country!"

"But, what would she be doing here with a criminal and a dog?" Ao wondered.

Mei shrugged, still smiling. "Who knows? This is quite an interesting development."

"I'm growing tired of this banter," Kisame scowled and advanced, slamming Samehada on the ground, with the weight of the weapon pulverized a section of the platform. "Shion! Shigure! You two go through the door without me!"

"Right, c'mon, Shigure!" Shion turned as she headed toward the door.

"Stop them, Chojuro!" Ao barked.

Nodding, Chojuro bolted off after them. Kisame threw himself in front of the boy and obstructed his path.

Catching Shion and Shigure trying to open the door, Mei immediately took action.

"Now, now, it's not polite leaving us too soon," the Mizukage squished her mouth and expelled red hot lava toward the door. "_**Yoton: Lava Glob!**_" She sent the torrent of lava into the door and closed off their escape. Wiping her mouth, the Mizukage smiled innocently. "So sorry, but I can't let you go."

Backing off from the wall of lava, Shion and Shigure were forced toward the center of the platform. Chojuro quickly whirled up behind Shion and applied a restraining hold on her. The priestess madly kicked her feet up as she accidentally dropped her Shobo needles. Shigure snatched up one needle and threw it to Shion. Pulling one free arm out, she caught the needle and attempted to stab the young Swordsman. Chojuro dropped Shion, releasing his hold. The youth drew out his sword and readily faced the Shion, who held a needle in her fingers.

"Why are you in league with that criminal?" Chojuro queried.

Shion responded. "We came here for the Spear of Destiny. I was instructed by a spirit in my visions to retrieve it."

"What do you know about our country's treasure?" Mei overheard Shion, demanding an answer right off the bat. "No one outside the Water Country should be aware of its existence. That monster Yagura went out of his way to seal it after the Third Mizukage discovered the golden spear."

"Spear of Destiny?" Ao muttered while evading one of Kisame's vicious Samehada swings. "Your reputation proceeds you, monster."

Kisame smiled devilishly as he readily headed off Ao's path. "I'll take that as a compliment!"

Mei observed Shion and Shigure, folding her arms. "Spear of Destiny,eh? An oddly appropriate name. What do you need it for?"

"There's a special power imbued in the spear! I need it to fulfill my duty as the new Magdalena and help my friends destroy a terrible power that will change the shinobi world."

"I see," the Mizukage smirked. "But, getting to the spear is a daunting task. Even my colleagues and myself have had difficulty reaching the chamber. There's a spirit down there that's prevented interlopers from retrieving the spear. In any case, I'm sorry, but I can't allow you any further passage." She advanced forward and prepared to apprehend the priestess. "You and your friends will be coming with us."

"Stay away from her!" Shigure howled as he prepare to lunge at Mei.

Chojuro cried out. "Mi... milady!" However, as he planted his right foot down, he activated a switch planted on the floor. Awkwardly pausing, the youth blinked and gulped, realizing the folly he's just committed. "Ehhh... whoops... I didn't do it."

"_**CHOJURO! NO, YOU DIDN'T!**_" Ao roared.

"What's the deal?" Shigure cocked his head.

Mei awkwardly smiled, recognizing the mechanism that activates the trap floor. "...Chojuro, you didn't just activate the trap, didn't you?"

Naturally, the youth gave no initial response and gulped.

Mei weakly chuckled. "...oh, dear me."

"_**HOW CAN YOU BE SO CASUAL, MILADY?**_" Ao hollered.

"_**TRAP FLOOR?**_" Shion, Kisame, and Shigure spat out.

Before they could react, the floor opened up beneath their feet and everyone plunged into the deep pit, all of them screaming for their lives.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 55: _**The Spear of Destiny Part II! The New Magdalena!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** Yo! Kanius here! The series returns!

Granted, this is probably not the best way to come back from a near 6 month hiatus. I apologize there's no Sakura, Naruto, the Sand crew, and whatnot have you. I'll make it up to ya'll in the forthcoming chapters with the _**Witchblade Hunters Saga**_. This chapter and the next are equivalent to the one-hour specials that Japan usually does for the _Naruto Shippuden_ series. The second half of this mini-arc will be longer and have some decent action.

Thoughts on Patience AKA the Magdalena? I hope he was able to convey her character well.

Moreover, the chapter features the debut of Utakata, Terumī Mei the Fifth Mizukage, Ao, and Chojuro. Hope you liked their entrance into this ongoing series. Boy, with all the months that have passed since the last update, I've got a lot of new characters to possibly introduce, especially the current Fourth Ninja War. In any case, it hasn't put any major damper to my planned outline... yet. So, I'm not worried and in any hurry to introduce more characters from the manga.

The next chapter definitely should not take six months to get done. Maybe a week or two, but nothing more than a month. I've got other fic commitments on the side.

Take care and stay gold!


	55. Spear of Destiny II! The New Magdalena!

**A/N: **Huh, I guess I still have it in me? But, I want to put this mini-arc behind us and jump right back to the main cast! I know you guys have been waiting patiently Sakura, Naruto, and the other Konoha crew fight the next enemy... eh, well, Naruto is out of commission for a while. So, that leaves Sakura and the Konoha team. They've got Witchblade Hunters to deal with.

But, first, let's wrap up Shion's story and become the new Magdalena!

Then, we're back with Sakura and the Witchblade!

Again, thanks sticking with me (you know who you are) as I do my best to tide us toward the finale arc in the coming year.

Enjoy the show!

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/Hall of Blades/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

Groaning, Shigure lifted his head barely came to after taking a plunge through the deep pit. Before he realized it, Shigure felt his head resting on something soft and comfortable, and not the cold, damp rock hard floor.

"W...Where am I? Shion-chan?" Shigure groaned, slowly opening his eyes whilst looking up to see a familiar face. However, it was clearly not the welcoming face of the priestess. Instead, what he saw was the Fifth Mizukage kneeling over him and gently caressing his face. "...it's... you. You're..."

Mei smiled, running her hand over Shigure's face. "So, you can talk. You aren't a summon I can tell."

"Nah, I'm a genuine talking dog," Shigure replied, chuckling nervously despite being in the Fifth Mizukage's good graces. "But, I'm really a child spirit in a dog's body."

"I've heard a lot of strange things, but this one really tops it."

Pulling himself off the ground, Shigure shook the cobwebs out and surveyed their new settings. "I'm serious. I am a spirit sealed in a dog's body. This is my dog, Mizukage-sama."

"Oh, ho, ho, aren't you adorable," the red-haired woman smiled as she watched the canine sniffing around the floor.

"Where are we? I've been separated from my friends!"

"We're in the Hall of Blades," she confirmed whilst conveying disdain for the harsh surroundings. She spotted a row of blades lining through a corridor. "This is a product of Yagura's twisted mind."

Shigure scanned around the gloomy vicinity. "Sure lives up to its name."

"I suggest you tread carefully. These training grounds are also wired with traps."

"Wired with traps?" Shigure nervously looked around, frantically eyeballing the aligned blades protruding across the floor. He backed up and accidentally bumped into Mei's right side. "Shion-chan, Kisame-san! We have to find them!"

The Mizukage turned her head and noticed a mouth leading through another corridor. "Well, I have to find Ao and Chojuro. That trap was designated to divide us."

"So, our friends are in other areas?"

"Yes, but we'll find them. By the way, how are you so familiar with Hoshigaki Kisame?" She turned a suspicious eye to the dog. "He's a traitor to Water Country and is a member of that notorious organization, the Akatsuki. Are you aligned with those terrorists?"

Shigure turned his head, closing his eyes as he quivered a bit. _How should I tell her?_

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's go and find our colleagues," Mei offered a kind gesture and smiled. "Follow me. I've scoured through these parts before."

"You did? So, you know where they are?"

The Mizukage nodded in response. "I didn't become a Mizukage without working my way to the top. I started out as a Genin after all. I became a Chuunin passing the exam whilst training here." She explained while leading Shigure through the mouth. She pushed aside a cobweb and noticed a light at the end of the tunnel ahead of them. "This training facility wasn't always this dangerous. It was Yagura who saw fit to _remodel_ everything."

"This Yagura's ideals changed your land for the worst, didn't he?"

Mei offered no initial remark as she and Shigure stopped at a wall. She ran her hand over the barricade sitting in their path and pressed on a brick, which activated a mechanism that opened the wall like a door. As Shigure stepped forward, he placed his a front paw on the floor, which activated...

_**Swish!**_

"AUGH!" Shigure screeched as he jolted and sprang back, narrowly swaying from a blade shooting out of the wall and piercing the other side. "I... I didn't mean... sorry?"

Mei turned, shooting an impressed smile. "For a dog, you have really quick reflexes."

"Well, I'm a human spirit trapped inside a dog's body," Shigure dropped his guard down and trotted forward, following behind the Fifth Mizukage.

"Be careful... erm, you didn't tell me what your name was, puppy."

"My name is Shigure."

"Well, Shigure, stay close and watch your step."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be on my guard!"

"We wouldn't want a blade going through our skulls, do we?" Mei chuckled a bit as she stopped and noticed a set of stairs. "We're almost near. Remember to stay close."

"Right. I do hope Shion-chan and Kisame-san are ok."

"As long as they don't tread too far off, we'll reach them and my colleagues in time," the redhead said as she pressed forward. _I hope Chojuro didn't end up with Hoshigaki Kisame. As much as I credit him, he's not ready to tackle a monster like him. _

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/Pool of Flesh-Consuming Fish/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

Upon realizing where they were, Ao and Kisame noted the large moat sitting across from them. The two quickly turned and sprang back, putting up their guards. Kisame readily swung his Samehada down as the weight of the weapon pulverized the ground. Ao placed a hand over his eye patch and steadily directed an attentive view at the treacherous sharkman.

"You're a fool if you try and engage me," Kisame warned the man.

"I don't know why you returned, but I'll ensure you're apprehended. Even if I have to do so myself!"

"Big words from a fool. You'll learn your place, Ao."

_He's one of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. If I'm not careful, he will tear me apart... wait, the Samehada._ The man carefully noted and scrutinized the sword in Kisame's hand. "_**Byakugan.**_" He formed a hand seal and activated his right eye whilst scanning through the bandaged weapon. _I see. There's been seals placed over his weapon. Who could've done this? He was accompanied by that girl and the dog. Wait, that girl... isn't she the head priestess from Demon Country? What's she doing with an Akatsuki member?_ "I see. You've abducted the head priestess from Demon Country and are using her to steal our treasure. You're putting her up to this for your own gain, are you?"

"...what? Are you stupid?"

"Don't play the fool, Kisame! I know you're a dangerous criminal with a spontaneous lust for blood, but kidnapping a priestess to steal our country's treasure."

"Oh, knock it off with this bantering. You're boring me. I didn't kidnap the priestess. I escorted her because that treasure seemingly holds something meaningful for her."

Ao quickly asserted. "What? There's more to that spear Yagura found?"

"According to the priestess, she was informed in a vision the spear invokes some ancient power. Should she find it, it might grant her a power to repel the Darkness."

"Darkness?"

Kisame snorted. "You wouldn't know what I've experienced, nor would you believe me. I know perfectly well your treasure holds a key to prevent the Darkness from consuming this country. Naturally, I wouldn't care what happens to you or that damn woman."

"So, why are you helping her?"

"Because she healed my friend. You remember seeing that dog? He delivered medicine to my partner and protected me in a run-in with some demons."

"So, you're indebted to them?"

"That's for me to know. Now, do you wish to fight or find a route out of here?"

Hesitating to make his next move, Ao dropped his guard. "I know a way out of here." His Byakugan eye deactivated while turning his back to Kisame. "Follow me."

"Heh, you don't need to lead me," Kisame snorted, sheathing Samehada to his back. He calmly paced forward without giving the Mizukage's bodyguard a moment's glance. He proceeded onward and led Ao through a bridge. "I'd advise you watch your step. I remember this place keenly."

"Do you?"

"Heh," the sharkman grinned as his mind reflected to the days when he trained by himself and with students in these familiar territories. "Being here takes me back to when I proudly called myself a true Kiri-nin. I longed for the days of Yagura's reign. But, those days are just memories. Memories hidden behind black shadows."

"How fitting you, a monster, pledged your loyalty to another."

As they managed to cross the bridge, they stopped and saw a longer bridge leading over a larger moat. Ao noted the bubbles amassed over the water's surface.

"Shark's eggs. Aren't they glorious, Ao?" The Akatsuki member grinned a sharkman's smile, revealing a set of sharp teeth. "It's mating season. Sharks are naturally more erratic now. I'd advise watching your step as you cross the bridge. Finding the girl and Shigure are my top priority. I really don't care what happens to you. Become shark food for all I care." He remarked behind devilish chortles and casually crossed through the bridge.

Furrowing his brows, Ao rebuked and followed behind. "I'm not afraid." He carefully walked forward and reluctantly reached too close from Kisame. _Milady, Chojuro, I hope you're both ok. _

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/The Slug's Lair/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

Shion and Chojuro surveyed their new surroundings. It was damp and shrouded with darkness. Chojuro nervously gawked around and shivered with fright. Shion maintained her composure, backing up behind Chojuro, causing him to startle.

"Augh! You scared me!" Chojuro snapped as he backed off. "Watch where you're going!"

Shion snorted, quickly turning her head away. "You watch where you're going."

"I'll have you know I'm the Mizukage's bodyguard! I'm well-equipped!"

"Where are we?"

"Uh... beats me. It's really dark in here."

The priestess remarked. "Obviously, but we've been separated from the others."

"Ah! Ao! Mizukage-sama!" The Hiramekerai-wielder hollered out, calling for their names while causing a stir in their disclosed location.

"Hey! Knock it off! Quit shouting!" She angrily chided and pulled him forward. She slapped him across the face. "There's no need for you to shout! Now, do you know a way out of here?"

"Well... no... you see I've never been here before. At least, not this area."

"Then, I can't ask where we are now," Shion said.

"No, sorry..."

"Hn, it appears some guests have fallen into my lair," a calm and ambiguous voice chimed in out of nowhere, startling the priestess and the young swordsman. As they followed the direction of the voice, they saw a stationary figure emerge through the pitch darkness. The source of the specific voice revealed himself to Shion and Chojuro. The frail-looking, pale-skinned man wearing a blue robe welcome them with a subtle smirk. "Welcome to the Slug's Lair."

xxxxx

Chapter 55

_**Arc V: Prelude to Darkness**_

_**Part I: Spear of Destiny**_

_**The Spear of Destiny Part II! The New Magdalena!**_

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/The Slug's Lair/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

"Slug's Lair?" A befuddled Shion repeated, facing the dark-haired pale young man. "Who are you?"

"Utakata. You've stumbled into my territory."

Quickly putting up his guard, Chojuro readied his Hiramekerai toward Utakata. "We-were the one who brought us here?"

"Well, that's for me to know, isn't it?" Utakata replied, furrowing his brows for a moment. His expression somewhat softened while shifting his eyes over to Shion. "I've been waiting especially for you."

"Me?"

"You came here for something of value. I believe you know what I'm referring."

As Utakata slowly swayed to the side, Shion glanced across the lair and noticed a beacon of golden light shimmering in the distance. Her eyes suddenly gaped in shock as she noticed an instrument resembling a spear sitting atop a platform. Utakata quickly moved over and barricaded the object from the priestess' view. Chojuro took a moment's glance and saw the spear as well. Utakata opened his robe and drew a pipe in his hand. He then placed the pipe in his mouth and blew, creating bubbles that floated across the disclosed lair. Shion and Chojuro watched the bubbles floating around them, befuddled with their significance.

"Uh, bubbles?" Chojuro blinked as he curiously poked a bubble, which popped right in his face. "Wha...?"

Shion waved her hand across the air, pushing the bubbles from her face. "What's the meaning of this, Utakata?"

"Priestess Shion," Utakata addressed to the girl as he stopped playing his flute. "I'm aware you were given a vision most recently. You were summoned by the Magdalena's spirit."

Upon hearing this, Shion uttered a soft gasp, but she sagely nodded. This initial response drew a favorable gesture from the young man, who lowered his flute to the side.

"Then, at last, I'll finally be freed from this imprisonment and enter the afterlife."

"Afterlife? You're a spirit?" Chojuro cried out in panic.

"Of course, I've been dead for a little while after the Akatsuki extracted the Bijuu from me."

"You're a Jinchuuriki then like Naruto?" Shion inquired to Utakata.

Placing a hand across his chest, the stoic individual openly addressed himself to them. "I was once a Kiri-nin who vowed never to rely on the Rokubi's powers. Under my master Harusame, I became reliant on my own shinobi abilities. It was then... one day, I believed my master had betrayed me, who I accused of trying to kill me and take the Rokubi's power for himself. Then, according to one of the ANBU, my master did not betray me, as I believed, but was only trying to extract the Bijuu from within me."

"And then what happened?" Chojuro asked.

Utakata reluctantly tried to keep the rest of his story to himself, but knew his time as a wandering spirit would soon expire. He went on, explaining his back story to his listeners.

"Fate would have it... the process didn't do as planned. The extraction process was a failure and I immediately transformed into the Rokubi, leading to the death of my master. I killed him. Only disfragmented memories of that incident and my past remained. With only those memories, I became disillusioned and shunned myself from Kiri... I felt I had betrayed my master. I became a wanderer and a nukenin, quickly pursued by the ANBU to return me to Kiri."

"So, you're the Rokubi!" Chojuro exclaimed as he pointed to Utakata. "I remember now! My Mizukage-sama is aware of your existence!"

"You're Mizukage?"

"You've had a search warrant for your capture since you left our village!"

Utakata adamantly replied. "I see. Then, your Mizukage is well aware I've been dead for quite sometime."

"For how long?" inquired Shion.

"A month or so. The Akatsuki extracted the Bijuu from me and I since then passed on from this world. All that remains is my spirit and I was drawn her by the Magdalena to safeguard it until the chosen wielder would come here to claim it."

"Then, I will free you from your period as a wandering spirit, Utakata," the priestess proclaimed as she advanced toward the spear. "The Magdalena passed her bloodline to me to continue the lineage. I'm the chosen wielder you've been waiting for." As she passed by Utakata, the pale-skinned man brought an hand forward and barricaded her path. Then, he pushed her back into Chojuro.

Alarmed by Utakata's action, Shion angrily rebuked. "What was that for? You said you wanted to be free! To do that, I need the spear!"

"Even if the Magdalena has passed her inheritance to you, you still are unfit to take the spear."

"What?"

Chojuro quickly stepped forward and put himself in front of Shion. "Stay behind me! I-I'll take him!"

She scoffed. "Well, that's reassuring."

"Priestess Shion. Yes, I knew full well you were coming here," Utakata confessed, lifting the flute over his face. "I've sensed your approach. I sense the Magdalena's spirit within you. She's telling me you need to prove your worth to her... and me." He hovered into the air and reached the bottom of the ceiling, locking his eyes on the his guests. "Priestess, in order to retrieve the past, you must defeat me. And you must do so without this bodyguard of yours."

"I-I'm _her_ bodyguard?" remarked Chojuro as his cheeks slightly blushed. "But, w-we just barely know each other."

"He's hardly my bodyguard I'll have you know."

The young swordsman murmured, nervously chortling. "Y-You're not really helping _my_ case here."

"I'm the new Magdalena! I don't need a bodyguard to fight my battles! Utakata, that spear is mine!" Shion openly declared as she dashed forward, prompting Chojuro to chase after her.

"_**WAIT! ARE YOU NUTS?**_"

Utakata chortled as a thick white chakra cloak covered his arms. "I hate to resort to this, but I won't give the spear up without a fight. Show me your worth, Magdalena!" He hollered out whilst his chakra cloak quickly solidified and turned into flesh resembling a slug's.

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/Hall of Blades/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

A cold rush passed through Shigure's body as he abruptly stopped. He lifted his head and sprang ahead of Mei's path. He turned and gave her a distressed look on his face. Concerned, Mei hurried over to the canine.

"What's wrong?"

"Shion-chan is in trouble. Somehow, I can feel her life is in danger..."

"This entire facility is armed with traps and... no, could she have fallen into the spirit's lair?"

"Spirit's lair?" Shigure queried.

"The spirit of a fallen man from my country is safeguarding the spear. Rumor has it, it might be the Rokubi Jinchuuriki."

"And Shion-chan might be all alone with him! We have to get here before it's too late!"

Nodding, Mei affirmed. "I might have an idea where they are. The lair where our country's treasure is sealed."

"The Spear of Destiny," the canine alluded.

"Follow me, Shigure!"

"Yes, Mizukage-sama!" He abruptly called out and followed the Mizukage, who dashed through the narrow corridor. _We're coming Shion-chan! Don't die on us!_

Suddenly, as Mei and Shigure pressed further, a set of blades dropped down from the ceiling and barricaded their path. An alarmed Shigure jumped back, taken aback by the quick trap sprung out of nowhere. He quickly turned as a second set of blades dropped from the ceiling and slid on toward them. The blades were aiming to compress Mei and Shigure together like a sandwich, which would then slice them through the blades like butchered meat.

"Mizukage-sama! We need to get out of this!"

"Relax, I've got this," Mei smiled to the dog as she formed a hand seal and regurgitated lava from her mouth. "_**Yoton: Lava Glob!**_" Her lava spit splattered over the blades blocking their way and melted them down. The red-haired woman hurried through the entrance hole forged by her lava. "Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Shigure shouted as he lunged out and landed beside Mei.

As the second set of blades impacted the embedded lava pile, they stopped. Sighing with relief, Shigure turned toward Mei and watched her walking away. He rushed ahead and accompanied her.

"You're amazing, Mizukage-sama. That lava jutsu of yours is so unique. It reminds me of Kai-sama's."

"Kai?" Mizukage blinked thrice, smiling as being around the talking canine brought a sense of endearment.

Shigure added as he stopped to hear a loud ruckus accompanied by screams from another vicinity. "It's Shion-chan!"

"Then, we're not too far off. Follow me, Shigure!"

"Lead the way, Mizukage-sama!" The canine exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/Pool of Flesh-Consuming Fish/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

Finally crossing over the bridge, Kisame picked up on loud cries resembling Shion's. He lifted Samehada in front of him and let his sentient weapon probe the girl's chakra presence. Ao, too, listened to the cries as another resembled Chojuro's. Those cries did belong to Shion and Chojuro!

"Chojuro and the priestess are together!"

"I know and it appears they might've already fallen into the chamber where your treasure is found."

"How do you know?" Ao demanded.

Kisame frowned. "Put two and two together, fool. It's obvious they're engaging the spear's guardian." With that, he threw his Samehada over his shoulder and dashed ahead. "I know exactly where they are! You can choose to stay behind or follow me if you want that kid with the Hiramekerai to live." The blue-skinned man wasted no time and hurried through the mouth leading into a tunnel, which led them directly to the Slug's Lair.

"W-Wait! Hold on, Kisame!" The eye-patch wearing man yelled out and trailed after the Akatsuki member. "Damn... can't believe I'm being led by a criminal. Chojuro, Mizukage-sama, please be ok!"

xxxxx

_**Fifth Bottom Level/The Slug's Lair/Abandoned Underground Training Center/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

As a long white chakra hand expanded, it impacted Shion and knocked her against a wall. Chojuro sprang up and hefted Hiramekerai overheard, promptly bringing it down and striking the chakra hand. Utakata pulled his chakra hand back and remained stationary in mid-air, staring down the priestess and the young swordsman. Chojuro stood in front of Shion, utilizing his body as a shield to protect her from Utakata's attacks.

"Well, isn't this auspicious?" Utakata coldly remarked. "Priestess, you need this boy to protect you? A true Magdalena shouldn't have to rely on a bodyguard to protect her."

Shion scowled angrily whilst adamantly standing up. "Move swordsman."

"H-Hey, please stay behind me!"

"I don't need you to protect me! I need to prove to him I can retrieve the spear on my own!"

"I-I-I can't let you go alone!"

"Why not?"

Chojuro turned as he fiercely stared down Utakata, murmuring. "I admit I'm a coward, but I-I can't let you fight alone. Because my Mizukage-sama always told me it's my duty to protect a lady's life. Even if it means throwing my own life for one."

"I appreciate what you're doing... going out of your way to protect me, but... I have to prove to myself I can fight my own battle."

"Are you going to fight alongside me?"

Shion answered his question as she drew out a set of seven Shobo needles. She firmly held the sharp instruments in her fingers and meticulously eyed Utakata.

"Heh, you're a stubborn one."

"I'm tired of having people protect me. I'm taking what's mine," the priestess adamantly declared, shifting her sights toward the golden spear sitting on the platform. _Patience, guide me in any way you can!_ "Ready, swordsman?"

"The name's Chojuro."

"Shion. Let's do this, Chojuro."

The young swordsman nodded in response. "Count on it!"

"Enough yammering you, two," Utakata scoffed irritably as his arms turned into white slimy limbs, which launched toward the duo. "COME HERE!" His slug arms narrowly missed as Shion and Chojuro split up whilst racing across opposite sides of the lair. "You two won't get past me!" He extended his right limb across and splattered slug slime across the floor where Shion ran. She sprang back as the slime ate through the ground like acid, leaving a fissure trail across the lair. "I told you, you aren't getting past me, priestess!" He shot an intense stare as he threw his right limb toward Shion, who quickly tucked her head under and let the slug's arm burn through the wall.

Pivoting his view, Utakata caught Chojuro from the a corner view. The young swordsman swung his Hiramekerai and landed a bone-shattering blow across the small of Utakata's back. One blow knocked Utakata to the ground and sent him plunging through a stone platform situated in the middle of the room. Chojuro landed and quickly turned to Shion.

"Go! Get the spear!"

Shion nodded and hurried toward the Spear of Destiny. _It's mine now!_

Suddenly, a pair of white chakra limbs sprang from under the ground and blocked Shion's path. She quickly fell back, alarmed and scrambled to her feet. She turned as Utakata was barely coming to while shaking off Chojuro's attack.

"Don't think you'll get away with that, swordsman," Utakata coldly rebuked as he blew into his flute, permeating a wave of bubbles toward Chojuro. "_**Santōka.**_" He directed his bubbles over Chojuro, who evaded them upon realizing they burned through rocks near him. He sprang back, distancing himself from the bubbles. _Those bubbles eat through anything they touch! Close call. Oh, w-why am I fighting? This guy... no, I've got to ensure she gets that spear!_ "Hey, over here!" He called out Utakata. "I-I-I'm not afraid of you!"

Calmly smiling, Utakata chuckled at the swordsman's banter. "You put up such a brave front. But, I can clearly tell it's just a facade. You can't conceal your fear, boy." Squishing his mouth, he expelled a burst of water toward the swordsman's direction. "_**Suiton: Mizurappa!**_"

As the water burst barreled toward him, Chojuro jumped into the air and let it pulverize through the wall. He watched as Utakata repeated, shooting a strong water blast at him. Chojuro quickly drew his Hiramekerai and shielded himself from Utakata's attack.

"Chojuro!" Shion shouted as she edged toward the slug's tendrils barricading her from the spear. _I've got to get through this wall somehow!_ She drew out a needle and slashed through one tendril, which ate through the needle like it were nothing. "It... it ate through my needle?" _Wait, I've got it!_ She opened her pouch and drew out an ofuda. She wrapped it around another Shobo and firmly placed it over the tendril. "Hope this works." As she formed a hand seal, she cried out. "_**Kai!**_" Her ofuda seal permeated holy chakra through the slug's limbs and weakened its chakra, sending a painful jolt that stunned Utakata.

"AUGH!" Utakata cried out in pain as he drew back his slug's limbs and dropped the barricade preventing Shion to reach the spear. "No... no!" He turned as Shion hurried toward the sacred artifact. He quickly expelled bubbles from his flute, which turned into green slime and splattered over the floor Shion ran across.

The priestess gasped as her sandals were suddenly glued to the ground. She saw that the sticky slime immobilized her, but realized only her sandals were stuck. She firmly removed her feet and jumped up and grabbed a hold of a rock protrusion in the ceiling. She saw the entire floor encompassing the spear was covered with the disgusting green muck.

"Shion!" Chojuro cried out, noticing the priestess hanging with dear life.

"I'm fine! Keep engaging him!" She demanded.

"Poor little priestess, you won't get far," Utakata coolly smiled, blowing into his bubble blower. This time he summoned larger bubbles that flew toward Shion.

Frantically trying for a leap, Shion turned whilst the bubbles closed in.

"You're fighting me!" The young swordsman dashed toward Utakata and swung his sword at him.

The Jinchuuriki spirit promptly ceased his initial attack and shot a large bubble, which sealed him and Hiramekerai inside.

"NO!" The priestess cried out upon witnessing Chojuro sealed in a bubble. She closed her eyes and took a chance. Jumping off from the rock protrusion, she threw herself forward... only to barley hit the ground near the platform. But, unfortunately, both of her feet barely got caught by the green muck. She pulled and tried prying herself out but to no avail.

"Such a shame. You still ended up getting caught," Utakata shook his head dismissively. "Nice try, but you've failed, priestess."

As the bubbles closed in toward Shion, the priestess closed her eyes and prepared to accept her fate.

Until...

"_**K**__**aton: Hōsenka no Jutsu!**_"

A barrage of fire projectiles interceded the bubbles, burning them completely.

Shion opened her eyes and shot a glance across the room. Shigure and Mei arrived just at the most opportune time!

"SHIGURE-KUN!" She shouted and garnered the canine's attention.

"Shion-chan!" Shigure answered as he noticed Shion was close to the spear. "All right! You're close to the spear! Now get it!"

"I... I can't! My feet are stuck!"

"How?"

Utakata snorted irritably as he pivoted his attentive view on the Mizukage and Shigure. Mei closely studied Utakata's outward appearance and gasped, recognizing his face.

"Utakata?" She addressed to the former Kiri-nin.

"Terumī Mei."

The red-haired Mizukage's complacent stare faded, furrowing her brows. "So, you haven't gone to the afterlife even after your body was retrieved. You've become a wandering spirit."

"I've been given one last duty before I'm freed."

"This can't go on any further, Utakata. Just let this go. Pass on where your spirit can rest."

"I can't until the one selected to be the next Magdalena vessel comes to retrieve the spear," the dark-haired, pale-skinned young man cocked his head and beckoned Mei's direction to the golden spear sitting across the lair. "You see that girl? She was chosen to wield that weapon, but she can't get far. I've stopped her."

"Why do this? Why not let her take the spear?"

"It's your nation's treasure, isn't it?" Utakata question the Mizukage. "She must prove her worth before she's freely able to secure the spear and free me. As it stands, she's not even worthy. She solely depends on others to fight her battles."

"That's not true! Shion certainly qualifies to wield that spear!" Shigure rebuked toward Utakata's remarks.

He quickly refuted Shigure's claim. "Then, why is she on the ground with her feet stuck? The Magdalena requires a a wielder with a warrior's spirit. This girl, a pampered priestess, isn't fit. Should she die, I remain a wandering spirit forever until the Magdalena finds another worthy prophetic warrior to pass her inheritance over."

"Chojuro!" Mei cried as she noticed her young bodyguard sealed inside a bubble. "Hold on, my boy!" With that, she prepared to expel lava from her mouth until Utakata interceded and promptly threw his right arm across, turning it into a slug's limb. Mei reacted in time and jumped back, evading Utakata's reach. "He... he still possesses the Rokubi's Bijuu powers?"

"Yes, as you can all I see, I still retain a small portion of the Rokubi's power despite having been separated," Utakata spoke as his entire body slowly grew. Discharging a burst of the Rokubi's chakra, the man's eyes turned golden as a white chakra coat permeated through his skin. The chakra coating then solidified and became a slug's skin. His pale skin suddenly became even paler as any human characteristics were replaced by a slug's disposition. "I promised my master I'd never have to use this power... there are extreme cases where I'm forced to throw off my gloves and end this quickly. Forgive me, but I can't allow any of you to escape with your lives intact!" His roars carried across the lair.

One tail protruded. Then, three. Then, all six.

The Rokubi unveiled himself before all, resembling a large white-skinned slug with six tails beckoning behind his back. A large mouth gaped around the area where his snout should be positioned coupled with a pair of antennae protruding through the head. The giant slug towered over everyone in the room and hefted his head to the ceiling.

"A-a-ah... another Bijuu?" Shigure gaped, recalling his encounters with Naruto, Yugito, and Kai. "A giant... slug?"

"Utakata, cease this foolish attack! Let the girl take the spear and free your spirit!" Mei attempted reasoning with the Rokubi.

In response, the Rokubi threw two of his tails down and forced them to retreat back. "_**Utakata is letting me take over. As such, I'll send you to your graves!**_" He expelled a barrage of acidic bubbles, which permeated through his skin.

"Look out, Mizukage-sama! Those bubbles will burn you!" Chojuro called out to the red-haired woman.

Mei and Shigure evaded the incoming bubbles whilst letting them hit a wall. Shigure sprang to one side and was cornered by more bubbles. He jumped aside and let the bubbles pass through to burn through a rock face.

Mei retaliated as she countered the Rokubi's bubbles. "_**Yoton: Lava Glob!**_" Her lava spit engulfed the bubbles and nullified them completely.

Shigure swerved behind a rock face and clamped his feet to the ground. _I hate to do this, especially with the others around. But, I've got to do it! Here goes!_

_Poof!_

Everyone turned as a giant puff of gray smoke exploded behind a rock face.

"What was that?" Chojuro wondered as he ceased punching the bubble.

Mei and Shion watched as a humanoid figure slowly walked through the smoke screen.

With all eyes on Shigure, Kisame and Ao arrived but were a few minutes short of beating Mei and Shigure to the Slug's Lair. They gawked at the sight of the Rokubi and noticed the smoke screen flooding one side of the lair.

"What in heaven's is going on here?" Ao exclaimed.

"Ao! It's about time you got here..." Mei noticed her other bodyguard's late arrival as she turned back and saw a naked teenage boy with shaggy, black hair, retaining his dog ears and tail. Her face blushed upon seeing the naked boy emerging through the smoke screen. "...oh... my..." Speechless, the Mizukage was unable to form words to express what she was seeing before her eyes.

Upon seeing Shigure's human form, Kisame snickered. "I see you're taking on _that_ form."

"W-Who is that?" Ao shouted.

"Idiot. Aren't the ears and tail not that obvious of a giveaway?" The sharkman interjected, calling out on Ao's obliviousness.

Barely raising her head, Shion turned and saw the human Shigure. Her face, too, slightly blushed. "Sh-Shigure?" She quickly diverted her eyes off transformed Uchiha and turned her attention to the Spear of Destiny.

_**'Shion, you're almost there. You can persevere through this.'**_

The priestess heard the woman's familiar voice in her mind. "Patience...?" She stared across and saw Patience's spirit standing next to the Spear of Destiny. "Yes, I'm almost there, but I've got to..." She turned as her feet were still firmly stuck in the muck. No matter how hard she tried to pull, she couldn't get her feet out. She frantically opened her bag and drew out a kunai, which slipped out of her hands and fell on the ground. She hastily snatched it and reached over to cut the muck strings attached to her right foot. "There!"

Meanwhile, Shigure fully stepped forward and faced the Rokubi.

"I'll make sure you stop attacking the Mizukage-sama, Shion-chan, and the others!" Shigure hollered as he raced forward, forming a quick succession of hand seals. "_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**_" He expelled a large burst of fires, controlling the scope of the attack whilst manipulating it into a large burning orb.

The large fire ball impacted the Rokubi, pushing the behemoth back. However, the attack merely delayed the Rokubi's initial counterstrike as Shigure stood in front of the Mizukage.

"Mizukage-sama, I'll take care of this!"

The red-haired woman developed a sudden penchant for the naked boy. Her cheeks turned red as her heart raced like no tomorrow. "Oh... oh... my..." She let out a low orgasmic moan, resisting the urge to throw herself on the naked boy.

"_**UGH! SUCH INDECENY! HOW DARE YOU GET NEAR THE MIZUKAGE-SAMA!**_" Ao bellowed.

_Good one, Shigure-kun. I see the spirit of the Rokubi's Jinchuuriki still hasn't left this plane of existence. _Kisame turned and noticed Chojuro sealed within the bubble. "It's that boy. Looks like he's about to show us why he's a proven member of the Seven Swordsmen."

Inside the bubble, Chojuro quickly pulled the bandages off his Hiramekerai and readied it.

"Here goes!" The young swordsman openly cried out, unleashing his sword as chakra materialized over it and shaped itself into a giant hammer. "_**Hiramekarei **__**Kaihō!**_" The rest of the strings became unraveled as the glowing hammer pulverized against the bubble, popping it open. Now freed, Chojuro dropped to the ground with his fully-energized Hiramekerai equipped. "Mizukage-sama, Ao-sama! Are you ok?"

"Cho-Chojuro?" Mei snapped out of her trance and saw the young swordsman holding his sword. A soft, genuine smile adorned the woman's lips. "See? I told you to have faith in yourself, my boy."

"Heh, yes! Now, that's a Seven Swordsman-in-the making!" The sharkman exclaimed.

As Shigure expelled another fireball to repel the Rokubi, the giant slug threw a long tendril and knocked him back. Shigure fell right into Mei's arms, who sprang up to catch him.

"Thanks, Mizukage-sama..."

Mei nodded. "No, _thank you_."

"Why?"

She blushed and landed, setting Shigure down to his feet. "Ao! Kisame! We'll require your help holding off the Rokubi!"

"Yes, milady!" Ao called out as he raced to where the others were situated.

Kisame snorted. "_Yes, milady._ Feh. Shigure, are you ok?" He dashed over and approached Shigure.

"Yes, but it seems Shion's in trouble over there! She's stuck!" Shigure pointed across as he caught Shion cutting the last strings of glob from her feet. He and the others watched as she raced toward the spear. "Look! She's about to get the spear!"

"Hurry and grab it!" The sharkman hollered from afar.

Chojuro turned and saw Shion a few feet from the stone platform. "All right, you've got it!"

Upon realizing Shion was within reach of the Spear of Destiny, the Rokubi turned and sensed a sudden rush of urgency to leave the physical realm.

Shion stepped in front of the platform and seized the golden spear, lifting it high into the air.

"I've got it!"

However, the giant slug was readily about to let her harness the power without some resistance. He launched a series of tendrils, which jetted across the lair and closed in on Shion.

"SHION-CHAN! LOOK OUT!" Shigure cried out.

Quickly turning her head, Shion barely caught a tendril barreling for her chest.

Suddenly, like a gunshot, a burst of golden light repelled the slug's limb and purified it, turning it into dust. Shion watched as the Spear of Destiny hovered in front and formed a golden sphere, which encased her inside along with the artifact. Shion watched as the golden light seeped through her body. A quick jolt of energy consumed her, filling her body with indescribable holy power.

"_**Think you can remain sealed in there! Get out and fight me, priestess!**_" bellowed the Rokubi, who charged and advanced toward the golden sealed orb. As he tried closing in, Kisame, Shigure, and Chojuro interceded to cut the six-tailed behemoth off from the pass. "_**Out of the way! The battle is between me and the new Magdalena!**_"

Kisame snorted whilst brandishing his Samehada. "She doesn't appear to be done. Wait a moment and you'll get your wish."

Glancing over to the golden ball behind him, Chojuro gulped and firmly gripped his Hiramekerai. "What's happened to her?"

Shigure promptly answered. "Looks like that Spear of Destiny is going to grant Shion-chan the power she needs to help us beat the Darkness." He painstakingly observed the glowing orb over his shoulder and focused. "Hurry up, Shion-chan."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, inside the orb, Shion watched her body revolving around as rings of golden light encircled her body. Spinning rings of light revolved around her limbs and body. She opened her eyes as the rings scanned through her entire body, stripping her of every article of her clothing. She floated as a glowing, nude figure immersed with holy energy. Opening her eyes, the young priestess gazed over herself and gasped upon realizing she's been stripped down to her birthday suit. She folded both arms around her chest and surveyed her the endless golden light stretching across the dimension.

"Where am I?"

_**'Within my domain, Shion. Do you feel it? Do you feel the spirits of the previous Magdalenas coursing through your body?'**_

"I... I feel like my powers... they're stronger than before," she replied while looking over her figure. "I hear them. You and my predecessors calling to me."

Suddenly, Patience materialized behind Shion and placed a hand over her right shoulder, startling the young priestess. Shion whirled around, sighing with relief as she faced down the holy warrior. Her eyes noted the Spear of Destiny firmly within Patience's hands. Shion knew what this meant and hovered closer.

Patience smiled, handing the artifact to Shion. _**'You've passed the survival test and proved your worth, Shion. I have waited long for a successor. Since I've followed the Witchblade, Darkness, and Angelus in this world, I hoped there was a suitable wielder. I've waited long, but it has finally paid off. Shion, I reward you with this.' **_With that, the woman placed the Spear of Destiny in the girl's hand.

Then, within a blink of an eye, a white flash washed over Shion's naked body, presenting her with a new article of clothing. She wore an completely outfit resembling Patience's Magdalena outfit, sans the shoes were akin to zoris. A few other unique touches to her Magdalena outfit included ofuda tied around her waist.

"Amazing," an enthralled Shion gazed over her outfit. "This power... I've never felt so much of it."

Patience sagely nodded as she placed her hands on the girl's shoulders. _**'Our powers and knowledge have been passed over to you, Shion. Our bloodline now course through your veins. Use them well.'**_

"I intend to, Patience."

_**'You have a forthcoming battle with the Darkness. Find the Witchblade wielder, Haruno Sakura, and assist her. Even with the Witchblade, she can't possibly win alone. Can you do that?'**_

"Leave everything to me, Patience. I will honor your request."

Smiling, Patience's form began to dissipated and fade into obscurity. She left Shion with a final message before her gradual departure into Shion's mind.

_**'...ensure that the balance of this world remains intact. It won't be long until the Trinity of Power have been reunited. You have a duty to fulfill, Magdalena.'**_

Taking her message to heart, Shion held the Spear of Destiny and closed her eyes. She lifted the spear overhead and utilized its holy energies to transport herself back to the physical realm, where her fist battle as the Magdalena awaited her.

xxxxx

Suddenly, all eyes pivoted toward the golden orb. The glowing sphere stopped revolving as a fissure split in the middle, cracking the orb open like an egg. Columns of golden light expanded and radiated across the Slug's Lair, catching everyone off guard.

"WHOA! THAT LIGHT!" Chojuro exclaimed, his eyes drawn to the shimmering golden light engulfing the lair.

Shigure watched as Shion's figure hovered from the cracked orb. "S-Shion-chan? It's really you!" His face lit up as he laughed gleefully. "Amazing! You did it, Shion-chan! You've taken in the Spear of Destiny's power and become the new Magdalena!"

The sharkman shook his head. "I've gotta hand to you, girl. You've surprised me."

Mei and Ao, too, were taken aback by the eventful moment.

"Mizukage-sama, she has in her possession our country's treasure..."

The red-haired woman responded as she watched Shion, now fully garbed in her Magdalena outfit. "It's hers now."

"But, our treasure..."

"Matters nothing to me. She's more than earned it," Mei shifted her view and watched the Rokubi completely drawn toward Magdalena Shion. "Looks like she's ready to demonstrate what kind of miracle the spear can bring."

Brandishing the Spear of Destiny, Magdalena Shion shot a determined and serious glare toward the Rokubi. The slug behemoth proceeded to advance toward the new wielder, who readily lifted her spear and produced a golden orb of light. She launched the golden orb toward Kisame, which then impacted his Samehada and removed the seals on the sharkman's weapon.

"I've removed the seals on your weapon, assassin! Use it as you see fit!"

Happily waving Samehada overhead, Kisame dashed right in to engage the Rokubi. "Priestess, you're full of surprises, aren't ya?" As the Rokubi blew acidic bubbles toward Kisame, the sharkman evaded the bubbles and caught the Rokubi with a clubbing blow across the gut. "Sorry, but you're not going to catch me in those things!" With one fierce swing, he brought down Samehada and smashed it over Rokubi's head, nearly knocking the slug's senses out.

As Rokubi staggered back, Kisame turned toward Chojuro, who heatedly charged right in with his fully-powered Hiramekerai and pulverized the giant slug's stomach with his giant hammer. The slug stumbled and was softened up for Shion, who wove the Spear of Destiny around her head.

"Utakata, I'm ready to set your spirit free!" Shion solemnly declared.

The giant slug lifted his head and fired a barrage of bubbles, which flew past Kisame and Chojuro. Shigure quickly interceded some bubbles and expelled fire to incinerate them. However, a few managed to slip by and flew toward Shion.

"Shion-chan, look out!" Shigure shouted.

The priestess merely lifted her right hand, which produced a golden flare that nullified the bubbles like nothing.

"Incredible... so, this is the Magdalena's power," murmured Shigure, entranced by Shion's new power.

Chojuro quickly asserted. "And it wasn't too long ago I was protecting her life!"

"Utakata, it's time. Is your spirit ready to be set free from this world?" The priestess calmly replied as she, on her own, levitated into the air and glided toward the Rokubi.

Suddenly, as if it happened spontaneously, the Rokubi ceased any further attack and sat in stationary form. Magdalena Shion glided forward as she reached the giant slug's face and hefted the Spear of Destiny. The artifact produced a golden sheen of light, which covered it and the wielder. Utilizing the power of the Holy resonating through her body, she focused and saw Utakata's spirit inside the behemoth, calmly waiting to be purified.

Chanting a small prayer, Shion focused the Holy energies through the Spear of Destiny. "In the power vested from Christ, I purify your soul and give you a chance to repent for all your sins. Utakata, are you ready to be set free?"

As he regained control, Utakata's voice answered through the Rokubi. "...I am. Do what you must, Magdalena."

Nodding, Shion quickly thrust her spear through the slug's chest and applied the power of the Holy through the creature. The Holy energies quickly vaporized the Rokubi's outer skin layer and unveiled Utakata in human form. The pale-skinned young man faced Shion as a favorable smile formed on his face. Shion reached out and placed two fingers over Utakata's forehead.

Smiling compassionately, the priestess murmured softly. "You've been freed from your duty. The Rokubi's evil chakra no longer consumes you. May your soul rest eternally, Utakata."

"Thank you, priestess. With your action, you've indeed proven your worth as the new Magdalena of this world. Guard the Spear of Destiny with your life... ensure that the future Magdalena bloodline stays firmly intact. You are the new matriarch of the new Magdalena lineage... just as long as Patience's blood courses through you..."

"I won't fail you or Patience."

With that, Utakata's spiritual form's dissipated into spirit particles, which faded away into the air. Shion descended from the air and landed, dropping to one knee whilst collecting her breath.

"Th... that went well," Shion panted deeply as Shigure and Chojuro hurried over toward her side.

"Shion-chan! You did it!" Shigure exclaimed as he lunged into the girl's arms, licking her face.

"And I really love the new wardrobe!"

The priestess proudly gazed over her new Magdalena attire and blushed. "Thank you, Shigure-kun. It does look good on me."

Chojuro knelt over in front of Shion. "That was amazing. Really amazing, priestess." He offered a hand to Shion, who reached out and pulled herself up.

"I must say that was a splendid show you put there, Demon Country priestess," Mei walked up as she approached Shion, formally congratulating her. "As a token for saving us, you have my permission to take the spear. I think it's safe to say you deserve it."

"Thank you, Mizukage," the Demon Country priestess replied with a bow.

Suddenly, Ao surveyed around the lair and saw one particular character missing. He noticed Kisame was nowhere to be found.

"Mizukage-sama, we have an urgent matter! Kisame, he..."

"Oh, looks like he fled the scene after the Rokubi was defeated," the red-haired woman blinked thrice, quickly taking note of Kisame's obvious absence. A nonchalant smile adorned the cheery woman's face. "Oh well. There's nothing we can do now."

"Milady, you take things way too... easy..."

"And is that a problem?" Mei walked up to Ao, giving him a cool and collected, but ominous vibe that made him flinch. "Hmmm?"

The Byakugan user backed off, slightly quivering in response. "N-No, milady."

"We'll always get Kisame next time."

Upon realizing Kisame's sudden disappearance, Magdalena Shion sighed. "Nothing we can do. He took his chance to flee while I was conversing with Utakata."

"Aww, Kisame-san left me behind?" Shigure spat out. "No fair! He was supposed to take me back with him!"

"It's ok, Shigure-kun. Calm down, the priestess said as she turned and faced the Kiri-nin standing behind them. "I think the assassin had his reasons for leaving. At least, he was able to aid us. That's all that really matters." Taking a moment to close her mind off from the others, she mused in thought. _Thank you, assassin. You at least helped slow down Utakata and gave me the opening to deliver the final blow. And Patience... thank you for accepting me as your successor. Mark my words. _She gripped the golden artifact in her hands and shot a determine glare toward the ceiling of the lair. _I will abide to rules of a Magdalena. Just point to where I need to be next and I'll be there to assist the Witchblade wielder, Haruno Sakura._

"Excuse me, priestess?" Ao interjected, cutting through Shion's musing. "If you don't mind, how about we escort you and your... _friend_ out of here?"

"That would be good. Thank you, sir."

Ao cleared his throat. "Yes, I mean... your friend is not wearing any clothes... and the Mizukage-sama's been swooning over him. Is that really the dog you brought here?"

Shion sighed, nodding. "Yes, that's the dog. It's a long story..."

Ao stared a peculiar eye toward Shigure. _And the way he utilizing that fire jutsu and the hair... could he be...?_

"Excuse, Mizukage-sama...? With all due respect, why are you blushing?" Shigure nervously backed away from the red-haired woman. "You're creeping me out."

Mizukage fell into ecstatic joy, folding her arms around herself. "Thank you so much, Shigure-kun!"

"Mi-Mizukage-sama?" Chojuro gaped, quickly covering his eyes.

"Let's get out of here," the older gentleman muttered to the priestess.

Shion concurred with Ao. "Yes, please."

xxxxx

_**Front Gates/Kirigakure/Water Country**_

Having left the abandoned training chamber, the Mizukage, Ao, and Chojuro led Shion and Shigure out back on the surface. They all stood outside the front gates and offered their farewells.

"For setting Utakata's spirit free and... what Shigure-kun has done for _me_, I'll grant you two pardon for having been led here by Hoshigaki Kisame," Mei proclaimed as Ao tried to have a say in the matter. She beckoned her bodyguard to stand his ground. She pivoted her view toward Magdalena Shion. "And like I said, the spear is yours now. Guard it well, priestess."

"And I thank you once again, Mizukage-sama."

Chojuro approached Shion and extended his hand. "...um... thanks again... you really surprised me back t-there." He stammered as Shion shook his hand.

"You were brave back there, too. Keep it up and look after your Mizukage-sama."

Nodding, the young swordsman blushed. "I'll do that, yeah."

"As for you, Shigure-kun," Mei smiled as she walked up to him, who awkwardly backed off. He closed his eyes as she leaned toward him. She surprised him by kissing his left cheek. She pulled back, winking to the dog-eared Uchiha. "Thank you for making me happy."

_Poof!_

As he turned back into canine form, Shigure gawked a befuddled stare at the woman's seductive face.

"Yes, but... how did I make you happy?"

"Let's go,Shigure," Shion beckoned to the canine as she turned and sprinted off. "We're heading back to my village!"

"Oh! Coming, Shion-chan!" He barked and bolted off after her.

Watching the two depart, Mei and her bodyguards waved them off. Dropping her hand, the red-haired woman, once again, folded her arms around her waist and fantasized a human Shigure giving her a sexy and handsome image, extending a hand to her. Both Ao and Chojuro quickly caught Mei as she nearly fainted from overwhelming joy.

"Snap out of it, Mizukage-sama! That boy... dog... whatever... he's not fit for you!" Ao pleaded.

Chojuro called out. "Let's take you to your room now, Mizukage-sama!"

"...mmm, Shigure-kun..." She and blushed giggled like a fangirl. "Come again soon."

xxxxx

As they immediately hurried through a route leading them back to Demon Country, Shion reflected on Patience's warning regarding the Witchblade, Darkness, and Angelus. She referred to them as the Trinity of Power and warned Shion about the forthcoming war that would alter the fate of the shinobi world. The adamant priestess wanted to ensure what Patience warned her about was true.

Then, she remembered the vision she had during her time on the feudal Uchiha grounds. It was the one ominous foresight, which remained etched in the back of her mind. She recalled a red-haired woman, a blond, and a masked man collapsing in a dark raining scene. She couldn't make out who they were, but she knew this was a message from the future. One eventful tragedy she had to prevent.

"The forthcoming war..."

Shigure eavesdropped as his ears picked up on her whispering. "Is something wrong, Shion-chan?"

"No... Nothing, Shigure-kun," the new Magdalena replied as she turned and firmly focused. "But, I have some work to do before I'm able to help Sakura and Naruto. Shigure-kun, can you stay with me until then?"

"Well, I was supposed to leave with Kisame-san, but... sure, just tell me what I need to do."

"Thank you, Shigure-kun!" Shion said. _Sakura, Naruto, my Konoha friends, wait for me! I'll come and assist you against the forthcoming threat! Won't you all be surprised to see me as the new Magdalena!_

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 56: _**Konoha Kunoichi Assembly! The Hunters Gathering!**_

xxxxx

Translation notes

_**Santōka**_/Acid Permeation

_**Type: **_Ninjutsu. Offensive.

_**User: **_Utakata

xxxxx

_**Suiton: Mizurappa**_/Water Release: Violent Water Wave

_**Type: **_Ninjutsu. C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short to mid-range

_**User (s): **_Yahiko, Nagato, Utakata (anime), Kurotsuchi

xxxxx

_**Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

_**Type:**_ Ninjutsu. C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range: **_Short range

_**User(s):**_ Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi (anime)

xxxxx

_**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu**_/Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique

_**Type:**_ Ninjutsu. C-Rank. Offensive.

_**Range:**_ Short range

_**User(s):**_ Uchiha clan, Hatake Kakashi (anime)

xxxxx

_**Hiramekarei Kaihō**_/Hiramekarei Unleashing

_**Type: **_Supplementary

_**Range: **_Short range

_**User: **_Chojuro

xxxxx

**A/N:** And that concludes the one-hour Magdalena special! I managed to get this done in less than three days!

While this chapter is not par the course of lengthy chapters, I wanted to get straight to the point and grant Shion her Magdalena power-up. With that out of the way, I can focus back on Sakura, Naruto, and the Konoha crew next chapter. Next chapter will begin a new story arc, albeit much shorter than the _**Cloneblade arc**_. The new arc, if you're already aware, will be aptly titled the _**Witchblade Hunters arc**_. Who are these Witchblade Hunters? You'll find out. On top of that, there'll come major character development for Tenten (and her new Metal powers) and Yamanaka Ino. Naruto, unfortunately, will be out of commission, but he and the Excalibur will have a showdown with the Kyuubi from within. And how would we forget the Darkness? He's found the host he's looking for!

Next month: new story arc, new villains, and a new direction that'll change the rest of the series!

I think we're about two or three story arcs from this series being concluded. So much has happened in the manga, that there's plenty of ideas I'd like to incorporate into the story. We'll see how well that goes! =)

Anyway, send a review, take care, and stay gold!


	56. Assembly! The Hunters Gathering!

**A/N:** It's the beginning of a new arc and a new set of villains hit the scene!

How will Witchblade!Sakura and her cohorts respond to these _Witchblade Hunters_? You're about to find out!

Back to Konoha we go. Long overdue I know.

Before I start, I want to give credit to Peter 'Nnereus' Borsiczky for providing me the written content revolving Tenten's solo scenes and her scene up coming with Sakura. With his permission, I'm utilizing a sub-plot he's written for Tenten's metal-based power and incorporating it during this new arc! More parts of his written sub-plot will be coming in the next set of chapters. Thanks, Nnereus!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Underground Bunker/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Just 30 feet below Konohagakure lied a network of tunnels leading through various corridors. It was here where Danzo established his base of operations, keeping himself completely out of the Hokage's sight. He utilized this method of underground networking to gather and meet with his Root organization. All the while he would move in and out of Konoha operating in secrecy with only Root and his former teammates, the elders Homura and Koharu.

Lately, since acquiring more knowledge on the Witchblade via spy networks and eavesdropping on Tsunade's conversations with Sakura, he's managed to comprehend the Witchblade's power and how it could rival the Kyuubi's terrifying brute force. With two super powers in Konoha, he saw this as the most opportune time to take both the Jinchuuriki and the wielder to win favors with the villagers, ultimately oust Tsunade from her position. However, he required outside assistance from a group of skilled and dangerous nukenin and hired assassins to engage the Witchblade wielder, using them to fight Sakura in the village.

He required not just assassins, but _hunters_.

And he's successfully managed to round up a group of seven elite shinobi and three young agents to openly engage the wielder.

xxxxx

Upon entering his underground quarters, Danzo was seated on a platform as his one good eye glared across the spacious dark area. With only a set of candles lighting up the room, the aged warhawk watched seven individuals stop and conceal themselves behind the thick darkness. The young shinobi trio were apparently nowhere to be found, which didn't seem to deter Danzo.

Instead, the aged man wore a grizzled and wrinkled smile, revealing his deceptive disposition.

"Welcome, Hunters," Danzo openly welcomed his guests. "Or, should I now call you _Witchblade Hunters_ now?"

The middle figurehead, who stood behind the darkness with six extra 'limbs' dangling over his back, answered in a calm, discreet manner. "Thank you, Danzo. We're happy to oblige as long as the price we're asking is negotiable. You require us to help you overthrow the current Hokage by engaging the new talk of the shinobi world: the Witchblade wielder."

"Correct, and I'm sure all of you are well aware the Witchblade possessed the force rivaling that of a Bijuu."

The figure on the far left, a large behemoth with spikes aligned along his back, grunted deeply. "Humph, so we have to fight some scrawny little girl with a weapon? Pfft, just how threatening can she be without this power?"

"Naturally, on her own, she's an improved and skilled shinobi. She's Tsunade's most prized student. Granted, she's no threat to you I can assure you," Danzo entailed the hunters as he stood up and stepped down the platform. "With the Witchblade, the girl is a force to be reckoned with. I highly suggest you all don't take her lightly. Otherwise, be cautious. When provoked, she will draw upon the Witchblade's power."

"So, the girl draws the Witchblade's power via extreme situations," the multi-armed shadowed figure said with intrigue.

"Yes, when her life is in apparent danger, the weapon will act on its own and protect her. Thus, that immediate threat triggers her transformation."

Another figure, a man with an electrical surge sizzling around his body, promptly interjected. "Get to the chase. When do you want us to strike? I've been inching for some action."

"Be patient," a lady quipped, addressing to her 'electrical' colleague. "We'll get our chance until Danzo informs us."

"Right now, I want you all to remain low," the old warhawk suggested, walking across as the hunters stepped aside to let him through. He stopped as he eyes fell on a picture of Tsunade hanging on a side wall. Seeing her portrait was enough to boil the embittered man's blood, who has longed to become Hokage since Sarutobi Hiruzen's passing. He placed his hand on the portrait and ripped it off the wall, crushing Tsunade's pictured face in his hand. "Tsunade, to overthrow you from you seat, your prized student will be the perfect pawn in my gambit to claiming what's rightfully mine." He dropped the crumbled picture on the ground and stepped on it. "The seat of Hokage!" He turned and faced the Witchblade Hunters. "Hunters, the time is ripe. I await word from your three colleagues."

"Oh, don't worry, Danzo," the multi-armed man, who seemingly acted as the leader and mind of the group, answered with reassurance. "They're on the move as we speak."

Danzo smiled evilly, nodding. "Excellent. I await their report. I've also taken precautions and sent a few Root members to monitor Haruno Sakura's activities. Hunters, for now, you are dismissed."

xxxxx

Chapter 56

_**Arc V: Prelude to Darkness**_

_**Part II: Witchblade Hunters**_

_**Konoha Kunoichi Assembly! The Hunters Gathering!**_

xxxxx

_**Hospital Room #32/Konoha Hospital/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Having left Sunagakure three days ago, Team Konoha returned in an hour and Uzumaki Naruto was immediately rushed to the Konoha Hospital. Naruto's condition was reported to Tsunade and Shizune as they rushed over to assist in closing the cut inflicted by Tayuya. Although they successfully sealed off the cut, they couldn't awaken the Jinchuuriki from his coma and placed him under tight surveillance in a hospital room. Only those close to Naruto and friends were allowed to visit Naruto as he was bed-ridden for the past two days. In regards to Team 8, Shikamaru, Chouji, and others, a few of them were taken into intensive care. Kiba was forced to stay in for a day for examination after being healed by Shizune. Likewise, Chouji was placed under nurses care, but would be released in a day or two. Shikamaru, having been traumatized, refused any medical treatment and allowed himself to be discharged from the hospital, but stuck around to visit Naruto, Asuma, and Chouji. Sai, Shino, and Hinata were released immediately following examination as they suffered less injuries, which were easily treated by medical nurses.

Only Naruto was the one who received the worst of the it all and there was no telling when he'll ever recover from his comatose state.

Haruno Sakura sat beside Naruto's bed side. She placed a hand over his and resisted the urge to shed tears. She didn't waste any time placing blame on herself for not stopping Tayuya from damaging Naruto's seal and putting him in this current state. She withdrew her eyes from Naruto and coughed, covering her mouth.

"Naruto, I'm sorry," she softly murmured, feeling utterly defeated for having failed to protect the man she confessed her love to recently. She stared back over Naruto's still form. Her eyes were fixated over him and she didn't turn away even for a second. All she could do was pray for Naruto's quick recovery and visit him everyday, even going as far as taking out time from her training schedule and what little free time she had to herself just to visit her fox-faced lover. As she leaned forward, she brushed the hair hanging over his forehead. "Naruto, please, if you can hear me... please... open your eyes again. I don't want to lo... lose you. I don't know what we... what I'd do if anything were to happen." She hung her face over Naruto and kissed him on the lips.

A tear fell from the girl's left eye and plopped against the Jinchuuriki's forehead. Another tear leaked from Sakura's followed by another. She slowly jerked her head away, covering her face whilst trying to conceal her tears. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop.

Suddenly, a knock was heard from the outside. She turned as she spotted four figures standing outside.

"Come in," the pinkette acknowledged whomever the guests were.

As the door slid open, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Shikamaru came barging in unannounced. Sakura saw Hinata bringing a bouquet of lavender lilies. She watched the Hyuuga princess set the flowers beside the table situated near the Jinchuuriki's bed side. Ino walked up to Sakura, noticing her friend wiping her tears. She gave her best friend and love rival a best friend's hug, reassuring Sakura she has her support and wished Naruto's quick recovery.

"Thanks you, guys," Sakura openly stated.

Hinata smiled to the pinkette. "No problem, Sakura-san. We were all thinking about Naruto and you."

"Yeah, but it's such a shame what happened," Tenten said, shifting her view to Naruto as she wore a saddened expression. "How long do you suppose he'll be out for?"

"It's a coma," Ino stated. "There's just no telling when it comes to waking up from a coma. It took me a few months before I finally recovered." Reflecting on her recent trauma, the blonde shook her head and sighed deeply. "Being in a coma is scary. Even scarier when you don't know what's going to happen to you. One's mind goes completely dark. That's I felt... trapped in darkness for a long time. I never want to wish anything like that on anyone in this village. I don't care how much I might dislike that one person."

Shikamaru nodded as he pulled up a chair and observed the comatose Naruto. He tried to get his mind off nearly being humiliated by Cloneblade Tayuya.

"Well, I thank you all for the support," Sakura said, visibly enthused with the Konoha crew pitching in to give flowers and cards for Naruto. But, Ino's words were enough to touch Sakura. "I'm sure if Naruto were awake, he'd really thank you all with his usual stupid fox grin." She tried imitating her lover's foxface with failed results. "Anyway..."

"Sakura, I don't mean to change the subject," Tenten interjected as she addressed to the Witchblade wielder. "I'm sure you've heard me and Ino training together."

"Yeah, so I heard," the pink-haired kunoichi remarked, alternating her view between Ino and Tenten. "What made you two decide to train together?"

Ino scoffed and folded her arms. "To keep myself from falling behind you. We are _rivals_ of love after all. I'll concede with you being with Naruto, but I'll find my man. Mark my words."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find the suitable guy for you, Ino."

"Yes, Sakura-san's right! You'll find s-someone like Naruto-kun!" Hinata happily announced, causing the others to glance towards her. She awkwardly blushed and blinked randomly. "Erm, never mind what I said."

"No, you're right, Hinata-chan," Sakura said as her smile broadened. She turned toward Ino and winked to her best friend. "You know you could always ask Sai or even Chouji."

Shikamaru groaned as he rested his chin against the chair. "Hear that, Naruto? Girl talk as usual. Let's just stick with more manly issues, ok?"

Overhearing Shikamaru's quip, Ino scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, like Naruto can hear you..."

"Sure he can. Right, pal?" he asked his comatose, bedridden friend, receiving no obvious response. A clever smirk adorned the Nara clansman's face, drawing an irked look from Ino. "See? He heard me just fine."

Ino merely groaned, turning her back to Shikamaru. "Wait until I fill you in on everything with my training, Sakura."

"Ah, but today I want to borrow you, Sakura," Tenten offered to the pinkette. "Meet me at the training grounds in two hours." She then noted and pointed to Sakura's bracelet. "And I want you to use the Witchblade."

"What...?"

"See you at the training grounds in two hours?"

"Sure, but..."

Tenten smiled as she waved to Sakura and stepped out. "See you there! Don't be late!"

"Whoa, hold on! Are we postponing our training today, Tenten!" Ino quickly bolted after her new training partner. "Tenten! Wait!"

Hinata took a bow to Sakura as she turned toward the door. "Take care of Naruto-kun and make sure he's safe, Sakura-san."

The pink-haired wielder reaffirmed. "I will. You take care, Hinata-chan. Send Neji my regards." She followed Hinata out and watched her leave. Closing the door behind her, the pinkette headed back to Naruto's bedside as only Shikamaru was left. "You're the only one left here."

"Yeah. I came here to tell you..."

"About?"

"Tayuya. She was interrogated and we were unable to get anything regarding Sasuke's whereabouts."

Sakura's face hardened, angrily furrowing her brows once Shikamaru mentioned the psychotic Cloneblade's name. She was still reeling with anger over Tayuya's reckless action in damaging his seal and the one responsible for putting him in his current vegetative state. If she had the chance, she'd bolt right into Tayuya's cell and beating the ever life out of the ex Oto-nin and former Sound Five member.

"She should've been the one in a fucking comatose state," Sakura said, clenching her fists tightly. "I'd be more than glad to knock her ass into a coma for what she did to Naruto."

"Well, she's locked in a cell. So, if you want a chance to vent out, I'd head over to the prison now."

As she reached for Naruto's hand, she grabbed it and leaned over to kiss her lover's left cheek.

"_I'll be back,_" she whispered softly into Naruto's ear, smiling. She turned and hardened her gaze as she faced Shikamaru. "Take me there."

xxxxx

_**Prison Cell #33/Konoha Penitentiary/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Upon arriving in a prison corridor, Shikamaru and Sakura arrived at the front of a prison cell where the former Cloneblade was imprisoned. Sakura suppressed every urge to walk forward and break through the bars. Two ANBU Black Ops, a man and a woman with long purple hair, approached Shikamaru and Sakura as they granted them a few minutes to speak with Tayuya.

Shikamaru faced the prison cell, conveying disgust toward the reddish pink-haired criminal. All he could do was stand his ground and control his anger as well. Both heard a low devilish chuckle emanated from the cell as Tayuya pivoted her head and faced them. Wearing an deadpan expression, Tayuya showed little care for the pain she put the two through since they had taken away something precious to her.

"What a fitting place for filth like yourself," Sakura said, lowering her tone. "I heard Ibiki needed help straightening you out. I'm surprised you're even still _breathing_. Let alone _alive_."

Tayuya chortled as she folded her chained arms behind her head. "I've been through harsher torture than what your pussy ass Konoha interrogators can dish out. I can take whatever they can give me."

"Feh, you're not so tough without your Cloneblade," the pinkette scoffed as she walked forward until Shikamaru put an arm forward to halt her.

The Nara clansman quickly asserted. "Let's cut to the chase. Tayuya, you're gonna be spending a long time behind bars. We're only keeping you alive since you might tell us where Uchiha Sasuke's current location is situated. So, I ask again: where is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Tayuya simply chuckled in response as she stared at the ceiling. "...for a prison cell, the view isn't too bad."

"So, it's gonna be that way, eh?"

"You're not trying hard enough, Shikamaru," Sakura growled as she lightly pushed him aside and grabbed the bars. She forcefully bellowed at the former Flute Diva. "He's asking you a question! Why don't you answer him?"

"Or, what? You gonna break in here and beat me senseless?" Tayuya slowly lowered her head and faced Sakura with an unhinged look. "Come on, bitch! I dare ya to come in here and beat the piss outta me! Why do I care where Sasuke is? He and I haven't been in contact for months!"

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I might be a sadistic bitch, but I'm no liar."

"Why you...!"

"That's enough, Sakura," Shikamaru boldly assured the pink-haired wielder, pulling her away from the bars. "Ok, so you haven't seen Sasuke in months, but you were in contact with him. Where do you think he could be right now?"

Tayuya smirked devilishly, licking her bottom lip. "You said he killed his brother just recently, right? Well, who knows? He might've joined up with the Akatsuki or something. Or, gone rogue. He's out there somewhere. Look, why the fuck should I care about the emo-prince? I never liked him."

"This is getting us nowhere, Shikamaru," added Sakura, who promptly turned away from Tayuya's cell with sheer disgust. "Sorry I wasted my time here."

Suddenly, Tayuya pulled herself off the floor and slowly paced halfway through her prison cell. She stopped as far as the chains could allow her, drawing enough strength to lift one hand. Sakura abruptly ceased any further advancement out of the corridor and slowly pivoted her head, noticing Tayuya standing in her cell. Shikamaru cautiously monitored Tayuya, waiting for the chance to beckon a signal to the ANBU guards. Tayuya aimlessly dropped her hand and sank to both knees, seemingly exhausted and lethargic. Shikamaru frowned and turned his back to Tayuya.

"So, how's the fan bitch's legs recovering...? I hope I didn't turn her into a cripple, it'd be a shame if I didn't get the job done..."

Gritting his teeth, Shikamaru suppressed every urge to retort and lash out at the scum verbally. He blocked out Tayuya's distasteful words whilst thinking of Temari and her brothers. He stayed true to his word that he wouldn't let Tayuya's hurtful taunts get under his skin. Slightly irked by being ignored, she quickly looked toward Sakura and took a verbal shot at the pinkette's pride.

"...and you? How's that idiot boy toy of yours? He ever gonna wake up? It'd be sad if he never does, but I guess... you'll never get any with him. Face it. Between Sasuke and the fox-faced idiot, you're Konoha's biggest slut. How does that grab ya, Slutkura?"

Clenching her fists and teeth, the pink-haired wielder's fury rose as the Witchblade gauntlet reacted, letting armor cover her knuckles.

Tayuya evilly chortled and laughed at Sakura's torn pride. "Kukuku, it hurts doesn't it? Ya don't got anything to say? Nothing? I kicked your ass twice and you could only knock me out after I lost my Cloneblade! You're a slut who can't even beat me! Your MY bitch, Witchblade wielder!"

"_**SHUT UP!**_" Sakura fiercely bellowed as she lunged toward the cell bars and grabbed them. As she tried pulling them down, Shikamaru and the ANBU prison guards quickly intercepted the pinkette, restraining her from the bars. "LET ME GO! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT UNGRATEFUL BITCH!"

"SAKURA! CALM DOWN!" Shikamaru roared, folding his arms around her waist. "You're only giving into what she wants! And that's to antagonize you!"

"I think it's about time you executed this piece of trash! She's no longer of any value to society!"

The purple-haired female ANBU addressed to Sakura, nodding. "Her fate will be determined soon. But, I think it's safe to say you'll likely get your wish, Haruno Sakura."

"Yuugao-san," Sakura muttered as she turned away and bolted out of the corridor.

Shikamaru and the ANBU pair watched Sakura run out of the prison corridor. The ANBU turned toward Shikamaru, who sighed out of exasperation. The stress and work following the Suna mission was finally catching up to the young man. He pulled out a cigarette from his Jounin coat pocket and lit it, soothing his stressed mood.

"Sakura, I'm really sorry for putting you through that," Shikamaru sighed, disgusted with himself for even bringing Sakura to see Tayuya. He pivoted his head and turned toward the ANBU guards. "You two make sure this trash stays confined in her cage." He shot one last scornful glare toward Tayuya and walked off. Before leaving, he stopped beside Yuugao and leaned over to whisper to her. "_Could you do me a favor, Yuugao? Sakura's going through a hard time right now. On your free time, you think you can visit and cheer her up some? I'm not entitled with trying to cheer her up since I'm not good at that kind of stuff._"

Briefly taken aback, Yuugao simply nodded. "Sure. I'll do what I can."

"Thanks," he replied before heading down the corridor. He turned a left corner and entered a restroom. After washing his face, he let out another exasperated sigh and tried getting Tayuya's distasteful words off his mind. He reflected back on his last visit with Temari in her hospital room.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Three Days Ago_

_Hospital Room #7/Sunagakure Medical Center/Sunagakure/Wind Country_

_On his last night before departure the next day, Shikamaru took it upon himself to visit Temari and settle in to keep her company. He wheeled her out into the balcony as they watched the beautiful night skies dotted with cosmic stars. Temari's eyes lit up as she and Shikamaru counted the stars, ending with Temari teasing Shikamaru for quickly losing interest in their game. Unbeknownst to Shikamaru, the Suna princess laid a hand over the Nara clansman's, startling him a bit._

_"Thank you for coming by to visit me, Shikamaru. I really appreciate it."_

_"Yeah, it's nothing really," he stammered a little. "Just being the cool guy I am."_

_Temari wore a coy smile as she pulled Shikamaru close to her face. Before Shikamaru could say anything more, she kissed him on the lips. For a moment, Shikamaru didn't know how to react... but he naturally went along with the flow. Folding his arms around her neck, he returned a kiss. _

_They quickly pulled apart and briefly stared into each other's eyes. There was a sudden passion between the two friends, who've just gone out of their way to express a yearning for one another. Who would've thought Tayuya of all people would draw two of Konoha and Suna's most stubborn shinobi together? A possibility like this would've been astronomical to say the least. Perhaps the recent incident was all that's required to firmly establish Shikamaru and Temari's relationship. _

_"Shikamaru, let's keep this a secret to your friends and my brothers."_

_"Huh?" The befuddled young man blinked._

_The Suna princess smiled passionately. "I want them to be surprised. We'll reveal all to them when the time is right."_

_"If you say so, but your brothers and my friends are gonna eventually find out."_

_"If that has to be the case, so be it."_

_Shikamaru and Temari leaned forward, kissing each other again. Both held each other closely as Shikamaru nearly pushed her off her wheelchair. The Suna princess didn't care one bit for her injured legs as she and the man who she's playfully teased were locked in a warm passionate embrace. _

_"When my legs get better, we're gonna take this to a new level."_

_"I'll be ready whenever you are."_

_End of flashback_

xxxxx

_**Present Day/Restroom/Konoha Penitentiary/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Taking another deep breath, Shikamaru relaxed his stance and dried his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror and smirked, purging out every negative remark said by Tayuya.

"Yeah, we'll make our next night out worthwhile our while, Temari."

xxxxx

_**Tenten's Workshop/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

_**Clang!**_

The heavy forging hammer struck hot metal and a rain of sparks flew as Konoha's weapon mistress brought her right arm down. Whatever Tenten was making this time didn't need any more hammering, but whenever she was worked up or frustrated over things such as training or missions, she would get rid of it by forging new weapons to take her mind off of her problems.

But, today she was even more shaken then ever and hammering kunai didn't seem to do the job either. Like sharpening shurikens or throwing them at target dummies, which always put her at ease in the past failed to bring peace to her mind. Even when some of the sparks from her hitting metal landed on her skin didn't flinch as she continued to hammer like a machine, not really paying attention to what she was doing, her thoughts wandered off, god knows where.

Words came out of her mouth, without her hearing them. "Tenonawa Tenico."

xxxxx

_Flashback/A week ago_

_Tenten's Workshop/Konohagakure/Fire Country_

_Tenten was sitting on her bed reading a scroll with her mouth agape. Roughly a week ago she was in the middle of her target practice when she suddenly realized something. She threw the last kunai in her hand, hitting a perfect bullseye, as always, and ran back inside her modest sized house._

_She nearly tore open one of her weapon caches and reached inside into the mass of killing objects, retrieving a small box with lots of seals on it. She had almost forgotten about it in the past years. When she was younger, she had tried to open it on numerous occasions, but the seals had prevented it. And the frustration of not being able to open it made her want to look inside all the more. She even took it to Konoha's most skilled seal masters. Of course, she knew the greatest seal masters Konoha has ever produced, the Fourth Hokage and Jiraiya would be a better choice, but since the Fourth was dead and Tenten, being wiser than girls her age, thanks to being on her own ever since she left the orphanage, wasn't really inclined to trust Jiraiya, knowing his perverted reputation. He might've asked for nude photos in return for his help. _

_Being a weapon carrier, Tenten had good knowledge about storing seals, but the seals on the box weren't something she recognized. Sure, she knew at once that they meant to prevent anyone from opening it, but how they did that was beyond her, so she took it to the seal masters. She suspected that inside was probably something that was for her and her only, so she talked the seal masters into letting her stay there while they tried to open it. _

_Hours passed without success, Tenten started to lose hope and the seal masters were losing their patience. The seals on the box were not ordinary in the least. Reluctantly at first, Tenten left the box in their care, but asked to be told at once if they managed to open it. _

_A few weeks passed, and Tenten visited the seal masters every day, but she was told every time that they haven't been able to open it yet. At first, Tenten thought that despite the seal masters code of ethics, they simply lied to her, but when she was shown the box intact she apologized and took it home where, not knowing what to do with it, she put the box into her weapon case and had slowly forgotten about it being there._

_But now, her hopes were given a substantial boost and the curiosity she had buried inside her popped up like never before._

_Something in the back of her mind whispered to her that this time it would be different._

_Here she was, sitting at her table, eyeing the box before taking it into her hands and drawing out her newfound power. What was frightening was what the Witchblade showed her when grabbing her hands in her vision. It was now much more familiar. The feeling of her bones became heavier and more sturdy with metal. Tenten concentrated her chakra into her hands as best she could, a job harder than it looked given her sloppy chakra control. For minutes nothing happened and the brunette was near to the point of quitting altogether and throwing the wretched box into the sea, so she would never see it again._

_But, then her ears picked up the sound of burning paper akin to a paper bomb. Tenten's eyes opened as she let the box fall on the table, seeing that the seals surrounding it started to burn away and vanish. Once none remained and it looked safe to touch, she pulled the container close and opened it._

_There was a neatly folded blank scroll inside, and Tenten frowned at herself for letting her hopes go up. _

'What the hell else would be inside if not a damned scroll?' _she growled in her mind as she inspected it carefully, finding out the cruel truth. It was just a plain old unused scroll._

_"Shit!" she cursed at some invisible prankster that managed to pull such a big one on her. Though she was always known for her patience, Tenten had enough after another disappointment and wanted to throw the scroll straight into her forge across the room, but she found herself unable to. Again, those blasted little voices bombarded her in her mind not to destroy it, and she obeyed them, dropping the scroll onto the table where it rolled out next to her candle. "I thought I'd finally learn something about myself, my family, and where I come from, but no, some jerk fucks me over!" _

_Still mad at the ambiguous prankster, Tenten made a mental note that after today's practice with Neji and Ino, she wouldn't let Neji go home until he satisfied her at least three times. They haven't had a chance to sleep together ever since coming home from the Star Village, due to the constant training she put herself through, and Neji being busy with Hyuuga Clan affairs. It didn't bother Tenten for some time, but after a few weeks the desires awakened at Star Village came back full force, and no amount of training with either Sakura, Neji, her newest training partner Ino, the Green Beasts (yes, Sakura managed to convince Tenten to begin training with Guy and Lee to upgrade her speed) or even cold showers could cool her desires. _

_So, Tenten made up her mind that tonight she and Neji would make love and everything else, clan affairs, training can go to hell. And if, by any chance, Neji said no, Tenten decided that she would give him no choice. Either he'd have interact with her willingly or she would use her chains to hold him down while she would humble him. _

_The weapons mistress chuckled at herself. _'I told Neji back in the Star Village whatever I said while transformed was the Witchblade's doing, but I know now what Sakura meant that he brings out your darkest desires.' _She laughed out loud at the thought of Neji strapped to her bed while she mercilessly humbled him. It sounded so insanely impossible, yet deep inside, Tenten knew she would do it if Neji refused to give in to his lust. Lust for her he had already proven himself of having when they had sex after the Darkling battle. First time or not, the two didn't really take it slowly and neither have they regretted it. _'The Witchblade was right, he 'has' corrupted me to some degree, and I love it.'

_Tenten felt her sour mood elevate at the thought of Neji and her making love and decided to try one more thing. Focusing her metal affinity into her hands once more she opened the scroll, but like before, nothing happened._

_The armies of anger once more flooded her mind and her hand came down on the table with a loud CLANG that caused three things to happen._

_One, Tenten cried out in pain. Two, the massive metal table gave in and cracked under her fist. And three, the candle on the table toppled over and hot wax landed on the scroll._

_"Oh, crap!" Tenten cried out when she saw the wax on the paper and rushed to clean the hot wax off, before it burned the scroll. But nothing of that sort happened, instead ink appeared on the scroll, forming words around the drop of wax. _

_"Well, I'll be damned," she said as the picture suddenly became clear. Ninjas used many types of disappearing ink that only appeared under specific conditions, but she didn't expect it to be put on a scroll that was locked inside a nigh unopenable box. "Let's get to work!" she grinned at the sudden chance and rushed out to the kitchen to get more candles, so she could decode the contents of the scroll._

_What she found would have been enough to shock the hell out of anyone. _

_End flashback_

xxxxx

_**Tenten's Workshop/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

The loud buzzing of her clock brought her back to reality, signaling that she should head to training or she would be late.

Tenten locked up and left her home, a shadow of herself.

xxxxx

_**Training Ground/Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

Two hours later.

Metal bit into metal as Witchblade Sakura attacked with her double bladed katana and Tenten countered it with her metal armbands before trying to kick Sakura in the stomach. The kick landed, but Sakura puffed into a log and Tenten had to act quickly. She knew what Sakura was plotting next and she guessed right.

With a loud roar, Sakura struck the ground, using her own enhanced strength learned from Tsunade to send a fissure at Tenten, but the weapon user jumped into the air so she wasn't hurt. Instead, she executed a quick spin and with a sudden feeling of power in her arms, lashed out at Sakura, her armbands spitting out half a dozen blades at the empowered medic-nin.

Sakura transformed her swords and the armor on her right arm into a shield to deflect the attack, but the force of Tenten's projectiles was much greater then she expected and she was blown back by the impact.

Seeing her opponent on the ground, Tenten rushed in and jumped up, positioning her left leg to deliver the finishing blow to Sakura's neck.

A loud bang was heard as dirt and dust flew everywhere, but Tenten felt that she was late and Sakura had already ducked. Her leg caused the earth to crack and crumble, not nearly as much as Sakura's punches, but it would definitely give Lee's Lotus amplified attacks a run for its money.

As fast as lightning came Sakura's counterattack, once more with her chakra enhanced strength. Tenten could only bring her armbands up to cover her face before Sakura's punch connected. The force of the blow shattered Tenten's armbands into a million pieces and the weapon user was hurled back into a large rock.

Blood exploded from Tenten's mouth as she hit the boulder, followed by Sakura's gasp as she realized what she had done to her friend and rushed in to help her.

"_**TENTEN!**_" The wielder cried as she hurried toward her sparring partner.

xxxxx

"Sorry, I didn't quite concentrate," Tenten apologized as she sat on the grass with an untransformed Sakura kneeling behind her, tending to Tenten's injuries. "I'm kinda worked up."

"Yes, I can see that. I'm sorry I went too hard, but I've had Naruto on my mind and that bitch Tayuya practically rubbed me the wrong way," Sakura said, but her thoughts wandered around Tenten's bruised back, puzzled at what her medical probing had revealed. None of Tenten's bones have been broken or fractured as they should have disintegrated when Sakura's 'mad punch' sent her flying into a rock.

_Amazing. _Sakura mentally noted. _No broken bones, no internal bleeding, no damaged organs, only bruises and minor injuries, when that punch should have blown her insides out._

The Witchblade chimed in Sakura's mind. _**'Ah, my little ex-wielder is starting to get the hang of it. Her metal affinity has solidified her bones, no wonder she didn't break her spine when that fan wielding babe beat her at the Chuunin exams. Take a look at her skeleton!'**_

Sakura complied and knew the Witchblade was right. Not only did Tenten's bones appear to be larger and more robust than before, but the calcium phosphate level in their osseous tissue increased, making her skeleton stronger than steel. Sakura moved around Tenten, carrying on with her examination and her suspicions were further confirmed. Tenten's ribs have gained significant mass, giving the heart and lungs a complete, all around steel protection. The weapon user's arms and legs showed similar improvements in rigidness and durability.

Suddenly, Sakura felt herself drawn inside her mind by the Witchblade.

_Whoa, you truly did a number on her, Witchblade._ Sakura told her weapon in her mind. _Tenten's become so much more powerful since she has been your wielder, even if she was a little sloppy today. When her projectiles hit me it was like being smashed head on by a rampaging bull._

_**'Yes, but thanks to your medical training, your body can take considerably more punishment than others'. I must say your time with the Sannin babe has been the best thing that ever happened to you before I came along.'**_

Sakura frowned and argued. _Don't be so full of yourself, though. It's not like my life was meaningless before that._

The Witchblade persisted. _Still, you seriously lacked any true goal in your life before you started training with Tsunade. _

The pink-haired kunoichi didn't answer because she knew the weapon was right.

_**'Little Tenten told me in our private conversation how envious she was over you and your skills. You know, you having such refined chakra control, being adept at Genjutsu, awesome Taijutsu and medical skills and so on, whereas she felt herself being a burden and that I would have picked you over her anytime if I had the choice.'**_

_That's not true. _Sakura argued. _Tenten was never considered inferior by her teammates, though I can understand why she didn't have as much confidence as she has now. With Lee's and Guy's awesome speed and Taijutsu skills on the team, and Neji's natural talents around one could understand if she felt dead weight._ She thought, realizing just how many traits she and the weapons' mistress shared prior to her becoming Tsunade's apprentice. _I can relate to her position all too well, which is why I feel so grateful to you for giving her a taste of your power, you surely must have felt her eagerness._

_**'Oh, yeah, definitely and she didn't let me in the least. I hope you won't feel bad for this, but had Chiyo not given me to you, I would have been just as content with Tenten being my bearer as I am with you. She has shown the qualities of a true wielder.'**_

Sakura smiled vaguely. _No, of course not. It only makes sense that you would love to have a woman who has a natural passion for weapons as your wielder._

The Witchblade chuckled as a funny thought crossed his mind. _**'Hehe, guilty as charged. Ever since I broke free of my father and mother I can not know what have they been up to, but if they had bore me a little brother, I'd see to it that he ends up in Tenten's possession. They would make a team as lethal as us.'**_

_I'm sure. I hope she thanked you properly for the experience you gave her._

_**'Oh, she most certainly did, in ways she, herself doesn't even know. We may be no longer be connected, but I can feel her happiness whenever she uses her metal powers. It'd make my chest swell with pride had I actually been the one to gave her this gift.'**_

Sakura was taken aback. _Huh? What do you mean? Weren't you the one who enhanced her with this power? _

The Witchblade spirit shook his head slowly. _**'Simply put, no. I kinda lied to the both of you. I lied to Tenten to make her more confident in herself, and to you, because I didn't know any better at that time. I also didn't know if my power would even have the desired effect.'**_

_I'm still in the dark here. _complained Sakura. _You said you gave a piece of your knowledge to Tenten and this awakened her dormant metal affinity._

_**'Well, the later part certainly is true, but I'm afraid I haven't really given Tenten anything. That stuff I said about a piece of my knowledge was little more than white lies. And before you come complaining to me about tricking Tenten, let me be clear that while I did not 'give' her anything in particular, I did notice some sort of magical lockdown on her body while I was inhabiting it and released this lock.'**_

_Magical lockdown?_ Sakura inquired in puzzlement.

_**'Magical as in sealed away.' **_The ancient weapon explained. _**'Upon closer inspection I found out that it's job was to render this ability of hers inert, but to why I have no idea. The way she utilizes her weapons in combat is way too natural to be just a learned skill, and this seal she had on, which gave even me a hard time to figure out, is a truly unique piece of magic, but I cracked its secrets open nonetheless, enabling me to activate it. So, basically, I didn't give Tenten anything she has not already possessed. I merely set it free.'**_

_I hope you made the right decision. Whoever sealed this ability of Tenten's away must have had a good reason for doing so. It may be detrimental for her health._

_**'Agreed, that is why I asked you to look after her. I know it is a risk, for we cannot know how it will turn out, but with the threat of Madara and the Darkness still out there, we have little choice but to take certain risks.' **_The Witchblade fell silent for a second than added. _**'By the way, I'm also not sure if this seal was even put on Tenten with good intentions in mind, and not just to give her a handicap. With the things I've seen in this world, I would not be surprised if Tenten's seal was created for the same reason as her teammate Neji's. To keep her under control against her will, preventing her to reach her full potential, possibly to use this power against certain elements or individuals.'**_

_Yeah, I see your point._ Sakura concurred. _The Hyuuga clan is one of the most rigid society I've ever heard of and who says that there can be no more like them? Naruto told me the story behind Neji's hatred for the Main House and I can't help but understand his feelings. Tenten could share the same path as Neji and if that's true, then you did the right thing in giving her back what was hers as you say. _

_**'Yes, hers and hers alone.'**_ The Witchblade said. _**But, in the remote chance that I was wrong and that seal was indeed, put on her for her own good, to prevent her power from going out of control...'**_ he sighed and finished. _**'...then, should the need arise, we will have to deal with her too.'**_

The pinkette looked alarmed. _Deal with her? As in, kill her? _She asked frighteningly.

_**'I'm an age old being and have come to know much, Sakura, but that doesn't mean I'm never wrong. Should that come to pass, if Tenten's power becomes a danger to us, you'll have to swear to me, that you won't hesitate to strike her down.'**_

Sakura felt herself become nauseous at this slightest possibility. _I don't know if I can, I mean...she isn't like those Cloneblades or the Darklings we fought. Though we had our differences like anyone else, she was always a close friend of mine, and after you have given half of yourself to her, she has become something of a sister to me. _Sakura finished quietly. _I'm not sure if I can bring myself to kill her even if it should become necessary._

_**'I understand your reluctance fully, Sakura. I know it would break your heart if you had to do it, but alas, you must remember, as the bearer of the Witchblade, you're required to make difficult decisions.' **_

_Fine._

_**'Come on, now! Don't be so sad, this is only the worse thing that could happen and it's chances are slim at best, so cheer up!'**_

The wielder scowled irritably. _Easy for you to say. You just made me think about Tenten becoming another victim of you and asking me to deal with her. How would you feel if you were in my shoes?_

_**'Granted, but my decision to unleash Tenten's dormant power is solid. I just visioned a possible, I repeat, possible and NOT probable outcome of events. It will be up to us to make sure they turn out differently. Remember what I told you to keep her close and look after her. If the two of us remain vigilant, than we'll probably never have to worry about Tenten's power in the future. Instead, it will serve our cause as I always hoped.'**_

"Hopefully," Sakura said aloud.

"Huh? What do you mean by _hopefully_?" asked Tenten, causing Sakura to snap out of her trance. The medic quickly collected herself when she realized she was back in the real world and lifted Tenten's arm, trying to measure it's weight.

"How much do you weight, Tenten?" Sakura asked bluntly.

Tenten frowned and miffed. "I know it's between us girls, but I'm not gonna tell you. I may not be a self-loving prune like Ino, but I'm still a girl and there are issues I'm sensitive about, issues that I wouldn't even tell Neji." She said grumpily. "Besides, I don't know, I don't have a scale at home and I never listen to what they say in the annual medical exam." She faced Sakura with a wicked grin thinking what the pinkette would say if she repeated what the Witchblade had told her: that she was a little cuter than Sakura. "I don't bug you because you have the smallest breasts among yourself, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and me."

_'Touche!'_ the Witchblade thought without Sakura knowing. _'Score one for Tenten!'_

Sakura just sweat-dropped. "No, silly, I'm asking because from what I can tell, you have gained significant weight." She said, once again forgetting the double meaning of her words. A mistake due to the possibility of Inner Sakura being still occupied with her breasts. "So what? Naruto likes them the way they are! Though I truly wouldn't mind if they were at least a nice C cup."

_'I'll see what I can do about that.'_ the Witchblade grinned pervertedly, once again without Sakura not knowing.

"What? You're implying that I'm fat?" Tenten growled back in the real world, jumping on her feet and checking herself out. "_**HEY NEJI!**_" she shouted and a few seconds later, the Byakugan user and the rest of Team Gai appeared after visiting Naruto in the hospital.

"Yes?" Neji asked a little frightened when he saw Tenten's angry face. He and the rest of Team Guy had learned through painful lessons that they should avoid their weapons mistress when she was having one of _those days_. Even Lee and Guy knew better than to start preaching about youth and springtime when she was in a foul mood.

Tenten marched up to Neji and commanded him. "Byakugan... _**ON!**_" she barked, and Neji's bloodline limit activated almost immediately on its mistress' command. Tenten held out her hands. "What do you see? How do I look?"

Neji suddenly found himself with an embarrassed blush, as his Byakugan eyes scanned through Tenten's clothing like a hot knife through butter and she stood in front of him as good as naked. A fact that caused the blood to flow into a certain part of Neji's body. The Hyuuga couldn't thank the gods enough that he wore loose pants otherwise everyone would have realized that he was having a massive hard-on. Still, the baggy clothes did nothing to prevent spontaneous words coming out of his mouth. "Ravishing." He blurted out, causing Gai and Lee to look at him curiously, but he soon corrected himself. "I mean you look normal."

Tenten, who didn't even notice the slight blush on her own cheek, scoffed. "I know I look normal, but do you see any change in my bones?"

Neji fixed his Byakugan, both thankful and sad that he couldn't see his lover's naked body at the same time. "Hmm..." he scanned Tenten from top to bottom before readjusting his eyes into the 'x-ray' mode.

Being Neji's training partner for years, Tenten noticed this and sent a glare at him with a clear 'look a second longer and no more sex, ever again' meaning. Neji sighed and disengaged his all seeing eyes. "It seems to me that your bones have changed. They look darker and much more solid than before. Your skeleton appears to be stronger, but you look just like the same." He stated and when Lee and Guy turned back to Tenten she could see him mouthing the words 'I love you' that caused her expression to soften.

"Okay, thanks, now could you give me and Sakura some time please?" she asked, but grabbed Neji's shoulder as soon as Lee and Guy left. Sakura could see Tenten pressing her lips to his quickly before she started walking back to her, but not before slapping his ass.

"I know it isn't any business of mine, but what's the need for this secrecy?" Sakura queried. "I mean, you two have always been close to each other. It's only natural that sooner or later it develops into something more."

Tenten smiled soothingly. "Sure, but with two overenthusiastic energy bombs such as Lee and Gai-sensei, and a whole clan of old style bigots, it would be a pain in the ass." She sat down next to Sakura and looked in the direction where Neji went. "I'm certainly not ashamed of it, and clearly I will never regret giving my virginity to Neji, we just want to take it slowly. Hoping against hope that Lee and Gai-sensei will reach a level of maturity before they realize we're an item. And the Hyuuga old timers, who would force Neji to marry within the clan to protect their Bloodline Limit, like I'm gonna let that happen." She said balling her right fist and Sakura saw the weapon mistress' eyes flash red, much like her own did when she was enraged. "Better for them if they don't cause I feel confident enough to, how do I say this, chop down the Hyuuga Elder's numbers a little should they choose to forbid the two of us being together! Neji's mine, and may Kami have mercy on those who want to take him from me for I won't!" She grinned with sadistic demeanor, just like the time when she wielded half of the Witchblade.

Sakura shared her grin. "Okay, sounds like you two are gonna have some fun tonight. Just don't wait too long for making it public or it may become embarrassing." Sakura advised and put a hand on her ex-sister's shoulder. "By the way, sorry about that."

"About what?"

"About me, punching you into that rock, I kinda lost my cool," Sakura admitted, but Tenten dismissively shook her head.

"Forget it. I should have been more vigilant. In a real battle, I would have died. I'm awfully sloppy today."

"Wanna talk about it?"

Tenten thought about it for a second than decided it couldn't hurt to share what she had learned with Sakura. "Yeah, I finally found out what my family name is, amongst other things, but I'll make it quick, I have a training session with Ino and the Beasts later today." Sakura and the Witchblade waited anxiously to hear her tale.

"Before you do, how do you feel about us forming an assembly?"

This suddenly piqued Tenten's sudden interest as she listened quietly.

"My idea is for a kunoichi assembly with me, you, Ino, and Hinata if she wants to join. I feel with Naruto in his current condition, I'd like to have some new partners to fill in his place before he fully recovers."

The weapons' mistress added, nodding. "Count me in. I'll ask Ino."

"I'll go and ask Hinata, but only after I go visit Naruto."

"Is this to determine which of us gets to be Naruto's fill-in for future missions?"

Sakura replied. "More or less, but I'd be happy if you three formed a partnership with me. I'm going to need a team to help me prepare to fight the remaining Akatsuki and the Darkness."

"Well, I'm in."

"Good, then it's settled," Sakura said as she extended a hand to Tenten, who firmly shook her hand. "Let's make this worth our while."

Unbeknownst to them, two Root members observed the kunoichi from afar, concealing their presence with near perfection. The two masked man nodded to each other and faded through the background. Danzo's men were already on the move and making close observations over the wielder's latest activities.

xxxxx

_**Naruto's Mind/Dark Corridor**_

As if they had been traveling for days, Naruto and Excalibur were seemingly out of the Kyuubi's range. Each time they were closing in to the demonic fox's vicinity, the Kyuubi would relocate himself to make things more stressing for the duo. Nonetheless, they pressed on through the universe within Naruto's own mind. Naruto fiercely looked around as he tried sensing the monster's demonic chakra. Excalibur probed the abyss and tried tracing the Kyuubi's current location.

_**'That fox is damn good at concealing his presence. I have to give him that much.'**_

Naruto groaned. "It's been days. I just want to find that damn fox and get my soul back in my body! My friends are worried I'll never wake up!"

Excalibur gave a nod of reassurance to the teen. _**'Relax, Naruto. We'll both get out of here in no time. Wait...'**_

"What is it?"

_**'He's near, but quickly relocating!'**_

An eager Naruto quickly demanded. "Where did he move to now?"

The armored man pivoted and pointed toward the northwest direction. _**'There and he's moving fast!'**_

"All right then! Let's get a move on!" The blonde-haired teen adamantly declared, putting his game face on. "Here we come, you sneaky jerk!"

xxxxx

_**Disclosed Vicinity/Outskirts of Konohagakure/Fire Country**_

The two Root members arrived to report today's discreet observation of the Witchblade wielder's activities. Sitting across a dim room was a large round table with seven seated individuals facing and acknowledging the two Root agents. The head figure of the Witchblade Hunters pressed both hands together and listened to their report.

"...and we last left monitoring her training with Tenten the kunoichi member of Team Gai," the fox-masked Root member publicly issued to the Hunters.

The multi-armed leader barely shifted from his place and initially responded. "Very interesting. The wielder is attempting to assemble a team of kunoichi to assist her in forthcoming missions." The extra arms hovering behind his back reached out and touched the ceiling of their underground base of operations.

"She plans to up their ninja stats and improve their abilities to better secure our village. The wielder is doing this to ensure Uzumaki Naruto's protection."

"The Jinchuuriki containing the legendary Kyuubi? If there was any reason to protect him, the wielder has made a bold move," the leader added as a calm smile adorned the man's face. From a closer view, the leader resembled a middle-aged man with short brown hair and wore shades, perfectly concealing his eyes. He pivoted toward his five colleagues, all of whom offered their views on the matter.

The behemoth with the spikes grunted, blowing smoke through his nostrils. "One of us must be dispatched to test this wielder's power. Which one goes? I nominate myself."

"Awfully greedy today, aren't you?" An older-sounding gentlemen, whose arms resembled bird's wings, quipped. "I should go."

Suddenly, the 'electrical' individual angrily snapped. "Butt out, old timer! This one's mine!"

"Boys, boys, no need to get huffy about something so simple," the only female member of the Hunters chimed in, acting as the 'voice of reason' toward her colleagues. The tone in her voice sounded akin to a seductress.

One member, wearing what looked like a globe-shaped mask, added, his voice sounding muffled. "We already have our three agents heading forth to Konoha in short time. They should be there no later than tomorrow."

The tallest figurehead of the Hunters stood up and openly spoke. "I suggest we establish a rendezvous point with our three agents at the location where a merchant cart is supposed to deliver a shipment to Konoha village. I've made certain they'll meet us at the designated point."

Turning his chair forward, the leader's half-dimmed face conveyed satisfaction. "All is going as we hoped. You two are dismissed and tell Danzo our agents will be heading for Konoha soon."

With that, the Root agents were formally dismissed and bolted from the underground vicinity. The leader rotated his chair and stood up, beckoning to his colleagues to depart. Then, in the blink of an eye, the seven Hunters vanished from their quarters and headed off to meet with their agent scouts, initiating the first phase of their first attack against the Witchblade wielder.

xxxxx

To be continued...

Next time

Chapter 57: _**Tenonawa Tenico, the Metal Princess! Ino's Resolve to Surpass Sakura!**_

xxxxx

**A/N:** We open to a new arc and new goals are being set for some of the Konoha crew. With Naruto out for a while, the four kunoichi are going to be grouped together with their male colleagues to combat these Witchblade Hunters. But, first, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata must resolve to improve themselves before being capable of being Sakura's partners. Between Tenten's forbidden 'metal-based' power and Ino aiming to become Sakura's equal, the Konoha crew are stepping up their game before the bigger conflicts coming (the Darkness and whatnot).

Despite the lack of Naruto and not a lot Witchblade Sakura action, please understand I'll be moving forward to some good fighting after the next chapter. In the meantime, I want to dedicate this time to developing Tenten and Ino's power upgrades.

Anyway, the Hunters' names and appearances will be unveiled in full soon. And yes, in this arc, the Darkness will meet his 'meat puppet' (the long-awaited meeting) and the fate of Jiraiya will be revealed.

**Update 12/23/2011: **I know it's been nine months since the last update. Tell you the truth. This can be due to writer's block. It's also because of lack of interest of the _Naruto_ manga/anime this past year. I've veered my creative direction to my other fanfics (namely _Digimon Fusion Kai_ and _YuYuGiDigiMoon_ series). Those have been keeping me occupied that I've pushed this story to the backburner. I know this isn't a popular decision. I've decided to put this story on indefinite hiatus. I apologize to those who've waited for an update and have stuck through all 56 chapters.

When will I return to writing this fic? I don't know. I'd say once I regain full invested interest in this story and the _Naruto_ series. I can't make promises I might be end breaking. Please understand. Until then, see you until the newest update (when that'll ever come to pass).


End file.
